Le Feu et la glace
by Maloriel
Summary: Une romance explosive où l'on se bat beaucoup, où l'on boit beaucoup... Et où on s'envoie en l'air sans modération.
1. Premiers pas

Son paquetage sur le dos, Grey poussa la double porte du quartier général de la guilde et se retrouva aussitôt enveloppé par l'atmosphère chaleureuse du grand hall. La plupart des mages étaient là, attablés devant des chopes de bières – et un tonneau pour Kanna – et des bols de nouille. Il soupira de satisfaction. Las de perdre tout l'argent des missions en remboursant les destructions occasionnées par Natsu, il avait accepté une mission solo qu'il avait accomplie sans grandes difficultés, mais qui l'avait laissé épuisé et courbaturé. En le voyant arriver, Lucy s'illumina.

« Grey ! Tu es rentré ! C'était comment ?

— Humpf, grommela-t-il. Je dois reconnaître que c'est moins drôle sans toi et Erza. Et ce type », ajouta-t-il en désignant Natsu du menton, occupé à dévorer un repas gargantuesque. Natsu releva la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? Un problème ?

— Abruti, répliqua Grey en réprimant un sourire.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais ! »

Natsu laissa tomber son repas et se leva, le poing en feu.

« Tu viens à peine d'arriver et déjà tu m'insultes ? »

Grey prit un grand plaisir à lui adresser son sourire le plus exaspérant.

« Tu veux te battre ? demanda-t-il posément.

— Et comment ! » hurla Natsu en se précipitant sur lui.

Mais le jeune mage se retrouva stoppé net dans son élan par un poing ganté de fer qui alla s'écraser sur son nez. Sonné, il tomba à terre.

« Vous allez arrêter ça. Tout de suite. »

Grey et Natsu pâlirent de deux tons.

« Oui, Erza », acquiescèrent-ils en chœur.

Erza tendit la main à Natsu pour le relever et prit place aux côtés de Lucy, sous le regard mi-effrayé mi-idolâtre de Happy. L'attention du chat ne tarda pourtant pas à dévier sur la magnifique assiette de poisson cru dont le fumet lui chatouillait les moustaches. Natsu se rassit sur son banc et regarda son propre repas d'un air vexé tandis que Grey s'asseyait à ses côtés en s'étirant.

« Tu n'es pas drôle, Erza, commenta-t-il. Mais tu as bien fait. Je suis vraiment crevé. »

Il entendit Natsu marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais ne releva pas. Mirajane passa près de leur table et lui tendit une chope de bière.

« Contente de te voir, Grey », dit-elle en souriant.

Il la remercia et plongea le nez dans sa pinte.

« Ça fait pas de mal, commenta-t-il d'un air satisfait.

— Pourquoi tu es à poil ? » s'étrangla Lucy d'un air scandalisé.

Grey baissa les yeux.

« Merde... Tu sais, l'habitude. Je fais ça sans m'en rendre compte.

— Exhibitionniste, maugréa Natsu.

— Face de hareng, répliqua Grey.

— Glaçon sur pattes.

— Dégénéré.

— Ça va durer longtemps ? demanda Erza d'un ton menaçant.

— N-non... assura Grey en baissant les yeux.

— Désolé », compléta Natsu.

Grey lança un regard de biais à Natsu. Son camarade grimaça un sourire. Le mage de glace éclata de rire et lui donna une tape dans le dos.

« Allez, je voulais pas te couper l'appétit. On se battra demain, si tu veux. Quand Erza ne regardera pas, ajouta-t-il en chuchotant.

— Vendu », approuva Natsu en retrouvant son entrain.

Erza les regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Depuis que Natsu avait empêché Grey d'utiliser le sort de glace ultime contre le démon Deliora, ils se comportaient d'une manière différente. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé exactement là-bas. Elle savait seulement que Grey avait voulu se sacrifier, à l'image de son maître autrefois, pour que Deliora ne nuise plus jamais à personne, et que Natsu l'avait arrêté. Ce qu'il lui avait dit pour y parvenir, elle l'ignorait. _Bah, les garçons grandissent_ , pensa-t-elle en se concentrant sur sa part de gâteau à la fraise.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, le grand hall était presque vide. Les derniers buveurs bafouillaient entre eux en tanguant sur leurs bancs, et Natsu et Grey se racontaient pour la énième fois des souvenirs de mission en rigolant à s'en décrocher les côtes. Sur la table, Happy dormait à poings fermés.

Enfin, Natsu s'étira en bâillant et déclara d'une voix pâteuse :

« Faut que je rentre, moi. »

Grey acquiesça vaguement.

Le mage de feu passa une jambe de l'autre côté du banc, puis l'autre. Après un instant d'hésitation, il se leva. Il dut exécuter l'opération un peu trop vite, car il alla s'écraser sur Grey, qui s'écrasa sur sa pinte.

« T'es trop bourré, Natsu, dit le mage de glace en essuyant la bière sur son nez. Tu arriveras jamais jusqu'à chez toi.

— Peut-être bien, mais où d'autre j'irais ? »

Natsu leva les sourcils et une expression d'étonnement se peignit sur son visage. « Mais au fait, tu habites où, toi ?

— Nulle part en particulier, dit Grey en haussant les épaules. Je loue une chambre à la guilde. Tu peux y dormir, si tu veux.

— Je suis crevé... »

Grey se leva et fit passer le bras de Natsu par-dessus son épaule.

« Allez, je te ramène.

— J'ai pas besoin...

— Je sais, je sais. »

Grey, qui n'était pas très frais lui-même, tituba entre les tables pour atteindre l'escalier menant aux chambres de la guilde. L'escalier fut assez problématique, mais les deux mages finirent par s'en tirer. Grey négocia maladroitement le virage dans le couloir, le prit trop serré, ce qui résulta en une rencontre impromptue entre un lambris de bois et le visage de Natsu.

« Désolé, fit Grey en rigolant.

— Tu me le paieras, face de poulpe.

— C'est ça. »

Il fallut encore quelques ratés d'itinéraire et un retour en arrière quand Grey passa devant sa porte sans s'en apercevoir, et enfin, ils entrèrent dans la petite chambre qui abritait toute la vie de Grey. Juste un lit, une table, une bibliothèque, et un coffre qui renfermait quelques souvenirs. Le mage de glace se délesta de son fardeau sur le lit, et Natsu se tourna en grognant. Grey le regarda un instant, puis le poussa pour s'allonger à ses côtés.

« Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? T'es glacé.

— Et toi, t'es brûlant. Mais je suis trop crevé pour dormir sur une chaise, alors faudra qu'on s'y fasse. »

Natsu grogna quelque chose et s'endormit. Grey demeura un petit peu plus longtemps éveillé, à regarder le plafond. Puis, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit en dépit des ronflements sonores de son camarade.

Quand le matin arriva, Grey s'éveilla avec une drôle de sensation de chaleur. Il ouvrit les yeux et sursauta en découvrant Natsu qui dormait sur sa poitrine, un bras passé autour de lui. Le cœur battant, il s'efforça de ne faire aucun geste. _S'il se réveille comme ça, je suis dans la merde..._ Il ferma les yeux et réalisa que la sensation était en fait plutôt agréable. Pourquoi, après tout, ne pas se rendormir ? Il céda à la torpeur qui revenait l'envahir et sombra dans le sommeil avec un léger sourire.

Il se réveilla de nouveau quelques heures plus tard. Natsu était parti, et Grey espéra qu'il ne garderait aucun souvenir de son geste de tendresse. Sinon, il pouvait dire adieu à ses dents. Il grogna et entreprit de se préparer pour la journée à venir.

* * *

Dans le hall de la guilde, il tomba sur Natsu devant le panneau des missions, qui observait les annonces d'un air concentré, Happy sur l'épaule.

« Bien dormi, Natsu ? » demanda Grey d'un ton goguenard.

Son camarade se frotta l'arrière du crâne en secouant la tête.

« Je sais pas. Je me sens un peu dans le coaltar.

— Ouais. Moi aussi. »

Grey l'observa. Apparemment, il ne se souvenait de rien. Son camarade arracha une annonce et la lui tendit. Grey plissa les yeux.

« Une bande de voleurs ? Ouais, facile. Pourquoi pas ? Demandons à Lucy. »

Et il partit avec l'annonce.

« T'es bizarre, Natsu. Pourquoi t'es tout rouge ? »

Natsu jeta un regard incendiaire à son chat.

« Je vais très bien, Happy. Allez viens, on va manger. »

Voyant que Natsu se dirigeait vers la sortie du hall, Happy protesta :

« Pourquoi pas manger ici ? Mirajane a fait des croissants !

— Oui, mais ce matin, j'ai envie d'une glace.

— Quel parfum ?

— Quelle importance ? s'agaça Natsu. Tu veux une glace, oui ou non ?

— Aye, sir ! »

Plus tard, dans la rue, le chat bleu reprit d'un air soupçonneux :

« Où tu as dormi, cette nuit ? Je me suis endormi sur la table et ce matin, tu n'étais pas là ! »

Natsu se mit à bouillir.

« Je... C'est pas tes affaires, Happy.

— C'est louche, Natsu. Tu caches quelque chose.

— Je t'en pose, des questions ?

— Ça va, pas besoin d'être désagréable ! »

Natsu secoua la tête et le duo poursuivit sa route vers le meilleur glacier de Magnolia. Le mage de feu ne put s'empêcher de rougir une seconde fois en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui donner envie d'un truc glacé à cette heure de la journée. La gueule de bois. C'était la gueule de bois.

* * *

La mission fut presque aussi aisée qu'attendu, et Natsu parvint à n'occasionner que des destructions mineures, ce qui leur valut de toucher la plus grosse partie de la récompense prévue. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas semblé y mettre tout son entrain...

« Il y a quelque chose d'étrange, dit Lucy à Erza sur le trajet du retour. Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Grey et Natsu ne se sont pas disputés une seule fois au cours de la mission. »

Erza lui jeta un regard surpris.

« Tu as raison... En fait, ils ne se sont presque pas parlés.

— J'espère que ce n'est pas grave... Je me demande bien ce qui peut mettre Natsu en rage au point de lui ôter l'usage de ses cordes vocales...

— C'est plutôt inquiétant, en effet. Je lui parlerai quand on sera rentrés. »

Mais Erza n'en eut pas le temps. À peine eurent-ils déposé leurs affaires que le mage de feu avait disparu. Et Grey aussi, d'ailleurs.

« Et si jamais ils s'entre-tuaient, cette fois ? s'écria Lucy.

— Happy, tu sais où ils sont partis ? demanda Erza.

— Non. Natsu ne me parle plus beaucoup, à moi non plus », se plaignit le chat bleu.

Lucy sentit son cœur fondre en voyant les larmes remplir ses grands yeux.

« Allez, viens-là, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Ça ne peut pas être si grave. On va le trouver et voir ce qui se passe, c'est promis. »

Happy renifla et se nicha contre l'opulente poitrine de Lucy, qui lui gratta les oreilles en souriant.

« On y va, Erza ? »

La reine des fées acquiesça brièvement, et les deux femmes partirent à la recherche de leurs amis.

Ils n'étaient pas dans la guilde, et la maison de Natsu et Happy était vide.

« Hum... S'ils sont ensemble, je pense savoir où les trouver, déclara Erza avec un mince sourire. Depuis qu'ils sont gamins, ils ont un endroit favori pour se battre. Une plage isolée, à l'extérieur de la ville. Allons voir. »

* * *

« Bon. Je t'avais promis un combat, non ? Erza n'est nulle part à l'horizon. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Natsu Dragneel ? »

Grey fit craquer ses jointures en observant le chasseur de dragon, qui lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

« J'attendais ce moment depuis un petit bout de temps...

— Depuis, sans doute, que tu t'es réveillé collé à moi...

— Retire ce que tu viens de dire.

— Et pourquoi ? C'est la vérité, abruti. On le sait tous les deux. T'inquiète. Je l'ai dit à pers... »

Un poing flamboyant faucha le reste de sa phrase. Grey tomba lourdement dans le sable, la bouche en sang.

« Eh bien voilà, tu la retrouves, ton énergie ! »

Il se releva et joignit les poignets pour canaliser un sort de glace, son préféré. Il commençait tous ses combats ainsi. Évidemment, d'ordinaire, Natsu et lui y allaient aux poings, mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Les lances de glace se déployèrent dans les airs et fondirent sur Natsu. Le mage de feu s'enflamma et les pointes gelées se vaporisèrent dans l'incendie. Natsu rugit et se précipita sur lui. Balayé par la puissance de l'attaque, Grey s'effondra, le souffle coupé. À califourchon sur lui, Natsu leva le poing, mais le mage de glace l'intercepta et parvint à le repousser tout en congelant les flammes. Natsu le saisit par la chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou et lui releva la tête, préparant son autre poing pour frapper. _Merde,_ pensa Grey. _Trop tard pour esquiver_. Il grimaça et ferma les yeux, tout son corps tendu pour encaisser l'attaque. Qui ne vint pas. Au bout de quelques secondes, il souleva les paupières. Les traits déformés par la colère, Natsu le fixait, à bout de souffle. Le combat ne faisait pourtant que commencer...

« Déjà... Déjà fatigué ? » demanda Grey.

Natsu ne répondit pas. Il tira sur sa chaîne jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se touchent presque. Puis, il fit le reste du chemin. Quand ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes, Grey eut soudain très, très chaud. En fait, il n'avait jamais eu aussi chaud de sa vie. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, peut-être deux. Natsu le repoussa violemment et se releva.

Il parut hésiter une ou deux secondes, puis marmonna : « Oublions ça. »

Et il le laissa planté là, allongé dans le sable, en feu et la bouche en sang.

Au bout de quelques instants, Grey se mit à rire.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à rigoler comme ça ? Et où est Natsu ? »

Grey se redressa d'un geste brusque qui lui fit tourner la tête. Lucy le regardait, poings sur les hanches, tandis qu'Erza fronçait les sourcils d'un air sombre.

Grey cracha du sang et s'essuya le menton d'un revers de la main.

« J'en sais rien. Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

— On s'inquiétait, dit Erza.

— On a cru... Enfin, j'ai eu peur que vous vous entre-tuiez. Natsu était si silencieux, dernièrement...

— Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, de ce qui se passe dans son crâne, à ce nabot ? grogna Grey en se relevant. Il a dû rentrer chez lui, j'imagine. »

Les filles ne semblèrent pas convaincues. Erza examina les alentours d'un œil expert.

« Vous avez utilisé la magie... Mais enfin, c'est quoi, votre problème ?

— À mon avis, rien qui vous concerne. »

Grey renfila sa chemise et s'éloigna.

« Je rentre à la guilde. Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est entre Natsu et moi, d'accord ? »

Les filles le regardèrent partir sans échanger une parole.

« Je sais ! s'écria soudain Happy.

— Quoi ? » dirent les deux magiciennes en se tournant vers lui d'un bloc.

Happy se cacha le museau derrière ses deux pattes pour étouffer un gloussement.

« Je peux pas vous le dire. Natsu serait très en colère si je vendais la mèche. »

Et le chat se remit à pouffer de façon exaspérante. Erza lui lança un regard noir, puis se radoucit.

« Bon, très bien. J'imagine qu'on aura bientôt le fin mot de l'histoire. »

Lucy ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis se ravisa. Inutile d'essayer d'arracher des confidences à ce chat têtu. Quand il s'agissait de Natsu, c'était l'ami le plus loyal dont on puisse rêver.

* * *

La vie reprit son cours normal jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, la guilde Phantom Lord attaque subitement le QG de Fairy Tails. Les intentions du maître de guilde, José, se révélèrent rapidement au grand jour. Il avait dans l'idée de s'emparer de la fortune familiale de Lucy, pas moins, espérant ainsi faire de sa guilde la plus puissante de Fiore. Il travailla très dur pour y parvenir, et ce jour-là, il passa près de détruire Fairy Tail pour de bon. Ce fut le jour où Grey rencontra Jubia, la fille de l'océan. L'un des éléments les plus puissants de Phantom Lord, Jubia était une fille triste aux grands yeux mélancoliques, que la pluie accompagnait où qu'elle aille. Elle trouva Grey sur son chemin et les magies complémentaires des deux combattants entraînèrent un duel équilibré. Jubia aurait probablement gagné si elle n'avait pas été victime d'un authentique coup de foudre au moment où elle avait posé les yeux sur Grey. Saisi d'un mauvais pressentiment, le mage de glace la laissa sur place aussitôt le combat terminé, avant de se précipiter en direction du dernier étage de la guilde de Phantom Lord. José s'en était pris à Lucy, à Erza, et au vieux Makarov : Natsu allait foncer tête baissée, or, le maître de Phantom Lord ne jouait pas dans la même cour que lui. Il allait se faire tuer.

Grey trouva Natsu en mauvaise posture. Le mage de feu était en train de flancher, subissant assaut sur assaut sans parvenir à toucher son adversaire. La magie ténébreuse de maître José avait un goût, une odeur, et presque un texture. Elle rendait l'air étouffant et créait une sensation de panique chez ses adversaires. Désorientation, confusion et terreur étaient les maîtres atouts du chef de Phantom Lord. Il en fallait plus pour décontenancer Natsu, mais ses flammes se noyaient dans les ténèbres du mage, et il perdait en énergie à chaque minute qui passait. Grey vit le maître de guilde canaliser un sort puissant qui rayonna entre ses mains aux ongles soigneusement taillés en pointe. Une boule d'énergie d'un noir violacé grandit, projetant une lueur vacillante sur le visage grimaçant. Un éclat de pure folie brillait dans ses yeux. Tout en sachant que cela ne suffirait pas, Grey joignit les mains et invoqua un bouclier de glace avec toute la puissance qui lui restait en réserve. Le barrage magique se dressa au moment où José lançait son attaque. Le bruit sourd du choc magique emplit l'atmosphère, mais le mage de glace et le mage de feu étaient indemnes. Étonné, Grey regarda la glace se fendiller... Son bouclier avait résisté à l'assaut ! Il jeta un coup d'œil de côté. Natsu se relevait déjà.

« Grey... Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

— Je viens te donner un coup de main, évidemment. Tu crois vraiment pouvoir battre ce type ?

— Après ce qu'il a fait à Fairy Tail... Je peux en battre cinq comme ça. »

Grey ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Abruti... » murmura-t-il.

Natsu bondit par-dessus le bouclier de glace et fondit sur son adversaire.

« Natsu, non ! »

 _Je n'ai plus d'énergie. Qu'est-ce que j'espérais accomplir ? Je ne peux pas l'arrêter._

Grey se remémora toutes les fois où il s'était retrouvé au pied du mur, sans ressources, quand tout son corps lui criait de renoncer. Sa volonté avait toujours refusé de plier. Natsu ne l'avait jamais battu : ils n'avaient jamais réussi qu'à se faire perdre mutuellement connaissance. Le souvenir de ces bagarres le revigora. _Après tout, même sans magie, il me reste toujours mes poings..._

Grey bondit à l'assaut.

L'attaque de Natsu fut balayée d'un revers de la main par le maître de Phantom Lord. Le chasseur de dragon fut violemment projeté contre un mur, qui se fissura sous l'impact. José avança dans sa direction tout en canalisant son sort suivant. Grey comprit qu'il n'avait plus le temps. Il dévia sa course et se planta sur la trajectoire de l'attaque.

« Natsu, bon sang, dégage de là ! cria-t-il à son camarade. À quoi tu serviras à la guilde si tu es mort ? »

Il n'entendit pas la réponse. Un choc écrasant comprima sa poitrine. Il sentit plusieurs côtes se rompre. Il tomba et perdit connaissance.

En voyant Grey à terre, Natsu changea de couleur. Pourquoi s'était-il interposé ? D'un autre côté, en regardant les blessures sur son torse, le mage de feu se dit que son camarade venait peut-être de lui sauver la vie.

« Merde ! » s'écria-t-il.

Au même instant, une lumière dorée aveuglante envahit la pièce. Makarov franchit le seuil de la pièce, apportant avec lui l'aura chaude et consolatrice de sa magie.

« Natsu ! Emmène Grey et laisse-moi m'occuper de ça. »

Le chasseur de dragon acquiesça et releva Grey. Le mage de glace entrouvrit les yeux.

« Natsu... Vas-y doucement, d'accord ? Je crois que j'ai les côtes cassées.

— Désolé, pas le temps pour ça. T'inquiète, on va te rafistoler. »

Et il le traîna hors de la pièce où les deux maîtres de guilde se toisaient, prêts à en découdre. À l'extérieur, le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel. Une belle journée ensoleillée, comme si tout allait pour le mieux. Happy apparut devant les deux mages.

« Happy ! Emmène Grey, tu veux ? C'est urgent, d'accord ? Si personne ne fait rien, il va mourir.

— Aye, sir ! »

Natsu regarda le chat bleu s'envoler avec le mage de glace et s'assit par terre.

« Merde ! » répéta-t-il. Il se frotta le visage avec lassitude. _À quoi je servirais à la guilde si je suis mort ? Et tu as pas pensé que ça te concernait aussi, petit con ?_

* * *

« Explique-moi ce que tu as voulu faire au juste, hein ? Tu es comme Erza : quand la situation se complique, vous ne pensez qu'à mourir en héros !

— Je vais bien, merci... »

Le mage de feu fixait son ami qui venait de reprendre connaissance d'un air furieux. L'infirmerie de fortune qu'ils avaient dressé sous des tentes, puisque toute la guilde avait été détruite, était remplie de mages salement amochés. Makarov avait gagné, et tout était terminé, mais Natsu bouillait toujours de rage.

Grey voulut se redresser, mais le mouvement lui arracha une grimace de douleur.

« Tu vas devoir rester immobile un petit bout de temps, remarqua sèchement Natsu. Pas la peine d'essayer de bouger. Contente-toi de répondre à la question.

— Je n'avais pas plus de plan que toi quand tu as foncé tête baissée pour affronter José, soupira Grey. Seulement, moi, je savais que tu ne pouvais pas le vaincre. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu n'es pas encore prêt pour ça, Natsu. »

Le chasseur de dragon fut pris d'une furieuse envie de lui taper dessus, mais dans son état, il risquait tout bonnement de le tuer. Il crispa les poings.

« Admettons que j'ai fait une erreur. Ce n'était pas à toi de la réparer.

— Natsu... Je ne voulais pas réparer quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'y suis allé à l'instinct. Tu devrais comprendre ça, non ? Ce qui te met en colère, c'est de savoir que tu as déconné, c'est tout. Maintenant, s'il te plaît, fiche-moi la paix. »

Natsu sentit monter une telle rage qu'il s'enflamma littéralement. Le rire de Grey coupa court à sa colère.

« Me fais pas rire, abruti. Je t'assure que ça fait mal. »

Un sourire inattendu illumina le visage de Natsu.

« Bon, ça va. Tu as gagné. Pour le moment. On réglera ça quand tu seras en état de prendre un coup de poing.

— Ouais... »

Natsu sortit de la tente, et se heurta à Lucy.

« Natsu ! Tu vas bien ? Tout le monde s'inquiète. Depuis ta confrontation avec maître José, on dirait que tu es sur le point de détruire le monde. »

Natsu sourit d'un air gêné en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Ça va, Lucy. Je m'en veux, c'est tout. »

Lucy ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Mais pourquoi ?

— Je n'étais pas prêt. Ça a failli coûter la vie à Grey.

— Tu ne pouvais pas savoir...

— Si. Lucy... Laisse tomber. Je suis content que ces peigne-culs de Phantom Lord s'en soient pris plein la gueule. Au moins, tu es en sécurité, maintenant. »

Lucy rougit.

« Merci, Natsu... »

Le chasseur de dragon s'illumina.

« Mais pas de quoi. Tu es de Fairy Tail. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, pas vrai ? »

Lucy acquiesça, les larmes piquetant ses yeux noisette. Natsu posa une main amicale sur son épaule, puis s'éloigna.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, la « meilleure équipe de Fairy Tail » était de retour sur les routes. Rétabli, Grey avait voulu repartir en mission le plus vite possible. « J'en ai marre de ne rien faire », avait-il déclaré, bruyamment approuvé par Natsu.

Alors qu'ils traversaient une forêt hantée par de grands singes particulièrement stupides et agressifs, Natsu se figea.

« Je sens une odeur bizarre, dit-il en humant le vent.

— Comment ça, bizarre ? demanda Lucy.

— Hum... » Natsu se gratta la tête. « Ça sent comme s'il allait pleuvoir, reprit-il.

— Mais il fait un temps superbe !

— C'est pas le temps... C'est... quelqu'un.

— Quelqu'un qui sent comme la pluie ? »

À son tour, Grey se figea. Il se retourna et fouilla les fourrés du regard. Natsu n'attendit pas et bondit dans les buissons, desquels il ne tarda pas à ressortir avec une fille aux cheveux bleus et aux vêtements sages un rien surannés.

« Jubia ! » s'exclama Grey.

La jeune fille rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Grey-sama... murmura-t-elle.

— Tu la connais ? demanda Natsu.

— C'est une mage de Phantom Lord.

— Hein ? » Le chasseur de dragon la saisit par le col et se mit à la secouer. « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Vous nous cherchez encore des noises, après la raclée qu'on vous a mise ? »

La pauvre Jubia, qui semblait terrifiée, garda le silence.

« Natsu, arrête ! » Grey s'approcha. « Je ne crois pas qu'elle nous veuille du mal. »

Natsu contempla sa proie un petit moment, apparemment indécis. Puis, il décida qu'elle ne représentait aucune menace et la relâcha.

« Pourquoi tu nous suis ? voulut savoir Grey.

— Jubia... Jubia a quitté Phantom Lord. Je voulais... Je me demandais...

— Ah, je vois ! Tu veux rejoindre Fairy Tail, c'est ça ? demanda Natsu avec un grand sourire. Je te comprends ! »

Jubia se tritura les doigts et dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, désemparée par le brusque changement d'attitude du mage de feu.

« C'est vrai ? demanda Grey. Tu veux rejoindre notre guilde ? »

La fille de l'océan baissa la tête.

« Oui... »

Natsu éclata de rire. « Super ! Dans ce cas, tu devrais aller voir le vieux à Magnolia. Nous on a du boulot, alors si tu veux bien nous excuser... »

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna en sifflotant.

« Grey-sama... Vous pensez que...

— Natsu a raison. Va voir le vieux. »

Jubia chercha l'approbation des autres. Lucy lui sourit, et Erza hocha la tête d'un air grave.

« Va à Magnolia. Fairy Tail ne refuse jamais les gens de bonne volonté, déclara la reine des fées.

— Merci. »

Jubia rougit encore, fit un petit signe de la main, et partit sans rien ajouter. Perplexe, Grey la suivit des yeux.

* * *

De retour à la guilde une semaine plus tard, Natsu retrouva une humeur sombre qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Comme il avait l'air de couver la crise de rage du siècle, personne n'osait plus guère s'approcher de lui. Ce jour-là, avachi sur la table, il toisait d'un air malveillant Jubia, assise au comptoir en compagnie de Grey. Quelque chose le dérangeait chez cette fille, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, hein Natsu ? » demanda Happy, qui dégustait un poisson près de lui.

Le mage de feu grogna en guise de réponse.

« Grey semble bien l'aimer, lui. Ils sont souvent ensemble, pas vrai, Natsu ? »

Natsu frappa la table du poing avec une telle force qu'il envoya valser Happy et son poisson.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

— Je sais pas trop... Désolé, Happy. Allez viens, on part en mission. J'ai besoin de bosser.

— On n'emmène pas Lucy ?

— Pas cette fois, Happy. »

Le chasseur de dragon ne prit pas la peine de prévenir qui que ce soit, et personne n'eut de nouvelles de lui pendant une semaine. En rentrant, il semblait de bien meilleure humeur. Les mages de Fairy Tail soupirèrent de soulagement : la fin du monde n'était pas encore pour aujourd'hui.

« Hé, Natsu ! l'alpaga Grey aussitôt qu'il l'aperçut. Où tu étais ? »

Natsu haussa les épaules et s'attabla face à lui.

« Je meurs de faim, annonça-t-il.

— Lucy se faisait un sang d'encre, espèce d'emmanché.

— Dans ce cas, c'est à Lucy que je dois des excuses, pas à toi. Et sape-toi un peu, tu veux ?

— Tu disparais comme si de rien n'était pendant une semaine et c'est comme ça que tu me parles, espèce de barbecue chouineur ?

— C'est un congélo en caleçon qui ose me dire ça ? »

Les deux mages se regardèrent en fulminant.

« Alors quoi, Natsu ? Tu oses plus m'affronter ? » le provoqua Grey en voyant que Natsu ne réagissait pas. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis se leva en soupirant.

« Quand tu seras décidé à grandir et à assumer un peu, tu sais où me trouver. »

Natsu serra les dents.

« Qu'est-ce que tu... Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

— Tu le sais très bien. Compte pas sur moi pour te faciliter la tâche. »

Le mage se détourna et s'éloigna avec l'air de la dignité outragée, quand bien même il était toujours en caleçon.

« Grey t'a cassé en beauté, commenta Happy qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène.

— Il sait pas de quoi il parle, cet abruti.

— Tu sais, Natsu, si tu ne fais rien, la situation peut durer encore très longtemps, assura le chat bleu d'un air docte. Grey est coriace, et il est beaucoup plus patient que toi.

— Mais de quoi tu parles ? Il n'y a pas de « situation ».

— Si tu le dis, Natsu... Mais les gens vont finir par remarquer quelque chose, tu sais. Tu devrais prendre les devants avant de devenir comme Jubia. »

Le visage de Natzu devint aussi écarlate que les cheveux d'Erza.

« Depuis quand tu es devenu un puits de science, toi ? »

Happy se rengorgea. « Les gens tiennent mes conseils en haute estime, Natsu. »

À ces mots, le mage de feu éclata de rire. « Ben voyons. » Soudain, il fronça les sourcils. « Attends... Tu veux dire... Tu crois que... Tu crois que j'en pince pour Grey ou un truc comme ça ?

— Natsu, ne me dis pas que tu viens toi-même de le réaliser...

— Hein ? Mais c'est... C'est complètement débile ! Je sais bien qu'il y a eu cette fois où... Mais c'était un... une sorte d'accident. » Natsu réfléchissait avec une telle intensité qu'on aurait presque pu voir les rouages s'enclencher dans son cerveau. « Attends une seconde, Happy ! Cette fois-là... Il m'a laissé faire.

— Laissé faire quoi, Natsu ?

— Peu importe, oublie ça.

— Je veux savoir ! Tu l'as embrassé, hein, dis, Natsu ?

— Mais enfin, boucle-la ! J'ai pas envie que toute la guilde soit au courant !

— Ouah, des amours secrètes ! Super romantique !

— Il a dit « assumer »... Merde ! J'ai compris ! »

Happy ferma les yeux à demi.« C'était pourtant pas sorcier... » commenta-t-il d'un ton blasé.

Natsu se gratta la tête et contempla sa chope de bière d'un air perplexe.

« Mais... Je suis censé faire quoi, maintenant ?

— Pff, je croyais que tu trouvais mes conseils nuls, dit Happy en croisant les pattes avec dédain.

— S'il te plaît, Happy !

— C'est pourtant pas compliqué ! rétorqua le chat bleu. Tu vas le voir et tu lui dis que tu en pinces pour lui.

— Mais je peux pas lui dire un truc pareil ! Après, il va plus jamais me prendre au sérieux ! Sans parler d'avoir les chevilles qui enflent...

— C'est le risque à prendre, affirma Happy en reprenant son air docte.

— Le risque à prendre, tu parles », marmonna Natsu, buté.

* * *

Puisque Happy ne donnait pas que de mauvais conseils, Natsu prit le temps de la réflexion. Après tout, le chat bleu n'avait pas tout à fait tort. De plus, la guilde de Fairy Tail était un vrai repaire de commères, et effectivement, s'il ne faisait pas attention, les rumeurs allaient commencer à enfler. Autant éviter que celles-ci ne le dépeignent comme un amoureux transi.

Un soir, peu avant minuit, il alla frapper à la porte de Grey.

En le découvrant sur le seuil, le mage de glace parut très surpris.

« Natsu ! Il y a un problème ?

— Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai à te parler. Tu me laisses entrer ? »

Grey s'écarta du passage. Natsu entra et commença aussitôt à faire les cents pas.

« Ce que tu m'a dit l'autre jour... Je crois que j'ai compris. »

Grey croisa les bras sur sa poitrine nue et haussa un sourcil : « Déjà ?

— C'est pas le moment de te foutre de moi, idiot ! »

Le mage de glace sourit mais s'abstint de poursuivre.

Natsu stoppa sa déambulation et se retourna vers son camarade. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Grey ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

Grey alla s'asseoir à côté de la petite table près de la fenêtre et se prit le visage dans les mains en soupirant. « Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver tout seul, murmura-t-il.

— Grey, espèce de... »

Natsu le souleva de sa chaise avant de le projeter contre le mur adjacent. Grey ne bougea pas, gardant ce sourire exaspérant dont il avait le secret. Natsu le fixa, désorienté par les émotions contradictoires qui luttaient en lui pour la suprématie. La colère se mesurait à une puissante attirance qui l'empêchait de prendre une quelconque décision.

« Alors, Natsu, on se dégonfle ? » demanda Grey. Il posa une main froide et conquérante sur son entrejambe, serrant doucement. Natsu se figea, le souffle coupé par la soudaineté du geste.

« Hum... pas tant que ça, apparemment », commenta le mage de glace. Profitant de la confusion temporaire de son camarade, il inversa la position et poussa le chasseur de dragon contre le mur. Puis, il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Natsu ne chercha pas à se dégager. Grey passa une main dans son pantalon et s'empara de sa verge. Natsu hoqueta et se raidit, résistant à l'envie de défenestrer le mage de glace aussi bien qu'à celle de se jeter sur lui. Grey coupa court à ces délibérations en l'attrapant par la taille et en le balançant sur le lit. Il bondit à sa suite, à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, les genoux plantés entre ses cuisses, et recommença à l'embrasser. Avant que Natsu ne réalise ce qu'il était en train de faire, il se retrouva à défaire la ceinture de Grey d'une main tremblante.

Quand ils furent entièrement nus, ils s'arrêtèrent, le mage de glace surplombant le mage de feu. Grey regarda Natsu dans les yeux et sourit, mais pas à sa manière exaspérante habituelle. Natsu lubrifia sa verge et la guida en lui. Il s'arqua sur le matelas tandis que Grey le pénétrait avec lenteur. Sa main se referma sur la nuque de son ami, tirant sur les racines de ses cheveux, récoltant des gouttes de sueur. Un gémissement lui échappa quand Grey s'enfonça en lui plus profondément à la suite d'un solide coup de rein. Ses hanches se balancèrent d'avant en arrière, créant une onde de plaisir dans le bas-ventre de Natsu qui renversa la tête sur l'oreiller comme s'il cherchait de l'air. Le bout de la croix que Grey portait autour du cou lui chatouillait le torse au rythme des coups de boutoir, un effleurement glacé qui lui hérissait les tétons. Le mage de glace sembla bientôt à son tour à court d'air et accéléra le mouvement, son souffle entrecoupé balayant le cou de Natsu. Celui-ci resserra les cuisses, enserrant les hanches de son compagnon pour suivre leur mouvement. Il passa une main entre leurs ventres qui se frôlaient et commença à se masturber. Peu de temps après, Grey donna un puissant coup de rein et Natsu put presque sentir son sexe vibrer dans ses entrailles tandis que l'orgasme lui arrachait un cri étouffé.

Grey se retira et se laissa tomber sur le matelas, hors d'haleine. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, il murmura :

« Putain... Ça donne un tout nouveau sens à mon insulte préférée.

— Laquelle ? demanda Natsu d'un air circonspect.

— Emmanché... »

Le chasseur de dragon siffla d'exaspération, mais sourit dans la pénombre.

« Je l'avais bien dit à Happy.

— Quoi ?

— Que si je laissais tout ça se produire, je n'aurais plus jamais fini d'en entendre parler. Tu as déjà les chevilles qui enflent.

— T'inquiète, Natsu, tu auras ta revanche, dit le mage de glace en riant.

— J'y compte bien... Tu baises comme tu combats, après tout.

— Ce qui veut dire ?

— Oh, tu sais, douceur et délicatesse, plein d'effets esthétiques.

— Abruti ! Tu aimes bien ça.

— Comme je ne suis plus à ça près, je peux bien l'avouer : j'ai toujours trouvé ta magie presque... poétique.

— Comme ma façon de baiser ?

— En un sens.

— Je vois... En ce qui te concerne, si tu te bats comme tu baises, j'ai peur pour mon cul. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, mais, épuisés par toutes ces émotions, s'endormirent à peine une minute plus tard.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Natsu passa à l'attaque. Avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Grey se retrouva à quatre pattes, en train de s'agripper à la tête de lit, tandis qu'une main brûlante enserrait ses testicules dans une étreinte qui courtisait à la fois le plaisir et la douleur. Il encaissa comme on encaisse un coup de poing, mais cette fois, le choc se mêlait subtilement à un plaisir croissant qui gomma bien vite tout réticence. Il subit un assaut en règle, tandis que main décidée maintenait une emprise ferme sur sa verge. Il perdit rapidement toute notion de contrôle, mais il lui resta juste assez de réserve pour ne pas réveiller tous les autres pensionnaires avec des cris de jouissance.

Quand ce fut terminé, les deux mages s'endormirent tout aussi lourdement que la première fois, et une fois le matin venu, aucun des deux n'entendit les coups répétés à la porte.


	2. Natsu s'enflamme

La matinée de Lucy n'avait pas commencé sous les meilleurs auspices. Elle s'était réveillée trop tôt, et, incapable de se rendormir, elle avait tenté de se mettre à son roman, sans toutefois parvenir à aligner une seule phrase sans raturer et tout recommencer.

« Il y a des matins comme ça... » soupira-t-elle avant d'abandonner son travail.

Elle alla prendre un bain et se prépara un petit-déjeuner, puis décida de rejoindre la guilde. Ses amis savaient toujours la réconforter quand elle avait le moral en berne.

Cependant, à peine arrivée au QG de la guilde, elle sentit dans le hall une fébrilité de mauvaise augure. Comme à son habitude, le maître de guilde était assis en tailleur sur le comptoir, mais aujourd'hui, il avait l'air renfermé et de fort méchante humeur. Lucy avisa Reby qui travaillait sur un livre et lui demanda s'il se passait quelque chose.

« Luxus est de retour en ville, lui apprit son amie. Apparemment, il fait courir le bruit qu'il veut s'emparer de la guilde en forçant le vieux à se retirer. »

Choquée, Lucy s'assit. « Mais enfin, c'est impossible ! Pas vrai ?

— Ces derniers temps, Luxus est bizarre. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui lui passe par la tête, mais je suis inquiète. C'est bientôt la parade annuelle, et on a peur qu'il utilise l'événement pour semer la confusion.

— Tu penses que c'est grave, Reby ?

— Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Mais tout le monde est sur les nerfs. »

Lucy balaya la salle du regard.

« Où est Natsu ?

— Aucune idée.

— Et Grey ?

— Il dort encore, je crois. »

Lucy acquiesça. Tendue, elle prit son mal en patience.

Peu avant midi, les choses dégénérèrent. Luxus fit une entrée fracassante dans le hall, suivi comme une ombre par sa garde rapprochée, composée de Bixrow, Evergreen et Fried. Il traversa impérieusement la salle jusqu'à Makarov, et annonça d'une voix dédaigneuse :

« Fairy Tail est devenue faible. Aucun de vous ne méritez d'en faire partie. Je vous défie : prouvez-moi votre force, et peut-être, peut-être, que je changerai d'avis. »

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la salle.

Makarov adressa un regard dur à son petit-fils.

« Luxus, pour qui tu te prends ? Pourquoi prendrions-nous la peine de relever ton défi ridicule ?

— Pour cette raison », annonça Evergreen sur le même temps qu'avait employé Luxus. Elle souleva ses lunettes aux coins pointus et regarda dans les yeux une dizaine de mages, qui se transformèrent aussitôt en pierre.

« Ces gens sont désormais nos otages, déclara Luxus. Le jeu commence dès maintenant. Fried a piégé toute la ville de ses enchantements. Moi, je me rends à la cathédrale. Le premier à réussir à me rejoindre devra m'affronter.

— Luxus ! Cesse donc ces enfantillages !

— Je ne suis plus un enfant, Makarov. Et je vais te le prouver. »

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla, drapé dans son manteau comme dans une cape d'apparat, sous le regard médusé des mages de Fairy Tail.

Makarov resta immobile une longue minute, les yeux fermés. Puis, il s'anima soudain en brandissant le poing. « Luxus, imbécile ! Espèce de petit braillard à deux sous ! Tu vas prendre la raclée du siècle !

— Maître, calmez-vous, intervint Erza. Il semble que nous n'ayons guère le choix : il va falloir respecter les règles du jeu si on veut récupérer nos otages. »

Readers, Biska, Mirajane, Droy, Macao, Jubia, Reby, Romeo, Max et Lucky avaient tous été transformés en statues. Lucy les regarda, glacée de terreur. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir les sauver ? Que voulait Luxus, au juste ? Et bon dieu, où était Natsu ? Elle sursauta violemment quand Erza posa une main sur son épaule.

« Lucy. Va chercher Grey. »

La jeune fille essuya la sueur sur son front et acquiesça. Puis, elle se précipita à l'étage, où Grey avait une chambre. _Quelle idée de dormir encore à cette heure-ci_ , pensa-t-elle en grimpant les escaliers. Elle frappa plusieurs fois, sans obtenir de réponse. Finalement, elle se décida à entrer. Elle ne l'aurait jamais osé en temps normal, mais aujourd'hui, il y avait urgence.

Elle poussa la porte et se figea sur le seuil, passant de la pâleur à l'écarlate. Au moins, elle avait trouvé Natsu... Elle ne s'était simplement pas attendue à le trouver _sur_ Grey. Et complètement nu, de surcroît. Elle appela d'une voix faible, toujours sans obtenir aucune réponse.

Elle dut prendre son courage à deux mains, et s'approcha pour secouer Natsu par l'épaule tout en évitant de regarder vers le bas.

Le chasseur de dragons marmonna dans son sommeil quelque chose à propos de Happy et d'un hot-dog, lui sembla-t-il. Grey ouvrit les yeux. Lucy recula vivement.

« Désolée... balbutia-t-elle en rougissant. C'est urgent... »

Grey s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— S'il te plaît, réveille-le. Je peux pas te parler comme ça, c'est vraiment trop embarrassant.

— Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai un chasseur de dragons à poil qui dort sur moi ? Parce que moi, tu m'as déjà vu presque aussi nu que ça...

— Grey, c'est vraiment pas le moment de plaisanter. C'est Luxus... »

À ces mots, le mage de glace s'anima.

« Natsu ! » dit-il sans crier. Son compagnon se réveilla aussitôt, ce qui, après ses tentatives ratées, vexa Lucy malgré elle.

« Quoi ? grogna Natsu. Pourquoi tu me laisses pas dormir ?

— Lucy est là... dit Grey avec un mince sourire.

— Hein ?! »

Le mage de feu bascula sur le côté, affichant l'entièreté de sa virilité à la raideur toute matinale devant sa camarade, qui ne put s'empêcher de regarder avant de détourner les yeux, avec la certitude que la chair de son visage allait bientôt fondre d'embarras. Il s'en rendit compte et attrapa le drap pour se couvrir, et Grey par la même occasion.

« Lucy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? Il est super tôt, non ?

— Non... En fait, il est plus de midi. On a besoin de vous en bas. Luxus nous cherche des ennuis. Il nous défie, et Evergreen a transformé des gens en statue ! Jubia, Reby, et bien d'autres encore !

— Jubia... murmura Grey.

— Je comprends rien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut, Luxus ?

— Je ne suis pas sûre... Il veut évincer le maître. Il a dit qu'il nous trouvait faibles. »

À ces mots, Natsu se redressa d'un geste.

« Je vais aller lui botter le cul.

— Il a dit que Fried avait piégé la ville avec des enchantements.

— C'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter.

— Natsu... » commença Grey, mais il ne poursuivit pas. Il savait que c'était en vain. « Bien. Allons-y. Lucy ? Tu nous laisses le temps de nous habiller ? Enfin, tu as déjà tout vu, mais bon... »

Lucy rougit encore davantage, si c'était possible, et elle se dépêcha de quitter la pièce.

Avec la confusion que Luxus avait semée, personne ne remarqua que Grey et Natsu débarquèrent en même temps, en provenance du même endroit. De plus, la moitié de la guilde s'était déjà précipitée dans les rues. Un enchantement à la porte du QG avait empêché Makarov de sortir. Quand il vit Grey et Natsu, il s'égosilla :

« C'est pas trop tôt, bande de fainéants ! Allez ! Vous devez arrêtez Luxus ! »

Les deux mages ne se firent pas prier et se précipitèrent dehors, avec une Lucy à peine remise de ses émotions sur les talons.

Les enchantements de Fried ne tardèrent pas à entraver leur route. Un peu en retard, Lucy vit une barrière magique se dresser devant elle, la séparant des deux mages. Pris au piège, Natsu et Grey lurent le texte qui s'affichait sur le bouclier translucide : _Le vainqueur du duel peut passer._ Le mage de glace et le mage de feu échangèrent un regard.

« Personne ne pourra m'empêcher d'aller donner à Luxus ce qu'il mérite », déclara Natsu en serrant les poings.

Grey soupira. « Je sais... Mais je vais quand même essayer. »

Il joignit les mains et un rayonnement blanc jaillit de ses paumes.

« Natsu ! Grey ! Arrêtez ! » supplia Lucy, prisonnière de l'autre côté. Bien évidemment, aucun des deux ne lui prêta attention.

Après quelques attaques, les deux mages s'immobilisèrent, se toisant du regard.

« Tu me crois encore trop faible, c'est ça ? Tu penses toujours que je ne suis pas prêt ? cria Natsu.

— C'est de Luxus dont on parle, idiot ! Il t'a toujours rétamé !

— Parce que toi, tu t'en sortirais mieux ? »

Grey ne répondit pas, au lieu de quoi il invoqua un bazooka de glace qu'il dirigea sans hésiter sur le mage du feu. Natsu bondit en arrière au dernier moment et parvint à éviter le tir. Il éclata d'un rire sauvage, presque fou, comme il le faisait toujours face à un adversaire stimulant.

« Bien essayé, Grey... »

Et il fondit sur lui dans un déchaînement de flammes qui masqua la lumière du soleil.

Lucy se recroquevilla sur elle-même, en dépit du fait que les attaques magiques ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre depuis l'autre côté du bouclier. _Décidément, je ne les comprendrai jamais. Comment est-ce qu'on peut en arriver là après avoir partagé une telle intimité ?_ Puis, elle fronça les sourcils et se ravisa. _Grey essaie de protéger Natsu. Même s'il le fait d'une drôle de façon._

Cependant, Grey fut incapable de contrecarrer la fureur croissante de Natsu, et finit étalé sur le pavé, au bord de l'évanouissement.

« Désolé, Grey », murmura Natsu avant de poursuivre son chemin sans un regard en arrière.

La barrière magie tomba aussitôt, et Lucy se précipita aux côtés de Grey. Il allait bien, mais il lui faudrait quelques temps pour se remettre.

Natsu poursuivit son chemin, inconscient de l'aura de feu qui l'enveloppait. Quand il était enragé à ce point, la magie mimait ses émotions, devenant la pure extension de sa volonté. Mais c'était seulement aux moments d'extrême tension, quand le combat exigeait qu'il se surpasse, qu'il arrivait alors à le sentir. Igneel. Comme si le dragon l'accompagnait physiquement, lui transmettait une partie de sa puissance et renforçait sa détermination. C'était de cela dont il allait avoir besoin aujourd'hui, contre Luxus.

Quand Natsu arriva à la cathédrale, Erza était déjà sur place. Elle avait été blessée dans un combat précédent et peinait à maintenir sa concentration. Luxus vibrait de lumière, au cœur d'un ouragan d'éclairs qu'il faisait pleuvoir autour de lui sans fournir le moindre effort apparent. Erza remarqua Natsu et recula pour se placer à ses côtés.

« Il est trop puissant, Natsu. Il n'est plus lui-même... Il faut tu ailles aider les autres. »

Sans lui prêter la moindre attention, Natsu leva le poing et cria :

« Luxus, espèce de pourri ! Viens donc m'affronter !

— Ah, Natsu, tu es là ? Vais-je enfin pouvoir me mesurer au célèbre Salamander ? »

Natsu se tourna vers Erza. « Laisse-le-moi, Erza. Tu es blessée. Je peux m'en charger. »

La reine des fées posa sur lui un regard presque tendre.

« Je compte sur toi », dit-elle d'une voix douce, puis elle partit en courant.

Gonflé à bloc par sa colère et la confiance que lui accordait Erza, Natsu avança vers son adversaire. En le voyant grimacer un sourire plein de rage et d'anticipation du plaisir du combat, Luxus éclata de rire.

« Toujours aussi fougueux, à ce que je vois. Mais tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville, Natsu.

— Ça, c'est ce qu'on va voir », répliqua le chasseur de dragons en bondissant dans les airs. Il invoqua le hurlement du dragon et la voix ancestrale de la bête se mêla à la sienne tandis qu'un tourbillon de flammes se ruait sur son adversaire.

Luxus encaissa l'attaque sans sourciller, et quand le sort se dissipa, il était parfaitement indemne. Natsu fronça les sourcils. Puis, il frappa son poing dans sa paume et repartit à l'assaut en redoublant de sauvagerie.

L'instant d'après, lui sembla-t-il, il se retrouva projeté au sol avec une telle violence qu'il crut un instant qu'il avait tous les os brisés. Mais non, ce n'était que la douleur. Il se releva presque aussitôt en s'essuyant le front.

« Donne tout ce que t'as, Luxus », grogna-t-il d'une voix sourde.

L'attaque suivante l'envoya valser à travers les vitraux, et il atterrit sur un avant-toit, complètement sonné.

Après, tout devint trouble. Des éclairs le frappaient sans discontinuer, jusqu'à ce qu'il mette un genoux en terre, au bord de l'évanouissement.

« Ils comptent sur moi... murmura-t-il. Ils comptent tous sur moi. Ce n'est pas un taré comme Luxus qui va m'avoir... »

De nouveau, il se releva. Cette fois-ci, Luxus parut presque impressionné.

« Je vois... Tu es un dur à cuire.

— Tu n'as encore rien vu... »

Il le savait. Il le sentait. Il venait de franchir ce point où il ne sentait plus ni la douleur, ni la fatigue. Son corps brûlait d'un même feu où la souffrance, la rage, le désir et la joie se consumaient dans un incendie d'une puissance terrifiante. Même Luxus ne pourrait pas résister à ça. Les flammes grondèrent tout autour de lui, augmentant en volume et en chaleur à chaque instant qui passait. Il adressa un sourire carnassier à Luxus.

« Tu vas morfler », annonça-t-il.

Cette fois, Luxus eut l'occasion tester la véracité de ses propos. Ses yeux s'agrandirent tandis qu'il observait, incrédule, Natsu se ruer sur lui, et dans son sillage, la silhouette fabuleuse et colossale d'un véritable dragon.

* * *

Une durée indéterminée plus tard, Natsu sortit du trou noir où l'attaque décisive l'avait plongé. Ce qui le réveilla fut un contact familier. Une main froide sur sa nuque qui lui agrippait les cheveux d'une façon presque douloureuse. Il ouvrit les yeux.

La vague de soulagement qui submergea Grey fut si intense qu'il dut lutter pour refouler ses larmes.

Lucy était restée avec lui après son duel avec Natsu et quand il avait repris conscience, il avait aussitôt regardé en direction de la cathédrale. Il avait vu les pierres jaillir, descellées, les attaques magiques cribler la journée ensoleillée de flashs de lumière aveuglants. Il avait éprouvé une sensation étrange, comme si sa cage thoracique se rétrécissait jusqu'à empêcher ses poumons de fonctionner. Alors, il s'était mis à courir. Il avait couru comme s'il avait toutes les guildes clandestines sur les talons et il avait traversé la ville sans un regard en arrière, oubliant pratiquement de respirer. Quand il était arrivé, il avait vu le corps de Natsu. Il avait cru qu'il était mort.

À genoux sur les dalles dures du parvis de la cathédrale, Grey tenait le mage de feu dans ses bras. Le chasseur de dragons saignait en plusieurs endroits, et sa peau gardait des marques noires et calcinées. Tout autour, la ville était étrangement calme. Des débris fumants gisaient un peu partout sur la place de la cathédrale.

« Tu m'as vraiment fait peur, dit-il à voix basse.

— Simple formalité... »

Natsu grimaça, puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus où l'on pouvait lire l'amusement et la souffrance.

« Ou presque, ajouta-t-il. Je crois que je ne peux plus bouger. » Puis, au bout d'un silence : « Erza m'a fait confiance. Tu devrais faire de même. Ça ne fait que commencer. Mon pouvoir... Ça ne fait que commencer.

— Ça, je n'en ai jamais douté », sourit Grey.

Natsu lui renvoya son sourire, puis s'évanouit de nouveau.

Grey sursauta en entendant des pas derrière lui. Il tourna la tête et vit Erza.

« Il va bien, lui dit-il. Enfin, à peu près. »

Erza regarda Natsu, puis regarda Grey. « Je savais qu'il y arriverait », dit-elle calmement.

Le mage de glace garda le silence. Il baissa la tête et prit une inspiration tremblante, la gorge nouée, au bord de l'implosion. Une larme traîtresse roula sur sa joue et il l'essuya aussitôt, tout en sachant qu'Erza avait remarqué son geste. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et la serra avec une telle gentillesse qu'il ne put contenir son émotion. Il se mit à sangloter comme un gamin, et à cet instant, il remercia au hasard les dieux, le destin ou sa simple chance que Natsu soit inconscient. Pendant ce temps, Erza garda la main serrée sur son épaule, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Ce simple geste grava quelque chose dans son cœur, quelque chose qui y resterait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

« Merci, Erza », dit-il finalement.

Son amie acquiesça, puis lui sourit.

« Natsu est destiné à me surpasser, tu le sais, ça ? »

Grey hocha la tête.

« Il m'a dit... Il m'a dit que ce n'était que le début. Et je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir... ou simplement être terrifié.

— Tant que tu seras à ses côtés, tant que _je_ serai là, tant que _Fairy Tail_ sera là, tu n'as rien à craindre. »

Le mage de glace faillit se remettre à pleurer, mais à la place, il prit une grande inspiration et releva le menton.« Je sais », dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Erza sourit à nouveau. « On a gagné. Tout le monde est à peu près indemne. Jubia et les autres sont à nouveau libres de leurs mouvements.

— J'en suis heureux... Je suppose que le reste est entre les mains du maître. »

Au même instant, un cri strident retentit non loin de là. C'était Lucy, qui avait apparemment employé ses dernières réserves en oxygène pour pousser un cri de joie.

Elle s'approcha en soufflant comme un train à vapeur, et s'agenouilla près de Grey.

« Luxus... murmura-t-elle sans terminer sa phrase.

— Vaincu.

— La prochaine fois, me fais pas faux bond comme ça, Grey ! s'indigna la constellationniste, qui semblait avoir brusquement retrouvé son souffle pour pouvoir l'engueuler.

— Désolé... marmonna Grey. Merci d'être restée avec moi.

— Hé, c'est quoi tout ce bordel ? grommela Natsu en ouvrant les yeux à demi. Vous allez arrêter de crier, à la fin ? Vous imaginez pas le mal de crâne que j'ai... »

Les filles éclatèrent de rire, mais Grey, qui sentait les larmes revenir, reposa prudemment la tête de Natsu sur le pavé et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées.

Erza le suivit des yeux en souriant.

« Ça, je ne m'en serais jamais doutée... », murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Luxus fut banni de la guilde. Il s'en alla sans une parole, abandonnant derrière lui Fried, Bixrow et Evergreen. Fried le regarda partir avec des yeux tristes, mais un sourire sur les lèvres. « Il reviendra », affirma-t-il.

Après cet épisode, les choses revinrent à la normale, si toutefois une telle notion peut avoir un sens dans une guilde aussi agitée et turbulente que celle de Fairy Tail. Lucy se remit à écrire son roman, Erza à engueuler jeunes et vieux, Happy à dévorer du poisson. Cependant, le soir même du départ de Luxus, Grey empaqueta quelques affaires et quitta la guilde sans dire où il allait. Après ça, il plut violemment pendant trois jours d'affilée, et de nombreux mages de Fairy Tail soupçonnèrent la triste Jubia d'en être responsable. Ce fut d'ailleurs un mois de temps maussade : les semaines s'écoulèrent, mais Grey ne revint pas. Lucy et Erza finirent par s'inquiéter sérieusement. Elles demandèrent à Natsu s'il avait une idée de l'endroit où Grey avait bien pu aller, mais le mage de feu marmonna qu'il n'en savait rien et esquiva d'éventuelles questions supplémentaires en tournant brusquement les talons. Erza comprit alors ce qui lui échappait encore : quels que soient les sentiments que Grey avaient pour lui, c'était réciproque. Pendant des années, elle les avait séparés dans leurs multiples bagarres, elle avait distribué d'innombrables paires de gifle et donné de nombreux coups sur la tête. Et maintenant, ils s'évitaient ! Elle secoua la tête, incrédule, et se tourna vers Lucy :

« Tu es au courant ? » demanda-t-elle avec la voix ferme et sévère qu'elle employait toujours quand elle voulait savoir quelque chose.

Lucy rougit et se mit à danser d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Au courant de quoi ? fit-elle en feignant l'innocence.

— C'est bon, Lucy. Je sais. Il se passe quelque chose entre eux.

— C'est peu de le dire », lâcha Lucy en baissant les yeux. Sous le regard insistant d'Erza, elle poursuivit : « Le jour de l'attaque de Luxus, quand tu m'as dit d'aller chercher Grey... Disons que j'en ai vu plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. »

Erza haussa les sourcils. « Je vois. » Après une pause : « Bon, mais cela n'arrange pas nos affaires. Trois semaines, c'est long. Il faut qu'on le trouve. »

Ne sachant pas par où commencer, Erza demanda à Makarov de contacter ses collègues. On ne savait jamais : quelqu'un avait pu le voir passer ou entendu parler de sa présence. La recherche fut plus courte qu'escompté : Ohba Baba, la maîtresse de Lamia Scale, informa le vieux que Grey était dans sa guilde depuis une bonne semaine. Elle en profita pour se plaindre abondamment du mage de glace. D'après elle, il empêchait Leon de faire son travail et les deux compères passaient le plus clair de leur journée à boire. Erza soupira de soulagement. À Lamia Scale, il ne risquait rien, à part, de toute évidence, une bonne gueule de bois. Elle alla aussitôt transmettre la nouvelle à Natsu. Celui-ci feignit l'indifférence, mais le lendemain, il avait disparu.

* * *

Dans le grand hall de pierre de Lamia Scale, les bulles de lumière tamisée flottant dans les airs jetaient des ombres multicolores sur les buveurs tardifs. Dans un coin reculé, Grey et Leon trinquaient pour la dixième fois de la soirée.

« Ohba commence à m'en vouloir, Grey. Et Cherry aussi, d'ailleurs, annonça Leon d'une voix traînante. Tu peux rester autant que tu veux, bien sûr. Mais moi, faudrait peut-être que je bosse. Et puis, après tout, tu ne m'as même pas dit pourquoi tu es là, au juste. Ça fait long, pour une visite amicale. »

Grey s'assombrit et reprit une gorgée de bière. Il haussa les épaules : « J'avais juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Avant d'arriver ici, j'étais sur les routes depuis deux semaines. »

Leon leva un sourcil. « Des ennuis à Fairy Tail ? Enfin, je veux dire, plus que d'habitude. »

Grey lui adressa un sourire torve.

« On peut dire ça. Écoute, Leon, j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler. Mais j'ai reçu le message. Faut que tu bosses. »

Leon s'étira et lui donna un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule. « Ouais, mais ça, c'est pour demain ! »

Leon entama alors le récit rocambolesque de sa dernière mission et à l'écouter, Grey se détendit. Ça lui faisait du bien de penser à autre chose. Pendant ces instants, il arrivait à oublier la façon dont sa vie s'était compliquée. Les choses n'avaient pas toujours été aussi simples entre Leon et lui, mais depuis qu'ils avaient enterré la hache de guerre, ils étaient redevenus bons amis. Ce climat apaisé était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Au moment où Grey se faisait ces réflexions, une explosion retentit non loin de là. La double porte de la guilde s'effondra dans un nuage de fumée. Grey sut que c'était Natsu avant de le voir apparaître, les cheveux en pétard et les poings flamboyants, un éclat mauvais dans les yeux.

Les membres de Lamia Scale se levèrent d'un bond et s'interrogèrent du regard. Ils avaient tous reconnu Natsu, mais fallait-il s'inquiéter ? Passer à l'attaque ? Réveiller Ohba ? Cette perspective fut probablement ce qui les dissuada d'agir, ainsi que Grey qui se mit à brailler depuis le fond de la salle :

« Bordel, les portes, ça s'ouvre ! »

Natsu marcha droit dans sa direction, ignorant les regards interloqués qu'on lui jetait au passage. Aussitôt à portée, il souleva Grey de sa chaise et se mit à hurler : « À quoi tu pensais ? Erza et Lucy sont mortes d'inquiétude ! »

Grey se mit à rire, et Natsu le lâcha. « C'est bizarre, ça me rappelle quelque chose » dit-il en se frottant la nuque.

Natsu lui envoya un coup de poing dans le nez, ce qui fit repartir l'hilarité de Grey de plus belle.

Leon observa la scène, médusé.

« Hé, Natsu ! s'exclama-t-il finalement. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Natsu l'ignora. Il fixa Grey et demanda, presque calmement : « Tu veux rentrer, oui ou non ? »

Grey cessa aussitôt de rire. Il se redressa et berça sa pinte entre ses mains, faisant danser le liquide ambré comme si celui-ci allait soudain lui révéler le sens de la vie. Enfin, il soupira et releva les yeux vers Natsu.

« Je crois que oui. Et puis de toute façon, je me suis assez attardé ici. Hein, Leon ?

— Tu fais comme tu veux, Grey, je te l'ai dit », répondit l'autre mage de glace en haussant un sourcil presque dédaigneux.

Grey lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule. « C'était sympa de te revoir, Leon. »

Il enfila sa chemise et son coupe-vent blanc, et se leva. Il fit quelques pas hésitants, puis se dirigea vers la sortie comme si de rien n'était, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Natsu l'observa en fronçant les sourcils, puis se tourna vers Leon avec un grand sourire.

« Salut, Leon, comment ça va ? Désolé pour la porte ! Je rembourserai, promis ! »

Leon, qui était déjà accoutumé au caractère lunatique du chasseur de dragons, haussa les épaules.

« À plus, Natsu. »

Quand les deux mages de Fairy Tail disparurent dans la nuit, Leon ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. _Enfin un peu de calme_ , pensa-t-il en finissant tranquillement sa chope.

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard, de retour à Magnolia_

Il pleuvait, encore. Grey arriva devant la maison de Natsu trempé jusqu'aux os. Il frappa trois coups brefs et attendit. Quelques secondes plus tard, le mage de feu apparut sur le seuil.

« Tu t'es assez excusé pendant le trajet du retour, dit-il en le voyant.

— Je ne viens pas pour ça. Je veux... J'ai besoin de te dire pourquoi je suis parti. »

À sa manière inattendue et spontanée, Natsu sourit. La joie qu'il y avait dans ce sourire déstabilisait toujours le mage de glace, quoi qu'il ne se l'était jamais avoué jusque là.

« Je pense que je sais, annonça Natsu après une pause. Mais entre. »

Grey traversa l'amoncellement chaotique d'affaires, vêtements, vaisselle sale, et objets à l'utilité indéterminée que Natsu aimait ramener de ses missions, et tira un tabouret près de la cheminée. Il passa une main lasse sur son front et demanda : « Tu sais, vraiment ? »

Natsu haussa les épaules et s'assit en face de lui sans rien ajouter.

Grey regarda autour de lui. « Où est Happy ? »

Une voix retentit depuis le fond de la pièce : « Je suis pas là ! »

Grey sourit. « Bon, peu importe. » Il posa les coudes sur ses genoux et se prit le menton dans les mains.

« Mais, reprit-il, si tu connais vraiment la raison de mon départ, alors je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire.

— Dans ce cas, dis-moi pourquoi tu es venu. La vraie raison. »

Grey releva la tête et observa Natsu, à la recherche d'indices. Il ne trouva rien, sinon un sourire complice. Ce qui était sans doute suffisant, après tout. Il se leva. Natsu l'imita. Grey l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa doucement, s'attardant quelques secondes pour savourer la chaleur de ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime », dit-il simplement.

Un silence flotta pendant quelques secondes, soudain brisé par une voix aiguë et enthousiaste :

« Grey a déclaré sa flamme ! Ouah ! »

Happy jaillit de derrière une caisse, les ailes déployées.

Grey se mordit la lèvre, embarrassé.

Natsu regarda son chat en souriant. « Dis-moi, Happy... Tu voudrais pas nous laisser ?

— J'habite ici, je te signale !

— Tu n'as qu'à aller chez Lucy ! cria Natsu en brandissant le poing dans sa direction.

— Pff... » souffla le chat avec dédain. Mais vu qu'on ne lui laissait guère le choix, il s'en alla sous la pluie en battant des ailes.

La porte claqua et le silence revint. Un silence qui ne ressemblait pas à Natsu. Grey fixa le sol, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux. Puis, il sentit une chaleur vibrante, toute proche. Il releva les yeux et vit Natsu auréolé de flammes. Il recula :

« Oula, t'enflamme pas. Tu n'as qu'à oublier ça...

— Ne bouge pas, Grey », fit Natsu avec un sourire indéchiffrable.

Grey se figea, essayant de comprendre ce que le chasseur de dragons avait en tête. Une seconde plus tard, il ouvrit grand la bouche, sans émettre un seul son. Toutes ses fringues avaient disparu, réduites à un petit tas de cendres à ses pieds.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Natsu s'approcha, le feu dangereusement proche de la peau nue de Grey.

« Ces flammes-là ne te feront pas de mal », assura le chasseur de dragons.

Grey se retrouva enveloppé par une aura chaude, à la fois douce et piquante. À moitié tétanisé, il n'osa pas faire un geste. Natsu l'attrapa par la taille et le poussa vers le lit. Les draps prirent feu instantanément, et pourtant, rien ne brûlait. Les flammes s'enroulèrent sur le corps de Grey, explorant le moindre centimètre de peau. De langues de feu se lovèrent autour de ses cuisses, deux autres autour de ses avants-bras. Le chasseur de dragons se dépêcha d'enlever ses vêtements et s'allongea sur lui. Le feu courait sur la peau de Grey, excitant les terminaisons nerveuses, entravant ses mouvements. Son cœur cognait violemment dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé de telles sensations, aussi captivantes, aussi troublantes, aussi... érotiques. Les flammes roulèrent sur sa verge, sur ses testicules, lui arrachant un soupir tremblant qui se termina en gémissement.

« Natsu... » murmura-t-il, éprouvant presque le désir de lui demander d'arrêter, tant le plaisir était aigu, impérieux, sauvage. Mais le chasseur de dragons ne comptait certainement pas en rester là. Les flammes resserrèrent leur emprise. Natsu l'embrassa dans le cou et lui mordit l'oreille, une main posée sur ses fesses. Grey souleva le bassin, cherchant instinctivement le contact du corps de son compagnon, d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger les bras, maintenus prisonniers par les liens de feu. Natsu l'embrassa en lui mordillant les lèvres, puis plongea sa langue dans sa bouche. Grey se tendit, pris au piège de cette étrange magie. Impitoyables, les flammes continuaient d'agacer simultanément toutes ses zones érogènes, le rendant littéralement fou de désir.

Natsu se redressa, à genoux entre les cuisses de Grey. Il contempla le mage de glace en sueur, chaque centimètre carré de muscle contracté à l'extrême. Il sentit une autre sorte de feu se réveiller dans sa poitrine. Le sang battait dans ses tempes, dans sa gorge, dans son ventre, dans son sexe. Grey n'en pouvait plus, mais lui non plus n'allait pas pouvoir résister longtemps. Il s'introduisit en lui et trouva l'intérieur de son corps presque plus chaud que ses flammes. Il posa les deux mains sur les draps et tendit les bras, donnant des coups de rein de plus en plus rapides à mesure que le désir se faisait plus pressant. Grey haletait comme s'il avait du mal à respirer, et la musique de son souffle aiguillonna Natsu. Il se colla au mage de glace et les flammes les enveloppèrent tous les deux. Il laissa se défaire les liens de feu retenant les bras de Grey et sentit aussitôt deux mains se presser contre ses fesses, comme pour l'inviter à s'enfoncer plus profondément. Natsu se redressa sur un coude, presque hors d'haleine lui aussi, mais incapable de s'arrêter. Grey poussa un cri rauque et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses fesses alors que son corps s'immobilisa tant en semblant parcouru d'un frémissement, comme une subtile décharge électrique. Natsu n'eut besoin que de quelques coups de reins supplémentaires pour sentir la même puissance le traverser, lui arrachant ses dernières réserves d'énergie.

Les flammes s'éteignirent et il se laissa retomber sur son compagnon, le souffle court. Au bout de quelques minutes, Grey articula d'une voix cassée :

« Mais putain, c'était quoi, cette magie ? »

Natsu bascula sur le côté et croisa les mains sous l'oreiller, savourant le souffle de fraîcheur qui entrait par la fenêtre ouverte. La pluie avait cessé et le parfum de la végétation humide gonflait l'atmosphère. Il soupira en souriant :

« J'en sais rien. J'ai fait ça d'instinct. »

Grey grogna en guise de réponse. Un nouveau silence s'installa. Puis, Natsu dit dans le noir :

« Au cas où ça n'était pas une réponse suffisante... Je t'aime aussi, Grey. »

Le mage de glace se tut, mais prit la main de Natsu dans la sienne et la serra.

« Je t'aime à en devenir dingue », compléta le chasseur de dragons.

* * *

La nuit fut courte pour Natsu et Grey. Quand le matin arriva, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait guère dormi plus de quelques heures. Et les hostilités reprenaient déjà.

« Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire sans mes fringues ? » lança Grey d'un ton acide, assis sur le lit à contempler son irrémédiable nudité. « Je te signale qu'on n'a pas vraiment le même style vestimentaire. Hors de question que je revienne à la guilde habillé en Natsu !

— Bah... T'as l'habitude d'être à poil, non ?

— Idiot ! J'ai même plus de caleçon ! »

Natsu éclata de rire, absolument enchanté par l'idée de voir Grey se balader dans ses fringues. Un coup de coude dans les côtes calma son hilarité.

« Bon, comme c'est ma faute, j'irai t'en chercher, concéda-t-il. Même si j'ai quand même bien envie de te voir fringué comme moi. Tu aurais l'air d'un crétin déguisé, mais ça serait drôle.

— Tu peux rêver, espèce d'abruti ! Chasseur de dragons, tu parles ! Pyromane de fringues, oui ! »

Natsu lui jeta un regard plein de feinte indifférence et s'étira en grognant. Le soleil du matin jouait sur son corps nu, sculptant le relief de ses muscles. Grey sentit son érection revenir. Il se rallongea et enlaça son compagnon.

« Vas-y tout à l'heure. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. »

Quelques heures plus tard, Natsu entra d'un pas guilleret dans le QG de la guilde. Happy, qui l'attendait de pied ferme, se mit aussitôt en travers de sa route.

« C'est bon, je peux rentrer, maintenant ?

— Tu peux, mais tu tomberas sur un mage de glace à poil.

— Ça serait pas la première fois, observa Happy d'un air philosophe.

— Ouais, mais là... Enfin disons que j'ai « accidentellement » cramé ses fringues. Tout. Même ses chaussures.

— Natsu, même pour toi, c'est tordu. »

Le mage de feu lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

« Tu as dormi chez Lucy ?

— Oui ! Elle m'a même acheté un poisson, ce matin !

— Content pour toi ! Allez, viens avec moi, je vais choper des fringues, et on rentre à la maison.

— Aye, sir ! »

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, à la guilde, Grey se leva tranquillement en se disant qu'il était plus que temps de retourner bosser. Les joyaux n'arriveraient pas tous seuls dans sa poche, et il fallait bien qu'il se paie à manger. Il descendit les escaliers et se figea sur le dernier palier en voyant Natsu prendre Eflman violemment à parti. Elfman ne se laissait pas démonter, les bras croisés sur son puissant torse.

« Je dis juste qu'un homme devrait assumer ses sentiments, dit-il d'une voix grave, un roc de tranquille assurance.

— J'en ai rien à foutre de tes recommandations à la noix ! Occupe-toi de tes affaires ! »

Grey soupira. « Et merde... »

Les deux mages savaient que cela allait finir par arriver. Trop de gens étaient au courant. Les membres de la guilde n'allaient pas les laisser tranquille tant que leur curiosité n'était pas satisfaite. Eh bien, il allait leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient.

Grey s'avança et lança d'une voix forte :

« Hé ! Natsu ! »

Le mage de feu se retourna d'un bloc en lui adressant un regard incendiaire.

« Pas la peine de t'enflammer », ajouta Grey en souriant.

Puis, il s'avança calmement. Arrivé à la hauteur de Natsu, il emprisonna son menton entre ses doigts et l'embrassa.

Le chasseur de dragons se figea. Grey recula. Natsu avait le visage écarlate. Le mage de glace se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Autant arrêter les frais maintenant. Ils vont vite se désintéresser de toute l'affaire. »

Natsu acquiesça vaguement, le visage toujours en feu. Un silence anormal s'était abattu sur une guilde d'ordinaire animée. Grey haussa les épaules et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre le comptoir et se servir un café noir.

« Je vous jure, c'est quoi cette guilde ? râla-t-il à haute voix. Personne se mêle de ses affaires. »

Il s'assit et s'occupa de son café, ignorant superbement le feu croisé de regards qui lui brûlait la nuque. De l'autre côté du comptoir, Mirajane lui sourit.

« Ça, c'est un homme ! » approuva Elfman.

Natsu lui lança un regard noir, puis s'éloigna sans rien ajouter.

Au même moment, un coup de tonnerre terrible fit trembler le sol de la guilde. Dans un coin, Jubia jeta un regard assassin à Natsu. Une pluie torrentielle se mit à tomber. La fille de la pluie crispa les poings, et les mages qui se tenaient près d'elle reculèrent prudemment.

« Merde... Cette fois, on est partis pour la saison », fit remarquer Droy à son camarade Jett.

Celui-ci hocha tristement la tête.

Grey, qui eut un drôle de pressentiment, se retourna et croisa le regard de Jubia. Un froid peu naturel lui serra le cœur. Il fronça les sourcils. _Attention, Jubia... Ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter_ , lui envoya-t-il mentalement. Il était désolé pour elle, mais il n'y pouvait rien. La fille de l'océan quitta la guilde, le visage fermé.


	3. Unison Raid

S'il y avait bien une chose que Natsu et Grey détestaient à part égale, c'était le fait de perdre. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'ils aimaient, c'était la bagarre. Oul, la professeur de Grey, avait dû déployer des trésors de patience et de ruse pour amener Grey à complexifier ses enchantements, à apprendre la subtilité des formes et l'étendue des possibilités offertes par la magie de construction. Igneel avait sans doute dû déployer les mêmes ressources pour canaliser l'énergie débordante de Natsu. Aujourd'hui, le plus sensé des deux était sans aucun doute Grey. Il s'était calmé avec le temps, et en réalité, il ne restait plus qu'une seule personne qui puisse vraiment lui faire perdre son sang-froid : Natsu. Les disputes quotidiennes ne représentaient que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Sans mauvais jeu de mot, Natsu était une tête brûlée, et c'était l'une des choses qui faisaient régulièrement perdre son sang-froid à Grey.

Ce jour-là, il craignait de devoir une fois de plus affronter le tempérament explosif de Natsu. En effet, avec Erza et Lucy, ils avaient pour mission la destruction d'une guilde clandestine, Tenebrae Crux. Ils campèrent dans la forêt, dans une ravine qui isolait leur position des regards indiscrets, et comme prévu, ils levèrent le camp avant l'aube pour remonter la ravine en direction du QG de la guilde. Quelques pas devant Lucy et Erza, Natsu et Grey cheminaient de concert.

« Cette nuit, tu as dit « Mistgun » dans ton sommeil, déclara Natsu d'un air sournois. Deux fois.

— Hein ? Et alors ?

— Et alors, je pense que tu fantasmes sur lui », dit le mage de feu comme s'il venait d'émettre une observation particulièrement fine.

« Comment je pourrais fantasmer sur lui alors que je l'ai jamais vu, abruti ?

— Oh, tu sais, l'attrait du mystère », répliqua Natsu en croisant les mains derrière sa tête comme il aimait bien le faire lorsqu'il marchait.

Grey lui jeta un regard de biais.

« Hum... Dans ce cas, que penser du fait que je t'ai distinctement entendu marmonner « Happy » à plusieurs reprises ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire torve.

— Hé, me mêlez pas à ça ! » s'écria le chat bleu, qui volait non loin derrière eux.

Sans l'écouter, Natsu s'arrêta net.

« Tu insinues que je suis zoophile, là ?

— Attends, laisse-moi réfléchir... Non, en fait, non. Parce que tu parles aussi de sushis, de hot-dogs, et de glaces. Beaucoup de glaces, d'ailleurs. Alors je crois que ça veut juste dire que tu ne penses qu'à ton chat et à la bouffe. Tu dois faire des rêves passionnants. »

Natsu rougit de colère.

« Et là, tu insinues que j'ai rien dans la tête, c'est ça ?

— Si je dois t'expliquer tous mes sous-entendus, oui, c'est probablement ce que j'insinue. »

Natsu en resta coi.

« Comme dirait Happy, reprit Grey, tu n'es pas un intellectuel, c'est tout.

— Je vous ai dit de pas me mêler à ça ! » réitéra le chat.

Mais, une nouvelle fois, aucun des deux mages ne lui prêta attention. Soudain, Natsu se détendit et se remit à marcher.

« Dixit le mec qui a glissé sur son propre sort de glace, lança-t-il d'un air dégagé.

— Répète un peu ça, pour voir ! »

Le reste de la dispute se perdit dans un nuage de poussière tandis que les mages en venaient aux mains.

« Erza... » murmura Lucy, à quelques pas derrière. N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle se tourna vers son amie. La reine des fées affichait une mine de dix pieds de longs.

« Je ne peux plus les contrôler... dit-elle d'une voix blanche. Leurs disputes sont devenues bien trop bizarres. Ça me dépasse. »

Lucy soupira. « Je crois que ça nous dépasse tous, tu sais. Au moins, ils sont de bonne humeur... Enfin, la plupart du temps », ajouta-t-elle en dépassant ses amis qui se hurlaient dessus entre deux coups de poings. « Les gars, on va pas vous attendre ! » avertit-elle, approuvée par Happy qui volait au-dessus de son épaule.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les filles furent rejointes par deux mages couverts de poussière, affichant une expression boudeuse.

« C'est bon, c'est réglé ? » demanda Lucy. C'est une guilde clandestine qu'on va affronter. Il faut qu'on reste concentrés. »

Les deux mages marmonnèrent.

« Je prends ça pour un oui », conclut-elle en souriant.

* * *

Lucy et Grey, comme prévu, contournèrent la grosse bâtisse de pierre à la recherche d'une entrée dérobée. Natsu et Erza devaient attaquer en force, et ils comptaient sur l'effet de surprise produit par les deux autres pour vaincre la guilde.

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup jouer les mages de soutien, grogna Grey tandis qu'ils longeaient l'arrière du bâtiment.

— On ne sait pas exactement combien ils sont là-dedans. Notre arrivée pourrait tomber à point nommé.

— C'est vrai. »

Ils finirent par trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient : une petite porte, au bout d'un escalier accédant au niveau inférieur du bâtiment.

« Ça doit donner sur le sous-sol, dit Grey.

— Allons-y », répondit Lucy.

À l'intérieur, ils trouvèrent un vaste réseau de caves qui servaient de réserves. Il y faisait un froid glacial. Grey sentait le froid sans pour autant qu'il en souffre, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Lucy. Ses dents s'entrechoquaient au rythme effréné d'un numéro de claquettes. Grey lui passa son manteau, dont il n'avait guère l'usage. Elle s'y enveloppa avec reconnaissance, et ils poursuivirent leur avancée prudente, à l'affût de tout bruit suspect. Au bout d'une dizaine de mètres dans ce qui semblait être le corridor principal, ils s'arrêtèrent net. Devant eux, des voix retentissaient dans une pièce apparemment proche, de l'autre côté d'un coude du couloir. Ils s'aplatirent contre le mur et écoutèrent.

« C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, c'est tout, disait une jeune voix masculine.

— C'est rien qu'une rumeur ridicule, répliqua une autre voix plus dure, plus rauque.

— Je suis juste un peu curieux... Pas toi ?

— Tous les dragons ont disparu. Il n'y a aucune raison d'être curieux. »

Un soupir retentit.

« Si tu le dis... »

Grey se tourna vers Luycy et chuchota :

« On dirait qu'ils ne sont que deux. On peut les avoir. »

Lucy acquiesça sans rien dire.

Ils surgirent à découvert de concert, surprenant deux mages occupés à déguster un repas frugal devant un petit foyer au centre de la pièce. Lucy invoqua Taurus, son esprit mi-homme mi-vache, tandis que Grey passait directement au combat au corps à corps avec ses sabres de glace. Ce matin, il n'avait pas très envie de peaufiner la stratégie.

L'effet de surprise fonctionna à merveille. Les adversaires tombèrent rapidement, fauchés par la rapidité de l'attaque. Cependant, avant de continuer, Grey tenait à interroger les deux mages. Il s'approcha du plus proche, le jeune homme, et le saisit à la gorge.

« C'est quoi, cette histoire de dragon ? »

Le mage ouvrit de grands yeux terrifiés et chercha à secouer la tête en dépit de l'étreinte qui compressait sa trachée. Grey relâcha légèrement sa prise.

« J'écoute », dit-il d'un ton glacial.

Le mage déglutit avec difficulté, jeta un coup d'œil de côté, mais s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait attendre aucun secours de son camarade.

« Juste une rumeur... balbutia-t-il. Plusieurs personnes auraient aperçu un dragon non loin de Jintaru. J'en sais pas plus, je le jure !

— Bon, question suivante : vous êtes combien, en haut ?

— Une dizaine, tout au plus... La plupart des gars sont en mission. »

De sa main libre, Gey invoqua la magie. Il approcha son poing du visage de sa victime, qui ferma les yeux et se mit à pleurer.

« Combien ? répéta Grey.

— Une quinzaine ! sanglota l'autre. Pas plus ! Laissez-moi vivre ! »

La lumière blanche dans le poing gauche de Grey s'éteignit. Il assomma son adversaire et se releva en faisant craquer ses articulations.

« On peut y aller », dit-il à Lucy.

Il s'apprêtait à repartir mais se figea, troublé par une sensation de malaise. Il se retourna et regarda Lucy. La constellationniste le fixait, apparemment effrayée.

« Grey ? Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il se détendit, relâcha les épaules, et lui sourit calmement : « Ne t'inquiète pas, Lucy. Je ne leur ferai pas plus de mal que nécessaire. »

Lucy ne le crut qu'à moitié : quand le mot « dragon » avait été prononcé, Grey avait changé d'expression. Une lueur glaciale et déterminée s'était allumée au fond de ses pupilles, quelque chose d'implacable, une sorte de fureur primitive que Lucy avait déjà vue dans les yeux de Natsu. Ces deux mages étaient peut-être faits l'un pour l'autre, mais ce qu'ils formaient ensemble avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de terrifiant.

Quand Lucy et Grey arrivèrent en haut de l'escalier, ils découvrirent le hall de la guilde rempli de mages. De toute évidence, il y avait là bien davantage qu'une quinzaine de personnes. Par chance, les membres de Tenebrae Crux n'avaient pas encore remarqué leur présence. Grey se tourna vers Lucy.

« On les prend en tenaille ? Toi par la droite, moi par la gauche ? »

La constellationniste approuva et se glissa le long du mur du fond en sortant son trousseau de clés d'or et d'argent. Grey se déplaça sur sa gauche, se préparant à passer à l'attaque. Lucy et lui donnèrent l'assaut en même temps, elle avec son esprit taureau, lui avec une pluie de javelots de glace. Une partie des mages abandonnèrent la lutte contre Natsu et Erza, qui bondissaient dans un tourbillon de magie dévastatrice, pour s'intéresser aux nouveaux venus. Et là, ils firent une chose à laquelle ni Lucy ni Grey ne s'attendaient. Ils se consultèrent rapidement et choisirent d'attaquer Grey en masse. Le mage de glace se retrouva pris au piège par une dizaine d'adversaires. Lucy laissa échapper un cri de dépit : et elle, alors, elle ne comptait pas ? Cependant, Grey allait avoir besoin d'aide, et elle se dépêcha d'invoquer Aries. Mais avant que l'esprit n'ait le temps d'agir, un souffle de feu d'une puissance colossale balaya les adversaires de Grey. Le mage de glace resta figé de l'autre côté du nuage de fumée, en position pour lancer un sort. Natsu apparut dans le déluge de feu. Le chasseur de dragons éclata de rire.

« Tu rêvasses, Grey ? Tu préfères que je m'occupe d'eux à ta place ? »

Le mage frémit d'exaspération. Il frappa sa paume du poing.

« Jamais de la vie. Je ne perdrai jamais face à toi.

— Euh, les gars... tenta Lucy. Vous êtes pas censés vous battre entre vous...

— Alors viens avec moi, dit Natsu sans lâcher Grey du regard. On va leur montrer qui on est. »

Natsu observa son compagnon approcher, ses yeux gris emplis de colère. Et à cet instant, le chasseur de dragons fut capable d'entendre, au sens littéral, la tourmente dans la poitrine de son amant. Plus encore, il la ressentit dans son propre corps. Le pouvoir de Grey affluait en lui comme si c'était le sien. Le crépitement de la magie résonna dans ses entrailles et se répandit à toute vitesse. Il se figea, frémissant comme si l'intérieur de son épiderme le chatouillait. La magie de Grey faisait écho à la sienne, elle déferlait en lui. Il fronça les sourcils et observa son ami.

« Est-ce que tu sens ça ? demanda-t-il.

— Je crois bien... »

Autour d'eux, leurs adversaires commençaient à se relever, mais ce qu'ils virent leur fit passer l'envie d'attaquer.

Natsu attrapa la main de Grey et un courant lumineux passa entre leurs paumes. Autour d'eux, une pression magique formidable compressa l'atmosphère. Le chasseur de dragons sentit un torrent d'aiguillons glacés parcourir ses veines et le pouvoir palpiter dans sa poitrine comme une immense bête tapie, furieuse, attendant le bon moment pour frapper.

« Et là ? » demanda-t-il encore, complètement désorienté.

En voyant Grey blêmir d'un ton, essoufflé et en sueur, il sut que la même chose venait de se produire dans son corps. La magie circulait entre eux, un courant d'énergie douloureux et vivifiant comme un torrent de montagne. Natsu aspira une grande bouffée d'air et lâcha la main de Grey. Son cœur cognait contre ses côtes. Il ignorait ce qui était en train de se produire, mais il était bien certain d'une chose : il adorait ça. Il se raidit et ferma les yeux, poings serrés. Le pouvoir se déploya en lui et il se laissa submerger par la vague d'euphorie qu'il entraînait dans son sillage. Natsu n'eut même pas besoin de relâcher la magie qui saturait son corps : sa peau s'enflamma et le pouvoir en lui gonfla jusqu'à ce que son corps se contracte avec violence. La chair, les os et les nerfs vibrèrent à l'unisson. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda Grey. Le mage de glace lui adressa un sourire où Natsu lut un curieux mélange de souffrance et de joie.

Le chasseur de dragons lui fit un clin d'œil, et les deux mages se positionnèrent dos à dos. Parfaitement synchronisés, ils invoquèrent le même sort.

« Unison Raid... Feu et glace ! »

En un instant, un tourbillon de flammes et d'échardes de glace gonfla dans l'atmosphère, créant une tension magique presque insupportable. Puis, le flot d'énergie brute déferla. Pendant quelques secondes, ce fut le chaos. Lorsque le sort de dissipa, tout le monde était à terre. Des flammes résiduelles crépitaient dans l'atmosphère et se reflétaient sur de minuscules particules de glace en suspension. Lucy et Erza avaient chacune prudemment reculé quand elles avaient vu ce que leurs compagnons étaient en train de faire, et contemplaient le spectacle, sidérées.

Erza lâcha son épée. _Impossible..._ songea-t-elle. _Ils ont fusionné leurs magies !_

* * *

« Fusionner le feu et la glace, vous aviez déjà vu ça, maître ? »

Makarov se gratta le menton et ferma les yeux comme pour mieux puiser dans ses souvenirs.

« Hum, non, je ne crois pas. C'est a priori incompatible. Et alors, ça donne quoi ?

— Lucy et moi étions totalement inutiles, répondit Erza.

— Je vois... Intéressant. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il y ait matière à s'inquiéter. Contente-toi de me dire comment ça évolue. Mais au fait, Erza, pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? Combiner deux magies opposées est déjà étonnant, mais Natsu et Grey combinés, ça l'est encore plus.

— Ils sont ensemble, maître.

— Quoi ?! »

Makarov se redressa d'un coup en tirant sur sa moustache.

« Vous êtes le dernier à le savoir, sourit Erza.

— Impossible ! J'ai raté quelque chose ? Bon sang, comme les gamins grandissent vite...

— Plus vite encore que vous ne l'imaginez », murmura Erza avec tendresse.

* * *

Les Jeux Magiques allaient bientôt avoir lieu, et une certaine fébrilité avait saisi la guilde. L'année précédente, Fairy Tail s'était classée troisième, surprise par les progrès fulgurants de Blue Pegasus et de Lamia Scale, qui s'étaient respectivement classées en deuxième et première places. Ces derniers mois, tout le monde s'était entraîné dur pour être sélectionné dans l'équipe qui représenterait la guilde. Le maître devait annoncer les résultats le lendemain.

Erza rejoignit ses compagnons. Lucy, Kanna, Natsu et Grey pariaient déjà sur la composition des équipes.

« Leon y sera, j'en suis sûr, dit Grey. Et s'il y est, je veux y être aussi.

— Moi, j'espère que Jura sera de la partie, s'enthousiasma Natsu. C'est l'un des dix mages sacrés ! Rien qu'à l'idée de l'affronter, je m'enflamme !

— Vous croyez que Blue Pegasus enverra Ichiya ? » demanda Lucy.

Natsu se frotta l'arrière du crâne en signe de perplexité.

« Je l'ai jamais vu combattre, quand j'y pense. Seulement faire des chorégraphies bizarres et déboucher des flacons de parfum.

— Il est peut-être plus dangereux qu'il en a l'air », remarqua Kanna d'un ton dubitatif. Puis, elle s'illumina en soulevant sa chope : « Moi, je veux affronter Bacchus, le Faucon Ivre !

— C'est aussi l'un des dix mages sacrés, Kanna, intervint Erza en s'asseyant.

— Pas dans l'arène... Mais au bar ! Un concours de boisson !

— Oh-là-là... fit Lucy. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie d'assister à ça...

— Hum, je me demande surtout qui d'entre nous pourra combattre... murmura Grey d'un air pensif.

— Rien ne sert de spéculer, tempéra Erza. La décision revient au maître.

— Pff, je suis certain que crèves d'envie d'aller dans l'arène, dit Natsu en se renfrognant.

— C'est sûr que les jeux peuvent être amusants... »

À cet instant, Grey se raidit. Quelque chose de glacial lui piqueta la colonne vertébrale, exactement comme si on venait de lui verser de l'eau froide dans le dos. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et aperçut Jubia qui l'observait d'un air indéfinissable. Elle rougit en croisant son regard et se détourna aussitôt.

« Excusez-moi », dit-il en se levant. Les autres, toujours plongés dans leurs spéculations, s'aperçurent à peine de son départ.

Grey traversa le hall et alla se planter derrière Jubia, qui faisait semblant de ne pas savoir qu'il était là.

« Jubia », murmura le mage de glace.

La jeune femme se retourna.

« Grey-sama...

— Je peux m'asseoir ? »

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air empressé. Grey s'assit et croisa les mains sous son menton.

« Jubia, je... » commença-t-il, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il comptait lui dire.

La fille de l'océan le regardait avec de grands yeux, remplis d'espoir. Grey se remémora leur première rencontre. Elle avait pleuré en voyant le ciel bleu. Elle avait dit que c'était la première fois. Son cœur se serra. Il l'aimait bien, cette fille. Elle avait même un certain charme. Il se mordit la lèvre et attrapa une chope sur le plateau de Mirajane, qui passait entre les tables.

« Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ? demanda Jubia, le rappelant au moment présent.

— Je... Je suis désolé. C'est ça que je voulais dire, je crois. »

Elle baissa les yeux d'un air peiné.

« Est-ce que vous l'aimez, Grey-sama ? »

Il but quelques gorgées, reposa sa chope, et soupira.

« Oui, je l'aime.

— Alors Jubia doit...

— Rien du tout. Tu ne dois rien faire. Je ne suis pas aussi important pour toi que tu le crois. »

Un éclair de colère traversa les yeux bleu sombre de Jubia.

« Ne dites pas de telles choses. N'avez-vous pas le moindre sentiment pour moi ?

— Jubia, je... » Il se tut. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa table et surprit le regard incendiaire de Natsu. Il déglutit avec difficulté. « Je t'aime bien, Jubia. Mais je... Laisse tomber, d'accord ?

— Mais...

— Restons-là. Évite de te mêler à tout ça. D'accord ? »

Jubia fronça les sourcils, et Grey eut peur. Peur de ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux, de sa détermination, de son amour, de sa colère. Mal à l'aise, il se leva et retourna à sa table sans un regard en arrière.

À la froideur de Natsu ce soir-là quand ils se quittèrent, Grey sut que quelque chose s'était dressé entre eux. Jubia et sa tristesse, sa jalousie, Jubia et ses yeux bleu sombre. Jubia et son chagrin qui faisait verser au ciel des torrents de pluie.

* * *

Comme prévu, tout le monde se retrouva à la guilde de bonne heure le lendemain matin pour découvrir qui allait participer aux Jeux Magiques au nom de Fairy Tail. Devant une salle comble, Makarov grimpa sur le comptoir et se racla la gorge d'un air solennel.

« Comme vous le savez, pour les Jeux Magiques de cette année, je dois composer une équipe de six mages. Voici le nom de ceux que j'ai retenus. Natsu ! »

Une clameur enthousiaste gonfla l'atmosphère, tandis que le chasseur de dragons souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Erza ! » poursuivit Makarov.

Les sifflets et les hourra saturèrent l'atmosphère.

« Lucy ! Jubia ! »

Quand les vivats se calmèrent, la tension reprit le dessus. Plus que deux noms.

« Gajeel ! »

Le chasseur de dragons bomba la poitrine et se fendit d'un sourire carnassier.

« Grey ! »

Le mage de glace frémit. Il ignorait s'il devait se réjouir ou non. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Natsu, qui lui sourit, puis à Jubia, qui regardait droit devant elle, impénétrable. Puis, il haussa les épaules. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer, une chose demeurait certaine : ce serait explosif.

* * *

Il fallut que ça tombe le premier jour, et il fallut que ça tombe sur Grey.

Chaque journée des Jeux comportait une partie duel qui opposait deux mages de différentes guildes. Le hasard ou l'argent des sponsors désigna Grey pour combattre Bacchus, le Faucon Ivre. Et comme Erza l'avait fait remarquer quelques jours plus tôt, Bacchus faisait partie des dix mages sacrés.

Objectivement, Grey ne pensait pas pouvoir le vaincre, mais il allait quand même se donner à fond. Il se fichait de savoir si la victoire était improbable ou non. Toute la guilde serait derrière lui.

Ce matin-là, les gradins étaient combles. Dans le couloir menant à l'arène, Grey serra les poings. L'adrénaline du combat à venir et l'anxiété faisaient battre son cœur. Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur ses épaules. Il se retourna et vit Natsu.

« Mage de rang S ou non, tu vas l'éclater, Grey. »

Le mage de glace sourit.

« Si c'est toi qui le dis...

— Bonne chance. »

Natsu se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis il tourna les talons. Grey le suivit du regard, puis se retourna en prenant une grande inspiration. Le moment était venu.

Il s'avança d'un pas déterminé et passa de l'ombre à la lumière éclatante de ce jour d'été, entouré d'une foule grondante qui espérait un beau combat. Il plissa les yeux et vit Bacchus qui l'attendait en vidant une bouteille de saké. L'alcool rendait son style de combat aussi dangereux qu'imprévisible, et ne réduisait en rien la puissance de ses coups. Grey ne l'avait jamais combattu, mais il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un adversaire plus que redoutable.

Avant que les spectateurs n'aient le temps de suivre le mouvement, le mage de glace se débarrassa de son coupe-vent et de sa chemise. Un murmure de surprise confuse se propagea dans les gradins, ponctués par des cris d'approbation de la part de nombreuses demoiselles. Sur sa gauche, Grey entendit les mages de Fairy Tail beugler des encouragements, mais il resta concentré sur sa cible.

« Grey Fullbuster... » murmura Bacchus en lui jetant un regard trouble. Le Faucon Ivre le détailla de haut en bas, puis ajouta en levant l'index : « Fais gaffe, M. Fullbuster. Je suis gonflé à bloc.

— On me dit ça souvent, sourit Grey. Tu as assez bu, ou bien est-ce que je dois patienter encore un peu ? »

Bacchus fit un grand geste de la main, renversant au passage quelques gouttes de saké.

« Tu devrais en prendre, toi aussi. Ça atténue la douleur.

— Tu es bien sûr de toi. Je n'ai pourtant pas l'intention de te faire de cadeau.

— J'espère bien. Allez, pas même une petite gorgée ? »

Grey tendit la main.

« Allez, aboule la binouze. Après tout... »

Sous le regard médusé des spectateurs, Grey termina la bouteille de Bacchus et la jeta derrière lui. Il frappa son poing gauche dans sa paume et regarda son adversaire :

« On passe aux choses sérieuses, tu veux ?

— Avec plaisir, M. Fullbuster. »

Bacchus exécuta une révérence exagérée qui le déséquilibra, et il s'effondra au sol en riant.

« Tu parles d'un adversaire ! s'écria Gajeel avec une grimace agacée. Il est complètement bourré !

— Ne le sous-estime pas, intervint Erza. C'est un mage terriblement efficace au combat.

— Vous croyez que Grey peut le vaincre ? demanda Happy d'une petite voix.

— Évidemment, qu'il le peut, affirma Natsu avec un sourire féroce. Grey sera sûrement le prochain de la guilde à passer au rang S. »

Tous les regards de la guilde se tournèrent vers lui. Natsu s'agita d'un air embarrassé.

« Enfin, je veux dire... Après moi, quoi. »

Lors de sa première attaque, Bacchus exécuta une feinte si incroyablement rapide pour son état d'ébriété que Grey se laissa prendre au dépourvu. La puissance de frappe l'envoya valser dans les airs. Il retomba durement sur le sable de l'arène. _Merde !_ pensa-t-il en se relevant avec reprit ses appuis aussitôt et joignit la base des poignets pour canaliser son attaque. Une lance de glace se matérialisa dans ses mains. Il s'en servit pour maintenir l'adversaire à distance et contrer son offensive, mais il peinait à prévoir la direction de ses coups et ne parvenait pas à lui porter d'attaques puissantes. Le Faucon Ivre volait autour de lui comme un rapace fou.

Tout à coup, Bacchus le chargea en déviant la lance de glace d'un revers de la main, mais parvenu presque au terme de sa course, il s'emmêla les pieds et s'écroula lourdement sur Grey. Le souffle coupé, celui-ci tomba sur le dos, écrasé par un adversaire plutôt du genre grand et costaud.

« Merde alors, murmura le Faucon Ivre en regardant Grey avec surprise. Hé, M. Fullbuster, on va se boire un verre après ça ? »

Même s'il avait su quoi répondre, Grey en aurait été incapable. Il poussa le mage de toutes ses forces pour le faire rouler sur le côté. Il se releva et cracha du sang dans le sable de l'arène. La chaleur du soleil pulsait dans son crâne, mais il y avait autre chose... Une étrange sensation lui engourdissait les membres. Il comprit ce que c'était, et adressa un sourire à Bacchus. Mage de rang S ou pas, il allait avoir de gros ennuis.

« Et en plus il le drague ?! s'étouffa Natsu, qui avait parfaitement entendu les propos de Bacchus. Putain, Grey, éclate-le !

— Du calme, ne va pas tout faire s'effondrer ! » le réprimanda sévèrement le grand Gildarts, qui était revenu spécialement de l'une de ses longues et mystérieuses missions pour assister aux Jeux. Gildarts était d'ailleurs content d'avoir pris cette décision. Pour les jeunes, les jeux étaient l'occasion de se dépasser et de se prouver à eux-mêmes que leur avenir leur appartenait. Et puis, c'était toujours amusant de les voir prendre de telles roustes dans l'arène. Le mage observa le combat plus attentivement et fronça les sourcils.

« C'est moi, ou Grey semble avoir très très chaud ? »

De fait, le mage de glace était en sueur, comme s'il épuisait toutes ses ressources à maintenir un violent effort. Pourtant, ses attaques n'avaient rien de particulièrement puissant, et depuis quelques minutes, il semblait surtout chercher à esquiver.

Bacchus contra une attaque au corps à corps et repoussa violemment son adversaire en le gratifiant d'un crochet à la mâchoire. Grey mit un genou en terre. Les épaules voûtées, il semblait peiner à reprendre son souffle.

Natsu commença un juron, mais s'interrompit brusquement. Il se frotta les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, puis jeta un coup d'œil à ses compagnons. Non, il ne rêvait pas. Perché sur le rebord, Happy se tourna vers lui et dit d'une petite voix : « Natsu... Grey s'enflamme.

— C'est ce que je vois, Happy.

— Natsu, petit cachottier, dit Gajeel en lui envoyant une grosse tape dans le dos. Tu lui as appris ta magie ?

— Je lui ai rien appris du tout, abruti ! »

Les flammes s'entortillèrent le long de son bras droit, et Grey sentit leur puissance retenue, prête à se communiquer à ses muscles quand il déciderait de frapper. Il profita de la distraction de Bacchus, étonné devant la tournure que prenait le combat, pour puiser encore dans cette étrange magie. Des flammes jaillirent de dessous la plante de ses pieds et s'enroulèrent autour de ses chevilles. Il contracta le poing et poussa sur ses jambes. Il bondit littéralement par-dessus son adversaire et invoqua un sort de glace des deux mains. Un tourbillon de blizzard fondit sur Bacchus.

« Il se sert du feu pour augmenter sa rapidité et la puissance de ses attaques, commenta Erza. Incroyable.

— Pff. C'est de la triche, grogna Gajeel.

— Rien n'oblige Grey à s'en tenir à une seule magie, tempéra Gildarts. En fait, c'est plutôt malin d'utiliser le feu ainsi.

— La magie du feu, c'est pas une putain de magie de soutien ! » protesta Natsu, mais c'était plus pour la forme que par réelle colère. Il se tut pour observer le combat, médusé par ce qu'il voyait. Comment Grey avait-il fait ? « M'enfin, soupira-t-il finalement. Si ça peut le faire gagner... » Il éclata de rire et se remit à martyriser le rebord de pierre avec ses poings. « Vas-y, Grey ! Fais-lui mordre la poussière !

— Tu es une vraie girouette, Natsu, lui reprocha Happy.

— Regardez-le bouger ! s'enthousiasma Lucy. Ça marche ! Il pourrait bien réussir à vaincre Bacchus ! »

Grey esquivait toutes les attaques avec une aisance qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvée jusque-là. Les flammes attisaient son désir de vaincre et le rendaient si léger qu'il avait la sensation de survoler le sable brûlant de l'arène. Cependant, conjuguer les deux magies lui demandait une énorme quantité d'énergie et la fatigue gagnait du terrain : il fallait en finir vite. Il prit de la distance et écarta les jambes, les pieds bien ancrés au sol. Il laissa la puissance monter en lui et canalisa un sort où il fit appel à toute l'énergie qui restait en lui. Feu et glace jaillirent de ses paumes en une déferlante furieuse qui frappa Bacchus avec une violence inouïe. Quand le sort se dissipa, le Faucon Ivre était à terre, fauché en plein vol par l'attaque. C'était terminé.

Rattrapé par la douleur et l'épuisement, Grey se pencha en se tenant les côtes, luttant pour ne pas s'effondrer à son tour. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il respira profondément et releva le menton en essuyant la sueur qui lui coulait sur les tempes. Bon sang, il avait réussi.

Il fit quelques pas dans l'arène saturée par les cris enthousiastes des spectateurs, puis s'arrêta. Des points noirs envahirent son champ de vision et il s'effondra sur le dos. Quelque chose de chaud coula sur sa poitrine et se répandit sur le sable. Bacchus l'avait salement amoché. Il serra le poing, tentant de rester réveillé. Le ciel au-dessus de sa tête était terriblement bleu. Il s'y sentit basculer et perdit connaissance.

* * *

Natsu se réveilla sur un matelas moelleux, tiré du sommeil par la voix flûtée de Happy. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit son chat debout sur le torse bandé de Grey, en train de lui raconter quelque chose avec animation. Le mage de glace, le visage pâle et contusionné, semblait avoir un peu de mal à suivre le babillage du chat. Hier, il n'avait pas repris connaissance de toute la journée.

Natsu tourna la tête de l'autre côté, vers la fenêtre. Le jour était levé. Après le combat, il avait bondi dans l'arène pour voir si Grey allait bien. Quelques minutes plus tard, Elfman était arrivé pour ramasser le mage de glace inconscient et le transporter à l'infirmerie. Natsu était resté avec lui toute la journée et avait fini par s'endormir sur le lit voisin.

Il se redressa en grognant. Il mourait de faim.

« ...le maître dit que c'est parce que vous avez fusionné vos magies, expliquait Happy. D'ailleurs, si on suit son raisonnement, normalement, Natsu devrait aussi être capable d'utiliser la glace.

— La glace ? Pff... pour quoi faire ? marmonna le chasseur de dragons en s'étirant.

— C'est comme si tu possédais un fragment de la magie de Natsu, poursuivit le chat sans s'occuper de lui. Reby dit que c'est impossible, qu'il n'y a aucune documentation à ce sujet. C'est dingue, pas vrai, Grey ? »

Le mage de glace soupira légèrement. « Ce qui est dingue, c'est que j'ai battu Bacchus.

— À plate couture », approuva Natsu.

Les deux mages échangèrent un sourire entendu, puis Natsu se leva en annonçant :

« Je vais chercher à manger. »

Alors qu'il tendait la main vers la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et le mage se la prit en plein dans le nez. Furieux, il releva les yeux et vit Bacchus, qui arborait de gros cernes sous les yeux et plusieurs pansements au visage. Le mage adressa un grand sourire à Natsu.

« Hé, comment ça va, Salamander ? Désolé pour la porte. J'ai pas encore décuité. »

Il avança dans la pièce en titubant un peu, et sans laisser le temps à Natsu de lui retourner un coup de poing, il lui attrapa l'épaule et le serra contre lui comme un vieux copain.

« Je venais juste voir comment allait M. Fullbuster.

— Ça va... lâcha le mage de glace d'un ton peu convaincu.

— Génial ! Guéris vite, d'accord ? J'aimerais remettre ça.

— Tu vas me lâcher, maintenant ? demanda Natsu, à moitié écrasé par la grosse patte de Bacchus.

— Hum... Non. Je voulais me faire une bouffe avec Grey, mais on dirait qu'il ne va pas sortir de suite. Tu viens, Salamander ? C'est moi qui régale.

— Hé hé... Si c'est toi qui régale... »

Grey secoua la tête de dépit en regardant les deux rigolos quitter la pièce. Une minute plus tard, Jubia débarqua dans l'infirmerie, interrompant un nouveau flot de paroles de la part de Happy, qui décidément était en verve ce matin-là.

« Grey-sama... murmura-t-elle, immobile sur le seuil.

— Ça va, Jubia ?

— Je m'inquiétais pour vous.

— J'ai mal partout, mais ça ira. »

Elle baissa les yeux et se tritura les doigts.

« Je voulais venir avant, mais...

— Ça fait seulement une heure ou deux que j'ai repris connaissance. »

Jubia alla s'asseoir près de lui. Elle fit un geste de la main comme si elle voulait le toucher, mais se ravisa après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Happy.

« C'est vrai que vous... C'est vrai que vous avez fusionné votre magie avec celle de Natsu ?

— Il s'est passé quelque chose à la guilde de Tenebrae Crux. On ne savait pas ce qu'on faisait... On l'a juste fait.

— C'est dangereux. Vous ne maîtrisez pas ce pouvoir.

— Pourtant, il m'a fait gagner hier.

— La magie reconnaît le corps, le cœur et l'âme. Elle est propre à chaque individu.

— Ça ira, Jubia. »

Elle ne répondit rien. Au bout de quelques instants, elle se leva pour partir.

« Reposez-vous, Grey-sama. »

* * *

« Ahah ! C'est génial ! Regardez ça ! »

Debout sur une table et dans un état d'ébriété très avancé, Natsu sautillait de bonheur, tout à la découverte de sa nouvelle magie. Le problème était qu'il ne maîtrisait rien du tout. Il ne réussit guère plus que faire chuter la température de l'auberge en dessous de zéro, et créer quelques plaques de verglas responsables de nombreux accidents et verres renversés.

« Mais arrêtez-le ! s'égosilla Kanna, exaspérée.

— Je regrette ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour, à propos des gamins qui grandissent vite », déclara Makarov, blasé, observant Natsu mettre l'auberge à sac. Le maître de guilde avait dû payer une caution colossale pour leur séjour, et il semblait bien qu'il n'allait pas la récupérer.

Si Happy avait été là, il aurait fait remarqué à Natsu que pas plus tard que le matin même, il ne semblait pas si enthousiaste à l'idée d'utiliser la magie de glace. Mais Happy n'était pas là, et Grey et Lucy mis à part, le chat était à peu près le seul membre de Fairy Tail à faire régulièrement remarquer ses contradictions à Natsu. Et Lucy, attablée dans la relative sécurité de la mezzanine avec Erza et Reby, préféra ne pas prêter attention aux pitreries du chasseur de dragons. Elfman, en revanche, avait un autre point de vue. Il souleva le mage de feu à bout de bras et le projeta de l'autre côté de la salle. Sonné, Natsu faillit s'endormir sur place, mais secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et fonça sur Elfman. Celui-ci l'arrêta d'une seule main et le laissa s'agiter un moment avant qu'il ne s'écroule de lui-même, vaincu par la fatigue. Assis sur le sol poisseux de bière, Natsu se frotta le visage et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Mais pourquoi donc était-il aussi fatigué ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa table et hoqueta en voyant le nombre de verres et bouteilles vides.

« Natsu, reviens par là ! La fête est pas terminée. »

La grosse patte de Bacchus le souleva du sol et le posa sur le banc.

« Bien dit ! approuva le chasseur de dragons. Je parie que je peux encore en boire le double ! »

« Bacchus... Question alcool, y a pas à dire, tu tiens vraiment la route. »

Natsu, à moitié effondré sur la table, toisa son compagnon de boisson puis chercha sa pinte à tâtons. « Mais ça a pas suffi contre un mage de Fairy Tail. Les jeux commencent bien pour nous...

— C'est loin d'être terminé, Salamander. J'espère que j'aurai l'occasion de t'affronter, toi aussi.

— Ça serait... » Natsu s'interrompit pour chercher ses mots, qui existaient sûrement quelque part dans la brume de son esprit. « Ça serait cool », acheva-t-il.

À cet instant, la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit sur Grey, accompagné de Happy. Le mage de glace avait la démarche hésitante, mais il semblait aller beaucoup mieux.

« Hé, M. Fullbuster est de retour ! » s'écria Bacchus.

Grey s'avança d'un air circonspect. « Je crois que je suis trop crevé pour ça... » murmura-t-il en constant l'état de Natsu et Bacchus.

« Grey, tu tombes bien ! » s'exclama Natsu en se redressant. Il se leva et alla prudemment se pendre au bras de Grey avant de perdre l'équilibre. « Je dois te parler d'un truc », annonça-t-il, puis il poussa le mage de glace en direction des escaliers, abandonnant Bacchus aux mains de Kanna, qui s'assit pour trinquer avec lui.

« Natsu... je suis pas en état de t'empêcher de tomber dans l'escalier.

— Mais je vais pas tomber. Allez, plus vite ! »

Il l'entraîna jusqu'au dortoir, referma la porte en s'affalant dessus, puis conduisit Grey à son lit. Il le fit asseoir et entreprit de lui enlever ses vêtements, luttant plus que d'habitude car l'alcool avait rendu ses gestes maladroits.

« Mauvaise idée, Natsu... Je peux pas...

— Je te demande pas ton avis. Laisse-moi faire.

— Ce n'est pas exactement un endroit privé, essaya Grey.

— Je m'en fous. Ferme-la. »

Il retira à Grey son pantalon et baissa son caleçon, puis, à genoux entre ses cuisses, il prit sa verge dans sa bouche et la suça jusqu'à ce qu'elle durcisse.

« Alors ? Toujours crevé ? demanda innocemment Natsu.

— Arrête de bavasser et finis ce que tu as commencé... »

« Natsu... Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire.

— Humpf... Quoi ?

— Je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant parce que je voulais être sûr. Mais mon enquête n'a rien donné, et maintenant, je me sens con de pas en parler. »

Natsu se tourna vers son compagnon.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ?

— Dans le QG de la guilde de Tenebrae Crux, quand Lucy et moi nous sommes infiltrés par le sous-sol... On a surpris une conversation entre deux mages. L'un d'eux disait que plusieurs personnes auraient aperçu un dragon du côté de Jintaru. Je n'ai pas pu m'assurer de la fiabilité des témoignages. La seule façon de savoir, c'est d'y aller.

— Et bien sûr, tu me dis ça à un moment où tu es trop mal en point pour que je te tape dessus, et moi trop bourré pour taper correctement. Tss... Quel manipulateur.

— Euh... Vraiment ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? »

Natsu soupira : « Qu'est-ce qu'i dire ? On va vérifier. Dès que les Jeux seront terminés.

— Alors c'est tout ? Pas de crise d'hystérie ?

— Grey. Dans mon état, il est physiquement impossible de piquer une crise d'hystérie. Bacchus est redoutable, et pas que dans l'arène.

— Hum, je vois. » Grey ouvrit les bras. « Allez, viens-là. Demain, on sera tous les deux retapés. »

Natsu se lova contre son compagnon. Au bout de quelques minutes, il dit :

« Grey ? Ta magie... Elle est nulle. »

Un long soupir retentit.

« Ça s'appelle de la magie de construction, Natsu. Je ne crois pas que tu saches ce que ce mot signifie.

— Pff... Les excuses... »

Et il s'endormit avant d'avoir pu formuler un argument valable.


	4. Fin des Jeux - Acnologia

Les jours suivants, les duels s'enchaînèrent en faveur de Fairy Tail. Gajeel remporta de justesse un combat contre le redoutable Jura de Lamia Scale, Natsu écrasa Ren de Blue Pegasus, Lucy ne fit qu'une bouchée de Rocker de Quatro Cerberus, Erza se débarrassa de Yûka de Lamia Scale en moins d'une minute, et Jubia fit pleurer Beth de Mermaid Heel. Après quelques jours de combat, Fairy Tail se classait première, et Lamia Scale deuxième. Cette année-là, le règlement stipulait que les deux premières guildes devaient s'affronter en combat ouvert dans une ville abandonnée non loin de Crocus, la capitale du royaume. La veille du combat décisif par équipe, tous les membres de Fairy Tail étaient remontés à bloc et savaient qu'il leur serait difficile de trouver le sommeil. Une partie des membres disqualifiés de Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus et Blue Pegasus envahirent l'auberge de résidence de la guilde dans l'intention d'y faire la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Les clients étaient sous éméchés et fort joyeux, et malgré le dur combat qui les attendait le lendemain, les membres de l'équipe de Fairy Tail se laissèrent aller à l'ambiance festive. Dans un coin, Grey et Jubia buvaient en compagnie des mages de Blue Pegasus, tandis que Gajeel et Erza écoutaient les histoires bruyantes des Quatro Cerberus, parfois interrompus par Beth et Kagura de Mermaid Heel. Natsu et Lucy s'étaient attablés avec Kanna et Fried. La première inondait Lucy de compliments qui la faisaient rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, tandis que le deuxième jetait des regards apeurés autour de lui, comme si toute cette agitation le perturbait. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à se sentir troublé. Natsu commençait à s'inquiéter au plus au point de la présence de Jubia, et le fait d'éprouver une telle appréhension le perturbait bien davantage que la jalousie en elle-même. Le mage de feu n'avait pas coutume de s'attarder sur de tels détails, et d'ordinaire, presque rien ne gâchait sa bonne humeur ou son appétit légendaire, mais ce soir-là, il n'était pas dans son assiette. Au bout d'un moment, il s'éclipsa et sortit prendre l'air.

Les rues étaient fraîches, saturées du parfum des arbres en fleurs. La nuit claire dévoilait une myriade d'étoiles dans un ciel presque mauve. Une nuit superbe, qu'il ne parvenait pourtant pas à apprécier pleinement. Il marcha au hasard, le regard fixé sur le sol. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de déambulation dans les rues désertées, il s'arrêta pour humer l'air. Une odeur familière lui parvenait, étrangement mêlée d'un parfum qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Il leva les yeux et vit un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs approcher, auréolé de cette odeur et de cette sensation glaciale qu'il associait à Grey.

« Hé ! Salut, Leon, dit-il en reconnaissant le mage.

— Natsu ! fit l'autre d'un air surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Rien de spécial. Je prends l'air.

— Ne me dis pas que tu es nerveux. Tu as peur de Lamia Scale ? Ou de moi, peut-être ? »

Natsu s'esclaffa.

« Non. Comme je l'ai dit, je prends l'air. Mais si tu veux, on peut se battre ici et maintenant, histoire de s'entraîner.

— Je ne crois pas que tu en aies envie plus que moi. »

Leon désigna un banc du menton, et les deux mages s'assirent en silence.

« Dis-moi... dit Leon au bout d'un moment. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, quand tu es venu récupérer Grey dans ma guilde ? »

Natsu haussa les épaules.

« Grey m'a laissé sous-entendre qu'il avait des ennuis à Fairy Tail », poursuivit Leon.

Natsu tourna la tête pour regarder Leon. Il remarqua que le mage avait des yeux presque félins, plus clairs que ceux de Grey, mais aussi plus froids, plus durs. Ses traits fins exprimaient l'arrogance, ainsi qu'une étrange forme de douceur.

« Grey va bien, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, assura Natsu.

— D'accord, mais si tu as problème avec lui... » Leon haussa les épaules. « Disons que je le connais bien. Il n'est pas très loquace et c'est une boule de nerfs. »

Natsu frémit.

« Bref, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je l'aime bien malgré tout, et peut-être que je peux te dire quelque chose d'utile à son sujet.

— Comme quoi ?

— Bah, ça dépend du problème. »

Natsu se renfrogna.

« Y a pas de problème. »

Leon soupira, mais ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Il posa une main sur la cuisse de Natsu et dit en souriant : « J'espère que je vais te trouver, demain. Certes, j'aimerais mettre sa raclée à Grey, mais j'avoue que j'ai bien envie d'affronter un véritable chasseur de dragons. »

Natsu regarda la main posée sur sa cuisse, et il eut soudain terriblement froid.

* * *

À l'auberge, Lucy commençait à se sentir plutôt éméchée quand elle réalisa qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas s'éterniser : demain, un dur combat l'attendait, et s'ils l'emportaient, Fairy Tail serait la première guilde du royaume. Elle choisit donc de s'éclipser pour prendre un bon bain avant d'aller se coucher.

Elle venait à peine de s'allonger dans la baignoire, frémissant de délectation dans l'eau brûlante, quand la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit sur Kanna. La constellationiste se redressa aussitôt en se recroquevillant sur elle-même, intimidée par l'intrusion.

« Hé ! Lucy ! » s'exclama Kanna en se déshabillant sans la moindre gêne. La magicienne alcoolique enjamba ensuite le rebord de la baignoire pour s'asseoir en face de Lucy et passa ses jambes autour des siennes.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » balbutia Lucy, heureuse que la chaleur ambiante constitue un bon prétexte pour expliquer le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

« Je prends un bain, ça ne se voit pas ? »

Kanna attrapa la flasque qu'elle avait posée sur le rebord et avala quelques gorgées.

« Ah, soupira-t-elle d'aise. J'aime bien ces jeux magiques. Toi et les autres, vous avez fait un super boulot.

— C'est vrai, mais c'est demain que tout va se jouer.

— C'est pour ça que je suis là. » Kanna lui adressa un sourire taquin. « Je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin d'encouragements. »

Lucy la regarda avec de grands yeux, tandis que sa camarade passait un pied aventureux le long de sa cuisse. Comme Lucy ne bronchait pas, elle posa la plante du pied sur l'entrejambe de Lucy et glissa délicatement un orteil sur toute la longueur de sa vulve.

Lucy se tendit, le regard rivé sur le buste de Kanna, à moitié immergé dans l'eau savonneuse. Elle remarqua la rondeur de ses épaules et la courbe pleine de ses seins, dont les tétons pointaient à travers la mousse. Puis, elle reporta son attention sur le visage de sa camarade, s'attarda sur le menton pointu, les lèvres fines, et les grands yeux violets qui brillaient d'ivresse et de désir. Elle se détendit et se laissa aller contre la céramique froide, le bout des seins caressés par l'air frais de la pièce. Kanna continua son manège du bout de l'orteil, puis elle se redressa, enserra les hanches de Lucy entre ses cuisses, se rapprocha d'un coup de rein et pressa son sexe contre le sien. Leurs poitrines se touchèrent, chaudes et palpitantes. Lucy ferma les yeux et chercha les lèvres de Kanna. Elles s'embrassèrent longuement, leurs bassins emboîtés ondulant dans le bain chaud. Le dos de Kanna était âpre, sec et dur comme une plante en hiver, mais Lucy trouva un moyen d'adoucir les tensions de sa compagne. Kanna se mit à haleter doucement avec une sensualité qui lui crispa le bas-ventre. La magicienne des cartes glissa une main entre elles et commença un mouvement de va-et-vient qui fit affluer le sang dans les lèvres de Lucy, réceptives à la caresse. Une nouvelle fois, elle se laissa aller sur la céramique, serrant la taille de Kanna avec ses cuisses. Sa compagne pressa ses seins dans ses mains, agaçant un téton avec la pulpe de ses doigts. Lucy laissa le plaisir monter par vagues successives, jusqu'à ce qu'une série de spasmes aussi intenses que délicieux ne lui parcourent le corps, du bas-ventre à la pointe de orteils. Kanna continua un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle-même atteigne l'orgasme, puis elle se rallongea dans la baignoire, les joues rouges et le sourire aux lèvres. Dans le calme de la salle de bain embrumée par la vapeur d'eau, le vacarme que faisaient leurs camarades au rez-de-chaussée leur parut bien lointain. Elles gardèrent le silence et fermèrent les yeux pour savourer encore un peu ce moment de répit.

* * *

Au rez-de-chaussée, la fête battait toujours son plein. Gajeel, contaminé par l'atmosphère fébrile, oublia ses bonnes manières et se mit à dévorer les couverts en métal de l'auberge sous le regard réprobateur d'Erza. Mais la reine des fées finit par se laisser absorber par ses pensées, bercée par le récit tapageur d'un membre de Quatro Cerberus de sa rencontre avec une guilde noire. Elle n'était pas inquiète à propos du combat du lendemain, car elle avait pleinement confiance en ses capacités et en celles de ses camarades. En revanche, une sorte d'énergie chaotique agitait sa guilde depuis quelques jours, et tout le monde se mettait à agir de façon encore plus étrange et extrême que d'ordinaire. L'excitation des jeux, sans doute. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Jellal, qu'elle avait cru mort suite aux incidents de la Tour du Paradis, où elle-même avait failli perdre la vie. Par la suite, il avait soudain réapparu, pour être aussitôt arrêté par le Conseil Magique, puis jeté en prison. Elle ferma les yeux, comme si elle pouvait sentir sa présence à travers la distance. Pendant un instant, elle en eut presque l'impression. Elle frissonna, et contre son habitude, reprit un verre.

Ce soir-là, Jubia crut quelques instants que le cours de sa vie allait enfin changer. Cela ne dura qu'une minute ou deux, quand Grey lui adressa un regard étrange, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de qualifier de tendre. Elle rougit et posa une main sur la table, tout près de la sienne, attendant, espérant qu'il la prenne. Au lieu de cela, il se leva et sortit de l'auberge sans mot dire. Jubia resta un long moment à fixer la place vide qu'il avait laissée, puis sortit à son tour.

Erza la vit partir et soupira. La fille de l'océan était comme elle : elle s'accrochait à des amours impossibles. Au même moment, Gajeel la rappela au moment présent en l'invectivant de sa grosse voix :

« Tu rêvasses, Titania ? Peut-être que tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher ? Même la reine des fées ne rajeunit pas... »

Erza lui jeta un tel regard que même le dragon d'acier en fut déstabilisé. Il ne poursuivit pas et la jeune femme retourna à ses rêveries. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle en était certaine, Jellal pouvait l'entendre. Parce qu'elle, elle éprouvait trop bien sa douleur et sa solitude. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, ils étaient toujours liés. Elle releva les yeux et contempla sa guilde. Sans eux, elle aurait abandonné depuis bien longtemps. Ils étaient son moteur et sa raison de vivre. Elle devait prendre soin d'eux, car ils l'avaient sauvé, plus souvent qu'ils n'en avaient conscience. La reine des fées poussa un long soupir, et retrouva finalement le sourire. Elle posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de Gajeel, qui la gratifia de son rire caractéristique : « ghi-hi ». Ils trinquèrent en renversant un peu de bière sur la table, et Erza sentit sa bonne humeur lui revenir.

Juste derrière les fenêtres de l'auberge, une silhouette encapuchonnée s'éclipsa. Jellal continua sa route dans l'obscurité, rassuré par les ombres qui l'enveloppaient comme un bouclier. Erza... Il ne pourrait sans doute plus jamais l'atteindre. Mais ça lui suffisait d'être prêt d'elle. Cette seule proximité, même relative, lui donnait les forces dont il avait besoin pour continuer à vivre. Grâce à elle, un jour peut-être, il pourrait enfin se regarder en face dans un miroir.

Nastu et Leon ne virent pas Grey au coin de la rue, qui les observait en silence. Leon déplaça la main qu'il avait posée sur la cuisse de Natsu pour lui enlacer la nuque, puis se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Le chasseur de dragon ne bougea pas. Puis, il se leva brusquement et s'en alla à grandes enjambées, sans rien dire. Grey partit dans la direction opposée sans s'être fait remarquer, et Leon resta seul sur son banc, perplexe.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, l'équipe de Fairy Tail était remontée à bloc. Erza irradiait de sérénité et de confiance en elle et Lucy avait une mine radieuse. Jubia affichait une expression sévère et déterminée, quant à Grey, on aurait dit que les prétentions de Lamia Scale à la première place de la compétition étaient pour lui une insulte personnelle. Gajeel bouillonnait d'impatience, heureux d'avoir l'occasion de faire ses preuves et de concourir sous la bannière de Fairy Tail, lui qui avait longtemps travaillé à lui nuire. Et puis, Reby allait observer le combat : il fallait l'impressionner. Natsu, enfin, se montrait agité et enthousiaste comme à son habitude, mais il paraissait aussi étrangement distrait. Erza le remarqua et le pria de se concentrer, lui rappelant les enjeux.

« Aucun problème, Erza, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je tiens à la victoire autant que toi. »

La reine des fées dut s'en contenter.

Sur les lieux du combat, l'équipe de Fairy Tail se sépara. La zone à couvrir était vaste, et chacun avait hâte de trouver son premier adversaire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Jubia tomba sur Cherry. Les deux magiciennes passèrent aussitôt à l'affrontement avec le plus grand sérieux. Chacune était déterminée à remporter la victoire, sans pour autant se vouer une quelconque animosité. Pour elles, le combat relevait davantage d'une question d'honneur et de camaraderie que d'une volonté de démontrer sa supériorité à l'autre. Pour Jubia, rejoindre Fairy Tail avait été plus qu'un simple changement de guilde. Elle y avait trouvé la rédemption, et une nouvelle chance de vivre. Et l'amour de sa vie... En pensant à Grey, elle sentit sa magie augmenter. Cherry et ses pantins de pierre et de bois ne pourraient rien contre la fureur de l'océan.

Lucy erra un moment dans les rues désertes. L'atmosphère lugubre de la ville abandonnée lui donnait la chair de poule, aussi bien que ses adversaires cachés quelque part dans les décombres, qui attendaient peut-être le bon moment pour lui tendre une embuscade. L'incertitude ne faisait qu'attiser la tension. En plus, elle aurait l'air fine si tout le monde se battait pendant qu'elle se promenait et si l'équipe remportait la victoire sans qu'elle ait à se battre ! Elle referma le poing sur son trousseau de clés et accéléra le pas, tous les sens aux aguets. Elle pouvait y arriver. Elle trouverait son adversaire, et mieux que ça, elle gagnerait au nom de Fairy Tail.

Pour Erza, le hasard fit bien les choses : elle rencontra Jura, un mage de rang S. À part Gajeel, qui l'avait vaincu il y avait peu, elle était sans doute la seule de l'équipe à pouvoir lui tenir tête, et elle allait y mettre tout son cœur. Jura sembla satisfait de la trouver sur son chemin. C'était un mage calme, respectueux, qui ne sous-estimait jamais ses adversaire. En voyant Erza, il la salua en joignant les mains et en inclinant la tête. La reine des fées lui rendit la politesse et tira son épée.

Au même moment, Natsu grinça des dents en reconnaissant Leon.

« Tiens, on se retrouve encore, Salamander, dit le mage de glace en souriant à sa façon sereine et arrogante.

— Ça sera bref », répondit laconiquement le chasseur de dragons.

En regardant Leon, Nastu fut frappé par une illumination et il comprit subitement ce qui le taraudait depuis des jours. C'était Jubia. Elle s'accrochait à Grey parce qu'elle gardait espoir, et si elle avait espoir, c'était parce qu'il la laissait en avoir. Cette nouvelle compréhension eut un effet positif, du moins pour la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait : cela le mit dans une rage colossale. Il sentit les flammes affluer en lui, le rugissement du dragon se réveiller dans sa poitrine. Il savait que Leon était coriace, mais il était prêt, davantage qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Les autres croyaient que la fureur était une force purement chaotique qui embrouillait l'esprit. Pas lui. Sa rage brillait comme un phare, elle apportait force et clairvoyance. Il prit une grande inspiration et passa à l'attaque.

Comme Lucy, Grey mit un bon moment avant de trouver un adversaire. Puis, il entendit l'écho d'un combat et prit la direction des sons. Il tomba sur Jubia, aux prises avec Cherry et Toby, l'homme chien. Le combat semblait durer depuis un moment, et la magicienne de l'eau montrait des signes de faiblesse.

« Un coup de main, Jubia ? » lança-t-il en s'approchant.

Jubia fit un bond en arrière pour se positionner à ses côtés et fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle.

« J'en aurais bien besoin, dit-elle entre deux inspirations. J'affrontais Cherry quand Toby est venu en renfort. J'ai du mal à les contenir tous les deux. »

Grey lui lança un regard de biais accompagné d'un petit sourire. « Tu sais comment on pourrait s'en débarrasser facilement, pas vrai ? »

Jubia ouvrit de grands yeux. « Un sort combiné ? »

Grey hocha la tête.

Comme ils l'avaient déjà fait, ils se prirent la main et se concentrèrent sur la magie de l'autre pendant que leurs adversaires couraient dans leur direction.

Soudain, Jubia lâcha la main de Grey comme si elle s'était brûlée. Et ça semblait effectivement être le cas : un halo de vapeur bouillante fumait autour de sa main blanche.

Elle lui jeta un regard paniqué et n'esquiva pas l'attaque de Toby, dont les griffes empoisonnées la fauchèrent d'un seul coup. Elle s'écroula, le souffle coupé. Grey réagit aussitôt et écarta ses adversaires d'un revers de sabre de glace. Il se traita intérieurement d'idiot, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir sur son erreur. La magie de Natsu était trop puissante en lui, et Jubia en avait fait les frais.

Leon faisait preuve d'une force surprenante. Natsu n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le combattre cette année, et il devait reconnaître que le mage de glace avait fait d'immenses progrès. Sans se trouver réellement en difficulté, le chasseur de dragons était contraint de reculer, poussé par un adversaire infatigable et puissant. Échouant à esquiver un projectile de glace, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba du toit où il était perché... et faillit tomber sur Cherry, qui l'évita de justesse. Un peu plus loin, Toby, surpris, ne vit pas venir l'attaque de Grey et s'écroula, assommé.

En apercevant Leon sur le toit, Grey grimaça.

« Leon ! cria-t-il. J'espérais ne pas te rencontrer aujourd'hui, parce que je ne sais pas ce qui va m'empêcher de te tuer, cette fois ! »

Son condisciple haussa un sourcil perplexe. « C'est un peu extrême, non ?

— Va te faire foutre ! »

Un peu sonné par sa chute, Natsu s'assit en se frottant le crâne.

« Leon, fais attention ! » s'exclama Cherry, qui n'aimait guère la fureur glaciale qui assombrissait le visage de Grey.

— C'est quoi, ton problème ? » voulut savoir Leon en se réceptionnant souplement sur les dalles disjointes de la place.

Grey ne répondit pas mais avança à grandes enjambées, les poings serrés.

Natsu se releva. « Hé ! Attends ! J'en ai pas fini avec lui ! »

Mais Grey ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention et continuait d'avancer vers Leon, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard. En un éclair, Natsu comprit qu'il les avait vus la veille. Il songea à intervenir mais renonça aussitôt : la situation aurait été inversée, personne n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Cherry, qui semblait hésiter à concentrer son attention sur lui ou sur Grey. Elle se faisait du souci pour Leon, mais c'était la finale des Jeux Magiques : personne ne pouvait se permettre de relâcher ses efforts.

« Par ici, Cherry ! lui lança-t-il d'un ton joyeux. Tu veux affronter un chasseur de dragons ? »

L'idée ne sembla pas enthousiasmer la jeune fille aux cheveux rose, mais elle savait n'avoir guère le choix. Ils s'écartèrent pour ne pas se retrouver pris entre deux sorts de glace, et entreprirent de se départager. Cherry manipulait les ruines de la ville abandonnée pour en faire de puissants golems, mais ils étaient trop lents pour contrer la vivacité des attaques de Natsu. Il prit un grand plaisir à faire voler en éclats les géants maladroits, tandis que Cherry reculait, visiblement effrayée.

« N'abandonne pas tout de suite, Cherry ! Je suis gonflé à bloc ! »

Pendant ce temps, Lucy était finalement tombée sur Gajeel, aux prises avec Yuka et Cherrya, la cousine de Cherry. Le combat était serré, car Cherrya n'était rien de moins qu'une chasseuse de dieux. Elle ne maîtrisait pas encore totalement ses pouvoirs en raison de son jeune âge, mais possédait déjà une force terrifiante. Lucy doutait que Gajeel aurait pu s'en sortir s'il n'était pas lui-même un chasseur de dragons... Gajeel adressa un sourire carnassier à la constellationniste quand elle rejoignit la bataille. Le mage suait à peine. _Impressionnant_ , songea Lucy tout en invoquant Virgo, assez rapide pour esquiver les attaques de Yuka et contrer ses ondes anti-magie. La constellationniste respira un grand coup : c'était le moment de montrer ce qu'elle valait ! Rien ne la rendait plus fière que de faire partie de la guilde de Fairy Tail, et elle voulait prouver qu'elle y avait sa place.

Il y eut un moment où, partout dans la ville, tous les duels cessèrent. Le sol vibra et se souleva à des kilomètres à la ronde, tandis que des éclairs de lumière vive balayaient le ciel nocturne. Titania dansait avec son adversaire, opposant la légèreté de ses mouvements et la précision de ses attaques à la puissance colossale du mage sacré. Il était difficile de savoir qui sortirait vainqueur de ce duel, mais les participants n'avaient pas le luxe de regarder cet incroyable combat, et ils reprirent position, prêts à en découdre avec leurs propres adversaires.

Grey et Leon dépensèrent une telle quantité d'énergie magique en seulement quelques minutes de combat qu'ils se trouvaient déjà presque à court de magie. Ils s'immobilisèrent à quelques pas l'un de l'autre.

Leon dévisagea Grey sans comprendre. Pourquoi l'attaquait-il avec une telle rage ? Puis, il se rappela la récente visite de Grey à Lamia Scale, la façon dont Natsu l'avait cogné avant de le ramener à Fairy Tail, puis ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Natsu la veille, et les morceaux se recollèrent. Il n'avait pas peur de Grey, mais il ne voulait pas que celui-ci croit qu'il lui avait volontairement fait du tort.

« Je ne savais pas », dit-il simplement.

Bien qu'il s'y soit attendu, cela n'apaisa en rien son adversaire. Grey fit craquer ses jointures.

« Approche, Leon », dit-il d'une voix sombre.

Après avoir invoqué quatre esprits de suite, Lucy sentit l'énergie magique lui faire défaut. Elle jura entre ses dents et dégaina son fouet. Pas question d'abandonner ! En plus, une arme physique serait un atout contre Yuka, qui savait annuler la magie de l'adversaire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa droite et vit Gajeel qui se battait comme un beau diable, la peau couverte d'écaille d'aciers. Reby allait être fière de lui. Lucy repensa à Kanna et à ce qui s'était passé entre elles la veille, mais repoussa aussitôt ce souvenir : rien qu'en évoquant ce moment inattendu d'intimité, elle en perdait tous ses moyens, et ce n'était pas le moment de se déconcentrer. Yuka envoya une onde magique qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Elle heurta durement le sol, mais se releva en ignorant la douleur et fit jouer son fouet, qui s'enroula autour du bras du mage de Lamia Scale. Elle tira d'un coup sec et quand il fut à portée, fit une démonstration fracassante de son fameux « Lucy kick ».

Quand Yuka tenta de se redresser, il pleurait. Il toussa, tituba, et retomba sur le pavé.

Natsu porta un dernier coup décisif et adressa un clin d'œil à Cherry qui gisait sur le sol, incapable de se relever. « Beau combat, Cherry ! »

Puis, le chasseur de dragons se tourna vers les deux mages de glace qui ne semblaient pas se lasser de s'envoyer des coups de poing. Ces deux-là avaient déjà tenté d'en découdre, et ils se valaient quasiment. Puis, Natsu remarqua une silhouette inanimée un peu à l'écart. Il s'approcha et reconnut Jubia. Il vit aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. La magicienne était inconsciente et tremblait de fièvre. Aux griffures sur sa joue, il comprit qu'elle s'était faite avoir par Toby, qui gisait non loin de là. Natsu l'avait déjà affronté mais il avait su éviter ses griffes, aussi, il ne connaissait pas l'effet de leur poison. Il doutait que Toby cherche volontairement à tuer quelqu'un, mais Jubia semblait avoir les plus grandes difficultés à respirer. Il essaya de la réveiller, en vain. Du coup, il s'intéressa à Toby et lui donna une grande claque pour lui faire reprendre connaissance.

« Ton poison, c'est quoi ? hurla-t-il dès que l'homme-chien ouvrit les yeux. Jubia semble plutôt mal le supporter.

— Ça devrait... juste la paralyser.

— Regarde-la ! »

Toby se redressa avec effort et parut effrayé en posant les yeux sur la magicienne. « C'est pas normal, ça, bafouilla-t-il d'un air coupable.

— Ok, je vais la ramener en sécurité », dit Natsu.

Il souleva la jeune femme dans ses bras et se retourna pour voir si Grey avait remarqué quoi que ce soit. D'habitude, c'était lui qui se servait de son cerveau quand Natsu préférait se servir de ses poings, mais aujourd'hui, Grey était en plein délire. _Tant pis_ , se dit Natsu en haussant les épaules. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Jubia comme ça, de toute façon.

Erza jeta toutes ses forces dans une dernière transformation. Avec son armure noire étincelante et un claymore dans les mains, elle se jouait son va-tout : très peu l'avaient déjà vaincue sous cette apparence, mais Jura, après tout, était un mage sacré. Elle saignait en de nombreux endroits, mais en son cœur brûlait la flamme qui ne l'avait jamais quittée de toute sa vie, cette même flamme qui lui avait donné la force de se libérer de ses chaînes et de pardonner à Jellal. Même en cet instant, il était avec elle, il lui communiquait sa détermination. Jura était beaucoup moins fatigué qu'elle, mais elle savait que ça ne comptait pas. On racontait qu'on ne pouvait briser sa volonté. Cela tombait bien : la sienne non plus. Elle repartit à l'attaque et la danse apocalyptique reprit, faisant trembler la cité en ruines.

* * *

Quand Natsu revint, tout était déjà terminé, ou presque. Les mages de Fairy Tail s'étaient rassemblés sur la place où il avait combattu Leon et Cherry. Tous revenaient victorieux, se tenant les côtes, voûtés par l'épuisement à la douleur, mais debout. Sauf Grey, à qui Erza décoha un formidable crochet tandis qu'il continuait de s'acharner sur Leon, déjà vaincu. Natsu grimaça. _Ça, ça a dû faire mal..._

Erza l'aperçut et demanda d'une voix menaçante : « Et où tu étais, toi ? »

Natsu leva les mains en signe d'apaisement : « J'ai ramené Jubia à Crocus. Toby l'a blessée et apparemment, elle a fait une mauvaise réaction au poison. »

Erza ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Natsu se soit montré... aussi raisonnable. Elle reporta son attention sur Grey. Tout l'inverse de cet imbécile qui avait complètement dépassé les bornes.

Natsu contempla la scène, hésita un moment, puis éclata de rire. « Jubia va bien... Souris, Erza, on a gagné ! »

Grey se redressa en se tenant la mâchoire. « Erza... T'as failli me briser les os...

— C'est de ta faute ! »

Le mage de glace regarda Natsu, qui lui adressa un sourire étrangement rayonnant. Puis, il regarda Leon, et pensa à Jubia. Aujourd'hui, il avait vraiment déconné.

« Désolé... murmura-t-il à la cantonade.

— C'est bon pour cette fois... » répondit une voix rauque.

Grey se leva avec difficulté et alla ramasser Leon.

« On est quittes ? » demanda Leon en essuyant le sang qui lui coulait sur le visage.

Grey hocha la tête. « Évidemment. J'ai... perdu mes moyens.

— C'est ce qui arrive quand on fréquente des cinglés, chuchota son condisciple en jetant un regard lourd de sens à Natsu.

— Je suis on ne peut plus d'accord », approuva Grey sur le même ton.

Les deux mages de glace ricanèrent à l'unisson, en dépit du regard noir d'Erza. Natsu, qui avait l'ouïe fine, avait très bien entendu, mais il choisit d'ignorer l'insulte. Quand il avait amenée Jubia à l'infirmerie, celle-ci avait repris conscience un bref instant, et ce qu'elle avait dit lui avait rendu la bonne humeur qui lui avait manqué ces jours-ci.

« Grey et moi avons tenté sort combiné... avait-elle expliqué d'une voix faible. Ça n'a pas fonctionné. L'autre jour, je m'inquiétais que vous ayez fusionné vos magies, et je lui ai dit que la magie reconnaît le cœur, le corps et l'âme. Et dans toutes ces parties de lui, il n'y a que toi, Natsu. »

* * *

Quinze jours plus tard, après les festivités gargantuesques organisées pour la victoire de la guilde, les mages de Fairy Tail se remirent peu à peu au travail, et Natsu et Grey se préparèrent au voyage à Jintaru, où circulaient ces étranges rumeurs de dragon. Ils décidèrent de partir seuls... ou presque : la participation de Happy à l'expédition ne fut pas négociable. Erza ne manqua pas de les noyer de recommandations : soyez prudents, ne détruisez pas tout, Grey, empêche Natsu de mettre le feu à la ville, Happy, tiens-toi bien, ne dépensez pas tout votre argent à la taverne, etc, etc. Les deux mages n'écoutaient plus depuis une bonne minute quand elle termina sa litanie. Lucy les embrassa sur la joue en leur souhaitant bonne chance, et fournit un poisson supplémentaire à Happy, qui en rougit de plaisir jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles. Enfin, le trio passa les portes de la guilde et s'éloigna dans les rues ensoleillées de Magnolia. Par principe, Jintaru se situant à quelques jours de marche, Grey proposa de prendre le train, mais Nastu s'y opposa fermement : « Pour une fois qu'Erza n'est pas là pour m'y forcer... »

Grey soupira, mais fut aussitôt ramené à la réalité de ses propres défauts en entendant un « Déjà à poil ? » chargé d'ironie. « J'y peux rien ! protesta-t-il en revenant sur ses pas pour ramasser ses vêtements. Foutu été... »

Natsu passa un bras autour de ses épaules. « Ma foi, moi, ça me dérange pas, je dis ça pour les gens...

— Ferme-la... »

Certains des habitants du royaume de Fiore se rappellerait longtemps ce voyage qui devait consister en une simple enquête. Bientôt, les rumeurs se propagèrent à toutes les villes que le trio devait traverser sur sa route pour Jintaru : un pyromane aux cheveux rose accompagné d'un mage exhibitionniste et d'un chat bleu volant semait le chaos sur son passage. Des mages de Fairy Tail, paraissait-il. Rien d'étonnant : cette guilde apportait au moins autant de problèmes qu'elle n'en résolvait.

Le premier soir, Natsu se lança une bagarre de taverne qui laissa une partie des clients dépourvus de leurs attributs capillaires, tandis que Grey provoquait un scandale en se baladant complètement nu sur la place du marché.

Le deuxième, les deux mages se débrouillèrent pour casser la literie de l'auberge qui les hébergeait, tandis qu'Happy dévorait le contenu de la cuisine.

Le troisième, ils détruisirent un village suite à une confrontation avec des mages issus d'une guilde clandestine.

Le quatrième soir fut calme : le trio campait dans la forêt.

Lorsque le QG reçut les premières plaintes, Erza devint écarlate de rage. « Je le savais ! rugit-elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'eux ? Et vous, maître, vous ne dites rien ?! » Puisque le vieux Makarov ne lui répondit que par un signe las de la tête avant de replonger son visage dans sa chope de bière, Erza partit faire ses valises et se lança aussitôt à leur poursuite, accompagnée de Lucy qui craignait toujours les débordements colériques de la reine des fées.

* * *

Cette après-midi-là, Natsu, Grey et Happy approchaient de Jintaru par de vastes étendues agricoles sous un soleil torride. Grey ne disait rien depuis un moment et Natsu finit par le regarder d'un air suspicieux.

« Tu es encore plus silencieux que d'habitude, remarqua-t-il.

— C'est juste que je pense au concours pour devenir mage de rang S... Une fois qu'on aura terminé la mission, on y sera presque...

— J'ai hâte. Je suis sûr d'être nominé cette année, et toi aussi, tu devrais l'être.

— Je l'espère... J'ai envie de faire mes preuves. Avec un peu de chances, j'aurais moins Erza sur le dos si je réussissais.

— Navré de te dire ça, mais tu sais qu'il ne peut y avoir qu'un gagnant chaque année... Autant dire que tu n'as aucune chance », conclut Natsu d'un ton dégagé.

Grey rit en sourdine.

« Tu me sous-estimes, Natsu. Et ce coup-ci, tu risques d'avoir une belle surprise.

— Ouais, ouais, j'en doute pas. C'est important, de croire en soi... Aïe, putain ! Enfoiré ! »

Natsu s'apprêtait à riposter lorsqu'une voix autoritaire interrompit son geste et le fit blêmir de deux tons. Il se retourna et aperçut Erza, suivie de son gigantesque chariot, et d'une Lucy essoufflée.

« On dirait que j'arrive à point nommé.

— Erza ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

— Je viens vous empêcher de faire davantage de tort à la réputation de Fairy Tail !

— Comment ça, du tort ?

— Vraiment, Natsu ? »

Le mage de feu dansa d'un pied sur l'autre d'un air embarrassé.

« J'ai rien fait ! » cria Happy d'un air épouvanté.

Grey croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et toisa Erza :

« On paiera les réparations. On n'a fait que notre boulot. Enfin... Presque. Bref. On n'a pas besoin de toi comme nounou, Erza.

— C'est vrai, Erza, ce n'est pas si grave que ça... tenta Lucy timidement en reprenant son souffle.

— Lucy...

— Oh, et puis zut ! Je me demande bien pourquoi je suis venue, après tout !

— Pour me donner un coup de main, bien sûr !

— Je...

— Allez, Lucy ! Tu ne crois pas qu'ils ont mérité une petite leçon ?

— Non... Je veux dire... Je ne me bats pas avec ces gars-là, moi. Ils sont cinglés.

— Hein ?! s'écrièrent en chœur Natsu et Grey.

— Ça suffit ! » asséna Erza, faisant taire tout le monde d'un seul coup.

Puis, Natsu et Grey échangèrent un regard.

« Tu penses à ce que je pense ? » demanda Natsu en souriant.

Grey hocha la tête.

« Ne vous avisez pas de... »

Erza n'acheva pas sa phrase. Son pied droit partit en avant et la reine des fées se retrouva les fesses sur le verglas.

Natsu éclata de rire. « C'est parti ! » Le chasseur de dragon avait déjà fondu sur sa proie avant que celle-ci n'ait eu le temps de se relever. Erza les avait toujours terrifiés, et elle les terrifiait toujours en cet instant précis. Mais ils en avaient marre de prendre des coups sans jamais pouvoir les rendre.

Grey rejoignit Natsu en voltigeant sur la glace, évita le poing d'Erza et lui décocha une belle droite dans la mâchoire. Lucy recula, avec Happy qui s'était réfugié dans son décolleté.

« Oh mon dieu... dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

— C'est la fin du monde, Lucy... » gémit le chat bleu.

Là, ça allait trop loin, et Erza n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle revêtit une armure légère et se saisit d'une lance écarlate dont elle se servit pour repousser Natsu. Ensuite, elle bondit pour atterrir loin du verglas et tournoya sur elle-même pour esquiver les projectiles de glace qui pleuvaient sur elle. Au même instant, le hurlement du dragon de feu fit vibrer les combattants jusqu'à l'os, et Erza roula de côté pour éviter le torrent de flammes. Aussitôt, elle chargea Natsu et lui porta un coup par le flanc avec tout son élan. Elle n'attendit pas pour se déplacer de nouveau. Elle avait à faire à deux adversaires rapides, qui agissaient dans une parfaite synergie de combat. Mais tout cela importait peu. Individuellement, ils ne pouvaient pas la vaincre, et elle allait leur prouver qu'à deux non plus. Les deux mages partaient maintenant à l'assaut de concert, l'un entouré d'un halo de flammes, l'autre d'une fine brume de particules de glace. Porté par leur énergie et leur insouciance suicidaire, ils allèrent s'écraser sur le bouclier massif d'Erza, qu'elle avait invoqué en un clin d'œil. Le choc les envoya au tapis, au bord de l'évanouissement, et le combat s'acheva presque aussi vite qu'il avait commencé.

« Bien, dit Erza d'un ton satisfait. Il faudra revoir votre stratégie, les garçons.

— C'est pas fini, Erza, je te le garantis... marmonna Natsu entre deux gémissements de douleur.

— Ça l'est pour l'instant, en tout cas. Dépêchez-vous. On se remet en route. »

L'intervention d'Erza lui valut quelques heures de calme. Grey et Natsu marchaient en arrière dans un silence obstiné, méditant sans doute des plans de bataille pour le futur. Happy, heureux d'avoir échappé à la raclée, babillait insouciamment avec Lucy, tandis qu'Erza tirait son chariot avec détermination, comme si elle partait en mission. Une fois en ville, Natsu commença à reprendre vie.

« J'ai faim ! » s'exclama-t-il aussitôt passées les portes.

Ils se trouvèrent une auberge et Erza, avec son sérieux habituel, se mit à interroger les gens au sujet du dragon. Elle n'obtint cependant pas les renseignements souhaités : les clients apeurés crurent qu'elle les menaçait et quittèrent la taverne un à un en marmonnant qu'ils ne voulaient pas d'ennuis.

Grey contempla son manège en secouant la tête de dépit, puis reporta son attention sur Natsu, qui avait déjà dévoré trois assiettes. C'était à se demander comment il faisait pour ne jamais prendre de poids.

« Erza est en train de tout faire foirer, lui fit-il remarquer. Elle fait peur aux gens.

— Je m'en occuperai plus tard. Je mange.

— Humpf, grogna le mage de glace. Ça va, Lucy ? Désolé pour tout ça...

— Bah, c'est pas vraiment différent de d'habitude », soupira la constellationniste avec fatalisme.

Le repas achevé et l'auberge vide, les mages décidèrent que pour aujourd'hui, il ne restait pas grand-chose de mieux à faire que d'aller se coucher.

« Tu veux pas non plus dormir avec nous, Erza ? » railla Grey.

La reine des fées lui adressa un regard glacé.

« Au moins, ça vous éviterait de casser un autre lit », rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

Natsu bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et posa la main sur la cuisse du mage de glace.

« Moi, ça m'est égal. C'est pas Erza qui va m'empêcher de te chauffer jusqu'à ce que tu oublies comment fonctionne la magie de la glace... »

Erza laissa échapper un petit cri choqué, puis se leva.

« Allez viens, Lucy. Allons nous coucher. »

La pauvre constellationniste n'osa pas protester et suivit Erza dans les escaliers.

Grey poussa un long soupir.

« Et moi qui avait espéré qu'on ait un peu de temps seuls tous les deux...

— Et moi, alors ! » protesta Happy de l'autre côté de la table, déjà à moitié endormi.

Natsu grimpa à califourchon sur Grey et l'embrassa.

« On a qu'à leur fausser compagnie. En entrant dans la ville, j'ai entendu des gens parler du dragon. Ils disent qu'il est noir, avec des motifs bleus, et qu'il se dirigeait vers l'ouest. »

Grey sourit.

« Ah... j'avais oublié les avantages de ton ouïe surnaturelle. Ok, on y va. »

Il se leva en soulevant Natsu par la même occasion et le déposa sur le sol. « Et lui ? demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Happy.

— Laissons-le aux bons soins d'Erza et Lucy. »

* * *

Ils marchèrent toute la nuit sous un ciel incroyablement clair. Une brise estivale, tiède et chargée du parfum de l'humidité de la nuit, troublait à peine les hautes herbes et le blé dans les champs. Natsu et Grey ne parlaient plus depuis un moment, appréciant le simple moment et la solitude qui leur faisait presque toujours défaut. L'un comme l'autre adorait leurs amis, mais ils n'avaient guère eu plus que des nuits à partager depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils ne sentaient même plus la fatigue, portés par l'euphorie de la situation et par la hâte de découvrir qui était ce fameux dragon. En une seule journée, ils avaient fait face à Erza, puis avaient échappé à sa surveillance implacable. Cela aussi, ça faisait un bien fou.

À la fin de l'après-midi suivant, ils avaient à peine repris la route après une sieste bien méritée, quand ils le virent enfin. La bête titanesque prit son envol depuis un vallon boisé et jaillit dans le ciel. Le battement de ses ailes fit vrombir l'air jusqu'à leur position, leur hérissant les poils sur leur peau. Comme l'avaient dit les habitants de Jintaru, le dragon était d'un noir profond, souligné par des motifs bleus clairs. Grey l'avait craint, et il devait maintenant se rendre à l'évidence : il s'agissait d'Acnologia, le héraut de la fin du monde. Il sursauta quand Natsu hurla :

« Hé ! toi, là-bas ! Tu connais Igneel ?

— Natsu, bon sang, ferme-la ! »

Le dragon effectua un quart de cercle, jetant un regard vide et froid sur le petit être braillard qui le prenait ainsi à parti, puis s'éloigna en planant sur ses ailes qui rappelaient celles d'un papillon.

Natsu s'apprêtait à poursuivre la bête, mais Grey se planta sur son chemin.

« Natsu, arrête ! Écoute-moi ! C'est Acnologia ! »

Le mage de feu le regarda sans comprendre.

« Acno-lo quoi ?

— Acnologia. Un chasseur de dragon, qui s'est baigné dans le sang d'innombrables dragons... avant d'en devenir un lui-même. Son retour est très mauvais signe. Cela pourrait... Cela pourrait signifier le retour de Zelef.

— Qui ?

— Bon sang, Natsu, tu ne sais vraiment rien ! Zelef, le mage noir ! Le créateur de tous ces démons... Le créateur de Deliora... »

Natsu, qui poussait Grey pour qu'il le laisse passer, s'arrêta net.

« Écoute... reprit Grey d'une voix lourde de chagrin. Je sais à quel point tu veux retrouver Igneel. Mais je peux t'assurer que ce dragon-là n'a rien à t'apprendre sur lui. »

Natsu examina son compagnon et reconnut dans ses yeux une expression qu'il ne lui avait vue qu'une seule fois, le jour où il avait posé le regard sur le démon Deliora, responsable de la mort de ses parents et de son maître, Oul. C'était de la peur. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Deliora a été vaincu, dit-il à voix basse mais ferme. Si Acnologia annonce le retour de Zelef, tant mieux. Tous les deux, on l'aura. Plus de Zelef, plus de démons.

— Mais... Tu es complètement dingue, Natsu. »

Le chasseur de dragon sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Sans blague », commenta-t-il. Il attrapa la main de Grey et la serra. « Ton maître s'est sacrifié parce que tu n'avais pas le pouvoir de vaincre ton cauchemar. Aujourd'hui, tu l'as. Avec moi. »

Grey se mordit la lèvre, et Natsu vit bien que c'était pour l'empêcher de trembler. Il le prit dans ses bras et ferma les yeux, la tête contre sa poitrine où son cœur battait furieusement. Le mage de glace lui rendit son étreinte, sa main froide serrée autour de sa nuque, l'autre crispée entre ses omoplates.

Erza était furieuse et prête à donner aux deux mages la raclée du siècle, mais dès qu'elle les aperçut, elle s'arrêta net et son visage se détendit. En les regardant enlacés, elle réalisa qu'elle avait tendance à oublier que depuis quelques temps, les choses avaient changé. Elle les avait toujours couvé, quitte à le faire à coups de poing, et elle continuait à le faire sans songer qu'ils avaient leur propre histoire à écrire, à deux. Ils méritaient qu'elle les laisse un peu en paix. Il était urgent qu'ils apprennent à se tenir, mais la leçon pouvait bien attendre encore un peu.

Elle fit signe à Lucy et s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand la voix de Natsu l'arrêta.

« Je t'ai sentie venir, Erza. Pour une fois, c'est pas le moment qu'on se tape dessus. Le dragon... »

Il rompit l'étreinte et regarda Grey. « Acno...

— ...logia », compléta le mage de glace.

Erza les fixa d'un air effaré.

« Vous avez bien dit 'Acnologia' ?

— On l'a vu, confirma Grey. Je pense qu'on devrait rentrer immédiatement à la guilde prévenir le vieux. »


	5. Le concours de mage de rang S

Makarov trouva le retour du dragon à la fois troublant et inquiétant, mais décréta que pour l'heure, ils ne pouvaient pas y faire grand-chose. Il assura qu'il contacterait le Conseil magique au plus tôt.

« Pour le moment, déclara-t-il, cela ne bouleverse pas nos plans. On a toujours un concours à organiser.

— Maître, vous êtes sûr ? protesta Erza.

— Oui. Acnologia n'est pas un ennemi que notre guilde peut vaincre seule. Nous devons attendre.

— Je suis sûr que je peux l'avoir, moi. Après tout, c'est un dragon, dit Natsu en haussant les épaules.

— Ouais, on devrait le traquer et passer à l'attaque, approuva Gajeel, en ponctuant sa phrase d'un « ghi-hi ».

— Vous n'y êtes pas », réprouva une voix profonde dans leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc et découvrirent Gildarts, massif dans sa pèlerine de voyage, qui les toisait d'un air grave.

« Acnologia absorbe toute forme de magie. Vous doutez ? Regardez-moi. »

Le mage laissa alors tomber son manteau et dévoila un bras manquant et un torse couturé de cicatrices gigantesques, traces d'une lacération dont il n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir réchapper. Natsu et Gajeel en restèrent muets.

« Écoutez Gildarts, reprit le maître. Vous n'êtes pas de taille. »

Natsu, qui vouait un respect particulier à Gildarts, ne trouva rien à redire. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse exister un être capable d'infliger de telles blessures à un mage de cette stature.

« Merde... murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

— Assez de pensées sinistres, dit Makarov. Demain, j'annoncerai les participants au concours. »

À ces mots, le visage de Natsu s'illumina. « Enfin ! » s'exclama-t-il en frappant son poing contre sa paume. Il n'avait encore jamais eu la chance d'être nominé, mais cette année, il en était sûr, il pourrait enfin participer au concours. Et le gagner.

Le maître décida que cette année, Kanna, Natsu, Gajeel, Jubia, Elfman, Grey et Fried auraient l'opportunité de passer au rang S. Chacun était libre de choisir un binôme ne participant pas au concours, et qui ne soit pas déjà de rang S, afin de l'épauler au cours des épreuves.

Natsu, sans hésiter, nomma Happy. « À nous, partenaire ! » lança-t-il au chat bleu, qui en sautilla de joie.

Kanna adressa un regard appuyé à Lucy, qui lui sourit d'un air radieux. « Avec plaisir ! » répondit la constellationniste à la question muette.

Gajeel se dandina d'un air embarrassé, puis demanda du bout des lèvres à Reby de l'accompagner. La jeune fille rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et accepta d'un murmure.

Jubia en avait apparemment déjà discuté avec sa partenaire, Lisana, qui lui pressa la main en souriant.

Elfman se tourna vers Evergreen, qui hocha la tête d'un signe dédaigneux, et Fried fit naturellement équipe avec Bixrow.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Grey, qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en souriant d'un air suffisant.

« Pas besoin de binôme. J'irai seul.

— C'est ton choix », commenta Makarov d'un ton blasé.

Natsu rejoignit son compagnon et passa un bras autour de ses épaules en riant.

« Profite bien de ta fierté pendant que t'en as encore une », dit-il.

Grey ne répondit rien et sourit au chasseur de dragon.

« Bien ! dit Makarov en claquant des mains. Préparez-vous, on part demain. »

* * *

Dans la matinée du lendemain, tous les participants du concours, ainsi que Makarov, Erza et Gildarts, avaient embarqué en direction de l'île de Tenro. Le lieu de sépulture de Mavis, la fondatrice de la guilde, servirait de champ de bataille pour les mages aspirants au rang S. Il faisait une chaleur écrasante et en dépit de la pression du concours, la plupart des mages étaient occupés à se dorer la pilule sur le pont. Natsu était penché sur le bastingage, vert de nausée, priant pour que la traversée s'arrête bientôt. Lucy et Kanna s'étaient isolées dans un coin et discutaient à voix basse avec animation. Fried se tartinait de crème solaire avec soin, expliquant que sa peau blanche prenait mal le soleil. Vu que Bixrow refusait absolument de lui donner un coup de main, Jubia se dévoua pour lui mettre de la crème dans le dos, d'autant que cela lui permit de détourner son attention de Grey, avachi sur une chaise longue, complètement nu, laissant échapper un râle d'agonie tandis qu'il cuisait sous la chaleur du soleil.

« Je suis là pour toi, dit Lucy à Kanna de l'autre côté du pont. On va gagner ce concours, et tu diras à Gildarts ton secret. »

La magicienne des cartes, qui pour une fois s'abstenait de boire, hocha la tête d'un air absent.

« Merci, Lucy », dit-elle en sortant de sa rêverie.

Elle lui pressa la main avec force. « Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »

La constellationniste éclata de rire en rougissant un peu. « Tu t'en sortirais très bien, j'en suis sûre. Mais je suis heureuse de participer avec toi. Vraiment heureuse. »

Les yeux violets de Kanna s'allumèrent d'une lueur gaie et aguicheuse.

« Je te revaudrai ça, Lucy.

— Hihi, c'est inutile, vraiment... »

Kanna se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de Lucy.

« Tu es la meilleure. Tu n'as peut-être pas encore le niveau pour prétendre au rang S, mais tu es la meilleure quand même.

— Kanna... Arrête de me faire autant de compliments.

— Tu les mérites, chérie. Et tu es aussi la plus belle.

— Arrête !

— Bon, d'accord, d'accord. Mais embrasse-moi encore. »

Lucy s'exécuta en riant.

Après les Jeux, les deux jeunes femmes avaient rapidement officialisé leur relation, et depuis, elles ne se quittaient que pour les missions occasionnelles qui les occupaient chacune de leur côté, bien que Lucy accepte nettement plus de travail que Kanna, qui préférait passer son temps à boire au QG de la guilde. Au fond de son cœur, Lucy espérait que ce concours serait l'occasion pour sa compagne de gagner confiance en elle. Kanna avait bien plus de ressource qu'elle ne le croyait. Elle était capable de tout, mais elle ne le savait pas encore. Lucy voulait le lui montrer, le lui prouver. Sa compagne était une femme courageuse, déterminée, impitoyable s'il le fallait. Et quand la constellationniste se laissait absorber par ses grands yeux violets et envoûter par son regard intense et franc, elle se demandait parfois si elle n'était pas en train d'en tomber amoureuse.

Gajeel s'étira en baillant et arpenta le pont comme un animal en cage. Que ce voyage était long ! Il était si impatient de se jeter dans la bataille qu'il éprouvait une furieuse envie de dévorer toutes les structures métalliques du navire. La journée qui s'éternisait commençait à le rendre fou. Il s'arrêta devant Grey, poings sur les hanches.

« Tu trouves pas que c'est un peu indécent, comme tenue ? »

Le mage de glace lui lança un regard apathique à travers ses paupières mi-closes.

« Humpf... grogna-t-il.

— Habille-toi un peu, tu veux !

— Ferme-la...

— T'avise pas de me parler sur ce ton...

— Gajeel ! Laisse-le tranquille ! »

Le chasseur de dragons se retourna et vit Reby qui l'observait avec de grands yeux inquiets.

« C'est pas le moment, insista-t-elle. Il faut qu'on se concentre.

— Mouais, t'as raison. Si seulement j'avais emporté ma guitare... J'aurais bien improvisé une petite chanson. »

Ce fut bien parce que Reby était là, mais Gajeel choisit d'ignorer le rire sarcastique de Grey. Reby avait raison : le pauvre mage de glace était à peine en état de prendre une raclée. Gajeel continua son chemin et mit au passage une grosse claque dans le dos de Natsu, qui hoqueta mais ne fit rien pour se défendre. _Vraiment pas drôle_ , songea-t-il.

Quelques heures plus tard, Makarov prit place sur le gaillard avant et les mages sortirent peu à peu de leur torpeur pour se rassembler devant lui.

« Le concours va commencer dans quelques instants, annonça le maître. Gardez à l'esprit qu'il s'agit de tester non seulement votre force et vos aptitudes magiques, mais également votre chance et votre intelligence. La première épreuve consiste à rejoindre l'île par tous les moyens possibles. Ensuite, vous devrez choisir parmi sept chemins. Sur l'un d'entre eux, vous trouverez Erza et devrez la combattre. Un autre chemin vous mènera à Gildarts. Les autres itinéraires vous feront rencontrer d'autres équipes, et enfin, l'un des chemins ne contient aucun obstacle. Bonne chance à tous. À mon signal... Partez ! »

Natsu, qui nageait encore en plein malaise, fut le dernier à réagir. Reby créa un pont grâce à son Solid Script et s'enfuit avec Gajeel à toutes jambes en direction de l'île. Fried fit de même, tandis que Grey créait un toboggan de glace qu'il dévala à toute vitesse, passant devant tous les autres. Kanna sortit son jeu de cartes et créa une vague monstrueuse qui les porta, elle et Lucy, quitte à submerger leurs concurrents. Elfman se jeta à l'eau et se mit à nager furieusement, suivi par une Evergreen qui râlait déjà pleins poumons. Jubia et Lisana employèrent à peu près la même méthode que Kanna, mais avec plus de succès : Jubia et la mer ne faisaient qu'un, et elle entendait bien le montrer aux autres concurrents. Alors que tous les mages rivalisaient de sortilèges pour arriver en premier, Natsu tituba sur le pont et dit à Happy d'une voix faible : « Tu peux m'emmener, Happy ? Je me sens mal... » Le chat bleu approuva d'un « Aye, sir ! » retentissant, et les deux s'envolèrent par-dessus la mêlée.

Finalement, Jubia et Lisana furent les premières à poser le pied sur l'île de Tenro. Elles examinèrent rapidement les sept chemins, de simples galeries signalées par les premières lettres de l'alphabet, qui s'enfonçaient dans la roche sur le flanc escarpé de l'île. Elles choisirent la galerie A et disparurent dans la pénombre.

Grey les suivit de près et s'enfonça dans la galerie la plus au centre.

Une à une, les entrées se refermèrent sur le passage des concurrents. En dépit des efforts de Happy, Natsu et lui arrivèrent en dernier. Il ne restait plus qu'un chemin, et c'était celui-là que Natsu voulait : il portait la lettre E. Dans son esprit, cela ne faisait aucun doute : il y trouverait Erza, et c'était elle qu'il voulait affronter.

Au lieu de quoi... Natsu ne trouva rien ni personne sur son passage. Il en fit s'effondrer tout un pan de roche de rage.

« Natsu, calme-toi ! Tu vas nous enterrer vivants ! protesta Happy.

— J'y crois pas ! s'égosilla le chasseur de dragons. Je vais sortir de là sans avoir rien fait ! C'est vraiment nul !

— Il y a plein d'autres épreuves, Natsu. Le maître a dit que le concours testait aussi notre chance. Et on a de la chance de s'en tirer à si bon compte.

— De la chance, tu parles ! »

Happy soupira, mais n'insista pas. Lui, au moins, était content de la situation. Le concours se présentait bien. Si Natsu était tombé sur Erza, elle l'aurait vaincu et tout se serait arrêté dès le début, et le chat n'osait pas imaginer comment Natsu aurait réagi.

* * *

Grey arpentait prudemment le couloir de pierre, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Sans regretter sa décision de partir seul, il ne pouvait pas pour autant affirmer qu'il se sentait tout à fait rassuré. Il pensa à Natsu et espéra ne pas tomber sur lui. Non pas parce qu'il craignait d'être vaincu, mais parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de l'éliminer si tôt dans le concours : il y avait de bonnes chances pour que le chasseur de dragons ne le lui pardonne pas.

Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit du bruit et se figea. Il reconnut les voix de Fried et de Bixrow et sourit. Il se remit en marche d'un pas tranquille.

* * *

De leur côté, Kanna et Lucy avançaient sans encombres depuis une vingtaine de minutes, désorientées par les innombrables coudes formés par la galerie. Et soudain, au détour d'un pan de roche, elles se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Elfman et Evergreen.

« Hé, Elfman ! s'exclama Kanna avec enthousiasme. On dirait que c'est le moment ou jamais de prouver à ta copine que t'es un homme, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire de biais, poings sur les hanches.

— Je n'ai rien à prouver ! Je suis un homme ! Et viens un peu te battre, si t'es un homme !

— Je... »

Elfman ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et se jeta à l'assaut tout en se transformant. Un bras gigantesque et bestial remplaça son bras d'origine, déjà gigantesque et bestial. Kanna et Lucy bondirent de côté et évitèrent le mage en furie. Elles ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de se retourner. Lucy dégaina son fouet et le fit tomber à terre en l'enroulant autour de ses mollets, tandis que Kanna déployait ses cartes. La foudre s'abattit sur Elfman, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur. Lucy dégaina l'une de ses clés d'or et invoqua Cancer, qui s'empressa de contrer le sortilège d'Evergreen en le découpant en petits morceaux.

« Tu veux que je lui fasse une nouvelle coupe, ma crevette ?

— Au travail, Cancer ! »

Evergreen ouvrit de grands yeux tandis que l'homme-crabe fondait sur elle, tous ciseaux dehors.

Derrière elles, Elfman se relevait déjà. Mais les filles avaient confiance. Ensemble, elles étaient plus fortes. L'énergie de la présence de l'autre était comme de la magie à l'état pur.

* * *

Grey se planta au bout du couloir, qui débouchait sur une salle spacieuse, et attendit ses adversaires.

« Deux membres éminents de l'unité Raijin », commenta-t-il d'un ton appréciateur en les voyant apparaître de l'autre côté de la salle circulaire. « Mon concours ne pouvait pas mieux commencer. »

Fried tira son fleuret, Bixrow déploya ses poupées magiques, qui flottèrent dans les airs en ricanant.

« Grey... Je suis moi aussi content de tomber sur un adversaire tel que toi », appuya Fried en avançant d'un pas souple.

Le mage de glace joignit les mains.

« Et ne t'avise pas d'essayer de me manipuler, Bixrow.

— Bah, répondit le mage, je pense pas que Fried ait besoin de moi sur ce coup-là.

— Alors commençons sans plus attendre. Ice Make... »

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de terminer son invocation, Fried avait déjà tracé un enchantement de la pointe de la lame. Grey se retrouva projeté en arrière et sa tête cogna durement contre la pierre.

* * *

Quand Jubia et Lisana virent qu'elles allaient devoir en découdre avec Gildarts, elles ne montrèrent aucun signe de crainte. Le mage apprécia et se sentit presque désolé de devoir les écraser.

« J'espère que vous êtes prêtes, les jeunettes. Vous n'avez jamais affronté un mage tel que moi.

— Jubia ne craint aucun mage, annonça la fille de l'océan d'un ton égal. Je suis aussi insaisissable que l'eau.

— C'est ce qu'on va voir », dit Gildartz avec douceur.

Il se planta solidement au sol, les jambes arquées, et attendit les premières attaques.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Natsu continuait à maudire la terre entière tout en donnant des coups de pied dans le moindre caillou qui se présentait sur son chemin, suivi par Happy à une distance respectueuse.

« Je parie que c'est Grey qui va affronter Erza. Si jamais il la bat... Je sais pas ce que je vais lui faire...

— Je veux pas le savoir ! protesta aussitôt Happy.

— Je jure que je vais lui...

— Natsu, on est amis, non ? Tais-toi ! »

Le mage du feu lui adressa un regard perplexe. « Eh bah quoi ? N'ai pas peur, Happy, je vais pas le...

— J'entends rien du tout ! » Le chat comprima ses pattes sur ses oreilles et s'éloigna à tire-d'aile.

Natsu le regarda d'un air perplexe, haussa les épaules, et se remit en route.

* * *

Mille éclats de lumière aveuglante transpercèrent la pénombre de la caverne, aveuglant momentanément Kanna et Lucy. Les deux magiciennes se protégèrent, mais les flèches de lumière les transpercèrent comme de minuscules éclats de verre.

« Lucy... » murmura Kana, recroquevillée sur elle-même, la main serrée sur ses cartes.

Lucy lui adressa un hochement de tête et sortit une autre clé d'or. Evergreen aurait du mal à contrer la puissance brute de Taurus.

Kanna se redressa et jeta ses cartes sur Elfman, les enflammant au passage. Cela ne fit guère d'effet sur le mage, qui était déterminé à montrer que la douleur n'avait aucune emprise sur lui. Une nouvelle fois, Kanna esquiva. Aussitôt, elle combina ses cartes et jeta un enchantement de foudre, normalement destiné à plusieurs cibles, qu'elle concentra sur son adversaire. Le sortilège le toucha juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à la frapper. La puissance magique le fit voler en arrière. Son corps musculeux s'incrusta dans la roche, y resta figé un instant, puis la paroi commença à s'écrouler.

* * *

« Je vous attendais », fit Erza d'une voix calme, assise sur un rocher surplombant une rivière souterraine.

Gajeel et Reby échangèrent un regard. Reby hocha fermement le menton, en dépit de la peur que lui inspirait Erza. Gajeel lui adressa un sourire plein de dents métalliques, et se ramassa sur lui-même avant de bondir.

Sa première attaque fut contrée d'un coup d'épée qui l'envoya valser au fond du ruisseau. Il se releva aussitôt et fit jaillir un bras d'acier que la reine des fées esquiva souplement. Gajeel bondit dans les airs et invoqua le hurlement du dragon d'acier, tandis que Reby tentait de distraire Erza en faisant pleuvoir des mots de feu sur son armure écarlate.

Erza atterrit sur une corniche élevée et contempla ses adversaires.

« Il va falloir essayer un peu plus sérieusement, Gajeel, si tu veux prétendre au rang S. Tu peux faire bien mieux ! »

Que cette remarque ait été faite dans ce but ou non, elle mit Gajeel en rage.

« Erza ! Je suis le dragon d'acier, et tu ignores ce que cela signifie !

— Alors montre-moi, je t'attends ! »

Le chasseur de dragons se métamorphosa en un clin d'œil en une forteresse ambulante, la peau hérissée d'écailles d'acier. Il repartit à l'assaut, évita le coup de taille que lui destinait Erza, et une fois dans son dos, projeta son bras muni d'une lame tournoyante. Il toucha. Mais Gajeel n'était pas du genre à se reposer sur ses lauriers, et dès qu'il vit Erza à terre, il la cribla de coups de barre de fer. Il en fallait plus, cependant, à la légendaire Titania. En un battement de cils, elle avait changé de position et d'armure. Gajeel prit appui sur ses genoux et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Il épuisait trop vite sa magie. À cet instant, le mot « acier » tomba juste sous son nez. Un rictus de joie étira ses lèvres, et il mordit à belles dents dans le cadeau de Reby.

* * *

Jubia envoya une déferlante sur laquelle Lisana surfa, transformée en félin. Elle cribla Gildartz de coups de griffes, mais le mage sacré la repoussa d'un simple geste de la main, puis avança en direction de Jubia. Sa première attaque passa au travers du corps de la fille de l'eau, la laissant parfaitement indemne.

« Intéressant », murmura Gildartz, tandis que la magicienne contre-attaquait avec un geyser d'eau brûlante. Il le brisa d'un claquement de doigts et sourit.

« Alors ? C'est tout ce que tu as ? »

Jubia le regarda de ses yeux bleu sombre et fronça les sourcils. Puis, elle disparut.

Perplexe, Gildartz regarda autour de lui. Ensuite, une étrange sensation d'inconfort le fit s'agiter vainement, jusqu'à ce que sa peau et même l'intérieur de son corps lui semble étrangement altéré. Avec un hoquet, il réalisa que Jubia était _en lui_. Elle s'était fondue aux molécules d'eau de son propre corps. _Intéressant_ , songea-t-il encore. Il alla puiser dans sa magie et fit imploser le corps étranger. Un instant plus tard, il avait expulsé la magicienne, qui s'immobilisa, à terre, à quelques mètres de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui te motive à combattre, Jubia ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle luttait pour se redresser.

— Je...

— Parle, fille de l'eau ! Tu n'es pas avec nous depuis très longtemps, mais tu te bats comme si tu avais toujours appartenu à cette guilde.

— Tu en doutes, Gildartz ? Tu peux me faire tout ce que tu veux. Je suis une mage de Fairy Tail, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas peur de toi.

— Peur ? Tu crois que c'est l'absence de peur qui nous rend si spéciaux ?

— Non... murmura Jubia en se relevant sur des jambes tremblantes. Je le _sais_.

— La peur...

— Ne me dis pas ce qu'est la peur, Gildartz. Je la connais. Et ce n'est pas toi qui peux me l'inspirer.

— Quoi, alors ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

— La solitude », affirma Jubia en serrant les poings.

Elle releva Lisana qui gisait à ses côtés, elle deux filles lui adressèrent un regard dur.

Gildartz reprit ses appuis et se prépara à la suite du combat. Il commençait à bien s'amuser.

* * *

Grey reprit ses esprits au moment où les poupées de Bixrow fondaient sur lui. Il roula de côté et construisit six balistes de glace qui se déclenchèrent toutes en même temps, anéantissant les jouets malfaisants de son adversaire. Il se baissa pour éviter une attaque de Fried et fonça en avant tout en créant des pics acérés sur son passage. Ses deux adversaires furent projetés au plafond. Le mage de glace se retourna et fit apparaître ses sabres gelés, puis il se mit à tournoyer dans l'atmosphère confinée de la caverne. Il faucha Bixrow en premier, qui tentait d'enlever son casque, puis s'attaqua à Fried, qui écarta sa lame d'un mouvement du poignet. Grey faillit s'empaler sur la pointe de sa rapière mais la dévia à temps, et la lame se tordit sur un bouclier de glace.

Le mage se retrouva à terre quelques mètres plus loin et rassembla sa concentration. Sans même qu'il en ait conscience, le feu se mit à danser sur sa peau.

* * *

Gajeel se sentit regonflé à bloc. Même s'il sortait vaincu du combat – ce qu'il refusait d'envisager – il garderait en mémoire la sensation de la puissance d'Erza qui faisait vibrer l'atmosphère et jusqu'à l'acier de son corps. Tout son être frémissait au contact de la mélodie des lames de la guerrière écarlate. Il l'avait déjà vue combattre, mais jamais il ne l'avait affrontée en duel. Et cette expérience valait bien une chanson. Il faudrait qu'il y pense, de retour à la maison.

Le chasseur de dragon enchaîna les attaques violentes, dans le but d'épuiser et de déstabiliser sa redoutable adversaire. Mais Erza semblait danser autour de lui, esquivant avec une facilité déconcertante. Enfin, il invoqua une colossale épée d'acier et se mit à tourner autour de sa proie. Il s'approcha, et au moment d'abattre l'épée, il la prit dans sa main gauche et fit jaillir son poing d'acier de la main droite. Cette fois, il parvint à prendre Erza de court. La reine des fées s'effondra, roula sur elle-même, et se releva aussitôt. _Merde !_ pensa-t-il. _Cette femme est un monstre !_

Faute de mieux, il continua à manier ses deux armes redoutables, coupant la route à Erza et la forçant à reculer contre la paroi de la grotte. L'inconvénient, c'est qu'il fatiguait vite. Erza changea brusquement d'arme et le prit au dépourvu au pire moment. Elle esquiva d'un pas de côté son poing d'acier, bondit dans les airs, et trancha net son épée. Elle profita de sa surprise pour pousser son avantage, et quelques secondes plus tard, il était à terre, couvert de contusions, et avec la nette impression de s'être brisé quelques os. Il resta allongé sur le dos, la respiration entravée par la douleur.

« Tu as progressé, Gajeel, commenta Erza. Mais ce n'est pas encore assez pour me vaincre.

— Sans blague... » grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

* * *

En voyant la grotte s'écrouler sur Elfman, Evergreen poussa un cri de terreur. Lucy, d'ordinaire restreinte par sa peur de blesser autrui, se sentit transportée par le désir de voir Kanna sortir victorieuse, et lança Taurus sur son adversaire. Le coup de hache de l'esprit fit perdre connaissance à Evergreen.

« Kanna, c'est le moment ! » lança-t-elle à sa compagne.

Celle-ci déploya ses cartes qui s'envolèrent furieusement et heurtèrent le mage déjà blessé. Kanna termina par un solide coup de poing. Essoufflées, les deux magiciennes se regardèrent : elles avaient réussi !

* * *

« C'est pas vrai... Il recommence », constata Bixrow en se relevant tant bien que mal. « Fried, fais gaffe ! »

Mais Grey avait déjà bondi par-dessus son adversaire et invoqua une épée de glace entourée par les flammes. Dans son mouvement descendant, il abattit l'arme de toutes ses forces et envoya Fried au tapis avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir. Grey se retourna aussitôt vers Bixrow, qui recula d'instinct. À ce moment précis, la détermination implacable qui émanait du mage de glace, son aura de feu et la colère froide de ses yeux parvint réellement à lui faire peur. La magie qui rayonnait tout autour de lui était une chose furieuse et indomptable, une véritable catastrophe naturelle. Bixrow leva les mains. « C'est bon, t'as gagné, Grey.

— Oh que non, Bixrow. Viens te battre. »

Bixrow déglutit, mais il n'avait pas envie de passer pour un lâche, et encore moins de déshonorer Fried.

« Très bien », dit-il en soulevant son casque, dévoilant ses yeux soulignés de khôl qu'ils gardaient toujours cachés, car bien trop dangereux pour quiconque croisait son regard. Mais Grey le regarda dans les yeux et ne flancha pas. Un sourire effrayant passa sur ses lèvres. Bixrow tenta de réanimer ses poupées, mais il paniqua et n'eut que le temps d'essuyer un prodigieux coup de poing dopé aux foutues flammes de Natsu. Il perdit connaissance.

* * *

Jubia et Lisana foncèrent en avant, portées par les déferlantes de la fille de l'océan. Elles attaquèrent dans un ensemble parfait, Jubia avec des jets d'eau sous pression presque aussi durs que du béton, et Lisana sous sa forme de harpie aux griffes redoutables.

Gildartz se laissa submerger par l'assaut et en ressortit en toussant et en riant.

« Pas mal ! Pas mal du tout ! » commenta-t-il, enrageant les deux filles. Jubia inonda entièrement la grotte et disparut dans les eaux, de même que Lisana qui prit sa forme de sirène. Cette fois, elles tentèrent de désorienter leur adversaire par des attaques rapides suivies d'un repli immédiat, attendant un défaut d'attention de sa part. Quand ce fut le moment, Jubia réapparut dans son dos et lui asséna un coup formidable. Gildartz tomba sur ses genoux mais riposta aussitôt, dissipant toute l'eau de la grotte d'un simple geste de la main. Il se releva et regarda les deux mages, à bout de forces, qui reprenaient leur respiration.

« Vous avez bien combattu. Tu as passé le test, Jubia. »

La jeune fille leva de grands yeux. « Mais...

— Contre moi, il ne s'agissait pas de gagner. Tu as un très bon niveau. Tu sais que Natsu lui-même n'a jamais réussi à me faire mettre un genoux en terre ? Pour moi, ça suffit. »

Jubia en resta muette. Lisana lui adressa un sourire épuisé.

« Félicitations ! reprit Gildartz. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas combattu une mage telle que toi. »

La fille de l'eau en rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Merci, Gildartz...

— Allez, allez, sortez d'ici. Une collation vous attend à la sortie ! »

* * *

Natsu déboucha au grand jour et vit Mirajane qui lui faisait signe depuis une tente de laquelle parvenait un délicieux fumet. Voilà qui allait lui rapporter un peu de réconfort.

« Alors, on dirait que ça s'est bien passé, Natsu ? » lui demanda-t-elle quand il alla s'affaler sur un banc.

Il fit la moue. « Il n'y avait personne. Pas un seul combat.

— L'important, c'est d'avoir passé l'épreuve, non ? Ça veut dire que tu es sûr de continuer le concours.

— Mouais, grogna Natsu d'un air boudeur.

— Tu as faim ? »

L'expression du chasseur de dragons se détendit.

« Tiens, voilà pour toi », dit Mirjane en déposant une assiette de viande rôtie devant lui.

Malgré sa contrariété, le mage de feu se mit à dévorer son repas avec un bel appétit. Mirajane avait prévu le poisson pour Happy, et le chat ne se fit pas prier. Quand il fut rassasié, il vit apparaître Lucy et Kanna et leur fit un signe de la main.

« Hé ! Les filles ! Vous avez gagné ?

— Ça, on peut le dire, se rengorgea Kanna en avançant dans sa direction.

— On est tombés sur Elfman et Evergreen, expliqua Lucy. Ils nous ont donné du fil à retordre, mais tout s'est bien passé.

— Je suis content pour vous.

— Et toi... Tu as fini vite, non ? »

Quand Lucy vit la tête de dix pieds de long de Natsu, elle comprit. Elle posa une main amicale sur son épaule. « Bah, ce n'est que le début, tu sais... »

Le chasseur de dragon se contenta d'un grognement. La constellationniste soupira. « J'espère que les autres vont bien...

— Arrête de t'inquiéter tout le temps, Lucy, la sermonna Kanna. Allons plutôt manger. »

La magicienne des cartes s'attabla avec satisfaction et cette fois, ne fit pas l'impasse sur la boisson.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Grey émergea des cavernes. Natsu évalua rapidement son état. Il était amoché, mais difficile de croire qu'il pouvait sortir d'un combat avec Erza. Il soupira de soulagement et se leva. En approchant, il remarqua le sang qui coulait sur sa nuque et accéléra le pas.

« Je vais bien, dit Grey en le voyant. J'ai pris un coup sur la tête. Ça fait mal...

— Tu as affronté qui ? »

Le mage de glace lui adressa ce sourire arrogant qui ressemblait tant à celui de Leon.

« Fried et Bixrow ne font plus partie du concours, annonça-t-il avec satisfaction.

— Bien joué ! s'exclama Natsu en le gratifiant d'un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

— Hé ! Doucement, tu veux ? Mais dis donc... Tu as l'air complètement intact !

— M'en parle pas... Ou mon poing pourrait bien trouver un endroit plus douloureux.

— Houla, on se calme ! »

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna vers la tente, déposant au passage un baiser dans sa chevelure hirsute malgré les protestations irritées du chasseur de dragons.

Quand Jubia et Lisana rejoignirent les autres, Kanna était déjà passablement ivre, et Natsu, mort d'ennui et de dépit, dormait profondément dans l'herbe.

Les deux filles paraissaient épuisées, et un rien incrédules. Kanna leva sa pinte en les apercevant.

« Alors, les demoiselles ! Que se passe-t-il ? Vous avez l'air toutes bizarres !

— Gildartz... murmura Jubia en guise d'explication.

— Vous l'avez battu ? s'étrangla Grey.

— Non... Mais il a estimé qu'on avait assez bien combattu.

— Wow... Félicitations. »

Jubia rougit légèrement. « Merci. »

Plus tard, Grey décida d'accompagner Kanna et but quelques verres avec elle. Ce concours l'angoissait plus qu'il ne le montrait, et il n'était pas contre un peu de courage en bouteille. Kanna apprécia grandement, mais ne tarda pas à lui adresser ce regard coquin qui laissait présager une conversation embarrassante.

« Dis-moi, Grey... Natsu et toi, vous utilisez bien un peu de magie pour pimenter la chose, non ? Tu lui as déjà fait le coup du double de glace ? Et lui, il a bien dû te faire un truc du genre 'la Verge d'Acier du Dragon de Feu', non ? »

Grey s'étrangla avec sa boisson et en recracha la moitié. Quand il eut repris son souffle, il lança :

« Est-ce que je te demande si Lucy invite ses esprits pour des parties à trois ? »

Kanna ouvrit de grands yeux. « Mais c'est une super idée, ça ! Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé avant ?! »

Le mage de glace se couvrit le visage de la main. « Bon sang... marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

— Allez, Grey. T'es toujours trop sérieux. Tu as besoin de te détendre un peu.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes à Grey ? intervint Lucy en s'approchant d'eux. On dirait qu'il a vu un fantôme.

— Ce n'est pas de ton âge ! asséna Kanna avec un sourire espiègle.

— Pas de mon... Quoi ?! »

Kanna attrapa sa compagne par la taille et la fit asseoir sur le banc à côté d'elle.

« Je demandais à Grey si la magie et le sexe faisaient bon ménage.

— Hein ? s'écria Lucy en rougissant.

— Bah quoi ? Quelle bande de prudes vous faites ! Je vais demander à Natsu.

— Tu vas t'en prendre une, prévint Grey.

— Une quoi ? Une V...

— Kanna !

— Oh, ça va ! »

Mais Kanna ne parvint pas à tirer Natsu de son sommeil, et finit par s'endormir sur lui. Lucy jeta un regard désolé à Grey.

« Décidément... On n'a pas choisi les partenaires les plus simples. »

Grey sourit.

« Qui a parlé de choisir ? À la tienne, Lucy », dit-il en choquant son verre contre le sien.

Lucy souleva sa pinte et but quelques gorgées.

« À ton avis, en quoi va consister la suite du concours ? »

Grey haussa les épaules. « Aucune idée. J'avoue que ça me noue un peu les tripes.

— Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Tu devais pourtant être bien sûr de toi, pour partir seul...

— Ou un peu idiot ! Quoi qu'il en soit, il est trop tard pour faire marche en arrière, et c'est tant mieux. Parfois, si on ne se force pas à se mettre en situation délicate... On ne fait jamais rien de bien, et on arrête d'évoluer. »

Lucy médita ces paroles quelques instants.

« Ça me paraît une assez bonne façon de voir les choses. Mais fais attention quand même, Grey. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te mettes en danger.

— C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, Lucy. Ça ira. »

Tandis que Grey et Lucy, débarrassés de leurs turbulents partenaires, discutaient tranquillement en compagnie de Jubia et Lisana qui les avaient rejoints, le soleil commença à baisser. Gajeel et Reby, qui selon toute logique avaient dû affronter Erza, ne revinrent pas.

« Pas étonnant, mais je suis déçue pour eux », commenta Lucy.

Ainsi s'acheva la première journée, qualifiant Natsu, Kanna, Jubia et Grey pour la suite du tournoi.


	6. Le concours, suite et fin

La nuit fut cependant très courte. Il faisait encore noir quand Makarov réveilla les jeunes en fanfare :

« Debout, là-dedans ! Il est temps pour la seconde épreuve ! Et ça commence maintenant ! Trouvez le tombeau de Mavis, le premier duo arrivé remporte l'épreuve, et seule la deuxième équipe sera qualifiée avec lui pour la finale. Bonne chance ! »

Natsu, qui avait dormi longtemps, bondit sur ses pieds et réveilla Happy : « En route, partenaire ! » s'exclama-t-il en partant en courant. Au bout de quelques minutes, le chat, qui le suivait en évitant les arbres tant bien que mal, lui demanda en baillant : « Tu sais où tu vas, au moins, Natsu ? » Le chasseur de dragons ralentit à peine. « On trouvera en route !

— Mais on ne peut pas chercher au hasard ! »

— Arrête de t'inquiéter, Happy ! Allez, plus vite ! »

Et le mage de feu se mit à courir de plus belle en bondissant par-dessus les obstacles comme une chèvre.

Jubia et Lisana se levèrent, encore engourdies de sommeil. L'obscurité ambiante brouillaient leur repères et ne les aidaient pas à se réveiller. La fille de l'eau fixa son regard sur les étoiles.

« Lisana, il faut y aller », murmura-t-elle. Sa compagne acquiesça sans rien dire et les deux magiciennes s'éloignèrent dans les ténèbres, presque sans un bruit.

Lucy dut lutter pour sortir Kanna de son sommeil alcoolisé. La magicienne aux cartes n'avait guère envie de s'extraire du cocon qui la préservait de l'âpreté du monde, et il fallut toute la douceur de Lucy pour la ramener à la réalité.

Grey s'était éveillé aux premières invectives de Makarov. Il se redressa et partit en toute discrétion pour se fondre dans les ombres de la nuit. Son plan ne fonctionnerait que si personne ne le voyait.

* * *

Grey quitta le chemin de caillasse glissant où il crapahutait depuis des heures. Devant lui, une imposante cascade grondait en se déversant dans un étang abrité par des arbres centenaires. Les rayons du soleil jouaient dans l'eau claire qui diffractait tous les rayons dans un arc-en-ciel incendiaire. Grey hésita. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de faire une pause, mais il avait terriblement envie de passer un petit instant dans cette eau fraîche. Finalement, il ôta ses vêtements et plongea tête la première.

Il ressortit sous le ciel net et pur, dans ce parfait moment de calme sous le ciel bleu azur de l'été... et faillit se casser la figure de surprise lorsqu'il entendit la voix flûtée de Happy lui parvenir de derrière la cascade :

« Je peux sortir, maintenant, Natsu ?

— Maintenant que tu viens de dévoiler notre planque, je suppose que oui. »

Médusé, Grey regarda le chat bleu surgir du rideau aquatique et se mettre à tournoyer autour de lui.

« Comment tu nous as trouvés, Grey ?

— Ben... je ne vous cherchais pas, en fait. Ça m'avait tout l'air d'un endroit tranquille... »

Natsu émergea à son tour de la cascade, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps nu.

« On faisait une pause, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Happy était fatigué, il a dit que j'étais... lourd.

— En général, le chat a raison, approuva Grey d'un ton égal.

— Ne commence pas... Viens par ici », dit Natsu en entraînant Grey derrière la cascade.

Il y avait une petite grotte ondoyant dans la lumière du matin filtrée par les eaux. Natsu poussa Grey contre la paroi lisse et se mit à l'embrasser, pressant son corps humide contre le sien.

« On devrait... murmura Grey quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent. On devrait se remettre en route. Ça fait longtemps qu'on attend ce concours, il ne faudrait pas... Et merde. »

Il se tendit en prenant une inspiration tremblante tandis que la bouche de Natsu se refermait sur sa verge. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, il le releva et le poussa doucement à sa place, face contre la paroi. Il s'introduisit en lui et donna un solide coup de rein en agrippant son compagnon par les hanches. Natsu se pencha légèrement en avant, les deux mains à plat sur la roche froide. Il inclina la tête et l'air se bloqua dans sa gorge tandis qu'il encaissait un second coup de boutoir. Grey lui mordit l'épaule et posa une main sur sa gorge, l'autre sur ses testicules. Le mage de glace sentit la vibration du gémissement de plaisir sous ses doigts tandis que ses entrailles semblaient se contracter sur sa verge. Apparemment, le chasseur de dragon hésitait entre chercher à se soustraire à son étreinte et s'y abandonner totalement. Grey accentua la pression sur sa gorge et ses testicules, ravi par la sensation aussi gratifiante qu'excitante d'avoir le contrôle total sur son partenaire, et de sentir que ce dernier aimait ça. Natsu se mit à gémir plus fort et Grey se laissa aller, balançant les hanches d'avant en arrière en faisant monter le plaisir de son partenaire, dont les halètements aiguillonnèrent son propre désir jusqu'à lui embrouiller les pensées et lui envelopper les reins dans une gangue de chaleur étourdissante. Il lâcha à son tour des gémissements incontrôlables, les mains toujours crispées sur le corps de Natsu. C'était idiot, il n'avait pas le temps de s'adonner à de telles activités, mais c'était juste impossible de lui résister, et à cause du voyage et du concours, cela faisait des jours qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour.

« Plus vite... » entendit-il murmurer le mage de feu. Il ne se fit pas prier et le prit avec une passion sauvage jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme le draine de toute son énergie. Natsu avait déjà joui, comme en témoignait son torse délicieusement poisseux, que Grey prit soin de nettoyer du bout de la langue avant de s'asseoir contre la paroi de pierre pour reprendre son souffle. Natsu s'assit à ses côtés et posa l'arrière du crâne contre les rochers, le corps vibrant et satisfait, toute sensation de fatigue et de frustration évacuée de ses muscles. Au bout d'un moment, il tourna la tête pour observer le mage de glace, qui souriait à demi, les yeux clos.

« Pourquoi tu as voulu participer seul ? demanda-t-il. Ça ne te ressemble pas, de prendre des risques par fierté. »

Grey ouvrit à demi les paupières, et son sourire s'élargit.

« Tu n'as pas tort, mais c'est quelque chose que j'avais besoin de faire seul. Il faut que je sache où sont mes véritables limites. Et puis... » Il se tourna et fit un clin d'œil à Natsu. « Je ne suis pas vraiment seul. Si je gagne ce concours, ce sera en partie grâce à toi. Je ne suis plus le même mage depuis que ta magie brûle en moi. »

Natsu haussa un sourcil, mais, chose étonnante, il n'ajouta rien.

Grey se releva. « Il faut qu'on s'y remette. On se voit plus tard. »

Natsu le regarda disparaître derrière le rideau de la cascade, puis resta quelques instants seul, à écouter le bruit de l'eau qui remplissait ses oreilles. Il la sentait aussi, la magie de Grey en lui. Mais ça lui faisait peur, et il n'arrivait pas à l'utiliser comme Grey le faisait avec la sienne. Il sentait que parfois, il cherchait instinctivement à la repousser, alors que Grey semblait l'avoir complètement intégrée, comme si elle avait fusionné avec son propre pouvoir.

« Bah, dit-il à voix basse, ça en fera un adversaire d'autant plus intéressant ! »

Il se redressa et rejoignit Happy, qui, blasé de devoir une fois de plus attendre que Natsu veuille bien terminer ses ébats, s'était endormi sur une pierre au soleil.

* * *

Grey s'éloigna à pas vifs, espérant que Kanna et Lucy se trouvaient toujours au même endroit. Elles aussi faisaient une pause, c'est pourquoi il s'en était accordé une. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche : Natsu et Happy pourraient fort bien le repérer d'ici peu et comprendre son manège. Il rejoignit rapidement les abords de la clairière où il avait vu les filles pour la dernière fois. Il soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'elles y étaient toujours, se préparant au départ.

Dès que le maître avait annoncé le principe de l'épreuve, Grey avait aussitôt pensé à l'un des esprits de Lucy : si elle était maligne – et elle l'était – elle invoquerait Crux, un esprit plein de sagesse qui disposait de connaissances inestimables sur le monde et son histoire. Il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'il sache où se trouvait la tombe de Mavis. Comme Grey l'avait prévu, Lucy demanda l'aide de l'esprit, et obtint une réponse. Le mage de glace l'avait donc prise en filature.

En fin d'après-midi, ils y parvinrent enfin. Dans une alcôve de roche, un sarcophage entièrement recouvert de lys grimpant aux belles fleurs rouge et or reposait dans la pénombre, majestueux et serein. Le moment était venu pour Grey de révéler sa ruse. Il sortit des buissons et s'avança vers les deux magiciennes.

« Désolé, les filles, mais je peux pas vous laisser faire ça. »

Elles se retournèrent d'un bloc en le fixant d'un air stupéfait.

« Grey ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu nous suivais ? » voulut savoir Lucy.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et leur adressa un sourire mi-joueur, mi-arrogant.

« En effet. Et j'ai bien fait, apparemment. Allez, venez, qu'on en finisse. »

* * *

À force de sillonner toute l'île, porté par Happy, Natsu finit par repérer ce qu'il cherchait depuis l'aurore.

« Là, Happy, c'est là ! Emmène-nous !

— Aye, sir ! »

En arrivant, deux choses déplurent immédiatement à Natsu : premièrement, Grey était déjà sur place, deuxièmement, Jubia et Lisana approchaient dangereusement du tombeau. Il fit signe à Happy et le chat descendit en piqué pour intercepter le duo. Une fois au sol, Natsu campa fermement les pieds au sol et observa les deux magiciennes.

« Grey est arrivé avant nous, annonça-t-il, ce qui signifie que la qualification se joue entre vous et moi. »

Les deux filles le regardèrent sans aménité, et le chasseur de dragon se rappela qu'elles avaient affronté Gildarts, qui avait jugé le test réussi. Puis, il haussa les épaules : peu importait. Il n'avait pas le droit de perdre ce combat. Il frappa son poing dans sa paume, et les flammes se mirent aussitôt à danser autour de ses doigts.

Affronter Lucy et Kanna n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Grey était absolument vidé de toute énergie magique. Il les avait mise K-O toutes les deux, mais il avait la sensation que le combat avait duré des heures, et peut-être bien que ça avait été le cas. Mirjane et Erza s'étaient montrées à la fin du combat pour prendre soin des blessées. La reine des fées l'avait félicité avec une sincérité qui l'avait ragaillardi. Il s'assit dans l'herbe face au tombeau en massant sa nuque douloureuse. Tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal. Il inspira profondément et laissa le calme l'envahir. Oul lui avait appris à méditer, à atteindre un point immobile en lui où toutes les émotions et les sensations s'écoulaient librement, sans entraîner son esprit dans leur flot tumultueux. Il avait presque atteint ce point quand son attention fut distraite par des bruits de combat. Il ne se retourna pas... Il craignait l'issue de ce combat, dans un sens comme dans l'autre. Il se concentra sur sa respiration et s'efforça à nouveau de se plonger dans la méditation.

Au bout d'une période de temps indéterminée, Grey entendit des pas dans l'herbe derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Natsu qui lui souriait, Happy sur l'épaule.

« On a réussi... murmura Grey, incrédule. Tout à l'heure, j'ai battu Kanna et Lucy qui étaient arrivées en premier. Il ne reste plus que nous deux...

— Ça promet ! intervint Makarov, qui venait d'apparaître à l'orée de la clairière.

— Quelle est la dernière épreuve, maître ? demanda Grey.

— Il va falloir vous départager, et vous allez vous en charger vous-même. Vous vous combattrez, ici même, demain dès l'aube. »

Grey et Natsu échangèrent un regard. Ils s'y attendaient, mais peinaient à réaliser qu'un duel allait déterminer qui d'entre eux allait devenir un mage de rang S.

« Vous feriez mieux de bien vous reposer, avertit Makarov. Suivez-moi, on va rejoindre les autres. Une grosse journée vous attend demain. »

* * *

À l'aube, Natsu et Grey rejoignirent la clairière du tombeau de Mavis. En dépit des recommandations de Makarov, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient pratiquement dormi de la nuit. Natsu avait passé des heures à tenter de se rappeler toutes les attaques de Grey, réfléchissant à comment les contrer ou en tirer parti, mais chaque fois, c'était le blanc dans son esprit, et il finissait toujours par se dire : « on verra bien ». _Il suffit de résister, et de cogner._ Grey s'isola à bonne distance du campement et passa une partie de la nuit à méditer, mais il éprouva les plus grandes difficultés à focaliser son esprit. Un peu avant l'aube, ils se retrouvèrent à la clairière. Tout le monde était déjà là. Ils s'avancèrent sur l'herbe humide de rosée et s'arrêtèrent l'un en face de l'autre, à quelques mètres de distance. Natsu adressa un sourire pétillant à Grey.

Grey se mordilla la lèvre, apparemment nerveux, mais lui rendit son sourire. Il se tourna vers Erza, un poing sur la hanche : « Ce coup-ci, tu pourras pas intervenir, Erza. »

La reine des fées le gratifia d'un regard noir.

Makarov s'avança et regarda les deux jeunes hommes.

« Bon, inutile de vous expliquer comment ça marche, et vous connaissez l'enjeu. Faites-nous honneur. L'avenir de Fairy Tail, c'est vous. »

Les deux mages hochèrent la tête et se regardèrent tandis que le maître leur faisait signe de commencer. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis la veille. Grey serra les poings pour ne pas qu'ils tremblent et observa attentivement son adversaire : Natsu ne semblait pas avoir peur. En fait, il le dévorait des yeux comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus. Ce qu'il allait faire, en un sens.

Dans l'assistance, Gildarts adressa quelques mots d'encouragement à Natsu. Il était très fier de son protégé et ne doutait pas qu'il soit capable de vaincre Grey. Il avait tellement progressé... Mais il était également vrai qu'il n'avait pas encore saisi toute l'ampleur de son potentiel, et, plus grave, il ne connaissait pas la peur, et cette ignorance le rendait inconscient de ses faiblesses. Grey, lui, connaissait les siennes. De plus, il possédait une grande maîtrise de lui-même : il était difficile à surprendre ou à déstabiliser.

Lucy regarda les deux combattants tour à tour, inquiète. Elle savait qu'ils n'allaient pas retenir leurs coups, et elle avait peur de ce qu'ils étaient capable de s'infliger. Kanna perçut son trouble et pressa sa main dans la sienne. « Tout ira bien, murmura-t-elle. Ils savent ce qu'ils font. » Lucy en était beaucoup moins sûre, mais elle acquiesça avec un petit sourire livide.

Erza se tenait immobile, un peu tendue elle aussi. Que les deux mages soient arrivés au bout du concours ne la surprenait pas, mais pour ce duel, elle penchait plutôt en faveur de Natsu. D'après elle, il était plus puissant que Grey, même si sa témérité pouvait parfois lui jouer des tours. Gajeel était de son avis : un mage de glace, qu'est-ce que c'était à côté d'un chasseur de dragons ? Ils ne jouaient pas dans la même cour, affirma-t-il. Reby sourit de son assurance, mais s'abstint de prendre parti.

Bixrow et Fried, encore perclus de douleurs et rafistolés de partout suite à leur combat avec Grey, savaient qu'il fallait se méfier de lui et décidèrent, bons perdants, de l'encourager. Evergreen et Elfman en firent de même : si quelqu'un pouvait doucher les ardeurs de Natsu en le remettant à sa place, c'était bien Grey.

Jubia préféra rester neutre, mais Lisana soutint Natsu sans réserve. Elle l'adorait, et elle savait qu'il était capable de tout. Le rang S était à sa portée, et il le méritait plus que tout autre membre de la guilde. Mirajane joignit sa voix à celle de sa petite sœur : elle avait une confiance totale en Natsu. Après tout, il les avait tous sauvés en battant Luxus...

Cela faisait quelques minutes que Makarov leur avait donné l'autorisation de commencer, mais les deux mages ne bougeaient pas. Le soleil s'était levé, illuminant la clairière de rayons incandescents. Natsu fit un pas en avant, sans faire mine de passer à l'attaque. Grey s'avança à son tour, posa les mains sur la nuque de son ami et se pencha jusqu'à ce que son front touche le sien. Natsu l'enlaça de la même façon et ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, sans rien dire. Pendant quelques secondes suspendues, l'assistance crut presque qu'ils allaient renoncer à se battre. Lucy s'apprêtait à soupirer de soulagement quand elle les vit rompre l'étreinte, se retourner, s'éloigner de quelques pas, et adopter une posture de combat. Tout le monde retint sa respiration tandis que les mages se concentraient, canalisant la magie dans leurs paumes. Même si les membres de la guilde s'attendaient à ce qu'ils aillent jusqu'au bout du concours, ils trouvaient tout de même déconcertant que les deux amants s'apprêtent à déchaîner toute l'ampleur de leur pouvoir, quitte à se blesser, et pire si la malchance s'en mêlait. Pourtant, sur leurs visages fermés, on ne pouvait rien lire d'autre que de la pure détermination.

Ils se lancèrent à l'attaque pratiquement en même temps. Une lance de glace jaillit, déviée par un poing enflammé. Les adversaires se réceptionnèrent souplement et entamèrent aussitôt la suite. Cependant, il ne leur fallut que quelques passes d'armes pour s'apercevoir qu'ils se connaissaient trop bien. Ils se battaient de façon quasi chorégraphiée, car ils anticipaient tous les mouvements de l'autre. S'ils continuaient ainsi, ils allaient vite se retrouver dans l'impasse. Il fallait surprendre, ou bien dépasser des limites qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore.

Natsu s'immobilisa, se concentrant pour aller chercher en lui le feu de la rage pure, celle qui l'aveuglait, celle qui annihilait sa pensée tout en aiguisant ses perceptions. Mais il y avait un problème : dans ce contexte, il peinait à la trouver. Il ne se battait jamais aussi bien que lorsqu'il était en colère, et il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. C'est alors que Grey commença à le provoquer. Un sourire incrédule se peignit sur son visage : le mage de glace le faisait exprès pour qu'il se batte de toutes ses forces.

« Alors quoi, c'est tout ? railla-t-il. Je croyais qu'un chasseur de dragons était capable de plus que ça. T'as peut-être de la force dans les poings, mais niveau magie, c'est pas encore ça... Je pensais pas... » Il s'interrompit pour esquiver un coup de poing. « Je pensais pas que la magie du fameux Salamander se réduisait à quelques flammes mollassonnes. »

Il éclata de rire quand il vit Natsu revenir à la charge, la poitrine gonflée d'un hurlement qui se matérialisa en un torrent de flammes qui lui roussit les sourcils.

« C'est le moment ou jamais, Natsu ! » continua-t-il en bondissant pour esquiver les attaques de plus en plus violentes du mage de feu. Quand celui-ci le dépassa, entraîné par son élan, il l'attrapa par le poignet et le ramena vers lui sans se demander s'il allait lui déboîter l'épaule. Il profita de cette proximité temporaire pour murmurer à son oreille :

« Si je gagne ce combat, tu n'imagines même pas ce que tu vas prendre... »

Natsu prit le temps de lui poser une question avant de lui mettre son poing dans la figure : « Et si je gagne ? »

Grey essuya le sang qui coulait de ses narines et répondit avec un sourire goguenard : « Faudrait déjà que t'en sois capable... »

Ils s'éloignèrent de nouveau, reprenant leur danse rythmée et violente. Ils se prenaient autant de coups qu'ils en rendaient, ne parvenant jamais à porter une attaque décisive. Cependant, à mesure que les minutes passaient, Natsu prenait l'avantage. Tout son corps brûlait, et cette fois-ci, il découvrit que la rage n'était pas sa seule ressource : le combat le stimulait de toutes les manières possibles, et il s'aperçut que l'énergie sexuelle se transformait plutôt bien en pure puissance de destruction. Il commença à faire reculer Grey, qui peinait à encaisser la puissance de ses sorts qu'il déversait sur lui sans discontinuer. Natsu savait qu'il avait déjà envie de crier grâce, mais il voyait à la moue de ses lèvres qu'il était bien trop fier pour s'avouer vaincu. Le chasseur de dragons poussa son avantage, sentant que l'issue du combat dépendait désormais de son seul acharnement. Il aurait le mage de glace à l'usure. Tout ce qui important, c'était que chaque coup soit aussi puissant que le précédent. Et il s'en sentait capable. L'énergie magique affluait en lui avec une violence étourdissante. Il sortait de lui-même, dépassait ses propres limites. Il allait y arriver.

Grey se sentit flancher, dépassé par la puissance de Natsu. Le chasseur de dragons l'avait fait reculer jusqu'au fond de la clairière, contre la paroi de la montagne. Il était presque acculé. Il regarda le mage de feu approcher, la tête baissée, son regard incendiaire fixé sur lui. Il y lut l'envie, le désir, la colère, la joie. À cet instant, il sut que ses seules ressources ne lui permettraient pas de le vaincre. Natsu était plus puissant que lui. En un éclair, il se souvint des paroles de Natsu à Jintaru : « Ton maître s'est sacrifié parce que tu n'avais pas le pouvoir de vaincre ton cauchemar. Aujourd'hui, tu l'as. Avec moi. » Alors, Grey sut qu'il ne disposerait jamais de ce pouvoir s'il laissait Natsu prendre le dessus sur lui. Il fallait... Il fallait qu'il se montre digne de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de sauveur : il avait besoin d'un partenaire. Si la force de Natsu était supérieure à la sienne, alors il devait faire l'impossible pour l'égaler.

Natsu haussa les sourcils, surpris par le brusque changement d'attitude de Grey. Il avait acculé le mage de glace, il était au bord de la victoire, quand son amant reprit fermement ses appuis, et dans un cri indistinct, il fit déferler la magie hors de son corps avec une soudaineté et une violence qui l'envoyèrent bouler à l'autre bout de la clairière. Il se releva péniblement, une épée de glace fichée dans le ventre. Il regarda avec perplexité l'arme enfoncée au quart dans son abdomen, et le sang qui coulait à travers ses vêtements, mouillant ses cuisses qui commençaient à trembler de fatigue. _Il a osé... Bien sûr qu'il a osé._ Il serra les poings sur la lame glacée et l'arme se vaporisa sous la pression de sa chaleur. Un tourbillon de flammes enveloppa son corps. Il joignit ses poings trempés de sang et se servit de sa souffrance pour canaliser son prochain sort. Un hurlement rauque monta dans sa gorge : « Karyu no Koen ! » La boule de feu se précipita en avant, un chaos de flammes brûlantes chargées d'énergie.

Grey se raidit, ne se laissa pas le temps de respirer. « Aisu Meiku : Shirudo ! »

Le bouclier vola en éclat sous l'impact des flammes, mais il avait permis de réduire leur puissance suffisamment pour que le choc ne lui fasse pas perdre connaissance. Il s'appuya contre la paroi, le cœur battant dans ses oreilles. Ignorant les points noirs qui obscurcissaient son champ de vision, il força son corps à bouger. Il revint au centre de la clairière, la magie affluant partout sur son épiderme en un nuage blanc crépitant.

« Donne tout ce que tu as, Natsu Dragneel », murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée par la douleur et l'épuisement.

Natsu hésita. Un silence surnaturel s'abattit sur la clairière. Grey s'appuyait sur ses genoux, à bout de souffle, les cheveux collés sur sa nuque brillant de sueur. Il aurait pu se servir de la magie de feu qu'il avait en lui, mais il avait choisi de n'en rien faire. Natsu le regarda et sentit sa force défaillir. Il n'avait pas envie... Bon sang, il avait peur de lui faire mal ! Une grande première ! Mais il voyait bien que Grey essayait de lui prouver quelque chose... et ça n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec une question de rivalité.

« Tu n'as rien à me prouver », dit-il finalement.

Le mage de glace déglutit avec difficulté, mais l'ignora. Il joignit la base de ses poignets, paumes ouvertes. « Aisu Meiku... Aisu Goken », murmura-t-il. Une épée de glace massive se matérialisa dans ses poings serrés. Il s'appuya dessus pour se redresser, puis regarda Natsu.

« Alors, Natsu ? On a peur de me frapper ? Après toutes ces années... C'est un peu ironique, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Le chasseur de dragons ne bougea pas, en proie à l'indécision. Il attendait cette opportunité depuis tellement longtemps, mais... Avec n'importe qui d'autre que Grey, il aurait... Il n'en revenait pas de flancher ainsi.

« Natsu ! Vas jusqu'au bout des choses ! Est-ce que tu as déjà abandonné quoi que ce soit dans ta vie, hein ?

— Merde... » lâcha Natsu entre ses dents.

« Il ne va pas y arriver... » murmura Lucy, au bord des larmes.

Happy perché sur son épaule, était à peu près dans le même état.

« Natsu, si t'es un homme, finis ce que tu as commencé ! hurla Elfman.

— Tu n'as pas encore perdu, Grey, reprends-toi ! lança Fried.

— Allez, Natsu, c'est le moment ou jamais ! » s'égosilla Lisana.

Le regard du mage de glace noircit. Il jeta son épée au sol et s'avança d'un pas titubant. Arrivé à la hauteur de Natsu, il lui envoya un coup de poing au ventre, là où il venait de le blesser. Natsu se plia en deux en étouffant un cri de douleur.

« Connard... » marmonna-t-il, toutefois sans rendre le coup.

Il se prit un poing dans la figure et perdit l'équilibre, entraînant Grey, qu'il avait attrapé par le bras, dans sa chute. Immédiatement, il fit basculer le mage de glace et se retrouva à califourchon sur lui. Il l'attrapa par la chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou, comme il l'avait fait quelques mois auparavant, sur cette plage où tout avait commencé...

« Grey ! cria-t-il. Ce n'est pas en passant au rang S que tu auras moins peur ! Tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de compter sur moi et de croire en moi ! »

« Alors là, on aura vraiment tout vu, commenta Gajeel. Natsu qui refuse de frapper Grey...

— Et Natsu qui fait la morale à Grey... ajouta Reby.

— Si Natsu abandonne, ils seront tous les deux disqualifiés, dit Lucy d'une voix tremblante. Ils doivent se vaincre à la loyale pour prétendre au rang S.

— Hors de question qu'il abandonne ! siffla Kanna. Il y en a qui aimeraient bien être à sa place !

— Kanna... Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, si c'était nous dans cette situation ? »

La magicienne serra les dents et ne dit rien.

« Natsu... Dégage de là. »

Grey joignit les poings pour lancer une attaque.

 _C'est pas vrai..._ pensa Natsu. _Les gens pensent que je suis obstiné, mais c'est clairement qu'ils connaissent mal cet idiot._

Il bondit sur ses pieds pour éviter le geyser de glace qui fonçait sur lui. Il éprouva un pincement d'admiration en regardant Grey se relever en crachant du sang. Il secoua la tête avec un mince sourire. « T'es vraiment un abruti... »

Il se tourna vers Makarov : « Maître ! J'abandonne !

— Quoi ? s'étrangla Grey. Tu n'as pas le droit...

— Grey ! On sait tous les deux que je risque de te tuer si j'y vais à fond ! C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Et si j'y vais pas à fond, tu ne me le pardonneras jamais, pas vrai ? Alors je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'abandonner. »

Grey blêmit de deux tons. Il se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, la tête baissée, les épaules voûtées, comme si tout le poids du monde venait de lui tomber dessus.

« Maître, attendez... murmura-t-il. Ce n'est pas juste pour Natsu. Annulez l'épreuve et donnez-lui un autre adversaire.

— Inutile, martela le vieux. Erza ? Gildarts ? Nous sommes d'accord ? »

Erza hocha la tête en silence.

« Natsu, dit Gildarts en s'avançant. Nous savions déjà que tu en étais capable. Il n'y a pas seulement ce concours... Au cours des derniers mois, tu as déjà prouvé cent fois que tu en étais capable. À toi tout seul, tu as déjà vaincu deux mages sacrés, Luxus et Jellal. Il ne te manquait qu'une seule chose pour accéder au rang S, et je pense que tu peux remercier Grey pour ça.

— Comment ça ? demanda Natsu, complètement désorienté.

— Tu manquais de maturité, Natsu, déclara Erza. Aujourd'hui, tu viens de prouver que tu étais capable de renoncer. Que tu pouvais dépasser ta fierté pour protéger autrui. Félicitations, Natsu. »

Le chasseur de dragons se gratta la tête, apparemment plongé dans la perplexité. Il regarda Grey et l'expression sur son visage le frappa avec plus de force que tous les coups qu'il s'était pris. Il avait déjà vu cette expression... Ce n'était pas ce jour-là, sur la plage, quand il l'avait embrassé, que tout avait commencé. C'était sur l'île de Galuna, quand Deliora s'était réveillé...

« Natsu... murmura Grey. Si je voulais te battre... C'est parce que... »

Il se mit à pleurer, incapable de se contrôler.

« Grey... Je sais pourquoi. Tu as peur qu'un jour, je meurs pour te protéger. Comme Oul. Tu veux être sûr de pouvoir tout faire par toi-même, pour ne dépendre de personne. Bon sang, tu ressembles tellement à Leon, on pourrait croire que vous êtes de vrais frangins ! »

Grey manqua de s'étrangler.

« Tu sais quel est ton problème ? reprit Natsu en souriant. Tu manques d'optimisme. Et tu ne crois pas assez en toi. Ni en moi.

— Mais...

— Je ne me battrai pas seul contre nos ennemis, et toi non plus. On combattra ensemble.

— C'est facile à dire pour toi.

— Ma force me vient de toi, abruti. Et de Lucy, Gajeel, Erza... de tout Fairy Tail. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit, cette fois-là ? »

Grey baissa les yeux et essuya ses joues d'une main tremblante.

« 'Je t'ai arrêté parce que je ne voulais pas que tu meurs'... répéta-t-il à voix basse. Natsu... Je suis désolé.

— Arrête d'être désolé, espèce de cervelle gelée. »

Natsu s'approcha et aida Grey à se relever. Il fit passer un bras par-dessus ses épaules.

« Allez viens. On a tous les deux besoin d'être rafistolés. »

Ils s'éloignèrent en direction du campement, suivis de près par Happy, laissant là une partie des membres de Fairy Tail médusée, l'autre souriante.

« Décidément, Natsu a vraiment changé, commenta Lucy.

— À croire qu'en additionnant deux types stupides, on obtient un semblant de bon sens », répliqua Kanna d'un ton acerbe.


	7. À la recherche de Gildarts - Leon

_Quelques jours plus tard, de retour à Magnolia..._

« Au moins, ça règle la question une bonne fois pour toutes. Je suis plus balèze que toi.

— Je te rappelle que tu m'as pas vaincu, espèce d'emmanché. Tu as abandonné, tu te souviens ?

— J'allais gagner, face de poulpe !

— Oh, ça, on ne le saura jamais, maintenant.

— J'hallucine ! Nan mais dites-moi je rêve !

— Alors ? Toujours peur de me frapper ?

— Gnnhh... »

Kanna soupira en relevant le nez de sa pinte : « Et c'est reparti... Il n'aura pas fallu attendre longtemps.

— Kanna... Tu devrais parler à Gildarts. Tu ne vas pas garder ça pour toi toute ta vie, non ? Et tu ne vas pas quitter la guilde pour ça ! J'irai avec toi si tu veux, mais il faut que tu tentes le coup. »

Kanna poussa un gros soupir. Elle avait du mal à digérer ce qui s'était produit sur l'Île de Tenro... Grey les avait battues... Tout ça pour se faire rétamer par Natsu, qui avait gagné sans même terminer le combat.

« Je sais que tu as raison, Lucy, mais... Et s'il me riait au nez ? Je pense que je m'en remettrais jamais.

— Mais tu ne pourras pas avancer si tu n'essaies pas ! Tu resteras prisonnière de ton passé et tu seras malheureuse toute ta vie ! »

Kanna secoua la tête et avala le reste de sa pinte. Elle s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main et regarda Lucy.

« Tu as sans doute raison. Cela fait trop longtemps que je repousse l'échéance. Il est déjà reparti en mission... Mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre. Je vais le chercher, c'est décidé ! Tu viens avec moi, alors ?

— Évidemment ! Allons-y ! »

Lucy se leva, radieuse. Enfin, Kanna avait pris la bonne décision. Elle chercha Erza du regard, mais la reine des fées n'était pas dans les parages. Elle s'approcha alors du Grey et Natsu pour les prévenir qu'elle partait pour une durée indéterminée.

« Kanna et moi... » commença-t-elle.

Mais les mages ne lui prêtaient aucune attention. Ils se regardaient en fulminant, les poings serrés.

« Il vaudrait mieux... Il vaudrait mieux éviter de foutre le bordel une fois de plus, dit Grey d'une voix étranglée.

— Ouais... Ça mettrait Erza en furie.

— On devrait aller régler ça ailleurs.

— Chez moi, alors. Là-haut, on pourrait encore tout détruire.

— Hein ?! s'écria Lucy. Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Depuis quand vous vous souciez de ça ?

— Ils ne vont pas se battre... intervint Happy d'un air blasé. Enfin, pas comme tu crois.

— Happy, la ferme ! s'exclamèrent en chœur les deux mages.

— Euh... Tu voulais un truc, Lucy ? » demanda Natsu en tournant la tête vers la constellationniste.

Rougissante, Lucy balbutia : « Je... Je m'en vais avec Kanna, en... en mission. Je ne suis pas sûre de la date de notre retour.

— Oh, cool ! Amusez-vous bien, alors ! Grey... Tu viens ? »

Le mage de glace acquiesça et faillit se casser la figure quand Natsu l'entraîna à sa suite en le tirant violemment par le poignet. « À plus, Lucy ! lança-t-il en lui adressant un signe de la main.

— Oh, et ne sois pas trop longue, ajouta Natsu par-dessus son épaule, c'est bientôt mon anniversaire !

— Ok ! approuva Lucy en regardant partir ses deux amis, interdite.

— Lucy... murmura le chat bleu. Je peux venir avec vous ? J'en ai marre de tenir la chandelle et d'être mis dehors à chaque fois que ça leur prend. Depuis l'île de Tenro, ça n'arrête plus... »

Lucy devint encore plus écarlate. « Mais... mais bien sûr, Happy. Pas de problème.

— Super ! » s'exclama le chat en déployant ses ailes.

* * *

Makarov avait eu le bon goût de ne poser aucune question quand Kanna lui avait demandé où était Gildarts. Il avait juste plissé les yeux et l'avait dévisagée avec attention. Peut-être savait-il ? Il dit simplement : « Ça a l'air important pour toi, alors je suppose que je peux bien te le dire. Mais les missions de Gildarts sont particulièrement dangereuses. Là, il est parti traquer un mage noir fanatique de Zeref. Comme beaucoup avant lui, il essaie de le ramener à la vie. Si vous le suivez, soyez très prudentes, et surtout, n'intervenez pas.

— Ce n'est pas notre but, intervint Lucy.

— Mais je dois lui parler de toute urgence, ajouta Kanna.

— Bien. Il est dans la région de Satsuma.

— Merci, maître.

— Vous êtes sûres que vous voulez y aller seules ? Erza pourrait vous accompagner...

— Non, non, c'est inutile. Oh, et Happy vient avec nous. Vous pourrez prévenir Natsu ?

— Happy ? Bizarre, commenta le maître en se grattant la tête. Enfin, peu importe. Bonne chance, revenez-nous saines et sauves, c'est compris ?

— Compris, maître ! »

Trop heureuses de s'en tirer à si bon compte, les deux mages partirent faire leurs valises en convenant d'un point de rendez-vous dans une heure. Happy suivit Lucy chez elle, particulièrement de bonne humeur à l'idée de partir en voyage.

Une heure plus tard, Lucy revint à la guilde, avec sa valise à roulette et Happy sur les talons.

« Prête, Kanna ? lança-t-elle à la magicienne, qui avait entassé quelques affaires dans un sac en bandoulière.

— C'est maintenant ou jamais », dit sa compagne avec un sourire nerveux.

Accompagnées de Happy, les filles disparurent dans les rues de Magnolia en direction de la gare. Un voyage de plusieurs jours les attendait avant d'atteindre Satsuma. Cela faisait quelques temps que Kanna n'avait pas quitté la guilde, qui lui avait servi de cocon comme de cachette pendant toutes ces années. Dehors, même le soleil lui paraissait un peu trop lumineux. Et si la guilde était un endroit bruyant, la ville bourdonnait de sons qui ne lui paraissaient plus aussi familiers qu'autrefois. Mais Lucy ne la laissa pas s'enfoncer dans son inquiétude : elle lui attrapa la main et accéléra le pas, détournant son attention en racontant toutes sortes d'anecdotes hilarantes. Kanna sourit : elle n'avait même pas besoin de parler pour que Lucy sache comment la réconforter.

* * *

L'aube perçait à peine dans les campagnes assoupies sous un manteau de brume. Le ciel d'un bleu clair tirant sur le vert perdait peu à peu ses étoiles tandis que la lumière montait, dévoilant des bois et des champs humides de rosée. Lucy était déjà réveillée, les yeux fixés sur le paysage paisible. Sur son épaule, Kanna dormait en ronflant doucement, et, blotti sur ses genoux, Happy semblait ne jamais avoir si bien porté son nom. Lucy aussi se sentait le cœur léger, bercée par le roulis presque imperceptible du train, réchauffée par la présence de Kanna tout contre elle. Elles allaient arriver dans peu de temps, mais Lucy ne voulait pas réveiller sa compagne plus tôt que nécessaire : la cartomancienne était angoissée par leur expédition et elle avait plus que jamais besoin de prendre du repos. Pensive, Lucy appuya sa joue contre sa main et songea à toutes les choses qui lui étaient arrivées depuis un an. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, elle était une riche héritière qui avait fugué, puis elle avait rencontré Natsu, et tout avait changé. Rejoindre Fairy Tail était sans aucun doute la meilleure décision de sa vie. Le chasseur de dragons n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde pour l'aider à intégrer la guilde. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi spontané, plein de vie, joyeux. Avec lui, les événements les plus graves perdaient de leur aura de menace et de chagrin, il savait rendre la vie plus légère. De son côté, Lucy avait appris à prendre confiance en elle, et chaque jour qui passait renforçait sa magie et sa détermination. Et aujourd'hui, il y avait Kanna à ses côtés, une personne qui prenait soin d'elle et de qui elle voulait prendre soin. Elle avait l'impression d'être la fille la plus chanceuse du royaume.

Le train ralentit dans un halètement de machine, et Lucie secoua doucement sa compagne.

« On y est », murmura-t-elle.

Kanna ouvrit ses grands yeux violets, embrumés de sommeil et de restes d'ivresse.

« Déjà ? râla-t-elle en se redressant péniblement.

— Allez, un peu de courage, sourit Lucy. Tout ira bien. »

Kanna acquiesça vaguement et rassembla ses affaires tandis que Happy émergeait de son sommeil bienheureux.

Le trio se dirigea vers la sortie du wagon et débarqua sur un quai que le soleil commençait à inonder de rayons pâles. Leur destination : la forêt voisine de Satsuma, que l'on disait refuge de nombreux mages noirs. Il y avait des chances que Gildarts y soit pour traquer ses fanatiques de Zelef.

Les deux magiciennes progressèrent rapidement sous le soleil déjà torride, impatientes de rejoindre la pénombre accueillante de la forêt. Cependant, lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent sous les frondaisons, un tout autre sentiment fit jour en elles : la forêt était certes agréablement fraîche, mais il émanait de l'endroit une sensation de menace que l'on pouvait presque ressentir physiquement, comme un poids dans l'estomac. Lucy sentit le regard de Kanna et se tourna vers elle : la cartomancienne avait peur, elle le lisait dans ses yeux. Comme elle l'avait fait à Magnolia, la constellationniste lui attrapa la main et la serra.

« Tout ira bien, Kanna. On doit seulement le trouver. Entre-temps, essayons juste de ne pas nous faire remarquer. »

Sa compagne acquiesça d'un hochement de tête un peu raide et elles se remirent en route, suivies de près d'un Happy inhabituellement peu en verve ce matin-là. Comme elles, le chat bleu ressentait la pression magique effrayante qui imprégnait les bois, et il préférait ne pas trop attirer l'attention.

Plus le trio avançait, plus les arbres se faisaient imposants, et plus la pénombre s'intensifiait. On n'entendait quasiment aucun bruit, comme si les bois étaient dépourvus de toute forme de vie animale. Puis, l'écho d'un combat magique leur parvint, amplifié par les couloirs sylvestres que les sons traversaient dans toutes les directions. Kanna se figea et déglutit avec difficulté, mais se remit immédiatement en marche d'un pas déterminé.

Plus elles approchaient, plus les bruits gagnaient en puissance : d'effrayants crépitements de foudre, des sifflements d'armes, des chocs sourds qui ébranlaient les arbres les plus robustes. Les deux filles échangèrent un regard effrayé, tandis qu'Happy allait se réfugier dans les bras de Lucy.

Finalement, elles arrivèrent en vue d'une clairière où les attaques magiques fusaient, presque aveuglantes dans le demi jour. Deux mages se livraient un furieux combat qui ébranlait la forêt des racines des arbres à leurs cimes. Elles s'approchèrent en silence et se cachèrent derrière un tronc pour observer la scène.

Gildarts, enveloppé dans son vaste manteau noir, menait un combat acharné contre un adversaire vêtu d'une redingote rouge désuète complétée par une lavallière noire. Sa chevelure d'un blanc éclatant était retenue par un catogan écarlate. L'homme semblait mince, presque frêle, et à le voir ainsi, on avait du mal à comprendre comment il pouvait opposer une quelconque résistance à la force colossale de Gildarts. Mais les filles comprirent vite : il bougeait avec une rapidité qui le rendait presque invisible, et se dérobait à toutes les attaques de Gildarts, sans pour autant porter aucun coup. Puis, il s'immobilisa, et sous le regard rageur de son adversaire qui tentait de reprendre son souffle, il prit une pose élégante, et joignit l'index et le majeur de sa main droite avant de dessiner une figure lumineuse dans les airs. Et là... La réalité parut littéralement se déchirer, comme s'il avait ouvert une fenêtre sur un autre monde. Une créature démoniaque en sortit, la peau couverte d'écailles luisante et la gueule remplie de dents en forme de crochets fins comme des rasoirs. La bête se jeta sur Gildarts, qui contra-attaqua aussitôt... Mais sa magie de désintégration fut sans effet sur la créature, qui lui sauta à la gorge.

Kanna bondit hors de sa cachette avant que Lucy n'ait pu l'en empêcher.

« Enfoiré ! » hurla la magicienne des cartes à l'homme à la redingote. Elle lui jeta une volée de cartes qu'il évita sans effort.

« Tiens donc, intéressant, apprécia l'inconnu d'une voix chantante. Et qui es-tu, toi, pour t'interposer ainsi dans ce combat ?

— Kanna, recule immédiatement ! s'écria Gildarts, qui avait fini par assommer la créature d'un bon coup de poing. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

— Je suis celui qu'on surnomme la Mort Rouge, dit l'inconnu en toisant Kanna.

— Je suis Kanna, de Fairy Tail. Et je ne te laisserai pas faire du mal à mon... »

Elle s'interrompit, réalisant soudain la folie de son acte. Peu importait, c'était trop tard. Elle prépara son attaque suivante sous le regard amusé de la Mort Rouge.

« C'est pas vrai ! s'écria Lucy d'une voix étouffée. Elle risque de se faire tuer ! »

Gildarts s'avança, dans l'intention évidente de l'écarter du combat, mais la magicienne des cartes bondit de côté et passa à revers de son adversaire, lui lançant une attaque de feu avec la toute la puissance qu'elle put invoquer. Là encore, le mage esquiva.

« Alors on veut danser, jeune fille ? Il n'est pourtant pas conseillé de danser avec la mort. »

Il disparut en un clin d'œil, évitant le vortex de lumière qui jaillissait des poings de Gildarts.

« Ne me sous-estime pas ! » lança Kanna, refusant d'abandonner le combat.

Toujours cachée, Lucy serra les dents. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle hésita quelques secondes, puis décida de se jeter dans la bataille : elle n'avait jamais laissé quelqu'un se battre seul, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça arriverait.

Gildarts ouvrit de grands yeux en l'apercevant : mais qu'est-ce qui prenait à ces jeunes filles, à vouloir tout à coup affronter un mage noir ?

Entre-temps, la Mort Rouge avait déjà fait apparaître une autre de ses créatures, une espèce de chien noir aux griffes démesurées et à la gueule fumante qui bondit sur Kanna. La magicienne ne parvint pas à l'éviter et se retrouva à terre, étouffée par le poids de la bête qui plongea ses griffes en elle... Elle haleta, écrasée par la douleur et l'asphyxie. Mais soudain, le poids s'évanouit. Elle rouvrit les yeux et aperçut la silhouette trouble de Gildarts, sa grande épée trempée de sang.

« Lucy ! cria-t-il. Mets-là à l'abri, tout de suite ! »

La constellationniste s'exécuta aussitôt, laissant Gildarts reprendre son combat.

Le mage qui se faisait appeler la Mort Rouge parut très amusé par tous ses rebondissements. Sa chevelure était toujours impeccablement peignée, tandis que Gildarts suait abondamment et montrait des signes de fatigue. Le mage de Fairy Tail était cependant loin d'en avoir terminé avec lui. Il reprit le combat de plus belle, ne se laissant pas déstabiliser par la vitesse de son adversaire. Pendant qu'il portait ses coups d'épée furieusement, il détournait l'attention du mage noir, qui ne voyait pas qu'il était en train de tisser un sort de désintégration aux quatre coins de la clairière. Dans quelques secondes, le piège allait se refermer sur lui, une vaste cage grillagée qu'il ne pourrait plus esquiver. Gildarts déclencha son sort et bondit en arrière. Le temps d'un battement de cœur, il eut la satisfaction de lire la terreur pure dans les yeux de son adversaire, au moment où il comprit qu'il s'était laissé distraire. Puis, la lumière fondit sur lui de toutes les directions à la fois, et quand la clairière retrouva son calme, de la Mort Rouge, il ne restait qu'une fine poussière.

Lucy serra Happy contre sa poitrine, la tête de Kanna évanouie reposant sur ses genoux. Elle n'avait jamais vu Gildarts en action, et les rumeurs disaient vrai : sa puissance était terrifiante.

Gildarts se pencha en avant et s'appuya sur ses genoux le temps de reprendre son souffle. Puis, il regarda les deux jeunes filles avec un mélange de curiosité et d'inquiétude. Il s'approcha d'elles et examina les blessures de Kanna.

« Ce n'est pas assez profond pour mettre sa vie en danger, constata-t-il. Lucy, tu veux bien t'en charger ? Il faut bander ses blessures et je ne veux pas, euh... la déshabiller. »

De nouveau, Lucy se dépêcha d'acquiescer et s'occupa de Kanna, qui reprenait connaissance peu à peu.

« J'ai encore tout fait foirer... murmura tristement la magicienne des cartes en regardant Lucy.

— Ne dis pas ça ! s'insurgea la constellationniste. Ce que tu as fait était certes très idiot, mais aussi très courageux ! Si je trouvais ce genre d'attitude minable, crois-moi, je ne serais pas amie avec Natsu... »

Kanna grimaça un sourire. « Moi, je pensais être un peu moins stupide que lui... »

Quand Lucy eut terminé de soigner Kanna, Gildarts vint s'asseoir près d'elles.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » demanda-t-il, sans la moindre trace de colère dans sa voix.

Comme Kanna gardait un silence obstiné, Lucy parla à sa place :

« Kanna avait quelque chose d'important à te dire, alors on est allées te trouver. On n'était pas censées intervenir, mais quand elle t'a vu en danger...

— Vraiment ? s'étonna Gildarts en observant intensément Kanna. Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

Péniblement, la magicienne se redressa en se tenant les côtes.

« Lucy... murmura-t-elle, les yeux baissés. Tu veux bien nous laisser seuls ? »

La constellationniste hocha la tête et s'éloigna avec Happy. Elle ne put s'empêcher, cependant, de rester à portée d'oreille.

« Gildarts, je... Cela fait des années que j'essaie de te dire quelque chose. Mais tu n'es jamais là, et... Je me pensais indigne de te le dire. Je ne serai jamais une grande mage comme toi... »

Elle se mit à pleurer, mais essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur. Gildarts ne dit rien, se contentant de la regarder avec gentillesse, attendant tranquillement qu'elle en vienne au fait.

« Je... Je suis ta fille. »

Derrière son arbre, Lucy se tordit le cou pour essayer d'apercevoir l'expression de Gildarts, qui gardait un silence de mauvais augure. Par conséquent, elle sursauta quand le mage explosa :

« Ma fille ? Ma fille ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! C'est fantastique ! Ma fille ! »

Incrédule, Kanna regarda les larmes couler sur les joues de Gildarts sans qu'il cherche à les retenir. Il pleurait de joie, il pleurait littéralement de joie...

« Je suis la fille d'Olivia, avant que tu ne me fasses l'humiliation de demander... ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

— Olivia... Évidemment, tu as ses yeux ! »

Il s'interrompit et la serra violemment dans ses bras, ce qui lui fit pousser un cri de douleur – même si elle savait qu'il y mettait probablement à peine le quart de sa force.

« Toutes ces années, et je l'ignorais... Tu aurais dû me le dire, Kanna. Ça m'est égal, que tu sois forte ou non. Tu es ma fille. Tu seras toujours, et c'est une promesse, tu seras toujours exactement tout ce que je veux, et même plus. » Il la serra de nouveau dans ses bras, plus doucement. « Et puis, tu n'as pas hésité à te lancer au combat sans réfléchir pour me protéger... Bon sang, je ne mérite pas ça. »

Enfin, Kanna, qui était restée jusque-là raide dans les bras de son père, lui rendit son étreinte.

Depuis sa cachette, Lucy et Happy essuyèrent leurs larmes.

Il passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble, Gildarts flottant sur un petit nuage. Il avait accepté si vite que Kanna soit sa fille, c'en était déconcertant. Il la couvrait d'attentions si bien qu'il finissait par l'embarrasser. Il ne s'assombrit qu'à un seul moment : quand Kanna lui demanda qui était ce mage qu'il avait si durement affronté.

« Je n'avais jamais vu cette sorte de magie », dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils d'un air inquiet, dans une expression où le lien de parenté avec Gildarts sembla soudain évident à Lucy.

« C'est un adepte de 'l'ancienne magie', expliqua Gildarts. L'art de Zelef. Mais ce ne sont pas les gens comme lui qui m'inquiètent... Il a dit quelque chose à propos d'un groupe qu'on nomme Tartaros.

— Tartaros ? Ce n'est pas une guilde noire ? voulut savoir Lucy.

— Pas exactement. Ce sont des démons, des démons créés par Zelef dans un seul but. »

Il s'interrompit, laissant les deux jeunes filles nager dans un suspense presque insoutenable.

« Alors, accouche ! s'impatienta Kanna.

— Libérer E.N.D. Le plus puissant des démons de Zelef... Le seul qui soit capable de le tuer.

— Mais pourquoi ? »

Gildarts soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux sales.

« Au cours des siècles, Zelef est devenu immortel... Mais aujourd'hui, il est las de la vie. Par l'intermédiaire de ses démons, il cherche la mort. »

Les deux filles demeurèrent muettes.

« Mais enfin, assez de choses sinistres ! Aujourd'hui est un jour de fête, et E.N.D n'est pas encore réveillé, croyez-moi. Il faudra du temps à Tartaros pour mettre ses plans en action, et nous serons là pour l'arrêter.

— Makarov est-il au courant ? demanda Kanna.

— Oui, acquiesça Gildarts. Mais ce n'étaient que des soupçons. Aujourd'hui, c'est une certitude. »

Il voulut rentrer avec elles à la guilde, disant qu'il fallait rattraper le temps perdu, mais Kanna s'y opposa fermement :

« Je ne veux pas que les choses changent entre nous. J'avais besoin de te le dire, c'est tout. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de me couver. »

Lucy se crispa devant la dureté de sa compagne, mais Gildarts lui sourit largement.

« Oui. D'accord. Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Je vais essayer... de ne pas être un père trop encombrant.

— C'est ça, essaie. Lucy et moi, on va rentrer. Finis ce que tu as à faire ici, on se reverra plus tard. »

Gildarts se gratta la tête, puis releva brusquement le menton pour dévisager Lucy.

« Mais j'y pense ! Lucy ! Tu es ma belle-fille, maintenant, c'est bien ça ?

— Euh... Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, j'imagine... balbutia la constellationniste en rougissant.

— Dans mes bras ! s'exclama le mage en l'écrasant sur sa poitrine de sa grosse patte.

— Papa, arrête ! » lança Kanna d'un ton exaspéré.

Gildarts fit de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer à nouveau en s'entendant appeler ainsi, et il délivra Lucy.

« Bien, bien, rentrez à la guilde, alors. Racontez à Makarov ce que je vous ai dit. Je vais continuer à mener l'enquête quelques temps. »

Kanna acquiesça d'un air grave, puis les filles se préparèrent au départ. Après une dernière étreinte pleine de larmes, Gildarts les laissa enfin partir.

« Happy, prends soin d'elles ! lança-t-il tandis qu'elles s'éloignaient.

— Aye, sir ! »

* * *

Grey attrapa un verre sur la table de nuit et but avidement. Tout son corps brûlait et lui faisait mal, mais il se sentait incroyablement bien. Il se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller et passa une main sur son torse poisseux de sueur. Bon sang... C'était la troisième fois aujourd'hui ! Il tourna la tête et vit Natsu qui somnolait, la bouche entrouverte. _Adorable_ , pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Depuis leur retour à Magnolia, toute altercation finissait inévitablement sous la couette avant même qu'ils aient le loisir de se servir de leurs poings. C'était presque devenu impossible à contrôler. La colère et l'exaspération se transformaient comme par magie en désir, un désir insatiable et violent qui les poussaient à se dévorer l'un l'autre jusqu'à l'épuisement. C'était à la fois plaisant... Et un rien irritant. Mais les deux mages avaient décidé qu'ils étaient en vacances. Ils pressentaient que la suite serait difficile et éprouvante, et ils voulaient profiter de cette parenthèse autant que possible. Alors, ils passaient la plus grande partie de leur temps au lit, allant jusqu'à se dire qu'en sortir était une perte de temps, vu qu'il faudrait y revenir presque aussi vite. Ils se contentaient d'alterner entre chez Natsu et chez Grey, histoire de laisser Happy tranquille et de ne pas se couper totalement de la guilde.

Ce jour-là, justement, ils étaient chez Grey. Sa chambre jouxtait celle de Gajeel et celle de Macao, fraîchement divorcé. Leurs voisins leur lançaient fréquemment des regards noirs le matin, sans doute mécontents d'avoir involontairement partagé avec eux une partie de leur nuit agitée, mais les deux mages s'en apercevaient à peine. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qui s'était produit sur l'île de Tenro, ni du nouveau statut de Natsu. Le chasseur de dragons se contentait d'adresser de faux reproches à son compagnon pour la cicatrice qu'il lui avait laissée sur le ventre, et Grey contrait en prétendant que ça ajoutait à son sex appeal.

« Il est quelle heure, au juste ? demanda Natsu d'une voix ensommeillée.

— Humpf... Je pense qu'on est en fin d'après-midi. »

Natsu s'étira comme un chat.

« Ok... On descend boire un verre ?

— Allons-y ! Euh, attends... Je pense qu'il vaudrait vraiment mieux qu'on prenne une douche avant.

— Hum. Pas faux. »

Ils embarquèrent quelques affaires et traversèrent le couloir d'une démarche quelque peu zombifiée, portant juste une serviette autour de la taille, et entrèrent dans l'atmosphère chaude et moelleuse de la salle des bains remplie de vapeur.

« Vous avez l'air... fatigués », constata une voix mélodieuse sur leur droite.

Chasseur de dragon et mage de glace firent un tel bond en reconnaissant leur interlocuteur qu'ils faillirent en perdre leur serviette.

« Leon ?! s'écria Grey. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Le condisciple de Grey était également à moitié nu, assis nonchalamment sur le rebord de pierre, les jambes dans l'eau.

« Je suis venu vous rendre visite, expliqua Leon avec un petit sourire. Mais comme vous aviez l'air occupés, je suis allé me détendre du voyage en prenant un bon bain.

— Je vois... Je... Euh... ça fait plaisir de te voir, Leon, balbutia Grey en se frottant l'arrière du crâne d'un air embarrassé.

— T'en fais pas, je vais vous laisser. Je descends boire un verre. À plus ! »

Les deux mages le regardèrent partir sans un mot.

« Mince. Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là ? s'exclama Grey. C'est bizarre pour lui de faire des visites à l'improviste...

— Je l'ai invité à mon anniversaire, répondit Natsu en haussant les épaules. Il est juste arrivé en avance.

— Tu l'as invité ? Je ne savais pas que tu l'appréciais.

— Bah, fit Natsu en dénouant sa serviette et en plongeant son corps souple et sec dans l'eau chaude. Même si tu t'entends pas toujours bien avec lui, c'est l'une des personnes les plus importantes de ta vie, non ? Alors ça allait de soi de l'inviter.

— Ah... C'est gentil, alors. »

De nouveau, Natsu haussa les épaules, puis il s'enfonça dans l'eau en marmonnant de plaisir.

« Putain, ça fait du bien ! Tu m'as tué !

— T'es pas le seul à avoir mal partout... » dit Grey en souriant. Il le rejoignit dans l'eau et se laissa aller, savourant la sensation d'intense détente musculaire. Il s'endormit en moins de cinq minutes.

* * *

Natsu, ragaillardi par son bain, laissa Grey dormir et descendit dans le hall de guilde. Il rejoignit Leon qui buvait seul au comptoir et l'invita à partager sa table.

« Je meurs de faim », dit-il.

Leon le suivit mais toucha à peine à son assiette. Au bout d'un moment, Natsu lui demanda :

« Pourquoi t'es déjà là, Leon ? »

Le mage de glace hésita un peu.

« J'ai... j'ai quelque chose d'important à dire à Grey. Enfin, ce n'est pas nouveau, mais le moment est venu de le lui dire.

— Ah ouais ? Ne fais pas cette tête de stressé, ajouta-t-il en souriant, je vais pas te demander ce que c'est. T'as de la chance que Lucy soit pas là, parce qu'elle, elle t'aurait pas lâché tant qu'elle n'aurait pas percé tous tes secrets.

— Lucy ? Hum... Je la connais pas bien.

— Mais j'ai quand même un truc à te demander, enchaîna Natsu.

— Quoi donc ? demanda Leon en haussant un sourcil.

— Il y a déjà eu un truc entre toi et Grey ?

— Non, répondit Leon d'un air surpris. Pourquoi tu demandes ?

— Parce qu'il te regarde avec son air qui veut dire 'prends-moi sauvagement'. Et crois-moi, je connais ce regard... »

Leon se recula sur son siège, à moitié horrifié.

« Natsu ! Je crois pas que tu devrais me dire ce genre de choses... »

Le chasseur de dragons haussa les épaules.

« Mouais. On en reparlera plus tard, Leon. »

Et le mage de feu changea aussitôt de sujet, laissant son interlocuteur complètement déstabilisé.

* * *

Quand Grey se réveilla, il faisait déjà nuit, et Natsu n'était plus là. Il sortit du bain, engourdi, et entreprit de se sécher et de s'habiller. Puis, vaguement réveillé, il descendit dans le hall de la guilde.

Il y trouva Natsu en grande discussion avec Leon et fronça les sourcils. Étant donné que son condisciple avait délibérément tenté de séduire le mage de feu, il n'aimait guère les voir ensemble. Mais enfin, il valait mieux ravaler sa jalousie que causer des problèmes inutilement. Il rejoignit les deux mages et s'assit à côté de Natsu, qui se leva presque aussitôt.

« Je vous laisse », dit le chasseur de dragons en s'éloignant d'un pas nonchalant.

Le silence s'installa. Puis, Grey remarqua que Leon se mordillait la lèvre comme s'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, mais ignorait comment s'y prendre. Il haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Leon ?

— Eh bien... J'ai à te parler, Grey.

— Vraiment ? Des ennuis ?

— Non, non, c'est différent. Mais pas ici, d'accord ? Viens marcher un peu avec moi. »

Perplexe, Grey accepta et suivit son condisciple dans les rues obscures de Magnolia. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'océan, suivant le canal qui traversait toute la ville. Leon ne disait rien et Grey ne troubla pas son silence. Quand il serait prêt à parler, il le ferait. Arrivés sur la promenade qui longeait la plage, Leon s'accouda au rebord et plongea son regard sur les eaux ourlées de lune.

« Je suis venu plus tôt parce que je voulais te parler, dit-il finalement. Cela fait quelques temps que ça me travaille... En fait... Je veux te dire que je suis désolé.

— Désolé ? Mais de quoi ?

— S'il te plaît, ne m'interromps pas. C'est déjà pas très facile à dire. Quand... Quand Oul est morte, j'étais tellement en colère... Je me suis perdu. Tu m'as fait comprendre ma propre stupidité quand on s'est revus sur l'île de Galuna, mais... On est tous les deux orphelins. On a perdu nos parents, puis notre maître. Je suis plus vieux que toi, j'aurais dû... J'aurais dû prendre soin de toi, et au lieu de ça, je t'ai accusé de sa mort et je t'ai abandonné. Et à cause de moi... »

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Grey le dévisagea, stupéfait. Leon n'était pas du genre à s'appesantir sur ses propres erreurs, et encore moins à s'en excuser. Il n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'il était travaillé par une telle culpabilité.

« À cause de moi, reprit Leon, tu étais prêt à mourir. Tu voulais trouver la rédemption parce que tu crois que tu l'as tuée, et je t'ai laissé croire ça. »

Leon serra le poing.

« C'est pour ça... Pour ça que je te demande pardon. »

Grey ne répondit rien. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il se sentait soudain incroyablement vide.

« Voilà... reprit Leon au bout d'un moment. C'est pour ça que je suis venu. »

Puis, il se redressa et commença à s'éloigner.

« Leon, attends ! »

Le mage de glace s'immobilisa.

« Tu ne m'as rien laissé croire, dit Grey. J'assume mes propres actes. On sait tous les deux que je suis en partie responsable de sa mort, et rien de ce que tu diras ne changera jamais ça. Alors je n'ai rien à te pardonner. Même si j'apprécie l'intention. »

Leon se retourna et sourit.

« Tu n'étais qu'un enfant, et j'étais l'aîné. Moi aussi, je suis responsable.

— Ne prends pas tes grands airs, Leon. T'es pas tellement plus vieux que moi, de toute façon. Allez, viens, on rentre. »

Grey lui asséna une tape amicale sur l'épaule et les deux mages de glace se remirent en route, l'esprit plus léger.


	8. L'anniversaire de Natsu

Le soir des dix-huit ans de Natsu, plusieurs personnes frôlèrent la crise cardiaque. D'abord, Natsu lui-même, ainsi que Jubia, quand ils virent Grey débarquer dans le hall, vêtu d'un costard très ajusté. Jubia, attablée avec Kanna et Lucy, s'immobilisa comme si elle venait de se prendre une gifle, puis devint écarlate. Quant à Natsu, il crut que sa mâchoire était tombée par terre. Il laissa Grey se mêler aux invités et alla avaler un peu de feu dans la cuisine – sa manière à lui de reprendre ses esprits. Ensuite, il y eut Erza, quand elle aperçut Jellal se glisser dans la foule des invités. Natsu n'était pas sûr qu'il allait répondre à son invitation, mais apparemment, il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de voir Erza. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas croisés. Jellal était devenu un chasseur de mages noirs et passait sa vie sur la route, solitaire. Il était toujours dangereux pour lui de se montrer en public, mais ce soir, il était entouré sinon d'amis, de personnes assez loyales envers Erza pour garder le secret sur sa présence. Il fendit la foule en évitant les regards, et se retrouva soudain nez à nez avec Titania, qui lui lança un regard dont l'ardeur le figea sur place. Elle faisait pourtant tout pour contrôler ses émotions et son attitude, cela se décelait à sa raideur, et il songea qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de la façon dont elle le dévorait des yeux. Malgré lui, il en fut heureux. Il lui sourit un peu timidement, et son cœur manqua un battement quand elle lui prit la main. Il ne put s'en empêcher : il la serra dans ses bras et la sentit frémir contre lui.

« Jellal... dit-elle d'une voix tremblante quand ils rompirent l'étreinte. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Natsu m'a invité...

— Natsu ? répéta-t-elle d'un air confus.

— Erza... Je suis simplement venu parce que j'avais envie de te voir. Je n'attends rien de toi. Je suis juste heureux de te voir.

— M-moi aussi, Jellal. Viens, allons nous asseoir. »

Le mage la suivit jusqu'à une table isolée dans un coin du grand hall et ils prirent place l'un en face de l'autre, sans trop oser se regarder. Alors qu'ils contemplaient leurs pieds d'un air gêné, Mirajane eut le bonne idée de venir leur servir des pintes de bière. Chacun prit la sienne avec un peu trop d'empressement. La tension était palpable et ils finirent par éclater d'un rire embarrassé. Aussitôt après, Erza reprit un air sérieux.

« Jellal, ce n'est pas trop dangereux pour toi de te montrer ici ? demanda-t-elle.

— Tous les risques que je prends sont calculés. Et puis, si je ne fais pas confiance aux membres de ta guilde, à qui d'autres ? Je me sens en sécurité à Fairy Tail. »

Cette affirmation parut faire plaisir à Erza, qui rougit légèrement.

« Bien... Je suis contente. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir... Mais je suis contente. »

Elle le regarda plus attentivement et fut saisie en constatant à quel point il avait peu changé. À travers la maigreur et la rudesse de ses traits fatigués, elle voyait toujours très distinctement le gamin de son enfance, celui qu'elle avait aimé, celui qui lui avait attribué son patronyme : Erza Scarlet. Et elle l'aimait toujours, réalisa-t-elle. Elle l'aimait plus que tout, en dépit de tout ce qui les séparait, en dépit de tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait tué Simon, il avait failli la tuer, il avait failli tuer Natsu... Et pourtant, elle l'aimait.

« Je suis content aussi... dit-il sans la regarder. La vérité, Erza, c'est que j'ai du mal à supporter d'être longtemps loin de toi. »

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand il reprit dans un souffle :

« Mais je me demande souvent si nous serons jamais réunis. J'ai gâché ta vie, Erza, et celles de nos amis. Je suis encore en vie uniquement parce que j'espère non pas me racheter, car c'est impossible, mais au moins vivre dignement. Je n'ai pas le droit de prendre la fuite. Je dois chaque jour contempler mes actes.

— Et jusqu'à quand, Jellal, vas-tu te faire du mal ? demanda doucement Erza. Tu as dit toi-même que tu ne pourrais jamais te racheter... Alors fais honneur à la vie que tu as choisi, et vis-la pleinement.

— Mais...

— Tu dois apprendre à vivre sans le pardon, et tu dois apprendre à aller de l'avant. Si tu continues de rester dans le passé, tu ne deviendras jamais cette personne que tu voudrais être.

— Erza, je ne mérite pas d'être heureux !

— Le bonheur ne se mérite pas. Il se saisit, il se vit, il se partage. Jellal, je... Je resterai toujours à tes côtés. Je... je t'aime toujours... »

Il la regarda enfin, le souffle coupé.

« Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

— Je pense que tu as très bien entendu », dit-elle en lui prenant la main par-dessus la table.

Ses doigts étaient froids et moites. Elle les serra dans sa paume.

« Je t'aime aussi, Erza. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. »

Il se leva et fit le tour de la table. Elle quitta son siège à son tour et se laissa envelopper de ses bras. Leurs lèvres se joignirent pour la première fois, et à cet instant, une blessure qu'ils avaient tous les deux porté toute leur vie guérit en eux, laissant place à un vibrant sentiment de paix.

« Hé, hé, regarde ça ! » gloussa Kanna en montrant à Lucy Erza et Jellal qui s'étreignaient. « Enfin ! Je croyais qu'ils étaient tous les deux trop coincés pour que ça arrive un jour ! Merci l'alcool !

— Kanna !

— Ben quoi ? J'ai pas raison ?

— Mmh. Peut-être un peu », admit Lucy en souriant.

Depuis leur retour de Satsuma, Kanna allait beaucoup mieux. Elle portait toujours un amour immodéré pour la boisson et affichait toujours une mauvaise humeur de façade, mais Lucy la trouvait épanouie, presque rayonnante. Se délivrer de ce secret qui l'avait hantée pendant toutes ces années lui faisait un bien fou. Lucy posa la tête sur son épaule, une main sur sa cuisse.

« Tu as vu tout le monde qui est venu, c'est génial !

— Natsu a pas mal d'amis... Pas vraiment étonnant. Il est exaspérant, mais c'est difficile de ne pas l'aimer.

— C'est vrai...

— Viens, ma bouteille est vide ! Il m'en faut une autre ! »

Elles allèrent rejoindre Natsu au bar, qui s'amusait à épater ses invités en enflammant des cocktails. Quand il aperçut Kanna, le chasseur de dragons se précipita dans sa direction.

« Kanna ! C'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? T'es vraiment la fille de Gildarts ?!

— Pourquoi ? T'es jaloux ?

— Évidemment !

— Je te rappelle que ton père à toi est un dragon... » intervint Lucy.

Natsu fronça les sourcils, pesant cette réponse. Puis, son visage s'éclaira.

« C'est vrai ! Un dragon, ça peut battre même Gildarts...

— Chose que toi, tu n'es pas près d'accomplir, le provoqua Kanna.

— Pour l'instant ! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, et ton vieux le sait très bien, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire d'anticipation.

— Ouais, ouais. J'ai hâte d'assister à la prochaine raclée.

— C'est ce qu'on verra, Kanna. Cette année, je vais m'entraîner plus dur que de dragons, démons, mages de rang S... Je pourrai tous les vaincre.

— C'est quoi déjà ce que tu aimes bien dire à Grey ? 'C'est important de croire en soi' ? se moqua Kanna.

— Rigole autant que tu veux, je suis sérieux.

— Ah, mais je sais que tu es sérieux. Mais assez discuté, je me dessèche. Passe-moi une bouteille. Et ne t'avise pas d'y mettre le feu : je veux tout mon alcool intact ! »

Pendant ce temps,Grey, de l'autre côté du bar, se sentait largement éméché. Il regarda son cocktail vert d'un air perplexe : il ne savait même pas ce qu'il y avait dedans. À ses côtés, Leon tenait mieux la route, s'amusant de le voir aussi bavard et détendu.

« Fais attention, lui dit-il de son air docte. La soirée est loin d'être terminée, tu ferais mieux de passer à l'eau.

— Ouais, ouais, je sais. Je bois pas souvent, c'est pour ça...

— Tu te souviens de la fois où on a sifflé le vin de Oul en cachette ?

— Oh, putain... Comment je pourrais oublier ça ? On en a été malades pendant deux jours et elle nous a mis la raclée du siècle...

— Oui, mais c'était marrant. Tu t'étais mis en tête de faire un hippopotame de glace. C'était ta période hippopotame, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Après, il y a eu la période hibou...

— Tu peux parler, toi, protesta Grey, avec ton obsession de fabriquer des figurines de Jura... Il y avait tous les détails, même les petits sourcils et les petites moustaches en apostrophe », ajouta-t-il en s'esclaffant.

Leon sourit. Il était vrai qu'il avait toujours été un fan de Jura. Avoir pu rejoindre sa guilde le comblait.

« Elle s'est bien occupée de nous... Même si elle t'a fait prendre de sales habitudes, remarqua Leon en jetant un regard appuyé sur les jambes nues de Grey.

— Merde... Je sais pas ce que j'ai foutu de mon pantalon ! »

* * *

Tard dans la soirée, Gajeel put prendre le micro sans que les gens ne cherchent à le déloger de la scène. Il entama une chanson fantasque comme à son habitude, mais dont les notes parvenaient aux auditeurs presque douces et presque sensuelles quand on écoutait bien le timbre rocailleux de sa voix. Ça pouvait passer pour un slow, alors Grey, qui avait retrouvé ses fringues, invita Natsu à danser. Il l'entraîna en plein milieu du hall dans la lumière tamisée et l'enlaça, le regardant avec un demi-sourire.

« Je ne comprends pas comment les gens font pour ne pas tomber amoureux de toi, murmura-t-il. Tout le monde devrait être amoureux de toi.

— Grey... Tu es ivre ?

— Peut-être un peu », admit le mage de glace en se rapprochant de son partenaire de danse.

Remarque, quand Natsu le voyait ainsi, vêtu d'un costume noir impeccable et d'une chemise bordeaux ornée d'une cravate nouée lâchement, il se faisait à peu près la même réflexion. Grey bougeait avec une élégance naturelle dont il n'avait absolument pas conscience, ce qui le rendait encore plus attirant. Le mage de glace avait bien plus de succès que lui : Jubia était encore amoureuse de lui, et il avait la certitude que Leon l'était un peu aussi, même si lui-même l'ignorait peut-être. Et puis il y avait aussi cette demi-douzaine de nanas sur l'île de Galuna, et... Bob, le maître de guilde de Blue Pegasus. Pas grand-chose à craindre de ce côté, cela dit : Grey en avait peur !

Grey se rapprocha encore et se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement. Natsu recula en rougissant.

« Grey, arrête... Y a du monde...

— Et alors ? De toute façon, j'y peux rien, t'es trop craquant. Impossible de te résister. »

Et de nouveau, il happa ses lèvres entre les siennes. Elles étaient froides et douces comme la neige, elles avaient un léger goût de sel et d'alcool. Natsu lui rendit son baiser, à la fois gêné, crispé et ravi par cette démonstration de tendresse en plein milieu du hall de la guilde. Les doigts frais de Grey lui effleurèrent la nuque, lui donnant la chair de poule.

« Et toi ? Tu l'as travaillé, ce côté brun ténébreux ? » demanda-t-il quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

Grey l'observa avec surprise. « Moi, brun ténébreux ?

— Ouais, tu parles peu et tu cultives le mystère. Ça fait craquer plein de gens.

— Ah oui ? Comme qui ?

— Pff, tu le sais très bien, espèce de tombeur. »

Grey sourit et secoua la tête sans répondre, puis il recommença à l'embrasser.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce qui te fait craquer ? demanda Grey. Je pense que pas que ce soit le côté brun ténébreux...

— Depuis qu'on est gamins, tu me fais sortir de mes gonds. Qu'est-ce que la guilde serait chiante, sans toi ! »

Grey eut un petit rire étouffé.

« Si je t'avais dit il y a deux ou trois ans qu'on en serait là aujourd'hui, je me serais pris la raclée du siècle...

— Tu y avais déjà pensé ? Ou c'est venu d'un seul coup ?

— Je crois que pendant un moment, j'étais trop borné pour savoir ce que je ressentais. C'est seulement quand tu m'as sauvé la vie que ça s'est débloqué.

— Tu as toujours agi comme si tu savais que j'allais venir vers toi...

— Oh, non. Ça, c'était du bluff...

— C'est vrai ? Eh bah... Rappelle-moi de pas jouer au poker avec toi. »

Grey déposa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête, même s'il savait que cela avait le don de l'énerver, puis il passa un bras autour de sa taille et colla son bassin contre le sien.

« Bon, on dirait qu'on va devoir rester comme ça un moment, sourit-il en constatant qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir une érection.

— Alors arrête de m'embrasser et de te coller comme ça à moi, sinon ça va jamais passer ! »

Évidemment, Grey ne l'écouta pas.

* * *

 _Plus tard..._

Natsu se réveilla, affalé sur une banquette, la tête posée sur une épaule au parfum familier.

« Grey... dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

— Non. Moi, c'est Leon. »

Le chasseur de dragons bondit. « Je... euh... Désolé. Où est Grey ?

— En haut. Je pense qu'il t'attend.

— Alors pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé ?

— Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps.

— Hein ?

— Il a dit : 'j'ai quelque chose à faire'. Personnellement, j'ai ma petite idée sur la question. Mais vas-y, tu verras bien de quoi il s'agit. »

Natsu dévisagea Leon avec perplexité.

« Bon, bah si tu le dis... C'est sympa d'être venu, Leon.

— Votre guilde est cinglée et bruyante, mais elle a du charme, commenta le mage de glace d'un ton neutre. Et puis, la bière est aussi bonne qu'ailleurs. Bonne nuit, Natsu. Et... joyeux anniversaire... » ajouta-t-il avec une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux clairs.

Natsu, encore un peu endormi, lui adressa un hochement de tête et se dirigea vers l'étage. Il était tard : le hall était presque vide. Depuis combien de temps dormait-il, au juste ? Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et frappa à la porte de Grey, qui lui répondit d'entrer.

« Bien. Maintenant, on peut enfin passer aux choses sérieuses. »

La mâchoire de Natsu faillit tomber sur le sol pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Il n'était pas ivre au point de voir double, et pourtant, de part et d'autre du lit, il y avait deux Grey qui l'observaient avec le même demi-sourire.

« Mais... c'est quoi, ce bordel ? demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

— Ah ! J'étais sûr que tu ignorais que je pouvais faire ça ! Tant mieux. Ça faisait longtemps que j'attendais l'occasion d'utiliser ce sort avec toi. Je pense que tu auras du mal à trouver qui est le vrai...

— Tu veux dire que...

— Oui. L'un d'entre nous est un double de glace.

— Wow...

— En effet. Allez, approche... »

Natsu obéit, circonspect. Les deux Grey se levèrent et se placèrent à sa droite et à sa gauche. Il retint son souffle tandis qu'il se sentait agrippé par deux mains, l'une dont les doigts glacés se nouèrent autour de sa nuque, l'autre au creux entre les fesses et les cuisses. La sensation de froid sur sa peau brûlante déchaîna une cascade de frissons crépitant à la surface de son corps comme un incendie. Les deux autres mains vinrent se poser sur son sexe, enveloppant son érection d'une étreinte ferme et froide. Il s'immobilisa complètement, saisi par la violence des signaux nerveux qui parcouraient son épiderme et creusaient ses muscles à mesure que les doigts affirmaient leur emprise. Une seule main resta sur sa verge tandis que les autres s'affairaient à le déshabiller avec une dextérité surprenante. Il se retrouva nu, parcouru de tremblements de froid, d'anticipation et de désir, pris en tenaille entre deux corps glacés qui se répandaient partout sur sa peau, des doigts et des lèvres traçant sur les lignes de ses os des parcours érotiques qui lui arrachèrent un gémissement. Gémissement qu'il étouffa, parce qu'il était presque terrifié, terrassé par l'ampleur de la sensation, par la sensation décuplée d'être doublement offert à ce corps familier.

Il se sentit poussé en arrière et tomba sur les draps tièdes et froissés. Il ferma les yeux et sentit une bouche se refermer sur son téton gauche, joueuse et presque douloureuse, tandis qu'une autre explorait la racine de sa queue, entre ses testicules et son anus. Puis la bouche remonta le long de sa verge et captura son gland. Quelques coups de langue acérés lui firent cambrer les reins et presque oublier toute maîtrise de lui-même. Son dos se tendit à s'en rompre, tandis qu'un doigt se glissait dans son anus et appuyait sur la paroi inférieure, éveillant un plaisir qui lui embrouilla l'esprit pour de bon.

Soudain, toutes les mains se détachèrent de lui et une paire de bras le redressa sur le lit. Il se retrouva à genoux sur les draps tandis que l'un des deux Grey se glissait entre ses cuisses et effleurait son anus du bout de sa verge, l'autre s'agenouillant pour happer son sexe entre ses lèvres serrées. Il se crispa, ouvrit les yeux pour regarder la tête échevelée qui lui suçait la queue, et au même moment, il hoqueta, empalé par une verge froide et dure. Il lâcha l'expiration bloquée dans sa gorge, soutenu par ses bras passés autour de son torse, mélangeant sa chaleur torride à la froidure de la glace dans ses entrailles. Deux ou trois coups de reins plus tard, il se mit à gémir haut et fort, travaillé par une pulsion d'une puissance incompréhensible alors même qu'il s'abandonnait à la brutalité de cette bouche et de cette queue. La langue et les lèvres grimpaient et descendaient sur sa verge, impitoyables, stimulant un réseau enfoui de vaisseaux sanguins, le faisant gonfler jusqu'à avoir la sensation d'être prêt à exploser. Et de l'autre côté, ce mouvement de va et vient qui s'enfonçait profondément en lui, il se sentait vidé autant que rempli, juste suspendu au rythme des hanches de Grey, juste ailleurs, en pleine défaite, en plein orgasme...

Sous la bouche qui avalait sa queue, une main gelée lui attrapa les testicules, et il jouit soudainement, violemment, sans même qu'il l'ait senti venir. Il en resta paralysé quelques instants, dépassé par l'intensité de la sensation. Mais Grey, peu importe lequel, ne se retira pas, se contentant de demeurer immobile, tandis que l'autre délaissait sa verge pour déposer une série de baisers glacés sur son ventre, sa poitrine, puis sur la courbe de son cou. Il voulut dire que c'était trop, qu'il n'y arriverait plus, mais les instants passant contredisaient sa sensation d'épuisement. Contre toute attente, les frissons recommencèrent à couler dans son sternum jusqu'à se nicher dans son estomac, et de sa nuque moite de sueur jusqu'à la base de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se dit que Grey allait l'user jusqu'à la moelle, qu'il allait vampiriser toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sec et impuissant, et curieusement, l'idée lui parut presque attirante. Une main fraîche se posa sur sa nuque tandis que le Grey de devant se reculait sur l'oreiller, jambes écartées. La main imprima une douce pression sur sa nuque et la bouche de Natsu descendit le long du torse de Grey, de son ventre, puis alla saisir sa verge qui s'engouffra en lui jusqu'au fond de la gorge. Il réprima le réflexe qui lui souleva l'estomac et releva la tête, puis il le suça avec douceur, encore palpitant des vibrations de son orgasme. Le Grey de l'oreiller rejeta la tête en arrière, sa poitrine glabre et mince soulevée par une respiration rapide. Pendant un moment, Natsu fut presque convaincu que c'était lui le véritable Grey, puis un mouvement de bassin le fit quasiment s'étrangler, et il oublia de nouveau qui était censé être qui. Il recommença à sucer, savourant le goût amer et salé de ce gland qu'il labourait de sa langue, son bassin ondulant malgré lui tandis qu'il se laissait prendre encore une fois. Il attendit quelques instants, puis se redressa et se rapprocha du corps offert étalé sur l'oreiller, échappant aux coups de boutoir qui venaient par derrière. Il imprégna ses doigts de salive et caressa l'orifice offert, puis il y appuya la pointe de sa verge et poussa doucement. Il s'enfonça dans un corps chaud et cette fois, il n'eut plus de doute. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Alors qu'il ondulait du bassin, cherchant la profondeur accueillante des entrailles, l'autre Grey s'emboîta à ses hanches et recommença à le pénétrer, s'accordant à tous ses mouvements, même quand il cessa de faire attention et accéléra le rythme, surplombant son amant haletant qui semblait bien être sur le point de perdre tous ses moyens. Natsu se pencha en avant, se laissant d'un côté conquérir par une verge froide qui enflammait ses entrailles, de l'autre, s'enfonçant dans son amant, excité par les nerfs qui dansaient de façon presque visible sous sa peau fine, ses expirations aiguës qui lui coupaient les lèvres de milliers de minuscules cristaux de givre. Il le pilonna, doublé par un autre bassin qui s'arrimait à ses hanches.

Le Grey de l'oreiller se souleva, le dos cambré à l'extrême, laissant Natsu le pénétrer plus profondément. Il se figea ainsi, les yeux clos, le visage crispé dans une expression où il était impossible de distinguer le plaisir de la douleur. Au même instant, l'autre Grey se vaporisa littéralement, laissant en Natsu des sensations d'échardes de glace qui appuyaient toujours sur sa prostate. Il donna encore un coup de rein et le bas de son dos fondit en même temps que son bas-ventre et qu'un deuxième orgasme lui ôtait toute lucidité.

Après quoi, il s'effondra aux côtés de Grey et sourit à travers son ivresse.

« J'ai deviné, après tout, articula-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

— Et j'en suis heureux... Parce que ça n'a jamais été aussi bon. »

* * *

Le matin se répandit dans la chambre de Grey en nuances d'or et de gris qui s'allongeaient sur le lit, déchiffrant les corps entremêlés et révélant ombres, creux et nœuds, courbes et pointes. De ce tâtonnement d'aurore émergèrent deux silhouettes enracinées dans les draps froissés. L'une sur le ventre, serrant un oreiller contre sa poitrine, l'autre sur le dos, une main posée dans le creux des reins de l'autre. Natsu ouvrit les yeux. Le silence était si intense qu'il pouvait l'entendre bourdonner. Il se tourna vers Grey qui dormait, étendu nu sur le lit imprégné de sueur et de sperme. Il se redressa sur un coude et posa la bouche sur la première vertèbre à la racine du cou, puis il commença à descendre, chaque os pointant sur ses lèvres comme un récif dans la géographie intime du corps endormi. Il parvint au coccyx et posa ses deux mains chaudes sur les hanches de Grey, avant de plonger dans le creux entre ses deux fesses. Le bassin se releva pour rencontrer sa bouche, accompagné d'un soupir chargé de sommeil, lourd et sensuel comme une pluie d'été.

La pointe de sa langue explora l'orifice, écartant doucement ses parois, le pénétrant à peine. Les frissons qui coulaient dans le dos de son amant se répercutaient jusqu'à rencontrer sa bouche, un frémissement ensommeillé qui l'incitait à continuer, à réveiller toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses. Natsu glissa un doigt dans l'intimité ainsi offerte, mordillant toutes les aspérités de chair tout autour. Un autre gémissement encourageant le poussa à introduire un autre doigt, tandis que sa main gauche glissait entre les jambes de son amant, remontant la courbe dure jusqu'aux testicules. Le bassin de Grey se souleva, lui laissant une ouverture pour s'emparer de sa verge déjà dure. Il la fit jouer entre ses doigts, en éprouvant la texture jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement de douleur ne l'arrête. Il se redressa sur le lit pour surplomber son amant et glissa la pointe de son gland dans la raie des fesses, de haut en bas, dans un mouvement lent, ample et serré. Son amant ondula sous lui, presque hésitant. Puis, il se redressa, rassemblant ses genoux sous sa poitrine, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller. Natsu accepta l'invitation sans tergiverser. Il agrippa les os des hanches et s'enfonça en lui. Grey laissa échapper un cri étouffé et Natsu s'arrêta un instant, puis se cambra doucement pour entrer plus profondément, centimètre par centimètre. Le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller s'éclaira, les traits détendus se révélant à la lumière de l'aurore dans des teintes troubles. Le coin droit de sa bouche tirait vers le bas : c'était l'expression de son désir, une expression que Natsu avait appris à reconnaître. Il poussa, balança les hanches dans un mouvement léger, tout son esprit concentré sur la moindre réaction de ce corps tiède et fatigué qu'il avait l'impression de modeler, de recréer à chacun de ses mouvements. Grey se tendit, ramenant ses poings près de son visage, les enfouissant dans le matelas, tandis que que son bassin montait vers Natsu. Celui-ci se rejeta en arrière et donna un coup de rein. Il obtint une plainte délicieuse, délicate, presque comme un sanglot. Il n'y tint plus et se pencha en avant jusqu'à englober tout le corps de son amant. Il posa ses poings près des siens et lui attrapa les mains, la bouche enfouie dans sa nuque humide, puis il s'employa à le pilonner, récoltant les gouttes de sueur, se penchant pour sentir la vibration de ses gémissements sur ses lèvres en l'embrassant à moitié dans cette position malcommode, sans pouvoir arrêter le mouvement de ses hanches. Il glissa une main sous le ventre de son amant, attrapa sa verge et pinça son gland entre ses doigts. Grey eut un coup de rein involontaire qui eut pour effet de permettre à Natsu de s'enfoncer en lui jusqu'au pubis. Il sentit sa queue vibrer dans les entrailles chaudes et douces. Il se recula et poussa encore, refermant ses doigts sur le bas de la verge de son amant. Il serra, puis remonta en exagérant la lenteur de son mouvement. Il sentit à la chaleur anormale de Grey qu'il était doucement en train de le rendre fou, et cette sensation le galvanisa et lui donna beaucoup plus d'énergie et de patience qu'il pensait en avoir quand il avait commencé.

« Masturbe-moi », dit Grey dans un souffle.

Natsu obéit, mais très lentement, tandis qu'il continuait à balancer les hanches, le pénétrant à rythme insupportablement indolent. Il sentit Grey se crisper, il le sentit se refermer autour de son sexe. Contrairement à la veille au soir, il maîtrisait absolument tout ce qu'il faisait. Il ne se sentait plus perdu, égaré entre deux corps, abandonné aux sensations que ces deux corps lui procuraient. Il était entièrement maître de la situation, ou presque. Il pouvait quasiment décider du moment où il allait donner un orgasme à son partenaire. Et c'était si bon que si le désir n'avait pas été aussi fort, il aurait bien continué pendant des heures.

Mais il ne put résister longtemps à la respiration entrecoupée de son amant, à ses expirations douloureuses, à ses inspirations acérées qui lui ouvraient la cage thoracique. Natsu prit la verge de Grey fermement dans sa main droite et accorda les mouvements de son poignet à ceux de son bassin. Au bord de la jouissance, il entendit un cri aigu et presque aussitôt, ses doigts se retrouvèrent poisseux de sperme chaud. Il abandonna enfin tout contrôle de lui-même et laboura les entrailles de Grey jusqu'à ce que sa propre semence jaillisse. À ce moment-là, il entoura la poitrine de son amant des deux bras, enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, tout près de la nuque de son amant, et laissa son orgasme l'emporter sans retenir le cri qui poussa dans sa gorge avec la violence évidente de la douleur.

« Ça y est, c'est terminé ? s'exaspéra une grosse voix de l'autre côté du mur.

— Ouais ! répondit Natsu sur le même ton. Pourquoi, t'en veux aussi, Gajeel ? Laisse-moi dix minutes, j'arrive !

— Ta gueule, enfoiré ! »

Grey rit sans un bruit, nageant dans un cocktail d'hormones trop euphorisantes pour qu'il songe à être embarrassé de la situation.

De l'autre côté de la chambre, leur autre voisin soupira. Macao n'avait jamais été spécialement attiré par les hommes, mais toute cette jouissance commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Ah... Il était trop vieux pour cette débauche.

« Dix minutes, hein ? dit Grey d'une voix un peu cassée. J'ai donc quand même réussi à te fatiguer un tout petit peu hier soir.

— Juste un peu, répondit Natsu avec un large sourire. Je crois que c'est les voisins que t'as le plus épuisé.

— Probablement, approuva Grey en s'étirant. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour le premier jour de ta dix-huitième année ? »

Natsu réfléchit intensément à la question, puis eut un grand sourire.

« Battre tous mes records, annonça-t-il fièrement.

— Oh, putain... dit Grey d'une voix blanche. Je crois... que je vais vite filer d'ici. »

Il se glissa hors du lit et s'habilla en toute hâte, sous le regard hilare de Natsu.


	9. Le trésor de Vikken - Partie 1

_Quelques mois plus tard_

 _Une région perdue à l'est du royaume de Fiore..._

Jellal cheminait, seul comme à son habitude, sur une route peu empruntée traversant une vaste étendue boisée. Il suivait des rumeurs qui l'avaient conduit dans la partie la plus orientale du royaume, où se dissimulerait un puissant mage noir...

Enveloppé dans sa pèlerine bleue nuit de voyage, la capuche rabattue sur les yeux, Jellal avançait d'un pas tranquille pour profiter du silence de la forêt. Ce calme ambiant apaisait son esprit plein de crainte et de doute. L'automne était en chemin et les arbres déployaient leurs dorures neuves sans se soucier d'être dérangés par le vent, si bien que Jellal avait la sensation de progresser à l'intérieur d'un tableau, seul élément mouvant d'un décor immobile.

En fin d'après-midi, il sentit une présence non loin devant lui. C'était un mage, aucun doute là-dessus. Une énergie magique formidable distendait l'atmosphère avec davantage de force à mesure qu'il approchait. Avait-il trouvé le mage des rumeurs ? Si c'était bien le cas, alors il avait affaire à une personne extrêmement puissante.

Le mage dont Jellal avait senti la présence émergea soudain de la forêt et s'apprêtait à traverser la route quand il le remarqua et se tourna vers lui.

Le chasseur de mages noirs se figea de surprise : l'homme qui lui faisait face était extrêmement jeune, peut-être dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. De petite taille, il portait des habits noirs et une sorte de toge blanche drapée sur son épaule. Il avait de grands yeux noirs qui dominaient un visage aux traits fins et discrets, captivant toute l'attention. Curieusement magnétiques, ils semblaient attirer et absorber la lumière environnante. _Cet homme est très beau..._ pensa bêtement Jellal, qui oublia un instant pourquoi il était à la recherche de ce mage.

L'inconnu l'observa, puis avança sans hésiter dans sa direction. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas et demanda d'une voix douce : « Qui es-tu ? »

Jellal ne répondit rien. Il avait un très, très mauvais pressentiment.

« Je ne te ferai pas de mal, continua l'autre. Je ne veux plus prendre de vies. » Il leva le regard vers le ciel et poussa un gros soupir. « Sinon la mienne... ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux.

— Alors vous êtes bien un mage noir ? demanda Jellal. N'est-ce pas ? Je sens du regret dans votre voix, le genre de regret qu'on ne ressent que lorsqu'on a commis l'irréparable.

— Je suis au-delà du regret, expliqua l'inconnu d'une voix mélancolique. J'ai vécu bien trop longtemps pour connaître encore le véritable sens de ce mot. »

Jellal eut un mouvement de recul. Trop longtemps ? Mais... Non, c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas avoir croisé le chemin du mage le plus puissant de tous les temps, il ne pouvait pas avoir rencontré par hasard...

« Je m'appelle Zelef, dit le mage noir, confirmant son intuition. Veux-tu bien répondre à ma question, maintenant ? Qui es-tu ? »

Le cœur de Jellal s'emballa. Il avait devant lui l'homme qu'il avait passé sa jeunesse à invoquer, pour qui il avait menti, trompé, emprisonné, tué...

« Tu connais mon nom... dit le mage noir en remarquant son trouble. Es-tu de ceux qui se prétendent mes disciples ?

— Je... je l'étais, balbutia Jellal. Dans une autre vie. Je m'appelle Jellal. Et je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir en vie. »

Le jeune homme eut un sourire d'une tristesse désarmante.

« Si seulement tu étais capable de me tuer, j'accueillerais ta lame à bras ouverts. Mais tu ne peux pas, Jellal. Peut-être que personne n'en sera jamais capable. Crois-moi, j'ai essayé...

— Vous avez essayé de mourir ?

— J'ai inventé les pires fléaux du monde dans ce seul but. Tous ont échoué. Je suis voué à une vie d'errance et de solitude... Un peu comme toi, semble-t-il. »

Il se tut et regarda longuement Jellal. _Comme toi_... Les mots de Zelef créèrent un écho dans son esprit, et à mesure qu'ils résonnaient, il éprouvait leur authenticité. Il sentait de façon instinctive que lui et Zelef se ressemblaient à bien des égards, et que cela lui plaise ou non, le sentiment de familiarité était indéniable.

« Jellal... murmura Zelef en l'observant d'un air pensif. J'ai entendu parler de toi. Tu as construit la Tour du Paradis... Pourquoi me cherchais-tu ? »

Jellal ne sut s'il voulait dire autrefois ou maintenant, mais la réponse, comprit-il, était la même. Pour ne plus souffrir... Autrefois pour se soustraire à un monde qu'il avait lui-même contribué à rendre impitoyable, aujourd'hui pour échapper aux griffes du remords et du chagrin.

Il ne disait rien, mais Zelef ne semblait pas s'offusquer de son silence. Plus surprenant encore... Il lui sourit.

« Je comprends, dit le mage noir. Parfois, les mots ne font que refléter notre propre impuissance. Nous parlons, mais nous ne disons rien. Sache ceci, Jellal : je ne cherche pas à te défier ou à te tromper. Tu ne peux pas me tuer, et c'est la simple vérité. »

Jellal hésita. Il sentait que Zelef avait raison, et pourtant, il se devait d'essayer. Mais... Il n'en avait même pas envie. L'homme qu'il avait en face de lui était un mage noir d'une puissance terrifiante, mais aussi un homme las et brisé. Un homme comme lui.

« Que fait-on, alors ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

— Maintenant, nos routes se séparent. Adieu, Jellal. »

Zelef commença à s'en aller, mais avant que Jellal ne se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait, il l'attrapa par le poignet pour le retenir.

« Attendez... dit-il d'une voix étranglée. Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser comme ça. J'ai passé mon enfance et mon adolescence à votre recherche. Je vous ai dévoué ma vie... Et désormais, j'ai consacré mon existence à poursuivre et éliminer des gens comme vous. Vous ne pouvez pas simplement tourner les talons. »

Zelef tourna vers lui ses grands yeux noirs. Au bout d'un long silence, il répondit :

« Je ne peux pas t'offrir ce que tu veux, ni te rendre ce que tu as perdu. Mais je comprends tes sentiments. Si cela peut te donner un peu de repos, tu n'as qu'à marcher un peu avec moi.

— Où allez-vous ?

— Quelle importance ? Viens avec moi, Jellal. Tu pourras toujours décider d'essayer de me tuer plus tard. D'ici là, peut-être peux-tu apprendre quelque chose de moi. »

Jellal ne sut jamais vraiment pourquoi il le fit, mais cette après-midi-là, il suivit Zelef dans la forêt, dans ce tableau automnal où leurs solitudes respectives s'adoucirent peu à peu au contact de l'autre.

Le soir, ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un étang et s'assirent sur la rive pour contempler les eaux bleues immobiles. Tout autour, les branches frêles des saules pleureurs frôlaient la surface sereine où tremblotaient quelques lucioles solitaires.

Sans qu'il y soit invité, Jellal se mit spontanément à parler. Il raconta l'histoire de sa vie, parla longuement d'Erza et de la façon dont elle avait décidé de lui donner une seconde chance. Il expliqua à quel point il se sentait indigne d'elle, et comme il se sentait loin d'elle, même quand il la serrait dans ses bras.

Zelef ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois, et quand il eut terminé son récit, il dit avec douceur :

« Tu sembles avoir beaucoup d'admiration pour cette femme.

— Si elle était ici, elle ne perdrait pas de temps à vous parler comme je le fais. Elle serait résolue à vous tuer, peu importe le nombre de fois où vous lui auriez assuré que c'était impossible.

— Et toi, pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te retient ?

— Je... » Jellal hésita. « Je ne suis pas sûr. Quelque chose en moi répond à votre présence. Je trouve en vous comme un écho à ma propre solitude. »

Zelef sourit sans rien dire, le regard perdu sur l'étang où les étoiles se reflétaient comme sur un miroir dont la perfection se troublait parfois avec la chute discrète d'une feuille dorée. Puis, il fit une chose à laquelle Jellal ne s'attendait pas : il prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra doucement. Les muscles de Jellal se raidirent et il faillit retirer sa main, mais il n'en fit rien. Le silence se prolongea, aussi lisse et limpide que les eaux devant eux, si bien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitait le troubler.

« Nous avons tous cherché la liberté et le bonheur », reprit Zelef au bout d'un moment, d'une voix si lourde de désespoir qu'elle résonnait dans la terre et dans les arbres, et aussi dans les entrailles de Jellal qui l'écoutait.

« Nous avons tous échoué, ajouta le mage noir. Moi le premier. Toi et tous les gens comme toi, mes 'disciples', vous l'ignoriez... J'ai moi aussi beaucoup à me faire pardonner, semble-t-il. »

Il modifia sa position, glissant un pied sous sa cuisse, et leva la tête pour regarder les étoiles. Il serrait toujours la main de Jellal dans la sienne.

« Je te comprends, Jellal, ajouta-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible. Erza en est incapable. Elle attend de voir en toi cette lumière qui ne brillera peut-être plus jamais... Moi, les seules personnes qui m'attendent sont des démons rendus fous par mes propres sortilèges. Ils n'aspirent qu'à ma venue, ils n'aspirent qu'à la mort. Moi-même, je ne suis plus très certain d'être vivant... »

Le silence retomba. Jellal ferma les yeux et sentit l'aura de Zelef l'envelopper. Sa magie vibrait en lui, parlait à ses entrailles. La douceur des traits et de la voix de Zelef dissimulaient un être dur et froid, et sa douleur était semblable à une carapace dont chacun des pointes acérées s'enfonçaient dans son âme.

Jellal rouvrit les yeux, les pupilles dilatées, les mains tremblantes sous le choc. Il ignorait pour quelle raison, mais il avait envie de s'imprégner toute cette noirceur, de la boire, de la faire sienne. Il en avait besoin. Dépassé par ses propres émotions, il se leva brusquement.

Zelef se leva à son tour, et bien que Jellal le domine d'une tête, il se sentit minuscule dans les yeux noirs du mage. Une part de lui-même lui hurla de s'enfuir le plus vite possible. L'autre, la plus puissante, l'enjoignit d'attendre la suite avec tout le fatalisme qu'il méritait.

Zelef reprit la parole d'une voix très douce : « Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai rien à t'offrir. Mais... » Il s'interrompit, examina encore Jellal avec ses grands yeux noirs silencieux, puis il s'éloigna de quelques pas et déclara sans le regarder :

« Si tu restes cette nuit, je me donnerai à toi sans la moindre retenue, et sans rien attendre en retour. Si tu choisis de partir, je ne te poursuivrai pas. Cependant, si tu décides de rester... Tu pourrais bien ne plus jamais aimer cette femme. »

Jellal observa le mage noir, observa _ce_ mage noir, celui dont le nom avait si longtemps été synonyme d'espoir et de libération... Et au nom duquel il avait gâché sa vie et blessé ses proches au-delà de toute rédemption. Erza lui avait dit qu'il devait apprendre à vivre sans le pardon. Mais il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Car à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard, il contemplait ses propres crimes. Il était si fatigué... Les yeux de Zelef ne reflétaient rien, rien d'autre que sa propre solitude. C'était si... C'était tellement apaisant. Une deuxième fois, il accepta l'impensable. Il s'approcha du mage noir et ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa nuque.

« Je choisis de rester... » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Zelef et l'embrassa. Le mage noir lui rendit son baiser.

Un peu étourdi, Jellal se recula. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Même si on mettait de côté le fait qu'il s'apprêtait à coucher avec le mage noir le plus puissant de l'histoire, il y avait aussi le fait qu'il était vierge et qu'il avait l'intention de faire l'amour à un immortel... Il se mordit la lèvre en rougissant. Quel idiot il faisait !

Mais Zelef sembla lire dans ses pensées, et sourit.

« Ne crains rien, je ne me rappelle plus vraiment ce qu'on est censé ressentir. »

Tout en parlant, il avait commencé à dévêtir Jellal. Il étala sa pèlerine bleu nuit sur l'herbe, puis entreprit d'ôter ses propres vêtements. Le chasseur de mages regarda, un peu stupéfié, son corps svelte et blanc se révéler dans la lueur de la lune. Zelef s'allongea sur sur son manteau et lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

« Et n'ai pas peur de me faire mal, ajouta-t-il. Mon corps n'éprouve presque plus la douleur depuis bien longtemps déjà. »

Jellal acquiesça et s'allongea entre les cuisses de Zelef, frissonnant en éprouvant le contact de sa peau nue sur la sienne, lui qui n'avait jamais connu une telle proximité physique. Il posa les lèvres sur sa gorge, puis suivit la ligne de la clavicule. Un léger frémissement agita le mage noir. Il descendit ensuite le long du sternum, une main posée sur l'os saillant de la hanche. Zelef souleva le bassin, caressant le creux de son ventre de son sexe en érection. Jellal se redressa et lui mordilla l'oreille, puis l'embrassa à nouveau, plus fiévreusement, étonné par l'intensité de son désir.

Zelef poussa un soupir – Jellal espéra que ce n'était pas d'ennui – et glissa une main entre leurs deux corps pour empoigner sa verge. Jellal se figea, désarmé par la sensation. Puis, Zelef le guida et s'empala sur lui d'un coup de rein. Le chasseur de mages resta encore quelques secondes immobile, puis il laissa le désir diriger ses gestes. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine, affolé par le plaisir et l'angoisse mêlés. Il avait peur de jouir trop vite, tant il prenait du plaisir, d'autant que son partenaire ne semblait pas aussi emballé... La partie lucide de l'esprit de Jellal commençait à se dire que tout ceci n'était qu'une monumentale erreur quand soudain, un gémissement extatique doucha ses angoisses. Tandis qu'il accélérait le mouvement, Zelef se cambrait en dessous de lui, la tête renversée en arrière. Jellal s'interrompit. Il se retira, s'agenouilla, et souleva les jambes de son amant en les attrapant sous le genoux, puis il le pénétra de nouveau. Il vit Zelef se mordre la lèvre inférieure, un geste anodin mais chargé d'érotisme qui l'excita encore davantage. Il cala les jambes de Zelef sur ses épaules et se pencha en avant pour le pénétrer plus profondément. Un cri étouffé lui répondit. Il essuya sans y penser une goutte de sueur accrochée à ces cils et donna une série de coups de rein qui se termina par un orgasme étourdissant.

Après quoi, il s'effondra aux côtés de son amant, la poitrine soulevée par une respiration rapide. Il avait le vertige et la nuit picotait sa peau nue, mais rien n'avait d'importance. Il ferma les yeux, espéra qu'il n'avait pas été trop maladroit.

« Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi vivant depuis si longtemps que je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois », murmura Zelef.

Surpris, Jellal tourna la tête pour le regarder.

« J'avais oublié ce que cela faisait... continua-t-il. Et toi, tu viens de le découvrir. Je suppose que c'est à peu près la même chose...

— Comment vous... tu... Comment tu le savais ? »

Zelef eut un rire bas, soyeux comme du satin.

« Il n'est pas très difficile de lire en toi, Jellal, sans vouloir te vexer.

— Je ne suis pas... Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

Zelef le regarda d'un œil critique.

« Peut-être bien... que tu pourrais me donner un orgasme avant la fin de la nuit. »

Jellal sentit son visage s'empourprer.

« Je... J'essaierai. »

Zelef roula sur le côté et attrapa son menton entre ses doigts, puis le gratifia d'un baiser langoureux.

« Non, en fait, murmura-t-il quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, tu en seras capable, j'en suis sûr. L'obscurité nous accompagnera encore plusieurs heures... Et j'ai encore terriblement envie de toi.

— M-moi aussi », balbutia Jellal.

L'aurore les trouva dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tandis que les rayons dorés caressaient leurs corps nus, ils émergèrent doucement de leur torpeur. En ouvrant les yeux, Jellal réalisa qu'il venait de bénéficier des premières heures de sommeil reposantes qu'il ait jamais connues. Il effleura du bout des doigts la joue de Zelef. Ses paupières se soulevèrent, et son regard noir captiva aussitôt le sien. Jellal commença à comprendre l'étendue de sa faute, envers Erza et envers lui-même, et en dépit du sentiment glaçant qui s'installait dans sa poitrine, pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'éprouva pas de regrets. Ce n'était qu'une nuit, et pourtant, il n'avait qu'une phrase sur les lèvres, quelques mots qu'il ne voulait pas prononcer, et qu'il s'abstiendrait probablement de dire jamais : _Je veux rester avec toi._

Comme en écho à ses pensées, Zelef lui sourit. Il se leva. Son corps, si jeune en apparence, brilla dans le jour naissant. Jellal se leva à son tour et regarda les eaux si paisibles. Il descendit la rive et s'immergea dans l'étang, savourant la froideur acérée de l'eau qui se refermait sur lui. Il se sentit purifié, comme neuf, ou presque. Le soleil du matin, l'eau pure, la présence de Zelef près de lui, tout concourait à un bien-être auquel il avait cru ne jamais avoir droit. Et il ne le méritait sans doute pas, mais en cet instant, il était prêt à se damner pour être heureux encore un peu.

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps, à Magnolia._

Comme tous les jours ou presque, Grey pensait à Oul. Assis en tailleur sur le rebord de pierre, il laissa son regard dériver sur les crêtes des vagues. Il faisait gris et la mer grondait, à la fois lasse et furieuse dans son éternel combat pour saper le littoral.

Grey avait le cafard. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avancer dans sa vie, et il se demandait souvent quel sens donner au monde, quel genre d'homme devenir. Il n'avait que dix-neuf ans. Vue de l'extérieur, on aurait sans doute qualifié sa vie de mouvementée, et elle l'avait été. Mais si ça n'était que le début, en quoi tout le reste pourrait bien consister ? D'autres combats, des gens à sauver ? Il devait y avoir plus, non ?

« Je te trouve très habillé », fit une voix moqueuse dans son dos.

Piqué, Grey sourit malgré lui. Il haussa les épaules sans se retourner. Natsu grimpa sur le rebord et s'assit à côté de lui, les jambes balançant dans le vide.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda le mage de glace.

— Happy m'a dit que tu avais ta tête des mauvais jours, alors je suis venu voir comment ça allait.

— Ça va. »

Natsu l'examina attentivement.

« Mmh, Happy avait raison », se contenta-t-il d'observer. Puis, après un silence : « Lucy veut partir en mission. Elle passe son temps à râler qu'on fout rien et qu'elle va encore galérer pour son loyer. »

Là encore, Grey ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était la rengaine habituelle. En dépit du fait qu'elle soit en couple avec Kanna, Lucy privilégiait les missions avec eux et Erza, et cela lui faisait plaisir de savoir que leur équipe était toujours aussi soudée.

« À l'entendre, c'est la seule personne du monde à payer un loyer, soupira-t-il.

— Hum... Évite de lui parler de ça, d'accord ? Tu vas encore la faire pleurer.

— Comment ça, 'encore' ? C'est vrai que ça m'arrive de faire pleurer les filles sans le vouloir, mais Lucy n'est pas du genre à se laisser démonter par des propos trop directs...

— Oui, mais tu peux être... Comment dire... glaçant.

— Ha-ha. Tu es fier de ton jeu de mot ?

— Oui. Ta présence est une telle source d'inspiration, j'en ai la chair de poule.

— Natsu...

— Et en plus, poursuivit le chasseur de dragons sans pitié, te voir comme ça tout habillé, avec ton manteau et tout, ça me fait froid dans le dos ! Alors d'accord, ça caille à ne pas mettre un mage de glace dehors, mais quand même...

— Natsu !

— Quoi ? Mon humour t'a refroidi ? Tiens, voilà de quoi briser la glace. »

Natsu déposa un papier froissé dans la main de son compagnon. Grey fronça les sourcils et déplia la feuille. C'était une vieille carte approximative, avec des montagnes et des forêts schématisées, et une grosse croix rouge en bas en à droite à côté de laquelle on avait noté : « Ahoy ! »

« Leon est passé en coup de vent et m'a dit de te donner ça, expliqua Natsu. Il a dit 'qu'il l'avait trouvé'. Bien que je n'aie aucune idée de quoi il parlait. »

Grey fixa la carte, incrédule.

« Il est passé quand ? demanda-t-il.

— Ce matin. Il avait l'air sacrément pressé.

— Le con... Il s'imagine qu'il va le trouver avant moi ! » Le mage de glace secoua la tête. « J'arrive pas à y croire, dit-il en rigolant.

— C'est quoi ? Une carte au trésor ?

— Précisément. Ça fait presque dix ans qu'on le cherche. C'est une vieille histoire que nous racontait Oul. Le butin de guerre d'un corsaire magicien, Vikken. Il paraît que c'était un mage de glace. Si Leon m'a transmis cette carte, c'est qu'il est sûr de lui. Et si ce trésor existe, Lucy n'aura plus de problèmes de loyer pendant un bon bout de temps. »

Natsu sourit en le voyant si enthousiaste.

« Super ! Allons la voir, alors. Je crois qu'elle est chez elle. »

Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Happy, qui les transporta l'un après l'autre jusqu'au rebord de la fenêtre de Lucy : il était devenu de tradition de ne jamais rentrer chez elle par la porte, d'autant plus que les visites impromptues des deux mages la rendaient folle de rage et qu'ils trouvaient ça drôle. Natsu et Grey se débattirent avec la fenêtre et tombèrent dans le salon, manquant de renverser la table basse et le service à thé qui s'y trouvait. Ils se relevèrent pour faire face à une Lucy et une Kanna rouges de colère.

« Salut les filles, dit Natsu avec son ingénuité habituelle.

— C'était pas mon idée, ajouta Grey avec une parfaite hypocrisie.

— La mienne non plus, crut bon de préciser Happy.

— Enfoirés, vous allez apprendre à passer par la porte comme des gens civilisés, oui ou non ? » s'énerva Kanna en brandissant le poing dans leur direction.

Natsu l'ignora superbement, s'assit en tailleur devant la table basse et commença à dévorer les pâtisseries qui accompagnaient le thé. Quant à Grey, il se contenta de tendre la carte froissée à Lucy.

« Ton passeport pour la tranquillité budgétaire pendant plusieurs mois », annonça-t-il.

La constellationniste regarda le bout de papier avec une moue de perplexité.

« Une carte au trésor ?

— Ouaip. Celui de Vikken, le corsaire magicien.

— Vikken ? J'ai entendu parler de lui. On raconte qu'il a dérobé des artéfacts magiques particulièrement puissants aux quatre coins du royaume... Il s'en servait pour régner sur les mers sans partage, même le roi avait peur de lui.

— C'est ça, tu es bien renseignée. C'est une histoire qu'Oul nous racontait, à Leon et moi. On s'était juré de trouver ce trésor. S'il a mis la main sur une carte, c'est qu'on est tout proches !

— Bon, ce n'est pas une mission officielle, mais j'avoue que ça pique ma curiosité... Je suis de la partie ! Kanna, tu veux venir ?

— Une chasse au trésor ? Pff... Non merci. Je préfère les vrais boulots.

— Tant pis... Vous avez demandé à Erza ?

— Pas encore.

— Alors allons-y !

Erza, qui s'ennuyait sans vouloir se l'avouer, et qui surtout se languissait de Jellal – ce que personne, bien sûr, ne devait savoir – accepta avec plaisir. Le soir même, ils étaient sur les routes. Heureuse de prendre l'air, la reine des fées céda même à Natsu et accepta de faire le chemin à pied.

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

Dans la soirée, Grey s'éclipsa. Natsu le remarqua mais ne chercha pas à le rattraper. Il savait que le mage de glace avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour lui-même.

Grey déambula dans les rues désertées, éclairées par quelques globes magiques qui renvoyaient une vague luminescence blanche un rien sinistre. Son visage paraissait blême et tiré et il marchait légèrement voûté, les mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches, plongé dans ses pensées.

Sur l'île de Tenro, il avait échoué. Ce n'était pas une simple question d'orgueil : depuis presque un an, il s'était lié à une personne qui le dépassait en tous points et qu'il ne pourrait jamais égaler. Le problème ne venait pas seulement de la magie... Ou peut-être que si. Tout était question de magie. Le pouvoir se nourrissait de la force d'âme et de conviction, et Grey se sentait faible. Les ténèbres le rattrapaient si vite qu'il doutait de pouvoir courir assez vite pour retrouver un jour la lumière. Il n'avait pas envie de se laisser dévorer par le doute, la culpabilité, la honte, mais il avait presque la sensation que cela ne dépendait pas de lui, comme si tout cela avait été écrit d'avance. Dans une histoire, il faut toujours un fort et un faible, non ?

Il tourna à un angle de la rue et se retrouva nez à nez avec la seule vue qui pouvait le réconforter ce soir-là : une taverne. Il entra et s'assit au comptoir. Il commanda une bouteille et commença méthodiquement à se soûler.

Tout en buvant, il poursuivit sa réflexion, et comprit ce qui lui faisait vraiment mal : il savait comment il pouvait, comment il _aurait dû_ trouver la force. Natsu avait raison depuis le début. Sur l'île de Tenro, il lui avait dit : « Tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de compter sur moi et de croire en moi. » Mais Grey avait toujours été un solitaire. Il avait besoin de se reposer sur lui-même avant toute chose. Et pourtant, c'était cette contrainte même qui l'empêchait d'avancer. Ironique, idiot, il ne savait même plus quel qualificatif employer. Avec Leon, ça avait été pareil : bloqué dans une relation de perpétuelle rivalité, il avait toujours vu son condisciple comme un défi à relever, pas comme un réel compagnon. Grey ne supportait pas de remettre sa vie entre les mains d'autrui. Il en était incapable. Il ne pouvait pas ne serait-ce qu'envisager de revivre un jour la sensation d'impuissance avec laquelle il avait regardé ses parents et ses amis mourir, puis Oul.

Il empoigna la bouteille et but à même le goulot dans une tentative pour effacer les pensées bruyantes qui vrombissaient comme un essaim en colère dans sa tête. Le temps qu'il aperçoive le fond de la bouteille, il avait presque réussi.

Il laissa de l'argent sur le comptoir et sortit en titubant entre les tables.

Pendant ce temps, Natsu, Happy, Erza et Lucy visitaient la ville, qui, bien que petite, possédait de charmants jardins et un patrimoine architectural digne d'intérêt. Ils venaient de faire une longue pause auprès d'une gigantesque fontaine quand Natsu releva la tête et huma l'air, sourcils froncés. Erza le regarda avec curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu sens quelque chose ?

— Grey a des ennuis, répondit laconiquement le chasseur de dragons.

— Hein ? Vous faites de la télépathie, maintenant ? » demanda Lucy, mais Natsu était déjà parti en courant.

— C'est son odeur, expliqua patiemment Happy. Natsu peut sentir quand il a peur.

— Oh... Je vois. »

Erza et Lucy échangèrent un regard inquiet, puis se lancèrent à la poursuite du chasseur de dragons.

* * *

 _Quelques minutes plus tôt_

« C'est toi, Grey Fullbuster ?

— Ouais. Pourquoi ? »

Grey plissa les yeux dans la lumière rare des réverbères pour essayer de savoir à qui il avait affaire. Il vit un groupe d'une demi-douzaine de types armés jusqu'aux dents. Enfin, à première vue. Grey était complètement ivre et ne faisait guère confiance à ces perceptions.

« La guilde de voleurs Thanatos, ça te dit quelque chose ? » dit un grand mec dont la chevelure rebelle disparaissait sous un bandana.

« Ouais, répondit Grey d'une voix traînante. Un bon contrat. Trois mille joyaux, si je me rappelle bien.

— Surprise : la guilde avait d'autres branches ailleurs dans le royaume. On est l'une de ces branches.

— Et alors ? C'est supposé me faire peur ? Si vous cherchez la bagarre, c'est pas un problème. »

Il recula d'un pas mal assuré et marmonna : « Aisu Meiku : Ransu ! »

Les lances de glace jaillirent comme à l'ordinaire, mais se dissipèrent lamentablement avant même d'avoir atteint leurs adversaires. Des rires sarcastiques vrillèrent ses oreilles fatiguées et il se remit en position, frappant son poing dans sa paume : « Aisu Meiku : Nakkuru. »

Les poings de glace jaillirent du sol comme prévu, mais ratèrent leur cible d'une bonne demi-douzaine de mètres.

« Putain... » grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Les bandits l'observèrent en rigolant. Divertis par cette démonstration de magie inutile, ils préféraient apparemment savourer un peu le spectacle avant de passer à l'attaque. Grey recula encore d'un pas et se secoua pour tenter d'évacuer la sensation d'ivresse de son corps. _Je peux le faire. La magie, c'est pas si compliqué._

Il arracha ses vêtements avec l'habileté conférée par la seule longue habitude : dans son état, aucune personne normale n'aurait pu se déshabiller aussi vite. Puis, il se redressa et se tendit en prenant appui sur ses jambes. « Aisu Meiku... Fura. »

Le verglas colonisa les pavés, fauchant ses adversaires d'un seul coup. Il eut une demi-seconde pour rire de sa victoire, juste avant de s'apercevoir qu'il avait lancé le sort trop près et de sentir ses pieds partir en avant. Il grimaça quand ses fesses rencontrèrent brutalement la glace et resta un instant immobile, le souffle coupé par le choc.

« Et merde ! » cria-t-il, exaspéré.

Il n'essaya pas de se relever mais rassembla ses forces et joignit les poings. « Cette fois, ça va vraiment mal se passer pour vous », annonça-t-il d'une voix beaucoup moins convaincante qu'elle n'en avait eu l'air quand il avait prononcé cette phrase dans sa tête.

« Aisu Meiku... Aisu... Gai... Gaiza... » balbutia-t-il, la fluidité de l'invocation coupée par un hoquet.

La tour de glace prévue s'avéra une pitoyable écharde qui parvint tout juste à piquer les fesses de l'un de ses adversaires, alors même que les bandits luttaient pour reprendre leurs appuis sur le sol glissant. Dépité, Grey poussa un gros soupir. Fallait-il encore essayer ? Après tout, il n'avait guère le choix, si ? Il se réprimanda intérieurement : évidemment qu'il n'avait pas le choix ! Ces types étaient prêts à le mettre en pièces ! Il fouilla son esprit à la recherche de cette puissance pure qu'il parvenait à extirper de lui quand il était en danger, mais rien n'y faisait : il flottait dans un état d'esprit où l'amusement et l'agacement disputaient à la peur vague qui commençait à croître dans son ventre. Voyant que ses adversaires se rapprochaient, il se remit debout maladroitement et prit une grande inspiration avant de murmurer : « Aisu Goken... »

Le claymore de glace se matérialisa dans ses mains... et le poids de l'arme l'entraîna en avant. Il s'écroula une nouvelle fois sur son propre verglas, tête la première. Son menton heurta violemment la plaque de glace et il se mordit la langue. Sa bouche se remplit de sang.

Sonné, il faillit tourner de l'œil. Il vit la silhouette du chef de bande se pencher sur lui, capta l'éclat mauvais dans ses yeux. Il lui attrapa le poignet de toutes ses forces. Il laissa la magie se répandre tout autour de lui, renonçant à la moindre forme de construction. Il ignorait comment ses enchantements allaient se comporter s'il n'essayait pas de les façonner, mais il n'avait plus d'autre recours.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il vit le glace se propager autour de son corps, agrippant ses antagonistes les uns après les autres dans une étreinte paralysante.

Puis, tout explosa. D'abord, Grey crut qu'il venait de découvrir un nouveau pouvoir, apparu dans une situation désespérée. Puis, il aperçut la silhouette de Natsu dans la nuit, entourée de flammes aveuglantes.

« Si tu le touches encore une fois, je te bute. »

Le chef de bande se retourna et vit un petit mec aux cheveux rose et aux poings en feu. Les yeux noircis par la rage, le mage s'approcha de lui en ignorant complètement ses autres compagnons. Le voleur se rengorgea :

« Bon ! Après le chétif bourré, le nabot. Quelle soirée ! »

Natsu ne répondit pas. Il bondit sur le type au bandana, et quand un gars de la bande essaya de le frapper par derrière, il pivota sur lui-même et rafla ses deux adversaires en même temps avec les crocs du dragon de feu. Les deux types s'effondrèrent, mais les autres se rapprochaient déjà.

« Je m'enflamme... » murmura Natsu en souriant tandis que les combattants continuaient d'avancer. Leur hésitation face à son apparition impromptue les rendit lents et leurs attaques timides. Natsu les envoya tous au tapis en quelques secondes, y compris le mage.

« Ok, ok, tu es impressionnant », dit une voix derrière lui. Le type au bandana avait attrapé Grey, qui parvenait à peine à rester conscient, et appuyait une lame sur sa trachée. « C'est toi, le fameux Salamander ? Tu devrais calmer tes ardeurs, sinon ton mec va y passer.

— Vous lui voulez quoi, au juste ? demanda Natsu.

— Il a attaqué notre guilde. Ceci, c'est ce qu'on appelle la rétribution.

— Mon cul ! Vous mettre à six sur un type bourré, ça vous gêne pas un peu ? Enfoirés ! De toute façon, je me fous bien de tes raisons. Je t'avais prévenu : tu le touches, je te tue.

— Natsu... marmonna Grey. T'enflamme pas.

— Et puis quoi, encore ? J'ai pas de conseils à recevoir d'un type bourré ! »

— T'as... T'as pas tort », articula-t-il. Il déglutit, et la lame sur sa gorge fit perler du sang.

La demi-douzaine de bandits n'était que l'avant-garde. En fait, ils espéraient tomber sur Salamander : Fairy Tail était une véritable épine dans le pied pour leur organisation. S'ils parvenaient à descendre deux des leurs, ça les ferait peut-être réfléchir à deux fois.

Natsu rigola en voyant les renforts se pointer.

« Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir m'avoir avec vos armes minables ? Vous pouvez être dix, cent, mille, ça fait aucune différence pour moi. Je vais vous éclater un par un. »

Comme pour souligner ses paroles, une aura de flammes enveloppa son corps.

Pendant ce temps, profitant de la distraction de son agresseur, Grey leva sa main droite et attrapa le poignet du bandit. Celui-ci sursauta et lâcha son arme : son avant-bras était paralysé par une gangue de glace. Grey se releva péniblement et lança un sort, qui alla heurter le mur à un bon mètre de sa cible.

« Et une maison gelée, une ! » commenta-t-il en rigolant. Son hilarité lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il s'écroula sur le pavé.

Le chef de bande se débarrassa de la glace qui emprisonnait son bras et le regarda d'un air mauvais.

« C'est entre toi et moi, maintenant. On dirait que t'as du mal à te défendre.

— Vaut mieux pour toi. T'y arriverais pas en temps normal. Et tu vas avoir du mal maintenant.

— Regarde-toi, abruti. T'es plein comme une outre.

— Ouais. Allez, approche. »

Grey se remit sur ses pieds et essuya le sang qui coulait dans ses yeux.

« J'me suis mis dans un sale état, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Aisu Inpakuto... »

Le marteau se matérialisa au-dessus de la tête du bandit et s'y abattit... Pour se briser en mille morceaux sans blesser son adversaire. Grey ne put s'empêcher de rire à nouveau. « Bon sang... Je suis vraiment nul quand j'ai bu...

— Grey, tire-toi d'ici, lança Natsu, qui venait de rafler un premier rang d'agresseurs avec une boule de feu.

— J'suis un peu occupé, là », grogna le mage de glace en esquivant une attaque en roulant sur le côté.

Natsu bondit dans les airs et fondit sur ses adversaires avec un hurlement guerrier. Immédiatement après, il tourna les talons et avança vers le chef de bande dans un nuage de feu et de fumée.

« Hé, toi, enfoiré. Viens affronter un gars en état de se battre. »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et envoya son poing dans la figure du bandit, qui tomba au sol. Natsu fondit sur lui et recommença à le frapper. Sans s'arrêter. Les autres derrière se figèrent : plus personne n'osait approcher le chasseur de dragons, qui se montrait bien plus coriace qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Il y avait déjà des dizaines de blessés graves, et le cinglé avait visiblement décidé de cogner le chef jusqu'à ce qu'il en crève.

Ce fut alors que l'atmosphère s'appesantit, chargé d'une puissance magique crépitante qui détourna l'attention de tous les protagonistes, exceptée celle de Natsu, qui continuait à frapper.

« Natsu, arrête ! » cria une voix autoritaire.

Le chasseur de dragons avait reconnu Erza, mais il l'ignora. Il jeta son adversaire devenu inutile sur le côté et se tourna vers les autres qui s'apprêtaient à déguerpir.

« Inutile de fuir, les gars. Je vous rattraperai l'un après l'autre. Un conseil : battez-vous, parce que c'est devenu une question de vie ou de mort.

— Natsu... murmura Grey. Laisse tom... »

Il s'interrompit, les mots fauchés sur ses lèvres par le choc. Le mec au bandana s'était traîné derrière lui et venait de lui planter une lame dans le dos.

Sa vue se brouilla. Il discerna Natsu qui courait dans sa direction, et une silhouette derrière lui... Le mage de tout à l'heure, qui avait repris connaissance. Ses mains se mirent à briller et un trait de lumière jaillit, dirigée sur Natsu. Quelque chose se rompit dans l'esprit de Grey. Tout à coup, il ne sentit plus son corps, et se demanda vaguement s'il venait de mourir. Il ne s'attarda pas sur la pensée et se leva.

Natsu s'arrêta net. Erza et Lucy s'immobilisèrent aussi, tandis qu'Happy se dépêchait d'arracher le chasseur de dragons à la mêlée. Tous les quatre regardèrent le blizzard qui se formaient autour de Grey. Le sang qui lui coulait sur la poitrine avait gelé, et le vent se levait, charriant dans ses bourrasques d'innombrables aiguillons de glace. Sa magie n'avait plus de forme ni de contour, elle était pure énergie rayonnante, implacable. Le mage de glace s'avança, porté par sa propre magie. Même sa peau brillait d'un blanc éclatant.

« Ça aussi, tu peux le maîtriser, Grey, murmura Natsu. Tu peux le façonner. Attends de voir, Happy. »

Le chat n'était pas le moins du monde convaincu et transporta le chasseur de dragon dans une relative sécurité, derrière Erza qui se tenait prête à déchaîner toute la fureur de son pouvoir.

Grey fit une pause, tendit les mains, et dit à voix intelligible :

« Aisu Meiku... Tornado. »

La glace en suspension se rassembla dans une spirale tourbillonnant à une vitesse surnaturelle. Grey prit appui sur ses deux jambes et tendit les paumes en avant pour pousser son sortilège. La tornade se mit en chasse. Dirigée par la volonté de Grey, elle alla trouver chacun de ses adversaires et les projeta à des dizaines de mètres, partout dans la rue, sur les toits, à travers les fenêtres.

Quand il ne resta plus personne, le vent de glace se dissipa aussi subitement qu'il était apparu, et Grey s'effondra. Il chercha de l'air et en eut assez pour murmurer :

« Eh bah voilà, ça y est. Moi aussi, j'ai détruit une ville. Erza... T'enverras la facture à Natsu, d'accord ? »

Ses paupières papillonnèrent. Il lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts. Il ne voyait que le ciel, rempli de particules de glace qui se confondaient aux étoiles. Il ne sentait plus la blessure dans son dos, mais en fait, il ne sentait plus grand-chose tout court. Il n'était pas mort tout à l'heure... Maintenant, cela n'allait sûrement plus tarder. Il se perdit en pensées vagues, regrets et chagrin mêlés, et dérivait ainsi de façon presque confortable lorsqu'une énorme gifle le tira de la léthargie. Il ressentit même la douleur du coup.

« T'avises pas de mourir ici... Si jamais tu me fais ça, je jure d'aller te botter le cul jusque dans l'au-delà.

— Je vais... j'vais essayer, Natsu. »

Quelque chose d'humide tomba sur sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Natsu qui pleurait. Il ne l'avait jamais vu verser des larmes auparavant. Jamais. Ça valait peut-être la peine de rester en vie ? Évidemment, que ça en valait la peine. Mais c'était de plus en plus difficile de lutter contre les ténèbres qui envahissaient son champ de vision...

« Grey, écoute-moi. Lucy est partie chercher de l'aide avec Happy. Erza et moi, on va tenter d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Si tu t'évanouis, tu vas te prendre un poing dans la gueule. »

Grey acquiesça, mais sombra aussitôt dans l'inconscience.

Il rouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin avec une douleur lancinante dans le dos et une gueule de bois carabinée. Le médecin expliqua qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance : la lame avait manqué le poumon de peu. Natsu, Happy, Erza et Lucy avaient tous dormi dans sa chambre, et ils se retinrent de lui bondir dessus quand il ouvrit les yeux.

« Les gars... C'est bon de vous voir, articula-t-il d'une voix cassée.

— C'est quand même incroyable, ça ! dit aussitôt Lucy. Tu as survécu à tout un tas de mages et de monstres, et tu as manqué te faire tuer par un bandit !

— C'était la première fois que j'essayais de me battre avec autant de whisky dans le sang... Faudra que je demande des astuces à Bacchus...

— Peut-être qu'à l'avenir, tu seras plus prudent, commenta laconiquement Erza.

— Ouais... C'est comme espérer que le soleil ne se lèvera pas trop tôt, marmonna-t-il.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait, au juste ? voulut savoir Lucy. Ce sort que tu as utilisé... On t'avait jamais vu faire ça.

— Je sais pas... C'est sorti tout seul. »

Grey regarda Natsu, qui fronçait les sourcils sans rien dire.

« Merci... tu m'as sauvé la mise, encore une fois.

— Non, répondit le chasseur de dragons d'un ton ferme. Je l'ai senti, ce mage dans mon dos... Je l'ai juste ignoré. Le pouvoir, celui dont tu crois manquer... Il était là, hier soir. C'était incroyable.

— C'était génial ! renchérit Happy. Et super beau à voir, en plus. Tu crois que tu peux le refaire ?

— Euh... J'en sais rien.

— Évidemment, que tu peux, dit Natsu en souriant. Les filles, Happy, vous voulez bien nous laisser un moment ? »

Les autres acquiescèrent et quittèrent la pièce. Natsu garda le silence un instant, puis dit sans regarder Grey :

« Pendant les Jeux Magiques, quand tu combattais Bacchus, j'ai dit un truc aux autres... Je leur ai dit que tu serais sans doute le prochain de la guilde à passer au rang S. Et j'étais sincère, Grey.

— Je te crois pas. Tu as pas pu leur dire un truc pareil. »

Natsu rigola en se grattant l'arrière du crâne d'un air embarrassé :

« Ben... Disons que j'ai ajouté : 'après moi' pour faire bonne figure. »

Grey éclata de rire, réveillant la douleur dans son dos.

« Enfoiré... murmura-t-il avec tendresse. Mais tu avais tort, sur ce coup-là. Je sais que hier soir, j'ai franchi une limite, j'ai effleuré un pouvoir que je ne me connaissais pas. Mais ça ne suffit pas, Natsu... Ça ne suffira jamais.

— Suffire à quoi ?

— À être certain de ne plus jamais revivre ce que j'ai déjà vécu.

— Les certitudes, c'est l'apanage des faibles, Grey. Regarde tous les mages noirs qu'on a affrontés. Ils ne doutent jamais.

— Et toi si, peut-être ?

— Évidemment. Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes, c'est que lorsqu'il s'agit de combat, j'ai tout simplement appris à verrouiller le doute. À vivre dans le pur instant, sans limite, sans me projeter, sans penser au passé ou aux conséquences. Je deviens la magie que j'utilise. C'est tout.

— C'est 'tout' ? »

Natsu haussa les épaules.

« C'est pas si difficile, Grey. Hier, tu en as eu un avant-goût, et ça, ça veut dire que tu es sur la bonne voie. »

Grey regarda son compagnon avec curiosité. Il y a quelques mois, une telle situation aurait signifié une crise de rage qui se serait réglée tôt ou tard par quelques coups de poings. Et maintenant, il lui parlait, il lui expliquait... Une nouvelle anxiété fit jour dans son cœur, mais elle n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'il l'avait craint : Natsu et lui, c'était plus que de la simple passion. C'était de l'amour. Ça, c'était une certitude. Il sourit bêtement, provoquant un interrogatoire agacé de la part de Natsu. Il ne répondit pas à ses questions mais lui serra la main et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Le chasseur de dragons se tut et Grey se perdit dans la chaleur de ses lèvres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Erza et Lucy toquèrent à la porte et passèrent la tête par l'entrebâillement. Voyant les deux mages profondément endormis, elles sourirent et partirent, non sans avoir laissé passer Happy, qui alla se rouler en boule sur l'oreiller.


	10. Le trésor de Vikken - Partie 2

Le réseau de cavernes était véritablement immense. Cela faisait déjà tout une journée qu'ils erraient sous les voûtes gelées. Le rayonnement bleu de la glace apportait une faible lumière qui leur donnait l'air d'un groupe de fantômes en route pour l'au-delà. Ils commençaient à songer à établir un campement pour la nuit lorsqu'ils entendirent une série de jurons résonner dans les corridors vides du glacier :

« Et merde ! Fais chier, putain de bordel ! Merde, merde, merde ! »

Grey sourit. « Ça, c'est Leon », affirma-t-il sereinement. Ils avancèrent en direction de sa voix et finirent par le découvrir, pris au piège d'une cage de glace. Grey s'approcha et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, puis lança d'un ton dégagé :

« Besoin d'un coup de main, Leon ? »

Son condisciple lui jeta un regard noir.

« Je peux rien faire contre cette foutue glace ! Je t'en foutrais, des corsaires mages de glace ! Jamais vu un truc pareil ! Putain ! »

Grey se mordit la lèvre pour réprimer son hilarité.

« Tu vas me laisser moisir là, ou toi et ta clique habituelle allez me faire sortir de là ?

— Mauvais choix de mots pour demander de l'aide, commenta sèchement Erza.

— T'inquiète ! s'exclama Natsu en frappant son poing dans sa paume. Faire fondre la glace, c'est ma spécialité. »

Leon l'observa d'un air apeuré. « Euh... Essaie de pas me faire griller en même temps, tu veux ?

— Je te dis que c'est ma spécialité, laisse-moi faire. »

Natsu envoya un torrent de flammes qui renversa Leon... mais laissa la cage parfaitement intacte. Le chasseur de dragons bondit : « De la glace qui fond pas ?! C'est quoi, ce bordel ?

— Attends, Natsu ! intervint Lucy. Ça te rappelle pas quelque chose ? »

Le jeune pyromane secoua la tête d'un air boudeur.

« Et cette mission où on est allés chercher une glace très spéciale qu'on ne peut sectionner qu'à l'aide d'un outil magique ? Non ? On était restés emprisonnés pendant des jours !

— Moi, je m'en souviens ! » intervint Happy.

Natsu demeura inexpressif une poignée de secondes, puis s'illumina : « Ah oui ! Le stylo magique ! Et alors ? T'as un stylo ? »

Lucy s'agita d'un air embarrassé.

« Eh bien... Non. »

Grey soupira.

« C'est arrivé une autre fois, que tu puisses pas faire fondre la glace. » Il se gratta la tête d'un air embarrassé. « Enfin, en mission, je veux dire. Bref, je peux peut-être essayer un truc. »

Il posa les paumes sur les barreaux de glace et se concentra. La texture de la glace s'imprima dans sa peau et dans sa mémoire, lui rappelant une fois où il avait réussi à faire passer la glace d'un autre mage à travers son propre corps. Sa magie tâtonna le long de la prison, cherchant à reconnaître la magie qui l'avait créée. Il la sentit réagir et l'attira en lui. La cage s'illumina pendant un bref instant, puis Grey l'absorba littéralement. Satisfait, il recula et sourit à Leon.

« Et voilà, tu es libre. »

Son condisciple le dévisagea avec une expression proche de l'horreur : « Mais depuis quand tu sais faire ça, toi ?

— Ce n'est que la deuxième fois que j'essaie. Je t'expliquerai plus tard, quand tu seras grand.

— Espèce de sale petit... » Il s'interrompit et se mordit la lèvre. « Bon... Bref. Merci, je suppose. »

Le mage passa une main dans sa chevelure d'un blanc éclatant. « Je m'étais mis dans de sales draps... Qu'est-ce qui t'a autant retardé ? Je pensais que tu serais déjà là il y a deux jours !

— J'ai eu un léger contretemps... Quelqu'un a essayé de me tuer, et il a presque réussi.

— Vraiment ? Comment ça se fait ? »

Grey détourna le regard.

« Il était bourré, informa Natsu avant que son compagnon n'ait le temps de tenter une explication.

— Oh. Je vois. Bon, écoutez, cette caverne est truffée de pièges. Vikken a fait en sorte de garder son trésor bien en sécurité. »

Il s'apprêtait à poursuivre avec le récit des épreuves qu'il avait traversées jusqu'ici quand une voix calme et grave l'interrompit :

« Les pièges sont tous désactivés. Je ne savais pas que vous seriez là. J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais, libre à vous de prendre le reste. »

Erza blêmit, puis rougit, en voyant Jellal émerger d'un corridor sur leur droite. Elle était si contente de le voir... Mais fut aussitôt troublée par quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui émanait de lui. Son expression avait changé, même si elle était incapable de mettre le doigt dessus. Jellal lui sourit. Elle frémit : ce sourire lui parut terriblement distant.

« Tu sens bizarre », commenta Natsu en l'examinant de haut en bas. Étrangement, le chasseur de mages noirs parut troublé. Il fixa Natsu et secoua la tête de façon presque imperceptible. Le mage de feu haussa les épaules.

« Il y a un problème, cela dit, reprit Jellal. Enfin, pas pour moi.

— Quoi, encore ? s'exaspéra Leon, que cette caverne avait mis à bout de patience.

— Il y a ici une très puissante magie. Il s'avère que Vikken n'était pas un mage de glace ordinaire.

— Ça, je l'avais déjà remarqué, merci, marmonna Leon, encore humilié par son petit séjour en prison.

— Vikken était un chasseur de démons, reprit Jellal tranquillement. Il utilisait la magie de construction, comme vous deux, ajouta-t-il en regardant Leon et Grey, mais il possédait des sorts capables de tuer des démons. Comme vous ne l'ignorez sans doute pas, il a déjà éliminé à lui tout seul plusieurs créations de Zelef... Son art, il l'a laissé ici en héritage. Mais un seul d'entre vous peut en bénéficier. »

Grey et Leon échangèrent un regard. Sur ce coup-là, ils n'allaient pas se faire de cadeaux.

« On devrait avancer prudemment, dit Leon en surveillant Grey comme s'il s'attendait à le voir détaler. On se départagera en temps voulu, quand on saura à quoi on a affaire.

— Je suis d'accord, répondit Grey d'une voix tendue. Allons-y. »

Happy et Natsu se regardèrent : cette histoire risquait de mal tourner. Puis, ils emboîtèrent le pas aux mages de glace, suivis de Lucy qui partageait leur mauvais pressentiment.

Erza, restée en arrière, regarda autour d'elle et découvrit que Jellal avait profité de la distraction pour s'éclipser. Elle se tourna vers le corridor où avaient disparu ses amis, puis vers celui qui ramenait à la sortie. Elle hésita quelques secondes, puis rebroussa chemin. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Jellal, et elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le petit groupe s'aperçut que la reine des fées ne les suivait plus.

« Elle a dû rester avec Jellal », dit Lucy.

Grey laissa les autres prendre de l'avance et fit signe à Natsu.

« Tu as senti quoi, au juste ? Il avait un drôle d'air, Jellal. »

Le chasseur de dragons fronça les sourcils.

« Il trompe Erza. Et avec un homme, bizarrement.

— Quoi ?! Tu en es sûr ?

— Pas de doute là-dessus.

— Merde...

— Si elle l'apprend... »

Les deux mages se regardèrent. « C'est la fin du monde ! » s'exclamèrent-ils d'une seule voix.

Erza sortit de la caverne sans avoir croisé Jellal. En émergeant en plein jour, elle aperçut sa silhouette enveloppée d'un manteau bleu se diriger vers la forêt voisine. À bonne distance, elle le suivit. Jellal pénétra sous les frondaisons et s'enfonça dans les bois. Il marchait d'un pas lent qui contrariait l'impatience de la reine des fées. Cependant, elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant de découvrir sa destination : au fond d'un vallon encaissé, elle distingua un campement sommaire composé d'un feu de camp et d'une tente dressée à côté un gros rocher. Assis sur un arbre éventré par la foudre, un homme vêtu de noir attendait. Il tourna la tête en entendant Jellal approcher. Erza s'approcha discrètement pour essayer d'entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

L'homme en noir – qui lui sembla très jeune – se leva et vint à la rencontre de Jellal.

Jellal lui montra un objet gros comme son poing, apparemment translucide. L'autre homme hocha la tête, puis fit un pas en avant et enlaça Jellal... Puis il l'embrassa, et Jellal lui rendit son baiser comme s'ils étaient amants de longue date. D'abord sidérée, Erza sentit son cœur se remplir de rage. Elle serra les poings et resta une bonne minute à les observer, puis elle tourna les talons et partit à grande enjambées.

* * *

À l'intérieur de la caverne, l'atmosphère était tendue. Grey et Leon gardaient le silence, leurs pensées fixées sur cette magie qui les attendait, ou plutôt qui attendait un seul d'entre eux... Toute sa vie, les démons avaient hanté les cauchemars de Grey. Il voulait ce pouvoir qui lui permettrait de les combattre à armes égales, en cet instant, il n'y avait rien qu'il désire plus au monde. De son côté, Leon espérait saisir l'occasion d'augmenter drastiquement sa puissance : il avait tellement travaillé pour en arriver là. Il avait toujours été un élève attentif et sérieux, et c'est pourquoi le dilettantisme de Grey l'avait toujours agacé, depuis qu'ils étaient gamins. Quand Oul avait pris Grey sous son aile, son camarade n'avait qu'une idée en tête : la vengeance. Il était buté et revêche à toute forme d'enseignement, mais son talent naturel lui avait permis d'avancer. Cela aussi, ça agaçait Leon : est-ce que Grey avait jamais vraiment travaillé dur pour obtenir quelque chose ? Tout en formulant cette pensée, Leon sut qu'elle était injuste, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un tout petit peu rancunier.

De leur côté, Lucy, Happy et Natsu bavardaient autant pour passer le temps que pour essayer de dissiper l'atmosphère pesante. Happy et Lucy faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas poser de questions à Natsu sur ce qu'il avait senti à propos de Jellal, et ils y parvinrent pendant presque cinq minutes. Le chat bleu prit la parole en premier :

« Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec Jellal, dis, Natsu ?

— Je pense pas que ce soit à moi de vous le dire.

— Tu l'as dit à Grey, j'en suis sûr ! » protesta le chat.

Le chasseur de dragons grogna sans répondre.

« Allez, Natsu, s'il te plaît ! » supplia Lucy en faisant les yeux doux – une expression qu'elle croyait à tort irrésistible. Mais... Sans être irrésistible, Natsu y avait toujours été sensible. Un peu. Ça lui rappelait leur rencontre, quand elle l'avait regardé avec des étoiles dans les yeux dès qu'elle avait su qu'il faisait partie de Fairy Tail. Il soupira.

« J'ai senti l'odeur d'un homme sur lui.

— Qui ça ? s'exclamèrent Lucy et Happy en chœur.

— J'en sais rien.

— Alors pourquoi c'est si troublant ?

— C'était pas le genre d'odeur que tu as en passant la soirée avec quelqu'un. C'est le genre d'odeur que tu as... Quand tu partages son lit. »

Lucy émit un petit cri tandis qu'Happy virevoltait de surprise.

« Plutôt inquiétant, hein ? dit Natsu. Mais ici aussi, il se passe des choses inquiétantes. Pour l'instant, on peut rien y faire, on verra de retour à la guilde.

— Mais Erza va... commença Lucy.

— Ne dis rien, Lucy, je ne vais plus être capable d'avaler le moindre poisson d'ici notre retour si je commence à imaginer ce qu'Erza va faire ! s'écria Happy d'une voix blanche.

— Je suis d'accord ! renchérit Natsu. Enfin, sauf pour le poisson. Depuis ce matin, j'ai envie de côtelettes au barbecue...

— Ma parole, vous ne pensez vraiment qu'à ça ! » s'exclama Lucy, ce à quoi Natsu et Happy répondirent par un reniflement de dédain unanime.

* * *

Erza prit le train dans la première ville sur son chemin, et le soir même, elle était de retour à Fairy Tail. Quand Macao lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait déjà là, toute seule, elle perdit son sang froid et lui décrocha une droite qui l'envoya valser sous une table. Elle serra les poings. Voilà qu'elle agissait comme Natsu ! Cela ne lui ressemblait pas ! Mais il fallait bien dire qu'elle ne sentait pas vraiment elle-même non plus, et cela depuis qu'elle avait vu Jellal avec cet homme... En y repensant, son sang se remit à bouillir. Elle invoqua une douzaine d'épées et les envoya se ficher dans l'un des piliers avec toute la force qu'elle put rassembler. Le pilier trembla à peine. Erza était sûre que Makarav avait enchanté le bâtiment pour éviter que la guilde ne soit détruite une seconde fois. Elle lâcha un soupir rageur et avança à grandes enjambées vers le comptoir, puis demanda à Mirajane de lui servir un triple whisky. _Et maintenant_ , pensa-t-elle en contemplant son verre, _je me mets à agir comme Grey._

« Oh-oh, Erza se dévergonde », lança Kanna d'un air ravi en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

La reine des fées ne répondit pas, le regard obstinément fixé sur sa boisson. Kanna se radoucit :

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Erza soupira.

« Je ne veux pas en parler, Kanna.

— Laisse-moi au moins te tenir compagnie pour picoler. Je suis douée pour ça.

— Fais ce que tu veux, mais je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie ce soir.

— Oh, ça m'est égal. À la tienne ! » s'exclama la cartomancienne en choquant sa pinte contre son verre.

Un mince sourire étira le coin des lèvres d'Erza.

« Bien, c'est un début ! approuva Kanna. Mirajane, apporte-nous des bouteilles, elle en a besoin ! »

Mirajane sourit avec douceur et interrompit son service pour prendre un verre avec elles. Elle s'assit avec les filles et toutes les trois commencèrent à se soûler.

* * *

Jellal avait dit vrai : ils parvinrent sans difficulté au cœur de la caverne. Ils débouchèrent dans une salle de vastes proportions, avec un plafond criblé de stalactites très haut au-dessus de leurs têtes. Au centre, un autel de glace captait la lumière du jour déclinant qui se déversait par une ouverture dans la paroi de la grotte. L'autel était entièrement dépouillé, à l'exception d'un gantelet de métal bleu sombre à l'allure vaguement menaçante qui trônait en son milieu. Ils s'approchèrent avec circonspection et s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas de l'autel. Grey et Leon se firent face.

« Alors, comment on va régler ça ? » demanda Grey.

Des tas de réponses défilèrent dans l'esprit de Leon, mais la dernière, celle qui resta imprimée dans ses pensées comme l'évidence même, était pourtant la seule option qu'il n'avait pas envisagée au cours du trajet. Il prit quelques instants pour réfléchir. Ce n'était pas un choix à faire à la légère. En un éclair, les moments les plus importants de sa vie avec Oul et avec Grey ressurgirent dans son esprit.

Il se rappela le jour où Oul l'avait trouvé, errant dans les rues, sale et affamé. Elle lui avait donné un morceau de pain et l'avait écouté raconter comment ses parents étaient morts dans la montagne, le laissant seul et sans un sou vaillant. Elle lui avait dit : « Si tu viens avec moi, je t'apprendrai comment te défendre. » Il l'avait regardée avec de grands yeux tandis qu'elle lui tendait une petite épée de glace. « C'est toi qui as fait ça ? » avait-il demandé, émerveillé. « Oui, et si tu me suis, tu apprendras à en faire autant que tu veux comme celles-ci. »

Puis, il se revit avec son maître dans ce village dévasté dont les décombres fumaient encore, et vit Oul soulever une poutre noircie pour libérer un gamin qui pleurait... Ses souvenirs l'emmenèrent ensuite dans la maison de Oul. Il dînait avec elle, et le gamin restait dans son coin, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Ses yeux gris étaient noirs ce soir-là, et ils le restèrent pendant encore de nombreuses semaines.

Quelques années plus tard, il accompagnait Oul pour chercher Grey qui avait disparu. Ils finirent par le trouver, prêt à en découdre et persuadé de pouvoir vaincre Deliora avec ses petits poings. Non, pas persuadé, se corrigea mentalement Leon. Déterminé. Tout en sachant que c'était vain. Il n'avait simplement pas pu agir autrement.

Puis, enfin, le pire souvenir de tous.

Leon reprit conscience difficilement, et Grey et lui étaient seuls. _Elle est morte..._ lui dit Grey. Et là, la rage... La rage qui noircit son champ de vision, qui lui ôta l'usage de ses cordes vocales, qui fit crier toutes les fibres de son corps. Et cette pensée qui surgit dans son esprit, la seule pensée qu'il eut pendant des années entières : _je ne pourrai plus jamais la surpasser. Il m'a privé de mon rêve_.

Leon ouvrit les yeux en prenant une brusque inspiration, comme s'il se réveillait d'un cauchemar. Il leva les yeux et vit Grey qui le dévisageait d'un air perplexe. Il se massa les paupières et dit une voix sourde :

« Je n'en veux pas. Le gantelet est à toi. Deviens un chasseur de démons. »

La tête que tirait Grey l'aurait presque fait rire, dans d'autres circonstances.

« Tu en feras meilleur usage que moi, Grey. Tu recherches le pouvoir afin de triompher de tes ennemis. Moi, je l'ai toujours cherché pour satisfaire mon ego. Traquer les démons, c'est ce pour quoi tu es fait. Je ne sais pas très bien comment... Mais je suis sûr que Oul approuverait. »

Son condisciple ne disait toujours rien.

« Et s'il te plaît, ajouta Leon, n'en faisons pas toute une histoire. »

Il poussa un gros soupir et commença à s'éloigner. Puis, il se tourna vers Natsu et lança :

« Au fait... À propos de ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour... Je pense que tu as raison.

— Évidemment ! » se rengorgea Natsu.

Leon lui adressa un clin d'œil aguicheur et tourna les talons.

« Hein ?! C'était quoi, ça ? demanda Grey, complètement désarçonné.

— T'occupe ! Alors, tu vas le mettre, ce gantelet, oui ou non ? »

Grey regarda Leon s'en aller avec une immense perplexité. Il n'était pas encore reconnaissant, il était simplement stupéfié. Puis, il se ressaisit et reporta son attention sur l'autel. Il s'approcha.

« Fais attention, Grey, intervint Lucy. Tu sais pas comment tu vas réagir à ce truc.

— Ça ira, Lucy », la rassura le mage de glace. Il souleva le gantelet, l'observa un instant, et l'enfila sur sa main droite. « Leon a raison, reprit-il. C'est quelque chose que je dois faire. C'est ça, le sens que je veux donner à ma vie. »

Le métal froid se referma sur son bras jusqu'au coude. Une sensation de picotement l'envahit, suivie d'une intense douleur. Il serra les dents, laissant la magie se déverser en lui comme un torrent en furie. L'énergie qui contractait la moindre fibre de son corps était si froide qu'elle n'était que pure souffrance. Il la sentit lutter en lui, et puis soudain, tout cessa. Le gantelet se détacha de son bras et tomba avec un _clang_ retentissant sur le sol gelé. Grey regarda son avant-bras : un tatouage bleu lui brûlait la peau, signe que la magie s'était ancrée dans sa chair.

« Wow... commenta Natsu. Ça va ? »

Grey hocha la tête.

« Je me sens différent... Cette magie... Elle est extraordinaire.

— Essaie une attaque, pour voir!

— Ok... Reculez, j'ai la sensation que ça va faire mal. »

Grey prit une grande inspiration et soudain, la magie se déversa de lui en un tourbillon assez semblable au hurlement du dragon de Natsu. Le souffle alla heurter la paroi du fond de la caverne, qui vola en éclats instantanément, révélant le paysage extérieur.

« Ah-ah ! C'est génial ! s'enthousiasma Natsu.

— Impressionnant », renchérit Lucy.

Grey se tourna vers eux.

« Je pense que ce truc va être utile. Allez, partons d'ici.

— Eh, attends, Grey, pas si vite ! intervint la constellationniste. Et mon 'passeport pour la tranquillité budgétaire', alors ? On dirait que je me suis encore faite avoir !

— Ah, c'est vrai... » reconnut Grey d'un air embarrassé. Il réfléchit un moment, puis se tourna vers son amie : « Écoute, Natsu et moi avons un compte à régler avec une certaine guilde de bandits... Je te laisse ma part du butin, ça devrait faire l'affaire.

— Ça me va, mais vous n'allez pas les tuer, hein ?

— Pas d'inquiétude. »

Lucy lança un regard insistant à Natsu, qui se contenta de grommeler.

« Bon, j'imagine que je vais devoir m'en contenter. Allons-y. »

* * *

Il était tard dans la soirée, et même Kanna vacillait sur son tabouret de bar. Erza était passée de l'autre côté du comptoir, et à moitié affalée sur Mirajane, elle rigolait bêtement sans se souvenir pourquoi.

« Erza ! lança Kanna d'une voix traînante. T'es complètement ivre ! Dommage que je sois trop soûle, demain je m'en rappellerai pas bien !

— Tais-toi et vas te coucher, pocharde ! râla Erza.

— Comme si tu pouvais me faire faire quoi que ce soit... ricana Kanna.

— J'peux toujours dire à Lucy que tu m'as raconté toute votre vie sexuelle... Ça a l'air plutôt cool, le sexe entre filles, d'ailleurs. Mira ? Tu veux pas essayer ? »

La barmaid lui envoya un sourire trouble et dodelina de la tête.

« J'ai déjà essayé, une fois, dit-elle. Et oui, c'est cool. Alors, pourquoi pas ?

— Vous êtes sérieuses, les filles ?! s'exclama Kanna en renversant de la bière sur le comptoir.

— Sérieuse ? Moi, sérieuse ? s'insurgea Erza. J'en ai marre d'être sérieuse ! Je suis la seule de toute cette guilde à être sérieuse !

— Pas faux... marmonna la cartomancienne. Enfin, y a Fried, aussi... Me demande si y sait sourire, çui-là...

— Allez, viens par ici, Mira... Je t'ai toujours trouvée mignonne. T'as de beaux cheveux... Mais tu devrais vraiment laisser tomber la couette... »

Mira poussa un petit cri vexé, mais Erza s'était levée et la poussait contre le bar pour l'embrasser, sans prendre garde aux bouteilles qui tombaient et se brisaient sur le plancher. Kanna observa la scène de l'autre côté du comptoir, médusée. Elle se retourna pour savoir si elle était la seule à voir ça, mais les buveurs restants semblaient faire obstinément semblant de ne rien remarquer.

« Ok, ok, je vais vous laisser... Essayez de pas tout détruire...

— Aucune chance ! cria Erza en lâchant Mirajane. Makarov a enchanté cette guilde ! Vous entendez ? En-chan-té ! Allez, Mira, on monte ! »

Erza souleva la barmaid dans ses bras et la porta dans l'escalier comme un chevalier servant, mais un chevalier qui aurait bu une ou deux pintes de trop.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Gajeel grogna de dépit.

« Les gonzesses...

— Hé ! » protesta Jubia, qui l'accompagnait ce soir-là.

Mais le chasseur de dragons avait déjà trouvé quelque chose de plus digne de son intérêt. Sur le pilier près du bar, une douzaine d'épées magiques lui mettaient l'eau à la bouche. Des épées invoquées... Ça devait avoir un goût délicieux.

Impuissante, Jubia regarda son ami arracher les lames une à une et les dévorer à belles dents.

« Oh-là-là... murmura-t-elle. Erza ne va pas être contente. »

Celle-ci, pour l'instant, avait d'autres préoccupations. Elle jeta Mira sur son lit et bondit sur elle, découvrant avec une certaine satisfaction que ses lèvres avaient un goût de fraise. Mirajane se laissa faire quelques instants, puis fit rouler Erza sur le côté avant de lui grimper dessus.

« Pas si vite, ma belle. J'ai comme l'impression que ce soir, tu as besoin que je sorte le grand jeu.

— Le... grand jeu ? » hésita Erza. La flamme dans les yeux de Mira était presque effrayante.

Son amie se recula et sous le regard médusé d'Erza, elle invoqua Satan Soul. La reine des fées se retrouva soudain soulevée dans les bras d'une créature ailée démoniaque qui eut tôt fait de lui arracher son armure comme si celle-ci était faite de tissu. Puis, Mira la poussa contre le mur et empoigna ses seins nus dans ses mains dotées de longs ongles noirs qu'elle fit jouer autour de ses tétons.

« Prête à une chevauchée avec le démon ? » murmura Mira à l'oreille d'Erza.

Celle-ci sentit un délicieux frisson d'anticipation couler le long de ses vertèbres.

« Plus prête que jamais », répondit-elle.

Mira vola avec sa proie de l'autre côté de la pièce et la poussa sans ménagement contre le mur. Erza sentit le béton se fendiller dans son dos. Elle hoqueta, ravie et un rien effrayée. Elle baissa les yeux sur la poitrine opulente de sa diabolique partenaire et pencha la tête pour tester en tester la pulpe du bout des dents, tout en nouant ses jambes autour de ses hanches voluptueuses. Mirajane pressa son entrejambe contre la sienne, et Erza eut la surprise d'y sentir quelque chose qui ne devrait pas y être...

« Ahah, ricana-t-elle, une nouvelle utilité à la magie de transformation, à ce que je vois... »

Mira l'ignora et lui mordilla le cou, les mains posées sur ses fesses. Erza n'était pas sûre d'avoir vraiment envie de voir la verge qui frottait contre ses lèvres, mais elle appréciait le sens du détail de son amie. Elle avait effectivement envie d'une chevauchée sauvage.

Le pouls d'Erza s'accéléra sous les baisers agressifs de Mira, tandis que sa poitrine se pressait contre la sienne à chaque inspiration.

« Oh, Mira, je t'en supplie, ne me fais pas attendre... »

Sa compagne se recula et l'observa avec un sourire malicieux.

« Et pourquoi donc ? On a toute la nuit, et j'ai envie de jouer avec toi encore un peu... »

Elle redéposa Erza sur le lit et descendit entre ses cuisses pour goûter sa vulve humide et gonflée comme un fruit tentateur. La reine des fées renversa la tête sur l'oreiller en poussant un gémissement étouffé.

« Ça ne suffira pas, dit Mira. Je veux te faire crier.

— Alors au travail », dit Erza, haletante, les joues en feu.

Mira replongea entre ses cuisses et titilla son clitoris du bout de la langue. Erza tendit les bras au-dessus de sa tête et attrapa la tête de lit... Qu'elle brisa net entre ses poings. Le montant de bois tomba au sol dans un bruit retentissant. Erza commença à rire, mais son rire s'étrangla dans un nouveau gémissement tandis que la langue de Mira glissait le long de sa vulve avec une lenteur aussi délicieuse qu'exaspérante. Mira entreprit ensuite de lui suçoter le clitoris tout en glissant un doigt en elle, et Erza se cambra en se mordant les lèvres. Une fine pellicule de sueur ouatait sa peau, dont la blancheur était encore soulignée par l'écarlate de sa chevelure répandue sur les draps. Au rythme de ses gémissements, Mira sut qu'elle était proche de l'orgasme, et elle cessa son petit jeu.

Elle la souleva dans ses bras et de nouveau, l'accula contre un mur. Cette fois, sans prévenir, elle s'introduisit en elle et commença à onduler des hanches. Erza ne sentit aucune douleur. En revanche, des vagues de plaisir ondoyèrent dans tout son ventre et jusqu'au bout de ses seins. Mira ralentit le rythme, lui laissant savourer la sensation de son vagin qui se refermait sur cette verge démoniaque. Et enfin, l'innocente barmaid obtint ce qu'elle voulait : Erza se mit à crier, totalement abandonnée dans ses bras, les ongles plantés entre ses omoplates. Mirajane l'emmena au septième ciel en quelques coups de rein, puis déposa une reine des fées au bord de l'évanouissement sur son lit à moitié détruit. Erza marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et sombra dans un profond sommeil. Satisfaite, Mirajane sourit et reprit sa forme habituelle avant de s'étendre à ses côtés et de s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

Gajeel fut bien le seul à n'avoir rien entendu cette nuit-là. Gavé de magie inconnue, il s'était endormi à même le sol et ronflait bruyamment pendant que les autres membres de la guilde échangeaient des regards inquiets et scrutaient le plafond comme s'ils craignaient qu'il ne leur tombe sur la tête. Mirajane et Erza... Même si ce n'était pas pour le combat, la simple association des deux mages équivalait dans leur esprit à terreur et destruction.

Le lendemain, Gajeel se réveilla avec un mal de crâne carabiné et un drôle de goût dans la bouche. Mais il sentit aussitôt que quelque chose en lui avait changé. Il n'avait pas obtenu un surplus de puissance, il avait plutôt acquis... un savoir, comprit-il. Il bondit sur ses pieds, tout à coup très excité.

« Je crois que je sais comment ça marche ! s'écria-t-il. _Ken no Maho_! »

Un impressionnant claymore d'acier se matérialisa dans son poing.

« J'ai réussi ! beugla-t-il. J'ai volé la magie d'Erza ! »

Personne ne lui prêta attention : cette nuit, personne n'avait beaucoup dormi.

* * *

« Merci d'être allé chercher cet artefact pour moi, Jellal... »

Le chasseur de mages baissa la tête. Il faisait nuit depuis des heures, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de dormir. Ils se contentaient de rester auprès du feu, à fixer les flammes en silence.

Au bout d'un long silence, Jellal dit :

« Tu sais que je ne veux pas m'en servir.

— Rappelle-toi de notre conversation lors de notre première rencontre, dit Zelef avec douceur. Tu ne peux pas me tuer, mais si un jour ma vraie nature reprend le dessus, tu auras le pouvoir de me sceller. Nul n'a jamais pu en dire autant. Tu le sais, maintenant : il était vain de chercher à me faire revenir, comme tu as essayé de l'accomplir avec la Tour du Paradis. Je ne suis jamais mort, je n'ai jamais été scellé. J'avais simplement choisi de me retirer du monde. Maintenant, si les choses tournent mal, tu pourras me faire disparaître. C'était notre souhait à tous les deux, non ? »

Jellal sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

« Mais les choses ont changé, murmura-t-il.

— Je sais. Essaie de te souvenir qu'elles le pourront encore. »

Jellal secoua la tête et tenta de chasser ses larmes. Il avait besoin de lui. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus si seul, si malheureux, il ne voulait pas perdre sa dernière chance de bonheur. Il ne voulait pas perdre celui qu'il en était venu à considérer comme un frère d'âme. Zelef l'avait convaincu d'aller chercher cet artefact, un secret que Vikken avait emporté dans la tombe... Jusqu'à maintenant. Zelef pensait qu'il avait inventé un artefact capable de sceller les plus puissantes magies noires, et il avait demandé à Jellal de retrouver cet objet, une simple pierre translucide gravée d'une rune noire. Le chasseur de mages aurait préféré qu'il ait tort et ne jamais avoir mis la main sur cet objet maudit...

Zelef se rapprocha et passa un bras autour de lui, puis posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Mon destin est entre tes mains, Jellal. Je t'appartiens tout entier. »

Jellal eut envie de répondre qu'il ne voulait pas, mais en fut incapable. À la place, il laissa les lèvres de Zelef effacer l'angoisse et le chagrin, puis le plonger dans un oubli délicieux.


	11. Interlude

En émergeant ce matin-là, Erza fut confrontée à deux émotions contradictoires. Elle se sentit soudain incroyablement seule, et Jellal lui manqua plus que jamais. D'un autre côté, elle avait aimé sa nuit avec Mira et se sentait plus épanouie, libérée d'une certaine frustration comme si, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait découvert ce que cela pouvait apporter de céder à une impulsion. Elle gémit en se frottant les paupières, agressée par la lumière du matin. Elle se sentait vaseuse, avec un vague mal de tête pulsant derrière ses orbites. Heureusement, ce fut le moment que Mira choisit pour entrer dans la pièce avec un plateau et des tasses de café fumante.

« Bonjour », dit Mira en souriant.

Erza lui sourit à son tour et attrapa sa tasse avec reconnaissance. Elle plongea les lèvres dans le liquide chaud à l'amertume réconfortante, puis murmura :

« Mira, à propos de cette nuit...

— On n'est pas obligées d'en parler. J'ai trouvé ça super, mais ça n'impliquait rien. C'était juste un bon moment entre amies.

— Bien, c'est bien, dit Erza un peu précipitamment. J'ai aimé, moi aussi.

— Peut-être que tu veux plutôt parler de ce qui te contrariait tant hier soir. »

Erza hésita, laissant son regard dériver par la fenêtre ensoleillée.

« C'est Jellal, dit-elle. Je croyais que... Je me disais que nous avions peut-être une chance...

— Mais ? »

Erza secoua la tête.

« Apparemment, il a quelqu'un d'autre en tête. »

Mira ne dit rien et s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit.

« Jellal a toujours été amoureux de toi, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Cela, personne ne pourra le lui enlever. Mais il est... Tu sais comme il est.

— Je sais. Il s'est détruit, et il n'y a... » La voix d'Erza se brisa. Elle prit une inspiration tremblante. « Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour l'aider. »

D'un geste tendre, Mira écarta une mèche de cheveux sur le front d'Erza.

« Tu l'as déjà aidé, Erza. C'est toi qui l'a libéré. C'est grâce à toi qu'il est en vie aujourd'hui et qu'il peut enfin prendre ses propres décisions. Le reste est entre ses mains. N'y pense plus. N'arrête pas de vivre pour lui.

— Tu as raison. J'ai ma propre vie, et je ne suis pas seule. Je peux y arriver.

— Je serai toujours là pour toi, Erza.

— Merci, Mira... »

Elles se regardèrent et spontanément, s'embrassèrent. Un simple baiser sur les lèvres, léger et inconséquent. Dans le hall de la guilde, elles entendirent Gajeel hurler quelque chose. Erza crut entendre son prénom.

« Bien, Fairy Tail n'a pas changé pendant que je me soûlais à mort, sourit-elle. J'ai comme l'impression que l'un de nos chasseurs de dragons a fait quelque chose qui ne va pas me plaire... »

* * *

« J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher ! s'écria Jubia avant qu'Erza n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

La magicienne de l'eau rougit et baissa les yeux, s'apercevant qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu à craindre les foudres d'Erza si elle s'était faite discrète.

« Quoi ? demanda la reine des fées d'un ton autoritaire. L'empêcher de faire quoi ?

— Jubia ne... Pardon. »

Complètement déconfite, la fille de l'océan recula à petits pas avant de tourner les talons.

« Arrête d'embêter Jubia, intervint Gajeel. Je vais te dire ce que tu veux savoir : tu as laissé traîner tes épées hier.

— ...Et ?

— Et, c'était très bon. Un vrai festin. Regarde ça ! »

Gajeel répéta l'invocation qu'il avait essayée plus tôt. Sidérée, Erza le vit refermer les poings sur deux katanas qui venaient d'apparaître. Son regard noircit.

« Tu as... Tu as osé manger mes épées ?!

— Ouaip, clama fièrement Gajeel en croisant ses bras musculeux sur sa poitrine.

— Cette fois, tu as dépassé les bornes ! »

La guerrière écarlate fondit sur chasseur de dragons, qui esquiva son attaque avec un ghi-hi triomphant.

« C'est ça, Titania, viens récupérer ton dû ! C'est parti ! »

* * *

Quand Natsu, Happy, Lucy et Grey franchirent les portes de la guilde le lendemain soir, contents d'eux et les poches pleines d'argent – à l'exception de Grey qui avait tout donné à la constellationniste – ils découvrirent la guilde en piteux état.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?! s'exclama Lucy.

— Hey, Lucy, tu es rentrée ! » s'écria Kanna en la voyant. Elle quitta son tabouret et se précipita vers sa compagne, qu'elle souleva par la taille en la gratifiant d'un baiser sonore. Elle la reposa sur le sol et expliqua, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

« Gajeel et Erza ont eu un léger désaccord. »

Le petit groupe jeta un regard sidéré aux alentours. La plupart des meubles étaient renversés et brisés, de grosses entailles parcouraient les lambris et le plancher.

« Erza est rentrée ? demanda Grey. Quand ? Elle nous a laissés en plan, on ne savait pas où elle était partie...

— Elle est rentrée il y a deux jours, dans la soirée. On s'est pris une sacrée cuite. Et puis... Eh bien, disons que Gajeel a mangé des épées qu'elle avait planté dans un pilier, et ça ne lui a pas plu.

— Elle va bien ? voulut savoir Natsu.

— Ouais, je crois que ça va. Elle a mis beaucoup d'entrain à tabasser Gajeel, alors je pense que ça va. Il s'est passé un truc ?

— Si elle ne t'a rien dit... commença Lucy.

— Peu importe, je ne veux pas le savoir. Enfin, tu me le diras plus tard, n'est-ce pas, Lucy ? » demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire aguicheur.

La constellationniste acquiesça d'un air confus, mais Kanna était déjà passée à autre chose. Elle observa Grey d'un air intrigué.

« Et toi, alors ? C'est quoi, ça ? demanda-t-elle en désignant son bras du menton. T'as décidé de te faire tatouer ?

— Pas exactement...

— Allez, fais pas de mystères, beau gosse ! Viens boire un coup, tu vas me raconter ça. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester tandis que la cartomancienne l'entraînait vers l'une des tables encore fonctionnelles. Elle posa une pinte devant lui et cala son menton sur ses mains croisées.

« Alors ? »

Grey lui jeta un regard noir.

« Arrête de me brusquer comme ça, Kanna.

— Je t'offre un verre, de quoi tu te plains ? »

Le mage de glace soupira.

« J'étais à la recherche d'un trésor... Et en fait de trésor, c'était une ancienne forme de magie.

— Sans blague ?! C'était quoi ? »

Grey eut un mince sourire.

« L'art des chasseurs de démons. »

Les autres les rejoignirent et s'attablèrent avec eux.

« Non... tu déconnes ? T'es passé chasseur de démons, juste comme ça ?

— À peu près... »

Kanna poussa un soupir volontairement exagéré.

« Ah, Grey... Toujours aussi volubile. » Elle se tourna vers les autres : « Imaginez si Grey décidait d'écrire des histoires... »

Elle se racla la gorge et commença d'une voix solennelle : « C'était un jour d'un certain mois, il faisait un temps passable, il y avait des trucs qui se passait pas loin, alors quelqu'un alla voir de quoi il retournait. Cette personne comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un truc pas trop difficile à régler. Elle trouva donc une solution, mais cela ne fonctionna pas exactement comme prévu, et maintenant, les choses sont vaguement revenues à la normale. »

Natsu et Lucy s'esclaffèrent avec d'autant plus d'entrain que Grey ne sembla guère goûter l'humour de Kanna.

« Ben quoi ! Natsu n'est plus assez méchant avec toi, il faut bien que quelqu'un se moque de toi !

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut bien ?

— Ne demande pas... firent Natsu et Lucy en chœur.

— Hein ? Pourquoi ? Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

— Si personne se moquait de toi, tu continuerais à croire que tu es le mec le plus cool de la guilde, et tu deviendrais imbuvable, expliqua Kanna d'un air dégagé. En somme, saper ta crédibilité, c'est faire œuvre de charité. »

Grey voulut protester, mais fut vaincu en s'apercevant que Lucy et Natsu riaient à en avoir mal aux côtes, tandis que Happy le regardait d'un air outrageusement condescendant.

« Vous êtes vraiment une bande d'abrutis », dit-il en souriant à moitié.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Erza fit son apparition. Elle alla rejoindre son équipe et s'excusa de son départ précipité.

« Pas la peine de prendre cet air embarrassé, dit-elle en les voyant tous plonger le nez dans leur pinte. Je sais que Natsu sait, et par conséquent, vous êtes tous au courant. Et non, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Dites-moi plutôt ce qui s'est passé après mon départ. »

Elle écouta le récit de ses amis sans dissimuler sa surprise.

« Leon a fait un gros sacrifice, commenta-t-elle.

— Il lui devait bien ça, non ? réagit aussitôt Natsu.

— Peut-être bien, admit Erza. Mais ce n'en était pas moins louable de sa part. Tu as essayé ton nouveau pouvoir ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Grey.

— Juste un peu. J'essaie d'être prudent.

— C'est bien. Mais tu es prêt pour ça. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi. Cela fait longtemps déjà que tu es prêt. »

Grey en fut très touché, mais se contenta de grommeler un remerciement. Cependant, Erza n'en avait pas fini avec lui. C'était sa soirée, il fallait croire.

« Grey, je suis fière de toi », dit-elle d'une voix émue. Elle baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre.

« Si tes parents étaient là pour te voir... ajouta-t-elle.

— Je te trouve bien sentimentale, tout à coup, répliqua-t-il d'un air sombre.

— Parfois, c'est une bonne chose de l'être, Grey. Souviens-t'en. »

Un silence passa. Natsu pensa à Igneel qui avait disparu, Kanna à sa mère décédée et à son père qui lui manquait, Lucy à sa mère également disparue et à son père qui l'avait pratiquement reniée, et Erza aux parents dont elle avait oublié le visage.

« Ok, Erza, j'ai reçu le message. » Grey avala d'une traite le reste de sa pinte. « Je vous aime tous, vous êtes ma famille, et je ne vous échangerai pour rien au monde, pas même pour une seconde chance pour changer le passé. »

Lucy en eut les larmes aux yeux, Erza sourit d'un air serein, Kanna en profita pour porter un toast à Fairy Tail, Happy approuva d'un « Aye, sir ! » retentissant, et Natsu sourit de toutes ses dents avant d'ajouter avec un plaisir visible :

« Moi, je t'échangerais bien contre un gars qui sait quand et pourquoi il a enlevé son caleçon... »

Grey sursauta. « Et merde... » marmonna-t-il d'un air déconfit avant d'être contraint de plonger sous la table dans l'hilarité générale pour retrouver ses sous-vêtements perdus.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Gajeel s'approcha de leur table avec Jubia dans son sillage. Il regarda Erza d'un air circonspect.

« C'est bon, dit-elle en le voyant. Ce qui est fait est fait. Viens t'asseoir. Et Jubia, tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur de moi. Je sais de quoi tu es capable, et franchement, ce serait plutôt à moi d'avoir peur... »

Jubia rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Tu ne le penses pas, Erza...

— Dois-je te rappeler que tu as fait mettre un genoux en terre à Gildarts ? Personne ici n'en a été capable. »

Le teint de Jubia vira au cramoisi.

« Mais...

— Viens t'asseoir, intervint Grey.

— Ça fait presque un an que tu es à Fairy Tail, dit Natsu. Gajeel est un emmerdeur, et lui se pose pas autant de questions que toi. Tu es des nôtres ! Arrête d'avoir peur ! »

L'espace d'un instant, ils crurent qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Au lieu de cela, elle eut un petit sourire charmant et prit place entre Natsu et Lucy tandis que Gajeel étalait ses grosses pattes en bout de table.

« Y a pas à dire, dit-il d'un ton satisfait. Cette guilde vaut cent fois Phantom Lords. Pas vrai, Jubia ? Ici, au moins, on s'éclate. »

Jubia acquiesça d'un air réservé et prit avec reconnaissance le verre que lui tendait Lucy.

« Je peux me joindre à vous ? » demanda une petite voix.

C'était Reby, qui depuis quelques mois déjà regardait Gajeel avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Il était difficile de savoir si le chasseur de dragons l'avait remarqué ou non, mais un lien semblait s'être formé entre eux, à la fois solide et si discret qu'il était facile de ne pas le voir.

Elle prit place près de Gajeel, qui ne tarda pas à sortir sa guitare pour les gratifier d'une chanson qui, paraissait-il, était directement inspirée par la magie d'Erza. Tous se bouchèrent les oreilles, à l'exception de Grey, Reby et Jubia, qui avaient toujours apprécié la musique bizarre du chasseur de dragons.

Puis, Gajeel reposa sa guitare et regarda Grey intensément.

« Alors comme ça, on est chasseur de démons.

— Les nouvelles vont vite...

— On est à Fairy Tail, tout se sait instantanément. Il en pense quoi, l'autre cervelle gelée ?

— Il a choisi d'y renoncer...

— Eh bah ! Quel homme ! »

Grey fronça les sourcils et ne répondit pas.

« Un chasseur de démons, c'est pas aussi puissant qu'un chasseur de dragons, si ? » s'inquiéta soudain Gajeel.

Natsu s'esclaffa.

« Tu parles ! Les démons ! T'inquiète, Gajeel, on a encore de la marge. Mais j'y pense ! s'exclama-t-il en frappant son poing contre la table. Qui c'est qui a gagné, entre Erza et toi ? »

Curieusement, chasseur de dragons et reine des fées baissèrent les yeux sans répondre.

« Personne n'a gagné, répondit Kanna à leur place. Ils se sont tapés dessus jusqu'à perdre connaissance.

— Sans blague ! s'enthousiasma Natsu. Gajeel ! Toi et moi, demain, duel. Si t'as mis une rouste à Erza, tu commences sérieusement à m'intéresser.

— C'est quand tu veux, gamin. »

Natsu éclata d'un rire joyeux. Il observa ses amis réunis à cette table et sut que tous partageaient le sentiment que Grey, de façon plutôt inhabituelle, avait exprimé tout à l'heure. Ensemble, ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre.

Fairy Tail était sa famille depuis si longtemps qu'il ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans sa guilde. Ceux qui y entraient finissaient inévitablement par entrer dans cette famille et aujourd'hui, même Jubia lui était aussi chère que n'importe quel autre membre de la guilde. Du coin de l'œil, il observa Grey, et se dit qu'il l'avait rarement vu aussi heureux. Le mage de glace n'en avait pas encore vraiment pris conscience, mais aux yeux de Natsu, c'était clair : il était en train de se vaincre lui-même. En train de devenir la personne qu'il avait toujours été, sans l'autoriser complètement à exister. Natsu repensa à ce qu'Erza avait dit à propos des parents de Grey, et se demanda ce qu'Igneel penserait de lui aujourd'hui. Son cœur se serra douloureusement à cette pensée. Il tenta de l'écarter, sans succès. Il n'avait jamais accepté la disparition de son père adoptif. Tout une partie de sa vie demeurerait en suspens tant qu'il ignorerait ce qu'il était advenu de lui. Son enfance avait disparu brusquement par une journée maudite, il y avait sept ans. Il avait grandi, il était devenu fort, il aimait la vie et il aimait les gens qui l'entouraient. Mais au fond de lui, la béance de cette absence mangeait une partie de son âme, une partie de sa joie de vivre, une partie de la vie qu'il aurait voulu mener.

Il ne s'était pas tu plus d'une minute et pensait ne rien avoir laissé paraître de ses pensées, et pourtant, une main à la fraîcheur apaisante s'enroula autour de sa nuque, et les lèvres froides de Grey se posèrent sur sa joue avec une douceur qui lui donna envie de pleurer. Il tourna la tête et Grey lui sourit de ce sourire tendre qu'il avait depuis ce matin-là, quand il s'était réveillé après avoir été poignardé dans le dos. Ils s'aimaient depuis presque un an, sans se le cacher, mais ce soir-là, Natsu comprit autre chose. Au fond de lui, il s'était toujours attendu à ce que Grey le quitte du jour au lendemain. Ce soir, il comprit que leur relation n'était pas suspendue aux caprices et aux impulsions de l'autre. Ils tenaient quelque chose de solide. Et... Grey savait beaucoup de choses que Natsu n'avait jamais dites. Natsu avait beau être une personne extravertie et décomplexée, il avait toujours considéré Grey comme un élément à part de sa vie, un domaine dans lequel les règles habituelles ne s'appliquaient pas. Peut-être était-il temps d'oublier ça et de donner à son histoire toutes les chances qu'elle méritait. Il modifia sa position sur la banquette pour faire face à son compagnon et oublia la présence des autres. Il attrapa la nuque de Grey dans sa main droite pour rapprocher son visage du sien et l'embrassa en essayant de transmettre dans la pression de ses lèvres toute la passion, le respect et l'amour qu'il lui vouait. Il ne sut pas vraiment s'il y parvint, car en dépit de ses intentions chastes et romantiques, ce court baiser lui enflamma les reins, et il eut la nette impression que Grey non plus ne trouvait rien de chaste à ce baiser. Il se recula, un peu étourdi. Leurs compagnons de tablée continuaient à échanger de vives discussions attisées par l'alcool et le plaisir d'être ensemble. Grey se rapprocha de lui, si près que Natsu sentit des frissons lui picoter l'échine.

« J'ai envie de toi », chuchota le mage de glace au creux de son oreille.

Natsu se leva aussitôt et salua ses compagnons :

« On se voit demain, les gars. Surtout toi, Gajeel. »

Grey, qui s'était entièrement rhabillé entre temps, souhaita bonne nuit à la tablée et lui emboîta le pas. Abandonné une fois de plus, Happy les regarda partir d'un air fataliste.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie à grandes enjambées et une fois sur le seuil, prirent une grande inspiration sous le ciel étoilé. Il faisait frais, mais pas encore vraiment froid, et la nuit était particulièrement claire. Debout sur les marches, ils s'enlacèrent étroitement... Une ou deux secondes plus tard, ils rompirent l'étreinte et échangèrent un regard qui signifiait : pas le temps pour ça. Sans rien dire, ils mirent le cap sur la maison de Natsu, qu'ils entreprirent de rallier au pas de course.

Natsu claqua la porte d'un coup de pied et plaqua Grey contre le battant.

« Enfin... » murmura-t-il tout en mordillant son épaule tandis qu'il entourait son compagnon de ses bras, les mains serrées sur ses omoplates dont les arêtes aiguës s'imbriquaient entre ses doigts comme des embryons d'ailes. Grey le souleva dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au lit, puis s'allongea entre ses cuisses en lui dévorant le cou de baisers enfiévrés. Sa main droite glissa le long de son ventre et se glissa sous l'étoffe de son pantalon pour s'emparer de son sexe en érection.

« Je te veux. Tout de suite », murmura Natsu, le souffle court, en arrachant la chemise de Grey.

Celui-ci débarrassa Natsu de ses vêtements avec sa dextérité habituelle, mais s'attaqua à son boxer avec les dents, dans un geste d'une lenteur et d'une sensualité qui lui arracha un cri d'impatience.

« Ne sois pas si pressé », chuchota Grey.

Natsu se tendit sur les draps, attrapa les hanches de son compagnon pour lui signifier l'intensité de son désir. Mais Grey se contenta de sourire dans la pénombre.

« Non... dit-il. J'ai envie de te rendre fou. »

Natsu songea à l'engueuler : _ce n'est pas le moment, tu te feras mousser plus tard_. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, une paire de mâchoire se referma fermement, presque douloureusement, sur la racine de sa queue. Il en eu eut le souffle coupé. Il s'arrêta de bouger, seulement pour sentir une langue inquisitrice lui envelopper les testicules, puis, l'instant d'après, exciter les terminaisons nerveuses de son anus avec une légèreté et une pudeur qui faillirent le faire sortir de ses gonds. _Baise-moi et qu'on en finisse_ , avait-il envie de dire, tout en se laissant gagner par une agaçante et délicieuse torpeur. Il se laissa faire quelques instants, puis il se dégagea, passa par-dessus Grey et l'attrapa sous les aisselles pour le hisser au sommet du lit. Une fois la tête de son amant posée sur l'oreiller, il le chevaucha et attrapa sa verge. Il appuya son gland contre son anus en décrivant de petits cercles, autant pour se détendre que pour se stimuler. Puis, quand il fut prêt, il s'empala centimètre par centimètre, davantage excité à chaque instant qui passait par les halètements de Grey, qui faisait un effort visible pour ne pas bouger son bassin et laisser Natsu imposer son propre rythme. Une fois qu'il sentit Grey entièrement en lui, Natsu se cambra et s'immobilisa un instant. Puis, il poussa sur ses genoux et se redressa presque jusqu'à faire sortir la verge de son amant. Il redescendit les hanches doucement, sentant ce sexe vibrant dans ses entrailles. Il le laissa s'enfoncer jusqu'au pubis, lâcha un soupir tremblant, et recommença le mouvement. Grey laissa échapper un cri étouffé, puis l'agrippa par la taille pour le pénétrer plus profondément. Natsu accompagna son mouvement et à son tour, il gémit à voix haute. Il accéléra le mouvement, avide de sentir la pointe de sa verge caresser l'intérieur de ses entrailles et frotter contre ce point à l'intérieur qui le rendait fou à chaque fois... Grey faisait toujours de son mieux pour laisser Natsu imposer le rythme, mais il luttait visiblement contre son propre désir. Natsu pouvait sentir ses tremblements, de la surface de la peau de son ventre jusqu'au bout de sa verge dressée en lui. Il attrapa la main de Grey et la guida sur son sexe, puis il donna plus d'ampleur au mouvement de ses hanches. Grey le masturba pendant quelques secondes, et soudainement, il donna un coup de rein pour passer un peu plus en dessous de Natsu tandis que de sa main libre, il attirait son amant vers sa bouche. Natsu abandonna la bataille et se livra aux coups de boutoir de son amant. Il gémit dans sa bouche et sentit l'orgasme l'emporter. Sa semence se répandit sur le ventre et la poitrine de Grey, qui frissonna avec une telle intensité que Natsu le sentit jusqu'au fond de ses entrailles. Un instant plus tard, le corps de Grey abandonnait lui aussi le combat après un ultime spasme qui arracha un petit cri de douleur à Natsu. Grey demeura quelques secondes le bassin tendu, sans respirer, puis il se retira avec douceur.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

— Un peu, mais ce n'était rien. C'était trop bon. »

Grey sourit dans le noir. Natsu se lova contre lui, les lèvres contre son cou moite de sueur, le nez plongé dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

« Je t'aime à la folie », murmura le chasseur de dragons.

Grey le serra violemment entre ses bras, puis l'embrassa avec un peu plus de douceur.

« Je t'aime aussi, Natsu. À la folie. »


	12. Par amour

Quand il était enfant, Fried Justin rêvait de devenir soldat. Adolescent, il comprit que cette vocation n'assouvirait ni sa soif de savoir, ni son penchant pour les activités intellectuelles. Il commença alors à s'intéresser aux enchantements et à la magie des runes, et quelques mois plus tard, il avait rejoint Fairy Tail. La raison pour laquelle il avait choisi cette guilde plutôt qu'une autre tenait en deux mots : Luxus Draer. Il n'avait jamais oublié le soir de leur rencontre.

C'était en plein été, et la nuit encore jeune bruissait des stridulations des grillons et des éclats de voix des fêtards qui profitaient de la chaleur pour boire quelques verres en terrasse. Fried avait remarqué un groupe de personnes pour le moins suspectes : quelques hommes vêtus de noir entraînant une jeune fille apparemment effrayée dans une ruelle sombre. Il les avait filés, et au moment où il avait voulu intervenir, il avait senti les poils se hérisser sur sa peau et l'atmosphère s'alourdir et se tendre comme dans les minutes qui précèdent un orage. Il s'était retourné et s'était retrouvé face à une silhouette haute et imposante. L'homme qui irradiait cette puissance électrique lui avait jeté un coup d'œil et prononcé d'une voix basse et profonde : « Écarte-toi, je m'en occupe. » Fried avait tout de suite senti qu'il ne pouvait rivaliser avec ce mage, aussi, il lui avait obéi et reculé pour mieux observer la scène. Luxus avait envoyé au tapis ses adversaires en quelques secondes. Fried se souvenait vaguement de cris de terreur et d'éclairs jaillissant dans toutes les directions. La fille avait pris ses jambes à son cou et tandis que Luxus s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, Fried l'avait interpellé timidement :

« Attendez ! Qui êtes-vous ? Où avez-vous appris cette magie ?

— Je suis un mage de Fairy Tail, avait répondu Luxus. Je suis le petit-fils de Makarov Draer, pour ce que ça vaut. Bonne soirée. »

Médusé, le cœur battant, Fried l'avait suivi des yeux, se jurant sur ses grands dieux de le revoir dès que possible.

Aujourd'hui, c'était parce qu'il s'était fait la même promesse que Fried avait pris la route pour retrouver Luxus. Cette fois, le mage de la foudre était en grand danger, et Fried n'avait aucune intention de le laisser affronter seul les périls qui l'attendaient. Quelques jours auparavant, Fried avait reçu une note concise dont il avait aussitôt compris la signification, et il n'avait pas attendu pour faire ses valises et se lancer à sa recherche.

« Je l'ai trouvé », disait la note.

Fried savait de qui Luxus voulait parler. Après avoir été banni de la guilde, Luxus avait passé de longs mois sur la route, loin des gens et de ses souvenirs. Puis, un jour, il avait envoyé une lettre à Fried, dans laquelle il expliquait avoir compris la décision de Makarov, à son égard comme à celui de son père.

« J'ai beaucoup à me faire pardonner, avait-il écrit. J'ai sali le nom de mon grand-père, tout comme Hadès a sali celui de Fairy Tail. Pour mon grand-père, je retrouverai cet homme. Il nous a tous trahis, et Makarov en premier. Si je parviens à le vaincre, je pense que mon grand-père trouvera la force de me pardonner. »

Mais voilà, Hadès, le prédécesseur de Makarov, n'était autre que le maître de Grimoire Heart, l'une des plus puissantes guildes noires en activité. Luxus était un mage d'une puissance formidable, mais de là à aller affronter seul l'un des piliers de l'alliance Baram... C'était de la folie.

Voilà pourquoi Fried avait tout abandonné toute affaire cessante, oubliant même la note de Luxus sur son bureau. Il n'avait prévenu personne : Evergreen et Bixrow auraient tenté de l'en dissuader, sans parler de Makarov. Il n'aurait pas pu leur expliquer. Il lui était juste impossible d'abandonner Luxus.

Le poing serré sur sa rapière, Fried marchait vite en ignorant le vent et la pluie qui lui giflaient le visage. Il ne s'était pratiquement pas arrêté depuis plusieurs jours. Il devait retrouver Luxus au plus vite, il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre.

Il était déjà loin quand la guilde commença à s'inquiéter de son absence...

« Regardez, maître, dit Evergreen sèchement en lui mettant la note sous le nez. C'est l'écriture de Luxus. Fried est parti à sa recherche.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a trouvé, au juste ? s'énerva Makarov.

— Hadès ! Luxus le traque depuis des mois !

— Mais enfin, pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ? »

Evergreen hésita. Elle échangea un regard avec Bixrow, et reprit : « Il essaie de gagner votre pardon, maître.

— Et vous n'avez rien fait pour l'empêcher de poursuivre cette folie ?

— Comme s'il allait nous écouter ! s'exclama Bixrow. Et puis, ça le regarde, Luxus. Mais Fried... C'est une autre histoire. Il pourrait courir un grave danger.

— Et comment ! Il faut qu'on le sorte de là. Mais c'est bien trop dangereux pour vous laisser y aller seuls.

— Mais...

— Lucy ! Préviens Erza, Grey et Natsu ! Vous partez en mission !

— M-moi aussi, maître ? », demanda la constellationniste d'un air effrayé. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment de taille à affronter une guilde aussi puissante que Grimoire Heart, et même si elle tenait à ramener Fried sain et sauf autant que les autre... C'était tout simplement trop pour elle. Le maître la regarda un instant, puis son visage se détendit.

« Non, bien sûr que non, tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller. Tu peux rester ici avec Kanna. Mais va chercher les autres, et vite !

— Et moi, alors ? râla Gajeel, qui avait suivit la conversation avec intérêt. Pourquoi c'est jamais moi qu'on envoie sur les missions importantes ? »

Makarov lui lança un regard noir.

« Libre à toi de les accompagner. Un autre chasseur de dragons ne sera pas de trop, sur coup-là. »

Gajeel poussa un grognement de satisfaction et alla préparer ses affaires pendant que Lucy quittait la guilde en direction de son appartement : Kanna et Erza y avait prévu une après-midi à jouer aux cartes. Evergreen et Bixrow se rendirent directement à la gare, où ils devaient y attendre les autres. La note que Luxus avait envoyée à Fried avait été postée d'un village à quelques centaines de kilomètres à l'ouest de Magnolia. C'était là qu'ils commenceraient leurs recherches.

* * *

Happy était rentré et, d'après les bruits de vaisselle qui s'entrechoquait et les cris dépités du chat, il tentait de préparer à manger.

« Tu devrais aller superviser ton chat... marmonna Grey d'une voix mal réveillée.

— Mmmh. Pas envie de me lever.

— Moi non plus », grogna le mage de glace et se tournant pour se caler contre le dos chaud de son compagnon.

Ils s'étaient réveillés au milieu de la nuit pour faire l'amour, et encore une fois à l'aube, et présentement, ils avaient juste envie de voler encore quelques heures de sommeil pour recharger les batteries. Ils ignorèrent donc le boucan que le chat faisait dans la cuisine et sombrèrent de nouveau dans une douce torpeur... Et s'endormirent si profondément qu'Erza dut leur crier dessus pour qu'ils ouvrent les yeux. Ils bondirent en même temps et s'assirent dans le lit avec une telle synchronisation que la reine des fées eut envie d'éclater de rire, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

« Fried est en danger, et on va le chercher. Gajeel, Evergreen et Bixrow viennent aussi.

— Q-quoi ? demanda Natsu d'une voix encore ensommeillée. Comment ça, en danger ?

— Il est parti chercher Luxus... Qui est parti affronter Hadès, le chef de Grimoire Heart.

— Merde ! souffla Grey.

— Comme tu dis. Je vous attends, dépêchez-vous de vous préparer. »

Grey et Natsu se regardèrent et soupirèrent : ils avaient planifié de passer quelques temps rien que tous les deux, pour une mission... Ou peut-être juste pour partir en vacances. Mais il semblait bien que les escapades romantiques ne seraient pas au programme cette semaine-là.

* * *

À peine le train s'était-il ébranlé que Gajeel et Natsu blêmirent de deux tons et qu'une sueur froide commença à perler sur leur front. Assise près de la fenêtre à côté de Gajeel, Erza les regarda d'un œil critique.

« Mh, Gajeel, dit-elle, tu as la peau dure, je ne sais pas si ça va marcher sur toi... Mais toi, Natsu, si tu veux, je t'assomme. »

Le chasseur de dragons grommela faiblement sa désapprobation.

« Allez, laisse-moi faire. Après, plus de nausée pendant tout le trajet. Et le trajet va être long. »

Finalement Natsu donna son accord d'une petite voix.

Erza regarda Grey :

« Tu permets ? »

Un peu surpris, le mage de glace hocha la tête.

Erza se leva et se pencha pour attraper Natsu par le col, avant de le gratifier d'un coup de poing qui le plongea aussitôt dans l'inconscience. Le mage de feu s'effondra côté allée, avant que Grey ne le rattrape et ne cale sa tête sur ses cuisses.

« Gnnnh... Erza... grogna Gajeel. J'aurais jamais cru que je te demanderais ça un jour, mais s'il te plaît, frappe-moi.

— Très bien. Je vais faire de mon mieux. »

Titania se fit craquer les jointures, et prit son élan pour balancer une formidable crochet du droit au chasseur de dragons. Celui-ci vacilla comme s'il hésitait à s'évanouir, avant de retomber la tête en arrière, dans les vapes.

« Bien, commenta Erza d'un air satisfait. Je n'étais vraiment pas sûre d'y parvenir. »

Sur le siège derrière eux, Bixrow ricana en voyant le chasseur de dragons mis hors d'état de nuire d'un seul coup de poing.

« Joli coup, Erza, siffla Evergreen.

— Merci, se rengorgea la reine des fées, apparemment fière d'elle.

— Cette guilde est vraiment cinglée », marmonna Grey.

Il laissa son regard dériver par la fenêtre, tandis que les habitations de Magnolia laissaient place à une campagne vallonnée. Il fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur Erza :

« Pourquoi tu m'as demandé l'autorisation de frapper Natsu ? Tu ne l'as jamais fait avant. »

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir avant de lui donner sa réponse.

« J'aurais trouvé ça déplacé de frapper ton compagnon devant toi sans ton accord.

— Comme si ça t'avait déjà arrêtée !

— Je sais, mais les choses sont différentes.

— En quoi ? »

Erza soupira.

« Depuis le moment où j'ai compris ce qui se passait entre vous, je n'ai jamais douté que vous étiez amoureux l'un de l'autre. »

Ces simples mots suffirent à faire rougir Grey.

« Mais... reprit la reine des fées. Je n'aurais pas parié que cela dure. Personne à Fairy Tail ne l'aurait fait.

— Pourquoi ? » demanda Grey malgré lui, pas certain d'aimer la tournure que prenait la conversation, mais en colère que les gens puissent penser que tout cela n'avait été qu'une passade.

« Vous êtes jeunes... dit doucement Erza. On pensait que c'était surtout une nouvelle expérience, une passion adolescente. Et puis, on a tous vu ce qui s'est passé sur l'île de Tenro... Ensuite, c'est devenu de plus en plus évident... »

Elle s'interrompit, voyant que Grey semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

« Tu l'as senti, toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

De nouveau, il rougit et hocha la tête silencieusement.

« Depuis le concours, je ne vous ai jamais vus vous battre. Et le soir de l'anniversaire de Natsu, je crois que même Jubia a compris qu'elle n'avait plus la moindre chance avec toi. Le hall de la guilde était bondé, et pourtant on ne voyait que vous.

— Erza... »

Grey frémit. Il savait qu'Erza faisait référence au moment où ils avaient dansé ensemble, mais lui se rappelait surtout la nuit qui avait suivi, l'une des plus érotiques de sa vie. À la simple évocation de ces souvenirs, il sentit l'excitation raidir son entrejambe.

« Quand je vois Natsu près de toi, la façon dont il te regarde et dont il agit, je le sais : il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi. Et toi... Tu as a changé, aussi. Ce qui me frappe le plus, c'est à quel point tu sembles fier. Natsu, c'est le défi de ta vie. Je ne t'ai jamais vu te battre ainsi pour qui que ce soit.

— Erza !

— Je n'ai pas raison ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

— Je... Si », admit-il.

Il s'interrompit et déglutit avec difficulté, puis regarda Natsu et sa tignasse ébouriffée qui reposait sur son jean noir. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi, mais il avait besoin de clarifier quelque chose, il avait besoin de dire à Erza ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, et peu importait si les deux rigolos de l'unité Raijin entendaient aussi ce qu'il avait à dire. C'était... important pour lui. Parce que Natsu était bien plus que son amant. C'était son ami d'enfance, son coéquipier, son éternel rival. Il était... Toute sa vie ! Il leva les yeux vers la reine des fées, qui l'observait attentivement.

« Erza, dit-il à voix basse. Ce jour-là, quand j'ai vu Deliora revenir à la vie... J'étais terrifié. J'ai senti que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de le vaincre avec la glace absolue, ou plutôt, c'est ce que je me suis répété pour m'en convaincre. Mais ce n'était pas la vraie raison.

— Grey ! s'exclama Erza, qui commençait à voir où il voulait en venir.

— Elle est morte à cause de moi, Erza. Elle est morte pour vaincre mon cauchemar. Je voulais lui rendre la pareille. Je voulais me montrer digne d'elle. Je ne voyais que ce moyen, je voulais en finir avec la peur et la culpabilité. Natsu... Il s'est mis devant moi, et il a dit... Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que je meurs. Et... Il a dit que je n'avais pas le droit de fuir. Qu'il n'abandonnerait pas. Ou plutôt, même si je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait réalisé sur le moment, il a dit : 'je ne t'abandonnerai pas'. »

Il s'interrompit de nouveau et frissonna.

« C'est... C'est ce jour-là que je suis tombé amoureux de lui, même si je ne crois pas l'avoir compris tout de suite. »

Erza ne dit rien, surprise et émue par cette brusque confession.

« J'ai besoin de lui, ajouta Grey à voix presque inaudible. Et honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'il ait autant besoin de moi, mais... Je sais... je sais qu'il ne m'abandonnera pas.

— Il a besoin de toi, Grey, intervint Erza d'une voix ferme. N'en doute jamais. Tu ne voudrais pas lui faire défaut, pas vrai ? Alors ne sous-estime pas l'importance que tu as à ses yeux. »

Grey plongea son regard dans les yeux sombres de son amie, francs et tendres, et il lui sourit. Il avait une confiance absolue en elle. Elle avait été la première personne à découvrir les sentiments qu'il avait pour Natsu, et elle avait toujours fait preuve d'une loyauté et d'une amitié indéfectibles envers lui. De plus, elle les connaissait tous les deux depuis l'enfance, et ils avaient traversé l'enfer ensemble.

« Merci, Erza », dit-il doucement.

Ils ignorèrent les rires amusés de Bixrow et d'Evergreen dans leur dos, et passèrent à des sujets moins sensibles tandis que les deux chasseurs de dragons gisaient toujours dans une bienheureuse inconscience.

* * *

L'après-midi tirait sur sa fin quand le train approcha de sa destination. Gajeel et Natsu avaient repris conscience depuis une heure ou deux et grognaient de dépit, l'estomac retourné. Natsu se sentait tellement mal qu'il oublia ses réserves habituelles et se blottit contre Grey, respirant son odeur apaisante, fraîche comme une aurore en montagne. Cette odeur lui faisait du bien, l'aidait à apaiser la nausée. Grey passa un bras autour de lui et pour une fois, Natsu le laissa sans protester l'embrasser sur le sommet du crâne. De toute façon, Gajeel était trop concentré sur ses propres vertiges pour se moquer d'eux.

Les gens du village avaient vu Fried. Il était parti vers l'ouest, deux jours auparavant. L'équipe hétéroclite lancée à sa recherche souffla de soulagement : il n'était pas encore trop tard pour le rattraper.

Natsu et Gajeel échangèrent un regard de pur plaisir : pas de train, pas de voiture ! Ils partaient à pied ! Erza, naturellement, prit la tête de la petite escouade. Elle était nerveuse. Ces mages-là étaient bien sûr loyaux les uns envers les autres, mais le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'était qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de travailler ensemble.

Gajeel était trop impulsif, Evergreen trop orgueilleuse, Bixrow trop imprévisible, Natsu trop susceptible, et Grey trop appliqué à faire semblant de ne rien remarquer de tout cela. Et elle ? Erza prit un moment pour y penser. Trop... Trop inquiète, trop prompte à réagir. Elle sourit intérieurement : il y avait deux jours à peine, elle s'était violemment battue avec Gajeel, mais le chasseur de dragons et la reine des fées partageaient plus de points communs qu'aucun des deux ne l'aurait admis ouvertement. Elle était certaine d'une chose, cependant : elle avait rarement pris la tête d'une équipe aussi puissante. Cela la préoccupait autant que ça l'exaltait. Depuis l'épisode fâcheux avec Jellal, elle avait besoin de reprendre le contrôle des choses. Et cette fois, il s'agissait d'un des membres de leur guilde. Un membre de leur famille. Luxus avait cherché les ennuis et les avait trouvés. Il était entièrement responsable de ce qui lui arrivait, et tout le monde en avait conscience. Seulement, Fried l'aurait suivi au bout du monde, et toute la guilde savait que Fried ne pensait pas clairement quand il s'agissait de Luxus. Depuis son entrée dans la guilde, Fried avait fait preuve d'un dévouement aveugle envers lui. Erza ne le comprenait que trop bien, et c'était aussi pour cette raison qu'elle avait peur pour lui.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à cet homme qu'elle avait vu avec Jellal. Il avait l'air d'un adolescent. De grands yeux noirs, immenses, captivants comme une nuit sans lune. Son cœur se contracta en songeant à ce que Jellal avait dû voir en lui : ses propres ténèbres, reflétées sur ce visage innocent. Elle jura entre ses dents. Comment pourrait-elle faire pour lui entendre raison ? Comment tirer Jellal du labyrinthe psychique dans lequel il errait désespérément ? Elle ne pouvait pas, elle le savait, et pourtant, elle refusait de renoncer. Elle serra les mâchoires. Jellal lui reviendrait, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cet homme, peu importe son identité, ne faisait que conforter Jellal dans son propre désespoir. Elle pouvait l'en extirper, et elle le ferait. Peu importe le prix. Parce qu'elle l'aimait, réalisa-t-elle. Elle l'aimait en dépit de tout, elle ne pouvait cesser de l'aimer. Elle se raccrocha à cette pensée, à ce sentiment qui charriait une chaleur vive et réconfortante dans sa poitrine et dans ses reins. Jellal lui était destiné.

 _Erza... Scarlet._

* * *

Jellal et Zelef marchaient en silence sous une pluie battante. Il y avait du vent cette nuit-là, et les nuages s'estompaient parfois pour laisser un torrent argenté de clair de lune scintiller sur les feuillages et les flaques du chemin de terre. D'un commun accord, ils firent une pause au bord d'une rivière au cours tumultueux. De loin, il aurait été impossible de les distinguer dans leurs manteaux sombres, le visage presque dissimulés sous une capuche.

« Tu pourrais m'accompagner dans ma mission », dit Jellal, reprenant une conversation qui datait de plusieurs heures auparavant. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils n'avaient aucune difficulté à faire ce genre de choses, la communication entre eux paraissait facile, évidente, sans heurts.

« Je sais comme ça peut paraître ironique, mais... » reprit Jellal.

Zelef secoua la tête.

« Je n'utilise plus la magie. J'ai peur de le faire. J'ignore où ça peut me mener. »

Il laissa tomber son capuchon et offrit son visage à la pluie.

« Il faut que tu comprennes une chose, Jellal. Ma vie entière, je l'ai passée à me vautrer dans le plaisir de la domination et de la puissance exercée contre autrui. À cause de cela, je ne peux plus utiliser mon pouvoir.

— Je comprends...

— Mais je peux partager mon savoir avec toi. J'ai vécu longtemps. Je connais des anciens lieux de pouvoir... D'autres artefacts magiques... Tu pourrais tirer parti de tout cela.

— Je ne veux pas... je veux dire, je ne cherche pas à te rendre utile. Ta présence me suffit. Je...

— Tu n'as pas besoin d'en dire plus. »

D'un geste tendre, Zelef prit le menton de Jellal entre ses doigts et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Allez viens, la route est encore longue.

— J'aimerais qu'elle ne finisse jamais.

— Tu es tellement romantique, mon amour. »

Jellal frémit en s'entendant appeler ainsi. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, indifférents au vent, à la pluie et à la nuit. Le chasseur de mages sentit les gouttes d'eau passer à travers le col de son manteau et couler sur sa nuque, puis sur son dos, entre ses omoplates et sa colonne vertébrale. Bien qu'habitué à cette sensation, il eut un frisson. Zelef le sentit et se rapprocha de lui.

« Maintenant, ici ? demanda Jellal d'un air confus.

— De quoi est-ce que tu as peur ? »

Jellal le fixa avec de grands yeux, sans savoir quoi répondre.

« Jellal... » murmura le mage noir, le souffle court.

Jellal eut un mouvement de recul, complètement saisi par ce regard hypnotique, plus noir que la nuit pluvieuse qui les enveloppait.

« Fais-moi oublier, Jellal, dit Zelef de sa voix douce. Je veux... Je veux me fondre en toi. Je veux me mélanger à toi. Je veux sentir ton pouvoir, je veux abandonner. Tout abandonner, en toi. »

Jellal cligna des yeux, incertain de ce que Zelef lui demandait.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? demanda-t-il finalement.

— Possède-moi. Je veux oublier qui je suis dans tes bras. Je ne veux connaître que toi, la chaleur de ton corps, de tes baisers. Je veux me perdre en toi. »

Jellal frissonna. Il considéra un moment les paroles de Zelef, et soudain, ses états d'âme lui parurent sans importance. Il obéit. Il se pencha sur son amant, mélangea ses lèvres aux siennes, le dévêtit sous la pluie glacée.

Ils se retrouvèrent nus sur l'herbe détrempée, tout près de la rivière grondante. La bouche affamée de Jellal descendit le long de la trachée de son amant, s'égara sur sa poitrine, mordit ses tétons dressés et sa poitrine sillonnée du tracé des gouttes de pluie. Tandis qu'il dominait le corps de son amant, il comprit ce que celui-ci attendait de lui. Sa cage thoracique palpitant comme un papillon affolé, sa respiration acérée comme une lame, ses hanches maigres et avides, tout lui criait le même message : _baise-moi, baise-moi jusqu'à ce que j'oublie mon propre nom_.

Jellal noya ses lèvres dans la bouche de Zelef, son corps tendu au-dessus du sien, tandis que ses cuisses puissantes se refermaient sur ses hanches, l'invitant à le pénétrer sans attendre. Jellal trouva cette précipitation très excitante, et soudain, il eut l'envie de faire très exactement ce que son amant lui demandait : le rendre fou. Quitte à le faire supplier.

Il se recula un peu et empoigna ses testicules d'une main assurée. Il apprécia le gémissement qui accompagna son geste, l'encourageant à fermer le poing plus fort. La note de douleur dans la voix de Zelef chanta à ses oreilles. Il maintint sa prise tandis que de l'autre main, il caressait de haut en bas la verge gonflée.

Il lui sembla qu'il pleuvait encore plus fort. De grosses gouttes éclataient sur son dos nu, sur ses fesses et ses cuisses plantées de part et d'autre de l'entrejambe de son amant. Un grognement animal monta dans sa gorge tandis qu'il se penchait à nouveau pour recueillir les frissons et les gémissements de Zelef à même ses lèvres qui commençaient à trembler sous l'assaut conjugué de la pluie et de ses baisers. Jellal frémit intérieurement en songeant à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, à ce qu'il avait _envie_ de faire. Mais en regardant dans les yeux noirs de Zelef, il vit un profond désir, un besoin urgent. Son corps frissonnait sous le sien, tendu à en avoir mal. Avide. Tout son être avait soif. Jellal acquiesça comme pour répondre à une question muette. Zelef lui donnait son consentement. Et Jellal s'accorda la même permission.

* * *

Ils n'étaient pas dans les bois depuis plus d'une demi heure quand plusieurs silhouettes émergèrent de la pénombre des fourrés et s'avancèrent à leur rencontre.

Il y avait une jeune femme, plutôt jolie, qui parut aussitôt étrangement familière à Grey, un jeune homme blond à la chevelure blonde hirsute et au regard diabolique, un homme au visage calme et à la carrure imposante, une très jeune fille aux cheveux rose, un grand jeune homme filiforme, et un homme énorme à la laideur aussi déplaisante que son regard de pervers.

« Tiens, tiens, on a trouvé d'autres petites fées », ricana le blond.

 _D'autres_? Ce n'était pas bon signe. Erza se raidit.

« Où est Fried ? Et Luxus ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules d'un geste désinvolte, comme si cette question l'ennuyait.

« J'en sais rien, je suppose que le maître s'en occupe. Regardez comme ça tombe bien ! On est le même nombre ! »

Il frappa son poing dans sa paume, et des flammes noires violacées dansèrent sur sa peau.

« Ça me plaît, ça, gronda Natsu. Celui-là est pour moi. »

Le blond le regarda d'un air sarcastique.

« Petit, prétentieux, cheveux rose. Tu dois être Salamander.

— T'as entendu parler de moi, hein ?

— Yep. On manie peut-être tous les deux le feu, mais tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville. Je suis Zancrow, le chasseur de dieux. »

Cela parut indifférer Natsu au plus haut point.

« Yosh ! Je suis prêt à te mettre une raclée.

— C'est ce qu'on va voir. »

Grey eut envie de lui dire d'être prudent, mais il se retint. D'une, cela n'aurait servi à rien, de deux, il savait qu'il devait faire confiance à Natsu et le laisser livrer ses propres batailles. Il les laissa donc s'éloigner pour se battre sans être gênés par les autres et se concentra sur la jeune femme qui lui semblait familière. Elle le dévorait des yeux avec une flamme mauvaise, et quand elle dit « Grey Fullbuster » d'une voix sourde, il sursauta.

« On se connaît ? demanda-t-il.

— On a quelqu'un en commun. J'attends l'occasion de te combattre depuis des années. Je veux ta mort. »

Il frémit. Qui était-elle pour lui vouer une telle haine sans même le connaître ?

« Je ne sais pas qui tu es, dit-il entre ses dents, mais sache que je vends chèrement ma peau.

— Je n'en attends pas moins de toi », dit-elle avec un sourire cruel.

Erza, quand à elle, semblait avoir éveillé l'intérêt de l'homme de forte carrure.

« Titania, murmura-t-il. Je suis Azuma. Ce serait un honneur que tu acceptes de me combattre. »

Elle acquiesça d'un geste raide.

Gajeel se retrouva confronté au type aux cheveux argentés, qui dit s'appeler Rustyrose et semblait persuadé d'être l'homme le plus séduisant de l'univers. Evergreen se vit contrainte d'affronter le gros homme, apparemment absolument ravi de tomber sur une proie aussi alléchante. Bixrow regarda son adversaire avec des sentiments mitigés : pouvait-elle vraiment être si puissante, jeune comme elle l'était ? Puis, il secoua la tête pour chasser ces interrogations. Il faisait ça pour Fried. Peu importait qui il devrait affronter. Il regarda autour de lui : les duos de combattants s'étaient dispersés dans la forêt, chacun se préparant mentalement et physiquement à se battre jusqu'au bout, possiblement jusqu'à la mort. Après tout, c'était de Grimoire Hearts qu'on parlait. Il avait une confiance absolue en sa guilde et en ses propres capacités. Mais il ne put chasser un mauvais pressentiment : cette fois, il craignait que leur petite équipe ne revienne pas intacte. Il espérait juste que personne ne manquerait à l'appel quand ils franchiraient de nouveau les portes de la guilde.


	13. Fairy Tail vs Grimoire Heart - Partie 1

Natsu jeta un regard incendiaire à son adversaire. Zancrow bondissait quasiment de joie dans l'anticipation du combat, et son rire aigu et agaçant vrillait les oreilles du chasseur de dragons.

« Montre-moi le pouvoir du fameux Salamander, histoire qu'on rigole », provoqua-t-il Natsu.

Le mage de feu lui adressa un large sourire.

« Montre-moi d'abord le tien, puisque tu es si sûr de toi. Franchement, quand je te regarde sautiller comme ça, je vois pas pourquoi je m'inquiéterais.

— Très bien », articula Zancrow d'une voix plus grave, un éclat malsain dans les yeux. « Je vais te faire goûter aux flammes d'un chasseur de dieux. »

Sa silhouette s'enveloppa d'un incendie obscur. Ses flammes avaient une odeur bizarre, quelque chose de musqué et douceâtre, comme un tapis de feuilles mortes pourrissantes. Zancrow joignit les mains et les flammes se rassemblèrent en une boule rugissante qui fondit sur Natsu. Le chasseur de dragons bondit de côté pour esquiver, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Il ressentit un choc qui fit trembler ses organes et jusqu'à la moelle de ses os, et se retrouva projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière, le souffle coupé. Il se redressa en toussant et laissa échapper un petit rire rauque.

« Pas mal ! » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton appréciateur.

Pour vaincre cet adversaire, il allait avoir besoin de puissance. De beaucoup de puissance. Il ouvrit la bouche pour absorber les flammes qui dansaient tout autour de lui... et s'étouffa. Les flammes du chasseur de dieux raclèrent sa gorge et ses poumons comme du papier de verre, sans compter le fait qu'elles avaient un goût immonde, aigre et rance. Il se retrouva à quatre pattes dans l'herbe, à tousser convulsivement, incapable de retrouver son souffle.

Et Zancrow ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Natsu luttait pour se relever quand un feu brûlant lui lacéra le dos. Son corps supportait bien les flammes, mais celles-ci étaient différentes de tout ce qu'il connaissait. Il les sentit s'imprimer dans sa chair, déchirer sa peau et s'enfoncer dans ses muscles qui se contractèrent avec une telle violence qu'un vertige faillit lui faire perdre connaissance. Il les sentit même dans ses os, creusant dans sa colonne vertébrale, déclenchant une douleur blanche et hurlante, quelque chose d'absolu, presque pur, qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant. Le seul impact émotionnel de cette violence encore inconnue était suffisant pour lui faire perdre le contrôle, mais le choc conjugué à la souffrance physique extrême déclencha quelque chose en lui. Son corps répondit brusquement... mais pas de la manière à laquelle il s'attendait.

Quelque chose exsuda de tous les pores de sa peau. Un contact familier, à la fois doux et glacial. Choqué, il baissa les yeux et vit son propre corps se recouvrir de glace. La magie de Grey... Natsu se souvint de la première fois qu'il avait vu les flammes danser sur la peau de Grey, lors de son duel contre Bacchus pendant les Jeux Magiques. C'était la même chose qui lui arrivait maintenant : le pouvoir de son amant affleurait sur son épiderme au moment où il en avait le plus besoin. Son feu intérieur aurait dû faire fondre toute cette glace, et pourtant, elle tenait, l'enveloppant dans une étreinte si froide qu'il se mit à claquer des dents.

Zancrow tenta une nouvelle attaque, mais la glace tint bon, réduisant l'impact terrifiant des flammes du chasseur de dieux. Natsu reprit son souffle et bondit sur ses pieds. Les sensations étaient incroyables. La chaleur en lui pulsait comme le cœur d'un volcan, et pourtant, son épiderme était dur comme un glacier. La glace bougeait sur sa peau, s'adaptant à ses mouvements et aux courbes de son corps comme si c'était du tissu. Natsu n'avait jamais vu Grey utiliser la glace d'une telle façon pour se protéger, et pourtant, lui l'avait fait de façon purement instinctive. Il se sentit gagner en confiance.

« Je m'enflamme », murmura-t-il avec ce sourire dangereux, à moitié fou, qu'il réservait à ses meilleurs adversaires.

Il profita du fait que Zancrow observait d'un œil perplexe la glace qui couvrait son corps, puis il bondit à l'assaut et fondit sur lui dans une pluie de feu et de glace. Il se réceptionna souplement à quelques mètres derrière le chasseur de dieux, et constata que celui-ci était toujours indemne.

 _Putain !_

De nouveau, les flammes noires et violettes lacérèrent la pénombre des sous bois comme des fouets chauffés à blanc. En fait, Natsu n'avait jamais senti une telle chaleur, à part peut-être celle de la lave du volcan auprès duquel il avait été élevé par Igneel.

« Tu ne peux rien contre mes flammes, lança Zancrow d'un air suffisant. Elles sont la colère d'un dieu, créées pour anéantir tout ce qui se dresse devant elles. »

Natsu se redressa en toussant et écarta une mèche de cheveux sur son front.

« Vraiment ? J'ai pas l'impression d'être anéanti, moi. »

Sans laisser le temps de répliquer à son adversaire et sans se laisser de temps de réfléchir, il puisa en lui toute la force magique qu'il possédait. Les flammes gonflèrent tout autour de lui, augmentant en chaleur et en volume à chaque instant qui passait. Il savait la manœuvre risquée, mais il savait aussi que c'était sa seule chance de gagner. Il fallait qu'il se vide de toute sa magie en un minimum de temps. Il hurla sous l'effort, le sang bouillonnant dans ses veines. Il fit à peine attention quand ses vêtements se consumèrent, ne laissant que son écharpe. Il choisissait toujours des vêtements enchantés pour qu'ils résistent au feu, mais contre la fureur qu'il était en train de libérer, seul le cadeau d'Igneel pouvait rester intact. Il se sentit étourdi et désorienté, mais il ne fallait pas flancher. Il se raidit sur des deux jambes, pensa à Grey qui comptait sur lui et à Fried pour qui il était venu, puis il regarda Zancrow déchaîner toute la fureur de ses flammes noires.

* * *

Grey se figea en entendant Natsu hurler. Une chaleur intense roula sur sur sa peau tandis qu'une décharge d'énergie magique faisait vibrer la végétation autour de lui. Il déglutit et se força à rester concentrer sur son combat. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire, son adversaire était trop dangereuse. Il allait très vite devoir trouver une stratégie pour la contrer : elle était capable de vaporiser sa glace instantanément, avant même qu'il ne puisse lui infliger des dégâts.

Elle se redressa d'un air arrogant, poings sur les hanches.

« Alors c'est comme ça que tu manipules la magie constructive, hein ? C'est tout ce que Oul t'as appris ? »

Il se raidit en entendant ce nom.

« Oul ? Tu la connaissais ?

— C'était ma mère », lâcha-t-elle d'un ton méprisant.

— Ta... ta mère ? Mais c'est impossible !

— Pourquoi ? Tu ignorais qu'elle avait une fille, qu'elle avait lâchement abandonnée avant de se trouver des enfants de remplacement ? Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas de fille ! Elle a dû être si contente avec ses deux chers petits garçons !

— Attends ! cria Grey en levant une main pour l'arrêter, voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'attaquer. Oul nous a dit que tu étais morte ! Elle... Elle n'aimait pas en parler. »

Ultia le fixa avec une grimace de pure haine.

« Cette salope a menti », murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Un déluge de traits de lumière plongea sur le chasseur de démons, qui bondit pour les esquiver. Ultia avait multiplié ses orbes lumineux dont elle se servait pour les projeter sur son adversaire, et il était impossible à Grey de tous les éviter. Il sentit son flanc gauche se déchirer et son sang asperger l'herbe sous ses pieds.

« Merde ! » lâcha-t-il entre ses dents. Il fallait essayer de gagner du temps. Tout en se tenant les côtes, il demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle t'a abandonnée ?

— Des jours, des semaines entières, j'ai souffert le martyr pendant que ces gens essayaient d'exploiter mon don pour la magie. Ils m'ont vidée de toutes mes forces et jusqu'à ma volonté de me battre. Elle n'est jamais venue me chercher. Elle les a laissés me torturer et elle n'est jamais revenue pour moi.

— Elle ne savait pas que tu étais vivante, tenta de la raisonner Grey. Elle a dit que tu étais tombée malade et que ça avait un rapport avec ta magie. Elle est partie à la recherche de gens capables de t'aider. Quelques jours plus tard, ces gens lui ont dit que tu étais morte et qu'il... qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle voit ton corps.

— Tu mens, espèce de salopard. Je l'ai vue, avec toi et Leon ! Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse ! Elle m'avait déjà oubliée !

— C'est faux, répliqua Grey calmement. Il y avait en elle une blessure qui ne s'est jamais refermée. Je l'ai souvent vue pleurer sans qu'elle veuille nous dire pourquoi. Elle partait marcher pendant des heures, et parfois des jours. Quand elle revenait, elle nous demandait pardon de s'être absentée si longtemps. Elle disait qu'elle avait besoin de penser à sa fille. »

Ultia s'était mise à trembler, mais Grey n'aurait su dire si c'était de chagrin ou de colère, ou peut-être des deux.

« Tu t'appelles Ultia, n'est-ce pas ? » reprit-il avec douceur.

La question fit frémir la jeune femme, qui se mordit la lèvre pour refouler ses larmes.

« Elle... Elle vous a parlé de moi ?

— Je te l'ai dit, elle ne le faisait pas souvent. C'était trop douloureux pour elle. Bon sang, si elle avait su que tu étais vivante...

— Arrête de m'embobiner ! Tu essaies juste de me déstabiliser parce que je suis plus forte que toi ! Je vais t'anéantir ! »

Grey se raidit. Entre-temps, il avait trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être le sauver. Ce n'était qu'une intuition, et c'était peut-être complètement idiot, mais si ça fonctionnait... Il sortit un canif qu'il gardait dans la poche arrière de son pantalon (qu'il avait heureusement encore sur lui) et se lacéra les poignets en enfonçant profondément la lame dans la chair. Puis, il congela son propre sang, dans une version revisitée de de ses sabres de glace. Perdre plus de sang maintenant n'était pas la meilleure des idées, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'Ultia ne pourrait rien contre cette glace-là. Et à voir son air stupéfait et la pointe de frayeur au fond de ses yeux noirs, il sut qu'il ne se trompait pas.

* * *

Le combat était mal engagé pour Erza. Azuma manipulait la forêt tout autour d'elle avec une rapidité très impressionnante, même pour la guerrière écarlate. En permanence menacée d'être broyée ou étranglée par les branches vivantes sous l'impulsion du mage, elle était contrainte à se défendre plutôt que d'attaquer. Elle s'était déjà pris plusieurs mauvais coups et peinait à reprendre son souffle, mais Azuma ne lui laissait pas le moindre répit. Après avoir essuyé plusieurs attaques infructueuses, elle opta pour son armure la plus légère, un simple pantalon ample et une bande de tissu pour maintenir sa poitrine. Dans chaque main, elle tenait un katana magnifiquement ouvragé. Au contact de la poignée lestée de cuir, Erza sentit ses forces lui revenir. Elle allait gagner ce combat parce qu'il le fallait, pour Fried. Elle ne laisserait pas Grimoire Heart lui faire du mal. Elle était là pour le ramener sain et sauf à Fairy Tail, et c'est précisément ce qu'elle allait faire, peu importait la puissance de son adversaire.

Elle bondit d'un saut léger pour éviter un nouveau tronc d'arbre fonçant dans sa direction et se réceptionna souplement sur une branche en hauteur. Puis, elle sauta, toute entière tendue dans l'effort pour atteindre son ennemi avant qu'il ne puisse esquiver son attaque. Une ombre sur sa droite se déplaça, et elle réalisa qu'il était trop tard. Une branche massive heurta le haut de sa jambe de plein fouet, l'envoyant rouler au sol, la respiration coupée. La douleur dans la cuisse se déploya avec une telle fulgurance qu'elle fut à peu près sûre que son fémur s'était fêlé, sinon rompu sous l'impact.

* * *

Jellal s'était perdu si loin dans le plaisir que la terreur qui le saisit lui gela le cœur instantanément. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier.

« Erza ! »

Il reprit sa son souffle, la gorge serrée à en avoir mal. Il baissa la tête en tremblant et vit Zelef qui se redressait entre ses cuisses. Il ne put distinguer l'expression du mage noir, mais soudain, une main froide se referma sur sa gorge. Il se retrouva plaqué à terre, dans l'herbe gorgée de pluie. Zelef le surplomba, et Jellal fut épouvanté par ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux.

« Ne... prononce... plus jamais ce nom devant moi ! »

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un hurlement, et pendant un instant, Jellal crut que son heure était venue. La rage dans les yeux de Zelef déployait ses racines dans un passé dont le chasseur de mage ignorait tout. Il y avait dans ce regard des siècles de cruauté et de jouissance dans la souffrance d'autrui, des siècles de haine implacable.

« Erza n'est pas là, continua Zelef d'une voix sifflante, lourde de menace. Tu l'as abandonnée pour moi. Dois-je vraiment te le rappeler, Jellal ? Dois-je te le rappeler ? »

Jellal songea à lui expliquer. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais quand Erza mettait sa vie en jeu, il l'avait toujours su. Entre eux, cela avait toujours été ainsi. Cependant, il réalisa que Zelef avait raison. Et qui plus est, si le mage noir perdait le contrôle de lui-même, il en serait en partie responsable. Il avait bien cet artefact qui lui permettrait de le sceller, mais encore fallait-il qu'il en ait le temps... Ou même le désir.

Il déglutit avec difficulté et acquiesça.

« Je te demande pardon », murmura-t-il avec le souffle qui lui restait.

Zelef sembla soudain réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire, et il ôta brusquement sa main de la gorge de Jellal. Il s'écarta de lui et s'assit dans l'herbe en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Je te l'ai dit... dit-il avec une rancœur lasse. Tu l'as vue, n'est-ce pas ? Cette noirceur en moi... Ne me pousse pas, Jellal. Ou je te tuerai. Je tuerai tout le monde. »

Jellal frissonna, convaincu de la véracité de ces paroles.

« Pardon, répéta-t-il quand il eut repris son souffle.

— Peut-être que tu devrais me sceller, dès maintenant. Je suis hors de contrôle.

— Non, murmura Jellal, déjà plus calme. Tu t'es donné à moi. Tu m'appartiens. Tu l'as dit : mon destin est entre mes mains. Alors laisse-le-moi. »

Zelef le regarda d'un air étonné.

« Tu... tu as raison, dit-il après une hésitation. Je peux vivre avec ça. Si c'est toi qui... qui garde le contrôle.

— Je ne le perdrai plus, plus comme ça. Je suis désolé. »

Jellal savait qu'il commettait probablement la plus grande erreur de toute sa vie. Mais il avait perdu Erza depuis longtemps, même s'il avait voulu de toutes ses forces espérer le contraire. Il avait été idiot. Elle était hors de sa portée. Mais Zelef était là, à ses côtés. Zelef le comprenait. Et il allait rester avec lui et en assumer les conséquences. Ils marchaient ensemble sur cette route, parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux au-delà de l'espoir, au-delà de toute rédemption.

Jellal prit le menton de Zelef entre ses doigts.

« Tu m'appartiens », dit-il à nouveau d'une voix ferme.

Le mage noir frémit, un vague sourire de plaisir au coin des lèvres. Il laissa Jellal l'embrasser et répondit avec une passion dévorante.

* * *

Cela ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes, mais pour Natsu, ce fut une petite éternité. Il avait pris ses distances avant de se vider entièrement de son énergie magique, et tandis que les flammes de Zancrow se rapprochaient de lui, il entendit son propre cœur pulser dans un silence presque parfait. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et sa vue se brouilla, remplaçant la vue de la catastrophe qui fondait sur lui par des souvenirs et des visages.

Il revit Igneel qui drapait ses ailes autour de lui pour le protéger pendant son sommeil. Il revit le sourire de Makarov qui l'accueillit à Fairy Tail Erza et son air dur, mais aussi les regards tendres qu'elle lui adressait quand elle était fière de lui. Puis, la naissance de Happy, un adorable chat bleu qui avait emporté tous les cœurs de la guilde dès son premier jour. Il vit Lucy qui riait et bondissait dans ses bras suite à une mission réussie. Il se revit défaire Gajeel au combat, puis ramener Erza vivante sur la plage après avoir vaincu Jellal. Il revécut son duel avec Luxus, les éclairs, la douleur, la puissance latente qui s'était déchaînée en lui ce jour-là, semblable à celle qui lui avait permis de battre Eligoal : le feu né de ses émotions les plus brutes, les plus pures, les plus intenses. Il se revit embrasser Grey pour la première fois, après lui avoir éclaté les lèvres d'un coup de poing. La froideur de sa chair et le goût presque sucré de son sang, son odeur minérale, mêlée d'une touche épicée comme de la résine de conifère. Il se souvint de ses larmes, celles qu'il avait versées la première fois après son combat avec Luxus, quand Grey croyait qu'il était inconscient. Puis, de la façon dont il lui avait dit « je t'aime » avec un infime tremblement dans la voix. Ses larmes encore sur l'île de Tenro, et son sourire et l'odeur intense de son désir tandis qu'il le serrait dans ses bras en dansant avec lui. Il se souvint enfin de la nuit dernière, de la façon dont il s'était perdu en lui, dont il l'avait fait crier, la sensation d'être complet et la chaleur d'un bonheur intense qu'il était le seul à savoir attiser en lui.

Les flammes étaient sur lui. Il se raidit et prit une immense inspiration, ouvrant complètement ses poumons. Il aspira les flammes du chasseur de dieux, priant pour que sa propre magie, entièrement gaspillée, n'interfère pas. Il pouvait assimiler ce pouvoir. Il pouvait manger n'importe quoi. Il avait même absorbé de l'aetherion! Ce n'étaient pas quelques flammes violacées qui allaient lui donner une indigestion !

Les flammes se précipitèrent dans sa gorge, amères et âcres comme s'il respirait de la fumée. Elles envahirent ses poumons et se mirent à brûler à l'intérieur, à tout consumer. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids et il tomba à genoux dans l'herbe.

Pendant un moment, il suffoqua. L'air ne parvenait plus à ses poumons. Si Zancrow avait été surpris par ce qui venait de se produire, il était maintenant en train de préparer sa prochaine attaque pour en finir avec le chasseur de dragons avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de riposter.

Natsu se força à se mettre debout et enfin, l'oxygène afflua en lui tandis qu'il parvenait à inspirer. D'un seul coup, il eut les idées plus claires. Il tendit son poing gauche et un sourire éclaira son visage épuisé d'une lueur dangereuse : les flammes du chasseur de dieux dansaient autour de sa main. Il ferma le poing droit et invoqua sa propre magie, regonflée à bloc par son festin de flammes infernales. Puis, il joignit les mains, mélangeant le pouvoir des dieux et des dragons, et couva Zancrow d'un regard prédateur. Il s'arqua sur ses jambes et fit déferler toute sa puissance en une seule attaque. L'énergie colossale dégagée par les flammes lacéra le chasseur de dieux et arracha toute la végétation environnante sur une centaine de mètres. De Zancrow, il ne resta plus qu'un corps désarticulé, brûlé et ensanglanté. Natsu ignorait s'il était encore vivant, mais franchement, à cet instant, il n'en avait pas grand-chose à carrer. Il s'appuya sur ses genoux, rattrapé par l'épuisement. Se vider de sa magie d'un seul coup et aspirer tout ce pouvoir à l'état brut avait poussé son corps à bout. Il vacilla, puis s'effondra au pied d'un arbre.

* * *

Grey se lança en avant, prêt à faire danser ses sabres et mettre en pièce son adversaire si nécessaire. Qu'il s'agisse ou non de la fille d'Oul ne faisait aucune différence : c'était sa vie contre la sienne, et Grey avait passé l'époque où la mort était une possibilité tentante. Il avait longtemps considéré la mort comme une porte de sortie, une sorte de filet de sécurité au cas où la vie lui deviendrait insupportable. Mais depuis quelques temps, chaque fois qu'il effleurait cette pensée, les mots de Natsu lui revenaient en tête, et sa voix était plus forte que ses propres ténèbres : _tu n'as pas le droit de fuir_.

« Je ne fuirai pas, Natsu ! »

Il déploya ses sabres rouges et fondit sur elle. Ultia tenta de l'écarter d'elle grâce à ses orbes lumineux, mais il les dévia de ses lames et tournoya sur lui-même pour faucher son adversaire. Du coin de l'œil, il vit les sabres heurter Utlia dans le dos et entamer la chair profondément. La magicienne tomba, les yeux agrandis par le choc. Il avait frappé fort. Elle lutta un instant pour se relever, puis se laisser lourdement retomber sur l'herbe. Il avait le vertige, mais ce n'était pas encore le moment d'abandonner. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle, livide à cause de la perte de sang. Il posa une main glacée sur son poignet.

« Je t'ai dit la vérité, Ultia. Ta mère ne t'a jamais abandonnée. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'emplirent de larmes.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Mais je te crois, Grey Fullbuster. »

Ses paupières se fermèrent et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Erza était à terre, le dos couvert d'hématomes et la jambe probablement brisée. Azuma revenait sur elle. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse, maintenant. Au prix d'une souffrance si intense que son estomac se contracta, Erza se releva en refoulant la nausée. Elle avait encore une bonne jambe sur laquelle s'appuyer. Elle eut au moins la satisfaction de voir une lueur d'admiration dans les yeux calmes de son adversaire. Elle se prépara à porter une nouvelle attaque, les poings serrés sur ses katanas, ignorant la douleur.

Ce fut alors qu'Azuma se détourna d'elle. Elle observa sans comprendre, et sans réaliser non plus que ses oreilles bourdonnaient tellement qu'elle n'entendait quasiment rien. Puis, elle le vit : Gajeel, couvert de sang et ricanant comme un démon, venait de bondir depuis la pénombre des sous-bois pendant qu'Azuma était concentré sur sa proie. Elle eut tout le temps d'admirer le chasseur de dragons tandis qu'il utilisait sa magie d'invocation pour changer d'armes à toute vitesse, sans laisser à son ennemi le temps d'adapter sa stratégie et d'esquiver les coups. Claymores, épées longues, barres de fer et même couteaux, le style de combat changeait à chaque coup porté. Erza sourit. Manger ses épées était un sacrilège impardonnable, mais il semblait bien que le chasseur de dragons avait su comment en tirer parti, et de la meilleure façon qui soit.

Gajeel accula son adversaire en l'empêchant d'utiliser ses sorts, le poussant en arrière sans répit, le forçant à adopter une posture purement défensive. Il s'était transformé en une véritable tempête d'acier, infligeant coup sur coup avec l'implacabilité qui lui seyait si bien.

« Le dragon d'acier... » murmura Erza, satisfaite de le voir enfin émerger. Gajeel était un adversaire puissant, et il possédait tout le potentiel de destruction d'un chasseur de dragons. Mais il avait stagné pendant des mois, et Erza savait pourquoi : il se sentait coupable. Et après avoir été vaincu et vu la destruction de sa propre guilde, son orgueil en avait été sérieusement meurtri. Elle était heureuse de le voir reprendre du poil de la bête. Le contempler exercer toute sa puissance, la chevelure noire et hirsute déployée comme une crinière, les muscles saillant roulant sous sa peau, l'acier jaillissant de ses poings, était un spectacle hautement satisfaisant. Erza s'adossa à un arbre derrière elle, refoulant les larmes de douleur, et remit son sort entre les mains de Gajeel. L'année prochaine, pour le concours de rang S, peut-être serait-il capable de la vaincre.

La furie de Gajeel ne s'apaisa qu'au moment où il projeta Azuma contre un arbre et qu'il entendit ses côtes se briser. Le fier mage de Grimoire Heart le regarda avec une expression incrédule tout en essuyant par réflexe un filet de sang qui coulait au coin de sa bouche. Puis, il perdit connaissance.

Le chasseur de dragons alla voir comment se portait Titania. Elle était en un seul morceau, mais elle avait probablement la jambe cassée. Il fit passer son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à marcher, et ils mirent à la recherche de leurs camarades. Même s'il en avait très envie, ce n'était pas le moment pour Gajeel de fêter sa victoire. Ces mages de Grimoire Heart étaient des adversaires redoutables : les autres auraient peut-être besoin de son aide. Après tout, il venait de sauver la légendaire Titania elle-même... Il se rabroua : non, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça. En plus, il était quasiment à court de magie.

Gajeel reconnut l'odeur de Grey non loin d'eux, et ils se dirigèrent dans cette direction. Ils découvrirent le mage de glace agenouillé près de son adversaire inconsciente. Il était très pâle et semblait à bout de force. Il avait noué sa chemise autour de sa taille, et ses camarades virent aussitôt la tache sombre qui s'élargissait sur le tissu. Erza laissa échapper un cri de surprise en voyant une fine couche de glace sur ses avant-bras qui l'empêchait de saigner à mort. Il releva la tête en l'entendant :

« Vous avez vu Natsu ?

— Non. Tu es le premier qu'on trouve.

— Va falloir qu'il me cautérise tout ça.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

— Congelé mon propre sang. Longue histoire. »

Cela expliquait sa lividité presque cadavérique, pensa Erza. Il n'avait même plus la force d'arrêter l'hémorragie sur son flanc avec la glace.

« Ça ira, souffla-t-il en remarquant son air inquiet. Gajeel, où est Natsu ? »

Le chasseur de dragons huma l'air.

« Une centaine de mètre à l'ouest d'ici, je pense. Je sens aussi Evergreen et Bixrow, mais à en juger par ce que j'entends, ils sont encore en plein combat. Du côté de Natsu, je n'entends rien. »

À ces mots, Grey grimaça et se releva en étouffant un gémissement de douleur.

« Grey, tu devrais... »

Le mage de glace lança un regard dur à la reine des fées, qui n'insista pas.

Le trio arriva tant bien que mal sur les lieux du combat. Le duel avait créé une clairière naturelle, la végétation environnante étant détruite ou calcinée. Contre un arbre encore intact, il y avait Natsu, recroquevillé sur lui-même, toussant de la fumée, et... complètement nu.

« Hé, Salamander, l'alpagua Gajeel. T'as fini par te convertir aux joies du nudisme, toi aussi ?! »

Le chasseur de dragons releva le menton pour lui adresser un regard noir. Il semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais fut de nouveau saisi par une quinte de toux.

Même pour un mage de feu, cracher de la fumée noire était pour le moins inhabituel. Grey s'approcha et s'agenouilla près du chasseur de dragons.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il.

Le mage de feu ouvrit des paupières paresseuses et examina Grey un bref instant, s'attardant sur son flanc blessé et ses poignets déchirés.

« Je te retourne la question, foutu glaçon sur pattes. »

Malgré lui, Grey sourit.

« J'ai dû... disons, employer des stratégies inédites.

— Pareil pour moi.

— Des stratégies impliquant un strip-tease ? »

Natsu laissa échapper un grognement de frustration.

« Mes fringues ont cramé, ok ? »

Grey ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit... C'est Karma. »*

Natsu eut très sérieusement envie de lui envoyer un coup de poing bien senti, mais le résultat fut plutôt équivalent à une pichenette sur l'épaule.

« Connard... » marmonna-t-il.

Puis, le chasseur de dragons sembla réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas et fit un effort pour ouvrir les yeux et se redresser.

« Grey... Ton cœur... Il bat vraiment lentement.

— Pas étonnant... » Le mage de glace réprima un nouveau vertige. « J'ai plus beaucoup de sang dans les veines. S'il te reste un tout petit peu d'énergie... Faudrait vraiment que tu m'aides à cautériser mes plaies. »

Natsu se ranima tout à fait et examina Grey avec des yeux plus lucides. Il prit conscience de la gravité de ses blessures et se crispa.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, putain ?

— On s'en fout. S'il te plaît, Natsu.

— Il te faudrait des points de suture. Ça va laisser une grosse cicatrice.

— Ce ne sera ni la première, ni la dernière.

— Ça va faire très mal.

— Je m'en fous, fais-le ! »

Le chasseur de dragons serra les mâchoires et arracha la chemise de Grey, qui lui servait de bandage, puis posa sa paume à plat sur la plaie ouverte qui courait tout le long de sa taille, entre les côtes et les os du bassin. Grey étouffa à grand-peine un hurlement quand le feu brûla sa chair. Aussitôt, il comprima ses paumes sur son flanc pour laisser la glace endormir la douleur.

Le souffle court, il ajouta : « Les poignets aussi. »

Natsu s'exécuta.

Grey s'effondra à ses côtés, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées tandis que la douleur hurlait dans tout son corps.

Natsu toussa encore de la fumée noire puis regarda les deux autres.

« Vous aussi... ? » demanda-t-il faiblement.

Ses camarades lui firent signe que non.

Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il avait juste besoin d'un moment.

« Natsu ! le rappela Erza à l'ordre. Pourquoi tu craches de la fumée ?

— J'ai bouffé ses flammes. Les flammes d'un chasseur de dieux... J'ai mal aux poumons... »

Gajeel éclata de rire.

« Bien joué, gamin ! Ça veut dire que tu as la puissance d'un chasseur de dieux, maintenant ?

— J'ai toujours celle de te botter le cul, en tout cas. Où sont les autres ?

— Toujours en combat, d'après Gajeel. » Elle se tourna vers lui : « Aide-moi encore un peu. Les autres ont peut-être besoin de nous. »

Il acquiesça : il ne ferait pas à Titania l'insulte de lui suggérer qu'elle n'était plus capable de se battre. En revanche, en ce qui concernait la cervelle brûlée et la cervelle gelée...

« Essayez de vous reposer, les filles. Erza et moi, on a du travail. »

En voyant ces deux paires d'yeux furieux se poser sur lui, le chasseur de dragons hésita entre éclater de rire et reculer prudemment.

« Bon, dans ce cas... dit-il en se raclant la gorge. Vous venez, ou pas ? »

* * *

Evergreen avait eu son adversaire à la ruse. Il avait un faible pour les femmes, et Evergreen découvrit rapidement que jouer avec son ego était une excellente façon de le déstabiliser. Quant à Bixrow, il semblait avoir réchappé d'un tsunami. Son armure était en pièces et il pouvait à peine parler. Il tremblait de tout son corps, et même s'il ne présentait pas de blessures visibles, il souffrait comme un damné.

« Elle est super, cette mission de secours ! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Natsu, qui cachait pudiquement ses parties intimes, mais qui affichait un sourire diaboliquement joyeux. L'absurdité de cette déclaration dans ce contexte fit rire tout le monde, même Bixrow, qui n'eut pas davantage le courage qu'Evergeen pour lui demander pourquoi il était nu.

Juste à ce moment, Gajeel et Natsu tendirent l'oreille.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? D'autres ennemis ? » les pressa Erza.

Tous les deux attendirent.

« Non », conclurent-ils en chœur.

Ils échangèrent un regard agacé, puis Natsu reprit la parole :

« C'est Luxus... Et Fried. »

À ces mots, Erza bondit. « Où ?!

— Pas loin. Ils se dirigent vers nous. »

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps.

Ils reconnurent immédiatement la stature puissante de Luxus, portant dans ses bras Fried, inanimé. Les membres de Fairy Tail auraient bien couru à leur rencontre, mais ils étaient presque tous incapables d'un tel fait d'armes. Luxus émergea entre les troncs, apparemment plus intact que ne l'étaient ses camarades.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? furent ses premiers mots.

— Venus sauver Fried, connard », dit aussitôt Natsu.

Luxus sembla surpris. Il observa attentivement ses anciens camarades estropiés, puis eut un large sourire.

« Sauver Fried ? Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais le laisser tomber aux griffes de ces peigne-culs de Grimoire Heart ?! »

Silence.

Grey s'avança, comprimant toujours son flanc blessé.

« Peut-être qu'on avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter autant, dit-il, mais on pouvait pas abandonner Fried. Tu te souviens encore de ça signifie, pas vrai ? De faire partie de Fairy Tail ? »

Luxus le gratifia d'un regard perplexe, puis il fronça les sourcils et se ressaisit.

« Évidemment. C'est logique. J'aurais dû me douter que vous viendriez. Mais à voir vos têtes, vous en avez décousu avec les membres de la guilde...

— Ouais ! On est venus réparer tes conneries ! » s'exclama Natsu en s'avançant à son tour, ponctuant la fin de sa phrase par un nouveau nuage de fumée noire. Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux qui le plia en deux. Grey le redressa et le prit dans ses bras.

« T'étouffe pas maintenant, Natsu. »

Natsu lui sourit, et Grey le serra contre lui avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

« Je suis sérieux, dit-il doucement. J'ai encore besoin de toi. »

Le chasseur de dragons acquiesça en serrant ses épaules entre ses doigts.

Luxus ouvrit grand la bouche et faillit lâcher Fried.

« Nan mais sans blague ?! Ça fait combien de temps que j'ai quitté la guilde, au juste ? Vous deux ?! Vous déconnez ? »

Grey ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la surprise de Luxus.

« Ouais, t'as raté des choses, Luxus. Le jour où Natsu t'a botté le cul, c'était le lendemain de la nuit où j'ai botté le sien.

— T'es sérieux, là ?! s'indigna Natsu.

— Héhé, bien joué, Grey ! » le complimenta Luxus en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Puis, il se tourna vers le chasseur de dragons, qui manquait toujours de s'étouffer, mais de rage, cette fois :

« Et... ça t'a fait prendre les mêmes habitudes que Grey ? Genre, l'exhibitionnisme, c'est une maladie sexuellement transmissible ? »

Natsu employa ses dernières réserves d'énergie pour frapper Luxus à la mâchoire. Grey intercepta Fried, toujours inconscient, tandis que le mage de foudre tombait en arrière.

« Natsu, lâche-le », dit sèchement Erza tandis que le chasseur de dragons, à califourchon sur la poitrine de Luxus, s'apprêtait à le frapper à nouveau.

Plus par épuisement que par volonté d'obéir à Erza, Natsu lâcha sa proie.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » voulut savoir Titania en regardant Fried.

Luxus soupira.

« Il a attiré les membres de la guilde dans la forêt et s'est servi de ses enchantements pour se faufiler discrètement jusqu'au QG de Grimoire Heart. Il m'a sans doute sauvé la vie en faisant ça, d'ailleurs... Je croyais que ces bâtards n'étaient pas sur place, c'était seulement Hadès qui m'intéressait. Je les ai observés pendant des semaines, mais je suppose qu'ils ont fini par me repérer et qu'ils s'attendaient à ce que je passe à l'attaque. Toujours est-il que je me suis retrouvé seul avec maître Hadès, et c'est là où Fried a débarqué. Je lui a dit de partir, mais il a rien voulu savoir. Hadès a tenté de s'en prendre à lui, je suis intervenu, et... J'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou. Et voilà, je suis tombé sur vous. Merci du coup de main, d'ailleurs. On dirait que Grimoire Heart a pris une belle branlée. »

Erza hocha la tête.

« Oui, mais nous aussi. Enfin, le principal, c'est que Fried soit sauf. C'était... honorable de ta part d'abandonner le combat pour le mettre en sécurité.

— Ils sont pas tous morts, dit Natsu d'un air sombre. Zancrow est pas près de se relever, mais... On n'a pas le choix, faut qu'on en finisse.

— Et tu comptes aller tabasser Hadès à poil et en crachant tes poumons ? » demanda Luxus d'un ton goguenard.

Natsu se redressa et serra les poings. Il avait beau être totalement nu, il émanait à cet instant de lui une furieuse détermination qui avait de quoi effrayer ses ennemis et susciter l'admiration de ses amis.

« On peut pas s'en aller comme ça, continua-t-il, sinon il risque de d'en prendre à Fairy Tail plus tard. J'ai pas l'intention de le laisser faire ça. »

Grey se plaça à ses côtés.

« Je suis avec toi », dit-il simplement.

Erza frissonna.

« Je ne peux pas me battre, pas avec cette jambe... Bixrow non plus.

— Je vais avec eux, dit Gajeel. Luxus, à nous quatre, on peut le faire. Evergreen n'aura qu'à rester avec Erza pour protéger Fried en cas de besoin. »

Le mage de foudre considéra cette possibilité quelques secondes.

« Combattre à nouveau avec Fairy Tail, hein ? » Un mince sourire joua sur ses lèvres. « C'est d'accord.

— Mais avant, reprit Erza, on a tous besoin de prendre un peu de repos. Gajeel, tu peux aller nous chercher les affaires qu'on a laissées en plan ? »

Le chasseur de dragons acquiesça. La reine des fées se tourna vers Natsu.

« Et toi, faut que tu te trouves des fringues.

— J'ai des vêtements de rechange, intervint Grey. Même pour les missions courtes, j'en prévois toujours au cas où je me retrouverais à poil...

— Et tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ? » s'étrangla Natsu.

Grey lui adressa son plus beau sourire exaspérant.

« ...Non. C'est pour la fois où tu m'as cramé mes fringues. Tout se paie, Natsu... Tout se paie.

— Enfoiré... »

Luxus éclata de rire.

« Ça fait du bien de vous revoir, les gars. »


	14. Fairy Tail vs Grimoire Heart - Partie 2

Après avoir fait une pause salvatrice qui leur permit de manger un bout et retrouver un peu d'énergie magique, Gajeel, Luxus, Natsu et Grey se préparèrent à aller affronter Hadès.

« Faut qu'on fasse vite, dit Luxus. J'ai pas envie que Fried se réveille maintenant, sinon il nous laissera jamais partir seuls. Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse un truc comme ça pour moi. Pas après ce que je lui ai fait. »

Les autres ne dirent rien. Ils savaient que Luxus faisait référence à la fois où il avait envoyé ses propres coéquipiers combattre leurs camarades de Fairy Tail. Ce jour-là, Fried avait salement amoché Kanna, même si c'était la dernière chose au monde qu'il voulait, il l'avait fait pour Luxus.

Erza regarda sa jambe maintenue entre deux atèles de fortune.

« Les gars, j'aime pas ça. Je devrais y aller avec vous. Et puis, Grey, tu m'inquiètes. Sérieusement, tu es vraiment pâle.

— Tout ira bien, Erza. J'ai pas dépensé beaucoup d'énergie magique lors de mon combat avec Ultia. En cas de problème, j'utiliserai la magie de chasseur de démons. Ça renforce mes aptitudes physiques. »

Elle hocha la tête, toujours réticente, mais sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas les empêcher d'aller se battre.

« Soyez prudents », murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Comme ils l'avaient espéré, Hadès était seul dans le bâtiment, une ruine qui servait de base d'opérations à la guilde noire. Il semblait s'agir d'un ancien temple, dont ne subsistaient aujourd'hui que des murs épais croulant sous la végétation, et quelques poutres sur lesquelles on avait tendu des draperies pour se protéger de la pluie. Il y faisait froid et sombre, l'air était chargé d'humidité.

Le maître de Grimoire Heart les attendait au fond de la longue pièce étroite, assis sur ce qui ressemblait à un autel taillé grossièrement dans la pierre. Les mages de Fairy Tail approchèrent, les yeux rivés à ce vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche qui avait été un jour maître de leur guilde. Malgré son âge avancé, il émanait de lui une impression de puissance, tant physique que magique. Il était grand, musclé, et il tenait entre ses deux mains robustes un long bâton sculpté. Vêtu d'une toge sombre, un casque d'acier ceignant son front baissé, il avait une allure royale. Il ne releva la tête qu'au moment où les mages se trouvèrent à deux mètres de lui. Son œil valide se posa sur eux, calme et vaguement amusé.

« La nouvelle génération de Fairy Tail... murmura-t-il. Vous en avez, du culot.

— On a battus tes potes, indiqua Natsu.

— Apparemment, oui. J'avoue être... un peu déçu. Mais le point positif, c'est qu'au lieu d'en tuer un seul, je vais pouvoir en tuer quatre.

— T'es bien confiant, pour un type qui vient de perdre ses meilleurs éléments, gronda Gajeel.

— Le meilleur élément de Grimoire Heart, c'est moi, dit Hadès en posant sur lui un regard lourd de menace.

— Allez, assez de parlotte, s'emporta Luxus. Je suis venu ici pour te tuer et laver la disgrâce que tu as apporté sur Fairy Tail.

— La disgrâce ? N'es-tu pas celui qui a trahi Makarov ? Je ne l'ai jamais trahi. Quand j'ai découvert les véritables origines de la magie, je me suis contenté de partir. De nous deux, c'est toi, le traître.

— Enfoiré ! »

La foudre crépita entre ses doigts. Un rayon lumineux aveuglant bondit sur Hadès, mais quand l'éclair le percuta, il se contenta de rire comme si on venait de le chatouiller. Il se leva, révélant sa haute stature, et en un clin d'œil, il fit jaillir plusieurs chaînes argentées munies de harpon. Les autres bondirent de côté, mais Luxus se retrouva agrippé par les lames recourbées. Hadès tira d'un simple mouvement du poignet, et le mage de foudre s'envola littéralement dans les airs avant de heurter violemment le mur du fond. La terre trembla et une poussière s'éleva dans l'air tandis qu'un pan de mur s'écroulait. Les compagnons de Luxus passèrent à l'attaque tous les trois en même temps, mais Hadès avait déjà tracé des glyphes violet sur le sol, et quand les mages s'approchèrent, trois violentes explosions retentirent. Gajeel, Grey et Natsu furent projetés dans les airs et retombèrent durement sur les dalles disjointes du temple. Alors que Luxus se relevait, prêt à attaquer de nouveau, les gravats autour de lui s'animèrent... À moitié fasciné, il observa les décombres prendre la forme d'une petite armée de démons aux corps difformes.

« Je pourrais tous vous rayer de la surface de la terre en quelques secondes, vous savez, dit Hadès d'une voix sinistre. Vous avez sans doute déjà vu Makarov utiliser le sort qu'on appelle _Fairy Law_. Je dispose du même.

— Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends, enfoiré ! » gueula Natsu en s'enflammant.

Hadès eut un petit rire.

« Patience, patience. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de combattre des chasseurs de dragons.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu dis des chasseurs de démons ? » demanda Grey avec un petit sourire. Alors qu'il observait les créatures qui encerclaient Luxus, une moitié de son corps se recouvrit de marques noires. La température chuta brusquement tandis qu'un katana de glace apparaissait entre ses mains. Les flammes de Natsu lui enveloppèrent les chevilles, et il se servit de leur énergie pour le propulser au beau milieu des démons. Il balança son arme dans un vaste mouvement de faucille, lacérant et gelant les créatures les unes après les autres. Pendant ce temps, Gajeel et Natsu fondaient sur le maître de guilde, l'un avec son bras d'acier, l'autre avec ses poings enflammés. Luxus, libéré par de ses adversaires, envoya des sphères de foudre sur Hadès. Celui-ci ne laissa pas le temps au dragon de feu et au dragon d'acier d'engager le combat au corps à corps, les repoussant à l'aide de projectiles magiques. Gajeel et Natsu esquivèrent le gros des projectiles, mais quand ils se relevèrent, ils saignaient tous les deux abondamment.

« Écartez-vous ! » cria Luxus, voyant que sa nouvelle attaque avait à peine gêné son ennemi.

Les autres le regardèrent, enveloppé par une tempête électrique, concentrer son pouvoir magique dans son poing. Même à distance, la pression magique et le picotement des éclairs leur dressèrent les cheveux sur la tête. Au summum de sa magie, Luxus leur parut soudain plus grand, plus massif. Sa puissance était telle qu'ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter qu'ils ne les blesse eux aussi dans son attaque. Telle une divinité furieuse, Luxus bondit sur Hadès dans un terrible hurlement. Le poing se dressa et s'abattit dans l'estomac de l'ancien maître de Fairy Tail. Pendant quelques secondes, tout ne fut qu'une confusion d'éclairs et de fumée, tandis les poutres du toit s'effondraient et que les murs tremblaient sur leurs fondations.

Quand l'atmosphère s'éclaircit, Luxus et Hadès se faisaient face, debout et encore prêts à en découdre. Hadès avait le souffle court et une grimace de souffrance déformait ses traits, mais il était toujours indemne.

Luxus bondit de côté tandis que Grey attaquait par derrière en lançant un gigantesque souffle de givre. Un peu étonné, Luxus regarda le pan droit de son manteau, entièrement pris dans la glace. Natsu et Gajeel fondirent en même temps sur leur proie, mais ne réussirent qu'à se frapper mutuellement. Sonnés, ils se relevèrent pour la troisième fois.

« Hors de mon chemin, nabot ! cracha Gajeel.

— Me gêne pas quand j'attaque, idiot !

— J'étais déjà en train d'attaquer ! T'as fait fondre ton cerveau à force de t'enflammer, ou quoi ? »

Pendant qu'ils se disputaient à grands renforts de poings d'acier et de feu, Grey et Luxus tentaient désespérément d'arracher au moins un grognement de douleur au maître de Grimoire Heart. Celui-ci créa de nouveaux glyphes explosifs qui les envoyèrent rouler à terre.

« Ça suffit, déclara-t-il d'une voix sourde. Nous allons en finir. »

Soudain, les ténèbres tombèrent sur les ruines. Elles émanaient d'Hadès lui-même. La magie se déversait de lui à un rythme hallucinant tandis qu'il croulait sous l'effort colossal qu'il fournissait pour invoquer une telle puissance.

« On dirait la magie du vieux... murmura Natsu, le poing suspendu à quelques centimètres du visage du chasseur de dragons.

— Grimoire Law... » articula Gajeel d'une voix étranglée, relâchant sa prise sur la gorge du mage de feu.

La magie qui pulsait entre les mains d'Hadès était si intense qu'elle repoussait toute tentative pour s'approcher de lui. Les mages de Fairy Tail furent contraints de rester à terre, terrassés par le pouvoir.

À cet instant, ils entendirent des voix familières derrière eux. Ils tournèrent la tête et aperçurent Erza et Fried sur le seuil, qui s'appuyaient l'un sur l'autre et tentaient d'avancer à travers le déchaînement de pouvoir magique.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? s'énerva Luxus en les voyant.

— On ne pouvait pas rester en arrière, dit Erza d'une voix dure.

— Si vous voulez le vaincre, vous devez travailler ensemble ! » hurla Fried d'une voix tendue par la colère.

Pour ce mage calme et mesuré qui n'élevait jamais la voix, un tel éclat avait de quoi surprendre.

« Je vais vous aider à le vaincre, reprit-il, mais vous devez travailler ensemble. Ce n'est pas un concours d'aptitudes magiques. Regardez ce qu'il est en train d'invoquer ! Vous devez l'interrompre, maintenant !

— Comment, abruti ? gueula Gajeel. C'est impossible de l'approcher avec cette puissance !

— Fried a raison, intervint Erza. C'est possible si vous unissez vos forces. »

Grey, Natsu, Gajeel et Luxus échangèrent un regard.

« Je peux m'en charger, gronda le dragon d'acier. C'est probablement moi le plus fort au corps à corps. Aidez-moi à parvenir jusqu'à lui. On n'aura qu'une seule chance. »

Luxus aurait pu remettre en cause l'assurance du chasseur de dragons. Il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de combattre Gajeel, mais il doutait fortement qu'il soit plus puissant que lui quand il était question de muscles. Cependant, il était venu ici pour se racheter, non pour asseoir sa position. La dernière fois qu'il avait voulu montrer l'étendue de sa puissance, il avait été banni de la guilde, et non sans raison. En laissant Gajeel porter le coup fatal, il montrerait qu'il savait aussi agir dans l'intérêt de la guilde en travaillant avec les autres, plutôt qu'en cherchant à les surpasser. De plus... C'était ce que Fried voulait. Il lui demandait de cesser d'être égoïste, et pour une fois, de laisser tomber sa fierté pour pouvoir vaincre. Et au fond de lui, Luxus avait envie de prouver à son vieil ami qu'il en était capable.

De son côté, Erza hocha la tête avec approbation, puis se rabroua intérieurement en s'apercevant qu'elle souriait. Elle n'aurait jamais dû douter du maître quand il avait décidé d'intégrer ce jeune arrogant, impulsif et en colère dans leur guilde. En une année, Gajeel avait davantage fait ses preuves que n'importe qui à Fairy Tail. Il avait besoin de son moment de gloire pour se sentir vraiment intégré. Si ses camarades de guilde travaillaient pour lui, l'aidaient à obtenir la victoire, alors il cesserait de se méfier de tout et de tout le monde. Il deviendrait un membre de Fairy Tail à part entière.

« D'accord, on va t'aider, acquiesça Grey, comme en réponse à ses pensées. Les gars ? »

Luxus et Natsu serrèrent les dents, mais firent signe qu'ils acceptaient.

Ils se regroupèrent au fond de la salle, tout près d'Erza et Fried. La peau de Gajeel se recouvrit d'écailles d'acier.

« Luxus, enchante mon épée. J'aurai plus de puissance de frappe. »

Luxus hocha la tête et envoya la foudre sur la lame de l'épée colossale que le chasseur de dragons venait d'invoquer. Ensuite, Gajeel se tourna vers Natsu et Grey.

« Combinez votre magie pour me propulser », ordonna-t-il.

Natsu s'apprêtait à protester quand il sentit une main froide lui presser le bras. Il serra les dents.

« T'as intérêt à ce que ça en vaille la peine, grogna-t-il.

— Ça ira ? demanda Grey. On va devoir te pousser de toutes nos forces. »

Gajeel se contenta de lui sourire de toutes ses dents.

Pendant ce temps, Fried inscrivit des runes sur le corps d'Hadès, qui dut utiliser toute sa volonté pour poursuivre son incantation tandis que les écritures des ténèbres de l'épéiste plongeaient dans sa chair, provoquant une atroce souffrance. Gajeel fit signe à Natsu et Grey qu'il était prêt. Les deux mages se prirent la main et laissèrent leurs magies affluer dans leurs paumes jusqu'à ce qu'elles se mélangent pour ne former qu'une seule puissance. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'ils employaient un sort combiné. L'énergie crépita sous leur épiderme tandis qu'ils éprouvaient la même euphorie, la même puissance aussi effrayante qu'exaltante ravager leurs entrailles. Leurs magies théoriquement incompatibles se mêlèrent pour former un chaos terrifiant. Grey eut l'impression d'être une victime de combustion spontanée tandis que le givre mordait jusqu'à la moelle des os de Natsu, mais au bout d'un moment, le feu et la glace se confondirent dans la même sensation de souffrance intense... Et de puissance.

Ils firent signe à Gajeel. C'était le moment. Le chasseur de dragon se raidit, prêt à passer à l'attaque. La magie déferla sur sa peau d'acier, le projetant en avant avec une force qui faillit le prendre au dépourvu. Il agrippa fermement la poignée de son épée et se laissa porter par l'élan, puis il bondit, le claymore brandi au-dessus de sa tête.

Il n'avait qu'une seule chance.

Il vit le maître de Grimoire Heart en-dessous de lui, presque noyé par les ténèbres qu'il invoquait. Il sentit la résistance sous lui, toute cette puissance magique qui s'apprêtait à les oblitérer. Mais Gajeel était poussé par le feu et la glace, son arme imprégnée par les foudres aveuglantes de Luxus. Tout ce pouvoir qui affluait en lui, qui augmentait sa puissance de frappe... À cet instant, il comprit. Plus encore que la magie que lui prêtaient ses camarades, c'était la force de leur solidarité, leur désir de vaincre, l'implacabilité de leurs déterminations conjuguées, qui donnaient à son bras la force de frapper et de mettre fin à la nuit qui tombait sur eux.

Il abattit l'arme de toutes ses forces.

La foudre explosa sur le crâne d'Hadès. La lame passa à travers les os et le temps que Gajeel retombe sur ses pieds, il avait pratique fendu en deux le maître de Grimoire Heart. Il s'écroula sans émettre le moindre son. Le chasseur de dragon dégagea son claymore ruisselant de sang et poussa un hurlement victorieux en dépit de la douleur dans ses mains qui semblaient avoir subi un violent choc électrique. Il ne vit même pas que sa peau avait noirci quand la foudre lui avait enveloppé les poings, ni que ses écailles d'acier avaient fondu ou s'étaient brisé sous l'effet de la magie de Natsu et Grey. Il éclata de rire et perdit connaissance.


	15. Une soirée romantique, ou presque

De retour à la guilde, Gajeel exigea une fête en son honneur. Heureusement qu'il avait été malade en train, sans quoi Natsu l'aurait probablement assassiné par pure exaspération. Fried, Bixrow et Evergreen avaient convaincu Luxus de les accompagner, et le mage de foudre s'était exécuté de mauvaise grâce, craignant la confrontation avec Makarov. Mais quand le maître de guilde vit son petit-fils et entendit le récit de la mission, il lui demanda de réintégrer la guilde avec des larmes plein les yeux. Puis, il décréta trois jours de fête pour célébrer l'exploit des mages qui avaient triomphé de Grimoire Heart. Si la mort d'Hadès le troubla, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

C'était donc dans un hall de guilde déchaîné que Natsu et Grey buvaient ce soir-là en compagnie de leurs coéquipières, entourés de gens qui voulaient des détails sur les combats. Natsu se fit un plaisir de leur montrer les flammes du chasseur de dieux qu'il avait vaincu, Erza répondit calmement aux questions en expliquant comment Gajeel lui avait sauvé la vie, ce qui laissa ses auditeurs bouche bée, et Grey, peu enclin à vanter ses exploits, se contenta de marmonner des réponses vagues. Il était préoccupé par sa rencontre avec Ultia et voulait informer Leon le plus rapidement possible de ce qui s'était passé, mais en dépit de ses inquiétudes, il était heureux que tous s'en soient tirés indemnes. Et aussi que Luxus soit enfin revenu à la guilde. Luxus était un abruti arrogant, mais au fond, il possédait la même générosité que Makarov, et peu au sein de la guilde égalaient son courage et sa force.

Évidemment, Gajeel tint à prendre le micro au cours de sa soirée. Il offrit à toute l'assistance une performance douteuse sur une guitare désaccordée, alors qu'il peinait à se rappeler les paroles de sa chanson et tanguait sur son tabouret sous l'effet de l'ivresse. Curieusement, il parvint en revanche sans problème à esquiver les nombreux projectiles que la foule lui lançaient.

Grey finissait sa pinte quand il se sentit observé de manière insistante. Il leva les yeux et aperçut Natsu qui le dévisageait d'un drôle d'air.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?... » demanda-t-il prudemment.

Le chasseur de dragons se pencha en avant pour ne se faire entendre que de lui.

« Ça me perturbe, ta nouvelle magie. Je veux savoir ce qu'elle vaut vraiment. »

Grey haussa un sourcil.

« Tu veux me combattre ? »

Natsu hocha la tête vigoureusement.

Grey sourit. « Très bien. Si c'est ce que tu veux, j'accepte ! »

Les deux s'éclipsèrent discrètement pour gagner le terrain d'entraînement qui jouxtait le bâtiment de la guilde.

* * *

La soirée était fraîche, mais pas encore froide. Grey en profita pour se débarrasser de tous ses vêtements à l'exception de son boxer noir, et fit face à son adversaire qui brûlait littéralement d'impatience. Il ne tergiversa pas : il savait que Natsu ne plaisanterait pas, aussi, il fit tout de suite appel à sa magie démoniaque. Natsu sourit en voyant sa peau se tapisser de marques noires, et il invoqua le pouvoir du dragon. Sa peau à lui se recouvrit partiellement d'écailles tandis que sa température corporelle augmentait drastiquement.

Grey engagea aussitôt le combat avec une manœuvre qui déstabiliserait certainement Natsu. En un clin d'œil, il gela l'intégralité du paysage environnant, ainsi que toute la façade de la guilde. Le chasseur de dragons frissonna et augmenta l'intensité de ses flammes. Puis, il bondit à l'assaut.

À l'intérieur de la guilde, le brouhaha des conversations, des cris et des éclats de rire baissa peu à peu en volume tandis que les mages étaient de plus en plus nombreux à prêter une oreille inquiète aux bruits d'explosion et aux vibrations anormales qui faisaient trembler les verres sur les tables.

« On est attaqués ? » se demandaient-ils entre eux, craignant des représailles après la victoire sur Grimoire Heart.

Finalement, Erza sortit avec Kanna, Lucy, Fried, Luxus et quelques autres mages. Tous se figèrent sur le seuil, saisis par le froid glacial qui régnait dehors. Puis, ils reculèrent en se bousculant les uns les autres quand une gigantesque boule de feu les frôla d'un peu trop près.

Fried fut le plus prompt à réagir : il compléta aussitôt les enchantements qui cernaient le terrain d'entraînement par les siens, afin de contenir tout débordement de magie qui pourrait détruire les bâtiments alentours ou blesser les spectateurs.

« Vous... vous croyez qu'ils s'engueulent, ou bien c'est un combat amical ? demanda Lucy d'une petite voix.

— Avec eux, c'est toujours difficile à savoir », soupira Erza.

De plus en plus de mages affluaient à l'extérieur, curieux de voir ce qui se passait. La nuit brillait de flash lumineux bleutés et orangés tandis que les adversaires se livraient un combat acharné. Bientôt, toute la guilde fut dehors, estomaquée par ce qu'elle voyait.

Grey se pencha en avant pour esquiver une attaque et pivota aussitôt sur lui-même, armé de deux katanas de glace. À peine Natsu était-il retombé sur ses pieds qu'il croisa ses sabres et porta deux coups de taille conjoints. La glace entama la peau de Natsu là où ses écailles ne le protégeaient pas, mais il parut à peine le sentir. Il répliqua aussitôt en lacérant son adversaire de griffes enflammées, mais trop tard, Grey avait déjà dressé son bouclier.

 _Putain, il est devenu tellement rapide à ce jeu-là_ , pensa Natsu. Cependant, ses flammes n'avaient jamais été aussi brûlantes, et le bouclier de glace fondit sous la pression de sa chaleur. Quand la barrière tomba, il vit Grey qui lui souriait, entre provocation et admiration. Natsu se sentit regonflé à bloc et approcha de nouveau pour engager le combat au corps à corps.

Grey bougeait vite et maniait ses sabres avec une dextérité qui ravit Erza, avec qui il s'était beaucoup entraîné au maniement des armes blanches. La glace passait à travers les flammes, déviait les poings de Natsu, cherchait les points faibles. Les lames gelées ne manquaient pas la moindre occasion de toucher leur cible. La fureur à mains nues du feu contre l'implacabilité de la glace. Un élément en affrontant un autre. Les flammes du chasseur de dragons vacillaient dans le froid mordant qui enveloppait Grey, suffisamment puissant pour qu'on puisse le sentir à quelques dizaines de mètres. À ce stade, les spectateurs ne savaient même plus s'ils devaient claquer des dents pour se réchauffer, ou bien enlever quelques couches de vêtements pour supporter l'atmosphère torride.

Malgré la précision et la puissance des attaques, ces quelques passes d'armes ne donnèrent rien et les adversaires bondirent en arrière pour reprendre leur souffle. Grey et Natsu échangèrent un regard et hochèrent la tête en réponse à un accord tacite.

Alors, la violence de la fureur du démon de glace se déversa comme un ouragan pour heurter à mi-chemin le déchaînement du hurlement du dragon de feu. Les deux magies entrèrent en contact dans une explosion de lumière et commencèrent à se repousser mutuellement, sans que l'une ne parvienne à prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. Finalement, les deux flux magiques partirent à la verticale et se perdirent dans le ciel étoilé.

Les deux mages se penchèrent en avant, s'appuyant sur les genoux pour reprendre leur souffle. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'ils prirent conscience de la foule qui les observait. Les acclamations et les encouragements fusaient bruyamment. Difficile de savoir qui d'entre eux avait le plus de supporters. Parfois, une voix raisonnable émergeait du vacarme pour leur demander de faire attention à ne pas s'entretuer, mais dans l'ensemble, leur combat semblait enchanter les mages éméchés. Natsu était déjà mage de rang S, mais ce soir, tous purent voir que Grey était parvenu à l'égaler... Pouvait-il le vaincre ? Les paris étaient ouverts, et de nombreux joyaux passaient de main en main tandis que les mages misaient sur le vainqueur. Peu de gens avaient déjà vu l'art du chasseur de démons en action, et l'effet de nouveauté valut à Grey une bonne partie des suffrages.

Natsu, cependant, n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il adressa un clin d'œil à Grey et rugit.

« Guren Bakuenjin ! »

Une spirale enflammée tournoya dans les airs, se précipitant sur le mage de glace.

L'assistance se tut brusquement : il s'agissait là de l'une des techniques les plus puissantes de Natsu. Cependant, quand Grey avait vu son clin d'œil, il avait su qu'il allait devoir stopper son attaque par tous les moyens, car aucun bouclier ne résisterait à une telle puissance. Il avait déjà créé un arc de glace et le pointa sur son adversaire. Il visa la partie gauche de la poitrine de Natsu, protégée par les écailles de dragon, et banda son arc. Il n'aurait qu'une seule chance : s'il manquait son tir, il était hors combat. La flèche de glace bondit dans les airs, traversa les spirales de feu, et arriva intacte jusqu'à sa cible. À l'impact, le feu qui saturait l'atmosphère s'évanouit tandis que Natsu était projeté en arrière. La flèche n'avait pas pu percer sa peau, mais la violence du choc fut suffisante. Il se retrouva étalé sur le pavé, incapable de respirer pendant quelques douloureuses secondes.

Toute la guilde retint son souffle. Était-ce terminé ?

Grey fit disparaître son arc et marcha tranquillement jusqu'à Natsu, puis lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Natsu accepta son aide et murmura : « Ok... J'ai vu ce que je voulais voir. »

Grey haussa un sourcil. « Quoi, c'est tout ? »

Natsu grimaça un sourire démoniaque. « Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça. J'ai vu tes limites. »

Dans l'assistance, Reby soupira. Elle était de ceux qui croyaient que la vieille rivalité s'était consumée dans les flammes de l'amour, et elle fut contrainte d'admettre son erreur. Quoi d'étonnant, après tout ? Gajeel était de la même trempe. Si elle voulait avoir une chance avec lui, elle devait s'adapter à ce genre de psychologie, quoi qu'elle était reconnaissante de ne pas être la rivale de Gajeel !

Les flammes bondirent des paumes de Natsu et une longue liane s'enroula autour du haut du corps de Grey. Natsu tira d'un coup sec et le mage de glace heurta le sol violemment. Il se débattit contre l'étreinte brûlante tandis qu'il puisait en lui ses dernières réserves. La magie monta par vagues successives dans un froid d'une telle intensité qu'il força Natsu à reculer. Grey saisit la liane de feu à pleines mains, et, grognant sous l'effort et la douleur, il parvint à les geler. Une fois libre, il se releva en s'essuyant le front d'un revers de la main. Ce coup-ci, même Natsu parut impressionné.

« Ouais, enfin, lança le chasseur de dragons d'un ton provocateur, Leon aussi, il sait faire ça ! »

Que ce soit vrai ou non – car Natsu l'ignorait – cela mit Grey en rage. Il serra son poing droit, la magie pulsant sous sa peau. Une buée de givre fin l'entoura d'une aura argentée, et avec la moitié de son corps noire comme la nuit, il avait quelque chose de réellement terrifiant.

Natsu éclata de rire. La vieille rivalité avec Leon, c'était toujours un excellent point sensible sur lequel appuyer. Il se dépêcha d'envoyer une boule de feu sur le mage de glace qui bondissait sur lui, armé d'un claymore scintillant. Étonné, le chasseur de dragons vit Grey passer indemne à travers les flammes et abattre son arme... Il roula de côté, mais dès qu'il toucha terre, Grey pivota sur lui-même et se pencha pour lui faucher les jambes d'un coup de taille. Natsu esquiva une nouvelle fois, mais plus rien ne semblait arrêter le mage de glace, qui le forçait à reculer pas après pas. Natsu finit par se retrouver bloqué contre la barrière magique de Fried, alors qu'un chasseur de démons en pétard l'approchait à grande vitesse armé d'une gigantesque épée. Hors de question qu'il s'avoue vaincu... Il n'abandonnerait jamais. Et il ne perdrait certainement pas contre Grey. Il attendit que le mage de glace abatte son épée pour entrer en mouvement. Il passa souplement sous sa garde et le frappa à la mâchoire de toutes ses forces. Grey lâcha son épée et vacilla. Il perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra sur le sol gelé, sans connaissance. Incrédule, le chasseur de dragons ouvrit la bouche pour crier victoire, mais avant que le moindre son ne lui échappe, sa vue se brouilla. Il avait épuisé toute son énergie et toute sa puissance magique sans même s'en rendre compte. Il tenait enfin l'occasion de vaincre Grey officiellement, à la loyale, mais en dépit de ses efforts, il s'évanouit quelques secondes après le mage de glace.

Après un silence confus, une exclamation fusa :

« Je le savais ! J'ai gagné ! Aboulez la monnaie ! » cria Kanna en sautillant sur place, bientôt suivie par un tonnerre de râleurs et de mécontents se mêlant à la joie du peu de membres de la guilde qui avait misé sur le match nul.

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur de la guilde..._

Gajeel termina sa chanson par un « shoubidouba ! » retentissant, puis il baissa ses lunettes de soleil sur l'arête de son nez pour contempler son triomphe. Il prit alors conscience du silence anormal qui régnait sur la guilde et vit Mirajane, toute seule au beau milieu d'un hall vide, qui l'applaudissait gentiment, sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? rugit-il. Où est-ce qu'ils sont tous partis ?

— Natsu et Grey se sont provoqués en duel. Tout le monde est allé voir. »

Gajeel grogna de frustration. Même Reby ?! Et lui qui pensait avoir envoûté les foules...

« Faut toujours qu'ils se fassent remarquer, ces deux idiots...

— Un peu comme toi, Gajeel », remarqua Mirajane.

Gajeel se contenta d'un « pff » exaspéré. Puis, il lâcha sa guitare et alla voir le résultat du combat... Pour manquer de se faire renverser par une foule enthousiaste tandis que tous les membres de la guilde refluaient à l'intérieur. Erza portait Natsu sur son dos, et Luxus se chargeait de Grey. Ils s'apprêtaient à les emmener à l'infirmerie quand Natsu refit surface :

« Hé, repose-moi tout de suite ! La fête est pas finie ! »

Le chasseur de dragons se dégagea et tituba jusqu'à une table, puis demanda une boisson à Mirajane.

« Pareil... » murmura faiblement Grey contre l'omoplate de Luxus.

Le mage de foudre lâcha son fardeau près de Natsu. Grey passa un bras autour des épaules du chasseur de dragons et attrapa une pinte de sa main libre. Ils trinquèrent tranquillement comme si rien de notable ne s'était passé, même si tous deux renversèrent une partie de leur bière ce simple geste étant un peu au-dessus de leurs capacités actuelles de concentration et de coordination. D'abord interloqués, les autres mages approuvèrent bruyamment, et chacun s'en retourna à sa beuverie.

* * *

Le lendemain, Natsu et Grey se réveillèrent avachis l'un sur l'autre à même le sol de la guilde, sans se souvenir comment où ils avaient terminé là. Ils sentaient la bière et la sueur et ils étaient couverts d'hématomes et de sang séché du combat de la veille.

« Eh ben, commenta Grey en massant ses tempes douloureuses. Quelle cuite ! »

Natsu grogna et s'assit en se frottant les yeux. Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil alentour : de nombreux mages semblaient avoir passé une nuit aussi agitée qu'eux et se réveillaient à peine au beau milieu de leurs pintes de bière. D'autres remuaient leur thé ou leur café matinal avec la tête des mauvais jours, et les plus raisonnables se racontaient en riant les anecdotes de la veille.

« Humpf. Besoin d'un bain chaud, marmonna-t-il.

— Je vais opter pour la douche froide, l'informa Grey. On se retrouve tout à l'heure. »

* * *

Grey sortit rapidement de la douche et s'habilla en se faisant la promesse de garder une tenue décente. Hier, il avait passé toute la soiré en sous-vêtements et s'était probablement assez donné en spectacle comme ça. D'ailleurs, il peinait à se souvenir des événements de la soirée. Après son duel avec Natsu, le reste de la nuit se perdait dans un brouillard confus. Il redescendit dans le hall de guilde et s'assit à sa table habituelle pour boire son café.

Presque aussitôt, il se retrouva entouré par un groupe de filles dont les regards malicieux plein de sous-entendus le mirent aussitôt sur la défensive. Erza s'assit sur la banquette à sa gauche, Lucy à sa droite, et Kanna, Reby et Lisana prirent place en face, tandis que Happy s'asseyait sur la table avec une assiette de poisson dont le fumet lui souleva le cœur.

Il les observa d'un air prudent. Il n'aimait guère être au centre de l'attention, et sûrement pas de celle d'un chat bleu exaspérant et d'une bande de nanas qui avaient l'air de savoir quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse : qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour qu'elles aient l'air si contentes d'elles ? Il commença à angoisser et résista à une envie furieuse de se débarrasser de ses vêtements.

« Quoi ?! finit-il par aboyer.

— À ton avis ? » répliqua Erza.

Il lui lança un regard noir.

« Il a oublié, réalisa Lucy. Rien d'étonnant à ça...

— Tu ne te souviens pas quand tu es monté sur scène hier ? » demanda Reby.

Grey reposa prudemment sa tasse de café. Monté sur scène ? Ce n'était pas bon, ça, pas bon du tout... Il voûta les épaules, priant pour être téléporté n'importe où ailleurs qu'ici, ou qu'il se passe quelque chose qui détourne leur attention, quelque chose qui...

Il blêmit.

Il se souvenait. Il laissa tomber son front sur la table.

« Oh, non, se lamenta-t-il. Non, non, non. Dites-moi que j'ai pas fait ça...

— Je crains que tu ne l'aies fait, dit sévèrement Erza.

— Ce n'est pas si grave, tu sais, le rassura Lisana, souriante.

— Pas si grave ?! » hurla-t-il malgré lui en relevant la tête.

Les filles ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant son air terrifié. Il se leva et serra les poings pour les empêcher de trembler.

« Erza, pousse-toi. Il faut que j'y aille. »

La reine des fées s'exécuta, et les filles regardèrent le mage de glace filer vers la sortie en gloussant.

* * *

Natsu était tranquillement en train de se détendre dans la chaleur du bain quand Gajeel, Macao, Fried et Luxus firent leur entrée. Il grogna de frustration, mais enfin, il ne pouvait pas les virer d'une salle de bain commune. Il ferma les yeux, déterminé à les ignorer quoi qu'il arrive. Il était crevé à cause du combat et de sa cuite phénoménale, aussi, bien qu'il entende ses camarades murmurer et rigoler à voix basse, il parvint à ne rien entendre.

Il nageait dans une douce torpeur lorsqu'il se redressa soudain et ouvrit grand les yeux sous l'effet d'une troublante réminiscence.

« Alors, on se rappelle enfin de sa soirée ? » se moqua Gajeel devant son air décontenancé.

Natsu eut un blanc. Puis, il se rallongea dans le bain et répondit tranquillement :

« Oui, maintenant, je me souviens de tout.

— Et alors ? demanda Macao. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

— Rien du tout », sourit Natsu.

Plus tard, il descendit dans le hall de guilde et se dirigea vers Happy, qui prenait son petit-déjeuner avec Lucy, Kanna, Erza, Reby et Lisana.

« Salut Happy, salut les filles ! » lança-t-il avec entrain en se joignant à elles.

Ses amies et son chat le dévisagèrent d'un air intrigué.

Kanna haussa les épaules, fataliste : « Pff, il se souvient de rien.

— Si, ça m'est revenu tout à l'heure, dans le bain », informa Natsu entre deux bouchées.

La tablée se figea.

« Vraiment ? demanda prudemment Lucy. Tu te souviens de tout, tout ? »

Il hocha la tête tout en continuant à se goinfrer.

* * *

Cela avait été réellement une soirée mémorable, sur bien des points. Des couples s'étaient formés dans l'ivresse de la fête, certains juste pour un soir, d'autres pour concrétiser de trop longs mois, voire des années, d'amour inavoué. Gajeel réussit à inviter Reby à sortir avec lui, même si ce fut un petit miracle qu'elle arrive à comprendre quoi que ce soit tant il bafouillait et rougissait. Luxus embrassa Fried avec passion en plein milieu de hall de guilde, manquant de faire tomber l'épéiste dans les vapes, Elfman et Evergreen parvinrent à cesser de se chamailler pendant une heure entière pour pouvoir s'embrasser et se cajoler. L'atmosphère de joie et de romance semblait avoir contaminé à peu près tout le monde. Macao passa une partie de la soirée à pleurer sur l'épaule de son vieil ami Wakaba, lui aussi récemment divorcé, Erza songea très sérieusement à demander une autre nuit de folie à Mirajane, et Lucy et Kanna passèrent la soirée à glousser. Même Makarov semblait tourneboulé et nostalgique de ses anciennes amours.

La fête battait son plein quand Grey se hissa sur scène, seulement vêtu de son caleçon. Incertain de son équilibre, il s'assit sur le tabouret qui servait à Mirajane et Gajeel pour leurs performances scéniques, et il se pendit au micro.

« Natsu », murmura-t-il.

L'intéressé se tourna vers la scène et beugla :

« Qu'est-ce tu veux, Blanche-Neige ?

— N-Natsu... Natsu Dragneel.

— Quoi ?

— Tu veux m'épouser ?

— Évidemment, princesse, alias Grey Fullbuster ! Toi et moi, devant le maire, quand tu veux ! »

* * *

« Mais... » Lucy semblait complètement perdue. « Mais, alors, ça veut dire...

— J'aurais répondu oui s'il me l'avait demandé aujourd'hui, parfaitement sobre, alors ça ne change pas grand-chose pour moi.

— Comment ça, pas grand-chose ?! »

Il avait même réussi à choquer Kanna ! Une grande première !

« C'est vrai, ça, Natsu, intervint Happy. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Grey t'a demandé en mariage et tu t'en fiches ?! »

Natsu termina son assiette.

« C'est plus important pour lui que pour moi, expliqua-t-il. Pas qu'on en ait déjà parlé, c'est juste que je m'en doute. Un mariage, c'est quoi ? Une promesse de rester ensemble toute la vie, non ? Je vois déjà les choses comme ça, pas besoin d'une validation quelconque. Non mais imaginez deux secondes : sinon avec lui, avec qui ?!

— Un mariage, ce n'est pas un engagement par défaut, gronda Erza. C'est une promesse, comme tu l'as dit. Une promesse solennelle.

— Qui a dit que c'était par défaut ? Tu m'as pas compris, Erza. Je _sais_ que je vais passer ma vie avec lui.

— Co-comment tu le sais ? balbutia Lucy.

— De la même façon que je sais que j'aurai à nouveau faim dans deux heures. »

Le silence retomba sur la tablée. Happy hocha la tête avec un air docte, comme s'il reconnaissait la profondeur de la sagesse de son ami. Comprenait-il vraiment la logique de Natsu, ou faisait-il semblant ? Pour les filles, elles ne savaient s'il fallait s'offusquer des propos de Natsu ou les trouver admirables. En un sens, ce qu'il avait dit était presque romantique. Presque.

« Vous deux, c'est un vrai mystère », finit par conclure la constellationniste d'un air las.

Natsu haussa les sourcils.

« Comment ça, un mystère ? Je sais pas pourquoi vous tirez cette tête, les filles. Qu'est-ce qui vous intrigue autant ? »

Elles échangèrent des regards entendus : il y avait tant qui les intriguait qu'elles ne savaient pas par où commencer.

« Bah demandez, si ça vous perturbe tant que ça. Je parie que Grey est allé geler la moitié de la ville en pleine crise d'angoisse, et je sais pas vous, mais je préférerais éviter le blizzard pour l'instant, alors je vais attendre qu'il se calme. Donc, j'ai le temps. »

L'occasion était trop belle. Une partie de la gente féminine de la guilde fantasmait depuis toujours sur les deux rivaux.

« Qui est-ce qui a commencé ? demanda Lisana sans dissimuler sa curiosité.

— C'est moi, répondit Natsu.

— Et c'est toi aussi qui... euh... comment dire... domine la situation ? »

Natsu éclata de rire.

« À ton avis ? » demanda-t-il.

Lisana rougit violemment. Toutes les filles s'étaient demandé la même chose, mais le formuler ainsi était terriblement embarrassant. Même Kanna aurait hésité à poser une question aussi directe, et elle fut d'ailleurs plutôt surprise que ce soit Lisana qui le fasse. Elle fut également étonnée que Natsu semble si à l'aise avec le sujet.

Finalement, le chasseur de dragons haussa les épaules.

« Ça dépend des fois. »

Natsu finit par rougir quand il comprit, au regard absent de ses camarades, qu'elles étaient toutes en train de s'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler sa vie sexuelle. Mais après tout, qu'il y avait-il de mal à ça ? Lui-même s'était souvent demandé ce que Kanna et Lucy faisaient dans leurs moments d'intimité.

« C'est juste que... Les choses semblent tout le temps tellement tendues entre vous.

— Et alors ? Vous avez vu Elfman et Evergreen ?! s'exclama-t-il.

— Oui, eux aussi, ils sont bizarres, soupira Reby.

— Grey me pousse à bout, c'est pour ça qu'il est le seul à pouvoir me faire donner le meilleur de moi-même, dit Natsu. Il me donne l'impression que je n'ai aucune limite, parce que chaque fois que je crois l'avoir atteinte, il m'oblige à la repousser. »

Les filles ouvrirent de grands yeux. Ça, c'était romantique !

« On parle de combat, ou d'amour ? demanda Erza.

— Quelle différence ? »

Erza réfléchit à la question.

« Aucune, murmura-t-elle finalement, bien que les autres filles ne semblent pas approuver.

— Mais on en revient à la question initiale, reprit Lucy. Quand Grey s'est rappelé de la soirée, il est parti en coup de vent. Il avait l'air... très perturbé. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Natsu haussa les épaules.

« Je crois qu'on va devoir avancer nos vacances. On a prévu de passer à Lamia Scale, Grey veut parler à Leon. Et moi, je veux aller chez Sabertooth. Vous en avez entendu parler ? Il paraît qu'ils ont deux chasseurs de dragons ! »

Les filles étaient toujours en train de réfléchir à cette étrange conversation, aussi, il se leva pour prendre congé.

« Après ça, ajouta-t-il on va s'arrêter à la mer un jour ou deux. Du coup, on se voit dans deux semaines, je pense. Grey est pas près de remettre les pieds à la guilde après ça, alors je vais prendre ses affaires pour lui.

— Natsu, attends ! l'arrêta Erza. Et s'il était sérieux ? Il ne veut peut-être pas l'admettre maintenant, mais...

— Dans ce cas, on vous enverra les faire-parts ! Allez, à plus !

— Bonnes vacances, Natsu ! » claironna Happy.

Le chasseur de dragons lui adressa un clin d'œil et s'en alla d'un pas léger.

« Chaque fois que je crois le connaître, j'ai de nouvelles surprises, commenta Lucy.

— Natsu, il est comme ça », déclara Happy avec une fierté évidente.


	16. Un mage de glace averti en vaut deux

Natsu n'eut guère de difficultés à trouver Grey. Il était parti depuis peu et le chasseur de dragons put suivre aisément son odeur jusqu'à l'extérieur de la ville. Qu'il ait choisi cet endroit n'était guère une surprise : c'était la plage sur laquelle ils se battaient, gamins, la plage où Natsu l'avait embrassé pour la première fois.

La journée était froide et grise, la mer roulait dans un murmure, une légère brise emportait les feuilles mortes. On était déjà presque en hiver. Cette année avait filé si vite !

Grey était assis sur le sable, le menton posé sur ses genoux, le regard perdu sur l'horizon. Natsu s'assit à côté de lui sans rien dire.

« À propos de hier... commença Grey sans le regarder. C'était... C'était vraiment stupide de ma part. »

Natsu sourit, mais ne répondit pas.

Grey s'agita, mal à l'aise.

« Si seulement... Si tu avais dit non, ça aurait pas été si grave. Mais tu as dit oui, espèce de crétin ! »

Natsu rit doucement.

« Au moins, la prochaine fois, tu n'auras pas peur que je refuse. À moins que ce ne soit moi qui me lance...

— La... la prochaine fois ?!

— C'est pas comme si tu avais planifié de mettre les voiles, pas vrai ?

— N-non... En effet. Je n'ai pas prévu de faire ça.

— Bon ! Alors, tout va bien !

— Mais... Tu m'en veux pas ?

— Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? C'était... plutôt mignon.

— Mignon ?! Tu veux t'en prendre une ?

— Plus tard, peut-être, répondit tranquillement Natsu. Tiens, dit-il en donnant son sac à Grey. On y va ?

— Hein ? Où ça ?

— Les vacances, tu te souviens ?

— Ah... Tu veux y aller maintenant ?

— Tu veux rentrer à la guilde recevoir les félicitations de Makarov ? »

Grey blêmit. « Non... Non, vraiment pas. »

Natsu posa une main sur son épaule. « Alors en route, princesse.

— M'appelle pas comme ça !

— Tu préfères 'chéri' ? Après tout, on est techniquement fiancés... »

Natsu éclata de rire en voyant le givre s'attaquer aux vagues sur le rivage. Il n'insista pas et se leva, suivi par un Grey complètement déconfit.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, en début de soirée, ils se trouvaient devant l'appartement de Leon. Grey frappa à la porte, et quelques secondes après, le mage de glace apparut dans ses fringues du dimanche, les cheveux en bataille, l'air ensommeillé. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en les reconnaissant.

« Natsu, Grey ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?

— Il faut que je te parle d'un truc important, dit Grey. Ça concerne la fille d'Oul.

— La fille d'Oul ? Comment ça ? Je croyais qu'elle était morte !

— Eh bien en fait, il s'avère que non...

— Merde ! Mais restez pas plantés là, entrez... »

Natsu regarda autour de lui et huma l'air avec curiosité. Il n'avait encore jamais été chez Leon. C'était très propre, très blanc, mais les rideaux en velours et les plantes vertes donnaient un peu de chaleur au vaste salon. Au fond de la pièce, une grande vitrée laissait entrer la lumière et donnait sur le parc, avec un balcon. Leon avait dû travailler dur pour pouvoir se payer un logement aussi chic. Ça sentait le basilic, la menthe poivrée, et aussi cette odeur à la fois suave et minérale caractéristique du mage de glace. Le chasseur de dragons acheva son examen pour s'apercevoir que Leon et Grey avaient déjà enlevé une partie de leurs fringues tandis qu'ils discutaient avec animation sur le canapé.

 _Avec de telles habitudes de strip-tease, je me demande comment ça leur est jamais venu à l'idée d'aller plus loin_ , se dit-il avec un petit sourire. _Merde !_ se réprimanda-t-il. _Pas le moment de penser à ça !_

Il se dirigea nonchalamment vers la cuisine ouverte sur le séjour pour mener une inspection des vivres à disposition. Il eut beau chercher dans tous les placards, dans la réserve – il alla même faire un tour dans les chambres et la salle de bain, on ne sait jamais – il dut se rendre à l'évidence : Leon était végétarien !

« Bordel, mais j'ai faim, moi... marmonna-t-il en continuant d'inspecter les placards.

— Tu cherches quelque chose, peut-être ? demanda Leon avec un sourire de biais.

— Nan, rien, laisse tomber. Euh, attends, où est Grey ? »

Puis, il vit le mage de glace qui fumait une cigarette sur le balcon. Ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent, mais les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure... Leon s'accouda au comptoir et ses yeux gris clair se posèrent sur Natsu, silencieux et sérieux.

« Vous restez en ville longtemps ? » finit-il par demander.

Natsu haussa les épaules.

« On est en vacances, on n'est pas particulièrement pressés. »

Leon hocha la tête et se tourna pour poser un regard rêveur sur Grey, penché sur la rambarde... Ou plutôt sur une partie précise de son anatomie, très à son avantage sous son jean taille basse.

« Dis-moi si je te dérange, se moqua Natsu.

— Oh, pardon. Je ne voulais pas...

— Tu sais, ça me déplairait pas. »

Leon s'étrangla.

« Quoi ?

— Toi, moi, Grey. »

Le visage de Leon vira au cramoisi, couleur facile à obtenir avec son teint pâle et la blancheur de ses cheveux.

« Tu... Tu en es sûr ?

— Autant qu'on puisse l'être. J'ai jamais fait ce genre de truc.

— Eh bien, moi non plus...

— Avoue, ça te fait fantasmer. »

Leon détourna le regard.

« Ah ! J'en étais sûr », s'amusa Natsu.

Grey choisit ce moment pour terminer sa cigarette et regagner le salon. Remarquant la confusion de Leon, il fronça les sourcils et adressa un regard interrogateur à Natsu. Celui-ci haussa les épaules :

« Leon trouve mon humour trop grossier. Quel prude. Bon ! Je sors faire quelques courses. Tu vas bien nous héberger ce soir, Leon ?

— Euh... Oui, oui, bien sûr.

— Bon, bah tu fais ce que tu veux, mais moi, j'ai envie de viande rouge. Je vais acheter de quoi boire un coup, aussi. T'as l'air d'en avoir besoin. »

Natsu laissa plantés là les deux mages et partit en sifflotant.

* * *

Leon, qui n'avait guère l'habitude de laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus, retrouva rapidement son expression impassible habituelle. Il servit un café à Grey et ils retournèrent dans le canapé pour discuter de la façon dont ils pourraient reprendre contact avec Ultia, puis dérivèrent sur des sujets plus légers.

Mais pendant qu'il parlait, Leon ne cessait de penser à ce que lui avait dit Natsu, cette troublante proposition à demi-mots. Et plus il y pensait, plus il aimait l'idée... Cependant, Grey n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant et Leon doutait fortement qu'il accepte un tel arrangement. D'une, il était bien trop jaloux ! Et de deux, trop fier pour admettre qu'il trouvait Leon séduisant... Le mage se demanda comment Natsu avait bien pu faire pour le conquérir : Grey était du genre à manquer les meilleures occasions juste pour ne pas avoir à admettre qu'il avait envie de quelque chose. Leon avait parfois la même attitude, même si, il fallait l'avouer, il était bien meilleur que son condisciple quand il s'agissait de feindre l'indifférence. Avant que Natsu ne lui laisse entendre que Grey le trouvait attirant, Leon ne l'avait jamais regardé de cette façon-là... Mais maintenant, cela lui sautait aux yeux. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'ait jamais remarqué que Grey était incroyablement sexy ?

« Leon ? À quoi tu penses ? Tu me regardes bizarrement... »

Le mage de glace s'humecta les lèvres et secoua la tête. Évidemment qu'il le regardait bizarrement ! Il était à deux doigts de l'embrasser !

« Est-ce que Natsu t'aurait dit quelque chose ? demanda Grey d'un ton soupçonneux.

— Natsu ? Quoi, pourquoi ? Non ! »

Grey soupira et regarda ses pieds.

« Je sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête, dit-il. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé avant... »

Leon, qui venait de prendre sa tasse de café, manqua d'en renverser la moitié. Sur ce coup-là, il allait être vraiment difficile de feindre l'indifférence.

« Pensé à quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée, mais Grey parut ne pas l'entendre.

— C'était complètement idiot de lui proposer un truc pareil. Maintenant, je suis tellement embarrassé... »

Il soupira et laissa sa tête retomber en arrière sur le canapé.

Leon déglutit, son regard s'attardant plus que de raison sur ses pectoraux, ses abdominaux finement sculptés et ses hanches étroites... Même s'il l'avait souvent vu ses sans vêtements, il avait soudain une furieuse envie de lui arracher son pantalon pour voir ce qu'il y avait dessous.

« Je veux dire... reprit Grey en fronçant les sourcils, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas que ça arrive, un jour. Mais pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt ! Ça fait seulement un an qu'on est ensemble !

— C'est... c'est toi qui lui a proposé ?! balbutia Leon, au comble de la confusion.

— Évidemment, sinon ce serait pas un problème ! J'étais bourré et je lui ai demandé ça devant toute la guilde !

— Devant toute la guilde ?! » Leon était maintenant à deux doigts de perdre connaissance.

« Oui, c'est pour ça que je me sens ridicule. Tu crois que c'est vraiment ce qu'il veut ? L'idée a pas l'air de lui déplaire, mais je comprends pas pourquoi il agit comme si ce n'était qu'une formalité, comme si après, tout continuerait comme avant... Enfin quoi, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont on décide à la légère !

— Mais c'est juste une expérience, pas quelque chose qui va changer ta vie pour toujours », murmura Leon, tout en se concentrant pour reposer sa tasse sans tout renverser.

« Hein ?! Comment ça, une 'expérience' ?! s'énerva Grey. C'est comme ça que t'appelles ça, toi ? Pff ! C'est toi que Natsu devrait épouser ! »

— É-épouser ? répéta Leon, dont le cerveau venait de court-circuiter.

— J'aurais pas dû le demander en mariage aussi tôt, c'est tout. Je suis pas du tout prêt pour un truc pareil.

— Tu l'as... TU L'AS DEMANDÉ EN MARIAGE ?! »

Grey sursauta en entendant hurler son condisciple.

« Mais enfin, c'est de ça dont je parle depuis le début ! T'écoute rien de ce que je raconte, ou quoi ?! »

Leon inspira profondément dans une tentative pour reprendre contenance.

« Désolé, dit-il d'une voix à peine audible. Je comprenais rien à ce que tu disais. Natsu m'a rien dit. Il s'est passé quoi, exactement ? »

Grey soupira et replia les jambes sur le canapé pour poser le menton sur ses genoux. Leon était reconnaissant qu'il soit trop absorbé par son problème pour remarquer qu'il suait toujours à grosses gouttes.

« Il y a deux jours, après qu'on a triomphé de Grimoire Heart... On est rentrés à la guilde et on a passé une grosse soirée, très arrosée. Natsu m'a défié en duel et ça s'est fini sur un match nul. Après ça... Je ne me souviens pas très bien. Mais je me souviens l'avoir demandé en mariage. Devant toute la guilde .

— Et... ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

— Il a dit oui... »

Leon le fixa avec de grands yeux. Il oublia instantanément la confusion de ces dernières minutes et donna une grosse claque amicale dans le dos de Grey, qui grimaça.

« Mais c'est génial !

— Je t'ai dit que c'était trop tôt ! On ne va PAS se marier.

— Alors pourquoi tu lui as demandé, si tu ne veux pas te marier ?

— J'étais bourré, et je suis stupide quand je suis bourré ! T'es bien placé pour le savoir, abruti !

— Tu deviens surtout très sentimental. Un jour, tu m'as fait une déclaration d'amour après avoir bu trois verres de trop... »

Grey devint écarlate.

« Bon sang, je te hais, tu le sais, ça ?

— Impossible de l'oublier, dit Leon en riant. Mais plus sérieusement, ce n'est pas si grave. Alors oui, tu t'es donné en spectacle devant tout le monde, mais ce ne sera ni la première, ni la dernière fois, pas vrai ? Et puis en plus, y a que des dingues, dans ta guilde. Ça a pas tellement dû les surprendre. Et je suis certain que Natsu s'est déjà ridiculisé une centaine de fois d'une façon bien plus grave. »

Grey eut un petit sourire.

« Ouais, comme cette fois où il a tenu à défier Luxus en duel. Tout le monde s'était rassemblé dehors, y avait une buvette et tout, et même le journaleux de Sorcerer Weekly s'était pointé... Tout ça pour que Natsu se fasse rétamer d'un seul coup de poing, et Luxus a même pas eu l'air de forcer... »

Le mage de glace éclata de rire en se remémorant ce souvenir épique.

« Tu vois ? sourit Leon. Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. Ç'aurait été vraiment grave si Natsu avait dit non, si tu y réfléchis bien. Vous seriez peut-être plus ensemble à l'heure qu'il est. Même si en quelques sortes, tu ne l'as pas fait exprès... Tu as essayé de t'imaginer ce que tu aurais ressenti s'il t'avait envoyé bouler ? Essaie d'y penser deux secondes.

— Je déteste quand tu as raison...

— Je te l'ai déjà dit, se rengorgea Leon. Je suis plus vieux que toi, et donc plus sage.

— Tu parles ! »

* * *

Natsu arriva une demi heure plus tard avec de quoi faire un « repas digne de ce nom » et manqua aussitôt de mettre le feu à toute la cuisine de Leon en s'attelant aux préparatifs du dîner. Leon se précipita pour tenter de maîtriser les différents départs d'incendie, si bien qu'au bout de cinq minutes, sa cuisine semblait rescapée d'une catastrophe naturelle.

Après une négociation tendue qui par miracle ne dégénéra pas en bataille rangée, ils s'accordèrent sur ce qui constituait un « incendie raisonnable », et terminèrent la préparation du repas tandis que Grey les ignorait, préférant siroter un bourbon en feuilletant le dernier numéro de Sorcerer Weekly. Il fut surpris de constater qu'ils avaient déjà publié des articles sur la victoire de Fairy Tail contre Grimoire Heart. Vu que personne n'était sur place, un illustrateur audacieux avait dépeint les combats, et un rédacteur plein d'imagination avait brodé sur le peu d'informations dont il disposait. Le résultat était plutôt divertissant, et Grey se laissa absorber par sa lecture.

Quand il releva la tête, l'atmosphère était étrangement calme. Il eut la surprise de voir la table déjà mise, et Natsu et Leon qui discutaient tranquillement dans la cuisine en achevant la préparation du repas. Il serra les dents : il n'aimait pas du tout les voir s'entendre aussi bien. Il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux-là, même s'il ignorait de quoi il s'agissait exactement. Il faisait toujours de son mieux pour ne pas être jaloux, pour ne pas devenir paranoïaque, mais là, c'était dur. Il se leva et fit le tour du comptoir pour enlacer Natsu par derrière. Il posa le menton sur son épaule et le serra doucement contre lui.

« C'est pas trop épicé, j'espère ? demanda-t-il.

Natsu poussa un soupir exagéré.

« Comme si j'avais eu le choix ! Dîner avec deux mages de glace, dont l'un est végétarien, c'est probablement l'idée la plus idiote que j'aie jamais eue !

— La plus idiote, vraiment ? rigola Grey.

— Ferme-la, enfoiré. C'est prêt. »

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde alla se coucher. Leon resta longtemps étendu dans son lit, pensant aux événements de la journée. Il n'arrêtait pas de se demander si Natsu lui avait bien proposé ce qu'il croyait. Par moments, le chasseur de dragons était un véritable mystère pour lui. Il frissonna en songeant à sa chevelure rose indisciplinée, son sourire carnassier, ses grands yeux en amande couvant des flammes perpétuelles. Le jeune homme irradiait la joie et le désir, il était difficile de rester indifférent en sa présence. Malgré lui, Leon songea au dessin de ses biceps, à la rudesse de ses mains, à ses cuisses musclées. Il se souvint de la chaleur de ses lèvres rêches et se retourna dans son lit d'un mouvement rageur. Il était idiot de penser à cela ! Natsu était en couple avec son meilleur ami, et le meilleur ami en question n'accepterait jamais de se prêter à ce que Natsu avait suggéré.

Mais maintenant, Leon pensait de nouveau à Grey, à ses cheveux noirs qui effleuraient son visage fin et régulier, à ses lèvres sensuelles et l'adorable moue qu'il faisait quand il était en colère, à ses fesses plates et musclées moulées dans son jean, à...

Leon se redressa brusquement dans son lit et attrapa un verre d'eau sur sa table de nuit. Idiot de Natsu ! À cause de lui, il se retrouvait avec une érection et un cerveau complètement embrouillé.

Alors qu'il reposait son verre, Leon se figea. Il avait entendu quelque chose de l'autre côté de la cloison, dans la chambre où il avait installé Grey et Natsu. Il serra les dents. _Non, les gars, vraiment, ne faites pas ça._ _Pas maintenant_.

Merde ! Il n'aurait jamais cru que cette cloison était aussi fine. Ou bien peut-être que l'excitation aiguisait son ouïe, toujours était-il qu'il entendit très distinctement un long gémissement de Natsu, qui se finit en une sorte de grognement animal. Leon commença à suer et se mit sur le dos pour être moins gêné par son érection. Il était maintenant dur comme du béton et devait rassembler toute sa concentration pour ne pas se toucher. Il ne pouvait quand même pas se masturber en écoutant deux amis faire l'amour ! C'était... complètement pervers !

Cependant, les deux amis en question ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche. Natsu continuait de râler avec une sensualité troublante, et Leon ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer ce que Grey était en train de lui faire. Sa main dériva vers son sexe dressé... La voix de Natsu s'étrangla et le lit grinça bruyamment. Bon sang... Il avait acheté ce vieux lit d'occasion quand il avait rejoint Lamia Scale et n'avait jamais pris la peine de le remplacer. Ce n'était pas le summum du confort pour ses invités, mais il s'apercevait maintenant qu'il y avait plus grave : les grincements rythmiques du sommier interdisaient toute discrétion si on voulait s'envoyer en l'air.

Leon entendit Natsu dire quelque chose, mais il ne put saisir quoi. Quelques instants plus tard, le lit s'ébranla de nouveau et quelque chose heurta le mur. Il se figea, oubliant de respirer. Puis, il se maudit intérieurement en réalisant qu'il tendait l'oreille pour ne rien manquer de ce qui se passait dans la chambre voisine.

« Aaaahh... »

Il se raidit. Pas de doute, c'était la voix de Grey. Et elle était remarquablement proche, presque comme s'il était... Appuyé contre le mur.

« Natsu... Oh... Encore ! »

Dans la pénombre de sa chambre, Leon sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Non, définitivement, il ne pouvait pas écouter ça. Il enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller et le plaqua contre ses oreilles. Et voilà, il n'entendait plus rien ! En revanche, il sentit très bien le coup dans la cloison qui fit vibrer sa tête de lit. Exaspéré et désespérément excité, il jeta son oreiller de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Natsu, non ! On fait un boucan d'enfer ! Ne... Aaah ! Aaaaaaah ! »

C'en était trop pour Leon. Il agrippa son pénis en érection et commença à se masturber. Il savait qu'il y avait une chance pour que Natsu l'entende, mais ça lui était égal ! Après tout, c'était lui qui avait commencé à le provoquer ! Leon était même à deux doigts de penser que le chasseur de dragons le faisait exprès, sachant qu'il entendrait tout, pour lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. Ce genre de comportement outrecuidant lui ressemblerait bien.

« Mmmhh... Nnngh... Natsu ! Touche-moi ! »

Leon se mordit la lèvre violemment pour ne pas se mettre à gémir son tour. Ce qu'il entendait ne laissait guère de place à l'imagination, et Leon se représentait déjà bien trop clairement la scène qui se déroulait juste de l'autre côté de cette fine cloison... Il accéléra le mouvement de son poignet, conscient que ses draps étaient déjà trempés de sueur. Il se courba sur son matelas, tous les muscles tendus sous l'effet de l'adrénaline et du désir. Dans ces conditions, il n'allait pas durer longtemps...

Les coups contre le mur et les gémissements de Grey cessèrent. Leon s'arrêta, luttant pour maîtriser sa respiration entrecoupée afin de se concentrer sur le silence relatif qui régnait dans son appartement. Il demeura suspendu quelques secondes, les oreilles remplies du bruit sourd de ses battements de cœur. Sa verge tressaillit entre ses doigts, ses testicules gonflées commençaient à lui faire mal.

« Natsu... »

C'était presque un sanglot. Son cœur s'emballa. Leon eut l'impression que c'était lui qu'on baisait quand le lit heurta de nouveau la cloison, arrachant un cri à Grey. Puis, un nouveau gémissement vibra à travers la cloison et Leon fut à peu près sûr que Grey avait les lèvres directement posées sur le mur. C'était une impression dérangeante, mais terriblement excitante. Une goutte de liquide pré-séminal perla sur son gland. Cet enfoiré de Natsu arrivait à les rendre fous tous les deux, et pourtant Leon était seul dans sa chambre !

Le rythme se fit plus lent, mais chaque fois que le lit grinçait et se déplaçait vers le mur pour le cogner d'un coup sourd, un nouveau gémissement vibrant faisait tressaillir la verge de Leon entre ses mains, qui lui semblaient soudain faibles et maladroites. Il renversa la tête sur l'oreiller et laissa échapper une plainte, totalement conquis par le désir. Son bas-ventre palpitait douloureusement tandis qu'il travaillait dur pour se donner du plaisir en toute discrétion. Il se sentait d'autant plus perdu qu'il ne s'était jamais masturbé en se sentant gêné et coupable de le faire. Normal, d'habitude, il se masturbait seul, pas en présence de deux amis dont seule une fine cloison le séparait pendant qu'ils s'envoyaient en l'air dans les règles de l'art ! Une partie de lui brûlait d'aller les rejoindre, tandis qu'une autre se révoltait à cette simple idée.

« Hannn... Plus vite... Je vais jouir... »

Leon perdit le contrôle. Il bénit Grey d'être aussi bruyant quand il prenait son pied, car chaque fois qu'il expirait, il peinait à empêcher ses cordes vocales de vibrer tant sa gorge était contractée. Il frissonna, tout près de l'orgasme.

De nouveau, le silence retomba. Leon se retint de justesse de jurer à voix haute. Il aurait presque pu se le permettre, cependant : Grey gronda, dans un effort audible pour retenir un hurlement :

« Natsu, enfoiré ! »

Leon ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, espérant que les deux autres n'avaient rien entendu.

Un autre grincement résonna, plus grave, plus long, comme si Natsu décomposait son mouvement. Leon imagina son bassin se projeter en avant dans un geste délibérément lent et gémit en même temps que Grey. Un autre bruit similaire retentit, suivi d'un coup contre le mur qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un coup de poing.

« Baise-moi, enfoiré. Je t'en supplie, baise-moi. »

À ces seuls mots, étouffés par la cloison mais néanmoins distincts, Leon faillit avoir un orgasme. Ce qui le retint fut une pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit et le laissa complètement déconcerté. Jusque-là, il s'était senti poussé à bout par empathie avec Grey, en imaginant cette verge brûlante s'enfoncer dans ses entrailles. Mais quand il entendit Grey prononcer ces mots, une sorte de verrou mental sauta dans son esprit, et son imagination inversa les positions. Il eut soudain désespérément envie de se trouver à la place de Natsu et de sentir Grey frémir sous son corps, de le sentir se resserrer autour de sa verge, prêt à laisser tomber orgueil et dignité pour un autre coup de boutoir. Cette pensée l'enivra et il recommença à se caresser avec encore plus d'ardeur. Natsu lui aussi semblait avoir renoncé à son petit jeu, et Leon eut la sensation d'être dans le même lit qu'eux tandis que les vibrations se communiquaient à son matelas et qu'il frictionnait sa verge entre ses cuisses largement écartées dans une posture d'abandon total.

« Nnnngh... Putain... Natsu ! Ahhh... Han ! Encore ! »

Leon agrippa ses testicules de la main gauche tout en se masturbant vigoureusement de la main droite. Il y était presque... Il savait bien qu'il était seul dans son lit et pourtant, il pouvait presque sentir la pression chaude et humide autour de sa verge, il pouvait la voir s'enfoncer dans l'ouverture étroite, provoquant à chaque mouvement une réaction intense de plaisir. Il visualisa le dos luisant de Grey, ses muscles qui palpitaient sous sa peau pâle, la courbe de sa nuque barrée de cheveux noirs collés par la sueur... Un grognement monta dans sa gorge tandis que son bassin se figeait. Le sperme se répandit, brûlant, sur sa poitrine et son ventre. Il expira bruyamment et étendit ses jambes tremblantes dans le lit. De l'autre côté de la cloison, un cri sourd trembla dans le calme de la nuit, semblable à la plainte d'un fauve blessé.

Le lit grinça encore plusieurs fois, et enfin, le silence revint. Figé sur ses draps trempés, la poitrine couverte de sperme, Leon reprit doucement son souffle. Puis, il attrapa les mouchoirs dans son tiroir. Pas une seule pensée ne le traversa pendant qu'il s'essuyait, et aucune ne le troubla tandis qu'il sombrait dans la torpeur, puis dans le sommeil.


	17. Cartes sur table

Le lendemain matin, Leon se réveilla avant le lever du soleil. Il s'étira dans son lit puis se figea, se rappelant ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Sa nuit de sommeil lui ayant rendu sa lucidité, il réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre chance pour que Natsu ne l'ait pas entendu. Le chasseur de dragons avait l'ouïe très fine, et il était apparemment d'humeur joueuse cette nuit-là, pas dans l'abandon total qui efface toute conscience de son environnement. De plus, Leon pensait honnêtement ne pas avoir été très discret. Il avait pris un tel pied ! Tant pis, décida-t-il, il faudrait faire avec. Il résolut de ne pas laisser passer une telle opportunité et d'agir au mieux pour mettre ses deux amis dans son lit. C'était comme un défi, après tout ! Leon n'était pas tout à fait né de la dernière pluie quand il s'agissait de romance. Il avait séduit des filles qui avaient pour principe de ne pas sortir avec des mages – trop d'ennuis, disaient-elles – et des garçons absolument convaincus de leur hétérosexualité. Alors charmer un ami d'enfance, ça devait être à sa portée. Ce qui jouait contre lui, c'était le temps. Souriant, il enfila une robe de chambre blanche et alla faire du café.

Tandis qu'il contemplait pensivement le café couler dans la cafetière, il entendit quelqu'un dans la salle de bain. Quelques instants plus tard, Grey traversa le salon, entièrement nu, et se dirigea vers le balcon en lui lançant un « Salut, Leon » ensommeillé. Leon avait l'habitude de voir son ami se balader à poil, mais après hier soir, c'était une drôle de vision.

Il attendit que le café soit terminé et remplit deux tasses, qu'il emporta sur le balcon.

« Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Grey tira sur sa cigarette et lui jeta un regard de biais.

« Désolé pour le boucan, hier. »

Leon fit un petit geste de la main pour signifier que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

« En fait, ça m'a rappelé des souvenirs. Ça fait un moment que j'ai pas couché avec un homme. »

Grey haussa un sourcil.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais l'habitude de faire ça.

— Sans vouloir me la raconter, il n'y a pas que les filles qui me trouvent charmant. »

Grey eut un petit rire.

« Tu n'as personne, en ce moment ? demanda-t-il.

— Non. La dernière personne était un homme, justement. Tu le connais.

— Vraiment ? fit Grey, intrigué. Qui ça ?

— Je veux bien te le dire, mais ne le répète pas. Il ne veut pas que ses aventures homosexuelles nuisent à son impeccable réputation de don Juan, et il m'a demandé de ne rien dire.

— À part Loke, je ne connais pas beaucoup de coureurs de jupons...

— C'était Hibiki, de Blue Pegasus.

— Non, sans blague ?! Bien joué... »

Leon sourit avec fierté.

« Merci... C'est un bon coup, Hibiki. Il a beaucoup d'expérience.

— Mh, j'imagine. »

Le silence retomba tandis que les mages de glace attendaient que leur café tiédisse. Sans le boire complètement froid, ils l'aimaient à une température que Natsu qualifiait de « glaciale ».

« Alors comme ça, tu t'es remis à fumer ? »

Grey secoua la tête.

« Non, pas vraiment. Je suis juste un peu nerveux, ces temps-ci. Les derniers mois ont été plutôt chargés.

— Je te crois ! Et au fait, ça se passe comment, avec la magie de chasseur de démons ?

— Leon, à ce propos... Je voulais te remercier. Rien ne t'obligeait à me céder ce pouvoir. C'était vraiment noble de ta part. »

Leon haussa les épaules en souriant.

« Je pensais ce que je t'ai dit : tu t'en serviras mieux que moi. Je suis un crétin arrogant, et je le sais. Mais tu noteras que ça ne m'a pas empêché de travailler dur la magie de construction. Je pense que je suis devenu plutôt bon.

— On verra ça aux prochains Jeux Magiques, j'espère.

— J'espère aussi. »

Ils laissèrent leur regard dériver sur le parc et ses arbres presque dénudés. Quelques personnes se promenaient nonchalamment avec leur chien en compagnie de joggeurs matinaux. Le soleil était sur le point de se lever. Il faisait délicieusement frais, et le silence les enveloppait d'un cocon agréable. Quand le café fut suffisamment froid, Leon regarda Grey, qui semblait détendu et reposé. Comme Leon, il avait le teint pâle, mais ce matin-là, une légère touche rosée s'attardait sur ses joues comme un souvenir de sa nuit. Cela aussi, c'était diaboliquement sexy.

« Je peux te poser une question ? demanda Leon.

— Ça dépend laquelle, répondit Grey avec un petit sourire.

— Eh bien, c'est que... Cette année, on s'est pas beaucoup vus. Quand j'ai compris que tu étais en couple avec Natsu, j'ai été pris complètement au dépourvu. »

Leon s'interrompit, voyant le visage de Grey se fermer.

« Je te demande encore pardon, pour cette fois-là... Je n'avais vraiment pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait entre vous. Franchement, c'était la chose la plus improbable que je puisse imaginer. »

Grey se détendit.

« Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir eu cette impression, dit-il doucement. Bon, c'est quoi, ta question ? »

Leon hésita. Il prit une gorgée de café tiède et rassembla son courage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous, exactement ? Je veux dire... Cette année, j'ai entendu toutes sortes de rumeurs, mais je ne sais rien. Le monde magique ignore que vous êtes ensemble.

— Tant mieux ! s'exclama Grey spontanément.

— Pourquoi ? » demanda Leon d'une voix posée.

La question sembla déstabiliser Grey.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu ressens ? insista Leon avec prudence.

— Si... C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de me justifier ou d'expliquer... Je sais que c'est bizarre, inattendu, moi-même, je ne l'ai pas vraiment vu venir... » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et secoua la tête. « C'est vrai que tu ne sais rien. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses. »

Grey se lança alors dans le récit de cette année rocambolesque, sans rien omettre. Il raconta comment il avait compris qu'il avait des sentiments pour Natsu quand celui-ci l'avait empêché de se sacrifier sur l'île de Galuna, puis cette cuite qu'ils avaient pris ensemble et qui avait fini dans le lit de Grey, la confusion qui s'en était ensuivi, jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, Natsu vienne le trouver dans sa chambre et qu'ils couchent ensemble pour la première fois. Puis, il lui expliqua comment il avait échoué à Lamia Scale après avoir réalisé qu'il était amoureux, angoissé à l'idée que cela ne soit pas réciproque. Il lui révéla également comment ils avaient découvert qu'ils pouvaient fusionner leurs magies, et enfin, il raconta le déroulement du concours de mage de rang S. Péniblement, il essaya d'expliquer pourquoi il tenait tant à gagner ce concours, et comment il avait surmonté sa défaite en essayant d'ouvrir son cœur à l'homme qu'il aimait.

Leon écouta son récit jusqu'au bout, sans l'interrompre. Quand il eut terminé, il se contenta d'un « Wow ! » à la fois perplexe et admiratif.

« Tu en as fait du chemin, en une année », ajouta-t-il après une pause.

Grey soupira.

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas terminé. Il est tellement... Spontané, tellement vivant... J'ai du mal à le gérer. Souvent, je pense que je ne suis pas fait pour lui. Et surtout, j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un comme lui voudrait de quelqu'un comme moi.

— Comment ça ? demanda Leon.

— N'essaie pas de me psychanalyser ! Bordel, j'ai l'impression d'en avoir déjà trop dit.

— Grey. Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux. On a grandi ensemble. Et si tu as trouvé la force de passer l'éponge sur ce que je vous ai fait, à toi et à Oul, je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu pourrais dire ou faire quoi que ce soit d'inacceptable à mes yeux. J'ai une dette envers toi, une dette que je ne pourrai jamais rembourser. »

Grey tourna la tête pour le regarder. Leon s'était déjà excusé de ce qu'il avait fait, et ça l'avait étonné. Mais à cet instant, il découvrit un nouveau côté de Leon qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

« Tu comprends, reprit Leon, je n'ai plus envie qu'on soit sans cesse à couteaux tirés, toi et moi. Je sais qu'on a conclu une trêve, mais je veux plus. Je veux que ça redevienne comme avant. Je veux qu'on puisse de nouveau se faire confiance. »

Grey ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. Il avait pris sa relation avec Leon pour acquise. Tendue, chaotique, faite d'amitié et d'un vécu commun qui les soudait davantage que n'importe quel lien du sang. Mais il n'avait jamais vraiment songé à reprendre les choses à zéro. Il commença enfin à envisager une relation qui soit basée sur autre chose que le statu quo et la tolérance mutuelle. Une véritable amitié...

« Je... Je crois que je veux ça, moi aussi », murmura-t-il finalement.

Le sourire qui éclaira le visage de Leon réchauffa son cœur glacé, plein d'incertitudes et de déceptions. Il se sentait toujours bizarrement vulnérable. Cette année l'avait changé du tout au tout, et il était toujours difficile pour lui d'accepter tout ce que cela impliquait. Après la mort de Oul, il avait passé sa vie à travailler sur ses émotions, il avait tenté de les modeler comme ses constructions de glace, d'en faire des formes pures, des créations qu'il maîtrisait totalement. Il avait toujours été l'archétype du mage de glace, le cœur froid et l'esprit affûté, et il s'était complu dans cette image jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'absorbe tout entier. Puis, Natsu était arrivé dans sa vie, le forçant à réévaluer sa vision des choses, à accepter ses propres failles, à creuser son cœur à la recherche du véritable courage. Et le véritable courage ne consistait pas à rester fort, mais à puiser de la force dans sa vulnérabilité. Grey n'avait toujours pas vraiment compris comment faire et à ses yeux, le chasseur de dragons incarnait un idéal impossible à atteindre. Erza avait touché juste quand elle avait dit qu'il était le défi de sa vie.

« Leon... murmura-t-il, la gorge serrée. Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur ? Il mérite d'être libre et heureux, loin de quelqu'un comme moi qui reste un éternel prisonnier de ses propres contradictions...

— Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger, dit Leon doucement. Tu ignores comment ce que tu es, ce que tu penses, la façon dont tu agis, peut avoir un impact sur lui. C'est ce qui arrive, en amour : on est toujours aveugle. Pas parce qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'on fait quand on aime, mais parce qu'on ignore tout de l'autre, même quand on le connaît par cœur. C'est quelque chose que tu dois apprendre à accepter. »

Grey frémit et resta silencieux un bon moment, puis leva les yeux et sourit à Leon.

« D'accord... Je me vois forcé de me ranger à ton avis : plus vieux, et donc plus sage. »

Leon éclata de rire.

« Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si facile de te convaincre !

— C'est surtout que j'avais besoin de me l'entendre dire. Et venant de toi, c'est d'autant plus précieux. J'aime mes amis profondément, mais personne d'autre que toi ne sait ce que nous avons vécu. C'est quelque chose qui nous liera toujours, et ça nous lierait même si on continuait à se haïr. »

À son tour, Leon frémit. Grey avait raison. Ils avaient aimé la même personne, et ils l'avaient perdue ensemble. Tout le reste n'avait été qu'une longue histoire de tentative de guérison, et tous les deux avaient foiré en chemin, même si Leon savait très bien qu'il avait dépassé les bornes quand il avait essayé de régler ses problèmes. Il avait été sincèrement prêt à tuer Grey. Cela avait été comme une douche froide, quelque chose qui l'avait radicalement changé. Grey avançait plus lentement, précisément parce qu'il n'avait jamais dépassé les bornes, il n'avait jamais commis l'irréparable. Des deux, Leon avait toujours pensé être le plus raisonnable, mais cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il avait changé d'avis. Grey n'aurait jamais mis en péril la vie des gens comme il l'avait fait. Grey ne l'aurait jamais attaqué s'il ne l'avait pas porté le premier coup.

« Écoute, Grey. Chaque fois que tu penses que tu ne vaux pas la peine qu'on t'aime, ou même qu'on te respecte, rappelle-toi que de nous deux, c'est moi qui ai le plus foiré. Je refuse que tu portes ce poids sur tes épaules. Je n'oublierai jamais que c'est grâce à toi que j'en suis là aujourd'hui. »

Grey ne répondit rien. Il serra les poings, et finalement, adressa un sourire peu assuré à son condisciple.

« C'est bon, Leon. C'est bien qu'on ait parlé. Tout ça, c'est derrière nous, maintenant. D'accord ?

— D'accord », approuva Leon.

Ils terminèrent leur café en regardant le soleil se lever, avec la sensation qu'une vieille blessure venait enfin se refermer. Ils restèrent sans parler, savourant la tiédeur des premiers rayons et le calme ambiant.

« Alors, ça rêvasse ? »

Les deux mages de glace se retournèrent d'un bloc, agacés d'être interrompus dans ce moment de silence.

« Wow, rigola Natsu. Si un regard pouvait tuer... »

Il s'installa avec eux et demanda à Leon des nouvelles de Cherry, Yûka et Toby.

« Ils vont bien, répondit Leon d'un ton évasif. On est partis ensemble pour notre dernière mission. Ça a été long et lucratif, on est donc tous en vacances. Rien d'aussi impressionnant que la destruction de l'un des piliers de l'alliance Baram, mais bon, on se débrouille.

— Serait-ce une pointe de jalousie que je détecte ?

— Tss. Comment vous avez fait, au juste ? »

Natsu et Grey levèrent les yeux au ciel.

« Inutile de te le dire, expliqua Grey. Je suis sûr que Gajeel va tout raconter en long, en large et en travers dans le prochain numéro de Sorcerer Weekly.

— Quel gros con... renchérit Natsu.

— Bien, bien, je n'en demanderai pas plus, alors. »

* * *

Quand Grey partit prendre une douche, Leon se dépêcha d'aller faire la vaisselle pour éviter un tête à tête embarrassant avec Natsu. Mais le chasseur de dragons le suivit dans la cuisine et se pencha par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'il frottait les assiettes dans l'évier. Leon frémit quand son souffle chaud balaya la peau fine de son cou.

« On dirait que tu as passé un certain temps à réfléchir à ma proposition d'hier... Dans ton lit... Et d'une façon plutôt sexy... »

Malgré lui, Leon rougit.

« Ça va, Natsu, je sais que tu as tout entendu.

— Ouaip, et c'était plutôt intense. »

Leon ferma le robinet et s'essuya les mains, puis il se tourna vers Natsu.

« Tu as gagné. Tu as prouvé ce que tu voulais prouver. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu continues à me provoquer tout en sachant que Grey n'acceptera jamais un truc pareil.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

— Mais enfin, même si ça l'intéressait, tu l'as bien regardé ?! Ce matin encore, il était à deux doigts de me mettre un coup de poing quand je lui ai une nouvelle fois présenté mes excuses pour t'avoir dragué pendant les Jeux ! »

Natsu haussa les épaules.

« À mon avis, ce serait pas si compliqué de le faire changer d'avis.

— Vraiment ? Et comment ? »

Natsu sourit avec l'air qu'il avait toujours quand il préparait un mauvais coup... Ou quand il s'apprêtait à renvoyer un adversaire dans les jupes de sa mère.

« Il oubliera sa jalousie s'il se sent suffisamment désiré... Par nous deux. Je suis prêt à le parier. Il ne l'admettra jamais, mais quand il s'agit de sexe, il adore... être au centre de l'attention. »

Leon se mordilla la lèvre. Sans être particulièrement prude et encore moins pudique, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir ce genre de discussion, et surtout pas à propos d'une personne qui lui était si proche. S'imaginer avec Grey dans ce genre d'intimité était encore un concept entièrement nouveau.

« On évite de trop se toucher, reprit Natsu, mais lui, on le fait grimper aux rideaux. Je parie qu'après ça, il ne sera plus jamais jaloux de toi.

— Ça me semble toujours aussi risqué, protesta Leon. Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre. Et je n'ai pas envie que ça foire entre vous à cause de moi.

— Fais-moi confiance, Leon. J'ai les sens bien plus aiguisés que la plupart des gens. Et si je suis venu vers toi, c'est parce que j'ai remarqué des choses.

— Comme quoi ? demanda Leon avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

— Ses pupilles se dilatent quand il te regarde. Son odeur est différente, et son cœur s'accélère. Et hier soir, il savait que tu risquais de tout entendre... et il était particulièrement réceptif. »

Leon s'éloigna à l'autre bout de la cuisine et commença à ranger un plan de travail qui n'avait pas besoin d'être rangé.

« Il n'est au courant de rien. Ça ne te dérange pas ? J'ai l'impression de lui faire une mauvaise blague. »

Natsu se rapprocha du mage de glace et déclara gravement :

« Leon. Je n'essaie pas de lui faire du mal. Tu le connais aussi bien que moi : il ne dit jamais ce dont il a envie. Je lui épargne simplement l'humiliation de demander, ou la frustration de ne pas assouvir un désir. Et parce que moi aussi, j'en ai terriblement envie », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire aguicheur.

Leon se retourna pour regarder le chasseur de dragons. Il dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, considérant cette réponse. Il pensait comprendre ce que Natsu voulait dire, et pourtant...

« Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ?

— À cent pour cent ! La balle est dans ton camp. »

Leon acquiesça et retourna à sa vaisselle, le cœur battant. Natsu alla s'écrouler dans le canapé avec le dernier numéro de Sorcerer Weekly, serein comme à son habitude.

* * *

Quand Grey revint de sa douche, Natsu trouva une nouvelle bonne raison de s'éclipser : le marché de Marguerite, dit-il, regorgeait d'épices rares dont il voulait faire le plein avant de retourner à Magnolia.

Leon et Grey se retrouvèrent seuls, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en formalisa. Ils en avaient peut-être perdu l'habitude, mais ils avaient passé de nombreuses journées livrés à eux-mêmes. Ils se connaissaient bien, suffisamment pour ne pas éprouver le besoin de s'inquiéter que l'autre s'ennuie, ni pour trouver un simple silence embarrassant. Leon alla chercher l'une de ses lacrimas cinéma et ils se calèrent dans le canapé pour regarder un film.

Il s'agissait d'une comédie d'action dépeignant les aventures d'une hypothétique guilde magique, et ils ne se privèrent pas de critiquer abondamment la mise en scène tout en jurant sur leurs grands dieux que le réalisateur n'y connaissait rien en magie, sans quoi, il n'aurait jamais laissé passer de telles incohérences.

Leon, cependant, ne parvenait pas à s'immerger dans la fiction autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Il ne cessait de penser à sa conversation avec Natsu quelques instants plus tôt, et la présence de Grey si proche de lui le déstabilisait. Quand son condisciple se rapprocha de lui et que sa cuisse entra en contact avec la sienne, il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus qu'un boxer sur lui. Et de toute évidence, cela allait poser un problème.

Un problème, vraiment ? Leon n'en fut plus si sûr quand il sentit un frémissement parcourir la jambe nue de Grey – lui aussi avait laissé tomber chemise et pantalon. Il tourna la tête pour le regarder et vit qu'il fixait la lacrima cinéma un peu trop intensément. Leon se pencha vers lui, juste quelques centimètres. L'odeur de son gel douche et de son déodorant envahit ses narines, mêlée d'une note fraîche et épicée. Il entendit la respiration de Grey s'accélérer. Quant à Leon, son cœur s'emballait et il sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. Prudemment, il posa une main sur sa cuisse. Grey ne réagit pas, mais il se tendit au contact de ses doigts. Leon s'enhardit et exerça une pression de la main. Grey demeura presque parfaitement immobile, mais sa poitrine se soulevait un peu trop vite tandis qu'il semblait se concentrer pour garder son calme.

Tout à coup, Leon n'y tint plus. Il grimpa sur son compagnon, un genou planté de chaque côté de ses hanches saillantes. Il scella toute velléités de protestations par un baiser ferme et tendre, tandis que son bassin venait se coller à l'entrejambe de Grey. Il tressaillit en la sentant déjà aussi dure. Encouragé, il approfondit son baiser, glissant sa langue entre les lèvres de Grey. Celui-ci le laissa faire quelques seconde, puis il posa les deux mains sur sa poitrine et le repoussa.

« Leon, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » demanda-t-il.

Leon examina les yeux gris sombre et y lut la peur, mais aussi le désir. Puis, son regard vira au noir.

« Si jamais tu essaies de te servir de moi pour te rapprocher de Natsu, je jure que je vais te tuer. »

Leon rit doucement.

« Je pensais ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, à propos de la confiance. En fait... Il est au courant.

— Quoi ?!

— C'est-à-dire que... Il a remarqué certains des détails qui l'ont conduit à penser que tu aurais envie que je fasse ça.

— Qu-quels détails ? demanda Grey, complètement perdu.

— C'est un chasseur de dragons. Difficile de cacher quoi que ce soit à ce genre de type. »

Grey se passa la langue sur les lèvres, toujours aussi confus. Puis, il rougit et baissa la tête.

« Dans l'état où je me trouve, j'aurais l'air idiot si je niais, dit-il. Mais je ne comprends pas... Je croyais que Natsu te plaisait, pas moi.

— C'est ce que je croyais aussi. Mais, là encore... Il a remarqué des trucs qui lui ont fait penser autre chose.

— N-nous deux, alors ?

— Vous deux, acquiesça Leon en souriant. J'ai de la chance : l'un comme l'autre ne semblez pas indifférent à mon charme...

— Mais, je... »

Leon le fit taire d'un baiser. D'abord, Grey lui résista, puis Leon le sentit se détendre peu à peu. Son cœur battait contre sa poitrine nue, son bassin se soulevait imperceptiblement dans une réaction instinctive pour se rapprocher du sien. Enfin, les dernières réticences tombèrent et Grey le saisit par la nuque pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

« Alors comme ça, on commence à s'amuser sans moi ? » lança Natsu d'un ton léger en refermant la porte de l'appartement.

Grey se figea complètement.

« Tu en as mis, du temps », dit Leon d'une voix posée.

Entre ses jambes, il sentit Grey trembler, et pourtant, il ne se dégageait toujours pas.

« Tu es tombé dans un traquenard, on dirait, déclara Natsu en se dirigeant vers le canapé.

— Je... je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire ça, murmura Grey d'une voix blanche en évitant son regard.

— Aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas de peut-êtres. Il n'y a que maintenant », susurra le chasseur de dragons en se glissant à ses côtés.

Sa main s'immisça entre Leon et lui et effleura le tissu de son boxer avant de se refermer sur son sexe en érection.

« Ne pense à rien. Dis-toi que c'est juste un rêve... Un rêve inavouable. »

Natsu se pencha et embrassa Grey. Le mage de glace recula, mais il ne put se dérober aux lèvres chaudes et pressées du chasseur de dragons.

Puis, Natsu commença à enlever ses vêtements et Leon se décala pour s'asseoir à côté de Grey. Une fois nu, Natsu revint à la charge et fit glisser le boxer de Grey sur ses hanches, révélant une superbe érection. Grey rougit violemment. Tout son corps lui paraissait faible et vulnérable, un peu comme dans un cauchemar... Ou comme dans l'un des rêves inavoués que Natsu avait évoqué... Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose arriver. C'était... trop. Simplement trop.

« Arrête, Natsu.

— Demande-le-moi encore une fois, et j'arrêterai », dit le chasseur de dragons en descendant du canapé pour s'agenouiller entre ses cuisses, la bouche à deux centimètres du bout de sa verge. Grey sentit son souffle chaud envelopper son gland et retint un soupir tremblant.

« Mais... C'est... Je ne peux pas faire ça.

— Arrête de penser... »

Leon se pencha sur sa poitrine et laissa ses lèvres humides et froides dériver sur ses pectoraux, puis jouer sur ses mamelons exposés. Les tétons durcirent tandis que le mage de glace les agaçait du bout de la langue. Grey laissa échapper un court gémissement et contracta les mâchoires. Pendant ce temps, une bouche brûlante se referma sur le bout de sa verge. Cette fois, il laissa échapper une plaine vibrante que Leon s'empressa de recueillir dans sa bouche. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Il était incapable de penser. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il tenait pour certaine : il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il regarda Natsu et dit d'une petite voix :

« D'accord. J'accepte. Ne fais pas tout foirer, parce que je suis à deux doigts de perdre la tête.

— C'est bien mon objectif, que tu perdes la tête. »

Le chasseur de dragons se releva, grimpa de nouveau sur le canapé et prit le visage de Grey entre ses mains.

« Tu ne le regretteras pas, je te le promets. »

Le mage de glace hocha la tête avec lenteur comme s'il était drogué, puis se laissa retomber au fond du canapé. Il ferma les yeux et déglutit, le cœur battant la chamade. Natsu avait raison : il ne voulait plus penser. Il savait que le chasseur de dragons ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse le blesser. Il le connaissait trop bien : Grey savait qu'il pouvait tout arrêter, à n'importe quel moment, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait jamais cédé si Natsu ne l'avait pas mis devant le fait accompli.

« T'es vraiment un enfoiré », dit-il sans articuler, finissant sa phrase dans un gémissement tandis que son bas-ventre se contractait au contact serré de la bouche de Leon sur sa queue. Fasciné, Grey observa ses joues se creuser tandis qu'il le suçait. En se sentant englouti dans cette bouche froide, Grey capitula. Il se laissa aller sur le canapé, s'abandonnant aux baisers de Natsu et à la bouche de Leon.

Trop vite, trop tôt, Leon recula et le regarda avec une expression malicieuse que Grey ne lui connaissait pas.

« Et si tu me rendais la pareille ? »

Grey acquiesça sans un mot.

« Mais pas ici. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre, abandonnant son boxer quelque part sur le chemin. Essoufflé, Grey regarda Natsu, qui lui sourit. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Leon et le trouvèrent assis sur son lit, adossé contre le mur, les jambes repliées. Le mage de glace et le mage de feu marquèrent un temps d'arrêt sur le seuil, juste pour pouvoir admirer la beauté de ce corps à la peau pâle. Il avait une silhouette fine et délicate, un port de tête altier, de longues jambes d'éphèbe et des mains de pianiste. Il était facile d'imaginer ces mains-là parcourir un corps habilement, jouant avec les désirs et les sensations de la personne qui partageait son lit. Son visage finement ciselé était mis en valeur par la lumière vaporeuse de ce matin de début d'hiver, qui se perdait dans ses yeux clairs et dans sa chevelure blanche et soyeuse. Ainsi assis dans son lit, à les attendre tranquillement, un sourire plein d'assurance sur les lèvres, on aurait dit un prince, et son tatouage de guilde imprimé sous la clavicule droite paraissait un emblème de royauté.

« J'attends toujours », dit-il en regardant Grey, un sourcil levé.

Celui-ci avança comme dans un rêve, grimpa sur le lit et s'agenouilla entre les jambes de Leon. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser avec douceur, puis davantage pour lui mordiller le cou. Il sentit Natsu qui s'installait derrière lui, puis le contact chaud de ses mains sur ses fesses. Il frémit en comprenant ce que le chasseur de dragons avait l'intention de faire, mais il se força à ne pas penser. Il recula un peu sur le lit et se baissa jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres caressent le bout de la verge de Leon, s'exposant entièrement à Natsu. Sa bouche se referma sur le sexe dressé. Il fit jouer sa langue sur le gland, puis engloutit la verge presque en entier et commença un mouvement de va-et-vient tout en agaçant la peau fine de la pointe de la langue. Il tressaillit quand Natsu l'arrosa de lubrifiant et introduisit un doigt en lui, mais il continua son œuvre sur Leon, qui haletait bruyamment sous ses caresses. Il se figea un instant quand Natsu le pénétra, refusa de réfléchir à la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, et se remit à sucer Leon.

Leon ouvrit les yeux. Pendant un moment, il avait presque oublié où il était et ce qui était en train de se passer. La douceur experte de la bouche de Grey, la fermeté de ses lèvres, la précision de sa langue, la fraîcheur de ses doigts... Même Hibiki ne suçait pas aussi bien. Il remarqua que Natsu l'observait et eut un frisson devant l'érotisme parfait de cette image : le chasseur de dragons nu, dans toute sa splendeur, les joues rosies par le désir et les yeux brillants, qui pénétrait l'homme qui était en train de le sucer. C'était presque trop parfait. Il riva son regard à celui du mage de feu, qui agrippa les hanches de Grey et donna un solide coup de rein. Le souffle rauque, la poitrine luisante de sueur, il était tout simplement magnifique. Grey grogna, et sa voix vibra sur le gland de Leon, qui se crispa. Il attrapa les cheveux de Grey et résista à l'envie de l'empaler sur sa queue jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enfonce dans sa gorge.

Natsu voulait garder les choses sous contrôle, parce qu'il avait promis à Grey qu'il ne regretterait pas d'avoir accepté de réaliser ce fantasme. Mais les minutes qui passaient faisaient fléchir sa résolution. Tandis qu'il pénétrait le mage de glace, l'autre mage de glace le fixait avec une intensité qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Il prit appui sur le matelas de sa main gauche et se pencha en avant pour mordre la nuque de Grey, l'autre main passant sous son corps pour enserrer sa verge. Il avait tellement envie de le posséder, de le revendiquer, ici et maintenant, alors même qu'il était en train de donner du plaisir à Leon ! Grey se raidit à son contact, son anus se contracta autour de sa verge tandis que les canines pointues de Natsu s'enfonçaient dans sa nuque. À cet instant, Leon cessa de retenir ses gémissements et laissa échapper une longue plainte tremblante.

Soudain, Leon agrippa Grey par le menton et lui redressa la tête. Puis, il posa un regard trouble sur Natsu.

« Je ne veux pas finir comme ça, chuchota-t-il dans un souffle. Tu... tu me le laisses ? »

Souriant, le chasseur de dragons acquiesça. Il se retira tandis que Leon se déplaçait sur le côté du lit. Grey s'effondra à plat ventre, peinant à rassembler assez de volonté pour garder le contrôle sur ce qui lui arrivait. _Et tant mieux_ , pensa Natsu. C'était l'un des objectifs de l'opération, après tout. Il se leva, un peu étourdi, pour laisser Leon prendre sa place. Le mage de glace attrapa Grey par l'épaule et le poussa pour qu'il se retourne. Ensuite, il le contempla un instant, perdu dans la luxure et la confusion, puis il s'agenouilla entre ses cuisses et le saisit par les hanches pour faire remonter son bassin. Il se guida d'une main et le pénétra sans attendre, les mains crispées sous ses fesses tandis que ses testicules frottaient sur la peau fine de son bas-ventre. Natsu remonta en haut du lit et embrassa Grey tout en caressant sa verge gonflée. Grey poussa un gémissement qui se perdit dans la gorge de Natsu, puis il s'empara de la queue du chasseur de dragons et commença à le masturber vigoureusement.

Dès l'instant où il pénétra Grey, Leon sentit quelque chose se rompre dans son esprit. Cela faisait des mois qu'il fantasmait sur Natsu, et il venait à peine de se rendre compte qu'il avait toujours désiré en secret son meilleur ami. Et maintenant qu'il s'enfonçait en lui, que sa verge le touchait là où Natsu venait de le toucher, il avait l'impression de flotter en plein rêve. Il avait eu pas mal d'aventures dans sa vie, mais c'était sans aucun doute l'expérience la plus érotique qu'il ait jamais vécue. Tout son corps frissonna tandis qu'il projetait son bassin en avant, se fondant dans la chaleur délicieuse, l'étroitesse moelleuse des entrailles de Grey, qui s'arc-boutait sur les draps, ses plaintes étouffées par la bouche de Natsu. Leon s'arrêta un instant pour contempler cette incroyable vision, ces deux amants qui se masturbaient mutuellement tandis que sa queue disparaissait entre les jambes de Grey. Natsu émettait une chaleur presque insupportable, aiguisant encore ses sensations. Il sentait l'orgasme tout prêt, logé dans ses reins, prêt à le submerger.

Grey se détacha un instant des lèvres de Natsu pour regarder Leon, le dos cambré dans la lumière hivernale qui le flattait si bien, pour graver dans son esprit la vision de cet ancien camarade, ancien ennemi, qui le baisait avec un abandon total. Dans sa main droite, il tenait Natsu, palpitant et grondant comme le dragon qu'il était véritablement. Pris en tenaille entre les coups de boutoir de Leon et la main brûlante de Natsu, Grey se sentit dériver. C'était comme s'il sortait de lui-même tout en éprouvant les sensations physiques avec une acuité presque douloureuse. Chaque fois que son esprit se remettait à penser, chaque fois qu'il tentait de formuler des phrases, la bouche brûlante du chasseur de dragon happait la sienne et buvait les gémissements qui se transformaient en cris à mesure qu'il perdait le contrôle. Il se sentait bâillonné, presque bafoué, et c'était l'une des sensations les plus extraordinaires qu'il avait jamais expérimentées. Sans prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il mordit Natsu, qui réagit aussitôt en enfonçant ses dents dans la pulpe de ses lèvres. Un spasme de plaisir lui contracta l'anus avec une violence qui se répercuta dans tout son ventre. Il éprouva une chaleur intense et soudain, il attrapa la main de Natsu pour le guider jusqu'aux dernières secondes de l'orgasme. Ses hanches se soulevèrent tandis qu'il renversait la tête en arrière, tous les muscles respiratoires bloqués pendant une ou deux secondes de plaisir si intenses que des étoiles blanches éclatèrent sous ses paupières. La jouissance l'emporta et son sperme se répandit sur sa peau nue, éclaboussant les doigts de Natsu.

Quand il vit Grey jouir sous l'action conjuguée de ses hanches et du poignet de Natsu, Leon perdit toute maîtrise de lui-même. Il pilonna l'homme livré à sa merci, et quand Natsu lui jeta un regard en coin, les yeux mouillés et tout son corps tendu par le plaisir, il laissa enfin l'orgasme l'emporter. Il projeta son bassin en avant dans un dernier coup de rein. Grey était si resserré autour de sa verge, c'était comme s'il voulait l'aspirer en lui. Il se rejeta en arrière et sentit sa queue vibrer et à l'intérieur de Grey tandis que sa semence se répandait en lui.

Leon se projeta en arrière avec un cri guttural, un grognement animal qui venait du fond de la gorge. Tout son corps se figea et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent profondément dans la partie charnue des fesses de Grey. Natsu s'empara de la main de Grey, comme il l'avait fait juste avant d'atteindre l'orgasme, et la guida sur son sexe. Il utilisa cette main, toujours froide malgré tout, pour se masturber jusqu'à ce que sa vision se trouble. Ses deux partenaires haletaient toujours dans les minutes suivant l'orgasme, totalement vulnérables, perdus dans le plaisir. Il referma sa main sur celle de Grey, éprouvant jusqu'au moindre détail des doigts froids qui s'imprimaient dans sa chair brûlante et se laissa porter jusqu'à une jouissance profonde, explosive. Ses hanches continuèrent à se balancer quelques secondes après l'orgasme, alors qu'il observait sous ses paupières lasses son sperme maculer le torse de son amant.

Il y eut quelques minutes de flottement. Leon s'effondra près de Grey, son souffle effleurant les veines de son cou qui pulsaient rapidement. Natsu s'allongea de l'autre côté et posa sa main droite sur le cœur de Grey.

Entre ses deux amants, Grey ferma les yeux. Il laissa la douce torpeur qui succède à la passion l'envahir, de la pointe des orteils au sommet du crâne. Son esprit était vide, serein, entier. Une minute plus tard, il s'était endormi.

Leon et Natsu se regardèrent. Ils avaient gagné leur pari, mais à présent, cela n'avait plus la moindre importance. Natsu se blottit contre Grey et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux pleins de sueur, Leon posa le menton sur son épaule et attrapa la main de Natsu posée sur la poitrine de Grey pour la serrer dans la sienne.

Il devait être aux alentours de midi, et tous les trois s'endormirent comme après une longue nuit d'amour. Midi ou minuit, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire ? Là où ils étaient, cela faisait déjà quelques heures que la différence entre le jour et la nuit n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir.


	18. En route pour Crocus !

Grey émergea du sommeil couvert de sueur et avec une légère sensation d'étouffement. Il ouvrit les yeux et réalisa que Natsu, niché contre son dos, avait passé ses deux bras autour de sa poitrine et le serrait avec force.

« Je t'aime, murmura le chasseur de dragons.

— Moi aussi, répondit Grey en souriant. Mais bon sang, t'es vraiment bouillant. »

Natsu desserra son étreinte.

« Et toi, tu es couvert de foutre.

— J'en ai conscience, merci. »

Ils se décidèrent donc à sortir de la torpeur pour aller prendre une douche. L'appartement était silencieux, Leon s'étant éclipsé pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Grey avait l'impression que tout un régiment lui était passé dessus et pour une fois, il accepta de prendre sa douche avec Natsu : aujourd'hui, la température élevée de l'eau était plus un bienfait qu'une torture.

Après quoi, ils se firent à manger et s'installèrent dans le salon pour discuter de tout et de rien. Quelques heures plus tard, Leon rentra.

Quand il les vit bavarder, Natsu allongé sur le canapé, la tête posée sur les cuisses de Grey, Leon se dit qu'ils avaient l'air encore plus amoureux que la veille, si c'était possible. Natsu le salua avec enthousiasme en le voyant, et Grey lui adressa un sourire. Personne n'avait l'air de regretter la débauche de ce matin. Tant mieux. Il s'approcha et lança à Grey le dernier numéro de Sorcerer Weekly, qu'il venait d'acheter.

« Il y a un article qui va t'intéresser, j'en suis sûr », déclara-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

Grey examina la couverture en fronçant les sourcils, puis se figea.

« Tu devrais vraiment lire l'article, l'encouragea Leon sans se départir de son sourire. C'est très instructif. »

Natsu se redressa et Grey feuilleta le magazine à toute vitesse, et finit par tomber sur la bonne page.

 _EXCLUSIF : NATSU DRAGNEEL ET GREY FULLBUSTER FIANCÉS ! LE MONDE MAGIQUE EN ÉMOI_

 _Depuis quelques mois, les rumeurs les plus folles circulaient à propos des deux mages, mais personne ne voulait vraiment croire à ce qui ressemblait à un fantasme issu de l'imagination fertile d'une auteure de yaoi._

« C'est quoi, un yaoi ? voulut savoir Natsu.

— Demande à Lucy... soupira Grey. Elle a essayé de me refiler la moitié de sa collection pour savoir ce que j'en pensais... C'est pour ses 'recherches', soi-disant... »

 _Et pourtant, la confirmation est tombée cette semaine, de la bouche même d'un membre de la guilde de Fairy Tail qui a souhaité gardé l'anonymat._

« Vaut mieux pour la source en question, grinça Grey. Si je trouve qui c'est, je lui refais le portrait.

— Et si c'était Lucy ?

— Ça changerait rien ! Et toi, Leon, arrête de rire ! »

 _L'annonce a de quoi surprendre : M. Fullbuster et M. Dragneel sont en effet connus pour leurs bagarres constantes, dont de nombreuses ont débouché sur des destructions de biens publics, mais aussi au saccage de leur propre guilde._

« Je ne connaissais pas Natsu depuis cinq minutes que vous en veniez déjà aux mains, fit remarquer Leon. Et pourtant, c'était moi, votre ennemi !

— À la limite, en mission, on a détruit des trucs, mais pas en se foutant sur la gueule entre nous !

— Il y a bien eu ce restaurant...

— C'était juste quelques tables et quelques assiettes !

— Et la place du marché de Magnolia...

— C'était de ta faute, et c'est toi qui as foutu le feu !

— Et la fois où tu as congelé des machines à sous, trois croupiers et cinq clients ?

— Tu m'avais provoqué !

— Ferme-la, je veux lire la suite ! »

 _Il s'agit sans conteste d'une année chargée pour Natsu Dragneel, qui a fêté ses dix-huit ans peu de temps après avoir obtenu le titre de mage de rang S, une distinction qu'il est l'un des premiers à obtenir à un si jeune âge._

« Et c'est parti pour le léchage de bottes, grimaça Grey.

— Ça devient intéressant ! » s'écria Natsu.

 _Celui que l'on surnomme Salamander n'en était pas à son premier fait d'armes. Si tout le monde connaît le mage de feu pour son penchant pour la destruction, il est aussi celui qui a vaincu le redoutable Eligoal en combat singulier, ainsi que le célèbre mage renégat de Fairy Tail, Luxus Draer, lui-même de rang S. Lors de nombre de ses aventures, cependant, Grey Fullbuster était à ses côtés. Peut-être l'amour est-il né dans l'adversité, face au terrifiant Lullaby ou peut-être dans la rivalité, lors d'un combat amical se transformant soudain en un autre genre de corps à corps..._

« Leon, je te jure, si tu n'arrêtes pas de rire, tu vas t'en prendre une !

— Mh, commenta Natsu, ce n'est pas si loin que ça de la vérité...

— Je vais transformer les locaux du Sorcerer en paradis pour les pingouins !

— Dis comme ça, c'est plutôt mignon...

— Bande d'enfoirés ! »

 _M. Fullbuster, d'un an son aîné, a été l'élève d'une des plus puissantes mages de l'est, Oul Milkovich. Sous sa tutelle, il a appris la magie de construction aux côtés de Leon Bastia, aujourd'hui membre éminent de la guilde de Lamia Scale._

« Vous noterez qu'ils ont dit 'éminent' », fit remarquer Leon.

 _D'après notre source, M. Fullbuster a manqué de peu le titre de mage de rang S, mais aurait progressé radicalement en devenant chasseur de démons, un titre dont de très rares mages vivants peuvent se vanter._

 _On peut facilement en conclure que cette année a vu la naissance du couple le plus dangereux du monde de la magie. Faut-il s'en réjouir ? Nul doute, en tout cas, que nombre de célibataires à travers le royaume vont sortir leurs mouchoirs à la lecture de cet article. Non, mesdames et messieurs, Grey Fullbuster n'est plus un cœur à prendre !_

« Tu as tant d'admirateurs que ça ? Faut que je m'inquiète ? Bon sang ! Le monde serait rempli de Jubias ?! Et je n'avais rien vu ! Au secours !

— On se calme ! C'est le Sorcerer. Ils aiment bien tout exagérer.

— Mmh, je n'en serais pas si sûr... » sourit Leon.

 _Aucune date n'a été donnée. Selon notre source, M. Fullbuster aurait fait sa demande lors des célébrations organisées pour fêter la victoire de Fairy Tail contre Grimoire Heart._

« Célébrations, tu parles ! C'était une véritable orgie !

— Et encore, ils ignorent comment vous avez vraiment 'célébré' vos fiançailles... susurra Leon.

— Ça, c'est sûr que ça ferait grimper leurs ventes ! » rigola Natsu.

 _Nous en saurons certainement davantage lors des prochains Jeux Magiques, que Fairy Tail a remportés cette année. Sauront-ils réitérer l'exploit ? L'amour donnera-t-il des ailes aux futurs mariés ? Affaire à suivre !_

« Mpfff... » grogna Grey en balançant le magazine sur la table. « Futurs mariés... Pff...

— J'espère que je serai ton témoin ! s'enthousiasma Leon. Et toi, Natsu, tu prendrais qui, comme témoin ?

— Happy, bien sûr !

— Tu sortiras le costard, pour l'occasion ?

— C'est bien possible !

— Vraiment, les gars, arrêtez de parler de ça. Je crois que je vais me sentir mal.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Leon fit un rêve érotique. Il rêvait que Natsu le suçait... Et c'était tellement bon que cela faillit le réveiller. Dans son sommeil, il approcha la main de sa verge...et se réveilla pour de bon. Natsu _était_ en train de le sucer ! Il prit une brusque bouffée d'air et sursauta quand des lèvres froides se refermèrent sur le lobe de son oreille. Grey lui caressa les cheveux et se hissa au-dessus de lui pour l'embrasser. Ils avaient décidé de remettre ça ! Après le dîner, Leon était aller se coucher directement sans refaire allusion à ce qui s'était passé ce matin-là. Épuisé par sa journée – il s'était réveillé tôt et ne s'était pas endormi plus de dix minutes ce midi – il avait rapidement plongé dans le sommeil. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait de nouveau embarqué pour une partie de jambes en l'air. Non que cela lui déplaise, loin de là, il avait simplement du mal à croire qu'il était bien réveillé ! Natsu avait eu raison sur toute la ligne à propos de la jalousie de Grey... Étonnant, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Grey se pencha et chuchota à son oreille : « On a décidé de rester quelques jours, si ça te dérange pas...

— Aucun... Mmmh... Aucun problème. »

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps, à Magnolia._

« J'espère qu'ils seront pas trop longs ! » soupira Lucy en se laissant aller sur la table, les cheveux dans les yeux, dans la posture de la déprime totale. « Comment je vais faire pour payer mon loyer, moi ?...

— Pourquoi tu ne vas pas en mission avec Kanna ? demanda Happy.

— Parce qu'elle veut jamais faire les boulots bien payés ! Elle dit qu'elle a la flemme !

— Ça, c'est bien Kanna », commenta le chat bleu.

En conséquent, leur surprise fut grande quand ils virent Kanna s'approcher avec une annonce à la main en compagnie d'Erza, que Polyussica avait guéri de sa blessure à la jambe.

«Regarde ça, Lulu ! » (Bon sang, ce que Lucy détestait ça quand elle l'appelait ainsi !) « Une maison hantée ! De quoi te donner des idées pour ton roman, pas vrai ?

— Ce n'est pas un roman d'épouvante, protesta Lucy, boudeuse.

— Tu n'es pas obligée de t'en tenir à un seul genre, tu sais. Dans tous les cas, ça a l'air intéressant.

— Kanna a raison, et c'est plutôt bien payé, en plus, intervint Erza.

— D'accord, d'accord », marmonna Lucy en prenant la feuille.

Elle parcourut l'annonce rapidement. Un propriétaire à Crocus se plaignait de manifestations paranormales dans son vieux manoir. C'était un notable de la ville et la maison, disait-il, appartenait à sa famille depuis des siècles. Il ne voulait pas l'abandonner, mais la demeure était apparemment devenue invivable. Lucy dut bien reconnaître que Kanna et Erza avaient raison : s'occuper d'une maison hantée, c'était une mission inédite, et la paie était bonne ! Pourtant, elle avait toujours l'air aussi déprimé.

« Avoue, tu fais la tête parce que Natsu et Grey te manquent, pas parce que tu as des problèmes de loyer, dit Kanna en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

— J'ai l'impression de jamais les voir, ces temps-ci, se plaignit la constellationniste. Je vous adore, mais c'est juste... Pas pareil sans eux.

— Je vois ce que tu veux dire, approuva Erza. Mais passer ton temps à déprimer ici ne les fera pas revenir plus vite. Autant t'aérer l'esprit en acceptant des missions intéressantes.

— C'est vrai, tu as raison, décida Lucy en tapant du poing sur la table. Allons-y tous les quatre !

— Aye, sir ! »

Au comptoir, Gajeel buvait un verre avec Reby et Makarov tandis que Mira essuyait les verres non loin d'eux.

« Elle était super, ton interview, Gajeel ! s'enthousiasma Reby. Tu as vraiment fait du bon travail contre Grimoire Heart !

— Ghi-hi...

— Par contre, cet article sur Natsu et Grey... Je ne sais pas qui a vendu la mèche, mais Grey va être furieux... »

Makarov avala de travers.

« Vous croyez ? »

Mira l'observa attentivement.

« Maître ! s'exclama-t-elle, choquée. C'était vous ?!

— Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! se défendit Makarov. J'étais tellement ému ! Alors quand ce journaliste est venu interviewer Gajeel... Je lui ai peut-être donné quelques informations...

— Maître, vraiment...

— Eh bien quoi ! Ça obligera peut-être Grey à assumer ! »

Reby et Mira secouèrent la tête.

« Aucune chance... murmurèrent-elles.

— Et pour les Jeux, alors ? demanda Gajeel. Vous allez les y envoyer ?

— Si je ne le faisais pas, le public serait déçu, pas vrai ? Et puis, de toute façon, je comptais sur leur participation cette année. Il faut bien avouer qu'ils sont devenus drôlement bons !

— Pff, tu parles », grogna Gajeel. Mais il protestait pour la forme : force était d'admettre que Makarov avait raison.

* * *

Après quelques jours d'un ménage à trois qui se déroula étonnamment bien, Natsu et Grey firent leurs valises et se préparèrent à rejoindre Crocus, où se trouvait le QG de Sabertooth.

« Préviens-moi si tu as des nouvelles d'Ultia, dit Leon à Grey.

— Tu peux compter sur moi. Merci pour tout, Leon.

— Bah, c'est moi qui te remercie. Prends soin de toi. »

Grey le fixa, apparemment hésitant. Puis, il le serra contre lui quelques secondes et s'en alla sans un mot.

« À plus, Leon, dit Natsu avec un grand sourire.

— À plus, Natsu, répondit Leon. Veillez l'un sur l'autre. Et bon sang, essayez de rester un peu prudents !

— On croirait entendre Erza ! Prends soin de toi, Leon ! »

Le chasseur de dragons s'éloigna et Leon les regarda partir, peinant encore à croire tout ce qui s'était passé cette semaine. Il était regonflé à bloc pour reprendre le travail. Des vacances pareilles, ce n'était pas tous les jours !

À mi-chemin de la capitale, Natsu et Grey firent une pause dans une petite ville pour se désaltérer. Ils mirent le cap sur un bistrot et pendant que Grey allait commander des boissons, Natsu s'installa en terrasse.

« Tu es Natsu, pas vrai ? »

Il leva les yeux et vit une jeune fille qui le dévisageait avec de grands yeux brillants.

« Je suis une fan ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

— Vraiment ? demanda-t-il d'un air étonné.

— Je... je peux m'asseoir un instant avec toi ?

— Euh... C'est à dire que...

— Merci, Natsu ! »

La jeune fille s'attabla et commença à lui raconter toute l'admiration qu'elle avait pour lui. Ce n'était pas exactement la première fois que cela lui arrivait, mais ce genre de mésaventure le laissait toujours bouche bée. Et puis, elle avait un tel débit de parole qu'il n'était plus très bien sûr de comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait. Grey arriva à point nommé et jeta un froid. Littéralement. La jeune fille se frotta les bras en frissonnant.

« Tu dois être Grey ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

Le mage de glace ne répondit rien et la fixa en fronçant les sourcils.

« Euh... C'est vrai, ce que racontent les journaux, alors ? »

Le regard de Grey durcit encore.

« Hum... Pardon ! Je m'en vais ! »

La jeune fille détala et Grey soupira.

« Bon sang, Natsu, est-ce que tu le réalises seulement, quand les filles flirtent avec toi ?

— Firter ? Elle arrêtait pas de parler, j'ai rien compris à ce qu'elle racontait !

— Peu importe », grogna le mage de glace en s'asseyant.

Natsu sourit. Ça lui allait bien, d'être jaloux. Mais il préféra ne rien dire.

« Dis, Grey... Je suis désolé de t'avoir autant charrié à propos de cette histoire de mariage. »

Les yeux du mage de glace s'agrandirent de surprise.

« Désolé ? répéta-t-il. De toute ta vie, tu n'as jamais été désolé une seule fois de t'être fichu de moi ! » Il baissa les yeux. « Ça ne présage rien de bon... » marmonna-t-il.

Natsu éclata de rire.

« Mais non ! C'est juste que j'ai quelque chose à te demander, et j'ai pensé que pour un truc comme ça, valait mieux que je mette les formes. »

Grey le regarda d'un air inquiet. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ? »

Natsu se laissa aller sur le dossier de son siège et se frotta l'arrière du crâne d'un air embarrassé.

« Eh bien... Tu dis que je réfléchis jamais avant d'agir, mais pour le coup, c'est toi qui as brûlé des étapes.

— Je le sais, idiot !

— Non, attends ! C'est juste que... Je me suis dit qu'on pouvait commencer par quelque chose de plus simple. Alors voilà : est-tu ce que tu veux venir vivre avec moi ? Happy n'y verrait pas d'inconvénients. »

Grey cligna des yeux, figé par le choc.

« Tu veux... tu veux vivre avec moi ? Chez toi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

— Ben, oui. Pourquoi ? C'est si bizarre que ça ? ... Grey ? »

Natsu observa le mage de glace. Il avait les larmes aux yeux !

Grey se leva, fit le tour de la table et souleva Natsu de son siège avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Il recula, regarda Natsu, et l'embrassa une deuxième fois, ignorant les gloussements d'un groupe de filles attablées derrière eux.

« Euh... Je suppose que c'est oui, alors ? demanda Natsu.

— Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, Natsu. Mais tu sais comment ça risque de se passer, pas vrai ? »

Natsu haussa les épaules.

« Au lieu de s'engueuler de temps à autre, on s'engueulera à longueur de journée. Mais au moins, y aura un lit à portée de main pour régler nos comptes. »

Grey rougit. « Alors c'est d'accord. » Il souleva son verre. « À nous », dit-il.

Natsu sourit et choqua son verre contre le sien.

« C'est Gajeel et Macao qui vont être contents ! »


	19. La maison hantée - Partie 1

Erza, Lucy, Kanna et Happy s'arrêtèrent devant les grilles en fer forgé et contemplèrent la maison qui trônait sur une petite éminence au fond d'un immense jardin.

« Brr, fit Happy, c'est sinistre, ici. On était vraiment obligés de venir au coucher du soleil ?

— Le propriétaire a insisté sur l'urgence de la requête, répondit Erza d'un ton ferme. On n'a pas le temps de traînasser. »

Lucy observa la façade recouverte de vigne vierge, qui gardait encore une magnifique couleur lie-de-vin malgré la saison tardive. La maison, divisée en une aile principale massive et deux extensions latérales, était dotée d'un porche à colonnades et d'un toit de tuiles bleues parsemé de cheminées et de lucarnes. La bâtisse devait avoir au moins deux siècles, et c'était en effet le décor idéal pour l'intrigue d'un roman d'épouvante. On pouvait aisément imaginer des spectres livides les observer depuis les pièces obscures derrière les fenêtres aux carreaux dépolis. Lucy frissonna.

« Quelqu'un parmi vous a-t-il déjà eu affaire à des fantômes ? » demanda-t-elle.

Kanna prit une gorgée de whisky dans sa flasque.

« Non, mais ça va être marrant !

— J'ai peur ! » s'écria Happy. Il se posa sur l'épaule de Lucy et baissa sa petite tête ronde. « J'aimerais que Natsu soit là...

— Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, le rassura Erza. Le plus probable, c'est qu'on ait affaire à une mauvaise blague. Allez, venez, on va tirer tout ça au clair. »

La reine des fées poussa la grille et s'engagea sur le chemin de gravier conduisant au porche massif. Les autres la suivirent en jetant des regards nerveux autour d'eux.

Dès l'instant où ils franchirent la grille, le silence se referma sur eux, les isolant de la rumeur de la capitale. Même le bruit de leurs pas dans le gravier semblait étouffé, comme si l'atmosphère pesante avalait les sons. Ils gravirent de vieilles marches de pierre que le temps avait rendues inégales, et marquèrent une pause devant le double battant de bois renforcé de décorations métalliques.

« Erza, la porte est ouverte ! s'exclama Lucy.

— Du calme ! Quelqu'un a sans doute oublié de la fermer en partant. Le propriétaire avait l'air plutôt terrifié. La famille a dû quitter les lieux dans la précipitation. »

Elle poussa doucement le battant entrebâillé, qui pivota sans un bruit, révélant un grand hall dallé de noir et de blanc, plongé dans l'obscurité. Une main posée sur la poignée de son épée, Erza entra.

Kanna, Lucy et Happy la regardèrent disparaître dans les ténèbres. Immobiles sur le seuil, ils échangèrent des regards hésitants. Soudain, la voix d'Erza les rappela à l'ordre : « Alors, vous venez ? La voie est libre, dépêchez-vous ! »

À contrecœur, ils s'exécutèrent.

Le même silence intense régnait à l'intérieur de la demeure, qui étendait ses couloirs et ses escaliers autour d'eux comme autant de gueules béantes. Hauts sur les murs, les portraits aux couleurs passées semblaient les observer avec attention tandis qu'ils s'avançaient au centre du hall.

« Erza... fit Happy d'une petite voix. Je suis certain que ce n'est pas une mauvaise blague. Cet endroit a une énergie bizarre.

— Je suis d'accord, approuva Kanna en pivotant sur elle-même. Il y a quelque chose, ici. Vous ne le sentez pas ? Comme quand on s'approche d'un mage très puissant. Une sorte de pression dans l'atmosphère. »

Lucy blêmit et n'ajouta aucun commentaire. Elle le sentait aussi.

« C'est possible, admit Erza à voix basse. Ne vous laissez pas déconcentrer. »

Elle avisa l'escalier imposant qui leur faisait face et conduisait à une galerie qui faisait le tour du hall et permettait d'accéder aux pièces de l'étage et aux deux autres ailes de la bâtisse. Les derniers rayons du soleil pénétraient dans la vaste pièce par une rangée de fenêtres derrière eux, creusant la pénombre de griffes rougeoyantes qui soulignaient les ténèbres environnantes.

Les mages de Fairy Tail s'avancèrent en direction de l'escalier, les muscles tendus à en avoir mal. Kanna avait sorti son jeu de cartes et le serrait d'une main tandis que l'autre se contractait sur sa flasque. Lucy agrippait son trousseau de clés, et Happy voletait autour d'elles sans oser s'éloigner. Seule Erza agissait comme à son habitude, marchant d'un pas sûr, le menton haut et le torse droit. Elle commença à grimper les escaliers sans hésitation, les sens aux aguets. Il était vrai que la maison... semblait se pencher sur eux. Au-dessus d'eux, le plafond perdu dans l'obscurité lui faisait l'effet d'un grand visage sans traits qui se rapprochait pour mieux voir qui étaient les intrus qui osaient troubler la tranquillité de la maison. Elle serra les mâchoires : elle ne se laisserait pas impressionner par une vieille demeure pleine de souvenirs. Quelle que soit la raison des sensations étranges qui les assaillaient, ils devaient pouvoir en déterminer l'origine sans perdre leurs moyens.

Une fois parvenue à l'étage, Erza se retourna pour observer le hall plongé dans une semi obscurité. La lumière rase plongeait ses doigts fins dans les recoins de la maison vide. Rien ne bougeait. Elle tendit l'oreille, mais ne put entendre que la respiration précipitée de ses coéquipiers.

« Avançons », murmura-t-elle à leur intention. Les deux filles et le chat hochèrent la tête sans rien dire, l'anxiété peinte sur le visage.

Erza les mena dans un long couloir s'enfonçant dans les entrailles de la maison. Pendant quelques minutes, ils avancèrent à pas prudents dans un calme de mauvais augure. De chaque côté du couloir, les portes s'alignaient, toutes closes, telles des bouches réduites au silence.

Soudain, un bruit retentit dans les entrailles de la maison. Ils se figèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » chuchota Lucy.

Personne ne lui répondit. Ils tendirent l'oreille. On aurait dit un éclat de voix... Mais il était difficile d'en avoir la certitude.

Erza scruta la pénombre devant elle et vit un escalier sur sa droite qui s'enroulait dans l'obscurité.

« Ça venait de là, dit-elle en désignant les marches du menton. Continuons. »

Ils s'engagèrent dans la cage d'escalier étroite, qui tournait sur elle-même pour s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs du manoir. Aucune lumière ne venait éclairer leurs pas, mais Kanna y remédia. Elle claqua des doigts, et une sphère lumineuse tremblotante jaillit de l'une de ses cartes pour partir en éclaireuse le long du tourbillon noir des escaliers.

Au bout d'une interminable descente, seulement éclairés par la lumière vacillante de Kanna, ils débouchèrent sur une salle spacieuse où régnait des ténèbres glacées. Impossible d'y voir à plus de cinq pas ! Instinctivement, ils se rapprochèrent les uns des autres.

Un nouvel éclat de voix, tout proche, faillit les faire hurler. Lucy se concentra pour mieux voir ce qui se passait devant. Elle se raidit, discernant deux silhouette de taille égale qui leur faisaient face.

« Mais bon sang, vous êtes qui ? » les interpella une voix d'homme, jeune et claire.

Kanna fit avancer sa sphère de lumière, et deux jeunes hommes apparurent dans la pénombre. L'un était blond et les dévisageait avec une expression féroce, l'autre était brun, et les observait d'un air sombre, indéchiffrable.

Erza s'avança, la main sur son épée.

« Nous sommes des mages de Fairy Tail. Nous sommes ici en mission. Qui êtes-vous ? »

Mais avant qu'elle puisse obtenir une réponse, une porte sur leur droite s'ouvrit à la volée et une boule de feu hurlante déboula dans la pièce, passa entre les deux inconnus, trébucha sur un tapis et roula sur elle-même avant de heurter l'armure d'Erza avec un « clang » retentissant.

Au même moment, l'équipe de Fairy Tail tressaillit en entendant une autre voix s'égosiller dans l'obscurité.

« Reviens ici, espèce d'emmanché ! C'était un courant d'air, pas un fantôme ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent d'un bloc pour apercevoir un mage vêtu d'habits sombres et d'un manteau blanc.

Grey s'avança au centre de la pièce et regarda tout ce beau monde d'un air perplexe.

« Mais... Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?

— Natsu ! s'écria Happy en reconnaissant son partenaire qui se relevait en râlant.

— Aïe... gémit le chasseur de dragon en frottant son crâne endolori.

— N-natsu... » balbutia le blond, les yeux écarquillés.

Son partenaire se contenta de froncer les sourcils d'un air sombre.

Natsu se releva en se tenant le crâne des deux mains et se fendit d'un large sourire en voyant Happy et ses coéquipières.

« Vous êtes là ?!

— On a répondu à une annonce, expliqua Erza sèchement. Et vous ? Vous n'étiez pas censés être en vacances ? »

Grey observa les deux inconnus et annonça :

« On est ici pour trouver Sting et Rogue.

— Alors vous nous avez trouvés ! s'exclama le blond. Mais j'aimerais surtout savoir pourquoi Fairy Tail interfère avec notre mission ! »

— Alors c'est vous, les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth ? demanda le mage de glace.

— C'est exact, dit le blond. Je suis Sting, et voici Rogue. »

À cet instant, Grey s'aperçut que les deux jeunes hommes étaient chacun suivis par un Exceed. Celui qui côtoyait Sting, d'une couleur brun rouge, avait l'air aussi farouche que son compagnon. L'autre était un petit chat verdâtre engoncé dans un costume de grenouille. Pas de doute : c'étaient bien les chasseurs de dragons qu'ils cherchaient.

« Je suis Grey, dit-il. Et le froussard qui flippe à cause des fantômes, c'est Natsu. »

Le chasseur de dragons franchit l'espace qui les séparait en quelques enjambées.

« Froussard ? C'est pas toi qui a dit : 'on aurait peut-être besoin de renforts' ?!

— Abruti ! C'est évident que cette maison est truffée d'esprits en colère ! Et tes flammes n'y pourront pas grand-chose ! »

Sting et Rogue contemplèrent les deux mages de Fairy Tail d'un air perplexe.

« Vous croyez donc que la maison est vraiment hantée ? demanda Rogue d'un ton neutre.

— Aucun doute là-dessus ! s'enflamma Natsu.

— Il y a des vibrations bizarres, compléta Grey. Les choses bougent toutes seules. Et d'après Natsu, il n'y a aucune présence humaine dans cette maison. Enfin, à part vous, de toute évidence.

— Attendez ! protesta Sting. Tout ça n'explique pas pourquoi on se retrouve avec une tripotée de mages de Fairy Tail alors qu'on essayait juste de faire notre boulot !

— Nous avons simplement accepté une requête, dit Erza calmement.

— Eh bien, nous aussi. Vous êtes tellement en mal de gloire que vous essayez de piquer le boulot des autres guildes, maintenant ? s'indigna Sting.

— J'ai rien à voir là-dedans, crut bon de préciser Natsu tout en continuant à se frotter le crâne.

— Natsu et moi, on vous cherchait, confirma Grey. Les gars de votre guilde nous ont dit qu'on vous trouverait ici. Et vous, les filles ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Lucy, Kanna et Erza. Vous avez répondu à la même annonce ?

— Apparemment, oui, soupira Lucy. On dirait que la confirmation n'est pas venue à l'oreille du propriétaire, à moins que...

— À moins qu'il nous ait roulés et préféré offrir la récompense à la guilde la plus rapide, intervint Kanna avec une moue dégoûtée.

— Peu importe ! cria Sting. Vous n'avez rien à faire là ! On est à Crocus, ici ! Si vous êtes tellement en mal de missions, retournez à Magnolia ! Ici, c'est chez nous ! »

Natsu grogna. Un instant plus tard, son poing enflammé menaçait la gorge de Sting.

« Chez vous ? C'est quoi, ces conneries ? Les guildes de mages n'ont pas de juridiction. Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais les filles sont là pour la même raison que toi, alors pas la peine de prendre tes grands airs. T'avise pas de menacer mes amies, t'entends ? »

Sting n'eut pas l'air impressionné le moins du monde. Au lieu de cela, il retourna une droite à Natsu, qui alla s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin. Grey réagit aussitôt. Une chape de glace se referma sur le blond.

« Ne le touche pas », prévint Grey d'une voix grondante.

Rogue tiqua et un trait de ténèbres jaillit de sa paume, envoyant bouler le mage de glace au même endroit que Natsu.

« Ne venez pas nous faire de beaux discours, murmura-t-il. Vous n'avez aucune raison d'être ici.

— C'est un malentendu ! s'écria Lucy. Grey et Natsu voulaient simplement vous rencontrer, et nous... On a juste accepté une mission. On est dans le même camp ! Réfléchissez un instant ! Si nous sommes tous là, deux guildes différentes, c'est parce qu'on s'est faits avoir par le commanditaire ! »

Sting, toujours aux prises avec le sortilège de Grey, lutta pour se dégager. La gangue de glace explosa dans un flash de lumière. Il échangea un regard avec Rogue et tous deux se détendirent imperceptiblement.

« On a donné confirmation au commanditaire, dit Rogue calmement.

— Nous aussi », répliqua Erza sur le même ton.

Fairy Tail et Saberooth se jaugèrent du regard tandis que Grey et Natsu se relevaient.

« C'est peut-être une méprise, concéda Erza. Mais puisqu'on est tous sur place, autant essayer de régler le problème ensemble.

— Quoi ?! hurla Natsu. Sting, c'est ça ? Viens essayer de me remettre une droite, pour voir ! »

Le chasseur de dragons de Sabertooth le regarda d'un air intéressé.

« J'adorerais ça, Natsu Dragneel. Mais ta chef a raison. Ça devra attendre.

— Ma... ma quoi ?!

— Natsu ! cria Erza. Toi et Grey n'êtes là que par pur hasard. Nous, nous avons un travail à faire. »

Natsu regarda Grey, et celui-ci lui adressa un regard complice : « Ça risque d'être intéressant, murmura-t-il. Attendons de voir. »

Le chasseur de dragons grogna et consentit à faire disparaître son halo de flammes.

« Bon, d'accord. Attendons de voir, comme tu dis. »

« Très bien, dit Erza. Vous avez découvert quoi que ce soit d'intéressant ? »

Sting et Rogue secouèrent la tête.

« Rien que de vieilles pièces vides, dit Sting, mais il y a définitivement un truc étrange. Les odeurs sont bizarres, parfois, je crois sentir quelque chose, et ça s'évanouit presque aussitôt. Comme s'il y avait de multiples présences, mais aucune que je puisse clairement identifier ou suivre à la trace.

— Je vois. On devrait continuer à explorer. Peut-être les manifestations proviennent-elles d'un endroit en particulier. J'ai entendu dire que dans les maisons véritablement hantées, certaines pièces concentraient les phénomènes paranormaux.

— D'accord. Seulement... » Sting se gratta la tête. « Je ne suis plus très sûr de savoir où nous sommes... Cette maison a un don pour vous désorienter. »

Les mages regardèrent autour d'eux. La pièce ne comportait aucune fenêtre.

« Remontons à l'étage », décida Erza, et personne ne protesta.

« Bon, pourquoi vous nous cherchiez, au juste ? demanda Sting à Natsu tandis qu'ils grimpaient les escaliers étroits menant à l'étage.

— Bah, les chasseurs de dragons, ça court pas les rues, si ? Je voulais voir qui vous étiez, et aussi vous poser des questions sur vos dragons. Le seul autre chasseur de dragons que je connais, Gajeel, a perdu le sien le 7 juillet 777. Et c'est pareil pour moi. Vous aussi ?

— Ce jour-là, on les a tués, dit Rogue d'un air sombre.

— Quoi ?! Tués ?! »

Mais avant que les dragons jumeaux ne puissent en dire davantage, un cri perçant retentit depuis l'étage.

« Lucy ! » s'exclama Natsu avant de se ruer dans les escaliers.

Il déboula dans le couloir et vit la constellationniste, indemne, qui scrutait les ténèbres, les yeux agrandis par la peur. Kanna s'était déjà précipitée à ses côtés et la pressait de questions.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Tu es blessée ?

— N-non... répondit Lucy d'une voix blanche. J'ai cru voir quelqu'un...

— Quelqu'un ?

— Je crois. J'ai vu une silhouette, pas plus. J'ai peut-être rêvé... »

Les autres se rassemblèrent autour d'elle, tous les sens aux aguets.

« C'est quoi, ce bordel ? s'énerva Natsu. Cette maison est vraiment trop bizarre ! Quand je me concentre, je n'entends rien ni ne sent rien, et pourtant, l'instant d'après, il se passe un truc !

— C'est ce que j'essayais d'expliquer, dit Sting. Nos sens de chasseurs de dragons ne nous servent pas à grand-chose, ici.

— Probablement parce que ce qu'on voit et ce qu'on entend n'est pas vraiment réel, ajouta Rogue, aussitôt approuvé par son chat.

— Rien ne sert de tergiverser, intervint Erza. Il faut poursuivre notre exploration. Lucy, tu as vu où cette personne est partie ?

— Elle est passée par ici », dit-elle en pointant une porte sur leur gauche.

Natsu sentit son courage refluer. Il recula pour se placer derrière Grey, près de Happy qui s'accrochait à son épaule de telle manière que seules ses oreilles dépassaient. En les voyant battre en retraite dans son dos, le mage de glace éclata de rire.

« Non mais vous êtes sérieux ? Après tout ce qu'on a affronté, vous allez avoir peur d'une ombre ?

— Une ombre pas naturelle ! s'exclama Happy.

— Je peux pas brûler les fantômes... » marmonna Natsu en guise d'explication.

Grey secoua la tête et avança vers la porte avec un chat et un chasseur de dragons accrochés à son manteau.

« Allons voir, dit-il. S'il y a ici des esprits en colère, la seule façon de débarrasser la maison de la hantise, c'est de leur donner le repos. »

Erza ouvrit la porte, Grey sur les talons. Ils pénétrèrent dans une chambre de forme carrée où régnait un puissant parfum d'encens et de roses séchées. De longs rideaux de velours dissimulaient la fenêtre, d'autres entouraient un vaste lit à baldaquins. Un fauteuil était tourné vers la fenêtre obstruée, son grand dossier empêchant de voir si quelqu'un y était assis. Tout paraissait si figé qu'ils avaient presque l'impression d'être entrés dans une photographie, mais il pesait dans cette pièce une atmosphère de menace qui mettait les nerfs à vif, comme si le mobilier tout entier faisait semblant d'être inerte, prêt ) s'animer au moindre signe d'agression.

Les autres entrèrent à leur suite, mais le petit groupe resta posté tout près de l'entrée. Finalement, Rogue, suivi de son chat-grenouille, fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il se dirigea d'abord vers le lit. Après une infime hésitation, il tira brutalement les rideaux. Le lit était vide. Puis, il s'avança vers le fauteuil et en fit prudemment le tour.

« Rien à signaler », dit-il calmement.

Un soupir de soulagement unanime retentit.

« Attendez... dit Natsu, toujours caché dans le dos de Grey. Ce lit, il a quelque chose de bizarre. Je vois bien qu'il est vide, et pourtant... J'ai l'impression qu'il y a _quelqu'un dedans_. »

La curiosité l'emporta sur la peur et il s'approcha des couvertures tissées de motifs floraux qui paraissaient aussi antiques que le manoir lui-même. Il tendit la main...

Un bras jaillit du matelas et des doigts glacés se refermèrent sur son poignet. Avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qui lui arrivait, il tomba. Le matelas se déforma sous le poids de son corps et l'engloutit comme s'il avait trébuché dans des sables mouvants.

« Natsu ! » cria Happy.

Grey réagit aussitôt. Il se précipita pour attraper la jambe de Natsu qui dépassait encore, mais une force colossale l'attira à sa suite, et il disparut à son tour.

Leurs compagnons demeurèrent quelques secondes sans bouger, sous le choc.

« Je... je n'ai pas rêvé, n'est-ce pas ? dit Lucy d'une voix tremblante. Le lit les a... avalés ? »

Erza se reprit aussitôt. Elle examina le lit sous toutes ses coutures, mais n'osa pas y toucher directement.

« Ils ont disparu... murmura-t-elle.

— Vous croyez qu'ils vont bien ? demanda Happy d'une toute petite voix.

— On va les retrouver, lui assura Erza. S'il le faut, j'irai les chercher moi-même. Mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'inconsidéré, nous devons continuer à explorer. Si nous arrivons à comprendre qui hante cette maison et pourquoi, nous parviendrons peut-être à les délivrer. »

En dépit de ce qu'elle voulait bien laisser paraître, Erza n'en menait pas large. Avoir vu Natsu et Grey disparaître à travers ce lit l'avait terrifiée. Où étaient-ils ? Étaient-ils blessés ? Elle secoua la tête, s'apercevant qu'elle n'écoutait pas ses propres conseils : il fallait d'abord en savoir plus avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'inconsidéré. Paniquer ne servirait à rien. Elle devait rester concentrée.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'elle avait perdu les autres et qu'elle déambulait toute seule dans un couloir obscur. Quand elle prit conscience du silence anormal, elle se retourna à la recherche de ses camarades, mais ne vit personne. Elle appela à plusieurs reprises, sans obtenir aucune réponse. _Rien d'étonnant_ , pensa-t-elle. Depuis le début, l'atmosphère des lieux semblait posséder le pouvoir d'absorber le moindre son, comme dans un paysage enneigé.

Erza fit un tour sur elle-même pour tenter de se repérer, mais ne vit que les mêmes lambris de bois, la même tapisserie pourpre recouvrant le plancher, le tout plongé dans les ténèbres où flottait ce parfum poussiéreux de fleurs séchées. Son pouls s'accéléra. Mener un groupe de mages dans une maison hantée était une chose, s'y retrouver piégée, seule, en était une autre. Elle fit demi-tour et marcha rapidement, espérant revenir sur ses pas et retrouver le reste du groupe.

Quand elle tourna à un angle du couloir et aperçut Lucy et Kanna, elle cria de soulagement. Erza avança vers elle en les appelant, mais... La reine des fées se figea, réalisant que les deux magiciennes regardaient droit devant elles... sans la voir. Elle déglutit. Elle s'approcha et doucement, tendit une main gantée de fer en direction de Lucy. Elle agrippa son épaule, ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle essaya de faire : ses doigts passèrent au travers de la constellationniste. Erza bondit en arrière. « Mais... Ce n'est pas possible ! s'écria-t-elle. Je... je ne suis pas un fantôme ! Lucy ! Lucy, tu m'entends ? »

Apparemment, non. La constellationniste n'eut aucune réaction, et semblait au contraire préoccupée par autre chose. Le cœur d'Erza s'arrêta quand son amie fit un pas en avant, passant au travers d'elle comme si elle était faite de fumée. Erza la laissa partir avec Kanna et Happy, trop choquée pour esquisser le moindre geste. Elle ne comprenait pas : elle sentait son cœur cogner contre ses côtes, la sueur couler au creux de ses reins, sa respiration laborieuse soulever sa poitrine... Et pourtant, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle était devenue immatérielle. Personne ne pouvait la voir. Personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Elle serra son poing ganté, refoulant une panique qu'elle n'avait encore jamais éprouvée auparavant. C'était comme si des vagues de ténèbres gluantes et glacées montaient dans ses poumons et dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer. Elle recula d'un pas vacillant et s'appuya contre un mur. Que se passait-il ? Où étaient Natsu et Grey ? Et Sting et Rogue ? Lucy et Kanna avaient-elles été aussi séparées d'eux ? Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Quelle que soit la nature de la présence qui hantait la maison, elle leur voulait du mal.

* * *

" _I try to slow my heart down and breathe the fire out of my lungs. My muscles make promises of the pain yet to come. The night's as hot as hell."_

[The Retrosic, _Unleash Hell_ ]

Grey et Natsu atterrirent tête la première dans une minuscule pièce nue, pas plus grande qu'un placard à balais. Natsu s'enflamma aussitôt pour éclairer l'endroit à la recherche d'une issue, mais les murs blancs et lisses ne comportaient pas la moindre irrégularité. Le plafond, à travers lequel ils étaient tombés, était maintenant aussi lisse et plat qu'une pierre tombale. Le chasseur de dragons blêmit. Ses flammes augmentèrent rapidement en intensité, transformant à grande vitesse le cachot en fournaise.

« Natsu ! Doucement avec les flammes, tu vas me faire griller ! »

Le chasseur de dragons ne l'écoutait pas. Les yeux agrandis par la peur, il ne contrôlait plus sa magie. Les flammes envahirent bientôt la totalité du réduit, et Grey dut utiliser sa propre magie pour éviter de finir brûlé vif. Malgré la chaleur intense, il attrapa les deux bras de Natsu et se concentra pour diminuer sa chaleur corporelle. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, le chasseur de dragons sembla reprendre ses esprits, ou du moins, sa magie revint sous contrôle. Par contre, il respirait si vite que s'il continuait comme ça, il allait s'évanouir. Son visage livide ruisselait de sueur et il ne semblait même pas conscient de la présence de Grey.

« Natsu ! Natsu, tu m'entends ? »

Grey continua de le refroidir doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, le chasseur de dragons le regarde.

« Ça va... murmura-t-il. Ça va un peu mieux.

— Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

— J'ai... » Il déglutit avec difficulté. « J'ai un problème avec les endroits confinés.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna Grey. Je n'en avais aucune idée. »

Natsu haussa les épaules et risqua un sourire tremblant.

« Il n'y a que Lucy et Happy qui le savent. On s'est déjà... retrouvés coincés.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu avais fait pour te calmer ? »

Natsu eut un petit rire désolant, pour lui qui était toujours si exubérant. Il détourna de nouveau les yeux et Grey lui attrapa le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder.

« Je ne me suis pas calmé, expliqua Natsu sombrement.

— Hum. Je vois. »

Grey se demanda comment Lucy et Happy avaient fait pour survivre à une telle mésaventure... Peut-être Lucy avait-elle eu recours à Horlogium. Cet esprit aurait pu la protéger au cœur même d'un volcan.

Natsu regarda autour de lui. Il donna un coup de poing dans le mur, mais ne réussit qu'à se meurtrir les phalanges sans occasionner le moindre dégâts. Pourquoi faisait-il si chaud ? Il ne pouvait pas respirer. Les murs... Les murs se rapprochaient, non ? Soudain, ses jambes refusèrent de le porter. Grey le rattrapa et le soutint tandis qu'il l'appuyait contre le mur. Le mur !

« J'ai la tête qui tourne... murmura-t-il.

— Ok, regarde-moi. »

Natsu leva un regard effrayé vers lui. Grey déglutit, incertain de pouvoir relever ce défi-là : il n'avait jamais vu Natsu terrorisé, et il ignorait comment réagir. Peu importait, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser déstabiliser ! Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen de le calmer.

« Je suis là, dit-il en tentant de dissimuler son inquiétude. Il ne va rien t'arriver. Je vais trouver un moyen de nous sortir de là. Je te le promets. Fais-moi confiance. Tu peux faire ça ?

— O-oui... »

Natsu aurait voulu lui hurler que sa confiance en lui ne changerait rien à tous ces murs trop proches, beaucoup trop proches. Il n'y avait pas assez d'oxygène pour respirer... Pas d'issue. Pas d'issue ! De nouveau, son regard s'égara sur les parois désespérément lisses.

« Regarde-moi ! » répéta Grey. Il diminua la température de sa peau et posa une main glacée sur la nuque de Natsu. Le chasseur de dragons frémit à son contact et se détendit imperceptiblement.

« Ne me lâche pas du regard. Je suis là. Je ne vais pas te laisser. Ne te concentre que sur moi. »

Une vague de froid émana de son corps, tout proche du sien. Natsu respira. Entre lui et le mur, il y avait Grey. Il s'agrippa à lui et le serra contre lui, enfouissant sa tête contre son épaule.

« Ne me lâche pas, dit-il d'une voix à peine audible. Ne me lâche surtout pas.

— Jamais », chuchota Grey.

* * *

Sting et Rogue, en compagnie de leurs chats, avançaient derrière les filles de Fairy Tail, discutant à voix basse de la meilleure méthode pour terminer cette fichue mission. Depuis le début, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Dès qu'ils avaient pénétré dans la vieille bâtisse, leurs sens aiguisés de chasseurs de dragons avaient été neutralisés par des perceptions contradictoires et fugaces. Tout ce qu'ils entendaient, voyaient et sentaient semblait éphémère, inconsistant et variable.

« C'est comme si on percevait la mémoire de quelqu'un », avait dit Rogue. Des souvenirs, ou peut-être des rêves. Il n'y avait personne ici, de cela, ils étaient certains. Il n'y avait que des ombres, des regrets et des remords qui se fleurissaient sans fin dans les ténèbres. Cela faisait déjà des heures qu'ils erraient dans le manoir, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice, et cela faisait déjà des heures qu'ils avaient la certitude d'être perdus. Ils repassaient sans arrêt par les mêmes endroits sans trouver d'issue, et sans rien trouver d'intéressant que d'autres enfilades de pièces vides et obscures, pleines de présences hostiles. En un sens, la rencontre impromptue avec les mages de Fairy Tail avait presque été un soulagement.

Et voilà que maintenant, ils avaient perdu les filles de vue ! C'était arrivé presque d'un coup. Ils marchaient derrière elles, et soudain, Lucy avait commencé à paniquer. Elle ne cessait de répéter qu' _elle_ était là. Peu après, ils s'étaient aperçus qu'Erza avait disparu. Puis, Kanna et Lucy, accompagnées du chat de Natsu, avaient tourné à angle de couloir. Sting et Rogue avaient beau être sur leurs talons, quand ils passèrent l'angle, elles avaient disparu. Il n'y avait plus rien devant eux qu'un mur massif de ténèbres.

Dire que Rogue était habitué à l'obscurité avait tout d'un euphémisme. L'obscurité _faisait partie_ de lui. Les ténèbres constituaient la base même de sa magie. Et pourtant, la maison lui procurait une désagréable sensation de malaise. Pas réellement de la peur, mais une sorte de nausée glaçante, comme si on avait lesté son estomac de neige boueuse.

Sting non plus n'avait pas vraiment peur. Il se sentait plutôt frustré. La maison semblait se jouer d'eux, s'amusant à les entraîner sur de fausses pistes. Chaque heure qui passait, ils s'enfonçaient plus profondément dans la bâtisse, et ils ne trouvaient rien qui puisse leur être utile. Bien que séparé des mages de Fairy Tail, il était content d'avoir toujours Rogue à ses côtés. Ils avaient rejoint Sabertooth un an auparavant, mais cela faisait des années qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Ils avaient appris à combiner leurs magies complémentaires, et ensemble, ils se sentaient de taille à affronter l'enfer. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient réellement à court d'idées, et surtout, la première fois que leurs pouvoirs de chasseurs de dragons leur semblaient totalement inutiles.

Frosh et Lector, les deux Exceeds, faisaient de leur mieux pour dissimuler leur peur. Surtout Lector, qui se devait de faire bonne figure tant que Sting gardait une attitude aussi héroïque. Cela n'aurait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait déployé ses ailes et se serait enfui depuis longtemps. Quant à Frosh... Le pauvre chat était terrorisé jusqu'à ne plus savoir comment formuler des phrases, mais une seule chose pouvait effrayer Frosh davantage que tous les fantômes du monde : être séparé de Rogue. Alors, il le suivait en tremblant, priant pour tout soit bientôt terminé.

Le dragon de l'ombre et son chat sortirent de leurs réflexions moroses quand Sting poussa un hurlement qui fit trembler le plancher sous leurs pieds.

« Lector ! Lector, reviens ! »

Leur camarade se jeta en avant, et Rogue et Frosh se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de le perdre. Sting ne devait pas se retrouver tout seul dans cette maison. Ils ne le laisseraient pas se volatiliser comme tous les autres.

* * *

Cette fois, Lucy n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle avait vu Aquarius ! La femme sirène avait glissé le long du couloir, sa queue de sirène ondulant comme un serpent. Aquarius était sa plus vieille amie. Elle avait accompagné son enfance solitaire, perdue dans le manoir des Heartfillia. Lucy avait perdu sa mère très jeune, et son père ne s'occupait pas d'elle, trop absorbé par son travail. Livrée à elle-même, la petite fille déambulait dans les halls vides et les couloirs hauts de plafond de sa maison, à la recherche de la moindre distraction pour tromper l'ennui et la solitude. Aquarius était alors sa seule amie, quand bien même l'esprit de l'eau la réprimandait à chaque fois pour l'avoir invoqué sans bonne raison, dans des endroits qu'elle jugeait humiliants, comme un bocal pour les poissons ou bien dans l'eau du bain. Et pourtant, Lucy persévérait. Elle était sûre que si elle se montrait assez gentille, un jour, Aquarius finirait par éprouver de l'affection pour elle. La petite fille qu'elle était admirait la beauté de l'esprit, son caractère dur et inflexible, mais surtout, elle avait besoin d'elle. Leurs rapports étaient toujours restés tendus, mais dans le cœur de Lucy, Aquarius était la grande sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eue.

Cependant, quand elle la vit se faufiler dans ce couloir obscur, Lucy eut aussitôt un très mauvais pressentiment. Aquarius apparaissait très rarement sans qu'elle ne l'invoque, à plus forte raison là où il n'y avait pas d'eau.

Elle pressa Kanna de la suivre là où son esprit avait disparu. Elles coururent dans le couloir, tournèrent à un angle. Lucy l'aperçut un peu plus loin et approcha à pas vifs, résolue à découvrir pourquoi la présence d'Aquarius dans cette maison lui procurait un tel malaise. Alors, l'esprit du Verseau se retourna. Lucy se figea, choquée par le regard dur et froid de son amie. Il y avait davantage que de la simple hostilité dans ce regard. C'était de la haine. Lucy avait bien conscience qu'elle allait commettre une erreur, mais elle ne put s'en empêcher : elle se lança à sa poursuite.

Elle courut dans le couloir tapissé de pourpre sans réfléchir, à demi consciente que ses bottes ne produisaient pas le moindre bruit, pas davantage que son souffle effréné. Dans cette maison, ils étaient tous des intrus, réalisa-t-elle tandis qu'elle courait. Comme des vivants qui auraient fait irruption dans le monde des morts.

D'un coup, Kanna lui attrapa le bras. Lucy s'arrêta net.

« Attends, Lucy ! Où tu cours comme ça ? On a perdu tous les autres ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— J'ai vu Aquarius... Je... je ne crois pas qu'elle soit celle que je connais, mais je dois la retrouver, Kanna. Je dois la retrouver ! Ne m'abandonne pas maintenant. Je sais qu'on a perdu tous les autres, mais... C'est cette maison ! C'est ce qu'elle veut... J'ignore pourquoi, mais c'est comme si nous devions tous passer une sorte de test.

— De test ?

— Je crois que la seule façon de terminer cette mission, c'est d'accepter les épreuves qu'on nous impose. On ne peut pas retrouver Natsu et Grey, ni Erza, ni Sting et Rogue, pas tant qu'on n'aura pas surmonté notre propre épreuve.

— Comment tu pourrais le savoir ? demanda Kanna d'un ton qui hésitait entre la peur et la colère.

— Je ne suis pas sûre, murmura Lucy, prête à fondre en larmes. C'est juste une intuition ! Mais ce dont je suis certaine, c'est que je dois retrouver Aquarius. »

Kanna soupira. Elle s'essuya le front d'un revers de la main et porta sa flasque à ses lèvres. Après avoir avalé quelques gorgées, elle se détendit et regarda Lucy avec tendresse.

« Ok, ma belle. Allons trouver ton esprit de l'eau. On va se sortir de là, c'est promis. »

Lucy voulut la remercier, mais Kanna l'interrompit en l'attirant tout contre elle et en la serrant très fort. Elle lui caressa les cheveux tout en murmurant des paroles de réconfort, et Lucy réalisa qu'elle en avait désespérément besoin. Pendant quelques instants, juste se sentir en sécurité dans ses bras, juste fermer les yeux...


	20. La maison hantée - Partie 2

Natsu préféra fermer les yeux. Ainsi, il ne percevait plus que l'odeur de Grey, ce bouquet de gingembre et de cannelle mêlé à l'odeur plus brute des torrents glacés de montagne, ce parfum qui avait le pouvoir de l'ancrer dans la réalité et dans l'instant présent, à l'écart de ce vortex de ténèbres qui menaçait de l'aspirer depuis qu'il avait échoué dans cette pièce. Il pouvait se raccrocher à ce corps dont il sentait toutes les aspérités familières se presser contre lui, il pouvait s'agripper à lui, se servir de lui comme d'un rempart contre la terreur. Les fantômes, ce n'était rien à côté de _ça_. Ce sentiment d'être enterré vivant, mais par-dessus tout, d'être absorbé par son propre vide. Il n'y avait plus la moindre énergie en lui. Il n'y avait plus que le besoin et la nécessité.

Natsu enfonça ses ongles entre les omoplates de son compagnon, cherchant instinctivement le contact de sa bouche. Mais les lèvres de Grey hésitaient, entravées par tous les mots qu'il n'osait pas dire. Ses mains hésitaient aussi, paralysées par ses craintes de ne pas _être assez_.

Pas assez ?

Pendant que Natsu luttait pour garder pied, il sentait l'immensité des réticences de Grey, la forteresse gelée qui abritait son cœur. Au moment même où Natsu avait le plus besoin de lui, Grey battait en retraite dans sa citadelle, effrayé par l'intensité de sa terreur, l'intensité de ses flammes, l'intensité qui le définissait à tous les moments de sa vie, mais plus encore maintenant qu'il ne parvenait plus à maîtriser sa peur. L'âme de Natsu était un vaste incendie qui ne laissait pas la place au moindre compromis, et pourtant, Grey et sa froideur, Grey et sa terreur d'aimer avaient envahi son espace mental. Il avait conquis son corps, son cœur et son âme.

Grey le sentit trembler contre lui et resserra son étreinte.

« Dis-moi de quoi tu as besoin, murmura-t-il. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire. »

Natsu ne dit rien, mais il agrippa son compagnon et le projeta contre lui. Il se cramponna à ses hanches, à ses épaules, à ses fesses. Il lui mordit les lèvres, écrasa son bassin contre le sien. S'il oubliait un seul instant qu'il se retenait à ce corps, il allait de nouveau perdre pied. L'angoisse était là, toute proche, tapie dans un coin de sa tête comme une bête féroce qui attendait le bon moment pour bondir.

« Ne me laisse pas me perdre, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Ne me laisse pas oublier qui je suis et avec qui je suis. »

Ils se tenaient dans un espace qui ne devait pas mesurer plus d'un mètre sur deux. Natsu tremblait de tout son corps, et son cœur battait contre la poitrine de Grey à un rythme affolant. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'érotique dans cette sensation, plutôt quelque chose de terrifiant. Grey ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Je suis là... » répéta-t-il en vain, éprouvant la tension musculaire dans le corps de Natsu, et quelque chose d'autre, plus inquiétant encore : le chasseur de dragons était froid. Grey tenta de se persuader que ça devait être à cause de l'énergie magique qu'il avait déployée pour l'empêcher de le faire griller, sans succès. Les flammes s'affaiblissaient et l'obscurité gagnait du terrain à mesure que Natsu perdait sa magie.

« Reste avec moi ! le pressa Grey. Ici, il n'y a que toi et moi. Alors, oui, c'est étroit. Mais il n'y a que toi et moi. Que toi et moi, Natsu ! »

Le chasseur de dragons hoqueta, luttant pour respirer. Puis, il se laissa glisser sur le sol et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

« Il faut que je sorte d'ici », balbutia-t-il.

Il hyperventilait et son esprit commençait à se brouiller. Il ne sentait plus ni ses mains, ni ses pieds. Grey s'agenouilla devant lui. Il prit l'une de ses mains et la frotta vigoureusement entre ses paumes glacées.

« Ok, ok, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Ça va aller. Une crise d'angoisse. Je peux gérer. Je peux gérer ! »

Une idée lui vint à l'esprit, qui lui parut aussitôt le summum de la stupidité. Et pourtant, il choisit d'essayer. Il défit la ceinture de Natsu et fit glisser son pantalon sur ses jambes, puis il se nicha entre ses cuisses et prit sa verge dans sa bouche. L'effet fut instantané : ne serait-ce que sous l'effet de la surprise, Natsu cessa de trembler. Grey avala toute sa queue et suça doucement, attentif aux moindres réactions de son compagnon. Peu à peu, il le sentit se raidir dans sa bouche, l'afflux sanguin ramenant un peu de chaleur dans son membre. Grey glissa une main sous ses testicules et le caressa lentement, chacun de ses gestes dirigés par un seul but : garder Natsu dans l'instant présent, dans son propre corps.

Natsu sombra dans une immobilité totale, incertain de ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que dans un tel moment, il pourrait éprouver une quelconque excitation. Et pourtant, la bouche de Grey démentait ses certitudes. C'était ça ! La chaleur qui se réveillait en lui... La vie ! Dès l'instant qu'il s'était retrouvé enfermé dans ce tombeau, il avait perdu de vue tout ce qui d'habitude le motivait, le portait, le renforçait. La terreur avait tout balayé. Mais maintenant... Cette sensation érotique lui rappelait qu'il était en vie. Il émergea d'une léthargie semblable à un état de choc, recouvrant la sensibilité dans ses mains. Il saisit l'arrière du crâne de Grey par les cheveux et le poussa pour s'enfoncer dans sa gorge. Il le sentit se contracter, mais il appuya encore un peu, avide de s'ancrer dans cette sensation qui le ramenait à la vie. Puis, il relâcha son étreinte et se laissa aller contre le mur froid.

Grey recula pour avaler sa salive et reprendre son souffle, mais très vite, sa bouche l'engloutit de nouveau. Natsu ferma les yeux, et l'obscurité environnante finit par disparaître de sa conscience. Il n'avait plus besoin de ses yeux, plus besoin de surveiller ces murs qui les surveillaient en retour.

Petit à petit, il parvint à respirer plus librement. La langue de Grey enveloppa son gland, à la fois espiègle et sensuelle, ses doigts emprisonnèrent ses testicules, froids et fermes, son souffle balaya son pubis et lui donna la chair de poule. Natsu se cambra et enfin, une onde de chaleur se déploya dans son bas-ventre. À moitié sonné, il observa ses sensations se confirmer et gagner en intensité. Presque détaché, il s'aperçut que son corps réagissait, que son bassin se soulevait malgré lui. Là, dans l'étreinte de cette bouche, il se sentait peu à peu redevenir lui-même. Ses reins s'enflammèrent, ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Le contact froid et dur des dalles contre ses fesses contrastait intensément avec la sensation de réconfort et de plénitude qu'il éprouvait à se faire sucer au beau milieu d'un cauchemar. Plus rien n'existait que cette bouche tendre qui aspirait sa peur, son désarroi, son désespoir. Il identifiait à peine les sensations qui colonisaient son corps, ne sut pas qu'il se rapprochait de l'orgasme. Quand il éjacula, ce fut avec une sorte d'étrange tranquillité, en dépit de l'intensité de la sensation. Son bas-ventre se tendit et fondit, libérant la tension énorme qu'il avait emmagasinée pendant ces minutes d'horreur.

Un peu étourdi, il appuya la tête contre le mur et écouta les battements de son cœur. Pendant quelques instants, il dériva dans un monde trouble, sans contours ni définition. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il sut qu'il pouvait surmonter sa terreur. Il était enfermé dans un espace minuscule, mais il était avec Grey. Il respira profondément.

« Je peux y arriver », dit-il dans un murmure.

Des lèvres froides se posèrent sur le haut de son front.

« Évidemment, que tu peux. Il n'y a rien dont tu ne sois pas capable. Rien du tout. »

* * *

Lucy repoussa doucement Kanna.

« Je dois la trouver », murmura-t-elle.

Elle agrippa instinctivement son trousseau de clés. Elle aurait pu invoquer Aquarius maintenant, et ainsi être sûre de l'identité de la personne qu'elle avait vue... Mais elle n'en avait pas le courage. Elle avait trop peur de connaître la réponse. Alors, elle continua son chemin, suivie par une Kanna toujours réticente et un Happy terrorisé, qui s'était réfugié dans le sac de Kanna. Le pauvre chat avait perdu son partenaire, et maintenant, il était contraint de suivre une Lucy complètement désorientée. Kanna était son dernier rempart contre les terreurs qui se cachaient dans le noir.

Au bout de quelques minutes de déambulations dans les ténèbres, seulement éclairée par la lumière de Kanna, Lucy s'arrêta devant une porte semblable à toutes les autres, un simple battant de bois muni d'une poignée de porcelaine à l'ancienne. Elle approcha la main de la poignée, avec encore cette déplaisante sensation de commettre une erreur. Elle tourna le bouton de porcelaine et poussa le battant.

Elle s'arrêta de respirer. Au fond de la pièce, une grande fenêtre laissait passer la lumière de la lune, qui éclairait un spectacle surréaliste. Fauteuils et canapés flottaient à la dérive dans une eau translucide. L'eau montait jusqu'au plafond, mais une force mystérieuse la retenait à l'intérieur de la pièce, formant un barrage liquide dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il y avait autre chose... Lucy reconnaissait parfaitement cet endroit. C'était le salon du manoir des Heartfillia, une pièce qu'elle détestait entre toutes. Entre ces quatre murs peints en blanc, sous ce plafonds aux moulures raffinées, avaient résonné trop de cris et de sanglots. Même après le passage des domestiques, Lucy voyait encore les taches de vin souiller les murs, et les minuscules accrocs dans la peinture qui témoignaient des bouteilles brisées dans la rage et la frustration. C'était presque toujours ici que ses parents se disputaient, tard après le dîner, réveillant Lucy au beau milieu de la nuit. Les souvenirs, trop anciens, étaient confus dans sa mémoire. Mais l'angoisse, elle, encore bien réelle.

Et au beau milieu de ce mémorial des mauvais souvenirs familiaux, Aquarius flottait, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lucy, tu as peur ? Tu as peur de moi ?

— Non... murmura la constellationniste.

— Tu devrais. Tu n'as jamais eu peur de moi. Même si... J'ai toujours eu envie de te tuer. »

Dans la bouche de sa plus vieille amie, cette déclaration lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Pourtant, Lucy s'accrocha à sa résolution.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, dit-elle. Tu n'es pas réelle. Tu n'es qu'une illusion, à cause de cette maison hantée.

— Vraiment ? répondit Aquarius en levant un sourcil ironique. Pourquoi tu ne vérifies pas, Lucy ? Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de m'invoquer ?

— Lucy, ne l'écoute pas ! intervint Kanna en l'attrapant par le bras. Partons d'ici, Lucy, je t'en prie.

— Non... » souffla la constellationniste.

Elle se dégagea et après un infime instant d'hésitation, franchit la barrière aquatique et rejoignit son esprit dans la pièce inondée.

Elle flotta comme dans l'un des rêves de sirène qu'elle faisait, enfant. Elle était bien dans l'eau, et pourtant, elle pouvait respirer.

« Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant d'Aquarius. J'avais juste besoin d'une amie. Je ne voulais pas... Je voulais simplement ne plus être seule. »

Quand Kanna vit Lucy s'engouffrer dans le salon submergé, Kanna paniqua.

« Happy, reste ici », dit-elle en sortant sans ménagement le chat de son sac. « Je dois aller la sauver. Elle ne peut pas respirer là-dedans. Elle va se noyer. »

Happy atterrit sur le tapis, mais ne protesta pas. En voyant la cartomancienne plonger dans l'eau sombre, il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

* * *

Sting avait vu une ombre. Il avait aussitôt reconnu la silhouette massive de Jienma, le maître de guilde de Sabertooth. Et il avait vu Lector broyé entre ses mains puissantes pendant que Jienma riait à gorge déployée. Depuis un an qu'il avait intégré la guilde, il avait tout accepté. Les brimades, les humiliations et autres abus de pouvoir. Il se disait que cela le rendrait plus fort, et que seule la force comptait. Pour vaincre quelqu'un comme Natsu, c'était de force dont on avait besoin, pas de bons sentiments. Et Sting se devait de le battre... Il l'avait promis à Lector. Il voulait prouver au monde qu'il n'avait pas menti : il avait bien tué le dragon qui l'avait élevé de ses propres mains ! Il en avait eu la force ! La force de protéger Lector, la force nécessaire pour s'assurer que nul ne lui fasse du mal. De la même façon, il voulait bien se vider de ses tripes si cela signifiait garder Rogue en sécurité. Il n'existait rien au monde qui aurait pu le faire faillir dans sa résolution. Mais quand il vit Lector, son ami et protégé de toujours, son partenaire, écrasé dans les grosses pattes de Jienma, quand il avait _entendu_ ses os craquer, son sang se mit à bouillir.

Il se rua en avant, bondit dans une vaste salle vide et s'arrêta seulement quand il réalisa que cette pièce était en tous points semblables au hall de guilde de Sabertooth. Il regarda autour de lui, prêt à déchaîner tout l'enfer de sa magie au moindre signal. Au fond de la salle, Jienma l'attendait sur son trône, tenant Lector dans sa main droite dans une poigne de fer. Il affichait un grand sourire goguenard qui humilia Sting davantage que les coups et les insultes qu'il avait subis toute cette dernière année. Ce connard osait sourire, quand bien même son poing fermé était en train s'asphyxier Lector !

Il était prêt à bondir quand une main ferme se referma sur son bras. Rogue ! Rogue était toujours avec lui...

« Sting, réfléchis, lui intima le dragon de l'ombre. C'est une illusion.

— Mais Lector n'est plus avec moi ! gronda Sting. Ce qui signifie que c'est bien lui, là-bas. Rogue, lâche-moi. Si tu continues à m'écraser le bras, je jure que tu vas le regretter. »

La pression sur son biceps se relâcha immédiatement.

« D'accord, mais laisse-moi t'aider », dit son partenaire d'une voix sombre.

Sting se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment, et il se précipita à l'assaut.

* * *

Erza avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'elle errait dans cette maison. Sa gorge était douloureuse à force de crier. Elle avait soif, et la peur et l'épuisement lui raidissaient les muscles. Même son armure familière commençait à peser lourd sur ses épaules. Comment sortir d'ici ? Comment faire en sorte que les autres puissent la voir ? Il n'y avait qu'eux avec qui il lui était impossible d'interagir : elle ne passait pas à travers les murs et pouvait ouvrir les portes ou saisir des objets. Pourtant, cela ne la rassurait en rien. Si elle n'existait plus aux yeux de ses amis, autant ne plus exister du tout !

Arrivée en bas d'un escalier, elle se figea. Elle avait entendu des voix ! À l'aveuglette, elle avança dans leur direction. Cela venait de derrière un mur, juste derrière l'escalier. Elle crut reconnaître la voix de Grey et chercha un moyen d'accéder à l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais bizarrement, aucune porte, aucun couloir ou aucun escalier ne semblait y mener. Peut-être fallait-il y accéder par en-bas ? Mais n'était-elle pas déjà au rez-de-chaussée ? Bon sang, elle ne savait plus. Elle était totalement perdue ! En désespoir de cause, elle appela de nouveau, cogna le mur à grands coups de poings. Sans résultat... Elle s'adossa contre le mur et se laissa tomber au sol. Et s'ils ne sortaient jamais d'ici ?

Non, non. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. La maison les avait sciemment séparés. Dans quel but ? Pourquoi était-elle devenue invisible ? Elle réfléchit : s'il s'agissait d'âmes en peine, pourquoi les torturer ? Elle réalisa qu'il y avait une chose qu'ils n'avaient pas tentée : s'adresser directement aux présences. Elle se releva et s'avança au centre de la pièce – encore un autre hall vide.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'attendez-vous de nous ? Je vous aiderai, mais je dois savoir ce que vous voulez! »

Au début, rien ne se passa, et elle se trouva stupide de parler dans le vide. Puis, un souffle d'air glacé lui hérissa la nuque. Elle se retourna d'un bloc, la main sur le pommeau de son épée.

« Je veux vous aider, murmura-t-elle encore. Mais vous devez relâcher mes amis.

— Ce n'est pas vous que je veux... »

Erza sursauta. Le chuchotement, impersonnel et froid, semblait provenir de toutes les directions à la fois.

« Je ne peux trouver mon chemin vers l'au-delà. Mes cauchemars me retiennent ici. Vous en êtes tous prisonniers. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux... je ne suis... Je ne suis qu'un petit garçon.

— Un petit garçon ?

— Je m'appelle Haru. Je suis mort ici.

— Comment es-tu mort ? »

Un silence lui répondit, mais Erza sentit l'air s'épaissir autour d'elle, plus froid.

« J'ai besoin de comprendre, dit la reine des fées d'une voix douce. Si tu m'expliques tout, je serai peut-être en mesure de t'aider.

— Vous êtes des mages, pas vrai ? C'est mon père qui vous a payés ?

— Ton père ? Je l'ignore. Il ne nous a pas parlé d'un fils... »

Un petit rire glaçant ricocha dans les couloirs vides.

« C'est normal. C'est à cause de lui que je suis mort. »

Erza se figea, la gorge serrée.

« Que veux-tu dire ?

— Il répétait que je n'étais pas son fils. Je sais que c'était pas vrai. Mais il m'a frappé quand même. Je suis tombé. Ma tête a cogné contre une table. Et je suis mort. C'était pas la première fois qu'il me battait, mais cette fois-là, je n'ai pas eu de chance. C'est pour ça que je suis prisonnier ici. Je n'ai pas fait exprès de vous retenir ici. Mais vous ne me voyez pas, vous ne m'entendez pas... Comme papa et maman depuis que je suis mort. J'ai beau essayer... Ils m'ignorent. »

Erza vit alors la silhouette d'un petit garçon en pyjama émerger des ténèbres, tenant un ours en peluche dans sa main gauche.

« Tu es la première à me voir », murmura-t-il d'une voix enfin redevenue normale.

Erza lui sourit :

« C'est peut-être parce que moi aussi, je suis devenue invisible aux yeux de mes amis... Peut-être que nous partageons la même peur, toi et moi. »

Le petit garçon la contempla sans rien dire.

« Est-ce que tu es une guerrière ? demanda-t-il finalement.

— Oui, dit Erza d'un ton calme. Je suis là pour t'aider. »

Le petit garçon se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, apparemment hésitant et désorienté.

« Je ne peux pas partir, à cause de papa. S'il me voit... Si maman me voit... Peut-être que je pourrai m'en aller. Je dois leur dire au revoir. Maman doit savoir pourquoi je suis mort...

— Très bien, je vais m'en charger. Je peux aller les chercher, mais tu dois me laisser sortir d'ici.

— La porte est juste derrière toi... »

Erza pivota sur elle-même et eut la surprise de découvrir la porte d'entrée, toujours entrouverte. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas s'en apercevoir ? Elle reporta son attention sur le petit garçon, qui la dévisageait avec de grands yeux pleins d'espoir. Son cœur se serra.

« Je reviens très vite. Je t'en fais la promesse. Tu peux compter sur moi. »

* * *

Lucy nagea dans l'eau bleu sombre, s'approchant d'Aquarius qui se tenait au centre de la pièce, au beau milieu de débris de vaisselle qui flottaient autour d'elle comme autant de regrets.

« Aquarius ? Pourquoi m'as-tu entraînée ici ?

— Je faisais office de doudou pour toi, pas vrai ? La pauvre petit fille riche abandonnée par ses parents... Mais je ne t'ai jamais aimée. Tu as toujours été une nuisance. Tes parents se disputaient à cause de toi, tu sais ? Peut-être même que c'est le stress qui a rendu ta mère malade.

— Non ! Tu n'arriveras pas à me convaincre. Tu es mon amie, tu l'as toujours été !

— Vraiment ? Est-ce qu'une amie te laisserait te noyer ? »

Et soudain, Lucy réalisa qu'elle n'avait plus d'air. Elle ne pouvait pas respirer dans l'eau ! Elle avait cru, en entrant... Et maintenant, elle s'asphyxiait. Elle força à fermer la bouche, réprimant son réflexe pour respirer. Elle chercha la sortie, mais la panique brouillait ses perceptions. Elle avait besoin d'air, vite ! Autour d'elle, il faisait si sombre... La pièce n'avait plus aucun sens, plus rien de reconnaissable. Elle ne voyait que des formes confuses à la dérive dans les ténèbres.

Soudain, une poigne solide se referma sur son poignet et elle se sentit tirée en arrière. Confusément, elle vit Aquarius qui riait en la pointant du doigt, l'ombre de ses parents dans leur dos, le regard accusateur. Elle lutta contre la force qui l'entraînait en arrière, voulant atteindre ses parents, leur parler... Un voile noir tomba sur ses yeux.

Kanna parvint à tirer Lucy hors de l'eau, et toutes deux retombèrent lourdement dans le couloir. La cartomancienne roula sur le côté et prit le pouls de Lucy. Son cœur ne battait plus ! Sans réfléchir, Kanna comprima sa cage thoracique de toutes ses forces. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir ici. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Elle compta les pressions à haute voix, refusant de laisser la panique la distraire de sa tâche. Quand Lucy se réveilla en crachant de l'eau, Kanna éclata en sanglots et la serra contre elle.

« Lucy ! Lucy... »

Happy se joignit à elle tandis que la constellationniste les regardait, hébétée.

« Je... Que s'est-il passé ?

— Tu étais en train de te noyer. Mais tout est fini, maintenant. Tout va bien. »

Après quelques minutes, Lucy reprit ses esprits.

« Il faut qu'on trouve les autres, murmura-t-elle. J'ai failli me noyer. Ce qui signifie qu'ils courent peut-être eux aussi un grave danger... Il faut les trouver ! »

Happy, terrorisé pour Natsu, hocha la tête et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de patte.

« Lucy a raison. On peut pas les abandonner ! »

Le trio se remit en route sur des jambes tremblantes, mais avec une détermination nouvelle.

* * *

L'ombre et la lumière jaillirent et se mélangèrent en un tourbillon crépitant avant de heurter Jienma de plein fouet. Celui-ci lâcha Lector, qui tomba au sol, inanimé. Le maître de guilde regarda les chasseurs de dragons d'un air mauvais et s'avança vers eux, chacun de ses pas martelant le sol de vibrations grondantes.

« Rogue ! cria Sting. Il ne faut pas lui laisser le temps de nous attaquer. On doit l'avoir, d'un seul coup ! »

Son partenaire hocha la tête et ils se concentrèrent pour fusionner leur pouvoir. Une énorme quantité de magie déferla sur Jienma, qui tomba en arrière. Sting bondit et se mit à le cribler de coups, chaque attaque plus puissante que la précédente. Sa rage libérait en lui une force dont il ne se savait pas capable. Un voile rouge sang était tombé devant sa vision. Il n'éprouvait aucune douleur dans ses phalanges tandis qu'il brisait les os à coups de poings. Il n'entendait rien d'autre que son souffle rauque et ses battements de cœur qui emplissaient ses oreilles d'un tambourinement guerrier. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il était en train de _détruire_ le maître de guilde.

Ce fut la voix de Rogue qui le ramena à la réalité. Devant lui, le corps de Jienma n'était plus que boursouflures ensanglantées. Il frissonna.

« Sting ! Lector a repris conscience. »

Le dragon de la lumière abandonna sa proie et courut aux côtés de son chat. Sonné et confus, l'Exceed avait l'air indemne.

« Lector ! Lector... Si je t'avais perdu... Si ce... »

Il se tut, réalisant soudain quelque chose.

« Rogue... Tu penses à la même chose que moi ? »

Son compagnon hocha la tête d'un air sombre.

« C'est ce qu'on aurait dû faire depuis longtemps. Frosh et Lector ne sont pas en sécurité avec lui.

— On est restés dans cette foutue guilde par orgueil, grogna Sting. Parce que c'était la plus puissante de Fiore, sans penser à Frosh et à Lector. Ils n'ont leur place là-bas... Bon sang, on a même laissé Jienma les menacer ! Un jour, il risque de... Il va...

— On n'a pas besoin de quitter la guilde, murmura Rogue. Seulement de déposer le maître. »

Les deux coéquipiers se regardèrent, trouvant dans les yeux de l'autre le miroir de sa propre détermination.

* * *

Haru attendit très longtemps dans le noir. Il s'en fichait. Depuis qu'il était mort, il attendait. Il attendait que son père le regarde dans les yeux, il attendait que sa mère lui adresse quelques derniers mots d'amour. Il attendait que ses parents viennent lui dire au revoir pour pouvoir enfin s'endormir.

La guerrière aux cheveux de feu tint parole. Elle revint en tirant son père par le col, suivie par sa mère qui ouvrait de grands yeux terrorisés. La magicienne jeta son père sur les dalles noires et blanches du hall, et Haru eut envie de rire. Papa maîtrisé par une femme deux fois moins imposante que lui !

« Haru ? »

Le petit garçon sursauta. Maman l'appelait !

« Maman ? »

Il se concentra. Il devait essayer très fort pour qu'elle puisse le voir. La fille aux cheveux rouges l'avait bien vu, elle ! Il serra ses petits poings. Il pouvait y arriver !

« Maman !

— Oh, mon dieu... »

Maman courut vers lui et le serra contre elle. Il pouvait la sentir ! Il sentait même ses larmes chaudes mouiller le col de son pyjama. Il redressa la tête. Papa le regardait aussi. Ses yeux étaient noirs de remords et de colère. Il y avait autre chose... Haru était sûr que c'était de la honte. Il pouvait facilement reconnaître une émotion qu'il avait si souvent éprouvée. Papa le regarda très longtemps, et Haru soutint son regard, comme dans ce jeu où on se prend une gifle si on détourne les yeux. Haru n'avait plus peur. Dans les bras de maman, papa maîtrisé par la fille à l'armure, il n'y avait plus aucune raison d'avoir peur. Tout doucement, le petit garçon se mit à sourire. Quand papa prononça « pardon » dans un murmure si bas qu'aucun être vivant n'aurait pu l'entendre, Haru se sentit tout d'un coup très léger, comme s'il s'était transformé en ballon d'hélium. Il montait vers le plafond... Maman pleurait, mais un jour, elle ne serait plus triste. Maintenant, elle savait. Elle n'avait plus besoin de papa. Elle partirait, Haru le savait. Et elle vivrait libre, enfin.

* * *

Quand le mur disparut, Grey faillit tomber en arrière. Il se retrouva assis au fond du hall, Natsu blotti en boule entre ses bras, endormi. Il plissa des yeux dans la soudaine lumière et vit les autres rassemblés au centre de la pièce, livides et épuisés. Dans un coin, il remarqua une femme en pleurs et un homme ligoté, Erza le surveillant de près.

« Natsu ! » cria Happy en les voyant. Il se précipita vers eux, Lucy sur les talons. Puis, s'apercevant que le chasseur de dragons était inconscient, il interrogea Grey : « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— On s'est retrouvés coincés dans une pièce minuscule, sans porte ni fenêtre.

— Ah... murmura le chat d'un air compréhensif. Tu as dû l'assommer pour ne pas finir brûlé vif, c'est ça ? »

Grey lui sourit.

« Non. Je l'ai calmé. Il dort. »

Happy et Lucy échangèrent un regard, bouche bée. Ils avaient vécu cette situation avec Natsu, et ils ne s'en étaient sortis que de justesse grâce à Horlogium, comme l'avait deviné Grey.

« Vous allez bien ? demanda le mage de glace d'un air inquiet.

— Ça va... En tout cas, maintenant. Erza a trouvé la solution. La maison était hantée par un petit garçon... »

Lucy lui raconta toute l'histoire. Grey, horrifié, jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme ligoté. Il avait pourtant l'air inoffensif... Décidément, les fantômes étaient loin de constituer la chose la plus terrifiante au monde. Les gens, en revanche... Ils pouvaient être de véritables démons.

La mère d'Haru tint à récompenser généreusement les deux guildes. C'était son mari qui s'était occupé du recrutement et elle affirma ne rien savoir du conflit d'intérêt qui avait émergé entre les guildes ayant confirmé la prise en charge de la mission. Elle leur expliqua rapidement, en termes confus, qu'elle avait peur de son mari et avait fermé les yeux sur ses agissements. Quand Haru était mort, elle avait cru à un accident, ou du moins, elle s'en était convaincue, trop accablée de chagrin et terrorisée par ce que le contraire pourrait impliquer pour elle et son mari. Quelques instants plus tard, les autorités, alertées par Erza, vinrent prendre en charge le couple.

Sting et Rogue s'éclipsèrent dès qu'ils le purent. Ils ne dirent rien aux mages de Fairy Tail de ce qu'ils avaient vécu à l'intérieur de la maison, mais ils semblaient particulièrement préoccupés. Pour l'heure, Natsu dut se résoudre à patienter jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans de meilleures dispositions. Les mages de Fairy Tail passèrent la soirée ensemble pour débriefer la mission et tenter de se relaxer après une journée aussi éprouvante.

Le lendemain, ils apprirent que le maître de Sabertooth avait été tué. La rumeur en ville voulait que Sting ait pris sa place. Ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux à Magnolia, espérant que la prochaine mission serait moins pénible que celle-ci... Ils arrivèrent fourbus, la tête encore plongée dans les cauchemars de la maison hantée.

Dans le hall de la guilde, ils s'isolèrent à leur table habituelle et se tinrent mutuellement compagnie jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Aucun d'eux n'était près d'oublier les illusions de la maison, et le visage de Haru hanterait encore longtemps Erza... D'une certaine manière, ils l'avaient sauvé, mais ce qu'il avait dû endurer avant d'être finalement libéré de ses chaînes avait de quoi terrifier la reine des fées. Personne ne devrait jamais avoir à souffrir une telle solitude. Un jour, Makarov avait dit à Gajeel des propos que le chasseur de dragons lui avait répétés plus tard et qu'Erza avait toujours gardés en mémoire : « Certains préfèrent la solitude, mais personne ne la supporte ».


	21. Alter-egos

_Quelques jours plus tard_

« Putain, c'est lourd ! Happy, donne-moi un coup de main ! »

Grey posa son carton en bas des marches et se retourna pour lancer un regard noir à Natsu, qui se débattait avec sa valise dans l'escalier.

« Tu crois pas que t'exagères un peu ?

— Non ! Pour un mec qui finit toujours à poil, je trouve que tu te préoccupes un peu trop de ton style !

— Je sais pas pourquoi je m'embête à tout emmener, de toute façon. C'est tellement le bordel, chez toi, j'aurai sans doute pas la place de caser toutes mes affaires...

— Si t'emportais pas l'équivalent d'une boutique de fringues, aussi ! »

Grey l'ignora et ramassa son carton. Happy le suivit en volant, Natsu sur ses talons.

« Attends-moi, espèce d'exhibitionniste !

— À mon avis, tu manques d'entraînement. Va falloir te refaire du muscle. C'est toujours comme ça, l'hiver : tu engraisses.

— Répète un peu ça, pour voir ! Il fait froid, c'est normal que je mange plus !

— Comme si tu mettais le nez dehors !

— C'est vrai que tu as pris un peu de poids, Nastsu... »

Grey s'arrêta, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver un allié en Happy. Peut-être que la vie commune allait être plus aisée que prévu, se dit-il en souriant.

« Quoi ? s'étrangla Natsu. Tu es de son côté, maintenant ?

— J'ai juste fait une remarque, mais tu es trop susceptible, Natsu.

— Tu peux parler ! J'vais vous montrer si j'ai la forme... »

Le chasseur de dragons partit comme un flèche à travers le hall de la guilde et disparut à l'extérieur.

« Tu crois qu'il va courir comme ça jusqu'à la maison ? demanda Grey à Happy.

— Il en serait capable... soupira le chat bleu en secouant la tête.

— De toute façon, faudra que je fasse un aller-retour. J'ai encore des bouquins à... »

Il s'interrompit, bouche bée. Erza le dépassa, portant trois cartons empilés les uns sur les autres.

« Pas de problème, je m'en occupe. T'aider à emménager avec Natsu, c'est mon devoir d'amie, de coéquipière, et de mage de Fairy Tail. On y va !

— Euh... d'accord, acquiesça Grey en la suivant à l'extérieur. Mais laisse-moi au moins porter un truc...

— Tout est sous contrôle ! »

Happy et Grey suivirent la reine des fées qui traversa la ville au pas de course avec tous ses cartons, et ils trouvèrent Natsu en nage, qui reprenait son souffle en s'appuyant contre la porte d'entrée. Il les regarda d'un air mauvais.

« Erza t'a aidé, c'est de la triche.

— Pousse-toi, Natsu ! » exigea la reine des fées.

Il s'exécuta et la regarda entrer chez lui d'un pas conquérant.

« Je sens que la situation m'échappe déjà... » marmonna-t-il.

Erza ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin. Elle ordonna aux deux mages d'aller ranger leurs affaires et s'attela à mettre de l'ordre dans la cuisine.

« Pour bien commencer une vie commune, il faut commencer par un bon repas », déclara-t-elle en nouant un tablier dans son dos.

Natsu et Grey, qui n'avaient rien demandé, la regardèrent s'activer.

Une demi heure plus tard, elle déposa deux assiettes bien remplies sur la table et contempla son œuvre d'un air satisfait, poings sur les hanches.

« Je suis contente que vous ayez décidé de vivre ensemble, dit-elle en leur souriant.

— Tu ne restes pas manger ? demanda Natsu.

— Non, j'étais juste là pour vous donner un coup de main. Je sais bien que je devrais arrêter de vous materner, mais ce n'est pas facile d'abandonner un rôle qu'on a tenu toute sa vie. Mais vous vous en sortirez très bien, vous avez toute ma confiance.

— Euh... Merci.

— Happy, tu viens ? Je vais acheter du poisson ! »

Le mot magique fut suffisant pour convaincre Happy, qui partit joyeusement en compagnie de la reine des fées.

Une fois la porte close, Natsu et Grey se regardèrent, décontenancés. La maison leur parut soudain étrangement silencieuse. Puis, Natsu s'approcha de Grey et le fit reculer contre l'évier.

« Moi, je pense que le meilleur moyen de bien commencer une vie commune, c'est de baptiser la cuisine...

— Vraiment ? demanda Grey, amusé.

— Vraiment... fit Natsu en débouclant sa ceinture. Je veux te faire jouir dans toutes les pièces de la maison. D'abord, dans la cuisine, ensuite, je te sucerai dans ma... dans notre chambre, et pour finir, je te ferai l'amour sous la douche.

— Ça promet... »

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Erza.

« J'ai oublié de... Euh, peu importe. Je m'en vais ! »

Elle recula, mais, voyant qu'aucun des deux mages semblait n'avoir remarqué son intrusion, elle s'attarda sur le seuil une ou deux secondes de plus que nécessaire. Puis, elle rougit et se dépêcha de partir.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir suivi le programme de Natsu et dîné dans le calme, ils se glissèrent sous la couette pour un repos bien mérité.

Grey, cependant, ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Ça lui faisait bizarre de penser que désormais, il habitait ici. Il n'était plus chez Natsu, il était... chez eux. C'était une perspective à la fois agréable et un peu inquiétante. Et s'ils n'étaient pas prêts pour ça ? Si _lui_ n'était pas prêt ?

« Je sais à quoi tu penses, grogna Natsu, la tête posée sur sa poitrine.

— Ah oui ? fit Grey en lui caressant les cheveux.

— Tu t'inquiètes trop.

— On ne se refait pas du jour au lendemain...

— Non, c'est vrai. Je te prouverai que tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Je t'en fais la promesse. Et tu n'as...

— Jamais eu de raison de douter de ta parole.

— Exactement. »

Natsu se redressa et posa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

« Tu n'as pas à faire quoi que ce soit, tu n'as pas à changer quoi que ce soit. Tout ira bien. Je t'ai demandé de venir vivre avec moi parce que c'était ce que je voulais. Alors ne commence pas à te torturer pour rien.

— Je vais essayer... »

* * *

Une fois par semaine, Natsu et Grey avaient pris l'habitude de dîner en ville avec Kanna et Lucy. Kanna était arrivée à Fairy Tail la même année que Grey et tous les deux avaient toujours été proches. Quant à Natsu, il partageait une complicité particulière avec Lucy depuis le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Aussi, cette petite sortie rituelle était pour eux un moment de la semaine qu'ils attendaient toujours avec impatience.

Ce soir-là, ils sortaient du restaurant et comptaient aller boire un verre avant de rentrer, quand quelque chose attira leur attention dans le jardin public. Une lumière dorée qui scintillait au milieu des massifs de fleurs, sans source apparente. En s'approchant, ils découvrirent que cela ressemblait à une sorte de déchirure, à travers laquelle ils pouvaient voir... un paysage !

« Vous croyez que c'est une sorte de portail ? dit Lucy en contemplant le désert rocailleux qui s'étendait de l'autre côté.

— Genre... vers un autre monde, tu veux dire ? demanda Grey.

— Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, c'est comme si on regardait à travers une fenêtre...

— Il n'y a qu'un moyen de vérifier, pas vrai ? fit Natsu en se dirigeant vers la lumière.

— Attends ! Tu ne sais pas... »

Grey s'interrompit et soupira. Natsu était déjà passé de l'autre côté.

« Bon sang, parfois, je le hais, marmonna-t-il en s'approchant à son tour du portail.

— Grey, tu es sûr ? » demanda Kanna.

Il haussa les épaules.

« S'il s'agit bien d'un autre monde, je ne vais pas laisser Natsu l'explorer sans moi », déclara-t-il en souriant.

Et il disparut à son tour. Les filles se regardèrent, mais leur hésitation ne dura pas bien longtemps. L'une après l'autre, elles franchirent le portail.

Tous les quatre se retrouvèrent au beau milieu d'un désert de rocaille et de sable où émergeaient de massives formations rocheuses couleur rouille. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et tapait dur. En tournant sur eux-mêmes, ils ne virent aucune trace de civilisation à l'horizon. Plus inquiétant, le portail semblait s'être refermé sur leur passage. Ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver une piste, avec des empreintes indiquant le passage d'un véhicule. Il y avait donc des gens qui passaient par ce trou perdu ! Ils commencèrent à suivre la route, espérant qu'ils tomberaient rapidement sur quelqu'un qui puisse les amener en lieu sûr, et surtout leur expliquer où ils pouvaient bien se trouver.

Au bout d'une heure ou deux, un rugissement de moteur monta dans le lointain, et bientôt, un véhicule apparut dans un nuage de poussière, les quatre roues en feu. Le bolide les dépassa à toute vitesse, mais quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, il freina brutalement. Après quelques secondes, le conducteur passa la marche arrière et revint à leur hauteur dans un déluge de flammes. Le pilote baissa la vitre et les dévisagea avec une sidération qui égalait au moins la leur.

« Vous voyez ce que je vois ? » demanda Natsu, qui se disait qu'il avait probablement bu un ou deux verres de trop au restaurant. Mais le silence consterné de ses camarades semblait pourtant indiquer que non...

« Mais c'est complètement dingue ! s'exclama le pilote en plissant les yeux. Lucy ? Kanna ? Grey ?... Natsu ?

— Oui, c'est bien nous », dit Kanna, revenue de son étonnement. Après tout, la situation était certes très bizarre, mais aussi étrangement comique. « Il est pas chou, ce Natsu ? » demanda-t-elle à ses camarades en observant le jeune homme, un poing sur la hanche.

La portière côté passager s'ouvrit, et une réplique de Grey apparut, portant mitaines, écharpe et manteau long malgré la chaleur écrasante. Il regarda les nouveaux venus sans rien dire, s'attardant sur son double qui se promenait en caleçon, et rougit légèrement.

Soudain, Natsu tira sans ménagement son alter-ego de la voiture et le jeta sur le sable.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as la même tête que moi ? Et pourquoi tu conduis une putain de voiture ?! »

Le pilote sembla complètement décontenancé. Il perdit ses moyens et se mit à balbutier.

« Je... je m'excuse ! Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes là ! Et je... euh, je conduis une voiture parce que c'est ma spécialité.

— Ta spécialité ? hurla son double. Et comment tu fais, pour le mal de transport ?

— Je... je l'ai jamais eu...

— Quoi ?! » Natsu se pencha et le saisit par le col. « Comment tu fais ? C'est quoi ton secret ? »

Son alter-ego, qui semblait maintenant tout bonnement terrifié, le regarda avec de grands yeux sans proférer une parole.

« Hé, vas-y doucement ! protesta Lucy. Tu lui fais peur ! »

Le pilote se tourna vers elle avec une telle expression d'étonnement que Lucy s'en sentit mal à l'aise. C'était comme si son intervention était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il se serait attendu ! Elle regarda l'autre Grey, qui semblait également terrorisé et restait prudemment hors de portée, de l'autre côté de la voiture.

Kanna éclata de rire.

« Ils sont adorables ! Dites, les garçons, Fairy Tail, ça vous dit quelque chose ? »

L'alter-ego de Natsu se redressa et recula contre le véhicule, puis il échangea un regard avec l'autre Grey.

« O-oui... murmura-t-il. C'est notre guilde. »

Les nouveaux venus ne dirent rien. Qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait signifier ?

« Je... Je ne sais pas d'où vous venez, dit l'autre Natsu, mais on peut vous y conduire, si vous voulez. On revient de la ville avec les provisions pour toute la guilde, alors vous allez être un peu serrés, mais...

— Je monte pas dans ce véhicule de l'enfer, moi, protesta le chasseur de dragons.

— On est en plein désert, le raisonna Grey. On n'a pas vraiment le choix. »

Le chasseur de dragons lui répondit par un grognement exaspéré, mais accepta de mauvaise grâce. Tous les quatre se tassèrent à l'arrière et l'alter-ego de Natsu démarra en trombe. Il les observa dans le rétroviseur, l'air nettement plus assuré maintenant qu'il était de retour aux commandes.

« Comment vous avez atterri dans ce désert ? demanda-t-il.

— On a franchi une sorte de portail, expliqua Lucy. Je ne crois pas que nous soyons encore dans notre monde. J'ai lu des trucs à ce sujet : des dimensions parallèles... Ça expliquerait pourquoi vous êtes des doubles de nos amis. Votre monde est comme un reflet du nôtre, mais un reflet déformé...

— Vous aussi, Kanna et Lucy, vous avez votre double ici.

— Elles vous ressemblent pas du tout, ajouta Grey.

— Surtout Lucy, renchérit Natsu, et tous les deux se regardèrent en frissonnant.

— Pourquoi ? Comment ça ? Je suis comment ?

— Tu verras bien assez tôt », marmonna Natsu.

Grey, qui n'y tenait plus, demanda à son double :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es fringué comme ça, au juste ? On est en plein désert !

— Je suis... euh... Je suis très frileux. »

« Frileux... rigola Natsu. Ça, c'est vraiment la meilleure. » Il s'interrompit et devint livide. « Oh non... Je vais vomir... »

Au cours du trajet, les filles bombardèrent les doubles de Natsu et Grey de questions. Elles apprirent qu'ils se trouvaient dans un monde appelé Edolas, où la magie était rare et essentiellement concentrée dans des objets qu'on utilisait pour se battre ou pour améliorer la vie de tous les jours. Edolas était dirigé par un roi tyrannique cherchant à s'accaparer toutes les ressources magiques, et la guilde de Fairy Tail vivait dans la clandestinité, changeant de position le plus souvent possible pour éviter la redoutable Erza Knightwalker, chevalier d'élite du royaume dont la principale fonction consistait à traquer tous ceux qui utilisaient la magie illégalement. Tout cela n'avait rien de très réjouissant, et en plus, ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de la façon dont ils allaient pouvoir rentrer dans leur monde...

Bientôt, le désert laissa la place à une étrange forêt où poussaient des arbres gigantesques et de gros champignons mauves. Edo-Natsu pilota son véhicule à travers la végétation dense avec une maîtrise qui dénotait une longue habitude, pendant que son alter-ego priait pour qu'ils soient vite arrivés. Enfin, le bolide s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus devant un gros arbre tordu percé de fenêtres et portant l'emblème de la guilde. Ils sortirent de la voiture et contemplèrent cette autre version de leur QG de guilde.

« C'est vraiment incroyable », murmura Lucy.

Edo-Grey et Edo-Natsu semblaient anxieux à l'idée d'avoir du retard et se dépêchèrent de sortir leurs courses du coffre avant de se diriger à pas vifs vers la porte d'entrée. Les autres les suivirent et pénétrèrent dans le hall de guilde, plus petit que celui qu'ils connaissaient, mais toujours plein de buveurs et de conversations joyeuses.

Kanna se figea sur le seuil, paralysée en découvrant son double. Son alter-ego portait une robe à dentelle et à froufrous et buvait son thé dans une attitude réservée et distinguée en discutant très civilement avec Wakaba et Macao, qui semblaient beaucoup plus jeunes... et beaucoup plus exubérants que les versions originales. La cartomancienne se tourna vers Lucy, qui semblait elle aussi sur le point de s'évanouir. L'autre Lucy, habillée tout de noir, se précipita sur Edo-Natsu et lui tordit le bras tout en hurlant : « Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps, espèce de minable ?! Ça fait des heures qu'on vous attend ! »

Edo-Natsu se décomposa.

« Pardon... On a fait vite, mais... On a trouvé ces gens sur la route... »

Edo-Lucy se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants et, bien que surprise, elle les gratifia d'un regard noir.

« Non mais d'où vous sortez, vous ?

— Dis donc, elle est sexy, ton autre toi... » roucoula Kanna dans l'oreille de Lucy.

Pendant ce temps, Edo-Grey se précipitait vers une version de Jubia froide et distante, qui repoussa ses compliments empressés avec une remarque sèche et une moue pincée.

« Incroyable... murmura Grey devant ce spectacle désolant.

— Hé, je vous ai posé une question ! s'enflamma Edo-Lucy, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché Edo-Natsu.

— Euh... On vient d'un autre monde, tenta d'expliquer son alter-ego.

— Comment ça, un autre monde ?

— On est passés à travers une sorte de portail, et on s'est retrouvés ici. Je pense qu'il doit s'agir d'un genre de dimension parallèle...

— Vous portez l'emblème de Fairy Tail... Tu veux dire que vous êtes... D'autres versions de nous ?

— C'est ça... »

Edo-Lucy réfléchit, sourcils froncés, pendant qu'Edo-Natsu essayait toujours mollement d'échapper à ses griffes.

« Ça me semble possible. Ce n'est pas exactement la première fois que ça arrive. Mais on n'avait encore jamais rencontré nos doubles... »

Elle observa attentivement les nouveaux venus, et quand elle vit Natsu, elle sourit d'un air inquiétant.

« Alors, Natsu, comment tu trouves notre monde ? »

Le chasseur de dragons, encore blême et malade à cause du trajet en voiture, marmonna qu'il avait faim et s'éloigna.

Edo-Lucy haussa les sourcils. « Il a plus de répondant que toi », dit-elle, souriante, en continuant de torturer le pauvre Edo-Natsu. « Bon, venez ! Je vais vous présenter au reste de la guilde. »

En dépit de l'effet de surprise et de confusion que provoqua leur arrivée, ils furent plutôt bien accueillis dans cette autre version de leur guilde, où beaucoup de mages peu puissants ou trouillards semblaient ici tenir le haut du pavé. Seule Mirajane était étrangement égale à elle-même, toujours souriante, bienveillante et calme, s'occupant de servir les bières à toute la joyeuse troupe.

Kanna alla chercher un tonneau en réserve : elle avait au moins besoin de ça pour surmonter la vision terrifiante de son double et sa tasse de thé... Lucy s'assit avec son alter-ego, bientôt rejointe par Jubia et Reby. Lucy n'en menait pas large : les filles d'Edolas étaient de vraies terreurs, et la constellationniste sentit sa timidité naturelle prendre le dessus sur son côté sociable et enjoué. Ces filles lui fichaient la trouille ! Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant Kanna revenir : elle allait avoir besoin de sa force et de son assurance pour tenir le coup...

Kanna, elle, riait sous cape : elle avait subrepticement versé un peu de whisky dans la théière de son alter-ego... De quoi décoincer cette vieille rabat-joie, espérait-elle !

* * *

Grey avisa Edo-Natsu, qui s'était isolé dans un coin de la salle, et se dirigea vers lui. Il s'assit en face de lui et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en l'observant, souriant.

« Tu es très différent du Natsu que je connais », dit-il.

Edo-Natsu le regarda à la dérobée et se concentra sur son repas.

« Il fiche la trouille... » murmura-t-il très bas.

Le sourire de Grey s'élargit.

« Il est pas si terrible, quand on apprend à le connaître... »

Edo-Natsu posa sa fourchette et le regarda plus franchement.

« Je peux... je peux te poser une question ?

— Vas-y, je t'écoute.

— Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu es à poil ? »

Grey éclata de rire.

« C'est une sale habitude. Je suis un mage de glace. Pour maîtriser mes pouvoirs, j'ai dû apprendre à supporter le froid, et j'ai passé des années à m'entraîner nu dans la neige. »

Edo-Natsu le fixa avec de grands yeux.

« Sans déconner ?...

— C'est la pure vérité.

— Wow... Ton autre toi... Il est comme moi : on est les plus nuls de la guilde. »

Grey en resta bouchée bée.

« Vraiment ?

— Ouais... On n'a aucune crédibilité, et les autres passent leur temps à nous chercher des noises... »

Grey éprouva un élan de tendresse pour Edo-Natsu. Kanna avait raison : il fallait bien avouer que cette version timide de son redoutable chasseur de dragons était terriblement adorable...

* * *

Quand Natsu remarqua que Grey draguait éhontément son alter-ego, son sang se mit à bouillir d'indignation. Il regarda autour de lui et vit l'autre Grey qui buvait tout seul d'un air triste en couvant Jubia des yeux. Il s'approcha en roulant des mécaniques, s'assit et sourit largement à Edo-Grey.

« T'en fait une tête ! T'as l'air complètement déprimé... »

Edo-Grey soupira et serra son manteau autour de lui.

« Non, ça va...

— On dirait que toi et mon autre moi avez la vie dure, ici...

— Les filles nous martyrisent...

— Faut vous défendre !

— Nous défendre ? » Edo-Grey le dévisagea comme s'il venait de dire une énormité. « Tu les as bien regardées ?! Elles font peur !

— C'est vrai... dit Natsu pensivement en observant Edo-Lucy. Mais c'est pas une raison ! Personne vous respectera si vous vous imposez pas un peu.

— Facile à dire... » marmonna Edo-Grey.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la salle, Edo-Kanna appela Mirajane d'une voix distinguée :

« Mira ! Mira ! As-tu préparé mon thé comme à l'ordinaire ? Je lui trouve un petit goût étrange !

— Je n'ai rien changé, Kanna ! C'est ton thé préféré ! »

La magicienne fronça les sourcils et reprit une gorgée en plissant le nez. Elle devait rêver.

Lucy était en train de raconter à son double à quoi servait le trousseau de clés qu'elle portait à la ceinture, sujet qui semblait la fasciner. Du coin de l'œil, cependant, elle ne cessait de surveiller Edo-Natsu.

« Dis donc... glissa-t-elle à Lucy. Ton Grey, il serait pas en train de draguer mon Natsu ?

— J'ai l'impression que mon Natsu fait pareil avec ton Grey...

— Ils sont gays, chez vous ?

— Oui... Et... Moi aussi, d'ailleurs, avoua Lucy et prenant la main de Kanna.

— Sans blague ?! »

Edo-Lucy regarda Edo-Kanna. C'est vrai que c'était une belle femme... Et le violet de ses yeux était hypnotisant. Soudain, elle fronça les sourcils. Edo-Kanna serrait le bras de Wakaba en battant des cils et en riant un peu trop fort.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

— Tu ne vas pas tarder à le découvrir... murmura Kanna d'un air ravi, tout en sirotant son vin. Cette fille a besoin de se dévergonder. »

La cartomancienne reporta son attention sur Edo-Lucy et lui adressa un sourire aguicheur.

« Dis-moi, ma belle, ça te dirait que je te lise ton avenir ?

— Mon avenir ?!

— Oui, dans les cartes.

— Oh... Je ne sais pas. Ma Kanna l'a fait pour Grey la semaine dernière et elle lui a prédit que son obsession pour Jubia était sur le point de disparaître...

— Ah ! Si seulement ! s'exclama Jubia en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Il n'y a pas plus douée que moi, assura Kanna. Pas vrai, Lucy ?

— C'est la vérité. Ses prédictions se révèlent presque toujours exactes.

— Bon, d'accord... »

Kanna disposa ses cartes sur la table, face cachée, puis les retourna une à une.

« Hum... Intéressant, murmura-t-elle.

— Quoi ?

— Le roi de ce pays va bientôt tomber. Et on dirait que c'est toi qui seras l'instrument de sa chute...

— Moi ?! Le roi vit terré dans son château, et sous très bonne garde. Pour l'atteindre, il faudrait que j'affronte Erza Knightwalker, et c'est la guerrière la plus redoutable du pays.

— Si votre Erza est un tant soit peu semblable à la nôtre, je comprends ton scepticisme, mais tu m'as l'air plutôt capable. »

À ces mots, Edo-Lucy rougit légèrement, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner ses camarades.

« Quand bien même... Je ne suis pas de taille à rivaliser avec elle.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui le dis, chérie, ce sont les cartes. »

Elles furent interrompues par une Edo-Kanna enthousiaste qui s'assit avec elles et passa son bras autour des épaules de Lucy en déposant un baiser sonore sur sa joue.

« Tu es chou, Lucy de l'autre monde ! » Elle vacilla sur le banc. « J'ai la tête qui tourne... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

— Un petit cadeau de ton alter-ego », sourit Kanna, satisfaite.

Lucy, assise entre les deux, se demanda comment elle avait bien pu se retrouver dans cette situation. Coincée entre sa petite amie et le double de sa petite amie... Et toutes les deux étaient ivres ! Edo-Kanna lui caressait les cheveux en s'extasiant tandis que son alter-ego plantait de petits baisers partout sur son épaule et dans son cou. Elle se tortilla les doigts d'embarras : elle ne savait plus où se mettre ! Elle jeta un regard de détresse à son alter-ego, mais cette scène avait l'air de l'amuser au plus haut point.

« Ahah, débrouille-toi sans moi ! Je vais aller voir si ton Grey n'est pas en train d'endoctriner mon Natsu. »

* * *

Un peu ivre et déstabilisé par les événements de la journée, Grey se dirigea plus ou moins à l'aveuglette vers le chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée. Il poussa le battant et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Puis, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et se glissa sous les draps pour enlacer Natsu.

Celui-ci se tendit aussitôt et sans se retourner complètement, il demanda à voix basse :

« Grey ? C'est toi ?

— Évidemment ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? »

Il se rapprocha encore et se redressa pour surplomber son amant. Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Natsu était une véritable boule de nerfs, tout son corps était tendu et... étrangement tiède.

« Attends.. murmura Grey. Tu n'es pas mon Natsu, pas vrai ?

— Je... Je ne crois pas... » lui répondit une petite voix dans le noir.

Il tendit le bras et tâtonna pour trouver l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet. La lumière jaillit et révéla un Edo-Natsu à moitié terrifié.

« Merde... murmura Grey. Je crois que je me suis trompé de chambre. »

Il observa le visage de l'autre Natsu, tandis que ce corps si semblable à celui qu'il connaissait bien gisait sous son poids, tous les angles et aspérités s'enfonçant dans les siennes.

Déstabilisant.

Grey bascula sur le côté et regarda Edo-Natsu tandis qu'il se redressait pour s'asseoir dans le lit, rassemblant les couvertures autour de lui.

« Je... je n'ai pas fait exprès, marmonna Grey.

— Ça fait rien... »

Le mage de glace examina attentivement Edo-Natsu.

« Dis-moi... J'ai l'impression que... Enfin, je veux dire... Grey et toi, vous... Vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? »

Edo-Natsu se renfrogna et regarda ses pieds qui dépassaient dans les draps blancs.

« Non... » lâcha-t-il, comme s'il s'agissait de la confession du siècle.

Grey hésita. Il laissa son regard dériver sur le corps moulé sous les draps, se mordit la lèvre, puis respira un grand coup et se força à la neutralité.

« Tu as l'air déçu en disant ça », dit-il doucement.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit se prolongea tant et si bien que Grey était à peu près sûr de n'obtenir aucun réponse quand soudain, Natsu se lança :

« C'est vrai. Je... je suis amoureux de... de lui ! s'exclama-t-il dans une affirmation butée mais balbutiante.

— Et ? Quel est le problème ? demanda Grey d'un air bienveillant.

— Tu es sérieux, là ?! » s'écria Natsu en rassemblant ses jambes sous son menton, disparaissant presque entièrement sous les draps. « Tu l'as bien vu ? Il ne voit rien d'autre que Jubia ! »

Grey considéra cette affirmation un moment.

« Jubia... murmura-t-il. Ouais. D'après ce que j'ai vu, c'est pas faux. Mais à mon avis, c'est juste une obsession.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? » attaqua Edo-Natsu avec une agressivité que Grey reconnut parfaitement.

Cependant, il choisit d'esquiver le sujet.

« Tu veux dire qu'avec mon autre moi, tu n'as jamais... »

Edo-Natsu rougit de façon flamboyante et hyper-sexy.

« Non, dit-il d'une voix sourde. Je ne suis pas comme vous. Avec personne... »

Grey se mordit la lèvre. Ça allait être dur. Il était nu dans un lit avec un alter-ego de Natsu vierge et complètement frustré par sa situation actuelle. _Je ne peux pas tromper Natsu... avec Natsu ?_

« Non mais à quoi tu es en train de penser, là ?! »

Grey se figea. Il avait réfléchi à voix haute !

« Désolé... »

Une nouvelle fois, il se mordit la lèvre, mais cela n'allait sûrement pas suffire pour contenir l'érection qui grandissait entre ses cuisses. À son tour, il attrapa les couvertures pour couvrir sa nudité.

« C'est juste que... enfin... » balbutia-t-il. Il fit un effort pour s'arrêter de parler et réfléchir avant d'ouvrir la bouche de nouveau.

« Écoute, Natsu, reprit-il d'une voix plus posée. Si je te dis ça, c'est parce que d'après moi, il n'existe aucune version de moi qui pourrait ne pas tomber amoureuse de n'importe quelle version de toi. »

À cela, Edo-Natsu resta absolument muet.

« Je sais que ça a l'air idiot, reprit Grey en voyant son air déconfit. Mais c'est ce que je ressens. Dans notre monde, Natsu et moi, on... On vit ensemble. Depuis peu, c'est vrai. Mais je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Je ne me permettrais pas d'insister si... Si tu n'avais pas dit 'non' avec cette déception dans la voix... »

Edo-Natsu continua obstinément à fixer ses pieds, jusqu'à ce qu'il dise :

« Je suis content pour vous. Vraiment. Mais pour nous, ce n'est pas possible. Ça fait des années qu'il me parle de Jubia à longueur de journée.

— Je continue à penser que ce n'est qu'une obsession. Il l'admire, c'est tout. Et c'est bien parce qu'elle est inaccessible que ça lui facilite la tâche. Je me connais ! C'est juste tellement typique... »

Edo-Natsu parut déstabilisé. Il remua dans le lit et tritura une mèche de cheveux rose entre ses doigts.

« Et alors ? dit-il finalement. Qu'est-ce que ça change pour moi ? »

Grey inspira. Il savait que c'était une bêtise, mais il avait juste terriblement envie de céder à la tentation. Il tendit la main et attrapa le menton d'Edo-Natsu entre ses doigts, puis il se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent presque les siennes.

« Tu veux séduire mon alter-ego ? Je peux te montrer comment faire. Donne-moi l'ombre d'un consentement, et je te ferai passer la meilleure nuit de ta vie. En tout cas... jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à coucher avec lui. »

Edo-Natsu en resta bouche-bée.

« Mais c'est... Mais je... »

Grey l'embrassa. Il sentit Edo-Natsu se débattre et fondre presque aussitôt. Sa langue se mêla à la sienne, ses mains s'agrippèrent à son dos.

Grey se détacha de son étreinte.

« Soyons clairs. Je nage en pleine confusion. Je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit. C'est juste que... Tu es Natsu, et même si tu es une version différente, je t'aime...

— Je m'en fous, grogna l'autre en refermant sa poigne sur ses bras. Tu veux me montrer ? Montre-moi. Montre-moi tout ce dont il a envie. »

À ces mots, Grey sentit tous ses scrupules fondre comme neige au soleil. Il essaya une dernière fois :

« Tu es sûr ? Je te trouve incroyablement sexy et je n'ai qu'une envie : te baiser là, maintenant, tout de suite. Mais je viens d'un autre monde. Je peux et je veux te montrer tout ce que j'ai appris. Mais tu dois me dire non, maintenant. Sinon... Je ne crois pas que je pourrais m'arrêter.

— Je te veux ! Maintenant, tout de suite ! Si tu sais quoi faire, alors je veux tout savoir. J'en ai assez d'attendre, alors même si c'est la seule chance que j'ai... Je le veux comme je n'ai jamais voulu personne. Maintenant, Grey ! »

Le mage de glace prit une brusque inspiration, presque tétanisé par le désir.

« Ok... murmura-t-il. Dans ce cas, ça sera cours magistral. D'abord, j'aime commencer comme ça... »

Il se pencha et enfouit ses lèvres dans le cou de Natsu, à la recherche de la veine battante qu'il aimait tant sentir pulser sous sa langue. Il l'embrassa langoureusement tout le long de la jugulaire et dériva vers la nuque tandis que l'une de ses mains agaçait un téton et que l'autre caressait la peau fine de son bas-ventre. Edo-Natsu se tendit et se cambra sur le matelas.

« Et ensuite ? demanda-t-il d'une voix confuse mais résolue.

— Ensuite, j'adore ça », dit Grey en se redressant avant de se pencher entre les cuisses écartées d'Edo-Natsu.

Il pompa sa verge énergiquement, tout en laissant assez de temps entre les sucions pour laisser le temps au corps de son partenaire de se tordre d'envie et de plaisir.

Edo-Natsu souleva son bassin dans un mouvement brusque qui étrangla Grey, mais rapidement, il s'adapta au rythme effréné de son partenaire. Il le laissa quelques instants s'engouffrer dans sa bouche jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, puis le lâcha brusquement.

« On est d'accord, c'est super bon, mais c'est pas facile pour celui qui reçoit, expliqua-t-il. T'as pas envie de le faire vomir, si ? »

Edo-Natsu secoua la tête d'un air confus.

« Pas de panique, c'est normal. Mais si tu es prêt à t'enfoncer comme ça dans ton partenaire... Tu devrais aussi savoir comment c'est. »

Sur ce, il enfonça deux doigts dans sa bouche. Par réflexe, Edo-Natsu les suça. Grey retira sa main et la fit glisser sous ses reins jusqu'à ce qu'ils effleurent la raie de fesses et le contour de son anus. Edo-Natsu se contracta et Grey continua de décrire des cercles lents et appuyés tout autour de l'orifice, poussant son amant dans ses retranchements, le contraignant à gémir de plaisir à cause d'une sensation qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimentée de sa vie. Puis, ses doigts se glissèrent à l'intérieur. L'autre Natsu se figea quelques secondes, le temps de s'habituer à la sensation.

« Ça fait mal... murmura-t-il.

— C'est tout ? demanda Grey en stoppant ses mouvements.

— Non... soupira Natsu avec une sensualité qui lui fit perdre son sang-froid.

— Attends une seconde », murmura Grey.

Il retira doucement ses doigts et se dépêcha d'aller chercher dans son sac une bouteille de lubrifiant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Edo-Natsu.

— Ton passeport pour le paradis », répliqua Grey.

Il enduisit ses doigts et l'anus de son partenaire de gel, puis il revint à l'assaut.

Ses doigts glissèrent plus facilement et plus profondément. Edo-Natsu retint son souffle.

« Ça va ? demanda Grey.

— Oui... Ne t'arrête pas... Mais vas-y doucement. »

Grey obéit, le touchant jusqu'à ce qu'il sente l'orifice étroit se relâcher au contact de ses doigts.

« Tu es prêt ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

— Prêt... à quoi ?

— On est pas obligés. Je veux juste essayer. »

Edo-Natsu ferma les yeux et déglutit.

« Ok. Essaie. Doucement. S'il te plaît. »

Grey ignora la partie de lui-même qui lui tordait le bas-ventre et exigeait d'en finir ici et maintenant. Au lieu de ça, il s'écarta et invita Natsu à se redresser. Il se nicha derrière lui, entre ses cuisses, et appuya doucement son gland entre ses fesses. Edo-Natsu eut un sursaut. Grey réagit aussitôt en passant un bras autour de sa taille pour se saisir de sa queue dressée.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, murmura-t-il tout contre son oreille. Tu n'as absolument rien à craindre. »

Il continua à balancer le bassin, jusqu'à ce que son partenaire se détende et suive ses mouvements. Il resserra sa poigne sur sa queue. C'était toujours plus facile quand on était au bord de l'orgasme. Quand Edo-Natsu se laissa aller contre sa poitrine en gémissant, il introduisit sa verge en lui, sans pousser. Edo-Natsu se tendit mais ne protesta pas. Grey continua à le masturber tout lui dévorant le cou, se laissant aller jusqu'à imprimer quelques suçons sur la peau fine et tendue de son cou. Quand il entendit son amant se mettre à râler de plaisir, il donna un petit coup de rein. Edo-Natsu lui cria d'arrêter, et il s'immobilisa aussitôt.

« Je ne te ferai pas de mal, répéta-t-il. Je ne fais rien que je n'ai déjà fait. Mais si tu n'en veux pas, j'arrêterai aussitôt.

— C'est juste que...

— Je sais. Détends-toi. Je te promets que ça en vaut la peine. »

Petit à petit, il sentit son partenaire se détendre. L'entrée était toujours aussi étroite, mais il n'avait pas besoin de forcer. Tout doucement, il s'enfonça plus profondément.

« Ok, arrête là. J'ai besoin de m'habituer. »

Grey se figea. Edo-Natsu resta immobile quelques instants, puis il commença de lui-même à onduler des hanches. Grey refréna son désir en attendant que son partenaire trouve son propre rythme. Et soudain, presque d'un seul coup, Edo-Natsu se pencha en avant en gémissant.

« Oh oui, comme ça... Je la sens... Grey... »

Celui-ci recommença à le masturber fermement tout en donnant de petits coups de rein, calquant prudemment son rythme sur celui d'Edo-Natsu. Du moins jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se rejette en arrière dans les bras de Grey en haletant bruyamment.

« Grey... gémit-il. Je te sens en moi... Je... Essaie de continuer sur ce rythme. »

Grey sourit sans rien dire. Il savait ce qui se passait dans le corps de son amant. Il avait touché le point sensible. Il le serra dans ses bras et projeta son bassin en avant. Son amant prit une inspiration tremblante et attrapa sa main pour la serrer sur sa queue.

« Comme ça... C'est bon... »

Grey enfouit ses lèvres dans sa nuque, à la naissance de ses cheveux.

« Tu en as envie ? Tu veux que je te baise ?

— Oui... » murmura Edo-Natsu de manière presque inaudible.

Grey modifia ses appuis sur ses genoux et donna un nouveau coup de rein, la main droite toujours serrée sur le sexe en érection d'Edo-Natsu. Les plaintes sexy qu'il obtint le poussèrent à s'enfoncer plus profondément. Plus il pénétrait son amant, plus celui-ci s'effondrait en arrière, pesant de tout son poids entre ses bras, et plus il balançait son bassin pour s'accorder à sa queue et aux mouvements de sa main. Grey se sentit parcouru d'un frisson électrique du sommet du crâne jusqu'à la pointe des orteils.

« Bon sang, Natsu, tu es tellement sexy...

— Alors continue à me baiser ! Plus vite... Plus fort... Je veux te sentir tout au fond de moi. Je veux sentir ta queue. »

En entendant ses paroles, Grey abandonna ses derniers scrupules. Il baisa Natsu jusqu'au fond des tripes, et son orgasme lui enleva temporairement l'usage de ses capacités intellectuelles. Quand il enfonça sa verge dans ce trou chaud et moite jusqu'aux derniers soubresauts du plaisir, il se contenta d'étreindre son partenaire en murmurant des paroles décousues dans le creux de sa nuque, jusque'à ce qu'il sente le bas de son dos céder sous la pression. Malgré l'arrière-plan de culpabilité, il avait juste la sensation d'avoir fait l'amour au seul homme qu'il ait jamais aimé.

« Je t'aime... » chuchota-t-il tandis qu'il desserrait son étreinte.

Edo-Natsu se replia sur lui-même tout en essuyant son torse luisant de sperme, mais il laissa Grey glisser ses bras sur sa poitrine et se laissa aller contre lui sans se poser davantage de questions. Il se sentait vidé et complètement désorienté, et refusait de penser à ce qui venait se passer. La seule chose importante, c'était de sentir cette poitrine qui se soulevait contre son dos, ce cœur qui battait contre ses côtes. L'épuisement le gagnait et c'était tant mieux. Il ferma résolument les yeux et se laissa emporter par la torpeur, dans les bras de Grey.


	22. Inconséquence et conséquences

**J'écris cette histoire depuis un petit bout de temps, mais je ne l'avais pas encore publiée sur ce site-là. Du coup, si vous êtes arrivés jusque-là, eh bien, bienvenue, je suis ravie que mon histoire vous plaise :) Normalement, je poste presque toujours des commentaires avant ou après, mais là, je me suis abstenue vu que j'ai tout publié d'un coup. Je risque de publier des chapitres régulièrement, en ce moment j'en boucle un par semaine. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, commentaires, questions, suggestions, je me ferais un plaisir de vous lire. Bonne lecture et à bientôt :)**

* * *

Natsu partit se coucher peu de temps après Grey. Il se dirigea au fond du couloir, ouvrit une porte, sentit l'odeur de Grey et entra. Il se jeta dans le lit en râlant.

« Putain, mais quelle journée... »

Il se tourna et se blottit contre Grey... Et fit un bond en arrière.

En pyjama. Grey était en pyjama. Grey _ne_ _possédait pas_ de pyjama.

« Oh ! s'exclama-t-il en comprenant soudain. Je crois que je suis avec le mauvais Grey.

— On dirait bien... » lui répondit la voix d'Edo-Grey.

Natsu réfléchit.

« Mais... Où est passé le mien ? Si ça se trouve, il est... Ah, l'enfoiré, j'en étais sûr ! »

La peau de Natsu se couvrit de flammes et Edo-Grey recula jusqu'à l'extrême bord du lit. « Hé, c'est quoi, ça ?! » s'écria-t-il.

Natsu le regarda, perplexe.

« Oh, ça ? C'est rien. J'ai tendance à m'enflammer quand je pense à cet enfoiré... Il l'a dragué toute la soirée ! Je le savais ! Il va me le payer... »

Soudain, il se tut et observa attentivement Edo-Grey.

« Mais j'y pense... » murmura-t-il avec un sourire carnassier qui aurait bien fait encore reculer Edo-Grey, si cela n'avait pas risqué de le faire tomber du lit.

Natsu le saisit par les poignets, le jeta en plein milieu du matelas et s'allongea au-dessus de lui.

« Tu serais partant ?

— P-partant pour quoi ?

— Allez, me dis pas que t'y as jamais pensé.

— Je...

— Je le savais ! En plus, c'est peut-être parce que mon Grey passe son temps à se balader à poil, mais je te trouve bizarrement sexy en pyjama... »

Edo-Grey ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Sexy ? Moi ?

— Ben oui, ça te surprend tant que ça ? »

Natsu pressa son entrejambe contre la sienne, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser. Edo-Grey se tendit, mais ne chercha pas à se dérober. Et tandis que Natsu se frottait contre lui, vêtu seulement de son caleçon, ses mains brûlantes serrées sur ses poignets, il se surprit à avoir une érection.

« Attends, attends ! dit-il quand Natsu cessa de l'embrasser. Natsu et moi... C'est pas comme ça. C'est mon... mon meilleur ami.

— Ton meilleur ami ! s'esclaffa Natsu. Elle est bonne, celle-là. »

Soudain, les mains toujours fermement posées sur les poignets de Grey, il fronça les sourcils et demanda :

« Vous vous engueulez pas ? Tu lui as jamais mis une droite ?

— Quoi ?! s'écria Edo-Grey d'un air horrifié. Mais non ! On s'en prend déjà assez avec les filles... Du coup, on est solidaires.

— Ah ! C'est presque adorable.

— Tu vas... Euh... Tu vas me lâcher, maintenant ? »

Natsu lui adressa le même sourire carnassier qu'auparavant.

« Je ne crois pas... Tu as dit que tu étais frileux, au fait ? Avec moi, ça risque pas d'être un problème...

— Ça, c'est vrai... T'es brûlant... Pourquoi t'es aussi chaud ?

— Je suis un chasseur de dragons, tu vois. J'ai été élevé par un dragon. Un dragon de feu.

— Tu me fais marcher, là...

— Je pourrais, si je voulais te convaincre de coucher avec moi... Ce que j'essaie de faire... Mais il se trouve que c'est la vérité.

— Tu veux... Tu veux coucher avec moi ?

— Ouais. Parce que t'es super sexy, et parce que ça fera les pieds à l'autre enfoiré.

— Natsu, je ne crois pas que...

— Pourtant, tu ne dis pas non.

— Mais je suis... Je n'ai jamais... »

Natsu le dévisagea avec de grands yeux, ce qui le fit rougir intensément.

« Oh, mais ça, c'est pas un problème. Enfin... presque pas », ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

Sur ce, il lâcha l'un de ses poignets pour s'emparer de son sexe dressé à travers le tissu de son pyjama.

« J'essaierai de pas y aller trop fort », crut-il bon de préciser, ce qui eut pour effet de terrifier Edo-Grey.

Et pourtant... Alors que Natsu continuait à le caresser à travers son pyjama tout en l'embrassant avec fougue et en se frottant contre lui, aussi étrange que ça lui paraisse, Edo-Grey découvrit qu'il en avait bel et bien envie. Il était si chaud !

« Ma première fois à moi, elle était plutôt rude, expliqua Natsu. Ton alter-ego est allé un peu vite en besogne. Mais avec le temps, on apprend ! Si je te disais que tu allais adorer ça, tu me croirais ?

— Là, tout de suite... Pas vraiment, admit Edo-Grey.

— Bon, très bien ! J'ai plus qu'à te le prouver, alors... »

Il se pencha et lui mordilla la lèvre d'un air joueur. Puis, il lâcha son entrejambe et referma de nouveau sa poigne sur son bras.

« Tu vas adorer ça... » murmura-t-il avant de recommencer à l'embrasser sauvagement.

Edo-Grey se laissa aller. À cet instant, son corps était bombardé de sensations qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimentées, et il peinait à faire la part des choses. Natsu lui arracha sa chemise de pyjama en faisant sauter tous les boutons, laissant sa poitrine nue vulnérable à ses morsures. Très vite, ses tétons rougis le lancèrent, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver la sensation entièrement désagréable. Au contraire, même. Ce qui le dérangeait vraiment, c'était de sentir l'impact érotique que cela avait sur lui. Il avait l'impression que ses couilles avait diminué de moitié tant la pression était forte, tandis que son sexe en érection butait sur le bas-ventre de Natsu comme une barre de fer. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait et pourquoi c'était aussi intense. Il n'aurait jamais pensé une seule seconde que cet espèce de démon, ce mage de feu à moitié fou élevé par un putain de dragon pourrait lui faire éprouver de telles sensations. Ce n'était pas encore ça le pire : il n'était pas en train de fricoter avec un inconnu. Cet homme... C'était Natsu ! Une autre version, certes, mais Natsu quand même. Pourquoi le fait de le savoir l'excitait autant ?

Natsu, cependant, ne lui laissa guère le loisir de s'étendre sur le sujet. Une paire de mains chaudes comme un tisonnier se referma sur ses hanches. Il gémit doucement. Des doigts s'agrippèrent à l'élastique de son pantalon de pyjama et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva entièrement nu. De nouveau, l'alter-ego de Natsu bondit sur lui comme un prédateur, fondant sur sa bouche et sur sa gorge, ses mains le clouant au matelas. Puis, il sentit sa verge se glisser sous ses testicules, se nicher entre ses fesses. Il cessa de respirer. Au lieu de le laisser s'interroger sur la suite des événements, Natsu le lâcha un petit instant, cracha sur ses doigts et le lubrifia. Il agrippa encore ses poignets et se pencha sur lui dans une posture de domination totale que Grey se surprit à trouver étrangement sexy. Il n'avait même plus envie d'échapper à son étreinte, il voulait que son amant s'empare de lui sans lui laisser le choix. Il se tendit, sa cambra sur les draps, osant à peine laisser voir à quel point il aimait ça. Mais il ne pouvait rien cacher au chasseur de dragons, qui eut un petit rire bas aussi inquiétant qu'excitant, avant qu'il ne le morde entre le cou et l'épaule. Edo-Grey se raidit en laissant échapper malgré lui un soupir tremblant. Au même moment, Natsu le pénétra. Il serra les dents mais ne put étouffer un cri de douleur. Natsu s'arrêta aussitôt, mais ne se retira pas. Il ne desserra pas non plus sa poigne. Edo-Grey s'habitua lentement à la sensation, incapable de réprimer le désir qui montait en lui à mesure qu'il avait moins mal. Il décala légèrement son bassin vers le bas et se mordit la lèvre. Il ne savait plus du tout ce qu'il voulait. Et il aimait cette sensation !

Natsu écouta un moment la respiration entrecoupée d'Edo-Grey, huma le parfum salé de sa sueur et se délecta de la vision qu'il offrait, vulnérable, brûlant de désir. Il le mordit à nouveau, plus près du cou, et s'enfonça en lui. Grey poussa de nouveau un cri, mais pas de douleur, cette fois. Natsu se laissa gagner par la fureur pure du désir, envoûté par son propre plaisir autant que par celui qu'il donnait à son partenaire. La sensation était d'autant plus exquise, comme un plat très pimenté, quand il se disait qu'il arrachait sa virginité à un autre Grey. Depuis le début, il savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais comme toujours, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Aujourd'hui les bêtises, demain les conséquences !

* * *

Natsu se trompait rarement sur ce genre de choses, et une fois encore, il avait vu juste : Edo-Grey avait adoré ça. Pour une des rares fois dans sa vie, il avait chaud ! Il avait... vraiment chaud !

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé dans ma chambre, dit-il, mais je ne suis pas sûr de le regretter...

— Il me semble me rappeler que tu avais dit que tu nous laisserais ta chambre pour la nuit...

— Bon sang ! » Edo-Grey se donna une claque sur le front. « J'avais complètement oublié !

— Ce qui confirme encore que ton enfoiré d'alter-ego l'a fait exprès ! Il a vu que t'étais pas dans la chambre de mon autre moi et il a sauté sur l'occasion... J'en reviens pas !

— Tu peux plus vraiment lui en vouloir, maintenant, fit remarquer Edo-Grey.

— C'est pas la question ! »

Edo-Grey n'insista pas. Il avait comme l'impression que rien ne servirait de discuter avec cette version de Natsu. En revanche, avec l'autre... Apparemment, ils avaient des choses à se dire.

* * *

 _Le lendemain matin, Earthland_

Erza et Happy étaient dans tous leurs états. Quand le chat s'était réveillé dans une maison vide, il avait trouvé cela étrange, mais sans plus. Il avait rejoint le QG de la guilde et demandé si quelqu'un avait vu Natsu et Grey, mais tout le monde répondit par la négative. Il se rendit ensuite chez Lucy, mais l'appartement était vide et le lit était fait. Alors, il alla au restaurant où ses amis avaient dîné la veille au soir, mais on l'informa qu'ils étaient partis vers 22h sans que rien d'anormal ne se soit produit. En désespoir de cause, il fit le tour des bars de la ville. Personne ne les avait vus. En revanche, il entendit de drôles de rumeur sur une lumière qui serait apparue dans le jardin public pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Dépité, Happy était retourné à la guilde pour aller chercher Erza. Celle-ci avait écouté son récit d'un air inquiet, et tous les deux étaient repartis en ville en quête d'informations. Au bout de la journée, la reine des fées avait terrifié la moitié de la ville avec ce qu'elle pensait être des interrogatoires en douceur, et ils n'avaient guère obtenu plus d'informations. Assez, cependant, pour savoir que la lumière du jardin public était plus que suspecte. Enfin, ils tombèrent sur quelqu'un qui avait vu Kanna, Lucy, Natsu et Grey passer à travers. La lumière avait disparu juste après leur passage. Ils retournèrent au QG de la guilde et informèrent le maître de leurs découvertes. Makarov tira sur sa moustache tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

« Voilà qui est étrange... J'ai peut-être une idée, mais vous allez devoir être patients et me faire confiance. Je vous en dirai plus dès que je saurai si mon hypothèse est la bonne. »

Happy et Erza échangèrent un regard, mais n'osèrent pas discuter. Dès qu'ils furent hors de portée de voix, Makarov sortit une lacrima de communication et appela Mistgun.

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps, à Edolas_

Les différents Grey et Natsu n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir passé une nuit étrange. Lucy se laissa tomber à une table et touilla son thé d'un air misérable tout en se remémorant cette nuit qu'elle ignorait encore comment qualifier. Edo-Kanna, ivre morte – après un temps, elle avait cessé de boire son thé alcoolisé et avait directement réclamé du vin – l'avait collée toute la soirée, et la « vraie » Kanna... avait semblé n'y voir aucune objection. Et Lucy s'était retrouvée au lit avec les deux.

Edo-Kanna avait insisté pour qu'elles dorment dans sa chambre... et les y avait suivies. Elle avait enlevé sa robe en réclamant de l'aide à son alter-ego, puis, toutes les deux, indissociables puisqu'elles étaient nues et ivres, s'étaient allongée dans le lit. Lucy s'était retrouvée prisonnières entre deux corps chauds et humides de sueur et de désir. Non que la sensation soit déplaisante, par contre, elle était terriblement déstabilisante. D'autant plus qu'elle oublia très vite laquelle était sa Kanna et laquelle était son alter-ego.

Ce matin-là, elle s'en trouvait si perturbée que, elle ne sut trop pourquoi, elle en parla à Natsu, qui était debout à l'aurore, parfaitement réveillé, et apparemment plus en forme que jamais. Il remarqua qu'elle était perdue en pleine confusion et il suffit d'une unique question de sa part pour qu'elle déballe tout.

« J'ai... j'ai couché avec les deux Kanna ! » avoua-t-elle subitement.

Il leva la tête de son assiette et la dévisagea avec un grand sourire.

« Ah ! J'ai fait ça avec Grey, une fois.

— Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle, interloquée.

— Tu savais qu'il pouvait créer un double de glace parfaitement identique ? Et qui parle, bouge, et tout ça ?

— N-non... balbutia Lucy.

— Je l'ignorais aussi... Jusqu'à la soirée pour mon anniversaire, il y a quelques mois. »

Lucy le dévisagea avec de grands yeux.

« Sans blague ?! Wow...

— Et, ajouta Natsu, j'ai aussi couché avec Edo-Grey. Mais le vrai n'était pas là, par contre. Alors, c'était comment, avec Edo-Kanna ? »

Lucy mit quelques temps à répondre, estomaquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Attends, attends... Tu as couché avec Edo-Grey... sans Grey ?

— Il s'est pas gêné, lui ! »

Lucy baissa les yeux sur son thé. Non. Elle n'allait pas s'engager dans cette conversation-là. Essayer de comprendre le fonctionnement de la relation entre Natsu et Grey équivalait à peu près à écrire une thèse décrivant le régime politique idéal.

« Je ne sais pas comment c'était... » murmura-t-elle.

Elle réfléchit un instant et piqua un fard.

« Si, je le sais très bien. C'était incroyable d'avoir ces deux femmes juste pour moi...

— Mh, je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

Lucy évita son regard tandis que les souvenirs affluaient.

Kanna à sa droite et à sa gauche, ses petits seins ronds se pressant contre les siens, sa bouche sensuelle sur ses lèvres et sur son cou... Deux mains se glissant entre ses jambes et jouant l'une avec l'autre, l'une par-dessus l'autre... Une myriade de doigts qui la touchaient, décrivant des cercles sur son clitoris, se glissant entre ses lèvres pendant que d'autres s'aventuraient en elle. Très vite, le flot du désir se répandant dans son bas-ventre, les tétons qui se tendent pour rencontrer la bouche, le bassin qui se soulève, ses cuisses qui s'écartent pour en recevoir encore plus...

Elle revit la silhouette cambrée de Kanna, le déluge de ses cheveux noirs sur ses épaules nues, la courbe érotique de son cou rejeté en arrière, éprouva de nouveau le frémissement de ses soupirs qu'elle avait cueilli sur ses lèvres chaudes... Et puis, l'étreinte d'une bouche, à la fois suave, excitante et irritante dans sa délicatesse même, qui promenait sa langue sur toute la longueur de sa vulve. Et l'autre bouche, arrimée à la sienne, bâillonnant ses gémissements.

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle rêvait éveillée et ouvrit grand les yeux pour reporter son attention sur Natsu, qui heureusement, semblait n'avoir rien remarqué. Ou du moins, qui faisait semblant de ne rien remarquer, ce dont elle lui fut très reconnaissante.

« Comment je vais la regarder en face, maintenant ?

— Laquelle ? demanda Natsu.

— Les deux ! » s'exclama Lucy, horrifiée.

Natsu prit le temps d'avaler le reste de son assiette avant de répondre, mais Lucy ne lui en tint par rigueur.

« Ça ne change rien, dit-il. C'est plutôt cool qu'Edo-Kanna éprouve la même chose pour toi que la vraie, non ?

— Ça t'a... Ça t'a fait la même impression avec Edo-Grey ?

— En un sens », répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Puis, il fronça les sourcils et serra le poing.

« Pas tout à fait. Ça me gonfle que Grey ait couché avec l'autre moi. C'est ça ton problème, non ? Tu as peur que si Edo-Kanna te trouve si attirante, ça pourrait bien être le cas pour la vraie Kanna envers Edo-Lucy, et ça, tu as du mal à l'accepter, pas vrai ? »

Lucy en resta bouche-bée. Comment se faisait-il que cet espèce d'inconscient ait de tels moments de lucidité ?

« C'est ton cas ? demanda-t-elle. Tu es jaloux d'Edo-Natsu ? »

Il grogna en guise de réponse.

« Moi aussi... avoua-t-elle. Je suis jalouse d'Edo-Lucy. »

Un silence retomba.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, alors ? demanda encore Lucy.

— Comme d'habitude, dit Natsu. On va faire en sorte de ne pas trop amocher ceux qui le méritent, sans pour autant le garantir.

— Parle pour toi ! s'exclama Lucy, choquée. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'amocher qui que ce soit.

— Non, mais tu le voudrais bien, pas vrai, Lucy ?

— Arrête de parler comme Happy, c'est flippant ! »

* * *

Par chance, Mistgun se trouvait non loin de Magnolia quand il reçut l'appel de Makarov. Il partit immédiatement et il ne lui fallut que quelques heures pour rejoindre le QG de sa guilde. Comme à son habitude, lança un sortilège d'endormissement dès l'instant où il franchit les portes du hall. À part Makarov, personne à Fairy Tail ne savait à quoi il ressemblait. Certains l'avaient déjà vu portant son manteau, son bonnet et l'écharpe qui dissimulait le bas de son visage, mais Mistgun préférait ne prendre aucun risque. En ce monde, avoir un visage comme le sien était une chose dangereuse.

Le maître de Fairy Tail l'attendait, assis derrière son grand bureau de chêne qui le faisait paraître encore plus petit qu'il ne l'était.

« Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? demanda-t-il dès que Mistgun eut refermé la porte derrière lui.

— Ça pourrait bien être un effet secondaire de l'Anima », dit le mage masqué, confirmant l'hypothèse de Makarov. Le vieux fronça les sourcils.

« Tu sais comment ouvrir de tels portails, pas vrai ?

— Vous voulez que j'aille les secourir ? Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... Ce monde est déjà dangereux pour moi, mais Edolas l'est encore plus. Ma seule présence à leurs côtés pourrait bien les mettre en danger.

— On n'a pas le choix, Mistgun. Toi seul es capable d'aller les chercher. »

Le mage hocha la tête gravement.

« Très bien. Je pars sur le champ.

— Attends... Je crois que tu devrais emmener Erza et Happy avec toi. Je n'ai las le cœur de les écarter de cette mission. Ils sont morts d'inquiétude et méritent de savoir où sont leurs camarades. »

Mistgun demeura un long moment sans rien dire.

« Très bien, soupira-t-il. Je suppose que vous avez raison. »

Il tourna les talons pour partir, mais s'arrêta devant la porte.

« Makarov... je ferai tout pour vous les ramener. Mais si je retourne là-bas, ne serait-ce qu'une fois... Je ne sais pas si je reviendrai.

— Je comprends, dit calmement le vieux. Je te souhaite de trouver la paix de l'esprit, qu'elle soit là-bas, ou ici. Il est peut-être temps que tu fasses un choix... Jellal. »

Le mage frémit en entendant ce nom que personne n'avait prononcé depuis des années.

« Merci pour tout », dit-il encore avant de s'éclipser.

Il redescendit dans le hall et leva le sort d'endormissement sur Erza et Happy, à qui il expliqua rapidement la situation. La reine des fées et le chat en furent trop ébahis pour dire quoi que ce soit. Puis, Erza lui demanda comment il pouvait savoir de quelle manière ouvrir un portail sur cet autre monde. Il détourna la tête.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance, murmura-t-il. Makarov m'a demandé de vous emmener. Mais j'aimerais autant que vous évitiez ce genre de questions.

— Très bien », dit doucement Erza.

Elle avait rarement vu Mistgun, et encore moins entendu sa voix. Il y avait toujours quelque chose chez lui qui la perturbait, mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Venez, dit-il en se levant. Je ne vais pas ouvrir ce genre de portail au beau milieu de la guilde. Il faut qu'on quitte la ville. »

Erza et Happy acquiescèrent, puis le suivirent dans les rues de Magnolia, peinant encore à croire à l'histoire qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Leurs amis étaient dans un autre monde ! Un monde qui ressemblait au leur sur bien des points... Mistgun les avait prévenus que Fairy Tail existait là-bas aussi. Il avait seulement dit que là-bas, Erza et Happy et lui-même n'en faisaient pas partie, mais refusé de donner plus amples explications.

* * *

Edo-Natsu se réveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube et prit aussitôt conscience du corps bizarrement froid étendu à ses côtés dans le lit. Les souvenirs de la nuit lui revinrent en déferlante. Il contempla le visage de Grey endormi et son cœur se serra. Il ne verrait sans doute plus jamais Grey ainsi, que ce soit la version de lui qu'il côtoyait chaque jour, où celle-ci, qui était tombée amoureuse d'une version de lui qu'il ne serait jamais. Il se pencha et effleura sa nuque du bout des lèvres, respira son odeur, et n'y tenant plus, il se colla à lui et le serra dans ses bras avec force. Si c'était la dernière fois... Alors il voulait profiter de chaque seconde. Grey se réveilla lentement, tiré du sommeil en douceur par les caresses de Natsu. Il gémit doucement au contact de ses mains mais garda les yeux fermés, laissant son érection se développer entre les doigts tièdes et timides de son amant. Natsu affirma sa poigne à mesure qu'il se réveillait, puis il le fit basculer sur le dos et le accéléra le mouvement. Il essaya de graver dans sa mémoire chacun des détails du visage de Grey alors qu'il se perdait dans le plaisir, chacun de ses soupirs, chacun de ses gestes. Il frémit en sentant une main glacée se refermer sur sa nuque, tandis que l'autre froissait convulsivement les draps dans le creux de sa paume. Il ne le quitta pas des yeux, jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme lui arrache un cri étouffé, puis un soupir tremblant.

Edo-Natsu s'étendit à ses côtés et regarda le plafond, le cœur palpitant. Au bout de quelques minutes, Grey dit doucement : « Une bonne façon de commencer la journée... » Il se redressa et son regard s'attarda sur l'érection d'Edo-Natsu. « Besoin d'aide avec ça ? »

Edo-Natsu voulut sourire, mais il n'y parvint pas.

« Pas la peine, dit-il. Je voulais juste... te donner du plaisir.

— Alors tu as réussi. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Edo-Natsu secoua la tête.

« Je vais prendre une douche », dit-il. Il s'habilla rapidement et quitta la pièce sans le regarder, laissant Grey perplexe et étrangement triste.

* * *

La seule chose qui dissuada Natsu de mettre son poing dans la figure de Grey dès qu'il le vit dans le hall de guilde, ce furent ses traits tirés et son air préoccupé, presque déprimé. Ça inquiéta Natsu. Plus que ça : il commença à avoir vraiment peur. Et si Grey lui préférait Edo-Natsu ? À cette idée, son cœur se glaça, et il n'eut soudain plus aucune envie de se battre. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Grey vienne vers lui et lance d'un ton provocateur :

« Alors ? Tu t'es bien amusé, cette nuit ?

— Je te retourne la question, espèce de pervers ! »

Grey le regarda avec son sourire exaspérant.

« Allez, Natsu, avoue : c'était juste trop tentant !

— Trop tentant ? » répéta Natsu en serrant les poings. Il fit un pas en avant. Les flammes commencèrent à danser sur sa peau.

« Wow ! intervint Edo-Lucy, qui prenait son petit-déjeuner non loin de là. Pas de ça ici ! Si vous voulez utiliser votre magie, c'est dehors ! Cette guilde a déjà bien assez d'ennuis comme ça ! Compris ? »

Natsu se figea en rencontrant son regard noir et dur. C'était vraiment étrange de voir Lucy comme ça.

« Compris », marmonna-t-il. Mais au lieu de se diriger vers la sortie, il se détourna et alla s'installer à l'autre bout de la guilde.

Grey le regarda s'éloigner, complètement scié. Jamais encore Natsu n'avait fui une dispute. Incrédule, il réalisa que son compagnon était jaloux. En soi, cela pouvait parfaitement se justifier, mais de la part de Natsu, cela le surprenait. Qu'il éprouve un sentiment d'insécurité envers son double timide et réservé était la dernière chose à laquelle Grey se serait attendu. Bien sûr, il avait imaginé que Natsu aurait une réaction, mais il avait plutôt misé sur la colère aveugle que sur la jalousie. Il se mordit la lèvre, mal à l'aise. Que devait-il faire ? Aller lui parler ? Non, pas tout de suite. Il risquait d'envenimer les choses, mieux valait attendre que l'affaire se tasse un peu. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais il ne voulait pas troubler Natsu davantage ce matin-là. Il se sentait lui-même troublé et désorienté : le moment n'était peut-être pas le mieux choisi pour avoir ce genre de conversation. Il soupira. Tant pis. Les explications attendraient.

Edo-Lucy les regarda tour à tour, sourcils froncés. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir au sujet de quoi ils se disputaient, mais pas sûre non plus de vouloir vraiment le découvrir. Leurs alter-egos d'Earthkand semblaient déterminés à semer le chaos dans leur guilde. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le visage livide d'Edo-Kanna tandis qu'elle buvait son thé d'une main tremblante, ou la façon dont Edo-Grey évitait de se retrouver à moins de dix mètres de Jubia, jetant des regards à la dérobée pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'approchait pas. En plus, il avait une manière bizarre de marcher ce matin-là, un rien empruntée. Edo-Lucy frissonna : il n'avait quand même pas... ? Les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas quand Edo-Natsu fit son apparition. Il marcha directement vers Edo-Grey et lui dit : « Il faut qu'on parle. » Edo-Grey acquiesça en évitant son regard et tous les deux sortirent. Elle secoua la tête de dépit. Après tout, c'était Fairy Tail ! Pas étonnant que leurs alter-egos apportent des ennuis. Dans ce monde comme dans l'autre, Fairy Tail trouverait toujours un moyen de se créer des problèmes.

* * *

Edo-Natsu se dirigea directement vers son véhicule et s'installa aux commandes, sourcils froncés, visage impénétrable. Edo-Grey boutonna son manteau. Il faisait froid ce matin-là, mais c'étaient surtout les émotions incompréhensibles qu'il éprouvait qui le faisaient frissonner. Après une hésitation, la main posée sur la poignée, il embarqua dans le bolide. Natsu démarra sur les chapeaux de roue et traversa la forêt à une vitesse qui, même pour lui, dépassait les limites de l'acceptable. Enfin, il freina brutalement, stoppant le véhicule à quelques centimètres à peine d'un énorme tronc d'arbre. Edo-Grey en resta blanc comme un linge, mais il prit sur lui et sortit de la voiture pour respirer l'air frais et humide de la matinée. Quand il retrouva le sens de l'équilibre et que le monde cessa d'onduler sous ses pieds comme un océan en furie, il se tourna vers Natsu. Celui-ci s'éloigna et descendit une pente raide qui menait directement à un petit étang couvert de lentilles d'eau. Il s'assit sur la rive et posa le menton sur ses jambes repliées. Grey s'assit à côté de lui.

« Cette nuit... commença Natsu d'un ton hésitant. Est-ce que tu as... Avec l'autre moi... »

Grey rougit et ne répondit pas.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il se trompait. Je... Désolé d'avoir abordé le sujet. »

Son visage se ferma et il se perdit dans la contemplation des eaux parfaitement immobiles.

« Non... murmura Grey. C'est juste que... Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. »

À ces mots, Natsu se leva, furieux.

« Alors on n'a rien à se dire. Tu veux passer ta vie à faire les yeux doux à Jubia ? Vas-y. Je ne me mettrai pas en travers de ton chemin.

— Attends... Je n'arrive pas à trouver mes mots, c'est tout. L'autre Natsu... Il est... »

Il sourit malgré lui.

« Je sais ce qu'il est ! explosa Edo-Natsu. Beaucoup plus courageux et affirmé que moi ! Il sait quoi faire et quand le faire ! Et il n'est pas... » Il s'interrompit et se mordit la lèvre.

« Il n'est pas quoi ? demanda Grey.

— Ça n'a aucune importance. »

Il se rassit, toujours furieux, mais aussi plus déprimé que jamais. Il repensa à l'autre Grey, à ses paroles si tendres... Se pouvait-il que son alter-ego soit si différent ? Se pouvait-il que son Grey n'ait aucun sentiment pour lui, alors qu'en ce qui le concernait, cela faisait des mois qu'il dormait quatre ou cinq heures par nuit, à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à effacer de son esprit l'image d'une seule et unique personne ?

« Laisse tomber... répéta-t-il entre ses dents. Je n'aurais pas dû en parler, c'était idiot. Rentrons. »

Il se leva brusquement et se dirigea à grands pas vers son bolide. Arrivé au sommet de la pente et voyant que Grey ne le suivait pas, il lança :

« Si tu te dépêches pas un peu, t'auras qu'à rentrer à pied ! »

Puis, il se retourna et grimpa à bord en essuyant d'un geste rageur les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

* * *

Une fois dans la forêt, Mistgun s'arrêta et se tourna vers Happy et Erza.

« Je n'ai aucun moyen de prévoir à quel endroit d'Edolas nous allons nous atterrir, prévint-il. Et Natsu et les autres peuvent être n'importe où.

— Alors comment fera-t-on pour les retrouver ? demanda Erza.

— Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider. S'il est toujours en vie, ajouta-t-il d'un air sombre. Et en liberté.

— Pourquoi ? fit Happy, inquiet. C'est un criminel ?

— Aux yeux du royaume, oui. Et... »

Mistgun détourna le regard. Il était forcé de leur en révéler au moins un peu, sinon, il ne ferait que les mettre davantage en péril. Ils devaient savoir à quoi ils s'exposaient.

« Moi aussi. Je suis même le criminel le plus recherché d'Edolas. »

Les yeux d'Erza et Happy s'agrandirent.

« Combien... Combien de fois es-tu allé dans ce monde ? demanda Erza.

— J'y suis né », répliqua Mistgun en leur tournant le dos.

Avant de les laisser ajouter autre chose, il sortit deux des bâtons qu'il portait attachés dans le dos et les planta en terre. D'instinct, Erza et Happy reculèrent. Une onde magique fit trembler le sol sous leurs pieds. Mistgun traça des runes dans les airs, et une puissante lumière enfla devant lui. On entendit une sorte de craquement, et soudain, un paysage apparut entre les deux bâtons. Mistgun s'écarta.

« Après vous. Ce n'est pas dangereux », précisa-t-il devant l'air effrayé de Happy.

Le chat se réfugia sur l'épaule d'Erza, qui s'avança. Elle avait peur, mais elle avait confiance en Mistgun. Elle inspira, puis franchit le portail.

Sans la moindre transition, elle se retrouva dans une plaine herbeuse. Dans le lointain, une grande ville se profilait, adossée aux montagnes. Elle se retourna et eut un dernier aperçu du monde qu'elle connaissait, juste avant que Mistgun ne franchisse le portail. Puis, tout disparut. C'était comme si son monde n'avait jamais existé.

Mistgun fit un tour sur lui-même en plissant les yeux. Il aperçut la ville et claqua la langue d'un air satisfait.

« On a de la chance. C'est précisément l'endroit que je cherchais. En route. »

* * *

« Natsu... »

Celui-ci ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, le regard fixé sur la piste qui se déroulait sous ses roues.

« Natsu ! »

Cette fois, le ton alarmé de Grey lui fit détourner les yeux.

« Quoi ?

— Regarde dans le rétro... »

Natsu leva les yeux et vit sa pire crainte se matérialiser à quelques centaines de mètres derrière eux. Erza, montée sur un grand cheval noir, accompagnée des chevaliers d'élite de sa garde.

« Bon sang, il faut prévenir la guilde, et vite ! »

Il écrasa l'accélérateur, évitant de justesse une grosse branche tombée sur la piste. Il continua à cette allure jusqu'à parvenir devant le QG. L'autre Grey était dehors, adossé contre un arbre, à fumer une cigarette. Natsu baissa sa vitre.

« Erza Knightwalker est en chemin. Préviens les autres immédiatement, dis à Reby de mettre en marche sa machine. Je vais essayer de détourner son attention.

— Attends... On va pas te laisser derrière nous !

— Il le faut ! insista Edo-Natsu. Pas le temps de discuter ! Dépêche-toi ! »

Grey hocha la tête et courut vers la porte.

Natsu se tourna vers Edo-Grey.

« Tu es arrivé à destination. Je crois pas que t'aies envie de rester pour la suite.

— Non, dit Grey en secouant la tête. Je reste avec toi. »

Natsu se tourna pour le regarder. Il était sérieux, aucun doute là-dessus. Il avait une trouille de tous les diables, mais il pensait ce qu'il disait. Natsu sourit.

« Ok, alors accroche-toi. Ça risque de secouer un peu. »

Grey déglutit et acquiesça. « J'suis prêt... » murmura-t-il, livide d'anticipation.

Natsu mit les gaz et fit un demi-tour qui souleva des mottes de terre et fit fumer les pneus. Puis, il repartit dans la direction par laquelle Erza arrivait.

Il sentit que Grey l'observait et il lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Ça va le faire, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Y a pas meilleur pilote que moi. Elle nous attrapera pas.

— Je sais », dit Grey doucement.

Natsu se sentit regonflé en bloc en voyant qu'il lui souriait. Il hocha la tête et enfonça la pédale de l'accélérateur. Malgré le danger, c'était toujours ainsi : quand il sentait les vibrations se répandre dans tout son corps et qu'il écoutait le moteur rugir, il surfait sur une vague d'adrénaline et d'euphorie.

« Tu nous enlèveras peut-être un jour notre liberté, Erza. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

— Fonce, Natsu ! »

* * *

Dès que Grey eut délivré le message d'Edo-Natsu, toute la guilde fut sur le branle-bas de combat en moins de quelques secondes. Reby se précipita pour activer une étrange machine pleine de boutons et de leviers, avec à ses côtés une Edo-Lucy qui lui hurlait dessus, comme si elle pensait que cela accélérerait la manœuvre. Grey alla rejoindre Natsu.

« Où sont nos alter-egos ? demanda le chasseur de dragons.

— Ils vont distraire Erza pour nous laisser le temps de nous échapper.

— Merde ! On devrait aller les aider !

— On servira à rien, sur ce coup-là. Ils s'en sortiront. Ils sont ensemble, après tout. À eux deux, il n'y a rien qu'ils ne puissent surmonter... pas vrai, Natsu ? »

Le chasseur de dragons leva les yeux vers lui, comprenant fort bien le double sens de ces paroles, mais peu disposé à s'y montrer réceptif.

Grey sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais une énorme vibration traversa la guilde, renversant à peu près tout et tout le monde. Puis, une lumière intense noya le hall, et un claquement assourdissant retentit. Après, tout ne fut que ténèbres et silence.


	23. Vivre libre ou mourir - Partie 1

**Cet arc prend une ampleur absolument imprévue. Jusque-là, je publiais un genre de roman-feuilleton où chaque intrigue se résolvait en deux chapitres max. On dirait qu'avec l'arc Edolas, je suis partie pour quelques chapitres. Écrire ça m'amuse au-delà de ce que je peux vous dire. J'espère juste que ça vous plaira, et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour la dimension "politique". Je ne fais qu'évoquer des sujets chers à mon cœur, toujours comme je le sens, avec le maximum de sincérité. Ça me ferait très plaisir d'avoir un retour de votre part, qu'il soit négatif ou positif, pourvu que ce soit argumenté. Je n'écris pas seulement pour moi, pour la simple raison que quand on écrit depuis un bail (ce qui est mon cas, j'écris depuis aussi longtemps que je suis capable d'écrire) on se rend compte que "écrire pour soi", c'est une idée dépourvue du moindre sens. J'écris parce que j'en ai envie et besoin, mais rien n'a de sens si je suis incapable de communiquer. L'essence même d'une création, c'est la notion de partage. Sur ce, j'arrête de m'étendre sur le sujet et je vous laisse lire tranquillement :)**

* * *

Quand il vit Erza en face de lui, Natsu eut un hoquet angoissé, mais il refusa de ralentir l'allure. Les cavaliers se virent forcés de dégager la route pour éviter de se faire renverser. Mais Erza en avait profité pour bondir de sa selle et ils l'entendirent atterrir sur le toit du véhicule dans un choc assourdissant de métal. Tandis que Natsu virait de bord pour tenter de la déloger, la lame dentelée d'une tête de lance apparut à deux centimètres de sa gorge. Il sursauta, mais garda sa concentration.

« Grey, accroche-toi ! » hurla-t-il.

Il enfonça la pédale de frein. La guerrière fut projetée en avant et alla s'écraser lourdement contre un tronc. Un instant, Natsu et Grey l'observèrent, se demandant si le choc l'avait tuée. Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de réfléchir longtemps. Un tonnerre de sabots gronda dans leur dos, et les lames se mirent à siffler autour d'eux. Le pare-brise arrière vola en éclats et Grey eut tout juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter une lance qui alla se planter dans la vitre avant. Heureusement, Natsu pouvait toujours y voir suffisamment de son côté pour redémarrer en trombe... Non sans avoir remarqué qu'Erza se relevait déjà. Il fonça comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les chevaux de la garde royale étaient boostés à la magie, et il ne serait pas étonné si ils pouvaient rivaliser en vitesse avec son bolide.

Il sortit de la piste et zigzagua entre les arbres en maintenant son allure. Cela aurait été suicidaire s'il avait été moins doué, mais comme il l'avait dit à Grey, il n'y avait pas meilleur que lui. Ce n'était pas de la vantardise, mais la simple vérité.

Il pilota à travers la forêt pendant une heure, le temps de se sentir suffisamment convaincu que plus personne ne les poursuivait. Après quoi, il s'autorisa à freiner et arrêta son bolide dans une petite clairière. Il souffla un grand coup et se pencha sur le volant jusqu'à ce que son front touche le caoutchouc.

« Bon sang... murmura-t-il. C'était moins une. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Grey, qui semblait tout aussi épuisé que lui. Il était vrai que pour endurer une heure du traitement qu'il lui avait fait subir, il fallait pas mal d'énergie et de détermination.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

Grey tourna vers lui un regard absent, puis il hocha la tête et sembla recouvrer ses esprits.

« Oui, oui, ça va.

— La prochaine planque de la guilde, c'est vraiment pas la porte à côté, soupira Natsu. Je peux pas aller plus loin avant une bonne heure. J'en peux plus. »

Grey l'observa d'un air inquiet.

« Je vais prendre les rations d'urgence dans le coffre », annonça-t-il.

Il ouvrit la portière et dès que ses pieds touchèrent terre, il manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Natsu avait toujours eu une conduite anormalement sportive, mais là, Grey avait la sensation d'avoir été emporté par un tsunami. Il prit un moment pour se reprendre, puis il alla chercher les réserves que Natsu gardait pour les cas d'urgence comme celui-ci. Ils vivaient dans la clandestinité depuis toujours, mais depuis un ou deux ans, il semblait que leur guilde faisait l'objet d'une surveillance accrue. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de se cacher. Ils avaient convenu de plusieurs points de chute et passaient d'une planque à l'autre autant de fois que nécessaire, puis ils déterminaient une nouvelle série de positions de repli afin que les mages puissent retrouver leur QG quand ils rentraient de mission, au cas où leur guilde aurait dû déménager en urgence.

Grey revint dans la voiture et passa son repas à Natsu. Ils mangèrent en silence, absorbés par leurs propres pensées. Puis, Natsu s'étira et fit descendre son siège à l'horizontale.

« Besoin de dormir un peu », marmonna-t-il.

Grey observa ses traits tendus se relaxer à mesure qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil, et se surprit à trouver Natsu étrangement craquant. Ce train de pensée l'amena à évoquer la nuit qu'il avait passée dans la chaleur torride du chasseur de dragons. Ce qu'il avait dit à son meilleur ami ce matin était vrai : il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il essaya alors de considérer la question sous un autre angle. De toute évidence, Natsu avait passé la nuit avec son alter-ego. Et ce matin, il avait eu l'air _blessé_ par la façon dont il avait réagi quand il avait essayé d'en parler. Était-ce... Parce que Natsu était _amoureux_ de lui ? Était-ce seulement possible ? Il se rappela l'ardeur de l'autre Natsu la veille. Il avait dit qu'il le trouvait _sexy_... Grey ne s'était jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de séduisant, et depuis des années, il échouait de façon désastreuse à attirer l'attention de la femme qu'il idolâtrait, et cela l'avait encore conforté dans la mauvaise opinion qu'il avait de lui-même. Et pourtant, cette nuit, une autre version de Natsu avait eu l'air de le trouver tout à fait à son goût... Était-ce possible que _son_ Natsu pense la même chose de lui ? À cette idée, Grey tressaillit et sentit son cœur accélérer. Il ne savait pas du tout de quelle manière s'y prendre, mais il fallait définitivement que Natsu et lui se parlent de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Sans quoi, leur amitié risquait bien de voler en éclats. De cela, il eut la certitude – ce qui ne fit rien pour le rassurer. Il soupira et inclina son siège à son tour. Peut-être que s'il parvenait à dormir un peu, il y verrait plus clair. Il ferma les yeux résolument, mais rien n'y fit. Il resta éveillé, des questions plein la tête, jusqu'à ce que Natsu émerge de sa sieste.

* * *

Sonné, Natsu ouvrit les yeux et mit quelques instants à comprendre où il était. Il baissa la tête et réalisa qu'il avait atterri sur Grey, qui semblait tout aussi désorienté que lui. Le chasseur de dragons se releva et vit les membres de Fairy Tail se redresser un à un en massant leurs membres douloureux. Reby, à son poste derrière sa machine, s'essuya le front en soufflant.

« Ça a marché ! » annonça-t-elle au reste de la guilde.

Un murmure de soulagement parcourut le hall. Natsu avança vers Edo-Lucy.

« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? » lui demanda-t-il en refrénant son envie de la secouer pour obtenir une réponse claire et rapide.

Elle l'observa attentivement, comme si elle cherchait toujours une façon adéquate de s'adresser à lui.

« Reby nous a téléportés. On a plusieurs planques prévues pour ce genre de cas. C'est toujours plus violent la première fois. Mais on est en sécurité, au moins temporairement.

— Et les autres Natsu et Grey ?

— Ils savent où nous trouver. Ils seront là demain. J'en suis sûre. »

Natsu n'eut pas le cœur de lui faire remarquer qu'elle semblait en douter. Au lieu de ça, il alla vérifier si Lucy et Kanna allaient bien. Il n'accorda qu'un regard à Grey, parce qu'il était toujours furieux, et même s'il avait bien conscience que sa réaction était disproportionnée, voire injuste, cela ne changeait rien à ce qu'il éprouvait.

Une fois l'agitation retombée, les mages d'Earthland se rassemblèrent autour d'Edo-Lucy, qui leur expliqua dans le détail pourquoi leur guilde vivait dans la clandestinité.

Quand elle eut terminé ses explications, Natsu réagit aussitôt : « On pourrait vous défendre ! Nous, on peut utiliser la magie ! »

Il fut déçu en voyant l'air presque triste d'Edo-Lucy.

« La magie que vous possédez, c'est tout ce que vous avez. Vous ne pourrez pas remplir vos réserves. Ici, la magie ne circule pas dans l'air, ou du moins, pas dans les quantités dont vous auriez besoin pour recharger vos batteries. Le roi a rendu illégale l'utilisation de toute magie, parce qu'il préfère monopoliser toutes les ressources pour consolider son pouvoir. En clair : si vous vous battez et que vous vous retrouvez à court de magie, ce sera terminé pour vous. »

Les mages d'Earthland réfléchirent à cette sinistre perspective. Puis, Natsu brisa la silence en frappant du poing contre la table.

« Alors il faut détrôner cet abruti qui vous sert de roi. Je suis sûr qu'on peut y arriver sans avoir dépensé toute notre énergie magique. »

Edo-Lucy le regarda comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

« Le roi est mieux protégé que tu sembles le croire. Je ne suis pas contre l'idée d'entrer en guerre contre lui, mais c'est simplement quelque chose que tu ne peux pas faire sur un coup de tête. Tu ne ferais que nous mettre encore davantage en danger. Et je t'assure que personne ici n'en a besoin. »

Natsu grogna, mais n'insista pas. Du moins, pour l'instant. S'il voulait agir, il avait besoin d'en savoir plus sur la façon dont ce monde étrange fonctionnait. Il lui fallait des renseignements. Il serra le poing. Sa décision était prise.

« Hors de question qu'on vous laisse affronter tout ça tous seuls, dit-il dans un grondement sourd. On avait pas prévu d'atterrir ici, mais ça change rien. Vous êtes Fairy Tail, vous êtes notre famille, même si vous êtes différents de nous. On vous aidera pour que vous n'ayez plus à vivre dans la peur. Je vous le promets. »

Tout le monde le fixa, y compris quelques mages aux alentours qui avaient entendu leur conversation. Grey ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Natsu a raison, dit-il. Pas vrai, Lucy, Kanna ? »

Les filles hochèrent la tête d'un air résolu.

« On fera ce qu'il faut, peu importe le temps que ça prend, confirma Lucy. Et puis de toute façon, on est coincés ici, alors autant vous aider ! »

À ces mots, Edo-Lucy sembla sur le point de pleurer, mais elle se reprit à temps.

« Très bien, dit-elle en crispant les poings sur la table. Dans ce cas, il est temps de parler stratégie. »

* * *

Avant d'arriver aux portes de la ville, Mistgun s'arrêta subitement. Il se tourna vers Erza et l'observa un bon moment. La reine des fées remarqua alors que ses iris avaient exactement la même couleur que ceux de Jellal. Un vert trouble, hypnotique. _Pas le moment de penser à ça !_ se réprimanda-t-elle. Mais quand Mistgun ouvrit la bouche pour s'adresser à elle, elle comprit enfin ce qui la dérangeait. Même si elle refusait d'y croire, elle se voyait forcée d'admettre l'évidence : Mistgun avait la voix de Jellal ! Et ce qu'il avait à lui dire ne fit rien pour arranger sa confusion.

« Il faut que tu dissimules ton visage, annonça-t-il. Dans ce monde, tu es l'ennemie publique numéro un pour quiconque réprouve le régime en place.

— C-comment ça ? balbutia-t-elle.

— Ton alter-ego a pour mission de traquer tous ceux qui utilisent la magie d'une manière jugée illégale par le roi. C'est à dire à peu près toutes les manières. Les seuls mages de ce monde qui peuvent vivre en paix sont ceux qui travaillent pour lui. »

Mistgun baissa la tête et voûta les épaules. Il semblait... accablé. Erza tressaillit. Elle devait déjà se faire à l'idée que Mistgun était originaire de ce monde, et maintenant... Elle comprit soudain. Saisie, elle ouvrit la bouche involontairement.

« Mistgun », dit-elle quand elle reprit ses esprits. Elle posa une main ferme sur son épaule, et faillit renoncer à le faire parler quand elle le sentit se dérober à son toucher comme si elle venait de le brûler. Elle rassembla son courage et poursuivit : « Je ferai ce que tu demandes, mais à une seule condition. »

Il releva la tête, apparemment perdu.

« Montre-moi ton visage », exigea-t-elle.

À ces mots, il fit un pas en arrière, les yeux écarquillés. Il avait peur ! Erza n'était pas sûre d'en comprendre la raison, mais elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

« Je sais que tu es une personne honorable. Makarov te fait confiance. Mais je dois savoir. Qui es-tu ? »

Mistgun baissa les yeux et dansa d'un pied sur l'autre. Pour Happy, ce fut une révélation : le mage le plus mystérieux de la guilde n'était qu'un jeune homme timide et embarrassé ! Mais il y avait plus. Le chat commençait lui aussi à entretenir des suspicions dérangeantes.

« C'est vrai, ça, dit-il. Tu refuses de nous parler, de montrer ton visage, mais moi, j'ai l'impression qu'en acceptant simplement cette mission, tu nous en déjà trop dit ! »

Mistgun soupira, les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol. Puis, lentement, il leva les mains vers son visage. Il ôta son bonnet, révélant une chevelure d'un bleu azur éclatant, puis retira son écharpe, dévoilant un visage familier au tatouage rouge sang caractéristique qui marquait le côté droit de son visage, du front à la pommette.

Erza laissa échapper un cri étouffé.

« Jellal ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix assourdie par le choc.

Le mage inspira longuement, puis il osa la regarder en face.

« Je ne suis pas celui auquel tu penses. Je suis... son alter-ego, en quelques sortes. J'ai vécu de nombreuses années à Earthland, mais je n'ai rien de commun avec celui que tu as l'habitude d'appeler par ce nom, et je veux rien avoir à faire avec lui. Je suis Jellal d'Edolas, et je suis l'héritier du trône. »

Cette déclaration laissa Erza et Happy sans un tel état de sidération qu'Edo-Jellal dut les secouer pour les sortir de leur transe.

« Je sais, c'est beaucoup à assimiler. Je ne voulais pas revenir ici, et encore moins vous emmener avec moi. Makarov a insisté. Mon père, le roi, est à ma recherche depuis des années. S'il me trouve, je n'aurai plus d'autre choix que de l'affronter, et je perdrai probablement. Je peux encore me servir de la magie que j'ai apprise à Earthland, mais de manière très limitée. Dès que je serai à court de magie, ce sera terminé. La magie ne circule pas librement, ici. Vos pouvoirs habituels fonctionneront, mais seulement jusqu'à ce que vous n'ayez plus de magie en vous, après quoi vous ne pourrez plus les recouvrer. »

Il se détourna, essoufflé par sa tirade et par les émotions qui le submergeaient.

« Je... Je veux vous aider, poursuivit-il. Mais je ne sais pas si je le pourrai. Mes options sont très limitées. »

Revenue de sa stupeur, Erza redressa le buste et parla d'un ton ferme :

« Nous ne te demandons pas ta protection, et nous te sommes infiniment reconnaissants de nous avoir amenés ici. Nous voulons seulement retrouver nos amis. Nous ne ferons rien qui puisse te mettre en danger. »

Edo-Jellal la regarda d'un air hésitant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis se ravisa. Au lieu de cela, il fouilla dans son paquetage et lui tendit une grande écharpe noire.

« Personne ne doit voir ton visage. Pas plus que le mien. La présence de Happy sera suspecte, mais ça ira.

— Suspecte ? frémit le chat bleu. Pourquoi ? »

Edo-Jellal soupira.

« Par ici, les Exceeds n'ont pas l'habitude de vivre parmi les humains. C'est peu ordinaire, mais pas exceptionnel. On va devoir agir vite. Je sais où aller, mais encore une fois, cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu... Je n'ai aucune garantie.

— Mène-nous à ton contact, trancha Erza. On avisera ensuite. »

Il hocha la tête et remit en place son bonnet et son écharpe.

« Allons-y », murmura-t-il.

* * *

Dans les sous-sols du _Weisslogia_ , Gajeel, Sting et Yukino étaient en pleine réunion éditoriale. Comme à l'ordinaire, ça ne se passait pas très bien.

« Gajeel, râla Sting en passant une main lasse dans sa crête de cheveux blonds, si tu commences à avoir la trouille, mieux vaut arrêter les frais. _Rail de fer_ , c'est notre vie, notre identité. Je suis pas prêt à faire des compromis. »

Assise ou plutôt avachie sur sa chaise, Yukino laissa échapper un grognement d'approbation.

« Il est pas question de faire des compromis, asséna Gajeel d'une voix grondante, mais de garantir notre survie !

— On s'en fout de la survie, si c'est pour vivre comme des esclaves ! »

Sting posa les mains bien à plat sur ses genoux et dévisagea Gajeel d'un air menaçant. Les pendentifs variés suspendus à son oreille droite tintèrent tandis qu'il se penchait vers son collègue.

« Ou alors on est sérieux avec ça, ou alors on laisse tomber, gronda le jeune blond. J'en ai rien à foutre si Erza Knightwalker débarque ce soir et fait une descente dans nos locaux.

— Pareil ! » renchérit Yukino en levant sa bouteille de bière, les yeux à moitié clos.

Gajeel lança un regard noir à ses collègues.

« Quelle bande de gamins vous faites ! Je tiens à ma liberté autant que vous ! Mais si on essaie pas d'être prudents, on aura plus aucune liberté, et pas même celle d'en parler ! »

Sting grogna et fixa ses bottes de cuir noir lestées de chaînes en métal. Il détestait quand Gajeel avait raison. Il coula un regard en direction de Yukino. À travers ses paupières mi-closes, il pouvait voir sans mal à quel point elle était déprimée.

« Très bien, murmura-t-il entre ses dents. On fera à ta manière. Tirage limité, et on oublie le contact de l'autre fois qui prétendait nous donner des entrées au palais. »

Gajeel soupira de soulagement. Enfin ! Comme l'avait dit Sting, _Rail de fer_ , c'était leur vie. Il ne s'agissait que d'un simple journal, mais c'était le seul papier d'Edolas qui faisait au moins un petit effort pour dire la vérité. Leur champ d'action demeurait désespérément limité, mais c'était mieux que rien. Chaque copie vendue ou même donnée correspondait à une petite victoire. Ils devaient s'accrocher à ça, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Quand on vit dans une dictature répressive, il n'existe pas trente-six moyens de surmonter le quotidien tout en conservant assez de dignité pour aller se coucher sans être dégoûté par sa propre image dans le miroir.

Les trois journalistes laissèrent un silence relatif retomber entre eux, troublé par les pulsations de la musique dans le bar au-dessus. Finalement, Gajeel se redressa sur son siège et tendit le poing.

« Vivre libre ou mourir... »* articula-t-il d'une voix hésitante en observant ses collègues.

Il ne fut pas déçu. Yukino et Sting bondirent en entendant l'un de leurs refrains préférés – une chanson composée par un groupe qui pourrissait actuellement derrière les barreaux des cachots royaux.

Ils répondirent presque religieusement en cognant leur poing contre celui de Gajeel :

« Parce que ça fait mal d'être libre ! »** exultèrent-ils en chœur.

* * *

Quand Mistgun, ou plutôt Edo-Jellal, s'arrêta devant le _Weisslogia_ , il dut faire face à des regards plus qu'interloqués de la part d'Erza et de Happy.

« Ton contact... est là-dedans ? » demanda Erza d'une voix étranglée tandis que des couples d'hommes les dépassaient, bras dessus bras dessous.

« Je sais de quoi ça a l'air... marmonna-t-il. Faites-moi confiance. »

Il s'avança en direction du videur, un Exceed de taille humaine et... pratiquement humain, en fait, si on exceptait son pelage gris et sa tête de fauve.

À la grande surprise d'Erza et de Happy, Edo-Jellal s'approcha tout près de lui et murmura à son oreille : « Lily, c'est moi. » Sur un ton encore plus bas : « Jellal. »

Lily fit un effort visible pour conserver une expression impassible.

« Entrez. » Puis, plus bas, et se penchant à son tour : « Il est au sous-sol. Il sera surpris de te voir. Tu sais ce que tu fais ? »

Edo-Jellal se contenta d'un hochement de tête. L'homme-chat s'écarta pour les laisser passer.

Stupéfiés, Erza et Happy entrèrent à la suite d'Edo-Jellal dans un bar rempli de clients éméchés, majoritairement de sexe masculin, peu vêtus, et dont une bonne partie dansait sous les spots au rythme d'une musique électronique martiale. Edo-Jellal leur fit signe de le suivre, mais Erza et Happy restèrent plantés à l'entrée, sidérés par ce qu'ils voyaient.

Sur leur gauche, derrière un comptoir plaqué métal, une réplique parfaite de Fried en marcel blanc enchaînait les cocktails sans paraître fournir le moindre effort, si ce n'était la transpiration qui imprégnait son t-shirt. Ses cheveux verts volaient librement sur ses épaules, et il satisfaisait les demandes de ses clients avec une grâce et une dextérité confondantes. Erza et Happy n'en étaient pourtant pas au bout de leur surprises. En détournant le regard vers le fond du bar, ils aperçurent une estrade qui s'enfonçait au beau milieu de la foule enthousiaste, et sur laquelle une étonnante version de Luxus se déhanchait en rythme tout en ôtant langoureusement ses vêtements.

La reine des fées et le chat bleu échangèrent un regard ahuri.

Leur stupeur atteignit son comble quand ils aperçurent un autre mage de leur connaissance, bien que rencontré brièvement, seul à sa table sur leur droite, à siroter un cocktail d'un bleu éclatant. Il avait la moitié du crâne rasée et tatouée. Sur l'autre partie, de longs cheveux noirs lisses et soyeux tombaient sur sa clavicule dénudée par un invraisemblable t-shirt de vinyle noir. Erza et Happy firent un bond en arrière parfaitement synchronisé quand l'homme leva les yeux vers eux. En dépit de l'humour inattendu qu'ils trouvèrent dans son regard assuré, ils reconnurent parfaitement Rogue, le chasseur de dragons de Sabertooth qu'ils avaient rencontré quelques semaines auparavant. Edo-Rogue pencha la tête de côté et leur adressa un sourire amusé qui ne lui ressemblait pas le moins du monde.

Erza et Happy étaient à peu près certains d'être physiquement incapables de s'étonner davantage quand un Sting version punk apparut dans les stroboscopes et s'assit en face de Rogue et lui prit la main avec un naturel déconcertant. Edo-Sting brillait littéralement à cause de tout le métal qu'il portait sur lui : boucles d'oreilles, pendentifs, et les chaînes qui pendaient à sa ceinture, plus celles qui lestaient ses bottes.

« Erza ? fit Happy d'une petite voix.

— Suivons Jellal » décida la reine des fées, même si elle avait une centaine de questions à poser à l'ex-Mistgun. Et puis... Était-ce vraiment un hasard que l'alter-ego de Jellal l'entraîne dans un _bar gay_ ? Cela faisait douloureusement écho à un souvenir auquel elle avait désespérément essayé d'échapper ces derniers mois : l'amour de sa vie qui embrassait un homme. Pure coïncidence ? Elle ne voulait plus y penser. Elle se fondit dans la foule, suivie de près par Happy. Jellal poussa une porte au fond d'un couloir obscur, et tous les trois s'engagèrent dans des escaliers rendus poisseux par de trop nombreuses bières renversées.

Arrivés en bas, Edo-Jellal fit signe à l'homme couvert de piercings isolé à un bureau au fond de la pièce, qui écrivait furieusement sur un bloc de papier.

« Gajeel ! Je suis de retour... »

* * *

*Les Berruriers noirs. watch?v=PfRudkryo7Q

**Alain Damasio, _La Zone du dehors_ , un bouquin très cher à mon cœur.


	24. Vivre libre ou mourir - Partie 2

**Je décline toute responsabilité pour la majeure partie de ce chapitre. Une lectrice m'a fait une toute petite suggestion innocente, et cette suggestion a voyagé dans mon esprit pervers... Et voilà le résultat, qui a encore une fois dépassé mes prévisions initiales :) Et oui, OUI, je sais, pauvre Erza :p**

 **Votre avis et vos retours me sont précieux, n'hésitez pas à commenter.**

 **Préparez-vous, c'est chaud, très chaud. Enjoy !**

* * *

 _Edolas, huit ans auparavant_

Quand il n'eut plus le moindre doute sur le fait que son propre père voulait le tuer, Jellal s'était enfui du palais . Il avait déjà déjoué plusieurs tentatives d'assassinat, mais sa paranoïa naturelle lui avait sauvé la vie. Depuis longtemps déjà, sa propre chambre était devenue une zone de guerre. Où qu'il aille, il avait les yeux grand ouverts et tous les sens en alerte. Un jour, après s'être réveillé avec une lame sur sa gorge, il avait tué son assassin sans le moindre remord et avait fui comme un fou dans les rues de Crocus à trois heures du matin.

Une seule information lui permit de survivre cette nuit-là : la veille, il avait mis la main sur un exemplaire de _Rail de fer_. Il sut aussitôt que s'il pouvait trouver de l'aide, ce serait là. Chez ces gens assez courageux pour continuer à parler sous un bâillon, des gens qui se débrouillaient pour vivre au jour le jour dans le clandestinité. Jellal n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où les trouver. Ses pas le portèrent naturellement dans les quartiers les plus louches de la ville... Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur Lily. L'Exceed l'avait déjà protégé par le passé. Il l'avait arraché aux griffes d'Erza Knightwalker quand celle-ci l'avait torturé pour lui faire avouer des faits de trahison qu'il n'avait pas commis. Elle avait fini par abandonner, peut-être sous les ordres d'un roi qui éprouvait encore un pincement d'amour paternel pour son fils. Mais Lily, qui était alors un gradé dans l'armée du roi, était tombé en disgrâce. De commandant, l'Exceed était passé videur de bar.

Ce soir-là, l'homme-chat l'avait reconnu dès l'instant où Jellal s'était approché de lui.

« Va voir Gajeel. Il peut t'aider. Traverse le bar et oriente-toi sur ta droite jusqu'à ce que sur tu tombes sur une porte. _Vivre libre ou mourir_. C'est le mot de passe. Descends les escaliers et tu le trouveras dans les sous-sols. »

Jellal était désespéré, mais il avait aussi confiance en Lily. Alors, il avait descendu les escaliers poisseux de bière. Et il avait rencontré un homme de haute taille, les épaules larges, sa tignasse noire brossée en arrière sur le sommet de son crâne sertie d'anneaux d'aciers. Ses yeux, deux fentes obliques couvant une lueur rouge, avaient aussitôt accroché les yeux verts de Jellal.

« Et ? On peut savoir qui t'es ? avait grondé Gajeel d'une voix basse et rauque.

— Jellal.

— Jellal ?

— Tu m'as bien entendu. Tu es le rédacteur en chef de _Rail de fer_ , non ? Moi, je suis un réfugié politique.

— Jellal, comme le prince héritier ? » insista le type aux piercings.

Jellal ôta l'écharpe qui masquait le bas de son visage, ainsi que le bonnet qui lui tombait sur les yeux, offrant son visage à la curiosité de son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci le dévisagea de haut en bas, sans même avoir la décence de masquer ses émotions. Jellal se vit déshabiller en deux secondes par ses yeux pourpres. Et pourtant, assez bizarrement, il n'avait pas peur.

« Il faut que je me cache, dit-il calmement. Tu peux m'aider ? »

Gajeel le considéra encore un long moment, et Jellal ne manqua pas de remarquer le piercing rond qui ornait le bout de sa langue quand il la passa sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux embrassaient le bas de son corps. Jellal choisit de l'ignorer, pour l'instant du moins.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il du ton le plus neutre qu'il se sentait capable d'employer.

L'autre ne parut pas le moins troublé du monde. Au lieu de cela, il continua à le déshabiller des yeux sans vergogne. Et à sentir ce regard brûlant tenter de percer à travers ses vêtements, Jellal sut que la situation allait lui échapper.

Gajeel se leva, quittant son bureau couvert de papiers à moitié écrits ou tellement annotés et raturés que personne d'autre que lui n'aurait pu leur donner le moindre sens. Il se rapprocha de Jellal jusqu'à ce que ses hanches touchent les siennes, toujours sans rien perdre de sa superbe. Gajeel lui attrapa le menton et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Le petit prince demande de l'aide au journaleux ? C'est bien ça... Jellal ? »

Jellal haleta.

« C'est bien ça... » dit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Des doigts calleux caressèrent son visage, s'attardant sur le tatouage qui ornait sa pommette droite. Déjà à ce moment-là, le prince était prêt à tout, mais Gajeel recula et l'observa d'un air sarcastique.

« Ok, Jellal. Tu peux dormir là », dit-il en désignant d'un doigt couvert d'acier un lit de camp casé contre le mur juste à côté du bureau.

Jellal déglutit.

« M-merci, Gajeel. Je te revaudrai ça. »

Il se déshabilla sommairement, se roula dans les couvertures et se tourna contre le mur.

Gajeel se rassit à son bureau et essaya de se remettre au travail, mais son regard était sans cesse attiré par la silhouette à moitié nue sous les draps. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Planquer le prince héritier lui-même ? Bah... Cela faisait déjà quelques années que Gajeel risquait sa vie. Il avait eu de la chance de rencontrer Luxus et Fried. Les propriétaires du _Weisslogia_ lui avaient spontanément proposé de lui prêter leurs locaux après qu'il leur ait raconté son histoire. Et c'était une bonne planque. Cela faisait deux ans déjà, et pas le moindre représentant du royaume ne s'était pointé. Enfin... Jusqu'à ce soir. Gajeel sourit. Le _Weisslogia_ était l'endroit idéal pour trouver un coup d'un soir, mais Gajeel avait toujours été trop occupé par son travail. Et là, l'occasion se présentait sur un plateau. Le journaliste n'avait pas manqué de remarquer la façon dont Jellal l'avait regardé. On aurait dit que le prince non plus n'avait pas tiré un coup depuis un petit bout de temps.

Jellal s'était endormi quand soudain, un corps musclé s'imbriqua dans son dos. Le rire de Gajeel quand il le sentit se raidir ressembla au grondement sourd d'un prédateur. Jellal se sentit déchiré entre l'envie de tirer ces bras musclés pour s'en envelopper et celle de le virer du lit, aussi impoli que ce soit : c'était le lit de Gajeel, après tout.

Comme en réponse à ses pensées, Gajeel ronronna :« C'est mon lit aussi. Je profite juste de ce qui vient de s'y échouer. Un problème avec ça ? »

Jellal frissonna, du sommet de sa nuque où s'imprimèrent les lèvres de Gajeel jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Instinctivement, son bassin bougea. Avant qu'il ne sache ce qu'il faisait, ses fesses se pressèrent contre l'entrejambe de son camarade de lit. Et s'il avait encore des doutes sur les intentions du journaliste, ils s'évanouirent à ce moment précis. Car c'était bien un _rail de fer_ qui se pressait contre ses fesses. Jellal entrouvrit les lèvres, aspira une bouffée d'air, comme si ce serait suffisant pour éclaircir son esprit embrumé. Cela faisait des jours qu'il fuyait. Des jours qu'il avait peur pour sa vie. Et soudain, ce grand punk aux cheveux noirs lui mordillait la nuque et le lobe de l'oreille tout en projetant son bassin contre lui... Et Jellal ne vit pas la moindre raison de le repousser. Au lieu de cela, il s'allongea sur le dos et laissa Gajeel rouler par-dessus de lui, le souffle court, mais parfaitement en maîtrise de la situation. Les yeux grand ouverts, Jellal regarda le punk se pencher sur lui... Et lui mordre la gorge avec autant de sensualité que de brutalité. Jellal ne put s'en empêcher : un râle tremblant vibra sur ses lèvres, aussitôt approuvé par un ronronnement absolument trop sexy et trop embarrassant pour les standards habituels du prince. Il chercha à se dégager, seulement pour se retrouver cloué au matelas par deux mains puissantes. Il tira sur ses poignets, sans parvenir à échapper à l'étreinte. Ses avant-bras tremblaient d'anticipation et de désir. Il avait envie de ça, mais... Ils ne se connaissaient pas ! Cela ne dérangeait pas Jellal parce qu'il considérait que le sexe devait nécessairement s'associer à des sentiments amoureux, mais parce qu'il était en danger et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tomber dans les bras du premier venu.

Mais quand des hanches musculeuses et âpres vinrent s'emboîter dans les siennes, pressant son érection contre la sienne, il oublia la prudence. Il accueillit les lèvres rudes qui happaient les siennes, la langue aventureuse qui forçait sa bouche, et se surprit à gémir à voix haute. Une main se glissa dans son boxer et empoigna sa verge, et il poussa un cri étouffé.

« Alors... _votre majesté_ , articula Gajeel d'un ton sarcastique. Comment puis-je vous servir ? »

Jellal ne répondit pas, se contentant de hausser un sourcil.

« Il va falloir être plus explicite, continua Gajeel de sa voix grondante.

— Suce-moi », dit Jellal.

Un grand sourire joua sur le visage du punk.

« Vos désirs sont des ordres... majesté. »

Jellal se raidit tandis que la bouche de Gajeel descendait le long de son torse. Il agaça un téton du bout de la langue, faisant jouer son piercing sur le pourtour du mamelon. Le prince laissa échapper une expiration tremblante. Il voulait se maîtriser, dissimuler l'intensité de son désir. Mais merde, il avait tellement besoin de ça ! Relâcher la tension, oublier pendant une heure ou deux que sa vie était en danger parce que son propre père voulait sa mort... Alors que Gajeel descendait le long de son ventre, il ferma les yeux, et quand le journaliste referma une main sur sa verge, il se mordit la lèvre, frissonnant d'anticipation. Gajeel tira doucement sur la peau fine de sa queue pour dévoiler le prépuce, et le suçota du bout des lèvres... Avant d'y faire glisser sa langue et son fameux piercing. Jellal se cambra instantanément, serrant la mâchoire pour refouler les gémissements qui montaient dans sa gorge.

« Il n'y a personne ici, dit Gajeel en lui adressant un regard brûlant. Et je suis sûr que tu ne peux pas crier assez fort pour couvrir la musique du bar. Alors je t'en prie, mon prince... N'hésite pas. »

Il eut un rire bas et Jellal rougit d'embarras.

« De toute façon, ajouta Gajeel, je doute que tu puisses te retenir longtemps. »

Sur ce, il engloutit la totalité de sa queue, laissant son piercing rouler sur toute la longueur. Jellal hoqueta, et une minute plus tard, il se rendit à l'évidence : Gajeel avait raison. Il n'allait pas pouvoir se contenir.

Le punk continua de pomper sa verge tout en jouant avec la pointe de sa langue, et Jellal attrapa d'une main la tignasse noire, le corps envoûté par une sensation d'urgence qui ne faisait qu'augmenter à chaque instant qui passait.

« Oh, putain, Gajeel... C'est bon... Oui... OUI ! »

Son enthousiasme fit rire son amant, et quand sa voix vibra sur le bout de sa queue, Jellal sut qu'il était à deux doigts de jouir.

« Je... je vais pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps » prévint-il d'une voix étouffée.

Gajeel le suça avec d'autant plus d'ardeur, accentuant la pression de ses lèvres sur sa verge gonflée, une main massant ses testicules presque jusqu'à la douleur. Le bas de son corps commença à trembler. Son bassin se projeta en avant et il ouvrit la bouche pour... crier, croyait-il. Au lieu de quoi, il éructa une série de jurons indistincts qui s'entremêlèrent les uns aux autres avant de s'interrompre brusquement quand l'air se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il expira bruyamment sous l'effet du soulagement intense. Quelques jurons supplémentaires plus tard, il retrouva enfin son souffle. Gajeel se redressa et le surplomba, une main plantée de chaque côté de son torse.

« J'espère que ta majesté a apprécié mon dévouement.

— Tais-toi, idiot... Et merci. Je te revaudrai ça, mais pas tout de suite. Je crois que si j'essayais de me lever, je tomberai aussitôt.

— Ghi-hi. C'est pas la première fois qu'on me dit ça. »

Et ce ne fut pas la dernière fois que Jellal jura cette nuit-là. Ainsi que les suivantes, le temps que Gajeel lui trouve une solution. Ce serait l'exil pour lui, mais il s'était préparé à cette éventualité. Gajeel l'aida à atteindre le portail Anima en toute sécurité, et Jellal quitta Edolas pour Earthland.

Huit ans plus tard, il faisait de nouveau face à son ancien amant, au même endroit. Rien n'avait changé depuis. Le bureau couvert de papiers était toujours là, ainsi que les bouteilles de bières éparses et les cendriers remplis.

Gajeel revint très vite de sa surprise et sourit largement.

« Tiens, tiens... Le retour du prince en exil. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut, cette fois, ta majesté ? »

Son sourire sarcastique ne laissa aucun doute à Jellal : il se rappelait parfaitement bien les différentes parties de jambes en l'air qu'ils avaient partagées. Il rougit et baissa les yeux.

« Je... je suis venu aider des amis d'Earthland qui se sont retrouvés ici par erreur. Ils sont de Fairy Tail... Comme moi.

— Ah ! On a intégré une guilde, alors, mon prince ? »

Jellal hocha la tête sans rien dire.

Gajeel renonça enfin à son air moqueur et réfléchit.

« Je n'ai pas entendu parler d'étrangers suspects, mais je sais comment contacter la Fairy Tail d'Edolas. Ils m'ont transmis la liste de leurs planques pour ce mois-ci, mais j'ai mieux. » Il fouilla dans son tiroir et en sortit une lacrima de communication. « Je peux les appeler ! » s'exclama-t-il, content de lui.

Erza s'avança et défit l'écharpe noire qui masquait ses cheveux et le bas de son visage.

« Attends. Nous voulons retrouver nos amis, mais si ça risque de mettre Fairy Tail en danger... »

Gajeel laissa tomber sa lacrima, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Elle vient d'Earthland, le rassura aussitôt Jellal. Là-bas, elle fait aussi partie de Fairy Tail. Elle n'a rien à voir avec... » Il s'interrompit et déglutit avec difficulté. Erza lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet. Même Jellal semblait terrifié par ce fameux alter-ego...

« Elle n'a rien à voir avec Erza Knightwalker », balbutia-t-il.

Gajeel continua de la dévisager pendant un petit moment, avant de décider qu'elle ne représentait pas de menace.

« C'est quoi, ton nom de famille ? »

Erza rougit. « Scarlet...

— Oh. C'est joli.

— C'est quoi, ce bordel ?! » les interrompit une voix féminine.

Ils se tournèrent pour voir apparaître une Yukino échevelée, vêtue d'un t-shirt noir déchiré et d'un jean bleu pastel également déchiré.

« Tout va bien, Yukino, dit Gajeel. Je te croyais déjà montée boire un coup au bar. »

Elle soupira.

« Nan... Cet endroit est déprimant. Y a que des mecs qui veulent des mecs.

— C'est un peu le principe d'un bar gay...

— Pff... » La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs regarda les nouveaux arrivants sans montrer de la peur, mais plutôt de la perplexité. « Mais vous êtes qui, au juste ?

— Je suis Erza Scarlet, dit la reine des fées en lui tendant la main. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance. »

Yukino serra mollement la main tendue et tourna son attention vers Jellal.

« Pourquoi ton visage m'est familier ?

— C'est Jellal, dit Gajeel.

— Jellal, comme...

— Le prince hériter, oui, dit l'intéressé sombrement, déjà agacé par toutes ces tergiversations.

— Wow. Gajeel nous a parlé de toi, à Sting et moi. Il a dit que c'était lui qui t'avait aidé à t'enfuir.

— C'est exact », répondit Jellal avec raideur, conscient que le rouge lui montait aux joues de nouveau. Heureusement, personne ne sembla s'en apercevoir... à part Gajeel, bien évidemment.

Il se racla la gorge.

« Erza a raison. Tu es sûr que ça ira, si tu les contactes comme ça ?

— Cette lacrima ne peut me servir qu'à contacter Fairy Tail, et eux à me contacter. Ce serait dangereux si quelqu'un me la piquait... Mais elle est en sécurité, ici.

— Très bien. Alors appelle-les.

— Tssk. On voit bien que t'es une Erza, commenta Gajeel en lui coulant un regard venimeux. Toujours aussi autoritaire, dans ce monde comme dans l'autre. »

Erza préféra l'ignorer.

Gajeel haussa les épaules et ramassa sa lacrima. Quelques secondes plus tard, le visage familier de Lucy apparut, bien qu'Erza et Happy s'aperçurent aussitôt qu'il ne s'agissait pas de celle qu'ils connaissaient.

« Gajeel ? fit Edo-Lucy. Il y a un problème ?

— Pas vraiment... J'ai ici des invités un peu spéciaux. Ils disent qu'ils font partie de Fairy Tail. »

Les yeux d'Edo-Lucy s'agrandirent.

« Bon sang ! Tu déconnes, là Gajeel ? C'est... c'est Erza ? Et... C'est Jellal ?!

— C'est bien le prince héritier mais Erza... C'est celle d'Earthland. Elle est de notre côté.

— Comment je peux en être sûre ?

— Allez, Lucy, tu me connais, non ? Je te ferais jamais un coup pareil. »

La jeune femme considéra ses paroles. Elle hocha le menton.

« C'est vrai. C'est juste... Vraiment bizarre. Nous aussi, on a des membres de Fairy Tail d'Earthland avec nous. »

Erza bondit.

« Qui ? Ils sont tous là ? Natsu, Grey ? Kanna et Lucy ?

— Oui.

— Où êtes-vous ?

— On vient de se téléporter. L'autre Erza est à nos trousses. Je veux pas que vous veniez, c'est trop dangereux. Mais je peux vous les envoyer... Vous allez juste devoir patienter un peu. Nos Natsu et Grey ne sont pas encore rentrés, et on va avoir besoin de la voiture de Natsu.

— La... la voiture de Natsu ? s'étonna Happy, qui avait fait de son mieux pour se faire oublier jusque-là.

— Et qui tu es, toi ?

— Le partenaire de Natsu, évidemment ! Happy ! »

Lucy soupira et se frotta l'arête du nez.

« Si tu le dis... Bref. Je vous recontacte dès que possible. Terminé. »

La lacrima s'éteignit.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller pour eux... murmura Erza.

— La situation devient trop dangereuse. Ils seront bientôt à court de magie et s'ils sont traqués par Erza, je suis pas sûr qu'ils arriveront à téléporter la guilde une nouvelle fois... Il leur faut de nouvelles lacrimas. Bordel ! J'en ai ma claque de ce pays de merde ! » explosa Gajeel.

La reine des fées posa calmement sa main sur son épaule.

« On trouvera un moyen de vous aider. »

La détermination dans sa voix parut impressionner Gajeel, qui répondit par un grognement.

« Bon, puisque vous êtes coincés là... Buvons un coup ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, il rapporta des bières, les passa à ses invités et alluma une cigarette.

« Encore une journée de cinglé... » marmonna-t-il en se massant les tempes.

* * *

 _The sky is red tonight  
We're on the edge tonight  
No shooting star to guide us_

 _Eye for an eye, why tear each other apart?  
Please tell me why, why do we make it so hard?  
Look at us now, we only got ourselves to blame  
It's such a shame_

[Emmelie de Forest, _Only Teardrops_ ]

Natsu conduisit toute la journée, le visage fermé, concentré sur la route. Il resta loin des routes fréquentées pour ne pas se faire remarquer, roulant toujours droit vers l'ouest, en direction de la prochaine planque de Fairy Tail. Au cours de l'après-midi, Grey finit par s'endormir et ne se réveilla que le soir venu, quand Natsu arrêta le bolide dans une vallée inhabitée, sur une arête rocheuse dominant les bois et la rivière qui coulait en contrebas. Natsu coupa le contact et sortit de la voiture. Il s'étira et inspira profondément l'air humide du soir. Puis, il s'assit en tailleur sur le capot et regarda le soleil se coucher. Au bout de quelques minutes, Grey le rejoignit. Ils contemplèrent en silence les nuages embrasés d'une lumière sanglante, puis le ciel peu à peu envahi par la nuit qui déclinait des nuances indigo, vertes et violettes.

Natsu poussa un soupir discret. En fait, Grey ne l'aurait pas remarqué si l'atmosphère n'avait pas été si calme. Il glissa un regard vers son ami, sans tourner la tête. Il se mordit la lèvre, peiné par l'expression qu'il vit sur son visage. Il détestait voir Natsu triste. Il _détestait_ _vraiment_ ça. Surtout quand c'était de sa faute... Bon sang ! Ça n'avait jamais été de sa faute ! Habituellement, Natsu était triste parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'affirmer dans une guilde remplie de mages au caractère bien trempé, ou parce que sa voiture était à court de magie... Ou encore parce qu'ils vivaient dans un monde où chaque journée de liberté équivalait à une petite victoire. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent.

 _Tu veux passer ta vie à faire les yeux doux à Jubia ? Vas-y, je ne me mettrai pas en travers de ton chemin._

Mais d'où ça venait, ça ? À son tour, Grey soupira. Foutus alter-egos. Avant leur arrivée, tout allait bien.

 _Vraiment ? Il est triste comme ça depuis des plombes, et tu n'as rien remarqué, crétin !_

Grey baissa la tête et de nouveau, se mordit la lèvre. C'était vrai. Il avait semblant de ne rien remarquer, il avait _voulu_ ne rien remarquer. C'était plus facile comme ça. Il ne voulait pas que les choses changent entre eux.

 _Alors pourquoi tu as couché avec sa version Earthland ?_

Grey ouvrit grand les yeux, sous le choc d'une révélation. Cette voix intérieure qui le réprimandait, l'encourageait ou le réconfortait constamment, c'était celle de Natsu, et ça l'avait toujours été ! Il serra les poings et baissa encore davantage la tête, les paupières pressées pour refouler les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux.

 _Je suis un idiot. Je suis un complet abruti. Et merde !_

Au moment où Natsu tendait la main pour la poser sur son épaule, Grey se leva brusquement, enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et s'éloigna à grands pas.

« Grey ! appela Natsu. Reviens ici et parle-moi ! »

Il s'arrêta net, les poings toujours serrés pour empêcher ses mains de trembler. Mais il resta planté là, incapable de faire un pas de plus ou d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Puis, il sentit une main se refermer sur son poignet. Il leva les yeux et vit Natsu, planté en face de lui, qui l'observait d'un air inquiet.

« Excuse-moi, Natsu. Je... Je ne crois pas que je puisse...

— Que tu puisses quoi, bon sang ? Je... »

Mais Natsu s'arrêta de parler quand il vit les larmes qui coulaient librement sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Il tendit la main et la referma sur sa joue, essuyant les larmes du pouce.

« S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas, Grey. S'il te plaît. »

Natsu déglutit avec difficulté. Non seulement son meilleur ami lui brisait le cœur presque chaque jour qui passait, mais en plus de cela, il devait endurer la vue de ses larmes... C'en était trop. Sa main abandonna la joue de Grey pour se crisper sur sa nuque. Il le poussa doucement vers lui et se rapprocha pour l'embrasser.

Ce fut un contact léger, presque délicat. Natsu recula, mais à peine, de sorte à toujours sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Pendant un long moment, Grey ne bougea pas, et ils restèrent ainsi, tout proches et pourtant comme s'ils étaient à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre.

Puis, Natsu sentit des doigts se glisser dans ses cheveux et soudain, les lèvres de Grey se pressèrent contre les siennes. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il eut un mouvement de recul, mais la main de Grey dans ses cheveux le maintint fermement en place tandis que sa langue se glissait dans sa bouche. Natsu se détendit, du moins autant qu'il le pouvait sans que ses jambes tremblantes ne cèdent sous son poids.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent au bout d'une petite éternité, Grey posa son front contre le sien et murmura d'une voix cassée : « Je suis désolé. »

Natsu secoua la tête, puis eut un petit rire étranglé.

« Super, moi aussi je pleure, maintenant... »

Grey rit à son tour et serra Natsu dans ses bras tout en continuant à lui caresser les cheveux.

« Je n'avais pas réalisé... murmura-t-il. Tout ce temps... Je ne pensais qu'à Jubia, je n'ai pas réalisé que j'avais déjà quelqu'un...

— Quelqu'un ?

— Jubia ne m'a jamais rien donné. J'étais obsédé par elle alors que tu étais là... Je pensais que parce qu'on était meilleurs amis... Notre relation avait des bornes précises. Je n'ai jamais réalisé jusqu'à maintenant à quel point je voulais plus.

— Plus... C'est quoi, au juste ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Grey prit une grande inspiration.

« Ça. Ce qu'on a, là, maintenant. Toi et moi. Je me sens... Complet, d'une certaine manière. Et... Natsu... Je n'ai pas froid. Je n'ai jamais froid avec toi. »

Natsu se crispa tandis qu'il étreignait son meilleur ami.

« Grey, je... »

Il s'interrompit alors que Grey posait un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Ne le dis pas. Pas tout de suite. »

Sans comprendre, Natsu acquiesça.

« Laisse-moi un peu de temps, reprit Grey. J'ai juste besoin... d'un peu de temps. »

 _Je t'ai attendu toute ma vie..._ pensa Natsu. _Je ne suis plus à ça près._

Il posa le front contre l'épaule de son ami et respira son odeur. Il pouvait encore attendre. S'il le fallait, il attendrait encore une vie pour pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras de nouveau.

* * *

Peu avant l'aube, tout le monde dormait. Le bar, fermé depuis deux heures, était désert et silencieux. Accoudés au comptoir, Jellal et Gajeel buvaient un whisky _on the rocks_. Jellal venait de terminer le récit de ces huit années à Earthland.

« Alors comme ça, t'as appris la magie. Intéressant. Et donc, j'ai un alter-ego là-bas ? »

Jellal hocha la tête.

« C'est un chasseur de dragons. Il est très puissant, et comme toi, il se fourre toujours dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

— Évidemment, dit Gajeel en haussant les épaules. Sinon, ce ne serait pas moi. »

Il se tut et réfléchit une minute.

« Dis-moi, ta Erza... T'as remarqué comme elle te regarde ? »

Jellal soupira.

« Oui... C'est parce que j'ai le même visage que l'homme qu'elle aime...

— Ouch ! Et tu éprouves pas ce genre de choses pour elle ? »

Jellal frémit.

« C'est difficile à dire... Je ressens quelque chose pour elle, mais... Je n'arrive pas à m'ôter de la tête le souvenir d'Erza Knightwalker... Alors quand je la regarde, je vois le visage de la femme qui m'a torturé. Honnêtement, Gajeel... Elle me fait peur. »

Le journaliste punk hocha la tête, compréhensif.

« Je suis content que tu sois revenu. Tu comptes rester ? »

Jellal soupira profondément en remuant le contenu de son verre.

« J'en sais rien. À Earthland, le maître de Fairy Tail m'a dit qu'il était temps pour moi de faire un choix, et je suis d'accord avec lui. J'en ai assez de fuir et de me cacher. Peut-être que le temps est venu... De tuer mon père. »

Saisi, Gajeel le dévisagea.

« Et comment tu comptes faire ça ?

— J'en sais rien ! s'énerva Jellal. J'aurai besoin d'aide. »

Il sursauta quand une grosse patte se posa sur son épaule.

« Je t'aiderai, gronda Gajeel. Comme je l'ai dit, j'en ai ma claque de ce pays de merde. »

Jellal sourit. Ils trinquèrent et laissèrent le silence s'installer. Mais celui-ci ne dura pas bien longtemps.

Jellal tressaillit en sentant une main se poser sur ses fesses.

« Partant pour un... Je sais plus trop. Dixième round ? » demanda Gajeel d'une voix lourde de sensualité.

Jellal frémit.

« Je... euh... »

Gajeel se plaça dans son dos et se pencha contre lui, son souffle brûlant sur sa nuque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, mon _prince_? »

Sa voix était rauque, remplie de désir refoulé. Avant que Jellal n'ait le temps de répondre, deux mains puissantes se glissèrent sur son torse, le pressant contre une poitrine athlétique et un ventre aux abdominaux durs comme l'acier. Le souffle court, Jellal hésita, puis effleura du bout des doigts l'une des deux mains qui l'emprisonnaient.

Un grognement de contentement vibra sur sa nuque. Jellal expira en tremblant. La main qu'il avait touchée se décala, caressant son ventre de haut en bas, s'arrêtant toujours à sa ceinture. Quand Gajeel se pencha pour lui mordiller la base du cou, il n'y tint plus. Il attrapa cette main trop chaste et la pressa contre son entrejambe.

« Ta majesté est impatiente, hein ? J'imagine que ces huit années d'anonymat n'ont pas été des plus productives... »

Sa main se déplaça vers le bas et enserra ses testicules. Jellal attrapa le comptoir des deux mains en réprimant un gémissement de plaisir.

« Je vois... Que puis-je faire pour te servir, mon prince ? »

La phrase fit étrangement écho aux vieux souvenirs de Jellal. Il inspira doucement, sachant déjà qu'aujourd'hui comme autrefois, il allait échouer à se contrôler.

« Baise-moi... » murmura-t-il.

Il sentit Gajeel se raidir dans son dos.

« Comment dire non à un prince ? » chantonna-t-il tout en défaisant son manteau. Il lui arracha ensuite sa chemise, le laissant torse nu et palpitant. Puis, il déboutonna son pantalon et le laissa glisser sur ses hanches. Il se colla à lui, laissant Jellal apprécier la dureté de sa verge. Celui-ci haleta, les mains toujours crispées sur le métal froid du comptoir.

« Je... » Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge. « Je suis _vraiment_ pressé. »

Le rire bas et grondant de Gajeel résonna dans son oreille droite, éveillant un millier de souvenirs sensuels.

« Ah oui ? demanda Gajeel d'un ton nonchalant. Tant que ça ?...

— Gajeel ! »

Jellal lutta pour réprimer un gémissement de satisfaction quand il sentit ses sous-vêtements descendre sur ses cuisses. Il s'en voulait – comme la première fois – d'en avoir autant envie, mais il avait passé depuis plusieurs heures le stade de l'inquiétude et de la timidité. Il voulait Gajeel. _Maintenant_.

Les doigts de Gajeel se glissèrent entre ses fesses, s'attardant sur le pourtour de son anus, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement. Son autre main se glissa sur son ventre et saisit sa queue dans une étreinte ferme et presque douloureuse. Jellal se redressa en hoquetant.

« Putain, Gajeel...

— Ça faisait longtemps, mon prince. »

Jellal rougit en entendant Gajeel insister pour l'appeler ainsi. Il ignorait pourquoi exactement, mais cette façon qu'avait cette espèce de punk de prononcer son titre l'excitait au plus haut point. Il se pencha en avant sur le bar, aiguillonné par le souffle rauque de Gajeel sur son cou. Celui-ci glissa un doigt en lui tout en le masturbant avec une insupportable nonchalance.

« Gnnngh... »

Jellal se cambra, s'ouvrant peu à peu à la caresse des doigts de Gajeel, luttant pour contrôler les mouvements de son bassin.

« Ah, bordel, Gajeel... »

Un deuxième doigt s'introduisit en lui. Il se crispa en réaction à cette intrusion douloureuse, mais les doigts glissèrent le long de ses entrailles et frottèrent contre le renflement de sa prostate. Il eut un mouvement involontaire du bassin tandis qu'il expirait en se concentrant pour ne pas hurler de plaisir.

« Putain de nom de dieu... Argh... Merde !

— J'adore quand tu jures comme un charretier », ronronna Gajeel en continuant de masser sa prostate avec une lenteur sadique.

Il lâcha sa queue et pressa un troisième doigt dans les entrailles chaudes et vibrantes de Jellal. Celui-ci se pencha encore davantage sur le bar, dévoilant à Gajeel toute la courbe de sa colonne vertébrale moirée de sueur.

« Gajeel ! Baise-moi maintenant.

— Sinon quoi ? » demanda le journaliste en laissant traîner les syllabes.

Jellal se crispa et Gajeel sentit son anus se contracter tout autour de ses doigts.

« Je t'en supplie... » articula-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

Une décharge électrique traversa les nerfs de Gajeel et sa queue tressaillit contre le fessier si tentant du prince d'Edolas. Le voir haletant, frissonnant de désir, prêt à crier de plaisir sous ses coups de boutoir... C'en était presque trop. Gajeel lutta pour se contrôler. Il ne s'agissait pas de faire mal à son prince.

Jellal releva la tête d'un mouvement brusque en sentant une verge humide de salive se presser contre lui. Il se saisit de la main qui s'était immobilisée sur sa queue et lui imprima un mouvement de va-et-vient. À mesure qu'il se détendait, la verge de Gajeel le pénétra. Jellal se pencha jusqu'à ce que son front brûlant entre en contact avec le comptoir, puis il releva le bassin et le poussa en arrière pour s'empaler sur la queue de son amant.

Celui-ci hoqueta, paralysé par l'intensité de la sensation. Malgré lui, il demeura immobile une ou deux secondes, enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans les entrailles de Jellal. Puis, il se décala légèrement en arrière et ses hanches entrèrent en mouvement.

Jellal se tendit, surpris par le feulement qui montait dans sa gorge tandis que Gajeel le pilonnait. Il tendit les bras en arrière et ses mains se refermèrent sur les hanches de son amant, tandis que la partie supérieure de son corps gisait sur le comptoir en métal. Sa joue droite frottait sur la surface froide, le bas de son corps tressaillait en rythme, et il ne pouvait plus arrêter les plaintes qui sortaient de sa bouche avec autant de spontanéité que ses habituelles bordées de juron. Il ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur ce qu'il éprouvait, il pouvait seulement céder au plaisir, seulement admettre l'une des défaites les plus retentissantes de son histoire. Il songea vaguement qu'à en juger par les râles tremblants et grondants de son amant, il n'était pas le seul à avoir déposé les armes. Tout à l'heure, quand le sommeil aurait purifié leurs cerveaux de la luxure totale qui les embrouillait, il ne serait pas le seul à rougir.

Sentant son amant perdre totalement le contrôle, Jellal se masturba pour atteindre l'orgasme avant que ce déluge de sensations ne s'arrête. Il fut surpris en constatant qu'il ne lui avait suffi que de quelques mouvements pour arroser le bar. Dans son dos, Gajeel ralentit le rythme avant de s'enfoncer en lui une dernière fois. Jellal sentit sa queue vibrer alors que son amant lui écrasait les hanches sous la pression de ses mains. Gajeel laissa échapper une longue plainte rauque, puis s'écroula contre lui, sa bouche tout contre sa nuque. Jellal écouta un long moment son souffle précipité qui éraflait sa peau nue. Puis, tout doucement, Gajeel se retira. Il remonta son pantalon, fit le tour du bar, et leur servit deux verres de whisky. _On the rocks._

Jellal se reprit et se rhabilla sommairement. Il attrapa un torchon qui traînait non loin de là et essuya le bar. Il nettoierait plus tard comme il le fallait, mais pas maintenant. Maintenant, il avait juste besoin de boire un coup. Il accepta le verre que lui tendait Gajeel, et tous les deux s'accoudèrent de nouveau au bar. Presque rien n'avait changé depuis tout à l'heure, si ce n'était l'odeur de sueur et le tremblement dans les jambes.

« C'était encore meilleur que dans mes souvenirs », dit soudain Gajeel.

Jellal redressa la tête et sourit.

« Sans blague. J'ai eu l'orgasme de ma vie. »

Gajeel eut un rire bas.

« Ne dis pas ça à la légère, mon prince. Mais content de t'avoir satisfait. »

Ils trinquèrent et plongèrent les lèvres dans le liquide ambré.

« Putain ! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

— Ça fait des semaines que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien, ajouta Gajeel.

— Des années », murmura Jellal.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et descendirent leur shot.


	25. Kyoufu

**J'ai publié cette fanfic il y a dix jours, je crois, et je sais que du coup ça fait déjà la taille d'un roman et que je vais probablement trop vite pour mes lecteurs :) Mais voilà, ceux qui sont auteurs ici éprouvent sans doute la même chose que moi : quand on boucle un chapitre, on a qu'une hâte, c'est de le partager.**

 **J'ai vu que des gens lisaient cette histoire, mais il est difficile de savoir ce qui est la part de la curiosité et ce qui est la part d'un réel intérêt, et pour les mêmes raisons, de savoir qui a lu l'intégralité de l'histoire. En me basant sur les stats du site, je me dis que quelqu'un lira la suite. Mais encore une fois, impossible d'en être sûre. C'est pourquoi j'apprécierais grandement tout signe d'encouragement :)**

 **On revient aux choses sérieuses... Enfin, à la sauce Fairy Tail et Maloriel. (kyoufu = peur)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Quand Edo-Grey et Edo-Natsu franchirent la porte du hall de guilde, ils eurent la surprise de voir une Edo-Lucy non pas en rage comme ils s'y attendaient, mais qui pleurait de soulagement. Elle courut vers eux, ouvrit les bras et pressa la tête deux jeunes hommes contre sa poitrine d'une manière que la Erza d'Earthland n'aurait pas reniée.

Bien sûr, se dit Grey en observant cette scène d'un air amusé, ça devait être plus agréable avec Edo-Lucy : le cuir, c'est toujours moins douloureux que le métal. À cette pensée, le mage de glace eut un pincement au cœur. Il avait vraiment envie d'aider leurs alter-egos d'Edolas, mais son propre monde lui manquait. En plus, Natsu lui faisait toujours la gueule.

Foutu pyromane borné.

Il soupira. Au moins, Erza avait trouvé un moyen de venir les aider, même s'il n'avait toujours pas trop compris comment. Edo-Lucy n'avait pas été très claire à ce sujet.

Edo-Lucy parla d'un ton pressé aux deux nouveaux arrivants :

« Natsu, je sais que ça va pas être facile pour toi, mais il faut que tu repartes, immédiatement. J'ai eu Gajeel par lacrima. Il est avec d'autres membres de Fairy Tail de l'autre monde. Tu dois emmener les nôtres. Et je viens aussi. C'est peut-être notre chance d'agir, de vraiment _faire_ quelque chose.

— Comme quoi ? lui demanda Edo-Natsu avec de grands yeux.

— Des trucs comme renverser votre roi, répondit son alter-ego.

— Tu déconnes, là ? » fit Edo-Grey.

Natsu le fusilla du regard.

« J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? On va vous aider. On est quatre à pouvoir utiliser notre magie, et vous avez vos armes enchantées. Avec les infos de votre Gajeel, ça devrait suffire pour réussir à s'infiltrer dans le palais. »

Edo-Grey et Edo-Natsu pâlirent d'un ton, mais ils jugèrent plus prudents de ne pas contrarier le chasseur de dragons, qui semblait déjà passablement énervé.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le bolide était reparti, cette fois en direction de la capitale royale, et avec à son bord, les quatre mages d'Earthland tassés à l'arrière, et une Edo-Lucy morose casée dans le coffre.

* * *

La voiture de Natsu fut à court de magie avant d'atteindre la capitale, et de toute façon, il ne souhaitait pas exposer son véhicule à la curiosité des badauds. Ils s'arrêtèrent donc dans un bois non loin de la ville et firent le reste du chemin à pied. Lucy, Grey et Natsu prirent soin de masquer leur visage pour que personne ne remarque qu'ils marchaient aux côtés de leurs doubles.

Edo-Lucy les guida dans la ville jusqu'au _Weisslogia_. Au lieu d'emprunter l'entrée principale – la nuit était tombée et le bar venait d'ouvrir – elle fit le tour de l'établissement, descendit une volée de marches et frappa trois coups suivis de deux coups plus espacés. La porte métallique s'entrouvrit, puis, la reconnaissant, Yukino les fit entrer.

Aussitôt qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le sous-sol enfumé, un cri haut-perché retentit, puis une boule de poils fonça sur Natsu. Le chasseur de dragons éclata de rire en prenant Happy dans ses bras.

« Ça fait du bien de te revoir, Happy.

— J'ai eu tellement peur, Natsu ! »

Le mage lui gratta la tête entre les oreilles.

« Je sais, Happy. Désolé. »

Puis, il releva la tête et vit Erza qui lui souriait.

« Erza ! Comment t'as fait pour nous rejoindre ? Edo-Lucy a bien tenté d'expliquer, mais j'ai rien compris... »

La reine des fées tourna la tête et il lui suivit son regard.

« Jellal ?! s'étrangla-t-il.

— Mistgun, pour vous.

— Hein ?!

— Mistgun est l'alter-ego de Jellal expliqua Erza. Il est né ici. Il était seulement exilé dans notre monde. Ici, c'est le prince héritier. Son père, Faust, veut sa mort.

— Mmh. Je vois. Alors...

— Je dissimulais mon identité à cause de mon visage. Votre Jellal est au moins aussi recherché dans son monde que je le suis dans le mien, soupira-t-il.

— Pas pour les mêmes raisons, cela dit », fit remarquer Erza avec douceur.

Jellal tiqua. Il avait du mal à s'habituer à cette Erza. Autoritaire et puissante, elle savait aussi se montrer sensible, empathique, attentionnée. Qu'elle porte le même visage que sa tortionnaire le troublait davantage qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer. Cependant, il savait qu'Erza devait éprouver quelque chose de similaire à son égard. D'entre eux, il n'était pas certain de savoir lequel était le plus mal à l'aise.

Pendant que Jellal se faisait ces réflexions, Natsu poussa un cri étouffé en découvrant l'alter-ego de Gajeel.

« Wow, fit-il, admiratif. Ton double serait définitivement fan de ton look.

— Ghi-hi, répondit le journaliste.

— Héééé ! Mais c'est Natsu ! » cria une voix du fond de la salle. Sting s'avança, étincelant malgré le faible éclairage. « Enfin, les DEUX Natsu ! » poursuivit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Edo-Natsu détourna le regard en rougissant, ce qui lui attira un regard intrigué de la part d'Edo-Grey.

« Il a meilleur caractère son alter-ego », fit remarquer son double.

Sting l'observa attentivement, avant d'examiner son alter-ego en plissant les yeux. Satisfait, il haussa les épaules. « Les fameux Grey Fullbuster. Intéressant. » Il fit un clin d'œil à Edo-Natsu et alla se décapsuler une bière.

« Fameux ? répéta Edo-Grey.

— Oublie ça », marmonna Edo-Natsu.

Jellal se racla la gorge.

« Écoutez... Gajeel a mis la main sur des plans du palais, et moi, je le connais comme ma poche. Si vous voulez atteindre le roi, je peux vous y aider. En fait, ce serait plutôt l'inverse. _Je_ veux atteindre le roi. Je veux prendre sa place. Edolas a assez souffert, et moi, j'ai assez fui. Sa tyrannie doit cesser. »

Il fit semblant d'ignorer les yeux brillants d'Erza posés sur lui et dévisagea ses interlocuteurs en quête de réactions.

Gajeel s'assit sur une chaise et s'étira nonchalamment.

« Je suis pas exactement favorable à la monarchie, ta majesté, mais n'importe quoi sera meilleur que ce gros con de Faust. »

Jellal voulut le fusiller du regard, mais il ne parvint qu'à sourire bêtement. Erza se raidit. La tension, cependant, ne dura pas assez longtemps pour qu'on la remarque, brisée par un Natsu enthousiaste.

« Cool ! Mistgun, Gajeel, montrez-nous les plans, et on pourra décider de la façon dont on s'y prend. »

Erza haussa un sourcil.

« Je croyais que tu serais plutôt partant pour défoncer la porte d'entrée. »

Il soupira.

« Évidemment, mais tu seras pas d'accord, et je suis pas d'humeur à m'engueuler avec toi. »

L'étonnement d'Erza s'accrut, mais elle n'insista pas. Pour une fois qu'il abondait dans son sens, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, ils avaient arrêté un plan. Ils passeraient par l'entrée de service des domestiques. Gajeel en connaissait quelques-uns qui pourraient les aider. Justement, annonça-t-il, l'un d'entre eux était également musicien et donnait un concert ce soir-là au _Weisslogia_. Ce serait l'occasion de s'arranger avec lui pour qu'il dégage la voie pour eux le lendemain. Une fois le plan arrêté, Sting proposa aux mages d'Earthland de leur payer un verre, et tous – à l'exception d'Erza qui déclina l'invitation – le suivirent dans les escaliers avant de déboucher à l'étage principal où résonnaient les notes chaudes d'une chanson de blues.

Quand ils virent à qui appartenait la voix grave et profonde du chanteur, Natsu et Grey se figèrent et s'exclamèrent en chœur un « wow » si admiratif qu'il leur valut des regards intrigués de la part de Lucy et Kanna. D'autant plus que lorsque le chanteur se sentit observé, il sourit d'un air séducteur et leur adressa un clin d'œil, provoquant un trouble évident chez les deux mages.

Les filles ne pouvaient cependant pas nier que cette version de Leon en jetait pas mal. Vêtu d'un jean bleu clair un peu déchiré sur les genoux et d'une chemise noire sans manches, ses yeux gris pâle étaient soulignés par un trait de khôl qui rendait son regard hypnotique. Sa chevelure d'un blanc éclatant lui descendait jusqu'aux reins et il jouait de la guitare avec talent, pinçant les cordes avec ses longs doigts agiles mis sertis d'anneaux d'argent.

Kanna se pencha vers Lucy :

« Ce Leon est un canon...

— Oui, et on dirait que ça a pas échappé aux copains... »

Elles gloussèrent et décidèrent d'aller se désaltérer. Même si les deux barmen ce soir-là avaient eux aussi l'apparence de mages qu'elles connaissaient bien...

« Ça va être drôle », commenta Kanna en faisant les yeux doux à Fried, tandis que Lucy peinait à détacher son regard d'un Luxus vêtu de cuir noir et qui ne cessait de couler des regards amoureux à son partenaire aux cheveux verts.

Une fois remis de ses émotions, Grey, suivi par Happy, accompagna Lucy et Kanna au bar tandis que Sting racontait sa vie à Natsu, un bras passé autour de ses épaules.

« Ton alter-ego vient assez souvent ici, expliqua-t-il. Il m'a raconté _tous_ ses déboires avec son Grey. Pas facile, ajouta-t-il en roulant des yeux. Toi aussi, t'as des problèmes avec ton Grey ?

— Pas du même genre, grogna Natsu.

— Ah oui ? Faut que tu me racontes ! Attends ! J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter ! »

Et il l'entraîna vers une table où l'attendait Rogue, qui buvait une tequila en écoutant le concert de blues. Au grand désappointement de Natsu, Edo-Rogue se révéla aussi bavard qu'Edo-Sting, et il perdit assez vite le fil de la conversation, d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller Grey. Comme il s'y était attendu, son mage de glace préféré attirait de nombreuses attentions non sollicitées de la part des autres clients. Il fronça les sourcils en envoyant des ondes mentales menaçantes.

 _Si jamais t'enlèves ta chemise, tu vas le regretter, glaçon sur pattes._

Mais... Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Grey se retrouva à moitié nu, dévoilant le relief discret de ses muscles à une nuée d'admirateurs. Natsu serra le poing et sa chaleur corporelle augmenta de plusieurs degrés.

 _Si ça continue, je vais vraiment m'enflammer_ , pensa-t-il. _Et si je fais ça, Erza va définitivement me tuer._

« Les gars ! » s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers Edo-Sting et Edo-Rogue dans l'intention de leur dire qu'il allait les laisser un instant. Il s'interrompit : trop occupés à se rouler des pelles, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu, et ne remarqueraient certainement son départ. Malgré lui, Natsu éclata de rire. Il faudrait absolument qu'il raconte ça à leurs versions d'Earthland. Il était prêt à parier qu'ils s'en étoufferaient d'embarras.

Natsu se leva, traversa la foule en ignorant tout et tout le monde et sortit. Un peu d'air lui ferait certainement du bien. Il s'éloigna en ressassant ses idées noires. Au bout de dix minutes, sa colère s'apaisa peu à peu : il avait bien une idée pour rendre à Grey la monnaie de sa pièce. Une idée vicieuse. Très vicieuse. Mais cela devrait attendre leur retour sur Earthland. D'ici là, il...

Le fil de ses pensées s'interrompit brusquement. Un choc violent sur l'arrière de son crâne l'envoya valser sur le pavé. Il essaya de se retourner pour voir qui l'attaquait, mais un voile noir tomba sur ses yeux et il perdit connaissance.

* * *

« Wow ! » s'exclamèrent tous les habitants d'Edolas, à l'exception de Jellal, quand la température chuta brusquement.

Sting lâcha sa bière, qui venait de geler dans la bouteille.

« Grey ! Calme-toi ! » exigea Erza.

Le mage de glace serra le poing et lui adressa un regard assassin.

« _Je suis_ calme, crois-moi. »

Sting, Rogue, Leon, Gajeel et les membres de Fairy Tail des deux mondes étaient réunis dans le sous-sol du _Weisslogia_. Natsu avait disparu depuis approximativement trois heures. Malgré leurs efforts, ils n'avaient pas trouvé trace de lui dans le voisinage. Après le concert, Gajeel avait exposé la situation à Leon, qui avait aussitôt accepté de les aider, mais maintenant, ils devaient faire face à une situation imprévue.

« Quelqu'un a dû nous repérer », marmonna le journaliste d'un air sombre.

À cet instant, la porte de service s'ouvrit brutalement sur une Yukino essoufflée.

« Les gardes royaux... ils ont... ils ont emmené Natsu », annonça-t-elle.

Tout le monde bondit sur ses pieds.

« Je rentrais chez moi quand j'ai vu un groupe de gens qui transportait un homme inconscient, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai reconnu Natsu et je les ai suivis. Ils allaient au palais. J'ai attendu pour en être sûre. Ils ont dû l'attaquer par surprise. Je suis revenue vous prévenir aussi vite que possible.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils l'enlèveraient ? Parce qu'il est de Fairy Tail ? » demanda Grey, tendu à l'extrême et peinant toujours à maîtriser sa magie.

Yukino secoua la tête.

« Ils veulent... Ils veulent sa magie. Je les ai entendus discuter entre eux. Ils savent que des étrangers d'Earthland sont ici. Les mages du roi ont décelé son pouvoir. Le roi le veut... Pour alimenter une sorte de machine, je crois. Je n'en sais pas plus. »

Tout le monde échangea des regards inquiets.

« On dirait qu'on va devoir intervenir plus tôt que prévu, déclara sombrement Edo-Lucy.

— Non, intervint Edo-Leon. Je ne peux vous garantir vos entrées au palais que si vous me laissez jusqu'à demain midi. Vous ne pouvez pas vous jeter là-dedans sans réfléchir. Il y a beaucoup de gardes, et les murs ont des oreilles. Laissez-moi ouvrir la voie pour vous. C'est la seule solution si vous voulez sauver Natsu. »

Ses paroles rencontrèrent un silence tendu.

« Ok, finit par concéder Gajeel. Leon a raison. On pourra pas l'aider si on se fait tous capturer. Attendons demain. »

Les regards se tournèrent vers Grey, qui attrapa un paquet de cigarettes sur la table devant lui et s'en alluma une, avant de rafler une bouteille de vodka et d'en avaler une bonne partie.

« Détendez-vous, dit-il d'une voix glaciale. Je ne ferai rien d'inconsidéré. Je suis le mieux placé pour savoir ce qui est en jeu. »

Il inspira doucement, mais échoua à calmer le tremblement dans ses mains.

« On va le retrouver, Grey », affirma Edo-Lucy avec une assurance et une détermination qui suffirent à faire retrouver à la pièce une température acceptable.

Il hocha la tête sans répondre et tira sur sa cigarette. Puis, il attrapa Happy qui était perché sur son épaule et le serra contre lui.

« Oui. On va le retrouver. » Il releva la tête. « Leon. Je compte sur toi. Dans... dans mon monde, tu es comme un frère pour moi. J'espère que ce sera pareil dans celui-ci. »

Le chanteur de blues l'observa d'un air grave, puis il échangea un regard avec Edo-Grey.

« Dans ce monde aussi, on est comme des frères, dit-il en verrouillant son regard sur celui de Grey. On a vécu à l'orphelinat jusqu'à ce que je trouve un emploi au palais, et que lui intègre Fairy Tail. Alors oui, évidemment, tu peux compter sur moi. »

Grey lui adressa un sourire pâle.

« Merci, Leon. »

* * *

Natsu reprit conscience, brinquebalé sur le dos d'une femme qui avançait à grands pas dans un couloir sombre, accompagnée de plusieurs gardes en armure. Une douleur sourde pulsait dans son crâne et sa nuque lui faisait horriblement mal. Il essaya de bouger, et presque aussitôt, la femme qui le transportait le jeta au sol. Le choc lui coupa momentanément le souffle, assez de temps pour qu'il laissa la pointe glacée d'une lance atteindre sa gorge.

« Tu te réveilles enfin », dit froidement Erza Knightwalker.

Sous l'effet de la menace, sa peau s'enflamma instantanément, provoquant un rire inquiétant de la part de la guerrière.

« Garde ta magie, Natsu. Tout est pour le roi. »

Il l'ignora et attrapa le manche de la lance dans un poing serti de flammes.

Erza réagit aussitôt, arrachant l'arme des mains du chasseur de dragons avant de balancer un pied lesté de fer dans les côtes du mage. Il se tourna sur le côté et toussa douloureusement. Sans sourciller, Erza donna un autre coup de pied. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre.

La rage se répandit dans ses veines comme du feu dans l'huile. Il planta un genou en terre, s'appuya des deux mains sur les dalles froides, et se releva. Une aura d'incendie enveloppait sa silhouette. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Erza.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, enfoirée ? »

Erza fronça les sourcils.

« T'ai-je autorisé à ouvrir la bouche ? Saisissez-le. »

Les gardes qui l'accompagnaient se jetèrent tous ensemble sur lui, mais Natsu bondit en arrière projeta ses flammes sur ses ennemis. Les griffes incendiées creusèrent de profondes brûlures dans les armures des gardes, qui reculèrent en hurlant de douleur. Mais Erza était déjà sur lui. Il n'émanait pas d'elle la pression magique terrifiante qui accompagnait son alter-ego d'Earthland, mais l'aura de menace de puissance qu'elle dégageait était bien du Erza tout craché.

Natsu s'appuya sur ses deux jambes, les zori solidement plantées sur les dalles lisses du corridor. Il était prêt à accueillir Erza Knightwalker.

La guerrière écarlate fit jouer sa lance dans ses mains, mais elle gardait un visage fermé. Ses yeux se plissèrent, prête à dompter le dragon rebelle.

C'était cette femme, ou une version d'elle, qui avait toujours mis Natsu en défaut. Il avait battu Jellal. Il avait battu Luxus. Mais Erza... Pour la première fois de sa vie, Natsu se figea, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il connaissait la joie et la nervosité extrême qui accompagnaient le début des combats, il avait expérimenté les frissons d'anticipation, la violence du flot d'adrénaline, la rage aveugle qui s'emparait de lui quand son corps lui hurlait d'abandonner.

Mais jamais encore la peur.

Cette émotion différait de l'angoisse débilitante qu'il éprouvait lors de ses crises de claustrophobie, elle différait aussi de la terreur qui lui comprimait les tripes quand il voyait les gens qu'il aimait en danger.

Alors que Natsu regardait la guerrière écarlate approcher, les yeux froids, puissante et plus dure encore que l'acier de Gajeel, sa poitrine se contracta et un torrent d'aiguillons glacés se répandit dans son ventre.

Elle prit son élan, les mains nues serrées sur sa lance. Avant que la lame ne plonge dans sa chair, Natsu comprit enfin la signification de son émotion.

Erza Knightwalker venait de lui enseigner la peur de la mort.

* * *

Faust avait toujours su qu'un jour, Earthland finirait par contre-attaquer. Que ce soit par l'intermédiaire de leurs mages les plus puissants, les chasseurs de dragons, ou bien par le retour de son fils et des alliés qu'il s'était sans aucun doute trouvés dans ce monde de pure magie. Alors, depuis longtemps, Faust avait fomenté des plans pour recevoir ses ennemis à la mode d'Edolas quand ceux-ci viendraient pour lui. Il ne se laisserait pas voler sa couronne sans combattre.

Edolas était un monde ridiculement pauvre en magie, mais il avait mis la main sur une source d'énergie inépuisable. Grâce aux portails Anima, il pouvait alimenter son propre monde, impressionner la populace et faire vivre la capitale dans un confort suffisant pour endormir leurs velléités de rébellion. Hors de la capitale, les gens étaient pauvres et vivaient de peu, mais leur dur labeur aussi suffisait pour les détourner de toute pensée dissidente. Aujourd'hui, Faust avait de la chance. Droma Anim, son dragon était bionique, était fin prêt, et cela coïncidait avec la capture d'un véritable chasseur de dragons. Grâce à sa magie, son arme serait opérationnelle dès cette nuit. De quoi tenir en respect les Exceeds qui le méprisaient, lui, son royaume et son espèce et de quoi lui donner la garantie de disposer d'assez de puissance pour s'opposer à toute révolte future. Son dragon mécanique était terrifiant, mais surtout, il incarnait le symbole de sa puissance implacable, l'expression la plus pure de sa personnalité. Droma Anim était la carapace de Faust, l'extension de sa volonté, son arme et son armure contre tous ses opposants.

Au fond de lui, Faust savait bien qu'il ne se serait pas autant acharné à la création de cette _chose_ s'il avait eu davantage de courage. Mais voilà, le roi d'Edolas avait peur. Peur de son fils dont il n'avait jamais su juguler les désirs de rébellion, puis de vengeance peur de son propre peuple qu'il devait soumettre par tous les moyens s'il ne voulait pas finir comme d'innombrables de ses prédécesseurs, cloué au pilori par la vindicte populaire peur de sa propre incapacité à régner.

Le roi s'arrêta dans le corridor, ignorant les regards surpris de sa garde. Il serra les dents, se massa l'arête du nez. Le chasseur de dragons était sous contrôle. Il n'avait pas la moindre raison d'avoir peur. Au contraire, même. C'était _son_ grand moment. Il voulait être là pour voir ça. Il voulait profiter de chacun des instants de sa victoire. Dans quelques minutes, il allait enfin pouvoir montrer à ces arrogants d'Earthland ce dont étaient capable les habitants d'un monde pauvre en magie. Il allait ouvrir en deux la poitrine de ce chasseur de dragons, et pomper son énergie vitale jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sec et racorni comme un papier brûlé.

* * *

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Natsu émergea péniblement de l'inconscience. La douleur n'était plus seulement dans son crâne et dans sa nuque. Elle pulsait sous ses côtes brisées, vicieuse et agressive comme un loup affamé. Il avait vraiment besoin de prendre une grande bouffée d'air, mais il refoula le mouvement réflexe de son corps. Il avait vécu assez de batailles pour savoir que s'il forçait, il pourrait très bien se percer les poumons avec ses côtes cassées.

Au lieu de cela, il prit soin d'inspirer lentement et souleva ses paupières incrustées de sang. D'abord, tout fut trouble, à cause de ce foutu brouillard de larmes. Puis, ils distingua une demi-douzaine de silhouettes, séparées en deux groupes autour d'une unique personne. Un grand homme frêle en robes blanches, sa chevelure de la même couleur ceinte d'une couronne de fer.

« Activez la machine », prononça l'homme d'une voix rauque d'anticipation.

Un torrent de pure douleur se déversa dans son corps, et il comprit que les poumons percés étaient le dernier de ses soucis. Il se cambra en tirant sur les chaînes qui lui retenaient les poignets tandis qu'un hurlement satura son ouïe sensible. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre que ce cri d'agonie sortait de sa propre bouche.


	26. Zetsubou

**Ouch. Bon sang que c'était dur d'écrire ce chapitre. Ça a été probablement le « passage » le plus difficile à écrire depuis que j'ai commencé cette fanfic.**

 **D'abord à cause de ce que ça raconte : quelque chose de plutôt personnel, presque intimiste, et violent moralement et physiquement, tout en conjuguant ça avec beaucoup d'action ; et aussi d'un point de vue technique (notamment gérer de multiples points de vue, combats, actions, sans perdre le fil).**

 **Et puis, au moment où c'était le plus dur, quelque chose d'inconscient a pris le relais, et j'ai encore écrit des trucs que je n'avais absolument pas prévus.**

 **C'est un chapitre massif, mais le dénouement (pour cet arc) approche à grands pas.**

 **Comme d'habitude, j'y ai mis tout mon cœur, et j'espère que ça vous plaira. Enjoy :)**

 **Zetsubou = désespoir**

 **Et, enfin, si je devais choisir une musique parmi toutes celles qui m'ont inspiré pour ce chapitre, ce serait la version « extended suite » du thème principal de _Dragon Age: Inquisition_ – _The Descent_. Écoutez si l'envie ou la curiosité vous y pousse :) Pour moi ça a tourné sur ListenOnRepeat pendant un bail :) **

* * *

La douleur blanche était son monde entier, elle n'autorisait aucune pensée cohérente, aucune volonté de lutte. Le corps de Natsu avait cessé d'exister tel qu'il le connaissait. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps la souffrance durait. Sa conscience émergeait et disparaissait à intervalles réguliers, et même quand il ouvrait les yeux et que son instinct de combat reprenait le dessus, il pouvait seulement maintenir ses paupières ouvertes et lutter pour respirer. Son monde se réduisait à cette infime pensée : survivre. Il fallait que son cœur continue à battre, il fallait encore actionner les muscles douloureux de sa poitrine, accepter chaque souffle d'air comme un torrent d'aiguilles dans ses poumons, juste pour survivre quelques instants de plus. Et même quand l'obscurité noircissait son esprit, même quand il sentait sa tête se détacher de son corps et ses membres cesser de fonctionner, il se raccrochait à cette toute petite lumière ténue.

 _Survivre_.

Le temps et l'espace avaient perdu le moindre sens. Natsu existait à travers la douleur, et seulement à travers la douleur. Tant qu'il l'éprouvait, il était vivant.

Alors il se concentra sur la souffrance. Il se laissa absorber par les moindres sensations, s'abandonna à l'enfer, parce qu'au milieu de cette tourmente écrasante qui broyait son corps et son esprit, une unique pensée palpitait comme un fanal dans le noir.

 _Je suis vivant._

 _Je suis_ encore _vivant._

* * *

La veille, Grey avait fini par s'endormir après avoir bu assez de vodka pour engourdir la panique qui avait englouti ses pensées et pris possession de son corps. Il s'était couché à même le sol, Happy blotti contre lui. Ses camarades attendirent le dernier moment pour le réveiller. Une main gantée de fer se posa sur son visage, et il ouvrit les yeux.

« Grey. Il est temps », dit calmement Erza.

Le mage de glace se redressa d'un mouvement brusque. Un voile noir tomba sur ses yeux. Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas dû boire autant, mais il n'avait trouvé aucun autre moyen de survivre à cette nuit d'inaction. Il lutta pour se redresser, et une main bienveillante lui tendit une tasse de café fumante.

Au bout de cinq minutes, il y vit plus clair. Tout le monde était là, même Lily, le videur du bar.

Mistgun le regarda d'un air grave. Il avait observé le mage de glace et se rendait bien compte qu'il était à deux doigts de craquer. Dans son état, il pourrait faire échouer le plan d'infiltration du palais, et le prince ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser une telle chose arriver. Il était déterminé : aujourd'hui serait le jour où son père perdrait sa couronne.

« Alors ? demanda Grey d'une voix rendue rauque par le manque de sommeil et l'inquiétude. Par quoi on commence ?

— Je sais ouvrir des portails, répondit calmement Mistgun. Je peux te téléporter directement dans les cachots. Pendant ce temps, j'irai chercher mon père en suivant le plan de Leon. Mais si je fais ça, tu seras tout seul. J'ignore complètement à quel genre de force tu auras affaire. »

Grey haussa les épaules.

« Ça m'est égal. Je suis pas d'humeur à jouer les ninjas. Téléporte-moi directement dans les cachots, ça me va. »

Pour une entreprise aussi risquée, il ne comptait pas demander de l'aide aussi, il fut très surpris quand Edo-Natsu et Edo-Grey se plantèrent en face de lui et qu'Edo-Natsu déclara : « On vient avec toi. »

Il eut envie de demander pourquoi, mais il avait trop mal au crâne pour ça.

Pour Happy, la question ne se posait pas. Mais quand il vit Erza lutter avec ses propres émotions, il préféra couper court :

« Erza. Va avec Jellal. Je comprends. »

La reine des fées rougit.

« Je...

— Vas-y, insista-t-il. Après tout, je n'aurai affaire qu'à quelques soldats. Je suis un chasseur de démons. Et personne ne pourra m'arrêter.

— Tu as sans doute raison, mais on vient aussi, intervint Sting.

— Qui ça, « on » ? Et pourquoi un journaliste voudrait s'impliquer là-dedans ?

— Parce que j'aime bien Natsu, et parce que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, dit l'alter-ego du chasseur de dragons sans se démonter. Et Rogue non plus », ajouta-t-il, aussitôt approuvé par le brun.

Grey grogna.

« Comme vous voulez... Et vous, les filles ? »

Kanna et Lucy échangèrent un regard.

« Il y a... Kanna... balbutia la constellationniste.

— J'ai prédit un truc à Edo-Lucy, la coupa sa compagne. Et je m'inquiète pour elle. »

Grey hocha la tête.

« Pas besoin que tu te justifies devant moi, Kanna. »

Il se leva et considéra tout ce beau monde.

« Alors ? On y va ?

— C'est quand tu veux, Grey, dit Mistgun. J'ouvre d'abord un portail pour toi, ensuite, je téléporte le reste de l'équipe dans les quartiers des domestiques où Leon nous attend. »

Grey regarda Edo-Natsu, Edo-Grey, puis Edo-Sting et Edo-Rogue.

« Vous êtes sûrs ? » demanda-t-il encore.

Son équipe improvisée hocha la tête d'un air grave.

« Très bien. Vas-y, Mistgun. »

L'interpellé dégaina deux des bâtons qu'il portait dans le dos et les planta solidement en terre. Il exécuta un signe magique d'une main, et la lumière brilla.

« Allez-y. »

Sans se poser davantage de questions, Grey franchit le portail.

* * *

L'équipe de Grey débarqua dans un couloir obscur et bas de plafond, seulement éclairé par des torches à intervalles réguliers. Par chance, il n'y avait personne dans les environs immédiats. Grey se tourna vers les autres.

« Vous savez vous battre, au moins ?

— Quelle question ! » s'exclama Sting et écartant un pan de sa veste en jean bardée de clous. À l'intérieur se trouvait toute une collection de couteaux de lancer.

« Joli, siffla Grey.

— Et Rogue est le meilleur karatéka d'Edolas, ajouta le blond.

— Sting, arrête, tu vas me faire rougir... »

Grey secoua la tête. Même dans ces circonstances, ces deux-là lui donnaient envie de rire. Il regarda ensuite Edo-Grey et Edo-Natsu. Chacun portait à la ceinture une sorte de pistolet.

« On a peu de munitions, précisa Edo-Grey.

— Compris. Contentez-vous de me couvrir. »

Les ennuis leur tombèrent dessus quelques mètres plus loin sous la forme d'une patrouille de gardes.

« Bougez pas », dit Grey avant d'invoquer son bazooka de glace. Le tir faucha les trois soldats, qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qui leur arrivait.

« Merde ! s'exclama Sting.

— Jamais vu un truc pareil ! compléta Rogue. Mais d'où tu l'as sorti, ce truc ? »

Grey lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Cherche pas. La glace fait partie de mon corps. Je me sers de mon imagination, et je la modèle.

— Ce que j'arrive pas à comprendre, reprit Sting, c'est comment t'as fait pour invoquer ce truc et enlever tes fringues simultanément... »

Le chasseur de démons haussa les épaules.

« Grey est un mystère, même pour lui-même ! », claironna Happy.

* * *

Jellal, Erza, Kanna, Lily, ainsi que Lucy et son alter-ego débarquèrent dans une antichambre haute de plafond, dotée de grandes fenêtres étroites et meublée élégamment de chaises et de sofas rembourrés de velours. L'endroit était désert et ils n'entendaient aucun bruit leur parvenir du couloir. Ils se raidirent quand quelqu'un actionna la poignée de la porte, pour se détendre aussitôt en voyant apparaître Leon, vêtu d'un gilet et d'un pantalon noirs complétés par une redingote et une chemise blanche. Il avait enlevé ses bijoux et sa chevelure était sagement peignée en arrière.

« Génial, vous êtes là, dit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui. J'ai raconté aux autres domestiques que je les couvrais pour la prochaine heure. Et j'ai persuadé différents groupes de gardes qu'un intrus s'était infiltré par les cuisines. Vous avez très peu de temps avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de la supercherie. Pfiu. » Il se passa une main sur le front. « Heureusement que je suis un bon menteur.

— Je te revaudrai ça, Leon, dit Jellal.

— Pourvu que tu réussisses, murmura le domestique. Je risque gros,sur ce coup-là.

— Ça en vaudra la peine, je te le promets. Allez. Je ne veux pas perdre de temps. On ira directement dans la salle du trône.

— Alors tu veux un combat ouvert, dès maintenant ? » demanda Erza.

Jellal l'observa.

« Erza, dit-il avec un sérieux presque glaçant. Les deux seules personnes qui peuvent rivaliser avec toi à Fairy Tail sont Luxus et Makarov lui-même. J'ai toute confiance en toi. »

Le visage d'Erza prit une teinte assez similaire à celle de ses cheveux.

« Tu... tu exagères... Mist-... Jellal.

— Pas du tout », insista-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Erza fuit la conversation en traversant la porte à grands pas en direction de la porte.

« Allons-y, lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule. Le temps presse. »

* * *

Si Grey et ses coéquipiers avaient craint d'avoir des difficultés à s'orienter, leurs doutes furent vite dissipés. Un cri déchirant retentit dans les corridors vides, les figeant sur place. La souffrance contenue dans cette voix rauque leur glaça le sang. Grey, en particulier, tremblait de la tête aux pieds, tandis que Happy se réfugiait sur son épaule en pleurant. Un instant plus tard, Grey courait, prêt à tuer tout ce qui se mettrait en travers de son chemin. Ses compagnons se précipitèrent dans son sillage.

Ils franchirent un coude du couloir. Au fond, quatre gardes défendaient l'accès à une vaste pièce plongée dans la pénombre, mais dans laquelle ils purent distinguer une complexe machine de métal. Enchaîné à cette chose, Natsu venait de se réveiller pour une énième fois depuis le début des tortures.

Dès qu'il le vit, Grey changea. Ses compagnons reculèrent d'un pas tandis que la magie démoniaque affluait à travers lui, imprimant des marques noires sur sa peau. Des vagues de froid polaire roulèrent à travers le corridor, mettant en alerte les gardes qui ne les avaient pas encore remarqués. Grey avança vers eux, enveloppé d'une aura brillante de givre. À distance prudente derrière lui, les autres le suivirent.

Grey balaya la première ligne sans la moindre difficulté. Il entra et fit face à une série de gardes qui semblaient différents des autres. Il comprit dès qu'il éprouva la tension dans l'atmosphère.

 _De la magie_.

Faust avait gardé ses meilleurs combattants – à l'exception d'Erza – pour défendre son précieux bien. Le chasseur de démons n'eut pas le temps de prévenir ses compagnons avant qu'une attaque combinée des mages adverses ne l'envoie valser une dizaine de mètres en arrière, dans le corridor d'où il venait. Sonné par le choc, il releva la tête pour voir son torse et son ventre couverts de blessures. Curieusement, il ne sentit rien. Il appliqua de la glace pour juguler l'hémorragie et se releva presque aussitôt. Il regagna la pièce où Natsu était retenu captif et eut la surprise de voir son « équipe » en pleine action.

Sting exécuta une série de lancers à la précision mortelle, fichant ses couteaux exactement là où il l'avait prévu : dans les articulations des armures de métal, là où la chair était vulnérable. Pendant ce temps, Rogue bougeait avec la vivacité d'un lynx, honorant le compliment de Sting : il avait définitivement l'étoffe d'un champion de karaté. Ses mains volaient autour de ses adversaires avec une rapidité et une grâce qui rappela à Grey le style de Bacchus. Le jeune homme parvenait à esquiver les attaques magiques avec une facilité déconcertante, tordant souplement son corps pour passer sous les tirs ennemis, tout cela pour réapparaître aussitôt dans le dos de son adversaire et lui planter un coup de pied dans les reins à la sauce _Lucy kick_.

Edo-Natsu et Edo-Grey se tenaient en retrait, bombardant les gardes de tirs de barrage. Leurs flingues magiques crachaient des projectiles de feu et de glace qui fauchèrent plusieurs adversaires au moment opportun, comme par exemple quand un garde se plaça derrière Rogue et brandit sa lame dans son dos.

Enfin, Happy se tenait à l'affût afin de transporter hors de la mêlée tout combattant qui se retrouverait en difficulté. Il accomplit cette tâche à la perfection, récoltant les compliments enthousiastes des habitants d'Edolas qui n'avaient jamais vu un Exceed en action, et encore moins un Exceed si loyal envers des humains...

Grey sourit, incrédule. Il n'aurait pas dû douter d'eux. Natsu, lui, ne l'aurait pas fait. Le même Natsu qui pendait au bout de ses chaînes, son visage invisible dans la pénombre, noyé sous des mèches de cheveux raidies de sang. La magie monta dans le corps de Grey, vibrante et avide. Il posa un poignet par-dessus l'autre, puis sa paume dans son poing, en enfin, frappa le dos de sa main droite avec le tranchant de sa main gauche.

« _Aisu Meiku... Gaiza_ ! »

Les flèches de glace jaillirent du sol, attaquant tous les mages à la fois. Avant que ses adversaires n'aient le temps de se relever, il créa ses armes de prédilection. Un katana de glace dans chaque main. Il puisa dans sa magie, gelant l'intégralité de la salle. Enveloppé par la fureur des éléments, il avança pour se placer au cœur de la mêlée.

* * *

Erza Knightwalker se trouvait dans la salle du trône, occupée à faire son rapport à un roi fatigué mais euphorique. Ce matin-là, Faust avait bien du mal à dissimuler son impatience. Il avait essayé de dormir cette nuit, sans succès. Le chasseur de dragons qu'il avait capturé dépassait toutes ses espérances. Il avait pompé sa magie toute la nuit, et il en restait encore ! Aussi, il écoutait Erza d'une oreille distraite, toutes ses pensées focalisées sur son dragon mécanique à deux doigts de prendre vie.

Soudain, des bruits confus résonnèrent au fond de la salle du trône. Il plissa les yeux et vit deux gardes s'effondrer sur le dallage de marbre, avant que n'apparaisse un groupe de personnes précédé par un grand jeune homme à la chevelure bleu azur. Faust bondit sur ses pieds.

« Jellal ! » cria-t-il malgré lui.

Sa lieutenante réagit avant lui. Elle rassembla rapidement les soldats qui l'accompagnaient et tous se placèrent en une ligne défensive entre lui et les intrus. Le roi contempla les nouveaux venus. Surpris, il reconnut l'un de ses propres domestiques, Leon. Il avait toujours su que ce jeune arrogant finirait par lui causer des problèmes. Il l'avait gardé parce qu'il n'y avait pas plus discret et plus professionnel que lui, et c'étaient des qualités malheureusement trop difficiles à trouver pour le considérer comme dispensable. Il y avait aussi ce scélérat de Lily... Par le passé, l'homme-chat s'était interposé pour protéger son fils, tous les deux apparemment incapables de comprendre ce que l'expression « respect de l'autorité » pouvait bien signifier. Il tressaillait en voyant ensuite une femme qui était la copie parfaite de son meilleur chevalier. Elle le fusilla du regard, et après un flash lumineux, elle réapparut vêtue d'une arme étincelante, entourée d'une dizaine d'épées. Une mage d'Earthland ! Lucy était là aussi, cette épine dans le pied issue de la fange de Fairy Tail, cette aspirante à la magie toujours vêtue de cuir noir, armée de son éternel fouet, prétendant lutter contre l'ordre des choses ! Elle aussi avait son double... Quoi que celui-ci semblait beaucoup plus inoffensif. Enfin, une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas, à moitié dévêtue, un jeu de cartes dans la main, le visage fermé et vindicatif, se tenait à côté du double de Lucy.

« Erza ! s'écria le roi. Débarrasse-moi d'eux ! »

La guerrière hocha la tête et fit tourner sa lance entre ses mains. Faust se rassura. Tant que cette femme se tiendrait entre lui et ses ennemis, il n'avait rien à craindre.

Jellal réagit aussitôt. Il bondit en avant et courut autour des soldats en plantant ses bâtons les uns après les autres. Les cinq bâtons se fichèrent dans les dalles en vibrant de lumière, et plusieurs cercles magiques apparurent au-dessus de ses ennemis. Puis, l'énergie se déversa avec une telle puissance que les soldats se retrouvèrent plaqués au sol, hurlant de douleur. Mais au beau milieu de la confusion, une combattante demeurait droite et inflexible. L'éclat d'améthyste sombre de ses pupilles accrocha le vert glauque des yeux de Jellal. Erza Knightwalker fronça les sourcils.

« Jellal. On se retrouve enfin. Aujourd'hui ne sera pas différent d'autrefois. Je vais t'écraser. »

Jellal soutint son regard.

« Je ne suis plus le même, Erza.

— Et il n'est plus seul, appuya l'autre Erza en se plaçant à ses côtés.

— Fairy Tail est à ses côtés », renchérit Edo-Lucy en déployant son fouet.

La meilleure guerrière de Faust les considéra froidement. Sans ajouter un mot, elle se mit en garde, mais sourcilla quand un cri perçant s'éleva dans le silence de la salle du trône :

« _Hirake ! Shishikyuu no tobira, Leo_ ! »

Edo-Erza se raidit. L'autre Lucy venait de brandir une clé d'or, et dans un déluge de lumière, la silhouette d'un homme à la chevelure abondante d'un blond foncé se matérialisa, sourire aux lèvres. Il avait presque l'air d'un homme d'affaire lambda, mais Erza reconnut aussitôt la puissance propre aux esprits. Une constellationniste ! Bon... Au moins, cette adversaire lui correspondrait mieux que cette traînée de Lucy d'Edolas.

Ils voulaient l'impressionner ? Très bien. Elle allait les laisser pousser leur avantage. Elle attendrait qu'ils viennent vers elle. Ces mages-là étaient tous de la même espèce : du genre à se jeter dans le combat sans réfléchir, sûrs de leur victoire. Et Erza savait que le meilleur moyen de prévaloir sur un adversaire était de lui laisser l'espoir de vaincre. À Edolas, on lui donnait un surnom bien particulier : _Zetsubou_ , le désespoir. Parce qu'Erza savait comment susciter l'espoir chez autrui, mais par-dessus tout, elle savait comment l'anéantir.

* * *

Grey ne sentit aucune des attaques qui le touchaient. La glace qui recouvrait son corps le protégeait en partie, mais il ne s'était jamais montré aussi imprudent. Et il n'arrivait pas à s'en préoccuper le moins du monde.

Peu de temps après qu'il ait bondi dans la mêlée, sa peau s'enflamma. Le feu s'enroula autour de ses pieds et de ses avant-bras, doublant la puissance de ses attaques. De toute manière, cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'il avait perdu tout sens de la mesure. Il voyait des formes, des mouvements, et réagissait à l'instinct. Il ne faisait plus la différence entre les attaquants et les défenseurs.

Aussi, quand il sentit un flot de magie fondre sur lui, il passa à l'action sans réfléchir.

Son poing droit s'emboîta dans sa paume gauche, puis il inversa la mouvement. La magie se précipita dans ses veines et exulta à travers lui, vibrante, pure et destructrice.

« _Hyoma no Gekiko_ ! »

Le torrent d'énergie se déploya vers sa cible sans qu'il n'ait évalué le rayon d'action du sort, ni même vérifié qu'aucun allié ne se trouvait sur sa trajectoire. Il prit seulement garde à ne pas toucher Natsu. Le sol vibra sous sa puissance, et des cris indistincts fusèrent autour de lui.

Épuisé par l'enchantement de chasseur de démons, Grey planta un genou en terre, luttant pour refouler la puissance de sa propre magie. Jamais encore il n'avait été autant en colère. Natsu tirait toujours le meilleur parti de cette émotion, mais lui... Il ignorait comment se servir de cette rage. Elle l'aveuglait. Et alors même que le silence retombait dans la pièce, sa magie cherchait toujours une cible. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son souffle.

 _Inspirer. Expirer._

Doucement, il reprit le contrôle de lui-même. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Les mages défenseurs gisaient inconscients sur le sol et ses compagnons se tenaient loin de lui. Il vit à leur posture qu'ils se tenaient prêts à se défendre... contre lui.

 _Merde..._

Pour ce qu'il en savait, il les avait peut-être blessés. Mais même cela n'avait guère d'importance pour l'instant. Il se releva et reporta son attention sur Natsu. Et se figea.

Le chasseur de dragons affichait une lividité cadavérique et pendait au bout de ses chaînes dans une immobilité de mauvais augure. Grey s'approcha dans l'intention d'examiner ses blessures, mais il y avait trop de sang pour qu'il puisse être sûr de quoi que ce soit. Il tendit la main vers les liens qui retenaient son compagnon et les fit geler à une température suffisamment basse pour que le métal se désagrège. Quand les chaînes cédèrent, il rattrapa Natsu dans ses bras et le cala contre lui d'une manière qui lui rappela un événement qui lui semblait s'être produit des années auparavant : la fois où il avait recueilli le corps brisé de Natsu après son duel avec Luxus. Cette fois-là, il avait cru qu'il était mort. Et quand il examina ce visage livide la peau déchirée de sa poitrine, il se fit la même réflexion.

« Natsu ! appela-t-il d'une voix rauque. Natsu, ouvre les yeux ! »

Il ne respirait pas ! Bon sang, il ne respirait pas !

Grey sanglota.

« Natsu, je t'en supplie... »

Il tendit la main au-dessus du corps dévasté et couvrit les plaies de glace.

Le chasseur de dragons ouvrit les yeux.

« Natsu ? »

Son compagnon ne le regardait pas, ni lui ni personne. Grey doutait qu'il voie quoi que ce soit.

« C'est moi, dit le mage de glace. C'est terminé. Ils ne peuvent plus te faire de mal. »

Natsu ne sembla pas le comprendre, ni même l'entendre.

Grey le gifla. Une fois. Puis deux.

« Natsu ! Regarde-moi, putain !

— Il est en état de choc », dit une voix solennelle dans son dos.

Le mage de glace tourna la tête et se retint de mettre un poing dans la figure d'Edo-Rogue.

« Il lui faut de l'eau, du calme, et du temps, poursuivit le compagnon de Sting, imperturbable.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu pourrais en savoir, enfoiré ? »

Rogue le regarda sans montrer le moindre signe de colère.

« J'ai déjà vu ça, dit-il calmement. Plus de fois que tu n'aimerais le savoir.

— Il a raison, intervint Edo-Grey. J'ai... euh... Je me suis déjà retrouvé dans cet état. Vas-y doucement. »

Grey les dévisagea tour à tour, complètement confus.

 _Putain... C'est autant la merde que ça, dans votre monde ?_

Puis, il secoua la tête et se détendit imperceptiblement.

« Évidemment... Vous avez raison. Désolé. Je... J'espère que je vous ai pas blessés, tout à l'heure.

— On sait se défendre, sourit Sting. Je vais t'aider à le porter. On doit le mettre en lieu sûr. »

Grey acquiesça et avec Sting, ils soulevèrent le corps de Natsu et quittèrent cette pièce funeste qui puait le sang et la douleur. Tout en se frayant un chemin dans le couloir obscur jonché de soldats au mieux inconscients, Grey sentit la morsure familière de la culpabilité.

 _Encore une fois, tu as sous-estimé tes compagnons. Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si Rogue ne t'avait pas arrêté ? Pour un mage qui prétend contrôler ses émotions, tu es plutôt pourri. Toutes tes émotions se retournent contre toi. Tu l'as toujours su. Alors pourquoi... ?_

 _Parce qu'il est question de Natsu ! Je peux pas penser quand il s'agit de lui !_

 _Alors tu aurais dû en tenir compte avant de te comporter comme un gros con._

Grey était à deux doigts de craquer, mais il ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant. Et alors qu'il se faisait ces réflexions, il prit conscience du fait que ce qui l'empêchait de perdre totalement le contrôle, c'était la présence silencieuse de ses coéquipiers. Personne ici ne le jugeait. Grey était à peu près sûr d'en avoir blessé deux ou trois quand il avait laissé sa magie se déchaîner, mais personne ne lui en voulait.

Le mage de glace chercha Edo-Natsu du regard. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire très différent de celui du Natsu qu'il connaissait. Ce sourire, en fait, ressemblait plutôt à celui de Lucy. Edo-Natsu s'approcha de lui et lui serra l'épaule.

« Tu l'as sauvé, Grey. »

Le mage de glace refoula ses larmes. Et même si à peu près toutes les voix dans sa tête qui incarnaient ses pensées contradictoires se rebellaient pour le dissuader d'éprouver le moindre réconfort, il choisit d'accepter le sourire et les mots d'Edo-Natsu.

« Merci... marmonna-t-il. Sans vous... Il fallait... Il fallait que j'aille le chercher. J'ai perdu mes moyens. Je... »

Une main tomba sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et vit un Sting rayonnant.

« Hé, c'est normal, non ? T'aurais fait la même chose pour nous, pas vrai ? On peut pas t'en vouloir de péter un câble après ce qu'ils lui ont fait. T'as pas à t'en faire pour nous, on sait prendre soin de nous-mêmes. »

Grey hocha la tête, la gorge nouée. Il avait toujours envie de se traiter de gros con, mais la solidarité de ses camarades lui fit chaud au cœur.

 _Concentre-toi_ , se rabroua-t-il intérieurement. _Natsu a encore besoin de ton aide._

* * *

Après l'attaque fracassante de Jellal, Erza projeta ses dizaines d'épées sur ses adversaires. Quand son alter-ego les vit fondre sur elle et ses soldats, elle roula sur le côté, puis dévia les lames restantes avec le manche de son arme. Elle se redressa souplement et toisa ses adversaires, toujours sans rien dire. Les « gentils » s'attendent toujours à de grands discours de la part des « méchants ». Mais Erza Knightwalker n'allait pas leur expliquer comment la magie que lui avait octroyée Faust lui donnait des capacités presque similaires à celle de son alter-ego. Elle aussi pouvait changer d'armes, bien qu'elle soit incapable de modifier son armure. La lance était idéale pour repousser ses adversaires, mais dès l'instant où ils la pousseraient dans ses retranchements, ils contourneraient aisément sa garde, et sa lance ne serait plus qu'un handicap. Elle devrait alors changer de tactique... Mais elle avait bien l'intention d'attendre le dernier moment avant de leur dévoiler les atouts qu'elle gardait dans son jeu. Elle accrocha la regard de Lucy. Cela faisait des années qu'elle cherchait à mettre la main sur celle qui avait pris la tête de la guilde clandestine de Fairy Tail.

« Je m'occupe de toi tout de suite, Lucy... murmura-t-elle. Dès que j'en aurais terminé avec Jellal. »

Mais voilà, la fille de Fairy Tail, flanquée de son alter-ego, de son esprit à la crinière féline et de la femmes débraillée refusait de la laisser l'approcher. Quant au prince, il était étroitement protégé par Lily et l'autre Erza.

« Approchez ! » défia-t-elle ses ennemies, comprenant qu'elle devrait d'abord les défaire si elle voulait atteindre le prince.

La Lucy d'Edolas fit claquer son fouet.

« Alors dansons, Erza ! »

Tandis qu'Erza bondissait pour éviter la morsure du fouet, la brune projeta une volée de cartes qui allèrent se ficher dans son épaule droite, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur. Mais il en faudrait plus pour réduire sa puissance d'attaque. Elle atterrit et se tourna juste à temps pour dévier le rayon de lumière dorée que Léo projetait sur elle. _Bien._ Ça n'allait pas être facile.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Jellal, Lily et Erza travaillaient de concert pour repousser des soldats bien entraînés et dont les armes magiques boostaient leurs capacités de combat. Rapidité, agilité, létalité... Ils avaient beau ne pas être des mages, les trois combattants auraient commis une grave erreur s'ils les avaient sous-estimés. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais péché par excès d'orgueil.

Erza et Lily assuraient la défense de Jellal à l'arrière et sur ses flancs, lui laissant peu de place pour agir, mais s'assurant ainsi qu'il puisse voir venir tous les coups. Jellal était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller tout seul, mais sa survie importait plus que tout le reste. S'il parvenait à destituer son père, cela pourrait signifier un avenir totalement différent pour Edolas. Cela pourrait signifier _l'espoir_.

Non seulement Erza voulait apporter l'espoir à ce monde enfoncé dans la tristesse et la peur, mais elle éprouvait aussi le besoin profond d'aider l'alter-ego de Jellal.

La veille, quand les autres étaient allés boire un verre à l'étage, elle était restée avec lui et il lui avait expliqué, péniblement, avec beaucoup d'hésitation, pourquoi sa présence le mettait mal à l'aise. Elle avait appris avec horreur les méfaits d'Erza Knightwalker, la façon dont elle l'avait isolé pendant des jours dans un cachot obscur, lui donnant à peine assez d'eau pour qu'il survive et l'empêchant de dormir pour lui faire perdre l'esprit. En l'écoutant, son cœur s'était d'autant plus crispé que le récit de ces tortures lui rappelait amèrement celles que _son_ Jellal avait subies quand il était enfant. Seulement, les tortionnaires de son Jellal avaient réussi là où Erza Knightwalker avait échoué : Lily avait sauvé son prince avant que son esprit ne se brise, mais Erza n'était pas arrivée à temps pour son ami d'enfance. Quand elle était parvenue jusqu'à lui, il était trop tard. Les ténèbres avaient déjà dévoré son âme.

C'était pourquoi maintenant, elle voulait trouver une forme de rédemption en sauvant celui des deux Jellal qui ne s'était pas perdu dans le noir. Même si au fond de son cœur, elle n'avait jamais renoncé au prince de son monde à elle, au camarade fidèle et loyal de son enfance, à l'ami de toujours, devenu son ennemi avant de pouvoir devenir son amant. Mais si elle aidait aujourd'hui le prince d'Edolas à reprendre la place qui lui était due, alors elle remporterait la victoire dont elle avait désespérément besoin.

Edo-Lucy tomba lourdement à terre. Son menton heurta les dalles de la salle du trône et sa bouche se remplit de sang. Elle ne souvenait pas éprouvé une telle douleur de sa vie. C'était comme si on venait de la tabasser à coups de batte. Même respirer lui faisait mal. Elle cracha du sang et serra les paupières dans une tentative pour empêcher son esprit de partir à la dérive. Elle se concentra sur les images qui dansaient dans sa conscience vacillante. Les visages de ses amis de Fairy Tail...

Natsu et Grey, qui avaient suivi le Grey d'Earthland sans la moindre hésitation, Reby avec qui elle se disputait constamment mais qui était pourtant la meilleure amie dont elle puisse rêver, Jubia et son air faussement supérieur qui dissimulait sa profonde générosité, Macao et Wakaba et leur bonne humeur qui remontait le moral de toute la guilde, et... Kanna.

Kanna, qu'elle commençait à voir différemment à travers le regard de son double d'Earthland. Une femme pincée, sévère et rigide, mais surtout une femme qui avait appris à faire des ses manières polies une véritable armure contre la brutalité de ce monde. Lucy connaissait le passé de sa camarade. Elle n'ignorait rien des violences qui l'avaient poussée à fuir très loin du village de campagne où elle avait vu le jour, jusqu'à ce qu'elle échoue aux portes de la guilde de Fairy Tail. Chez elle, elle était une orpheline issue d'une adultère, une fille dont tous les mâles du village croyaient qu'ils pouvaient profiter parce qu'elle leur était inférieure, car moins bien née, car... vulnérable.

Tout le monde dans sa guilde avait ce genre d'histoire à raconter. Fairy Tail était et avait toujours été un refuge. Et Lucy était prête à mettre en pièce quiconque chercherait à atteindre ses camarades. En ce moment même, elle combattait la pire menace à laquelle sa guilde avait jamais fait face. Elle n'avait pas le droit de perdre. Péniblement, la cheffe de Fairy Tail se releva en essuyant le sang qui coulait sur son menton. Elle se saisit de son fouet et éprouva sa texture souple et la rigidité de ses bords. Elle se redressa et fit claquer son arme de prédilection sur le sol.

« Erza ! Viens chercher ta petite fée ! »

La guerrière écarlate ne se fit pas prier. Edo-Lucy avait réussi à l'énerver. Chaque fois qu'elle tombait, elle se relevait. Erza ne parvenait pas à lui faire lâcher prise. Lucy savait bien qu'elle la voyait comme une chienne enragée, un détail agaçant à régler, et c'était tant mieux. Erza ne savait pas à qui elle avait affaire. Lucy elle-même le découvrait seulement. Chaque minute passée à combattre la rendait plus forte. La douleur même la boostait. Ses camarades la pensaient dure et implacable, mais ils n'avaient encore rien vu. Rien du tout.

Elle mena un combat acharné et, soutenue par son alter-ego et par Kanna, elles parvinrent à faire mettre un genoux en terre à la redoutable guerrière. Elles l'avaient blessée, et pas qu'un peu. Cependant, la combattante du roi n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot. Elle se redressa en s'appuyant sur sa lance et une lumière brillante jaillit de ses paumes.

Quand Erza Knightwalker échangea sa lance pour un immense claymore noir à la lame ondulée, quelque chose se modifia dans l'atmosphère de la salle du trône. Cette arme dégageait une aura néfaste, une sensation de douleur et d'épuisement qui prenait aux tripes. Tandis que la guerrière la maniait aussi souplement que s'il s'agissait d'une simple rapière, chaque mouvement de la lame répandait autour d'elle des vagues poisseuses de désespoir.

Edo-Lucy ricana devant cette nouvelle arme.

« Je n'ai plus peur, Erza », murmura-t-elle trop bas pour que quiconque puisse l'entendre...

Sauf peut-être un certain chasseur de dragons qu'on essayait de faire sortir du palais à grands renforts de magie, de couteaux, de karaté et de projectiles magiques.

* * *

Natsu avait vaguement repris conscience depuis une dizaine de minutes, mais il s'était trouvé incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il percevait le chaos autour de lui, et surtout, le calvaire qu'on faisait subir à son corps brisé. Un instant, des bras solides le portaient, un autre, il se retrouvait sur le sol froid, à essayer de respirer pendant que des explosions de lumière éclataient autour de lui.

Puis, au beau milieu du chaos, il entendit Lucy chuchoter.

 _Je n'ai plus peur, Erza._

Quelque chose en lui se déverrouilla en entendant la voix familière. Il ne savait plus trop quand, des heures, des jours peut-être auparavant, il avait été happé par la puissance d'Erza Knightwalker. Il se souvenait de la terreur qu'il avait ressentie, et aussi de la morsure de la lame juste en-dessous de sa clavicule. La première des morsures.

Une série de coups s'en était ensuivi et il avait senti sa chair se déchirer, ses muscles hurler, il avait même senti le métal racler sur ses os. Et après... La douleur ininterrompue, étirée comme un jour sans fin, chaque instant enfonçant en lui des poignards. Un océan de confusion sur lequel flottait le mot « survivre ». Jusqu'à ce que des mains à la froideur bienfaisante le tirent hors du cauchemar, le sauvent de la dissolution.

Et maintenant, Natsu entendait de nouveau les bruits, les autres bruits, ceux qui n'appartenaient pas à la tempête hurlante qui lui tenait lieu de cerveau. Il sentit un mur dans son dos et s'y appuya pour se redresser en gémissant de douleur. En réponse à ce simple mouvement, une onde de souffrance le submergea, inondant ses yeux de larmes.

Un grognement sourd monta dans sa gorge. Il sentait l'odeur d'Erza Knightwalker, ce puissant parfum de rose si semblable à celui de sa vieille amie... Mais là, il était mélangé avec l'odeur de la sueur, du sang et du métal. Et Knightwalker portait avec elle cette note de musc agressive, presque venimeuse, qu'il reconnaîtrait entre toutes.

Natsu rassembla ses jambes sous lui, appuya ses deux mains sur le sol, et poussa.

Il voyait mal ce qui se passait autour de lui, mais assez pour savoir que nul ne lui prêtait attention. Il plissa les paupières et distingua des grandes portes ouvertes sur une vaste salle. C'était de là que venait l'odeur. Bizarrement, il ne sentait plus ses jambes, mais il pouvait quand même les mouvoir. Alors il avança droit vers la salle d'où provenait le parfum d'Erza.

* * *

Faust contourna discrètement son trône pour se mettre à l'abri. Les combats ne se déroulaient pas comme prévu. La féroce Erza ne parvenait pas à repousser les mages de Fairy Tail et leurs alliés aussi efficacement qu'il l'aurait cru. Heureusement, il existait une porte dérobée au fond de la salle du trône, un mécanisme qu'il avait prévu dès le premier jour de son accession au trône. Faust avait toujours été de nature paranoïaque, et aujourd'hui comme les autres jours, cette propension à l'inquiétude le servait bien. Il recula doucement jusqu'à sentir le mur dans son dos. Sa main droite tâtonna à la recherche de la dalle disjointe familière. Il la trouva, puis poussa. En un clin d'œil, il avait disparu.

* * *

Natsu avança au beau milieu des combats, ses habits déchirés ne laissant plus grand-chose à l'imagination. Ou du moins, ç'aurait été le cas si la quantité de sang sur sa peau n'avait pas formé une sorte de peinture corporelle qui l'habillait aussi sûrement qu'un vêtement.

Il trébucha en plein milieu de la salle et tomba à genoux sur les dalles glacées. Il perçut un changement dans l'atmosphère tandis que tous les regards convergeaient vers lui.

« Lucy... » articula-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Les deux Lucy abandonnèrent instantanément la bataille pour se précipiter auprès de lui.

« Lucy... répéta-t-il sans s'adresser à aucune des deux en particulier. Gagne pour moi. Erza... Elle... elle ne peut rien contre toi. C-contre nous... »

Erza Knightwalker profita justement de ce moment pour attaquer, mais se retrouva immobilisée par un glyphe. Elle avait marché dessus comme une idiote... Elle s'était précipitée. Elle releva la tête pour voir le sourire triomphant de Jellal.

« À nous deux, Erza », dit-il doucement en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle se raidit, raffermissant sa poigne sur sa lance. Enfin, il venait à elle. Et pourtant... Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de jubiler ? La magie de Jellal ne l'effrayait pas. Lui-même ne l'effrayait pas. Mais dans ses yeux, il y avait une flamme qu'elle n'avait jamais vue en lui. Quelque chose d'acide qui brûlait à travers elle. Il voulait plus qu'une revanche, réalisa-t-elle en se débattant pour échapper à la force de sa magie.

Il voulait la tuer.

Lucy vola au secours de Natsu avec l'aide de Léo. La constellationniste fit signe à son alter-ego de retourner au combat. Kanna et les autres avaient besoin d'elle. Edo-Lucy hocha la tête brièvement et s'éloigna. Avec Léo, Lucy tira le chasseur de dragons hors des combats, dans le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de son ami, de ce mage fantastique qui l'avait aidée à intégrer Fairy Tail, et elle se mit à pleurer sans retenue.

« Natsu ! » murmura-t-elle au milieu de ses larmes. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et la pressa de toutes ses forces. « Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là ! Tu t'en es sorti ! »

Les paupières du mage de feu tressaillirent.

« Évidemment... Idiote. »

Lucy éclata de rire, même si ça ressemblait plutôt à un sanglot.

« Où est Grey ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je sais pas... Pas loin, sûrement... Il est venu me chercher...

— Natsu ! Il irait te chercher en enfer. Tu le sais, ça ?

— Ouais... La preuve... Lucy... Je suis vivant... »

La constellationniste frissonna. Elle n'avait jamais vu son ami dans un tel état. Elle avait vraiment, vraiment peur pour lui.

« Natsu, tu n'as pas besoin de te battre. On va s'en sortir. Essaie juste de te reposer.

— Non... Erza...

— Mon autre moi s'en occupe. Natsu... Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? »

Le chasseur de dragons grimaça un sourire qui lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard.

« Elle m'a appris un truc... » souffla le chasseur de dragons.

Il hoqueta et sa main se convulsa sur celle de Lucy.

« Lucy... Je crois que je vais m'évanouir.

— Accroche-toi. Je vais te chercher Grey. »

La constellationniste laissa son ami aux bons soins de Léo et courut dans le couloir.

* * *

L'équipe de Grey était en difficulté. Les renforts ne cessaient d'affluer par les deux côtés du couloir, et d'autres mages avaient rejoint les rangs des soldats.

« Rentrez dans la salle du trône, on va bloquer les portes ! » cria Lucy.

Les combattants ne se firent pas prier, mais Grey jeta un regard paniqué autour de lui.

« Où est Natsu ?

— Il est là-dedans, Léo veille sur lui. Allez, dépêche ! »

Le chasseur de démons s'exécuta. Dès que tout le monde fut rentré, ils poussèrent le double battant et s'y appuyèrent tous ensemble. Lucy invoqua Taurus pour les aider et fit signe à Grey d'aller voir Natsu. Happy sur les talons, le mage de glace courut vers le chasseur de dragons, que Léo gardait à l'abri à distance des combats, au fond de la salle.

« Natsu, tu m'entends ? »

Le chasseur de dragons hocha la tête. Un faible sourire illumina son visage ensanglanté en reconnaissant le mage de glace et l'Exceed.

« Grey... Le roi... il est parti. »

Le chasseur de démons sursauta en l'entendant parler. Depuis qu'ils l'avaient libéré, il n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Bien... C'était bon signe, non ?

« On le rattrapera, dit Grey. Il ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça, je te le promets.

— Non... Tu ne comprends pas... Il m'a... Il m'a pris ma magie... C'est pour une arme. Avec une telle quantité de magie... Vous allez être à court de puissance, et...

— Natsu, n'y pense pas maintenant ! On avisera plus tard.

— O-ok... Je... »

Le chasseur de dragons crispa les paupières.

« Il se passe un truc... Ma magie...

— C'est normal que tu te sentes comme ça si on a pompé toute ta magie... Le corps des mages a tendance à réagir plutôt mal à ce genre de traitement.

— Non, je sens... Argh... »

Il se tut, saisi de vertige. La douleur était intense, presque autant que celle qu'il avait endurée cette nuit. C'était comme si quelque chose _s'ouvrait_ en lui. Ça avait commencé tout à l'heure, juste avant que Grey ne le libère de ses chaînes, mais il était alors trop dans les vapes pour vraiment prendre conscience de ce qui lui arrivait. Il frissonna. Il ignorait ce que cela signifiait, et dans son état, il ignorait aussi s'il allait pouvoir supporter une nouvelle vague de souffrance.

Alors qu'il se faisait ces réflexions, une main glacée se posa sur son front. Le froid apaisant l'enveloppa, calmant les battements affolés de son cœur et clarifiant son esprit.

 _Il n'y a rien dont tu ne sois capable. Rien du tout._

Les mots de Grey résonnèrent dans sa mémoire et il s'y accrocha. Ces mots brûlaient de la foi que Grey avaient en lui, et c'était de ça dont il avait besoin. Ils étaient vrais _parce que_ Grey y croyait. Dans ce cas, Natsu aussi allait y croire. Il lui devait bien ça.

* * *

Jellal et Edo-Lucy firent face à Erza, concentrés sur elle, n'affichant pas le moindre signe de peur face à son claymore, en dépit de son étrange pouvoir sur les émotions de ses adversaires.

« Débarrassez-moi du rester des soldats et allez aider les autres à la porte ! » lança Jellal d'une voix autoritaire, surprenant tout le monde. Erza d'Earthland l'observa un moment, puis hocha la tête. Elle devait le laisser mener seul son combat. Seule Edo-Lucy protesta.

« Hors de question. Je la combattrai à tes côtés. C'est autant mon ennemie que la tienne. »

Il lui jeta un bref regard, puis acquiesça.

« Très bien, Lucy. Finissons-en. »

Jellal planta trois bâtons en terre, exécuta une série de signes, puis frappa ses paumes l'une contre l'autre.

« _Sanjumahojin: Kyosui_ ! » cria-t-il au moment où Erza fondait sur lui.

La guerrière bondit en arrière, les yeux agrandis par le choc.

« Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me faire ? » balbutia-t-elle.

Était-ce de la peur qu'il voyait dans ses yeux ? Il espérait bien.

« J'ai retourné ton arme contre toi. Elle est imprégnée de magie, elle modifie notre psyché et nos émotions pour nous terroriser et nous priver de notre volonté de combattre. »

Il se tourna vers Edo-Lucy. « Maintenant ! » Le prince observa son ancienne tortionnaire, un sourire cruel sur le visage. « Maintenant, c'est à ton tour de connaître le désespoir », ajouta-t-il avec cette lueur dangereuse dans les yeux qu'elle lui avait vue plus tôt.

Erza Knightwalker raffermit sa prise sur son arme, refusant de croire à ce qui lui arrivait. Ses poings tremblaient ! Il avait renvoyé le sortilège qui imprégnait son épée et ainsi retourné ses effets négatifs contre elle ! Elle bondit de côté pour esquiver le fouet qui cherchait à la faucher en s'enroulant autour de ses jambes. Très bien, qu'à cela ne tienne. Elle n'avait qu'à changer d'arme ! Cependant, elle peinait à se concentrer. Elle se sentait inexplicablement accablée, et ses mouvements avaient perdu de leur souplesse. Lucy parvint à la toucher plusieurs fois, son fouet mordant dans sa chair. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre contre cette traînée et ce prince arrogant... Puisant dans ses dernières ressources, elle fit disparaître le claymore noir et le remplaça par deux katanas enchantés pour augmenter sa vitesse de frappe. Mais au moment où les armes apparurent, le fouet de Lucy les lui arracha des mains, et cette fois, le désespoir et la peur qu'elle éprouva n'avaient rien à voir avec les effets d'un sortilège. Ses yeux s'agrandirent tandis que Jellal s'approchait d'elle, un de ses propres katanas à la main. Elle leva le bras dans un geste dérisoire pour se protéger, juste avant que la lame ne s'enfonce dans son estomac. C'était ...froid. Même pas douloureux... Juste froid. Elle leva les yeux pour regarder Jellal. Il avait perdu son sourire cruel, et maintenant, il la regardait... avec tristesse ?

Les paupières d'Erza se fermèrent. _J'ai échoué..._


	27. Le retour du prince

Quand ils virent que leur cheffe avait été vaincue, les soldats encore debout paniquèrent, et Erza et les autres en vinrent à bout sans difficulté. Il restait cependant le problème des renforts qui tentaient de pénétrer dans la salle du trône en enfonçant la porte... Et autre chose, plus grave encore. Après avoir combattu avec acharnement de multiples adversaires pendant si longtemps... Tous les mages présents commençaient à être à court de magie. Erza réfléchit rapidement. Le roi avait disparu, et il lui paraissait quasi impossible qu'il ait fui par la grande porte sans que personne ne l'intercepte. Non, il devait exister un autre passage... Elle sursauta quand une main ensanglantée se posa sur son bras.

« Natsu ! » s'exclama-t-elle, saisie par la détermination qui brillait dans son regard. Comment faisait-il, dans son état...?

« Je pense qu'il y a un passage secret derrière le trône. Son odeur filtre encore par là. »

Titania acquiesça. « Je vais voir. »

Le chasseur de dragons la regarda s'éloigner, puis testa la force dans ses poings. Ça lui revenait, doucement.

« Natsu ! »

Le mage regarda Happy, qui s'était placé en vol stationnaire juste devant son visage.

« Je vais bien, Happy, dit-il en grimaçant un sourire. Ils ont pas réussi à m'avoir. Mais ce n'est pas terminé.

— Natsu, tu n'es pas en état de te battre, intervint Grey, qui les avait rejoints.

— 'Il n'y a rien dont tu ne sois capable' », dit Natsu en souriant, citant les mots de Grey.

Celui-ci parut pris au dépourvu.

« Certes, mais... »

Puis, le chasseur de démons pâlit en voyant Natsu se crisper à nouveau, agrippant son ventre des deux mains comme sous l'effet d'une souffrance intense.

« Tu as besoin de soins ! insista-t-il.

— Après », grogna Natsu, implacable.

Il marcha en direction du fond de la salle, où Erza inspectait le mur. Il y avait définitivement un courant d'air qui passait par là. Natsu rejoignit sa camarade et passa une main sur la paroi, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le filet d'air balayer sa peau nue.

« C'est là », dit-il laconiquement.

Il tâta la paroi et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Il appuya sur la dalle disjointe, et un pan de mur s'écarta en révélant un passage voûté plongé dans les ténèbres.

« Erza, laisse tomber les soldats. Fais évacuer tout le monde. Il faut qu'on poursuive le roi. »

Sa camarade songea à protester, mais le regard sombre de Natsu l'en dissuada. Elle rassembla les autres et tous coururent dans le couloir, laissant Taurus et Léo faire de leur mieux pour retenir leurs assaillants le temps qu'ils fuient par le passage dérobé.

Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint une sécurité relative, ils firent une pause. Appuyés contre les parois froides, épuisés, ils tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle.

Natsu fit comme les autres, mais ne tarda pas à s'effondrer à même le sol en retenant un hurlement de douleur. La sueur coula sur son visage, traçant des sillons clairs sur la couche de sang séché. Il serra les dents, le cri de souffrance se transformant dans sa gorge en un grondement terrifiant. Grey s'agenouilla à ses côtés et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Natsu ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!

— C'est... c'est rien, balbutia-t-il. Ça va aller.

— Comment ça, ça va aller ?! Je sais pas ce qui se passe, mais c'est en train de te tuer ! »

Natsu eut un vague sourire.

« Non... Ça fait un mal de chien, mais c'est pas en train de me tuer.

— Comment tu peux en être sûr ? »

Natsu ne répondit pas.

« Natsu, bordel ! Je vais pas rester là à rien faire ! »

En entendant ces mots, le chasseur de dragons se crispa. Il comprenait ce que Grey ressentait. Il fallait... il fallait qu'il lui prouve qu'il allait s'en sortir. Il se blinda pour ignorer la douleur et banda es muscles. Ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il avait déjà enduré. Il pouvait le faire. C'était bientôt terminé.

Il se leva et fit quelques pas en avant. _Bon._ Il tenait debout. Ignorant les regards inquiets de ses camarades et la main de Grey sur son avant-bras, il se mit en route. Le plan du château lui revint en tête. D'après lui, ce passage devait mener directement dans une arrière-cours... Suffisamment vaste pour y contenir Dorma Anim, le dragon mécanique. Avec un peu de chance, c'était là qu'ils trouveraient Faust.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un filet de lumière filtra à travers les dalles disjointes. Natsu trouva rapidement le mécanisme et la porte cachée pivota, révélant la place circulaire dissimulée au cœur du palais. Il faisait déjà jour... Natsu s'avança de quelques pas. Le dragon était là. Une gigantesque machinerie d'acier à la gueule remplie de dents affûtées. Natsu gloussa. Ce truc aurait bien plu à cet idiot de Gajeel. Le chasseur de dragons se retourna et regarda Jellal.

« Je pense que c'est la machine dont ton père voulait se servir. Grâce à ma magie. »

Le prince n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Dans un froissement métallique, la créature s'anima et la voix de Faust leur parvint à travers la gueule du dragon, déformée et mécanique.

« Je vous félicite. Je dois reconnaître que je vous avais sous-estimés. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Je suis sûr que vous ne devez plus avoir beaucoup de magie, et surtout pas Natsu. Comment comptez-vous m'affronter ? C'est terminé pour vous ! »

L'aurore étincela sur le corps de Natsu, sa lumière dorée soulignant l'écarlate des blessures sur sa peau hâlée. Le soleil heurta ses pupilles, réduites à l'état de fentes étroites comme celles d'un chat... ou plutôt d'un dragon.

Il avança de quelques pas en direction de la créature, puis il se retourna et regarda ses camarades, qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il avait en tête. Grey se détacha du groupe.

« Fais-moi confiance, lui dit Natsu avant que le mage de glace n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Je sais que tu penses que je suis un idiot, et tu as raison. Mais je sais ce que je fais. »

Voyant que Grey s'apprêtait à protester, il se tourna vers Erza.

« Dis-lui ! » lui intima-t-il.

La reine des fées passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, hésitante.

« Erza ! insista-t-il. Tu te souviens ? La tour du Paradis. Avec Jellal. »

Il n'y avait pas d'aethérion ici, bien sûr, mais Erza comprit. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et elle lutta pour les refouler. Cette fois-là, il lui avait sauvé la vie. Il avait fait l'impossible pour elle, il avait libéré le genre de puissance à laquelle personne ne croit avant de l'avoir vue de ses propres yeux. Elle ignorait de quelle manière c'était possible, mais elle savait que Natsu n'était pas tout à fait humain. Il n'avait pas seulement été élevé par un dragon : une partie de lui _était_ un dragon.

« Ça ira, Grey, murmura-t-elle. Laisse-le faire. »

Grey passa une main sur son visage trempé de sueur. Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que Natsu le mettait toujours dans cet état-là ? Il voulait bien lui faire confiance, mais... Y aller, seul ? Sans magie ?

« Natsu, je ne crois pas que je puisse...

— Je ne te demanderai plus jamais ça, je te le promets. C'est la première et dernière fois.

— Ne me fais pas ce genre de promesse, putain !

— Grey. Je vais gagner ce combat. »

Avant qu'il puisse répliquer, Natsu le surprit en lui prenant la main et en posant un baiser sur ses doigts. Puis, il lui sourit à sa manière impromptue, joyeuse. Grey le dévisagea, entre colère et admiration. Natsu sourirait comme ça en plein apocalypse. Putain, il _s'amuserait_ en plein apocalypse.

« On sait tous les deux que c'est moi qui gagnerai le concours de longévité, pas vrai ? lança Natsu d'un ton léger. Hors de question que je meurs avant toi ! »

Grey eut alors une vision stupéfiante de Natsu, avec quelques fils rose subsistant dans une chevelure blanche, un visage marqué par les années conservant une étonnante beauté, qui déposait des roses sur sa tombe en souriant à travers ses larmes.

 _« J'ai gagné, enfoiré. »_

Grey ne sut s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer, mais à ce moment-là, le Natsu d'aujourd'hui lui adressa un clin d'œil et s'en alla dans la lumière dorée de l'aurore.

Natsu sentit l'appréhension lui nouer les entrailles. Ce n'était pas exactement de la peur, mais plutôt la tension extrême qui précède le combat. Il affronta du regard l'immense bête de métal qui se tenait devant lui. Un halo de flammes orangées embrasa son corps et son poing gauche se mit à flamber d'un autre genre de feu, d'un violet noirâtre menaçant. Les flammes d'un dragon et les flammes d'un dieu. Il entendit ses camarades pousser un cri de surprise.

« Comment est-ce qu'il fait ça ? demanda Lucy. Après ce qu'on lui a fait ? Où trouve-t-il encore la force ? »

Natsu s'approcha de la bête d'acier.

« Ton faux dragon va pas pouvoir te protéger contre moi, dit-il au roi qui le contrôlait depuis l'intérieur. Tu pensais pouvoir me pomper toute ma magie, hein ? Tu pensais pouvoir me mettre à genoux ? Peut-être m'entendre te supplier ? En fait, je devrais plutôt te remercier. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie, et pourtant, des batailles et des connards de ton genre, j'en ai connus. Grâce à toi, j'ai trouvé la force qui me manquait. On va enfin pouvoir se battre, toi et moi. »

Il s'interrompit et fixa les yeux vides du dragon d'acier.

« Et t'appelles ça un dragon... murmura-t-il. Je vais te montrer la vraie nature d'un dragon. Je m'enflamme ! »

La magie autour de lui enfla et crépita. Il joignit ses poings et mélangea les flammes du dragon et du dieu, puis les projeta en avant en une colossale boule de feu.

« Mais... balbutia Grey. Ça ne peut être que...

— Seconde origine, compléta Erza. J'ignorais qu'on pouvait la débloquer ainsi. Il n'y avait sans doute que lui pour en être capable.

— Comment ça ? demanda Lucy. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

— Seconde origine est un réservoir magique supplémentaire, expliqua Erza. Personne ne sait vraiment comment on y accède. Les souffrances que Natsu a enduré lui ont sans doute permis de dépasser ses limites. » Elle haussa les épaules. « J'ignore comment, mais il l'a trouvée. Il déverrouillé la puissance latente qui sommeille en tout mage. »

Lucy en resta coite quelques secondes.

« Tu veux dire que c'est la souffrance qui...

— Je ne sais pas. Tout est possible. À vrai dire, j'étais plus ou moins persuadée que Seconde origine était un mythe...

— Moi aussi », souffla Grey.

Il vivait son pire cauchemar. Être réduit à l'impuissance, devoir rester sans rien faire à regarder quelqu'un d'autre risquer sa vie. Et pas n'importe qui... Il en était malade de peur, et tellement furieux que sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Il n'avait plus de magie, et se servir de ses poings contre ce dragon d'acier serait parfaitement inutile. Et pourtant, il avait la sensation qu'il aurait dû faire plus, qu'il aurait dû être aux côtés de Natsu quoi qu'il arrive. Quel que soit le combat à livrer, sa place était à ses côtés, pas derrière lui à le regarder saigner.

Une nouvelle fois, Natsu bloqua un coup de patte à l'aide de ses seuls poings, refusant de céder une once de terrain. Il s'enflammait comme jamais : après ce qu'il avait enduré, il avait vraiment besoin d'une revanche. Il avait toutes les raisons du monde botter le cul à cette pâle copie de dragon. Aider Mistgun, aider Edolas, aider ses camarades de Fairy Tail et tous les autres qui s'étaient impliqués dans cette histoire, les gens du _Rail de fer_ et ceux du _Weisslogia_.

Le chasseur de dragons ignorait quel genre de magie il avait débloqué, mais le pouvoir affluait en lui, étourdissant. Il lui redonnait l'énergie de combattre en dépit de ses blessures et de tout le sang qu'il avait perdu. Il se sentait euphorique et ne ressentait plus la douleur. Il savait que cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux, mais pour l'instant, il en avait besoin pour gagner.

Le dragon fit mine de s'envoler et Natsu bondit sur son dos, s'accrochant solidement aux écailles d'acier. Refusant de lâcher prise, le chasseur de dragons manqua de faire fondre la carapace métallique sous la pression de sa chaleur tandis que le dragon dévastait la ville avec ses ratés de trajectoires. Faust avait perdu toute maîtrise de lui-même, absolument furieux de se retrouver défié par son prisonnier, qui n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais, dû disposer d'un tel pouvoir. C'était absurde !

Quand Faust reconduisit son dragon sur la place où le combat avait débuté, détruisant au passage une partie du palais royal, un instant de distraction suffit à signer sa perte. Natsu bondit au sol et courut pour se placer face à la tête mécanique. Puis, sans hésiter, il s'engouffra dans la gueule de la bête et courut au fond des entrailles d'acier avant de libérer toute la puissance magique qui lui restait.

Une lumière aveuglante vibra sous les écailles, tandis que la puissance des flammes de Natsu obligea Grey à puiser dans ses dernières réserves pour protéger ses camarades de la fournaise.

Alors, Dorma Anim explosa. Des débris fumants furent projetés à des kilomètres à la ronde, puis un silence de mort s'abattit sur la place. Les spectateurs retinrent leur souffle.

Natsu émergea de la fumée épaisse, un rictus triomphant aux lèvres.

« Putain ! Ça fait du bien !

— Enfoiré ! T'as failli nous faire cramer ! » s'écria Grey tandis que son bouclier de glace se vaporisait.

Le sourire de Natsu s'élargit.

Puis, il s'évanouit.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, il faisait nuit. Il était allongé dans un lit confortable, dans une chambre luxueuse délicieusement calme. Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, il inspira doucement. Il identifia le parfum des draps propres, des traces ténues de la présence de Lucy et Erza, enfin, l'odeur de Grey. Il tourna la tête et vit le mage de glace qui dormait près de lui, étalé d'une telle façon qu'on aurait dit qu'il s'était jeté sur le lit et immédiatement endormi dans cette position. Natsu rigola doucement, réveillant son compagnon... et la douleur dans sa poitrine. Il toussa et se redressa sur les oreillers.

« Bordel... » jura-t-il entre ses dents.

Une main froide se posa sur son torse. Grey lui sourit.

« Content de te voir de retour », murmura-t-il.

Grey lui raconta alors ce qui s'était passé après qu'il soit tombé dans les pommes. Jellal avait aussitôt fait une apparition devant son peuple épouvanté par le dragon. La bête maléfique, avait dit le prince, avait été créée par Erza Knightwalker, qui préparait ses plans de trahison depuis de nombreuses années. En dépit de ses efforts, avait expliqué le prince, le dragon avait tué son père. Son peuple n'eut aucun mal à croire à cette histoire : la guerrière du roi les avait toujours terrorisés, et ils la haïssaient pour cela. Ils s'étonnèrent certes du retour du prince en exil, mais celui-ci fit également peser toute la responsabilité sur Erza. C'était elle qui aurait manipulé son père pour l'écarter de la cour. Cela non plus, les gens n'en doutèrent pas : ils n'avaient jamais su pourquoi l'héritier avait disparu, et ils étaient heureux de son retour.

« Knightwalker... murmura Natsu. Elle est morte ? »

Grey hocha la tête.

« Jellal l'a tuée. Avec l'aide d'Edo-Lucy.

— Alors, c'est terminé ?

— Oui... Jellal a déjà rappelé Fairy Tail à la capitale. Ils ont décidé d'installer leur QG directement dans les jardins royaux, m'a-t-on dit. Et certains de nos amis ont été... promus.

— Ah ouais ? Qui ça ?

— Sting est devenu capitaine de la garde, Rogue dirige une sorte de police ninja, et Leon est devenu conseiller personnel du roi...

— Conseiller ? Et sur quoi il peut bien le conseiller ? »

Grey haussa les épaules. « Va savoir... »

Même si Natsu ne désirait rien davantage que de sortir du lit, il fut bien obligé de reconnaître qu'il en était incapable. Du coup, Grey alla dire aux autres qu'il était réveillé et ses amis transférèrent une partie de la fête qui avait lieu au rez-de-chaussée dans sa chambre.

Natsu s'assit dans son lit et prit le verre qu'on lui tendait.

« Vas-y doucement avec ça, conseilla Grey, assis près de lui sur les couvertures, sinon tu risques de t'évanouir de nouveau...

— Ça ira ! Faut bien qu'on fête notre victoire, non ?

— Surtout la tienne, de victoire », murmura Grey en l'enveloppant d'un regard si tendre que Natsu en rougit.

Jellal s'approcha du lit et fit une profonde référence.

« Je te remercie, Natsu Dragneel. Toi et tes amis serez toujours les bienvenus au palais royal d'Edolas.

— Bah, c'était rien ! Mais j'ai toujours un peu de mal à me faire à l'idée que tu sois Edo-Jellal, et pas Mistgun...

— Désolé de vous avoir trompés pendant toutes ces années, mais c'était nécessaire.

— Pas la peine de t'excuser.

— J'ai une faveur à vous demander, à vous les habitants d'Earthland.

— Quoi donc ? demanda Grey d'un ton curieux.

— Emmenez Lily avec vous. Il a besoin... d'un nouveau départ, je pense. »

Natsu et Grey se regardèrent.

« Je connais quelqu'un qui aimerait probablement beaucoup l'adopter, dit Grey en souriant.

— Ouais... Depuis le temps que Gajeel se plaint d'être le seul chasseur de dragons à ne pas avoir de chat ! »

Jellal approuva avec un mince sourire, puis les laissa profiter de la fête avec Sting, Rogue et Gajeel, particulièrement en train ce soir-là et déjà très éméchés. Il chercha Erza du regard et se figea en découvrant que celle-ci l'observait depuis le fond de la pièce, tout près de la fenêtre. Maintenant que Knightwalker était morte de sa main, son alter-ego ne lui paraissait plus aussi effrayant... Il s'approcha et, suivant son instinct, il posa une main sur sa joue.

« Je suis désolé, Erza. Je ne suis pas celui que tu aimes. Mais tu n'as pas renoncé à lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Erza secoua la tête, sans rien dire.

« N'abandonne pas, Erza. Il a besoin de toi. »

Le prince lui sourit, puis tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, laissant Erza avec des larmes plein les yeux.

Au même moment, une bonne partie du reste de la guilde de Fairy Tail d'Edolas fit irruption dans la chambre en portant des toasts à tout le monde.

Cette fête allait rapidement être hors de contrôle... Mais c'était comme ça, avec Fairy Tail. On s'y bat avec autant de détermination qu'on y boit...

Natsu regarda tout ce beau monde et se demanda s'il reverrait un jour leurs étranges alter-ego. Et quelque chose lui soufflait que ce serait bien le cas, et peut-être même plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait.


	28. Vengeance de chasseur de dragons

**Parce que j'en avais bien besoin après tout ça, et peut-être que vous aussi :)**

 **J'ai failli appeler ce chapitre "50 nuances de Grey", mais je me suis dit que fallait pas abuser ^^**

* * *

 _Quelques semaines plus tard..._

Ce matin-là, comme tous les autres matins depuis des semaines, Natsu se réveilla très tôt. Il dormait peu et faisait fréquemment des cauchemars. En apparence, il allait bien : il demeurait souriant et enthousiaste comme à son habitude, et seuls ses traits tirés et son teint pâle trahissaient sa préoccupation. Il n'avait pas non plus accepté une seule mission depuis leur retour d'Edolas, et passait beaucoup plus de temps chez lui qu'à l'ordinaire. Natsu n'ignorait d'ailleurs pas que chaque fois que Grey se rendait à la guilde sans lui, les gens l'assaillaient de questions, mais le mage de glace ne disait rien. Il n'en savait guère plus que les autres et leur répondait invariablement : « Ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler, il le fera s'il en a envie. » Natsu lui savait gré de sa discrétion. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le voie vulnérable, et ces temps-ci, la vulnérabilité était devenue un sentiment bien trop familier à son goût.

Grey et lui n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qui s'était produit à Edolas. De _rien_ de ce qui s'était produit à Edolas. Et Natsu n'avait pas oublié l'idée qui lui était venue pour faire payer à Grey son petit « égarement » avec l'autre Natsu. En plus, cela lui fournirait une distraction dont il avait bien besoin...

Retrouvant le sourire à cette perspective, Natsu se leva et s'habilla en vitesse. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Grey, qui dormait comme une souche, puis il quitta la pièce et trouva Happy dans la cuisine, parfaitement réveillé et plein d'entrain.

« Regarde, Natsu, il neige ! » s'exclama le chat bleu, en vol stationnaire devant la fenêtre.

Natsu se précipita à ses côtés. Il avait dû neiger toute la nuit : le paysage avait entièrement disparu sous le manteau blanc.

« Et si on en profitait un peu, Happy ? On va petit-déjeuner à la guilde ? »

Le chat fut enchanté par sa proposition : il y avait longtemps que son partenaire et lui ne s'étaient pas rendus ensemble au QG.

Ils se battirent joyeusement tout au long du chemin à coups de boules de neige, si bien qu'ils arrivèrent à la guilde trempés, essoufflés, mais heureux.

Quand il franchit les portes du hall, Natsu fut surpris de voir une dizaine de mages se précipiter vers lui en poussant des cris de joie. Sérieusement, ça faisait combien de temps qu'il n'était pas venu ?

« On était inquiets pour toi, gamin », dit Gajeel en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine musclée, approuvé par Lily, perché sur son épaule. C'était toujours aussi bizarre de le voir sous cette forme-là. L'Exceed était presque... mignon.

« Ouais, et puis c'est bizarrement silencieux, sans toi, renchérit Luxus.

— Mirajane va même finir par se plaindre que personne n'a encore détruit son bar cette semaine, ajouta Fried avec un petit sourire.

— Tu nous as manqué ! » s'exclama Lucy, résumant les pensées des autres.

Natsu regarda ses amis, bouche bée.

« Je... euh... C'est gentil. Vous m'avez manqué aussi.

— Bon, et qu'est-ce qu'il fout, Blanche-Neige ? reprit Gajeel. J'aurais cru qu'il serait le premier levé par un jour pareil...

— Bah, en train de flemmarder, comme d'hab », répondit Natsu évasivement.

Il n'allait pas leur dire que le mage de glace avait lui aussi du mal à dormir la nuit à cause de ses cauchemars incessants...

« Tss ! siffla Gajeel. Tant pis pour lui, moi je dis : bataille de boules de neige !

— Les batailles de boules de neige, c'est viril ! approuva Elfman.

— Ne le brusquez pas, intervint Erza en s'avançant. Il a été sérieusement blessé à Edolas. »

Natsu la regarda. « Blessé » était un euphémisme. « Torturé » aurait été plus approprié. Mais il savait que, comme Grey, son amie le protégeait. Natsu ne voulait pas que les gens s'inquiètent pour lui inutilement. Il allait bien, vraiment. Il avait juste besoin de temps.

« Je n'ai plus mal, assura-t-il la reine des fées. Mais, désolé les gars, je meurs de faim. Après ça, je vous rétame tous, pas de soucis. »

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Natsu décida de rentrer chez lui. Il laissa Happy sur place et rentra tranquillement, apaisé par ce moment de détente avec ses amis.

Quand il poussa la porte de la maison, la cuisine/séjour était vide. Il tendit l'oreille. Un bruit ténu mais parfaitement reconnaissable lui parvint depuis la chambre.

 _Parfait,_ pensa-t-il. _Voilà qui va rendre mon plan bien plus facile à exécuter._

Il se déplaça sur la pointe des pieds et ouvrit discrètement la porte.

Légèrement cambré sur les draps, la tête renversée en arrière, Grey se donnait un petit plaisir matinal d'une main paresseuse. Les paupières closes, les jambes largement écartées, il offrait une telle image d'abandon et de sensualité ensommeillée que Natsu en eut des crampes au bas-ventre. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, luttant pour conserver son calme : il ne voulait pas que Grey le remarque, histoire de profiter encore un peu du spectacle.

Les lèvres closes, Grey laissa échapper un gémissement sourd tandis que sa main s'activait sur sa verge. Il s'humecta les lèvres et souleva légèrement le bassin, soupirant à mesure qu'il accélérait la cadence. Natsu observa le plaisir monter de seconde en seconde tandis que sa peau pâle se couvrait d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Grey se décala encore, descendant dans le lit sans s'en apercevoir tandis qu'il ondulait du bassin, tout proche de l'orgasme.

Mais Natsu n'allait pas lui laisser ce plaisir. Il grimpa sur le lit, manquant de déclencher une crise cardiaque chez son amant. Celui-ci bondit en arrière et le dévisagea d'un air horrifié.

« Na-Natsu ? Mais qu'est-ce que... Depuis combien de temps t'es là ?! »

Le chasseur de dragons s'allongea entre ses jambes en frottant sensuellement son bassin contre le sien.

« Un certain temps... » murmura-t-il en effleurant ses lèvres.

L'air se bloqua dans la gorge de Grey, qui semblait absolument à court d'idée sur ce qu'il pourrait bien dire. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps, cependant. Échaudé par ce qu'il venait de voir, Natsu l'embrassa avec gourmandise, ce qui déclencha un nouveau gémissement de la part de son amant. Natsu prolongea le baiser un long moment, mais repoussa les mains de Grey qui cherchaient à le déshabiller. _Oh, que non... Pas cette fois._

« Natsu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Grey quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin.

Natsu admira son beau regard gris sombre embrumé par le désir et la confusion, mais ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, il se pencha sur le côté, fouilla à tâtons dans son tiroir de table de nuit et en sortit deux objets identiques dont il attendait depuis fort longtemps de pouvoir se servir. Il attrapa le poignet de Grey et le menotta au côté gauche de la tête de lit, puis s'occupa du poignet droit avant que le mage de glace n'ait le temps de réagir. Puis, il se redressa et s'assit à la califourchon sur son amant, le contemplant d'un air satisfait.

« Maintenant, tu es à ma merci », constata-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Grey regarda les menottes et tira dessus pour en tester la résistance.

« Tu crois vraiment que ça va pouvoir me retenir longtemps ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil, son instinct de contradiction et de rivalité prenant le dessus sur sa surprise.

Natsu se contenta de sourire.

« Réponds d'abord à une question, dit-il tranquillement. À quoi tu pensais, en te donnant du plaisir tout à l'heure ? »

Grey rougit et détourna le regard.

« On a tous notre jardin secret, marmonna-t-il.

— Ah oui ? Je te parie que tu reviendras sur cette affirmation dans moins de quelques minutes. »

Grey le regarda, perplexe.

« Quant à ces menottes, reprit Natsu, tu vas vraiment, _vraiment_ avoir du mal à t'en débarrasser.

— Et pourquoi ça ?

— Tu ne te sens pas... Un peu faible ? »

Il jubila en voyant le visage de Grey se décomposer. Natsu n'aurait jamais cru que ça puisse l'amuser autant. Aujourd'hui allait être une bonne journée, une très bonne journée.

« Essaie d'utiliser ta magie, pour voir », ajouta-t-il avec une nuance de sadisme dans la voix.

Il se délecta de l'expression choquée de son compagnon quand celui-ci se rendit compte qu'il était incapable d'invoquer son pouvoir.

« Alors ? demanda Natsu.

— Natsu, bon sang, où est-ce que tu as trouvé ces trucs ?! »

Le chasseur de dragons haussa les épaules.

« On a tous notre jardin secret », répliqua-t-il, amusé.

Grey émit un grognement de frustration. Il jeta un regard noir à Natsu, mais celui-ci l'observait toujours en souriant, sans rien dire.

« Je... je pensais au Leon d'Edolas », avoua finalement le mage de glace en rougissant.

Natsu se mordilla la lèvre.

« Vraiment ? Intéressant... Ok, puisque tu m'as dit ton secret, je vais te dire le mien. » Il se pencha en avant et chuchota à l'oreille de Grey : « Je les ai volées au Conseil Magique. »

Le mage de glace s'étrangla.

« Non... T'as pas... T'as pas osé faire ça ?! »

Natsu l'ignora et descendit du lit, laissant son amant menotté, frustré et confus.

« Eh, attends ! Tu vas où, là ?! cria Grey.

— Je retourne à la guilde ! lança Natsu. J'en profiterai pour dire à Happy de ne pas rentrer à la maison aujourd'hui.

— Attends ! Tu vas pas me laisser comme ça ?! »

Natsu s'arrêta sur le seuil et se retourna, un sourire séducteur sur les lèvres.

« Tu n'auras qu'à en profiter pour imaginer ce que je vais te faire à mon retour... »

Il éclata de rire en voyant son amant frémir.

« Allez, à plus ! »

Et Natsu laissa Grey planté là.

* * *

Grey écouta la porte de la maison claquer et poussa un gros soupir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Natsu ait osé faire ça. Et bon sang, sans sa magie, il se sentait complètement vulnérable... Il se sentait... à nu. Il réalisa que Natsu avait dit la vérité : il était bel et bien à sa merci. À cette pensée, sa queue tressaillit. Intéressant... Serait-ce que l'idée lui plaisait, alors ? Il ne se serait jamais avoué un truc pareil, et il n'allait sûrement pas l'avouer à Natsu, alors... Mais est-ce qu'il avait vraiment le choix ? Parti comme il était, il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'il ait toujours une érection quand Natsu rentrerait, ou pire encore, qu'il en ait une dès que Natsu le rejoindrait sur le lit.

« Je suis foutu... » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

* * *

À la guilde, les camarades de Natsu eurent le plaisir de constater que le chasseur de dragons semblait encore plus guilleret que plus tôt dans la matinée.

« Toujours pas de Blanche-Neige ? voulut savoir Gajeel.

— Non, il est... cloué au lit. Happy, va falloir que je m'occupe de lui aujourd'hui, tu veux bien rester ici ?

— Pas de problème ! Lucy m'a proposé qu'on parte en mission !

— Super. Allez, je vous laisse !

— Salut, Natsu ! » firent Happy et la constellationniste en chœur, ravis de voir leur ami de si bonne humeur.

* * *

En entendant Natsu qui rentrait, Grey déglutit. Il attendit, tendu, jusqu'à ce le chasseur de dragon apparaisse sur le seuil de la chambre. Une lueur prédatrice s'alluma dans ses yeux en amande. Merde, c'était sexy... Et voilà cette fameuse érection qui revenait, sous le regard amusé de Natsu. Le pouls de Grey s'accéléra tandis que le chasseur de dragons approchait. Avec des gestes d'une lenteur délibérée, il monta sur le lit, prit les jambes de Grey et les écarta, puis s'agenouilla tout près de son entrejambe en enveloppant sa proie d'un regard gourmand. Il l'avait encore à peine touché, et pourtant Grey avait déjà le souffle court. Il se raidit, attendant de voir ce que Natsu allait faire.

Le chasseur de dragons se décala en arrière puis se pencha tout doucement, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent sa queue. Grey retint son souffle, tétanisé par la sensation de chaleur intense qui le frôlait. Puis, une langue humide et brûlante voyagea le long de sa verge en une caresse lente mais appuyée.

« Ghaah... » hoqueta le mage de glace, qui venait de réaliser qu'il avait oublié de respirer.

Et soudain, la bouche de son amant le prit tout entier, lui arrachant un cri étouffé. Les deux mains refermées douloureusement sur ses cuisses, Natsu entama un mouvement de va-et-vient le long de sa queue, déchaînant une cascade de plaisir dans ses reins.

« Han... Natsu... »

Il tira instinctivement sur ses liens, mais la morsure froide du métal enchanté sur ses poignets lui rappela qu'il était prisonnier, pour une durée indéterminée, du moindre caprice du chasseur de dragons. Cette idée aiguillonna son désir et son bassin se souleva pour remplir la bouche de Natsu. Pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, il était tout proche de l'orgasme.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Natsu pour arrêter de le sucer. Il sourit en entendant le grognement de frustration de Grey et se redressa. Puis, en le regardant bien dans les yeux, il déboucla sa ceinture et baissa son pantalon sur ses cuisses. Puis, il attrapa sa queue en érection et commença à se masturber, les yeux rivés sur son amant menotté. Grey en tremblait de désir et de frustration, alimentant un feu dévorant dans son bas-ventre. Natsu était complètement hypnotisé par l'érotisme pur que Grey dégageait en cet instant-là. Son amant, meilleur ami, rival de toujours, totalement offert à lui, vulnérable, incapable de se défendre... À une ou deux reprises, il se pencha pour lécher et mordiller la verge gonflée de son amant, mais sans jamais s'attarder assez longtemps pour lui donner l'orgasme dont il avait tellement besoin. Puis, il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au plaisir, ondulant des hanches et gémissant doucement sous le regard de Grey, qui demeurait incapable de le toucher comme de se toucher. L'idée de tenir Grey dans cette situation inconfortable, l'idée de le forcer à le regarder, impuissant, atteindre l'orgasme, planta des aiguilles chauffées à blanc dans ses reins, et il rouvrit les yeux pour voir son sperme éclabousser les testicules de Grey.

Étourdi, Natsu remonta son pantalon et s'allongea à côté de Grey en soupirant de bonheur.

« J'ai volé ces menottes avant qu'on soit ensemble... expliqua-t-il, essoufflé. Je me suis toujours dit qu'elles me serviraient un jour, mais j'avoue qu'à l'époque, je n'aurais pas parié que je les utiliserais _comme ça_. »

Grey ne répondit pas. Natsu ferma les yeux tranquillement, engourdi et satisfait.

« Tu... tu vas me détacher, maintenant ? » demanda le mage de glace au bout d'un moment.

Natsu rouvrit les yeux et pouffa.

« Tu rêves... » Il roula de côté et se redressa sur un coude pour observer le visage déconfit de son amant. « Ce matin, tu m'appartiens. » Il pencha la tête et poursuivit dans le creux de son oreille : « Je me servirai de ton corps comme bon me semble, et peut-être, peut-être qu'à la fin, je te laisserai jouir. »

La mâchoire de Grey se contracta tandis qu'il déglutissait avec difficulté. Il avait à la fois l'air effrayé et excité par cette perspective. Et nom de dieu, que c'était sexy...

Natsu effleura sa queue du bout des doigts, provoquant un tressaillement et un soupir tremblant. Il contempla les lèvres entrouvertes du mage de glace et se pencha pour les mordiller avant de forcer sa langue dans sa bouche et l'embrasser avec toute l'agressivité qui sommeillait en lui, tout en refermant sa poigne sur la queue de Grey. Celui-ci chercha à se dérober, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire, et le voir essayer de lutter fit affluer une nouvelle vague de désir chez son partenaire. Natsu grimpa sur lui sans cesser de le caresser et de l'embrasser, refoulant à peine le grondement qui montait dans sa gorge.

Grey laissa échapper une longue plainte qui vibra dans la bouche de Natsu et se transforma en gémissement frustré quand le chasseur de dragons abandonna ses lèvres et se recula pour l'observer, ses mains brûlantes posées sur sa poitrine. Les yeux du mage de glace s'écarquillèrent quand il se rendit compte que les pupilles de Natsu avaient rétréci jusqu'à devenir deux fentes verticales.

 _La vache..._ pensa-t-il, désorienté. _Ça y est, je suis devenu la proie d'un dragon..._

« Euh... Natsu ? » tenta-t-il pitoyablement.

À sa grande surprise, le mage de feu sembla reprendre ses esprits.

« T'as raison... » murmura-t-il. « Je me laisse un peu emporter », admit-il, un sourire diabolique jouant sur sa gueule d'ange. « Il faut que je garde un peu d'énergie pour plus tard ! »

Grey laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller.

 _Je suis vraiment mal..._

Natsu se redressa et s'étira.

« J'ai faim », déclara-t-il, provoquant un grognement exaspéré de la part du mage de glace. « Attends-moi là, je reviens.

— Comme si j'avais le choix, espèce de cervelle brûlée ! »

Natsu éclata de rire et quitta la pièce pour se concocter un en-cas. Il se fit un sandwich et sortit s'asseoir sur un petit banc juste devant la maison, ignorant les protestations sonores du chasseur de démons.

Adossé au mur de sa maison, il regarda la ville qui s'étendait au pied de la colline, toute blanche sous le soleil éclatant. Il était heureux d'être revenu. Il avait vécu une expérience très éprouvante à Edolas, mais lui et Grey s'en étaient sortis. Et le chasseur de dragons s'était même découvert un nouveau potentiel magique dans le processus... Il pensa à leurs alter-egos et espéra qu'ils allaient bien. Et qu'Edo-Grey et Edo-Natsu avaient enfin cessé de se tourner autour. Avec un peu de chance, les deux étaient maintenant aussi heureux que lui en ce moment même.

Natsu termina son sandwich. Il était prêt pour la suite du programme.

* * *

Ignorant pour combien de temps Natsu allait encore l'abandonner, Grey décida d'essayer de se rendormir, et assez bizarrement, il y était presque parvenu quand son compagnon revint le tourmenter. En revanche, son érection était toujours désespérément intacte. Avec réticence, il ouvrit les yeux en sentant le matelas s'enfoncer sous le poids du chasseur de dragons.

« Déjà de retour ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait ironique, mais dans lequel il ne put dissimuler l'envie et le besoin qui travaillaient toutes les fibres de son corps. Évidemment, cette nuance n'échappa pas à son terrible amant.

« Je crois que tu m'attendais avec impatience », susurra-t-il juste avant de lui mordiller le bout de l'oreille. L'un des points faibles de Grey. Depuis une année qu'ils couchaient ensemble, Natsu connaissait pratiquement _tous_ ses points faibles. Quand il sentit la bouche du chasseur de dragons se refermer sur la base de son cou, le mage de glace se raidit. Il semblait bien que Natsu était parti pour exploiter chacune de ses vulnérabilités. Contrairement à l'ordinaire, Grey était quasiment certain qu'il allait perdre ce combat-là. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Grey avait envie de perdre. Seulement, Natsu n'y parviendrait pas aussi facilement.

« Je suis plus coriace que tu sembles le croire, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Il va falloir que tu travailles dur si tu veux me voir supplier. »

Natsu se redressa et l'observa en souriant.

« Si _je_ veux ? Qui a dit que c'était ce que je voulais ?

— Sinon pour ça, pourquoi est-ce que tu persistes à me torturer ?

— Parce que j'aime avoir le dessus sur toi.

— Ok, mais tu n'auras pas vraiment le dessus tant que tu ne m'auras pas vaincu, pas vrai ?

— Tu veux que je te pousse dans tes derniers retranchements ? »

Grey haussa les épaules, pour autant qu'il pouvait accomplir un tel geste avec ses bras prisonniers.

« Tout ce que je dis, c'est qu'il ne suffit pas de m'attacher pour avoir le contrôle sur moi.

— Vraiment ? » demanda Natsu en haussant un sourcil, intéressé par les propos du mage de glace. Il se pencha légèrement en avant et demanda : « Et à ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait pour que je prenne le dessus ? »

Grey grimaça un sourire.

« Je pense que tu le sais déjà...

— Ça se peut, répliqua Natsu avec une note d'arrogance qui fit frémir son partenaire, mais j'aimerais entendre de ta bouche ce que _toi_ tu veux.

— Tu peux rêver, Natsu. Si tu veux me faire dire un truc pareil, il va falloir travailler un peu plus dur que ça. »

Le chasseur de dragons eut un large sourire.

« J'adore les défis », murmura-t-il.

De nouveau, il plongea pour mordiller et lécher le côté de son cou, déclenchant une série de frissons brûlants qui se ramifièrent jusqu'à se verge. Puis, une main posée sur ses testicules, Natsu lécha l'un de ses mamelons jusqu'à ce que le téton durcisse, puis il l'effleura de la pointe de la langue, comptant sur la légèreté de sa caresse pour pousser son amant à bout. Petit à petit, Grey eut la sensation que les nerfs dans sa poitrine se dépliaient, tous reliés à cette langue chaude et peu aventureuse qui attendait qu'il manifeste son désir de façon plus concrète. Natsu abandonna son téton pour s'attaquer à l'autre selon la même méthode, et au bout de plusieurs minutes passées à se tendre et à oublier de respirer, Grey lâcha un soupir tremblant mélangé à un gémissement qu'il étouffa tant bien que mal. Son corps s'arqua involontairement dans une tentative pour intensifier le contact de la bouche et de la main de Natsu sur les points sensibles de son anatomie. Le chasseur de dragons se déroba aussitôt.

« Impatient, à ce que je vois ? demanda-t-il d'un ton entre l'impassibilité et l'amusement.

— Connard... marmonna Grey en retour, provoquant un éclat de rire chez son partenaire.

— Déteste-moi autant que tu veux, je sais que tu aimes ça, tout ton corps me le dit. Tu n'as pas de secret pour moi. Tu ne peux rien me cacher, et je vais te le prouver. »

Aussitôt, il attrapa d'une main ferme la fesse droite de Grey, glissa l'autre main en dessous de sa queue et exerça une pression tout en déplaçant sa main de haut en bas et de bas en haut. Puis, sans lâcher son cul, il remonta son autre main et suça consciencieusement ses doigts. Sachant ce qui allait arriver, Grey bloqua une nouvelle fois sa respiration. Le chasseur de dragons continua de le fixer du regard tandis que ses doigts mouillés de salive se glissaient entre ses fesses, trouvant rapidement leur objectif. La pulpe humide et chaude du bout de ses doigts rencontra les contours de son orifice, imprimant une légère pression, suffisante pour le faire tressaillir. Vague après vague, la tension se construisit dans le bas de son dos, le laissant pantelant et dur comme un roc. Il voulait ces doigts à l'intérieur de lui, il les voulait avec une intensité déconcertante, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à lâcher prise.

« Alors ? demanda Natsu d'un ton semi-triomphant.

— Tu n'y es pas encore », répliqua Grey avec ce qui lui restait de self-control.

Alors, Natsu glissa un doigt en lui et explora l'intérieur de ses entrailles, à la recherche du léger renflement de sa prostate. Quand il le trouva, Grey expira brusquement, non sans faire vibrer ses cordes vocales. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, poussé par son instinct à ne pas lâcher une once de terrain, quand bien même il avait désespérément envie de voir Natsu le conquérir tout entier.

Un doigt enfoncé dans les entrailles de son amant, l'autre main crispée sur ses fesses, sa verge tendue effleurant celle de son amant, Natsu se demanda combien de temps il tiendrait avant de le prendre avec toute la sauvagerie et les instincts de domination qui s'emparaient de lui. Mais, non, il ne pouvait pas perdre cette bataille-là. Il ne céderait que lorsque Grey aurait cédé. Ce n'était pas une question de fierté – même si ça l'était certainement pour Grey – mais plutôt une question de force de caractère : il avait choisi un objectif et comptait bien s'y tenir. Il ne lâcherait rien tant qu'il ne serait pas parvenu à ses fins. Lesquelles étaient bien celles que le mage de glace avait mentionnées : il voulait l'entendre supplier.

En sentant son amant se détendre, il enfonça un autre doigt en lui, et se réjouit en voyant l'expression de perdition qui se peignait sur ses traits tandis qu'il le travaillait au corps pour anéantir toute velléité de rébellion. Il ne devait rester qu'une seule pensée, qu'un seul désir. Et Natsu était prêt à aller jusqu'au bout pour contraindre Grey à le supplier.

Mais le chasseur de dragons commençait lui aussi à avoir très, très chaud. Il retira ses doigts, se délectant au passage d'un nouveau gémissement de frustration, puis il se déshabilla entièrement, offrant son corps nu et brillant de sueur au regard de son amant. Il se repositionna sur le lit, l'entrejambe tout près de la tête de Grey. Sans réfléchir, il guida sa queue dans la bouche de son amant, qui l'engloutit avec une spontanéité et une avidité qui le firent frémir. Les genoux plantés contre les aisselles de Grey, dont le buste était toujours écartelé par les menottes, Natsu balança son bassin en avant pour s'enfoncer dans sa gorge. Il poussa un grognement sourd et animal, plus proche du dragon que de l'humain, tout entier concentré sur la sensation de sa queue s'enfonçant dans la bouche chaude et humide de son partenaire. La température corporelle de Grey était bien plus élevée que d'habitude, et Natsu était même à peu près sûr de ne jamais l'avoir senti aussi chaud. Un bon signe pour lui... Il continua de balancer les hanches, avec juste assez de contrôle pour ne pas faire mal à son amant, et juste assez pour ne pas laisser le plaisir l'emporter complètement.

Il continua un moment, envoûté par les gémissements de Grey qui peinait à l'avaler tout entier, incapable de le repousser même s'il en avait envie. De nouveau, ses pupilles s'étrécirent. Il n'avait encore jamais éprouvé un désir de cette intensité-là. Il ne s'agissait même plus d'un simple rapport de domination, il s'agissait de conquérir, revendiquer, soumettre son amant jusqu'à ce qu'il n'existe même plus en lui l'espace mental nécessaire pour dire non.

Juste avant l'orgasme, il se retira brutalement, offrant enfin à Grey l'opportunité de reprendre son souffle et d'avaler sa salive. Chose qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas pu accomplir assez tôt, à en juger par les traces humides et brillantes sur son menton. En voyant son amant essoufflé et souillé, Natsu sentit sa queue tressaillir. Il plongea sans regard dans celui de Grey et y lut la supplication qui refusait de franchir ses lèvres. Il se pencha de nouveau pour happer ses lèvres dans les siennes, les mains refermées autour de sa poitrine, le pubis pressé contre son érection.

« Grey... murmura-t-il d'une voix hachée. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Je... »

Sa voix se brisa.

« Je... recommença-t-il, les paupières closes.

— Je te veux », compléta Natsu, refoulant la puissance de son désir qui le poussait à s'enfoncer dans son amant, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Grey ouvrit les yeux, aiguillonné par la tonalité sourde de sa voix.

« Je te veux... » répéta-t-il en écho.

Natsu ne prit même pas la peine de chercher du lubrifiant. Il se contenta de cracher dans la paume de sa main et enduisit le bout de sa verge de salive, puis il s'aligna avec le corps de son amant et poussa. Il émit un feulement tandis que sa queue se plongeait dans la délicieuse étroitesse des entrailles de Grey. Il se cambra, les poings serrés sur les draps de chaque côté du corps du mage glace.

« Putain de nom de dieu ! » cria-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

Un cri aigu, déchiré, lui répondit aussitôt. Natsu reprit ses esprits et bougea doucement pour trouver le point sensible, se guidant aux gémissements de son amant. Au bout d'un moment, il poussa, et Grey se souleva sur le matelas, refermant ses cuisses sur sa taille et serrant avec une intensité qui ne lui laissa plus le moindre doute. Il avait trouvé. Il passa les deux bras dans le creux de ses reins et réitéra son mouvement, tenant fermement Grey entre ses bras. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche en renversant la tête sur l'oreiller. Aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Pendant quelques instants, il demeura figé dans cette posture, presque statufié. Puis, ses muscles se relâchèrent. Natsu retint son bassin dans la même position, mais arrêta de bouger.

« Alors, Grey ? Tu es prêt à me dire ce que tu veux ?

— Natsu. Je... J'abandonne. »

Toujours immobile, Natsu dévisagea son partenaire.

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Avec réticence, le mage de glace souleva ses paupières.

« Natsu, je veux... Je veux perdre. Prends-moi. Prends-moi de toutes tes forces. »

Le chasseur de dragon considéra cette réponse quelques instants.

« Tu veux dire que... Tu es prêt à ce que je _gagne_?

— Je t'en supplie, Natsu. Je ne veux plus me battre. J'ai déjà perdu. Je veux que tu me baises, maintenant. »

Cette réponse envoya une série de signaux électriques dans le corps de Natsu, qui s'enflamma. Grey eut un sursaut au contact de ces flammes qui ne pouvaient pas le blesser, mais dont la puissance consuma le bas de son corps dans un spasme aussi douloureux qu'extatique. Natsu sentit cette réaction et ses flammes gagnèrent en intensité. Il projeta son bassin encore une fois, et ne tarda pas à entendre le déluge de suppliques qu'il attendait.

« Touche-moi, Natsu ! »

Mais Natsu refusait toujours de le toucher. Un orgasme le saisit tout entier, violent jusqu'au vertige, mais la pression dans ses testicules demeura. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il expérimentait ce type d'orgasme, et aussi fantastique que ce soit, il se sentait présentement toujours aussi frustré, parce qu'il n'avait pas le moindre contrôle sur la situation et que cela faisait plusieurs heures que le chasseur de dragons l'empêchait de d'éjaculer.

« Natsu ! J'en peux plus... Laisse-moi... Laisse-moi jouir. »

Le mage de feu ne sembla même pas l'entendre. Il le tenait toujours fermement par la taille, et il le baisait comme si sa vie en dépendait, auréolé de flammes. Pendant une ou deux secondes, Grey demeura fasciné par cette vision, sentant de nouveau son corps céder tout entier. Il n'était plus rien d'autre que cette personne, cette _proie_ , satisfait seulement de se voir choisi par cet homme-là.

Puis, Natsu lui broya les hanches en contractant ses poings sur lui, et sa queue vibra dans ses entrailles. Presque tout de suite après, le chasseur de dragons se saisit de sa verge et imprima un mouvement vif du poignet.

« C'est enfin ton moment, Grey, articula le chasseur de dragons d'une voix rauque. Jouis pour moi. Accepte la défaite. »

Le mage de glace ne put retenir un gémissement sonore, autant provoqué par les mots que par la poigne solide sur sa queue. Il se raidit et tira instinctivement sur ses bras pour se protéger le visage, sans résultat, bien entendu. La queue du chasseur de dragons toujours enfoncée dans les entrailles, il cambra le bassin, tout le bas de son corps saisi dans un étau de plaisir si intense qu'il sentit à peine sa propre semence lui éclabousser le ventre, la poitrine, et jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Son sperme se perdit sur les draps, sur sa peau et dans ses cheveux.

« Putain ! » cria-t-il tandis que son corps se relâchait enfin.

Il demeura un long moment immobile, à tenter de reprendre son souffle. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Natsu le regardait toujours, le surplombant en s'appuyant sur ses mains, même si Grey pouvait voir qu'un léger tremblement parcourait ses bras. La lueur prédatrice n'avait pas encore quitté ses pupilles étrécies.

« Dis-moi que tu vas me détacher, maintenant... » murmura Grey d'une voix éteinte.

Son partenaire fit la moue.

« Et si je te promets que je te laisserai me refaire ça une autre fois ? » insista le mage de glace, qui commençait à avoir des crampes partout.

Le chasseur de dragons pencha la tête de côté.

« Tu veux dire que tu as aimé ça ? » demanda-t-il.

Grey détourna le regard en rougissant légèrement.

« En quelques sortes », marmonna-t-il.

Le visage de Natsu s'illumina.

« Ah ! Je le savais ! »

Puis, il alla pêcher la clé des menottes dans son tiroir et détacha Grey. Les deux amants s'effondrèrent côte à côte. Au bout de quelques instants, Natsu tourna la tête vers son partenaire et demanda :

« C'était vraiment ok pour toi ? J'y suis allé à l'instinct.

— J'adore ton instinct, Natsu, répondit aussitôt le mage de glace. Ça ne me plaît peut-être pas de l'admettre, mais je pense que ça nous a fait du bien à tous les deux. »

Le chasseur de dragons se laissa aller sur l'oreiller, puis ferma les yeux.

« J'espère que ça t'a fait autant de bien qu'à moi, murmura-t-il.

— Sans aucun doute », répondit son partenaire en roulant sur le côté pour l'envelopper de ses bras.

* * *

 **Teaser pour le prochain chapitre : le retour d'un brun et d'un blond qui habitent à Crocus... :)  
**


	29. Le retour des Dragons jumeaux

**Et ce sera loin d'être leur dernière apparition... J'aime beaucoup ces deux personnages et j'ai pris un grand plaisir à les réécrire à ma sauce, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)**  
 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Le lendemain, Grey se réveilla de mauvaise humeur, les épaules encore douloureuses des mauvais traitements que Natsu lui avait faits subir la veille. Allongé dans le lit, le mage de glace tourna la tête : le chasseur de dragons était déjà levé. Il grogna et se débarrassa des couvertures pour se diriger directement vers la salle de bain. Il opta pour la douche froide : peut-être que ça le réveillerait un peu.

Après sa douche, l'esprit toujours maussade et embrumé, Grey s'enveloppa la taille d'une serviette et se rendit dans la cuisine, qu'il traversa d'une traite, pour se mettre aussitôt à râler à la vue de l'évier plein.

« Natsu ! Je t'avais demandé de faire la vaisselle ! Putain ! Tu sais que j'ai horreur de devoir me laver une tasse pour pouvoir prendre mon café ! »

Il se rinça un mug et se dirigea vers la machine à café sans cesser de grommeler, se servit, puis se retourna en direction de la table...

Pour se retrouver dévisagé par trois Exceeds et trois chasseurs de dragons.

« Wow, flippant... » murmura-t-il avant de pousser un cri de douleur : dans sa surprise, il venait de renverser la moitié de sa tasse de café.

« Fais chier ! » s'exclama-t-il en utilisant sa serviette pour essuyer le liquide brûlant, et tant pis s'il se retrouvait à poil dans l'opération.

Finalement, il jeta un regard noir à Natsu et quitta la cuisine à grands pas, sa tasse à moitié vide dans une main, sa serviette dans l'autre, avant de claquer la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

Après un instant de flottement, Natsu éclata de rire.

« Excusez-le... Il est pas du matin. »

Sting et Rogue demeurèrent un moment à fixer la porte par laquelle Grey avait disparu, puis le blond rit à son tour.

« Ouais... Rogue est pareil. »

Son compagnon se contenta de froncer les sourcils sans lui faire l'honneur de répondre.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, dit Natsu en leur souriant, c'est sympa d'être passés me voir. »

Sting se gratta la tête.

« Disons que la dernière fois, ça aurait pu mieux se passer. On est désolés. Pas vrai, Rogue ? »

Le brun hocha la tête silencieusement.

« La guilde traversait une mauvaise passe à cette époque, continua Sting, mais ça va mieux maintenant.

— T'es devenu maître de guilde, à ce qu'il paraît, dit Natsu.

— Ouaip ! La classe, pas vrai ?

— Pas qu'un peu ! approuva le mage de feu.

— Ne l'encourage pas, prévint Rogue. Il peut devenir... un peu trop sûr de lui.

— Y a de quoi être fier, en même temps ! Je connais aucun maître de guilde aussi jeune que lui !

— Fro le pense aussi ! s'exclama le chat-grenouille.

— Il est trop fort, Sting ! » renchérit Lector.

Rogue leva les deux mains en signe d'acceptation de la défaite.

« Alors, Natsu, pourquoi tu voulais nous voir ? » demanda Sting.

Le mage de feu haussa les épaules.

« Vous connaissez beaucoup de chasseurs de dragons, vous ? »

Le blond et le brun échangèrent un regard.

« À part ceux de votre guilde, non, avoua Sting. À ce propos... Rogue n'ose pas le dire, mais en son for intérieur, il est en train de se transformer en fanboy à la seule idée de rencontrer Gajeel. Tu voudrais pas nous faire une faveur et nous le présenter ?

— Pas de problème ! Venez, j'vous emmène à la guilde ! » dit Natsu en ignorant le regard noir que Rogue jetait à Sting.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Natsu, Sting, Rogue et leurs chats respectifs (sauf Happy qui était resté avec Grey) remontaient la colline en direction de la maison de Natsu.

« Désolé, Rogue, dit Natsu. Je savais pas que Gajeel était en mission, il sera sûrement de retour d'ici demain. »

Le brun haussa les épaules dans une feinte indifférence.

Une minute plus tard, les chasseurs de dragons de Sabertooth se figèrent, interdits par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Devant la maison, Grey était affalé sur un transat, les jambes étalées dans la neige, portant en tout et pour tout une paire de lunettes de soleil, un bras replié sur sa poitrine où Happy se prélassait, tous les deux incarnant l'image même de la paresse bienheureuse.

« Happy ! lança Natsu. T'as pas froid ?! »

Le chat souleva à demi les paupières.

« Nan, Grey a raison, c'est pas si terrible que ça une fois qu'on est habitué. »

Et voilà que Grey pervertissait son chat. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Natsu se tourna vers ses compagnons statufiés.

« Vous en faites pas, c'est normal, expliqua-t-il. C'est un mage de glace, ce qui fait de lui un exhibitionniste, apparemment. Et il adore la neige.

— Ouais... fit Sting en sortant de son mutisme. On est au courant.

— Vous le connaissez ? demanda Natsu, surpris.

— Qui ne le connaît pas ? répliqua le blond.

— Ces derniers temps, Fairy Tail n'a pas été exactement discrète, ajouta Rogue.

— Tu l'as dit ! La guerre contre Phantom Lords, la défaite de Grimoire Heart, vos aventures dans un monde parallèle... Et puis... On vous a regardés aux Jeux Magiques l'année dernière, ajouta Sting d'un air embarrassé, presque timide.

— Gajeel a été... commença Rogue.

— Ouais, ouais, fantastique, on sait », le coupa Sting.

Grey baissa ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et observa le trio approcher.

« Salut Sting, salut Rogue », fit-il d'un ton presque aimable. Il ne connaissait pas ces deux-là, et il s'en méfiait. Cela dit, s'ils étaient un tant soit peu semblables à leurs alter-egos d'Edolas, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ne s'entende pas avec eux.

« Désolé d'arriver comme ça à l'improviste », dit Sting en se grattant l'arrière du crâne d'une manière qui le fit étrangement ressembler à Natsu. « C'est que... On savait pas que t'habitais ici. »

Grey haussa les épaules. « Pas grave. Vous m'avez surpris ce matin, c'est tout. Mais j'ai accompagné Natsu jusqu'à Crocus pour vous trouver, alors je vais pas vous mettre dehors maintenant...

— Ouais... Comme je le disais à Natsu, c'était pas une très bonne époque pour nous. »

Grey se redressa.

« Mais ça va mieux... maître Sting ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire de biais.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel pendant que son compagnon riait bêtement. Il faisait encore ça à _chaque_ fois que quelqu'un l'appelait par son titre...

« Venez, je vais faire à manger », dit Natsu aux chasseurs de dragons.

Grey et Happy, eux, préférèrent rester au soleil à savourer le silence intense de la forêt enneigée.

Plus tard, au déjeuner, Grey observa les mages de Sabertooth et demanda à Natsu avec un sourire malicieux : « Tu leur as parlé de leurs alter-egos d'Edolas ?

— Non », répondit le mage de feu, souriant lui aussi.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient l'impression que les versions d'Earthland des chasseurs de dragons étaient en couple, mais c'était le moment idéal pour le vérifier.

« Vous avez rencontré nos alter-egos ? demanda Sting d'un air étonné.

— Ouaip, confirma Grey. Vous étiez... très intimes. »

Les deux le regardèrent avec de grands yeux, sans comprendre.

« Vous étiez ensemble, précisa Natsu. Et plutôt démonstratifs, avec ça. »

En entendant ça, les chasseurs de dragons de Sabertooth rougirent et s'évitèrent soigneusement du regard.

« _Dekiteiru..._ » roucoula Happy, mais personne ne lui prêta attention.

Puis, Sting se racla la gorge et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun mot n'en sortit pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Désolé de poser la question aussi directement, finit-il par dire, mais... Vous deux, vous êtes ensemble ?

— Ah ! Il a donc encore du monde dans le royaume qui n'est pas encore au courant ! s'exclama Grey, sarcastique. Mais oui, on est ensemble, pourquoi ?

— C'est juste que... Vous avez l'air très à l'aise avec ça. Dans notre guilde, à l'époque de Jienma, ce genre de choses n'était pas vraiment toléré...

— Quel genre de choses ? demanda naïvement Natsu, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de Grey.

— Je comprends, coupa le mage de glace. Mais, Sting, reprit-il plus doucement, c'est toi le maître de guilde, maintenant... Donc c'est toi qui fais les règles. »

Le blond considéra cette remarque un moment, puis hocha la tête lentement.

« Je... je suppose que c'est vrai », admit-il.

Rogue demeura silencieux, les yeux fixés sur son assiette, une mèche de cheveux dissimulant son visage.

Sting se secoua et un sourire enthousiaste revint sur son visage.

« Natsu ! J'ai une autre faveur à te demander !

— Ah oui ? Laquelle ? demanda le chasseur de dragons, déjà intéressé.

— Je voudrais te combattre, annonça Sting.

— Je dis jamais non à un combat ! s'enthousiasma Natsu.

— J'espérais que tu dirais ça !

— Tssk, murmura Rogue dans son coin, se prenant un coup de coude de la part de son compagnon.

— Allez, Rogue, avoue que tu rêves de combattre Gajeel. »

Le dragon de l'ombre releva la tête et contempla son camarade en haussant un sourcil.

« Certes, dit-il lentement, mais je n'irai pas le lui demander comme une adolescente qui veut un autographe de son idole.

— Rabat-joie... » marmonna Sting.

Grey rit doucement. Il décida qu'il aimait bien les versions d'Earthland des deux chasseurs de dragons.

« Avant que vous ne fassiez ça, fit-il, un peu embarrassé, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais vous dire. »

Les deux intéressés se tournèrent vers lui, curieux.

« Je... euh... Je sais que ce n'était pas vous, mais je tenais à ce que vous sachiez que sans vos alter-egos d'Edolas, je n'aurais pas pu venir en aide en Natsu quand il en avait désespérément besoin... Alors, je sais pas... j'ai juste l'impression que je dois vous remercier aussi.

— Mais... de rien ? hésita Sting.

— Je suis sûr qu'on en aurait fait de même ici, intervint Rogue. Les guildes devraient s'entraider, pas se faire la guerre. »

Sting lui jeta un regard surpris, mais n'ajouta rien.

« Vos alter-egos étaient des types bien, confirma Natsu. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas froid aux yeux. Bon ! On se le fait, ce combat ? Je connais un endroit pas loin où on pourra se battre sans risquer de tout détruire.

— Ça me va ! approuva Sting.

— J'avoue que je suis un peu curieux de voir ça, dit Grey. Et toi, Rogue ? »

Le dragon de l'ombre hocha la tête.

Avant de partir, Grey attrapa de quoi boire. Il avait comme la sensation que ce duel allait durer un petit bout de temps, et il se sentait d'humeur festive.

* * *

Une fois que forêt et habitations furent à distance raisonnable, Sting et Natsu se positionnèrent à une dizaine de mètres l'un de l'autre, dans un champ couvert de neige. Natsu s'enflamma aussitôt, tandis qu'une lumière d'un blanc vibrant enveloppait la silhouette de Sting.

« Comment s'appelait ton dragon ? demanda Natsu.

— Weisslogia », répondit Sting, qui fut déconcerté par l'hilarité de Natsu. « Qu'est-ce que ça a de si drôle ?

— Non, c'est rien. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Je suis prêt quand tu l'es. »

Sting hocha la tête. « C'est parti ! » dit-il en se jetant en avant, le poing brillant d'une lumière aveuglante.

Natsu évita facilement le premier coup et répliqua aussitôt. Ce n'était qu'une mise en jambe, histoire de jauger les forces de l'adversaire. Cependant, Sting était impatient d'en venir aux choses sérieuses. Il bondit en arrière et planta les jambes solidement en terre, genoux pliés.

« _Hakuryu no hoko_! » gronda-t-il. Un torrent de lumière jaillit de sa bouche, réduisant l'éclat du soleil à celui d'une simple chandelle. Natsu esquiva de nouveau, mais sourit d'un air appréciateur. La magie du Dragon blanc crépitait dans l'air et lui chatouillait la peau, et même après que la lumière se fut dissipée, il sentait encore la puissance du sortilège surnager dans l'atmosphère glaciale.

Gonflé à bloc, Natsu se lança en avant et se servit de ses flammes pour se propulser dans les airs avant de modifier sa trajectoire pour intercepter String qui s'était déplacé sur sa gauche.

« _Karyu no kagizume_ ! » cria-t-il en balançant un prodigieux coup de pied au chasseur de dragons.

Sting fut trop lent pour esquiver. Il s'étala dans la neige à quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, mais se releva aussitôt en dépit de la douleur brûlante dans sa poitrine. Il vacilla une ou deux secondes sur ses pieds avant de reprendre ses appuis.

« Joli coup, Natsu », commenta-t-il avec sincérité.

Puis, ignorant les protestations de son corps endolori, il repartit en courant en direction de Natsu, qui l'attendait en souriant.

« _Hakuru no tekken_! » s'exclama-t-il en projetant son poing en avant.

* * *

Pendant que les trois Exceeds suivaient le combat de leur côté, Grey et Rogue s'assirent dans la neige, adossés à un vieil arbre au tronc assez large pour deux. Grey sortit sa bouteille de vodka, y ajouta une demi-douzaine de glaçons faits maison, en avala une ou deux gorgées et proposa la bouteille à Rogue.

« Si tôt dans la journée ? demanda le chasseur de dragons d'un air circonspect.

— Comme dirait Kanna, y a pas d'heure pour la vodka », se contenta de répondre Grey.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Rogue saisit la bouteille. Grey sourit : il espérait bien qu'avec ça, le mage de Sabertooth se détendrait et serait un peu moins sur la réserve. Ils laissèrent passer plusieurs minutes en silence, concentrés sur le duel de feu et de lumière qui se déroulait à quelques pas, s'échangeant régulièrement la bouteille.

« J'ai entendu dire que votre précédent maître avait été tué... » finit par dire le chasseur de démons, à l'affût des réactions de son interlocuteur.

Rogue acquiesça, le visage à peine troublé.

« C'est vrai, répondit-il. Sting l'a provoqué en duel. Je voulais me battre aussi, mais Sting a dit qu'un duel était le seul moyen pour que la totalité de la guilde reconnaisse pleinement sa victoire. Alors je l'ai laissé faire.

— Pourquoi ce duel ? »

Rogue grimaça.

« Jienma était un homme cruel, et un tyran. Lector et Frosh n'étaient pas en sécurité avec lui. Il était obsédé par la réputation de Sabertooth. Nos Exceeds étaient... trop _faibles_ à son goût », acheva Rogue avec une moue dégoûtée. Il soupira et reprit de la vodka.

« Pourquoi avoir rejoint cette guilde, si le maître était si terrible ? » demanda Grey.

Rogue ne répondit pas tout de suite, contemplant le duel de Sting et Natsu d'un air absent.

« Sting et moi voulions devenir plus forts, dit-il finalement. Nous aussi, on ne pensait qu'à ça. Au développement de notre propre pouvoir, sans nous soucier de rien d'autre. »

Grey demeura silencieux, laissant le chasseur de dragons prendre son temps.

« Mais maintenant, reprit Rogue, Sting doit payer le prix de sa décision. Ça n'a pas été facile. Certains des membres de la guilde ont fait défection. Je crois que ceux qui sont restés lui font confiance, mais il a du mal à trouver ses marques. »

Grey hocha la tête. Pas étonnant. Devenir maître de guilde à dix-huit ans, ça devait être perturbant, pour le moins.

« Sting et toi, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

— Presque depuis toujours, confirma Rogue. On s'est rencontrés après... » Il hésita un long moment. « Après la mort de nos dragons, reprit-il d'une voix étouffée. Depuis, on fait équipe. Mais on a rejoint Sabertooth il y a deux ans seulement. »

Le chasseur de dragons s'interrompit et regarda la bouteille de vodka, qu'il tenait toujours.

« Merde, dit-il calmement. Je crois que ce truc me fait de l'effet. Je parle pas autant, d'habitude.

— Je m'en suis douté, rigola Grey. C'est aussi pour ça que je l'ai apportée.

— Vous êtes tous comme ça, à Fairy Tail ?

— Comment ça, 'comme ça' ? »

Rogue réfléchit.

« Indisciplinés, formula-t-il au bout d'un moment, provoquant l'hilarité de Grey.

— Ça, ça ne fait aucun doute, et tu n'as encore rien vu. »

Rogue soupira de nouveau, mais il n'avait pas l'air contrarié. En fait, il avait l'air plutôt content, à en juger par le mince sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai une autre question, annonça Grey.

— Encore ? dit le chasseur de dragons en haussant un sourcil.

— Sting et toi n'aviez jamais rejoint de guilde avant Sabertooth ?

— Inhabituel, n'est-ce pas ?

— On peut dire ça comment ça, oui. »

Rogue fronça les sourcils et reprit à boire.

« T'es pas obligé d'en parler, dit Grey. Je suis juste curieux, mais j'ai pas envie de me montrer indiscret.

— Ça va. Disons que... Sting et moi ne nous entendions pas très bien avec les gens. Enfin... Surtout moi, en fait. Ce qui faisait que nos « interactions » sociales se terminaient mal, en général. »

Rogue sourit à l'évocation de ces souvenirs.

« Sting me défendait toujours, même quand j'avais tort, et c'était souvent le cas, reprit-il d'une voix nostalgique. Alors on s'est entraînés seuls. On n'a pas eu la vie facile, mais on a toujours pu compter l'un sur l'autre. À Sabertooth, les gens étaient plutôt froids. Ils ne nous cherchaient pas des noises, alors nous leur rendions la politesse. La guilde est en train de changer... Mais il est difficile de sortir de l'ombre d'un homme comme Jienma. C'était une ordure, mais il a rendu la guilde forte. Il _nous_ a rendus forts. »

Rogue fit une pause, regardant pensivement la bouteille.

« Je m'inquiète pour Sting », acheva-t-il.

Puis, il rendit sa vodka à Grey et se frotta les yeux.

« Décidément, toi et la vodka, vous savez comment vous y prendre pour faire parler les gens... murmura-t-il.

— Ou peut-être est-ce simplement que tu m'aimes bien », avança Grey en souriant.

Rogue lui rendit son sourire.

« Peut-être bien. »

* * *

En plein milieu de son combat, Sting fut distrait par un bruit qu'il entendait si rarement qu'il ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête... et se prit un coup de poing boosté aux flammes qui l'envoya bouler dans la neige. Il se redressa en se tenant la mâchoire, et regarda en direction de Rogue. Il avait bien entendu : Rogue riait !

 _J'espère qu'il est pas en train de se foutre de moi, au moins !_

« Sting ! Tu vas pas laisser une boule de feu avoir le dessus sur toi, pas vrai ?! » lança soudain Rogue.

Le Dragon blanc en resta bouche bée.

« Il a raison, approuva Grey sur le même ton. Même moi, j'arrive à éviter ses poings, alors regarde un peu ce que tu fais, Sting !

— Et de quoi vous vous mêlez, bande d'ivrognes ?! » les engueula Natsu en revenant à la charge.

Sting eut un large sourire. Il commençait à penser qu'ils avaient pris la bonne décision en partant faire un petit séjour à Magnolia.

Il esquiva de nouveau une furieuse attaque incendiaire, puis enchaîna aussitôt avec l'une de ses techniques les plus puissantes. Il bondit dans les airs, absorbant toute la lumière du jour. Il se battait toujours mieux quand il y avait du soleil : la lumière était son élément naturel, elle le nourrissait et énergisait chacune des cellules de son corps, boostant sa magie. Il surplomba le champ enneigé et contempla la petite silhouette de Natsu, sourire aux lèvres.

« _Hakuryu no hori buresu_! »

Le souffle sacré du dragon blanc déferla vers le bas, vaporisant la neige et projetant Natsu contre la terre gelée, qui commença à se craqueler sous l'impact de sa magie. Comme c'était un combat amical, il n'y avait pas mis toute sa force. Il se laissa souplement retomber sur le sol, et avança pour contempler le fruit de son travail. Le nuage de vapeur, de poussière et de lumière se dissipa, offrant à sa vue un chasseur de dragons intact et ricanant. La chaleur augmenta, forçant Sting à reculer. La belle plaine enneigée sur laquelle ils avaient commencé leur duel ressemblait maintenant à un champ de boue. Mais Sting était ravi. Il avait toujours admiré Natsu, et au moins, il savait maintenant qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

* * *

Rogue commençait à voir trouble. Quelle idée, aussi, de boire de la vodka en plein après-midi... Si jamais Sting et Natsu y allaient un peu trop fort, il serait incapable d'éviter les retombées de leurs attaques. Mais présentement, l'esprit du chasseur de dragons était trop embrumé pour qu'il s'en soucie. Il se sentait bien, pour changer. Détendu. Paisible, même. Et cette fois, il se remit à parler sans y être poussé par une question de Grey.

« L'autre jour, dans cette maison hantée... » commença-t-il.

Grey tourna la tête et le regarda d'un air intéressé.

« On a dit à Natsu qu'on avait tué nos dragons, poursuivit Rogue. Et c'est la vérité. Mais c'est... »

Il se raidit, réalisant qu'il venait de commettre une erreur. Pourquoi avoir parlé de ça ? Il savait pourtant d'expérience qu'il vaut mieux ne pas aborder certains sujets quand l'alcool rend plus vulnérable aux émotions. Mais, réalisa-t-il juste après, il avait _besoin_ de le dire à quelqu'un. Sting et lui avaient gardé ce secret, ce passé commun, pendant des années. Et c'était lourd à porter. Beaucoup trop lourd.

« Mais... quoi ? » demanda Grey.

Rogue réalisa qu'il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase et que le silence durait depuis une bonne minute. Il releva la tête et regarda le mage de glace dans les yeux.

« Sting, Lector, Frosh, c'est ma seule famille. Mon père, Skiadram, et celui de Sting, Weisslogia, ne nous ont pas abandonnés. Ils nous ont _demandé_ de les tuer. Alors peut-être que c'est mieux que d'être comme Gajeel et Natsu, abandonnés sans la moindre explication, mais c'est la chose la plus dure que j'aie jamais faite, et que je ferai jamais. »

Grey le fixa un bon moment.

« Merde... dit-il finalement. Mais pourquoi vous ont-ils demandé un truc pareil ?

— Je l'ignore, et c'est ça le pire. Sting et moi avons obéi parce que... Weisslogia et Skiadram étaient nos seuls parents. Il n'y a rien... Rien qu'on aurait pu leur refuser, aussi cruelle soit leur demande. »

Rogue frissonna.

« Je suis désolé », murmura Grey.

Le chasseur de dragons fronça les sourcils.

« Non, c'est moi. J'ai trop bu, de toute évidence.

— Et ça, c'est ma faute, donc aucune raison de t'excuser. Et puis... J'ai la sensation que tu avais besoin de dire ça à quelqu'un, à n'importe qui. »

Rogue eut un petit sourire.

« Pas tout à fait à n'importe qui. Du moins, je l'espère. »

* * *

Épuisés, Sting et Natsu s'effondrèrent dans la boue, couverts de contusions – et de brûlures, dans le cas de Sting. Ce dernier contempla le ciel bleu un moment, puis éclata de rire.

« J'ai mal, Natsu.

— Pas autant que moi, je parie. Cette magie de la lumière, c'est... vraiment génial !

— N'est-ce pas ?! » fit Sting en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Puis, il se remit sur ses pieds et tendit une main à Natsu : « Match nul ? demanda-t-il.

— Match nul, marmonna le mage de feu. Mais ce n'est que partie remise.

— J'espère bien ! »

Après avoir reçu les félicitations des Exceeds, qui avaient suivi le combat avec intérêt, Natsu et Sting se dirigèrent vers Grey et Rogue, qui mirent un bon bout de temps à s'apercevoir de leur présence, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à débattre pour savoir qui gagnerait un combat entre Luxus et Jura. Ou peut-être était-ce Erza et Bacchus ? À vrai dire, ils n'en étaient plus très sûrs.

« Sting ! s'exclama Rogue en voyant son camarade. J'ai pas raison ? Erza peut pas battre Elfman !

— Jura, on parlait de Jura, idiot ! râla Grey.

— C'est moi que tu traites d'idiot ?! En attendant, c'est pas moi qui suis à poil devant un presque parfait inconnu !

— Et c'est pas moi qui s'étonne d'être bourré après avoir bu les trois quarts de la bouteille ! »

Rogue se remit sur ses pieds en vacillant.

« Je vois, dit-il calmement, mais en bafouillant. Tu v-veux... Tu veux te battre, hein ?

— Wow ! s'interposa Sting. Rogue ! À mon avis, si t'essaies de te battre, tu vas juste te casser la figure, là.

— Il a pas tort, approuva Grey. J'ai essayé de me battre bourré y a quelques temps. Et ça m'a valu ça », dit-il en tentant de montrer une cicatrice dans son dos.

Natsu le regarda avec un grand sourire.

« Si tu soutiens que Rogue a bu les trois quarts de la bouteille, ça veut dire que tu n'en as bu que le quart, et donc... Que tu ne sais plus très bien tenir l'alcool. »

Grey le regarda d'un air choqué, comme s'il venait de lui lancer l'insulte suprême.

« J'vais te montrer si je tiens l'alcool... grommela-t-il en se relevant avec difficulté. Allez, on rentre ! J'ai une autre bouteille à la maison. »

* * *

Le lendemain, Natsu, Grey et leurs deux invités de Sabertooth retournèrent à la guilde en compagnie de leurs Exceeds. Reby leur confirma que Gajeel était sur le retour, aussi, ils choisirent de l'attendre sur place. Sting était occupé à répondre au déluge de questions de Lucy – qui les avait rejoints avec Kanna – quand soudain, les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent en grand, dévoilant un groupe d'une demi-douzaine de mages à la tête duquel se tenait une grande femme aux cheveux noirs. Sting et Rogue bondirent sur leurs pieds et se déplacèrent dans le hall pour faire face aux nouveaux venus.

« Minerva... » murmura Sting.

La fille de Jienma les observa d'un air amusé.

« Tu me croirais si je te disais que ces lâches qui ont abandonné la guilde n'ont pas voulu m'aider à prendre ma revanche ? » demanda-t-elle à Sting, sans paraître attendre de réponse. Elle fit un autre pas en avant, sa grande robe de soie bleue sombre accompagnant ses mouvements gracieux. « Alors, j'ai pris les devants et j'ai rejoint une autre guilde. Et je les ai amenés avec moi.

— Tu avais peur de m'affronter seule ? » questionna Sting, sans chercher à la provoquer.

Minerva fronça les sourcils.

« Tu me connais, Sting : contrairement à toi, je suis une personne logique. Tu as vaincu mon père. En venant avec des renforts, je fais seulement preuve de prudence. »

Le chasseur de dragons hocha la tête.

« Très bien, mais cette affaire ne concerne pas Fairy Tail. Si c'est ce que tu veux, je te combattrai, mais pas ici.

— Non, Sting. Ce sera ici, et maintenant. Je ne crois pas que quiconque bougera le petit doigt pour te venir en aide, de toute façon. Qui voudrait apporter son aide à un assassin ? À un jeune arrogant qui croit pouvoir prendre la tête d'une guilde à la suite d'un homme comme mon père ? Tu ne lui arriveras jamais à la cheville, et tu le sais ! »

Sting serra les poings, mais ne répondit pas. En revanche, Rogue s'avança, une main sur le katana qu'il portait passé à la ceinture de son kimono rouge sombre. Minerva le regarda faire, un sourire méprisant sur les lèvres.

« Écarte-toi, Rogue, ordonna-t-elle de sa voix grave et mélodieuse. Tu ne m'intéresses pas. Je suis ici seulement pour Sting. Je prendrai sa vie.

— Pour ça, il faudra me passer sur le corps, et tu le sais très bien, Minerva », dit Rogue avec le plus grand sérieux, le visage fermé.

Son ancienne camarade éclata de rire. Les mages de Fairy Tail observaient l'échange, inquiets de la tournure que prenaient les événements : au mieux, ils allaient s'en tirer avec encore de nouvelles réparations à faire dans le hall, au pire... il allait y avoir des morts.

Sting s'approcha et posa une main sur le bras droit de Rogue, celui qu'il laissait à nu pour qu'on puisse voir l'emblème de Sabertooth tatoué sur son biceps. Le dragon de l'ombre se dégagea et lança un regard impénétrable à Sting.

« Pas cette fois », dit-il calmement. Puis, en s'adressant à Minerva : « Puisque c'est moi que tu vas affronter, pourquoi ne pas faire sortir tes gardes du corps ? Selon toi, je ne suis certainement pas un adversaire de valeur.

— Tu ne te trompes pas là-dessus, acquiesça Minerva. Des deux dragons jumeaux, tu as toujours été le plus faible. »

Elle fit signe à sa petite troupe de sortir. Les mages, un peu confus, lui obéirent pourtant aussitôt. Il était vrai que Minerva avait toujours su imposer son autorité aux gens, ce qui tombait bien, puisqu'elle considérait tous ceux qui l'entouraient comme ses subalternes.

Rogue s'approcha d'elle et dégaina son katana.

Minerva écarquilla les yeux.

« Je croyais que... commença-t-elle, confuse.

— Que quoi ? l'interrompit Rogue en élevant à peine la voix. Que je ne dégainais mon sabre que lorsque je considérais mon adversaire indigne de ma magie ? C'est la vérité, et c'est bien le cas ici. Mais il y a une autre raison. »

Il se mit en garde, son regard sombre et rougeâtre rivé sur son adversaire.

« Quelle raison ? demanda Minerva, tendue malgré elle.

— Comme je l'ai dit, je ne dégaine mon sabre que pour affronter un adversaire indigne. Mais aussi quand je compte exécuter quelqu'un », ajouta-t-il d'une voix sifflante.

Minerva fut choquée, non pas qu'il veuille la tuer, mais qu'il s'en croie capable... Surtout à l'aide d'un simple katana !

« Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort, Rogue. Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

— Rogue, arrête ! » cria Sting derrière lui.

Le chasseur de dragon se retourna et regarda son compagnon, flanqué de Frosh et de Lector qui le fixaient avec de grands yeux inquiets. Il adressa un sourire rassurant aux Exceeds, puis reporta son attention sur Sting.

« Tu as refusé que j'intervienne quand il s'est agi de tuer Jienma, et j'ai obéi à ta volonté. Maintenant, c'est à ton tour de respecter mon souhait. »

Sting blêmit, mais Rogue ne lui laissait le choix. Il hocha la tête.

 _Pourvu qu'aujourd'hui ne soit pas le jour où je te regarde mourir_ , pria-t-il en son for intérieur.

Le fil de ses pensées s'interrompit tandis que le combat s'engageait. Minerva déploya une vague de magie aux couleurs chatoyantes d'un simple geste de la main. La vague déferla sur Rogue, mais il disparut avant que le sort ne le touche.

 _Il a esquivé grâce à son Shado Doraibu_ , pensa Sting. _Espérons que ça suffise..._

Rogue réapparut dans le dos de son adversaire et s'apprêta à la frapper, mais Minerva s'évanouit à son tour, utilisant ses capacités de contrôle de l'espace pour se téléporter juste à côté de Sting. La fille de Jienma ne croyait pas aux combats honorables, elle croyait seulement aux combats que l'on gagne. Elle chargea la magie dans son poing droit, prête à achever Sting d'un seul coup avant que Rogue ne puisse l'atteindre.

Surpris, Sting pivota vers elle. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Il avait moins de deux secondes pour réagir. Le temps lui parut ralentir tandis qu'il bondissait en arrière et se préparait à bloquer l'attaque de Minerva. Trop lent... Dans sa perception étrange du temps, son ancienne camarade bougeait plus vite que lui, et la magie arc-en-ciel qui flottait autour de son poing se précipitait vers lui encore plus rapidement.

Soudain, la haute silhouette de Minerva disparut de son champ de vision, et presque aussitôt, le temps reprit son corps normal. Hébété, Sting aperçut la magicienne à terre, une vaste estafilade barrant son dos en diagonale. Il releva la tête et vit Rogue qui se tenait debout devant elle, enveloppé par la brume noire de sa magie.

« Je savais que tu allais faire ça, dit le dragon de l'ombre à l'intention de Minerva. Tu es tellement prévisible. »

La magicienne se releva, à présent furieuse. Elle darda un regard venimeux sur Rogue, qui ne flancha pas, les deux mains serrées sur la poignée de son katana.

« Tu ne peux pas toucher Sting, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, chargée d'une intensité inhabituelle. Je serai toujours dans son ombre. Je _suis_ son ombre. Et tu ne m'enlèveras pas la lumière de ma vie, Minerva ! »

Trop choqué pour faire le moindre geste, Sting regarda son compagnon se dissoudre à nouveau dans les ombres.

 _La... la lumière de sa vie ?_

Minerva se déplaça à nouveau dans un autre endroit de la salle, surveillant ses arrières. Elle était maintenant consciente qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû sous-estimer la détermination de Rogue, et surtout ses capacités très réelles à le vaincre. Bien entendu, elle connaissait son aptitude à se fondre dans les ombres, mais elle ignorait qu'il pouvait la surpasser en vitesse. Personne ne le pouvait.

Rogue se coula de nouveau dans les ténèbres. Son esprit était dépourvu de toute pensée. Il agissait par pur instinct. Dès qu'il ressurgissait à la lumière, Minerva tentait de l'attaquer, et il esquivait en se rétractant dans les ombres. Elle ignorait qu'il pouvait être aussi rapide, et il avait bien compté là-dessus en la défiant. Mais en vérité, il se surprenait lui-même. Ses mouvements et sa magie étaient fluides, en symbiose parfaite avec sa volonté. Jamais encore il ne s'était battu avec une elle clarté d'esprit. Les ombres lui obéissaient, chaque recoin d'obscurité était un havre de paix, un refuge. Elle _ne pouvait pas_ l'atteindre. Il y a quelques mois, pourtant, elle l'aurait vaincu sans la moindre difficulté. Mais aujourd'hui, Rogue était un mage libre. Sans l'emprise néfaste de Jienma sur la guilde, il avait trouvé une nouvelle voie. L'évidence lui était apparue dans la confusion générale qu'était sa vie. Et c'était parce qu'il se battait en ce moment même pour cette évidence qu'il pouvait exploiter pleinement son affinité avec les ténèbres. L'obscurité ne pouvait exister sans lumière, et inversement. Seules, l'une et l'autre n'étaient que des concepts dépourvus de sens.

Quand il était petit, Rogue était aveuglé par la lumière de Sting. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il serait son second couteau, ce personnage secondaire qui accompagne le héros dans toutes ses aventures. Sting était toujours là, prêt à se dresser entre lui et ses ennemis. Et pas seulement ses ennemis... Sting se fichait se savoir qui avait raison ou pas, et même ce qui était juste ou injuste. Il se contentait de se dresser entre lui et le reste du monde. Et Rogue comptait bien lui rendre la pareille.

Il réapparut sur la droite de Minerva, paré à porter un coup d'estoc. Il savait son adversaire dangereuse, mais l'attaquer à l'arme blanche était en réalité un avantage : la fille de Jienma avait le pouvoir de se protéger contre toute attaque magique. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas contrer son _shado doraibu_ si elle ignorait où il allait réapparaître. Ce coup-ci, Minerva fut plus rapide que lui. Sa magie déferla sur lui et s'écrasa sur sa poitrine, causant un choc qui l'envoya plusieurs mètres en arrière. Il eut tout juste le temps de se rétracter dans les ombres : face à une telle mage, il fallait disparaître, ou mourir. Il était vrai qu'il la méprisait et la jugeait indigne, mais il n'était pas assez fou pour la penser faible.

Tandis que l'obscurité l'attirait de nouveau en son sein, Rogue se sentit peu à peu submergé par son désir de vaincre et pendant quelques secondes parfaites, il se vit dans le hall de guilde de Fairy Tail sous sa forme d'ombre, répandu partout où régnait l'obscurité. Il était _partout_ à la fois. Alors, il sut exactement où et quand frapper. À cet instant, Minerva n'était plus rien d'autre à ses yeux qu'une petite fille perdue dans le noir.

Minerva perçut un mouvement à sa gauche et fit déferler sa magie. Elle manqua sa cible. Le chasseur de dragons se matérialisa sous son nez. Les yeux écarquillés, elle regarda la lame acérée qui fondait sur elle.

Rogue porta d'abord un coup de taille de la clavicule à la hanche. Le sang jaillit aussitôt, éclaboussant son visage et son kimono. Puis, il pivota sur lui-même et porta un coup d'estoc en faisant passer la lame près de son flanc droit. Il entendit Minerva hoqueter derrière lui, puis le bruit sourd et dérangeant de son corps désarticulé qui tombait sur le plancher. Sans se retourner, il rengaina lentement son katana.

Un silence de mort régnait dans le hall de guilde. Rogue inspira profondément, puis se tourna vers Makarov, qui avait observé la scène depuis le bar, mais apparemment décidé de ne pas intervenir. Le dragon de l'ombre s'inclina profondément et murmura :

« Je vous présente toutes mes excuses, maître. »

Puis, il se détourna et traversa le hall sous les regards des mages de Fairy Tail, le visage couvert de sang. Il ne remarqua pas Gajeel qui était arrivé entre temps et avait suivi toute la scène depuis l'entrée de la guilde. Rogue lui passa devant et sortit.

* * *

Sting demeura pétrifié devant le cadavre de Minerva. Tout s'était passé si vite... Rogue l'avait vaincue, simplement en dégainant son katana... Il n'avait jamais douté de son camarade, mais de là à penser qu'il puisse tuer aussi vite la fille de Jienma ! C'était impossible...

« Maître Sting ! »

La voix de Makarov fit tressaillir le chasseur de dragons. Il se tourna vers le maître de Fairy Tail.

« Il serait imprudent de laisser votre camarade se promener dans les rues de Magnolia avec le visage plein de sang. Qui plus est, les compagnons de Minerva vont peut-être tenter quelque chose contre lui. Allez-y, mais ensuite, j'aimerais vous parler en privé. »

Sting essuya d'un revers de main la sueur sur son front.

« B-bien, maître. Merci. » Il se tourna vers Frosh et Lector : « Attendez-moi ici, vous voulez bien ? » Les deux chats, choqués par ce qui venait de se produire, acquiescèrent sans rien dire.

Il n'y avait personne devant la guilde, mais Sting aperçut la silhouette de Rogue sur sa droite, qui marchait dans les rues de Magnolia, apparemment sans poursuivants. Les autres mages de la guilde de Minerva avaient dû déguerpir en voyant Rogue couvert de sang, prêt à en découdre avec eux si nécessaire. Sting courut pour le rattraper.

« Rogue ! Rogue, attends ! »

Le dragon de l'ombre s'arrêta.

Sting arriva à sa hauteur et le contourna pour lui faire face.

« Rogue... Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? »

Son camarade le regarda un long moment, le visage impénétrable, puis poussa un léger soupir.

« C'est quelque chose que je devais faire, Sting. »

Le Dragon blanc tenta d'en lire davantage dans les yeux rouge sombre de son ami, sans succès. Mais il le comprenait, sans qu'il ait besoin de s'expliquer plus. Quand Sting avait provoqué Jienma en duel, Rogue avait dû rester en retrait. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'ils avaient l'habitude de se battre. Ils combattaient ensemble, toujours ensemble. Sting se mordit la lèvre, sentant l'émotion monter en lui. Il tendit une main un peu tremblante et essuya le sang de Minerva sur le visage de Rogue.

« Merci pour ce que tu as fait... Mais ne refaisons plus ça, d'accord ? Toi et moi, on fait équipe, pas vrai ? Lector dit qu'on fait la paire. C'est comme ça qu'on se bat. »

Rogue l'observa d'un air légèrement étonné, puis hocha la tête.

« Je suis d'accord, Sting. »

Ils restèrent un bon moment à se regarder sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que Sting réalise que sa main était toujours posée sur le visage de Rogue. Il la retira un peu trop vite, fit un pas en arrière et dit :

« Il faut que j'aille parler à Makarov. Après ça, je pense qu'on devrait rentrer.

— Bien. Salue Grey de ma part, et dis-lui que j'espère pouvoir le combattre aux prochains Jeux. »

À ces mots, Sting retrouva le sourire.

« Je lui dirai. Ne bouge pas, et bon sang, nettoie-toi le visage ! »

Sur ce, le chasseur de dragons repartit en courant à la guilde de Fairy Tail.

* * *

Rogue le regarda détaler, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Puis, il se dirigea vers une fontaine et s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche. Après, il s'assit sur le rebord en pierre et attendit tranquillement.

« Tu t'es bien débrouillé, gamin », lança une voix rocailleuse dans son dos, le faisant sursauter.

Il se retourna et eut la surprise de voir la personne pour qui il était venu à Magnolia.

« Gajeel ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Eh, ouais, c'est moi. On m'a dit que tu voulais me voir.

— Eh bien... c'est que... bredouilla Rogue, le visage en feu.

— T'en fais pas ! » lança Gajeel en faisant le tour de la fontaine pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. « Je pense savoir de quoi il s'agit. Tu es... une sorte d'admirateur, c'est ça ? »

Rogue déglutit. Dire que la veille encore il critiquait l'enthousiasme de Sting à l'égard de Natsu, et maintenant, qui est-ce qui avait l'air d'une jeune fille ?...

« On peut dire ça comme ça, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

— Moi aussi, j'ai entendu parler de toi. J'avoue que j'ai plutôt bien envie de voir ce que tu vaux au combat. Et encore plus après avoir vu ce que tu as fait à cette pète-sec de Minerva.

— Tu...tu étais là ?

— Ouais, j'ai tout vu. Plutôt impressionnant. »

Son cœur s'accéléra. _Impressionnant._ Gajeel l'avait trouvé _impressionnant_! Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Au début, reprit-il d'un ton plus calme, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu avais rejoint Fairy Tail après avoir quitté une guilde aussi puissante que Phantom Lord. Mais je crois que je les ai sous-estimés.

— Probablement », approuva Gajeel. Le dragon d'acier l'observa d'un œil critique. « Hum, dit-il au terme de son examen. Tu sais quoi, Rogue ? Je pense que tu devrais te faire quelques piercings.

— Des... piercings ?

— Ben oui, ça t'irait bien. » Il se leva et laissa tomber une grosse patte amicale sur son épaule. « Je retourne à la guilde, gamin. On se reverra sans doute bientôt.

— D-d'accord. Ravi de t'avoir rencontré.

— Moi de même. Allez, à plus ! »

Rogue le regarda s'en aller. Il n'avait pas pu le combattre... Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Apparemment, Gajeel était autant un type bien qu'il était un combattant extraordinaire, et ça, ça lui faisait plaisir.

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Sting était de retour avec les Exceeds.

« Compte tenu des circonstances, annonça-t-il, Makarov m'a dit qu'il garderait cette affaire entre nous. En fait, il a même trouvé qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien, puisque sa guilde n'a presque pas subi de dommages. »

Rogue le regarda d'un air perplexe.

« Apparemment, il passe son temps à payer des travaux de réparation... » expliqua Sting.

Son camarade haussa les épaules.

« D'après ce que j'ai vu du comportement des mages de Fairy Tail, ça ne me surprend pas tellement.

— Fro le pense aussi ! » approuva l'Exceed.

Les deux chasseurs de dragons se remirent en route, Sting bavardant à tort et à travers tandis que Rogue l'écoutait en silence. Les choses étaient revenues à la normale.

Ou presque.

« Je m'en remets toujours pas que ces crétins d'Edolas aient donné le nom de MON dragon à un putain de bar gay ! »

* * *

 **...Mais où tout cela peut-il bien nous mener ?... Moi, envie d'écrire un peu de Stingue ? Où avez-vous vu ça ?! ^^**


	30. Interlude II

**Cela ne fait qu'une semaine que j'ai publié le dernier chapitre, et pourtant, j'ai eu la sensation que ça en faisait au moins deux. Vous n'allez pas le croire vu le nombre de mots au compteur, mais j'ai eu une petite occurrence du fameux syndrome de la page blanche. Pas sur le chapitre que vous allez lire, mais sur le suivant. J'entre dans un nouvel arc narratif et je crois que je me suis mis un peu la pression. Cette histoire me tient à cœur et j'ai envie de faire les choses bien.**

 **J'ai dû réfléchir à pas mal de paramètres parce que mine de rien, au bout de 30 chapitres, on finit par avoir une histoire assez solide. Quand je pense à l'état d'esprit léger avec lequel je me suis lancée dans cette fanfic, et quand je vois ce qu'elle est devenue aujourd'hui, ça ne cesse de m'étonner. C'est plus qu'une histoire que je griffonne pour me faire plaisir, c'est devenu véritablement important pour moi.**

 **Bref ! Ceci est l'introduction à un nouvel arc, j'espère que vous aimez les Jeux Magiques :)**

* * *

 _QG de Fairy Tail, réunion générale._

« Bien ! Merci à tous d'être venus. Comme vous le savez, nous participerons aux Jeux Magiques dans six mois. J'attends de vous un entraînement impeccable d'ici-là. Hors de question de nous reposer sur nos lauriers. Qui plus est... » Makarov pencha la tête de côté, et un grand sourire illumina son visage ridé. « Il semble que certains d'entre nous aient pris un peu d'avance, ajouta-t-il en regardant Natsu. J'attends de vous que vous nous fassiez honneur cette année encore. La récompense pour le vainqueur est encore plus élevée qu'il y a un an, et je suis sûr que vous êtes tous conscients que votre comportement irresponsable entraîne de très lourdes dépenses pour notre guilde. »

Les mages de Fairy Tail frémirent et détournèrent le regard, certains, comme Natsu, Grey, Luxus ou Gajeel encore davantage gênés que les autres.

« Il y a autre chose, ajouta le maître. On m'a d'ores et déjà accordé la permission de choisir les mages qui composeront notre équipe cette année. Il m'en faut six. »

Un bref brouhaha s'éleva, puis, l'intégralité de la guilde fixa son attention sur Makarov.

« Après une longue réflexion, voici ce que j'ai décidé. Cette année, pour défendre l'honneur de Fairy Tail et empocher les joyaux, j'ai décidé d'appeler... Gajeel. »

Le dragon d'acier se redressa, la fierté brillant dans ses yeux sombres.

« Nous aurons également besoin de Natsu et de Grey », poursuivit le maître.

Des hourras enthousiastes saturèrent le hall de guilde tandis que les deux mages échangeaient un regard complice.

« Il me semble impossible de nous passer d'Erza », continua Makarov.

La reine des fées se raidit, tout en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas montrer à quel point elle était flattée.

« Et pour compléter cette équipe, j'ai choisi de donner leur chance à des mages qui comptent parmi nos meilleurs éléments, mais qui n'ont pas encore eu l'occasion de briller lors des Jeux Magiques. »

Un silence tendu s'installa dans le hall de guilde.

« Fried et Kanna ! »

La magicienne des cartes en laissa tomber sa pinte. Elle chercha Lucy du regard, qui lui sourit d'un air confiant, puis regarda Fried, qui était ébahi lui aussi, et qui sursauta quand Luxus le serra contre lui avec force.

« Cependant ! reprit Makarov d'une voix forte qui réduisit l'assistance au silence. Pour les mages sélectionnés, les six prochains mois vont être difficiles. Vous devrez vous entraîner consciencieusement. Même Natsu ne peut pas se permettre de relâcher ses efforts. Je sais par mes collègues que cette année, le niveau sera très élevé. Sans compter que pour la première fois, Sabertooth entre dans la compétition, et une bonne partie d'entre vous a déjà été témoin de leur niveau. »

Quelques murmures s'échangèrent tandis que les mages se souvenaient du combat très rapide qui avait eu lieu dans le hall de la guilde entre Rogue et Minerva.

« Ouais, intervint Natsu, et j'ai affronté Sting en combat amical et je peux vous dire qu'il faut se méfier de lui. Ça promet ! »

Le chasseur de dragons, à la simple perspective des Jeux, faisait de son mieux pour ne pas s'enflammer. Il avait un bon pressentiment pour cette année.

Les Jeux allaient être épiques.

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps, à Edolas_

Le crépuscule tombait rapidement et le ciel mauve se remplissait d'étoiles, tandis qu'aux pieds du palais, la Capitale Royale s'illuminait peu à peu. Jellal s'appuya sur la balustrade du balcon pour contempler la ville, et poussa un petit gémissement de douleur en s'étirant le dos. Bon sang, ce qu'il était fatigué... Depuis qu'il avait repris la couronne, il n'arrêtait pas de travailler. Il avait fallu qu'il se familiarise très rapidement avec les affaires courantes du royaume et qu'il étudie d'innombrables dossiers de législation et comptabilité. Sans l'aide de Leon, qui le secondait de près, il n'y serait sûrement pas parvenu. Le jeune homme avait démontré une intelligence et une efficacité qui l'avaient vite rendu indispensable auprès du prince débordé. Il n'avait renouvelé qu'une petite partie du personnel, mais étudié de près tous les dossiers des soldats, domestiques, et mages employés par la couronne. Il fallait qu'il sache sur qui il pouvait compter ou non. Et pour cela, il avait pu se reposer sur l'aide de Sting et Rogue. Sting assurait la sécurité du palais, tandis que Rogue et ses hommes jouaient les espions, lui relayant la moindre rumeur. Bien sûr, Jellal savait que toutes ces dispositions ne suffiraient pas à lui garantir un règne paisible, mais c'était un bon début. Enfin, la guilde de Fairy Tail s'impliquait beaucoup dans les affaires du royaume et faisait de son mieux pour améliorer le quotidien de ses sujets.

Jellal prit le verre de vin posé sur la balustrade et le porta à ses lèvres. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il avait toujours trouvé le vin d'Edolas bien meilleur que celui d'Earthland, et c'était là l'une des nombreuses choses qui lui avait manqué durant ces années d'exil. Jellal était heureux d'être enfin rentré, mais il arrivait qu'il se sente écrasé par le poids des responsabilités, et surtout par l'ampleur de la tâche.

« Jellal », dit une voix mélodieuse et calme dans son dos. Il se retourna et vit Leon, une pile de dossiers sous le bras. Le prince soupira.

« Tu viens encore m'apporter du boulot ?

— Non, plutôt des bonnes nouvelles, sourit son conseiller.

— Vraiment ? Tiens, prends un verre avec moi. »

Leon posa ses dossiers sur la table et se servit, puis il rejoignit Jellal.

« Le roi de Fiore a été ravi de nos petits cadeaux, et en remerciement, il nous a envoyés une bonne quantité de lacrimas. Je dirais que c'est un bon début pour nos relations commerciales et diplomatiques avec Earthland. »

Jellal hocha la tête.

« De bonnes nouvelles, en effet. »

Une grande partie de son royaume dépendait presque entièrement de la magie, or, celle-ci n'étant pas une ressource renouvelable, et elle s'épuisait lentement mais sûrement. La transition vers un monde sans magie s'annonçait difficile. Jellal avait donc décidé de contourner le problème. De la magie, il savait où en trouver en abondance : à Earthland, où il avait déjà des contacts. Grâce aux lacrimas, on pouvait emprisonner l'énergie magique, la transporter, et l'utiliser là où on en avait besoin. Or, le règne de Faust avait eu au moins cela de bon qu'en monopolisant les ressources magiques pour son seul compte et celui de la Capitale Royale, il avait incité les habitants de reste du royaume à faire preuve d'inventivité et d'astuce pour améliorer leur quotidien : en quelques décennies, les techniques d'artisanat s'étaient développées à grande échelle. Ces savoir-faire, Jellal comptait aujourd'hui s'en servir comme monnaie d'échange pour obtenir des ressources magiques de la part d'Earthland. Il avait donc envoyé une délégation menée par Leon pour rendre visite au roi de Fiore, et les talents de diplomates de son conseiller avaient apparemment payé. Jellal avait ouvert le portail lui-même : il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il enseigne cette technique à d'autres utilisateurs de la magie. Il n'avait pas encore assez de relations de confiance pour laisser un tel savoir entre d'autres mains que les siennes. Pour que son plan fonctionne, il était capital qu'il maîtrise tout le processus d'installation de bonnes relations entre Edolas et Earthland. Hors de question que les habitants d'Edolas se prennent pour des conquérants et envahissent Earthland à l'affût de bonnes affaires, ou même commencent à s'y installer sans autorisation. La délégation était revenue avec un compte-rendu plutôt positif : le roi de Fiore semblait s'être montré réceptif et avait patiemment écouté leur histoire avant d'accepter les biens manufacturés que Jellal souhaitait offrir en gage de bonne volonté. Des outils, des machines pour la vie quotidienne à la maison, pour l'agriculture ou pour la médecine, des armes, le tout 100 % compatible avec l'implantation de lacrimas pour les faire fonctionner. À en juger par le nombre de lacrimas chargées à bloc de magie qu'il avait envoyées, le roi avait été ravi.

Jellal termina son verre et jeta un coup d'œil à Leon.

« Tu en as assez fait. Tu devrais rentrer te reposer. »

Leon éclata de rire.

« Pas ce soir ! Ce soir, je vais faire la fête à Fairy Tail ! »

Jellal haussa un sourcil.

« Vraiment ? Tu en as, de l'énergie...

— C'est beau, la jeunesse », répliqua Leon en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser, non sans lui avoir laissé la pile de dossiers.

Le prince soupira et regagna sa chambre avec l'intention d'aller se coucher directement. Il fit un bond quand une silhouette imposante apparut dans l'obscurité.

« Sting m'a laissé entrer, dit Gajeel.

— Je suis crevé », annonça tout de suite Jellal.

Le journaliste haussa un sourcil.

« Un massage, alors ? »

Jellal ne put s'empêcher de rire.

* * *

Leon traversa rapidement les couloirs du palais, dévala les escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée, et déboucha enfin dans les jardins, où de nombreuses lacrimas flottaient dans l'air en émettant de la lumière de couleurs variées. La végétation taillée avec soin se déployait sous les étoiles, saturant l'atmosphère de chauds parfums floraux tandis que l'humidité du soir soulignait les nuances et ajoutait une note de fond enivrante.

Il lâcha sa longue chevelure blanche qu'il gardait nouée en queue de cheval sur sa nuque et se débarrassa sans scrupule de sa redingote et de son gilet, qu'il laissa nonchalamment traîner dans le jardin. Avec sa seule chemise blanche aux manches roulées sur ses coudes et son pantalon noir, il se sentait nettement plus à l'aise. Pour parfaire sa tenue, il fouilla dans ses poches et mit ses bagues en argent et ses boucles d'oreille, et prit même le temps de souligner ses yeux gris clair d'un trait de khôl à l'aide d'un miroir portatif, puis se dirigea tranquillement vers le QG de Fairy Tail. Ce n'étaient que des points de détails, mais il se sentait plus en confiance et davantage lui-même quand il portait tout son attirail.

La guilde, toujours logée dans son arbre creux et difforme, faisait tâche en plein milieu de l'harmonie millimétrée des jardins royaux, mais d'après Leon, c'était bien là ce qui faisait son charme. Il poussa les grandes portes pour se retrouver dans l'atmosphère joyeuse et enfumée du hall et fut aussitôt salué par une demi douzaine de membres de la guilde. Depuis l'accession au pouvoir de Jellal, Fairy Tail n'avait interrompu les festivités que pour partir en mission, et ceux qui n'avaient pas de travail mettaient un point d'honneur à festoyer pour eux et pour leurs camarades absents. Ce soir-là, cependant, presque tout le monde était là.

Leon se fraya un chemin parmi les fées éméchées jusqu'à parvenir au comptoir, où Mirajane l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et un grand verre de Bloody Mary, son cocktail préféré. Il le sirota tranquillement, soulagé d'avoir terminé sa journée et de n'avoir rien de mieux à faire que de profiter d'un bon verre. Au bout d'un moment, cependant, un picotement irritant sur sa nuque l'informa que quelqu'un l'observait. Il se retourna et vit Jubia qui le regardait d'un air impénétrable. Son cœur fit un bond : il avait toujours trouvé cette fille magnifique, mais s'était abstenu de s'en approcher dans la mesure où Grey, son ami d'enfance, en avait fait une obsession. Il sourit à Jubia et désigna du menton le tabouret à côté de lui. La jeune femme s'y assit et sirota sa boisson tout en continuant de le regarder. Il déglutit, le regard inévitablement attiré par la courbe pulpeuse de ses lèvres refermées sur la paille. Leon se secoua et fouilla la salle du regard à la recherche de Grey.

Il se rassura aussitôt en voyant que celui-ci était trop occupé à faire les yeux doux à Natsu pour voir quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il était temps ! Leon n'avait jamais osé le dire à son meilleur ami, mais la relation qu'il entretenait avec Natsu avait toujours été très ambiguë, et Leon avait même souvent pensé que Grey se servait de Jubia comme prétexte pour ne pas s'avouer les sentiments qu'il avait pour son coéquipier.

 _Enfin un problème de réglé !_ songea Leon en reportant son attention sur Jubia. Celle-ci lui sourit à sa manière mystérieuse et discrète. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent à peine, et pourtant, son expression était si suggestive que son bas-ventre se contracta aussitôt.

« Comment ça va, Jubia ? demanda-t-il en contenant son trouble. On dirait que Fairy Tail s'en sort plutôt bien, depuis la mort de Faust. »

Jubia eut un petit rire approbateur.

« C'est vrai. On a enfin trouvé une place dans le royaume, et une place de choix, en plus. Jellal a débloqué des fonds pour le bon fonctionnement de la guilde, et nous disposons de suffisamment de magie pour nous servir d'armes enchantées à volonté. Grâce à lui, on peut enfin se rendre utiles. Et en plus... »

Elle émit un long soupir de contentement et regarda par-dessus son épaule, découverte par son haut bleu azur aux manches trois-quarts. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge, réalisa Leon en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas fixer sa poitrine ample qui repoussait le tissu, toute proche, et pourtant inaccessible.

« Grey m'a enfin lâchée. Je ne sais pas très bien ce qui s'est passé, mais depuis quelques temps, il n'a plus d'yeux que pour Natsu. J'imagine que rencontrer son alter-ego a dû lui faire un choc.

— P-probablement », balbutia Leon en faisant de son mieux pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Car oui, ce n'était pas parce qu'il aimait jouer au _Weisslogia_ qu'il s'intéressait uniquement aux hommes, loin s'en fallait.

« Et puis, reprit Jubia, Lucy et Reby sont nettement plus calmes depuis la mort de Faust. Ça nous fait des vacances ! Les entendre hurler à longueur de journée, j'en pouvais plus... »

Elle sirota sa boisson, apparemment plongée dans sa réflexion, pendant que Leon la dévorait du regard.

« Je dirais que la guilde est temporairement pacifiée, continua-t-elle. Et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a rapprochement entre Lucy et Kanna... »

Jubia pivota sur son tabouret et Leon suivit son regard. En effet, Lucy était assise tout près de Kanna, qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et semblait fascinée par la conversation de la blonde. Depuis quelques semaines, la femme la plus collet-monté de la guilde s'était un peu relâchée : elle avait échangé ses robes victoriennes contre des tenues plus confortables, quoique toujours très féminines et élégantes. Ce soir, elle portait une robe fourreau d'un violet éclatant, et des gants blancs qui remontaient jusqu'au coude. Leon dut bien admettre qu'elle était diaboliquement sexy.

Mais pas autant que Jubia. Une nouvelle fois, son regard s'égara sur elle, descendant sur ses cuisses cernées par un filet de résille sous sa mini-jupe bleu marine. Ce coup-ci, cependant, Jubia nota son intérêt. Elle haussa un sourcil avec une expression amusée.

« Est-ce que je te plais, Leon ? »

Déstabilisé par l'aspect direct de la question, il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Et si c'était le cas ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

— Je serais intéressée », répliqua-t-elle d'un ton négligent avant de reprendre une gorgée de sa boisson.

Leon frémit.

« Euh... Ça te dirait d'aller prendre l'air ? »

Jubia le regarda en souriant, la réponse inscrite dans ses yeux bleu sombre.

Leon se leva et lui présenta son bras. Elle y passa le sien et le suivit à l'extérieur de la guilde.

* * *

Allongé sur le ventre, Jellal se laissait aller au contact rude des mains de Gajeel sur son dos. Pétris comme de la pâte à gâteau, ses muscles cédaient un à un sous la pression. Il se sentait tellement bien qu'il en éprouvait de la culpabilité. Après avoir passé des semaines à tout régenter, tout contrôler, à travailler sans arrêt, s'accorder une pause lui semblait presque hors de propos. Après tout, il fallait bien qu'il paie le prix de sa brusque prise de pouvoir. Mentir à son peuple n'avait déjà pas été simple – quoiqu'il ne ressente aucun remords pour avoir fait porter le chapeau à la défunte Erza Knightwalker – mais de là à se laisser aller et profiter de la vie...

Cependant, les mains habiles de Gajeel surent bien lui faire oublier peu à peu ses réticences. Grâce à son aide et à celle des mages d'Earthland, il avait réussi à renverser son père sans provoquer de guerre civile. En revanche, la prise de pouvoir n'avait pas été sans violences, et le souvenir des cadavres jonchant les dalles du palais continuait de le hanter. Sa conscience s'arrangeait avec le fait que Faust avait été trop loin, et que même s'il n'avait pas voulu renverser son père, il aurait dû faire couler le sang, ne serait-ce que pour sauver Natsu. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de se repasser sans arrêt le film des événements et de se demander si si ça en avait valu la peine. Ç'avait été le genre de combat où les deux partis savent à quoi ils s'engagent, et où chacun est prêt à mourir pour défendre ses convictions. Mais est-ce que cela rendait sa victoire plus juste ? Jellal n'en dormait pas la nuit à force d'y penser, et c'était aussi la raison pour laquelle le massage de Gajeel était une vraie bénédiction. Les mains puissantes du journaliste du _Rail de fer_ ne faisaient pas que dénouer ses tensions, elles le poussaient doucement dans un état second, un léger flottement dans lequel il se sentait détaché de ses peurs et de ses doutes. Les mains de Gajeel le forçaient à la sérénité.

Il laissa échapper un long gémissement tremblant, embarrassé de ressentir autant de plaisir. Gajeel se pencha sur lui et happa la base de sa nuque dans une morsure sensuelle qui lui arracha un petit cri encore plus embarrassant. Le corps de son partenaire frémit contre le sien, son souffle rapide balayait son cou, plein de promesses. Jellal se tendit. Une main se referma sur sa fesse droite et son bassin bougea instinctivement. Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller.

À chaque fois, c'était pareil. Gajeel avait une sorte de pouvoir érotique magnétique sur lui, que ça lui plaise ou non. Bien sûr, il aimait ça, mais ce qui lui plaisait moins, c'était le plaisir que le journaliste punk tirait à le pousser dans ses retranchements, à lui faire exhiber son côté vulnérable. Jellal en avait besoin, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il l'assumait ! Et cependant, quoi qu'il en pense, le résultat était le même. Il souleva légèrement le bassin, sachant que l'invitation ne passerait pas inaperçue. Et il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement de satisfaction en sentant une poigne solide se refermer sur sa verge.

* * *

Jubia et Leon déambulèrent dans les jardins déserts, environnés de plantes parfumées, le ciel à présent d'un noir d'encre envahi d'étoiles au-dessus de leurs têtes. Leon attira sa compagne dans un petit labyrinthe d'arbustes qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir souvent taillé, et la guida jusqu'au centre, où se dressait une fontaine sculptée qui chantait doucement dans les ténèbres. Ils s'assirent sur le banc étroit qui lui faisait face et laissèrent le calme de la nuit s'installer autour d'eux.

Puis, Leon tourna la tête pour admirer le profil de sa compagne, dont la peau au teint d'ivoire luisait légèrement dans la pénombre environnante, en contraste avec se chevelure bleu cobalt qui cascadait sur ses épaules nues. Au bout d'un moment, elle tourna la tête à son tour, et, attiré par le magnétisme de ses yeux, Leon se pencha vers elle...

Quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes, il tressaillit, envahi par le parfum de mûres et de myrtilles de Jubia, conquis par la saveur de pluie d'été de sa bouche. Leon rompit le baiser pour se rapprocher d'elle, une main sur sa nuque, l'autre courant dans le bas de ses reins. La jeune femme soupira, son souffle chaud caressant ses lèvres et sa gorge. Leon l'agrippa par la taille, mais au même moment, Jubia se souleva du banc pour s'asseoir sur lui, enserrant ses hanches entre ses cuisses pulpeuses. Il réprima un gémissement en sentant son entrejambe se presser contre la sienne, tandis que les doigts de Jubia se perdaient dans sa longue chevelure. Il glissa ses mains sous sa jupe et empoigna ses fesses nues. Il écarquilla les yeux. Pas de soutien-gorge... Et pas de culotte non plus ! Rien entre les bas résille en haut de ses cuisses blanches et l'élastique de sa mini-jupe autour de ses hanches.

« Jubia... » prononça-t-il doucement, comme si son prénom lui-même était une gourmandise.

La jeune femme ondula sur lui, cambrée de façon à ce que ses seins se situent à quelques centimètres de son visage. Son cœur rata un battement. Il tendit les mains et, prudemment, il attrapa du bout des doigts le haut de Jubia et le fit glisser le long de ses bras. Le tissu descendit le long de ses seins, marquant un petit temps d'arrêt quand l'étoffe accrocha le bout de ses tétons raidis, puis la totalité de sa poitrine se révéla. Leon se figea devant ces deux seins pleins et lourds, mais seulement l'espace de quelques battements de cœur. Après quoi, le désir dicta sa loi implacable, et il se pencha en avant pour mordiller les mamelons provocateurs, testant la chair pleine et ferme de ses seins qui se déployait sous sa langue. Jubia se raidit en projetant son bassin contre le sien. Une plainte étouffée vibra dans le silence du jardin. Leon n'y tint plus et se leva en tenant Jubia en dessous des cuisses, puis il s'agenouilla avec précaution et coucha sa partenaire dans l'herbe humide de rosée.

Allongé sur elle, il l'embrassa fiévreusement, mais lentement, appréciant chacun des petits mouvements de son corps sous le sien : ses hanches qui se soulevaient, sa poitrine nue qui se pressait contre lui, ses mains qui se battaient avec la boucle de sa ceinture... Il se redressa pour enlever sa chemise, puis aida Jubia à déboucler sa ceinture et descendit son pantalon sur les hanches. Il sortit sa queue de son caleçon et glissa son bassin sous celui de Jubia pour contourner sa jupe et rencontrer son entrejambe. Le bout de sa verge entra en contact avec sa vulve humide et palpitante, crispant le bas de son dos dans une série de picotements électriques. Jubia poussa un petit cri étouffé, l'encourageant à se presser contre elle, le liquide pré-séminal se mélangeant à la cyprine. Le désir mutuel compressait leurs poumons, les forçant à une respiration précipitée et superficielle. Leon enfouit ses lèvres dans le cou de Jubia, enivré par son parfum qui oscillait entre l'acide et le sucré, et incapable de retenir, il se roula sur le côté et se débarrassa de son pantalon et de son caleçon avec des gestes empressés avant de fondre de nouveau sur Jubia, dont il arracha le haut pour pouvoir profiter sans obstacle de tout le haut de son corps. En revanche, il ne songea pas à lui retirer sa jupe et ses bas : il aimait trop la vision sensuelle de ses hanches et du haut de ses cuisses à moitié dévêtues tandis qu'il se frayait un chemin entre ses jambes.

* * *

Jellal ondula des hanches pour frotter sa verge contre la paume immobile de la main de Gajeel, tout en sachant qu'il faisait exactement ce que son amant attendait de lui : Gajeel aimait le provoquer, mais il attendait toujours que son prince agisse de lui-même pour poursuivre l'aventure. Ça exaspérait Jellal, mais il éprouvait les plus grandes difficultés à lutter contre le désir furieux que ce grand type hirsute à la langue percée suscitait en lui. Le front pressé contre l'oreiller, il gémit à voix haute en dépit de sa gêne, juste parce qu'il savait que ce genre de bruit faisait perdre la tête à son idiot de partenaire. Et bien sûr, cela fonctionna.

Comme ce n'était pas la première fois que Gajeel rendait une visite nocturne à son prince, il savait où chercher. Il prit le flacon de lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la table de nuit et s'attela à préparer son amant tout en sensualité, mais fermement, de la manière qu'il savait que Jellal adorait. Puis, il le pénétra lentement, concentré sur la sensation grisante des entrailles qui se contractaient sur sa verge.

Jellal se mordit le poing, pas encore prêt à hurler de plaisir, même s'il savait que ça finirait inévitablement comme ça. Il s'habitua rapidement à l'intrusion, comme si son corps reconnaissait cette queue qui savait ouvrir pour lui de nouveaux horizons de plaisir chaque fois qu'il l'accueillait en lui.

Gajeel gronda d'approbation tandis que Jellal se tordait sous son corps, avide d'en recevoir davantage. Il donna un coup de rein puissant, clouant son amant au matelas. Il attrapa ses mains et les plaqua sur le lit, accélérant ses mouvements tout en leur donnant plus d'ampleur. Jellal cria dans son oreiller et Gajeel imagina sa queue qui frottait contre les draps à chacun de ses coups de reins, et le désir lui monta à la tête. Les lèvres enfouies dans la chevelure azur de son amant, il entreprit de le baiser sauvagement, exalté par les cris étouffés et les frémissements cadencés qui parcouraient ce corps terriblement sexy. Les mains de Jellal se contractèrent sous ses doigts, deux poings durs comme l'acier, et Gajeel resserra encore sa prise pour être sûr qu'il ne puisse pas se dégager. Il se guida au rythme et à l'intensité de ses cris pour le faire grimper aux rideaux, stupidement satisfait et surpris de constater à quel point ça fonctionnait bien. Aucun doute là-dessus : il y avait entre eux une alchimie sexuelle totalement enivrante. Il amena Jellal au point de rupture, et se servit de la vague de son orgasme pour surfer sur le sien : quand Jellal jouissait, il se contractait autour de sa queue avec une telle force qu'il entraînait presque toujours à Gajeel à sa suite dans les profondeurs du plaisir.

Et encore une fois, ce fut exactement ce qui arriva. Jellal abandonna son oreiller pour pouvoir respirer et il émit un cri étranglé presque semblable à un sanglot, et aussitôt après, Gajeel éjacula brusquement en donnant un dernier coup de rein.

* * *

Jubia renversa Leon sur le dos et lui grimpa dessus, puis, sans autre forme de procès, elle guida sa verge sur sa chatte, ondulant des hanches pendant quelques minutes pour sentir sa queue se glisser entre ses lèvres humides, du clitoris jusqu'à l'entrée de son vagin. Puis, sans prévenir, elle s'empala sur lui. Elle se contracta aussitôt autour du relief dur et massif de sa queue. Puis, elle baissa les yeux pour contempler son partenaire étendu dans l'herbe humide, auréolé de sa crinière blanche, le regard embrumé de luxure. Elle ondula des hanches, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite, attentive aux courts gémissements qu'il poussait à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait en elle. Elle resserra les cuisses autour de ses hanches étroites, envoûtée par son regard éperdu de désir, par ses mains qui se serraient sur sa taille et par son bassin qui se projetait en avant dans une vaine tentative pour imposer son propre rythme. Elle attrapa les mains de son amant et les pressa sur ses seins, puis appuya fermement ses paumes sur son torse pour le clouer au sol. Ensuite, elle l'attaqua sauvagement, descendant et remontant ses hanches pour éprouver toute la longueur et toute la raideur de sa queue. Elle continua ainsi pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y tienne plus et la repousse sur le sol pour reprendre la position dominante. Appuyé sur une main plantée dans l'herbe, il la surplomba, glissa son index sur son clitoris, et, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, commença à la pilonner de toutes ses forces. Il eut la satisfaction de voir son visage se crisper tandis que le plaisir montait dans ses reins. Elle l'attrapa par les hanches et serra en enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau. Aiguillonné par la sensation, il accéléra le mouvement, se tenant assez loin d'elle pour qu'à chaque coup de rein, son sexe parcoure toute la distance entre l'entrée et le fond de son vagin. Puis, il s'enfonça tout au fond d'elle et ondula doucement. Jubia se cambra, lui offrant la vision de ses seins tendus soulevés par une respiration rapide. Tout en continuant ses petits coups de rein, il fit glisser son index autour de son clitoris en cercles serrés, jusqu'à ce que les vagues de l'orgasme emportent sa partenaire. Il sentit son sexe se refermer en spasmes successifs autour de sa queue, et au moment où leur intensité déclina, il donna plusieurs solides coups de rein, déclenchant du même coup sa propre jouissance. Il se répandit en elle d'une façon presque explosive, sonné par la puissance de son orgasme.

Après quoi, il demeura un moment en elle, le visage enfoui contre son épaule, le corps palpitant de frissons. Puis, presque à contrecœur, il se retira et s'allongea à ses côtés, ouvrant les yeux seulement pour se retrouver confronté à une immensité étoilée. Il sentit la caresse légère des doigts de Jubia sur sa joue, et sourit.

« J'espère que ça t'a plu, murmura-t-il.

— Suffisamment pour avoir envie de remettre ça », répondit-elle d'un ton séducteur.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Bon sang, qu'il était content que Grey l'ait oubliée. Il avait la sensation que Jubia lui réservait encore bien des surprises.

* * *

Sentant que Gajeel était en train de s'endormir sur son dos, la queue encore enfoncée en lui, Jellal gigota pour déloger son amant. Le journaliste s'effondra en râlant sur le lit, ce qui fit rire Jellal. Puis, il se pencha sur son partenaire et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Reste autant de temps que tu veux. Tu n'as plus besoin de venir ici en cachette. Si on doit continuer notre... euh... relation, j'aime autant que ce soit au grand jour. »

Cette petite déclaration eut pour effet de réveiller totalement le punk.

« Au grand jour ?! Tu es sûr ? »

Jellal haussa les épaules.

« C'est pas comme si je prévoyais de fonder une famille, pas vrai ?

— Mais... Je pensais que c'était ce que tu comptais faire. Tu sais, l'un de ces mariages d'État complètement factices... »

Jellal secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, mais je n'ai pas fait autant de sacrifices pour vivre une vie qui ne me correspond pas. C'est quelque chose que j'ai appris à Earthland, au contact de Fairy Tail : chacun doit suivre sa propre voie. Se contraindre à être quelqu'un qu'on n'est pas, cela revient non seulement à entraîner son propre malheur, mais aussi celui de ceux qui nous entourent. Alors je me fiche de ce que je suis _censé_ faire. Je serai le dirigeant de ce royaume, je serai le meilleur dirigeant possible. Mais en suivant ma propre voie. »

Gajeel en resta bouche bée.

« Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, pas vrai ? » demanda Jellal en le regardant avec un léger sourire.

Le journaliste se reprit.

« Non, en effet. Vraiment pas.

— Et ? » insista le prince en se rapprochant de lui.

Gajeel passa une main dans la chevelure azur de son prince, et posa un baiser sur son front.

« Ça me va, ta majesté. Ça me va très bien. »

Jellal lâcha un petit rire, l'embrassa de nouveau sur les lèvres, puis se tourna sur le côté en entraînant le bras du punk pour le serrer autour de son ventre.

« Tant mieux, dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de te lâcher, de toute façon. »

* * *

 **Vous n'avez pas halluciné, au bout de 30 chapitres, j'ai écrit ma première scène de cul hétéro :) Et comme souvent, ce n'était pas prémédité :)  
**

 **La suite arrive vite :)**


	31. La soirée d'inauguration

**Je m'excuse auprès des fans de Mermaid Heel, mais voilà : à l'exception de Kagura, que j'adore, les filles de cette guilde ont plutôt tendance à m'exaspérer... Alors disons qu'elles sont toutes en mission trop importante pour s'interrompre pour les Jeux ;) (et au cas où certains d'entre vous se demanderaient pourquoi diable Wendy et Charles/Charuru/Carla sont absentes de cette fanfic... C'est pour la même raison ! À ce propos, je suis d'ailleurs régulièrement frustrée de n'avoir personne qui puisse utiliser la magie de soin, et il est possible que je finisse par inventer un personnage pour combler cette lacune :)**

* * *

 _Six mois plus tard_

 _Crocus, le Palais royal_

La salle de réception était pleine à craquer. Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Quatro Cerberus et Fairy Tail profitaient du buffet colossal organisé par la couronne. Le roi de Fiore avait toujours été un ami des mages, et les Jeux Magiques étaient un événement qu'il prenait grand plaisir à organiser chaque année. Le roi regarda le cadran de sa montre à gousset. Sabertooth brillait toujours par son absence, mais tant pis : c'était l'heure. Il se leva de son trône et réclama le silence.

« Chers mages, chers maîtres, je dois maintenant vous faire une annonce spéciale. Comme vous le savez, il y a six mois, certains des membres de Fairy Tail ont découvert un monde parallèle du nom d'Edolas. Ils ont participé à y renverser un tyran et à installer au pouvoir le prince héritier. Peu après son accession au trône, le prince Jellal a pris contact avec moi via l'un des portails qu'il a le pouvoir d'ouvrir, et qui relient son monde au nôtre. En quelques mois, nous avons construit les bases d'une relation commerciale et diplomatique entre nos deux mondes, pour le plus grand bénéfice de chacun de nos mondes. Pour sceller nos bonnes relations, j'ai donc invité les membres de la guilde de Fairy Tail d'Edolas à participer à nos Jeux Magiques, et ils nous ont fait l'honneur d'accepter. Leur participation entraînera la tenue d'épreuves inédites que je suis certain que vous saurez apprécier. Ils sont sur le point d'arriver via un portail, alors je vous demanderai de bien vouloir faire de la place au centre de la pièce pour les accueillir. Fairy Tail sera accompagnée par deux membres des équipes de sécurité du prince, par un représentant diplomatique, et par un journaliste qui couvrira les événements pour Edolas. »

Au moment où le roi achevait sa phrase, une lumière vibrante illumina le centre de la salle. Une fissure apparut du plafond jusqu'au sol, puis l'air sembla se déchirer et un groupe de personnes débarqua dans la salle de réception, apparemment venues de nulle part. Edo-Leon apparut, suivi des alter-egos de Lucy, Jubia, Grey, Natsu, Sting, Rogue et Gajeel. Des murmures de surprise et des salutations enthousiastes s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Edo-Leon alla saluer le roi et le remercier pour son invitation, présenta chacun des membres de sa petite délégation, après quoi les habitants d'Edolas se mêlèrent à la foule, où ils furent assaillis par de nombreux curieux.

* * *

Comme tous les membres de leur équipe, Sting et Rogue s'étaient entraînés dur pendant six mois. Sting s'était montré dangereusement excité à la perspective des Jeux, et pendant des semaines, il n'avait cessé de répéter que la première participation de Sabertooth serait aussi sa première victoire. Il mit la pression à Rufus, Orga, Yukino, Dobengal et Rogue de façon constante, et ses camarades finirent par le regarder d'un mauvais œil, surtout quand il venait les réveiller à cinq heures du matin en claironnant qu'il était temps de s'entraîner. Ses coéquipiers, cependant, obéissaient : après tout, Sting était maître de guilde. Rogue se contentait de soupirer et de lever les yeux au ciel, Rufus répétait à voix basse qu'il comptait bien mémoriser chaque détail de ce harcèlement quotidien, Orga grognait de tout son soûl, Dobengal lui envoyait ses meilleurs regards assassins, et Yukino secouait la tête de dépit, mais ne disait rien : d'expérience, elle savait que Sting pouvait se montrer très obstiné.

Quand vint enfin le moment des Jeux, ce fut donc remonté à bloc que le maître de Sabertooth prit la tête de son équipe et entra dans la salle de réception où avait lieu la soirée de bienvenue organisée par le roi. Il avait calculé son moment pour arriver avec un retard suffisant pour attirer l'attention, mais pas assez pour faire mauvaise impression. Sa petite stratégie fonctionna à merveille, puisque tous les regards convergèrent sur eux dès leur entrée. Ravi, Sting était occupé à saluer les gens qu'il connaissait, quand soudain, il se figea.

Il avait en face de lui une réplique parfaite de lui-même, si ce n'était que son sosie n'avait pas lésiné sur les bijoux, chaînes, piercings, piques et pointes en tout genre. Il croyait ne pas pouvoir s'étonner davantage, quand il posa les yeux sur une incroyable version de Rogue, la moitié du crâne rasée et tatouée, vêtu d'un t-shirt de résille qui ne laissait pas grand-chose à l'imagination et d'un pantalon noir moulant, et qui lui adressait... un grand sourire.

« Ah ! C'est donc vous, nos alter-egos ! » s'exclama Edo-Sting avant de donner un coup de coude à Edo-Rogue : « Dis donc, il est vachement dark, ton double...

— Et le tien a l'air timide !

— On se présente : Sting et Rogue d'Edolas. C'est la première fois qu'on vient ici. C'est top, Earthland !

— Grave, approuva Edo-Rogue. En plus, y a plein à bouffer. »

Sting risqua un regard vers son compagnon. Celui-ci, les yeux écarquillés, affichait une pâleur mortelle. Et quand Edo-Rogue se pencha à l'oreille d'Edo-Sting pour lui murmurer quelque chose tout en posant une main sur ses fesses sans le moindre complexe, leurs alter-egos se crurent sur le point de s'évanouir. Ils n'entendirent même pas Orga qui était mort de rire derrière eux, tandis que Rufus gloussait en disant que ce souvenir vivrait à jamais dans sa mémoire. Un instant plus tard, les deux chasseurs de dragons avaient disparu chacun à un bout différent de la salle, entraînant encore davantage l'hilarité de leurs camarades.

* * *

Rogue essayait de reprendre ses esprits en vidant consciencieusement un verre de champagne quand une voix familière retentit sur sa droite.

« Vas-y doucement avec ça, gamin ! »

Rogue s'essuya les lèvres et s'empourpra en voyant Gajeel. Trop d'émotions d'un seul coup.

« Je... Pardon, c'est...

— Ouais, je sais, rencontrer son alter-ego peut être un peu perturbant. Je viens d'en faire l'expérience : mon double est un putain de journaliste, tu te rends compte ?! »

Mais Rogue ne put rien faire d'autre que de le regarder d'un air confus en clignant des yeux. Gajeel éclata de rire.

« Bon sang, gamin, on dirait que t'as vu un fantôme !

— T'en fais pas pour ton double et celui de Sting, intervint une petite voix. Ils sont un peu excentriques, mais ils sont gentils. »

Rogue tourna la tête pour voir Natsu qui lui souriait timidement. Cette expression, plus l'absence d'écharpe, mit le chasseur de dragons sur la voie : encore un double !

« On nous a pas prévenus que des gens d'Edolas seraient là », parvint-il finalement à articuler.

Edo-Natsu hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif.

Rogue soupira et chercha Sting du regard : lui aussi semblait déboussolé. Ça n'aurait pas été si grave s'il ne s'était rien passé la nuit dernière... En y repensant, Rogue avala le reste de son verre d'une traite.

* * *

 _La nuit précédente_

Sting ne le montrait pas, mais Rogue le savait : le maître de Sabertooth était extrêmement nerveux à l'approche des Jeux Magiques. Il ne voulait pas décevoir les membres de la guilde, et compte tenu du fait que Jienma avait toujours considéré cette compétition comme puérile et indigne de la participation d'une guilde telle que la leur, Sting s'était mis une pression impossible pour faire de cet événement un grand moment pour Sabertooth.

Du coup, quand on tambourina avec insistance à sa porte à une heure du matin, Rogue ne fut pas surpris de trouver Sting sur le seuil. Il le fit entrer. De toute façon, lui non plus ne dormait pas.

Sting fit les cents pas en expliquant à grands renforts de gestes des mains qu'il n'arriverait jamais à fermer l'œil de la nuit, tandis que Rogue l'écoutait patiemment, assis au bord de son lit. Au bout d'un moment, voyant que Sting tournait en rond, il l'interrompit :

« Arrête de te tracasser. Demain, c'est seulement les festivités d'ouverture. Peu importe si tu ne dors pas. Et avant que tu le demandes, oui, tu peux passer la nuit ici. »

Que Sting dorme dans son lit n'avait en soi rien d'étrange. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait : en dehors des missions où il était souvent plus pratique de partager un lit, les Dragons jumeaux passaient fréquemment des nuits entières à discuter dans la chambre de l'autre.

Sting accepta et se déshabilla avant de se glisser sous les draps. Il se tourna sur le côté et Rogue le prit dans ses bras, ce qui là encore, n'avait rien d'étrange en soi. Le dragon de l'ombre n'était certes pas une personne très tactile, mais avec Sting, c'était différent. Ils avaient toujours été proches physiquement, parce que c'était dans la nature de Sting, et qu'ils partageaient une intimité suffisante pour que Rogue finisse par l'accepter, et même apprécier ces contacts. En réalité, ni l'un ni l'autre n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi. C'était quelque chose qu'ils prenaient pour acquis. Comme aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais eu de relation amoureuse sérieuse, ils ignoraient aussi à quel point cela pouvait paraître étrange aux yeux du reste du monde, et il ne s'était jamais rien passé qui les pousse à changer leurs habitudes.

Cette nuit-là, cependant, Rogue fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par son camarade, qu'il tenait toujours contre lui. Il identifia aussitôt deux problèmes de taille : il venait de faire un rêve érotique, et il avait une érection.

« Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, fit Sting en se dégageant, mais ça devenait vraiment trop embarrassant... »

Rogue le regarda d'un air paniqué.

« Je suis vraiment désolé... Je voulais pas... Est-ce que j'ai... euh... est-ce que je t'ai touché ? »

Sting éclata de rire.

« Juste palpé mes superbes pectoraux et pressé ta queue contre mes non moins superbes fesses ! »

Rogue rougit violemment.

 _Il prend ça à la rigolade. Tout va bien. On se calme._

« Tu rêvais de quoi ? voulut savoir Sting, la tête penchée de côté, authentiquement intéressé.

— De t-... »

Il s'interrompit, ravalant au dernier moment le mot qui avait failli franchir ses lèvres.

 _Je sais bien que tu ne lui mens jamais, mais parfois, l'honnêteté n'est PAS une option. Réfléchis, Rogue, réfléchis ! Un nom, n'importe lequel ! Qui commence par un T !_

« T-titania. »

 _Quel idiot ! Par pitié, tuez-moi..._

« Tu as un truc pour Erza ? demanda Sting, interloqué.

— Euh...

— T'as pas de chance que c'était moi dans le lit... Niveau poitrine, je crois qu'elle a quelques bonnets de plus que moi... » rigola Sting.

Rogue secoua la tête de dépit.

« Et il paraît qu'elle est dingue de ce type, Jellal, ajouta Sting. Désolé pour toi, mec. »

 _Il ne me croit pas,_ pensa Rogue, paniqué. _À tout le moins, il a un sérieux doute. On se calme. Tout ira mieux demain._

« Bon, oublions ça, dit Sting en se rallongeant sur le dos. Rendors-toi, mais peut-être, juste cette fois... Ne me prends pas dans tes bras ? »

Rogue acquiesça sombrement et se tourna vers le mur, des signaux d'alerte fusant partout dans son esprit. Cette nuit-là, il fut incapable de retrouver le sommeil.

* * *

Sting imita Rogue et se jeta sur le champagne. Bon sang, comme si ces Jeux ne le rendaient pas déjà assez nerveux, voilà qu'il se passait des trucs bizarres avec son partenaire ! Il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne lui avait pas dit la veille, quelque chose que son camarade n'avait fort heureusement pas remarqué. Mais quand Sting s'était réveillé avec des mains baladeuses sur son torse et une érection pressée contre ses fesses, son corps avait réagi immédiatement d'une manière pour le moins embarrassante. Alors il avait réveillé Rogue et s'était gentiment moqué de lui, mais en son for intérieur, il se sentait désorienté. Surtout que son ami avait vraiment semblé être sur le point de lui avouer qu'il rêvait de lui, juste avant de se reprendre. Du moins, il...

Il l'espérait ?!

En réalisant cela, il fut encore plus désemparé. Comment ça, il l'espérait ? Il chercha Erza du regard et observa attentivement la reine des fées.

 _Je peux pas nier qu'elle soit sacrément belle. Mais c'est pas une fille pour lui. Elle lui fera du mal, c'est sûr. Il n'y a que moi qui sache comment le... Mais merde, à quoi je pense, là ?!_

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Sting manqua de faire un bond au plafond. Il tourna la tête et vit Lucy, la constellationniste de Fairy Tail, qui le regardait d'un air préoccupé.

« Euh, oui, je... Ça va. Pas de problème.

— Nerveux à cause des Jeux, hein ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire complice.

— Un peu, avoua Sting, heureux qu'elle lui donne l'opportunité de changer de sujet.

— C'est votre première fois, pas vrai ? »

Sting marqua un temps d'arrêt.

 _Les Jeux ! Elle parle des Jeux, imbécile !_

« Euh... Oui. L'ancien maître de guilde n'approuvait pas, il trouvait que c'était puéril.

— Puéril ? répéta-t-elle, perplexe. Pourtant, grâce aux Jeux, les guildes se mettent en avant, du coup elles se construisent une réputation et trouvent plus facilement du boulot par la suite.

— Je suis bien de cet avis, répliqua Sting. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé qu'on participerait cette année.

— Je suis contente ! s'enthousiasma Lucy. Natsu n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi !

— Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, flatté.

— Vraiment ! Il ne tient plus en place à l'idée de t'affronter dans l'arène. »

Sting lui fit un grand sourire, se détendant peu à peu.

« C'est pareil pour moi », avoua-t-il.

Lucy recommença à parler, mais Sting eut le plus grand mal à se concentrer sur sa conversation. Un tas de choses se passait dans sa tête.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Erza éprouva un frisson désagréable : quelqu'un l'observait. Elle tourna la tête et vit Sting qui tentait apparemment de l'assassiner par la seule force du regard... Avant de lui adresser un grand sourire.

 _Bizarre,_ pensa-t-elle _. Le maître de Sabertooth serait-il psychologiquement instable ?_ Elle ne se laissa pas troubler longtemps, cela dit : le buffet proposait tout un assortiment de gâteaux à la fraise.

* * *

Grey et son alter-ego étaient lancés dans une grande discussion depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué l'arrivée des mages de Sabertooth, ni la confusion qui s'en était ensuivi. Grey expliquait à Edo-Grey la nature de la magie de la construction, un sujet sur lequel il pouvait se montrer intarissable, si jamais il tombait sur quelqu'un que ça intéressait – ce qui arrivait rarement. D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas certain que le sujet passionnait vraiment son alter-ego, mais il décida de profiter de la présence d'une oreille sinon attentive, à tout le moins trop polie pour l'interrompre.

L'interruption finit pourtant par arriver, en la personne de Leon, qui posa une main sur son bras et chuchota à son oreille :

« Grey, on est au palais royal. Je pense que tu ferais mieux de rester habillé. »

Grey baissa les yeux et vit que son condisciple avait arrêté la main qui commençait à déboutonner sa chemise. _C'était moins une._

« Euh... Merci, Leon. » Il se tourna vers son vieil ami en souriant. « Comment ça va ? »

Leon lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

« Très bien. Prêt à gagner.

— Confiant, comme d'habitude, sourit Grey. Tiens, je te présente, euh... Mon autre moi. »

Leon posa un regard curieux sur l'alter-ego de Grey, chaudement habillé malgré la chaleur ambiante. Edo-Grey lui sourit timidement. Leon lui tendit la main.

« Leon Bastia, dit-il à sa manière légèrement arrogante. Enchanté.

— Salut... dit l'autre en lui serrant mollement la main. Toi aussi, tu es un mage de glace ?

— En effet. Et bien meilleur que ton alter-ego, j'ajouterais. »

Grey s'esclaffa.

« Toujours aussi sûr de toi, Leon. Pour qu'on puisse être bien sûrs de ce que tu avances, je te promets une chose : si toi et moi avons l'occasion de nous affronter, je n'utiliserai pas la magie démoniaque. Ce sera magie de construction contre magie de construction.

— Dommage, sourit Leon. C'était pourtant ta seule chance.

— Sa seule chance de quoi ? voulut savoir Natsu, qui avait choisi ce moment pour se mêler à la conversation.

— De me battre dans l'arène. » Leon sourit à Natsu et reporta son attention sur Grey. « Je n'ai pas chômé pendant six mois, tu sais. Je pense que je vais te surprendre.

— J'ai hâte de voir ça. »

Ils continuèrent de s'échanger des piques pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Grey s'interrompe en voyant que Natsu faisait exprès de coller Edo-Grey d'un peu trop près. _Super, il a trouvé le moyen de pression idéal pour me faire taire_ , songea-t-il amèrement.

« Natsu ! » Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna à l'autre bout de la salle. « T'as pas encore goûté tout le buffet !

— T'as raison, et j'ai encore faim ! »

Ils s'occupèrent pacifiquement à s'empiffrer, mais cette activité finit par distraire Grey, qui perdit sa chemise quelque part entre les salades de fruits et les meringues.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Edo-Lucy et Erza s'échangeaient des conseils sur les meilleures techniques de combat, les yeux brillant d'une lueur dangereuse tandis qu'elles évoquaient leur sujet favori. L'aura de menace qu'elles dégageaient toutes les deux étant presque palpable, les autres mages préférèrent se tenir à distance.

Dans un coin isolé, Kanna buvait avec son père, revenu comme chaque année assister aux Jeux. Quand il avait appris que sa fille y participerait, il avait failli désintégrer le bar de Fairy Tail juste en le frappant du poing dans un geste censé exprimer son enthousiasme. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, la magicienne des cartes était heureuse de revoir son père. Cette année, elle allait mettre un point d'honneur à le rendre fier. Makarov avait fait référence à Fried et elle comme « parmi les meilleurs éléments de la guilde », et s'il y avait une chose qu'on ne pouvait pas reprocher au vieux, c'était d'être malhonnête. Elle ne se voyait pas de cette manière, mais Lucy ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle devait avoir davantage confiance en elle. Les Jeux seraient peut-être l'occasion de trouver ce potentiel en elle que tout le monde semblait voir, sauf elle.

De son côté, Edo-Jubia faisait face aux exaspérantes galanteries du trio de Blue Pegasus, Eve, Hibiki et Ren. Heureusement pour elle, Edo-Leon vint la sauver de ses prétendants en la prenant par la taille, indiquant implicitement au trio qu'elle était déjà prise – même si ce n'était pas le cas : ils n'avaient pas encore évoqué le futur de leur relation. Comme escompté, le trio battit en retraite, et Jubia et Leon purent boire tranquillement un verre de vin en évoquant les Jeux à venir.

Edo-Gajeel observait tout ce qui se passait avec attention, son œil et ses oreilles de journaliste aux aguets. Sachant que son prince avait le même visage qu'un criminel recherché d'Earthland, il avait jugé préférable de ne pas venir, mais il semblait le regretter et avait demandé à Gajeel de lui rapporter les moindres détails. Le journaliste devait bien s'avouer qu'au fil des mois, il s'était pris d'une réelle affection pour le prince avec lequel il partageait une telle alchimie sexuelle. Il commençait à éprouver une sorte de tendresse à son égard, et une pulsion étrangement vive de protection. D'ailleurs, ça l'ennuyait de le laisser seul à Edolas, où il n'avait pas que des amis. Les partisans du défunt Faust, ou d'Erza Knightwalker, étaient bien réels, et dangereux. Mais puisqu'il ne pouvait rien y faire pour l'instant, il avait à cœur de remplir à la lettre la mission que Jellal lui avait confiée. Il reviendrait à Edolas avec un reportage exhaustif et édifiant. Et à mesure qu'il examinait la population excentrique et hétéroclite qui peuplait la salle de réception du palais royal, il se disait que son compte-rendu ne manquerait certainement pas de piquant.

Quand Edo-Leon et Gajeel découvrirent qu'ils entretenaient tous les deux une passion pour la musique, ils décidèrent d'improviser un petit concert, déclenchant par la même occasion une mini-bagarre entre les pro et les anti-Gajeel. Tous les membres de Quatro Cerberus s'exprimèrent bruyamment en sa faveur, tous les membres de Blue Pegasus s'y opposèrent fermement au nom de l'élégance et du savoir-vivre, Fairy Tail était partagée, et Lamia Scale préféra rester neutre.

Passant outre les réactions de leurs camarades et évitant soigneusement la vaisselle qui volait à travers la pièce, Edo-Leon et Gajeel se faufilèrent jusqu'à l'estrade et s'assirent sur des tabourets que Mirajane s'était empressée de venir leur apporter. Installés devant les micro ailés fournis par la même Mirajane, Gajeel gratta les cordes de sa guitare tandis que Leon donnait de la voix.

Les spectateurs, pro ou anti-Gajeel, furent pris de court : de toute évidence, le chasseur de dragons était bien meilleur guitariste que chanteur ! Les auditeurs se laissèrent aisément envoûter par l'intensité et la chaleur de la voix d'Edo-Leon, que son alter-ego regardait bouche-bée. Pour un mage discret tel que lui, une telle démonstration artistique était pratiquement contre-nature. Leon ne se révélait qu'à travers le combat ou la séduction, deux situations qu'il connaissait bien et auxquelles il mettait des bornes rigoureuses. C'était très déstabilisant de voir une version de lui-même capable de transmettre des émotions d'une façon aussi sincère et spontanée. Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de reprendre ses esprits, il se retrouva flanqué par un Natsu et un Grey un peu éméchés et ravis de voir son embarras. Il serra les mâchoires et maudit ses deux amis. Toujours prêts à se ficher de lui. _Enfin_ , soupira-t-il intérieurement, _voilà au moins une chose qui ne change pas..._

« On t'avait caché à quel point ton autre toi était sexy, murmura Natsu.

— Plus que moi ? demanda Leon avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

— Mpf, fit Grey. C'est un autre style. T'inquiète, t'es irremplaçable. »

Et malgré lui, Leon piqua un fard.

* * *

Edo-Grey et Edo-Natsu s'aperçurent à peine de toute cette agitation. Ils s'étaient assis à une table éloignée de la scène et discutaient tranquillement autour d'un verre. Ils étaient nerveux à la perspective des Jeux, mais pas autant qu'ils auraient dû l'être. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis leur rencontre avec leurs alter-egos. Il avait fallu encore plusieurs mois à Grey pour s'habituer au nouveau paradigme émotionnel dans lequel il se trouvait depuis sa nuit avec le Natsu d'Earthland. Son partenaire avait fait preuve de la plus grande patience, chose qui maintenant le faisait se sentir coupable, aussi, il redoublait d'attention envers lui. L'ambiance à la guilde avait également beaucoup changé, et les deux amis avaient peu à peu trouvé le temps et la disponibilité mentale pour opérer ce rapprochement qu'ils avaient tous les deux souhaité, plus ou moins sans le savoir.

Alors qu'ils parlaient justement de l'avancement de leur relation et de leur avenir, Edo-Lucy débarqua à leur table, accompagnée par... le maître de la Fairy Tail d'Earthland ! Le petit vieil homme semblait passablement ivre et heureux. Quant à Lucy, elle aussi paraissait un peu trop enthousiaste pour que ses deux amis se sentent vraiment en sécurité.

« Maître Makarov ? fit Natsu, confus.

— Hé ! Gamin ! Quand j'ai appris qu'il y avait des versions de mes enfants dans un autre monde, je n'ai eu qu'une envie : les rencontrer !

— Vos... vos enfants ? demanda Grey.

— Tu m'as bien entendu, déclara Makarov en le regardant d'un air sérieux. Fairy Tail est une famille, et je suis sûr que c'est pareil chez vous.

— Ça l'est, en un sens, répondit Grey. Mais nous n'avons pas de 'père'.

— Peu importe ! s'exclama Makarov en levant la main pour éclipser toute forme de protestation. Toutes les familles n'ont pas de parents. Pas vrai, Lucy ? » ajouta le vieux en coulant un regard un peu trop pétillant à la jeune femme vêtue de cuir noir. Celle-ci acquiesça avec un grand sourire.

« Ils n'ont pas de père, mais je suis presque une mère pour eux, que ça leur plaise ou non ! » Elle ricana en voyant les deux jeunes hommes frissonner. « Vous savez que je vous attends au tournant, hein ? Nos premiers Jeux Magiques ! Vous avez intérêt à être bons ! »

Ils échangèrent un regard anxieux.

« Ne vous en faites pas ! intervint Makarov. D'après ce que j'ai vu ici ce soir, les versions d'Edolas de mes enfants et de mes amis ont des tempéraments différents, mais je ne vois aucune différence fondamentale. Vous ferez honneur à votre guilde ! »

Edo-Grey et Edo-Natsu en restèrent cois. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pensait mériter de tels compliments.

« Grey m'a raconté ce que vous avez fait pour l'aider, continua Makarov. Vous êtes jeunes, inexpérimentés, et vous avez peur de décevoir les autres. Mais vous êtes bien plus forts que vous ne croyez. Vous allez nous épater. »

Les deux partenaires déglutirent, sans trop savoir comment réagir. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se torturer, cependant : Makarov était déjà reparti au bras de Lucy pour aller embêter d'autres mages. Ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement à l'unisson.

* * *

Vers la fin de la soirée, chacun s'était plus ou moins habitué à la présence déroutante des doubles d'Edolas, et le concert de Gajeel et Edo-Leon ayant pris fin, les tensions étaient retombées et de petits groupes discutaient tranquillement de part et d'autre de la salle de réception.

Près du buffet, Dobengal de Sabertooth nageait en pleine confusion. Depuis dix minutes, il écoutait Edo-Rogue lui parler en détail de ses techniques de ninja. L'alter-ego du chasseur de dragons s'y connaissait visiblement très bien en combat rapproché, et ce qu'il avait à dire intéressait réellement le mage le plus rapide de Sabertooth, mais c'était vraiment trop étrange de parler à un Rogue aussi loquace et aussi peu vêtu. Dobengal avait un tempérament similaire à celui du Rogue de sa guilde : de nature discrète et peu encline à la vantardise, il parlait peu et ne se sentait guère à l'aise avec les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Heureusement pour lui, Yukino le repéra et vint à son secours. Soulagé de ne plus être seul avec Edo-Rogue, Dobengal remercia intérieurement son amie : Yukino avait toujours été une fille empathique qui surpassait constamment sa timidité pour rendre toutes sortes de service à ses proches. En plus, il n'avait pas besoin de lui raconter sa vie pour qu'elle comprenne sans problème ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. D'après lui, ils avaient de la chance de l'avoir à Sabertooth. Tous les deux profitèrent d'un moment de distraction d'Edo-Rogue à l'arrivée d'un nouveau plat pour s'éclipser discrètement dans la foule.

Luxus, qui avait tenu à accompagner Fried dans toutes les étapes des Jeux (il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir le suivre jusque dans l'arène), gardait un bras protecteur autour des épaules de son compagnon tout en discutant avec Jäger et Rocker de Quatro Cerberus, ainsi qu'Orga de Sabertooth. Fried commençait d'ailleurs à se sentir mal à l'aise au milieu de tous ces hommes bodybuildés : à côté, il avait l'air d'un brin d'herbe ! Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Luxus insistait pour chanter ses louanges à ses futurs adversaires qui en ricanaient allègrement. Luxus allait finir par mal le prendre, et ils seraient alors partis pour une nouvelle bagarre... Heureusement, ce fut le moment que choisirent Edo-Sting et Kanna – qui s'entendaient étrangement bien – pour débarquer à leur table. Kanna attira aussitôt l'attention générale en défiant tout le monde de vider sa pinte plus vite qu'elle, défi que tout le monde à l'exception de Fried accepta aussitôt. Lucy les rejoignit et, de façon surprenante, entra aussitôt dans le jeu de Kanna. Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour que leur tablée devienne la plus bruyante de la salle, et Fried décida qu'il était temps de filer à l'anglaise. Il échappa discrètement à Luxus et s'en alla discuter avec des gens plus civilisés. Comme les alter-egos de Natsu et Grey, par exemple. Ceux-là au moins ne passaient pas leur temps à hurler.

Comme Lucy ne participait pas aux Jeux cette année, elle décida de profiter pleinement du moment et pour une fois, elle suivit Kanna dans son processus d'alcoolisation massive, même si la constellationniste était bien incapable de tenir son rythme. À sa droite, Orga s'était mis en tête d'instruire Lucy sur la meilleure façon... de cuisiner des tagliatelles. Éméchée, Lucy mit un moment à comprendre de quoi il lui parlait. Orga, un fana de cuisine ? Pourquoi pas, après tout. Du coup, elle lui donna sa recette de pâtes carbonara pour laquelle Natsu était littéralement prêt à ramper.

« Sans rire, confia-t-elle à Orga. Une fois, je l'ai mis au défi, et il a rampé à travers la moitié de la ville pour venir manger mes pâtes.

— Hum, grogna le mage baraqué aux cheveux verts. Il y en a deux-trois dans ma guilde qui sont suffisamment bêtes et suffisamment goinfres pour que ça fonctionne.

— Ah ouiiii ? Qui çaaa ? » (Lucy laissait traîner les syllabes autant parce qu'elle était ivre que parce qu'elle adoptait toujours ce ton-là quand il y avait des commérages dans l'air.)

— Sting et Rogue, pour commencer ! Et je suis sûr que je pourrais au moins faire baver Rufus.

— Rogue aussi ? s'étonna Lucy. Il a pourtant pas l'air d'un goinfre.

— Les apparences sont trompeuses, Lucy-chan. »

Pendant ce temps, Kanna était sur le point de penser qu'Edo-Sting allait devenir son nouveau meilleur ami. Il était drôle, spontané,il avait un humour caustique et il était absolument sans gêne.

« Pour résumer, t'as passé des années dans la rue avant de finir dans les sous-sols d'une boîte gay à gribouiller des articles pour un obscur journal d'opposition ? demanda-t-elle, pleine d'admiration.

— C'est ça, répliqua Sting avec un grand sourire. Mais tu oublies la dernière partie : je suis devenu chef de la sécurité royale !

— C'est pas un peu contradictoire, comme parcours ?

— Totalement ! Mais la contradiction, ça me connaît. Et puis mon ex-patron, il a le prince à la bonne. Et Gajeel a toujours été un bon juge de caractère. Mais toi, alors ?

— Moi ? Passé des années à boire terrée dans le QG de Fairy Tail en attendant d'avoir la force d'avouer à mon père que j'étais sa fille. Maintenant, je bois toujours autant, mais au moins, je l'attends plus comme le messie chaque fois qu'il revient de mission, et ça, ça me fait des vacances. En plus, ajouta Kanna avec des étoiles plein les yeux, j'ai mis le grappin sur la plus jolie fille de la guilde ! »

Sting jeta un coup d'œil à Lucy et approuva d'un clin d'œil.

« Moi aussi, je suis tranquille là-dessus, commenta-t-il. Ça fait des années que j'ai sécurisé le plus beau parti du _Weisslogia_.

— J'avoue qu'il est beau gosse, ton copain. Je me demande si les Sting et Rogue d'Earthland vont aussi finir en couple... »

Dès qu'elle entendit le mot « couple », Lucy se mêla de la conversation.

« Ça ne fait aucun doute ! s'exclama-t-elle. Pour l'instant, ils sont juste aussi coincés qu'Edo-Grey et Edo-Natsu, mais ça viendra !

— Y a intérêt, remarqua Edo-Sting. Si mon alter-ego ne le fait pas, je séduirai le dragon de l'ombre moi-même !

— Ton mec risque pas de t'en vouloir ?

— Je suis sûr qu'il pense exactement la même chose que moi. »

Lucy regarda Kanna par en dessous, gênée. Cette conversation lui rappelait de drôles de souvenirs.

« C'est pas moi qui vais vous juger... dit-elle doucement. Quand on était à Edolas, Natsu, Grey et moi, on a tous été un peu... curieux. »

Sting éclata de rire tandis que Kanna regardait Lucy avec tendresse.

« Tu veux dire que tu as couché avec l'alter-ego de Kanna, et que ton Grey et ton Natsu ont couché avec les miens ? demanda le punk.

— C'est à peu près ça...

— Eh ben ! Vous êtes plus déjantés que je le croyais, à Earthland. Chouette ! »

Kanna s'écroula à moitié sur son camarade.

« Déjantés... marmonna-t-elle. T'as encore rien vu... »

* * *

Sting et Rogue s'étaient évités pendant toute la soirée, prenant également soin de ne pas croiser le chemin de leurs alter-egos extravertis. De retour à la guilde, quand leurs camarades se dispersèrent pour aller se coucher, ils restèrent stupidement plantés en plein milieu du hall, avec des questions plein la tête, mais pas le moindre courage pour les poser.

« Alors, euh... Est-ce que ça avance avec Erza ? » finit par demander Sting, avant même d'avoir eu le temps de réprimer le besoin urgent de dire quelque chose.

« Hein ? Erza ? Oh... Euh... Non. »

Une telle réponse confuse n'avait rien de courant chez le dragon de l'ombre. Soit il était raide amoureux, soit il mentait à propos de son petit coup de foudre pour la reine des fées, mais à cet instant-là, Sting était absolument incapable de trancher la question.

« Je vais me coucher », murmura-t-il avant de s'éclipser en vitesse. Il n'avait aucune envie de découvrir la réponse à des questions qui n'existaient même pas hier. Il voulait juste dormir.


	32. Jeux Magiques - Jour 1 - Partie 1

**Ok, on rentre dans le vif du sujet. J'adore les Jeux Magiques parce que ça stimule mon enthousiasme enfantin quand il s'agit de confronter des personnages hyper forts et des personnages que j'admire, et voir qui des deux va gagner. J'avais également adoré l'arc tournoi de Naruto (à ce propos, je songe de plus en plus à un futur cross-over Naruto/Fairy Tail, ça vous dit?), parce que, comme dirait le Chef Otaku de Youtube, un tournoi, c'est l'essence même d'un shonen nekketsu :)**

 **Petit mot spécial : certains d'entre vous ne doivent pas aimer les fêtes de fin d'année, et certains se sentent peut-être esseulés, voire carrément malheureux. J'espère que cette fanfic, que vous soyez en famille, entre amis, ou seuls, vous donnera le sourire ! Et Joyeux Noël :)**

 **Écouté en boucle pour la deuxième partie de ce chapitre : _You Say Run_ , de l'OST de _Boku No Hero Academia_ !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Et si vous voulez m'écrire une petite review, je vous en serais très reconnaissante :)**

* * *

Toutes les équipes étaient réunies au centre de l'arène comble sous un soleil éclatant. Le maître de cérémonie, un petit bonhomme dont le visage était dissimulé par un masque de citrouille, s'approcha des mages et se lança dans les explications concernant le déroulé de la journée.

« Comme vous le savez tous, commença-t-il, l'année dernière, c'est Fairy Tail qui a remporté les Jeux. Cette année, cela leur vaudra un petit avantage... Qui pourrait bien se retourner contre eux. Il a été décidé que chacun des membres de l'équipe de Fairy Tail aurait l'opportunité de lancer un défi à un mage de leur choix appartenant à une autre guilde. S'ensuivront une série de duels, mais attention ! Si le mage de Fairy Tail gagne, cela vaudra deux points à sa guilde, mais s'il perd, il écopera d'une pénalité de moins deux, tandis que son adversaire restera à zéro. En cas de match nul, les deux parties marqueront zéro point. C'est bien clair pour tout le monde ? »

Une vague de murmures d'approbation lui répondit.

« Très bien, dit l'homme-citrouille en frappant dans ses mains. Je vais donc demander à chacun des membres de l'équipe de Fairy Tail le nom de celui ou celle qu'il souhaite affronter. Natsu Dragneel, qui voulez-vous défier ? »

Le chasseur de dragons sourit largement.

« Sting Eucliffe ! » annonça-t-il.

Le maître de guilde de Sabertooth, qui semblait s'y attendre, n'en fut pas moins ravi.

« Grey Fullbuster ? interrogea le maître de cérémonie.

— Leon Bastia, annonça le mage de glace sans hésitation, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'intéressé.

— Gajeel Redfox ?

— Rogue Cheney ! »

Le dragon de l'ombre le regarda, stupéfié. Le mage de Fairy Tail pensait-il qu'il était une proie facile, qui ferait remporter deux points à son équipe, ou bien tenait-il vraiment à livrer ce combat ? Gajeel lui sourit et laissa échapper un petit « ghi-hi » plein d'anticipation. Il était sérieux, réalisa Rogue, qui sentit son cœur se gonfler de fierté.

Le maître de cérémonie reprit la parole : « Je me tourne maintenant vers Erza Scarlet. Quel est votre choix ? »

Là, il y avait davantage de suspense. La reine des fées le laissa planer un moment, tandis que tout le monde s'interrogeait : elle voudrait certainement défier l'un des mages les plus puissants du concours. Peut-être Jura ? Ou bien Bacchus ?

« Ichiya ! » déclara-t-elle, suscitant un silence plein d'étonnement. Un instant décontenancé, le petit mage de Blue Pegasus se remit rapidement de ses émotions.

« Ce sera un grand honneur pour moi. Le parfum de ce futur combat est étourdissant... »

Erza le couva d'un regard noir qui ne laissait rien présager de bon pour son adversaire, mais celui-ci était trop occupé à exécuter des cabrioles, bruyamment encouragé par son trio de coéquipiers, pour y prêter attention.

« Bien, reprit l'homme-citrouille. Kanna Alberona ? »

Là encore, la réponse ne semblait pas aller de soi. C'était la première fois que la jeune femme participait aux Jeux.

« Bacchus Guro. »

Un silence mortel s'abattit sur l'arène. Dans la tribune réservée aux membres de Fairy Tail, Gildarts blanchit de plusieurs tons. Il fit de son mieux pour se retenir de ne pas hurler à sa fille de retirer immédiatement ce qu'elle venait de dire. À ses côtés, Lucy sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids. Elle s'appuya à la balustrade et respira profondément. Kanna n'avait jamais évoqué la possibilité d'affronter Bacchus autrement que dans un concours de boisson, et la cartomancienne savait à quel point il était puissant... Alors, pourquoi ? Kanna se tourna vers l'une des lacrimas qui retransmettaient le moindre détail de ce qui se déroulait dans l'arène sur des écrans géants, et fit un clin d'œil. Lucy ne put s'empêcher de glousser : celui-là, c'était pour elle. La constellationniste réalisa que Kanna se fichait bien de gagner ou non ce combat : elle le faisait pour se prouver à elle-même qu'elle avait la force d'affronter les plus grands. Le cœur de Lucy bouillonna. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi fière de sa vie.

« Et vous, Fried Justin ? » demanda l'homme-citrouille à l'épéiste.

Celui-ci se redressa et déclara d'un ton solennel qu'il souhaitait faire honneur à leurs invités spéciaux en défiant l'un d'entre eux. L'assistance retint son souffle : les runes de Fried contre un combattant sans magie ? Ou bien comptait-il n'utiliser que son arme ?

« Je lance un défi à Lucy d'Edolas ! »

Celle-ci sembla absolument ravie par cette petite attention, et pas le moins du monde effrayée à l'idée d'affronter un mage d'Earthland.

« Bien ! Commençons immédiatement. Erza, Ichiya, c'est à vous de jouer ! »

* * *

Face à Erza, Ichiya commença d'abord par danser tout autour d'elle en s'extasiant :

« Meeen ! s'exclama-t-il en la noyant de pétales de rose. Ton parfum est comme de la musique ! »

Erza se raidit. Elle avait demandé ce duel afin d'avoir une occasion légitime de réduire en bouillie le mage de Blue Pegasus. Techniquement, ils étaient alliés, mais elle ne pouvait plus supporter son attitude collante, ses mimiques et ses petites danses ridicules.

« Ichiya ! » lança-t-elle de la voix autoritaire qui faisait généralement taire ses adversaires.

Cette fois-là ne fit pas exception. Une goutte de sueur perla sur la tempe du petit homme, qui arrêta de gambader pour se tenir immobile à une distance respectueuse d'elle.

« Passons un accord, reprit-il avec un sourire de mauvais augure. Si je te bats aujourd'hui, tu cesseras de me faire la cour. Pour toujours. »

Ces mots étaient si lourds de menace qu'Ichiya n'eut aucun mal à se convaincre que s'il devait un jour briser cet engagement, il serait un homme mort. Il trembla légèrement. Avait-il le choix ?

« Ce serait très peu galant de ma part de vous contrarier, ma chère Titania, dit-il en exécutant une profonde révérence. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais sachez que je me battrai jusqu'à la mort pour gagner vos faveurs ! »

Erza se hérissa. Elle choisit de considérer ces paroles comme une attaque directe, et revêtit aussitôt l'Armure du Purgatoire. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de voir ce combat s'éterniser.

S'apercevant de sa transformation, Ichiya bondit en arrière et se dépêcha de sortir l'une de ses fioles de parfum. Même la grande Erza Scarlet ne pourrait résister au parfum de l'amour.

* * *

Dès que le combat commença, Sting s'approcha de la balustrade où Rogue observait le combat en compagnie de Frosh. Il s'accouda d'un air nonchalant et jeta un coup d'œil discret à son camarade, dans l'intention d'observer et d'analyser ses expressions faciales.

Sa distraction, cependant, lui joua un mauvais tour : il était du mauvais côté, celui où la mèche de cheveux noirs échappant à la queue de cheval de son ami dissimulait son visage.

 _Lui et son habitude de se cacher derrière ses cheveux !_ pesta Sting intérieurement, qui se demandait à quel point il pouvait changer de côté sans éveiller les suspicions du dragon de l'ombre. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans l'arène : Erza semblait lutter contre les effets séducteurs d'un flacon de parfum.

 _La pauvre... Je ne sais pas à quel point ce mage est fort, mais en tout cas, il fait flipper !_

Le dragon blanc tenta de nouveau en vain de voir par-dessous le rideau de cheveux noirs, puis, n'y tenant plus, il alla se placer à la droite de son camarade. Frosh, intrigué par son manège, lui jeta un regard curieux, mais Sting lui fit signe de ne rien dire, et le chat-grenouille acquiesça obligeamment.

Ah ! On y voyait mieux de ce côté-ci ! Cependant, à la grande déception de Sting, Rogue arborait son habituelle expression impassible, un peu mélancolique, et légèrement ennuyée.

 _Bon, qu'à cela ne tienne... Continuons à observer._

* * *

Erza bouillait de rage. Ce petit insolent d'Ichiya essayait de la séduire par magie ! La fragrance envahit ses narines et ses poumons et lui tourna la tête. C'était comme une déclinaison de toutes les choses qu'elle préférait, incitant de tendres souvenirs à remonter à la surface, lui faisant baisser sa garde. Au parfum frais et sucré de la fraise succéda l'odeur anisée de Jellal. Elle sentit un soupçon d'iode tandis qu'elle se revoyait dans un moment volé avec l'amour de sa vie, au pied de la Tour du Paradis, en train de regarder la mer. Les larmes perlèrent entre ses cils.

 _Comment ose-t-il ?_

La question, furieuse, fit voler en éclat les images mentales. Elle darda un regard meurtrier sur Ichiya, dont les jambes se mirent à trembler.

« Comment oses-tu penser que tu peux briser ma volonté avec un simple parfum ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix si sourde qu'il la sentit vibrer entre ses côtes.

Sachant qu'il allait avoir de gros problèmes, le mage déboucha un autre flacon et sa musculature quadrupla, ainsi que sa taille originale. Cette nouvelle apparence n'ébranla pas Erza le moins du monde. Elle se jeta sur lui, l'épée brandie au-dessus d'elle.

Il l'intercepta en la frappant de plein fouet avec son poing surdimensionné, mais l'armure amortit le choc et la reine des fées se reçut souplement quelques mètres plus loin. Elle fronça les sourcils, et Ichiya eut la certitude que si les regards pouvaient tuer, alors il serait déjà étalé raide mort sur le sol de l'arène. Il eut tout juste le temps de déboucher un nouveau flacon pour améliorer sa vitesse et roula sur lui-même pour se mettre hors de portée de la fureur de la reine des fées. Celle-ci vola au-dessus de lui et même l'ombre portée de son Armure du Purgatoire suffit à lui donner envie de disparaître dans le sable.

Erza planta ses bottes lestées d'acier dans le sol de l'arène pour se freiner, puis se retourna pour porter sa prochaine attaque. Ichiya l'avait rendue absolument furieuse, ce qui ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : ce combat allait s'achever dans quelques secondes.

* * *

« Sting ! »

Le dragon de lumière sursauta quand Rogue braqua son regard rubis sur lui.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu me dévisages comme ça ?

— Eh bien, je... Euh... En fait... »

Merde ! Il aurait dû penser à une excuse. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans l'arène. Ichiya gisait dans le sable, bras et jambes écartés, de retour à sa taille normale. Il avait tourné de l'œil, mais l'une de ses mains continuait à s'agiter convulsivement, comme si son corps n'avait pas encore compris qu'il venait d'essuyer la fureur destructrice d'une des mages les plus puissantes de Fairy Tail. Sting en aurait ri de bon cœur, si toutefois le regard de Rogue n'était pas toujours posé sur lui, exigeant des réponses.

« Hé, regarde ! tenta-t-il d'une voix gonflée d'un enthousiasme factice. Le combat est fini ! »

Mais Rogue ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ses yeux froidement interrogateurs toujours plongés dans ceux de Sting. Mal à l'aise, le dragon blanc murmura des excuses confuses et tourna les talons.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Sting ? » demanda Frosh.

Rogue soupira.

« Je ne sais pas, Frosh », répondit-il honnêtement.

Il reporta son attention sur les deux mages dans l'arène, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire : Titania avait massacré son adversaire. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques moulinets pour venir à bout d'Ichiya, impuissant à contrer la force et la détermination de ses coups.

Alors que les infirmiers emportaient le corps désarticulé d'Ichyia et que le public acclamait Erza, Rogue comprit soudain le but du manège de Sting : il avait cherché à guetter ses réactions en voyant Erza exposée au danger. S'il avait voulu rendre crédible son mensonge de l'avant-veille, c'était trop tard. Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi fallait-il que ces Jeux soient si compliqués ?

Ses ruminations furent cependant vite interrompues par l'annonce du prochain combat.

« Et maintenant, dit l'homme-citrouille en captant l'attention des spectateurs, voici un duel que vous attendez certainement tous avec impatience. Natsu Dragneel, mage de rang S, versus Sting Eucliffe, maître de Sabertooth ! »

Rogue se retourna à la recherche de son compagnon, mais il avait disparu.

* * *

Le moment que Sting avait tant attendu arrivait enfin. Il était content que son duel avec Natsu ait été programmé le jour même, sans quoi il n'aurait encore pas dormi de la nuit, et les insomnies à répétition risquaient de devenir problématiques dans de telles circonstances.

Dans le couloir obscur menant à l'arène, il prit quelques instants pour se concentrer. Bien qu'il ait du mal à l'admettre, il était terriblement nerveux. Ce combat serait le premier pour Sabertooth : il donnerait le ton pour le reste des Jeux. Il devait absolument se montrer à la hauteur et impressionner le public tout autant que les autres guildes. L'autre jour, lors de leur combat amical, il avait pu évaluer les forces et les faiblesses de Natsu, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions : aujourd'hui, il allait découvrir la véritable puissance du dragon de feu.

Il avait rêvé de ce combat et il avait hâte de commencer, mais l'euphorie était quelque peu atténuée par la pression qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait pas seulement envie de gagner ce combat : pour bien des raisons, il _devait_ le gagner.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il pivota sur lui-même et découvrit Rogue, qui le regardait intensément, indéchiffrable comme à son habitude.

« Rogue ! s'exclama Sting. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Je sais à quel point ce combat compte pour toi, expliqua calmement le dragon de l'ombre, alors je voulais être là. Pour les dernières secondes avant que tu n'entres dans cette arène. »

Sting ne s'expliqua pas très bien pourquoi, mais ces quelques mots le touchèrent en plein cœur. Il déglutit difficilement et hocha la tête.

« Sting... reprit Rogue d'une vois sourde. N'oublie pas.

— Oublier quoi ? demanda le dragon blanc, confus devant le sérieux de son compagnon.

— Il y autre chose que la guilde, et même que les promesses que tu t'es faites à toi-même. »

Les yeux de Sting s'écarquillèrent. _Autre chose ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien y avoir de plus important que ça ?_

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Rogue le gratifia de l'un de ses rares sourires.

« N'oublie pas de t'amuser », dit doucement le dragon de l'ombre en lui pressant l'épaule.

Puis, il s'évanouit dans les ténèbres.

Sting demeura quelques instants immobile, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Rogue avait raison ! C'était un grand moment pour lui, un moment qu'il se devait de savourer du début à la fin. Il fit jouer ses épaules et se dégourdit les jambes. Il était prêt.

Dehors, un vaste grondement de foule l'avertit que Natsu venait d'entrer en scène.

Le maître de Sabertooth cessa de réfléchir et avança dans la lumière.

* * *

Natsu frappa son poing dans sa paume, déjà auréolé de flammes en voyant son adversaire s'approcher.

Sting Eucliffe. Natsu avait appris à l'apprécier sur le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Sting avait visiblement le désir profond de le vaincre, et si c'était quelque chose que Natsu ne laisserait pas arriver, il était néanmoins ravi de donner au maître de Sabertooth une occasion d'essayer.

Instinctivement, le regard du dragon de feu dériva vers la tribune réservée à Fairy Tail, et y reconnut la silhouette de Grey. Il regarda ensuite l'une des lacrimas qui retransmettaient les images de l'arène et sourit à l'intention du mage de glace.

« Je vais le défoncer, murmura-t-il, espérant que son compagnon pourrait lire sur ses lèvres.

— Hé ! J'ai très bien entendu ça ! » protesta Sting, qui enclencha son _howaito doraibu_. Une aura blanche roula sur sa peau, dessinant les contours de sa silhouette athlétique.

Natsu reporta son attention sur le dragon de lumière.

« Comment tu veux la jouer, Sting ? On sort le grand jeu dès maintenant ? »

Sting éclata de rire.

« Je pense qu'on a déjà assez dansé la dernière fois. Passons aux choses sérieuses. »

Natsu acquiesça, enthousiaste.

Les deux chasseurs de dragons invoquèrent la puissance draconique et se transformèrent partiellement, la peau recouverte d'écailles. Des vagues de magie déferlèrent autour d'eux, réduisant les spectateurs au silence : chaque fois qu'on en faisait l'expérience, le pouvoir des chasseurs de dragons était toujours une chose passablement impressionnante. C'était une magie qu'on pouvait sentir à des centaines de mètres à la ronde, quelque chose qui vibrait dans les entrailles et faisait se dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Le combat s'annonçait prometteur.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un murmure confus remplaça les cris d'encouragements. Même avec l'aide des lacrimas vision, on n'y voyait plus rien. Le feu et la lumière pure s'affrontaient avec une telle violence que le duel était littéralement aveuglant.

Tout le monde se figea comme un seul homme quand Natsu poussa un rugissement dont la puissance semblait impossible pour un jeune homme de cette carrure. Quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière et le feu se dissipèrent pour révéler un Natsu pantelant, les pieds solidement plantés en terre, et un Sting étalé sur le sable, ensanglanté et immobile.

Chez Fairy Tail, Grey se tendit, les poings posés sur la rambarde de la tribune. Sur son épaule, Happy bondit d'enthousiasme.

« Il l'a eu ! cria le chat bleu.

— Attends... murmura le mage de glace, le regard fixé sur le corps immobile de Sting. Ce n'est pas encore fini. »

Lucy se rapprocha, osant à peine respirer. Natsu avait beau être debout, apparemment en pleine possession de ses moyens, il suffisait de le regarder attentivement pour voir que ses jambes tremblaient et qu'il était blessé. D'inquiétantes estafilades, comme tracées au laser, tranchaient sa peau halée. Sting, quant à lui, respirait doucement, et ses poings se crispaient sur le sable mouillé de sang. Il avait les yeux fermés, mais son visage tendu n'était pas celui d'un homme inconscient. Avait-il encore la force de se relever ?

Du côté de Sabertooth, Rogue eut à peu près la même réaction que Grey. Sur chacune de ses épaules, Lector et Frosh poussèrent un cri étouffé.

« Est-ce que Sting va y arriver ? demanda le chat-grenouille d'une petite voix.

— Évidemment ! Natsu n'a encore rien vu ! La dernière fois, il retenait ses coups !

— Natsu aussi, fit remarquer Rogue.

— Même ! » s'exclama Lector, buté.

Rogue fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que Natsu venait de faire, mais visiblement, son attaque avait heurté Sting de plein fouet. La vision de son compagnon couché sur le sol de l'arène, luttant pour respirer, lui fit froid dans le dos. Il réalisa, glacé, que la dernière fois qu'il avait éprouvé une telle sensation, c'était juste avant que Sting ne broie la cage thoracique de Jienma.

Sting nageait en plein brouillard. Il entendait ce qui se passait autour de lui, mais les sons se confondaient en une clameur vague et bruyante qui contribuait à lui embrouiller l'esprit. Le souffle rauque de Natsu, les propres battements de son cœur, le murmure grondant de l'arène... Et le cri solitaire d'une hirondelle passant dans le ciel. Ce seul son attira son attention et le fit émerger de la torpeur. En un choc, il se souvint de tout. De ce qu'il devait faire. De _pourquoi_ il devait le faire.

Il banda tous les muscles de son corps pour se blinder contre la souffrance à venir, puis se força à bouger. Ses poings tremblants s'enfoncèrent dans le sable. Il ramena ses pieds contre ses fesses et imprima à son dos une pression impossible. Il se redressa et bascula à genoux. Il toussa douloureusement. La dernière attaque de Natsu lui avait fait mal, vraiment très mal. Dans des circonstances normales, il aurait battu en retraite. Mais pas maintenant.

Il avait une meilleure raison pour gagner ce combat que celles que lui dictait son orgueil. Il pouvait accepter la défaite, l'humiliation, la brutalité, les coups. Il l'avait déjà fait par le passé. Mais il ne pouvait pas rompre une promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même.

« Désolé, Natsu, grogna-t-il en reprenant ses appuis sur ses jambes chancelantes. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de perdre ce duel. »

Le dragon de feu haussa les sourcils en le voyant se relever. Ses membres tremblaient de l'épuisement du combat, quand bien même celui-ci n'avait duré que quelques minutes. Cependant, il était encore loin d'être vaincu. Sting rayonnait d'une magie qui stimula son corps fatigué. Il sourit en observant le maître de Sabertooth : tous les deux étaient faits de la même étoffe. Ils étaient simplement incapables de comprendre le sens du mot 'abandonner'.

* * *

Quand Sting se releva péniblement, l'image de son visage ensanglanté et déterminé réveilla en Rogue un souvenir de leur passé commun. En fait, le premier souvenir de leur passé commun, celui du jour de leur rencontre.

Cela faisait quelques mois que Rogue avait mis fin à l'existence de Skiadram, et il errait comme une âme en peine de ville en ville, accompagné du chat qu'il avait trouvé un soir de printemps, occupé à batifoler avec les grenouilles d'un étang. Rogue avait trouvé cette attitude à la fois curieuse et amusante, et il avait partagé un repas avec l'Exceed, qui depuis n'avait cessé de le suivre. Ce jour-là, il se trouvait dans une petite ville dans les confins du royaume, et son attention avait été attirée par le bruit caractéristique d'une bagarre. Il s'était approché pour découvrir un petit garçon blond, le visage en sang, qui brandissait le poing en direction d'une bande de gamins qui se dispersaient en riant.

« J'vous dis que c'est la vérité ! criait le blond. J'ai tué un dragon ! Je vous le prouverai ! »

(Maintenant qu'il y repensait, pourquoi Sting voulait-il donc toujours tout prouver à tout le monde?)

Rogue et Frosh s'étaient approchés, et Rogue s'était agenouillé près du blond pour examiner ses blessures.

« Viens avec moi », dit-il d'un ton neutre, surprenant l'autre enfant qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver. « Il faut désinfecter tes blessures », ajouta-t-il devant la perplexité du blond.

Puis, les yeux du petit garçon s'agrandirent en voyant Frosh.

« Il est trop mignon ! » s'exclama-t-il, pour le plus grand plaisir du chat qui répondit innocemment :

« Fro le pense aussi ! »

Le blond éclata de rire, puis reporta son attention sur Rogue.

« Je t'ai jamais vu ici. D'où tu viens ? »

Rogue haussa les épaules.

« Aucune importance. Alors, tu viens ? »

Il se leva et commença à s'éloigner, puis se retourna et lança :

« Au fait, moi, je te crois. Moi aussi, j'ai tué un dragon. »

À ces mots, le visage de l'enfant se figea sous l'effet de la surprise. Au bout de quelques secondes, il rompit son état de stupéfaction et bondit sur ses pieds, puis se précipita à la suite de Rogue en riant.

« Génial ! Je m'appelle Sting ! Et toi ? »

Rogue ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

« Vas-y, Sting. Prouve-leur que tu avais raison. Prouve-le-moi aussi, si tu y tiens tellement. Montre que tu peux vaincre le dragon de feu. »

* * *

Les oreilles de Sting bourdonnaient toujours, et il voyait trouble. Il inspira doucement et longuement. Il n'était pas encore trop tard pour reprendre ses esprits. Il pouvait y arriver.

Il riva ses yeux bleu saphir sur les yeux bruns de Natsu, et en se plongeant dans son regard, il repensa à sa promesse. Cette promesse implicite qu'il avait faite à Rogue, et surtout à lui-même, et pour laquelle il se relèverait autant de fois que nécessaire.

Ça s'était passé le soir même où Rogue et lui avaient rejoint Sabertooth.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis autour d'une table dans le hall de guilde, de nombreux regards divisés entre la curiosité et l'hostilité posés sur eux. Ils partageaient une bière avec leurs Exceeds, le regard sombre.

« C'est une bonne idée », avait dit Sting, la bouche aussitôt âcre à cause du goût du mensonge.

Ce n'était pas exactement un mensonge, cela dit. C'était une intuition... Ou peut-être pire encore : juste un désir.

« On a atteint nos limites, insista-t-il. On a besoin d'une guilde pour aller plus loin. Rogue, on est des chasseurs de dragons ! Si on n'utilisait pas nos pouvoirs, qu'est-ce que ça ferait de nous ? »

Mais Rogue ne lui répondit pas. Évidemment. Le dragon de l'ombre ne lui ferait jamais l'affront de se montrer complaisant. Sting savait pourquoi il ne disait rien : rejoindre Sabertooth, c'était son idée. Rogue ne s'y était pas franchement opposé, mais de toute évidence, l'idée ne l'enthousiasmait pas non plus. Cependant, Rogue avait fait son choix en acceptant, et Sting ne trouverait nul réconfort en lui : chercher de l'approbation maintenant, cela équivalait à tomber dans un numéro d'auto-justification qu'il n'avait nulle envie d'offrir à son camarde. Et pourtant, dès ce soir-là, il avait senti que s'il ne pouvait parler, alors il devait prouver par les actes qu'il avait raison. Quand bien même il n'était même pas certain d'avoir raison, et quand bien même Rogue se fichait qu'il ait raison ou pas.

Ce soir-là, il crispa le poing sur sa pinte et fixa son partenaire jusqu'à ce que celui-ci le regarde dans les yeux.

« Quand je serai assez fort pour vaincre Natsu, je te prouverai qu'on a eu raison de rejoindre Sabertooth ! »

Il ne s'était passé que deux années entre le moment où il avait prononcé cette promesse et celui où il se tenait maintenant, blessé et presque ivre de douleur, face à celui qu'il avait juré de défaire. Mais entre-temps, Sting avait souvent remis le sujet sur la table. Comme si ça justifiait tout. Sabertooth les avait effectivement rendus plus forts. Mais Jienma avait aussi imprimé sa marque en eux. Deux années à se battre pour la reconnaissance, à accepter les coups et les humiliations... Juste pour être plus forts. Et c'était Sting qui les avait attirés dans ce piège. Pendant tout ce temps, Rogue était resté avec lui. Ils avaient combattu ensemble, fait face ensemble aux emportements rageurs du maître de guilde.

Alors même qu'il fixait Natsu, Sting se sentit rempli par une vieille colère qui le poussa aux extrémités de sa conscience.

 _Jienma..._

Le visage ensanglanté de Rogue. Ses lèvres et son nez brisés. Le sang qui coulait sur son menton.

Un grognement de fureur primitive monta dans sa gorge. La magie s'accumulait dans ses bras, vive comme un océan en furie sous son épiderme.

* * *

Quand il vit Sting bondir au-dessus de lui, rayonnant de lumière, Natsu sut qu'il allait avoir des problèmes. Sting s'apprêtait à déchaîner la puissance de son souffle sacré, et le mage de feu avait déjà eu un petit aperçu de la puissance de ce sort, assez pour savoir qu'il ne voulait pas se trouver sur la trajectoire directe de l'impact. Il bondit en arrière, se servant de ses flammes pour se déplacer aussi loin que possible. Puis, il se raidit et se prépara à encaisser l'attaque.

Lucy retira ses mains de la rambarde gelée en poussant un petit cri. Elle se tourna vers Grey en lui adressa un regard noir, mais il sembla ne rien remarquer. Bon sang ! Le mage de glace était vraiment nul pour contrôler sa magie quand il flippait. C'était particulièrement agaçant de se retrouvé gelé à chaque fois que Natsu s'attirait des ennuis. Cependant... Les pensées de Lucy s'interrompirent quand un craquement assourdissant retentit dans l'arène.

Une explosion de lumière aveugla l'ensemble du stade, puis un nuage de poussière s'éleva, dissimulant aux spectateurs ce qui était en train de se passer. Quand l'air s'éclaircit enfin, même le commentateur fut momentanément à court de commentaires.

Sting venait de détruire l'arène.

* * *

Natsu avait senti un choc inouï le plaquer au sol, la terre avait commencé à trembler, puis s'était dérobée sous son poids. Et maintenant, il tombait. Il se secoua pour réagir, mais il ne parvint pas à faire bouger son corps.

« Merde... » grogna-t-il, juste avant de contenir un cri de douleur quand il heurta violemment le sol.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il ouvrit les yeux et toussa, grimaçant sous l'effet de la souffrance. Il regarda le trou béant qui s'ouvrait au-dessus de lui, et mit quelques instants à comprendre que le sol de l'arène s'était effondré, révélant les souterrains qui couraient sous la ville. Il savait qu'un tel réseau de galeries existait, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé les visiter de cette façon-là. Fort heureusement, les tribunes semblaient ne pas avoir été affectées par le sort monstrueux de Sting. Il devait bien avouer qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle démonstration de puissance. Juste avant de lancer son attaque, Sting avait eu l'air brusquement en colère, mais Natsu avait du mal à croire que ce soit contre lui. Le maître de Sabertooth devait avoir ses propres raisons de vouloir gagner ce combat.

« Faire rugir les cieux », commença une voix grondante à quelques pas de lui.

Natsu se redressa sur ses coudes, éprouvant toujours les plus grandes difficultés à bouger. La silhouette de Sting, auréolée de lumière, apparut parmi les décombres fumants.

« Enflammer la terre », continua-t-il, transfiguré tandis qu'il approchait Natsu, comme si ses blessures précédentes ne l'affectaient plus. « Faire taire les mers. »

Il fit une pause et canalisa la lumière dans ses mains, puis frappa son poing contre sa paume.

« Ceci est Sabertooth ! » rugit-il.

La voix de Sting, amplifiée par sa force draconique, porta jusqu'aux tribunes, où un furieux grondement s'éleva du côté de sa guilde.

« Sabertooth « ! hurlèrent-ils en chœur. Même Yukino se joignit à ses camarades. Rogue ne dit rien, mais un sourire approbateur se peignit sur ses lèvres. Il serra l'une des pattes de Lector, qui pleurait de fierté sur son épaule. Lui-même avait les larmes aux yeux, et le plus grand mal à les contenir...

Natsu roula de côté pour esquiver l'attaque, y parvint de justesse, et trouva enfin la force de se relever. Il observa son adversaire en haletant. Il devait bien admettre qu'il était... plutôt impressionné. Mais c'était hors de question pour lui d'abandonner. Il canalisa la magie dans ses poings. Il allait se battre jusqu'au bout. Coup après coup, il fit reculer Sting contre l'une des parois semi écroulées. Il s'apprêtait à lancer une attaque puissante pour le mettre hors combat, mais le maître de Sabertooth le surprit en bloquant son poing des deux mains. Natsu hurla de douleur tandis que la magie de lumière lui transperçait les paumes. Il bondit en arrière, et perdit son avantage. Désormais, c'était lui qui reculait. Les flammes montèrent en lui avec la fureur du désespoir. Sting n'avait pas des réserves magiques inépuisables. Lui, si. Enfin, à peu de choses près.

Une tempête de flammes se déchaîna autour de lui. Sting évitait de brûler vif uniquement grâce au pouvoir protecteur de sa propre magie. Dans ses yeux brillait une détermination qui reflétait parfaitement celle de Natsu.

S'il continuait à hurler comme ça, le commentateur allait bientôt avoir une extinction de voix. Mais enfin, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait voir deux chasseurs de dragons s'affronter avec une telle violence. Nul doute que cette année, avec tous les paris, les Jeux allaient rapporter énormément d'argent. Le premier jour de la compétition n'aurait pas pu mieux se dérouler.

Sting devait se dépêcher. Il avait déchaîné un tel pouvoir que la magie se tarissait rapidement en lui. Il fallait porter le coup final. Mais, incertain de pouvoir mettre assez de force pour faire perdre connaissance à son adversaire, il joua un moment avec lui. Il esquivait souplement ses attaques, se servait du terrain pour prendre l'avantage. Enfin, il vit l'ouverture qu'il attendait. Positionné en hauteur, il fondit sur Natsu, qui récupérait tout juste d'une attaque qui l'avait envoyé bouler au fond des décombres.

« _Hori rei_! » rugit-il, déversant tout ce qui lui restait d'énergie dans cette ultime attaque.

Natsu s'effondra... et ne bougea plus.

Haletant, Sting l'observa pendant quelques interminables secondes. Le silence était également tombé dans les tribunes, où tout le monde se demandait si le combat était bel et bien terminé.

Puis, comme dans un rêve, l'homme-citrouille hurla dans le micro :

« Le vainqueur de ce combat est Sting Eucliffe ! »

Le maître de Sabertooth vacilla sur ses jambes tandis qu'une immense clameur montait des gradins au-dessus de lui. Il vit une lacrima-vision s'approcher de lui, accompagnée d'un petit micro ailé, au cas où il ait envie de faire une déclaration post-victoire. Et c'était bien le cas.

« Rogue, Lector ! Je l'ai fait ! » Il eut un petit sourire tremblant de fatigue. « Pour vous, reprit-il. Et pour Sabertooth » ! termina-t-il en levant le poing.

Cette fois, Rogue ne put retenir ses larmes.


	33. Jeux Magiques - Jour 1 - Partie 2

**De la romance ! Du drama ! Du yuri ! Du yaoi ! (sans blague!?)**

 **Playlist recommandée : n'importe quoi du groupe Cigarettes After Sex, qui porte diablement bien son nom, et si vous devez en choisir une : Dreaming of you ! Ou Garbage ! Avec les paroles en-dessous !**

 **Attention à vos yeux chastes, et spéciale dédicace à Typone Lady, merci pour tes reviews !**

 **Une très bonne année à vous !**

 **Enjoy ;)**

* * *

 _Bend me, break me anyway you need me  
All I want is you  
Bend me, break me, breaking down is easy  
All I want is you_

[Garbage, _I Think I'm Paranoid_ ]

Lector et Happy vinrent chercher leur partenaire respectif dans les décombres encore fumants de l'arène. Sting était encore conscient mais ne tenait plus debout, et Natsu n'eut pas la moindre réaction quand Happy s'envola avec lui. Les deux chasseurs de dragons furent envoyés à l'infirmerie, où Polyurscia, qui avait pris les tête des équipes médicales (« parce que les médecins de Crocus sont des incapables »), mit tout le monde dehors et s'attela à donner les premiers soins.

Quelques heures plus tard, le calme était revenu. Au vu de l'état de l'arène, la compétition fut suspendue. Jura et quelques autres mages aidèrent aux réparations afin que les Jeux puissent reprendre le plus tôt possible.

La compétition faisant chaque année de nombreux blessés, un petit hôpital avait été privatisé pour l'occasion, et on avait placé Sting et Natsu dans la même chambre. Polyurscia avait autorisé les visites, mais après avoir reçu presque toute la guilde de Fairy Tail, elle chassa les inopportuns et n'autorisa que Grey et Happy à rester. Evergreen fit remarquer bruyamment qu'aucun des deux n'était pourtant de la _famille_ , « parce que, vous savez, Grey et Natsu ne sont pas _mariés_ », mais Polyurscia se contenta de l'ignorer, tandis que le mage de glace essaya de l'assassiner à distance avec son plus beau regard noir. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil provoquant qui lui attira un froncement de sourcils de la part de Luxus, et tout le monde finit par s'éclipser.

Les membres de Sabertooth furent moins nombreux et moins bruyants, et pour l'heure, le chasseur de dragons était seul avec Lector, nageant dans la douce torpeur des analgésiques de Polyurscia.

Natsu venait de reprendre conscience. Il commença par râler abondamment – même quand il ne tenait plus debout, il était connu pour toujours avoir la force de râler, un trait de caractère, avec la tendance à prendre des décisions irréfléchies dans les situations tendues et la capacité à s'enthousiasmer à tout propos, qu'il partageait avec Lucy. Il s'arrêta quand il vit que Grey se contentait de le fixer avec un sourire légèrement sarcastique, et quand il entendit un petit rire faible de la part de Sting, dans le lit à côté.

« Humpf, grogna-t-il en guise de conclusion.

— Tu t'es bien battu, Natsu », tenta Happy pour le consoler, mais ses paroles ne produisirent qu'une accentuation de la moue dépitée du chasseur de dragons.

Grey préféra ne rien dire : il savait qu'aucun mot de réconfort ne pourrait faire passer à Natsu le goût amer de la défaite. Au lieu de cela, il se contenta de lui caresser doucement les cheveux tout en lui faisant le récit, le plus exagéré possible pour l'effet comique, des différentes réactions des membres de la guilde au combat. Il omit de préciser que sous la pression, il avait accidentellement gelé Lucy, Kanna, et même Gildarts, mais Happy se fit un plaisir de le préciser. En entendant ça, Natsu éclata de rire. Grey sourit. Cette petite humiliation en valait peut-être la peine, après tout : en cet instant, rien n'aurait pu faire plus plaisir à Natsu que d'imaginer le grand Gildarts transformé en glaçon...

Finalement, le mage de feu regarda Grey et Happy et dit d'une voix radoucie :

« Restez pas là. Allez vous amuser. Je suis pas en danger, tout ira bien pour moi.

— Tu es sûr ? demandèrent de concert ses deux colocataires.

— Évidemment, bande d'idiots. Allez, dehors ! »

Sting tourna la tête. En voyant Grey se pencher et poser un baiser très tendre sur les lèvres de Natsu, il se sentit étrangement et inexplicablement triste. Il avait remarqué que les deux mages n'étaient pas très proches physiquement en public, et c'était en fait la première fois qu'il était témoin du genre d'intimité qu'ils partageaient. La main de Grey dans les cheveux de Natsu, les sourires qu'il lui adressait, la façon dont il venait de l'embrasser, à la fois avec passion et avec tendresse... Tous ces gestes avaient semblé naturels, spontanés, évidents, même. Pourquoi est-ce que cela lui faisait ressentir un pincement au cœur ?

En sortant, Grey faillit se heurter à une silhouette familière adossée contre le mur, la tête baissée, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Oh, c'est toi, Rogue ! » s'exclama Grey.

Le dragon de l'ombre émergea d'une réflexion qui n'avait pas l'air d'être très agréable, et adressa un mince sourire au mage de glace.

« Salut, Grey.

— Sting est réveillé, si tu veux le voir », dit Grey.

Rogue acquiesça lentement. Puis, réalisant qu'il se comportait bizarrement, il s'anima et sourit plus franchement.

« Ok, merci. Natsu va bien ?

— Ouais. Je ne connais personne d'aussi coriace que lui. Je parie qu'il sera rétabli demain. »

Rogue eut un petit rire.

« Même chose pour Sting... »

Grey posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

« J'y vais. Même si on vient de subir une jolie défaite, Erza a gagné son combat, et puis de toute façon, on l'aurait fait quand même : ce soir, on se pinte à l'auberge avec Edo-Fairy Tail. Toi et les Exceeds êtes les bienvenus, si ça te dit. »

Rogue parut authentiquement surpris par l'invitation.

« Euh... D'accord, j'y réfléchirai. »

Grey s'empêcha de lui demander à quoi diable il avait besoin de réfléchir pour accepter une invitation à boire un coup, et le laissa seul dans le couloir où il allait, sans doute, réfléchir pour décider s'il allait ou non entrer dans cette chambre.

Après le départ de Grey, Rogue frappa discrètement et entra dans la chambre. Il vit d'abord Natsu, qui lui sourit sous ses nombreux bandages, puis Sting, qui occupait le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre. Il adressa un hochement de tête à Natsu et alla s'asseoir près de Sting.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

La question sonna faux dans sa tête. Demander quelque chose comme ça lui paraissait trivial après ce qui s'était passé cet après-midi. Sting avait rempli sa promesse, réalisé son rêve, prouvé tout ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé de prouver. Il s'était dépassé, et il l'avait fait en partie... Pour lui. Il frissonna.

Comme s'il devinait quel genre de débat intérieur se jouait en lui, Sting lui sourit avec douceur. Rogue avait toujours aimé la façon dont son sourire, aussi léger qu'il soit, faisait étinceler ses yeux d'un bleu dur comme un ciel d'été. Cédant à une impulsion, il prit la main du dragon blanc et la serra dans la sienne.

« Après ça, est-ce qu'il te reste encore un but dans la vie, Sting Eucliffe, jeune maître de Sabertooth ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

— Des dizaines, Rogue, si tu savais... »

Le dragon de l'ombre sourit en secouant la tête.

« Évidemment, j'aurais dû m'en douter...

— Oï, Rogue ! » l'interpella Natsu depuis le lit voisin.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard curieux.

« J'ai entendu Grey te proposer d'aller à notre auberge ce soir. Tu devrais accepter. Personne ne fait la fête comme nous.

— C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète... » murmura Rogue avant de reporter son attention sur Sting. « Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Comment tu te sens ?

— Tout va bien ! Juste quelques brûlures au troisième degré... »

Il éclata de rire, suivi par Natsu.

 _Ces deux-là font vraiment la paire_ , constata Rogue intérieurement.

« Et Natsu a raison, reprit Sting, tu devrais aller avec Fairy Tail ce soir. Fais la fête pour nous ! Nous, on est coincés avec cette vieille chouette de Polyurscia toute la soirée, et je parie qu'elle va nous faire manger des légumes ou ce genre de trucs... »

Rogue secoua la tête, dépité devant le comportement infantile de Sting. Ça faisait partie du genre de choses auquel il ne s'habituerait jamais... Et c'était tant mieux.

Il sourit et regarda Lector :

« Tu viens avec moi ?

— D'accord, mais seulement si on va chez Fairy Tail ce soir. J'ai envie de faire la fête ! Emmène qui tu veux de la guilde, mais je veux y aller ! »

Sting eut un large sourire devant l'enthousiasme de son chat.

« Bon, très bien, soupira Rogue. Si c'est ce que tu veux... Je reviendrai demain matin », dit-il à l'intention de Sting.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, et Rogue repartit avec Lector, laissant seuls les deux chasseurs de dragons.

* * *

Quand son alter-ego l'accueillit en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, Rogue regretta immédiatement sa décision. Cependant, Lector et Frosh se mêlèrent rapidement à la foule, déclenchant l'enthousiasme d'Edo-Jubia et d'Edo-Lucy, qui jurèrent que c'étaient les deux chats les plus adorables qu'elles aient jamais vus. Edo-Rogue le guida jusqu'au bar et lui tendit une pinte mousseuse. Déjà tendu, Rogue se raidit davantage quand Edo-Sting se positionna sur sa gauche. À peine arrivé, déjà coincé. Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une aide potentielle.

De l'autre côté du bar, Gajeel buvait avec son alter-ego en riant à gorge déployée. Eux au moins s'entendaient bien... Rogue faillit s'étouffer quand Edo-Sting lui donna une claque amicale dans le dos.

« Le combat d'aujourd'hui, c'était in-cro-yable. Mon alter-ego est vraiment super fort.

— Ouais, approuva Edo-Rogue. J'ai hâte de voir ce que _toi_ tu sais faire. »

Rogue eut beau se creuser la tête, il ne voyait rien qu'il puisse dire ou faire pour se débarrasser d'eux. Heureusement, Grey vint à son secours.

« Hey, Rogue ! Tu es venu, finalement ? dit-il en se glissant opportunément entre Edo-Sting et lui.

— Lector a insisté... dit Rogue sombrement.

— Je vois... Quelle journée, pas vrai ? J'espère que l'arène sera réparée rapidement... J'ai vraiment hâte d'affronter Leon.

— Vous êtes des amis d'enfance, c'est ça ?

— Plus que ça, on a été élevés par la même femme, et on pratique la même magie. Et je suppose que toi, tu dois avoir hâte d'affronter Gajeel... »

Le chasseur de dragons, avec sa maudite ouïe fine, releva aussitôt la tête en entendant son nom. Et c'est ainsi que Rogue se retrouva entraîné avec Grey, Gajeel, Edo-Sting et Edo-Rogue, qui s'assirent ensemble à une table au fond de la salle. Le dragon de l'ombre regarda sa pinte d'un œil critique. Il fronça les sourcils, puis, tout doucement, les muscles de son dos se relâchèrent. Il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir aussi tendu. Après tout, il pouvait bien profiter un peu de la fête, non ?

Plus tard, Rufus, Orga et Yukino pointèrent le bout de leur nez. Ils savaient que Rogue était là, ce qui les avait surpris, mais ils furent plus surpris encore par l'accueil que leur réserva Fairy Tail. Après tout, Sting venait de battre l'un de leurs éléments les plus puissants, non ? Et pourtant, ils se virent proposer des boissons et se retrouvèrent entraînés à différents points de la salle par différents groupes de mages comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date. Leur guilde n'était ni aussi amicale, ni aussi chaleureuse que celle-ci, mais au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes, ils étaient tous convaincus qu'elle le devrait peut-être. C'était d'ailleurs ce que à quoi Sting avait travaillé depuis qu'il avait pris la place de Jienma, et aujourd'hui, aucun membre de Sabertooth n'avait eu de meilleure raison d'être fier de leur maître de guilde. Grâce à lui, Sabertooth avait fait une entrée pour le moins fracassante dans la compétition.

L'ambiance était d'autant plus bruyante que Bacchus avait décidé de se joindre à la fête. À le voir, on aurait pu croire qu'il avait pris le défi de Kanna comme une tentative de séduction, mais il était toujours difficile de savoir ce que le Faucon ivre prenait ou non au sérieux. Toujours était-il qu'il contait fleurette à la cartomancienne tout en s'assurant que son verre était toujours plein, précaution pourtant inutile avec une femme comme elle. Lucy le surveillait de loin, n'attendant qu'un faux pas de sa part pour déchaîner la tempête qui couvait dans ses yeux noisette. Mais pour l'instant, elle était trop occupée avec Orga, avec qui elle s'entendait curieusement bien, et avec Yukino. Lucy n'avait encore jamais rencontrée de constellationniste qui détienne des clés d'or, et les deux jeunes femmes étaient ravies de pouvoir parler de leurs esprits avec une personne qui savait quel genre de lien on pouvait tisser avec eux.

Rogue était dans le couloir au fond de l'auberge, se dirigeant vers les toilettes, quand quelqu'un le saisit par les épaules et le plaqua contre le mur. Prêt à se défendre, il leva les yeux et vit... Edo-Sting. Il se raidit immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce que... commença-t-il.

— J'ai vu comment tu me regardais, l'interrompit Edo-Sting d'un air séducteur. Je vais te rendre un service, et à mon alter-ego par la même occasion. »

Rogue s'apprêtait à répondre quand Edo-Sting se pencha en avant et happa ses lèvres entre les siennes. Le chasseur de dragons se figea. Son corps réagit instantanément au contact du corps de Sting... enfin, de son alter-ego. Pendant ce bref moment, le monde se mit à tourner. Il éprouva comme une décharge électrique qui se ramifia du haut des reins jusqu'à ses couilles. L'évidence pure et absolue du désir déchira les ténèbres dans sa tête comme la foudre. Il n'avait même pas réalisé que Sting... enfin, Edo-Sting, avait cessé de l'embrasser, quand il demanda avec un sourire provocateur :

« Inutile de nier qu'il t'attire, maintenant, pas vrai ? »

Perdu, Rogue le regarda sans rien dire.

« Tu devrais le lui dire », dit Edo-Sting avant de faire demi-tour et de s'éloigner.

Le cœur battant, Rogue mit plusieurs minutes pour reprendre ses esprits. Il avait raison : ça ne servait plus à rien de nier son attirance. Mais en parler à Sting... Certainement pas. Il avait bien trop peur des conséquences possibles. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui, alors hors de question de risquer de le perdre.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour réprimer les larmes qui montaient dans ses yeux, puis inspira un grand coup et quitta l'auberge.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, Kanna et Lucy montèrent dans leur chambre et fermèrent la porte à double tour. Kanna alla s'effondrer sur le lit. Souriante, les yeux fermés, elle dit à Lucy :

« Toute cette agitation, ça me rappelle des souvenirs... »

Elle cessa de sourire et regarda Lucy. Ses grands yeux violets étaient étrangement humides, comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer.

« Tu te souviens ? Toi et moi. Il y a un an... »

La constellationniste lui sourit tendrement.

« Comment je pourrais oublier ? Quand tu m'as rejointe dans mon bain, j'avais rarement été aussi embarrassée de ma vie... »

Kanna fit la moue.

« Et c'est tout ?

— Bien sûr que non ! s'écria Lucy. Je n'avais jamais été non plus... aussi excitée de ma vie. »

À ces mots, Kanna retrouva le sourire.

« Vraiment ? Et maintenant ?

— Maintenant, dit Lucy en faisant passer son t-shirt par-dessus ses épaules, je suis heureuse de ne plus avoir à être embarrassée de faire ça. »

Sur ces mots, elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge et le jeta à travers la pièce, puis grimpa sur le lit et se plaça à califourchon sur Kanna. Sa compagne approuva son attitude directe par un sourire. Elle empoigna sa poitrine généreuse et fit jouer le bout de ses doigts autour des tétons jusqu'à ce qu'ils durcissent.

« Tu es délicieuse, Lucy », murmura-t-elle d'un ton rêveur.

Lucy se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et ondula des hanches contre le corps de Kanna. Ses doigts sur ses seins excitaient toutes les terminaisons nerveuses de son buste.

Ça devait être les Jeux Magiques, mais il semblait que chaque année, tout le monde avait autant d'envie d'en découdre dans l'arène que sous les draps.

Evergreen et Elfman, par exemple, avaient disparu étrangement tôt, de même pour Luxus et Fried... Et nulle trace de Bixrow ! Avec qui avait-il pu bien aller, celui-là ? L'unité Raijin serait-elle _électrisée_ par l'ambiance festive ? Lucy rit bêtement en formulant ce jeu de mots dans sa tête, provoquant un regard intrigué de Kanna.

« Ce n'est rien... expliqua-t-elle. Je pensais juste que tout le monde semble sur le point de se sauter dessus... Il y a de la tension sexuelle partout...

— À qui tu penses ? » demanda Kanna en haussant un sourcil. Elle appréciait les commérages au moins autant que Lucy.

La constellationniste se leva pour enlever sa jupe, sa culotte et ses bottes, mais garda ses bas. Puis, elle revint à sa position initiale et contempla Kanna d'un air rêveur. Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres, anticipant ce qui allait suivre. Puis, elle s'employa à déboutonner doucement le corsage de Kanna, révélant petit à petit le galbe ferme de sa poitrine et la perfection de sa peau claire.

« D'abord, il y a Edo-Sting et Edo-Rogue, mais je me demande s'il y a parfois des moments entre eux qui ne soient pas aussi... intenses. »

Kanna gloussa doucement tandis que Lucy achevait de déboutonner son haut.

« Et puis je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je suis presque persuadée que Rogue, celui de Sabertooth, est raide amoureux de Sting... »

Kanna soupira légèrement tandis que Lucy écartait les pans de tissus de son haut, révélant sa poitrine serrée par un tout petit soutien-gorge rouge.

« Et aussi, reprit Lucy, j'ai l'impression que Grey aurait ravagé Natsu dans son lit à l'infirmerie s'ils avaient été seuls, et Natsu en état... »

Elle se décala en arrière sur les cuisses de Kanna pour pouvoir déboutonner son pantalon.

« Et moi... Je ne t'ai même pas encore vue combattre, et pourtant, je te trouve tellement belle dans cette arène que j'en ai déjà des frissons juste à imaginer la sueur couler dans le creux de tes reins, tes muscles se contracter, tes cheveux emmêlés et la rage de vaincre dans tes yeux... Rien que d'y penser, j'en perds la tête... »

Elle acheva de déshabiller Kanna, tirant sa culotte dans le même mouvement que son pantalon.

Le ton bas et séducteur de la voix de Lucy, ainsi que son petit strip-tease provoquant, avait déjà noué le bas-ventre de Kanna. Elle attira Lucy vers elle, impatiente de goûter à sa bouche sucrée. Elle plongea les doigts dans sa chevelure blonde, enivrée par son parfum printanier, comme du muguet mouillé de rosée.

« Et ! reprit Lucy en se détachant de sa bouche et en la plaquant contre le matelas. C'est sans compter Bacchus et ses regards libidineux... Il te veut, Kanna. Tu l'as remarqué ? »

La cartomancienne la regarda, surprise.

« Bacchus a le feu au cul, fit-elle remarquer. Il veut tout monde.

— Et toi, tu le veux ? »

Là encore, Kanna hésita, surprise par ces questions inhabituelles de la part de Lucy.

« Il ne m'intéresse pas, Lucy... Est-ce que tu es jalouse ?

— Et si je l'étais ? Tu es une belle femme, après tout, et pas grand-monde ne me prend au sérieux, moi la petite Lucy, la fille rigolote et gentille de Fairy Tail... »

À ces mots, les yeux de Kanna s'écarquillèrent.

« C'est comme ça que tu te vois ? » interrogea-t-elle, saisie.

Lucy haussa les épaules, une moue triste sur les lèvres.

Kanna se redressa sur l'oreiller et empoigna fermement les hanches de Lucy.

« Pour moi, tu n'es pas seulement cette fille-là. Tu es la plus belle fille de la guilde. Tu es brillante. Tu es... pimentée. Dans ta façon de parler, dans ta spontanéité, dans ta générosité... Tu es brûlante, irrésistible, impossible, adorable... »

Kanna s'interrompit en constatant la nuance rouge foncée qui était apparu sur les joues de Lucy.

« Tu... tu le penses vraiment ? balbutia la constellationnsite.

— Évidemment ! s'exclama Kanna. Les gens n'ont pas cette image de moi, mais toi, tu le sais mieux qu'eux : je _suis_ exigeante. Et je te trouve parfaite. »

Lucy abdiqua. Elle se pencha en avant pour embrasser Kanna à pleine bouche, frissonnant quand le bout de ses seins entra en contact avec les tétons raidis de sa compagne. D'une main, elle caressa leurs deux poitrines ensemble, de l'autre, elle explora du bout des doigts la fente humide de Kanna, ravie de voir que celle-ci était plus que prête à passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Lucy recula et s'agenouilla entre les cuisses de Kanna, puis se baissa pour laisser courir la pointe de sa langue le long de sa vulve gonflée et palpitante. Kanna faisait des efforts visibles pour restreindre les mouvements de son bassin tandis que Lucy la léchait en prenant tout son temps, s'attardant sur le pourtour de son clitoris. Kanna referma les doigts sur les cheveux soyeux de Lucy et se laissa aller, ses gémissements se perdant dans l'obscurité de leur chambre.

Au bout d'un moment, Lucy enfouit sa langue dans le creux de la vulve de sa partenaire, puis agaça l'entrée de son vagin par de petits coups de langue à la fois empressés et légers. Tout en continuant son œuvre, elle glissa une main sur le haut du sexe de sa compagne, le majeur pressé sur son clitoris, l'index et l'annulaire appuyant fermement sur l'extérieur. Kanna se redressa brusquement, un cri étranglé se bloqua dans sa gorge.

 _Ça y est, je te tiens_ , pensa Lucy. C'était l'une des choses dont elle ne se lassait jamais. Donner tant de plaisir à sa partenaire que celle-ci oubliait tout, absolument tout, excepté l'instant présent.

Soudain, Lucy sentit deux mains l'agripper sous les aisselles, et, ni une ni deux, elle se retrouva allongée sur le dos, surplombée par son amante brûlante et haletante. Kanna l'embrassa passionnément, et, distraite par ce baiser, Lucy tressaillit de nouveau quand sa partenaire glissa sa main entre ses jambes. Un petit bruit humide retentit tandis que les doigts chauds de Kanna écartaient ses lèvres trempées. Lucy ne resta pas passive : de nouveau, elle caressa la vulve à présent presque _vibrante_ de sa compagne. Toutes les deux se caressèrent mutuellement tout en s'embrassant, prenant moins de précaution à mesure que le plaisir montait, tapis au fond du ventre comme une bête prête à bondir. Elles précipitèrent leurs mouvements, les doigts serrant, agrippant, caressant, pénétrant, les bouches se mordant, s'aspirant, se buvant...

« Mmmh... Nnnngh... » gémit Lucy tandis que son bas-ventre se contractait autour des doigts de Kanna.

« Hmmnh... chantonna Kanna tout contre ses lèvres.

— K-Kanna... Je vais jouir...

— Lucy... Attends encore un peu, chérie... A-... O-oh... Attends encore un peu. »

Elle se redressa pour chevaucher sa partenaire, son bassin ondulant, cherchant les caresses et les contacts. Lucy la pénétra juste au bon moment pour sentir son vagin se contracter sous l'effet de l'orgasme. Kanna crut qu'il ne finirait jamais. Vague après vague, elle chevaucha la houle de son plaisir, celui de Lucy, en écho, la portant toujours plus loin.

Enfin, la pression se relâcha. Kanna retomba sur le lit et les deux jeunes femmes demeurèrent immobiles, allongée sur le dos, le corps brillant de sueur. Au bout d'un moment, Kanna murmura :

« Avec ça, si c'est demain que j'affronte Bacchus, je suis sûre de gagner. »

Lucy eut un petit rire.

« Si ça te motive tant que ça, je ne vois pas d'objection à faire ça tous les soirs... »

Kanna roula sur le côté pour embrasser sa partenaire.

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Lucy, je pourrais bien te prendre au mot... »

* * *

Rogue avait parcouru la moitié du chemin vers la guilde de Sabertooth quand il entendit quelqu'un qui lui courait après. Il se retourna et eut la surprise de découvrir Grey, haletant à cause de sa course.

« Hé, Rogue, fit le mage de glace en reprenant son souffle.

— Pourquoi tu m'as couru après comme ça ? » demanda Rogue, authentiquement perplexe.

Grey se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, apparemment embarrassé.

« C'est que... Cet idiot d'Edo-Sting m'a dit ce qu'il avait fait. J'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être besoin de parler.

— Et pourquoi est-ce que tu penserais ça ? » interrogea Rogue d'un ton plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Grey ne lui répondit pas, mais le fixa avec une expression de défi.

Rogue soupira.

« Tu as tout deviné, c'est ça ? Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas en parler avec toi, mais je vois mal ce que ça m'apporterait. »

Grey haussa les épaules.

« Parfois, on a juste besoin d'une oreille attentive. »

Rogue considéra la question un moment, puis avisa un pont au milieu duquel se trouvait un banc placé là pour qu'on puisse tranquillement contempler la rivière. Il le désigna du menton.

« Allons nous asseoir. »

Une heure plus tard, il avait tout raconté. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il se sentait mieux. En un sens, oui. Mais parler de tout cela lui avait également fait réaliser à quel point il avait refoulé ses sentiments, et l'émotion l'avait submergé. Grey l'avait écouté sans rien dire, posant seulement une question de temps à autre. Décidément, il était bon pour ça.

« Et voilà, je t'ai encore raconté ma vie, commenta Rogue avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

— C'était intéressant, répondit Grey en souriant à son tour. Et... Je ne suis pas sûr que tu devrais être aussi pessimiste, à propos de Sting. Si tu y réfléchis bien, tu ne trouves peut-être aucune raison de penser qu'il pourrait éprouver la même chose que toi, mais tu n'as aucune raison non plus de penser qu'il ne ressent rien... »

Rogue haussa les épaules.

« C'est vrai, mais je ne suis pas sûr que le jeu en vaille la chandelle. Mais bon. J'y penserai.

— C'est ça, penses-y. » s'exclama Grey en lui donnant une claque amicale sur l'épaule. « Je rentre à l'auberge. On se voit demain ! »

Sur ce, le mage de glace le salua d'un signe de la main et s'éloigna dans les rues encore animées malgré l'heure tardive.

Rogue resta un moment à contempler les eaux calmes où scintillaient les lumières de la ville, et réfléchit à ce qu'il avait dit à Grey. Le jeu en valait-il la chandelle ? Il l'ignorait, et cette incertitude le rendait fou. Sans trop savoir ce qu'il comptait faire exactement, il se dirigea vers l'hôpital. Quoi qu'il arrive, si ça tournait mal, il n'aurait qu'à activer sa forme d'ombre et disparaître dans l'obscurité !

Devant la chambre où se reposaient Natsu et Sting, il se figea, tous les sens aux aguets. Il n'entendait rien d'autre là-dedans que des respirations paisibles. Le plus doucement possible, il ouvrit la porte.

Les ténèbres régnaient dans la pièce. Tant mieux. La nuit, Rogue se sentait davantage lui-même, et d'une façon générale, plus à sa place dans le monde.

Il avisa la silhouette de Sting sous les draps, qui dormait du sommeil du juste, un rayon de lune caressant ses traits harmonieux et tranquilles. Rogue sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, et fut reconnaissant qu'il faisait noir, et surtout que personne ne savait ce qu'il faisait là.

Il avança à pas de loups dans la pièce obscure, et, surmontant sa gêne au profit de son instinct, il se glissa sous les draps pour se loger tout contre Sting.

À son contact, celui-ci réagit par un léger soupir, mais il semblait toujours profondément endormi. Rogue écouta attentivement : la respiration de Natsu lui paraissait tout aussi régulière. Il en conclut que Polyurscia avait dû leur donner des sédatifs puissants. Ce qui signifiait... Qu'il devait se tenir tranquille. Il n'était tout de même pas pervers au point d'essayer d'abuser de ses partenaires, même si l'idée, surtout concernant Sting, lui avait traversé l'esprit plus d'une fois.

Au moment où il se faisait ses réflexions, Sting bougea dans son sommeil, collant ses fesses contre son érection. La même érection qui ne l'avait pas lâché depuis qu'Edo-Sting l'avait embrassé, laissant sa vessie pleine et son esprit plein d'idées libidineuses.

Pour ne rien arranger... Rogue commençait à avoir un sérieux doute. Est-ce que Sting dormait vraiment ? Parce que...

Était-ce seulement possible de dormir et d'attraper la main de quelqu'un pour la presser directement contre son entrejambe ?

Il se figea, mais, au bout de quelques instants, il céda au besoin désespéré qui l'avait conduit dans cette chambre. Il pressa ses doigts tout autour de cette verge dure, et, comme pour se dédouaner de cet attouchement trop intime, il enfouit son visage dans la chevelure indisciplinée de Sting, humant son odeur salée comme l'océan, étourdissante comme des fleurs exotiques.

Sting réagit en se cambrant contre lui, et Rogue essaya en vain de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur quand sa queue se glissa dans la raie des fesses de Sting. Tout ce qui les séparait, c'étaient deux stupides épaisseurs de tissu. Il étouffa un gémissement dans la nuque de Sting, tout en continuant à onduler du bassin pour se nicher dans la chaleur du corps du dragon blanc.

Celui-ci le surprit en poussant un petit cri étouffé. Il ne pouvait pas _vraiment_ dormir, si ?

Impossible. Mais il devait être euphorique à cause des médicaments, peut-être même en plein délire hallucinatoire. Savait-il seulement _qui_ le touchait comme ça ?

À ce moment-là, Sting, se retourna et... l'embrassa. Définitivement réveillé, donc.

Rogue recula.

« Sting ? demanda-t-il doucement.

— Pas parler... marmonna l'autre. Embrasse-moi...

— Attends ! Tu... tu sais qui je suis ? »

L'autre eut un rire étouffé.

« Évidemment... »

Rogue eut une telle sensation d'irréalité qu'il se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Mais Sting interrompit ses questionnements en l'embrassant de nouveau. Rogue l'enlaça et le caressa doucement, du haut de la nuque jusqu'au sommet de ses fesses. Il tressaillit quand une main se glissa dans son boxer, empoignant son érection. Il se figea, ne sachant soudain plus ce qu'il faisait là, ni ce qu'il était censé faire ensuite. Ça ne pouvait pas vraiment être en train d'arriver. Peut-être que les remèdes de Polyurscia avaient des effets secondaires inattendus.

Si c'était le cas, il ne pouvait pas... il ne devait pas...

Bon sang, mais comment au juste est-on censé réfléchir quand on a la queue dans la main de son meilleur ami dont on est désespérément amoureux ?

Il laissa échapper un soupir tremblant. Les mouvements de Sting étaient lents, pleins de langueur, mais à ce stade, Rogue était dans un tel état d'excitation qu'il était au bord de l'orgasme. Et puis... personne ne lui avait jamais fait ça, et c'était stupidement, terriblement délicieux.

Il se tendit, les lèvres serrées pour refouler un gémissement, tandis que la tension construite depuis des heures se relâchait enfin.

Revenant peu à peu à la réalité, il fut submergé d'embarras. Mais là encore, Sting apaisa ses doutes en l'embrassant, cette fois avec... de la tendresse, lui sembla-t-il.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, et puis... Au point où il en était, de toute façon...

Il plongea sous la couette, retira ses sous-vêtements à Sting, puis se nicha entre ses jambes. Il testa du bout de la langue la saveur et la texture de sa verge, arrachant de petits gémissements sexy à son partenaire. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait _vraiment_ faire ça. Après ça, il serait peut-être obligé de disparaître dans les ténèbres... pour au moins toute la vie.

Il engloutit le membre turgescent, le caressant de bas en haut, les lèvres serrées. Sting se tendit et souleva le bassin en étouffant un cri. Rogue espéra vaguement que Natsu ne se réveillerait pas, mais maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il fallait aller jusqu'au bout. Heureusement, Sting fut lui aussi très rapide. Rogue avala sa semence, légèrement surpris du goût salé et amer, moins désagréable qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Puis, il rhabilla son partenaire pour ne pas qu'il se retrouve à poil quand Polyurscia viendrait prendre de ses nouvelles, et émergea de sous les couvertures pour découvrir un Sting au visage complètement détendu, léger sourire aux lèvres.

 _J'espère que c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait_ , pensa Rogue sombrement.

Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, puis murmura :

« Je te laisse dormir. Je rentre à la guilde. »

Il hésita un long moment.

« Je t'aime », chuchota-t-il.

Il ne sut pas si Sting l'avait entendu, ou s'il s'était déjà rendormi. Il arrangea sa tenue et quitta prestement l'hôpital, puis se fondit dans les ombres jusqu'à ce qu'il ait regagné sa chambre. Il avait dit à Sting qu'il viendrait le voir demain matin... Mais maintenant, ça lui semblait peu probable.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Grey, lui, était seul dans sa chambre à l'auberge. Juste à côté de la chambre de Lucy et Kanna. Il n'avait jamais été très attiré par les filles, mais, s'il n'avait pas l'odorat de Natsu, il pouvait néanmoins très bien identifier la tension sexuelle qui pesait de l'autre côté du mur. Nul besoin non plus d'oreilles de chasseur de dragons pour entendre les cris étouffés et les gémissements sensuels, lents et lourds comme un vent chargé de pluie, qu'il était contraint d'écouter... Tout seul dans son lit.

Bon sang, même le contact léger des draps sur son érection lui rappelait des souvenirs brûlants, et la simple étoffe glissant sur sa verge éveillait un désir qu'il tentait en vain de refouler.

Des images de Natsu surgirent dans son esprit, sa nuque moite de sueur, le dessin à la fois musculeux et délicat de ses épaules, ses lèvres gonflées de sang quand il l'avait embrassé un peu trop vigoureusement, ses cuisses dures comme la pierre quand il les resserrait sur autour de ses hanches...

Il refoula le gémissement qui montait dans sa gorge. C'était trop.

Il s'empara de sa verge et commença à se masturber. Tandis que sa main montait et descendait, il utilisa son index pour humidifier son gland, tout en s'imaginant son chasseur de dragons l'observer à l'autre bout de la pièce, attentif au moindre de ses mouvements, au moindre des sons anarchiques qu'il produisait en se laissant absorber par le plaisir. Natsu le soupçonnait, mais il ne lui avait jamais vraiment avoué : Grey n'avait pas qu'une sale habitude de strip-tease... Quand Natsu le traitait d'exhibitionniste, c'était plutôt une description qu'une insulte. Il aimait l'imaginer le regarder perdre peu à peu le contrôle, imaginer ses yeux brûlants se délectant du spectacle impudique qu'il offrait, livrant sans remords toutes les parties de son anatomie au regard de son partenaire.

Bon sang, il lui manquait...

C'était bizarre comme il pouvait lui manquer, même pour une seule nuit.

Au moment où cette pensée émergea dans sa tête, l'orgasme l'emporta dans un brusque flot de plaisir palpitant. Ses yeux se fermèrent enfin, et il s'endormit en s'imaginant le corps de Natsu pressé contre le sien, quand bien même il détestait ça parce que le chasseur de dragons était toujours trop chaud... Et ça lui manquait. Il voulait se réveiller en sueur. Il voulait s'exaspérer une fois de plus des bêtises et vantardises de Natsu. Il voulait...

Ses pensées se désagrégèrent dans ses rêves.


	34. L'Ombre et l'acier

**Pour le combat de ce chapitre, j'ai trouvé l'inspiration ici : _Eren the Coordinate_ , sur l'OST de _Attack on Titan_. À mon avis, c'est l'ambiance parfaite :)**

 **Pour info : pour celles et ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai commencé un Najeel dans un univers post-apo, _Fury Road_ (oui, la référence à Mad Max est complètement voulue)**

 **J'espère que vous vous êtes bien remis des fêtes de fin d'année, et que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Je suis allée vite pour l'écrire, mais j'étais à fond dedans. C'est l'un des combats les plus longs que j'ai écrit jusque-là, et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à le faire.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, votre soutien est un vrai moteur :)**

* * *

Pour quelques-uns des mages participants aux Jeux Magiques, le lendemain fut difficile. Certains regrettaient d'avoir trop bu, d'autres de ne pas avoir bu assez. Gajeel appartenait à la première catégorie, Rogue à la deuxième.

Aussi, ce fut avec un visage anormalement livide, pour des raisons différentes, que les deux chasseurs de dragons descendirent dans l'arène pour s'affronter. Grâce aux efforts de Jura et de quelques autres mages, l'arène avait pu être réparée rapidement, et la compétition avait repris dès l'après-midi suivant le combat de Natsu et Sting.

Le public frémit en voyant les adversaires s'approcher l'un de l'autre : ils avaient déjà eu un combat de chasseurs de dragons la veille... et ça c'était terminé avec une arène détruite. Qu'est-ce qui les attendait pour aujourd'hui ? Cependant, en dépit de l'inquiétude, la tension et l'excitation étaient palpables. Tout le monde savait maintenant ce que valaient les mages de Fairy Tail et de Sabertooth, et une seule chose était certaine : aujourd'hui encore, il y aurait du grand spectacle.

Dans la tribune réservée à Fairy Tail, Natsu, partiellement rétabli, était gonflé à bloc. Il ne cessait de beugler sur Gajeel, le menaçant de lui faire passer le pire quart d'heure de sa vie s'il perdait ce combat. La veille, ils avaient déjà été vaincus par Sabertooth : hors de question que ça se reproduise aujourd'hui !

Gajeel l'entendit très bien s'époumoner, mais il préféra l'ignorer. Il connaissait parfaitement les enjeux, cela dit, il n'était pas inquiet. Il ne sous-estimait pas Rogue, loin de là, mais il avait surtout confiance en ses propres capacités : il avait quelques années d'expérience de plus que les autres chasseurs de dragons, et au cours des derniers mois, il avait au moins autant progressé que Natsu. Il se sentait définitivement de taille, en dépit de la gueule de bois.

Du côté de Sabertooth, Sting observait l'arène avec des sentiments mitigés. Rogue ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis la veille et son visage blême n'augurait rien de bon. En toute honnêteté, Sting ne se souvenait pas très bien de ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente. Les remèdes de Porlyusica l'avaient fait planer et lui avaient apparemment ôté toute forme d'inhibition et toute faculté de réflexion. Quand Rogue était venu le trouver, il avait juste laisser libre cours à des instincts dont il n'avait jamais vraiment encore pris conscience. Mais en voyant la tête de Rogue ce matin-là, il ne faisait aucun doute que lui, la nuit dernière, avait été parfaitement lucide. Sting ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser, mais il réalisait aussi qu'il éprouvait ce sentiment de confusion et de désorientation depuis un moment déjà, et en particulier depuis que Rogue avait combattu Minerva. Ce jour-là, il avait dit...

 _Je serai toujours dans son ombre. Je suis son ombre. Et tu ne m'enlèveras pas la lumière de ma vie !_

Sting frémit en entendant pour la millième fois ces paroles résonner dans son esprit. Cela faisait des mois que ça le poursuivait. Il ne s'attardait jamais vraiment sur le souvenir, qui résonnait dans son esprit jusqu'aux moments les plus insignifiants de sa vie. Mais ce matin-là, après les souvenirs flous, délectables et chauds de la nuit, quand il concentra son regard sur la silhouette familière et mince enveloppée d'un kimono noir et blanc, quand il observa le croissant blême de son visage sous ses cheveux noirs, la lueur rouge ardente et mélancolique de ses yeux, les longs doigts serrés sur la poignée du katana, Sting comprit qu'il serait incapable d'oublier ce qui s'était passé.

* * *

Rogue avait peu dormi cette nuit-là, mais malgré tout, il était heureux de pouvoir combattre aujourd'hui : se concentrer sur ce duel l'aidait à gommer les pensées qui nourrissaient son anxiété depuis qu'il s'était couché la nuit précédente. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui s'était passé, il ne voulait pas se poser de questions, il ne voulait pas faire face aux conséquences de ses actes. C'était pourquoi il avait fui le contact de Sting. Il n'osait même pas le regarder en face, alors lui parler...

Et à présent qu'il était dans l'arène, face à celui qu'il avait toujours admiré, Rogue commençait à se sentir un peu mieux. De plus, il semblait que le destin ait voulu lui donner un petit coup de pouce : dès le moment où il avait posé le pied sur le sable blanc de l'arène, le ciel avait commencé à se couvrir de gros nuages noirs, masquant l'éclat impitoyable du soleil de juin. Rogue se détendit à mesure que le monde plongeait dans la pénombre. Le tonnerre roula à travers les cieux, menace sourde et voilée qui remplit son cœur de contentement. Il adorait l'orage, quand lumière et ténèbres se mêlaient dans la fureur du vent et de la pluie. Il sentit la magie se réveiller en lui, le pouvoir piaffant dans sa poitrine. Une brume d'obscurité jaillit autour de sa silhouette, le rendant flou à travers la pluie qui venait de commencer à tomber. Le dragon de l'ombre observa Gajeel avec un demi-sourire jouant sur ses lèvres pâles.

Le dragon d'acier lui-même eut du mal à se rappeler qu'il avait en face de lui un gamin chasseur de dragons, certes, mais un gamin quand même. Gajeel recouvrit sa peau d'écailles d'acier, ses yeux se réduisaient à deux fentes obliques pleines de lumière agressive. Rogue, de son côté, laissa le pouvoir draconique prendre le dessus sur lui. À chaque fois qu'il faisait cela, il ressentait quelque chose d'indescriptible, une sensation qui ressemblait à l'idée qu'il se faisait d'un tsunami déferlant sur quelques corps téméraires qui pensaient pouvoir tenir tête à l'implacabilité sauvage de l'océan concentrée dans une seule vague. Les ténèbres le submergèrent, ravageuses et sincères, comme un torrent hurlant d'émotions bénéfiques. Le genre d'émotions qui le purgeaient, qui l'aidaient à se sentir davantage lui-même au beau milieu du chaos. Confiant, il canalisa son premier sort au moment même où Gajeel bondissait en avant pour l'attaquer au corps à corps.

Le dragon d'acier évita le premier trait obscur et fit jaillir son redoutable bras métallique, que Rogue esquiva de justesse en se transformant en ombre. Ils continuèrent à danser un moment de cette façon, les ténèbres de Rogue cherchant à enlacer l'insaisissable Gajeel, ce dernier tentant de percer la défense mouvante de son adversaire.

Enfin, vint le bon moment. Se servant de ses sens aiguisés de chasseur de dragons, Gajeel repéra son adversaire se matérialiser tout près, un peu derrière lui sur sa gauche. _Trop près_ , se dit-il en souriant largement. Sans même se retourner, il attrapa son opposant par le col et l'attira vers lui, avant de le gratifier d'un solide uppercut sous le menton.

Rogue s'envola, pratiquement littéralement. Il se sentit un peu surpris quand ses pieds décollèrent du sol, puis la douleur éclata dans sa mâchoire. Il atterrit violemment sur le sable trempé de l'arène, la langue imprégnée du goût métallique et familier du sang. Il ouvrit les yeux mais ne put rien distinguer parmi le florilège d'étoiles aveuglantes qui envahissaient son champ de vision. Il secoua la tête pour tenter de chasser la lumière et le vertige, puis cracha du sang dans le sable. Il avait l'impression qu'un train venait de le percuter. On ne pouvait pas enlever ça à Gajeel : par les Dragons, cet homme savait cogner ! Mais après la nuit et la matinée de questions, de malaise et d'angoisse qu'il avait vécues, se prendre une telle rouste, c'était presque... rafraîchissant !

Il gronda entre ses dents tandis qu'il encaissait la douleur du coup. Il se dépêcha de se relever : il savait que Gajeel ne lui laisserait aucun répit. Il voulait de la puissance, il allait lui montrer de la puissance. Les yeux baissés sur le sol, il attendit patiemment que Gajeel se rapproche de lui. Puis, quand il fut suffisamment près pour que ce soit difficile pour lui d'esquiver, Rogue fit appel à la magie du dragon de l'ombre.

« _Eiryu no hoko_! »

La tempête de ténèbres déferla en avant, heurtant Gajeel de plein fouet. Celui-ci avait dû croire que Rogue ne s'était pas encore tout à fait remis du coup qu'il lui avait porté. _Il aurait dû se méfier_ , pensa Rogue. _Le dragon de l'ombre n'agit pas en plein jour : il guette ses proies, il attend le bon moment pour les broyer._

Gajeel se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air à l'autre bout de l'arène. Il laissa échapper un rire douloureux. _La magie du gamin est puissante_ , pensa-t-il, appréciateur. _Et il est malin. C'est le genre de gars à tirer parti des faiblesses de son adversaire, à analyser son style de combat pour mieux anticiper. Heureusement que je suis pas comme cette tête brûlée de Natsu. Il a déjà perdu contre un adversaire aussi bourrin que lui, alors contre Rogue... Il aurait pas eu une seule chance._

Il attendit que le vertige lui passe et se releva, puis revint lentement au centre de l'arène, plus prudent, tous les sens aux aguets. Contre Rogue, il allait falloir la jouer fine.

Rogue se rapprocha aussi, et les deux adversaires commencèrent à se tourner autour tels des prédateurs en maraude sous la pluie torrentielle, dans une demi-nuit déchirée d'éclairs. Les tribunes étaient étrangement silencieuses, comme si les spectateurs percevaient la terrible tension qui distendait l'atmosphère. Ce combat était aussi impressionnant que celui de la veille, mais d'une toute autre façon. À observer les deux chasseurs de dragons se mesurer du regard, on avait une sensation de solennité, comme si on assistait à un duel entre deux chefs qui fixerait une bonne fois pour toute l'issue d'une guerre ancestrale. Les adversaires affichaient un tel sérieux qu'on avait du mal à croire qu'on se trouvait encore en plein Jeux Magiques.

Rogue bougea le premier. Il feinta en amorçant un mouvement sur sa droite, puis prit son adversaire par surprise en bondissant entre ses jambes. Après une roulade, il réapparut dans son dos et le faucha avec les crocs de l'ombre. Les vêtements de Gajeel se déchirèrent, tandis que ses écailles d'acier sautaient sous la force de l'attaque.

 _Merde ! Il a réussi à me blesser !_

Gajeel, cependant, n'était pas du genre à paniquer. Il invoqua une longue lance d'acier et la fit jouer entre ses mains. Mais Rogue s'était de nouveau fondu dans l'obscurité et ne semblait pas vouloir réapparaître. Gajeel tourna sur lui-même, concentré pour percevoir la présence du dragon d'ombre. Il finit par le repérer. Il ne laissa rien transparaître sur son visage, et, aussi vite qu'il le put, il lança son arme de toutes ses forces.

Rogue réapparut soudain, la lance fichée dans sa cuisse gauche.

 _Touché !_ jubila Gajeel.

Le dragon de l'ombre ne put retenir un cri de douleur. La lame s'était enfoncée dans sa chair, déchirant ses muscles. Il la retira d'un geste rageur, provoquant une giclée d'hémoglobine. Il ne l'avait pas vue venir, celle-là. Il n'avait pas pensé que Gajeel pourrait le localiser aussi précisément quand il était sous sa forme d'ombre. À son tour, il avait commis une imprudence. Qu'à cela ne tienne : ce n'était pas une blessure qui allait l'arrêter. Il se releva et testa ses appuis sur la jambe gauche. Pas terrible. Ses genoux jouaient un numéro de claquettes, ce qui rendait la tâche de rester debout particulièrement ardue. Il se tendit, forçant son corps à lui obéir. Le combat n'était pas terminé.

Un cri résonna dans le calme étrange des tribunes.

« Rogue ! N'abandonne pas ! »

C'était Sting. Rogue regarda dans sa direction avec un demi-sourire. Il secoua la tête à son intention.

« Jamais », murmura-t-il.

Il n'abandonnerait pas un combat qu'il menait pour l'honneur de sa guilde et pour son propre honneur, mais il n'abandonnerait pas non plus Sting et les espoirs qu'il plaçait en lui. Sting voulait qu'il gagne : il allait gagner. Il n'y avait rien qu'il ne ferait pas pour lui. Il le savait depuis quelques temps déjà. Il y avait en lui un désir primitif de le combler, de le rendre heureux par tous les moyens possibles. Il l'aurait soutenu quoi qu'il arrive et quoi qu'il décide, et il continuerait à le soutenir dans toutes ses entreprises. Et gagner les Jeux Magiques en faisait partie.

La puissance magique monta en lui, nourrie par sa détermination et par... les sentiments qu'il avait pour son maître de guilde. Il appela les ténèbres autour de lui, appela toutes les ombres de ce jour d'orage et les absorba, augmentant encore son pouvoir. Puis, son regard rouge se posa sur Gajeel, lui promettant toutes les douleurs du monde.

Gajeel ne se laissa pas démonter. Rogue était un bon adversaire, mais il ne l'impressionnait pas plus que cela. Et au grand jamais il ne serait capable de lui faire peur. Il bomba le torse et referma ses poings puissants sur un claymore invoqué, puis il courut à l'assaut.

Cette fois, Rogue ne chercha pas refuge dans l'obscurité. Il bombarda Gajeel de traits d'ombre, dont la plupart ricochèrent sur l'armure d'écailles d'acier. Il fallait qu'il concentre sa puissance sur un point précis, pensa-t-il alors que Gajeel était sur le point d'abattre son arme colossale sur lui. Son poing droit disparut dans une masse de ténèbres et il cogna avant que la lame ne vienne au contact. Il savait qu'il aurait dû essayer d'esquiver, mais il ne voulait pas laisser passer une chance de frapper d'aussi près. Son poing percuta Gajeel en plein estomac, mais son épée s'enfonça dans son épaule. Il ne parvint à éviter de se faire briser la clavicule qu'en concentrant _in extremis_ assez de ténèbres magiques dans cette zone pour amortir la violence du coup. Ce ne fut pas suffisant pour tout absorber et il recula en titubant. Sonné, il porta la main et l'épaule et la ramena sous ses yeux pour la découvrir couverte de sang. Il regarda Gajeel, à terre, qui se tenait le ventre des deux mains. Bien. Au moins, son coup avait fait mouche.

Cet échange de coups semblait avoir ranimé le public, qui se remit soudain à couvrir les combattants d'encouragements. Parmi lesquels ceux de Fairy Tail étaient, comme d'habitude, les plus bruyants. Gajeel sourit en entendant ses camarades s'enrouer la gorge à force de hurler. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la tribune, espérant apercevoir Reby. Entre eux, les choses étaient allées extrêmement lentement, surtout à cause de lui : Gajeel ne redoutait rien ni personne en combat, mais les relations amoureuses, c'était une autre paire de manches. Séduire une fille à qui il avait fait du mal, il avait longtemps pensé que ce serait au-dessus de ses forces. Mais rien à faire : Reby était juste trop mignonne. Il admirait son intelligence et son savoir, mais aussi sa capacité à pardonner. Depuis quelques semaines, ils étaient officiellement un couple, et rien ne le remplissait davantage de bonheur. Il savait qu'en ce moment même, elle mettait tout son cœur à l'encourager. Elle était là, avec lui. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire défaut.

Il se servit de cette pensée pour redonner de l'énergie à son corps maltraité. Il lui fallut cependant une bonne minute pour reprendre son souffle : Rogue l'avait cogné sacrément fort. Sous son t-shirt déchiré, les écailles sur son ventre s'étaient brisées, et il aurait pu jurer qu'il voyait déjà un énorme hématome noir se former sur sa peau. En face de lui, cependant, Rogue n'était pas vraiment en meilleur état : il saignait abondamment et avait du mal à maîtriser ses tremblements. _Bien, il est temps d'en finir_ , pensa le dragon d'acier.

* * *

« Gajeel va porter le coup final », dit tranquillement Rufus, qui regardait le combat aux côtés de Sting et des Exceeds.

Sting fit la grimace.

« Rogue a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais il a pas encore perdu le combat, répondit-il brutalement.

— Je n'ai pas dit ça, tempéra Rufus. Je me suis mal exprimé : il va _tenter_ de porter le coup final. Est-ce que tout va bien, Sting ? Tu as l'air... un peu tendu. »

Le dragon blanc ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. De toute façon, il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire.

Le magicien barde l'observa d'un œil critique, mais s'abstint de faire une autre remarque. Après tout, Sting se comportait bizarrement depuis le début des Jeux. Sans doute la pression. À moins que ce soit cette _autre chose_ sur laquelle il entretenait des suspicions grandissantes. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Yukino : la constellationniste avait toujours un avis éclairé quand il s'agissait d'analyser la personnalité et le comportement des gens. Rufus était du genre à détester le fait de ne pas savoir quelque chose : pour lui, le monde était une mine sans fin d'informations, et ne pas parvenir en obtenir une le frustrait terriblement. Rasséréné à l'idée que Yukino puisse peut-être l'aider à satisfaire sa curiosité, il reporta son attention sur le combat.

Du côté de Fairy Tail, tout le monde était passionné par le duel en cours. Erza avait fait plusieurs commentaires flatteurs en faveur de Gajeel : non seulement elle lui avait pardonné d'avoir mangé ses épées, mais on aurait presque pu croire qu'elle avait fini par s'en féliciter. Elle l'avait entraîné dur, comme elle l'avait fait avec Grey, pour qu'il perfectionne son maniement des armes, et visiblement, ce dur labeur avait porté ses fruits. Personne cependant n'aurait jamais osé lui faire remarquer que finalement, cette histoire d'acte blasphématoire avait débouché sur quelque chose de bien. Personne de sain d'esprit n'avait envie de contrarier la reine des fées, et lui rappeler la témérité et l'insolence de Gajeel n'était pas le meilleur moyen de la mettre de bonne humeur.

Encadrée par Lucy et Jubia, Reby serrait Lily contre elle avec une telle force que l'Exceed peinait à respirer. Elle détestait voir Gajeel se prendre des coups, mais elle avait appris à se résigner à cet état de fait : le dragon d'acier était né pour la bagarre. Et comme son élément l'indiquait, il était solide. Et puis... même si elle éprouvait par empathie la douleur des coups, elle devait aussi bien admettre que Gajeel était beau comme un dieu quand il donnait tout au combat... En son for intérieur, elle espérait qu'il ne se ferait pas trop amocher : ce soir, elle avait définitivement des projets pour lui.

À quelques mètres d'elle, Natsu s'excitait à mesure qu'il sentait la balance pencher en faveur de Gajeel. Hors de question que le dragon d'acier se retrouve hors d'état de nuire pour 24 h comme ça lui était arrivé à lui. Il pouvait encaisser la défaite, c'était des choses qui arrivaient quand on était mage. Mais pas deux fois de suite. Et puis, Gajeel passait son temps à se vanter : c'était le moment de prouver qu'il n'avait pas que de la gueule. (Même si Natsu savait en réalité fort bien ce que valait le dragon d'acier, mais là encore, à quelques exceptions près – c'est à dire Happy, Grey, Luxus et Lucy – ses camarades préféraient ne pas le lui rappeler : Natsu en pétard n'était pas tout à fait aussi effrayant qu'Erza, mais en général, il s'agissait d'une situation dans laquelle les gens évitaient de se fourrer.)

Il y avait, enfin, les membres d'Edo-Fairy Tail qui, comme la veille, luttaient pour empêcher leur mâchoire de tomber sur le sol : ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion d'assister à de telles démonstrations de puissance magique. Pour eux, les mages d'Earthland étaient des monstres, mais dans le bon sens du terme. Ils s'amusaient comme des fous et ne regrettaient pas une seule seconde d'avoir accepté l'invitation à participer aux Jeux. Seul Edo-Gajeel conservait une attitude calme et mesurée, trop occupé à prendre note de tout ce qui se produisait pour offrir à son prince le récit le plus détaillé possible des événements. D'après ce à quoi il avait assisté jusque là, il était certain d'une chose : Jellal allait être content.

* * *

Dans l'arène, Gajeel et Rogue se firent face de nouveau, se tenant à pleines mains les parties douloureuses de leur corps. Mais dans leurs yeux, on lisait tout le contraire de l'épuisement et de la douleur : un feu froid et pur, une émotion contenue et grondante qui se traduisait par les vibrations de leur pouvoir respectif. La puissance des dragons les enveloppait d'une aura terrifiante, quasi palpable : les vagues de magie roulaient dans la pénombre l'animosité qu'ils se vouaient en cet instant précis s'exprimait par la voix tonitruante de la foudre.

Sans prévenir, dans un accord parfait, les deux chasseurs de dragons passèrent à l'attaque.

Un raz-de-marée obscur déferla sur le dragon d'acier, qui y plongea à corps perdu. Il lutta pour avancer dans la magie épaisse de son adversaire, refusant de se laisser repousser. Il fendit littéralement les ténèbres, l'épée à la main. Il approcha de son adversaire qui l'attendait, les poings en avant. Rogue avait réussi à ralentir suffisamment la charge du dragon d'acier pour réagir à temps. De nouveau, ses poings disparurent dans une aura noire, puis il se saisit de la lame qui fondait sur lui. Il la prit à deux mains, quitte à se déchirer les paumes sur l'acier.

Un murmure horrifié parcourut le public tandis que les deux combattants demeuraient immobiles, tremblants sous l'effort. Gajeel tentait vainement de dégager sa lame, Rogue tenait bon, continuant à perdre son sang sur le sol de l'arène le rouge vif dilué par la pluie coulait à travers les rigoles de sable. Ses mains blanches se crispaient sur l'acier, parcourues de tressaillements de douleur, refusant de lâcher la lame.

Gajeel leva les yeux et observa le chasseur de dragons de Sabertooth avec une expression étonnée. Ce type était dingue ! Il allait se faire déchiqueter les mains ! Et pourtant, Rogue tenait. Il lui rendit son regard, ses iris rubis emplis de colère et de détermination. Gajeel sourit. _Bien joué, gamin_ , pensa-t-il. _Continue à t'accrocher comme ça, et tu as un bel avenir devant toi._

Gajeel tira d'un coup sec en arrière pour dégager son épée... sans succès. Rogue concentrait toute sa magie autour de ses mains. Ils jouaient désormais l'équivalent d'un bras de fer magique dont l'issue potentielle consistait en un déluge d'hémoglobine. Combien de temps Rogue pouvait-il tenir ainsi ? Cherchait-il à gagner du temps pour faire match nul ? Pensait-il vraiment pouvoir le retenir aussi longtemps ? Gajeel aurait pu changer d'arme, mais la stratégie audacieuse, ou plutôt téméraire de son adversaire avait éveillé son intérêt. Quelques mois auparavant, Rogue lui avait confié son admiration pour lui, et en le voyant souffrir à ce point, Gajeel n'avait pas le moindre doute quant à la détermination et la force mentale et magique de son adversaire. Il savait respecter cela : il ne changerait pas d'armes. S'il devait gagner ce combat, ce serait parce qu'il aurait réussi à dégager son arme de l'étreinte des ténèbres. Il se campa solidement sur ses pieds, ignorant la douleur qui ravageait ses muscles tendus et ses chairs à vif dans son dos, et celle, plus difficile à supporter encore, qui pulsait sauvagement dans son estomac, là où Rogue l'avait frappé de plein fouet.

Le dragon de l'ombre grimaça tandis que Gajeel redoublait de force. Il ne lâcherait rien. Il allait l'avoir à l'usure, volonté contre volonté, parce qu'au fond de lui, Rogue savait que Gajeel le surpassait. Il pouvait voir ses déplacements, même dans l'ombre, et il était capable de lui donner des coups qui pouvaient lui faire perdre connaissance en une seule attaque. Alors il allait l'emprisonner ici même, dans la toile réconfortante de ses ténèbres. Il allait l'empêcher de se dégager, accentuant la pression jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce, et peu importe s'il devait y laisser ses mains. Tout cela parce que la lumière qui pulsait dans son cœur renforçait ses ténèbres. Son pouvoir, celui de la nuit, de la terreur, était aussi pur et brutal que celui de Sting : ténèbres et lumière aveuglent et épouvantent dans la même mesure. Nulle force naturelle ne se hisse à leur hauteur. Sting et lui détenaient dans leurs veines les puissances qui avaient forgé le monde. Il en avait toujours été convaincu. Son obscurité était son rempart, son refuge, sa forteresse, mais aussi son énergie vitale et sa volonté même. Et à cet instant, de tout son être, il refusait de reconnaître la victoire à Gajeel. Il refusait de trahir sa lumière.

Les ténèbres demeureraient invaincues.

Il raffermit sa poigne tandis que Gajeel cherchait à l'épuiser par la douleur et le concours de force. _Non, Gajeel. Si tu ne changes pas de stratégie, nous pourrions rester ainsi jusqu'à ce que je me vide entièrement de mon sang. Et je suis prêt à le faire. Et je sais que tu le sais._

Et en effet, Gajeel le savait. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à changer de stratégie. Leur combat était devenu un duel intime de deux volontés qui se mesurent l'une à l'autre. Le dragon d'acier n'entendait plus rien d'autre que son propre souffle rauque et haché, les gémissements de douleur de Rogue, le vacarme de son cœur qui s'emballait, tous ces sons étrangement contrastés par le déluge pacifique des gouttes de pluie qui rebondissaient sur le métal et sur la peau.

Il grogna, les poings crispés sur le manche de son épée jusqu'à en avoir mal. Il pouvait le faire, bon sang ! Il poussa toute sa magie dans ses mains dans un dernier effort pour dégager sa lame. Au même moment, Rogue entra en action.

Impuissant, Gajeel observa la lame lui échapper des mains, arrachée par une force noire dont l'intensité dépassait tout ce qu'il avait jamais affronté jusque-là. D'un œil hébété, il regarda son adversaire pleurer de douleur, puis son épée qui gisait quelques mètres plus loin, figée toute droite dans le sable. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire, le bruit plat et métallique d'un énorme gong résonna à travers l'arène.

Le commentateur reprit son micro, qu'il avait abandonné depuis un petit moment, succombant lui aussi à l'atmosphère d'extrême tension et de terreur respectueuse qui s'était emparée du stade.

« Les trente minutes sont écoulées, dit-il d'une voix blanche. Le combat est terminé. Match nul ! »

Rogue se laissa tomber à genoux, la mâchoire serrée en dépit du fait que quelques-unes de ses dents s'étaient brisées sous l'uppercut du dragon d'acier. Cette douleur-là n'était rien à côté de celle qui ravageait ses mains. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment il avait fait pour arracher son arme à Gajeel. Quand il avait perçu la magie se concentrer dans les mains de son adversaire, quelque chose s'était brisé en lui, libérant une puissance qu'il ne se connaissait même pas. Les ténèbres avaient pris le dessus. Elles avaient rampé à _l'intérieur_ des mains de Gajeel et lui avaient fait lâcher prise.

Un bourdonnement confus et assourdissant lui emplissait les oreilles. Sa vision se remplit de points noirs et il comprit qu'il allait s'évanouir.

Gajeel regarda le dragon de l'ombre s'effondrer sans connaissance, baignant le sable de son sang. Il secoua la tête, incrédule. Il avait débuté ce combat en croyant le faire en toute connaissance de cause, mais il n'avait pas prévu d'avoir affaire à si forte partie. Il en demeurait impressionné, d'une façon qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis bien longtemps. Et même si ce duel se terminait par un match nul, il était satisfait, plus que satisfait.

Sabertooth... Apparemment, cette guilde n'avait pas fini de les surprendre.


	35. La glace sur mon cœur

**Si vous avez l'habitude (récente j'en conviens) de suivre la parution de mes chapitres, je pense que vous commencez à comprendre à quel point la musique est importante dans mon processus de création. Un certain nombre de morceaux ont été tellement écoutés qu'ils sont devenus part intégrante de ma mémoire, de mes sensations. Celui qui a inspiré la majeure partie de ce chapitre en fait partie, d'autant plus qu'il est issu du jeu qu'à ce jour j'estime toujours comme le meilleur auquel j'ai jamais joué : _Leaving Earth_ , sur l'OST de _Mass Effect 3_. Autre source d'inspiration : la mélancolie du morceau _Mage Pride_ , sur l'OST de Dragon Age II.  
**

 **Attention, full drama et possible alerte mouchoirs pour ce chapitre. Pour ma part, je n'en menais pas large en écrivant tout ça...**

* * *

 _« Le monde doit tout ses progrès aux gens mal à l'aise. L'homme heureux ne se hasarde pas à dépasser les limites anciennes. »_

 _Nathaniel Hawthorne, La Maison aux sept pignons_

* * *

Sting n'entendait plus rien d'autre que les battements de son propre cœur, assourdissants. Il déglutit avec difficulté, puis hésita encore quelques secondes. Enfin, il sortit de sa torpeur et n'écouta que son instinct. Il bondit par-dessus le parapet et se laissa tomber dans l'arène.

Il courut jusqu'à Rogue, s'agenouilla près de lui et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Il les retourna pour observer les paumes et grimaça à la vue de la blessure sanglante. Il inspira doucement par le nez. Ce n'était pas si grave. Rogue allait s'en remettre. Mais le voir dans cet état le bouleversait.

« Il s'est bien battu », dit une voix grondante sur sa droite.

Sting releva les yeux et lança un regard hostile au dragon d'acier.

Gajeel comprit instantanément. Dans les yeux de Sting, il y avait un avertissement, quelque chose de primal que Gajeel reconnaissait parfaitement : s'il s'approchait d'un seul pas, Sting allait le démolir. Quand un chasseur de dragons vous regarde comme ça, c'est inutile de chercher à le raisonner. Mieux vaut reculer. Une part d'eux était purement draconique. Une part animale puissante, faite d'instinct, qui ne réagissait qu'à la nécessité et au besoin. C'était ce qui leur donnait leur force et les rendait si dangereux.

Alors, Gajeel recula. Il tourna les talons et quitta l'arène, laissant les équipes médicales venir secourir son adversaire.

Juste avant que lesdites équipes n'arrivent, Rogue ouvrit les yeux.

« Sting ? fit-il d'une voix étonnée.

— Tes mains, abruti ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?! »

Rogue sourit.

« J'ai juste fait en sorte de ne pas perdre », répondit-il faiblement. Il fronça les sourcils, paraissant chercher à se rappeler quelque chose. « Sting... murmura-t-il finalement. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit hier soir, juste avant de partir ? »

Le dragon blanc l'observa, perplexe. Il avait dit quelque chose ? Merde, s'il lui posait la question maintenant, ça devait être important. Mais... non, il ne se souvenait de rien. Juste de s'être endormi comme une masse.

Dépité, il secoua la tête.

Rogue soupira et referma les yeux.

« Ça fait rien... Je te le redirai plus tard... ou pas... » acheva-t-il avec un demi-sourire qui exaspéra Sting.

Mais quoi ? Qu'avait-il bien pu dire ?

« Dis-le-moi maintenant, exigea-t-il.

— Non... » La voix de Rogue était de plus en plus faible. « Pas... pas maintenant. »

Sting fut contraint de s'écarter quand les brancardiers se pointèrent. Il les suivit jusqu'à l'hôpital, la mine sombre.

Rogue avait été dingue. Extraordinaire. Dingue. Prendre comme ça l'épée de Gajeel à pleines mains... À quoi il pensait ?! À ne pas perdre le combat, venait-il de dire. D'accord, mais il était prêt à perdre ses mains pour ça ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'était en rapport avec ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille, et que Sting était incapable de se rappeler ?

Il décida de rester avec Rogue et manqua le reste de la journée de compétition. Pour l'instant, ça ne l'intéressait pas, comme aurait dit Rogue (c'était une phrase qu'il répétait un peu trop souvent au goût de Sting). Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de voir son ami guérir. Son double, son âme sœur, et... son amant ? Parce que c'était bien ce qu'ils avaient fait hier soir, pas vrai ? Sting secoua la tête pour lui-même, incapable d'y voir clair dans ses pensées. Rogue et lui devaient parler, et vite.

* * *

Dans l'arène, les prochains combattants se préparaient déjà à l'affrontement.

Grey et Leon avaient longtemps attendu ce moment. Cela faisait bien deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas mesuré l'un à l'autre, et deux ans, pour un jeune mage, c'est presque toute une vie d'entraînement ! L'orage avait pris fin avec le combat de Gajeel et Rogue, comme si les cieux eux-mêmes avaient gentiment participé à la mise en scène de ce duel qui les avait tous impressionnés.

À présent, sous le soleil revenu, Leon et Grey se tenaient sur ce même sable qui venait de se gorger du sang du dragon de l'ombre, et comme les bons magiciens exhibitionnistes qu'ils étaient, ils se retrouvèrent à moitié nus avant que quiconque n'ait eut le temps de les voir se déshabiller.

Dans la tribune réservée à Lamia Scale, les racontars allaient bon train.

« Il paraît que Grey fait ça sans s'en rendre compte, dit Cherry. Au moins, Leon, il maîtrise !

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? répliqua Yuka. Tu écoutes trop les rumeurs.

— Des rumeurs, ça y en a ! Et des plus curieuses. Y en a qui disent que Leon et Gey ont couché ensemble... »

À ces mots, les gros sourcils de Yuka se froncèrent et son visage passa au cramoisi.

« Ça... ça nous concerne pas, Cherry », murmura-t-il en détournant le regard.

La jeune fille aux cheveux rose éclata de rire devant la timidité de Yuka, sous le regard désapprobateur de Jura.

« Leon est plus fort que Grey, pas vrai ? s'inquiéta soudain Toby.

— Je crois que ce match est organisé pour nous donner la réponse, dit calmement Jura.

— Personne n'est à la hauteur de Leon, assura Cherry.

— Ouais, depuis le temps où il se faisait appeler « empereur zéro », dit Yuka d'un ton dédaigneux. Quel mégalo, quand j'y pense !

— N'empêche, dit Cherry, reconnais-le, c'est le meilleur mage que tu connaisses. Enfin, à part vous, Jura-sama... »

Le mage sacré se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

« Taisez-vous un peu ou je vous fais tourner ! »

Les mages se figèrent en entendant résonner la voix d'Ohba Baba, leur maîtresse de guilde.

« Pas de problème ! s'écria Cherry.

— On dit plus rien ! renchérit Yuka.

— Ne nous faites pas tourner, s'il vous plaît maîtresse ! » ajouta Toby.

Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet, puis se concentrèrent sur le duel. Tous les trois connaissaient Leon depuis près de dix ans, et ils savaient à quel point ce combat comptait pour lui. Grey avait peut-être été celui qui l'avait aidé à surmonter sa colère et sa peur, mais il restait son grand rival, l'un des rares praticiens de la magie de construction auquel Leon puisse se confronter. Leon avait toujours été très compétiteur, et rien ne l'obsédait davantage que de prouver au monde entier à quel point la magie qu'il avait apprise de Oul était puissante.

Leon et Grey entrèrent en action. Une aura glaciale émanait d'eux, roulant jusqu'aux tribunes où les spectateurs se frottaient les bras sous le soleil de juin. Les formes d'animaux élégamment sculptées dans la glace de Leon affrontaient la batterie d'armes utilisées par Grey, lequel semblait disposer d'un répertoire infini d'épées, claymores, canons, bazookas, dagues, lances... Décidément, entre lui, Erza et Gajeel, ces dingues de Fairy Tail semblaient entretenir une fascination quasiment malsaine pour les armes...

Comme Grey l'avait promis à Leon, il s'abstint d'utiliser sa magie démoniaque. Pas plus qu'il n'utilisa les flammes de Natsu. Du coup, il n'exploitait pas le plein potentiel de ses pouvoirs, mais le duel en était plus équilibré. Le soleil se réfractait sur les particules de glace qui saturaient l'atmosphère, tandis que les deux mages enchaînaient les attaques sans faiblir, encaissant et esquivant à égales proportions.

Jura fronça les sourcils.

« Leon essaie de se rapprocher. Je me demande ce qu'il a en tête. Sa magie est plus efficace à distance.

— Il veut une opportunité de frapper Grey de plein fouet, supposa Yuka.

— Grey est dangereux au corps à corps, s'inquiéta Cherry.

— C'est pour ça que Leon veut s'approcher, répliqua Yuka avec un grand sourire.

— Je vais vous faire tourner !

— S'il vous plaît, non, maîtresse ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les amis de Leon écarquillèrent les yeux, le souffle coupé. Ohba Baba n'avait même plus besoin de les menacer pour qu'ils gardent le silence. Leon avait accéléré ses attaques tout en forçant sur sa magie : il avait multiplié ses animaux de glace jusqu'à créer une véritable petite armée qui était rapidement en train d'encercler Grey. Le mage de Fairy Tail s'épuisait à balayer les créations innombrables de Leon qui l'assaillaient.

Il bondit en arrière pour se mettre hors de portée et se laisser le temps de canaliser un sort. À en juger par la température qui avait brusquement chuté, il préparait quelque chose de puissant, très puissant. Leon essaya de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne puisse lancer son sort, mais ne fut pas assez rapide. Alors, ce fut comme si l'arène disparaissait dans le blizzard. Une gigantesque trombe de glace se forma devant Grey et se mit à dévaster les rangs de l'armée ennemie. Leon parvint à protéger une partie de ses troupes grâce à un bouclier qui ne tint qu'à grand peine : quand la tornade se dissipa, le mage de Lamia Scale suait à grosse gouttes, même si la température était tombée en dessous de zéro.

Mais Grey non plus ne sortit pas indemne de cette démonstration de magie. Les deux adversaires se regardèrent, essoufflés, fatigués et endoloris, mais pas encore vaincus.

« Leon va foncer, observa Yuka. Il ne veut pas arracher le match nul en dépassant la limite de temps. Il veut la victoire.

— Il ne se montrera pas imprudent, tempéra Jura. Je crois moi aussi qu'il va chercher à pousser Grey dans ses retranchements en le forçant à parer ses attaques, mais Leon fera en sorte de ne pas s'exposer.

— Moins glorieux, mais plus efficace, observa Yuka d'un air philosophe.

— Leon ne se bat pas pour le spectacle, fit remarquer Cherry. Il se bat uniquement pour lui-même.

— Leon est un brave garçon, intervint soudain Ohba Baba, à la grande surprise des autres mages. Vous avez raison, il se bat pour lui-même. Mais aussi pour nous. Ne l'oubliez pas : Lamia Scale a toujours pu compter sur lui.

— Évidemment, maîtresse, s'empressa de répondre Yuka.

— Leon s'est battu pour nous pendant des années, vous l'avez déjà oublié ? dit soudain Toby, lui aussi de façon inattendue. Il a travaillé à notre vengeance à tous, pendant que nous, on restait les bras croisés. »

Yuka et Cherry frémirent. Cet imbécile de Toby n'avait pas tort, sur le coup. Leon leur avait promis la vengeance contre Deliora. L'ironie de l'histoire avait voulu qu'en dépit de tous leurs efforts, Deliora était mort depuis longtemps quand ils étaient enfin parvenus à faire fondre la gangue de glace qui l'emprisonnait. Il n'y avait plus aucun démon sur lequel se venger. Le cauchemar qui les avait hantés pendant des années n'était rien de plus que cela : un cauchemar. Et malgré tout, même après cette immense désillusion, encore une fois, Leon avait pris les choses en main. Il les avait guidés ici, à Lamia Scale. Il les avait aidés à trouver une nouvelle voie, les avait empêchés de sombrer dans le désespoir. Il ne les avait jamais laissés tomber. Yuka, Cherry et Toby échangèrent un regard.

« Allez, Leon ! » hurlèrent-ils en chœur.

Ils ne surent pas s'il les avait entendu, mais les écrans géants retransmettaient son sourire. Un sourire plein d'assurance, et non d'arrogance.

Les animaux de glace se rapprochèrent, toujours plus nombreux en dépit des contre-attaques de Grey. Leon était en train d'épuiser sa magie, et l'horloge tournait. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Il fallait qu'il agisse _maintenant_.

Leon disparut au milieu de ses sculptures et créa simultanément deux doubles de glace. Ils se précipitèrent sur Grey, et quand ce dernier les fit voler en éclats, le troisième Leon, le vrai, apparut juste devant lui, sourire aux lèvres. Cette attaque lui avait laissé le temps de préparer son dernier soldat – après, il n'en aurait plus la force. Une rune se matérialisa dans l'air rempli de vapeur. Aussitôt après, un tigre de glace jaillit du néant, à moins d'un mètre de son adversaire, ne lui laissant pratiquement aucune chance d'esquiver.

Natsu vit la scène se dérouler au ralenti. De là-haut, il avait vu Leon mettre au point sa stratégie pour son coup final. Il avait compris que Grey était débordé et aurait de grandes difficultés à s'y préparer. Le chasseur de dragons était impressionné : la quantité d'énergie magique dépensée par Leon lui semblait colossale, presque trop pour un mage qui ne possédait pas Seconde Origine. À moins que ce cachottier de végétarien ne l'ait débloquée en secret au cours des derniers mois. À bien y réfléchir, ça ne l'étonnerait même pas tant que ça.

* * *

Le redoutable fauve de glace jaillit juste en face de Grey, déjà épuisé et criblé de blessures. Natsu vit ses pupilles s'agrandirent, l'air terrifié comme si la mort elle-même fondait sur lui.

La bête propulsa Grey en arrière comme un train lancé à pleine vitesse, Natsu put voir ses griffes s'enfoncer entre ses côtes. Grey tomba lourdement sur le sable et le tigre de glace vola en éclat. Presque aussitôt, la petite armée de Leon se volatilisa dans les airs. Le cœur de Natsu se serra.

Grey savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû prendre les choses autant à cœur. Mais quand il avait vu le tigre de glace fondre sur lui, quand il avait réalisé qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter pourtant, son cœur s'était brisé en mille morceaux.

En même temps que sa cage thoracique. Le tigre l'avait percuté en pleine poitrine, un choc d'une violence inouïe qui lui avait brisé les côtes, tandis que l'animal labourait sa chair ses griffes glaciales.

Il gisait dans le sable, étourdi par le choc, la poitrine comprimée par un étau de douleur qui l'empêchait de respirer. Pourtant, il demeurait conscient, du soleil plein les yeux, désespérément lucide.

Il s'y était attendu. Il savait qui il allait affronter. Mais il y avait cru.

Il y avait cru de toute son âme.

Tout ce chemin parcouru... Pour quoi ? Toutes ces batailles livrées, tout ce sang versé... Pour quoi ?

Alors qu'il flottait très haut sur un nuage de douleur pure, très loin des préoccupations terrestres, très loin des gens qu'il avait l'impression de trahir, très loin du marasme des cris très loin, en somme, de la défaite, Grey observait son âme se déchirer en plusieurs morceaux, sans savoir s'il pourrait jamais redonner de la cohérence à ce bordel.

 _Oul... Je n'ai jamais voulu t'écouter. J'ai toujours pensé que tu exagérais. Que tous tes conseils, toutes tes recommandations, c'était juste parce que tu avais peur de nous perdre, Leon et moi. Je n'ai jamais_ cru _que c'était vraiment justifié._

 _Oul ! Pourquoi ? Comment tu as pu jamais me faire confiance ? Je t'ai tuée par orgueil. Bien sûr, mes amis ne cessent de me rappeler que ce n'est pas moi qui ai mis fin à ton existence. Mais... Comment suis-je censé vivre avec le fait que tu t'es suicidée pour que je vive ?_

 _J'ai essayé... Putain, j'ai essayé._

Grey avait juste perdu un combat, mais dans sa tête, il avait perdu la guerre. Il n'avait même pas réalisé à quel point il _voulait_ gagner. Jusqu'à ce qu'il perde.

Au-dessus de sa tête, le ciel tournoyait dans un mélange de bleu vif et de blanc. À quelques pas de lui, Leon l'observait, apparemment hésitant à venir le relever. Leon et lui avaient grandi ensemble : Grey n'avait aucun doute qu'à cet instant précis, son frère d'âme savait ce qui se passait en lui, et c'était là la raison de son hésitation.

Grey ferma les yeux, désireux de bloquer le monde entier à la frontière de sa conscience. Il ne voulait plus rien savoir, plus rien percevoir, plus rien vivre.

Pendant une année entière, il avait vécu dans l'illusion d'avoir la force d'affronter le monde. Il avait tort. Perdre face à Leon aujourd'hui, c'était perdre tout ce pour quoi il s'était jamais battu. Il y laissait sa dignité et une bonne partie de ses espoirs pour le futur.

Alors qu'il se faisait ces réflexions, dérivant dans l'espace-temps trouble de la souffrance, il réalisa quelque chose qui ne fit rien pour lui remonter le moral : ce qu'il était en train de ressentir, ça ne devait guère différer de ce que Leon avait éprouvé quand il l'avait vaincu sur l'île de Galuna. Oul leur avait enseigné la ténacité face à la difficulté et la souffrance, mais Leon lui avait enseigné, rétrospectivement, la douleur de l'humiliation et de l'échec. Ce jour-là, Grey avait forcé Leon à affronter la réalité. En toute honnêteté, il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi Leon l'avait remercié pour ça.

Et à présent, vaincu, gisant sans force sur le sable de l'arène, il avait _peur_ de comprendre pourquoi. C'était une leçon, comme bien d'autres avant celle-là, qu'il n'avait pas envie d'apprendre.

Il avait toujours su que c'était le plus difficile : brandir les poings et défier la terre entière, c'était facile. Encaisser la défaite et se relever... C'était là que résidait sa faiblesse : il ignorait comment faire. Comment regarder qui que ce soit en face. Comment supporter sa propre compagnie dans les jours qui suivaient. Natsu l'avait aidé à surmonter ce marasme d'émotions négatives, plus d'une fois. Et en perdant, Grey avait l'impression que Natsu avait parié sur le mauvais cheval, faisant renaître tout son complexe d'infériorité en quelques minutes, le renvoyant à la case départ de son éternel labyrinthe mental. Il _savait_ comment en sortir. Il n'en trouvait simplement pas la force.

Et parce qu'il se sentait si faible, sa pire peur se matérialisait sous ses yeux : il n'en aurait jamais la force parce qu'il _était_ faible. C'était sa nature. Son pire cauchemar se confondait à ses plus sombres aspirations : car s'il acceptait sa faiblesse une bonne fois pour toutes, alors, peut-être, son cœur trouverait le repos. Dans la confirmation de sa faiblesse résidait la clé à son dilemme mental : échouer, c'était aussi atteindre la terre des certitudes. Cet endroit de son esprit où il cesserait de lutter et de saigner. Ce point d'arrivée d'un voyage mental où il pourrait enfin, _enfin_ poser ses bagages et attendre la fin.

Une larme roula sur sa tempe. C'était terminé. Il était incapable de se relever. Il se rappela les derniers Jeux, des circonstances toutes différentes, quand il s'était servi de la magie de Natsu pour vaincre Bacchus. À la fin, il était tombé sur le sable et comme aujourd'hui, il avait observé ce ciel bleu à en crever. Mais à l'époque, il éprouvait de la satisfaction et de la joie. Aujourd'hui, du désespoir et de la rage.

Leon s'approcha et s'accroupit près de lui.

« Grey ? Ça va aller ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Il en était incapable. Il avait la gorge tellement nouée qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Il aurait bien aimé se laisser aller à sangloter mais d'une, il était hors de question de dévoiler de telles émotions en public, de deux, s'il se mettait à pleurer à chaude larmes, il allait s'évanouir de douleur à cause de ses côtes cassées. Et il voulait rester lucide. Par pur masochisme. Comme pour assister à tous les petits moments de sa défaite, comme une juste punition. Ce n'était pas encore terminé : Natsu n'allait pas tarder à arriver, inquiet, et il devrait le regarder dans les yeux quand une seule pensée le hantait. _Natsu, bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec un loser comme moi ? Toi, tu es la vie. Moi, j'ai un cœur aussi glacé que ma magie. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisses pas derrière toi une bonne fois pour toutes ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'accroches à moi ?_

Leon posa une main froide sur sa joue et essuya la trace de la larme qui s'était perdue dans ses cheveux trempés de sang et de sueur.

« Grey... Arrête de penser ce que tu penses, je t'en supplie. »

Dans d'autres circonstances, Grey aurait trouvé la force d'en sourire.

« Grey, bon sang, ne sois pas comme ça. Ne me fais pas ça. Tu t'en es sorti. _On_ s'en est sortis. De tout ce putain de merdier. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas lâcher le passé, Grey ? Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je... Parce que je suis faible, Leon », murmura Grey, de manière à peine audible.

Leon voulut répondre quelque chose, mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Natsu. Qui au demeurant avait très bien entendu ce que se disaient les mages de glace. Il n'était pas certain de bien comprendre ce qui se passait, mais il savait en revanche une chose : Grey était reparti pour déconner dans les grandes largeurs. Ça mettait Natsu dans une colère folle, mais pas contre Grey. Il ne le lui aurait jamais avoué, mais en réalité, cela faisait bien longtemps déjà que le chasseur de dragons était incapable de se mettre en pétard contre lui. Ce qui le mettait en rage, c'était d'être impuissant tandis que Grey s'infligeait toute cette souffrance à lui-même. D'une façon totalement injustifiée. Ça le rendait littéralement dingue. Ça lui donnait envie de tout faire exploser autour de lui. Mais il devait se maîtriser... Pour Grey. Il avait besoin de lui, et Natsu ne reculerait jamais quand il s'agissait de lui apporter son aide et son soutien. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Leon le regarda et secoua la tête d'un air désolé, puis s'éloigna. Natsu se pencha et embrassa Grey sur les lèvres, et il s'en foutait si ça l'embarrassait parce que le stade entier les regardait.

« Je t'aime, dit-il. Et je t'aimerai toujours. Je ne te permets pas d'en douter, abruti. »

Voilà qui donna à Grey une immense envie de pleurer, et comme prévu, les sanglots lui déchirèrent la poitrine. Comme prévu encore, il succomba à la douleur et sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Une nouvelle fois, le hasard réunit Sting et Natsu dans la même chambre d'hôpital, exceptée que cette fois, les rôles étaient inversés. Tous deux veillaient sur leurs amis inconscients. Rogue s'en remettrait vite : la magie réparatrice de Porlyusica régénérerait ses mains et ses muscles déchirés sans trop de difficultés. Heureusement pour lui, les tendons étaient presque intacts, et les os n'avaient pas été touchés. Pour Grey, en revanche, c'était une autre paire de manche. Porlyusica était restée avec lui pendant des heures. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand elle quitta la chambre. Natsu avait refusé de sortir malgré ses menaces, et elle avait fini par tolérer sa présence à condition qu'il se taise. Ce qu'il avait accepté de bonne grâce, à sa grande surprise. Et en plus de cela, il avait tenu parole.

Elle venait de quitter la pièce quand la voix de Sting fit sursauter Natsu :

« Ça va, Natsu ? »

Le mage de feu soupira.

« Honnêtement, Sting, ça pourrait aller mieux. Je sais qu'il va s'en sortir, mais ce combat l'a blessé plus gravement dans son cœur que dans son corps. »

Sting leva un sourcil : « Pourquoi ? »

Natsu haussa les épaules, et un petit sourire illumina ses traits fatigués.

« Parce que c'est un abruti », répondit-il.

Sting hocha la tête, sans chercher à en savoir plus. Après tout, ça ne le concernait pas.

« Comment va Rogue ? demanda Natsu.

— Ça va. Gajeel l'a bien amoché, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire. Mais faut dire qu'il l'a cherché. Attraper une épée à mains nues, nan mais franchement... »

Natsu sourit.

« Il a cherché à temporiser. Gajeel est une tempête d'acier ambulante, mieux vaut se méfier de lui.

— Ça, c'est sûr », approuva Sting.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que Natsu s'était replongé dans la contemplation mélancolique de son amant inconscient, Sting reprit la parole :

« Écoute, Natsu... D'après Porlyusica, Grey n'est pas prêt de refaire surface. Et tu as l'air franchement déprimé. Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas boire un verre avec moi, histoire de te changer les idées ? »

Natsu releva la tête, surpris par sa proposition.

« Pour ma part, reprit Sting, Rogue m'en voudra si je reste à le materner, de toute façon. Accompagne-moi au QG de Sabertooth. C'est moins bruyant que chez toi, ça te fera des vacances. »

Natsu hésita un peu. Laisser Grey, dans cet état ? Mais Porlyusica avait dit qu'il était hors de danger, et Sting n'avait pas tort : il avait bien besoin de lâcher un peu de pression.

« D'accord, acquiesça-t-il. Je te suis. »

Les deux chasseurs de dragons quittèrent l'hôpital et se mirent en route dans les rues animées de Crocus. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sting attrapa le poignet de Natsu pour l'arrêter et se tourna vers lui.

« Je... Euh... j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

— J'écoute, dit Natsu, intrigué par l'embarras de Sting.

— Eh bien, c'est... Mince, c'est vraiment gênant. Bon. Hier. Rogue est venu me voir dans la nuit. Est-ce que tu...

— J'étais réveillé, confirma Natsu avec un grand sourire.

— Oh... » murmura Sting en regardant ses pieds.

Natsu se retint d'éclater de rire. Il avait eu raison de suivre le dragon blanc. Ça lui changeait effectivement les idées. Il ne dit rien, juste pour laisser Sting s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son embarras.

« C'est que... J'ai du mal à me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé, et... Ça a rien d'officiel ou quoi que ce soit. On n'a pas eu l'occasion d'en parler et c'est... C'est la merde », conclut-il en regardant à nouveau Natsu dans les yeux.

Le mage de feu lui adressa un sourire plus gentil.

« T'inquiète. Je suis pas du genre à propager des rumeurs. Si tu veux que ça reste secret, ça restera secret.

— C'est pas exactement ça... Je veux juste pas que les gens se fassent des idées sur un truc que j'ignore moi-même. Je sais pas ce qui se passe. Et tant qu'on sera pas au clair, je préfère que ça ne se sache pas.

— Je comprends parfaitement », l'assura Natsu.

Ils s'étaient remis à marcher et entre temps, ils étaient arrivés devant le QG de Sabertooth. Ils entrèrent dans un vaste hall un rien austère, peuplée de statues d'illustres mages des temps passés que Natsu fut incapable d'identifier. Ils s'assirent à l'une des tables éparses du hall, et Sting fit signe au serveur.

« Kenji, file-nous une bouteille de bourbon, tu veux ? »

Le jeune homme, dont les longs membres minces le faisaient ressembler à une mante religieuse, acquiesça et s'empressa d'aller leur chercher ce qu'ils voulaient derrière le bar.

Après avoir descendu leur premier shot, Sting observa Natsu et dit avec prudence :

« Tu sais, Natsu, je sais que ça fait pas longtemps qu'on se connaît, mais... » Il haussa les épaules. « Si t'as envier de parler, je suis prêt à écouter. »

Natsu ne dit rien. Il se resservit un verre, observa longtemps la robe ambrée du bourbon ondoyer dans son verre tandis qu'il le faisait tourner, puis releva les yeux. Sting fut choqué de les voir remplis de larmes.

« Je sais pas comment l'aider, dit finalement Natsu. Je... je crois que j'ai pas été à la hauteur.

— Explique ?

— Tu nous connais pas bien, Sting, alors je vais essayer de te brosser le tableau vite fait. Grey et moi, ça a toujours été explosif. Dès l'instant où j'ai intégré la guilde, quand on était gamins, il a commencé à me provoquer. Putain, ce que j'ai pu le détester ! Toujours à se foutre de moi, toujours à me chercher des noises... Toujours à prendre son putain d'air supérieur... Mais j'ai toujours su qu'au fond, il était comme moi : il était seul. Et il était malheureux. J'avais beau le détester, je l'adorais aussi. Notre façon d'exprimer ça, c'était de nous bagarrer. Presque constamment. À coups de poings, parfois avec le renfort de la magie. On a grandi comme ça. On s'est construits comme ça. On est devenus plus forts, comme ça. En cherchant sans arrêt à surpasser l'autre. »

Natsu fit une pause pour descendre son shot. Sting l'imita et attendit qu'il continue, sans parler.

« T'as entendu parler de Déliora ? demanda-t-il.

— Le démon ? » Natsu acquiesça. « Ouais. Il a dévasté des villages entiers.

— Dont le village de Grey. Tout a commencé comme ça. »

Natsu lui fit le bref résumé des événements tragiques de l'enfance de Grey, puis marqua une nouvelle pause.

« Bizarrement, notre histoire à nous a aussi commencé avec Déliora, même si je m'en étais pas rendu compte sur le moment. Le démon... était sur le point de se réveiller, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'on croyait. Ce jour-là, deux fois dans la même putain de journée, j'ai failli perdre Grey. Il a essayé de se suicider. »

Sting ouvrit de grands yeux, mais s'abstint de commenter.

« Il a voulu utiliser le sort de glace absolue, celui-là même qui a coûté la vie à sa professeure. Deux fois. Et deux fois, je l'en ai empêché. Je crois que c'est comme ça qu'on a compris ce qu'on représentait l'un pour l'autre. Bref. Il a fallu attendre quelques mois pour que les choses se concrétisent. Un jour, on s'est pris une cuite, je me suis retrouvé dans son lit, mais il s'est rien passé. Quelques jours plus tard, on était occupés à se tabasser, et puis... je l'ai embrassé. Un mois après, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Et voilà, on en est là. »

Il déglutit. Sting lui servit un nouveau shot.

« Seulement, reprit Natsu, c'est resté explosif. Passionnel, violent. Quand on a passé le concours pour devenir mage de rang S, putain, il était encore prêt à mettre sa vie en jeu. J'ai dû abandonner, Sting. J'ai dû abandonner pour ne pas avoir à le tuer.

— Abandonné ? Mais t'as bien obtenu le rang S, non ?

— Ouais, les vieux de la guilde ont jugé qu'ils en avaient assez vu et ont considéré que j'avais quand même gagné. Grey, il a eu du mal à avaler tout ça. Et tout à l'heure, dans l'arène... Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux : il pense qu'il ne vaut rien, qu'il ne sert à rien, et qu'il a rien à foutre avec un type comme moi. Et avec le recul, je me dis que... Peut-être que pendant tout ce temps, j'aurais pas dû le pousser autant. Peut-être qu'il avait juste besoin... d'un peu de douceur. »

À ces mots, Sting haussa les sourcils.

« De la douceur ? C'est pas vraiment un mot qui vous va...

— Mais peut-être que ça devrait ? »

Sting soupira.

« Écoute, Natsu, je me plante peut-être, mais voilà ce que j'en pense : si la façon dont tu agissais envers Grey lui posait problème, tu crois pas qu'il te l'aurait dit ?

— J'en sais rien... Je sais plus quoi penser, Sting.

— Imagine s'il savait que tu te sentais coupable : tu crois qu'il en penserait quoi ?

— Ça ferait qu'empirer les choses... murmura Natsu.

— Exactement. Parce qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. Il a peut-être un genre de complexe d'infériorité, mais il veut certainement que tu restes toi-même, pas que tu changes pour mieux coller à ce que tu crois qu'il attend de toi. Et puis, si t'as des doutes, pourquoi tu le lui demandes pas toi-même, ce qu'il attend de toi ? »

Sting regretta immédiatement cette question. Une larme roula sur la joue de Natsu, qu'il ne prit même pas la peine d'essuyer.

« J'ai peur de le perdre, Sting. Si je lui demande ça, je sais déjà ce qu'il va me répondre. Il va me dire qu'il n'attend rien de moi, il va me demander de lui foutre la paix. Il va me repousser. Parce qu'il ne veut pas de mon aide. »

Il avala son shot et prit une inspiration tremblante, sur le point d'éclater en sanglots.

« J'ai peur, Sting. J'ai vraiment peur. » Il fit une pause et secoua la tête. « Et je sais pas pourquoi je te raconte ça. Désolé.

— Ah, non, pas de ça. Laisse ça à Grey. T'excuse pas, Natsu. J'ai dit que je voulais bien t'écouter, et je l'ai fait. Tu n'es là que parce que je te l'ai proposé.

— T'as raison... C'est juste que je me sens... un peu vulnérable. Et c'est pas un truc dont j'ai l'habitude.

— Ça, je te crois, approuva Sting en souriant. Voilà comment je vois les choses : même s'il cherche à te repousser, je crois pas que tu vas te laisser faire. Tu tiens trop à lui. Alors tu vas faire comme tu le fais toujours : tu vas te battre. »

Natsu frissonna.

« Finalement, tu me connais un peu mieux que je le croyais...

— C'est ça, d'être un fan », dit Sting en haussant les épaules, sourire aux lèvres.

Natsu lui rendit son sourire.

« Un fan. Pff. J'imagine que tu dois être sur un petit nuage de m'avoir vaincu, alors.

— T'imagine même pas. »

À ces mots, Natsu éclata de rire. Sting sourit plus largement, heureux d'avoir ramené un peu de joie sur le visage du mage de feu.

Ils restèrent un moment à discuter de choses et d'autres, puis Natsu quitta le QG de Sabertooth pour rejoindre sa propre auberge. Il irait voir Grey à la première heure le lendemain matin, mais pour l'heure, il avait besoin de repos.


	36. Conversations et attaques décisives

**Hello chers lecteurs :) Comme souvent, j'ai écrit deux chapitres à la fois... Alors du coup, je me suis dit, autant balancer les deux à la suite ! Dans celui-ci, on fait de la psychothérapie et on se tabasse dans les règles de l'art. Dans le suivant... vous verrez bien :)**

 **J'ai créé une toute nouvelle magie pour Kanna. Ça repose toujours sur les cartes, mais c'est différent de ce que vous connaissez de ses techniques :)**

* * *

Quand Natsu entra dans la chambre d'hôpital le lendemain, les yeux cernés, il découvrit Leon qui dormait serré contre Grey sur le lit étroit. Il sourit et s'approcha pour le secouer doucement par l'épaule. Le mage de glace ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement.

« Oh, c'est toi ! Je... Je m'inquiétais. »

Natsu hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

« Je t'aurais bien laissé dormir, mais si Grey te trouve comme ça, il va faire la gueule, et si _Porlyusica_ te trouve comme ça... Mieux vaut ne pas savoir ce qui pourrait arriver. »

Leon eut un mince sourire.

« Tu as sans doute raison. » Il s'assit au bord du lit et se frotta le visage. « Je pensais pas que ça lui ferait autant de mal. Autrement, j'aurais peut-être pas...

— Peut-être pas quoi ? Tu sais comment il est... Tu avais pas vraiment le choix. »

Natsu soupira et s'assit sur une chaise en face de Leon. Le soleil venait de se lever et tout était calme.

« Tu sais, Leon, y a des choses qui m'échappent. Je ne sais pas comment l'aider. »

Leon secoua la tête d'un air triste.

« Moi non plus, Natsu...

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » fit soudain une voix de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Natsu et Leon se tournèrent vers Rogue, qui venait de se réveiller.

« Leon a vaincu Grey en combat hier, expliqua Natsu. Il a été gravement blessé et... il a plutôt mal digéré la défaite.

— Vous avez l'air désemparé », constata Rogue.

Les deux autres ne répondirent pas.

« Je peux lui parler, si vous voulez », insista le mage de Sabertooth.

Leon et Natsu le regardèrent, étonnés.

« On s'entend bien, expliqua Rogue. Et je ne suis ni son amant, ni son rival. Peut-être que moi, il m'écoutera. » Il eut un mince sourire. « Et puis... je lui dois une faveur. »

Natsu et Leon échangèrent un regard.

« On n'a rien à perdre, fit Natsu. Leon, on ferait mieux de s'en aller. »

Le mage de glace acquiesça.

Dans le couloir, ils tombèrent sur Sting, accompagné de Gajeel.

« Hey ! les salua Sting. Comment ça va ? » Il examina le mage de glace. « Tu es Leon, pas vrai ?

— C'est bien moi.

— On a jamais été présentés. Sting. »

Leon rit doucement.

« Ouais... Difficile de pas savoir qui tu es après ce que tu as fait à l'arène...

— Et à Natsu ! s'exclama Sting, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

— N'abuse pas trop... gronda le dragon de feu.

— Ok ! Bon, on vous laisse, on va voir comment se porte Rogue.

— Il est réveillé, lui indiqua Natsu.

— Super ! Alors à plus ! »

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tard_

Grey émergea de l'inconscience pour découvrir un plafond blanc et un drôle de silence. Il réalisa que c'était parce qu'une partie de ce silence bourdonnait dans son propre esprit, intense et froid comme une nuit d'hiver. Il essaya prudemment de bouger. Il ne pouvait pas se redresser, mais il pouvait bouger les bras. Il haussa ses mains à la hauteur de son visage et les contempla comme si elles appartenaient à quelqu'un d'autre. Puis, il sentit quelque chose de froid contre sa poitrine. Il chercha à tâtons sur les draps et découvrit une petite sculpture de glace. En la regardant, il sentit sa gorge se nouer. C'était une fleur de glace incroyablement finement ciselée. Il l'observa sous toutes les coutures, refoulant une envie de pleurer colossale. Il n'avait pas envie de s'évanouir de douleur, encore. Il posa prudemment la fleur sur la table de chevet, et c'est alors qu'il remarqua Rogue.

Le chasseur de dragon était assis sur le bord de son lit, ses mains bandées reposant sur ses genoux. Il l'observait en silence, le visage indéchiffrable.

« Salut, Rogue, dit Grey d'une voix rauque.

— Salut. Leon a fait ça ce matin avant de partir. Je crois qu'il a passé toute la nuit ici.

— Merde...

— Natsu est passé, aussi. Désolé si ça te plaît pas d'entendre ça, mais il avait pas l'air bien. Sting m'a dit qu'il avait passé la soirée avec lui hier, et que ça allait pas fort. »

Grey ferma les yeux. Évidemment. Il aurait bien voulu protéger Natsu de ses coups de cafard, mais il ne pouvait pas.

« Et toi ? dit-il finalement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

— Je vais te dire la même chose que tu m'as dite l'autre jour : j'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être besoin de parler.

— Je suis pas sûr qu'il y ait grand-chose à dire, Rogue.

— Et moi, je pense qu'il y a justement _beaucoup_ à dire. »

Grey le regarda, un peu surpris. Rogue le fixait intensément, mais il n'allait pas poursuivre. Il avait raison, et il savait que Grey le savait. Alors il attendait qu'il parle.

« Je... Je sais que ça paraît ridicule, commença-t-il, mais je ne voulais _vraiment_ pas perdre ce combat. C'était important pour moi. C'était... Ça aurait dû être... l'aboutissement de beaucoup d'efforts. J'ai... »

Il s'interrompit. Il aurait voulu pouvoir bouger, mais il était coincé sur ce putain de lit d'hôpital, et il ne pouvait pour l'instant s'exprimer qu'à l'aide des mots. Il inspira prudemment pour ne pas heurter sa poitrine douloureuse, puis poursuivit d'une voix sourde :

« J'ai fait un pari avec moi-même, un pari avec l'avenir. Et j'ai perdu ce pari. Voilà pourquoi ça va pas.

— Grey, dit Rogue calmement, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas un seul combat qui peut te donner le genre de réponses que tu cherches.

— Peut-être, mais c'est pas très encourageant comme début de réponse, tu trouves pas ? »

À sa grande surprise, Rogue hocha la tête et dit : « En effet, pas très encourageant. »

Grey s'attendait à ce qu'il cherche à le réconforter, à ce qu'il lui dise, comme Natsu le faisait, qu'il manquait d'optimisme, mais... Non. Rien de tout cela. Au bout d'une pause, Rogue reprit :

« Quand bien même. Tu es un mage de Fairy Tail, non ? »

À cela, Grey fronça les sourcils. Il inspira avec difficulté, et dit tout doucement :

« Peut-être que je ne mérite pas de l'être.

— Grey. Tu sais bien qu'on ne _mérite_ pas de faire partie du guilde. La seule façon d'être membre d'une guilde, c'est de le devenir. Avec le temps. Avec les liens que l'on tisse avec les autres membres. Avec tout ce qu'on donne à cette guilde. Et tu as donné, Grey. Tu as au moins autant donné que n'importe qui d'autre dans ta guilde, et ça, tu le sais. Quoi que tu puisses prétendre.

— Et... et Natsu ? balbutia Grey.

— Quoi, Natsu ?

— Je le mérite, lui ?

— Il n'y a que toi, et surtout que lui, qui peut répondre à cette question. Tu devrais lui parler.

— Non. Pas envie d'être pitoyable. Encore une fois.

— Alors tu as besoin de faire un choix. Natsu t'aime et il veut rester avec toi, ça saute aux yeux de n'importe qui, même quand on vous connaît pas. C'est à toi de décider de l'accepter, ou de refuser et de partir. Tu peux le quitter, quitter ta guilde. »

À ces mots, les yeux de Grey s'agrandirent. Cette simple idée le terrifiait.

« Non... murmura-t-il. Non, je ne veux pas.

— Alors reste. Mais si tu restes... Tu ne peux pas attendre des gens qu'ils se laissent aimer par toi sans qu'ils t'aiment en retour. Tu comprends ?

— Je... je crois.

— Je n'ai pas le prétention de comprendre ce que tu ressens, et je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans ta vie pour que tu te haïsses toi-même. Par contre, je te connais assez pour savoir que tu as envie de vivre. Et ta vie, tu la vis à fond, sans compromis. Je crois même que ce côté extrême, c'est précisément ce qui transforme une défaite en apocalypse. Et j'ai aussi l'impression que tu crois devoir maîtriser tous les aspects de ta vie, de ta personne, alors que ça entre en contradiction avec ce que tu es et la façon dont tu vis ta vie.

— Perspicace... Mais si je lâche le contrôle, si je laisse les gens s'approcher de moi, si je me permets de perdre et d'échouer... J'ai l'impression que ça fera de moi une personne encore pire que celle que je suis déjà. Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas ressembler à cette personne.

— C'est un fantôme, Grey. Pas une réalité. Cette personne n'existe que dans ta tête. Tout comme la personne que tu crois déjà être et que tu hais n'existe pas. Elle n'existe que dans tes cauchemars, dans les recoins sombres de ton esprit. Elle existe parce que tu as peur. Elle existe parce que la vie est terrifiante et produit toutes sortes de spectres. Les échecs, les deuils, en ajoutent encore au cortè es hanté, tu as peur, et tu as mal. Mais tu es vivant. Tu es un mage de Fairy Tail, et tu as quelqu'un à tes côtés, quelqu'un qui restera, que tu ailles bien ou que tu ailles mal. Que tu perdes ou que tu gagnes. »

Grey essuya d'un revers de la main les larmes qui lui coulaient sur le visage.

« Putain, dit-il d'une voix qui refoulait des sanglots, ce que je peux détester quand les gens ont raison... »

Rogue sourit, puis se leva. Il traversa la pièce et posa une main sur l'épaule de Grey.

« Je vais retourner à l'arène. Je te suis reconnaissant pour m'avoir écouté l'autre jour, ça m'a... aidé à y voir plus clair. Ça m'a redonné de l'espoir. Merci. »

Grey le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Mais... mais de rien.

— Et si on faisait un marché ?

— J'écoute.

— Viens me voir si t'as envie de parler, et j'en ferai de même.

— Ça me va. Merci, Rogue.

— Tu me remercieras quand ça ira mieux. Prends soin de toi, Grey. »

Le dragon de l'ombre quitta discrètement la pièce, laissant le mage de glace avec beaucoup de sujets de réflexion.

* * *

Le soir venu, la magie de Porlyusica l'avait pratiquement réparé. Il insista pour sortir. Elle le lui interdit. Il se leva quand même et commença à s'habiller.

« Si tu y tiens vraiment... lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Mais tu dois absolument prendre du repos, et surtout ne pas trop bouger si tu ne veux pas que tes côtes ses brisent à nouveau. Il va te falloir au moins un jour pour guérir complètement. Sans parler du fait que ton organisme a subi un choc violent. Le repos est la seule solution.

— Merci, Porlyusica, je ferai attention. Mais je veux partir d'ici. »

Il grimaça en enfilant ses fringues. Il aurait sans doute dû l'écouter, mais il ne pouvait pas rester ici une minute de plus. Natsu n'était pas revenu le voir, et ça le préoccupait. Porlyusica l'observa d'un œil critique, puis l'aida à finir de s'habiller, et surtout à enfiler ses chaussures. Il ne protesta même pas.

« Merci », marmonna-t-il une nouvelle fois. Puis, il quitta ce maudit hôpital et se mit en route pour l'auberge du Honey Bone où séjournait sa guilde.

La salle y était animée comme depuis que les Jeux avaient commencé, et de prime abord, personne ne remarqua son entrée. Personne sauf Natsu. Grey le regarda, indécis sur la façon dont réagir.

Natsu s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras sans rien dire et le serra doucement contre lui. Grey se raidit un peu, puis lui rendit son étreinte.

« Natsu, je...

— Ne dis rien. S'il te plaît. »

Grey obéit, et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Le mage de glace enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Natsu, heureux de sentir leur parfum familier, heureux de sentir les mains de Natsu qui lui caressaient le dos, le réchauffant à travers la fine épaisseur de sa chemise. Puis, Natsu rompit l'étreinte, mais seulement pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

Ce fut un baiser étrange, comme un premier baiser. Tendre. Hésitant. Bouleversant.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et ils échangèrent un long regard. Puis s'embrassèrent encore. Grey avait envie de dire à Natsu qu'il était désolé, il avait envie de lui demander de lui pardonner. Mais il savait que Natsu ne voulait pas entendre ça. Ce n'étaient pas des excuses qu'il voulait. Il avait juste... Il avait juste besoin de lui, réalisa Grey, surpris de formuler ainsi cette pensée.

Il regarda de nouveau Natsu et lui sourit. Presque timidement, le chasseur de dragons lui rendit son sourire.

« Viens avec moi », murmura-t-il avant de lui prendre la main. Il s'arrêta, surpris d'y découvrir la fleur de glace de Leon. « Mais ça fond jamais, ce truc ?! »

Grey secoua la tête en souriant. « Il faut bien qu'on garde quelques secrets, alors je t'expliquerai pas pourquoi ça fond pas. »

Natsu songea à s'en offusquer, mais il renonça et prit l'autre main de Grey pour l'entraîner à sa suite dans les rues de la capitale.

À une table derrière eux, Erza et Lucy échangèrent un sourire. Voir Natsu déprimé, ça les avait déstabilisées, du coup, elles s'étaient demandé à quel point Grey allait mal. Mais il semblait bien que les deux mages avaient, une fois encore, trouvé un moyen de surmonter ensemble les épreuves que la vie mettait sur leur route.

Natsu et Grey déambulèrent longtemps dans les rues de la capitale avant de s'arrêter dans un jardin public. Ils s'assirent sur un banc dans un coin isolé et parlèrent un long moment. Une conversation entière au cours de laquelle Grey parvint à ne pas dire une seule fois « je suis désolé » ou « je te demande pardon ». Une petite victoire.

Mais à la fin, il se tut un long moment, le regard perdu dans les feuillages qui oscillaient presque sans bruit dans la brise d'été.

« Natsu... Essaie de ne pas le prendre mal et juste... Écoute-moi. »

Le chasseur de dragons ne répondit rien.

« Je ne vais pas changer, reprit Grey. Je crois que ma vie est et restera une guerre. Cette fragilité que tu as vue, cette _faille_ , elle sera toujours là, en moi. Rogue a dit que j'étais hanté. Et il a raison, Natsu. Ma tête est pleine de fantômes. J'ai longtemps lutté parce que je voulais être comme toi. Parce que tu me parais sans failles. »

Natsu eut un rire bas qui fit mal au cœur de Grey.

« Sans failles, hein ? Ce n'est pas une faille qu'il y a en moi, Grey, c'est un trou béant. »

Le mage de glace se raidit sur le banc.

« Le départ d'Igneel m'a arraché le cœur, Grey. J'ai guéri grâce à la guilde, et en bonne partie grâce à toi. J'ai toujours de l'énergie, de la joie, parce que je suis fait comme ça. Je ne m'effondre pas comme tu le fais parfois, parce que je n'en ai pas besoin. Tu es là chaque jour, chaque fois que je me réveille, chaque fois que je dois affronter la vie, tu es là. Ça me suffit pour tenir debout. »

Grey en resta muet.

« Mais... Est-ce que tu n'attends pas de moi la même chose ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas injuste pour toi ? Que tu doives me relever ?

— Ce n'est pas injuste, Grey, parce que la seule façon qu'il existe pour toi de me faire mal, vraiment mal, c'est de me repousser. »

Grey frissonna.

« Mais, reprit Natsu, contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, tu ne m'as _pas_ repoussé. Tu ne l'as jamais fait. Tu t'es accroché à moi. Chaque fois que tu te perdais dans le noir, tu m'as appelé au secours. Tu ne m'as jamais dit de partir. Tu m'as appelé, à chaque fois. »

Les lèvres de Grey se mirent à trembler. Et merde, il allait encore pleurer.

« C'est juste difficile à accepter... murmura-t-il.

— Quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas... Tout ? Je pense qu'il va me falloir encore du temps pour démêler tout ça, Natsu.

— Même si tu trouves jamais la réponse, ça m'est égal. Ça ne change rien pour moi.

— Sans déconner, Natsu, je ne te mérite _vraiment pas_! dit Grey en rigolant.

— Ferme-la, abruti. On devrait rentrer.

— Ok... Mais embrasse-moi d'abord. »

* * *

Quand ils rentrèrent à l'auberge, Grey se retrouva entouré de mages qui le félicitèrent pour son combat et lui souhaitèrent bon rétablissement.

« Entre nous, glissa Fried, j'en ai parlé avec Natsu, et tu devrais demander à Leon s'il n'a pas débloqué Seconde Origine. Cette quantité de magie, c'était... improbable. »

Grey secoua la tête en souriant.

« Je l'ai sous-estimé, ne commets pas la même erreur. Mais en parlant de ça... Y a bien dû avoir des combats aujourd'hui, non ? »

Fried sourit.

« En effet.

— Des combats virils, crut bon de préciser Elfman.

— Racontez-moi tout ça ! »

Grey s'assit avec Natsu, Elfman, Lucy, Kanna, Edo-Lucy, Fried et Luxus.

« Je lui raconte ? demanda Edo-Lucy à Fried.

L'épéiste hocha la tête gravement.

« Je t'en laisse l'honneur. »

Elle sourit et se lança dans son récit.

* * *

Fried et Lucy d'Edolas étaient prêts. Lucy rougit de plaisir quand Fried la salua d'une profonde révérence.

« Ben ça alors ! s'exclama-t-elle. Quelle politesse !

— La politesse est élémentaire dans les rapports humains, trop de gens ont tendance à l'oublier, répondit l'épéiste.

— Euh... si tu le dis. »

Lucy s'inclina maladroitement et jeta un regard impatient à l'arbitre qui s'avançait.

« Vous pouvez commencer, annonça l'homme-citrouille. Vous avez trente minutes, utilisez-les bien ! »

Fried hocha la tête respectueusement et dégaina sa rapière.

Lucy, elle, dégaina l'épée courte dont elle avait appris à se servir durant les derniers mois. Celle-ci était chargée de magie qui irradiait en une lumière crépitante.

Fried eut un sourire appréciateur.

« De la magie de foudre. Un bon choix.

— Ouais, je trouve que ça en jette pas mal. En garde ! »

Les deux adversaires s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre pour mieux se jauger. Edo-Lucy n'avait encore jamais affronté un mage d'Earthland, mais elle avait le pressentiment que celui-ci la jouerait à la loyale. Techniquement, il aurait pu utiliser ses runes pour la piéger, mais ce n'était simplement pas le genre de Fried Justin. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de le connaître, mais assez pour en avoir la certitude.

Et elle le connaissait assez également pour savoir qu'elle ne devait pas se précipiter. Il allait falloir qu'elle le teste. Pour l'avoir, elle devait découvrir comment il se battait. Apprendre sur le tas, en quelques minutes, sa façon de bouger, ses feintes favorites, ses techniques préférées.

Elle approcha prudemment, les yeux rivés sur lui, à l'affût du moindre signe annonciateur dans sa posture. Finalement, elle tenta une attaque, aussitôt parée par sa rapière étincelante. Elle recula d'un bond pour éviter une contre-attaque. Il avait imprégné sa lame de magie afin que le métal de sa lame ne serve pas de conducteur à l'électricité qui enchantait sa propre épée. Mais si elle parvenait à contourner sa défense pour lui porter un coup direct... Lucy rit à cette pensée, enchantée par l'image de Fried, les cheveux dressés sur la tête par l'électricité statique.

Fried fronça les sourcils et en un éclair, il se déplaça d'un bond souple. Elle évita sa lame d'un... cheveu, justement. Merde ! Il fallait faire preuve d'un peu plus de prudence. Il était sournois et rapide, comme tout bon duelliste.

Elle se plaça de nouveau hors de portée et rassembla sa concentration. Elle voyait dans ses yeux et son attitude qu'il faisait exactement la même chose qu'elle : il cherchait à étudier ses mouvements, et n'était pas le moins du monde pressé de passer à l'action.

Ils commencèrent à se tourner autour, guettant le moindre moment de distraction pour passer à l'attaque. Lucy n'allait pas lui donner cela, en revanche, elle pouvait essayer de le tromper.

Elle fonça sur sa droite, et au dernier moment, elle fit passer sa lame dans sa main gauche. Elle était ambidextre et comptait le surprendre avec ça, quitte à dévoiler son jeu trop tôt. Son coup fit mouche : aussitôt l'épée dans la main gauche, elle frappa. Un coup d'estoc qui se serait révélé mortel si Fried n'avait pas protégé son corps de runes magiques. Elle y mit suffisamment de force, cependant, pour renverser l'épéiste. Puisqu'il était au sol, elle décida de pousser son avantage. Elle envoya un coup de pied dans la main qui tenait la rapière, puis elle prit son épée à deux mains pour porter le coup décisif, dominant son adversaire, une jambe plantée de chaque côté de sa poitrine. Fried roula de côté d'un mouvement vif, la déséquilibrant au passage. Avant d'avoir pu retrouver ses appuis, elle s'étala dans le sable, laissant assez de temps à Fried pour récupérer son arme. Elle se redressa juste à temps pour éviter son attaque.

À nouveau hors de portée, elle le regarda. Il lui souriait d'un air encore plus appréciateur que tout à l'heure, quand il avait vu son épée enchantée.

« Vas-y franchement, Fried, lui lança-t-elle. Après tout, ton mec te regarde.

— Tu ne m'auras pas si facilement, mais tu marques un point, concéda-t-il. Il est de mon devoir de l'impressionner. »

Sur ce, il voltigea dans les airs, fondant sur elle comme un rapace fou. Elle esquiva, mais il se débrouilla pour atterrir derrière elle et lui ficher quelques centimètres d'acier dans le mollet. Elle retint un cri de douleur et tituba. Le sang jaillit de sa blessure en un arc écarlate. Merde ! Il ne l'avait pas loupée ! C'était une blessure sérieusement handicapante : elle ne pourrait pas longtemps se battre ainsi.

Fried avait plus d'expérience qu'elle, et probablement autant d'audace : ça allait être compliqué.

Lucy reprit son souffle, étourdie par les bruits de l'arène autour d'elle. À Edolas, elle s'était toujours battue dans la clandestinité, toujours avec la peur d'être capturée. Jamais encore, comme aujourd'hui, elle ne s'était battue seulement pour la gloire. C'était un sentiment exaltant, enivrant comme une bouteille de la cave personnelle de Jellal. Lucy recula loin de Fried. Elle voulait faire durer le moment. Pour la Fairy Tail d'Edolas, il n'y avait aucun véritable enjeu à cette compétition, mais Lucy était la première représentante de sa guilde à montrer à Earthland comment on se battait façon Edolas, et elle comptait bien marquer les esprits.

Quelques passes d'armes plus tard, les deux adversaires étaient essoufflés, et obligés de convenir qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à percer la garde de l'autre.

Il était temps d'arrêter de se tourner autour. Fried lui fit un clin d'œil, et Lucy réagit aussitôt : il était prêt à danser.

Le temps d'un battement de cil, elle était à ses côtés et ils échangeaient des coups rapides et furieux. Quand Lucy vit une ouverture, elle n'hésita pas. Elle se glissa sous la garde de Fried, le contourna, et le gratifia d'un coup de taille forcené. Sa lame déchira son manteau pourpre d'officier de l'armée et entailla le bas de son dos tout en brûlant la chair sous l'effet de l'électricité : elle était parvenue à frapper suffisamment fort pour mettre à l'épreuve les runes de protection. Fried bascula en avant et chuta tête la première dans le sable brûlant. Une nouvelle fois, Lucy essaya de pousser son avantage. Une nouvelle fois, il la repoussa. Ce coup-ci, elle n'eut pas le loisir de le désarmer : il brandit son épée alors qu'elle fondait sur lui, et elle manqua de s'empaler sur la rapière. Il bondit sur ses pieds et profita de sa confusion pour lui porter un coup d'estoc qui lui transperça la peau une seconde fois. Le sang jaillit de son avant-bras, la forçant à lâcher son épée. Elle se dépêcha de ramasser sa lame dans sa main valide, la gauche, et recula dans une posture défensive.

Deux blessures. Ce n'était pas bon, mais tout n'était pas encore perdu. Elle fit de son mieux pour esquiver les attaques de plus en plus rapide de Fried, handicapée par ses blessures. Enfin, elle décida de jouer le tout pour le tout : quand Fried l'attaqua, elle ne chercha pas à esquiver. Elle attendit que la rapière s'enfonce sous sa clavicule droite et balança un solide coup de pied dans le tibia de son adversaire. Surpris, il recula et lâcha son arme. Ignorant la douleur, Lucy bondit sur lui et lui fit savourer un peu de cette électricité qu'il semblait tant aimer. Elle le blessa sérieusement aux deux jambes, et ne fut satisfaite que quand elle le vit tourner de l'œil. Elle avait réussi ! Un murmure de surprise générale parcourut les tribunes.

 _Eh ouais_ , pensa-t-elle, _moi et mes camarades, on n'en a peut-être pas l'air, mais on en a sous le talon !_

Elle tourna sur elle-même pour savourer son triomphe, saluant la foule bien bas à la manière de Fried, histoire de creuser encore un peu l'ironie de la situation.

* * *

« Merde ! s'exclama Grey. Je suis dégoûté d'avoir loupé ça ! »

Les autres ajoutèrent quelques commentaires bruyants à ce récit épique, mais Grey remarqua que Kanna restait silencieuse, un sourire tranquille aux lèvres. Elle aussi avait dû combattre aujourd'hui, et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à lire quoi que ce soit sur son visage.

« Et toi, alors ? demanda-t-il, impatient. C'était pas aujourd'hui aussi, ton duel avec Bacchus ? »

La cartomancienne croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en souriant fièrement.

« Je ne te dirai qu'une seule chose, Grey : la raison pour laquelle Bacchus n'est pas en train de gueuler à pleins poumons dans l'auberge, c'est parce qu'il est à l'hôpital.

— Quoi ?! Tu l'as battu ? »

Kanna continua de sourire d'un air mystérieux.

« Je vais te raconter ! intervint Lucy, qui semblait mourir d'envie de prendre la parole. Alors voilà, écoute bien, tu ne vas pas en croire tes oreilles ! »

Lucy prit alors le relais de Lucy d'Edolas. et Grey ne put s'empêcher de la regarder avec tendresse tandis qu'elle déballait, sourire aux lèvres, les exploits de sa compagne. Cela faisait combien ? Deux, trois ans qu'ils se connaissaient ? Fidèle amie, concentré de joie, de bonne humeur et de mauvaise foi, Lucy était une version féminine de Natsu. Les gens la pensaient plus réfléchie et moins rentre-dedans, mais d'après Grey, c'était surtout parce qu'elle savait cacher son jeu de manière un peu plus subtile que le chasseur de dragons. Mais au fond, ils étaient l'un comme l'autre aussi obstinés et têtes brûlées. Lucy avait moins de puissance brute, mais son cœur était aussi vaste et sa détermination aussi dure. C'était sa coéquipière et il l'aimait de tout son cœur, sans parler du fait qu'elle était devenue la compagne de Kanna, sa vieille amie d'enfance. Kanna, qui... avait vaincu Bacchus ?! Malgré la fatigue qui lui embrouillait l'esprit, Grey se concentra sur le récit de Lucy.

* * *

Kanna lui en parlait depuis des mois, depuis que Gildarts lui avait trouvé un mystérieux jeu de cartes à l'autre bout du royaume, acheté à un marchand ombrageux qui se spécialisait dans les curiosités du monde entier. C'était un jeu de tarot divinatoire. Elle n'en avait parlé qu'à Lucy, désireuse de peaufiner ses nouvelles techniques en secret afin de surprendre tout le monde le jour où elle les maîtriserait suffisamment pour passer à l'action. Et si elle rapportait régulièrement ses progrès à sa compagne, elle avait refusé avec constance de la laisser assister à l'un de ses entraînements. Aussi, quand Lucy fut témoin avec tous les autres d'une magie que personne n'avait encore jamais vue en action, elle en resta saisie d'admiration.

Bacchus était occupé à se vanter et à boire du saké quand Kanna dégaina son jeu. Le Faucon ivre arrêta aussitôt son numéro et contempla les cartes, l'air concentré. Il émanait quelque chose d'étrange du jeu de tarot, quelque chose de vaguement inquiétant et intimidant, comme le sentiment qu'on peut avoir quand on entre dans les vestiges d'un temple antique. Satisfaite de son effet, Kanna sourit à son adversaire et tira deux cartes de son jeu. Elle les lança sur le sol où elles atterrirent l'une à côté de l'autre. Une pression magique distendit l'atmosphère, il y eut un léger crépitement, puis deux silhouettes apparurent dans une nuage de fumée noire.

« Je te présente le Diable et la Justice », annonça fièrement Kanna.

Une créature démoniaque aux ailes de chauve-souris, juchée sur des pattes de bouc, au torse et au visage humain, enveloppa Bacchus d'un regard gourmand. À ses côtés, une femme aux longs cheveux blonds, les yeux bandés, tenait un glaive ensanglanté dans sa main droite.

Bacchus sembla désarçonné. Ces invocations ressemblaient à des divinités archaïques qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop contrarier.

« Le Diable se nourrit des excès, déclara Kanna. Tout en toi n'est qu'excès, Bacchus. La Justice tranche et rétablit l'équilibre. Ils vont bien s'occuper de toi. »

Dans les tribunes, Lucy se tourna vers Gildarts, qui n'avait jamais vu les figures des cartes en action. Elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il était en train de se demander si ça avait été bien prudent de sa part d'acheter ces cartes à sa fille.

« Tu connais leurs pouvoirs, Gildarts ? demanda Lucy.

Le mage surpuissant secoua la tête.

« Elle a fait des cachotteries à ce sujet. À toi aussi, alors ? »

Lucy confirma. « Elle ne m'a pratiquement rien dit. »

Gildarts hocha la tête. Une grosse goutte de sueur roula sur sa tempe. Quand il s'agissait de sa fille, il s'inquiétait toujours beaucoup trop. Lucy se détourna pour observer attentivement ce qui se passait dans l'arène.

La Justice et le Diable attaquèrent Bacchus en même temps. Il esquiva facilement le Diable, mais pour mieux plonger dans les griffes de la Justice.

Il s'en sortit avec une grosse estafilade sur le torse. Les deux arcanes magiques se dissipèrent simultanément dans les airs.

« Alors ils disparaissent après une seule attaque, hein ? » rigola-t-il en lançant un regard de défi à Kanna.

Cependant, il n'échappa pas à Kanna qu'il reprenait du saké dans sa gourde. Et pour un mage comme Bacchus, le saké était du pouvoir à l'état pur : c'était donc qu'il la prenait au sérieux. Alors oui, les invocations des arcanes majeures ne pouvaient effectuer qu'un seul mouvement, et les cartes disparaissaient de son jeu une fois utilisées. Mais Kanna en disposait de vingt-deux et pouvait les combiner entre elles. Elle devait simplement choisir avec soin. La Justice et le Diable n'étaient qu'un avant-goût.

Elle mélangea son jeu de cartes, le pouvoir des arcanes crépitant sous ses doigts. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir les cartes pour savoir quelle figure elle tenait. C'était un savoir instinctif.

De nouveau, elle jeta deux cartes sur le sol.

Elle avait choisi une combinaison qui n'était pas si puissante en soi, mais elle comptait profiter de l'ivresse grandissante de Bacchus pour retourner sa propre arme contre lui : il utilisait l'alcool pour se dépasser lui-même, pour entrer dans une sphère de perception qui se situait au-delà du commun des mortels. Qu'à cela ne tienne : Kanna allait lui envoyer les arcanes les plus obscures du tarot, celles qui reposent sur la folie et la solitude celles qui convoquent les formes les plus noires de l'esprit même en plein après-midi.

Un battement de cils suffit à conjurer le Fou et le Pendu. Le premier, seigneur de l'aléatoire, prince des dés et de l'errance, apparut avec son balluchon sur l'épaule, vêtu de son costume multicolore. Dans sa gorge était plantée une épée qu'il tenait de sa main gauche, mais le fait qu'il s'était à moitié décapité lui-même ne semblait pas le troubler du moins du monde.

Le deuxième était un homme pendu la tête à l'envers sur un crucifix, une lance plantée dans le flanc. L'un de ses yeux était aveugle, mais le seul valide inspirait la terreur. Deux corbeaux planaient au-dessus de son corps torturé.

Déstabilisé, Bacchus se jeta à l'assaut. Méfiant, il tenta d'abord d'attaquer le Pendu, apparemment inoffensif. À l'instant où ses mains rencontrèrent la chair cadavériques, deux serpents jaillirent de la bouche de son adversaire et plongèrent sur ses épaules où leurs dents en forme d'aiguille s'enfoncèrent profondément. Au même moment, le Fou lança ses dés dans l'arène.

Kanna n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, le résultat serait purement aléatoire. Pour avoir manié cette carte longtemps, elle connaissait quelques effets, mais ne pouvait pas prétendre les avoir tous observés. En l'occurrence, la foudre jaillit, non pas du ciel, mais du sol, fauchant Bacchus en pleine contre-attaque contre les serpents du Pendu.

Le Faucon ivre tomba en arrière. Le sang coula des morsures de serpent et dessina de petites rigoles sur ses puissants pectoraux tandis que la décharge électrique secouait son corps massif.

Kanna sourit : le combat n'avait commencé que depuis quelques minutes, mais elle était toujours intacte. Alors que c'était Bacchus qu'elle affrontait.

Les arcanes se dissipèrent dans le néant, tandis que Bacchus se relevait péniblement. Il n'avait pas l'air furieux, mais plutôt... embêté. Il ne pouvait pas prévoir à qui il allait avoir affaire. Qu'à cela ne tienne : c'était bien pour cela qu'il buvait. Son art reposait également sur le chaos : il tirait sa force même de l'aléatoire. Kanna pouvait toujours essayer de le surprendre, il comptait sur les forces cruelles du hasard pour le porter vers la victoire.

Kanna battit prudemment en retraite pour se mettre hors de portée de Bacchus et se dépêcha de lancer sa prochaine invocation. Cette fois, elle combina la Force et la Tempérance. La force était une femme mûre accompagnée d'un énorme lion, la Tempérance une jeune femme portant deux pichets, l'un rempli d'eau, l'autre de vin.

Le lion se jeta sur Bacchus, qui esquiva sans problème et contre-attaqua brutalement, envoyant le fauve rouler sur le sable. La bête se releva aussitôt, tandis que la Tempérance mettait littéralement de l'eau dans son vin. Alors, instantanément, Bacchus blêmit et se figea, permettant ainsi au lion de lui sauter à la gorge.

Kanna sourit : ça avait marché ! La Force était la seule carte à pouvoir jouer deux fois, et la Tempérance avait le pouvoir de dissiper les effets des drogues, et même des passions. Une carte redoutable.

Bacchus grogna, tendu sous l'effort pour le lion, qui disparut dans le néant avec sa maîtresse et la femme aux cruches.

Le Faucon, qui n'était plus du tout ivre, s'appuya sur ses genoux, essoufflé et déstabilisé. Kanna ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits : elle allait maintenant jouer sa carte maîtresse.

L'arcane sans nom. Le numéro 13.

Une silhouette floue apparut dans l'arène, flottant au-dessus du sable. Un silence confus s'empara des tribunes. Glacée, Lucy se frotta les bras. La silhouette encapuchonnée vêtue d'un large manteau noir dégageait une aura néfaste qu'elle pouvait sentir même à cette distance.

Bacchus cligna des yeux. Il avait perdu sa concentration et maintenant... Il semblait carrément effrayé. La silhouette ténébreuse tira une longue épée des profondeurs de son manteau. Elle glissa en direction de Bacchus, la lame brandie. Il bondit en arrière pour éviter le coup de taille, mais au dernier moment, l'entité disparut et se matérialisa dans son dos. L'arme s'abattit, déchirant le dos de Bacchus. Le mage s'effondra.

L'arcane sans nom se volatilisa et avec elle, il sembla que le soleil était revenu. Ainsi que le bruit. Une vaste clameur s'empara des gradins. Kanna avait donné une sacrée leçon au mage de rang S ! Lucy n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« À mon avis, dit-elle à Gildarts, tu devrais enquêter sur ce marchand... On dirait bien qu'il vend des artefacts magiques super dangereux... »

Tout pâle, le père de Kanna acquiesça.

* * *

Grey éclata de rire.

« Bien joué, Kanna, très, très bien joué.

— Merci, dit la cartomancienne, souriante.

— Heureusement que toi et Erza étaient là... Sinon on aurait écopé d'une sacrée pénalité... Là, on démarre avec moins deux points, c'est pas la mer à boire. »

Fried eut un sourire fataliste.

« Le maître nous avait prévenus, dit-il. Cette année, le niveau est très, très haut. »

Grey acquiesça. Le début des Jeux avait été violent et surprenant. Mais c'était loin d'être terminé. Rogue avait raison : il était un mage de Fairy Tail. Et quand un mage de Fairy Tail tombe à terre, il se relève. Autant de fois que nécessaire.

Le mage de glace passa un bras autour de Natsu et le serra contre lui.

« J'avais bien dit que ces Jeux allaient être épiques, remarqua le chasseur de dragons. Et maintenant, on a de nouveaux objectifs : faire ravaler à Leon ses petits animaux de glace, et mettre une belle branlée à Sting.

— N'en faites pas une affaire personnelle, gronda Luxus.

— Et pourquoi pas ? dit Grey. Y a pas mieux pour la motivation.

— Aux deux Fairy Tail ! s'exclama Lucy en levant sa pinte.

— À nous ! » répondit toute la tablée en écho.

* * *

 **Ma version du tarot divinatoire est purement personnelle, je n'ai fait que reprendre quelques traits basiques des arcanes majeurs et je les ai transformés à ma sauce.**


	37. Leçons de choses

**Aperçu du processus de création de cette fanfic :**

 **Première étape : j'ai une idée stupide. Je rigole toute seule et je commence à écrire le chapitre dans ma tête.**

 **Deuxième étape : je vais voir mon compagnon et je lui dis « hey ! j'ai une idée stupide pour ma fanfic ! » Je la lui expose, et lui, il la complète par une autre idée stupide. Je réponds : « mais grave ! »**

 **Troisième étape : je rentre chez moi et j'écris mon idée stupide améliorée.**

 **Voilà, voilà.**

 **Un peu de détente dans ce monde de brutes.**

* * *

 _Auberge du Honey Bone, quelque part dans la soirée (certainement à une heure avancée)_

« Tu veux dire que tu l'as jamais fait ?!

— Natsu ! Répète-le encore plus fort, je crois que tout le monde n'a pas entendu !

— Tu sais par où ça rentre, au moins ?

—Oh, mon dieu. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est en train d'avoir cette conversation ?

— C'est toi qui me l'as demandé. T'as dit que t'avais peur de tout faire foirer. »

Sting écarta deux des doigts qui couvraient son visage.

« Certes, mais t'es pas obligé de me prendre pour un con non plus. »

Natsu éclata de rire.

« Désolé. Ça m'arrive juste de dire des trucs idiots. Une sorte de sale habitude. »

Sting soupira.

« Bon, reprit Natsu. Faut commencer par le commencement. Quand tu t'imagines baiser – parce que je suppose que tu fais ça quand même ?! » Signe de tête de la part de Sting. « Et quand ça arrive, tu te vois plutôt passif ou plutôt actif ? »

Sting passa à l'écarlate.

« Euh... Je sais pas trop...

— Me raconte pas d'histoires, tu sais _forcément_.

— C'est embarrassant de parler de ça.

— Pourquoi ? Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, je m'en fous. Moi, je fais les deux. Ça dépend.

— Ça dépend... de quoi ?

— De qui a le moins picolé, de qui a le plus insisté, de qui a attaqué en premier... De plein de choses.

— De qui a... attaqué en premier ? » répéta Sting, perdu.

Natsu haussa les épaules.

« C'est juste qu'on est un peu adeptes de la baise sauvage, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— Ah...

— Bon, admettons que tu préfères être actif, parce que c'est là où mes conseils seront le plus utiles. Faut que tu fasses gaffe à pas faire de mal à... euh... ton partenaire. Du coup, faut que tu le prépares.

— Le préparer ?!

— Lubrifiant, presque indispensable. Surtout pour une première fois. Crois-moi, je parle d'expérience. La première fois... C'était un poil douloureux. Et puis faut que tu utilises tes doigts pour détendre... ton partenaire. Tu le pénètres, un seul doigt pour commencer, quand tu sens que son anus se détend, t'en met un autre, et tu peux aller jusqu'à trois, normalement, c'est plutôt un bon chiffre. Si tu trouves la prostate, banco, il va te supplier de le baiser.

— La prostate ?

— Ouais. C'est un peu le clitoris des gars. Ça forme une petite bosse. C'est pas très loin de l'entrée, vers le bas. Si tu la masses, il va hurler de plaisir. »

Sting le regarda, confus, écarlate. Quand il avait demandé à Natsu des conseils, il ne s'attendait pas à une leçon d'anatomie aussi crue. Enfin... au moins, c'était précis. Et puis... l'idée de Rogue qui « hurlait de plaisir » était pour le moins... déstabilisante.

« Voilà, ça c'est le topo basique. Évidemment, va falloir que tu testes pour savoir le genre de trucs qu'il aime. S'il est dans le sado-maso, j'ai des super menottes qui...

— Euh, attends, je suis pas sûr d'avoir envie d'entendre ça...

— ...qui neutralisent la magie de la personne. Alors du coup, il peut toujours se débattre, pas de magie, obligé de se prêter à ton bon vouloir ! Super, non ?

— Euh...

— Enfin, c'est sans doute pas indiqué pour une première fois, de toute façon. Y a un autre truc que j'aimerais bien tester : c'est un anneau que tu poses sur la base de la queue de ton partenaire pour l'empêcher de jouir... Idéal pour des heures de torture ! »

Cette fois, Sting avait l'air carrément terrifié.

« Et puis le plug anal vibrant télécommandé... Ça, ça doit être marrant ! »

Sting ne le suivait plus du tout, et Natsu sortit de ses rêveries débridées en s'en apercevant.

« Ok, ok, on en revient aux basiques. La fellation ! »

* * *

De l'autre côté de la salle, Rogue ne se trouvait pas vraiment en meilleure posture. Quand Grey lui avait demandé où il en était avec Sting, il avait répondu de façon évasive, mais Grey lui avait adressé un grand sourire et avait hoché la tête, comme en confirmation à une pensée qui lui était venue.

« Quoi ? demanda Rogue, regrettant aussitôt d'avoir posé la question.

— T'as la trouille de passer au niveau supérieur, hein ?

— Je...

— T'as déjà fait ça avec un gars ? Déjà fait ça tout court ? »

Rogue le fixa quelques secondes, désarçonné, puis secoua doucement la tête.

« On a juste... »

 _Merde !_ cria sa voix intérieure.

« Juste quoi ? » demanda Grey, intéressé.

Rogue piqua un fard.

« Compte pas sur moi pour les détails ! » gronda-t-il.

Grey le dévisagea d'un air goguenard, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine nue.

« Tu sais, le sexe, c'est pas si compliqué. Je comprends que ça puisse impressionner, surtout si c'est la première fois, mais... »

Rogue détourna le regard. Pourquoi s'était-il retrouvé à avoir cette conversation ? Puis, il réalisa que Grey avait raison. Il avait peur de passer à la vitesse supérieure, et pourtant, il en mourait d'envie. Il se mordilla la lèvre.

« C'est juste que... En dehors du côté sentimental et de tout ce que ça implique, je sais pas grand-chose...

— Tu veux des conseils ? »

Hochement de tête silencieux.

« Pour moi, commença Grey, la chose la plus importante, c'est qu'il ne faut pas avoir peur de parler. Dire ce que tu veux, demander d'y aller plus fort ou un peu moins fort... C'est comme dans la vie quotidienne de couple, en fait : la communication, c'est la clé. Après, tu peux donner des indications juste dans ta façon de réagir physiquement – d'ailleurs c'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas hésiter à faire du bruit ! Mais parfois, un partenaire peut... euh... manquer de subtilité. Alors faut dire les choses directement, quitte à ce que ce soit un peu cru.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Grey ? » intervint soudain Gajeel, qui passait à côté de leur table. Il s'assit lourdement à côté du mage de glace et regarda Rogue.

« Écoute pas le glaçon, il sait pas de quoi il parle.

— Mais ta gueule ! Et puis t'es qui pour donner des conseils, toi ? T'es même pas gay ! »

Gajeel haussa les épaules d'un air méprisant.

« Et alors ? Le cul, c'est le cul. Et mon conseil à moi, c'est moins de parlotte, plus d'action ! Tu veux faire jouir ton partenaire ? Écoute sa respiration, son cœur, respire son odeur. C'est ça qui va te faire savoir si tu t'y prends bien ou pas.

— Ah ouais ? Et comment tu sais que l'autre fait pas semblant pour te faire croire que c'est ok ?

— Est-ce que t'es en train d'insinuer que Reby simule pour me faire plaisir ? »

Grey se renfonça dans son siège, bras croisés, sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

Gajeel inspira et expira très doucement.

« Je vais laisser passer ça. Mais uniquement pour Rogue. »

Celui-ci les fixait, les yeux écarquillés. Quand il prit sa chope, ce fut d'une main tremblante. Il en avala le reste – ce qui faisait quand même à peu près les trois quarts – d'une traite et fit signe à Mirajane qui passait dans le coin de lui en apporter deux de plus. Quand les pintes arrivèrent, il commença aussitôt à boire la première. Et pourtant, il n'en était qu'au début de ses déboires. Ignorant complètement son désarroi, les deux autres se remirent à parler.

« Mon deuxième conseil – si tu permets, Gajeel, ajouta Grey en lui jetant un regard noir, c'est de ne pas te précipiter. Ne te force pas à faire un truc dont tu n'as pas envie. En matière de sexe, t'es jamais _obligé_ de faire quoi que ce soit.

— Ah ! cria Gajeel d'un air triomphant. Comme si _Natsu_ ne t'avait jamais obligé à faire quoi que ce soit ! »

À ces mots, Grey rougit violemment, et Gajeel, qui avait juste dit ça pour le faire chier, sut qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Son sourire s'élargit.

« La domination, ça a du bon, hein, Grey ? Y en a qui aiment se retrouver à la merci de quelqu'un d'autre, qui aiment supplier... »

Il s'interrompit. Il aurait bien continué pendant des plombes comme ça juste pour emmerder Grey, mais un bruit étouffé avait détourné son attention. Ça venait de Rogue. Qui était en train de s'étrangler avec sa bière. Gajeel haussa un sourcil, observant le dragon de l'ombre plié en deux par une quinte de toux. C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas très sympa avec lui. Les jeux de domination, pas vraiment idéal pour une première fois. Il échangea un regard avec Grey.

« Bon, les basiques, alors ! » s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

* * *

« Pigé ? » demanda Natsu après lui avoir fait le vaste exposé de l'art de la fellation selon le dragon du feu.

« Euh... Je crois.

— N'oublie pas : stimule le gland, et néglige pas les testicules. Autre chose ?

— Je crois que c'était déjà beaucoup trop, dit Sting d'une voix blanche.

— Trop ?! On parle jamais assez de cul.

— Parle pour toi...

— Tu me raconteras ?

— Hein ?!

— Juste dans les grandes lignes ! Histoire de savoir si mes conseils ont été utiles.

— Euh... »

Sting cherchait comme se sortir de ce guêpier quand Gajeel l'interpella de sa grosse voix depuis l'autre côté de la salle.

« Sting, viens par ici ! »

Le dragon blanc hésita une ou deux secondes, puis se leva et alla rejoindre Grey, Gajeel et Rogue, suivi de près par Natsu.

« Je crois que tu devrais le ramener chez vous », dit Gajeel en désignant Rogue du menton.

Sting tourna son attention vers son partenaire.

 _Wow._

Le dragon de l'ombre tanguait sur son siège, les yeux brumeux.

« Hé ! lança-t-il d'une voix traînante. Mais c'est Sting et Natsu ! Hé, dis, Natsu...

— Ouais ?

— Moi, j'avais parié sur toi. Contre Sting.

— Hey, c'est pas cool ! protesta Sting. J'avais misé sur toi contre Gajeel ! »

Rogue rigola doucement.

« Dirait bien qu'on s'est tous les deux trompés, pas vrai Sting ? »

Le dragon blanc secoua la tête, dépité. Jamais il n'avait vu Rogue ivre à ce point.

« On rentre ? proposa-t-il.

— Nan... J'crois que j'vais r'prendre un aut' verre...

— Mauvaise idée.

— T'écoutes jamais mes idées, d't'te façon... J'comprends... j'suis pas maît' de guilde, moi... Et pis chuis pas comme toi, c'est pas comme si la moitié de la population se retournait pour mater mon cul quand j'sortais d'une pièce... Si tu mettais pas des fringues aussi moulantes, aussi... C'est d'l'incitation à la débauche !

— Ooook. Je crois qu'il faut VRAIMENT qu'on rentre.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Rogue, authentiquement perplexe.

— Euh... Parce que tu es ivre mort ?

— Et alors ? Sont tout le temps ivres, à Fairy Tail. Quand t'es à Fairy Tail, tu fais comme les fées, nan ? Politesse élémentaire. »

Sting regarda tour à tour Gajeel, Grey et Natsu, mais les trois trouvaient cette scène bien trop drôle pour l'interrompre. Grey ajouta quand même :

« On peut toujours l'héberger, si nécessaire.

— Oh, que non. Crois-moi, quand il se réveillera demain matin, il voudra certainement pas être ici.

— Qu'esse tu racontes, Sting ? s'exclama Rogue d'un air outré. C'est nos amis ! On les aime !

— Ouais, ouais, tu les aimeras un peu moins demain.

— Ça existe pas, ça, d'aimer moins les gens d'un jour sur l'aut'. Ou alors, c'veut dire que t'es sacrément superficiel. »

À cela, Grey ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

Rogue parut réfléchir.

« C'est plutôt l'inverse qui arrive. On a tendance à aimer les gens d'plus en plus. Moi, par exemple, je... »

Sting avait été averti par le sourire rêveur de Rogue il valait mieux pour eux deux qu'il ne termine pas sa phrase. Il l'attrapa par le bras et le souleva de son siège, fit passer son bras autour de ses épaules et commença à l'entraîner avec lui sur le chemin de la sortie.

« Hé ! Qu'essse tu fais ?! C'pas juste ! Y a un truc qui cloche avec mes jambes... Et mes bras aussi... »

Grey, Natsu et Gajeel les regardèrent partir avec un grand sourire. Ils avaient comme le sentiment que le trajet du retour allait être compliqué pour Sting.

* * *

Au lieu de mettre un quart d'heure pour rentrer, ils en eurent pour le double, parce que Rogue titubait dans tous les sens, entraînant Sting avec lui.

Ils finirent par arriver au QG de Sabertooth. Dans le hall, il y avait encore pas mal de gens réveillés. Lector et Frosh n'étaient nulle part en vue et Sting supposa qu'ils étaient déjà couchés. En les voyant, Rufus et Orga, qui buvaient tranquillement dans un coin, eurent une expression choquée, avant de sourire largement. Sting se dit qu'il valait mieux les ignorer et essaya de se dépêcher vers l'étage. Puis il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait jamais grimper les escaliers avec un Rogue bourré à ce point.

« Orga ! J'apprécierais un coup de main. »

Le mage à la foudre noire fit un effort visible pour se retenir de rire, et obéit.

« Orga... marmonna Rogue. Tu t'es dédoublé. C'est flippant. Un seul, ça suffit. T'es déjà rien qu'un tas de muscles.

— Merci, je suppose », répliqua le mage sans s'offenser – après tout, ses muscles faisaient sa fierté. « Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu tiens pas l'alcool ?

— J'crois que... c'était combien, Sting ? Six pintes ?

— J'en sais rien, je discutais avec Natsu.

— Ah ouais, c'est vrai ! Y t'as raconté quoi ?

— Rien... Rien d'important. Orga, dépêche, il est lourd. »

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés, Sting renvoya sèchement Orga.

« C'est bon. Je m'en occupe. »

Orga hocha la tête en souriant, et redescendit commenter l'événement avec Rufus.

Sting soupira de soulagement en lâchant son fardeau sur le lit. Rogue grogna de protestation. Sting s'assit sur le bord du matelas et lui attrapa les pieds pour lui enlever ses chaussures.

« Aide-moi... Aide-moi à enlever mes fringues. Puent la bière. »

Sting déglutit. Ok. Avec la conversation qu'il avait eue ce soir, ça allait être bizarre. Il s'exécuta en essayant de rester pragmatique et factuel, et surtout de ne pas regarder ce corps mince en sous-vêtements. Il dut ensuite expliquer à Frosh, qui s'était réveillé, pourquoi Rogue était dans cet état. Le chat resta perplexe, mais n'insista pas. Puis, Sting dit à Rogue :

« Je vais te chercher de l'eau. Et un seau, au cas où tu es malade. »

Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand une main se referma sur son poignet. Et le fit tomber sur le lit.

Rogue lui grimpa dessus et commença à l'embrasser en se pressant contre lui, une main baladeuse explorant le relief de son cul. Sting se laissa faire un moment, surtout parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas et que ça l'excitait terriblement. Mais c'était une très mauvaise idée.

Il repoussa son partenaire.

« La dernière fois, j'étais défoncé, et aujourd'hui, t'es bourré. Je pense qu'on devrait attendre d'avoir l'esprit un peu plus clair.

— Pas sûr que j'vais pouvoir.

— Hein ? Pourquoi ?

— Cherche pas. C'est la faute de Grey. Et de Gajeel.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?

— M'ont traumatisé. Pour ça que chuis ivre.

— Ok. On en parlera plus tard. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Sting quitta rapidement la pièce, le visage en feu et des pensées confuses plein la tête. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu des conversations étranges ce soir. Il se dépêcha d'aller chercher une bouteille d'eau et un seau, les déposa près de Rogue, puis se tint un moment devant le lit, hésitant. Finalement, il embrassa Rogue sur le front, et dit à Frosh :

« Veille sur lui. Et appelle-moi si ça va pas, d'accord ? »

Le chat hocha gravement la tête.

Sting s'en alla et soupira en se disant qu'il fallait qu'il repasse par le hall pour accéder à sa propre chambre. En tant que maître de guilde, il disposait d'un petit appartement au rez-de-chaussée, qui comprenait son bureau, sa chambre et une salle de bain.

Il traversa le hall à pas vifs, évitant du regard tous les membres de sa guilde. Sa confusion et son trouble se lisaient probablement sur son visage, et il n'avait pas envie de répondre à des questions embarrassantes.

En un éclair, il fut devant ses appartements. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et fonça s'écrouler sur son lit. Putain de soirée !

* * *

Dans la salle, Rufus et Orga échangèrent un regard entendu.

« Yukino avait raison, pas de doute, murmura Rufus.

— Je parie que Sting vient d'échapper à un dragon de l'ombre très... impatient.

— Toutes les expressions que j'ai mémorisées similaires à celle qu'affichait Sting était toujours due à la même cause.

— Rogue va jamais assumer demain.

— Peut-être qu'ils ont besoin d'aide. Peut-être qu'ils ont peur que la guilde n'accepte pas leur relation.

— Pas faux. C'est ce que pensait Yukino aussi, non ?

— On devrait arranger ça. Ils peuvent se mettre des bâtons dans les roues entre eux si ça leur chantent, mais je n'ai pas envie que ce soit nous, le problème.

— Fort juste. Après Jienma, après ce que Sting a fait... Bon sang, le gamin mérite mieux que ça. »

Rufus ne put qu'acquiescer.


	38. Asphalte et atermoiements

**Quand on écrit, on peut avoir le trac. Ça fait très longtemps que j'écris (j'ai toujours écrit, en fait, mais disons que je j'ai commencé régulièrement à composer des nouvelles quand j'avais treize ans, donc cette année, cela fait... dix-huit ans...)**

 **Et ça m'arrive toujours, assez régulièrement, de ressentir ce trac. Je sens que j'ai un truc à raconter, et puis, au moment de me mettre devant mon clavier, j'ai l'estomac noué.**

 **Bref, entre le trac, la fatigue et quelques autres trucs, ce chapitre a mis un peu de temps à arriver, désolée, j'espère qu'il vous plaira en tout cas :)**

 **Ah, et puis comme j'aime bien faire connaissance avec vous au fur et à mesure, autre chose que vous ne savez pas sur moi, c'est que je suis plutôt métalleuse d'apparence et de cœur, mais même au sein de ce genre musical, je suis très éclectique (même si je reste avant tout branchée black metal). Et l'un des trucs qui m'a inspirée ici, c'est le titre Atoma, sur l'album _Skylight_... par Atoma :) Cette rythmique électronique et martiale, c'est typiquement le genre de trucs qui m'aide à écrire ce genre de chapitre.**

 **Et puis sinon, sans aucun doute _Kibasen_ , sur l'OST de Boku no Hero Academia, l'un de mes morceaux favoris ever :)**

 **Mais pour la dernière partie : _Sognariket Sine Kirgarar_ , de Windir (mon côté black metal)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

« Je suis certain que vous êtes tous impatients de savoir en quoi va consister l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui ! » s'enthousiasma l'homme-citrouille.

Il pivota sur lui-même, examinant la foule matinale rassemblée dans les gradins. Les duels organisés en bonus pour Fairy Tail avaient pris fin la veille : la véritable compétition commençait maintenant.

« Il s'agit d'une épreuve un peu particulière, ajouta-t-il. Nous allons organiser une course de motos ! »

Un murmure confus parcourut les gradins. Cette épreuve n'avait encore jamais figuré dans le programme des Jeux, mais le public céda vite à l'enthousiasme : une course avec l'intervention de la magie, ça allait certainement se révéler palpitant.

« Tous les coups sont permis, précisa l'arbitre. Le premier arrivé remportera trois points, le deuxième deux points, et le troisième un seul point. Tous les autres concurrents qui parviendront à franchir la ligne d'arrivée ne le feront que pour la gloire. »

Dans l'arène, les mages échangèrent des regards partagés entre la curiosité et l'inquiétude, et chacune des équipes en compétition se rassembla pour déterminer qui de ses membres serait le plus à même de disputer cette épreuve.

Le choix fut vite fait : Edo-Fairy Tail convint d'envoyer Edo-Natsu, Lamia Scale dépêcha Sheria – personne n'était persuadé que c'était une épreuve faite pour elle, mais personne n'avait non plus envie de contrarier une chasseuse de dieux surexcitée – Quatro Cerberus choisit Norbaly, Sabertooth jeta son dévolu sur Dobengal, Blue Pegasus envoya Eave, et Fairy Tail parvint vite à la conclusion que Grey, en dépit de ses blessures, était le plus à même de relever le défi.

Les concurrents se rassemblèrent derrière la ligne de départ. Les jambes plantées de chaque côté de leurs chevaux de métal, les concurrents firent rugir le moteur.

Natsu, qui suivait l'épreuve avec ses camarades sur les écrans géants, réprima un frisson : Grey sur une moto, ça devait bien être l'une des visions les plus sexy qu'il pouvait imaginer. La posture légèrement cambrée appelait le regard sur son cul parfait, et la façon dont il pressait le monstre de métal entre ses jambes avait un je-ne-sais quoi d'érotique qui lui faisait monter le rouge aux joues. Et même s'il était toujours inquiet à propos de l'état mental de son compagnon, il se laissa envahir par l'enthousiasme mêlé d'excitation qui précédait toujours une épreuve des Jeux Magiques.

À ses côtés, Erza lui sourit gentiment et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Grey est peut-être plus émotif que toi, Natsu, mais il est au moins aussi résistant. Tout ira bien pour lui.

— Je sais, répondit-il aussitôt. La conduite, c'est une affaire de maîtrise, et Grey excelle dans ce genre de trucs. Il a la tête froide et il sait calculer les choses. »

Le sourire d'Erza, bien que mêlé de perplexité, s'élargit. Il lui semblait que c'était juste hier, cette époque où Natsu n'aurait jamais reconnu une quelconque qualité au mage de glace. La reine des fées reporta son attention sur les écrans géants.

Sheria, minuscule sur sa grosse moto chromée, semblait bien inoffensive, mais Erza savait qu'il fallait s'en méfier. Edo-Natsu, concentré comme si sa vie en dépendait, scrutait la piste d'un œil d'expert. Eave de Blue Pegasus semblait chercher une position confortable sur sa moto, apparemment peu familier de ce genre d'engin. Erza leva un sourcil. Peut-être, avec un peu de chance, cette épreuve lui donnerait l'occasion de confirmer une vieille théorie : selon elle, Eave était une femme. Elle en avait toujours été intimement persuadée, et elle attendait avec impatience le jour où elle pourrait avoir une certitude définitive sur la question.

Dobengal et Norbaly s'échangèrent des regards venimeux par-dessous la visière de leur casque. La tension était à son comble.

Enfin, l'arbitre se positionna devant les concurrents en exécutant au passage quelques ronds de jambe.

« Vous êtes prêts ? Je répète : tous les coups sont permis. Tout le monde croit en vous. À mon signal ! »

Il se décala sur le côté et leva bien haut son bras droit.

« Trois... Deux... Un... Partez ! »

Un grondement de moteur s'éleva dans l'air presque immobile de ce jour d'été. Les concurrents, le visage fermé, refermèrent les mains sur les commandes et la fumée jaillit des pots d'échappement. Six motos bondirent comme des chevaux sauvages sur la piste que la municipalité avait prévue pour eux.

Les coups bas commencèrent aussitôt à pleuvoir. Grey évita de justesse les tourbillons de neige lancés par Eave, juste avant de devoir freiner brutalement pour esquiver un mur de pierre que Norbaly venait de faire s'effondrer sur la route. Il eut un rire sauvage. Ce ne serait pas suffisant pour l'arrêter, loin de là. Il donna un gros coup d'accélérateur et la moto bondit en avant dans les gravats. À force de dextérité et de pure témérité, il parvint à dépasser tous ses adversaires. Il claqua dans ses mains et se pencha dangereusement près du sol tandis qu'il criait : _Furoa_! La glace commença instantanément à s'étendre sur les pavés, colonisant toute la largeur de la chaussée avant que ses concurrents n'aient une chance de l'esquiver. Grey éclata de rire tandis que les motos dérapaient sur la patinoire, envoyant valser les conducteurs aux quatre coins de la rue...

Tous... sauf Edo-Natsu. Sourire aux lèvres, son concurrent d'Edolas le rattrapa aisément.

« C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, Grey ?! » lança-t-il d'un ton joueur qui ne lui ressemblait pas le moins du monde. Décidément, Edo-Natsu était vraiment une toute personne dès qu'il avait quelque chose à piloter...

Grey lui adressa un clin d'œil.

« Non, c'est pas tout, Natsu... »

Edo-Natsu pâlit quand Grey, l'air de rien, le visa avec un putain de bazooka tout en gardant son équilibre sur sa moto.

 _Ces mages d'Earthland sont vraiment complètement cinglés_ , pensa-t-il. _Ils s'amusent beaucoup trop dans ce genre de situation potentiellement mortelle._

Il se raidit, les cuisses serrées sur la cambrure de cuir et de métal de sa moto, le volant vibrant entre ses mains. Heureusement, les paroles de Makarov lors de la soirée d'inauguration retentirent dans son esprit. _Vous êtes jeunes, inexpérimentés, et vous avez peur de décevoir les autres. Mais vous êtes bien plus forts que vous ne le croyez. Vous allez nous épater._

Edo-Natsu remercia le vieux intérieurement, et avant que Grey n'ait le temps d'activer son arme, il vira de côté et n'hésita pas à heurter violemment son concurrent.

Ça eut au moins pour effet de faire disparaître le bazooka, mais à la grande surprise d'Edo-Natsu, Grey tint bon. Il réussit à redresser sa moto et accéléra de plus belle, pas le moins du monde troublé par ce qui venait de se passer.

« Alors, Natsu, tu rêvasses ? Tu la veux, cette première place, ou non ? »

Edo-Natsu fronça les sourcils.

 _Quel enfoiré._

* * *

Sting secoua la tête de dépit en voyant Dobengal sonné, gisant sur la piste. Il n'allait pas s'en relever, de celle-ci. Grey et Edo-Natsu faisaient la course en tête, et Sting devait bien avouer que ces deux-là étaient incroyablement à l'aise avec cette épreuve, comme s'ils passaient tous leurs week-ends à brutaliser des motos sur des circuits de course. Il haussa les épaules. Tant mieux pour Grey, il avait visiblement besoin de soigner son ego après sa défaite contre Leon.

En parlant de soigner son ego... Sting en connaissait un autre qui devait être très occupé à faire de même, entre deux cachets d'aspirine. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se rappelant l'état de Rogue la veille. Avec le recul, ça avait été plutôt marrant, mais il était à peu près certain que Rogue n'était pas de cet avis. Ce matin, il avait dépêché Yukino pour l'informer qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de venir aujourd'hui : Sting savait qu'il serait non seulement hyper embarrassé, mais qu'il souffrirait aussi d'une gueule de bois massive qui le rendrait parfaitement inutile pour la journée.

Le sourire de Sting s'effaça quand il se souvint que même si tout ça avait été fort drôle, ça n'empêchait pas que Rogue et lui devaient vraiment avoir une petite conversation. Une conversation qu'il appréhendait plus que tout.

Et en plus de cela, la discussion qu'il avait eue hier avec Natsu ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé... Maintenant, la moindre d'idée d'intimité avec son partenaire lui donnait des sueurs froides. Et vu tout ce que Rogue avait picolé hier soir, c'était pareil pour lui.

Il soupira lourdement. Tout cela était bien trop compliqué. Il se demandait comment diable ils en étaient arrivés là. Et surtout, qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait. Rogue avait été celui qui avait fait le premier pas, à chaque fois. Est-ce que ça voulait dire... Qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui ?

Sting secoua la tête. _Fais chier_ , pensa-t-il laconiquement. _Si seulement je passais pas mon temps à angoisser... Et faut dire qu'aujourd'hui, c'est pas Dobengal qui va me remonter le moral !_

Du côté de Fairy Tail, Natsu demeura bouche-bée devant les prouesses de son alter-ego. Il lui était toujours aussi difficile de concevoir qu'une personne qui lui ressemble à ce point soit également à ce point différente. Rien qu'à le regarder sur cette moto, il en avait la nausée. D'ailleurs, il éprouvait aussi une pointe de jalousie : jusque-là, il ignorait que Grey était si doué pour la moto, et surtout à quel point il aimait ça. À le voir dressé sur sa bête chromée, il semblait aux anges, plus confiant que jamais. Et ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose qu'il pourrait partager avec Natsu, jamais, à cause de son putain de mal des transports.

Natsu se tourna vers l'alter-ego de Grey, qui suivait la course avec une intense concentration, une expression étrangement pleine d'assurance sur le visage. Natsu ne s'y habituerait jamais. Les doubles d'Edolas, c'était vraiment trop étrange. Par exemple : on était en juin, et Edo-Grey portait un manteau long, une écharpe et des gants. Et pourtant, c'était le portrait craché de son Grey, surtout quand il regardait les écrans comme ça, avec une expression à la fois rêveuse et intense, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Tout comme son propre double affichait en ce moment un sourire prédateur qui devait probablement ressembler en tout point au sien, sauf que son alter-ego chevauchait une moto comme s'il était né dessus, or, pour Natsu, de telles conditions de naissance ne pouvaient qu'être la preuve de la haine totale et absolue de toutes les divinités possible.

* * *

Edo-Natsu jeta un coup d'œil au rétroviseur : Eave avait réussi à se relever et était en train d'accomplir une remontée fulgurante. Tout en surveillant Grey du coin de l'œil, il dégaina son arme magique et visa les roues de son concurrent de Blue Pegasus.

Il tira.

Eave, qui l'avait vu sortir son arme, dressa une muraille de neige qui ne gênerait pas son trajet mais bloquerait les projectiles. Eave contourna l'obstacle aisément et se tendit, penché sur sa moto, guettant sa prochaine attaque. Edo-Natsu choisit alors une stratégie plus audacieuse.

Il freina brusquement pour surprendre son adversaire, puis actionna à nouveau la gâchette.

Cette fois, il fit mouche. Les pneus d'Eave éclatèrent dans une détonation effrayante, et le mage perdit le contrôle de sa moto, qui alla s'encastrer dans un mur voisin.

Edo-Natsu reporta aussitôt son attention sur Grey, qui avait profité de l'incartade pour prendre la clef des champs. Edo-Natsu, bien qu'un peu loin, accéléra tout en ajustant son prochain tir.

Mais, avec une rapidité quasi-surnaturelle, Grey parvint à dresser un bouclier de glace qui résista à l'impact de ses balles, et maintenant, Edo-Natsu avait un autre problème : se débarrasser du bouclier qui se dressait à quelques dizaines de mètres devant lui, occupant toute la largeur de la rue.

Et il s'en rapprochait à vitesse grand V.

Il ne se laissa pas démonter, visa un point précis près de la base et vida son chargeur. La muraille envahit la totalité de son champ de vision et il bloqua inconsciemment sa respiration.

Puis, la glace craqua et la barrière magique vola en éclats presque à l'instant où il allait la heurter de plein fouet. Déterminé à rattraper son retard coûte que coûte, il accéléra comme un forcené en dépit de son cœur qui battait furieusement contre ses côtes. Maintenant n'était pas le moment pour se laisser déstabiliser. Surtout pas quand on était en compétition avec un cinglé de Fairy Tail d'Earthland.

Mais un autre problème se profilait déjà derrière lui : Sheria, qui avait évité la patinoire de Grey en faisant littéralement s'envoler son véhicule, remontait à sa hauteur à toute vitesse, boostée par sa magie de l'air. Il grimaça et sortit une lacrima qu'il avait prévue spécialement pour ce genre de cas. Une flamme rouge vif y brûlait, impatiente de délivrer toute sa puissance. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de faire du bricolage, mais il se débrouillerait.

Il cala d'un coup de pied la lacrima entre la jante et le pot d'échappement, la brisant au passage. L'énergie magique déferla, le propulsant en avant avec une puissance dévastatrice. Les flammes gonflèrent derrière lui, menaçant d'engloutir la pauvre Sheria qui eut le plus grand mal à les dissiper en soufflant des vents violents.

Profitant de son élan, Edo-Natsu négocia adroitement les virages et parvint à remonter à la hauteur de Grey. Celui-ci avait gardé la tête froide et prévu une éventuelle remontée de sa part : il tenait déjà sa glace toute prête à la recevoir. Le timbre grave de sa voix couvrit le rugissement du moteur tandis qu'il lançait son incantation.

« _Aisu Meiku : Ransu_ ! »

Une dizaine de flèches de glace jaillirent de la paume de ses mains, filant dans sa direction.

Edo-Natsu se pencha de côté, son coude droit frôlant le sol, mais il parvint néanmoins à redresser la moto.

Il avait évité toutes les lances de glace.

Grey lui sourit d'un air appréciateur.

« Ok, Natsu, si tu veux la jouer comme ça... »

Au grand dam d'Edo-Natsu, les pieds de Grey s'enflammèrent. Le mage de glace grimaça dans un effort visible pour augmenter sa puissance, et se servit des flammes comme d'un turbo, exactement comme Edo-Natsu venait de le faire avec sa lacrima.

 _Très bien_ , pensa-t-il. _Combien de temps tu peux tenir avec ça ? À cette vitesse, la moindre erreur sera fatale. Et j'ai une autre lacrima._

Il n'hésita pas plus longtemps et brisa sa seconde lacrima. De nouveau, une tempête de flammes engloutit Sheria qui tenait bon, maintenant à deux doigts de le rattraper. Il s'autorisa un coup d'œil dans le rétro mais ni vit rien qu'un déluge de flammes. Un petit cri aigu retentit, suivi d'un craquement assourdissant qui ne présageait rien de bon pour la petite chasseuse de dieux.

Edo-Natsu reporta son attention sur le mage de glace, qui avait toujours de l'avance sur lui, et qui continuait à foncer, boosté par les flammes. Il inspira profondément. Tout était encore jouable. Grey allait finir par commettre une erreur, et il serait là pour en profiter.

Grey jeta un regard nerveux dans le rétroviseur. Edo-Natsu le talonnait. Pas de doute, le petit mage d'Edolas en avait sous la pédale.

Grey sourit : il s'amusait comme un fou. Faire la course avec Natsu, que ce soit celui d'Earthland ou de l'autre monde, c'était l'un de ses vieux fantasmes. Mais voilà, son chasseur de dragons était incapable de grimper sur quoi que ce soit qui bouge sans vomir ses tripes. La seule exception étant de se faire transporter par Happy. Parce que Happy « n'était pas un moyen de transport ». Si tous les chasseurs de dragons n'avaient pas été atteints de la même bizarrerie, Grey aurait juré qu'il s'agissait d'une manifestation psychosomatique due à un quelconque traumatisme, parce qu'il ne voyait vraiment pas la différence entre se faire balader par un chat ailé et chevaucher une moto.

Il haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de chercher le pourquoi du comment. Il allait tellement vite qu'il avait besoin de toute sa concentration s'il ne voulait pas finir les quatre fers en l'air au beau milieu des débris de sa superbe monture.

À cette vitesse, il devenait difficile de tenter la moindre attaque, et pourtant il savait qu'Edo-Natsu n'hésiterait pas à lui tirer dessus. Les derniers mètres allaient déterminer qui serait le meilleur pilote. Il entendait le rugissement du moteur de son concurrent juste derrière lui. Putain, cet enfoiré était bon !

Il négocia le virage à 90° qui se trouvait devant lui en manquant le mur de quelques centimètres, et enfin, il vit la ligne d'arrivée. Il ne restait plus qu'une grosse ligne droite, mais il pouvait pratiquement sentir les vibrations de la moto d'Edo-Natsu hérisser son épiderme. Ça allait être très, très serré.

* * *

Erza écarquilla les yeux. Deux choses se produisirent simultanément et jetèrent la confusion chez elle ainsi que tous les autres spectateurs.

Grey pivota sur la selle de sa moto et exécuta quelques signes rapides. Un glyphe se matérialisa et une lumière fulgurante en jaillit. Au même moment, Edo-Natsu lui balança sa troisième et dernière lacrima.

Le feu et la glace se heurtèrent dans un déluge de lumière.

Sur les écrans géants, l'image crépita pendant quelques interminables secondes avant de se rétablir.

Edo-Natsu et Grey fonçaient au coude-à-coude, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ou presque.

Edo-Natsu luttait pour garder le contrôle de son corps et de son véhicule, donnant des coups de pieds forcenés pour briser la gangue de glace sur son volant tout en gardant son équilibre, les Dragons savaient comment, et agitait violemment son bras gauche à moitié gelé pour tenter de regagner sa mobilité. Quant à Grey, il appliquait en toute urgence de la glace sur la partie droite de son corps partiellement carbonisée, tout en empêchant l'incendie de se répandre dans sa chevelure hirsute.

En voyant ça, Natsu explosa de rire.

« Ça va le faire, dit-il à Happy, Erza, Edo-Grey, et quiconque d'autres pourrait l'entendre. Ce type, je l'ai cautérisé sur tout le flanc sans anesthésie pour refermer ses blessures. À ce stade, se faire brûler au troisième degré, ça devient presque la routine. »

Et en effet, Grey se remit plus vite que son concurrent. Natsu avait vu juste : il avait l'habitude d'être brûlé. La sensation des flammes, même agressives, lui était intimement familière. La morsure brutale, la douleur blanche, même l'odeur de chair brûlée... Il avait appris à vivre avec.

Il laissa son adversaire s'empêtrer dans sa glace et s'envola sur la piste, avec la sensation que les roues décollaient du sol. Ni lui ni sa moto ne pesaient plus rien. C'était une sensation si intense qu'elle en était quasiment sexuelle. L'adrénaline grondait dans ses veines, ses muscles contractés envoyaient des signaux contradictoires de plaisir et de douleur. Alors qu'il fonçait, presque couché sur sa moto, les éléments opposés de sa magie l'enveloppèrent dans un cocon protecteur, repoussant Edo-Natsu. Sa magie s'écoula dans son sillage en laissant des plaques de verglas, le feu le boostait en le propulsant en avant.

Edo-Natsu tenta le tout pour le tout. Il rechargea son flingue magique d'un mouvement machinal dénotant une longue habitude, puis il visa le dos du mage de glace.

Les balles éclatèrent pitoyablement en faibles flammes sur la chape de glace qui recouvrait le dos du mage.

Edo-Natsu fronça les sourcils. À quel point Grey était-il intouchable ?

Au même instant, Grey aurait été incapable de répondre à cette question. Il avait bien senti l'impact des balles... Mais elles ne l'avaient simplement pas atteint. Il ne pouvait attribuer cette bizarrerie qu'à une seule cause : sans même utiliser la magie démoniaque, il était actuellement au summum de ses capacités. Et la cause de ce miracle, c'était la pure euphorie qui l'emportait corps et âme.

Il avait trouvé une partie de la réponse à l'énigme de son labyrinthe mental : il fonctionnait au maximum de son potentiel quand la joie oblitérait le doute et faisait passer le désespoir pour un simple oncle grincheux qu'on oublie aisément. Il savait que ce serait un état difficile à conjurer, une expérience de vie rare. Mais ça fonctionnait.

Et ça fonctionnait si bien qu'il franchit la ligne d'arrivée en premier dans un déluge de magie.

Edo-Natsu arriva un dixième de seconde après lui. Les deux mages freinèrent brutalement, pressés de reprendre leur souffle.

Personne ne les avait suivis.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

Edo-Natsu n'était pas du genre à se vexer d'une défaite. Surtout pas face à quelqu'un comme Grey, et encore plus quand le mage de glace en question souriait de cette façon. Son bonheur était juste trop contagieux pour lui en tenir rigueur.

Ils descendirent de leurs motos, les jambes un peu tremblantes et des vertiges plein la tête tandis qu'ils reprenaient pied dans le monde réel.

Grey plongea ses yeux gris sombre dans les yeux bruns d'Edo-Natsu, encore humides d'émotion et d'adrénaline, et il fut incapable de résister. Il le serra contre lui en riant et lui donna une claque amicale dans le dos.

« Merci, murmura-t-il, les lèvres collées à son oreille. C'était juste fantastique. »

Edo-Natsu sourit, le menton posé sur son épaule.

« J'ai adoré aussi. »

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en empêcher :

« Je t'aime, Grey.

— Je sais, murmura le mage de glace. Je t'aime aussi. Mais ne le dis pas à ton alter-ego. Et j'en ferais de même avec le mien.

— Marché conclu », rigola Edo-Natsu en le lâchant.

« Eh bien, c'était... inattendu », remarqua Chapati Lola, le commentateur officiel, en essuyant son front couvert de sueur. « Les concurrents semblent s'entendre parfaitement. »

Natsu aurait bien eu envie de lui envoyer une énorme boule de feu pour lui faire ravaler ses remarques idiotes, mais Erza se tenait à moins de cinquante centimètres de lui. Et puis, même s'il n'appréciait guère de voir Grey toucher son alter-ego d'aussi près, il était juste trop heureux pour taper une crise de nerfs. Cela dit, il ne comptait pas attendre pour féliciter son mage de glace préféré.

Le circuit formait une boucle autour du stade et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'avant de vouloir se faire rafistoler, Grey aurait envie d'une douche froide.

* * *

Sting sourit en voyant Grey franchir en premier la ligne d'arrivée. Il était content pour lui, et en plus, ça ferait aussi sûrement plaisir à Rogue. Il ne savait pas trop quels liens le dragon de l'ombre avait tissés avec le mage de glace, mais apparemment, tous les deux étaient plutôt en phase. Aux yeux de Sting, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Il ne connaissait pas encore très bien Grey, mais en revanche, il connaissait par cœur son partenaire. Et les deux mages avaient en commun une certaine réserve qui était à la fois due à de la timidité et de la pudeur émotionnelle, mais aussi quelque chose que les gens prenaient aisément pour de le froideur, et qui n'était qu'en réalité le reflet de leur refus de réagir et d'interagir avec autrui sans bonne raison. L'un comme l'autre n'étaient pas à proprement asociaux : ils étaient toujours ouverts à la discussion si on les abordait, mais par contre, ils avaient tendance à éviter le contact d'autrui, non par mépris, mais parce qu'ils avaient simplement du mal à s'entendre penser et à garder un indispensable sentiment de maîtrise quand trop de gens et trop de bruit les parasitaient.

Bien sûr, ce n'étaient que pures spéculations, mais c'étaient les hypothèses que lui dictaient son instinct, et Sting avait appris à s'appuyer sur son intuition.

Aussitôt, une petite voix mentale agaçante l'interrompit dans sa réflexion.

 _Ton instinct, hein ? S'il est si affûté que ça, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à appréhender ce qui se passe avec Rogue ? Pourquoi tu as peur de lui parler ? Et pire, de te retrouver seul avec lui ?_

Sting crispa les poings. Il fallait que ça cesse. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Les Jeux étaient loin d'être terminés et il voulait la victoire pour Sabertooth. Il s'était _promis_ de remporter cette victoire. Bon sang, il y avait certains moments dans sa vie, où juste... il se détestait.

« Sting ? Je peux te parler ? »

La voix cristalline de Yukino le tira brutalement de ses pensées. Il cligna des yeux et bafouilla :

« Euh... oui, évidemment, Yuki... »

La constellationniste l'invita à l'accompagner dans le couloir sombre derrière le tribune, et il la suivit pratiquement comme un zombie.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le calme et les ténèbres relatifs, puis Yukino l'invita à s'asseoir sur un banc à mi-chemin entre les tribunes et les escaliers qui rejoignaient la sortie de l'arène.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, un peu inquiet. Et ne fut pas rassuré par son air confus.

La constellationniste rejeta nerveusement une mèche de cheveux blancs derrière son oreille, puis se mordit la lèvre.

« Écoute, Sting, je me sens juste obligée de te dire quelque chose. »

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit pendant de trop longues secondes.

« Q-quoi ? » parvint-il finalement à articuler.

Yukino modifia légèrement sa position sur le banc, et enfin, se décida à relever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tout le monde a remarqué que tu te comportais bizarrement, ces deniers temps.

— Comment ça, bizarrement ? » répliqua-t-il aussitôt, déjà prêt à se mettre en colère.

Elle leva une main en signe d'apaisement.

« Je veux dire que tu sembles troublé. Et... J'ai parlé à Orga et Rufus hier, et... »

Sting blêmit. De quoi pouvait-elle bien avoir parlé avec eux ?!

« Eux et moi ne sommes pas les seuls à le penser, reprit Yukino. Ce n'est pas... comment te dire... Personne n'essaie de se mêler de tes affaires. C'est juste que...

— Que QUOI ?! »

Sting avait pensé avoir fait du bon boulot pour se retenir de hurler, mais vu la tête que faisait Yukino, il avait lamentablement échoué.

« Excuse-moi, marmonna-t-il. Je suis juste... Un peu confus. Essaie de me dire directement ce que tu as sur le cœur. J'ai l'impression que tu es sur le point de m'annoncer que vous avez décidé que j'étais pas à la hauteur de mon rôle de maître de guilde... Yukino, on se connaît bien. Tu peux me le dire. Si vous pensez que je fais pas l'affaire, j'ai... J'ai juste besoin de le savoir. »

Elle le fixa avec de grands yeux choqués.

« Non... Sting, non ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça ! »

Il s'en sentit d'autant plus décontenancé.

« Mais alors... quoi, au nom des Dragons ?! »

Yukino soupira et regarda ses mains.

« Sting, tu es un super maître de guilde. À l'époque de Jienma, dans les meilleurs jours, on s'ennuyait. La plupart des autres, on avait peur. Tu... tu l'as tué. Ça nous a tous choqués. Mais... qu'on le veuille ou non, c'est... un soulagement. Sting. Tu es... C'est toi qui portes l'avenir de notre guilde, et tout le monde a confiance en toi. »

Il frissonna.

« Je... Yuki... Je sais pas quoi dire. »

Le voyant aussi bouleversé, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et imprima une pression sur sa clavicule.

« Tout va bien, Sting. Je ne veux pas te parler d'un problème. Je me fais la porte-parole de la guilde sur un sujet qui est important pour toi. Un sujet sur lequel on tient tous à te dire qu'on te soutient. Personne n'a peur, personne n'est dégoûté, personne n'est en colère. C'est ok pour nous. »

Sting se déroba au contact des doigts de Yukino. Il commençait à voir où elle voulait en venir.

La constellationniste reprit une grande inspiration.

« La... » Elle s'interrompit, souffla de nouveau, puis reprit : « La moitié de la guilde pense que vous êtes déjà ensemble. Moi, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Mais ça n'a jamais posé problème, et ça ne posera pas de problème à l'avenir. Quoi que vous décidiez. Rien ne te retient, Sting. Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à le formuler, mais c'est ça que je voulais te dire, au nom de toute la guilde. »

Il ne dit rien. Il n'entendait plus rien que les battements violents de son cœur dans ses oreilles bourdonnantes. Est-ce que Yukino venait bien de lui dire ce qu'il croyait ? Depuis quand c'était devenu une affaire publique ?

« Comment... murmura-t-il faiblement. Pourquoi... ? »

Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.

« Yukino, reprit-il d'un ton un peu plus assuré, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir de quoi tu me parles exactement. Et si c'est bien ce à quoi je pense... 'Porte-parole' de la guilde ?! C'est... c'est privé, merde ! »

La constellationniste se recroquevilla sur le banc.

« Je sais, je sais ! J'essaie de respecter ton intimité. Je veux juste te dire que peu importe ce que tu vis, peu importe ce dont tu as envie, s'il y a un obstacle, cet obstacle n'est pas Sabertooth. Nous ne nous mettrons jamais en travers de ton chemin. »

Sting frémit et soudain, un nœud se forma dans sa gorge.

« Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire », répéta-t-il pour la deuxième fois.

Yukino lui sourit.

« Je ne suis pas venue pour que tu me dises quelque chose. C'était moi qui avais quelque chose à dire. Essaie de t'en souvenir, Sting. Ceux qui restent chez Sabertooth le font pour toi. Ceux qui avaient des doutes sont partis avec Jienma. Tout le monde t'aime beaucoup. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre de nouveau, et ajouta à voix basse : « Et Rogue aussi. »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, Yukino avait pris la fuite. Elle avait déjà pris énormément sur elle pour lui parler. Pour se faire le porte-parole de la guilde. Merde !

« Yukino ! » cria-t-il tandis qu'elle s'éloignait dans le couloir.

Elle se figea. Il en profita pour se rapprocher à grand pas. Une fois devant elle, il hésita. Ne sachant trop comment exprimer autrement ce qu'il éprouvait, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

« Merci », chuchota-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

La constellationniste sourit et lui pressa l'épaule.

« Pas de problème, Sting. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

— Avant que tu partes... Rogue, ce matin... Comment il allait ? »

La jeune femme se décala en arrière, une main posée sur chacune de ses épaules.

« Ça allait. Enfin... »

Elle détourna le regard et sourit.

« Tu le connais. C'était la poker face du lendemain de gueule de bois. »

Sting rigola en entendant ça.

« Je vois, dit-il. Mais, il... Il ne t'a rien dit de spécial ?

— Non. Mais je crois que tu devrais aller le voir.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda-t-il, étonné.

De nouveau, Yukino baissa les yeux.

« Lui aussi, il se comporte bizarrement. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il aille bien. Il est... Un peu trop émotif par rapport à la normale. Et, Sting, puisque tu veux que je dise les choses directement, je pense que c'est à cause de toi. Réglez ça. »

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et il resta comme un con dans le couloir en clair-obscur, le cœur battant et toutes les armées de l'angoisse trépignant à l'intérieur de son crâne et de sa cage thoracique.

* * *

 **Vu que j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre, non pas parce que celui-ci était difficile en soi mais juste parce que parfois cette histoire me dépasse, j'avais envie de vous livrer le truc tout frais. Le point positif ? Ça a réactivé ma créativité pour la suite. Disons que y avait pas mal d'éléments d'intrigue dont je connaissais la direction, mais, je n'arrivais pas trop à écrire la transition. Parce que cette fichue fanfiction dépasse toutes mes prévisions en terme de longueur physique mais aussi d'investissement temporel. Rassurez-vous, je ne regrette rien. De mon point de vue, c'est juste un peu surprenant et troublant d'en arriver là :)**


	39. Une confession et un coup de théâtre

**Les ennuis arrivent ! Ne cherchez aucun rapport avec l'anime, l'intrigue est entièrement de moi :)**

 **Je me suis relevée cette nuit pour écrire la majorité de ce chapitre, et ça m'a traîné dans le crâne toute la journée jusqu'à ce que je pose le point final, à l'instant :) (à un endroit assez aléatoire, mais bon, faut encore que je réfléchisse à la suite ;)**

* * *

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Sting décida de cesser de repousser la conversation qu'il craignait tant. Il revint à la tribune et demanda à Lector de venir le chercher si on avait besoin de lui : la guilde n'était pas loin du stade et il pourrait y être en moins de cinq minutes.

Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et n'arrêtait pas d'essuyer ses mains moites sur son jean. Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se mette dans cet état ? Ironique de penser que l'année dernière, il avait affronté un requin géant bien que ces animaux lui inspirent une véritable phobie, et qu'il avait été alors moins terrifié qu'il ne l'était maintenant...

 _Ouais, mais Rogue était avec toi cette fois-là. T'as jamais peur quand t'es avec lui._

 _C'est vrai_ , se répondit-il mentalement. _En fait, tout seul, je sers vraiment à rien..._

 _Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?_ persifla sa voix intérieure.

 _Ferme-la et arrête de me gonfler, je galère déjà assez comme ça !_

Tout le monde ayant quitté les lieux pour regarder les Jeux, la guilde était déserte. Ça faisait bizarre de voir le grand hall vide en plein jour, et le silence ne faisait rien pour arranger le malaise de Sting. Ses sens de chasseur de dragons l'avertirent que Rogue ne se trouvait pas au rez-de-chaussée, aussi, il monta à l'étage, chacun de ses pas lui paraissant résonner comme s'il marchait dans une cathédrale.

Il parvint devant la porte de la chambre du dragon de l'ombre et frappa discrètement. Une voix étouffée lui répondit d'entrer.

La pièce était plongée dans une demi pénombre. La fenêtre était ouverte, mais les rideaux bordeaux foncé demeuraient tirés et ondulaient doucement dans le soleil et la brise. Rogue était dans son lit, et… n'avait pas pris la peine de s'habiller.

« Désolé, fit-il avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Pas eu le courage de me lever. »

Sting acquiesça en lui rendant son sourire.

« Pas grave », dit- il en haussant les épaules, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Frosh, qui somnolait sur l'oreiller, puis se mordit la lèvre, hésitant.

« Tu ne devrais pas être à l'arène ? demanda Rogue, brisant le silence.

— Si… Je… Il fallait juste vraiment que je te parle. »

À cela, Rogue hocha la tête et déglutit nerveusement.

« Je vois », dit-il. Puis, après une pause : « Ok. Mais pas ici. Laisse-moi cinq minutes et monte sur le toit. Je te rejoins. »

Sting acquiesça. « D'accord. Ça me va. »

Il se leva et quitta la pièce un peu plus précipitamment qu'il ne l'aurait fait en temps normal.

Sur l'oreiller, Frosh bailla, puis jeta un regard curieux à Rogue.

« C'est le moment ? demanda le chat grenouille.

— Je crains que oui.

— Fro croit en toi ! »

Rogue sourit à l'Exceed.

« Merci. »

Puis, il se leva, fit un brin de toilette et enfila des fringues propres avant de quitter la pièce pour se rendre sur les toits.

Ils avaient trouvé cet endroit peu de temps après leur arrivée à Sabertooth. Tout en haut de la guilde, il y avait un grenier dans lequel personne n'allait jamais, et tout au fond, derrière une fenêtre à moitié obstruée par des coffres, on trouvait un passage étroit conduisant à un avant-toit qui n'était guère plus qu'une corniche. Les Dragons jumeaux avaient l'habitude de s'y retrouver le soir venu pour contempler le coucher de soleil, les jambes dans le vide, et apprécier la vue superbe sur les toits de la capitale. Ici, loin des autres, dans l'intimité et la paix du crépuscule, ils refaisaient le monde ou bien rêvassaient en silence des heures durant. Ils venaient moins souvent depuis la mort de Jienma, mais c'était toujours un lieu qu'ils affectionnaient, et dont ils avaient gardé jalousement le secret. À part eux, seuls les Exceeds en connaissaient l'existence.

Rogue s'assit près de Sting qui évita de le regarder, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. Le silence s'installa, puis le dragon blanc dit d'un ton presque nonchalant :

« Il y a eu une course de motos, ce matin. On a envoyé Dobengal, mais il s'est fait démonter. Grey a gagné haut la main, même si le Natsu d'Edolas lui a donné pas mal de fil à retordre. »

En entendant cela, Rogue sourit.

« C'est bien. Je suis content pour lui. »

Sting replongea dans le silence quelques instants, changea de position, une jambe repliée sous le menton, puis se lança enfin, le regard fixé sur la ville étincelante sous le soleil.

« Voilà, j'avais besoin de te parler parce que je suis… perdu. Il s'est passé des trucs étranges entre nous ces derniers jours et je suis pas sûr de bien comprendre ce que ça signifie… »

Rogue tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda avec tendresse.

« Je sais », dit-il d'un ton bas.

La douceur dans sa voix fit lever les yeux à Sting.

« J'ai fait pas mal de trucs idiots ces derniers jours, reprit Rogue, et même si je n'ai pas très envie de te dire pourquoi, je vois bien que je n'ai plus tellement le choix. Tu veux savoir ce qui se passe ? Eh bien voilà. Sting, je… »

Il fit une pause pour avaler sa salive, puis inspira doucement.

« Je t'aime, Sting, dit-il finalement. Pas comme mon meilleur ami, pas comme mon coéquipier. Je suis… amoureux de toi. »

Il s'interrompit et observa Sting, qui baissa la tête pour contempler ses mains tout en se mordant la lèvre. Rogue fronça les sourcils : ce n'était pas bon signe.

« Depuis quand ? finit par demander Sting d'une voix étranglée.

Rogue soupira.

« Je me suis souvent posé la question ces derniers temps, murmura-t-il. Et je crois… »

Il fit une pause, les yeux rivés sur Sting.

« Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi le jour où je t'ai rencontré dans ce village, le nez en sang, à gueuler sur ce groupe de gamins. J'ai… je t'ai toujours aimé, toujours admiré. Tu es comme une partie de moi, j'ai besoin de toi, et je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi. »

Sting frémit, comme effleuré par un brusque courant d'air froid. Il plongea son regard saphir, brillant et confus, dans les yeux de Rogue, et le fixa ainsi un long moment sans rien dire.

« Rogue, je… » commença-t-il enfin en détournant les yeux.

Le dragon de l'ombre leva la main pour l'interrompre.

« Je sais que c'est beaucoup à encaisser. Je n'attends rien de toi.

— J'ai… J'ai besoin de réfléchir. »

Sting se leva, hésita quelques secondes, puis s'enfuit sans ajouter un mot.

Resté seul, Rogue replia ses jambes, posa le front sur ses genoux, et après avoir pris quelques inspirations tremblantes, il se mit à pleurer.

* * *

Quand Sting rejoignit l'arène, il était pâle, mais son regard annonçait clairement qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'en parler. Il espérait qu'il allait pouvoir participer à une prochaine épreuve pour pouvoir détourner ses pensées de la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Chapati Lola ne tarda pas à informer la foule que l'arbitre ne se sentait pas très bien et que les épreuves étaient reportées. Sting fulmina : il était donc irremplaçable, ce fichu homme-citrouille ?! Maintenant, il avait devant lui tout un après-midi avec rien d'autre à faire que de s'appesantir sur ses pensées. Yukino lui adressa un regard interrogatif, mais il secoua la tête et quitta l'arène avec Lector.

« On va se balader ? demanda-t-il à son chat. J'ai besoin de m'éclaircir les idées.

— Pas de problème ! » approuva l'Exceed avec son enthousiasme habituel.

Les deux amis partirent arpenter les rues familières de la capitale. Sting ne disait rien, et Lector respecta son silence. Il savait parfaitement ce que le dragon blanc avait en tête ces jours-ci.

Le maître de guilde de Sabertooth semblait avoir des nuages au-dessus de la tête et personne ne l'aborda dans la rue, ce qui était une chose rare : Sabertooth était populaire en ville, et encore plus depuis le début des Jeux. Les habitants de la capitale se sentaient très fiers d'héberger une guilde aussi puissante, et ils n'hésitaient pas à le faire savoir aux membres de la guilde – et à plus forte raison à son maître. Les admiratrices, elles aussi, ne manquaient pas.

À cette pensée, Sting ralentit le pas. Les admiratrices… Les avait-il déjà vraiment remarquées ? Avait-il toujours été attiré par les garçons ? Était-il uniquement attirés par eux ? Il n'avait eu qu'un ou deux flirts, et chaque fois, ça avait été des garçons, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé plus que ça, se disant que de toute façon, ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste un coup de cœur passager, un simple caprice vite oublié. Mais avec Rogue… c'était différent. Bien sûr, il l'aimait de tout son cœur, il l'avait toujours adoré… Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus non plus le regarder sans que son corps ne réagisse d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il le trouvait superbe, irrésistible. Alors, c'était ça ? L'amour ? Il n'en savait rien, et après ce que Rogue venait de lui avouer… Qu'il avait toujours éprouvé ces émotions… Il serra les poings. Merde ! Il n'y comprenait plus rien !

Lector se posa sur son épaule et lui tapota l'oreille d'une patte en guise de signe de compassion. Cela eut le mérite de faire sourire Sting.

« T'inquiète, Lector. Ça ira. Enfin… Je crois.

— Évidemment que ça ira ! répondit le chat cuivré d'un air confiant. Tu traverses une crise, mais tu as toujours su les gérer. Avec force et sagesse. »

Sting eut un petit rire.

« Des fois, je me dis que tu m'idéalises un peu trop, Lector… »

Le chat croisa les pattes d'un air outré.

« C'est toi qui ne te vois pas comme tu es vraiment. C'est aussi une qualité, remarque, puisque tu cherches toujours à t'améliorer. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai confiance en toi. Tu trouveras une solution. »

Sting hocha la tête lentement.

« Je trouverai, oui. »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de replonger dans ses pensées, il entendit une voix familière l'interpeller. Il tourna la tête et vit Natsu, Grey, Happy, Erza et Lucy serrés sur un banc sous une gros saule pleureur, cornets de glace à la main. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette vision plutôt mignonne, et s'approcha.

« Bravo pour la course », dit-il à l'intention de Grey.

Celui-ci lui sourit et hocha la tête pour le remercier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Natsu. T'as l'air de broyer du noir.

— Pourquoi tu me demandes ce que je fais si tu le sais déjà ? »

Natsu ouvrit la bouche, déstabilisé par la question.

« Il voulait dire : 'pourquoi est-ce que tu hantes les rues avec ton chat en broyant du noir' ? reformula Grey en jetant un regard sarcastique à son partenaire.

— Les garçons ! les réprimanda Erza. Laissez-le tranquille. Il broiera du noir s'il a envie de broyer du noir, et il n'a pas à vous fournir une explication pour ça. »

Les deux mages déglutirent en entendant son ton menaçant, et n'ajoutèrent rien. La reine des fées eut un petit hochement de tête satisfait et reporta son attention sur Sting.

« Tu veux une glace ? demanda-t-elle aimablement.

— Euh… Non merci, pas très faim pour le moment. »

Il se gratta la tête et dansa d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Alors… Vous profitez des charmes de la capitale ?

— C'est super, ici ! s'enthousiasma Lucy. Y a plein de trucs à faire, des boutiques de magie hallucinantes, et tout est magnifique !

— Mais ça manque de poissonneries », ajouta Happy, l'air déçu.

Sting rigola.

« On est loin de la mer, ici.

— Et la rivière ?

— Je vois souvent des gens pêcher, alors j'imagine que…

— On peut aller pêcher, Natsu ?! »

Le mage de feu grogna.

« Plus tard, Happy. J'ai sommeil…

— C'est parce que tu as trop mangé ! » l'accusa Happy, mais le chasseur de dragons haussa les épaules, indifférent.

« Lucy, reprit Sting, si tu cherches des articles magiques, tu devrais aller voir Galatée près du musée archéologique. Elle a le meilleur stock de la ville, et d'après Yukino, elle vend de temps en temps des clefs d'argent… »

La constellationniste le regarda comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'elle avait remporté le premier prix littéraire de Crocus.

« Génial, merci ! s'écria-t-elle.

— Mais de rien. Je vous laisse… De la paperasse à faire. »

Les fées acquiescèrent en chœur, mais ne manquèrent pas de remarquer qu'il poursuivit sa route dans la direction opposée à celle de sa guilde.

« Je saurais reconnaître des peines de cœur à des kilomètres… soupira Erza.

— Tu crois que c'est ça ? demanda Lucy.

— J'en suis certaine. »

Natsu et Grey échangèrent un regard coupable : et si c'était de leur faute ? Après tout, ils n'y étaient pas allés de main morte, la veille… Mais non, c'était impossible. Il y avait forcément autre chose.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Rogue était retourné se coucher. Non sans avoir fermé ses volets, puis sa fenêtre et réarrangé les rideaux pour ne laisser filtrer aucune lumière. Dans l'obscurité presque totale, il se sentit enfin un peu moins oppressé. Il se glissa sous la couette et serra Frosh contre lui. Même s'il avait passé la journée à traîner dans son lit, il se sentait épuisé et ne désirait rien davantage que de se laisser sombrer dans le sommeil.

« Tout va bien, Rogue ? » voulut savoir le chat.

À cette simple question, il se remit à pleurer, et l'Exceed se mit en devoir de le réconforter de son mieux. Quand les sanglots se calmèrent, Rogue s'endormit presque aussitôt. Frosh resta éveillé un moment à essayer d'imaginer des solutions pour faire retrouver le sourire à son ami. N'en trouvant aucune de valide, il finit à son tour par se laisser emporter par le sommeil, non sans s'être promis de trouver quelque chose dès le lendemain.

Le soir venu, Sting passa le voir. Il toqua à la porte et quand personne ne lui répondit, il entra et trouva Rogue profondément endormi. Il sourit légèrement et repartit sur la pointe des pieds. Il alla se coucher à son tour, bien qu'il soit encore tôt. Il ne trouva pas le sommeil et se tourna et se retourna pendant des heures.

Le lendemain matin, Rogue avait disparu.

* * *

Sting ne paniqua pas tout de suite. Il avait dû se rendre à l'arène en avance. Une fois sur place, il ne le vit nulle part. L'angoisse lui noua l'estomac tandis qu'il regardait autour de lui, remarquant une confusion grandissante dans les tribunes.

Il descendit dans la salle qui servait de lieu de détente et de réfectoire aux équipes en compétition et vit plusieurs membres des autres guildes qui échangeaient des murmures inquiets. Bientôt, la salle fut comble. Il repéra l'équipe de Natsu et se dirigea vers eux, accompagné de Yukino.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

— Des gens manquent à l'appel, expliqua Lucy, qui avait rejoint ses camarades avec Luxus et Makarov. Toutes les équipes à part celle de Fairy Tail d'Edolas ont perdu l'un de leurs membres. »

Il regarda les mages de Fairy Tail et fronça les sourcils.

« Erza… » murmura-t-il.

Lucy acquiesça d'un air grave.

« Lamia Scale a perdu Leon, Blue Pegasus Hibiki, Quatro Cerberus Rocker et vous… C'est Rogue, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sting hocha la tête, la gorge nouée.

Bientôt, une rumeur confuse attira leur attention.

« Regardez l'écran ! » avertit quelqu'un tandis que tout le monde tournait la tête vers une lacrima qui diffusait les mêmes images que les écrans de l'arène.

Un visage apparut. C'était une femme d'une trentaine d'années aux longs cheveux auburn foncés, le visage pâle, ses grands yeux verts clair soulignés par un trait de khôl.

« Je m'appelle Cecilia, annonça-t-elle. Je vous parle au nom de ma guilde, Léviathan. Ceci est une prise d'otages. »

Un murmure choqué se propagea dans l'assistance.

« Le Conseil magique refuse de reconnaître notre existence et ne cesse de nous pourchasser. Ceci est notre réponse. Je suis navrée, chers sujets du royaume de Fiore, mais les Jeux ne reprendront pas tant que le Conseil n'aura pas répondu à nos demandes. Les membres manquants de vos guildes sont en sécurité… Pour l'instant. Nous demandons à rencontrer un représentant du Conseil, immédiatement, afin de négocier la libération des otages selon les conditions que nous jugerons suffisantes. Nous avons laissé une lacrima permettant de nous contacter sous le siège de Monsieur Lola. Vous avez jusqu'au coucher du soleil. »

L'image disparut. Un brouhaha indescriptible s'éleva aussitôt dans la salle, mais Makarov y mit rapidement un terme en triplant de taille et en frappant le sol de son poing géant.

« Ça suffit ! Nous n'arriverons à rien en hurlant. Mes chers collègues, je crois que la situation exige une réunion d'urgence. » Il reprit sa taille normale et ajouta : « Nous devons nous rendre immédiatement au Conseil magique. »

Sting posa une main sur l'épaule de Yukino, échangea un bref regard avec elle, puis suivit Makarov avec Bob, Obha Baba et Golmine.

Fairy Tail échangea des regards confus. Natsu en particulier avait l'air complètement perdu. Ceux qui le connaissaient mal auraient pu s'étonner de l'absence de crise de rage, mais ses camarades n'étaient pas autrement surpris. Le pétage de plombs, ce serait pour tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, son monde venait de s'écrouler.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ont eu Erza… Comment ils ont pu avoir Erza, bon sang ?! »

Grey posa la main sur son épaule.

« Tous les mages qu'ils ont capturés sont puissants et parfaitement capables de se défendre. Il y a quelque chose de très louche là-dessous. »

Natsu frissonna. Non seulement il n'arrivait pas à admettre qu'Erza ait pu avoir été kidnappée, mais en plus, cette idée lui rappelait de sombres souvenirs qu'il avait réussi à enterrer, mais dont le brusque resurgissement avait tendance à lui faire perdre ses moyens.

Grey remarqua la tension qui grimpait en lui et posa une main sur sa nuque, diffusant doucement le froid dans sa nuque et dans son dos. Cette méthode avait toujours eu le don de le calmer.

« On les retrouvera », promit-il. Puis, en durcissant le ton : « Ces bâtards tiennent Leon et je jure sur la mémoire de Oul qu'ils vont le regretter. »

Natsu leva la tête en percevant la rage qui émanait du mage de glace.

« Ça, tu l'as dit, approuva-t-il. J'espère que Makarov et les autres vont se grouiller ! Avec ces types coincés du Conseil, on risque d'en avoir pour la journée ! »

* * *

Les maîtres de guilde revinrent plus tôt qu'escompté, mais avec des mines d'enterrement qui ne laissaient rien présager de bon.

« Le Conseil refuse de bouger, annonça Makarov. Pas avant d'en savoir plus. Nous devons obtenir des informations sur cette guilde, Léviathan, le plus vite possible. Ils ont assuré qu'ils ne savaient rien d'eux, mais personnellement, je pense qu'ils mentent.

— Moi aussi, gronda Sting, qui peinait visiblement à se retenir d'exploser.

— Les pauvres choux ! s'exclama Bob en joignant les mains. Quand je pense à ces jeunes gens qui doivent mourir d'inquiétude dans leurs cellules !

— Allons, Bob, tu sais bien qu'ils ne sont pas en sucre, le gronda Golmine, le maître de Quattro Cerberus. Ils s'en sortiront très bien. »

A ce moment-là, une petite voix aiguë paniquée attira l'attention de tout le monde.

« Stiiiing ! »

Le maître de Sabertooth posa les yeux sur l'Exceed vert en costume de grenouille qui courait vers lui, essoufflé, et se précipita dans sa direction.

« Frosh ! cria-t-il. Frosh, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, au nom des Dragons ?! »

L'Exceed avait l'air passablement épuisé.

« J'ai rien pu faire, Sting… Quand ils sont arrivés, je me suis caché… Mais après, je les ai suivis ! Je sais où ils l'ont emmené !

— C'est génial, Frosh ! Tu peux nous y conduire ?

— Je… je crois… Sting… Comment est-ce que des grenouilles ont pu faire une chose pareille ? »

Sting, qui était prêt à courir hors de la salle, se figea.

« Des… des grenouilles ?

— Ben oui ! Tu sais ? Celles qui viennent quand les mages ont fait des bêtises ! »

Un silence mortel s'abattit sur la salle.

Frosh ouvrit de grands yeux qui se remplirent aussitôt de larmes quand il s'aperçut que tous les mages de l'assistance le dévisageaient.

Sting s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Frosh, écoute-moi bien, c'est très sérieux. Ces grenouilles que tu as vues… Elles étaient comme celles du Conseil magique ?

— Elles n'étaient pas comme les grenouilles du Conseil, c'était bien elles ! »

Au bout d'un très long silence, Makarov reprit la parole :

« Ça explique au moins comment ils ont eu nos camarades. Les grenouilles du Conseil n'ont aucun pouvoir magique, mais elles rendent de même toute utilisation de la magie impossible en leur présence. Si elles étaient accompagnées d'une force armée…

— Mais pourquoi le Conseil ferait une chose pareille ?! s'emporta Luxus.

Makarov fronça les sourcils et tira sur sa moustache tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

« Cette femme, Cecilia, veut obtenir quelque chose du Conseil, et le Conseil sait quelque chose à propos de Léviathan, mais refuse de nous le dire. Ils ont peut-être des traîtres dans leurs rangs, ce qui expliquerait la présence des grenouilles avec Léviathan.

— On s'en fout ! explosa Natsu. Conseil ou pas conseil, ces gens détiennent nos amis ! On va pas les leur laisser jusqu'à ce que les vieux daignent lever le petit doigt !

— Natsu, du calme ! Mais tu as raison. Nous ne pouvons pas rester les bras croisés. Frosh sait où ils sont partis : nous allons dépêcher une petite équipe pour les secourir. Je sais que vous avez tous envie de venir, mais nous ne pouvons pas y aller en force. Nous ne savons pas ce que mijote le Conseil, et nous ne savons pas à qui nous avons à faire. Ce n'est pas le moment de déclencher une guerre.

— Grey et moi, on y va, et c'est pas négociable », annonça Natsu.

Makarov le fusilla du regard, mais ne protesta pas.

« Pareil pour moi, ajouta Sting.

— Laissez-nous venir, Eave et moi », intervint Ren.

Obha Baba et Golmine se regardèrent. Ils répugnaient à n'envoyer personne à la recherche de leurs camarades, mais Makarov avait raison : ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'y aller en force.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que personne d'autre n'y aille, dit Golmine d'une voix inhabituellement tendue.

— Ok, alors ne perdons pas de temps », marmonna Sting. Il se tourna vers la maîtresse de Lamia Scale et le maître de Quattro Cerberus : « Ne vous en faites pas, on retrouvera Leon et Rocker. Vous avez ma parole. »

Ses collègues lui adressèrent un hochement de tête reconnaissant. Sting se retourna vers l'Exceed et lui sourit d'un air encourageant.

« Allez, Frosh, on te suit. »

* * *

Une fois dehors, dans les rues ensoleillées et paisibles, Sting s'adressa de nouveau à l'Exceed :

« Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

Le chat regarda ses pieds. Il se sentait coupable, devina Sting. Le maître de Sabertooth se pencha et prit l'Exceed dans ses bras.

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. À vrai dire, j'en reviens pas que tu aies retrouvé ton chemin jusqu'à Crocus. T'as été incroyable. »

Le chat essuya une grosse larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

« C'est que... j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à revenir, Sting, je me suis perdu plusieurs fois !

— Ça fait rien, ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois là. Raconte-moi.

— Ce matin, Rogue était levé aux aurores et il a décidé de partir en avance pour l'arène. Il n'y avait pas grand-monde dans les rues. On est passés par le raccourci, tu sais la toute petite rue qui descend en colimaçons avec toutes les boutiques de potions ? »

Sting acquiesça sans rien dire.

« Là, les grenouilles sont sorties des ombres ! Rogue a voulu savoir ce que le Conseil lui voulait, mais les grenouilles ont pas répondu et des gens armés ont sauté des toits. Ils devaient être dix, Sting ! Ils ont dit à Rogue de se rendre sans faire d'histoires. Alors il a pris son katana et... »

Le chat trembla et se remit à pleurer. Sting déglutit avec difficulté.

« Frosh, écoute-moi, c'est important. Est-ce qu'ils l'ont blessé ? »

Le chat pleura de plus belle et Sting blêmit.

« Ok, murmura-t-il, le souffle court. Ok. Ils sont à l'extérieur de la ville, pas vrai ?

— Oui, dans la forêt !

— Alors on y va. »

Le groupe s'élança : il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. Pendant le trajet, Eave et Ren leur révélèrent que Hibiki aussi avait quitté la guilde plus tôt que les autres.

« Ils ne visaient pas des mages en particulier, déduisit Grey. Ils voulaient simplement un représentant de chaque guilde. Pour plus d'impact, j'imagine. Ils les ont attaqués en essayant de ne pas avoir de témoins.

— Ces enfoirés... Une fois qu'on en aura fini avec ces types de Le-va-t-en-mes-couilles, j'aurai deux mots à dire au Conseil.

— Léviathan, corrigea Sting automatiquement. Maintenant que j'y pense, ce nom me dit quelque chose.

— Le monstre du prince Kadis, murmura Eave.

— Qui ça ? s'écrièrent en chœur ses coéquipiers.

— Une vieille légende, dit le plus jeune des membres du Trimens. Une baleine géante avec des dents, qui défendait l'île où le prince s'était exilé pour fuir... Eh bien, ça dépend dépend des versions de l'histoire. Certains disent que le prince était un mage puissant et dangereux prêt à saigner à blanc le royaume pour satisfaire son désir de jeunesse éternelle, d'autres prétendent que sa sœur Adamante l'avait trahi et fait accuser à tort pour qu'elle puisse prendre le trône, n'étant que la seconde dans la ligne de succession. Par contre, toutes les versions des légendes s'accordent sur un point : il aurait laissé derrière lui une descendance nombreuse qui attend le bon moment pour se venger de l'autre partie de la famille.

— Autre partie qui serait... liée au Conseil magique ? demanda Grey, perplexe.

— Pas la moindre idée, mais qui sait... »

La lisière de la forêt était en vue et ils s'arrêtèrent.

« À partir de là, tu sauras te repérer ? demanda Sting à Frosh.

— Ce n'était pas loin d'une rivière...

— Ok, si on trouve cette rivière, ce sera facile, dit Natsu. Et la trouver devrait pas nous prendre trop longtemps, avec nos sens de chasseur de dragons. »

Sting acquiesça, puis regarda Natsu intensément.

« Natsu, quand on y sera... Je t'en supplie, ne fais rien d'inconsidéré. Ils ont les nôtres, donc ils ont l'avantage. Tu piges ? »

Le chasseur de dragons le dévisagea longtemps, l'air sombre, avant de hocher la tête.

« Je pige. Je ferai de mon mieux, mais la patience c'est pas mon point fort. »

Sting le rassura d'un sourire : « Le mien non plus. » Puis, il se tourna vers Ren : « Les grenouilles du Conseil risquent d'être là, et on doit les neutraliser avant qu'elles ne nous voient. Ton _Aerial_ , il a combien de portée et est-ce tu peux en lancer plusieurs à la fois ? »

Tout le monde, y compris Ren, regarda le maître de Sabertooth avec étonnement.

« Comment tu connais ce sort ? » demanda le grand mage halé.

Sting haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire de biais.

« Vous avez peut-être le luxe de vous tourner les pouces toute la journée, mais pas moi. Je sais tout ce qu'il y a d'important à savoir sur tous les mages principaux des principales guildes. »

Sting s'amusa un instant du malaise de ses coéquipiers, puis ajouta, sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier : « Et je sais même quelques trucs que je suis pas censé savoir. »

Lector éclata de rire. Ça, c'était bien Sting !

« Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Sting, tu peux répondre à ma question, Ren ? »

Le jeune homme rangea une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille se racla la gorge.

« Eh bien... Normalement, je peux en jeter trois ou quatre à cinquante mètres de distance.

— Parfait. Lector, quand on y sera, tu pourras servir d'éclaireur ?

— Pas de problème ! » s'exclama le chat, fier que Sting veuille lui confier une tâche aussi importante.

Le maître de Sabertooth regarda ses coéquipiers tour à tour.

« Ok, tout le monde est prêt ? »

Les autres hochèrent la tête.

« Bien. Allons récupérer nos amis. »

* * *

 **Cecilia et tous les membres de Léviathan sont ma création.**


	40. Léviathan

**Les choses se corsent ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de l'intrigue et des nouveaux personnages... J'ai pas mal étudié la question mentalement et je suis fière de vous présenter Akira :)**

 **Ça fait quelques jours que je travaille d'arrache-pied à ce chapitre et c'est probablement loin d'être parfait, et la publication format feuilleton peut faire que j'oublie certains détails, mais j'espère que ça fonctionnera, et par-dessus tout que vous vous amuserez à lire tout ça.**

 **Inspiration du moment : pas mal de trucs de Naruto (oui je sais je suis trèèèès en retard, mais je mate en ce moment Naruto Shippuden, et je kiffe :) :** **Naruto Shippuden OST II - Hyouhaku + Kokuten. La façon dont cette musique se déverse, l'intro comme le calme avant la tempête... tellement épique que ça m'en donne la chair de poule :) + le thème d'Itachi !**

* * *

 _ **It was like a nightmare  
It's painful for me  
Because nobody wants to die too fast  
Remember the day of grief  
Now it's strange for me  
I could see your face  
I could hear your voice**_

 _ **Remember the day we met**_  
 _ **It's painful for me**_  
 _ **Because nobody wants to die too fast**_  
 _ **Remember a day we dreamt**_  
 _ **It's painful for me**_  
 _ **I could see your face**_  
 _ **I could hear your voice**_

 _ **Song for the reluctant heroes**_  
 _ **Oh give me your strength**_  
 _ **Our life is so short**_  
 _ **Song for the reluctant heroes**_  
 _ **I wanna be brave like you**_  
 _ **From my heart**_

 **[ _The Reluctant Heroes_ , Hiroyuki Sawano/mpi (sur l'OST de _Attack On Titan_ )]**

* * *

Natsu, Grey, Sting, Eave et Ren se figèrent comme un seul homme.

Sous leurs pieds, le terrain s'effondrait brusquement pour former une cuvette qui ressemblait au cratère d'impact d'une météorite.

Ils avaient mis des heures à trouver la planque de Léviathan. Repérer la rivière s'était avéré beaucoup moins simple que prévu, et ils avaient erré dans les bois de façon extrêmement frustrante pendant tout l'après-midi. À présent, les ombres du crépuscule s'allongeaient entre les arbres, marbrant les sous-bois de noir et de rayons rouge orangé. C'était presque le coucher de soleil.

La limite de temps donnée par Léviathan.

Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de contacter Crocus : ils devraient se débrouiller tous seuls et aviser en fonction des circonstances.

Sous leurs pieds, un bâtiment émergeait au milieu du cratère, apparemment directement érigé avec l'argile et la roche disponibles aux alentours. Ça ressemblait à une véritable forteresse, bien que de taille modeste.

« Lector ? »

L'Exceed hocha la tête en entendant son partenaire et déploya ses ailes pour se survoler la zone ennemie. Les autres attendirent, tendus, qu'il revienne leur faire son rapport.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Lector revint.

« J'ai trouvé une entrée dérobée ! annonça-t-il, triomphant. L'endroit a l'air plutôt mal gardé.

— Enfin une bonne nouvelle... murmura Sting. Bon boulot, Lector, on te suit ! »

* * *

Au même moment, à l'intérieur de la forteresse, Akira se laissa tomber sur les fesses et poussa un gros soupir. Le mage en face avait à peine réagi à ses potions. Les autres y étaient allés vraiment trop fort. Le visage pâle du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs était recouvert d'une croûte de sang : il n'avait pas mieux réagi à ses soins que l'autre, celui vêtu d'un kimono noir.

« Fais chier ! » s'exclama Akira.

Après la guerrière en armure, le mage beau gosse et le bodybuildé, voilà que sa magie lui valait de nouveau de piètres résultats. La fatigue ? Le manque de concentration ? Ce n'était pourtant pas censé être aussi difficile ! Sa magie avait déjà soigné tout un tas de gens, alors que diable se passait-il aujourd'hui ?

Akira passa une main lasse sur son visage triangulaire à la mâchoire légèrement proéminente, avec des pommettes hautes et un front étroit balayé par des mèches indisciplinées de cheveux noirs. Ses yeux bridés d'un vert émeraude étincelèrent de frustration, sa bouche large et mince se déforma dans une grimace de colère.

« Quel genre d'arme ils ont utilisé pour vous tabasser, au juste ?! »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et soudain, ses traits se détendirent.

« Je sais ! J'aurais dû y penser avant... Ces potions sont celles que je voulais essayer l'autre jour... pas celles dont l'efficacité a déjà été prouvée par l'expérience ! C'est pas vrai de manquer de cervelle à ce point ! Bon ! Plus qu'à aller chercher les 'vraies' potions ! »

Ayant terminé son soliloque, Akira se leva et s'apprêta à rejoindre ses quartiers pour y prendre du matériel de meilleure qualité, mais se figea en entendant un bruit dans le couloir qui rencontrait celui où se trouvaient les cellules. Comme un léger « plop », apparemment inoffensif, mais qui lui fit l'effet d'une détonation.

Akira referma la porte de la cellule le plus doucement possible et remonta le couloir avant de se plaquer contre le mur et de tendre le cou pour voir ce qui se passait.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un grand « O » de surprise.

Les grenouilles censées protéger les otages de toute intrusion extérieure se débattaient dans des bulles hermétiques de magie, la bouche grande ouverte comme si elles manquaient d'air.

 _Aerial... C'est Aerial ! La magie de l'air... Toujours eu envie d'apprendre ce genre de trucs. Mais merde, pas le moment d'y penser ! On est attaqués ! Bon sang, j'avais bien dit à Cecilia de ne pas positionner_ toutes _les grenouilles disponibles ici ! Maintenant, on est foutus !_

Akira serra les poings. Plus le moment de reculer. Il fallait décider, réagir, _faire_ quelque chose.

 _C'est bon, ça va aller. Quoi que tu décides pour l'avenir, tu peux pas laisser tomber Cecilia maintenant. Alors trouve quelque chose, démerde-toi !_

Akira avança en plein milieu du couloir, face à cinq silhouettes dont la magie l'écrasait quasiment.

« Qui es-tu ? » lança un blond de taille moyenne, sa magie lumineuse grondant autour de lui comme une énorme vague à peine retenue.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous veniez aussi vite, s'étonna Akira sans répondre à la question.

— Tu ne t'y attendais pas ?! Vous aviez donc très peu d'informations. Si vous saviez à qui vous aviez affaire, vous auriez déjà fui avec vos otages. »

La voix grondante du chasseur de dragons vibra dans les entrailles d'Akira.

« J'étais... euh... Je n'ai pas participé à la capture de vos amis, mais les autres les ont ramenés dans un sale état. J'étais en train de les soigner mais voilà, j'ai pris les mauvaises potions et... J'allais chercher les bonnes. »

Le regard du blond se fit perplexe.

« Ok... Mais tu te rends bien compte que rien ne nous empêche de nous débarrasser de toi et de repartir avec nos amis ?

— Rien ?! Pardon, mais vos amis ne sont pas _transportables_ dans leur état ! Ils ont besoin de mon aide. »

Les mages se consultèrent rapidement du regard, puis reportèrent leur attention sur Akira.

« On peut savoir qui tu es, au juste ? » demanda un grand brun ténébreux.

Un sourire à la bonne humeur quelque peu déplacée éclaira le visage de l'herboriste.

« Je suis Akira !

— Et... tu connais la magie des soins ? C'est plutôt rare, comme talent.

— Hum, je suis avant tout botaniste et alchimiste. Parce que tu vois, c'est beaucoup plus marrant de préparer de nouvelles mixtures que de faire de la restructuration cellulaire et tous ces trucs de biologistes.

— Bio-quoi ?

— Oh, laisse tomber, trop compliqué. Pas fun. Bref. J'ai besoin de passer pour soigner vos amis. Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai pas mes potions.

— Et pourquoi on te ferait confiance ? » demanda le blond d'un ton menaçant.

Akira recula d'un pas, son instinct du danger allumant mille signaux d'alarme dans sa cervelle.

 _Respire, Akira ! Doucement, calmement. Voilà. Comme ça._

Bon. Le bavardage, c'était son truc, mais le bluff, un peu moins. Et là, il fallait bien admettre qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui puisse empêcher ces mages d'agir à leur guise. Il fallait céder du terrain.

« Je peux vous laisser voir vos amis. Vous verrez bien que vous ne pouvez pas les emmener avec vous dans cet état. »

C'était un choix risqué : ça risquait de les enrager au-delà du point de non-retour. Mais pour s'en sortir, Akira ne voyait guère d'autre solution que de leur prouver sa bonne foi.

Sinon... Il restait la fuite.

« Ou sinon, on te démonte d'abord, et ensuite, on va voir nos amis, proposa un mage aux cheveux rose, sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Akira avala sa salive avec difficulté.

« Je suppose que c'est aussi une option.

— Attends, Natsu, intervint le blond en posant une main sur son bras. Si cette... euh... personne dit vrai, alors on peut pas se permettre de rétamer quelqu'un qui a le pouvoir de les soigner. »

Le dénommé Natsu ne sembla guère aimer ça, mais il serra les dents et ne dit rien.

« Au fait, dit Akira, puisqu'on est toujours à discuter, si ça vous dérange pas, j'aimerais bien savoir qui vous êtes. »

Les mages se présentèrent rapidement. Akira acquiesça en souriant puis se dirigea vers la cellule la plus proche. Celle qui contenait le mage propre sur lui.

« Hibiki ! s'exclamèrent en chœur Eave et Ren, qui se précipitèrent aux côtés de leur compagnon.

— Où sont les autres ? gronda Sting.

— Pas loin, c'est promis ! Dans le même état. Vous voyez ? Vous voyez bien ! Ils ont besoin de mon aide ! »

Les mages se consultèrent.

« Ok, finit par lâcher Sting. Je t'accompagne. Les gars, restez avec Hibiki si vous voulez. Comme ça, Ren, tu pourras empêcher les grenouilles d'approcher, au besoin. »

Ren acquiesça, mais Eave intervint :

« J'ai pas envie d'abandonner Hibiki comme ça, mais ça m'inquiète de vous laisser partir seuls. Ça pourrait être un piège. Pour l'instant, personne à part Akira ne sait qu'on est là. Ren devrait pouvoir s'en sortir. »

Sur ce, Eave jeta un regard interrogatif à Ren, qui acquiesça.

« Ça me va. Je monterai la garde ici. Mais dépêchez-vous : si je maintiens le sort, ça va finir par tuer les grenouilles.

— On n'avait pas l'intention de traîner, répondit Natsu.

— Et Rogue ? voulut savoir Frosh.

— Patience, dit Sting en faisant de son mieux pour lui sourire. Moi non plus, je ne désire rien de plus au monde que de le voir, là, maintenant. Mais il faut qu'on soit prudents et qu'on agisse vite. On doit vérifier les dires d'Akira. On aura peut-être besoin de se battre. »

Frosh hocha la tête solennellement.

« Très bien, suivez-moi ! » lança Akira d'un ton léger, même si l'idée d'avoir ces mages en colère dans son dos ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde.

À ce moment-là, sans prévenir, Natsu passa à l'attaque. Akira se retrouva le dos au mur, une main refermée étroitement sur sa gorge.

« T'as plutôt intérêt à filer droit à tes quartiers et à nous faire éviter tous les gardes. Sinon je te transforme en grillade, c'est clair ? »

Akira se mit à trembler.

« Très clair. On ne peut plus clair. Si des gardes se pointent, vous vous cacherez et je ferai en sorte qu'ils aillent voir ailleurs. Ok ? »

L'emprise sur sa gorge se resserra. La chaleur roula sur sa peau, toute proche, tellement puissante, tellement avide de réduire son corps en une flaque sanglante surmontée d'un petit tas d'os carbonisés... Akira arrêta de respirer.

Enfin, la magie reflua et les doigts sur sa gorge relâchèrent la pression.

L'herboriste manqua de tomber à genoux. Son teint halé avait viré au gris.

« Je... je... j'ai aucun mal à te croire. Je ne veux pas mourir.

— Bien », gronda Natsu.

Akira hocha la tête rapidement puis se déroba à son regard brûlant et se dépêcha de les mener à ses quartiers, qui fort heureusement, ne se trouvaient pas très loin.

Au bout de quelques minutes, des murmures attirèrent l'attention de l'herboriste.

« Eave ! appela Natsu d'une voix étouffée. Je t'ai grillé ! Pourquoi tu mates son cul comme ça ? Je croyais que ton truc, c'était les filles !

— Et alors ? C' _est_ une fille !

— Tu déconnes ?! C'est un garçon, ça se voit pas ?!

— J'admets qu'elle est un peu androgyne, mais j'ai aucun doute sur la question, Natsu.

— Grey ! C'est un mec, pas vrai ?

— Je crois...

— Sting ?

— Euh... Je suis pas sûr. »

Akira sourit, mais ne chercha pas à trancher le débat. Leur trouble n'avait rien d'étonnant. Sa démarche était légèrement chaloupée, et ses vêtements amples dissimulaient les courbes de son corps, mais la ceinture chargée de sacoches et de fioles qui entourait sa taille soulignait des hanches légèrement trop larges pour un garçon. Ses épaules et la forme de sa mâchoire, en revanche, pouvaient suggérer le sexe masculin, et les traits de son visage étaient presque parfaitement androgynes. Il était quasi impossible de déterminer son sexe, et Akira ne comptait pas les mettre sur la voie. Entretenir l'ambiguïté était l'une de ses spécialités et l'un de ses plus grands plaisirs.

« On se pose des questions, hein ? Si on a le temps et l'opportunité de mieux se connaître avant que je finisse en petit tas sanglant, je vous révélerai peut-être mes secrets. »

L'herboriste se retourna et adressa un clin d'œil à Eave, qui rougit légèrement.

« Je te trouve un peu trop relax, dit Grey lentement.

— T'alarme pas, c'est juste mon caractère. Je suis pas en train de me ficher de vous ou quoi que ce soit. En fait, pour être tout à fait honnête, là tout de suite, je crève de trouille.

— Une bonne chose », gronda Natsu, envoyant des frissons d'appréhensions s'enrouler autour de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Cecilia pourra vous expliquer ce qui se passe. Ce n'est pas ma place de le faire.

— On n'a rien à lui dire. Tu retapes nos gars avec tes potions, et on se casse d'ici. En fait, on devrait même probablement te prendre en otage, aussi. »

Akira déglutit. Bien, ils étaient arrivés ! L'herboriste fit signe aux autres d'entrer et referma la porte à clef. Les mages affichèrent une expression d'étonnement tout à fait comique en découvrant son vaste laboratoire, bourré de potions, de plantes et d'appareils alambiqués.

« Combien de temps ça fait que Léviathan s'est établi ici ? murmura Eave.

— Oh, pas longtemps. Mais j'ai mon petit secret. »

Akira leur montra un sac en bandoulière et le tapota fièrement.

« Tout rentre là-dedans ! C'est un sac magique !

— Wow ! s'exclama Natsu. Erza aurait définitivement besoin d'un truc comme ça pour toutes ses affaires ! » Puis, son visage se durcit à l'évocation de son amie. « Dépêche, gronda-t-il. C'est pas le moment de te faire mousser.

— Ouaip, pigé ! »

Akira fila vers ses étagères et rafla quelques fioles contenant un liquide rouge vif.

« Potion de santé ! Ahah ! »

Les autres se contentèrent de lui adresser des regards noirs.

« C'est bon, on peut y aller ! »

Akira ouvrit la porte, avant de la refermer aussitôt d'un brusque coup de pied.

 _Et merde ! Cecilia est là !_

« Akira ? appela son amie à travers la porte. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

— Oh euh... Cecilia ! Je t'avais pas vue ! J'avais juste oublié un truc !

— Comment vont les otages ?

— Ils iront mieux dans cinq minutes, mais ça urge ! T'aurais pu dire à tes gars de retenir leurs coups ! »

Un soupir retentit distinctement de l'autre côté de la porte.

« C'est pas vraiment de leur faute. Eux aussi sont dans un sale état, je te rappelle. Ces mages nous ont donné un mal de chien pour les capturer.

— Ouais, ouais, si tu le dis. Bref ! Je te parle tout à l'heure, là, j'ai à faire ! »

Après un court silence, Cecilia répondit :

« C'est bon, je ne te dérange pas plus. Viens me voir dès que tu auras terminé. Le soleil est couché. »

Akira frissonna en entendant cela, puis se retourna vers les autres.

« Bon boulot », approuva Eave.

Grey croisa les bras sur sa poitrine (où était passée sa chemise?!) et fronça les sourcils.

« Ton empressement à nous aider me semble bien suspect. Pourquoi vouloir soigner les otages à tout prix ? Pourquoi mentir à ton amie ? Elle aurait pu rameuter des renforts en deux secondes. »

Akira se mordit la lèvre.

« Écoutez... les otages, c'était pas mon idée. J'aime pas faire des trucs de ce genre. Je ne suis pas la personne la plus courageuse du monde, mais j'ai du mal avec les coups bas. Léviathan a ses raisons d'agir, croyez-moi. Mais c'est au Conseil qu'on en veut, pas à vous. Cecilia a pensé que le seul moyen d'atteindre le Conseil, c'était à travers les guildes : vous êtes populaires, les gars. Une affaire comme ça, en plein Jeux Magiques, ça va attirer l'attention de tout le royaume, et du roi lui-même.

— Tu veux dire que vous avez brutalisé nos amis juste... pour attirer l'attention ? »

La voix de Sting était tellement tendue qu'elle semblait prête à se rompre.

Akira déglutit.

« Encore une fois... c'était pas mon idée. Je demande pas mieux qu'aider vos amis. Allons-y, il faut faire vite. »

* * *

Ils parvinrent à revenir aux cellules sans encombres. Ren, qui maintenait son _Aerial_ depuis un bon quart d'heure, commençait à suer à grosses gouttes. Il avait traîné Hibiki à l'angle, où il le tenait dans ses bras tout en surveillant le couloir.

Akira s'approcha et déboucha une fiole, puis versa son contenu entre les lèvres éclatées du mage. Celui-ci tressaillit aussitôt, puis ouvrit les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que... Ou suis-je ? »

Eave s'accroupit en face de lui et lui prit la main.

« T'inquiète, Hibiki. On est là. On va te sortir de là. »

Sans perdre de temps, Akira ouvrit la prochaine cellule. Grey laissa échapper un cri étouffé en découvrant son ami. Il serra les poings et Akira sentit une vague de froid glacial traverser ses vêtements. Heureusement, la potion agit avec rapidité et efficacité. Grey resta avec Leon, tandis que Natsu et Sting lui emboîtaient le pas vers la prochaine cellule. Ils y découvrirent Rocker. Il n'y avait personne de Quatro Cerberus pour prendre soin de lui, alors Natsu et Sting restèrent quelques minutes pour lui expliquer la situation et le rassurer. Quand ils émergèrent dans le couloir, Akira leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient aller voir leurs amis.

* * *

Natsu se précipita vers Erza, qui gisait sur le sol de sa cellule, repliée sur elle-même. Akira avait stoppé l'hémorragie, mais son corps était recouvert de sang séché. Le chasseur de dragons s'agenouilla et souleva délicatement la tête de sa camarade pour la poser sur ses cuisses.

« C'est fini, Erza, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je suis là. Grey et moi, on est venus te chercher. Et maintenant, on va te sortir d'ici. »

Les paupières d'Erza papillonnèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Natsu ? dit-elle d'une voix faible. Il y avait des grenouilles du Conseil...

— Je sais. Un groupe qui se fait appeler Léviathan a probablement infiltré le Conseil. Ils vous ont pris en otages, mais grâce au chat de Rogue, on a pu remonter votre piste. Est-ce que tu peux bouger ?

— Je... je crois. »

La reine des fées grimaça et Natsu sentit son cœur se serrer en la voyant peiner à se redresser.

« Ils vont payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait, Erza. J'y veillerai personnellement.

— Attends... Mes blessures étaient graves... Je... je pensais que c'était la fin. Mais... je me sens mieux...

— Une... euh, une _personne_ du nom d'Akira t'a soignée. On a pu obtenir son aide avec une bonne dose de menaces, mais dès qu'on est sortis d'ici, c'est terminé, et je lui rétame sa belle gueule.

— Du calme, Natsu. Cette 'personne' pourrait nous donner de précieuses informations.

— Pff ! Tu parles comme Sting ! »

Erza eut un petit sourire.

« J'imagine que ton idée à toi, c'était de tout détruire sur ton passage. Contente qu'il ait su te faire entendre raison.

— C'est uniquement parce que votre vie était en jeu.

— 'Notre vie' ? répéta Erza.

— Ils ont eu des gens de toutes les guildes en compétition, à part Edo-Fairy Tail. Leon, Rogue, Hibiki, et Rocker.

— C'est pas vrai... Cela signifie qu'ils sont très dangereux, et très sérieux.

— Peu importe ! cria Natsu en frappant le mur de son poing enflammé. Attaquer comme ça nos amis en les empêchant de se battre, en se servant du Conseil comme bouclier... C'est impardonnable.

— Peut-être, Natsu, mais ce n'est pas ça qui nous fera sortir d'ici vivants. Aide-moi, tu veux bien ? Je crois que je vais avoir du mal à marcher. »

Toute colère disparut aussitôt du visage de Natsu.

« Évidemment. Faut qu'on te mette en sécurité. »

Il fit passer le bras de la reine des fées autour de ses épaules et la soutint tandis qu'ils quittaient la cellule pour retrouver les autres dans le couloir.

* * *

Quand Sting entra dans la cellule, Rogue était assis contre le mur, le visage livide, entouré par Frosh et Lector qui l'observaient avec de grands yeux inquiets. Il avait un œil au beurre noir et du sang avait coulé abondamment d'une blessure à l'arcade. Le cœur de Sting s'emballa. Il s'agenouilla tout près de son camarade et pressa son front contre le sien.

« Je te demande pardon », murmura-t-il.

Il inspira longuement pour garder la maîtrise de lui-même, mais dut vite renoncer et laissa ses larmes couler librement.

« Pardonne-moi, Rogue, reprit-il d'une voix étranglée. Pardonne-moi d'être un tel con. Tu aurais pu mourir et pendant tout ce temps, je n'arrivais à penser qu'à la dernière chose que je t'ai dite, à la façon dont je suis parti... Je suis désolé, tellement désolé... »

Sting sanglota. Rogue crispa ses doigts sur la nuque de son partenaire.

« Oublie ça... dit-il d'une voix faible. Je ne suis pas mort. Tu es venu me chercher... Tout va bien.

— Non, Rogue, ça ne va pas, pas du tout... S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné, jamais... »

Rogue attira Sting contre lui et le dragon blanc s'appuya contre son épaule, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux hirsutes et collés de sang. Rogue lui caressa doucement le dos en murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

« Je vais bien, Sting. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui allait arriver. »

Mais Sting s'obstina. Il recula et essuya d'une main tremblante les traces de sang sur le visage de Rogue.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser comme ça. Je n'aurais jamais dû tourner les talons et m'enfuir. C'est comme si je t'avais abandonné... Et ces sales cons te seraient pas tombés dessus ce matin si j'avais eu un peu de courage ! »

Rogue attrapa la main de Sting et l'écarta de son visage.

« Arrête, Sting. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas une question de courage. Je me suis retrouvé dans cet état parce que je ne voulais pas les laisser me prendre sans combattre. Tout le reste, ça n'a rien à voir avec ces gens. Ils n'ont rien à voir avec toi et moi. »

Sting le fixa un moment, puis se pencha, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Un tremblement agita ses lèvres. Comme dans un rêve, il se vit agir sans avoir conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Ses lèvres happèrent la bouche de Rogue tandis que ses larmes coulaient entre eux, se mélangeant au baiser.

Le dragon de l'ombre écarquilla les yeux et se raidit involontairement. Après une hésitation, il rendit son baiser à Sting, sa langue cherchant le contact de l'autre, indifférent au sel des larmes de Sting qui allumaient des foyers d'incendie sur ses plaies. La température monta en quelques secondes et les Exceeds regagnèrent le couloir pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

« Ok, faut vraiment qu'on y aille, fit Ren. Je me charge d'aider Rocker. Où sont Sting et Rogue ?

— Ils ont besoin d'une minute », annonça Lector en fusillant Frosh du regard avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche et dire quelque chose d'innocent, mais d'indélicat.

« Désolé, mais faut qu'on parte maintenant.

— STING ! cria Natsu. Dépêche !

— Pas la peine de hurler, abruti ! J'arrive ! »

Sting essuya rapidement ses larmes et sourit à Rogue.

« Appuie-toi sur moi. On rentre à la maison. »

Tout en soutenant Erza, Natsu attrapa Akira par le poignet.

« Et toi, tu viens avec nous. »

L'herboriste, pour une fois, ne savait pas quoi dire. Son esprit était devenu assez semblable à une foire d'empoigne.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, bordel de merde ?! On peut pas les suivre ! On doit prévenir Cecilia._

 _Tu en as déjà eu l'occasion, mais tu as choisi de ne pas le faire. Assume, Akira !_

« C'est bon, je viens. Je vous guide jusqu'à la sortie. Ren, libère les grenouilles, s'il te plaît. Elles ne reprendront pas connaissance assez vite pour vous causer des ennuis. »

Le mage de Blue Pegasus acquiesça, et le petit groupe s'en alla le plus vite possible, traînant leurs blessés vers la sortie.

* * *

Une fois dans la forêt, cependant, ils n'allèrent pas bien loin.

« Arrêtez-vous ! » leur intima une voix féminine derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et découvrirent Cecilia, la femme qui avait pris la parole devant la lacrima ce matin. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle vit Akira.

« Akira ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu me trahis, maintenant ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, tout ce qu'on a enduré, tu choisis de le faire _maintenant_ ? »

Akira s'avança vers elle, faisant signe aux autres de ne pas bouger.

« Cecilia, ces mages n'ont rien à voir avec notre querelle avec le Conseil. Ils auraient pu être tués. Et qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire si le Conseil refusait de céder à nos demandes, hein ?

— Ils _ont_ refusé, dit-elle d'un air sombre. Je viens de les avoir par lacrima. »

Akira blêmit.

« Alors... qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Cecilia soupira. Ses épaules se voûtèrent et elle fixa le sol un moment avant de se redresser et de regarder Akira durement.

« Akira... Toi et moi, on a grandi ensemble. Toute notre vie, on l'a passée à se cacher, à essayer de survivre dans un monde qui refusait qu'on existe ! Et maintenant, tu veux tout laisser tomber pour une poignée d'inconnus ? Tu vas trahir ta _famille_ pour eux ? »

Akira frissonna.

« Cecilia, ces mages étaient grièvement blessés. Je les ai soignés, ce sont donc devenus mes patients. Et tu sais que je ne permets pas qu'on maltraite mes patients.

— Ça n'a rien à voir avec ta putain d'éthique ! s'emporta Cecilia. Est-ce que tu n'as donc aucun amour pour moi ? Je ne renoncerai pas, pas après tout ça !

— Alors qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? dit Akira en écartant les bras. Tu vas me combattre ?

— Et pourquoi pas ? Réglons ça ici, maintenant, juste toi et moi.

— Hé, attendez, pas si vite ! » intervint Natsu. Il posa délicatement Erza contre un tronc et s'approcha. « C'est quoi, ces conneries ? On peut savoir ce que vous nous voulez, au juste ?! »

Cecilia lui jeta un regard agacé.

« Tu veux savoir qui nous sommes, ce qu'est Léviathan ?

— Je veux savoir ce qui vous a donné le droit d'agir comme vous l'avez fait ! Je te laisse une chance de t'expliquer, et une seule ! »

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, il fit craquer ses jointures.

« Ça va mal tourner », murmura Rogue, pesant de tout son poids sur Sting, qui le soutenait sans faiblir.

« Nous ne sommes pas sans défense, dit Cecilia d'un ton abrupt. Vous avez temporairement neutralisé les grenouilles, mais nous sommes des mages. »

Elle fit une pause et se retourna pour désigner la petite troupe qui la suivait, composée d'hommes et de femmes de tous les âges, qui avaient tous en commun le sérieux de leurs yeux et la détermination dans leur posture.

« Vous aurez affaire à forte partie, gronda-t-elle.

— Ça ne m'impressionne pas », répliqua Natsu d'un ton dur.

Il fit quelques pas vers Cecilia, auréolé de flammes, le visage déformé par la colère. Sa magie pulsait avec une telle puissance que la végétation tout autour commençait à fumer.

« Vous auriez été cent mille, ça n'aurait fait aucune différence », dit-il en la regardant par en dessous.

Malgré elle, Cecilia recula d'un pas. Elle sentait le formidable pouvoir qui émanait de ce mage et devina. _Un chasseur de dragons._ _Et pas des plus faibles._

 _«_ Donne-moi juste une bonne raison de ne pas te réduire en cendres tout de suite, reprit-il en s'approchant dangereusement, parce que je peux te jurer que j'en ai très, très envie. »

Cecilia céda.

« Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Nous sommes Léviathan, les héritiers du prince Kadis.

— Le prince exilé à la baleine ?

— Bien, je vois que vous connaissez les bases de notre histoire. Vous savez sans doute qu'il existe deux versions de la légende du prince. La vérité, c'est qu'il a été trahi.

— Mais quel rapport avec le Conseil ? voulut savoir Grey.

— Savez-vous _qui_ a créé le Conseil ? » répliqua Cecilia.

Les mages s'entre-regardèrent. Non, ils l'ignoraient. Ils ne s'en étaient jamais vraiment préoccupés.

« Elle s'appelait Adamante, reprit Cecilia. Elle était reine, du genre dure comme le diamant. Elle avait un seul et unique objectif : soumettre le monde de la magie à une seule autorité, celle du Conseil. Dans sa vision, le Conseil serait composé de mages, mais ceux-ci auraient le droit de vie ou de mort sur tout praticien de la magie. Ses expérimentations créèrent aussi les fameuses grenouilles qui vous ont causé tant de problèmes. Le prince Kadis s'opposa fermement à la reine, qui était aussi sa sœur. Il disait que les mages devaient rester solidaires, et non créer des clans et se combattre les uns les autres. Ils devaient s'autodéterminer, pas subir le joug d'un Conseil autoritaire qui déciderait à leur place comment faire usage de leur magie, et aucun mage ne devrait être supérieur à un autre. Il leva une armée et les deux camps se massacrèrent sur le champ de bataille, mais Kadis et Adamante survécurent. Kadis et ses troupes fuirent dans une île isolée et fondèrent la première guilde magique, Léviathan. Nous sommes les héritiers de sa vision et de son rêve. Un monde égalitaire.

— Mais les mecs, vous dormiez depuis tout ce temps ?! s'énerva Natsu. Le monde magique regorge de guildes ! Et le Conseil n'a qu'une autorité modérée ! La bataille a déjà été livrée, abrutie ! Vous vous battez contre des moulins à vent ! »

Le silence et le sourire ironique de Cecilia le firent taire.

« Comment ça... C'est pas la vérité ? fit-il, soudain hésitant.

— Nous ne sommes pas aussi naïfs que tu sembles le croire, chasseur de dragons. Nous infiltrons le Conseil depuis des siècles. Nous savons ce qu'ils préparent.

— Ce qu'ils préparent ?

— Nous avons deux raisons d'agir. La première, c'est tout simplement notre droit à exister sans être pourchassés. Adamante a poursuivi Kadis sans relâche, c'est pourquoi il a créé le monstre qui donne son nom à notre guilde. Génération après génération, le Conseil a cherché à nous débusquer où que nous soyons. Ils refusent de nous donner la moindre chance. Alors nous les avons infiltré pour mieux nous protéger d'eux. C'est là que nous avons découvert leur secret, et cette découverte constitue notre seconde raison d'agir. »

Natsu s'ennuyait déjà et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en soupirant bruyamment.

« Accouche, alors !

— Le Conseil se prépare à dissoudre toutes les guildes du royaume. »

Un long silence succéda à cette révélation fulgurante.

« Attends, fit Grey en s'avançant. Si c'était vrai, ils ne vous auraient pas laissés vous en sortir comme ça. Ils seraient déjà à vos portes, en train de vous assiéger. Ce que vous savez, ou croyez savoir, c'est de la dynamite.

— Et qui nous croira ? À l'heure qu'il est, ils sont déjà en train de nous faire passer pour une guilde noire aux yeux de la population !

— À qui la faute ? s'emporta Natsu. C'est vous qui avez tabassé et kidnappé des mages, pas le Conseil ! »

Cecilia se mordit la lèvre, blanche de colère et de frustration.

« Je sais ! hurla-t-elle. Sans votre fichue intervention, on aurait pu leur mettre la pression. Dire aux gens que le Conseil abandonnait les guildes, et c'est exactement ce qu'ils sont en train de faire ! Nous sommes acculés, désespérés ! Et vous, vous devriez vous préoccuper un peu plus de votre futur ! Parce qu'il n'existe plus !

— Je ne comprends toujours pas, intervint Grey. Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir contacté directement, au lieu d'enlever les nôtres ?

— Parce que nous voulions que cette affaire éclate sur la place publique. Nous refusions que les gens croient qu'il ne s'agit que d'une guerre d'intérêts entre le Conseil et les guildes. Si nous vous avions 'simplement' contactés, cela aurait engendré des violences bien plus grandes. Nous voulions frapper rapidement et efficacement. Nous savions que le Conseil refuserait de bouger, et nous avions bon espoir que vous ne nous trouveriez pas. En fait, si l'Exceed n'était pas parvenu à nous suivre sans se faire repérer, vous n'auriez jamais retrouvé notre trace. Tout cela, ces enlèvements, c'était une mise en scène dont le but était de détruire l'image du Conseil. Les idées, c'est bien beau, mais elles valent cent fois plus avec un bon drame pour les servir.

— Espèce d'enfoirée, rugit Natsu. La gueule de nos camarades en sang, c'est _ça_ , ton _drame_? »

Cecilia recula instinctivement. Le chasseur de dragons était à deux doigts de lui bondir dessus, et elle se demanda ce qui pouvait bien le retenir, car il était de toute évidence absolument hors de lui.

Elle n'était pas la seule à se poser la question. Grey en particulier s'étonnait depuis le début de la mission de la retenue de Natsu. Quand il le voyait contenir sa colère comme ça, il en avait des frissons. C'était comme s'il allait exploser à tout moment, et pourtant, il parvenait à ravaler sa rage. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé chez lui à ce point ? _Étonnant, et troublant aussi_ , pensa-t-il. A _près tout ce temps, il demeure un tel mystère pour moi..._

Natsu tressaillit en apercevant du coin de l'œil Erza qui luttait pour se redresser. Il s'apprêtait à lui venir en aide quand elle leva une main gantée de fer pour l'en empêcher. Elle vacilla sur ses jambes et parvint à retrouver ses appuis, puis se dirigea en clopinant vers Cecilia.

« As-tu des preuves de ce que tu avances ? » demanda-t-elle.

Sans répondre, la cheffe de Léviathan lui tendit un parchemin dont le sceau avait été brisé. Erza le déroula et parcourut rapidement le texte qui y figurait. Dès les premières lignes, elle fronça les sourcils : aucun doute, c'était l'écriture de Crowford Sheem, le président du Conseil. Elle ne reconnaissait que trop bien la main qui avait rédigé les nombreuses lettres de plaintes, réclamations et menaces de procès envoyées à Fairy Tail.

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son visage se ferma. Ses alliés la dévisagèrent, cependant, aucun n'osait parler. Tout le monde ici connaissait assez Erza pour identifier l'expression qui durcissait ses traits : quoi que ce parchemin puisse raconter, ça inquiétait sérieusement la reine des fées. Et pire encore, ça l'avait mise dans une colère noire. Dans l'expectative, ils échangèrent des regards confus, tandis que Cecilia attendait, les bras croisés, le visage impénétrable. Derrière elle, ses troupes s'étaient légèrement relâchées, comme si elles avaient conscience que cette lettre pouvait retourner la situation.

Après une attente interminable, Erza baissa la tête et froissa le papier dans sa main. Son poing tremblait.

« Alors tu disais vrai », dit-elle d'une voix très basse.

La reine des fées releva le menton, un souffle de vent venant opportunément faire danser sa chevelure écarlate. Elle se retourna vers ses amis et les fixa d'un air résolu.

« Nous avons de nombreuses raisons d'en vouloir à Léviathan. Malheureusement, nos griefs devront attendre la résolution d'une crise autrement plus importante.

— De quelle crise tu veux parler, Erza ? demanda Sting.

— Le Conseil nous a trahis, annonça-t-elle froidement. Ce message le prouve. »

Elle tendit le parchemin à Sting, qui changea de couleur en le lisant.

« Nous pouvons encore être alliés, dit Erza en se tournant vers Cecilia, sans prêter attention à Natsu qui s'étouffa en entendant ces paroles. « Si nous voulons éviter une guerre, nous devons faire éclater la vérité au grand jour. Si nous, la partie lésée, nous rallions à votre bannière, alors vous atteindrez votre objectif. Mais s'il doit y avoir une guerre entre les guildes et le Conseil, je pense que nous devrions combattre ensemble. »

Erza sentit aussitôt des vagues d'hostilité à son encontre, mais elle ne flancha pas. Une nouvelle fois, elle se tourna vers ses alliés.

« Je comprends ce que vous ressentez, mais la situation est trop grave pour laisser nos rancœurs personnelles entraver notre route. Ce parchemin prouve la justesse de la cause de Léviathan. Êtes-vous vraiment prêts à laisser le Conseil détruire vos familles ? »

Sting et Rogue échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient tous les deux lu la lettre, et ils n'avaient guère de doute sur la marche à suivre maintenant, même si Sting répugnait profondément à se ranger du côté de la guilde qui avait mis Rogue dans cet état. Il regarda son partenaire, qui hocha la tête en silence. Il approuvait la volonté d'Erza de laisser leurs armes au fourreau pour parer au plus urgent. Sting acquiesça à son tour. Si c'était ce que Rogue voulait, il était prêt à effacer l'ardoise. Du moins... Pour l'instant.

Le dragon blanc passa le parchemin aux mages de Blue Pegasus, qui se rapprochèrent les uns des autres pour la lire. Ils se consultèrent rapidement et Hibiki prit la parole, d'une voix faible et cassée à cause des mauvais traitements qu'il avait subis :

« C'est bon pour nous. Nous n'avons guère le choix. S'il le faut, nous entrerons en guerre aux côtés de Léviathan. »

Cecilia ouvrit la bouche, mais ne prononça pas un seul mot. C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle elle se serait attendue. Et ce n'était pas terminé.

Natsu et Grey se saisirent du parchemin et battirent en retraite avec Leon, puis murmurèrent entre eux un petit moment. Après quoi le trio se tourna vers elle, la mâchoire serrée.

« On pourra toujours discuter plus tard de vos méthodes, annonça Leon. On est avec vous. »

Enfin, Rocker mit la main sur le parchemin et le parcourut rapidement.

« Hors de question que je laisse tomber ma guilde, gronda-t-il. Et tes gardes, Cecilia ? Jamais ils ne frapperont aussi fort que Bacchus. Va falloir en faire plus pour m'impressionner. »

Le mage au perfecto de cuir noir, ses cheveux blonds soigneusement laqués pour qu'ils se hérissent sur sa tête, s'approcha en boitillant de la cheffe de Léviathan.

« Rappelle tes chiens de garde, gronda-t-il. T'en as plus besoin. »

Akira eut envie de bondir de joie, mais fit de son mieux pour se retenir.

 _Plus besoin de choisir un camp !_ claironna l'une de ses voix intérieures.

 _Peut-être, mais ne crois pas que Cecilia te pardonnera aussi facilement. Tu l'as trahie, Akira, réveille-toi un peu ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Comme elle l'a dit, tu ne connais même pas ces mages !_

L'herboriste frissonna et battit doucement en retraite parmi les siens. Son regard se posa sur Cecilia, qui semblait dépassée par les événements.

« Dans ce cas, murmura-t-elle en regardant Erza, peut-être que nous pourrions nous entendre. Mais vous savez à quoi vous vous exposez, pas vrai ? Nous, on est une 'guilde noire'. Vous, en revanche... Avez-vous seulement conscience de ce que ça provoquerait, si vous vous rebelliez contre le Conseil ? »

Cecilia tressaillit sous le feu de regards croisés. Bon sang, ces mages étaient au moins aussi déterminés que ses propres troupes. Cecilia s'était jetée dans cette entreprise à corps perdu, prête à tout perdre et à tout tenter pour parvenir à ses fins. Mais jamais elle n'aurait soupçonné que les guildes se rangeraient à ses côtés, surtout pas après ce qu'elle leur avait fait.

« Vous... vous nous croyez ? Vous voulez sincèrement vous battre avec nous ? »

Natsu se détacha du groupe et se planta sous son nez, la pression de sa magie vibrant sur elle et les premiers rangs de ses troupes.

« Pour l'instant, dit-il lentement, on a des intérêts communs. Tout ce que je veux, c'est préserver les miens. Ceux de Fairy Tail, mais aussi ceux des autres guildes. Quand tout ça sera fini, on se reparlera. En attendant, il va falloir coopérer. »

Erza lui lança un regard étonné. Comme Grey, elle peinait à comprendre ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête du dragon de feu. Tout ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait beau avoir acquis beaucoup de maturité au cours des deux dernières années, elle le trouvait quand même étrangement posé. Cela dit, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. La situation était délicate et ils devaient tous prendre sur eux et rester calmes pour éviter un désastre.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? lui demanda Cecilia.

— Natsu Dragneel.

— Enchantée de te faire ta connaissance. »

Elle tendit une main hésitante, et Natsu la serra.

« Ok, Cecilia. De toute façon, j'ai toujours pensé que ces coincés du Conseil méritaient une bonne leçon. Ça fait des années qu'ils essaient de mettre Fairy Tail hors jeu. On n'avait besoin que d'un prétexte pour les confronter.

— Vraiment ? demanda Cecilia, confuse.

— On est pas la plus irréprochable des guildes, continua Natsu, mais le Conseil fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour nous faire chier. Le vieux n'en dort plus la nuit. »

Il marqua une pause et pivota en direction de Sting : « Et je suis à peu près sûr que c'est ton cas à toi aussi. »

Le maître de Sabertooth tressaillit. Il n'y avait jamais pensé de cette façon-là, parce qu'il avait toute confiance envers le Conseil. Mais après ce qu'il venait de lire... Toutes ces heures passées à écrire des lettres d'excuses, à s'écraser juste pour éviter des procès injustes... Il étai vrai qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir le Conseil à distance, mais jusque-là, il avait pensé que c'était simplement le fruit de sa propre inexpérience, et de sa possible incompétence. Mais si un chef de guilde de l'envergure de Makarov en perdait également le sommeil... C'était une toute autre affaire.

Il acquiesça fermement.

« Je suis avec toi, Natsu. » Puis, s'adressant à Cecilia et ses gens : « Sabertooth est avec vous. Nous n'avons pas l'intention de disparaître. »

Les troupes de Cecilia échangèrent des regards confus : eux non plus ne s'attendaient pas à ce que leurs otages viennent à leur secours.

« Lamia Scale ne pliera pas, annonça Leon, sa magie bourdonnant autour de lui telle un blizzard contenu par la seule force de sa volonté.

— Blue Pegasus tiendra ses positions, affirma Eave, les pieds fermement plantés en terre.

— Quattro Cerberus ne baissera jamais la tête devant le danger et la haine », approuva Rocker.

Cecilia observa tous les mages l'un après l'autre. Puis, elle se redressa et gonfla le torse.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi. Après tout, en temps de guerre, les ennemis d'hier sont les alliés d'aujourd'hui. Nous avons attendu cette bataille toute notre vie. Nous sommes prêts. Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer que vous l'êtes aussi.

— Hai ! »

Pour Cecilia, ce cri de ralliement poussé par des poitrines en bonne santé et des poitrines blessées par les soins de ses propres hommes, ce fut le grondement unanime qui apaisa tous ses doutes. Ils étaient en guerre. Les mages se regroupaient contre le Conseil.

 _Bien joué, Cecilia_ , fit la voix de Kadis, depuis longtemps familière, au creux de son oreille.


	41. Préparatifs

Le soleil s'était couché, et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de l'équipe de secours. Les maîtres de guilde étaient retournés au Conseil, qui avait gardé la lacrima de communication fournie par Cecilia.

Dans la vaste salle circulaire surmontée d'un dôme en verre où avaient lieu les audiences, l'ambiance était glaciale. Les membres du Conseil les dévisagèrent depuis leurs fauteuils calés derrière une longue table en bois massif érigée sur une estrade. Tout en ce lieu était conçu pour donner une impression de puissance et pour que les personnes demandant audience se sentent diminuées et écrasées par l'autorité du Conseil.

« Nous avons refusé toutes leurs demandes, annonça le président, Crowford Sheem. Léviathan est une guilde noire. Nous ne pouvons pas leur accorder un statut officiel. C'est absolument hors de question.

— Mais que fait-on pour les otages ? » voulut savoir Makarov.

Les membres du Conseil échangèrent des regards, et Crowford eut une infime hésitation avant de répondre :

« Nous ne pouvons plus rien pour eux. Nous ne voulions pour vous alarmer avant d'avoir la certitude qu'il s'agissait bien de la guilde Léviathan, mais maintenant...

— Nous alarmer ? Pourquoi ? voulut savoir Bob, livide.

— Et pourquoi prétendiez-vous ne pas les connaître, si ce n'est pas le cas ? ajouta Obha Baba en fusillant Crowford du regard.

— Parce qu'ils sont très dangereux et que nous espérions trouver une solution diplomatique avant que vous n'agissiez.

Les maîtres de guilde se regardèrent.

« C'est un peu tard pour cela, dit Golmine. Nous avons déjà envoyé une équipe. Mais ils ne sont pas revenus. Nous avons besoin de renforts.

— Par ailleurs, intervint Obha Baba, il me semble que vous nous devez une petite explication. Frosh, un Exceed qui été témoin d'un enlèvement, a assuré avoir vu des grenouilles qui travaillent pour le Conseil. En neutralisant la magie de nos mages, cela a rendu les enlèvements plus aisés. Qu'avez-vous à répondre à cela ?

— L'Exceed s'est trompé, asséna Crowford. Aucune de nos grenouilles ne manque à l'appel. Par ailleurs, ce sont de graves accusations, Obha Baba, et je ne les apprécie guère.

— Rien d'étonnant à cela, dit la maîtresse de Lamia Scale en faisant claquer sa langue sur son palais. Vous avez toujours été un vieux grincheux. »

Le vieil homme massif rougit de colère.

« Et c'est une vieille harpie qui ose m'insulter de cette manière ? »

Golmine sourit largement dans l'ombre de son chapeau pointu, très amusé par cet échange.

« Allons, allons, tempéra Makarov, cessons ces enfantillages. Si le Conseil refuse de nous aider, alors nous allons devoir agir par nos propres moyens. J'aimerais pourtant savoir pourquoi vous ne menez pas l'assaut vous-même. Les guildes noires sont l'affaire de tous. »

Crowford fronça les sourcils.

« Détrompez-vous, maître Makarov, nous comptons tout à fait réagir. Mais vous devez savoir que Léviathan est sans pitié. Quand nous leur avons annoncé notre refus d'accéder à leurs demandes, Cecilia m'a affirmé qu'elle comptait tuer les otages.

— Pourquoi nous avoir exclus des négociations ? s'énerva Golmine. Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que vous dites la vérité ? D'abord, vous nous cachez vos connaissances sur Léviathan, ensuite, nous découvrons que des grenouilles de chez vous travaillent pour eux, et enfin, vous communiquez secrètement avec eux, et pour couronner le tout, vous dites que vous ne voulez pas nous aider ? Si vous voulez mon avis, on dirait que vous êtes de leur côté ! »

Obha Baba, Bob et Makraov acquiescèrent froidement : ils pensaient tous la même chose.

« Ça suffit ! » hurla Crowford en se levant de son siège, perdant tout à coup toute sa réserve. « Vous, les maîtres de guilde, vous faites tout pour saper l'autorité du Conseil, et cela depuis des années ! Nous avons fait preuve de beaucoup de tolérance à votre égard. Nombreux sont les membres de vos différentes guildes qui devraient se trouver sous les verrous à l'heure qu'il est ! » Crowford bouillonnait de colère. Il pointa un doigt accusateur sur Makarov et clama : « Vous, Fairy Tail, nous savons que vous avez eu des contacts avec Jellal Fernandez et que vous l'avez protégé ! Et plusieurs de vos membres sont un danger public ! Ils ont d'ailleurs déjà reçu plusieurs avertissements de notre part, sans résultat ! Vous, Obha Baba, vous avez recruté un groupe de criminels qui ne cherchaient rien de moins qu'à ressusciter le puissant Deliora ! Vous, Golmine, vous laissez vos membres ravager des lieux publics et terroriser les citoyens ! Quant à vous, Bob... D'où peut bien venir toute la richesse de Blue Pegasus, hein ? Sachez-le : nous aurons le fin mot de l'histoire, vous ne perdez rien pour attendre ! Et quant à Sabertooth... Quel maître de guilde se jette tête baissée dans une stupide opération de sauvetage alors que ses responsabilités devraient le retenir ici, à la capitale, avec vous, pour gérer la crise en coopération avec le Conseil ? »

Ce fut un choc pour les maîtres de guilde. Ils avaient certes des conflits fréquents avec le Conseil, mais les paroles de Crowford étaient chargées d'une violence à laquelle ils ne s'étaient pas attendus. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette affaire qu'ils ignoraient, quelque chose de grave. Après un long silence, Makarov reprit la parole, le plus calmement possible :

« Dans la mesure où une dizaine des nôtres court actuellement un grave danger, je crois que nous devrions remettre nos querelles à plus tard. Nous devons agir, maintenant. »

Crowford soupira, puis se rassit lourdement sur son siège. Il se frotta les yeux d'un air et las et consulta ses plus proches conseillers, Ork et Belno. Ils hochèrent la tête. Puisque, comme prévus, les maîtres de guilde refusaient de se laisser écarter de l'affaire, ils allaient passer à la seconde phase du plan. Juste un peu plus tôt que prévu.

Le Conseil craignait depuis longtemps ce moment, mais maintenant que Léviathan était sortie de l'ombre, il était trop tard pour reculer. Les maîtres de guilde en savaient trop. Sans ce maudit chat, les mages n'auraient jamais trouvé Léviathan et les membres du Conseil auraient pu étouffer l'affaire. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient été infiltrés, et si Léviathan était au courant pour le projet de dissolution des guildes... Ils seraient peut-être capables de retourner les maîtres de guilde contre eux. Alors ce serait la guerre, comme à l'époque d'Adamante. Le Conseil pouvait peut-être encore l'éviter, ou à tout le moins, tourner la situation à leur avantage. Les guildes étaient populaires, mais les gens avaient aussi conscience de leur potentielle dangerosité : la population avait foi en le Conseil, parce que c'était l'ultime autorité quand les mages dépassaient les bornes. C'était le Conseil qui empêchait les guildes de faire la loi sur tout le royaume. Alors en présentant bien les choses... Le Conseil pouvait encore protéger son image et faire passer les maîtres de guildes pour des traîtres avides de pouvoir. Il ne leur fallait qu'un prétexte pour les faire arrêter, paralysant ainsi leurs organisations respectives. Certes, si personne ne venait au secours des mages disparus, ces derniers risquaient la mort... Mais la plupart de ces mages étaient de toute façon des personnes dont le Conseil aurait été heureux de se débarrasser. Et puis, s'ils étaient encore vivants quand ils donneraient l'assaut, alors le Conseil leur laisserait une chance de se joindre à leurs forces.

Crowford s'épongea le front, prêt à passer à la suite du plan. Il devait simplement faire en sorte d'énerver suffisamment les maîtres de guilde pour justifier ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Connaissant l'impétuosité de ses interlocuteurs, ce ne serait guère difficile.

« Nous en convenons, Léviathan doit disparaître, dit-il d'une voix subitement trop suave. Mais cette affaire doit demeurer entre les mains du Conseil. Nous enverrons nos chevaliers des runes. Vous, vous attendrez ici.

— Mais pourquoi ? s'écria Bob. Nous serions plus forts si nous agissions ensemble !

Crowford laissa planer un silence, préparant son effet. Plus son mensonge serait proche de la vérité, mieux ce serait.

« Vous aviez raison, dit-il lentement, Léviathan a effectivement infiltré le Conseil. De ce fait, ils détiennent des informations sensibles que nous ne souhaitons pas voir filtrer à l'extérieur. C'est pourquoi nous vous avons exclus des négociations, et c'est pourquoi nous souhaitons agir seuls. »

Les maîtres de guilde se regardèrent : c'était inacceptable. Il y avait trop en jeu.

« Vous ne pouvez pas nous demander d'abandonner les nôtres, et vous le savez, dit Makarov en s'approchant. Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à accomplir ? »

Crowford soupira. Les maîtres se montraient plus malins qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

« Rien du tout, maître Makarov. Nous agissons simplement de la manière que nous jugeons la plus appropriée et la plus prudente.

— Si le Conseil refuse de nous laisser agir, alors nous agirons sans son autorité, asséna Obha Baba, aussitôt approuvée par les trois autres.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Crowford Sheem sans pouvoir retenir son sourire. Lahar ! »

Le chevalier des runes apparut au fond de la salle, à la tête d'une large troupe et accompagné de quelques grenouilles.

« Messieurs, madame, mes excuses, dit-il d'un ton neutre. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. »

Pendant ce temps, Léviathan et les autres étaient rentrés à la forteresse pour décider de la suite des événements. Cecilia les invita à la rejoindre dans une salle de réunion où tout le monde s'assit autour d'une grande table ovale. Akira avait persuadé les blessés de se laisser d'abord soigner de façon adéquate, ce qu'ils avaient accepté de mauvaise grâce. Bien qu'épuisés, les mages avaient maintenant nettement meilleure mine, à l'exception de Rogue, toujours très pâle, qui semblait avoir des difficultés à récupérer.

L'ambiance était tendue. Il y avait de graves décisions à prendre, et les mages regrettaient de ne pas pouvoir en discuter avec leurs guildes. Sting était le seul d'entre eux à avoir toute légitimité à agir. Avant la réunion, il demanda un moment et passa un bon quart d'heure à discuter avec Rogue à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Quand ils revinrent, tous les deux affichaient une mine déterminée. Vu qu'il était le seul maître de guilde, les autres décidèrent de le laisser exposer son plan en premier. Il se leva, jeta encore un coup d'œil à Rogue, qui approuva d'un hochement de tête, et se lança.

« Vu que nous ne sommes pas rentrés, je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que les maîtres de guilde soient actuellement en train de préparer une intervention massive. Mais à la lumière des éléments révélés par Cecilia, il se peut que le Conseil les empêche d'agir. Rogue et moi pensons que le Conseil va frapper vite, et fort. Leur crédibilité est en jeu. À notre avis, ils vont assiéger Léviathan et nous laisser le choix : combattre à leurs côtés, ou nous écraser en même temps qu'ils écraseront Léviathan. En partant de cette hypothèse, je pense que nous devrions préparer la défense de la forteresse, et attendre l'arrivée des troupes du Conseil. Il me paraît trop risqué de prendre les devants, d'autant plus que nous ignorons quelle est la situation à Crocus. »

Cecilia hocha la tête.

« Je suis d'accord. La situation a pris un tour imprévu. Léviathan doit assumer les conséquences de ses actes, mais nous devons rester prudents : une attaque sur Crocus serait non seulement suicidaire, mais une telle action pourrait facilement être retournée contre nous par le Conseil. Cela dit, si nous parvenons à les repousser ici, nous serons tôt ou tard confrontés à la même situation. Sting, nous sommes déjà considérés comme une guilde noire, mais vous... Comment allez-vous gérer le problème ? »

Une nouvelle fois, le maître de Saberooth échangea un regard avec Rogue.

« Nous devons impliquer le roi », annonça-t-il calmement.

Des murmures s'échangèrent autour de la table.

« Tu marques un point, dit Grey. Le roi a toujours été un ami des mages. Je ne pense pas qu'il adoptera le point de vue du Conseil sur les récents événements.

— Mais il va falloir la jouer fine, dit Sting. Le Conseil a plus d'un atout dans son jeu. Ils vont probablement tenter de faire passer nos actes pour de la pure sédition, exploiter nos failles. Pensez à ça : ils vont vous attaquer sur les parts les moins reluisantes de votre vie. »

Plusieurs mages déglutirent et échangèrent des regards nerveux. Ils avaient tous eu des existences assez mouvementées, suffisamment pour qu'elles comportent des zones d'ombre et des actes ambigus sur lesquels on pourrait les attaquer si on le souhaitait, en présentant les choses sous un certain angle.

Sting agita un parchemin roulé qu'il tenait dans la main.

« J'ai écrit une lettre au roi pour lui expliquer ce qui se passe ici. Mais j'aurai aussi besoin de la lettre du président du Conseil interceptée par Léviathan.

— C'est hors de question, répliqua aussitôt Cecilia. C'est notre seule preuve tangible contre eux. On ne peut pas s'en séparer.

— Peut-être, mais le roi est probablement votre seul es-... »

Sting s'interrompit. L'odeur vive et ferrugineuse de l'hémoglobine lui emplit les narines. Il baissa la tête et regarda sans comprendre sa main gauche éclaboussée de sang. Puis, son regard dériva sur Rogue, plié en deux par une quinte de toux, qui crachait du sang. Le dragon de l'ombre essaya de se lever, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids et Sting le rattrapa in extremis.

« Il fait une hémorragie interne ! » s'écria Akira en se précipitant.

L'herboriste n'avait pas eu le temps nécessaire pour évaluer parfaitement l'état de ses patients. C'était tellement agaçant de devoir faire les choses à la va-vite, et ça pouvait aboutir à ça : des traumatismes et des lésions profondes qui échappaient à un examen superficiel.

Sting continuait de fixer le visage livide de son compagnon, incapable de faire un geste ou de dire un mot.

« Sting ! l'interpella Akira. J'ai besoin de ton aide. On va le transporter dans mon labo et je vais le soigner, d'accord ? »

Comme Sting ne réagissait toujours pas, Akira n'hésita pas et le gifla violemment.

Il lui lança un regard vide, puis battit des paupières et acquiesça. L'herboriste et lui soulevèrent Rogue, qui avait perdu connaissance, et quittèrent la pièce sous le regard atterré de l'assistance.

« Merde... » murmura Cecilia entre ses dents.

Un coup pareil, c'était mauvais pour le moral. D'autant que sa guilde était responsable de l'état de Rogue... Ils venaient d'assister à un rappel brutal de la fragilité de l'alliance passée entre Léviathan et les guildes officielles.

« Je sais que les circonstances sont très difficiles, reprit-elle, mais il y a urgence. Le Conseil peut attaquer à tout moment. Il est vital qu'on soit prêts à les recevoir. Nous avions prévu une telle éventualité, et grâce à la magie de Dahlia ici présente, on va pouvoir adopter le plan de défense. Voilà comme ça va marcher. »

Tout le monde écouta ses explications d'une oreille, choqué par sa froideur. Cependant, aucune protestation ne s'éleva : ils risquaient effectivement d'être attaqués à tout moment, et s'ils ne voulaient pas tous finir dans les geôles du Conseil, ils devaient se préparer.

« En ce qui concerne le Conseil... Aucun doute qu'ils vont nous envoyer leurs meilleurs chevaliers runiques. Des unités d'élite spécialisées dans la capture ou l'élimination de mages dangereux. Leurs runes peuvent nous poser problème.

— Le genre de runes dont ils se servent ont essentiellement pour fonction l'immobilisation ou la neutralisation des mages. C'est une magie de terrain efficace sur une zone, mais elle ne pose pas vraiment problème au corps à corps, fit remarquer Natsu.

— Depuis quand t'es devenu un spécialiste des runes, toi ? demanda Grey, interloqué.

— Bah, je me suis pas mal entraîné avec Fried pour préparer les Jeux...

— Laisse-moi deviner, intervint Cecilia avec un demi sourire : tu veux charger, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ouaip. Avec ce genre de gars, la clé, c'est de frapper en premier. Si on reste planqués ici, ils pourraient très bien enchanter toute la forteresse, et on serait faits comme des rats.

— Je pense qu'il serait plus prudent de diviser nos forces, dit Cecilia. On ne doit pas tous attaquer au même endroit. Il faut placer en première ligne les mages les plus efficaces au corps à corps, laisser en arrière ceux qui sont meilleurs à distance, et ceux qui maîtrisent des magies de soutien. Je ne vous connais pas : c'est à vous de me dire ce qui est le mieux.

— Dans ce cas, intervint Erza, les choses me paraissent claires : Natsu et Grey, avec moi en première ligne. Je pense que Rocker devrait aussi venir. »

Tout le monde acquiesça.

« Je vous accompagnerai, déclara Cecilia.

— Quelle magie est-ce que tu pratiques, au juste ? voulut savoir Erza.

— Je suis une descendante directe du prince Kadis, dit Cecilia. Je possède la même magie que lui, mais je préfère vous laisser la surprise... Jay, Lilia, Kimimaro, vous êtes aussi de la partie. »

Un mage entre deux âges aux longs cheveux blancs tressés, une jeune femme à la chevelure violet vif dressée sur la tête et aux grands yeux noirs, ainsi qu'un homme brun à la mâchoire carrée et aux biceps tatoués et ornés de bijoux hochèrent la tête, l'air sombre.

La cheffe de Léviathan se tourna vers une femme aux longs cheveux noirs, dont le visage tout en angles et les grands yeux verts avaient beaucoup en commun avec les traits de Cecilia.

« Dahlia, c'est toi qui est la mieux placée pour prendre le commandement des troupes de soutien. Tu te sens à la hauteur ? »

L'intéressée hocha gravement la tête.

« Pas de problème, Cecilia. Je suis avec toi. »

À cet instant, la porte pivota et toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans cette direction. Sting était de retour, à peu près aussi livide que Rogue avant qu'il ne se mette à cracher du sang. Il revint lentement à sa place et s'assit, le poing toujours fermé sur sa lettre maintenant tachetée d'écarlate. Il déplia doucement ses doigts et fit de son mieux – en vain – pour ne pas montrer qu'il tremblait comme une feuille. Il inspira, puis redressa le menton et regarda Cecilia.

« Donne-moi cette foutue lettre », murmura-t-il.

Cecilia ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais une vague de magie déferla dans la pièce, telle qu'elle fit vibrer l'intérieur de son ventre, comme les basses de la musique quand on pousse le volume à fond. Le regard bleu de Sting se planta dans le sien et elle comprit qu'il était à deux doigts de la massacrer.

 _Encore un chasseur de dragons_ , pensa-t-elle. _J'aurais dû m'en apercevoir plus tôt..._

« Je te tiens personnellement responsable pour ce qui vient d'arriver, reprit Sting d'une voix terriblement neutre et détachée. Et s'il ne s'en sort pas, je te tue. Maintenant, donne-moi cette foutue lettre. »

Elle consulta rapidement Dahlia du regard, et sa sœur hocha la tête. Elles n'avaient guère le choix. Elle fit passer la lettre à Sting, qui se tourna vers les Exceeds.

« Vous allez apporter ça au roi, d'accord ? Directement. Pas de détour. Et soyez très prudents. »

Lector acquiesça et entraîna un Frosh terrifié dans son sillage.

« Ok. Maintenant : c'est quoi le plan ? »

Un silence pesant s'installa. Personne n'osait répondre. Kimimaru sauva finalement tout le monde en se dévouant pour expliquer le plan. Sting écouta sans rien dire jusqu'au bout, puis déclara froidement :

« Très bien. Je viens avec vous en première ligne. »

Fairy Tail, Rocker, Sting et les quelques membres de Léviathan sélectionnés par Cecilia se positionnèrent à la lisière de la forêt, tandis que Dahlia se servait de sa magie pour modifier le terrain. Le pouvoir colossal qu'elle déploya n'était pas sans rappeler la magie de Jura, capable de faire obéir la terre et la pierre à sa volonté. Elle modifia la structure de la forteresse et l'isola derrière une douve, tandis qu'elle agrandissait la bande de terrain entre le fossé et la lisière des arbres, afin de laisser de la place pour les combats, et créa un rempart circulaire sur lequel se répartirent les mages de soutien.

Après ces impressionnants préparatifs, le silence retomba. Aucun son ne troublait la tranquillité nocturne. Ils attendirent dans un silence tendu, tous les sens dirigés vers les profondeurs obscures de la forêt.

Sting, quant à lui, faisait nerveusement les cents pas, le regard rivé sur le sol.

« Ça va aller, Sting ? demanda Natsu. Qu'est-ce que t'a dit Akira ? »

Mais le maître de Sabertooth se contenta de secouer la tête, les dents serrées. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Il devait se concentrer sur l'instant présent. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à Rogue maintenant, sinon, il ne serait pas capable de combattre.

Natsu hocha la tête : il ne comprenait que trop bien sa colère. Si quelque chose comme ça était arrivé à Grey, il doutait fortement qu'il aurait fait preuve de la même retenue. Il n'aurait pas pu se contenir. Ils avaient tous déjà pas mal encaissé jusque là, et le mage de feu se sentait furieux à bien des égards. Les conneries de Léviathan, et maintenant, les manigances du Conseil exposées au grand jour... Il avait désespérément envie de frapper quelqu'un, et il n'était parvenu à juguler ses ardeurs que parce qu'il refusait de laisser sa rage mettre les autres en péril. Autrefois, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il n'aurait pas réfléchi. Il aurait foncé tête baissée. Mais certaines leçons prennent parfois des années à apprendre. Et quand toute cette foutue mission avait commencé, Natsu s'était souvenu d'une chose qu'Igneel lui avait dite autrefois.

 _Natsu, écoute-moi bien. La force et la faiblesse sont deux aspects d'une même réalité. Si bien que parfois, ce qui paraît être de la force se révèle en réalité une faiblesse, et inversement. Ta force ne réside pas dans ta capacité à faire plier le monde à ta volonté, mais dans ta capacité à vivre dans le réel et dans le présent, pas dans le monde tel que tu voudrais qu'il soit. La force, par nature, s'utilise avec parcimonie. Elle est l'inverse de la dispersion. Elle est pure clarté, pure concentration. Des démonstrations excessives de force ne sont que des démonstrations de l'impuissance à agir avec clarté et lucidité. Sers-toi de ta rage comme d'un flambeau pour éclairer les ténèbres, et ne la laisse jamais t'aveugler. Ne sois pas faible, Natsu. Ne laisse pas le monde te plier, mais ne cherche pas non plus à le faire plier._

À l'époque, il n'avait rien compris à ces paroles, et pourtant, il ne les avait jamais oubliées. Et tout le reste de sa vie, il avait cherché du sens à ces quelques mots. Aujourd'hui, il pensait commencer à comprendre. La force d'un chasseur de dragons, c'était sa capacité à protéger. Et il avait appris, notamment lors du concours de mage de rang S, que pour honorer ce but, parfois l'inaction est préférable à l'action. Aussi dure que la leçon soit à encaisser.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Sting et la serra.

« On va les avoir, Sting. Et Akira va tirer Rogue d'affaire. J'en suis sûr. Et si tu flanches, pas de soucis. Je surveille tes arrières. Tu peux compter sur moi, maintenant, et demain, et tous les jours d'après. On n'est pas de la même guilde, mais on défend les mêmes intérêts, et je te considère comme un ami. On va s'en sortir, même si pour ça on doit rétamer tout le Conseil. »

Sting le regarda, surpris, puis lui sourit.

« Ça n'a jamais été en doute, Natsu. Si tu crois que je vais abandonner, tu te trompes lourdement. J'ai juste... de légers problèmes à m'empêcher de foutre mon poing dans la gueule de Cecilia. »

Natsu rigola.

« Sans blague... Mec, je t'admire. Je regrette qu'on se soit pas rencontrés avant. »

Le maître de Sabertooth en resta bouche bée.

« Fais pas cette tête, dit Natsu en souriant. C'est pas une demande en mariage, hein... J'suis déjà fiancé, de toute façon...

— Hein ?!

— Laisse tomber. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que... Tout ça me rappelle un truc qu'a dit Rogue quand vous êtes passés nous voir à Magnolia.

— Ah bon ?! Quoi donc ?

— Il a dit que les guildes devraient s'entraider, pas se faire la guerre. Alors je sais bien qu'on est voués à entrer en compétition les uns avec les autres, mais je pense que toute cette merde serait peut-être pas arrivée si les guildes fonctionnaient comme une alliance. Ce qui est en train de se passer, c'est la preuve que quelque part, on a tous échoué. On a laissé le Conseil se liguer contre nous. Nos guildes manquent de cohésion entre elles.

— Merde, Natsu... T'as peut-être raison, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'on va devoir remettre les questionnements éthiques et philosophiques à plus tard. Ils arrivent. »

Erza et Grey, qui avaient entendu la conversation, peinèrent à se re-concentrer sur la situation présente : qu'est-ce qui arrivait à Natsu ?! La reine des fées et le mage de glace échangèrent un regard : la nouvelle sagesse de Natsu et tous les intérêts qu'elle présentait devraient attendre. La bataille était sur le point de commencer.

 _Pendant ce temps, à Crocus_

Les différentes guildes s'étaient données rendez-vous à l'auberge du _Honey Bone_. L'ambiance était celle d'un conseil de guerre. Les mages ne disposaient d'aucune information satisfaisante, en revanche, deux constats terriblement inquiétants les avaient poussés à se réunir : l'équipe envoyée secourir les otages n'était pas revenue, pas plus que les maîtres de guilde partis au Conseil magique plus tôt dans la soirée.

La ville bourdonnait de rumeurs en tous genres, mais personne ne savait rien de concret. Une fébrilité de mauvais augure s'était emparée des rues, comme la tension qui s'accumule dans l'atmosphère avant un orage.

À l'auberge, les esprits s'échauffaient. Nombreux étaient ceux à vouloir se rendre immédiatement au Conseil pour obtenir des explications. D'autres voulaient rejoindre leurs camarades au QG de Léviathan. D'autres encore refusaient d'agir tant qu'ils ne disposaient pas d'informations plus fiables. La situation était à deux doigts de dégénérer pour de bon. Le volume des débats commençait à dépasser le seuil du supportable, et l'inquiétude latente usait la patience des plus calmes des mages.

Ce ne fut donc pas une surprise que l'un des mages les plus puissants et les moins flegmatiques finisse par perdre son sang froid.

Luxus frappa du poing sur la table à laquelle il était assis, la fissurant d'un seul coup. Des arcs d'électricité miroitèrent autour de ses poings, puis il se leva et rugit à travers l'auberge :

« La ferme ! »

Le silence tomba brutalement.

« En ce qui me concerne, je vais chercher le vieux, dit-il d'une voix bourrue. Vous, faites ce que vous voulez, mais je suis sûr que vous avez tous des projets plus constructifs que de passer la nuit à gueuler. »

Son ton glacial fit blêmir quelques mages. Au moins, son intervention avait eu le mérite de ramener le calme. Le mage de foudre se leva, accompagné de ses fidèles compagnons, mais Gajeel et Reby se mirent en travers de leur route.

« Je dois beaucoup au vieux, dit le dragon d'acier. Pas question de le laisser tomber, on vient avec vous. »

Luxus hocha la tête et tous ensemble, ils quittèrent l'auberge en direction du Conseil. À l'intérieur, les discussions reprirent, plus étouffées. Dans un coin reculé de la salle, Edo-Gajeel observait les débats en mordillant un stylo, la mine sombre. Il se demandait s'il ne devrait pas faire appel au prince. Après tout, Jellal était un mage exceptionnel, qui connaissait bien Earthland, et qui plus est, c'était un ancien de Fairy Tail. Tout cela le concernait aussi. Il appela les autres d'Edo-Fairy Tail et leur exposa son idée.

 _Au palais royal_

Le roi, fatigué et malade, était déjà au lit quand l'un de ses proches conseillers fit irruption dans sa chambre.

« Messire, pardon... Nous avons un problème. Deux Exceeds demandent à vous parler. Ils disent que ça concerne les enlèvements de ce matin. »

Le roi se redressa brusquement dans son lit.

« Eh bien, dépêche-toi, fais-les entrer ! »

Le conseiller exécuta une petite courbette et se retira. Quelques instants plus tard, deux chats avancèrent dans la vaste chambre royale, apparemment impressionnés par le décorum.

« Approchez, dit gentiment le roi. N'ayez pas peur. »

Les Exceeds obéirent et arrivèrent à son chevet. L'un était un petit chat vert à l'air terrifié, engoncé dans un costume vert de grenouille, l'autre arborait un pelage d'un brun rouge et posa sur lui deux grands yeux chargés de colère contenue.

« Pardonnez-nous, votre majesté, dit-il. Nous avons besoin de votre aide. Le Conseil magique s'est retourné contre les guildes.

— Comment ?! Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec les agissements de cette guilde noire qui a pris les vôtres en otages ?

— Tout, votre majesté. La situation est plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît. Cette guilde clandestine essayait en réalité de faire passer un message. Nous avons été dépêchés auprès de vous pour vous expliquer la situation. »

Lector se lança dans ses explications avec une surprenante éloquence qui lui attira des regards admiratifs de la part de Frosh. Le roi écouta jusqu'au bout, sans l'interrompre.

« En êtes-vous absolument sûrs ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

— J'ai ici avec moi deux lettres. L'une est de la main de mon maître de guilde, Sting Eucliffe. L'autre est une lettre écrite par le président du Conseil magique et qui prouve ce que je viens de vous dire.

— Très bien, fais-moi lire tout ça », dit le roi.

Il se plongea dans sa lecture et son visage changea peu à peu de couleur.

« C'est terrible... murmura-t-il en repliant le parchemin. Je connais Sting, et je connais certains des mages impliqués dans cette affaire... Je ne sais rien de cette guilde, Léviathan, mais... De toute évidence, il se passe quelque chose de grave. S'il vous plaît, allez me chercher mon conseiller qui attend dans le couloir. Nous avons beaucoup à discuter. Bien entendu, vous êtes invités à rester.

— Bien, votre majesté, fit Lector en s'inclinant, imité par Frosh après une hésitation.

— Attendez. Un dernier détail. Pourquoi cette lettre est-elle tachée de sang ?

— C'est le sang de Rogue... murmura Lector. Il a été gravement blessé ce matin.

— Rogue... murmura le roi. Je le connais aussi. Malgré ça, Sting juge bon de s'allier à cette guilde, Léviathan... Je vois. Cela ne fait que me conforter mon sentiment que la situation est grave. »

Lector s'inclina une nouvelle fois, puis sortit avec Frosh pour aller chercher le conseiller du roi.

 _Au Conseil magique_

« Alors, Bixrow ? »

Luxus s'impatientait déjà, au grand dam de son camarade.

« Attends une seconde ! »

Le mage avait envoyé ses petites poupées magiques faire du repérage, et actuellement, il regardait par leurs yeux. Leur groupe s'était infiltré par un trou discrètement ouvert dans le mur à l'arrière de la bâtisse grâce aux Solid Scripts de Reby.

« Ils sont tous dans la salle d'audience, mais je ne vois pas les maîtres de guilde », dit finalement Bixrow.

— Ok. Fried ?

— Je sais ce que j'ai à faire », acquiesça le mage des runes.

Une fois qu'ils seraient à l'intérieur de cette salle, ils ne voulaient pas que quiconque puisse rentrer... ou sortir. Ils comptaient bien découvrir ce qu'il était advenu de leurs maîtres, et si le Conseil avait des choses à cacher, ils découvriraient quoi. Quitte à forcer leurs interlocuteurs à parler.

Fried prépara donc ses enchantements et scella son piège magique dès qu'ils franchirent les imposantes doubles portes. Le Conseil semblait s'attendre à leur visite, et ne cilla pas lorsqu'ils firent leur entrée.

« Je suppose que vous êtes là au sujet de votre maître », dit Crowford en les regardant approcher.

Fried évalua rapidement la situation : il n'y avait pas de grenouilles, seulement une dizaine de chevaliers runiques. Si ça tournait à l'affrontement, ils auraient l'avantage. Les membres du Conseil feraient certainement de puissants adversaires, mais Fried savait que personne ne pourrait arrêter Luxus s'il s'avérait que son grand-père était en danger. Et il serait là pour l'épauler quoi qu'il arrive. Parce que personne ne pourrait arrêter Fried si l'on touchait à Luxus.

« Où est mon grand-père ? demanda froidement Luxus, sa voix tout en puissance contenue.

— Il a été arrêté avec les autres maîtres de guilde, annonça calmement Crowford.

— Pour quel motif ? gronda le mage de foudre.

— Sédition et rébellion.

— Vous et moi, nous savons que c'est un ramassis de conneries.

— Je vous prierai de faire preuve d'un peu plus de respect envers le président, avertit Ork.

— Et moi, je vous prierai d'aller bien vous faire foutre, répliqua aussitôt Luxus, approuvé par le rire grondant de Gajeel. On va faire simple : libérez-les immédiatement, où on fout un bordel comme vous en avez jamais vu de votre vie. »

Les membres du Conseil échangèrent des regards agacés.

« C'est bien Fairy Tail, cette façon malpolie et brutale de s'exprimer, dit Crowford d'un ton dégoûté. Votre maître, comme les autres, a refusé de reconnaître notre autorité légitime. Nous avons dépêché nos chevaliers runiques pour assiéger Léviathan, mais vos maîtres n'étaient toujours pas satisfaits. Ils nous ont accusé de trahison envers les guildes et se préparaient à agir de leur propre chef. Nous n'allions pas laisser de telles offenses impunies.

— Nous non plus », annonça Gajeel en déployant son bras d'acier, tandis que Luxus s'entourait d'une nuée crépitante de foudre.

Reby recula légèrement, prête à faire pleuvoir ses Solid Scripts sur ses assaillants, tandis qu'Evegreen retirait ses lunettes, et Bixrow, son casque. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur et comptaient employer leurs meilleures techniques sans tarder.

 _À l'auberge du Honey Bone_

Edo-Gajeel s'était isolé dans sa chambre à l'étage pour appeler Jellal. Le prince lui avait remis une lacrima enchantée par ses propres soins, et qui leur permettrait de communiquer au travers d'un portail dimensionnel entre leurs deux mondes.

Edo-Gajeel expliqua rapidement la situation, qui mit son prince hors de lui.

« Bon sang, c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est compris, Gajeel. Je me rends directement au palais royal. Rejoins-moi là-bas.

— À tes ordres, ta majesté.

— Gajeel... Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça. »

Un sourire joueur éclaira le visage du journaliste.

« Tu préfères ton excellence ? Ta sérénissime élégance ?

— Arrête de te foutre de moi...

— Tu m'as manqué, mon prince.

— Toi aussi, idiot. Allez, on se reparle plus tard.

— À tout à l'heure », acquiesça Gajeel.

Il redescendit et rassembla Edo-Fairy Tail.

« On y va ! »


	42. Sensou

**Chers tous, wow, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me suivre, merciiii ! Ça fait hyper plaisir.**

 **Aujourd'hui est un jour un peu particulier pour moi : cette fanfic fête son premier anniversaire, tout pile.**

 **Donc je fais une note d'auteure un poil plus longue (euphémisme pour dire que je vais écrire un roman) que d'habitude :)**

 **Avant, je n'aimais pas trop les animes. J'ai fini par me dire que c'était beaucoup de préjugés de ma part, et mon premier anime a été _Fullmetal Alchimist: Brotherhood_. J'ai kiffé, du coup, mon beauf (c'est comme ça que j'appelle mon beau-frère) et mon compagnon ont commencé à me recommander des trucs. Moi, comme je n'écoute jamais ce qu'on me dit, à la place, j'ai cliqué sur _Fairy Tail_ sur Netflix (au grand désespoir dudit beauf). Le début d'une grande histoire d'amour :) Si bien que j'ai fini par me lancer dans l'écriture d'une fanfic. Je ne connaissais rien à l'univers de la fanfic, ni du yaoi. Un an après, j'ai un document Word de plus de 350 pages, et une fanfic qui semble plaire, et que j'adore écrire.**

 **Youpi, donc !**

 **Et donc ! Comme ça fait un an ! Musique d'anniversaire pour ce chapitre, bien entendu !**

 **Yasuharu Takanashi & YAIBA, en live s'il vous plaît : Dragon Force ! (Yasuharu, c'est le gars avec son clavier en bandoulière :) et pour ceux au fond qui suivent pas, c'est le compositeur de l'OST de _Fairy Tail_ , entre autres, bien sûr. Il a aussi composé l'OST de _Naruto Shippuden_ [et si un jour tous ces musiciens venaient à disparaître de la surface de la terre, c'est parce que je les aurais tous et toutes épousés et que je les aurais réduits en esclavage pour qu'ils fassent de la musique dans ma cave])**

 **En général, tout ce que j'écoute pour écrire cette fanfic, c'est sur une playlist YouTube que vous pouvez trouver en cherchant mon pseudo, TheMaloriel (oui, parce que quelqu'un a eu l'outrecuidance de me voler mon pseudo avant que je débarque sur YouTube, j'ai donc tenu à rappeler que j'étais THE Maloriel – je plaisante, évidemment, des fois ça passe mal à l'écrit – et je plaisantais aussi pour ma cave – enfin, je crois...), et la playlist s'appelle bien entendu Moete kita zo!**

 **(oh et pour la petite précision : _sensou_ = guerre)**

 **Je dédie ce chapitre à ma mère, qui aurait eu 60 ans hier, qui n'aurait rien compris à cette histoire et aurait été probablement choquée, mais qui aurait quand même été fière que je l'ai écrite :) Et puis qui sait, peut-être que maintenant elle connaît tous mes secrets et que ma fascination pour les mages gays la fait bien rigoler :p**

 **Dans la persévérance, il y a toujours une forme de revanche.**

 **Et ce n'est pas Natsu qui me contredirait, je crois :)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _I never realized I was spread too thin  
'Til it was too late and I was empty within  
Hungry, feeding on chaos and living in sin  
Downward spiral, where do I begin?_

 _It all started when I lost my mother_  
 _No love for myself and no love for another_  
 _Searching to find a love upon a higher level_  
 _Finding nothing but questions and devils_

 _'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind_  
 _Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_  
 _Losing my sight, losing my mind_  
 _Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

 _Nothing's alright, nothing is fine_

 _I'm running and I'm crying_  
 _I'm crying, I'm crying_  
 _I'm crying, I'm crying_  
 _I can't go on living this way_

[Papa Roach, _Last Resort_ ]

* * *

Le bruit rythmique des armures des chevaliers des runes en marche envahit peu à peu les bois, mais pour l'instant, seuls Sting et Natsu étaient en mesure de l'entendre. Tout le monde se préparait à l'affrontement, et les émanations magiques palpitaient dans l'air immobile, créant une pression colossale. Sting, qui se trouvait à ce moment-là entre Grey et Natsu, fit un bond de côté et faillit renverser le mage de feu quand il sentit l'aura magique qui enveloppait son compagnon.

« Merde ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est quoi, ça ?! »

Il observa Grey et écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qu'il s'était à moitié transformé en démon.

« Pas de panique », dit Grey avec un sourire maléfique qui contredisait ses propos. « C'est de la magie anti-démons, expliqua-t-il. Ça fonctionne comme la magie des chasseurs de dragons : pour s'en servir, il faut en partie devenir ce que l'on chasse.

— Pfiu, tu te la joues, Grey, grogna Natsu.

— Si t'avais utilisé ça contre Leon... commença Sting.

— Je l'aurais probablement rétamé, ouais, mais je lui avais fait une promesse.

— Je vois... C'est rare, les chasseurs de démons. À Sabertooth, on a déjà un chasseur de dieux et deux chasseurs de dragons... Manque plus qu'un chasseur de démons pour compléter la collection !

— T'avise pas d'essayer de le recruter ! » s'exclama Natsu.

Sting haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

« Tout ce que je dis, c'est que les missions pour les clients de la capitale sont généralement mieux payées qu'en province... Et que notre QG dispose d'une piscine... Et que chez nous, on peut boire un coup sans avoir peur de se faire taper dessus par des mages enragés... Et ! Que je suis un maître de guilde particulièrement compréhensif et à l'écoute.

— Espèce de petit enfoiré...

— J'avoue, c'est tentant, répondit Grey tranquillement. J'y réfléchirai...

— Oh, et encore un détail : à la fin des Jeux Magiques, on sera aussi la meilleure guilde du royaume. »

Sting éclata de rire en voyant la tête que tirait les deux autres, et esquiva de justesse un poing enflammé.

« Attends, attends ! dit-il en se penchant pour éviter un autre coup. C'est vrai, ça, quand j'y pense ! Toi et moi, Natsu, faisons un pari : si Sabertooth gagne, on recrute Grey. Si _vous_ gagnez... Je vous envoie... euh... Kenji !

— C'est qui, Kenji ?

— Le serveur.

— Hein ?! Un serveur contre Grey ? T'es dingue ?!

— Il fait _vraiment_ des super cocktails.

— Si j'ai le droit de dire quelque chose... commença Grey.

— Nan ! Laisse-moi régler ça ! Je tiens ton pari, enfoiré ! Et ton Kenji a intérêt à être à la hauteur !

— Mais... voulut encore dire le mage de glace.

— Tope-là, Natsu ! »

Le mage de feu s'exécuta, sous le regard atterré de Grey.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils viennent de me parier... » murmura le chasseur de démons pour lui-même.

Incrédule, Cecilia secoua la tête. Mais d'où ils sortaient, ces mages ?! Ils trouvaient moyen de plaisanter et de se chamailler juste avant d'affronter les chevaliers d'élite du Conseil ! Est-ce qu'ils étaient cinglés, ou... particulièrement optimistes ? Sans doute les deux, décida-t-elle. Elle songea à leur rappeler de se concentrer, mais la guerrière écarlate s'en chargea elle-même en quelques coups de poing bien placés.

Une fois le calme revenu, tous commencèrent à entendre la petite armée qui se rapprochait.

« Ok, on y va tous ensemble pour enfoncer les premières lignes ! » cria Cecilia.

Tout le monde approuva, mais quelques secondes plus tard, une voix forte s'éleva dans les ténèbres :

« S'il y a parmi vous des mages appartenant à des guildes officielles, qu'ils s'avancent. Léviathan, vous êtes encerclés. Nous couvrirons tous ceux qui veulent se rallier ou se rendre.

— Personne ne va se rendre, abruti ! gueula Natsu. On sait ce que mijote le Conseil, et vous allez passer le reste de la nuit à chercher vos dents, parce que je me charge personnellement de les éparpiller dans la forêt ! »

À une centaine de mètres, Lahar haussa un sourcil. _Une menace pour le moins originale_ , pensa-t-il. Il avait réparti ses troupes tout autour de la forteresse, gardant le plus gros pour maîtriser le petit groupe de mages qui leur faisait face. Cela dit, le ralliement des mages officiels à Léviathan posait un véritable problème. Il se raidit, les poings serrés sur sa lance et son bouclier. Pas le temps de tergiverser ! L'attaque avait déjà commencé...

« _Karyu no hoko_ !

— _Hakuryu no hoko_ !

— _Hyoma no Gekiko_ !

Il vit trois énormes tourbillons de magie se précipiter sur ses troupes, dévastant tout sur leur passage.

« Boucliers ! » hurla-t-il en s'abritant derrière son imposant écu bardé de runes de protection.

Le souffle magique balaya les premières lignes à la manière d'une explosion, projetant en l'air plusieurs chevaliers tandis que les autres grimaçaient sous l'effort pour repousser cette énergie phénoménale.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de se reprendre que déjà, la silhouette d'une grande femme se planta devant eux, exécutant une suite de signes qui fit apparaître trois sceaux dans les airs. _De la magie d'invocation_ , pensa Lahar en serrant les dents, tandis que trois silhouettes vibrante de lumière violette se matérialisaient à quelques pas devant lui. Il avait déjà entendu parler de cette magie : elle appelait les puissances de la nature, les esprits de l'eau, des arbres ou des airs, et était capable de modifier son environnement pour s'en servir contre l'ennemi. Présentement, il pouvait sentir la forêt vibrer et gronder tout autour de lui, comme si les arbres eux-mêmes se retournaient contre eux.

« Resserrez les rangs et avancez ! cria Lahar. Restez à couvert derrière vos boucliers, attendez le contact pour attaquer ! »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il prenait la tête d'une mission dangereuse, mais celle-ci était différente. Combattre des membres de guildes officielles dans des circonstances pour le moins troubles le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait toujours soutenu le Conseil, et faisait partie de ces gens qui estimaient que les mages, aussi sympathiques soient-ils, pouvaient être dangereux et devaient être contrôlés via une autorité centrale. Comme tous les chevaliers runiques, il avait prêté serment sur la mémoire de la reine Adamante, la fondatrice du Conseil. Il avait juré fidélité à son héritage : le Conseil perdurerait, envers et contre tout. Les guildes noires apparaissaient tous les jours, et cela avait des conséquences que les mages officiels oubliaient trop facilement : le royaume était rempli de guildes clandestines qui n'obéissaient à aucune règle, et disposaient d'une puissance brute largement plus impressionnante que celle de simples bandits. Pour les civils, le royaume de Fiore était un endroit dangereux, et cela expliquait pourquoi Lahar avait juré fidélité au Conseil : en dehors de son travail, presque tous les gens qu'il connaissait n'avaient aucune affinité avec la magie, et ce simple fait faisait d'eux des proies faciles pour des mages mal intentionnés. Lahar n'avait aucune intention de voir son monde se transformer en un royaume régi par la terreur et les sortilèges. Il était prêt à tout pour faire advenir un monde dans lequel la magie serait l'instrument de l'ordre et de la paix, et il était tout aussi prêt à mettre sa vie en jeu pour servir de bouclier entre lui et une magie indomptée et indomptable. Même si certaines choses lui échappaient, il ne comprenait que trop bien pourquoi le Conseil se méfiait des mages qu'il avait en face de lui : apparemment, les guildes officielles n'avaient pas tergiversé longtemps avant de se retourner contre eux, et malheureusement, Lahar n'était pas surpris outre-mesure. Fairy Tail, notamment, leur posait des problèmes depuis bien longtemps. Lahar ne disposait pas de toutes les informations qu'il aurait aimé avoir pour se jeter dans une guerre ouverte contre des mages officiels, mais à l'instant où il brandit sa lance, il gardait pour lui la certitude de défendre des gens qui pourraient bien un jour pâtir de la force démesurée à laquelle il était contraint de faire face aujourd'hui.

Il se raidit, durcissant sa volonté. Ses troupes étaient nombreuses : presque tous les chevaliers runiques participaient à la mission. Alors même s'ils avaient affaire à des mages puissants et déterminés, ils avaient encore toutes leurs chances de gagner la bataille.

* * *

Cecilia et les autres étaient peu nombreux : les chevaliers runiques commençaient déjà à les encercler. La force armée du Conseil disposait de prodigieuses capacités de défense, et malgré la puissance brute dont ils disposaient, ils peinaient à faire porter leurs attaques. Les chevaliers étaient bien entraînés et s'abritaient derrière leurs boucliers massifs. Comme Natsu l'avait prévu, cependant, leurs runes étaient inefficaces : ils étaient bien trop occupés à contrer les attaques qui pleuvaient sur eux pour écrire des enchantements. Cela dit, Cecilia s'inquiétait pour les autres, restés dans la forteresse. Le commandant avait prévenu qu'il les avait encerclés, et même si la manœuvre était à prévoir, elle ne s'en faisait pas moins du souci.

 _Tu n'as pas le choix !_ pensa-t-elle. _Il est trop tard pour penser à ce genre de choses. Ça se passe ici et maintenant, et c'est toi qui l'a voulu._

 _C'est vrai_ , appuya la voix de Kadis. _Avant de mourir, j'ai scellé mon esprit dans celui de mon fils aîné, et aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui en hérite, Cecilia. N'oublie pas pourquoi tu te bats. Pour moi, et pour tout ce que j'ai jamais défendu. Avec moi à tes côtés, tu ne peux pas perdre. Adamante n'est jamais venue à bout de nous. Aujourd'hui sera semblable à hier._

Cecilia hocha la tête.

 _Évidemment. Je vis pour voir le Conseil détruit._

 _Alors ne sois pas timide, Cecilia. Appelle tous les pouvoirs de la nature. N'ai pas peur ! Il y a de l'eau sous tes pieds, tout au fond. Je sais que tu la sens._

 _Mais si je la fais jaillir des entrailles de la terre, je pourrais blesser les miens !_

 _Aucun de nous n'a jamais reculé devant l'idée du sacrifice, Cecilia. Invoque les eaux._

La cheffe de Léviathan serra les dents.

 _C'est vrai... et de toute façon, nous n'avons plus rien à perdre. Pas même notre âme._

* * *

Sur les remparts, Hibiki fouillait ses archives à toute vitesse. Depuis le début des hostilités, il tentait de se relier directement au cerveau des chevaliers runiques pour réunir des informations. Bien évidemment, les soldats du Conseil disposaient de bonnes protections censées l'empêcher d'entrer dans leur esprit. Mais Hibiki était devenu un expert dans ce domaine, et si le Conseil se croyait assez fort pour établir des pare-feu impénétrables, il se trompait lourdement. Hibiki parvint à déjouer le cryptage qui verrouillait l'esprit des chevaliers runiques et en quelques instants, il obtint une vision claire et détaillée du champ de bataille.

« Leon ! cria-t-il. À 9 heures, ils se préparent à sceller un piège magique ! Occupe-toi d'eux ! »

Le mage de Lamia Scale acquiesça et réagit aussitôt.

« _Aisu Meiku : Iguru_ ! »

Les aigles de glace jaillirent en une nuée de projectiles lancés à pleine vitesse sur l'ennemi. Leon aussi était devenu un mage puissant, capable de créer _ex nihilo_ une petite armée tout en dépensant une quantité modérée de magie. Les oiseaux de glace se déployèrent dans les ténèbres et piquèrent sur leurs cibles comme l'auraient fait les rapaces qui leur tenaient lieu de modèles. Quelques oiseaux s'écrasèrent sur les boucliers, mais la plupart se fraya un chemin pour frapper les points sensibles des armures.

« Yosh ! s'écria le mage de glace.

— Bien joué, Leon », approuva Eave.

Le benjamin des Trimens enchaîna avec une attaque de blizzard, semant la confusion dans des troupes déjà déstabilisées.

« Ren, à toi ! »

Le mage acquiesça et pivota sur lui-même avant de projeter ses deux bras en avant :

« _Eariaru Foze_ ! »

Un tourbillon furieux déferla sur les chevaliers affaiblis. En une seule attaque, tous perdirent le bouclier qu'ils peinaient à tenir dans leurs mains, et nombreux furent ceux qui s'étalèrent sur le sol, vaincus par les attaques successives.

À l'opposé de l'endroit où se tenaient Leon et les Trimens, les chevaliers runiques effectuaient une percée. Un pont composé de runes s'abattit au-dessus de la douve creusée par Dahlia, reliant directement la terre ferme à la forteresse.

Furieuse, Dahlia s'apprêta à les recevoir.

Elle et sa sœur n'avaient qu'un an de différence, et elles avaient toujours été liées comme les doigts de la main. C'était ce lien qui en ce moment donnait à Dahlia toute sa force. Elle se nourrissait de sa terreur de perdre sa sœur, de sa volonté d'écraser le Conseil. Dahlia n'entendait pas Kadis lui parler, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de ça pour se donner corps et âme à sa cause : il lui suffisait de savoir que si elle laissait les chevaliers des runes pénétrer dans la forteresse, la bataille serait perdue. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils reprendraient aisément les remparts, puis se serviraient de cette position défensive pour abattre tous les feux de l'enfer sur les mages qui combattaient en première ligne. Et Cecilia faisait partie de ces mages.

Dahlia se campa dans une posture défensive, les pieds solidement plantés en terre, juste devant la brèche. Elle resserra le bandeau qui maintenait ses cheveux en arrière et joignit les poignets. Avec assez de puissance, ça ne prendrait que quelques secondes.

Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant pour mieux sentir l'énergie tellurique remonter à travers son corps tendu comme une corde d'arc. Elle laissa la pression s'accumuler jusqu'au point de rupture, puis lâcha brutalement.

La terre se souleva tout autour d'elle. Les remparts et les tours se fondirent dans un seul bras d'argile et de roche, long comme une rue, et elle projeta le tout sur le pont runique et les chevaliers qui tentaient de le franchir.

Des hurlements aigus l'informèrent que la plupart de ses adversaires avaient chu au fond des douves. Elle sourit. Elle avait dépassé le point où elle se souciait d'épargner des vies. Elle voulait seulement vaincre.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur de la forteresse, Akira s'efforçait de soigner le chasseur de dragons tout en se blindant pour ne pas se laisser impressionner par les détonations assourdissantes qui faisaient vibrer toute la structure du château.

Il était difficile de savoir si le mage pouvait vraiment être sauvé, mais il était également hors de question de ne pas essayer. Ses blessures étaient profondes et plusieurs organes vitaux avaient été touchés.

« Tu t'es défendu littéralement jusqu'à la mort », murmura l'herboriste en contemplant le visage inconscient du chasseur de dragons.

C'était injuste. Comme qui dirait, c'était même la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Cecilia passait ses journées à ressasser sa haine et à clamer que tout ce qui arrivait relevait de la volonté d'un prince mort depuis des siècles, mais pour Akira, ça ne valait pas grand-chose quand il s'agissait de la souffrance de gens qui essayaient seulement de s'en sortir et de vivre du mieux possible. Léviathan se reposait sur son histoire pour justifier sa façon pitoyable d'envisager l'existence, pour rester dans le passé au lieu d'aller de l'avant. Akira n'était là que pour une seule raison, et plus le temps passait, plus les doutes l'assaillaient. À bien y réfléchir, c'était probablement pour cela que l'herboriste avait aidé les mages des guildes officielles. Parce que son temps auprès de Léviathan et Cecilia touchait à sa fin.

Akira avait une conscience aiguë de ce que Léviathan avait fait pour changer sa vie, et Cecilia en particulier. Une enfance dans les ténèbres... Une adolescence gaspillée à essayer de survivre tout en encaissant des abus impossibles à accepter, et impossibles à oublier. Cecilia lui avait tendu la main et grâce à elle, Akira était aujourd'hui en bonne santé et à peu près stable d'un point de vue mental. Mais ça... Quand l'herboriste regardait ce mage livide et le sang qui tachait ses lèvres, c'était juste trop difficile de ne pas se mettre en colère. Croire à des idées, défendre des valeurs, c'était super, mais à son sens, tout ce beau système s'écroulait automatiquement dès l'instant où quelqu'un souffrait, à l'image de ce mage qui agonisait dans l'unique lit de son labo.

Akira serra les poings, la tête baissée.

 _Ne renonce pas, Akira, bon sang. Tu peux encore le sauver. Fais tes trucs de biologiste qui te font chier. Les potions, ça va pas le faire. Il faut que tu reconstruises ses tripes. Vas-y ! Et même si tout ce putain de labo explose ! C'est pas ton genre de laisser des patients crever, pas vrai ?_

* * *

Cecilia invoqua les eaux.

En une fraction de seconde, elle vit Kimimaro, Jay et Lilia emportés par le torrent.

 _Putain... Pourvu qu'ils s'en sortent. J'ai compris, Kadis, mais je ne peux pas non plus_ tuer _les miens._

 _Trop tard pour ça... Ma chère arrière-arrière-arrière et j'en passe, petite fille._

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Cecilia eut peur du pouvoir qui résidait en elle. Celui de Kadis, qui prétendait que la vie d'autrui n'avait qu'une importance relative. Elle fit un mouvement en arrière, mais il était beaucoup trop tard pour juguler la puissance à laquelle elle avait fait appel.

Les eaux bouillonnèrent à la surface de la forêt, emportant amis et ennemis dans la même vague. Elle jeta un coup d'œil de côté et aperçut l'un des chasseurs de dragons qui bondissait dans les arbres pour éviter le raz-de-marée, suivi de près par le mage au perfecto. Puis, elle vit Erza, la guerrière écarlate, qui protégeait ses deux coéquipiers grâce à un bouclier colossal.

Quand les eaux se retirèrent, tout s'enchaîna à toute vitesse.

La plupart des chevaliers runiques luttaient pour retrouver leurs appuis. Les mages alliés, y compris ceux de Léviathan, contre-attaquèrent en déchaînant toute la violence de leur magie.

Le pouvoir dans ses veines s'était retournée contre elle, avait débordé le cadre de sa raison et de sa volonté. Elle avait attenté à la vie de gens à qui elle tenait. Elle avait toujours cru être préparée à tout, mais compris à cet instant qu'il existe certaines choses auxquelles toutes les idées du monde ne peuvent jamais vous préparer. Et s'obstiner à ignorer ce fait aurait fait d'elle une idiote ou une folle.

 _C'est ce que tu es !_ tonna la voix de Kadis. _Ce que nous avons toujours été ! Assez idiots et fous pour ne jamais renoncer !_

 _La ferme !_ rugit-elle intérieurement.

Assez étrangement, Kadis ne répondit pas.

* * *

« Quelle connasse... » marmonna Natsu en émergeant du déluge avec Erza et Grey. « Sting ? Rocker ?

— On va bien ! lui répondirent deux voix en hauteur.

— Ok, ça suffit, dit le chasseur de dragons en faisant craquer ses jointures. Ces mecs m'énervent, et j'en ai marre de devoir combattre avec Léviathan. »

Natsu n'était pas le dernier à faire des attaques de zone potentiellement dangereuses, mais il ne le faisait pas quand _de toute évidence_ , ça risquait de blesser ses coéquipiers.

« Grey ? »

Le mage de glace acquiesça. Lui aussi en avait sa claque. Il reprit son apparence normale et attrapa la main de Natsu.

« Les mecs, restez en haut ! Erza, fais gaffe. Cecilia ! Toi et les tiens, écartez-vous, _maintenant_! »

Tout le monde s'exécuta, attendant de voir ce qu'ils allaient faire. Erza, qui le savait, insista à son tour pour que chacun s'éloigne et prenne ses précautions.

Lahar s'arrêta, perplexe. Après le raz-de-marée, ses adversaires avaient cessé de se battre. Il entendait toujours du bruit provenant de la forteresse, preuve que ses troupes combattaient toujours. Mais devant lui, l'atmosphère était étrangement calme. Puis, il sentit une pression magique alourdir l'atmosphère. Ses tripes se nouèrent. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette sensation...

« Reformez les lignes ! » cria-t-il aux chevaliers qui l'entouraient, dépassés par la violence des attaques qu'ils avaient déjà subies. « Ils préparent un autre gros coup. Et cette fois, ce sera pas un tsunami ! Préparez vos runes, maintenant ! On ne pourra pas encaisser ça sans préparation ! »

Ce que c'était que _ça_ , il l'ignorait. Mais il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

Du haut de son perchoir, Sting observa la magie vibrer et pulser autour de Natsu et Grey, et vit leurs énergies magiques se mélanger à travers les paumes de leurs mains. La résonance créée par leur pouvoir combiné fit vibrer ses tripes.

« Merde ! lâcha-t-il, perplexe. Un _Unison Raid_! »

Il maîtrisait lui-même la fusion magique : lui et Rogue possédaient plusieurs sorts de ce type, mais ça, c'était parce qu'ils faisaient équipe depuis longtemps et qu'ils étaient parfaitement complémentaires. Ça le sciait que Natsu et Grey soient parvenus à maîtriser ce genre de techniques en si peu de temps. En effet, il était impossible qu'ils aient appris ça à l'époque où ils étaient juste rivaux : ce type de magie requérait une harmonie parfaite, une confiance totale, une volonté conjointe. Il n'y avait pas la moindre place pour le doute. Il fallait se synchroniser avec son partenaire à tous les niveaux, jusqu'aux battements de son cœur.

« Avec ces deux idiots, j'ai peur de voir ce que ça peut donner... » murmura-t-il.

Et comme il s'y attendait, ce fut un pur déchaînement de chaos. Il s'agrippa à son arbre des deux bras et des deux jambes pendant qu'un déferlement de feu et de glace illuminait la forêt comme en plein jour. Le tronc vibra et craqua de telle manière qu'il crut bien qu'il allait se retrouver le cul par terre.

Il crispa les paupières et adressa une courte prière à Weisslogia (il avait toujours été persuadé que d'une façon ou d'une autre, le dragon continuait de veiller sur lui), et attendit que la tempête passe.

Quand le calme revint, il ouvrit les yeux prudemment et vit que les chevaliers runiques avaient tous été vaincus. Même leurs boucliers ne leur avaient été d'aucun secours. Il redescendit et se reçut souplement sur ses pieds.

« Bien joué, les mecs, dit-il en essuyant la sueur qui lui coulait sur le front. On a encore du boulot : j'ai l'impression que les chevaliers du Conseil ont réussi à ouvrir une brèche dans la forteresse.

— Aucun problème, je commençais tout juste à m'échauffer », dit Natsu, même ses traits tirés et sa posture légèrement voûtée contredisaient ses propos. Cependant, la détermination dans ses yeux, elle, ne souffrait aucune contradiction. Et Sting pouvait lire la même dans les yeux de Grey.

* * *

« Gajeel ! »

Le chasseur de dragons se retourna brusquement et vit Reby aux prises avec l'un des membres du Conseil dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom, mais qui avait apparemment le pouvoir de se téléporter. _Territoire..._ pensa-t-il. Il avait déjà vu ce genre de magie de l'espace en action, une fois. Dans le hall même de Fairy Tail, quand Minerva était revenue prendre sa revanche sur les Dragons jumeaux.

Il fit jaillir son bras d'acier pour repousser l'adversaire de Reby. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas vu venir et son coup fit mouche : le mage alla a s'écraser contre le mur.

« Merci, Gajeel ! cria Reby.

— Mais pas de quoi, ma belle… » Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et ajouta : « Ghi-hi ! »

Elle rougit, mais se détourna aussitôt et se secoua pour revenir au présent : maintenant n'était pas le moment de crier victoire.

Elle se dépêcha de lancer un solid script de feu dont elle augmenta la puissance avec un solid script de vent. Le sort combiné, particulièrement puissant, acheva de lézarder le mur déjà fragilisé par le métal de Gajeel. Quelques secondes plus tard, de gros blocs de pierre se détachèrent de la paroi et s'effondrèrent sur son adversaire, toujours au sol. Elle aurait dû s'en réjouir, mais… Quand même, s'attaquer directement au Conseil… C'était bien parce que Gajeel y tenait qu'elle se trouvait là. Même si elle était persuadée du bien-fondé de leurs actions (après tout, le Conseil avait jeté Makarov en prison !), elle avait quand même la dérangeante impression de dépasser les bornes.

Essoufflée, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Evergreen déchaînait le scintillement de son Leprechaun, esquivant habilement les attaques des chevaliers des runes, handicapés par le fait qu'ils se forçaient à ne pas la regarder dans les yeux. Aux prises avec le président du Conseil, Luxus était engagé dans un duel de puissance brute qui faisait trembler les dalles. Fried avait déployé ses ailes et virevoltait dans la salle en allant là où on avait besoin de lui, tout en surveillant les arrières de Luxus. Bixrow semblait un peu trop s'amuser, surtout depuis qu'il avait réussi à posséder un chevalier runique dont il se servait pour taper sur les autres et contrer les attaques magiques qui le visaient. Quant à Gajeel… Il cognait tout ce qui se présentait devant lui, chevaliers runiques ou membres du Conseil. Son apparence draconique le faisait paraître plus grand qu'il ne l'était déjà, et même si ça terrifiait sa compagne, elle se retrouvait aussi saisie d'une admiration béate à chaque fois qu'il faisait ça. Elle secoua la tête : elle se déconcentrait encore !

Pour ce qu'elle en avait vu jusque-là, les mages du Conseil combinaient plusieurs magies entre elles et agissaient avec prudence. C'étaient des adversaires redoutables, mais il était difficile de juguler la puissance conjuguée des mages de Fairy Tail, surtout quand ils étaient aussi en rogne.

Reby se jeta à terre pour éviter une énorme boule de foudre qui avait été renvoyée par une sorte de miroir servant apparemment à réfléchir la magie. Elle avait déjà lu quelque chose à propos de ce genre d'objets. C'était une magie rare, et la confection de tels artefacts requérait une précision et un savoir-faire nécessitant des années d'études. Dommage de devoir le briser, mais c'était bien trop dangereux de laisser les sorts surpuissants de Luxus rebondir à travers toute la salle. Elle traça rapidement le mot « drill » dans les airs, et une foreuse géante apparut. Elle la projeta de toutes ses forces vers le miroir, priant pour qu'elle ait assez de puissance. À sa grande satisfaction, l'artefact vola en éclats. Luxus se tourna vers elle et la remercia d'un hochement de tête. Wah ! Et dire que ce type ne lui adressait quasiment jamais la parole ! Reby ne put s'empêcher de se sentir flattée.

 _Reby ! Tu rêves encore ! D'abord, tu fantasmes sur Gajeel en plein combat, après tu fais ton adolescente parce que Luxus t'a adressé un signe d'approbation ! Enfin, reprends-toi un peu !_

Luxus, cependant, paraissait avoir des difficultés à venir à bout de son adversaire. Gajeel bondit à ses côtés et lui adressa un sourire plein de joie et d'agressivité.

« Hé, Luxus, tu me prêtes ta foudre ? On a pu avoir Hadès comme ça, alors pas de raison que ce vieux croulant y résiste. »

Luxus fronça les sourcils, mais acquiesça à contrecœur. Il prit dans ses mains le glaive que lui tendit Gajeel et y imprima sa magie foudroyante. Puis, les deux mages s'apprêtèrent à lancer un assaut combiné. Reby déglutit : une attaque comme ça, Crowford Sheem avait peu de chances d'en réchapper. Ils ne comptaient tout de même pas le tuer, si ?…

Un bruit fracassant la fit sursauter et elle se retourna vers les portes d'entrées tandis que Gajeel et Luxus, coupés dans leur élan, bondissaient en arrière pour se mettre hors de portée de Crowford et voir ce qui se passait.

« Ça suffit » gronda un mage aux cheveux bleu azur, tenant dans sa main droite le bâton qui, à en croire le sol fissuré à ses pieds, était responsable de la déflagration qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

Mais c'était… Jellal ! Mais sa magie… C'était celle de Mistgun. Alors, Reby se souvint qu'on lui avait raconté que Misstgun était en réalité l'alter-ego d'Edolas de Jellal. Et maintenant, il était roi dans cet autre monde…

Reby écarquilla les yeux en apercevant à ses côtés rien de moins que le roi de Fiore. Le visage ridé du vieil homme affichait une pâleur due à la fatigue ou peut-être à la maladie, mais une colère noire couvait dans ses yeux habituellement rieurs et gentils.

Et derrière les deux rois... Il y avait tous les membres d'Edo-Fairy Tail ! Pour finir, Reby remarqua les deux Exceeds qui les suivaient. C'étaient les chats de Sting et Rogue ! Ils devaient donc savoir ce qui se passait du côté de Léviathan… Reby soupira, prête à pleurer de soulagement.

« Votre majesté ! s'écria Crowford. Mais que… que faites-vous avec ce mage noir ?!

— Ce n'est pas un mage noir, c'est le roi d'Edolas. C'est simplement le double du fugitif que vous recherchez.

— C'est exact, dit Jellal. Earthland me connaît mieux sous le nom de Mistgun.

— Fairy Tail, encore ! grimaça Crowford d'un air dégoûté.

— Ce n'est pas la question ! tonna le roi. Je sais tout, monsieur le président. Je sais que vous voulez démanteler les guildes, je sais que vous avez été infiltrés et trahis, je sais que vous êtes en guerre contre une soi-disant guilde noire qui n'est en réalité qu'une guilde que vous forcez à vivre dans la clandestinité.

— Pardonnez-moi, votre majesté, mais non, vous ne savez pas tout. Léviathan est et a toujours été l'ennemie du Conseil. Ce n'est pas nous qui avons commencé cette 'guerre', comme vous dites. »

Le président du Conseil épousseta ses vêtements et passa entre Luxus et Gajeel, le menton levé bien haut, comme s'il cherchait à rassembler autour de lui les lambeaux de sa dignité.

« Votre majesté, reprit-il en s'approchant du roi, vous devez avoir conscience que le royaume grouille de mages qui mettent en danger vos sujets. Sans notre autorité, vous…

— Ces mages, monsieur le président, sont aussi mes sujets !

— Bien sûr, mais…

— Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tout cela est allé beaucoup trop loin ! Je vous ordonne de libérer immédiatement les maîtres de guilde !

— Votre majesté, c'est impossible. Ces maîtres se sont ouvertement rebellés contre nous. Les libérer reviendrait à les autoriser à agir comme bon leur semble.

— Et pourquoi ne le feraient-ils pas, puisque vous projetez de dissoudre leurs organisations ? Vous pensiez vraiment que le monde de la magie resterait passif ? »

Crowford soupira lourdement.

« Personne n'aurait dû savoir à propos de cela. Nos intentions ont été mal interprétées. Ce que nous voulons, c'est une réforme en profondeur du système.

— Monsieur le président, dit le roi en claquant la langue de désapprobation, je suis roi : je sais reconnaître un discours politique. Vos paroles sont creuses. Votre 'réforme' consiste à faire disparaître les guildes, purement et simplement.

— Ne nous laisserez-vous pas la moindre chance de nous exprimer sur le sujet ?

— Non ! »

Tout le monde se figea, étonné par l'ampleur de la colère du roi. Pour un homme d'une si petite taille, il savait en imposer.

« Estimez-vous heureux que je ne vous fasse pas arrêter immédiatement, et libérez les maîtres !

— Pardonnez-moi encore, mais dois-je vous rappeler que les affaires du Conseil ne relèvent pas de votre autorité ? Nous sommes une institution indépendante.

— Votre indépendance ne signifie pas que vous avez le droit de contrevenir aux lois du royaume. J'estime que vous avez harcelé et persécuté mes sujets sans motif valable.

— Votre majesté, intervint Jellal, si je puis me permettre...

— Je vous écoute.

— Je ne crois pas qu'ils vont se plier à vos ordres. Ils sont allés bien trop loin. Les gens que vous avez sous les yeux sont des gens qui n'ont plus rien à perdre. Croyez-moi, je connais bien cette expression sur leurs visages.

— Que suggérez-vous, votre altesse ?

— Faites-les arrêter sur-le-champ. »

Le roi se prit le menton dans la main, en pleine réflexion.

Dans leur dos, Edo-Fairy Tail se préparait à intervenir. La Fairy Tail d'Earthland battit en retraite dans leur direction pour parer à toute éventualité.

« Vous avez peut-être raison, convint le roi. Regardez-vous, monsieur le président. Vous êtes cernés. Nous sommes beaucoup plus nombreux que vous. Il est temps de faire cesser cette folie. Je suis tout à fait prêt à discuter de l'avenir du monde magique. Peut-être y a-t-il, comme vous dites, des 'réformes' à entreprendre. Mais nous devons avant tout calmer les esprits, nous... »

Jellal bondit en avant pour se placer en bouclier devant le roi, exécuta une série de signes, puis claqua dans ses mains.

« _Sanjumahojin : Kyosui !_ »

« Holy shit », lâcha Edo-Gajeel. Il n'avait jamais vu la magie de son prince en action, et c'était un drôle de choc. Un triple glyphe ondoyant de lumière se matérialisa dans les airs, et l'attaque fulgurante de Crowford Sheem fut repoussée en arrière et renvoyée dans sa direction.

Puis, Jellal dégaina ses cinq bâtons et les planta en terre. Ses yeux s'étrécirent.

« Essayez encore une fois, messieurs-dames. Essayez encore une fois, je vous prie. »

Les membres du Conseil ne s'en privèrent pas.

« _Matenro_ ! »

Ce ne furent pas trois, mais dix glyphes magiques qui apparurent à la verticale, jusqu'à la coupole de verre à une vingtaine de mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes. Tout le monde recula instinctivement pour s'éloigner de la puissance brute qui semblait prête à broyer tous ceux qui s'en approchaient de trop près. Un flot de lumière aveuglante noya la salle.

Puis, plus rien.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les membres du Conseil réapparurent, tremblants, les yeux exorbités.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc, putain ?! » s'exclama Edo-Gajeel.

Jellal prit le temps de remettre ses bâtons en place et se tourna vers le journaliste.

« Juste un sort d'illusion, sourit-il. La magie à Earthland, ça en jette un peu plus qu'à Edolas.

— Sans blague... marmonna le journaliste.

— Oh hé, attendez un peu, fit Luxus. Comment vous êtes entrés ici ?

— Réécrire les runes de Fried, c'était pas si difficile, dit Jellal avec un petit sourire. Après tout, on était dans la même guilde, autrefois... »

L'épéiste hocha la tête. Mistgun... C'était une sacrée surprise de le voir ici. Et pas étonnant qu'un mage de son envergure ait su contourner ses enchantements. Quoi qu'il en soit, son intervention tombait à point nommé.

« Bien, reprit Jellal. À voir leurs têtes, je pense que mon illusion a fonctionné. Je ne vais pas vous donner les détails, mais ils risquent de rester terrorisés pendant un bon moment. Sting, Rogue, fouillez-les. Il y a sûrement des clefs qui vous permettront d'arriver jusqu'aux cellules et libérer les maîtres. Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Leon et Jubia, occupez-vous de sécuriser le périmètre. Le Conseil est provisoirement sous le contrôle du roi de Fiore. Prenez les sceaux royaux qui prouvent que vous êtes habilités à agir. »

Il lança un regard interrogatif au roi de Fiore, qui acquiesça. Il semblait curieusement content, remarqua Jellal. Peut-être que lui non plus n'avait jamais pu encadrer le Conseil... Le roi distribua ses sceaux royaux à Edo-Fairy Tail, qui partit aussitôt exécuter les ordres. Sting et Rogue trouvèrent des trousseaux de clefs et s'éclipsèrent en direction des sous-sols.

Jellal resta seul avec le roi de Fiore, Edo-Gajeel, l'équipe de Fairy Tail d'Earthland, et les Exceeds.

« Parfait, fit le roi de Fiore. Et maintenant... Allons retrouver les mages disparus.

— Euh... votre majesté ? »

Tout le monde se retourna d'un bloc. Encore des nouveaux venus !

Ils découvrirent un groupe conséquent composé de mages appartenant à toutes les guildes en compétition au Jeux : Yuka, Sherry, Toby, Yukino, Orga, Rufus, Lucy, Kanna, Happy, Ichyia, Bacchus et Norbaly.

« Votre majesté, reprit Yuka en s'avançant respectueusement. Jusque-là, nous n'avons rien fait. Nous avions peur et nous estimions manquer d'informations. Mais la coupe est pleine. Nous voulons aller secourir nos amis.

— Je vous comprends, sourit le roi. Vous avez carte blanche. Juste... Épargnez la vie des chevaliers runiques, si vous le pouvez.

— Oui, votre majesté.

— Est-ce que vous venez ? demanda Kanna à Luxus.

— Non. Je reste pour m'assurer que mon grand-père va bien. C'est pour lui qu'on est venus. »

Tout son groupe murmura son assentiment.

« Ok, alors c'est à nous de jouer ! s'enthousiasma Lucy.

— On vient avec vous ! dit Lector. Après tout, vous ne connaissez pas le chemin, si ?

— Oh, euh... On avait oublié ce détail. Merci, Lector...

— Mais pas de quoi ! » se rengorgea le chat, tandis que lui et Frosh guidaient tout ce beau monde.

* * *

Malgré sa force colossale, Dahlia avait échoué à détruire le pont runique, et les chevaliers étaient de plus en plus nombreux à le franchir, repoussant la défense sur les remparts. Ils avaient mal calculé leur coup : personne à Léviathan n'était au courant que le Conseil disposait d'autant de troupes. Maintenant, les défenseurs étaient contraints de reculer, concentrés pour repousser des adversaires qui compensaient ce qui leur manquait en puissance d'attaque par leur capacité à briser et repousser la magie.

Quand Sting vit que des chevaliers commençaient à pénétrer à l'intérieur de la forteresse, il laissa tout le monde en plan et partit à leur poursuite. Rogue et Akira étaient là-dedans, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient en mesure de faire face aux chevaliers. Ce qui signifiait que c'était à lui de les protéger.

Les entrailles de la forteresse étaient plongées dans les ténèbres. Sting percevait des bruits de pas provenant d'à peu près toutes les directions. Peu familier du terrain, et encore davantage depuis la restructuration opérée par Dahlia, il avait peine à trouver son chemin. Il tournait dans les couloirs obscurs depuis près d'une heure, essuyant quelques attaques occasionnelles de la part des chevaliers du Conseil – chaque fois trop peu nombreux pour lui poser de réels problèmes – puis s'arrêta pour s'adosser contre un mur et reprendre ses esprits.

S'il voulait retrouver Rogue, il fallait qu'il se concentre. Il laissa retomber sa tête contre la paroi argileuse et inspira profondément. Il sentit les couloirs se déployer autour de lui, laissa son sens de l'ouïe et de l'odorat se déployer pour les explorer. Il fronça les sourcils, tendu dans son effort pour démêler les perceptions confuses et contradictoires qui affluaient dans son esprit.

Puis, quelque chose émergea dans le chaos des sensations. Une odeur d'encens et de pluie par un soir d'été. Rogue ! Il se redressa aussitôt, ses sens de chasseur de dragons à l'affût, et suivit la piste à travers les profondeurs de la forteresse. Enfin, il reconnut la porte du labo d'Akira et entra sans s'annoncer.

L'herboriste sursauta.

« Sting !

— Akira, faut qu'on le sorte de là. Il y a des chevaliers runiques à l'intérieur de la forteresse.

— Mais je n'ai pas...

— Je sais, mais tu pourras jamais terminer si on finit dans les prisons du Conseil. »

Le chasseur de dragons s'approcha et prit Akira par les épaules.

« Écoute-moi. J'ai besoin de toi, là, vraiment besoin de toi. Il va falloir que tu le portes. Moi, je me charge de dégommer tout ce qui se met sur notre route. »

Akira le fixa un moment, puis déglutit et hocha la tête.

« Je comprends. Je ferai de mon mieux.

— Merci. »

Le trio quitta le labo, Sting en premier, tous les sens aux aguets, Akira peinant sous le poids de Rogue. La force musculaire n'était pas vraiment l'atout numéro un de l'herboriste, mais dans ce genre de situation... il fallait bien pousser un peu ses limites.

Au détour d'un couloir, Sting s'arrêta net et leva une main pour signifier à Akira de s'arrêter. Puis, il bondit, prêt à frapper. Son attaque fut stoppée net par un poing massif.

« Hé, Sting ! C'est nous ! »

Sting retomba en arrière, le souffle court.

« Orga ! Rufus ! Yukino ! Bon sang, ça fait plaisir de vous voir. Lector, Frosh, vous avez réussi ?

— Oui ! Le roi était furieux ! On a plein de trucs à te raconter, mais...

— On dirait que tu as un problème », compléta le chasseur de dieux en désignant du menton Akira, qui pointa le bout de son nez avec son fardeau sur le dos, l'air effrayé et épuisé.

« Ouais, j'ai un problème, confirma Sting. J'essaie de faire sortir Rogue d'ici et c'est plein de chevaliers runiques.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?! s'exclama Yukino, horrifiée.

— Léviathan, c'est ça qui lui est arrivé, lâcha Sting, les dents serrées.

— La voie est libre, dit Rufus. On s'est occupés de nettoyer tout ça, je pense que ça devrait aller.

— Super, alors on se casse.

— Hé, la brindille ! fit Orga en s'adressant à Akira. Donne-le-moi, je peux le porter _et_ me battre en même temps.

— Aucun problème... souffla l'herboriste.

— En fait, dit Orga en jetant Rogue sur son épaule, il pèse vraiment rien. Je parie que je peux même soulever Sting en même temps et aller jusqu'à la guilde comme ça.

— Hé, t'avise pas de... Orga ! Tu vas me lâcher, oui ?! C'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! »

Orga se contenta de rigoler et emmena les deux chasseurs de dragons sur son dos.

« M'en veux pas, Sting, mais t'as l'air vraiment crevé. Je ne fais que te rendre service.

— Je vais très bien ! Lâche-moi, abruti !

— Avec tout ce que vous bouffez, je me demande comment ça se fait que vous soyez aussi légers...

— Orga ! »

* * *

Erza revêtit son armure du Purgatoire et fonça. Son énorme épée trancha net à travers les boucliers runiques. Elle tournoya sur elle-même, répandant la terreur dans le cœur des chevaliers, qui commencèrent à reculer. Dahlia assista au spectacle, saisie. L'espoir renaquit en elle : impossible de se laisser abattre quand on contemplait un tel déchaînement de force et de grâce. La guerrière écarlate, malgré le poids de son armure et de son épée, fendait souplement les airs, trop rapide pour prendre des coups. Elle ne faisait aucun geste inutile, chacune de ses attaques faisaient mouche. Après avoir éclairci les rangs des chevaliers des runes, une lumière l'enveloppa soudain, puis elle changea de nouveau d'armure. Cette fois, une simple bande de tissu revêtait sa poitrines, et elle portait un pantalon ample en tissu, et avait gardé les pieds nus. Elle fit jouer ses katanas dans ses mains et plia les jambes, prête à bondir. Dahlia la contempla se lancer à l'assaut, tourbillon d'acier, sa chevelure écarlate dansant tout autour d'elle. Bon sang, depuis tout à l'heure, Erza se battait quasiment toute seule contre des dizaines de chevalier, mais émanait d'elle une telle détermination que cela rendait les chiffres caduques, presque sans importance.

Et ce n'était pas terminé ! D'autres mages arrivaient en renforts ! Tout le décor s'illumina tandis que les attaques magiques et autres invocations s'enchaînaient. À présent, les chevaliers runiques restants étaient pris en tenaille : leur défaite n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Le cœur gonflé de joie, Dahli se joignit à la bataille.

« Regardez ! s'écria soudain Leon. Je vois Yuka, Sherry et Toby !

— Ichyia-sensei est là aussi ! s'enthousiasma Eave.

— Kanna ! Jubia ! s'exclama Grey.

— Lucy ! Happy ! »

Ils échangèrent des sourires euphoriques. Avec l'arrivée des renforts, ils étaient sûrs de gagner.

« Allez, encore un dernier effort ! cria Natsu en bondissant par-dessus le rempart pour se joindre à la mêlée. Je m'enflamme ! »

* * *

 **Ok, j'admets. Je voulais boucler ce chapitre à temps pour l'anniversaire de la fanfic (ça n'avait rien de crucial, c'était juste symbolique pour moi), alors j'ai beaucoup bossé, et au bout d'un moment, j'ai craqué... Et je me suis retrouvée à écouter en boucle la vidéo de « What is love », avec Jim Carrey et ses copains qui remuent la tête dans leur bagnole, la version qui dure 10h :p J'ai pas écouté ça pendant dix heures, mais quand même... pendant trois heures ! La fanfic, je vous le dis, c'est dangereux pour la santé mentale. :p**

 **Je pense que je n'ai jamais fait intervenir autant de personnages différents dans un seul chapitre (c'est la guerre, après tout), et j'espère que je n'ai pas foiré :)**


	43. Clair Obscur

**Beaucoup de romance et de lemon pour ce chapitre... (comme on dit – ou pas... – chez Fairy Tail, après la guerre, le réconfort !) J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, mais l'espace d'un chapitre, j'ai abandonné mes fées préférées pour me consacrer à mes tigres préférés :) Et il faut croire qu'ils m'inspirent parce que c'est là le chapitre le plus long de la fanfic, jusqu'à présent.**

 **L'instant musical : parmi mes nombreuses sources d'inspiration pour ce chapitre, les années 80-90 à fond. _You Spin Me Round_ version Indochine, _I Want You_ par Savage Garden, _Wicked Game_ de Chris Isaak, _It's A Sin_ de Pet Shop Boys ou encore _Lullaby_ , des Cure (qui aurait cru que les Tigres m'inspireraient un programme musical aussi glam et rétro... Je crois que c'est parce que j'aurais très bien vu Sting musicien dans un groupe comme Queen... ou Guns N'Roses :p – si y en a qui font des illus, on peut échanger une commande écrite contre une commande graphique ?:))**

 **Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos impressions, et... Enjoy ! :)**

* * *

 _When you came in the air went out.  
And every shadow filled up with doubt.  
I don't know who you think you are,  
But before the night is through,  
I wanna do bad things with you._

 _I'm the kind to sit up in his room.  
Heart-sick and eyes filled up with blue.  
I don't know what you've done to me,  
But I know this much is true:  
I wanna do bad things with you._

Jace Everett – _Bad Things_

La magie continua de palpiter dans l'atmosphère longtemps après la fin des combats. Des débris fumants, des cadavres et des blessés gisaient partout autour de la forteresse et dans la forêt dont bon nombre d'arbres avaient été brisés et arrachés. Lentement, les vainqueurs se rassemblèrent là où les derniers chevaliers des runes étaient tombés.

Léviathan et les guildes officielles se firent face en silence.

À cet instant, Sabertooth émergea de la forteresse, accompagnés par Akira. Orga déposa Rogue sur l'herbe, et Akira reprit aussitôt les soins interrompus tout à l'heure par l'arrivée de Sting. Ce dernier se mit à faire les cents pas et se rongeant les ongles, complètement indifférent à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Cecilia se tourna vers les mages et demanda aux nouveaux venus des nouvelles de Crocus. Après avoir entendu toutes les explications, elle ferma les yeux et soupira longuement. Enfin, un pâle sourire éclaira son visage.

« Alors... Peut-être bien que tout est enfin fini... »

Elle releva la tête et observa ses alliés provisoires.

« Je crois que nos routes se séparent ici, du moins pour l'instant. Je doute que vous vouliez avoir affaire à nous plus longtemps, et quant à nous, nous devons réfléchir à l'avenir de notre guilde. »

La cheffe de Léviathan se tourna vers Akira, qui avait enfin terminé ses soins. Son visage marqué par l'épuisement en disait long sur les efforts fournis au cours des dernières heures... L'herboriste était à bout.

« Akira, appela-t-elle doucement. Est-ce que tu viens avec nous ? »

Akira hésita un moment, puis secoua la tête sans prononcer un mot. Cecilia lui adressa un long regard plein de tendresse et de regret. Elle ouvrit la bouche, comme sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Elle tourna les talons.

« On y va, dit-elle à ses troupes. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. »

Akira la regarda s'éloigner, les dents serrées, puis se tourna vers Sting et déclara :

« Il va s'en sortir. Ses organes étaient endommagés, mais j'ai pu les réparer. Cela dit, il risque de ne pas reprendre conscience avant un moment. »

L'herboriste fouilla dans sa sacoche et lui tendit un flacon rempli d'un liquide vert.

« Fais-lui avaler une gorgée de ce truc trois par jour. Ça risque de le faire dormir un peu plus que la normale, mais ça l'aidera à guérir. »

Sting prit le flacon et dévisagea l'herboriste.

« M-merci... Akira... » balbutia-t-il.

Il mit le flacon dans sa poche, alla s'asseoir contre un arbre et tira le corps inanimé de Rogue entre ses jambes pour qu'il puisse reposer contre sa poitrine. Il se pencha pour enfouir son visage dans la chevelure emmêlée de son compagnon et resta comme ça, les bras serrés autour de lui, replié dans une étreinte protectrice.

Akira eut un petit sourire en le voyant faire, puis reporta son attention sur les troupes de Léviathan qui s'éloignaient dans le noir. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, mais aucune ne coula. L'herboriste prit une grande inspiration, ajusta sa ceinture et son paquetage, et partit dans la direction opposée, vers Crocus.

« Je suis soulagée... dit Lucy en se tournant vers Natsu. Il faut que quelqu'un aille chercher des médecins pour les blessés. Mais on peut rentrer, pas vrai ? »

Elle donna une claque amicale sur l'épaule du chasseur de dragons, qui lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Ouais... C'est pas trop tôt. »

Un peu plus loin, la consœur constellationniste de Lucy s'approcha de son maître de guilde et s'accroupit devant lui.

« Sting ? appela-t-elle doucement. On y va ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Je crois qu'il s'est endormi », dit Rufus sur le même ton, peu désireux de déranger Sting, qui, comme Orga l'avait fait remarquer plus tôt, avait l'air réellement épuisé.

« Bon, au moins, cette fois, il ne va pas protester », déclara Orga avant de soulever les deux chasseurs de dragons pour les jeter en travers de ses épaules.

« Allez, venez, on rentre à la maison. Ces deux-là ont besoin de dormir dans un vrai lit. »

Une fois arrivé à la guilde, Orga n'hésita pas longtemps avant de déposer ses deux fardeaux dans le même lit, celui de Sting. Les Dragons jumeaux dormaient souvent ensemble, et après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé aujourd'hui, nul doute qu'ils préféreraient se réveiller aux côtés l'un de l'autre. Il prit soin de les déshabiller et remonta les draps pour les couvrir, avec la drôle d'impression de jouer les mères poules. Mais ça en valait le coup : il les avait récupérés tous les deux, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Orga n'osait pas imaginer ce que deviendrait la guilde sans eux. Même à l'époque de Jienma, ces deux-là avaient eu une influence énorme sur Sabertooth. Ils en avaient fait une guilde de premier plan, et après la mort du précédent maître, Sabertooth était devenue une guilde dans laquelle on aimait vivre. Les Dragons jumeaux leur avaient donné à tous une raison de venir bosser tous les matins. La bonne humeur de Sting, la clairvoyance de Rogue, le spectacle permanent assuré par leurs chats, leur générosité et leur puissance brute constituaient le ciment qui faisaient tenir debout leur petite famille. Et pour cela, Orga leur était reconnaissant. Il était plus âgé, et leur arrivée ainsi que les années passées à leurs côtés lui avaient rappelé des émotions oubliées. Grâce à eux, il avait envie d'accomplir des choses, pas pour le profit ou la reconnaissance, mais pour le simple plaisir de les faire. En somme, au contact des Dragons jumeaux, il avait retrouvé une seconde jeunesse.

Il gagna la porte de la chambre et se retourna pour jeter un dernier regard aux chasseurs de fut à peine surpris de les trouver collés l'un à l'autre, Sting niché dans le dos de Rogue, leurs jambes repliées et emmêlées. Il sourit et referma doucement la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Sting rêvait.

Il était allongé dans l'herbe, sous un ciel étoilé, sans lune. L'air sentait la menthe et la pluie fraîchement tombée. Il faisait tiède. Autour de lui, aucune lumière, pas le moindre signe de présence humaine. Sting était seul sous les étoiles et avait l'impression de voyager avec elles dans leur lent pèlerinage d'un bout à l'autre du ciel. Les ténèbres autour de lui étaient si intenses qu'elles semblaient avoir un goût et une texture, comme une matière vivante qui se lovait autour de lui tel un cocon, étouffant certaines perceptions, en magnifiant d'autres. Peu à peu, il remarqua une odeur poudrée, fumée, quelque chose qui lui évoquait l'encens. L'odeur de Rogue. Il suivit ce parfum et remonta à la surface de sa conscience.

Il ouvrit les yeux, surpris par la clarté qui envahissait sa chambre. Sa chambre ? Le matin ? Il se rappelait la fin des combats la veille, son soulagement quand Akira lui avait annoncé que Rogue était hors de danger. Ça avait été comme si, subitement, tout son corps se relâchait. Il avait été envahi par une sensation d'épuisement si intense qu'il s'était assis pour se reposer un instant, et... il avait dû s'endormir. Il tourna la tête et vit Rogue qui dormait à ses côtés, paisiblement, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant en un rythme régulier. Il s'étira pour chasser le sommeil de son corps et se leva. Encore une grosse journée qui l'attendait...

Dans le hall de guilde, l'ambiance était feutrée, comme si chacun essayait de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Quelques visages s'éclairèrent quand il fit son entrée. Il rejoignit Orga, Rufus, Yukino et les Exceeds qui prenaient leur petit-déjeuner et s'assit en leur compagnie. Kenji passa lui donner une tasse de café, qu'il prit avec reconnaissance.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » lui demanda Yukino.

Il hocha la tête et se tourna vers Orga.

« Je suppose que tu m'as encore jeté sur ton dos ?

— Je plaide coupable, dit le mage en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine massive.

— Rogue va bien ? voulut savoir Frosh.

— Il dort profondément. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, Akira a fait du bon boulot.

— Alors pourquoi tu as l'air inquiet ? »

Sting fixa l'Exceed. Il y avait une chose qu'on ne pouvait pas lui retirer, c'était sa capacité à lire les expressions des gens... et à le leur faire remarquer sans s'embarrasser de diplomatie. Du coup, il décida de faire preuve de la même honnêteté.

« Parce que j'ai cru que j'allais le perdre et que la peur reste encore là, même après le danger. Ça finira par passer. »

L'Exceed hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif. Il éprouvait probablement la même chose.

Au même moment, la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit et Happy débarqua en volant, puis se posa sur leur table.

« Salut, Happy, fit Sting, un peu surpris de le voir là.

— Salut ! C'est Makarov qui m'envoie, il a un mot pour toi.

— Merci », dit Sting en prenant le papier que lui tendait Happy.

Il le déroula et parcourut les quelques lignes.

« Je vois... Dis à Makarov que j'y serai.

— Attends, j'ai autre chose pour toi. »

Le chat fouilla dans un petit sac à dos et en sortit un sac en papier.

« Ça, c'est de la part de Natsu. Il m'a menacé de mort si je regardais ce qu'il y avait dedans. »

Sting écarquilla les yeux. Ça, c'était étrange. Vaincu par la curiosité, il jeta un coup d'œil discret à l'intérieur du sac et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Euh... merci, Happy...

— Je lui transmets un message ?

— A-absolument pas », bafouilla Sting.

Il baissa les yeux pour éviter les regards curieux de ses camarades et termina vite fait son café, tandis qu'Happy repartait à tire-d'aile.

« Réunion avec le roi et les maîtres de guilde cet après-midi, expliqua-t-il d'une traite, toujours sans regarder ses camarades. Je vais me préparer. Yuki, s'il te plaît, veille sur Rogue pendant mon absence.

— Bien sûr », acquiesça la constellationniste.

Sting se leva et regagna son bureau pratiquement en courant, le mystérieux sac en papier dans une main, la lettre de Makarov dans l'autre.

* * *

La réunion de l'après-midi ne donna rien. Ils s'étaient contentés de débriefer les événements des derniers jours, mais personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il convenait de faire maintenant que les membres du Conseil étaient tous en prison. Il allait falloir du temps, des négociations, et... d'autres réunions. Sting en pâlissait déjà d'ennui. Être maître de guilde comportait bien des avantages, mais les réunions et la paperasse n'en faisaient pas partie. Et puis, il se sentait un peu trop jeune et un peu trop insignifiant pour contribuer à des discussions qui changeraient l'avenir du monde magique. Il n'aimait guère assumer ce genre de responsabilités. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était terminer les Jeux magiques, remporter la compétition, et repartir en mission.

Incapable de se sortir du labyrinthe mental plein de chausses-trappes où il se trouvait, il décida de s'isoler un peu – ce qu'il faisait, il en avait conscience, bien plus souvent que d'ordinaire ces derniers temps. Mais voilà, l'anxiété et l'incertitude le rongeaient, et plus il essayait de réfléchir, plus la confusion augmentait.

Le soir tombait peu à peu sur la capitale, allongeant les ombres entre les bâtiments anciens du centre-ville. Sting déambula dans les rues qui se vidaient tandis que les marchands itinérants remballaient leurs étalages. Dans le ciel indigo, les premières étoiles s'allumaient, écho des réverbères qui traçaient en pointillé un chemin de lumière dans les ombres grandissantes de la ville. Il ne voulait pas retourner immédiatement à sa guilde, où l'attendaient bien en évidence tous les problèmes qu'il essayait de fuir. Il était assailli par le doute, remettait tout en question. Avait-il bien fait de prendre la place de Jienma ? Avait-il vraiment les épaules pour assumer un rôle de leader au sein du monde magique ? Et puis, autant se l'avouer tout de suite, ses soucis de maître de guilde n'étaient pas les seuls à peser lourd sur sa conscience. Avait-il raison de suivre la route qu'il était en train de prendre avec Rogue ? Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Voulait-il changer la relation qu'il avait avec lui ? Et puis, qu'est-ce qui changerait exactement ? Il craignait de le découvrir, parce que Rogue était son point d'équilibre, la personne qui apportait de la stabilité et de la cohérence à sa vie. C'était son compagnon de toujours, et son soutien quotidien. Et pourtant, après la déclaration qu'il lui avait faite, il ne pouvait pas agir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et il pouvait encore moins ignorer la violence de ses émotions quand il l'avait retrouvé ensanglanté dans cette cellule, puis quand il l'avait vu cracher du sang et cru qu'il allait mourir. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait oublier ce qui s'était déjà passé entre eux. Le souvenir physique et émotionnel de leur dernier baiser s'accrochait à sa conscience, le poussant à revoir ses priorités : c'était effrayant, d'accord, mais c'était certainement important. Tôt ou tard, il devrait y faire face. Comme Natsu le lui avait rappelé à sa façon incroyablement peu subtile en lui faisant don par l'intermédiaire de Happy... d'une bouteille de lubrifiant. À moitié utilisée, en plus.

« Quel crétin... » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Là-dessus, il décida de rentrer à la guilde.

* * *

 _Le lendemain..._

Rogue rêvait.

Il se trouvait sur un bateau, mais curieusement, il n'avait pas le mal des transports. La brise et le soleil se précipitaient sur son visage tandis que les flots défilaient en effleurant la coque dans une série de murmures. Il se sentait libre. Serein. Le bateau avait beau avancer, c'était comme s'il ne parcourait aucune distance, comme si le temps ne s'écoulait plus, se contentant de répéter l'instant en boucle.

Le bruit de la voile qui claquait dans le vent emplit son esprit, oblitérant le reste de ses perceptions. Et doucement, sa pensée et ses perceptions reprirent le chemin de la conscience. Il entendait toujours la toile tressauter dans la brise, mais il prit aussi conscience de la lumière qui rebondissait sur ses paupières fermées. Puis, il perçut le parfum du sable chaud, légèrement iodé, avec une note de cœur comme de la vanille ou du monoï, quelque chose de sucré et de persistant, étourdissant.

L'odeur de Sting.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Les rideaux se froissaient dans le vent par la fenêtre ouverte, écho assourdi du bruit de la voile dans son rêve. Le soleil inondait le lit où il reposait, et les draps étaient pleins de cette odeur d'océan.

La chambre de Sting...

Son corps lui paraissait étrangement lourd. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant trois jours, et pourtant, il se sentait toujours épuisé. Il joua des coudes pour se redresser et s'appuya sur la tête de lit, déjà essoufflé par ce simple effort. Il baissa les yeux pour regarder sa poitrine. Sa peau nue était plus ou moins intacte, à part quelques nouvelles cicatrices. Tout semblait fonctionner normalement. Il était juste épuisé.

À cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et Sting apparut. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, puis il se dépêcha d'entrer et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

« Tu es réveillé !

— En un sens... marmonna Rogue. Quelle heure il est ? Quel jour on est ? Et qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ?

— Oulà, oulà, c'est beaucoup de questions d'un coup. Attends une seconde, je vais te chercher du café. »

Avant que Rogue n'ait le temps de protester, Sting avait de nouveau disparu. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec du café et le petit-déjeuner. Rogue ne toucha qu'au café. Il avait l'estomac complètement noué.

« Ça fait deux jours que tu es dans les vapes, expliqua Sting. Avant-hier, on a été attaqués par le Conseil, le soir après que tu te sois évanoui. Ça a été une dure bataille et j'ai mis un temps fou à te retrouver dans la forteresse. Akira t'a soigné. Il ou elle, je ne sais toujours pas, t'a sauvé la vie. Après ça, je me suis endormi comme un con et Orga nous a ramenés. Depuis, t'es toujours dans mon lit.

— Je vois... Vous... vous avez gagné, alors ?

— Ouaip. Ça a été plutôt épique. À ce propos... J'aimerais vraiment rester avec toi, mais j'ai affaire avec les autres maîtres de guilde... Je t'envoie Frosh, il sera hyper content de te voir réveillé. Et j'ai chargé Yukino de veiller sur toi le temps que je revienne.

— J'ai pas besoin que...

— Je n'accepterai aucune protestation. Tu as failli mourir. Ça va aller mieux, maintenant, mais tu restes là où tu es et tu fais ce qu'on te dit jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves tes forces, point barre. »

Rogue fixa son partenaire un long moment, mais renonça à discuter. Derrière la bonne humeur de Sting, l'inquiétude assombrissait ses yeux d'ordinaire pétillants.

« Ok... murmura Rogue. Et tu reviens quand ?

— Dans quelques heures. »

Sting dansa d'un pied sur l'autre près de la porte, et finalement, il revint près du lit, et fit quelque chose de complètement inattendu qui confirma à Rogue qu'il était tout à fait réveillé, en dépit de son état de confusion et de fatigue. Son coéquipier s'agenouilla près du lit, prit sa main gauche dans la sienne et la pressa contre ses lèvres. Rogue sentit ce baiser dans son corps, comme si ces lèvres sur le dos de sa main touchaient littéralement tous ses réseaux nerveux à la fois.

Sting parut ne s'apercevoir de rien quand il se releva, se contentant de lui adresser un sourire radieux.

« À ce soir », lança-t-il avant de s'éclipser.

Rogue retomba sur l'oreiller, encore plus sonné et confus qu'au moment où il s'était réveillé. Quelques instants plus tard, Frosh débarqua et sauta sur le lit en pleurant de joie.

« Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de te voir, Frosh », sourit le chasseur de dragons en étreignant son chat.

Plus tard, Yukino passa le voir. Ils discutèrent un moment, puis il décida de se lever. Il en avait plus que marre de traîner au lit, même s'il était toujours aussi fatigué. La constellationniste protesta mais il l'ignora complètement et s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Après quoi, il passa un pantalon noir ample, noua la ceinture de son kimono rouge sombre, et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé qui se trouvait dans le bureau de Sting, à gauche du bureau, juste sous une fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Il attrapa un bouquin et se plongea dans la lecture... et s'endormit, encore une fois.

* * *

« Hey, salut Rogue ! »

La voix enthousiaste le tira brusquement de son sommeil. Il lâcha le livre qu'il tenait encore sur sa poitrine et se redressa un peu trop vite, ce qui lui fit tourner la tête. Il ajusta sa vision et remarqua trois visiteurs : Grey, Natsu, et... Akira ?

« Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, dit Natsu. On venait voir comment t'allais, et on a croisé Akira en route. »

Rogue se frotta le visage.

« C'est gentil... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais... j'arrête pas de dormir.

— C'est normal, t'inquiète ! le rassura Akira. Ça devrait vite passer. »

Il observa l'herboriste et demanda :

« C'est bien toi qui m'as soigné ?

— Ouaip !

— Merci infiniment, murmura le chasseur de dragons en inclinant la tête.

— Prends pas cet air solennel, y a pas de quoi ! Et puis, de toute façon, j'avais pas vraiment le choix. Sting m'a fait comprendre que j'avais, disons... plutôt intérêt à réussir. »

Rogue rougit légèrement.

« Désolé pour ça... Euh... je peux savoir ce que tu fiches, Natsu ? »

Le mage de feu se baladait dans le bureau de Sting en fouillant partout, lisant et jetant des papiers au fur et à mesure de sa perquisition.

« Sting est pas très organisé, commenta-t-il en rompant l'équilibre précaire d'une pile de dossiers.

— Natsu, enfin, mais de quoi tu te mêles ?! » l'engueula Grey.

Rogue ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu trouveras rien d'intéressant ici. Tous les trucs sensibles sont sous clef, alors pas la peine de te donner ce mal... »

Le chasseur de dragons de feu haussa les épaules, puis s'assit dans le fauteuil de Sting et mit les pieds sur la table.

« Ouais, plutôt sympa, constata-t-il. Je comprends pourquoi il se la pète autant, maintenant.

— Natsu...

— Quoi ? C'est pas comme si je... »

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Sting entra dans la pièce.

« Ben tiens, fit-il d'un air amusé. Il suffit que je m'absente un rien de temps pour qu'on tente déjà de me piquer ma place. »

Il traversa la pièce et souleva Natsu sans aménité.

« Enlève-toi de là. » Il repoussa le mage de feu et secoua la tête. « Nan mais je rêve... »

Natsu grogna, sans protester davantage. Sting lui lança un regard menaçant, mais ignora son fauteuil et alla s'asseoir près de Rogue sur le canapé.

« Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

— Ça va, répondit laconiquement le dragon de l'ombre.

— Bon, puisque vous êtes là, dit Sting à leurs visiteurs, vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

— Pourquoi pas, dit Grey. J'espère que les Jeux vont bientôt pouvoir reprendre... On s'ennuie, en attendant...

— C'est clair. Je pense que ça devrait être bon d'ici la fin de la semaine, parce que le roi est aussi de ton avis. »

Il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose quand il sentit quelque chose de lourd lui tomber sur l'épaule. Il tourna la tête et vit que Rogue s'était encore endormi.

« Décidément... C'est corsé, tes médocs, Akira.

— Ça veut dire que ça fonctionne, répondit l'herboriste, un sourire illuminant son visage.

— Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant que tu ne fais plus partie de Léviathan ? »

À cette question, le visage halé d'Akira s'assombrit.

« Je ne sais pas... Je suppose que je vais essayer de me trouver une nouvelle guilde...

— T'as qu'à venir chez nous, proposa Natsu. On aurait bien besoin de quelqu'un comme toi, qui pratique la magie des soins. »

Akira écarquilla les yeux.

« Moi ? Chez vous ?

— Pourquoi pas ? J'ai pas raison, Grey ?

— Si, acquiesça le mage de glace. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. »

Akira en resta bouche bée.

« Mais avant, ajouta Natsu, j'aimerais quand même bien savoir si t'es un garçon ou une fille, histoire de savoir comment on doit s'adresser à toi... »

L'herboriste eut un petit rire.

« Très bien, je vais vous le dire... En fait... Ça dépend des jours.

— Hein ?!

— Là, je suis 'neutre'. Attends et vois par toi-même. »

L'herboriste ferma les yeux et se concentra. Un halo de lumière verte entoura sa silhouette et un instant plus tard, ils découvrirent une jeune fille androgyne, un peu garçon manqué, mais une fille quand même.

« Et voilà ! Et maintenant, dans l'autre sens... »

La lumière verte réapparut et quand elle se dissipa, Akira avait l'air d'un garçon, quoiqu'un peu efféminé.

« Ben ça alors... murmura Natsu.

— Attends... intervint Grey. Tu changes... euh... tu changes _tout_ ton corps, comme ça ?

— Et ouais ! Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ?

— Mais à l'origine...

— Ah, ça, Grey, c'est une discussion pour plus tard.

— J'hallucine... commenta Sting. Et... Tu préfères être un garçon ou une fille ? »

Une nouvelle fois, l'herboriste haussa les épaules.

« Ça dépend des jours, répéta sa version masculine. Et aussi... de qui j'ai envie de séduire ! » ajouta-t-il, ses yeux vert émeraude étincelant de malice.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Sting en se tournant vers le mage de feu, un sourire ironique aux lèvres, tu fais bien de chercher à le recruter... Puisque d'ici quelques jours, Grey ne fera plus partie de ta guilde. »

Natsu s'apprêtait à protester violemment quand Rogue marmonna, à moitié conscient :

« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait, Sting ?

— Mais rien ! Rien qui ne soit pas dans notre intérêt, en tout cas...

— Mpf... »

Akira s'approcha et décrocha une fiole à sa ceinture pour la donner à Sting.

« Tiens, dit-il. Ça aidera à contrecarrer les effets narcotiques de l'autre médicament.

— Oh... merci.

— Bon, mais quoi qu'il en soit, on devrait le laisser se reposer. Alors dites... » Akira se tourna vers Natsu et Grey. « Vous étiez vraiment sérieux, pour la proposition ?

— Oui, confirma Grey. Bien sûr, il faudra l'accord de Makarov... Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'y opposerait. Rentre avec nous à l'auberge, et on lui en parlera.

— Ok... Super, alors...

— À plus, Sting ! lança Natsu en s'éloignant.

— À plus ! »

Le trio quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui. Sting resta immobile, Rogue appuyé sur son épaule, son souffle balayant régulièrement son cou. Sting regarda le flacon que venait de lui donner Akira, mais ne le déboucha pas tout de suite. Il resta un moment à contempler la poussière qui dansait dans le soleil, immobile.

* * *

Rogue faisait encore le même rêve. Le bateau, le soleil, le vent... Il se sentait bercé, à la dérive vers mille territoires inconnus encore nichés dans le berceau brumeux de l'horizon. Il éprouvait la douce certitude de voyager dans la bonne direction, peut-être précisément parce qu'il n'en avait pris aucune. Le vent le poussait en avant, toujours plus proche de ce parfum familier qui flottait tel un spectre de souvenir, guidant sa traversée.

Il ouvrit les yeux, baigné par cette odeur qui imprégnait son rêve, et s'aperçut qu'il était appuyé contre Sting.

« Ils sont partis ? dit-il, un peu hébété, en se frottant les paupières pour chasser le sommeil qui les alourdissait.

— Oui, confirma Sting doucement. Ça fait un moment déjà. »

Rogue se redressa, intrigué par la tranquillité souriante qui transparaissait dans la voix de Sting. Celui-ci le regarda d'une façon qui lui provoqua une petite crise de tachycardie, puis le dragon blanc ajouta :

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Rogue refoula la panique qui montait dans sa poitrine. C'était là quelque chose qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre.

« Je crois que j'ai rêvé de toi, la nuit dernière. »

Rogue repensa brusquement au rêve qu'il venait de faire, puis fronça les sourcils.

« Et c'est ça que tu voulais me dire ?!

— Non... C'est juste que ce rêve... m'a aidé à comprendre certaines choses. Des choses que j'aurais dû comprendre il y a un moment déjà. »

Il s'interrompit, mais Rogue ne le poussa pas.

« Contrairement à toi, je ne dirais pas que j'ai _toujours_ été amoureux de toi. Mais... maintenant... Je le suis. Définitivement. »

Alors que c'était ce qu'il espérait entendre depuis un bon moment, cette confession prit Rogue au dépourvu. Il s'aperçut qu'il s'était surtout préparé au pire, et pas tellement à cette possibilité... Il avait presque cessé de l'envisager, si bien qu'il avait oublié que cet espoir pouvait bel et bien se transformer en réalité. Il leva la tête pour regarder Sting. Celui-ci lui souriait, le soleil jouant dans ses iris comme la lumière à la surface de l'océan, un éclat scintillant, limpide et mouillé, qui palpitait comme un trésor enfoui.

« Je t'aime », déclara le dragon blanc.

Rogue frémit, perturbé par un sentiment d'irréalité. C'était comme si la pièce s'éloignait et se rapprochait à la fois, tandis qu'un bourdonnement lui emplissait les oreilles. Un mélange de soulagement, de bonheur et d'appréhension lui noua les entrailles. Il posa une main sur le visage de Sting et contempla ses lèvres un long moment, comme s'il hésitait à s'emparer d'une friandise alléchante, mais potentiellement dangereuse. Puis, il décida que tout cela n'importait plus et se pencha pour goûter à la gourmandise dont il rêvait.

Un simple effleurement des lèvres, tout en légèreté et en lenteur, céda rapidement la place à un baiser fiévreux et empressé. Rogue eut l'étrange impression d'avoir toujours été en couple avec Sting et de le retrouver après de longs mois d'absence. Le désir entre eux, son intensité, son parfum, sa chaleur, avaient tous les traits de l'évidence, toute la cruauté du manque, toute la clarté de la joie. C'était comme toucher un corps qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur, retrouver la terre familière qu'il poursuivait dans son rêve, sur le bateau...

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'en apercevoir, Sting était assis à califourchon sur lui, tirant sur son kimono pour découvrir ses épaules. Il émit un petit son étranglé tandis que Sting se collait à lui, pressant son entrejambe contre la sienne. D'une main un peu tremblante, il remonta le t-shirt de son partenaire, qui l'enleva et le balança à l'autre bout de la pièce, offrant la vision de son torse musclé à son coéquipier. Celui se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Un piercing ornait le téton gauche de son partenaire. Quand est-ce qu'il avait fait ça ?! Absurdement, il repensa à Gajeel, qui lui avait assuré que les piercings lui iraient bien. Cependant, ce petit bout de métal passé dans un téton rose et provocateur représentait en cet instant la chose la plus excitante qu'il ait jamais vue. Il se pencha pour le titiller du bout de la langue. Sting se rejeta en arrière en sifflant, broyant ses épaules sous ses doigts. Il ondula des hanches, provoquant une onde de chaleur dans le bas-ventre de Rogue. Celui-ci délaissa le piercing et chercha à nouveau les lèvres de son partenaire, glissant ses mains sur son jean. Il lui empoigna les fesses, puis le haut des cuisses, et se mit debout en soulevant Sting dans le même mouvement. Il le plaqua contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte de la chambre, l'esprit trop embrouillé par le désir pour s'arrêter juste une seconde pour actionner la poignée... Il déposa son partenaire sur le sol et se débarrassa de son kimono. Sting le dévora du regard avec une intensité qui le fit frissonner.

Le dragon blanc observa tous les détails de ce corps qu'il connaissait bien, et qui pourtant lui apparaissait soudain sous un autre jour. Puis, il plongea son regard dans les yeux rouges de Rogue et y retrouva un écho des ténèbres qui l'avaient enveloppé cette nuit, dans son rêve. Ce réconfort, cette plénitude, la sensation d'exister dans un espace-temps différent, sous les étoiles, dans la nuit d'été de Rogue.

Il saisit son partenaire par la taille et inversa les positions. Quand Rogue fut dos au mur, il ne se laissa pas le temps réfléchir et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il fit glisser son pantalon sur ses hanches et se retrouva nez à nez avec sa verge dressée.

 _Bon,_ pensa-t-il, _c'est le moment de voir ce que valent les conseils de Natsu._ Et il se mit en devoir d'appliquer les préceptes de l'art de la fellation selon le dragon de feu.

Il commença par lécher la verge de bas en haut, glissant une main entre les cuisses de Rogue pour une caresse appuyée sur la racine de sa queue. Puis, il empoigna doucement ses testicules et engloutit la quasi totalité de son sexe. Il remonta jusqu'au gland en pressant les lèvres, puis il roula sa langue autour du prépuce. Il fit glisser la peau fine pour découvrir entièrement le gland, referma la main gauche sur la base de la queue, et suça la partie supérieure tout en masturbant son partenaire.

Celui-ci renversa la tête contre le mur. D'une main, il attrapa la chevelure de Sting, de l'autre, il se couvrit la bouche pour étouffer ses gémissements. Il jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à la porte. Sting n'avait probablement pas pensé à la verrouiller. Il voulut le lui faire remarquer, mais à ce moment, son partenaire agrippa ses hanches des deux mains et engloutit de nouveau sa queue. Et tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans cette bouche chaude et avide, Rogue comprit que tant que Sting ferait ça, il lui serait pratiquement impossible de penser correctement. Son bassin se mit à bouger contre sa volonté. Il se sentit glisser contre le mur, les hanches en avant, chaque soubresaut de plaisir précipitant son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve aussi hors d'haleine qu'après un combat acharné. Son esprit se vida, ses perceptions s'aiguisèrent, à la fois brillantes et confuses dans la brume du plaisir. La jouissance monta en lui comme la magie le faisait, crépitant dans son ventre, toute prête à exploser. Il poussa un cri étranglé et se mordit le poing. Il se tendit, submergé par la vague brutale de la jouissance.

Un peu surpris, Sting manqua de s'étrangler, mais parvint à tout avaler juste à temps. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de s'activer très longtemps, et se flatta d'avoir donné un orgasme à Rogue aussi vite. Il se recula et s'essuya les lèvres, la tête un peu légère. Rogue l'attrapa par l'avant-bras et le redressa, puis l'attira à lui et l'embrassa avec une passion qui alluma un brasier dans son bas-ventre. Le goût amer de la semence se mélangea à celui de la bouche de Rogue, qui semblait ne plus vouloir lâcher ses lèvres. Sting les sentait déjà gonfler et rougir sous les assauts du dragon de l'ombre.

Enfin, ils rompirent l'étreinte, essoufflés.

Ils se regardèrent, s'adressant mutuellement une interrogation muette.

Rogue abandonna le pantalon qui gisait toujours à mi-hauteur de ses cuisses et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Sting. Il faisait encore jour, et le soleil pénétrait à flots par l'une des trois fenêtres. C'était celle qui donnait sur le jardin de la guilde. Le parfum vanillé des fleurs baignait la chambre, la lumière pleuvait sur les draps, le vent soufflait en silence sur leur peau dénudée.

Rogue s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil, submergé par les souvenirs de son rêve. Derrière lui, Sting vint l'enlacer et se presser contre son corps nu. Rogue frissonna dans cette étreinte, attrapa la main de Sting et la posa sur sa queue qui tressaillit, déjà prête à plus d'action. La bouche de Sting vint se poser sur son épaule, remonta le long de sa clavicule, puis s'attarda sur sa nuque. Il se raidit quand son partenaire le mordit tout en serrant sa queue dans son poing. Il laissa échapper un cri étouffé. La douleur de la morsure réveilla en lui toute la noirceur du désir, telle une vague de ténèbres qui s'abattit sur lui, ravageant tout.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte et fit basculer Sting sur le lit avant de s'allonger sur lui. Il défit sa ceinture avec des gestes maladroits, déboutonna son jean et glissa une main dans son boxer. Sting se cambra sur le lit, la respiration bloquée. Rogue se pencha pour recueillir son soupir entrecoupé, tandis qu'il crispait le poings dans le creux de ses reins, pinçant sa peau douloureusement au passage. Rogue resserra sa poigne et recula pour observer le visage de Sting. Les joues empourprées, il fermait les yeux, ses lèvres gonflées et humides tremblaient un peu. Rogue avala sa salive, à la fois hypnotisé et intimidé par la vision de son partenaire, son frère d'âme, son meilleur ami, qui s'abandonnait à ses mains et à sa bouche. À contrecœur, il abandonna l'étreinte pour aller s'asseoir au bout du lit. Il posa la jambe droite de Sting sur sa cuisse et s'attela à lui enlever ses boots.

Sting parut presque surpris par la manœuvre, comme s'il avait oublié qu'il portait toujours ses chaussures. Puis, ses iris clairs fondirent dans une mer azur de désir et sa poitrine se crispa dans la pure anticipation de plaisir à venir. Les doigts de Rogue tremblèrent sur les lacets et il s'embrouilla, déconcentré par ces yeux bleu saphir qui brillaient dans le soleil, suivant le moindre de ses mouvements. Du coup, il mit un temps démesuré pour lui enlever ces foutues boots, mais Sting ne parut pas lui en tenir rigueur. Pendant tout ce temps, il le dévora du regard, des mouvements involontaires agitant son bassin. Sa queue dressée et glorieuse palpitait sous le regard de Rogue, qui dut se faire violence pour achever de dénouer les lacets de la chaussure gauche. Après quoi, impatient, il retira d'un seul mouvement le jean et le boxer de Sting et les laissa en tas au pied du lit tandis qu'il revenait se coller au corps frémissant de son amant.

Cependant, à mesure qu'ils s'enlaçaient, se touchaient et se dévoraient les lèvres, quelque chose vint s'interposer entre eux, une pensée, une sensation, une hésitation.

« Sting... dit finalement Rogue. Je... je... »

Il ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase.

« Tu as envie de me pénétrer, pas vrai ? » demanda son partenaire en souriant.

Rogue se mordit la lèvre, incapable de nier comme de confirmer.

« Attends... Pousse-toi de là. »

Rogue s'exécuta et regarda Sting rouler sur le côté, exposant son fessier parfait à sa vue. Il fouilla dans son tiroir et en extirpa un petit flacon d'un air triomphant.

« Je suis d'accord, dit-il d'une voix cassée par le désir et l'émotion. Mais utilise ça et essaie d'y aller doucement.

— Sting... Cette bouteille est à moitié vide. »

Le dragon blanc eut un petit rire étouffé.

« Ça appartient à Natsu... » expliqua-t-il en rougissant.

Rogue leva un sourcil.

« Et... il l'a... oublié dans ta chambre ? »

Sting s'empourpra encore plus devant le sous-entendu.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est un cadeau... amical...

— Je vois... »

Rogue considéra la bouteille entamée d'un air désapprobateur. C'était dérangeant d'utiliser un truc dont Natsu et Grey avaient fait usage auparavant. Dérangeant, mais... Sûrement pas suffisant pour l'arrêter. Il s'empara du lubrifiant et en versa une bonne dose sur ses doigts. Il reboucha la bouteille et la laissa traîner sur les draps, puis reporta son attention sur Sting. Celui-ci le contemplait avec un mélange de frayeur et d'adoration qui lui noua les tripes. Le dragon blanc se hissa plus haut sur le lit, se cala dans les oreillers et écarta largement les jambes. Rogue marqua un temps d'arrêt, subjugué. La lumière du jour frappait encore dur et magnifiait tous les détails du corps de Sting. La lumière lui allait si bien... Plus que ça... La lumière était amoureuse de Sting. Elle enveloppait son corps, le sculptait et le pénétrait avec la délicatesse et l'ardeur d'un amant. Rogue se dépêcha de subtiliser ce corps au jour en fondant sur lui, en le couvrant de son propre corps, tandis que ses doigts tâtonnaient pour trouver l'orifice convoité. Son index roula entre les deux fesses jusqu'à ce qu'il touche au but. Là, il s'arrêta un instant, puis explora le contour et l'intérieur avec délicatesse et fermeté. Sting gémit doucement, sourire aux lèvres. Il s'arrêta de respirer juste un instant quand un doigt le pénétra, et eut envie de rire en repensant aux conseils très détaillés de Natsu à ce sujet. Jusque-là, Rogue suivait le protocole à la lettre.

 _Ah oui, c'est vrai, lui aussi a été briefé... Enfin, je suis sûr que c'était plus soft que ma conversation avec... Mais arrête de penser à Natsu, idiot !_

Il n'eut pas à se forcer, cela dit : il se raidit quand au contact d'un autre doigt à l'intérieur. C'était si étroit... Est-ce que quoi que ce soit de plus gros pouvait passer par là ?! Et pourtant, peu à peu, il se détendit, apprivoisant les sensations étranges et nouvelles. Rogue prenait tout son temps, lui laissant le temps d'apprendre à apprécier cette caresse incroyablement intime. Et bientôt, Sting découvrit qu'il pouvait y prendre du plaisir. Son souffle s'accéléra, le désir prit son bassin dans un étau. Il en voulait plus...

« Rogue... remets du lubrifiant et passe à la suite... »

Son compagnon obéit sans rien dire. Il le pénétra en douceur, sans s'enfoncer complètement en lui. Il resta un moment immobile, appuyé sur ses bras tendus, pour plonger son regard dans celui de Sting. Une drôle d'émotion envahit le dragon blanc, comme si son cœur se fendait en deux, et il comprit qu'il était heureux. Qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'en cet instant. Il sentit les larmes lui piqueter les yeux.

« Je te fais mal ? demanda Rogue.

— Non... souffla Sting. Je suis... je t'aime, Rogue. »

Le dragon de l'ombre frémit, et se pencha pour embrasser Sting tout en projetant ses hanches en avant. Sting gémit entre ses lèvres, acceptant la sensation bouleversante d'être possédé. Rogue donna un autre coup de rein, lent et ample, laissant à Sting tout le temps de sentir sa queue glisser en lui tandis que ses entrailles s'habituaient à sa présence. Puis, il accéléra le mouvement, le souffle court, la peau moite de sueur. Il passa une main sous la cuisse droite de Sting et la souleva tout en le pénétrant plus profondément. Puis, il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou tandis qu'il le pilonnait, ses soupirs se transformant en gémissements à mesure que le plaisir l'emportait. Il continua un moment, puis, il lâcha sa cuisse et s'effondra sur lui, hors d'haleine.

« Désolé... peux pas continuer plus longtemps... »

Sting rigola doucement.

« Pas de problème... »

Rogue roula sur le côté, les yeux fermés, sa chevelure en bataille étalée sur l'oreiller. Sting ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sexy, avec ses joues rosies par l'effort, la sueur sculptant les reliefs de ses muscles.

« Tu permets que je prenne la relève? » demanda-t-il.

Rogue ouvrit les yeux et lui lança un regard un peu surpris, mais acquiesça.

Ni une ni deux, Sting grimpa sur lui et s'empala sur sa verge.

Parfait, dans cette position, Rogue n'avait plus à fournir d'efforts. Il n'était pas encore bien remis et se sentait toujours faible, trop pour s'envoyer en l'air bien longtemps. Et puis... La vision de Sting qui le chevauchait en ondulant des hanches était tout bonnement stupéfiante d'érotisme. Sting explora un moment cette nouvelle position, et soudain, Rogue le sentit se resserrer sur lui avec force, tandis qu'un hoquet échappait à son amant, le visage crispé par le plaisir.

« Oh, putain... » murmura-t-il.

Presque prudemment, il releva le bassin avant de s'empaler à nouveau, et émit un autre cri étranglé. Rogue s'empara de sa queue tandis que Sting ondulait sur lui, cherchant le contact de sa main tout en bougeant de sorte à stimuler sa prostate. Rogue découvrit alors que si la lumière magnifiait Sting, le plaisir aussi. Son corps était à cet instant la chose la plus désirable que Rogue puisse imaginer. Son piercing neuf brillait sur son téton, ses abdos se contractaient tandis qu'il bougeait avec un mélange de grâce et de fougue, la tête renversée en arrière. Une goutte de sueur perla sur nuque, une autre roula sur ses pectoraux.. Rogue sentit l'orgasme approcher, fulgurant, aveuglant. Quand il le submergea, il cria, vaincu par la puissance de la sensation.

Sting voulait encore prendre son temps, mais à la seule idée de la semence répandue dans ses entrailles, à la simple pensée d'avoir fait jouir son partenaire, il perdit le contrôle.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans le silence de la chambre, ils avaient l'impression de flotter sous l'eau. Puis, peu à peu, la conscience des bruits environnants leur revint. Le bruissement des insectes au dehors, leurs souffles qui s'apaisaient, les sons étouffés provenant du hall de guilde. Allongés côte à côte, ils reprirent doucement leurs esprits. Puis, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et échangèrent un baiser plein de langueur, lassitude et contentement mêlés.

« Je t'en voudrais pas si tu t'endors, tu sais, observa Sting avec un soupçon de malice.

— Non... J'en ai marre de dormir. Et je ne veux pas perdre une seule seconde de ce moment. »

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder en silence, puis Sting roula sur le côté et se pencha par-dessus bord pour fouiller sous son lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Rogue, intrigué.

Sting ne lui répondit pas, mais émergea quelques secondes plus tard avec une boîte rectangulaire en bois sombre dans la main. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et en sortit une fine feuille de papier, et un sachet contenant une herbe sèche qui possédait une fragrance puissante. Il entreprit de rouler une cigarette avec des gestes experts qui dénotaient une longue habitude. Sous le regard interrogatif de Rogue, il expliqua :

« C'est Kenji qui m'a dégoté ça. J'avais des problèmes d'insomnie parce que je me faisais trop de soucis pour la guilde, alors je lui ai demandé s'il connaissait pas un truc qui m'aiderait à me détendre. »

Rogue s'assit à son tour.

« Et ça marche ?

— Du tonnerre.

— Je ne savais pas que tu t'inquiétais autant. Et je ne savais pas non plus que tu fumais, même si ça explique la drôle d'odeur que j'ai déjà sentie... »

Sting lui sourit.

« T'inquiète, c'était mon seul secret, et maintenant, tu le connais. »

Il acheva sa cigarette et l'alluma à l'aide d'un zippo également trouvé dans la boîte. Il inspira une longue bouffée, puis exhala lentement une fumée bleue fortement aromatique, entre le boisé et l'épicé. Il se rallongea et se laissa aller sur l'oreiller tout en tirant sur sa cigarette.

« Putain... ça fait du bien », murmura-t-il. Il rouvrit les yeux et tendit la cigarette à Rogue. « T'en veux ? »

Rogue haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas. »

Il aspira la fumée prudemment, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'étouffer. Sting le regarda tousser en souriant.

« Attends, on va faire autrement. »

Il lui reprit la cigarette, tira une bouffée, puis fit signe à Rogue d'approcher.

« Ouvre la bouche. »

Rogue s'exécuta et Sting se pencha jusqu'à poser les lèvres sur les siennes, puis il expira tout doucement. Rogue trouva cela étrangement sensuel, même s'il eut quand même une quinte de toux après. Il s'éloigna pour se rallonger, pris de vertige. Il éprouva un picotement dans les mains, et sa tête lui parut soudain très légère. Il ferma les yeux, accueillant la sensation. Une nouvelle fois, Sting exhala la fumée dans ses poumons et Rogue se sentit partir à la dérive. Sting acheva sa soufflette en l'embrassant, goûtant la saveur végétale sur sa langue et son palais. Rogue gémit doucement et l'attira plus près, dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent et fumèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de la cigarette et s'endormirent aussitôt le mégot écrasé, sans même s'en apercevoir.

* * *

Sting faisait de nouveau le même rêve. Allongé dans l'herbe, dans cette nuit sans lune qui sentait la menthe, l'encens et la pluie, à contempler les myriades d'étoiles lointaines, il laissa les ténèbres venir à lui. C'était comme s'il les respirait. Il les sentait se déployer dans ses poumons et pénétrer ses veines, se lover dans ses entrailles et dans son cœur. La sensation n'avait rien d'effrayant, elle lui apportait au contraire un sentiment de plénitude presque abyssal. Il voulait se noyer dans cette obscurité, la boire toute entière, faire qu'elle devienne une partie de lui-même.

La sensation de l'obscurité roulant sur sa peau s'intensifia, comme s'il plongeait dans un océan noir sans fin, sans fond. Sa chair se réveilla, parcourue de frémissements chauds et de minuscules palpitations. Son bas-ventre se contracta.

Il se réveilla.

Il retrouva les ténèbres de son rêve, partout dans la chambre... mais pas seulement. Il était allongé sur le ventre, et Rogue se serrait contre lui, une jambe enroulée autour des siennes, ses lèvres tièdes effleurant la courbe de sa nuque. Sting ne manqua pas non plus de remarquer l'érection qui se pressait contre sa hanche. Une main descendit sur ses fesses. Il gémit doucement, déjà dur lui aussi. Il se souleva sur ses coudes et sur ses genoux et Rogue l'enlaça, la poitrine collée à son dos, son entrejambe pressée contre ses fesses. Quelques minutes plus tard, son compagnon posa ses mains sur les siennes, sa bouche sur la base de sa nuque, et le pénétra d'un seul mouvement. Il le mordit un long moment, provoquant une cascade de frissons qui se répandirent jusque dans le bas de ses reins, jusque dans ses entrailles. Son corps se contracta, se laissant envahir et dominer par la nuit, se perdant dans un demi-rêve. Il se fit la proie des ténèbres, l'objet de leur désir, et laissa la lumière en lui chatoyer à la surface de sa peau et se diluer dans l'énergie sombre de son compagnon. Il enfouit son front dans l'oreiller, débordé par des vagues de plaisir. Comme dans son rêve, la nuit aiguisait son sens du toucher et de l'odorat, magnifiés par la perte de la vue. Ce bassin qui se pressait contre lui, soulevant le bas de son dos à chaque coup de reins, cette verge chaude enfouie en lui, cette bouche avide refermée sur sa nuque, et ces mains qui serraient les siennes avec force, tout n'était que pure sensualité, pur mouvement. Il se laissa emporter jusqu'à ce que la jouissance le ramène aux portes du sommeil.

Il replongea presque aussitôt dans le rêve, sans avoir vraiment remarqué la transition avec la réalité. Le corps détendu, apaisé, relâché, satisfait, il abandonna ses pensées dans la nuit.

* * *

Il était plus de midi quand ils émergèrent enfin. Ils se regardèrent, encore secoués émotionnellement et endoloris physiquement par les événements de l'après-midi et de la nuit. Puis, ils échangèrent un sourire confiant. Ça n'était qu'une nouvelle étape sur une route qu'ils parcouraient ensemble depuis plus de dix ans. Sting s'étira longuement, grimaçant en éprouvant les élancements douloureux à la base de sa colonne vertébrale. _Bah_ , pensa-t-il, _ça en valait bien la peine._

Il se leva, enfila un caleçon et un pantalon, puis passa dans son bureau... et constata qu'ils avaient oublié de fermer la porter tout comme de ramasser leurs fringues.

 _J'espère que personne n'est entré..._

Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et cria à travers le hall :

« Kenji ! Petit-dèj, steup ! Prévois pour quatre, je crois que je vais m'évanouir si je bouffe rien d'ici quelques minutes. »

Puis il claqua la porte et regagna sa chambre, ramassant les fringues au passage.

Quelques éclats de rire retentirent dans le hall.

« Pour quatre... Ouaip, il leur faudra au moins ça », s'amusa Orga, approuvé par un sourire de Rufus, tandis que Yukino retrouvait la même teinte pivoine qu'elle avait affichée presque toute la soirée de la veille.

Après tout, c'était tout juste s'ils ne s'étaient pas envoyés en l'air la porte grande ouverte. L'après-midi précédent, Rufus, venu réclamer une avance gracieuse à Sting à cause de soucis financiers liés à son caractère trop dépensier, était resté bloqué quelques secondes devant le spectacle de son maître de guilde à moitié nu suçant son coéquipier d'une façon qu'il avait mémorisée en deux qualificatifs : gourmande, et avide. Et plus tard, Yukino et Orga avaient commis l'erreur d'aller ramasser des herbes aromatiques dans le jardin pour une recette qu'ils avaient mis au point ensemble et comptaient tester ce soir-là. Par la fenêtre grande ouverte, ils avaient vu un bout d'une séance épique de rodéo qui avait laissé Yukino balbutiante et rougissante pendant toute la soirée. Et c'était sans compter le fait qu'il suffisait que le bourdonnement des conversations s'apaise et qu'on tende un peu l'oreille pour entendre les bruits suspects provenant de l'appartement de Sting... Et enfin, ce matin, Frosh et Lector, qui se demandaient pourquoi Rufus leur avait chaudement recommandé de ne pas entrer, avaient fini par venir voir ce que pouvaient bien faire leurs partenaires, et étaient tombés sur des fringues éparses.

« Rogue a disparu ! » s'était écrié Frosh à la vue des vêtements qui ne contenaient aucun chasseur de dragons.

Lector comprit plus vite et entraîna son ami hors de la pièce.

« Rogue t'expliquera plus tard, dit-il, mais il n'a pas disparu, ne t'inquiète pas. »

* * *

 _Deux heures et deux petits-déjeuners pour quatre plus tard..._

« Je suis sérieux, Rogue !

— Et si j'ai pas envie de discuter, tu vas parler tout seul ? »

Rogue émergea du bureau de Sting, son compagnon sur les talons. Rogue avait l'air pressé de se débarrasser de lui, et Sting bien décidé à lui coller aux basques. Ils traversèrent le hall de guilde, le dragon de l'ombre ignorant superbement le dragon de lumière, ou bien lui répondant par monosyllabes.

« Je dis juste que tu pousses trop tes limites ! insista Sting alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les escaliers.

— Intéressant, venant de toi.

— Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire !

— Non.

— Rogue !

— ... »

Orga et Rufus échangèrent un regard intrigué : même si on ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler ça se 'disputer', c'était en tout cas la première fois que les Dragons jumeaux exprimaient publiquement un désaccord.

« Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas m'ignorer éternellement, pas vrai ? dit Sting en grimpant les escaliers à la suite de son camarade.

— En fait, techniquement, je peux », répondit l'autre laconiquement.

Ils disparurent à l'étage et revinrent cinq minutes plus tard, Rogue dans des fringues différentes. Et ils parlaient toujours de la même chose.

« C'est toujours pareil, avec toi. Tu prends ton air impénétrable et après, moi, je dois me débrouiller pour savoir ce que tu penses, c'est agaçant, tu sais ?

— Non.

— Non ? Comment ça, 'non' ? Non à quoi ?

— Sting, tu me prends la tête pour rien.

— Je te prends pas la tête, je m'inquiète, c'est tout. Tu peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

— Par contre, je peux te semer.

— T'avise pas de prendre ta forme d'ombre, sinon je te jure que... »

Ils étaient arrivés presque aux portes de la guilde, et Rogue s'arrêta brusquement.

« Ça ira, je te le _promets_. Je peux partir, maintenant ? »

Sting hésita.

« Ouais... » finit-il par lâcher d'un air boudeur.

Rogue sourit. Il posa une main sur le visage de Sting et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« Je vais bien, je te le promets. J'ai vraiment besoin de m'entraîner un peu, là. Je suis rouillé, et les Jeux reprendront bientôt.

— D'accord... Mais ne force pas. »

Le dragon blanc posa un autre baiser sur les lèvres de son coéquipier et le laissa s'en aller, Frosh sur les talons.

« Une première dispute de couple... murmura Rufus. On s'en souvient toute sa vie.

— Yuki... fit Orga en donnant un coup de coude à la constellationniste. Tu baves, encore... »

Yukino se redressa en sursaut.

« Pardon... »

Orga se contenta de lui taper dans le dos d'un air hilare.

Sting resta à contempler la porte en hérissant pensivement les cheveux sur sa tête, puis il commença à se sentir observé, se retourna et vit tout le hall qui le dévisageait, certains surpris, d'autres souriants.

« Quoi ? dit-il en écartant les bras. Quelque chose à me dire ?

— Non, non, rien ! lui répondit-il en chœur.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Le maître de Sabertooth tourna les talons et disparut dans son bureau.

* * *

 **Je pensais à ce chapitre depuis... une douzaine de chapitres :) (je suis une auteure qui fonctionne pas mal par idées fixes, hé hé...) Alors j'ai juste essayé de mettre en forme les images, sensations et pensées qui ont hanté mon imagination. Je voulais quelque chose d'à la fois tendre et intense, quelque chose de poétique et de primal. Tout cela sans perdre la légèreté de ton à laquelle je tiens beaucoup. Résultat, ça a été assez délicat à écrire et ça m'a pris pas mal de temps, mais j'espère que le résultat vous aura plu :)**


	44. Labyrinthe - I

**Chers tous, une petite note de service pour commencer : pour ceux qui suivent _Fury Road_ , encore un peu de patience svp :) J'ai bien entamé le prochain chapitre, mais j'ai été pas mal absorbée par la présente histoire, et le présent chapitre, qui m'a demandé pas mal de retouches et exigé un certain travail d'introspection.**

 **Autre note de service : mardi prochain, la pécéiste convaincue que je suis va ENFIN pouvoir jouer à un Final Fantasy sur sa machine préférée (mon PC, donc, qui a même son petit nom : Garrus, en hommage au Turien de Mass Effect – parce qu'ils aiment tous les deux les calibrages). J'ai déjà vu des gameplays de Final Fantasy XV, fait la démo, regardé le film et la série animée (et même lu une fanfic sur le sujet). Et j'ai comme l'impression que je suis en train d'avoir un coup de foudre. Il se peut donc que je passe un nombre d'heures totalement déraisonnable à y jouer :p**

 **Voilà, voilà, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre, comme toujours, enjoy ! :)**

* * *

 _The madness here has locked you up  
And now your perfect world is fucked  
It's taken root inside your mind  
Run, child, run  
Run for your life  
You don't know now who you are  
You don't know now what love is for  
The mirror face you see is strange  
There's no one here to share your pain_

Knock knock  
Let me in...

Oomph!, _Labyrinth_ (English version)

« Plains ceux qui ont peur, car ils créent leurs propres terreurs. »

Stephen King, _La Ligne verte_

* * *

Quand Grey ouvrit les yeux, il faisait déjà grand jour et le soleil inondait la chambre. Il se tourna sur le côté, encore abruti de sommeil, désireux de profiter de cet interlude de calme cotonneux qui précède le réveil. Il était bien, juste à la lisière de ses rêves, et il suffirait de presque rien pour y retourner...

Il se redressa d'un geste brusque.

Les Jeux ! Les Jeux devaient reprendre aujourd'hui ! Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ?! Il jeta une main fébrile sur la table de nuit et attrapa le réveil. Huit heures. Ça allait encore, mais ils avaient intérêt à grouiller. Il tourna la tête et vit Natsu qui dormait paisiblement sur le ventre, étalé sur les trois quarts du lit. Ah. Voilà qui expliquait son mal de dos. Pour avoir assez d'espace dans le lit, il fallait batailler chaque nuit : c'était soit se tapir dans un coin, soit dormir avec un incendie collé dans le dos ou sur la poitrine. Parfois, Grey se résignait, d'autres fois, il essayait de conquérir son espace vital, mais généralement, comme aujourd'hui, il échouait. Pourtant, impossible d'en vouloir à son pétillant chasseur de dragons, parce qu'il était tellement adorable quand il dormait que Grey ne trouvait jamais le courage de lui faire remarquer ses pénibles habitudes nocturnes. Il grimaça quand il se rallongea – foutus reins, on aurait dit qu'il avait déjà dépassé la trentaine ! – et se pencha pour poser un baiser tout froid sur l'épaule du mage de feu.

« Natsu, réveille-toi. La compétition reprend, et on n'est pas en avance.

— Dis à Happy de s'en occuper... marmonna le chasseur de dragons.

— De quoi ? De la compétition ? Tu veux qu'il te remplace ?

— Une demi-douzaine de beignets, ça fera l'affaire. À la pomme...

— Désolé Natsu, mais ça fera pas l'affaire. Aujourd'hui, tu vas en avoir besoin du double.

— Nan... J'suis au régime...

— Pardon ?

— Pas vraiment, mais j'fais semblant... Parce que Grey arrête pas de me critiquer...

— Ah ouais ? Pas très sympa de sa part. En tout cas, il faut que tu manges. Beaucoup. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, les Jeux magiques reprennent...

— Plus tard, la pêche ! Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux poissons, Lucy ?... T'es de plus en plus bizarre... »

Grey étouffa un rire. Il aurait bien aimé poursuivre cette conversation – ce qui aurait été parfaitement possible : dialoguer avec Natsu endormi était devenu l'un de ses petits vices personnels – mais si ça continuait, ils allaient vraiment être en retard. Il secoua doucement son compagnon.

« Il faut vraiment que tu te lèves, Natsu. »

Aucune réaction. Grey se mordilla la lèvre comme il le faisait souvent quand il réfléchissait, puis s'illumina.

« Si tu ne te réveilles pas, tu rateras l'occasion de prendre ta revanche sur Sting. »

L'effet fut immédiat.

« Quoi ?! Où ? Quand ? » s'écria Natsu en s'asseyant dans le lit, les yeux encore brumeux de sommeil.

Grey s'esclaffa doucement.

« Les Jeux, Natsu. Les Jeux reprennent aujourd'hui.

— Oh... Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé avant ?!

— Pas faute d'avoir essayé... »

Natsu se rallongea dans le lit et s'étira longuement.

« Mal au dos, marmonna-t-il. T'as encore pris toute la place, avoue... »

Grey ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais un sourire remplaça rapidement son expression d'agacement.

« Tu sais que tu es la personne la plus adorable que je connaisse ?

— La... quoi ?! »

Grey secoua la tête et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Je prends la douche. Je suis prêt à avoir de l'eau tiède, si tu veux gagner du temps, mais pas plus chaud.

— Ça marche... »

Un peu étonné de cette bonne volonté, Grey se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Natsu s'étira encore, peinant à s'extraire des lambeaux de rêve qui flottaient encore autour de lui. Grey laissa la porte ouverte et le chasseur de dragons l'observa qui patientait, appuyé contre le lavabo, pendant que l'eau chauffait. La lumière du matin ruisselait sur sa peau blanche, rebondissant sur son corps comme sur une sculpture de glace. Natsu fronça les sourcils. Il avait un pressentiment bizarre. Quelle que soit l'épreuve prévue pour aujourd'hui, il comptait bien y participer. Parce que s'il y avait bien une chose que Natsu ne supportait pas, c'était de se faire su souci pour les autres, et peut-être que ce n'était qu'un écho des rêves qu'il avait fait cette nuit, mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose allait se passer. Alors quoi que ce soit, il préférait que ça lui arrive à lui. Il soupira et chassa ses idées noires, et rejoignit Grey sous la douche – non sans hurler que l'eau était glaciale, juste pour le plaisir de déclencher une petite dispute matinale.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la ville, l'équipe de Sabertooth était déjà en route pour l'arène. Il était encore tôt, mais ils avaient passé les derniers jours à s'entraîner – sauf Sting, qui avait souvent été retenu par le travail – et ils étaient gonflés à bloc. Rogue marchait en avant, conversant doucement avec Yukino. Sting l'enveloppa d'un regard amoureux des pieds à la tête, sans s'apercevoir qu'il souriait. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'une ou deux semaines auparavant, ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Ils avaient toujours été proches, mais pas intimes, pas comme ça. Et Sting avait bien l'impression que c'était la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée...

« Sting, tu m'écoutes ?! »

Le dragon blanc tressaillit et jeta un regard de côté à Rufus, qui l'observait d'un air critique sous son grand chapeau à plumes.

« Euh... pardon ?

— Le Conseil ! Je te demandais ce qui allait advenir du Conseil. Je dois avouer ma surprise : le roi autorise les Jeux à reprendre, alors que le monde magique est en pleine tourmente. Je trouve ça pour le moins étrange. »

Le visage de Sting s'assombrit. _Merci, Rufus, de me rappeler toute cette merde._

« Le truc, Rufus, c'est qu'on va pas pouvoir régler ça en quinze jours. Annuler les Jeux, ça foutrait un sacré bordel dans l'économie du royaume, et c'est justement parce que l'atmosphère est tendue et que les gens s'inquiètent qu'il faut conserver les apparences. Les Jeux, ça a toujours été le seul truc qui a vraiment uni les différentes guildes. Je ne m'en suis jamais vraiment rendu compte avant maintenant, mais à l'avenir, il va nous falloir bien plus qu'une simple compétition pour maintenir la paix et créer des rapports solidaires et durables entre les guildes. »

Rufus observa longuement le maître de Sabertooth.

« Hum... Je vois que tu as réfléchi à la question.

— Parce que tu crois vraiment que je me suis tourné les pouces ces derniers jours ?! Les Jeux, et cette crise... C'est un enfer à gérer, putain... »

Sting secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires. Rien qu'à penser à tout ça, tous les muscles de son dos se nouaient de stress.

« Excuse-moi, dit Rufus. Je ne voulais pas jouer les rabats-joie.

— Non, tu t'inquiètes, comme tout le monde, c'est normal. Je t'en veux pas. »

Sting enfonça les mains dans ses poches, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.

Rufus baissa la tête, se maudissant pour son manque de tact.

« On n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour le moment, reprit-il d'une voix douce. Puisque le roi a décidé la reprise des Jeux, alors c'est la seule chose qui doive nous préoccuper pour le moment. Tu as peut-être eu fort à faire ces derniers jours, mais nous non plus, on n'a pas chômé. On est prêts, plus que jamais.

— L'entraînement, hein ? fit Sting en retrouvant son sourire.

— Rogue en particulier a vraiment tout donné... À part le combat avec Gajeel l'autre jour, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu se déchaîner comme ça.

— Je lui avais pourtant dit de pas forcer ! » s'écria Sting en serrant les poings.

Rufus se maudit une seconde fois. Décidément, lui qui se flattait d'être bon psychologue, il avait apparemment tout faux ce matin-là.

« Si je te dis ça, prononça-t-il lentement, c'est parce qu'il est au sommet de sa forme. »

Sting le regarda d'un air étonné.

« Vraiment ?

— Vraiment, confirma Rufus en souriant. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi énergique. On dirait qu'il revient d'une thalasso, pas d'une expérience de mort imminente.

— Tu es sûr ? demanda Sting d'un air perplexe. Je sais qu'il a tendance à trop pousser ses limites, surtout ces derniers temps. J'ai essayé de le lui dire... Mais putain, jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi borné...

— À part toi, tu veux dire ? »

À cela, Sting ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Ok, tu marques un point. Tu es sûr qu'il va bien, alors ?

— Qu'il va bien ?! C'est censé être le Dragon de l'ombre, Sting.

— Et ?

— Il est rayonnant. »

Sting rougit.

« Tu as raison de t'empourprer, jeune maître, parce que je suis certain que tu as tout à voir là-dedans.

— Rufus... »

Le son clair de son rire fit définitivement retrouver son sourire à Sting.

« Ok, dit-il, j'ai pigé. Tu as raison, après tout. Pour l'instant, les Jeux, c'est notre seule préoccupation.

— J'aime mieux ça, sourit Rufus.

— Bon, les pipelettes, vous avez pas bientôt fini ? » lança Orga.

Sting et Rufus réalisèrent qu'ils avaient ralenti le pas au cours de leur discussion, et que le reste de leur équipe les attendait aux portes de l'arène. Ils se dépêchèrent de rattraper le groupe et remontèrent l'un des longs couloirs obscurs qui traversaient le stade.

* * *

« L'épreuve d'aujourd'hui, annonça l'homme-citrouille, est un peu particulière. Elle mettra davantage en jeu votre force de caractère que vos aptitudes magiques. Je ne peux vous en dévoiler plus. Je vous laisse choisir votre participant. »

Les équipes, réunies dans l'arène, discutèrent rapidement entre elles.

« Jubia, c'est toi qui es la plus à même de garder ton calme quoi qu'il arrive, déclara Edo-Lucy en regardant sa camarade aux cheveux bleus.

— Je suis flattée, Lucy. C'est d'accord. »

Du côté de Lamia Scale, la question ne fit guère de débat : Jura était un roc. Son endurance mentale n'avait rien à envier à sa résistance physique.

Quattro Cerberus décida d'envoyer Jäger : le type aux écouteurs n'avait peur de rien, pas même de Bacchus.

Du côté de Blue Pegasus, il fut convenu d'envoyer Hibiki. Le mage des archives avait l'habitude d'agir sous la pression : il n'avait pas son pareil pour garder son sang-froid.

« J'aimerais bien y aller, dit Orga à ses coéquipiers, mais je crois que question force de caractère, c'est toi le mieux placé, Sting. »

Le maître de Sabertooth haussa les sourcils. Il était étonné qu'Orga ait cette opinion de lui. Il regarda ses autres camarades, qui approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête.

« Ok les gars, si c'est ce que vous pensez, je vais faire en sorte de pas vous décevoir. »

Du côté de Fairy Tail, la balance penchait en faveur d'Erza, mais Natsu insista.

« Erza, je te le demande comme une faveur personnelle.

— Pourquoi tu y tiens autant, Natsu ?

— J'ai un drôle de pressentiment.

— Un pressentiment ? » répéta Fried en haussant un sourcil. Il était seulement à moitié étonné, cela dit : le chasseur de dragons semblait posséder une sorte de flair pour le danger.

Erza regarda son coéquipier, surprise par son sérieux. Il ne cherchait pas à foncer tête baissée comme il le faisait souvent, quelque chose le préoccupait réellement. Elle soupira.

« Très bien, Natsu. Mais fais attention à toi. »

Le mage de feu hocha la tête d'un air grave.

Les équipes regagnèrent les tribunes tandis qu'on demandait aux participants de bien vouloir s'écarter. Tout le monde eut alors la surprise de voir Edo-Jellal entrer dans l'arène.

Le roi d'Edolas s'inclina en guise de salut et déclara d'une voix forte :

« Le roi de Fiore a fait appel à moi pour l'organisation, car il s'avère que j'excelle en magie d'illusion. »

Il prit trois des cinq bâtons qu'il portait attachés dans le dos, et en planta trois en terre de sorte à former un triangle. Il joignit les mains et ferma les yeux. La magie tournoya autour de lui, puis circula entre les bâtons, qui se mirent à vibrer intensément. Après quelques secondes, il claqua des mains, et une vaste structure labyrinthique apparut au centre de l'arène.

« Ceci est l'une de mes illusions, expliqua-t-il. Quiconque entre là-dedans voit ses peurs se matérialiser. Les candidats d'aujourd'hui devront les maîtriser et trouver le chemin de la sortie par eux-mêmes. J'ai créé ce labyrinthe, mais je n'aurai pas la moindre influence sur les événements qui s'y produiront. Cette structure est imprégnée d'une magie qui se nourrit de la psyché de celui qui la traverse. Tout n'y sera que reflets. _Vos_ reflets.

— Et comme d'habitude, ajouta l'homme-citrouille, tous les coups sont permis.

— Bien entendu, acquiesça Jellal avec un petit sourire. Mais je doute que nos mages aient le temps de se saborder les uns les autres. Ils seront trop occupés avec leurs propres démons.

— Euh... Excusez-moi, fit Sting en s'avançant. Mais nos peurs... c'est un peu intime pour être étalé sur la place publique, non ?

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous serez les seuls à les voir. De l'extérieur, nous pourrons observer vos réactions, mais il nous sera impossible de savoir à quoi vous faites face.

— Je vois...

— D'autres questions ? » demanda l'homme-citrouille.

On lui répondit par des signes de dénégation.

« Bien. Il n'y a pas de limite de temps pour cette épreuve. La seule chose qui importe, c'est de sortir du labyrinthe. Le premier obtiendra cinq points pour son équipe, le deuxième trois points, et le troisième, un point. Bon courage ! »

* * *

Natsu leva la tête pour contempler les murs noirs et massifs, qui culminaient à environ cinq mètres de hauteur. Son pressentiment de ce matin ressurgit, plus intense et plus pressant. Il était censé affronter ses propres peurs... _Dans ce cas_ , pensa-t-il en serrant les poings, ç _a devrait être vite plié._ Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser facilement impressionner, même s'il n'était plus plus l'ado d'autrefois qui croyait dur comme fer que rien ni personne ne pouvait le détruire. Si la peur n'avait jamais occupé une grande place dans sa vie, c'était parce que d'autres sentiments plus forts la submergeaient chaque fois qu'elle pointait le bout de son nez. Quand on déborde d'énergie, la peur n'a pas le temps de se frayer un chemin en vous. Vous la prenez de vitesse.

Jura respira lentement et fit le vide dans son esprit. À vrai dire, il y avait bien des années qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé la peur. Les illusions du labyrinthe seraient-elles capable de faire ressurgir cette vieille émotion à la surface ? Il l'espérait presque, car un mage de son talent pouvait parfois trouver le monde un peu prévisible. Ses quelques décennies d'existence ne l'empêchait pas d'éprouver encore l'envie de se perfectionner, mais aussi de se confronter à ses propres émotions. Rien ne lui donnait davantage envie de vivre que le sentiment que son existence même était menacée. Comme la plupart des mages, tout simplement, il aimait se battre. Il aimait l'exaltation de la victoire, mais aussi la fierté qu'on éprouve à se relever. Il aimait devoir s'obstiner. Trouver en chaque jour une raison de se dépasser, encore et encore.

Jäger craignait davantage la peur elle-même que les choses qui pourraient la susciter. La peur avait le pouvoir d'affaiblir sa force et sa résolution et de ce fait, de faire vaciller l'image qu'il avait de lui-même et celle qu'il pensait renvoyer aux autres. Il craignait ses propres réactions, il redoutait le jour où il serait forcé de réévaluer sa façon d'être au monde. Jäger n'aimait guère changer et s'adapter. Il voulait rester tel : que le monde lui balance ce qu'il avait de pire, tant qu'il pouvait rester debout pour rire au nez de tous les cataclysmes imaginables.

Hibiki, quant à lui, était content de la confiance que lui avait accordée le reste de son équipe, mais il ne se sentait pas particulièrement à l'aise. Certes, il savait garder son calme en plein combat de sorte à tirer le meilleur parti de sa magie et de ses capacités intellectuelles, mais il n'était pas particulièrement puissant. Il ne pouvait pas, comme Natsu ou Sting, compter sur la force colossale des dragons. Pour braver le danger, il ne disposait que de son intellect.

Edo-Jubia fronça les sourcils, concentrée. Elle se méfiait de ce qu'elle allait trouver à l'intérieur de ce labyrinthe. Il existait bien des moyens d'effrayer une personne, et ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était de savoir que cet endroit-là puiserait dans son propre esprit : à ses yeux, rien ne peut être davantage effrayant que soi-même.

Sting, enfin, était à peu près dans le même état d'esprit que Hibiki : flatté de la confiance qu'on lui accordait, mais inquiet quant à sa capacité à honorer cette confiance. Sting avait plutôt une bonne idée de ce qui lui faisait peur, et il n'avait aucune envie de s'y retrouver confronté. Tout le monde semblait le croire capable de réussir... Mais que connaissaient vraiment ses coéquipiers de ses peurs ? Rogue savait sans doute, même s'ils en parlaient peu. Il mémorisa son regard confiant, la pression de ses doigts sur son épaule, son léger sourire avant qu'il ne tourne les talons pour le laisser seul affronter son épreuve. Il pouvait se servir de ces simples souvenirs comme de bouclier. Il y arriverait.

Après avoir échangé un regard, les concurrents s'engouffrèrent sous l'arche imposante qui tenait lieu de porte d'entrée, et découvrirent que le chemin se ramifiait presque aussitôt six embranchements. Sans se consulter, chacun prit le sien : aucun d'entre eux n'avait particulièrement envie de se retrouver avec un adversaire dans les pattes au moment d'affronter ses terreurs intimes.

* * *

Edo-Jubia longeait un couloir en ligne droite. Elle n'entendait absolument rien, sinon l'écho de ses propres pas, et ne voyait rien, sinon les parois noires et lisses qui délimitaient l'étroit corridor. Elle commençait à s'impatienter : c'était presque pire qu'il ne se passe rien. Elle demeurait dans l'expectative et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une appréhension grandissante à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait. Malgré elle, elle commença à imaginer la forme que prendraient ses terreurs personnelles, et à mesure qu'elle dérivait dans ses pensées, elle sentit la qualité de l'atmosphère se modifier subtilement, comme si l'air devenait plus dense, plus lourd. Puis, elle entendit un ruissellement lointain, d'abord comme un filet d'eau, puis le bruit s'intensifia et gonfla jusqu'à devenir le grondement d'un fleuve en furie.

Elle se figea au beau milieu du couloir.

À la différence de son double de Earthland, Edo-Jubia n'avait aucune affinité avec l'eau. C'était même tout l'inverse.

Le bruit satura ses oreilles, lui donnant envie de se recroqueviller en boule. Elle se força à garder le contrôle de sa respiration, sachant ce qui allait inévitablement se produire.

Ironiquement, ce ne fut d'abord qu'un simple ruissellement qui franchit le coude du couloir à quelques dizaines de mètres devant elle, juste une eau flasque et paresseuse qui se rapprochait avec lenteur, apparemment inoffensive. Jubia déglutit, déjà tétanisée par la vue de cette eau qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer vivante et douée de conscience, comme une entité sans nom, un monstre qui attendait qu'elle trébuche et se noie.

Elle recula pour s'éloigner de la marée montante, même si sa conscience lui criait que c'était vain. À chaque pas en arrière, l'eau grimpait le long de ses jambes, bouillonnante. Les parois du labyrinthe disparurent complètement et Jubia se revit, ce jour-là à Edolas.

Son village était accroché à la rivière comme une moule à son rocher, et pour cause : la vie était dure, sans merci, et le fleuve et son abondance de poisson constituait la seule source de subsistance pour les habitants de cette bourgade isolée aux confins du royaume. Jubia l'avait toujours détestée, cette rivière : à ses yeux d'enfant, elle représentait la cause directe des souffrances que ses parents faisaient de leur mieux pour dissimuler. Leur corps fourbus le soir venu, leurs cernes profonds, le sujet de toutes les discussions feutrées mêlées d'angoisse qu'ils croyaient qu'elle n'entendait pas, quand elle était couchée dans son petit lit, les yeux grand ouvert dans le noir.

Jusqu'à ce jour...

Cette année-là, les crues s'étaient avérées exceptionnelles. Les parents de Jubia étaient occupés à aider les autres villageois à construire des digues pour protéger les habitations et la petite Jubia, livrée à elle-même comme souvent, s'était approchée de l'eau, hypnotisée par la puissance des flots. Car si la petite fille détestait le fleuve, il l'avait également toujours fascinée. C'était comme un cauchemar familier, une figure tutélaire toute puissante à laquelle on voue une ferveur égale à sa haine. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher : elle s'était approchée tout au bord des flots tumultueux, avait plongé son regard dans le courant qui emportait tout sur son passage, comme dans une volonté malveillante de déchirer les terres dans lesquelles il avait fait son lit.

La petite fille qu'elle était n'avait pas su mesurer la distance ni la portée des eaux bouillonnantes, et avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qui lui arrivait, elle s'était retrouvée emportée par le déluge. Elle se souvenait avec acuité de la sensation de perdre pied, puis de rouler dans des eaux furieuses. Ballottée par le rouleau compresseur de la crue, elle avait perdu immédiatement tout sens des directions. Elle avalait la tasse, toussait et crachait, retrouvait un peu d'air, avant d'avaler la tasse de nouveau. Elle devait avoir huit ans, mais ce jour-là, elle avait compris qu'elle allait mourir.

Le cauchemar avait cessé aussi brutalement qu'il avait commencé. Portée par la violence des flots, elle avait heurté un arbre de plein fouet et échoué dans le nid de ses racines. Elle avait attendu là, dans le rempart fourni par le tronc et les racines, pendant ce qui lui était apparu comme des heures grelottantes de terreur. Elle ne conservait pas le moindre souvenir de son sauvetage, elle savait juste que d'une façon ou d'une autre, quelqu'un était arrivé et l'avait extirpée du cauchemar.

Mais aujourd'hui, qui viendrait pour elle ? Elle était seule et Jellal et l'arbitre avaient été clairs : il fallait dominer sa peur et sortir du labyrinthe.

Elle trouva la force de lâcher un rire désenchanté. _Dominer sa peur._ Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout face à une angoisse qui vous renvoie à l'enfance. La peur possède toutes sortes de pouvoir, y compris celui, le plus dérangeant peut-être, de vous faire redevenir ce que vous étiez, cette autre personne qui vous guette au fond de vos yeux et que nous ne voulez plus jamais voir. Comme un amant violent, un prof tyrannique, un spectre qui refuse de trouver le repos.

Jubia respira profondément, ignorant les empressements de la crue autour de ses cuisses. _Une illusion... Ce n'est qu'une illusion. Je ne suis_ plus _une petite fille._

Elle commença à remonter le courant.

* * *

Hibiki franchit un énième coude du labyrinthe noir et lisse, et soudain, se retrouva face à une salle de classe qu'il connaissait bien. Hibiki n'était pas un simple mage, c'était aussi un étudiant à l'université, et il avait sous les yeux _sa_ salle de classe. Il étudia la pièce déserte, traversée de rayons de soleil immobiles qui faisaient danser la poussière. Il n'y avait personne. Il serra les dents, fermement résolu à rester sur ses gardes, puis remonta l'allée centrale flanquée de pupitres vides. L'air sentait l'encre et le vieux papier, mais cette odeur familière ne le réconfortait en rien. Au contraire, elle ne faisait que souligner sa sensation d'étrangeté et de malaise, comme si aucun des éléments du décor n'était vraiment à sa place. Le désordre presque imperceptible dans l'arrangement de la pièce alluma un signal d'alerte dans sa conscience. Les ombres étaient trop profondes, les pupitres penchaient de biais, tous orientés non pas droit vers l'estrade, mais légèrement de côté, et dans des directions différentes. Ce n'était pas la salle de classe qu'il connaissait, celle où il se sentait bien, en harmonie avec lui-même, mais une version travestie qui faisait semblant d'être normale.

Prudemment, il avança jusqu'à l'estrade. Il grimpa dessus, fit le tour du bureau et prit une grande inspiration comme s'il s'apprêtait à présenter un exposé, puis se tourna face à la classe.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Tous les pupitres étaient occupés. Quelques secondes auparavant, la classe affichait la désolation tranquille d'une école en période de vacances scolaires, et soudain, tout le monde était là. Tous ses camarades. Et là encore, quelque chose n'allait pas. Leurs visages... Hibiki tressaillit en réalisant qu'ils avaient la bouche et les yeux cousus. Il recula sans s'en rendre compte, jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le tableau noir. Le choc le secoua comme s'il venait de se faire renverser par une calèche lancée à pleine vitesse. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant, espérant dissiper la vision d'horreur. Mais quand il souleva les paupières, rien n'avait changé. Il sentit quelque chose entre ses doigts et baissa les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'il tenait une feuille criblée de notes. Un exposé... Il avait un exposé à présenter. Il devait le faire, coûte que coûte, même s'il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi il s'y sentait forcé. Il déglutit, prêt à prendre la parole face à des cadavres qui se prenaient pour ses camarades.

Hibiki croyait déjà avoir sombré au fond de son cauchemar, mais quand il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire. Il plissa les yeux pour déchiffrer les notes et, pris de vertige, s'appuya contre le tableau. Il se frotta les paupières. Ça allait passer. Ça allait forcément passer. Il rouvrit les yeux et consulta de nouveau ses notes. En vain.

Il ne savait plus lire.

La panique le saisit à la gorge, mais il se força à rester calme. S'il ne pouvait pas lire, il pourrait forcément se rappeler de quoi il voulait parler. Il fouilla dans son esprit, simplement pour le découvrir aussi vierge que la feuille sur laquelle il avait penché sa plume la première fois qu'il avait commencé à rédiger son mémoire de fin d'étude. Non... C'était impossible... Et pourtant, à mesure qu'il essayait de se rappeler pourquoi il était aussi important de présenter cet exposé, son esprit se brouillait. Il ne savait plus rien ! Ni où il était, ni pourquoi il y était, et encore moins ce que contenaient les feuillets incompréhensibles qui tremblaient dans sa main.

Il jeta un regard désespéré sur l'assistance cousue. Les pantins n'avaient pas besoin d'yeux pour le fusiller du regard. Hibiki chercha furieusement dans son esprit un indice, une échappatoire, mais ne trouva rien d'autre qu'une brume de confusion qui engloutissait ses pensées, répandant une léthargie mortelle sur son intellect. Il restait seulement assez lucide pour éprouver chaque étape du processus, assez pour sentir son esprit lui échapper et disparaître comme un peu de poussière balayée par le vent.

* * *

Jäger attendit en vain les illusions du labyrinthe. Il ne faisait qu'évoluer toujours entre les mêmes murs. À chaque bifurcation, il choisissait au hasard, espérant finir par tomber sur la bonne intersection pour sortir de cette structure déprimante. Ses propres peurs matérialisées ? Il ne voyait rien de tout cela, sinon la répétition de ce qu'il avait déjà vu, les mêmes couloirs et embranchements interminables. À mesure qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément dans l'illusion de Jellal, le doute prit racine dans son cœur. N'était-ce pas la répétition même qui constituait l'illusion ? Il s'arrêta, le cœur battant dans sa gorge, tel un rappel inconfortable de sa propre mortalité. Qu'y avait-il au bout du chemin ? Et si, finalement, il n'y avait rien ? Et si, au bout du compte... il n'y avait rien à affronter ?

La pensée le terrifia et il chercha l'appui de la paroi noire et lisse. Ce mur était solide. Ce mur était... réel ? Il se rappela ce que Jellal avait dit : il évoluait en ce moment même dans une structure créée par un maître des illusions. Jäger serra les poings, rattrapé par une vague de nausée. D'ici, il n'entendait pas le moindre bruit provenant du stade. Alors il pressa la touche « play » de son baladeur et laissa la musique envahir ses oreilles.

Ça, au moins, c'était réel.

Pas vrai ?

La tête pleine de musique, il reprit son avancée dans le labyrinthe, à présent franchement crispé par l'absence des monstres ou souvenirs de tragédies qui aurait dû hanter toute personne normalement constituée. Était-il vide au point de n'avoir peur... que du vide ? Refusant d'admettre cette idée, il accéléra le pas. Quelque chose allait finir par se produire. Il devait y avoir davantage dans son esprit que la répétition de segments en ligne droite brisés par des angles occasionnels, qui ne dissimulaient rien sinon la reproduction du segment précédent... Un couloir après l'autre, l'espoir s'amenuisait, se détachant de lui fragment par fragment, comme un arbre perd son feuillage en automne.

Et pourtant, Jäger s'accrochait. Il y avait _forcément_ une sortie. Une fin. Toute chose a une fin, non ? Il ne se laisserait pas emprisonner, dominer par la peur du vide. Le labyrinthe lui mentait, cherchait à le charmer. Mais le mage de Quattro Cerberus savait bien qu'au-delà de ces foutues parois lisses et aveugles, il y avait un monde. Des camarades. Des gens qui comptaient sur lui. De futures batailles. Des bouteilles d'alcool et des nuits de rigolade. Non, ce n'était pas encore terminé. Il n'était pas mort, bordel !

Il n'était pas mort.

Pas vrai ?

* * *

Jura s'immobilisa en plein milieu des décombres fumants qui gisaient tout autour de lui. Lui qui d'ordinaire analysait chaque situation avec calme et mesure, se trouvait à présent dans l'incapacité d'appréhender ce qui venait de se produire. Il baissa les yeux sur ses poings fermés. Ses membres agités de tremblements incontrôlables refusaient de se tenir tranquilles, ses genoux flageolaient sous son poids, et une sueur glaciale coulait dans son dos. Jura observa ces manifestations physiques avec une sorte de détachement horrifié. Pouvait-il encore éprouver la peur ? Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute.

Car c'était bien la peur, la terreur, même, qui l'assaillait avec une force dont seule sa propre magie était l'égale.

Sa propre magie.

Il tressaillit, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés.

Il se sentit vaciller, comme si on l'agrippait pour le faire tomber en arrière. Il savait confusément ce qui avait causé le désastre autour de lui, et savait aussi ce qu'il allait trouver entre les débris fumants.

Péniblement, il se força à garder les yeux ouverts pour examiner son environnement.

Son esprit embrouillé peinait à recoller les morceaux, mais au fond de lui, il connaissait déjà la vérité. Sa conscience refusait simplement de la laisser éclater et emporter avec elle ce qui restait de sa raison.

Ce fut d'abord un éclat rose. Il approcha comme dans un rêve, et sans le moindre effort, il souleva la dalle de pierre énorme qui lui bouchait la vue. Il nota mentalement la présence de Sherry et de sa petite cousine, serrées l'une contre l'autre, les membres brisés, le crâne défoncé. La vérité ne parvenait pas encore à atteindre sa conscience.

Il se tourna de l'autre côté, avisa un petit bout de vieille femme, le visage exsangue et le chignon défait tâché de sang, qui gisait désarticulée comme une poupée au pied d'un mur fissuré.

Une nouvelle fois, il détourna la tête. D'autres noms défilèrent dans son esprit, associés à des corps sans visage éparpillés d'un bout à l'autre de cette vision d'apocalypse.

Il entendit alors un gémissement étouffé, à peine un souffle de vie. Le cœur fracassant sa poitrine, il se rapprocha de la source du bruit.

Leon était encore vivant. Il ne pouvait pas parler, parce que Jura lui avait brisé la mâchoire. Mais son regard était encore vif. Ses yeux gris clair dans lesquels Jura avait si souvent lu l'admiration et le respect, frôlant la vénération, se posèrent sur lui en une interrogation muette, accusatrice. Le souvenir de la voix du mage de glace résonna dans sa boîte crânienne.

 _Jura-sama... Vous êtes un exemple. Un jour, je voudrais devenir un mage digne de vous._

Le barrage qui empêchait son esprit de volet en éclats céda et le flot de la terreur le submergea tout entier. Près du corps broyé de Leon, il aperçut un morceau du fronton de la guilde, orné du symbole de Lamia Scale.

* * *

Sting progressait lentement, les épaules voûtées par la tension et l'anxiété. Il savait exactement à quoi s'attendre, et chaque minute qui passait ne faisait que prolonger l'appréhension de l'inévitable. Lui qui avait espéré participer à une épreuve qui lui ferait oublier ses préoccupations... Là-dessus, il avait eu tout faux.

Comme souvent...

Depuis qu'il avait remplacé Jienma, il apprenait lentement, avec réticence, que les choses ne se déroulaient jamais selon le plan, et qu'il ne suffisait pas de travailler dur pour se voir récompensé. Il fallait accepter l'échec, même quand il n'était pas mérité. Il avait eu affaire à des mauvais payeurs, à des clients hypocrites, à des gens qui se faisaient un régal de détruire l'image d'une guilde et de ses mages juste parce que ça les faisait exister, rencontré des gens qui clamaient leur rancœur envers tous ceux qui étaient différents d'eux comme si leur opinion allait de soi. Sting avait cherché à savoir comment se positionner dans un monde d'opinions contraires, sachant qu'il était impossible de concilier tout le monde. Et plus le temps passait, plus il se rapprochait de l'impasse qui se dressait sur son chemin, vers la contradiction qu'il éprouvait au plus profond de lui : on ne réforme pas le monde en demandant son avis à tout le monde. On ne dirige pas une guilde en laissant tout le monde parfaitement libre.

« Tu t'en aperçois enfin, Sting. »

Le dragon de lumière se figea. Il n'osa même pas lever la tête vers la voix trop familière.

« Alors, reprit la voix, tu es en mesure de me juger, _maintenant_? Le pouvoir est par nature coercitif, et tu le savais quand tu l'a pris... Alors qu'en penses-tu maintenant, hein ? Tu es satisfait ? »

Sting garda les yeux obstinément rivés sur la pointe de ses boots.

« Avoir des doutes, ce n'est pas renoncer, répondit-il lentement. Exercer le pouvoir, ce n'est pas forcer ses convictions sur autrui.

— Ah oui ? Parce que tu n'as pas _forcé_ tes convictions quand tu as enfoncé ton poing dans ma cage thoracique ? »

C'était un coup bas, mais Sting s'était posé la même question des centaines de fois. Jienma, ou plutôt son illusion, ne faisait que formuler à voix haute les doutes qui le rongeaient toutes les nuits.

« Je l'ai fait parce que tu étais un putain d'enfoiré », gronda-t-il.

L'ancien maître de Sabertooth, que Sting refusait toujours de regarder, s'esclaffa d'un rire qui lui fit mal aux oreilles.

« Enfin, Sting... Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu m'as _tué_. Sur un coup de tête. Tu m'as tué parce que tu en avais _envie_. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça fait de toi ?

— Je n'ai pas la prétention de la savoir, murmura Sting entre ses dents.

— Mais tu as celle de penser que tu es du bon côté », commenta tranquillement son ancien mentor.

À son tour, Sting éclata d'un rire sans joie.

« Je ne tire pas la moindre fierté de ce que j'ai fais, et encore moins l'impression, comme tu dis 'd'être du bon côté'. Jienma... Je sais que tu te haïssais toi-même. Et j'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait une chance pour que je finisse comme toi.

— Si tu t'exposes à ta propre haine, tu finiras par t'exposer à celles des autres. Qui ça sera ? Rogue ? Yukino ? »

Sting avait beau savoir à qui il parlait, savoir pourquoi... Il perdit le contrôle. Toujours sans regarder Jienma, il planta un poing dans la paroi, comptant sur la douleur pour lui rendre sa lucidité. Le mur se fissura tandis que la souffrance et la lumière irradiaient dans sa main.

« Espèce d'enfoiré... souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque. Tu n'as même pas le droit de prononcer leurs noms. Après ce que tu leur a fait... Je te tuerai cent fois pour ça !

— Mais ta haine à toi, bien sûr, elle est juste, et la mienne méprisable ? Que connais-tu réellement de moi, hein ? Toi qui te prétends ce pitoyable chevalier de vertu, toi qui avais presque trois fois moins que mon âge quand tu m'as assassiné ?! »

Le poing de Sting trembla contre la paroi lisse et noire.

« Jienma... Je n'ai aucune intention de remporter un débat d'idées. Tu sais très bien que j'avais une excellente raison de te trouer la poitrine. Tu as humilié Yukino, tu as fait saigner Rogue juste parce que tu n'étais pas _content_ de lui. À quelle justice crois-tu pouvoir t'attendre ?

— La 'justice' que tu m'as apportée était celle dictée par ta haine. Au fond de toi., tu sais pourquoi j'ai agi comme ça. Tu connais mon histoire. Mon pays ravagé par la guerre, les miens massacrés. J'étais comme toi. Je n'ai agi que pour devenir plus fort, toujours plus fort, et ainsi détenir le pouvoir d'écraser mes ennemis. »

Sting sentit ses forces le quitter.

« Ce que tu essaies de me dire, articula-t-il, c'est que je n'ai fait que perpétuer le cycle de la haine, c'est ça ?

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes, si tu connais déjà la réponse ? »

Sting garda le silence. Il sentait son cœur battre dans sa gorge sèche. Jienma n'avait pas tort sur un point : toute sa vie, il avait cherché à devenir plus fort. Rogue et lui avaient sacrifié leur liberté pour ça...

 _Est-ce que j'avais tort ? De quel droit ?..._

Et s'il n'en était pas capable, après tout ? Et s'il s'était trompé depuis le début ? Et si toute sa vie n'était qu'une succession d'erreurs grossières ? Jienma avait raison : il était jeune, et il avait pris sur lui d'assassiner son aîné. Tout ça pourquoi ? Pour se retrouver dans l'impasse, avec l'évidence flagrante de l'absence de réponse : en effet, il ne savait pas ce qu'il convenait de faire. Il ignorait s'il était 'du bon côté'. S'il existait même un bon côté. Et il voulait encore moins songer à ce que cela signifierait s'il finissait par comprendre qu'il n'était pas différent de Jienma... C'était là le cœur profond de sa peur, le noyau dur de ses insomnies.

Le dragon blanc serra les poings, luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sombrer dans la spirale du doute et de la haine. Ce jour-là, il avait fait un choix et il devait s'y tenir, et en assumer les conséquences pour toujours.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser gagner, murmura-t-il. Je ne pouvais pas autrefois, je ne peux pas _maintenant_.

— On ne _tue_ pas sa peur, Sting.

— Sans doute que non, mais on peut toujours lui botter le cul. »

Jienma le contempla avec un sourire désagréable. Sa carrure lui parut soudain immense, comme s'il faisait face à un géant. Derrière son sourire, ses yeux fulminaient, transperçaient l'âme de Sting. Leurs deux haines, leurs deux terreurs, s'y confondaient. Jienma brillait de lumière blanche. _Sa_ lumière.

Sting eut un mouvement de recul. Ses paupières papillonnèrent, comme si ses yeux refusaient d'admettre ce qu'ils voyaient. La lumière gonfla encore, brouillant la silhouette de Jienma et lui laissant entrevoir celle de Weisslogia. Il fit un autre pas en arrière en levant le bras pour se protéger de la clarté insupportable. Puis, brutalement, les ténèbres revinrent. Il cligna des yeux pour tenter de s'habituer à la nouvelle atmosphère, et quand il discerna enfin son adversaire, le sang reflua jusqu'à son cœur, laissant ses membres faibles et pantelants.

La personne qui lui faisait face, auréolée de sa haine brillante comme un soleil, c'était lui-même.

* * *

Natsu esquiva presque toutes ses terreurs. Il fonça pour devancer la peur.

Il passa au travers des illusions d'Igneel qui lui hurlaient de lui venir en aide. Il ignora Erza ensanglantée. Il jeta à peine un coup d'œil à son propre cadavre. Sa force de conviction le porta au travers du dédale, les illusions échouèrent à le retenir parce qu'il refusait de leur accorder du crédit.

Pour y parvenir, Natsu utilisa ce que tout le monde lui reprochait : son refus de comprendre, de peser le pour et le contre, de raisonner. Il avait toujours été persuadé que son incapacité à prendre du recul, si elle constituait son plus grand défaut, était aussi sa plus grande force. Et à cet instant, ce fut la seule chose qui lui permit d'ignorer les images horrifiantes qui se peignaient sur les murs aveugles du labyrinthe. Il s'obstina à ne rien voir, il accéléra pour ne pas laisser le temps aux émotions négatives de planter leurs griffes en lui. Comme il le faisait toujours. Comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Et il réussit.

Il ne restait plus qu'une ligne droite, un bête couloir entre lui et la sortie qui palpitait de lumière, tout au bout du cauchemar qu'il se flattait d'avoir esquivé grâce à sa simple force d'âme. Grâce à sa rapidité. Parce que _rien_ , ni personne, et surtout pas la peur, ne pouvait le rattraper.

Inconsciemment, il ralentit dans la dernière ligne droite. La lumière lui brûla la cornée. Il prit appui sur la paroi trop lisse, aveuglé et essoufflé. La sortie était toute proche... À Edolas, il avait été retenu prisonnier, torturé et utilisé, et jamais, _jamais_ il ne laisserait une telle chose ne se reproduire. Tous les autres pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voudraient, qu'il avait soi-disant encore des problèmes à résoudre, qu'il n'avait pas encore surmonté ses traumatismes... Parce que oui, ses camarades de Fairy Tail avaient une fâcheuse tendance à oublier qu'il avait l'ouïe très fine...

Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre ! Il était plus fort que...

... Grey ?

Le mage de glace était là, et se rapprochait de lui avec sa démarche nonchalante. Natsu sentit son cœur se contracter violemment. C'était bien Grey, avec son fameux sourire sarcastique et arrogant accroché aux lèvres.

Natsu perdit pied à ce moment précis. Jusque-là, il avait su différencier les illusions de Jellal de la réalité, mais quand il vit Grey s'approcher de lui, il oublia jusqu'au principe de l'épreuve.

« Grey ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le mage de glace avança, en affichant toujours ce sourire à la con qui avait su le conquérir.

Puis, il vit les silhouettes troubles dans son dos. Ces gens mal définis se rapprochèrent, et leur visages devinrent plus réels. Vaguement familiers.

Natsu recula d'un pas. Son mauvais pressentiment n'avait plus rien d'une intuition, c'était un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il commença à paniquer et chercha en lui la magie, le pouvoir.

« Salut, Natsu, dit le mage de glace. Je n'ai p-... »

Un flot de sang gifla la joue de Natsu. Ses yeux enregistrèrent la vision d'une lame transperçant la bouche de Grey, dont la pointe luisante d'hémoglobine pointa entre ses lèvres comme le point final de la phrase qu'il n'avait pu achever.

Natsu se figea. Mécaniquement, il leva une main pour effleurer son visage trempé de sang. Le liquide poisseux mouilla ses doigts. Son odeur assaillit ses narines. C'était réel.

La lame dans la gorge de Grey se rétracta et le mage de glace tomba à genoux, puis s'effondra. Natsu le regarda fixement, paralysé. Puis, il posa les yeux sur les visages vaguement familiers... C'étaient les bandits qui avaient failli tuer Grey, ce soir où il se promenait ivre à travers la ville... Ce coup-ci, ils avaient réussi. Une nouvelle fois, Natsu chercha la magie en lui. Les flammes auraient déjà dû être là, entourant ses poings de leur feu bienveillant, sauvage et brûlant. Mais il n'y avait plus aucune magie en lui. Il n'éprouvait qu'un vide immense.

Puis, lui revinrent les bruits qu'il n'entendait plus depuis qu'il était entré dans cette foutue illusion. Il entendit les cris du public, gonflant l'atmosphère morbide du labyrinthe. Il se frotta les yeux, releva la tête, vit à nouveau la sortie qui l'attendait non loin de là. Les agresseurs de Grey avaient disparu, mais le cadavre de son amant était toujours là, en plein milieu du chemin.

Sa poitrine se contracta et il oublia comment respirer. Tout ce qu'il entendait était une insulte pure et simple à la douleur immense qu'il éprouvait. Comment... Comment quiconque _osait_ élever la voix alors que le corps de Grey gisait en travers du chemin ? La rage lui obscurcit l'esprit et la vue. Seulement... Cette fois, cela ne suffit pas à le relever. Il ne pouvait plus faire le moindre geste.

Jamais il n'avait éprouvé une chose pareille. Il y avait quelques secondes, il regardait Grey, Grey lui parlait, puis, tout avait volé en éclats. La lame avait jailli de nulle part, et la mort, brutale, avait tout anéanti en une fraction de seconde.

Natsu trouva l'appui du mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Ses yeux écarquillés fixaient toujours la dépouille de Grey, et il était incapable de comprendre, de démêler le réel du fantasme. Il se souvenait vaguement que la sortie était proche, mais il n'avait plus l'énergie nécessaire pour la gagner. Il n'avait plus l'énergie pour hurler. Pour pleurer. Le feu en lui s'était éteint.

* * *

 **Je sais, je sais, pas cool de ma part de m'arrêter là, mais ce chapitre est déjà long, non ? :) Je sais comment tout ça finit, donc la suite devrait arriver assez vite :)**


	45. Labyrinthe - II (Not gonna get us)

**Salut à tous !**

 **Comme prévu, j'ai été quelque peu absorbée ces jours-ci. Quand je ne travaillais pas, je jouais à Final Fantasy XV. Et quand je ne jouais pas à Final Fantasy XV, je dormais :) Alors mes deux fanfics _Fairy Tail_ en cours en ont quelque peu pâti... Mais ça m'a donné pleinnnn d'idées pour en écrire une autre, sur FFXV, donc. Et non, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher : fallait que j'écrive ce qui me traînait dans le crâne, donc c'est déjà (largement) commencé. Pour l'instant, seuls mes bêtas-lecteurs favoris, ma sœur et mon compagnon, ont posé leurs yeux dessus. Je crois beaucoup à cette histoire. Mais je ne la publierai probablement pas avant de boucler _Fury Road,_ parce qu'on s'approche de la fin, et que si je me disperse trop, je ne finirai rien. Cela dit, on parle de fanfics, alors je ne garantis rien. (Parce que même si j'essaie d'être la plus sérieuse possible, la pression des deadlines, je me la garde pour ma vie de traductrice freelance, et croyez-moi, cette pression est très réelle :) La fanfic est mon exutoire, ma bouffée d'oxygène. Donc je dois trouver l'équilibre entre produire du contenu de qualité et suivre mon instinct.**

 **Pour ce qui concerne _Le Feu et le glace_ , j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à raconter et je suis loin d'en avoir terminé avec Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Kanna, Sting, Rogue et tous leurs copains. Pas de fin prévue à cette fanfic, donc. Cette histoire risque de rester encore longtemps l'une de celles que je prends le plus plaisir à écrire, mais c'est aussi une histoire où les personnages inspirés de ceux de l'anime sont progressivement devenus les miens, et leurs aventures et leur évolution reflètent mes propres luttes, aspirations, et espoirs. Alors, j'ai encore besoin d'eux :)**

 **Enjoy !**

 **PS : Mouk, j'ai réussi ! Yosh ! Vive les amphets musicaux et les Grimbergen ! (et Naruto [l'anime, pas le perso] ça m'inspire de fou, ces temps-ci)**

 **Et pour la fin de ce chapitre, Mike Oldfied et son morceau pour MGS V m'ont pas mal aidée ;)**

 **Et...**

 _ **They're**_ **not** _**gonna get us...**_

* * *

 _Time goes by so slowly for those who wait  
No time to hesitate  
Those who run seem to have all the fun  
I'm caught up  
I don't know what to do_

[Madonna, _Hung up_ ]

(NdA : et ça c'est juste parce que ces temps-ci j'ai cette chanson en permanence dans le crâne... Et ça fonctionne un peu dans mon cerveau façon shoot d'amphétamines, comme _What Is Love_ quelques chapitres auparavant)

* * *

Grey avait déjà vu cette expression sur le visage de Natsu. Une fois. À Edolas.

« Est-ce que tu crois que ça va aller, Grey ? » demanda Happy d'une toute petite voix.

Le mage de glace secoua la tête.

« Il faut le sortir de là », murmura-t-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses camarades, qui tiraient une tête de dix pieds de long. Eux, ils n'avaient jamais vu cette expression-là. Ils ignoraient même que Natsu était capable d'éprouver une telle émotion.

« Il faut le sortir de là, répéta-t-il d'une voix plus forte. Vous vous souvenez quand Natsu n'est pas revenu à la guilde pendant des semaines d'affilée ? »

Les visages se tournèrent vers lui, interrogatifs.

« C'était après Edolas. Là-bas, je l'ai vu dans cet état. »

Ses camarades frémirent. À part Makarov, Happy, Erza, Kanna et Lucy, les autres ne savaient que très vaguement ce qui était arrivé à Natsu là-bas. Le mage de feu avait préféré la discrétion.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est en train de voir, reprit Grey, mais ça risque de le briser. Makarov ! »

Le vieux hocha la tête.

« Je comprends, Grey. »

Le mage de glace s'apprêtait à bondir dans l'arène pour aller chercher le chasseur de dragons quand Sting apparut sur l'écran. Le maître de Sabertooth repéra Natsu et s'approcha de lui. Grey se figea en attendant de voir ce qu'il allait faire.

* * *

Sting avait la sensation de s'être battu pendant des heures. Tout en remontant les couloirs du labyrinthe, il se dit qu'il avait dû offrir un drôle de spectacle pour les tribunes, à déchaîner toute la puissance de sa magie sur un adversaire invisible. L'autre n'avait pas pu le blesser, et pourtant, il avait senti la douleur des coups. Pendant un long moment, il s'était dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais gagner ce combat : peut-on se vaincre soi-même ? Il aurait plutôt parié que non. Et pourtant, son double avait fini par disparaître. Il imagina que c'était le mental qui avait la différence. Il avait dû trouver en lui la force de surmonter sa peur. Mais dans ce cas, il aurait dû se sentir bien, non ? Euphorique, léger, victorieux... Au lieu de cela, il n'éprouvait que de l'épuisement mêlé d'une vague nausée. Cette image qu'il avait vue de lui, comme un double d'un monde parallèle ou venu du futur, l'avait effectivement terrifié. Alors il s'était raccroché à la confiance qu'on avait placée en lui. Ses camarades croyaient en lui, alors pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas faire de même ?

Quand il vit la lumière au bout du corridor, quand il comprit qu'il avait enfin trouvé la sortie, le soulagement l'envahit. Par contre, il n'avait pas la moindre idée du classement. Il espéra que se mesurer à son double ne lui avait pas pris trop de temps... Le fil de ses pensées s'interrompit tandis qu'il avisait Natsu, assis sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés, apparemment tétanisé.

« Natsu ? »

Aucune réponse. Sting s'approcha et s'accroupit devant le mage de feu, mais c'était comme si celui-ci regardait à travers lui. Il agita la main devant son visage, mais n'obtint aucune réaction. Sting se mordilla la lèvre.

Son regard fit des allers-retours entre la sortie et Natsu.

« Merde ! Quel con ! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis en train d'hésiter ?! » s'engueula-t-il à haute voix.

Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de le toucher dans ces circonstances, mais... il n'avait pas le choix, si ? Prudemment, il tendit la main et la posa sur l'épaule de Natsu. Celui-ci sursauta violemment, mais quand il regarda Sting, celui-ci comprit qu'il ne risquait pas grand-chose. Ce que le mage de feu avait vu l'avait suffisamment terrifié pour lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. L'épaule de Natsu, couverte de sueur, était froide au toucher. C'était comme s'il avait perdu sa magie.

« Natsu, tu m'entends ? »

Le mage de feu déglutit avec difficulté, puis demanda d'une toute petite voix, que Sting reconnut à peine :

« Tu ne le vois pas ? »

Sting secoua la tête.

« C'est une illusion, Natsu. La tienne. L'épreuve, tu te rappelles ? »

Natsu hocha la tête avec lenteur.

« Pas réel... murmura-t-il.

— Non, en effet. » Sting prit le bras de Natsu et le fit passer par-dessus son épaule, puis le souleva et le soutint en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

« Allez viens, Natsu. On se tire d'ici. »

Il commença à emmener le chasseur de dragons vers la sortie, mais celui-ci se figea.

« Attends... Pas par là. Je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas le... »

Sa voix se brisa.

« Par où ? demanda simplement Sting.

— Le mur. Faut qu'on longe le mur. »

Sting s'exécuta sans discuter.

Dans les tribunes, Grey était toujours terrifié, mais l'intervention de Sting tombait à point nommé. Quand il les vit faire cet étrange détour, sa gorge se noua. Qu'est-ce que Natsu pouvait bien voir en plein milieu du couloir, bon sang ?!

Du côté de Sabertooth, Rogue secoua la tête avec un léger sourire. Eux, ils connaissaient le classement : s'il avait laissé Natsu se sortir tout seul de sa peur, son compagnon aurait décroché seul la première place. Mais ce n'était juste pas le genre de Sting. Presque aussitôt, son expression se rembrunit. Les illusions du labyrinthe avaient l'air terriblement réelles. Il avait vu Sting avoir une discussion houleuse avec quelqu'un, puis il s'était battu un bon moment... Est-ce que c'était Jienma ? Rogue espérait que non.

« Sting...

— Quoi ?

— Avant... avant cette illusion dans le couloir, je me suis pas arrêté. Pas une seule fois. Je pense que personne n'est encore sorti.

— Super ! Ça veut dire 5 points pour Fairy Tail et Sabertooth !

— Mais... je croyais que...

— Il n'y a rien que je désire plus au monde que de remporter les Jeux, c'est vrai. Mais pas comme ça. L'autre jour, tu m'as dit que tu surveillerais mes arrières, et qu'on était amis. Tu croyais que j'allais oublier ça ? C'est ce que je fais, Natsu, je surveille tes arrières.

— Tu n'as pas à faire ça...

— Au contraire, je crois que c'est la seule chose à faire. »

Sting fronça les sourcils.

 _Parce que je ne veux jamais devenir celui que j'ai combattu aujourd'hui. Jamais je ne remporterai une victoire si ça veut dire abandonner quelqu'un, et peu importe si cette personne n'est pas de ma guilde._

Enfin, ils franchirent le seuil et retrouvèrent la lumière aveuglante du jour et les vivats de la foule.

« Incroyable ! commenta Chapati Lola. Une telle solidarité entre deux guildes rivales, c'est du jamais vu ! Fairy Tail et Sabertooth sortent vainqueurs de cette épreuve, ex-equo ! »

Natsu repoussa Sting et s'éloigna d'un pas titubant, puis se plia en deux pour vomir. Il se sentit chanceler, mais là encore, Sting le retint d'une main ferme.

« Encore un peu de courage, Natsu. On se tire d'ici. »

Le mage de feu hocha la tête et accepta l'aide de Sting. Il s'accrocha étroitement à lui et se blinda pour trouver la force de marcher. Le dragon blanc sentait la sueur, la peur et la colère. Natsu se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu voir à l'intérieur, et comment il avait fait pour le surmonter. Tous les deux quittèrent l'arène à pas lents pour regagner la fraîcheur et le calme relatifs des couloirs, direction les vestiaires.

* * *

Jubia continua à avancer dans le courant. Obstinément. Même si elle ne savait pas nager. Elle luttait simplement pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Elle était en train de s'asphyxier, elle buvait la tasse, comme autrefois. Mais ici, il n'y aurait pas d'arbre pour la sauver. Ou peut-être que si ? Il fallait affronter sa propre peur, non ? Alors elle devait _croire_ que le fleuve pouvait être vaincu. Elle devait croire qu'elle avait le pouvoir de se défaire de l'étreinte monstrueuse des eaux.

Edo-Fairy Tail était une guilde composée de gens malmenés par la vie. Ils avaient tous leur histoire, leur passé, leurs blessures. Ensemble, ils avaient surmonté le désespoir et la solitude. Ils se serraient les coudes, même s'ils s'engueulaient souvent. Ils étaient là, dehors, et avec elle en esprit. Elle n'affronterait plus jamais seule aucun fleuve. En relevant le menton, elle vit Lucy au-dessus des flots, qui lui tendait la main. Elle agrippa sauvagement son poignet et son amie la tira hors des eaux.

* * *

Hibiki jeta ses feuilles de papier sur le sol poudré de craie.

« Ça suffit... murmura-t-il, fixant les pages éparpillées. Je n'ai pas de comptes à rendre. Je n'ai pas à supporter ça. »

Il se força à bouger, à traverser la salle de classe pleine de camarades au visage cousu. Marcher entre eux, leurs têtes tournées dans sa direction, lui sembla insurmontable dès le premier pas. Leur présence aveugle et muette le tétanisait. Il les entendait murmurer dans sa tête.

 _Qu'est-ce que ça fait, Hibiki, de perdre la tête ?_ lui demandaient-ils à l'unisson.

Hibiki serra les mâchoires.

 _Qu'est-ce que ça fait, Hibiki, d'être impuissant ?_

 _La ferme ! Je ne suis pas impuissant ! Je peux encore marcher. Et même si je dois perdre la tête... Je sortirai d'ici. Vous pouvez compter là-dessus._

* * *

Jäger tourna à un angle, tout ça pour découvrir un nouveau couloir vide. La peur bourdonnait sous le déluge musical qu'il infligeait à ses oreilles. Il avait beau pousser le volume, il l'entendait toujours. La peur faisait le même bruit que le silence quand on sort d'un environnement excessivement bruyant. Un chuintement aigu qui vrillait les tympans bien davantage que le brouhaha d'un bar bondé.

Jäger respira profondément et fit jouer les muscles de son dos et de ses bras. Ce n'était pas un stupide silence qui allait lui faire perdre ses moyens. Ce silence n'était pas éternel, il le savait bien. Tout ça n'était qu'une vaste illusion. La sortie, par contre, était bien réelle. Hors de question qu'il se perde ici. Il suffisait de rester concentré.

Il franchit encore un angle.

Et tomba sur Hibiki.

 _Tiens, l'intello de Blue Pegasus_ , pensa-t-il, enfin amusé.

« Oï, Hibiki ! »

Le jeune homme sursauta et tourna brusquement les talons.

« Jä... Jäger ?

— Ouaip. T'es blanc comme un linge. Dommage que tu sois tombé sur moi...

— Et dommage pour _vous_ que je sois dans les parages » intervint une voix dans leur dos.

Les deux mages se retournèrent et virent Edo-Jubia qui leur adressait un sourire épuisé.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? murmura Hibiki. Vous voulez vous battre ?

— Il faut bien que quelqu'un sorte en premier, non ? » lança Jäger, qui sentait tout son entrain lui revenir.

Hibiki jeta un bref regard à ses concurrents, puis il prit ses jambes à son cou. Il n'avait pas l'intention de combattre. Il voulait juste sortir d'ici le plus rapidement possible. Jäger et Edo-Jubia se lancèrent à sa poursuite, déterminés à en découdre.

* * *

Jura ne pouvait plus bouger. Il s'était effondré au beau milieu des décombres de sa guilde. Au fond de lui, il savait que rien de tout cela n'était réel. Mais ce qui l'empêchait de se relever, c'était le fait de savoir aussi que _ça aurait pu_ l'être. Jura possédait un pouvoir colossal. Très peu de personnes au monde étaient réellement capables d'en comprendre l'étendue.

Un mage comme Gildarts le pouvait.

Lui et Jura pouvaient littéralement tuer des gens sans le vouloir. Bien sûr, il en avait conscience depuis toujours. Mais la peur était restée tapie, tout au fond de lui. Elle s'était faite toute petite, jusqu'à disparaître dans son inconscient. Et maintenant, il était confronté à cette vision d'horreur qu'il avait enfouie tout au fond de lui-même. Cette _possibilité_ qui existerait toujours, en dépit de toute sa prudence. Quand on possède une telle puissance, un seul instant d'inattention suffit à précipiter le chaos. C'en était trop pour Jura. Parce que si une telle chose se produisait, sa vie était terminée. Il n'y aurait plus jamais aucun lendemain, plus jamais aucun espoir de rédemption. C'était sa limite : le mur encore infranchissable dans son existence de mage sacré. La mort ne l'effrayait pas, et notamment parce qu'il existait très peu de choses au monde capables de le mettre en danger. Mais lui-même... C'était la seule puissance qu'il n'était pas encore parvenu à contrôler complètement.

Jura ferma les yeux. il savait au fond, que tout cela allait bientôt s'arrêter. Mais ce qu'il savait avec encore plus de certitude, c'était qu'il avait perdu cette épreuve.

* * *

En chemin, Sting et Natsu tombèrent sur Erza, Lucy, Grey et Happy, bouleversés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Quand Natsu aperçut Grey, son souffle se bloqua. Il eut un instant de flottement, où il se demanda s'il allait se remettre à vomir ou plutôt s'évanouir. Le monde autour de lui se mit à tourner, et son corps opta pour la deuxième solution. Surpris, Sting faillit le lâcher. Il le déposa délicatement contre le mur.

« C'est... c'est _moi_ qui lui fait peur comme ça ? balbutia Grey.

— Je savais pas que t'étais une telle terreur, Grey », s'amusa Sting.

Le mage de glace le fusilla du regard, mais le dragon blanc l'ignora.

« On n'a pas subi de dommages physiques, soupira-t-il. Mais c'était plutôt horrible. »

Il se secoua pour chasser les images et les mots qui revenaient dans sa mémoire et salua les mages de Fairy Tail : « À plus ! »

Il commençait à s'éloigner quand Erza le rappela. Il se retourna pour regarder la reine des fées.

« Merci pour ce que tu as fait. Pour Natsu, et pour Fairy Tail. On ne l'oubliera pas. »

Il sourit et tourna les talons.

« Pas de problème, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule. Il aurait fait pareil pour moi. »

* * *

Dans les tribunes, Leon était tétanisé. Voir Jura dans cet état, c'était comme découvrir que le Père Noël n'existait pas. Il avait été naïf au point de s'imaginer qu'un mage de la trempe de Jura était simplement incapable de se retrouver pétrifié de terreur. Et il ne voulait même pas imaginer le genre de choses qui pouvaient arrêter un mage comme lui. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir vivre avec ce genre de savoir.

Et puis, il y avait Natsu... Leon était perdu. Qu'est-ce qui se passait, dans ces Jeux ? D'abord, Grey qui tombaient en morceaux, ensuite, il avait été tabassé et enlevé par une guilde rebelle, et maintenant... Natsu qui perdait pied ? Mais bordel, c'était quoi, cette année de merde ?

Il frappa la rambarde de la tribune de poing, provoquant une onde magique glacée qui faillit transformer en glaçons les camarades qui s'y appuyaient.

« Désolé... » murmura-t-il.

Personne ne lui répondit. Lamia Scale était en train de subir un sacré revers. Inédit, en fait, dans l'histoire de leur guilde. Sherry s'approcha de lui et lui prit gentiment la main.

« On s'en remettra, Leon. Les Jeux ne sont pas encore finis. »

Il acquiesça en silence, sans savoir s'il y croyait vraiment.

Du côté de Quattro Cerberus, Bacchus buvait comme un damné.

« Allez, Jäger, marmonna-t-il, les yeux brillants, le visage en sueur. Tu n'as plus que deux adversaires. Montre-leur comment on frappe chez Quattro Cerberus. Wild ! »

Ses camarades redressèrent la tête. « Four ! » complétèrent-ils d'une seule voix.

Cela réconforta un peu Bacchus, mais pas tant que ça. Il y avait quelques jours, il s'était fait rétamer par Kanna. Personne ne l'avait vue venir, celle-là. Il regrettait encore amèrement de l'avoir sous-estimée.

Sting et Natsu avaient déjà franchi la sortie du labyrinthe. Jäger pouvait encore marquer des points pour Quattro Cerberus, et ils en avaient désespérément besoin s'ils voulaient conserver un peu de crédibilité dans la compétition.

Jäger fit un bond phénoménal et s'accrocha à Hibiki, qu'il renversa facilement sous son poids. Le mage des archives roula de côté et dressa une barrière magique entre lui et ses opposants. Jäger n'hésita pas et abattit son poing. La barrière vola en éclats. Il avança pour en finir avec le beau gosse, mais une douleur fulgurante le cueillit au creux des reins, lui coupant le souffle. Edo-Jubia venait de lui asséner un coup de pied digne d'un Lucy-kick au summum de sa puissance.

Il tomba tête la première. Son menton heurta le sol violemment. Il se mordit la langue et le sang aspergea son palais. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de choses qui allait déstabiliser Jäger. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait de se battre ! Il se sentait revivre. Il se redressa aussitôt et retourna un solide coup de poing à la fille aux cheveux bleu d'Edo-Fairy Tail. Celle-ci esquiva souplement et fondit sous sa garde, pour réapparaître dans son dos, une dague crépitante d'énergie magique appuyée sur sa gorge.

Jäger refusa de se laisser prendre en otage et rua sauvagement, quitte à se faire blesser. La lame lui entama la peau, et la douleur électrique le revigora encore davantage. Plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il se débarrassa de ses deux adversaires en quelques secondes en débordant leur défense. Il était plus rapide et plus fort qu'eux. Et ses concurrents peinaient encore à se remettre des terreurs de labyrinthe, les rendant plus faciles à cueillir. Jäger leur asséna quelques punchs assez solides pour les laisser pantelants sur le sol. Il se redressa, prit une grande inspiration, et courut.

À travers ses larmes de douleur, Hibiki vit le mage de Quattro Cerberus prendre son envol. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner ! Il chercha le sol à tâtons, il se força à pousser sur ses bras pour se relever. Ce n'était pas encore terminé. Il tituba en se relevant. Son champ de vision scintilla d'étoiles.

 _Ça va aller, Hibiki. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on te frappe comme ça. Avance !_

Le mage des archives jeta un coup d'œil à la jolie fille qui gisait au sol, un filet de sang coulant entre ses lèvres, et s'obligea à courser le mage de Quattro Cerberus. Quoi qu'il arrive, il sortirait d'ici. Tant pis s'il était avant-dernier. La seule chose qui importait maintenant, c'était de terminer l'épreuve.

Jäger regagna la lumière en premier. Le stade se souleva. La deuxième place était pour Quattro Cerberus ! Le mage écarta les bras comme pour mieux accueillir le soleil et les vivats de la foule. Il était bel et bien vivant ! Plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Il n'avait pas fini premier, mais il avait franchi la ligne d'arrivée. Il retira ses écouteurs et se gorgea du vacarme du monde des vivants.

Hibiki émergea à son tour, clignant des yeux dans la lumière brutale de l'après-midi. Jäger lui adressa un clin d'œil, puis lui asséna une grosse tape dans le dos. Hibiki parvint tout juste à garder son équilibre. Il sourit timidement. Il avait réussi ! L'arbitre annonça son classement, et son sourire s'élargit. Il n'avait certes pas brillé dans cette épreuve, mais il était parvenu à monter sur le podium, et pour l'instant, cela suffisait à son bonheur.

* * *

Dans les vestiaires, Sting était seul, et ravi de l'être. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et fonça sous la douche. Il la prit glacée, savourant le choc de l'eau froide sur ses muscles surchauffés. Il resta un moment sous le jet d'eau, concentré sur la tâche consistant à dissiper les nuages noirs sur son esprit. Puis, un peu revigoré, il se sécha sommairement, enroula la serviette autour de sa taille, et alla s'asseoir sur le banc qui faisait face aux cabines de douche. Il se prit le visage dans les mains et poussa un gros soupir. C'était sa première année, et les Jeux le mettaient à bout. Il était... tellement fatigué.

Dans le couloir entre l'arène et les vestiaires, Natsu reprit connaissance, appuyé contre le mur. Il était toujours glacé. Il ouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba sur Grey, tout près de lui.

Natsu, qui dérivait encore dans les limbes de son angoisse, pas tout à fait accroché à la réalité, se plongea dans ces iris gris sombre, presque bleus. Il frissonna, la poitrine soudain aspirée dans une spirale d'émotions conjuguant la rage, le désir et la terreur.

Il attrapa Grey par les épaules et le pressa contre lui. Il le serra tellement fort qu'il le sentit s'étouffer.

« Tu es vivant... » murmura-t-il, sa voix empreinte d'une note d'émerveillement qui laissa Grey complètement perdu.

Le mage de glace s'arracha à son étreinte pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Natsu ? »

Le mage de feu baissa les yeux.

« Je t'ai vu... dit-il à voix basse. Je t'ai vu... _mort_. J'ai tout enduré, Grey. Mais _ça_... Je n'ai pas pu. Je veux gagner les Jeux au moins autant que tout le monde, mais _ça_... Je ne peux pas. »

Il serra les poings. « Je ne veux plus jamais voir ça. Pas tant que je vivrai. »

Il repoussa Grey et se releva en titubant.

« Jamais plus je ne perdrai ma magie. C'était la deuxième fois, et c'était déjà deux fois de trop. »

Grey le fixa d'un air interloqué, pratiquement terrorisé.

« Natsu, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que...

— Je t'ai vu, mort, et j'ai perdu ma magie. La dernière fois que c'est arrivé, c'est quand ce gros con d'Edolas m'a pompé mon pouvoir à travers sa machine infernale. Je m'étais juré que jamais, plus jamais, je ne laisserais un truc pareil m'arriver. Et il a suffi d'une illusion... »

Natsu s'interrompit et releva la tête pour regarder Grey. Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il prit conscience de la présence d'Erza, Lucy et Happy. Il sourit à travers les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue.

« Ça va aller, maintenant. Merci d'être là. Mais... J'ai besoin d'être seul. »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans les ténèbres du couloir.

Grey s'assit à l'endroit que Natsu occupait une minute auparavant, cherchant à reprendre son souffle.

Ce qui avait mis Natsu dans cet état... c'était lui ? Ce qui avait pu le briser... ce n'étaient pas des tortures, mais la vision de sa mort...

« Merde ! » s'écria-t-il.

Erza s'accroupit devant lui.

« Il va s'en remettre. Tu seras là pour lui, comme il était là pour toi il y a quelques jours. Vous vous en sortirez. »

Elle le regarda avec une tendresse qui lui rappela le jour où elle avait découvert qu'il avait des sentiments pour Natsu, sur le parvis de la cathédrale, quand il le tenait ensanglanté entre ses bras.

« N'ai pas peur de sa peur à lui, Grey. Ça ne lui rendra pas service. »

Rien n'aurait pu être plus vrai, mais pour Grey, c'était une petite catastrophe naturelle. Il savait, bien sûr, que Natsu l'aimait. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était préparé à savoir que la possibilité même de sa disparition pouvait dévorer l'énergie vitale de la personne qu'il aimait et estimait le plus au monde. C'était juste... anormal. Mais ses états d'âme devraient attendre. Quoi qu'il pense de lui-même, quoi qu'il pense de sa relation avec Natsu, le chasseur de dragons avait besoin de lui.

Grey hocha la tête.

« Compris, Erza... Il en a encore fait trop... je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je pourrai m'habituer à ça... »

La reine des fées sourit.

« Tous les deux, vous êtes de la même trempe. Quand tu dis ce genre de choses, j'ai l'impression que c'est lui qui parle... »

Grey la dévisagea.

C'était... probablement vrai. Et ça ne faisait rien pour le rassurer.

* * *

Rogue avait attendu une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'aller voir Sting. Il se doutait qu'il aurait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se reprendre. Quand il alla le rejoindre aux vestiaires, il le trouva assis sur un banc, une serviette autour de la taille, l'air abattu. Rogue s'assit à côté de lui et demanda calmement :

« Est-ce que c'était Jienma ? »

Sting secoua la tête.

« Au début, oui... Mais après... »

Rogue le regarda d'un air interrogatif, mais ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage.

« Après... reprit Sting d'une voix hésitante. C'était _moi_.

— Tu t'es combattu toi-même ? demanda Rogue en haussant les sourcils.

— Ouais...

— Alors...

— Ouais. Ma pire peur, ce n'est même pas ce croquemitaine de Jienma. C'est moi. Ironique, pas vrai ?

— Non... Je crois que je comprends.

— Vraiment ?

— Sting... Tu penses vraiment que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu peux traverser ? »

Sting se figea.

« Excuse-moi... murmura-t-il. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Rogue sourit.

« Je sais. Tu manques tellement d'assurance, pour quelqu'un qui accomplit des choses aussi téméraires que toi. Ça ne cessera jamais de me fasciner. »

Sting voulut protester, mais Rogue posa sa bouche sur la sienne pour le faire taire. Sting se raidit, palpita au contact des lèvres du dragon de l'ombre.

« Tu as réussi, dit Rogue en s'écartant. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis fier. »

Sting piqua un fard.

* * *

Natsu enleva toutes ses fringues et se dirigea vers les douches en tenant sa serviette à la main, sans se soucier de qui il pourrait rencontrer. Il tomba sur Sting et Rogue, assis sur un banc. Il s'empressa de se couvrir.

« Désolé... marmonna-t-il. Je repasserai plus tard.

— Nan, c'est pas parce qu'on est là que t'as pas le droit de prendre ta douche, intervint Sting. Ça va mieux ? »

Natsu le regarda fixement, incertain de sa réponse.

« Pas vraiment... » dit-il finalement en regardant ses pieds.

Les dragons jumeaux ne dirent rien.

Natsu enroula sa serviette autour de sa taille et s'assit à la gauche de Sting, Rogue occupant le côté droit.

« C'était Grey... murmura-t-il. Je l'ai vu assassiné sous mes yeux.

— T'as perdu ta magie, pas vrai ? demanda Sting d'un ton neutre.

— Ouais.. Je ne sais même plus si c'était le fait de le voir comme ça... Ou de... »

Son visage se crispa. Il baissa la tête, les poings serrés. « Vous avez déjà perdu votre magie ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Les dragons jumeaux échangèrent un regard.

« Moi, oui », dit Rogue.

Sting releva la tête. « Hein ? » fit-il, perdu. Jamais Rogue ne lui avait parlé de ça.

« Plusieurs fois, en fait, continua Rogue. Mais la dernière fois, c'était quand j'ai vu Sting affronter Jienma. Et que j'ai cru qu'il allait se faire tuer. Alors crois-moi, Natsu, je comprends. »

Sting le dévisagea stupidement, pendant que Natsu soupirait, soulagé d'entendre ça.

« La magie... on est censés pouvoir compter dessus en cas de coup dur. Mais si on perd ça... qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?... »

Sting le regarda de travers.

« Natsu, déconne pas. Ok, quand on perd sa magie, c'est parce qu'on est au fond du trou. Notre magie est liée à nos émotions et à notre volonté. Mais putain, tu es Natsu Dragneel ! Tu devrais savoir que même dépossédé de ton pouvoir, il te reste toujours tes poings ! »

Natsu frissonna.

« Mes poings non plus, je ne pouvais pas...

— Natsu ! Arrête de déconner ! Tu es la personne la plus combative que je connaisse ! Ne te laisse pas bouffer ! Si tu n'as plus tes poings, tu te battras à coups de pieds ! On le sait tous les deux ! »

Natsu regarda Sting, étonné.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

— Et pourquoi pas ?! Ça fait des années que je te suis. L'autre jour, j'ai gagné contre toi. Mais je suis pas près de t'égaler, Natsu. »

Le mage de feu écarquilla les yeux.

« Comment ça ?

— Ce qui fait la grandeur d'un mage, ce n'est pas sa puissance brute. C'est sa ténacité. Le plus mauvais des mages vaudra toujours mieux que le plus puissant d'entre eux, s'il est capable d'endurer l'échec, de surmonter le désespoir. Le véritable enjeu, il est là, Natsu. Il ne s'agit pas d'être fort : il s'agit d'endurer. Pour des gens comme nous, la résistance et la résilience comptent beaucoup plus que la force. »

Rogue et Natsu le dévisagèrent. Sting se tourna vers l'un, puis vers l'autre, et éclata de rire.

« Après, moi, ce que j'en dis... J'suis juste un petit con en quête de reconnaissance, vous êtes pas obligés de me prêter attention. C'est juste ce que je crois. »

Le dragon de feu et le dragon de l'ombre échangèrent un regard. Puis, ils s'adressèrent un hochement de tête.

« Je comprends, dit Natsu. Et parce que tu dis ça... je suis un peu moins en colère que tu m'aies rétamé l'autre jour. Mais ne te fais pas trop d'illusions pour autant, j'en ai pas fini avec toi. »

Sur ce, il se leva et disparut dans l'une des cabines de douche.

Sting et Rogue s'adossèrent de nouveau sur les dalles du carrelage, juste pour apprécier un instant de silence et de calme.

Une minute plus tard, Grey débarqua.

« Natsu... » fit-il en guise d'explication.

Les dragons jumeaux lui indiquèrent du menton l'endroit où le dragon de feu avait disparu, puis s'éclipsèrent.

Grey ne prit pas la peine de se déshabiller. Il entra directement dans la cabine de douche.

« Natsu... » murmura-t-il en s'approchant de son amant ruisselant.

Le dragon de feu recula contre la paroi.

« Grey... Tu devrais peut-être partir.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que chaque fois que je te regarde, je te vois mourir. »

Grey fit deux pas en avant et plaqua Narsu contre le carrelage.

« Je _ne suis pas_ mort, Natsu. Je suis désolé que tu aies dû subir tout ça. Mais je ne te laisserai pas me repousser parce que tu as fait un cauchemar. Je suis vivant. C'est moi. »

Natsu cligna des yeux, hésitant.

Grey se rapprocha de lui et se pencha à son oreille.

« Je tiens tellement à toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je veux te prouver que même si j'ai du mal à te dire ce que je ressens, je suis là. Je serai toujours là. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. »

Natsu ouvrit la bouche, mais ne dit rien. Au lieu de cela, il accepta le baiser de Grey. Il se tendit contre les dalles froide du carrelage, mais la sensation ne dura qu'un instant. Le cauchemar s'estompa, parce que Grey s'était mis à genoux devant lui et avalait sa queue en pressant ses lèvres sur la surface sensible de ses veines. Son réseau sanguin s'affola et sa verge gonfla. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment... pas la meilleure façon. Mais tout n'a pas toujours besoin d'être parfait. Parfois, il vaut mieux baiser maladroitement que refuser de se toucher.

Il laissa Grey pomper sa queue un moment, puis le redressa et le plaqua contre le mur, puis il se servit du shampoing, et peu importait si ça moussait, pour le lubrifier. Il le pénétra en le comprimant dans ses bras. Et tandis qu'il s'enfonçait en lui, il commença à guérir. Ce n'était pas une illusion. Ce corps, il le tenait entre ses mains, il le pénétrait, il le possédait. Ce corps était réel.

Il savait qu'il y avait été un peu trop vite et un peu trop fort. Il sentait Grey se crisper contre lui, il réalisait bien qu'il avait du mal à le pénétrer. Mais il sentait aussi que son amant le laissait faire. Il lui donnait son consentement non-verbal, la permission de le baiser, même s'il n'en avait pas réellement envie. Et parce que Natsu en avait _besoin_ , il accepta de faire l'amour imparfaitement, presque à sens unique. Il s'enfonça dans les entrailles de Grey, concentré sur la pression sur sa verge, oubliant, pour une fois, le plaisir de l'autre. Il avait besoin de sentir Grey. Besoin de savoir qu'il existait. Besoin de le posséder tout entier, d'oublier les illusions du labyrinthe. Il balança les hanches, à la poursuite de son désir de se fondre en lui, d'oblitérer sa conscience. Il ne recherchait plus que le brouillard trouble du plaisir et du besoin, l'affolement des sens qui lui faisait perdre le contrôle. Et ça fonctionnait. Sa magie revenait à chaque coup de reins, remontant drastiquement sa température corporelle.

Il passa un bras autour de la poitrine de Grey tandis qu'il le pilonnait, ivre de son odeur, du contact tiède et humide de sa peau contre la sienne, et même de sa respiration entrecoupée de petits soupirs de douleur.

Natsu n'arrivait plus à être tendre, à faire attention à quoi que ce soit. Une seule pensée tournait dans son esprit.

 _Ne me quitte plus jamais. En rêve, ou en réalité. Je te veux, et tu es à moi._

Et chacun de ses coups de boutoir tentait de le prouver.

Grey agrippa la main qui se crispait sur sa poitrine et la porta à sa bouche pour y poser un baiser. Natsu frissonna, la tendresse même de ce geste, absurde au beau milieu de la débauche brutale de sa façon de baiser, libéra quelque chose en lui. Il gémit doucement et mordit la chair au-dessus de l'omoplate, puis donna un nouveau coup de rein, et il jouit avec une sorte de clarté éclatante, une illumination brutale qui balaya ses doutes. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de Grey, il étouffa un cri.

Il resta un moment, le bassin tendu, la verge dressée dans les entrailles de son amant. Puis, il se retira tout doucement. Il serra Grey contre lui.

« Je t'aime », murmura-t-il, sa voix confondue aux myriades de gouttes d'eau qui éclataient sur leur peau et les parois de la douche.

Grey inspira doucement, puis se retourna pour l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime aussi, Natsu. »


	46. Alchimie et ancienne magie

**Chers lecteurs,**

 **Merci de continuer à suivre cette fanfic :) Ce chapitre a mis du temps à arriver, cela pour la simple raison qu'entre ce chapitre et la dernière publication, j'ai écrit une cinquantaine de pages pour une autre fanfic. Alors même avec toute l'inspiration du monde, y a des limites incompressibles de temps. Mais enfin, ça en valait la peine (pour moi), et pour vous, tout ce que j'espère, c'est que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Et pour compenser l'absence de ces dernières semaines, je vous en livre un GROS ! Je me suis fait plaisir, on y retrouve en tout cas l'ABC de mes fanfics : Alcool, Baise, Combat ! (vous avez remarqué que l'immense majorité des chapitres de cette histoire inclut au moins deux éléments sur les trois ?!)**

 **On approche doucement de la fin des Jeux. J'ai déjà beaucoup pensé au chapitre qui traitera de la finale, et j'ai assez hâte de l'écrire, pour tout dire :) Parce que ça va être sacrément épique !**

 **D'ici là, comme toujours... Enjoy !**

* * *

Le soir venu, Grey laissa Natsu aux bons soins d'Erza, Lucy et Happy, et rejoignit Leon pour boire un verre. Tous les deux avaient été assez choqués par ce qui s'était produit cet après-midi-là, et ils avaient besoin de lâcher un peu de pression.

« Elle est bizarre, cette année, pas vrai ? demanda Leon en faisant tourner son verre d'un air mélancolique.

— C'est peu de le dire, acquiesça Grey.

— Et puis, ce n'est que les organisateurs ne soient pas sadiques d'ordinaire, mais là... Ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte.

— Peut-être qu'ils nous réservaient le pire pour le début. Et puis, il faut dire que cette histoire avec Léviathan ne nous a pas aidés à aborder la compétition avec sérénité...

— Mh. » Leon soupira et avala quelques gorgées. « Je ne suis sûr que d'une chose, reprit-il. Quand tout ça sera fini, je prends des vacances prolongées. Pas de mission pendant un bon mois !

— Je comptais faire de même, approuva Grey. Natsu et moi, on a besoin de souffler.

— M'enfin, on n'y est pas... Et Lamia Scale a sacrément besoin de remonter au score. »

Grey haussa les épaules.

« Prends pas cet air déprimé, vous y arriverez. Ta guilde n'a pas encore montré le meilleur d'elle-même. »

Leon sourit à ce presque-compliment.

« C'est gentil de dire ça.

— Je le pense, Leon. Tu sais bien que la flatterie et moi, ça fait deux. Surtout quand c'est toi que je dois flatter...

— Sans blague... »

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard complice et trinquèrent à la réussite de leurs guildes respectives.

« Hey, Grey, je te cherchais ! »

Le mage de glace se retourna et eut la surprise de voir Akira qui s'approchait de leur table. L'herboriste avait adopté une apparence masculine. Il avait noué ses cheveux en une longue tresse dont la pointe effleurait son torse svelte et bronzé, il portait une chemise blanche à moitié déboutonnée et un pantalon de toile beige. Comble de la coquetterie, un anneau en or ornait son oreille gauche. Comme d'habitude, il trimballait sa besace en bandoulière et éternel sourire.

« Moi ? fit Grey. Pourquoi ?

— Tu vas pas le croire, mais impossible de trouver de la foutue glace dans cette ville ! Et... j'en ai besoin... j'essaie une nouvelle potion. Ou plutôt... Une version améliorée d'une potion existante.

— Ben tu pouvais pas mieux tomber, tu as deux mages de glace à ta disposition.

— Génial !

— Mais, euh... C'est pas dangereux, ton truc, au moins ?

— Dangereux ? Moi, faire des trucs dangereux ? Pas mon genre !

— Akira, t'es tellement pas crédible que je sais même pas par où commencer.

— Bonjour la confiance !

— C'est pour quoi faire, ta potion ?

— Eh bien... C'est-à-dire que je ne peux pas vraiment en parler devant Leon. »

Celui-ci se renfonça dans son siège et lui adressa son plus beau sourire charmeur.

« Vraiment ? Grey et moi, on est proches, tu sais. Je peux entendre tout ce que tu as à lui dire. »

Akira lui rendit son sourire, mais ne se laissa pas démonter par son numéro de tombeur.

« Je serais ravi de devenir... plus intime avec toi, Leon. Seulement... C'est une affaire qui concerne la guilde de Fairy Tail, dont je fais désormais partie. »

Akira lui montra le tatouage qu'il portait sur la face interne du poignet, couleur émeraude.

Leon fit la moue.

« Peut-être, mais tu te trouves au QG temporaire de Lamia Scale. Alors les affaires concernant Fairy Tail... Soit tu en parles ici, soit tu vas faire ça ailleurs. »

Il le défia du regard, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Akira pencha la tête de côté et observa le mage de glace d'un air songeur. Il repoussa une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et déclara :

« En fait... Je vais peut-être te faire une faveur. Je te trouve un peu trop charmant pour te faire des cachotteries. »

Leon se redressa et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, apparemment très satisfait de l'effet qu'il produisait sur l'herboriste.

« Nan mais dites donc, faites-le savoir si je gêne ! » protesta Grey.

Leon lui adressa un regard hautain, et Akira, un sourire d'excuse – presque crédible.

« Bon, c'est quoi, alors, cette potion ? » reprit Grey.

Akira s'assit à côté de Leon et se pencha en avant avec un air de conspirateur. Par réflexe, les deux mages de glace se penchèrent à leur tour.

« Voilà, chuchota Akira, c'est une potion qui renforce les aptitudes magiques ET physiques de la personne qui la boit... Il n'y a rien dans le règlement des Jeux qui interdit un truc de ce genre, pas vrai ? L'arbitre n'arrête pas de répéter que 'tous les coups sont permis', alors je me suis dit... »

Leon et Grey échangèrent un regard.

« A priori, dit Leon, tu as raison... Et là... tu es en train de dire que tu en ferais profiter Fairy Tail... et Lamia Scale ?

— Tout juste », fit Akira en lui souriant d'un air séducteur.

Leon et Akira ignorèrent le « Pff ! » de Grey, et l'herboriste reprit :

« J'ai presque terminé. Comme je le disais, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de glace. » Akira sortit de sa besace une bouteille emplie d'un liquide violet et la leur montra fièrement. « Potion de mana et potion de force, deux en un ! » s'exclama-t-il comme si c'était l'invention du siècle.

Leon et Grey se regardèrent, perplexes. Parfois, l'herboriste était vraiment dur à suivre... Puis, Leon déclara, plein d'assurance : « Laisse-moi faire. Combien il t'en faut ?

— Oh, une demi-douzaine de glaçons, ça devrait suffire.

— Des glaçons ? » Leon renifla avec dédain. « Une création de glace aussi basique, je laisse ça à Grey. Moi, je peux faire des choses bien plus sophistiquées. »

Grey contracta les mâchoires. Et voilà, c'était reparti... Quand il draguait quelqu'un, Leon était juste imbuvable.

Leon matérialisa une demi-douzaine de petits papillons de glace, prit la main d'Akira et les déposa dans sa paume. Non sans, bien sûr, laisser ses doigts s'attarder sur les siens un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire.

« Ouah, c'est joli ! s'enthousiasma Akira en observant les détails raffinés des petits insectes de glace. On dirait des vrais ! »

Grey ne put retenir un grognement exaspéré.

« Espèce de flambeur... marmonna-t-il.

— Mh ? Tu disais, Grey ? » dit Leon en feignant de ne pas l'avoir compris.

À ce stade, on pouvait pratiquement voir la fumée sortir des oreilles de Grey, mais voilà, il se sentait trop crevé pour provoquer une bagarre, alors il ravala son indignation. Leon ne perdait rien pour attendre, cela dit.

Les mages de glace regardèrent Akira ajouter un par un les papillons de glace à la mixture, une expression concentrée sur le visage. Il reboucha la potion et secoua délicatement la bouteille. Le liquide commença à changer de texture, et revêtit bientôt une couleur mauve translucide.

« Voilà ! C'est prêt ! » Il sortit un flacon vide de sa besace, transféra la moitié de la potion, puis tendit le flacon à Leon. « C'est pour toi ! Fais-en bon usage.

— Tu es sûr que ça va marcher ? demanda Grey.

— Pratiquement certain. Bien sûr, en alchimie, il y a toujours une marge d'erreur... Mais je suis confiant. Grey, tu embarques ça et tu le donnes aux autres ? Je crois que je vais rester un peu avec Leon...

— Hein ?! Tu me fous dehors, alors que c'est toi qui t'es incrusté dans notre conversation ?!

— Enfin, Grey, ne sois pas aussi impoli », le réprimanda Leon avec le ton condescendant qu'il employait toujours pour le faire sortir de ses gonds – chose qu'il trouvait bien trop amusante pour ne pas se laisser tenter une fois de temps en temps.

« Parfois, reprit-il sur le même ton, je me dis que Natsu déteint un peu trop sur toi. Quoique... En fait, non : tu as toujours été du genre sale gosse.

— Leon... siffla Grey entre ses dents. Tu veux vraiment que je te frappe, hein ?

— Tu es tout seul en plein milieu de ma guilde, Grey. Bon courage pour t'en sortir en tenant sur tes deux jambes...

— Comme si ça allait m'arrêter !

— Vous battez pas... intervint Akira avec une moue boudeuse.

— Tu as raison, dit Leon en reportant son attention sur lui. Là, tout de suite, j'ai des choses plus intéressantes à faire, pas vrai ? »

Akira approuva d'un clin d'œil, et Grey décida de mettre les voiles avant que la situation ne dégénère.

« Enfoirés, commenta-t-il en se levant pour partir.

— Bonne soirée à toi aussi, Grey, dit aimablement Leon.

— À demain, Grey ! » ajouta Akira.

Le mage de glace leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible de la source de son exaspération.

* * *

La nuit fut réparatrice pour Natsu, et le lendemain, il affichait bien meilleure mine. En prévision de la journée, tous les participants aux Jeux prirent une gorgée de la potion d'Akira, et ils décidèrent d'en faire aussi profiter Edo-Fairy Tail. Entre alter-ego, il faut se montrer solidaire, non ?

« Ahah... Aujourd'hui, Sabertooth, Quattro Cerberus et Blue Pegasus ne vont pas comprendre ce qui leur arrive », jubila Natsu.

Grey, lui, restait un peu méfiant quant aux effets de la potion. Akira était certes un alchimiste de talent, mais il semblait un peu dispersé et un peu trop tête en l'air pour que le mage de glace lui fasse entièrement confiance. _Enfin_ , se dit-il en haussant les épaules. _Qui vivra verra..._

Ce matin, tout le monde était impatient de commencer les Jeux. Après l'expérience sinistre de la veille, les mages et leurs supporters espéraient pouvoir se défouler un peu, et surtout, s'amuser ! L'arbitre annonça que l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui se disputerait en duo, guilde contre guilde. Il précisa qu'il s'agirait d'un combat, mais avec une règle un peu particulière qu'il n'expliquerait qu'une fois les équipes formées.

« Je n'aime pas ça, commenta Erza. Ils font toujours trop de mystères sur la nature des épreuves...

— Je suis d'accord, approuva Grey. Vu qu'on ne sait pas du tout ce qu'on va faire, j'imagine qu'on devrait tirer au sort pour savoir qui y va. »

Les autres approuvèrent cette idée, et le hasard désigna Gajeel et Kanna.

Chez Sabertooth, qui employa la même méthode, Rogue et Yukino furent les petits chanceux du jour. Ou les malchanceux. Ils n'en étaient pas encore bien certains.

Quattro Cerberus désigna Bacchus et Rocker, Lamia Scale Leon et Toby, Blue Pegasus choisit d'envoyer Ren et Ichiya, et Edo-Fairy Tail, Lucy et Grey.

« Très bien ! Maintenant que les équipes sont formées, nous allons tirer au sort pour connaître les guildes qui s'affronteront. »

Le hasard désigna Fairy Tail contre Sabertooth – ce que le public, qui avait bien senti la forte rivalité entre les deux guildes, approuva bruyamment –, puis Lamia Scale contre Edo-Fairy Tail, et enfin, Quattro Cerberus contre Blue Pegasus.

« Bien ! Nous allons commencer par Fairy Tail et Sabertooth, approchez, je vous prie... Bon, voilà en quoi consiste cette règle spéciale : vous allez... échanger vos corps !

— Hein ?! lui répondit-on à l'unisson.

— C'est de l'ancienne magie, mais c'est absolument sans danger. » Il produisit une petite sphère translucide qu'il avait cachée sous sa cape. « Vos tatouages de guilde sont imprégnés d'une magie qui, dans ce cas précis, empêchera l'échange de se faire entre membres d'une même guilde. En revanche, il n'y a malheureusement aucun moyen de savoir dans le corps de quel adversaire vous allez vous retrouver... Mais ça donne du piment à l'épreuve, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les mages le fixèrent d'un air sidéré, sans rien dire.

L'arbitre se racla la gorge.

« À part ça... Les règles demeurent les mêmes. Vous allez devoir tenter de maîtriser les pouvoirs de votre adversaire afin de le vaincre au combat. Ça risque de ne pas être facile...

— Sans blague ! s'exclama Kanna. Et je n'ai pas très envie qu'on touche à mes cartes...

— Et moi à mes clefs... ajouta Yukino timidement.

— Je doute qu'on ait vraiment le choix », gronda Gajeel.

Rogue, lui, se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

« Bien ! Vous êtes prêts ? »

Les mages acquiescèrent, même si en réalité, ils ne sentaient pas prêts du tout.

La sphère se mit à briller, puis un chatoiement arc-en-ciel s'en déversa et forma des arcs de lumière entre les mages. La sphère s'éteignit presque aussitôt, et l'homme-citrouille observa les candidats.

« Alors ? Ça a marché ? »

L'expression stupéfiée des mages lui donna la réponse.

Le visage de la constellationniste prit une teinte écarlate quand elle baissa les yeux sur sa propre poitrine.

« Désolé pour ça, Reby... » murmura Gajeel.

Il releva les yeux pour observer le corps qu'il occupait précédemment, et eut presque eu envie de rire tant Yukino semblait mal à l'aise dedans. _C'est tout juste si elle va réussir à marcher avec_ , pensa-t-il, sarcastique.

« Cette magie... murmura la constellationniste dans le corps de Gajeel. Alors c'est ça, le pouvoir d'un chasseur de dragons ? Impressionnant...

— Wow ! l'interrompit la voix du Dragon de l'Ombre, qui sonnait vraiment très bizarrement. Il est coooool, ton corps, Rogue ! T'es du genre super-fort, pas vrai ? »

Dans le corps de Kanna, Rogue observa son adversaire sautiller et se palper dans tous les sens. Il déglutit. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment... La cartomancienne lui arracha une flasque qu'il avait dans les mains et la descendit à grands traits. _Pas ça..._ songea-t-il, paniqué.

« Ne fais pas ça avec mon corps... » murmura-t-il sans conviction.

Kanna l'ignora, criant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'on allait bien s'amuser. Rogue en était beaucoup moins certain, lui.

Des murmures de surprise et des rires parcourent les tribunes. Les mages conservaient strictement la même apparence physique, mais leur comportement avait changé du tout au tout. Un spectacle plutôt divertissant à regarder, de l'avis général.

Du côté de Sabertooth et de Fairy Tail, cela dit, on se montrait beaucoup moins enthousiaste.

« Kanna avec les pouvoirs d'un chasseur de dragons... Je... Je suis terrifiée, avoua Lucy en contemplant sa compagne dans le corps du Dragon de l'Ombre.

— Ça va aller, dit Natsu. Rogue ne saura pas quoi faire avec ses cartes. Bien sûr, Gajeel risque d'être complètement inutile avec les clefs de Yukino, mais pas moyen que elle, elle s'en sorte mieux avec la magie draconique. On va les ratatiner !

— Tu oublies la potion d'Akira... Même s'ils se servent mal de leurs pouvoir, ça pourrait s'avérer dévastateur...

— Mais non. Tu t'inquiètes trop, Lucy. Pas vrai, Happy ?

— Si ! Kanna-Rogue va tous les avoir ! »

Grey partageait le scepticisme de Lucy. Erza, quant à elle, semblait curieusement intéressée par le phénomène. Grey aurait même juré qu'elle trouvait ça très amusant.

 _Espèce de perverse sadique_ , pensa-t-il.

La reine des fées lui jeta un regard noir, exactement comme si elle avait lu dans son esprit. Il déglutit et se détourna.

« Ha ! Ça va faire tout drôle à Yukino, d'avoir autant de force ! s'enthousiasma Orga.

— Je ne sais pas... Je ne pense pas qu'elle arrive à maîtriser la magie de Gajeel, et encore moins son corps, dit Rufus. Ils sont juste... tellement à l'opposé l'un de l'autre !

— Le corps de Rogue ne tient pas l'alcool, gronda Sting entre ses dents. Enfin, certainement pas comme _elle_. Ça va être une catastrophe.

— Oui, mais pour qui ? demanda Rufus. Je n'ai jamais vu ce cas de figure, je trouve extrêmement difficile de prévoir l'issue d'un tel duel.

— Hum... moi aussi », dit Sting d'une voix tendue.

L'arbitre annonça le début du combat, et il y eut un moment de flottement. Rogue examina les cartes de Kanna d'un air perplexe, cherchant à en comprendre la logique. Gajeel se saisit du trousseau de clefs de Yukino, les fit maladroitement défiler sous ses yeux, puis en brandit une en bredouillant :

« Ouvre-toi... euh... porte des esprits ! » Il s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils. « Merde... c'est quoi, déjà ce symbole ? »

Yukino testa son nouveau corps et raidit tous ses muscles dans l'anticipation du combat. _Je peux le faire. Il faut que j'y arrive ! Rogue compte sur moi, tout Sabertooth compte sur moi ! C'est le moment de montrer ce que j'ai dans le ventre ! Allez, Yukino, concentre-toi !_ Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant, puis poussa un petit cri de surprise en les rouvrant.

« Mais, c'est quoi, ça ?! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une petite voix aiguë en regardant ses mains.

Une rumeur de stupéfaction parcourut les gradins.

« Incroyable ! s'enthousiasma le commentateur. La constellationniste de Sabertooth est parvenue à invoquer la force draconique !

— C'est pas bon, rugit Gajeel avec la voix de Yukino. Kanna, dépêche !

— T'inquiète, je gère ! »

Rogue faillit en lâcher son jeu de cartes quand il vit Kanna utiliser sa magie. Enfin... tenter de le faire. Il fit un bond en arrière pour éviter une espèce de détonation d'obscurité, un truc qu'il n'aurait même pas su comment produire lui-même. En tout cas, pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas réussi comme Yukino à appeler la puissance du dragon... Rogue jeta un coup d'œil à sa partenaire bloquée dans le corps de la marmule de Fairy Tail.

« Passe à l'attaque, dit-il d'un air sombre. Je vais faire diversion, que je le veuille ou non... »

Yukino acquiesça et se jeta sur son adversaire le plus proche, c'est-à-dire... Elle-même. Enfin, en un sens.

Gajeel se figea en voyant son corps original foncer sous sa forme draconique sur le corps frêle qu'il occupait. Heureusement, il capta la voix de Lucy qui s'égosillait depuis les tribunes pour lui enseigner les paroles de l'invocation pour Pisces. Il tourna les talons et se mit à courir dans l'arène pour échapper à Yukino tandis qu'il essayait de trouver la bonne clef. Il haleta, entraîné en avant par un poids désagréable. Bon sang, ce que cette poitrine imposante était gênante ! Il se trouva soudain tout à fait navré pour Jubia, Lucy et Erza, et très content que sa Reby soit dotée d'une poitrine beaucoup plus modeste.

« Pisces, pisces... Ça doit être les poissons, non ? Ah ! ça y est, trouvé ! »

Il prononça l'invocation... Mais rien ne se passa. Peut-être l'esprit avait-il compris que ce n'était pas la bonne personne qui les appelait ?

Gajeel passa rapidement ses options en revue, tandis que Yukino se rapprochait dangereusement. Il n'avait pas l'impression que son nouveau corps était très fort, en revanche, il lui sembla à la fois souple et rapide. Il pourrait peut-être contrer la force brute de son corps d'origine... Enfin, sauf si Yukino parvenait à maîtriser sa magie de chasseur de dragons.

Rogue recula, méfiant. Kanna approchait, les ténèbres dansant sur ses poings serrés. Elle arrivait à se servir de sa magie, du moins à la canaliser en un point précis de son corps, ce qui était déjà beaucoup. Elle avait appris ça seulement en quelques minutes... Rogue était dans la merde, et il le savait. En désespoir de cause, il prit une carte au hasard et sentit la magie lui chatouiller le bout des doigts. Il suivit son instinct et jeta la carte comme il aurait balancé un shuriken, et fut satisfait de voir la foudre jaillir. Il avait réussi !

Enfin... Presque. Parce que la foudre n'allait pas dans la bonne direction. Elle avait même choisi l'exact inverse de l'objectif souhaité. Rogue bondit de côté et l'éclair le rata de quelques centimètres. Il sentit sa brûlure à travers la toile du pantalon de Kanna, que le sortilège déchira sur la cuisse.

Cela dit, il avait espéré faire diversion... Et ça avait fonctionné : en voyant sa pitoyable tentative, la cartomancienne, sans doute aidée par l'alcool qu'elle avait fait ingurgiter à son corps d'emprunt, fut prise d'un fou rire. Incapable de contenir ou de contrôler son nouveau pouvoir, Kanna vomit des tentacules d'obscurité tout en riant. Rogue fronça les sourcils, et le visage de Kanna adopta une expression de colère froide et d'implacabilité que la cartomancienne n'avait jamais affichée dans sa vie.

Dans les tribunes, Sting tressaillit.

« Oula... Ça, c'est pas bon pour Kanna... Et pour le corps de Rogue... Il est un brin susceptible en ce qui concerne sa magie... Et là, ce que Kanna fait avec, ça relève du blasphème...

— Fro le pense aussi ! » approuva l'Exceed.

Du côté de Fairy Tail, Natsu rigola.

« La tête que tire Kanna... enfin, Rogue... On dirait Erza quand on lui a piqué sa part de gâteau...

— C'est parce que Rogue sait ce qu'est l'honneur, contrairement à certain d'entre vous, dit sèchement la reine des fées. La magie est un pouvoir qui ne doit pas être pris à la légère, et en plus, dans son cas, c'est une magie héritée. Tu devrais savoir l'importance que ça a, Natsu.

— Humpf... » fit le mage de feu d'un air boudeur.

Rogue fondit sur Kanna et lui décocha un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire... Et ce fut sa mâchoire à lui qui faillit tomber quand il vit son adversaire littéralement décoller du sol pour aller s'écraser vingt mètres en arrière.

 _Et merde ! Elle est aussi forte que ça, Kanna ?_ Déboussolé, il examina son corps d'emprunt, sans comprendre d'où lui venait cette puissance de frappe.

« Ouille ! grimaça Grey. Sans aucun doute, elle marche, ta potion, Akira. Sauf qu'on dirait bien que ça s'est retourné contre nous...

— On dirait bien... » confirma Akira d'une petite voix. _Akira, ou l'art de faire bonne impression_ , pensa l'herboriste, cynique.

Pendant ce temps-là, Gajeel, dans le corps de Yukino, cherchait avant tout à esquiver les attaques fulgurantes de la constellationniste. Elle avait trouvé comment se servir de son bras métallique et ça devenait de plus en plus difficile d'éviter les coups. Il décida de retenter une invocation, cette fois avec une clef d'argent. Les esprits mineurs étaient peut-être un peu moins tatillons sur l'identité de l'invocateur... L'une des clefs d'argent portait le symbole du cygne... Le cygne, le cygne... C'était quoi, l'esprit correspondant ?!

 _Réfléchis, Gajeel. Lucy parle tout le temps des esprits. Elle a sûrement dû l'évoquer._

« Deneb ! C'est Deneb ! » hurla sa camarade depuis les tribunes.

 _Décidément, elle a un sacré coffre pour une nana de cette taille_ , pensa Gajeel.

Il essaya l'invocation...

Et ça fonctionna ! Du moins, à en juger par la présence de l'énergumène en tenue violette un peu trop moulante qui jouait au beau gosse derrière ses deux grandes ailes noires.

« Euh... Salut, fit Gajeel. Tu peux attaquer ce grand type hirsute, là ? »

Deneb le regarda par en-dessous avec un drôle d'air.

 _Merde... Il sent que y a un truc qui cloche._

Pour ne rien arranger, Yukino se mit à crier pour attirer l'attention de l'esprit :

« Ne fais pas ça, Deneb ! C'est moi, Yukino ! »

Une immense perplexité emplit les yeux noirs et cernés de l'esprit.

« On a échangé nos corps », poursuivit la constellationniste. Elle s'approcha de l'esprit et joignit les mains en un geste de supplication. « Je t'en prie, Deneb ! Tu dois bien sentir que ce n'est pas moi qui occupe ce corps !

— Tch ! » lâcha Gajeel, dégoûté de voir Yukino se servir de son corps de manière... eh bien, de manière aussi féminine.

« Oï, regarde un peu par ici, espèce de volatile gothique ! protesta-t-il. C'est moi qui possède la magie de Yukino, là, donc c'est à moi que tu obéis ! »

Le regard de l'esprit fit des allers retours entre les deux et, apparemment incapable de se décider, il haussa les épaules et préféra se volatiliser.

« Bah bravo ! Bonjour la loyauté ! » grogna Gajeel. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Yukino et tressaillit. Horrifié, il observa son propre visage lui adresser un sourire d'excuse. Un _gentil_ sourire d'excuse, en plus. Bon sang, que c'était agaçant... Il poussa un rugissement et se rua sur la constellationniste, qu'il parvint à surprendre suffisamment pour qu'elle tombe sur les fesses. Il voulut pousser son avantage, mais la supériorité physique du corps original de Gajeel sur celui de Yukino était juste trop flagrante. Il se prit une série de coups d'une violence qui lui coupa le souffle. Ok, il allait simplement se faire détruire. De plus, si ça continuait, son corps d'emprunt risquait gros.

« Stop ! Stop... J'arrête, dit-il en levant les mains Tu ne maîtrises pas ta force, Yukino... Tu voudrais pas tuer ton original, pas vrai ? »

Yukino se figea.

« Je suis désolée... » murmura-t-elle en se couvrant la bouche des deux mains en une expression horrifiée – encore un geste totalement déplacé avec son apparence actuelle.

À l'autre bout de l'arène, Rogue balançait des cartes au hasard tout en faisant des sauts de cabri pour éviter les filaments d'obscurité qui rayonnaient de façon anarchique tout autour de son corps original. Les sorts qu'ils employaient se déclenchaient d'une manière aléatoire et il évita à grand-peine ses propres assauts de feu, de glace et de foudre. Heureusement, il réussit quand même à faire mouche quelques fois. Il aurait pu utiliser l'autre jeu de Kanna, le tarot divinatoire, mais avec son manque de maîtrise, il craignait que les terrifiantes arcanes qu'elle avait invoquées l'autre jour ne se retournent contre lui. Et pourtant... Peut-être n'aurait-il pas le choix : à chaque minute qui passait, Kanna maîtrisait de mieux en mieux le pouvoir des ténèbres. Ses attaques se faisaient plus précises et plus puissantes. Rogue décida d'abandonner la magie et recourir à la force physique pure et simple. Après tout, ça avait marché tout à l'heure... Il parvint à approcher son adversaire et à lui mettre un coup juste au moment où des tentacules d'ombre se refermaient sur ses membres. Il tressaillit, désarçonné par le contact de sa propre magie sur sa peau d'emprunt. C'était donc ça qu'éprouvaient ses adversaires quand il les emprisonnait ? Les ténèbres étaient chaudes, possédaient leur propre texture comme si elles étaient vivantes. Pour la première fois, en contemplant son pouvoir de l'extérieur, il le trouva terrifiant. La panique, cependant, fut de courte durée : l'obscurité relâcha son emprise quand son corps original effectua son second vol plané de la journée. Bon sang... Quand il retrouverait son apparence, il allait vraiment morfler.

Kanna se releva, tituba sur ses pieds, et s'écroula de nouveau. La magie draconique gonfla en elle, étourdissante de puissance et de fureur. Un nœud d'angoisse se forma dans sa gorge : elle avait l'impression qu'elle était sur le point de libérer un tsunami. En face, son adversaire sentit également la magie échapper au contrôle de la cartomancienne. Il se précipita sur elle, et Kanna vécut la dérangeante expérience de se faire tabasser par elle-même. Le pouvoir reflua en elle tandis qu'elle perdait ses forces. Bon sang, cette potion fonctionnait _vraiment_ bien : Rogue la cognait avec bien davantage de force que son corps original n'en possédait normalement.

Vaincue par la puissance déployée par son adversaire, elle tomba une troisième fois au sol, et cette fois, ne parvint pas à se relever. Vu que Gajeel avait déjà abandonné, l'arbitre siffla la fin du combat.

« Victoire de Sabertooth ! » annonça-t-il en s'approchant des concurrents.

Ceux-ci songèrent à peine, les uns à se réjouir, les autres à se lamenter. Ils ne voulaient qu'une seule chose : regagner leur corps, et vite. L'arbitre sortit la sphère magique et procéda à l'échange.

Une fois l'échange accompli, Yukino et Rogue s'écroulèrent de concert, surpris par la violence de la douleur. Rogue se redressa en toussant, pris au dépourvu par la souffrance et... la sensation d'être complètement bourré.

« J'ai mal, putain ! grogna-t-il. J'ai pas encore assez bu pour ça ! DU SAKÉ ! DONNEZ-MOI DU SAKÉ !

— Hé, gueule pas comme ça, ça arrive ! » hurla Bacchus depuis les tribunes. Sur ce, il lui balança sa gourde, qui atterrit sur le côté de la tête du Dragon de l'ombre, manquant de l'assommer. Niveau douleur, il n'était plus à ça près, cela dit. Il déboucha la gourde et la leva en direction de Kanna.

« À ta santé ! »

La cartomancienne approuva avec un grand sourire et lui piqua sa gourde dès qu'il eut bu de tout son soûl.

« Elle est géniale, ta magie, Rogue, dit la jeune femme en s'essuyant les lèvres. Je suis un peu jalouse, j'avoue.

— Ben la tienne, elle est naze, marmonna le Dragon de l'ombre. J'ai fait que me frapper moi-même... »

Il réalisa l'aspect comique de ce qu'il venait de dire et se mit à rigoler, imité par Kanna. Il se releva, tituba, et retomba sur les fesses, toujours en rigolant.

Dans les tribunes, Sting se prit la tête dans les mains en poussant un petit soupir de désespoir.

« Et merde... ça recommence...

— Fais pas cette tête, Sting, dit Orga. On a gagné !

— Ouais... Mais cela dit, y a un truc qui cloche. Je sais que Gajeel tape fort, mais Kanna ? Vous trouvez pas qu'elle était anormalement forte ?

— Si, acquiesça Rufus. Moi, je dis qu'il y a de la tricherie dans l'air...

— Quasiment tout est permis, dans ce concours, intervint Dobengal.

— Pas faux, fit Sting. Mais enfin, quoi qu'il se soit passé, ça a tourné en notre faveur ! Même si Rogue et Yuki se sont sacrément amochés eux-mêmes... »

Malgré leur défaite, Gajeel et Kanna s'en tiraient presque indemnes. Gajeel se dépêcha de quitter l'arène, mal à l'aise. Avoir habité le corps d'une femme, laissé son corps à une femme... C'était un peu compliqué à encaisser. Sans parler du fait qu'il avait sa fierté et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment digéré le fait de se voir aussi ridicule. Mais ce n'était pas encore le pire : la fille de Sabertooth avait touché à sa magie draconique... Il n'aimait pas du tout cette idée. C'était comme si elle lui rendait ses sous-vêtements après les avoir portés. Brr...

Kanna, elle, était plutôt contente de son expérience. Elle regrettait seulement de ne pas avoir eu assez de temps à sa disposition pour maîtriser parfaitement le pouvoir draconique. Cette puissance qu'elle avait entrevue, touchée du bout des doigts... Ç'avait été une expérience grisante. Les chasseurs de dragons avaient bien de la chance.

Bonne joueuse, elle aida Yukino à se relever. La pauvre était couverte d'hématomes et d'égratignures.

« Rien de cassé ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je... je ne crois pas... » murmura la constellationniste, encore sous le choc d'avoir retrouvé son corps brutalisé alors qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir pris des coups, seulement de les avoir donnés.

« Rogue ! appela Kanna. Tu vas y arriver ? »

Le Dragon de l'ombre lui jeta un regard vitreux. Il avait apparemment renoncé à se remettre sur ses pieds. Trop fatiguant.

« C'pas sympa d'm'avoir fait boire... dit-il doucement. L'est qu'dix heures du mat...

— Ça atténue la douleur, non ? »

Rogue s'illumina. « C'est vrai ! » fit-il en brandissant la gourde de saké.

Kanna s'approcha de lui et lui présenta son bras libre – Yukino étant toujours suspendue à l'autre, les jambes tremblantes.

« Accroche-toi, dit-elle. Je vous emmène à l'infirmerie. »

Il accepta sans protester et Kanna entreprit de guider une constellationniste déboussolée et un chasseur de dragons complètement soûl jusqu'à l'hôpital. Sans la potion d'Akira, elle n'y serait sûrement pas arrivée toute seule, mais aujourd'hui, elle aurait pu soulever les deux mages à bout de bras sans trop de problèmes. Elle espéra que l'effet dure encore un peu : c'était très amusant.

* * *

Le prochain combat opposait Blue Pegasus à Quattro Cerberus. Les combattants se positionnèrent face à face sur le sable blanc pour se mesurer du regard. Le soleil montait rapidement dans le ciel, baignant l'arène d'une chaleur torride. Comme si les concurrents avaient besoin de ça pour suer à grosses gouttes...

« Ichiya-sensei... Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire ça », fit Ren d'une voix blanche.

Tout opposait leurs deux guildes : là où Blue Pegasus brillait par sa délicatesse et son raffinement, Quattro Cerberus représentait tous les mages braillards, bodybuildés, et barbares du royaume. Pas le moindre sens du style, pas la moindre notion d'esthétique. Ils ne savaient que foncer comme des brutasses. Ren n'avait pas la moindre envie de se retrouver dans le corps de l'une des marmules qui leur faisaient face. Et en plus, Bacchus puait l'alcool à des kilomètres.

« Ne crains rien, mon jeune ami, le rassura Ichiya. Leur parfum est sordide, mais celui qui porte nos cœurs vers la victoire persistera dans le printemps de nos espérances, quelle que soit notre enveloppe corporelle.

— Vous avez raison, Ichiya-sensei ! Pardonnez mon pessimisme... Nous devons penser à Hibiki et à ce qu'il a fait hier pour la guilde. Il ne s'est pas laissé impressionner, et nous suivrons son exemple !

— Bien dit, mon cher ! Tout le royaume de Fiore attend de pouvoir conter nos exploits !

— C'est pas bientôt fini, les beaux discours ?! aboya Bacchus en leur jetant un regard noir.

— Ouais ! approuva Rocker. Vous parlez trop, les minettes ! »

Ren fronça les sourcils, outré, mais Ichiya se contenta de danser sa désapprobation.

« Êtes-vous prêts, messieurs ? » demanda aimablement l'homme-citrouille.

Les mages de Quattro Cerberus grognèrent en signe d'acquiescement, Ichiya et Ren s'inclinèrent poliment.

« Très bien ! Procédons à l'échange ! »

Les mages fermèrent les yeux et un instant plus tard, les rouvrirent dans leur corps temporaire. Le mage qui avait l'apparence d'Ichiya se mit aussitôt à gigoter.

« C'est quoi ce corps minuscule ?! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire avec ce vieux truc ? Redonnez-moi mes abdos ! »

Celui dans le corps de Bacchus se caressa le menton et s'écria :

« Meeeen ! Quelle puissance ! Quel physique ! Quel corps ! Le parfum de cette musculature est comme une symphonie en hommage à la virilité ! »

Bacchus, prisonnier de son tout petit corps d'emprunt, fonça pour lui faire ravaler sa poésie de pacotille, mais ne parvint qu'à se faire mal à la main en heurtant les abdos d'acier de son corps original.

« Merde ! » éructa-t-il, provoquant un haussement de sourcils désapprobateur sur le visage qu'il avait l'habitude de considérer comme le sien.

De son côté, Rocker arracha la veste de costard de Ren et contracta les poings, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Ce corps bouillonne de magie, Ren. Tu caches bien ton jeu. »

Son adversaire de Blue Pegasus, toujours occupé à examiner son nouveau corps, sursauta au son de sa voix. Avec un parfait naturel, il se redressa, pivota de côté et posa une main sur sa hanche, donnant à Rocker une apparence de top model.

« Je vois. Je comprends ta magie. Tu n'as aucune chance.

— Ah ouais ? railla Rocker sous son apparence de beau gosse. Essaie d'esquiver ça ! »

Et, à l'instinct, il projeta une vague de magie aérienne brute. Il regarda son ancienne apparence encaisser avec une étonnante facilité, les genoux fléchis, les deux bras croisés devant son visage. Merde... Ça n'avait pas été aussi efficace qu'il ne l'avait cru. Ren contre-attaqua aussitôt. Rocker se raidit, pris au dépourvu malgré lui par l'image de son propre reflet qui balançait son poing dans sa figure.

Finalement, les mages parvinrent assez rapidement à maîtriser leurs nouvelles apparence. Ichiya hésita, mais il n'avait pas trop le choix : il but le saké de Bacchus, grimaçant à mesure que l'alcool coulait dans son estomac en lui brûlant l'œsophage. Quant à Bacchus, il se mit en devoir d'expérimenter les flacons de parfum d'Ichiya et parvint avec succès à doubler de volume et de force. Ah ! C'était mieux comme ça ! Il mena un assaut conjoint avec Rocker, et les quatre adversaires déchaînèrent toute la puissance de leurs nouveaux corps. S'ensuivit une scène confuse : on vit vaguement des corps voler à travers un nuage de sable, on entendit des hurlements, et soudain, tout redevint calme. Il y eut un instant de flottement pendant que le sable se dissipait, puis le stade se souleva comme un seul homme en voyant Ichiya exécuter une petite danse de la victoire avec le corps de Bacchus.

« Ta puissance est réellement impressionnante, mon cher Faucon Ivre ! »

Même le pauvre Ren avait essuyé les plâtres de l'attaque décisive, mais à la décharge d'Ichiya, faire preuve de précision en utilisant les pouvoirs d'un mage de rang sacré qui se sert de l'alcool comme de carburant, ça aurait relevé de l'exploit.

« Une victoire impeccable de Blue Pegasus, et en un temps record ! » s'écria Chapati Lola.

Les trois victimes de l'attaque d'Ichiya réintégrèrent leurs propres corps sans même s'en apercevoir, et l'équipe d'urgence se précipita dans l'arène pour aller les ramasser.

* * *

Une fois le terrain dégagé, Lamia Scale et Edo-Fairy Tail entrèrent en scène. Leon n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas à son aise. Il priait pour ne pas se retrouver dans le corps d'Edo-Grey, parce qu'il trouvait l'idée vraiment trop étrange, tout en redoutant de se retrouver dans celui d'Edo-Lucy. En plus, Toby et lui allaient prendre la place d'adversaires qui n'utilisaient pas la magie, mais se servaient d'armes enchantées... et Leon n'était pas très doué pour le combat au corps à corps. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Toby : l'homme-chien n'en menait pas large non plus... Leon lui donna une claque sur l'épaule :

« Allez, ne soyons pas défaitistes ! On va y arriver ! »

Toby hocha la tête, pas très convaincu. Tous deux regardèrent leurs adversaires du jour avec appréhension tandis que l'arbitre approchait.

Edo-Lucy, comme avant son combat avec Fried, semblait ravie d'en découdre, et pas le moins du monde déstabilisée par les conditions de l'épreuve. À ses côtés, Edo-Grey était calme, mais il avait l'air un peu inquiet.

Sans faire de cérémonies, l'homme-citrouille sortit sa sphère magique et procéda à l'échange.

Leon sut aussitôt dans quel corps il se trouvait. Parce qu'il avait chaud, mais chaud ! Il mourait de chaud ! Il arracha aussitôt plusieurs couches de vêtements, provoquant un petit cri de panique de la part Edo-Grey.

« Sois sympa, garde au moins le t-shirt, fit-il d'un ton suppliant. Je... je suis pudique, moi... »

Dans d'autres circonstances, cette déclaration de la part d'un type ressemblant (à l'origine, en tout cas) trait pour trait à son exhibitionniste d'ami l'aurait fait exploser de rire, mais là, il se sentait bien trop nerveux pour ça. Il passa rapidement en revue les armes passées à sa ceinture : couteaux, dague, pistolet, et ce qui ressemblait bien à des grenades. C'était un joli petit arsenal. Peut-être pourrait-il compter sur le fait qu'Edo-Grey serait incapable de maîtriser la magie de construction et s'en sortir avec les armes à sa disposition.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Toby, réincarné en Lucy. Il réalisa aussitôt que pour son partenaire, c'était la panique totale.

« Ma chaussette ! Je peux pas me battre sans ma chaussette !

— Mais si, tu peux. Ta chaussette est toujours là où tu l'as laissée, regarde. Ça va aller ! Essaie plutôt de voir ce que ton nouveau corps sait faire !

— Euh... D-D'accord... Je vais essayer... »

Toby dans un corps féminin à forte poitrine... Leon allait certainement faire des cauchemars, cette nuit.

Edo-Lucy, dans le corps de Toby, fit un tour sur elle-même pour tester son nouveau physique. Elle déploya sans mal les griffes empoisonnées et poussa un glapissement de joie :

« Sympa, ce corps !

— Merci », répondit naïvement Toby.

Edo-Lucy durcit le regard et Toby recula, désarçonné.

« Fais attention aux griffes ! » avertit Leon.

Mais Toby allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul : il était sur le point d'avoir de gros ennuis. Stupéfait, il vit Edo-Grey joindre les mains et prononcer d'une voix assurée :

« _Aisu Meiku... Ransu_ ! »

Leon ne s'y attendait tellement pas que les lances de glace le fauchèrent d'un seul coup. Il se redressa aussitôt, haletant sous l'effet de la surprise. Ce sort qu'il venait de lancer... Ça venait du répertoire de Grey, enfin _son_ Grey, celui d'Earthland ! Comment était-ce possible ?...

Dans les tribunes, Grey lâcha un rire incrédule.

« Incroyable... Il m'a _vraiment_ écouté, l'autre soir à la réception d'ouverture des Jeux. Je croyais qu'il était juste poli... Mais il a tout retenu ! »

Edo-Natsu lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Grey a une très bonne mémoire, affirma-t-il. Il suffit de lui donner n'importe quel détail, une seule fois, pour qu'il s'en souvienne toute sa vie.

— Apparemment ! se réjouit le mage de glace. Et putain, quel talent ! Les lances qu'il a réussi à sortir alors que c'est la première fois...

— Arrête de t'auto-flatter, Grey, railla le Natsu d'Earthland.

— Tss, admets-le : c'est bluffant.

— Peut-être...

— Je savais qu'il nous impressionnerait », commenta Makarov avec un sourire attendri.

Cette admiration collective se trouvait aux antipodes des sentiments de Leon. C'était vraiment la meilleure, et peut-être même le summum de l'insulte : coincé dans un corps en tout points semblable à celui de Grey, Leon regardait son corps d'origine se servir de la magie de son rival. Il aurait vraiment tout vu, tout ! Il l'avait toujours dit, dès le premier jour où sa professeure avait repêché le gamin dans les ruines. Ce type, c'étaient des ennuis ! Rien que des ennuis !

« Grey... » gronda-t-il entre ses dents tandis que des années d'amitié profonde et de rivalité fraternelle resurgissaient dans son esprit. Il serra ses poings d'emprunt à s'en faire blanchir les articulations.

Et voilà qu'Edo-Grey remettait ça, profitant de la distance qu'il y avait entre eux pour tenter de lui décocher une flèche de glace... Leon décrocha une grenade de sa ceinture, l'arma et la jeta dans sa direction. Une nuage de minuscules particules de glace suivit la détonation, occultant la silhouette d'Edo-Grey. Leon en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil du côté de Toby. Celui-ci tentait d'esquiver les attaques furieuses d'Edo-Lucy, apparemment gêné par les nouvelles proportions de son corps. Il reporta son attention sur Edo-Grey : est-ce qu'il l'avait touché ? Oui ! Sans perdre de temps, Leon dégaina le pistolet. Il tendit l'arme, visa, et tira. Edo-Grey parvint in extremis à dresser un bouclier de glace. Un putain de bouclier de glace ! C'était pas possible, de maîtriser une nouvelle magie aussi rapidement ! Même avec l'effet tonique de la potion d'Akira ! _Attends... Mais oui, la potion ! Elle est censée booster la magie ET les capacités physiques. Je peux tenter le combat au corps à corps... Il faudra que je trouve un moyen de le remercier... Enfin, ça tombe bien, j'ai déjà deux-trois idées à ce sujet. La conversation qu'on a eue hier était... pour le moins intéressante._

Comme ce n'était pas le moment de songer à son dernier flirt, Leon se reconcentra et tira une dague de sa ceinture.

« C'est parti ! » s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant sur son adversaire, surfant sur une nouvelle vague d'énergie. L'épreuve avait certainement été pensée pour les mettre en défaut, non seulement avec une magie et un corps inconnus, mais aussi parce qu'ils pourraient hésiter à frapper, puisqu'ils causeraient des dégâts à leur propre corps. Ce n'était sûrement pas ce qui arrêterait Leon. Il essaierait juste... d'éviter le visage. Et puis, il y avait des tas de gens qui trouvaient les cicatrices sexy. Est-ce que c'était le cas d'Akira ?

 _Leon, concentre-toi !_

Il assouplit le poignet et dessina un zigzag sur le torse de son adversaire, qui fit un bond en arrière. Le tissu se déchira et le sang coula. Il l'avait touché ! Edo-Grey se ressaisit immédiatement. Il se mit hors de portée de son adversaire et canalisa son prochain sort.

« _Aisu Meiku... Hanma !_ »

Leon bondit en arrière pour esquiver le marteau de glace et ricana.

« Tu crois vraiment m'avoir avec ce genre de sort ? Je connais tout le répertoire de Grey. Va falloir que tu me surprennes. »

Dans l'immédiat, ce qui le surprit vraiment fut le regard amusé que lui lança Edo-Grey par l'intermédiaire de ses propres yeux. Le timide mage d'Edo-Fairy Tail n'avait pas dit son dernier mot...

 _Hors de question qu'on perde aujourd'hui._

« Toby ! Viens par ici ! »

Son partenaire parvint à échapper à Edo-Lucy, qui s'amusait comme une petite folle avec son nouveau corps, et le rejoignit.

« On les attaque tous les deux en même temps, murmura Leon. Je vais faire mine d'attaque Grey, mais je changerai de cible au dernier moment, et toi, tu fais pareil. Compris ? »

Toby regarda l'épée qu'il avait dans la main avec un air de chien battu.

« Je sais pas si je peux y arriver, Leon.

— Mais si ! Fais-toi un peu confiance ! Tous les deux, on peut y arriver. On s'est déjà retrouvés dans pire situation, pas vrai ?

— Si... D'accord, Leon. Ils ne me font pas peur !

— Je préfère ça ! Allez, on y va ! »

La stratégie s'avéra payante. Toby surprit Edo-Grey, qui ne parvint pas à dévier son attaque. La lame enchantée lui lacéra le flanc, et il s'écroula, le souffle coupé. Leon, quant à lui, parvint à sectionner les griffes du corps original de Toby d'un seul mouvement. Edo-Lucy recula, une expression choquée sur son visage canin.

« On les achève ! » cria Leon, et Toby ne se fit pas prier. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'était terminé. Toby et Leon se tapèrent dans la main en rigolant.

« On les a eus ! s'écria Leon. « On les a vraiment eus, et sans magie !

— Fallait pas sous-estimer des mages de Lamia Scale », approuva Toby.

* * *

Alors qu'il était occupé à regarder, amusé, les mages se faire sortir par les infirmiers, Sting sursauta quand il sentit un corps chaud se presser contre son dos.

« J'ai enfin échappé à la vieille chouette... » murmura Rogue dans son oreille.

 _Et merde. Il est encore bourré._

« C-Cool... » dit-il en se retournant.

Son compagnon l'agrippa par les hanches et le poussa dans un coin, puis lécha ses lèvres de la pointe de la langue.

« Si on ne trouve pas un coin tranquille, je vais te prendre ici et maintenant » murmura le Dragon de l'ombre, provoquant un tressaillement involontaire d'excitation chez son partenaire.

« Rogue, tu es ivre, y a du monde, et si tu continues, tu vas le regretter... chuchota Sting.

— T'as vu c'qui m'est arrivé c'matin ? J'étais dans le corps d'une fille, et j'ai r'gardé une fille se servir d'mon corps... J'ai comme qui dirait un peu dépassé les limites habituelles de ma pudeur...

— Certes, mais... »

Sting fut interrompu par un baiser humide et brûlant auquel il réagit malgré lui, conquis par l'aura érotique qui émanait de son partenaire éméché. Rogue colla ses hanches contre les siennes, dominateur. Sting frissonna. Il avait du mal à lui résister quand il faisait ça. Une part de lui trouvait un plaisir irrépressible dans l'acte même de céder. Comme si, quand il faisait l'amour, il abandonnait toute la partie de sa vie qui faisait de lui un leader, quelqu'un qui devait assumer du matin au soir des responsabilités qu'il pouvait déjà tout juste endosser sur ses petites épaules de jeune homme plein d'incertitudes. Et Rogue, qui était toujours dans son ombre, comprenait cela. Il le comprenait à un niveau qui dépassait le simple intellect. Il le _sentait_ , avec toutes les fibres de son corps.

« Rogue... murmura String d'une voix tremblante. On peut rentrer chez nous ? C'est pas loin... Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas faire ça ici, même dans les vestiaires. »

Rogue redressa la tête, lui embrassa l'oreille, la tempe, la joue, les lèvres.

« D'accord. Mais on y va. _Maintenant_. »

Sting acquiesça et ils quittèrent l'arène au pas de course. Derrière eux, les autres membres de la guilde firent semblant de n'avoir rien vu, rien entendu. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que tous s'étaient faits à l'idée que ce genre de situation risquait de se reproduire... souvent.

Rogue referma la porte d'un coup de pied, saisit son partenaire et le plaqua contre le battant. Celui-ci retint son souffle, concentré sur la sensation des mains de son amant agrippées à ses hanches. Rogue approcha son visage du sien et leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Sting adorait cette sensation, cette tension insupportable qui régnait entre eux quand ils se touchaient avec ce qu'on pourrait définir comme de la retenue. D'autant plus quand il savait que ce n'était qu'un prélude, les premiers grondements d'orage qui se lovent à l'horizon d'un soir d'été. Sting goûta les lèvres de son partenaire, se figea pour mieux les sentir glisser avec lenteur sur les siennes. Ils auraient presque pu s'embrasser pendant des heures de cette façon-là, juste en excitant le bout des terminaisons nerveuses, sans jamais approfondir le baiser. Le plaisir qu'ils en tiraient valait en lui-même tous les orgasmes du monde.

Ou presque... Parce que cet effleurement rêveur avait une façon unique d'exciter le désir. Sting se recula, s'affaissa un peu contre la porte, juste pour passer en-dessous de son partenaire et mieux rencontrer ses hanches quand il les redressait. Courbé en arrière, il ne maintenait que deux points de contact avec le corps de son partenaire : sa bouche et son bassin. Très doucement, il imprima un mouvement de balancier à ses hanches, fuyant presque les lèvres avides qui cherchaient les siennes. Il n'autorisa pas ses mains à bouger. La magie opéra, reliant leurs deux corps dans un rythme désaccordé, chacun en léger décalage sur l'autre.

Rogue fut le premier à rompre la danse. Juste le temps de déshabiller Sting. Celui-ci, par jeu, se laissa faire sans rendre la pareille. Parce qu'il aimait la sensation de se retrouver nu, en position de vulnérabilité, contre le corps vêtu de Rogue. Il aimait lui donner la pleine maîtrise de la situation. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de ça, après tout, ça ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Ce n'était pas encore utile. Du moins, Sting l'espérait. Parce que lui, pour le moment, il avait juste besoin de se laisser aller, d'explorer les recoins les plus obscurs de son désir. Parce que, avant que Rogue ne lui confesse ses sentiments, il avait refoulé toute une partie de lui-même, et qu'il commençait seulement à réaliser à quel point il avait besoin de lâcher prise.

Rogue posa les mains sur ses épaules, puis les laissa descendre lentement dans son dos, pressant l'intérieur des omoplates, s'attardant sur les points de tension à la surface de ses muscles. Puis, il s'empara de ses reins un bref moment, enfonçant ses pouces dans le creux de son dos, lui arrachant au passage un gémissement de plaisir. Enfin, il referma les mains sur ses fesses, les poussa vers lui et frotta son sexe contre le sien à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Le blond laissa échapper une plainte équivoque qui provoqua un durcissement de la situation. Rogue se détacha de ses lèvres et haleta, tout près de sa bouche, le mains immobiles sur ses fesses, son entrejambe pressée contre la sienne.

C'était comme ça qu'il parvenait à ses fins, à chaque fois, sur l'histoire courte de leurs rapports sexuels. Voir Rogue se tendre, s'immobiliser, figé par le désir, tout en concentrant sa volonté de ne pas céder, Sting, ça le rendait dingue. Il repoussa son amant et alla s'allonger sur le lit. Sans attendre son bon vouloir, il commença à se caresser, presque hypnotisé par le simple fait de se savoir observé, que le moindre de ses gestes était scruté et enregistré dans les iris pourpres de son compagnon.

Celui-ci s'approcha lentement, peu désireux de rompre le charme. Il s'arque-bouta au-dessus du corps de son partenaire, qui intensifia son mouvement de poignet, la poitrine parcourue de frémissements. Sting se mordit la lèvre quand le bout de ses tétons dressés frôlèrent la moiteur du torse qui le surplombait. Il chercha à reproduire le contact, le dos en arc de cercle sur le matelas. Rogue passa un bras autour de ses reins et lui redressa le bassin. Il expira brusquement tandis que le poignet de Sting, qui s'activait toujours sur sa verge, frottait contre son bas-ventre. Il abandonna son mouvement de pression et glissa une main entre ses fesses. Sting refoula à grand-peine le grognement de plaisir qui lui contracta la gorge quand les doigts de Rogue commencèrent à masser le contour de son anus. Il avait l'impression que l'ensemble de son entrejambe, du haut du pubis jusqu'au creux des reins, était humide et palpitante, bizarrement avide.

Il se tendit, retint sa respiration, et accueillit dans ses entrailles la sensation étrangère, aussi dérangeante qu'exaltante. Il ignorait si Rogue en avait conscience, mais lui le savait : il n'y avait qu'un pas entre le plaisir et le douleur, entre l'abandon et le refus. Le sexe était un jeu d'équilibriste.

Sting reprit pleinement conscience du présent quand la sensation déjà familière, collante, épaisse et rassurante du lubrifiant glissa sur son intimité. Il observa son propre corps se détendre, se sculpter, et se laissa fasciner par les ténèbres.

Il renversa la tête sur l'oreiller et se recula pour échapper aux attouchements.

« À quel point tu en as envie ? demanda-t-il d'une voix cassée, mais assurée.

— J'ai besoin de le dire ? demanda Rogue dans un murmure.

— Besoin, non... Je veux le sentir... Je veux sentir à quel point tu me veux. »

Rogue s'aligna sur lui et le pénétra, puis ondula des hanches.

« Tu me sens en toi ? C'est comme ça que je te veux. Être en toi, me perdre en toi.

— Vraiment ? fit Sting avec un sourire ironique.

— Vraiment...

— Alors prouve-le-moi. »

Rogue se raidit, incertain de la manière dont il devait réagir.

« Ne pense pas... murmura Sting dans un souffle. Baise-moi... Sans oublier _qui_ tu baises... »

Il ignorait si Rogue le comprendrait, mais il ne savait pas comment s'exprimer autrement.

« Je veux... » Il pouvait en dire plus, réalisa-t-il. « Je veux que tu me baises de toutes tes forces, mais pas comme si je te servais d'objet. Je veux que tu jouisses à la simple idée que c'est _moi_ que tu baises.

— Mais ça a toujours été le cas, Sting... murmura Rogue dans le creux de son cou. Tu m'excites, ton corps m'excite... Mais il n'y a rien de plus érotique que de savoir que c'est _toi_ que je baise. Et encore plus... Quand je sais que tu ne peux pas m'échapper. »

Sur ce, il emprisonna ses poignets dans ses mains et donna un nouveau coup de rein. Sting se raidit sous lui, attentif à la manœuvre. Rogue ne put s'empêcher d'y voir une forme de défi. Tout le corps du Dragon blanc palpitait sous le sien, dans l'attente de sa propre annihilation. Rogue comprenait ça. Sting avait besoin de s'oublier en lui. Il avait besoin de ses ténèbres comme on a besoin de la nuit pour pouvoir dormir. Il avait besoin de se sentir touché comme on a besoin de se sentir exister quand les sensations physiques s'évanouissent, dévorées par un intellect trop envahissant, trop désireux de conceptualiser ce qu'on a seulement besoin d'exprimer avec sa chair. Il avait besoin d'une forme d'anéantissement. Et il était volontaire pour le lui donner.

Rogue s'agenouilla entre ses cuisses et fit passer ses jambes par-dessus ses épaules, puis il chercha le bon angle jusqu'à ce que les gémissements de Sting lui indiquent qu'il visait juste. Rogue ne quitta pas son visage du regard tandis qu'il se tordait sur les draps, se livrant tout entier à ses assauts. Il resserra les doigts sur ses poignets, provoquant un léger tressaillement et un long soupir entrecoupé. Il serrait tellement fort qu'il pourrait bien laisser des bleus, mais là, il n'arrivait pas à penser clairement, et c'était pareil pour Sting. Ce dernier se cambra soudain en poussant un cri étouffé.

« Putain ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de retomber sur l'oreiller.

— Tu viens d'avoir un orgasme ?

— En quelque sorte... Mais j'ai toujours besoin d'éjaculer.

— Ok, ça peut s'arranger... »

Sting venait de vivre le deuxième orgasme prostatique de sa vie. C'était comme si l'ensemble de son bas-ventre s'était contracté dans une sensation de jouissance qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment décrire. Maintenant, il sentait toujours la tension dans sa verge, dans ses testicules... Sans se retirer, Rogue commença à le masturber. Il se pencha pour embrasser son partenaire et sentir ses gémissements vibrer sur ses lèvres. Il adorait quand Sting se laissait aller comme ça, se perdant dans le plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Il accéléra le mouvement, souriant à travers ses baisers en sentant la pression monter dans le corps de son amant. Sting se relâcha enfin, vibrant entre ses mains. Rogue poussa un petit soupir de satisfaction et se retira pour s'allonger à ses côtés, les yeux clos.

« Et toi ? demanda Sting.

— J'suis toujours un peu bourré... J'pourrai pas finir. »

Sting éclata de rire.

« Je vois... C'est pas grave, on rattrapera ça ce soir. »

Il se colla à Rogue et enfouit son nez dans sa nuque humide de sueur. Il s'enivra de son odeur, écoutant les battements de son cœur ralentir peu à peu.

« Au fait... Yuki et toi, vous avez assuré, aujourd'hui.

— Mh... Je l'ai payé cher. »

Sting lui caressa les cheveux, sourire aux lèvres. Rogue ne tarda pas à s'endormir, et après une hésitation, Sting décida de le laisser là. La journée n'était pas terminée, loin s'en fallait, et il se sentait dans une forme olympique.

Il regagna le stade, et après une visite à l'hôpital pour s'enquérir de l'état de Yukino (elle était dans les vapes, mais allait bien), il rejoignit les autres dans la salle commune, où la majeure partie des membres des guildes en compétition – du moins ceux qui n'avaient pas été envoyés à l'hôpital – déjeunaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Il alla s'incruster chez Fairy Tail.

« Alors, bien remis de ton petit voyage en terre inconnue, Gajeel ? » demanda Sting en lui adressant un sourire lumineux.

Le Dragon d'acier le gratifia de son regard le plus terrifiant, mais choisit de ne pas répondre à la provocation.

« Rogue va bien ? demanda Kanna.

— Ça va. Juste un peu ivre, ajouta-t-il d'un ton de reproche.

— Désolée... pas pu m'en empêcher.

— Et donc ? reprit Sting en observant les mages de Fairy Tail. C'est quoi, votre secret ?

— Comment ça ? lui répondit-on avec des regards innocents.

— Vous allez pas me le dire, hein ?

— On voit pas de quoi tu parles.

— Tss », fit-il, abandonnant la discussion pour se concentrer plutôt sur son assiette.

Quand il eut fini, il s'étira et lança avec nonchalance :

« Et dire qu'on vous a battus. _Encore._ »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il se sentit soulevé de son siège, un poing le percuta en pleine poitrine, et il alla s'écraser de l'autre côté de la salle, détruisant au passage le repas de la table de Blue Pegasus. Il se releva en rigolant.

« Yosh ! J'ai pas bien senti ça, Natsu. T'es mou, aujourd'hui.

— Ah ouais ? fit le Dragon de feu en frappant son poing contre sa paume. Alors ça t'est égal si je recommence ? Je m'enflamme !

— Hé, pas si vite ! protesta Eave en se levant. Vous allez pas vous en sortir comme ça !

— Une bagarre ?! Où ça ? s'enthousiasma Bacchus.

— Ça tombe bien, j'ai la forme ! approuva Yûka. Cherry, t'es avec moi sur ce coup-là ?

— Et comment ! », acquiesça la magicienne aux cheveux rose.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une poignée de secondes pour que la situation dégénère en guerre civile. Les assiettes et les mages volèrent à travers la pièce, certains encore assis sur la chaise sur laquelle ils avaient été surpris par l'apocalypse. Le dessert d'Erza fut volé par Orga et alla s'écraser sur le nez de Grey, ce qui provoqua une brusque escalade des violences. La simple bagarre de bar dégénéra en conflit armé multinational. Les mages de Fairy Tail, Edo-Fairy Tail et Lamia Scale, boostés par la potion d'Akira, prouvèrent cependant rapidement leur supériorité et des appels à le reddition ne tardèrent pas à retentir. Les choses se calmèrent peu à peu, et tout le monde finit par oublier qui avait provoqué la bataille et pourquoi, même si Sting et Natsu jouaient les prolongations dans un coin du réfectoire, à moitié assommés, mais toujours motivés.

« Grey, tu ne vas pas intervenir ? » lui demanda Jubia d'une petite voix.

Le mage de glace bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Non, répondit-il en s'étirant. Ça l'amuse, de toute façon... Bon, je vais voir si Leon n'est pas trop abîmé...

— Je t'accompagne ! proposa Akira.

— Ok, en route !

— Grey, attends-moi ! j'crois que j'ai besoin de me faire rafistoler, en plus... »

Grey regarda son compagnon et son nez en sang d'un air critique.

« Alors ramène-toi ! Et ramène Sting aussi ! J'y crois pas... J'suis sûr qu'il a besoin de points de suture, maintenant...

— Nan... Tout va bien ! » les informa Sting depuis le carrelage.

Grey haussa les épaules et partit avec Akira, Natsu boitillant derrière eux.

En somme, c'était juste une journée de compétition comme les autres.


	47. Troisième sexe

**Hello chers lecteurs !**

 **Dans ma tête, il y a une mangaka débordée d'un côté, une productrice d'anime de l'autre. La seconde harcèle la première pour livrer le prochain épisode dans les délais, et la première n'arrive plus à tenir lesdits délais. La productrice est donc contrainte... d'avoir recours au filler pour continuer à diffuser l'anime.**

 **Cette métaphore tirée par les cheveux étant là pour vous expliquer que je tenais à livrer un nouveau chapitre dans les délais annoncés sur mon profil, car je tiens à publier de façon un minimum régulière. Ces temps-ci, tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu et j'ai pris beaucoup de retard sur cette histoire. Et le retard, quand ça s'accumule... Bref, vous comprenez.**

 **Du coup... J'avais écrit une bonne partie de chapitre il y a bien longtemps déjà parce que j'adorais l'idée. Je l'ai relu, complété, ajouté quelques pages et terminé. Mais on est hors-intrigue, alors considérez ceci comme une « side story » en attendant la suite. J'ai eu quelques idées entre-temps qui m'auraient permis d'intégrer ce chapitre à l'intrigue principale, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de les mettre en œuvre.**

 **Et en plus, je n'aurais pas eu l'opportunité de caler ce chapitre avant un long moment, alors c'est l'occasion de le sortir avant qu'il ne soit oublié dans les tiroirs virtuels de mon PC.**

 **Désolée pour l'attente, j'espère que ce « filler » vous plaira quand même, et on se retrouve très vite pour la suite de l'histoire principale :)**

 **Enjoy !**

 **PS : Ce chapitre est nommé d'après la chanson culte d'Indochine, groupe que je remercie pour avoir dit à l'adolescente que j'étais que la notion de genre n'était ni binaire, ni inamovible.**

* * *

 _QG de Fairy Tail, un matin comme les autres..._

Ce matin-là, assis sur un tabouret au comptoir, Grey discutait avec Makarov en prenant son café. Tout était calme et encore aucune bagarre n'avait éclaté, alors le mage de glace avait décidé d'en profiter. Cependant, la tranquillité était une notion on ne peut plus temporaire et fragile dans une guilde telle que la sienne, et les ennuis arrivèrent avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de terminer son mug.

Makarov n'avait pas répondu à sa dernière question, aussi, il leva la tête d'un air interrogatif et découvrit le vieux les yeux écarquillés, le visage écarlate. Grey pouvait pratiquement voir la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Perplexe, le mage de glace s'apprêtait à le questionner quand Makarov bascula en arrière et tomba de l'autre côté du comptoir. Grey se pencha par-dessus mais se sentit lui-même entraîné en avant par un poids inhabituel. Il s'écrasa sur le comptoir et grimaça de douleur. N'y comprenant rien, il se redressa et baissa les yeux.

Et il comprit immédiatement quelle mouche avait piqué Makarov.

Une paire de seins qui rivalisait en volume avec la poitrine de Lucy venait d'apparaître sur son torse. Le visage de Grey vira au blanc craie. Lentement, il approcha une main de son entrejambe et la palpa avec prudence.

Tout avait disparu !

« Oh, putain. Putain... PUTAIN ! »

Toute la guilde se tourna vers lui. Ce n'était pas du genre de Grey de flipper comme ça, et puis en plus, il avait une voix bizarre...

L'intégralité de la guilde en perdit la voix et la capacité à se mouvoir pendant plusieurs secondes. Grey était une fille ! Une fille à moitié nue, de surcroît ! Ce paradoxe mental fit tourner de l'œil Macao et Wakaba, qui refusaient d'admettre que Grey soit subitement devenu aussi sexy.

Le mage de glace serra les poings tandis que sa magie bouillonnait en lui, cherchant une cible. Et il avait sa petite idée sur la personne responsable de ce bordel.

« AKIRAAAAA ! » s'époumona-t-il.

L'intéressée – c'était une fille aujourd'hui – pointa le bout de son nez depuis les cuisines.

« Oh ! fit-elle en constatant l'état de Grey. Et merde... Je crois que je me suis encore plantée dans les dosages. »

Grey bondit par-dessus le comptoir et attrapa Akira par le col avant de la pousser sans ménagement contre le mur le plus proche.

« T'as intérêt à régler ça hyper vite, rugit-il. Et qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire, bon sang ? C'était dans le café ?

— Je te jure que ça devait être inoffensif. Juste une petite expérience. Je vais régler ça, promis ! Et, Grey ?... C'est un brin érotique, là... »

Le mage de glace baissa les yeux et vit sa poitrine toute neuve pressée contre les petits seins d'Akira. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et il lâcha sa camarade. Il balaya le hall du regard à la recherche de sa chemise, mais de toute façon, il doutait de pouvoir la boutonner avec les obus dont il était maintenant doté.

Pendant ce temps, Makarov, remis de ses émotions, était remonté sur le comptoir et commença à s'esclaffer, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de Grey.

« Ahah ! Heureusement que j'ai commencé l'apéro un peu plus tôt, aujourd'hui ! »

Ce qui n'était, pour une fois, pas le cas de Kanna. La cartomancienne baissa les yeux sur sa propre poitrine et trouva son soutien-gorge étrangement vide. Elle l'arracha et découvrit une poitrine parfaitement lisse.

« Bah merde alors ! Je suis un mec ! »

Le phénomène se propagea rapidement et la confusion la plus totale s'empara de la guilde. Akira battit prudemment en retraite, suivie de près par Grey. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un antidote, et vite !

Au même moment, Natsu et Lucy débarquèrent dans le hall, Happy sur les talons.

« Mais... qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? balbutia la constellationniste.

Natsu se trouva temporairement incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, et Happy hésita entre les cris de terreur et l'hilarité la plus totale et Lucy avança à pas lents, comme dans un rêve, vers Kanna et son nouveau look viril.

Grey était censé être là, mais Natsu ne le voyait nulle part. Il se mit à fouiller la guilde et finit par le trouver en compagnie d'Akira, poings sur les hanches, l'air furieux et...

Comme Makarov un peu plus tôt, il tomba à la renverse.

Les deux autres, qui se tenaient près de la cheminée, se retournèrent brusquement en entendant le fracas de sa chute.

« Et merde ! » lâcha Grey entre ses dents.

Natsu se redressa en se frottant l'arrière du crâne et examina son partenaire. Pas de doute, c'était lui. Son corps était juste... un peu différent. Grey le regarda et voulut croiser les bras comme il le faisait souvent, mais sa poitrine le gêna et il renonça en poussant un soupir.

« La vache, Grey, murmura Natsu. T'en as une sacrée paire ! »

Grey siffla d'exaspération, observant d'un œil méfiant le chasseur de dragons qui se rapprochait... et empoigna ses seins à pleines mains. La chaleur sur cette nouvelle partie de son anatomie le fit tressaillir. Il se maudit quand il sentit ses tétons se raidir.

« Woah ! Ça a une drôle de texture ! »

Akira, qui remuait une marmite près du feu, explosa de rire, mais aucun de ses deux coéquipiers ne lui prêta attention.

Grey rougit et bafouilla :

« Natsu, c'est... euh... c'est sensible.

— Ça fait mal ?

— Non... Et puis merde, touche pas à mes seins comme ça ! C'est euh... intime !

— Ah, je vois, sourit Natsu. C'est excitant, pas vrai ?

— Natsu... »

L'avertissement n'échappa pas au chasseur de dragons. S'il continuait à le provoquer comme ça, il risquait de se retrouver transformé en glaçon. Il recula prudemment, lâchant à contrecœur la poitrine généreuse de son partenaire. Au moins, sa curiosité était satisfaite sur un point : depuis qu'il connaissait Lucy, il avait toujours été intrigué par ses seins, et maintenant, il savait enfin ce que ça faisait de toucher une poitrine aussi opulente. Un sourire maléfique illumina son visage : il y avait d'autres sujets qui attisaient sa curiosité... Grey se rendit rapidement compte de ce qu'il avait en tête et recula prudemment derrière Akira. Mais Natsu se rapprocha peu à peu, obligeant Grey à se servir de leur amie comme de bouclier.

« Bon sang, vous avez pas un peu fini ?! s'écria-t-elle. J'essaie de me concentrer, là !

— C'est vrai... murmura Natsu d'une voix basse et vibrante de sensualité. On devrait laisser Akira tranquille, pas vrai, Grey ? Tu peux pas partir en mission dans cet état... Alors on ferait mieux de rentrer à la maison... »

Le mage de glace écarquilla les yeux. Il ne pensait pas qu'un corps de femme ferait tant d'effet à Natsu. C'en était presque inquiétant.

« Attends, intervint Akira. On peut pas laisser ton copain se balader en ville les seins à l'air, ça ferait vraiment mauvais effet.

— Bof, il est plus à ça près...

— De quoi je me mêle ! s'écria Grey. Oui, Akira, tu serais gentille de me prêter un t-shirt...

— Va te servir dans ma chambre. »

Akira eut même la bonté de convaincre le chasseur de dragons de rester un moment avec elle.

« Après tout, le cajola-t-elle, tu n'as même pas encore petit-déjeuné... Et Mira et moi, on a fait des donuts... »

* * *

Akira était plus petite que Grey, et son tour de poitrine bien plus modeste, aussi, tous ses t-shirts le moulaient beaucoup trop, et s'arrêtaient au-dessus du nombril : il décida que c'était pire que d'être à poil. Il n'allait quand même pas de voir emprunter des fringues à Lucy... Si ? Tant pis, il allait tenter le coup.

Il traversa le hall et se planta devant la constellationniste, qui essayait toujours de se remettre du choc de voir sa copine transformée en homme.

« Lucy... Ça t'ennuierait de me prêter un soutien-gorge ? »

C'en fut trop pour la pauvre Lucy : Kanna en homme, et maintenant Grey qui voulait qu'elle lui prête ses dessous !

 _Enfin,_ _après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive..._

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se rappelant la première phrase que Grey lui avait adressée, le jour où elle avait intégré Fairy Tail : « Mademoiselle, est-ce que je pourrais vous emprunter vos sous-vêtements ? » Il lui avait demandé ça avec un parfait naturel, en se tenant complètement nu face à elle, suite au vol de son caleçon par Natsu. Deux ans plus tard, le même, ou presque, lui demandait ses dessous avec le même aplomb. Qu'est-ce que ça allait être, la prochaine fois ? Des tampons ?!

« Grey, bon sang, si tu ne passais pas ton temps à poil, t'aurais pas ce genre de problèmes !

— Hé, c'est pas ma faute ! Engueule plutôt Akira ! C'est elle qui a encore fait des potions bizarres ! Et puis en plus, c'est pas toi qui te retrouves régulièrement et mystérieusement les seins à l'air ?!... »

Lucy grogna en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il lui arrivait toujours les choses les plus étranges, des enchaînement de circonstances improbables qui, effectivement, la conduisaient souvent à perdre ses vêtements ! Comme cette fois où elle avait atterri avec Natsu dans un tonneau, complètement nue... Brrr... Elle avait des frissons rien que d'y repenser.

« Lucy, reprit Grey, s'il te plaît... Il n'y a que deux autres filles ici qui font ta taille... Et je pense que tu comprends pourquoi je ne peux pas demander ça à Erza... Et encore moins à Jubia. »

La constellationniste éclata de rire : en fait, elle aurait donné cher pour voir Grey demander un soutien-gorge à la fille la plus effrayante de la guilde, ou bien à celle qui craquait pour lui. Mais voilà, Lucy n'était pas assez cruelle pour ça. Elle soupira, sortit l'une de ses clefs d'or et invoqua Virgo.

« Virgo... On a un problème, dit-elle en désignant Grey.

La soubrette ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Doit-on le punir, maîtresse ?

— Non... soupira Lucy. Contente-toi de lui trouver des vêtements, si tu veux bien, Virgo... »

La soubrette disparut et réapparut en un clin d'œil, des habits à la main.

« Et voilà. Essaie de ne pas les perdre, avertit la constellationniste, je ne te prêterai rien d'autre !

— Merci... marmonna Grey, qui tournait les talons pour s'en aller, quand Kanna le rappela.

« Hé, dis donc, Grey, tu fais une sacrée belle nana.

— Euh... Merci ?

— Honnêtement, si tu restais comme ça, je crois que Lucy aurait de la concurrence.

— Hey ! »

Grey se dépêcha de battre en retraite pour éviter de se retrouver mêler à une dispute de couple, se dirigea vers les toilettes, ceux des hommes, par réflexe, pour se changer.

Il eut la surprise d'y trouver Gajeel, assis contre le mur, le visage dans les mains.

« Gajeel ? Est-ce que ça va ?

— Est-ce que ça va ? grommela l'autre d'un ton ironique. Je suis une femme, abruti. Et Reby est un homme. Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être pire. »

Le chasseur de dragons écarta les bras et Grey s'étrangla, découvrant une femme en tout point semblable à Gajeel.

« Wow ! Mec !

— Pas de commentaires ! Tu t'es vu ?!

— Malheureusement, oui... Elle est comment, Reby, en homme ?

— Toujours aussi mignonne... soupira Gajeel.

— Oh, je vois...

— M'enfin, il y a pire. Erza est en kiffe total sur Luxus au féminin. Elle a décidé de lui faire essayer la moitié de ses réserves d'armure, apparemment.

— Oh, putain... Le pauvre... Je pense qu'on devrait fuir la guilde au plus vite, ça peut que mal tourner.

— Tu l'as dit... Mais j'ai... euh... J'ai peur de sortir comme ça.

— Viens avec moi. On va sortir discrètement par l'arrière.

— Ok... »

Grey attrapa Gajeel par le poignet et le guida dans le couloir qui partait vers l'infirmerie et les réserves. Ils se dépêchèrent et parvinrent à éviter toute attention non sollicitée. Une fois dehors, ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement et s'adossèrent contre le mur pour souffler.

« Ah-ah ! Trouvé ! »

Grey et Gajeel sursautèrent. Natsu les fixait d'un air triomphant, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Les dieux t'ont béni d'être un lève-tard et de ne pas aimer le café... murmura Grey, déconfit.

— Natsu, gronda Gajeel. T'approches pas de moi, et ne m'adresses pas la parole avant au moins six mois, t'as compris ?

— C'est pas toi qui m'intéresse, là tout de suite, Gajeel. Va te planquer, ça m'est égal. Bon, alors, Grey ? On rentre à la maison ? »

Le mage de glace ne voyait pas trop comment se dérober et de toute façon, il aimait autant rentrer. Avoir ce nouveau corps étranger le troublait au plus haut point. Il avait besoin de s'y habituer, et surtout, qu'on lui fiche un peu la paix.

« C'est bon, fit-il, on rentre. Cette foutue journée a à peine commencé, mais à mon sens, elle a déjà trop duré. »

* * *

Une fois à la maison, Grey et Natsu se laissèrent tomber dans le canapé et restèrent quelques instants silencieux.

« Désolé d'avoir été un peu relou, dit finalement le chasseur de dragons, mais... ça t'intrigue pas un peu ? »

Grey soupira.

« Si, ça m'intrigue. Mais ça me fait surtout flipper. Se retrouver avec un corps qui n'est pas le sien, ce n'est pas une sensation très enviable.

— Ça peut le devenir... Tu ne crois pas ? »

Grey déglutit. Il se passait plein de choses dans sa tête et il avait envie de poser un certain nombre de questions à Natsu, mais... Il fut interrompu par une bouche chaude et avide. Et, pour une raison ou pour une autre, il décida de laisser les choses suivre leur cours. Avec les années, il avait appris à gérer les absurdités, bizarreries et dangers en tous genres qui leur pleuvaient sur la tête presque quotidiennement. Être mage de Fairy Tail équivalait à une sorte d'exercice de style appliqué à la vie, et au fond de lui, il devait bien admettre qu'il aimait ça.

Les mains brûlantes du chasseur de dragons se glissèrent sous l'étoffe légère des vêtements du monde des esprits. Il avait la chair de poule, sans doute parce que le contact des doigts familiers lui paraissait soudain inédit, comme si c'était la première fois que le chasseur de dragons le touchait.

Il sentit en lui se réveiller un désir puissant qu'il ne chercha pas à dominer. Advienne que pourra, c'était la devise qu'il voulait adopter. Parce que quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pourrait jamais façonner sa propre vie comme il façonnait la glace. Son existence entière était une suite d'improvisations plus ou moins réussies.

Natsu se pencha sur le courbe de son cou. L'odeur de Grey lui emplit les narines, mêlée d'une puissante note iodée qui lui faisait tourner la tête. La peau de Grey, si proche de ses lèvres, palpitait de tension et de désir. Il plongea ses canines dans la peau fine de son cou, s'enivrant de son odeur, sa respiration rapide chantait dans ses oreilles saturées par les pulsations de son cœur. Ses mains remontèrent sur cette mystérieuse poitrine dont le pouvoir érotique le laissait perplexe. Il laissa sa main droite posée sur le sein du mage de glace, l'autre alla explorer l'étendue pâle de son ventre, puis s'enfonça sous sa ceinture. Ses doigts palpèrent un relief bien différent de ce dont il avait l'habitude. Son index se glissa le long d'une fente mouillée, explorant le paysage palpitant et chaud comme un cœur. Il effleura une rondeur humide et Grey bloqua sa respiration, les hanches tendues pour rencontrer sa main. Un point sensible ? Natsu insista, arrachant des soupirs tremblants à son partenaire.

Ni une ni deux, il décida d'explorer cette nouvelle piste. Il se releva, agrippa des deux mains le vêtement léger qui couvrait le bas du corps de Grey en entraînant au passage le boxer qu'il avait gardé sous ses habits d'emprunt.

Et demeura confondu par la vision du premier sexe féminin de sa vie.

Grey le regarda d'un air confus.

« Natsu... Je peux comprendre si ça te fait pas envie. »

Le mage de feu secoua la tête.

« C'est pas ça... Je suis juste un peu surpris. »

Pour ne pas laisser le temps à Grey de se poser trop de questions, il s'agenouilla entre ses jambes et l'aida à enlever son haut. Il avait maintenant en face de lui le corps féminin de Grey, entièrement nu, pulpeux et gonflé de désir. Il attrapa le haut de ses cuisses et les attira vers lui. Le mage de glace s'affala sur le canapé, son entrejambe entièrement dévoilée, à deux centimètres du visage de Natsu. Il rougit, incertain de la façon dont il devrait réagir. Mais là encore, Natsu ne lui laissa pas le temps de penser. Il colla ses lèvres sur le haut de la vulve, là où se trouvait cette petite proéminence particulièrement sensible, et la provoqua du bout de la langue.

Le haut du corps de Grey se tendit, ses seins dressés, sa colonne vertébrale pliée dans une courbe délicieuse qui mettait en valeur le contour galbé de ses hanches. Natsu se pencha et ouvrit la bouche pour embrasser la totalité de ces lèvres ouvertes, tout en promenant sa langue de haut en bas de la fente.

Un cri étouffé retentit dans ses oreilles. Il ralentit le mouvement, savourant chacune millimètre de la muqueuse salée, récoltant à chaque seconde des gémissements qui vibraient dans son bas-ventre. Sa queue tressaillit et une plainte grondante lui échappa, frémissant sur ses lèvres, vibrant sur le sexe trempé de son partenaire.

Soudain, deux mains l'agrippèrent fermement par les cheveux, et les hanches de Grey commencèrent à se balancer. Natsu fit de son mieux pour ne pas bouger tandis que Grey se masturbait sur sa langue, tirant ses cheveux presque douloureusement tandis que son souffle s'alourdissait de seconde en seconde, âpre et rauque comme la respiration d'un animal blessé.

Puis, tout son corps se raidit et un cri étranglé résonna dans le silence de la maison, suivi d'un autre cri, plus aigu, et enfin de toute une série d'expirations entrecoupées. Natsu attendit la fin puis recula et regarda son partenaire, qui gisait littéralement sur le canapé, les cheveux dans les yeux et le visage couvert de sueur.

« Est-ce que tu viens d'avoir un orgasme ? demanda le chasseur de dragons.

— Je crois bien... répondit Grey en chuchotant.

— C'était comment ?

— C'était... C'est difficile à décrire. J'ai eu comme un spasme, très intense, j'ai cru que c'était terminé, et là, un deuxième spasme... Dix fois plus intense... Et après... Toute une série. Peut-être sept ou huit.

— Woah ! Vraiment ?!

— Faut dire que t'es doué... » murmura le mage de glace d'une voix lasse.

Après tout cela, Natsu commençait à avoir très chaud. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et remonta sur le canapé, puis enfourcha son (sa?) partenaire, collant sa verge dure contre son bas-ventre.

« Tu crois que tu peux en avoir un autre ?

— Je sais pas... »

Natsu prit cette réponse pour un oui et se remit au travail pour ressusciter la libido de Grey. Il explora les points habituellement sensibles. L'oreille, la nuque, le cou. Puis il attaqua ses seins et ses tétons gonflés.

Grey se tendit de nouveau, laissant échapper une expiration tremblante.

Natsu réalisa qu'il allait être très compliqué de refouler ses ardeurs, et décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il renversa Grey sur le côté pour l'allonger dans le canapé, puis se nicha entre ses jambes, calant le bout de sa verge tout en bas de la fente, là où la chair se séparait. Il projeta ses hanches en avant et pénétra le mage de glace d'un seul mouvement.

Tout le corps de Grey se crispa. Ses cuisses tressautèrent contre ses hanches, ses mâchoires se serrèrent, ses mains se contractèrent sur son dos.

« Attends... murmura-t-il. Ne bouge plus. »

Natsu obéit. Il ne savait pas ce que Grey pouvait ressentir et même s'il avait désespérément envie de le baiser, il attendit.

« Ok... Tu peux y aller... »

Natsu s'apprêtait à obtempérer quand une odeur dérangeante effleura ses narines.

« Du sang ? murmura-t-il, perdu.

— Je suis techniquement vierge, idiot. Jamais été une fille avant. C'est pas grave. »

Natsu hésita encore un peu.

« Ça fait pas mal ?

— Natsu, ça fait mal, mais tu m'excites trop pour que ça me dérange. Finis ce que tu as commencé. »

Le mage de feu observa un moment son partenaire, et décida qu'il disait la vérité. Lentement, il ondula du bassin. Un gémissement entre douleur et plaisir vibra sur les lèvres de Grey. Natsu se pencha et l'embrassa à pleine bouche tout en recommençant à bouger. La poitrine de Grey se pressait contre son torse tandis que ses hanches se projetaient en avant, s'enfonçant un peu plus à chaque mouvement dans le bas-ventre de son partenaire. Il essaya d'apaiser la douleur en concentrant sa chaleur avec le plus de douceur possible dans le corps de Grey, utilisant sa magie pour palper l'intérieur de son vagin, cajoler les chairs tendres et mouillées, jusqu'à ce que le mage de glace perde le contrôle. Ses cuisses enserrèrent son bassin dans un étau. Il redressa les jambes, entraînant Natsu avec lui, le forçant quasiment à s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui. Natsu sentait l'orgasme tout proche, et pourtant, l'instant précédant la délivrance persistait à s'étirer.

Grey attrapa les fesses du chasseur de dragons et l'attira vers lui, avide de le sentir tout entier en lui. La queue brûlante s'enfonça jusqu'à heurter quelque chose dans son ventre. Il sursauta et se décala un peu arrière. Il cambra un peu le bassin, et la verge de son amant caressa la paroi de son vagin, appuyant sur un réseau de nerfs dans le même mouvement. Il pressa un poing contre sa bouche et maintint la position, les hanches levées, pour mieux sentir la queue presser contre cette partie sensible, sans heurter le fond de ses entrailles. Natsu s'accorda à ses mouvements et Grey se sentit perdre la maîtrise de lui-même. Le plaisir montait en lui par vagues successives, il n'en avait plus rien à foutre d'être une fille ou d'être un garçon, il voulait simplement se perdre dans la jouissance.

Comme le premier, l'orgasme arriva subitement. Tout son bas-ventre se contracta, entraînant le bas de ses reins et le haut de ses cuisses dans une même vague aveuglante qui se répandit jusqu'au bout de ses orteils.

Natsu le sentit aussi, et sa semence jaillit dans un soubresaut épique de plaisir. Il eut l'impression que cela durait une petite éternité, tandis qu'il mordait l'épaule de Grey, son souffle rauque vibrant sur sa peau couverte de sueur.

Après cela, Natsu resta un long moment la tête posée sur la poitrine de Grey, reprenant son souffle doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son amant se raidir. Il se redressa aussitôt.

« Un problème ? demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.

— Natsu, je... Bouge de là, tu veux ? »

Le chasseur de dragons ne se formalisa pas de la brutalité de la formulation et fit ce que Grey lui demandait. Grey s'assit sur le canapé, attrapa un plaid qui traînait et s'en recouvrit, un geste éminemment inhabituel chez lui. Natsu prit place à ses côtés. Il se sentait un peu coupable et n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi dire. Il se mordilla la lèvre et se jeta à l'eau :

« J'imagine que ça a dû être très bizarre pour toi. Je... je n'ai pas trop su calmer mes ardeurs, désolé si j'ai été un peu trop... euh... enthousiaste. »

Grey sourit un peu, ce qui le rassura.

« Ce n'est pas ça, Natsu. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on a fait en soi, c'est... »

Il s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils. C'était difficile à dire. Il redoutait d'en parler, et pourtant... après ça ?! Il n'avait pas tellement le choix.

« Natsu, écoute... J'ai toujours su que je préférais les hommes. »

Le mage de feu lui adressa un regard surpris.

« Vraiment ?

— Bah oui... Mais... Avec ce qui vient de se passer, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander... si tu ne préfères pas les femmes. »

Natsu écarquilla les yeux.

« Oh ! C'est ça qui t'inquiète ! Désolé, j'avais pas pigé... Bon... le truc, c'est que je me suis pas vraiment posé la question en ces termes. Tu es ma première relation... et il se trouve que tu es un garçon. Enfin, habituellement... »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de Grey.

« Mais... J'ai toujours été curieux, c'est vrai. Et je viens de satisfaire cette curiosité. »

Le visage de Grey s'assombrit.

« Et alors ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étouffée. Quelle conclusion tu en tires ?

— Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, c'est un peu déstabilisant. Mais là tu me poses une question d'ordre général et je suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment pertinent. »

Il vit que Grey s'apprêtait à protester et leva une main pour lui faire signe de la fermer.

« Tu vois ça comme si ça remettait notre relation en question, mais il me semble que là, puisque je t'aime et que je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter, le sujet ce serait plutôt : quelle apparence de Grey je préfère, et non pas est-ce que je préfère les filles ou les garçons, en général. »

Il se tut, laissant le mage de glace dans un suspense insoutenable.

« Et donc ? » insista ce dernier.

Natsu le contempla, surpris par son manque d'assurance. Il aurait dû se mettre dans une colère noire depuis un bout de temps. Ça lui tenait vraiment à cœur, comprit-il, et en plus de cela, cette situation lui donnait visiblement un sentiment d'insécurité assez prononcé.

« La réponse est simple, Grey, même si elle risque de te faire chier. Je te préfère comme tu es vraiment, un homme. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est la forme que toi, tu préfères. Celle qui te définit, celle à laquelle tu t'identifies.

— Mais...

— Il n'y a pas de 'mais'. J'ai adoré te faire l'amour sous ta forme de fille, mais j'ai toujours adoré te faire l'amour sous ta forme de mec, et c'est pas près de changer. Et puis en plus, avec cette forme-là, tu peux pas me pénétrer sans accessoires, et ça, c'est nul. »

Grey le regarda un long moment, comme s'il cherchait à déterminer s'il parlait en toute honnêteté.

« T'as pas trop le choix, ajouta Natsu, tu vas devoir me croire sur parole.

— Sans doute... » murmura Grey.

Natsu lui sourit et osa un rapprochement. Il planta un baiser chaud sur ses lèvres, et à sa grande surprise, Grey l'entoura de ses bras et en redemanda. Ils s'embrassèrent un petit moment, prenant soudain conscience du calme de l'après-midi, loin des agitations de leur guilde, tous les deux baignant dans le soleil chaud de l'été. Puis, Natsu repoussa doucement son partenaire.

« Attends, c'est mon tour de te poser des questions. »

Grey poussa un soupir exaspéré. Voilà une attitude qui lui ressemblait déjà un peu plus !

« Quoi ? râla-t-il. Je suis pas vraiment d'humeur pour les interrogatoires.

— T'as dit que t'as toujours su que tu préférais les hommes, continua Natsu sans se démonter. Il y en a eu d'autres avant moi ? »

Grey rougit légèrement.

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

— Pourquoi pas ? Le passé, c'est le passé, mais ça fait de toi qui tu es aujourd'hui.

— Ouais... y en a eu un ou deux.

— Des mecs que je connais ?! »

Grey le regarda, perplexe : c'était de l'enthousiasme ou de la pure curiosité ? Ou les deux ?

« La première personne pour laquelle j'ai craqué faisait partie de la guilde... Mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous. J'étais malheureux et c'est à cette époque que je me suis vraiment devenu proche de Kanna. Elle avait remarqué mon petit coup de foudre, et elle m'a alors avoué qu'elle, elle préférait les filles... Ça nous a rapprochés.

— Me fais pas languir ! C'était qui ?

— Tu vas te foutre de moi si je te le dis.

— Ouais, et alors ? Rien de nouveau jusque-là...

— Certes, souffla Grey en levant les yeux au ciel. C'était Fried.

— Sérieux ?!

— Ben ouais... »

En fait, Natsu était trop scié par cette petite révélation pour songer à se payer la tête de Grey.

« Tu ne lui as jamais dit ?

— Non... Déjà à l'époque, cet abruti était obsédé par Luxus... »

Natsu réfléchit un moment, et d'autres questions lui vinrent à l'esprit.

« Et les autres ? Les mecs avec qui t'as couché ?

— C'étaient... eh bien... c'est un peu embarrassant.

— Embarrassant ? T'es plus à ça près, il me semble... »

Natsu lui adressa un grand sourire profondément agaçant. Grey replia ses jambes et les entoura de ses bras, toujours caché sous le plaid.

« C'étaient des clients... Le premier, personne n'en a jamais rien su, mais le deuxième... Sa mère nous a surpris et a adressé une plainte à la guilde... »

Il s'empourpra rien qu'en évoquant ce souvenir cuisant.

« Ahah ! Makarov t'a fait la morale ? Erza était au courant ?

— Oui, et non. Personne n'en a jamais rien su à part le vieux. »

Natsu se rapprocha encore de Grey et posa la tête sur son épaule, contemplant la poussière danser dans le soleil.

« Je suis content que tu m'aies raconté ça.

— Pourquoi ? »

Le mage de glace avait l'air authentiquement surpris.

« Parce que j'ai l'impression de mieux te connaître... On a grandi ensemble, mais c'était surtout pour se taper dessus et savoir qui serait le meilleur. Je n'ai jamais, avant qu'on se mette en couple, vraiment connu ta vie intime...

— C'est pareil pour moi... Finalement... peut-être que la dernière connerie d'Akira a abouti à quelque chose de bien.

— Ça se peut... Attends... Grey ?

— Quoi ?

— T'es redevenu normal... »

Grey souleva le plaid pour vérifier. Un soulagement intense l'envahit et il arracha la couverture. Voilà qui était mieux. Son bon vieux corps, version originale, et l'air chaud de l'après-midi et la peau de Natsu qui caressaient son épiderme.

« C'était intéressant, murmura-t-il. Mais je ne veux plus recommencer...

— Alors finalement, ce n'était que temporaire ? Et dire qu'Akira a dû passer la journée en panique pour trouver un antidote...

— Bien fait pour elle ! »

Natsu rigola et se lova contre Grey.

« J'adore ton corps. Moi non plus, je ne veux pas recommencer. Tant que je peux toujours te faire jouir comme je l'ai fait avec ton corps de femme...

— Tu veux qu'on teste, histoire de comparer pendant qu'on a encore les souvenirs en tête ?

— Là, au moins, je maîtrise le sujet. Mais tu es juste un énorme pervers : tu sais très bien comment ça finira.

— Ah oui ? Et comment ? »

Natsu lui mordilla l'oreille et laissa glisser sa main le long de son torse et de son ventre.

« Par des cris, des gémissements et des supplications, murmura-t-il.

— Vraiment ? Tu as éveillé ma curiosité scientifique... »

Natsu le fit taire en l'embrassant, mais dès qu'il essaya de prendre le dessus, Grey l'agrippa avec une force inhabituelle et le fit basculer sur le canapé.

« Non... Je reprends la main à partir de maintenant...

— Tout ce que tu veux... » chuchota Natsu en l'attirant vers lui.


	48. Ultime épreuve

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Merci de votre patience en attendant ce chapitre ! Ceci va servir de transition entre la compétition proprement dite et ce que j'attends d'écrire depuis longtemps : la finale ! Comme j'avais du mal à m'en sortir avec ce gros arc narratif, j'ai envisagé de passer directement à la conclusion, mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait quand même une introduction pour ne pas créer de rupture dans l'histoire, alors voici ladite introduction :)**

 **Avant cela, désolée, ça va prendre un peu de temps, mais j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire.**

 **Cela fait plus d'un an que j'écris cette fanfic, et quelques mois que certains d'entre vous la suivent sur ce site. Je n'espérais pas vraiment rencontrer une audience : avant de mettre un pied dans le monde de la fanfic, j'ignorais totalement qu'il y avait autant de gens que ça faisait rêver. Je suis très contente d'avoir tenté l'aventure, parce que ça en valait la peine. J'écris ce qui me fait rêver, ce qui me tient à cœur, ce qui m'amuse, et parfois, je vous fais rêver et je vous amuse, et ça, c'est absolument génial. Façon _Full Metal Alchimist_ , je découvre que publier ici, ça peut être un échange équivalent. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce soit si gratifiant et que je puisse y trouver mon compte, tout en ayant des lecteurs qui trouvent leur compte à eux dans mes histoires.**

 **J'avais besoin de renouer avec cette fanfic sur laquelle j'ai été moins investie durant ces dernières semaines pour de multiples raisons, du coup, j'ai relu quelques chapitres du début et je me suis dit : « bon sang que c'est maladroit et pas subtil ! » Je ne sais pas si vous percevez ça, mais de mon point de vue, un an et quelques, en termes d'écriture, c'est une durée très, très conséquente. J'ai énormément appris entre temps, beaucoup lu, et comme chaque année, ce que j'ai écrit celle d'avant me paraît terriblement nul. Mais cela n'empêche pas que je suis toujours là. À l'avenir, j'écrirai probablement de bons chapitres, et d'autres moins bons, même si avec l'expérience, le skill augmente, tous les amateurs de RPG le savent ;)**

 **Je continue, malgré la durée, malgré les maladresses, malgré les passages à vide, parce qu'on n'abandonne pas une histoire d'amour sous prétexte que c'est compliqué, et toutes mes aventures littéraires sont semblables à des histoires d'amour, avec les mêmes hauts et les mêmes bas. Parfois, j'ai mal au ventre juste en ouvrant mon document Word, je me dis que je ne vais pas y arriver, que j'ai perdu le feeling, que je suis à côté de la plaque. Parfois, comme sur mon dernier chapitre de _Fury Road_ , j'ouvre mon document juste pour me relire et j'enchaîne en écrivant un chapitre entier sans réfléchir. Parfois, j'écris des chapitres dont je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite, voire peu satisfaite, mais je publie quand même, parce qu'il faut aller de l'avant et que rien ne sert de me morfondre sur des failles et des défauts. Je suis juste contente que certains d'entre vous me suivent encore pour ce 48ème chapitre, en espérant que vous serez toujours là pour le 49ème :)**

 **Bref, des bisous à tous mes lecteurs !**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Les jours suivants virent défiler une succession d'épreuves qui permit à Lamia Scale de remonter au score. La guilde se classait maintenant troisième, après Fairy Tail et Sabertooth. Les deux guildes de tête étaient cependant au coude à coude et aujourd'hui, elles allaient se battre pour conserver leur avantage : à la fin de la journée, on connaîtrait le nom des deux guildes finalistes.

Pour cette avant-dernière épreuve, l'organisation avait déployé les grands moyens. Une gigantesque structure ressemblant à un château hanté de fête foraine avait été construite dans l'arène. Il s'agissait d'un parcours truffé de pièges dans lequel les candidats allaient devoir localiser et ramasser un maximum de lacrimas pendant le temps imparti, déterminant ainsi le nombre de points qu'ils ramèneraient à leur guilde. Ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui pouvait encore renverser le classement et la première place durement obtenue par Sabertooth était loin de leur être acquise : il y avait un total de 60 lacrimas pour les six guildes, et cette fois, la compétition opposerait les différentes équipes dans leur intégralité. Autant dire que le public s'attendait à vivre une journée spectaculaire.

La tension était à son comble tandis que les représentants des six guildes attendaient devant les six entrées différentes que l'arbitre donne le signal de départ. Après deux jours de pause pour permettre aux participants de récupérer et de se préparer pour la dernière ligne droite, tous étaient remontés à bloc, et toutes les équipes mirent à profit les dernières minutes pour mettre au point leur tactique.

Chez Fairy Tail, on avait décidé d'avancer deux par deux : Natsu ferait équipe avec Grey, Erza avec Gajeel, et Kanna avec Fried. Ils l'ignoraient, mais Sabertooth avait pris la même décision. Leurs duos étaient composés de Sting et Rogue, Rufus et Orga, et de Yukino et Dobengal. Les autres guildes choisirent de se disperser pour couvrir un maximum de terrain, sauf les Trimens de Blue Pegasus, qui préférèrent rester ensemble.

L'arbitre s'avança dans l'arène sous les vivats de la foule. Natsu se tendit, prêt à en découdre. La finale était à portée de main... Et ils tenaient l'occasion unique de repasser devant Sabertooth. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Grey, qui lui adressa un sourire confiant. Ils allaient y arriver.

« Ensemble, il n'y a rien qu'on ne puisse faire », dit Grey à voix basse.

Natsu approuva d'un hochement de tête déterminé. Il observa ses camarades et perçut en eux la même résolution. Près de deux semaines de compétition s'étaient écoulées, deux semaines intenses durant lesquelles Natsu avait été confronté à toutes sortes d'émotions contradictoires et extrêmes. Il avait la sensation, au fond de lui, d'avoir pris un coup de vieux pendant ce court laps de temps. Il avait beaucoup appris sur lui-même, et si certaines choses dans sa vision du monde s'étaient fragilisées, d'autres s'étaient renforcées. Alors qu'il attendait le début de l'épreuve sous le chaud soleil de juin, il pensa à Igneel et se demanda ce que le dragon aurait pensé de lui, de la personne qu'il était devenu. _Il serait fier_ , décida-t-il. Parce que lui, en dépit des revers et des mauvais coups, il était heureux de ce qu'il avait accompli. Même si c'était loin d'être fini : ils devaient encore remporter la victoire au nom de Fairy Tail. Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il en coûte, c'était leur credo de toujours se donner à fond dans tout ce qu'ils entreprenaient, que les enjeux soient grands ou petits. C'était ce qui faisait l'âme de sa guilde, et c'était la voie qu'il avait choisie.

De son côté, Sting se faisait à peu près les mêmes réflexions. L'imminence de la fin des Jeux l'avait fait monter en pression, mais il devait bien admettre qu'au fond, il appréciait ce sentiment. Se savoir si proche de la victoire, pour leur première année de participation, ça avait quelque chose d'exaltant. Et il y avait aussi cette drôle de sensation, qui se faisait de plus en plus prononcée avec les jours qui passaient, et avec chaque combat : comme s'il n'avait pas encore atteint son plein potentiel, mais se trouvait sur le point de franchir une nouvelle étape dans le développement de sa magie. Il en avait parlé à Rogue, et il semblait que son compagnon éprouve la même chose. Comme si, même s'ils croyaient connaître par cœur leur propre magie, ils étaient sur le point d'en découvrir tout un territoire encore inexploré. Ils étaient prêts pour cela : aujourd'hui, plus rien ne leur faisait peur.

L'arbitre siffla le début de l'épreuve et les équipes se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du château, puis se séparèrent rapidement pour rechercher les lacrimas dissimulées dans la vaste structure labyrinthique. Celle-ci était dotée de plusieurs étages et de toutes sortes de passages, qui allaient des simples escaliers à des toboggans vertigineux traversant tout l'édifice. Il n'allait pas être simple de s'orienter, et il faudrait également prêter attention aux divers pièges, y compris ceux que pourraient leur tendre les autres participants...

* * *

 _Natsu et Grey_

Une fois à l'intérieur, Natsu et Grey bifurquèrent sur leur droite en longeant un long couloir étroit qui descendait en pente douce.

« Tu crois qu'il y a un souterrain ? demanda Natsu.

— Possible... Probable, même. J'ai l'impression que le royaume a mis le paquet pour cette épreuve.

— Ouais, ils ont dû exploser le budget cette année...

— Alors on a intérêt à leur donner du grand spectacle, pas vrai ?

— Ouaip. T'inquiète, je suis prêt pour ça. Attends... T'as entendu ça ? »

Grey, qui ne disposait pas de l'acuité auditive et olfactive très développée des chasseurs de dragons, n'avait rien entendu.

« Non. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

— Je suis pas sûr... Comme un... grognement ? Allez viens, on va voir ! »

Avant que Grey n'ait le temps de l'exhorter à la prudence, Natsu était déjà parti comme une flèche, et le mage de glace fut bien obligé de le suivre.

* * *

 _Erza et Gajeel_

« Reste sur tes gardes, Erza. J'entends toutes sortes de trucs bizarres ici. Des bruits de mécanismes, comme des engrenages, mais aussi des grognements de bête et des trucs du genre.

— Je suis préparée à tout affronter, Gajeel.

— Et il y a aussi une drôle d'odeur par ici... ajouta le chasseur de dragons en scrutant les ténèbres d'un vaste corridor sur leur gauche.

— Allons voir. »

Gajeel hocha la tête et lui et Erza disparurent dans l'obscurité.

* * *

 _Kanna et Fried_

« T'as pas peur du noir, au moins, Fried ? dit Kanna en souriant, tandis que l'épéiste la suivait, la mine sombre.

— Non, mais je ne suis pas particulièrement à l'aise dans ce genre d'environnement. On ne peut pas savoir d'où viendra le danger...

— N'oublie pas que le but n'est pas de sortir ici les premiers, mais de choper un max de lacrimas avant la fin du temps imparti... Et je pense que j'ai une carte qui pourra nous y aider. Regarde. » La cartomancienne sortit une carte de son jeu et la montra à Fried. « Cette carte me donne la capacité à détecter la magie : comme ça, on pourra non seulement repérer les lacrimas plus facilement, mais aussi, si nécessaire, éviter de croiser la route de nos concurrents...

— C'est très utile. Quant à moi, je vais semer quelques pièges de mon cru derrière nous... Avec un peu de chance, quelques-uns de nos adversaires s'y laisseront prendre.

— Et les nôtres ? »

Fried eut un petit rire bas.

« Tu me prends pour un amateur, Kanna ? Il me suffit d'exclure de la formule d'enchantement les membres de notre guilde...

— Ah, je vois ! Pas bête... Je te fais confiance, Fried. »

L'épéiste hocha la tête obligeamment.

« Et moi de même, Kanna. »

* * *

 _Rufus et Orga_

« Je parie que t'avais encore jamais mémorisé d'endroit pareil, dit Orga en donnant une tape dans le dos de son camarade.

— En effet, sourit Rufus. En ce moment précis, j'avoue envier Sting et Rogue et leurs perceptions sensorielles aiguisées... Elles nous auraient été bien utiles ici. Mais en tout cas, avec moi, mon cher Orga, aucune chance de nous perdre. J'ai déjà mémorisé l'intégralité de notre progression, et je te garantis que nous ne tournerons pas en rond.

— J'y compte bien ! Et puis, cette fois, la compétition ne se joue pas seulement entre les guildes : j'ai l'intention de ramener plus de lacrimas que quiconque dans l'équipe !

— Moi aussi », approuva Rufus.

Les deux mages échangèrent un sourire complice et regardèrent en haut du grand escalier baigné d'une drôle de lumière rouge.

Rufus posa prudemment le pied sur la première marche.

* * *

 _Sting et Rogue_

« T'as entendu ça ?!

— Oui...

— On est d'accord, on fait demi-tour ? »

Rogue eut un petit frisson.

« Tout à fait d'accord. »

Les chasseurs de dragons disparurent à l'angle du couloir, juste à temps pour éviter la seule chose qu'ils redoutaient vraiment dans cette épreuve : leurs alter-egos.

Edo-Fairy Tail avait choisi une stratégie différente de celles des autres guildes : ils avaient décidé de tous rester ensemble.

« Quelqu'un vient de passer par ici, assura Edo-Rogue.

— Ouaip ! confirma Edo-Sting.

— Comment vous le savez ? » s'étonna Edo-Lucy.

Les deux autres haussèrent les épaules.

« L'instinct ! » déclarèrent-ils en chœur.

« Dépêche-toi, ils sont pas loin ! s'exclama Sting d'une voix angoissée.

— J'essaie, figure-toi, mais y a des trous partout dans le sol et j'aimerais éviter de tomber ded-... »

Sting, qui ne regardait pas où il allait, le bouscula et le Dragon de l'ombre bascula dans les ténèbres en s'agrippant à la seule chose à portée de main, donc... à Sting. Les deux chasseurs de dragons sombrèrent en poussant un cri terrorisé, puis un cri de douleur en tombant l'un sur l'autre.

« Putain... Sacrée chute !

— Chut ! Ils sont là ! »

Rogue les enveloppa tous les deux de son obscurité pour les dissimuler à la vue de leurs adversaires.

« Hého, les copains, rien de cassé ? fit la voix d'Edo-Sting. On a une corde, on peut vous sortir de là ! »

Rogue fit une signe de dénégation à son compagnon, qui acquiesça en silence.

« Vous croyez qu'ils se sont assommés ? demanda Edo-Jubia.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, on n'a pas le temps de jouer les secouristes, déclara Edo-Lucy. Venez, il faut qu'on continue ! »

Au fond du trou, Sting et Rogue poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, puis s'aperçurent que l'endroit dans lequel ils avaient atterri était vraiment minuscule et qu'ils se tenaient présentement dans une position quelque peu suggestive.

« Arrête de penser ce que tu es en train de penser ! avertit Rogue.

— Je ne pense rien !

— Ta queue n'a pas l'air d'accord ! »

Sting éclata de rire.

« Ok, je suis grillé. Mais bon... y a plein de lacrimas à trouver et ce n'est que le début de l'épreuve, alors on a bien cinq minutes devant nous...

— Hors de question ! Et puis je te rappelle qu'on pourrait très bien être filmés.

— Bah, ils veulent tous du spectaculaire, alors...

— Il y a des enfants dans le public ! Et accessoirement, les membres de TA guilde. »

Le dragon blanc poussa un gros soupir.

« T'es pas drôle... » marmonna-t-il.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, cherchons plutôt un moyen de sortir d'ici... »

* * *

 _Erza et Gajeel_

« Erza, t'es toujours dans ta tenue normale. Tu crois pas qu'il est temps d'en changer ?

— Ça ne sert à rien de choisir une armure tant que je ne sais pas à quoi je vais avoir affaire. Et puis, tu devrais savoir que le processus d'invocation est très rapide, toi qui as MANGÉ ma magie.

— Héhé... Tu m'en veux toujours pour ça, hein, Titania ?

— Ne me lance pas sur le sujet, ce n'est pas le moment. Pour une fois que je n'ai pas à gérer Natsu et Grey, j'aimerais autant ne pas me disputer avec toi.

— T'es trop dure avec eux... Ils ne sont plus aussi abrutis qu'avant, d'après moi.

— Vraiment ? Dis donc, c'était presque un compliment... De ta part, ça m'étonne...

— T'es trop tendue, Erza. T'as besoin de vacances. »

La reine des fées soupira.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment te donner tort...

— Je dis ça, je dis rien, mais Orga, le type de Sabertooth, il arrête pas de te mater.

— C-Comment ça ? balbutia Erza, toute rouge.

— Je pense qu'il apprécie ta beauté sauvage et ton tempérament d'acier.

— Gajeel...

— Ben quoi ?! À mon avis, il te faut bien un chasseur de dieux pour te satisfaire... Des mecs normaux, t'aurais sûrement peur de les casser...

— Gajeel !

— J'ai raison et tu le sais, Titania.

— Humpf...

— C'est bien ce que je disais.

— Restons concentrés, tu veux ? Cette odeur que tu sentais tout à l'heure... Je la sens aussi, maintenant... Ça ressemble... à de la vase ?

— Ouais. Je sais pas comment ils ont fait ça, mais on dirait bien qu'il y a une mare d'eau stagnante à proximité... »

Il arrivèrent dans une sorte de caverne dont le plafond percé laissait passer la lumière naturelle. Il y a avait bien un étang, dont l'immobilité paisible ne leur disait rien qui vaille.

« À tous les coups, y a un monstre caché là-dessous, dit Gajeel.

— Et je suis prête à parier qu'on pourrait aussi y trouver une lacrima... »

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard, puis Gajeel jeta un caillou dans l'eau. Celui-ci fut aussitôt absorbé par l'eau verte et épaisse, presque sans un bruit. Puis, des vaguelettes commencèrent à sa former à la surface tandis qu'un grognement inquiétant montait des profondeurs. De grosses bulles éclatèrent avec un plop visqueux, et soudain, un animal monstrueux émergea de l'eau, recouvert de vase. Ça ressemblait à un poulpe, sauf que l'avant de sa tête était doté d'une grande gueule ronde remplie de dents recourbées. La créature lança ses tentacules sur eux, apparemment furieuse d'avoir été dérangée.

« Gajeel, fais attention ! »

Le chasseur de dragon bondit hors de portée avant de déployer son bras métallique. Pendant ce temps, Erza changea d'armure et se prépara à l'assaut. Mais elle constata aussitôt un problème : dès qu'elle trancha le premier tentacule, celui-ci repoussa immédiatement.

« Il faut l'attaquer à la tête ! cria-t-elle à son camarade.

— Vas-y, je le distrais ! »

Gajeel invoqua deux katanas et se mit en devoir de tailler en pièces tout tentacule l'approchant d'un peu trop près. Il appela la force draconique pour recouvrir sa peau d'acier : s'il tombait dans cette gueule pleine de dents, il comptait bien donner une belle indigestion au gros poulpe.

Sa prudence fut récompensée : il y avait trop de tentacules pour qu'il parvienne à tous les trancher à temps, et il dut réprimer un frisson de dégoût quand l'un d'entre eux s'enroula autour de son mollet et l'arracha du sol comme s'il ne pesait rien du tout. Avec une surprenante vivacité, la bestiole le fourra dans sa gueule comme s'il constituait une gourmandise de choix. Cet idiot de poulpe allait avoir une belle surprise !

La créature poussa un cri perçant et Gajeel eut la satisfaction de sentir ses dents se briser sur ses écailles d'acier. Il en profita pour déployer son bras métallique et frapper le poulpe à l'intérieur de la gorge. La bête l'expulsa d'une brusque convulsion, l'envoyant heurter la paroi au fond de la caverne. Erza profita de la diversion pour lui planter un claymore entre les deux yeux.

« Bien joué, Erza ! »

La reine des fées arracha son épée à présent dégoulinante d'un fluide visqueux et bondit à ses côtés.

« On fait une bonne équipe, tous les deux. Et maintenant, voyons voir si cette mare contient des lacrimas... »

Ils firent une pêche miraculeuse : trois lacrimas d'un coup ! Ils se tapèrent dans la main, tous sourires. L'épreuve commençait bien.

* * *

 _Natsu et Grey_

« Attends-moi, bon sang ! T'as pas entendu l'arbitre, tout à l'heure ?! Cet endroit est truffé de pièges !

— Les pièges, moi, je les détruis !

— Pour ça, faut savoir où ils sont, abruti ! »

Natsu se retourna et adressa un grand sourire à Grey.

« Tu sous-estimes encore ma capacité de destruction, Grey... En fait, le plus simple, ce serait que je réduise tout cet endroit en cendres. Les lacrimas sont résistantes au feu, y aurait plus qu'à se pencher pour les ramasser. »

Grey blêmit.

« T'y penses pas sérieusement, hein ? »

Natsu fit la moue.

« Nan... Je risquerais de faire des victimes collatérales. Mais ça m'empêche pas de faire des destructions localisées. Tiens, par exemple, là, regarde : le truc qui grogne est de l'autre côté de ce mur. Et donc...

— Natsu ! »

Mais il était trop tard pour arrêter le chasseur de dragons. Il envoya une boule de feu sur le mur, qui explosa littéralement. Grey dut dresser un bouclier de glace in extremis pour se protéger des débris.

« Là, je vois le monstre ! s'enthousiasma Natsu avant de bondir de l'autre côté des décombres.

— Natsu, attends ! »

Ce que Grey redoutait arriva : en fonçant tête baissée, Natsu ne vit pas le piège, et tomba dans un trou.

« Hé, t'es toujours vivant ? » demanda le mage de glace en se penchant par-dessus le trou.

— Tout va bien ! Mais c'est super profond !

— Attends, j'arrive ! Après m'être occupé du monstre !

— C'est toujours toi qui as tout le fun !

— T'as qu'à pas être aussi pressé ! »

Grey regarda à quoi il avait affaire et changea de couleur. Ça ressemblait diablement à un dragon, même si la taille était réduite.

« N-Natsu... Je crois que c'est un dragon...

— Ça, c'est pas possible. Ça a deux ou quatre pattes ?

— Euh... Deux.

— Alors c'est une wyverne ! La plupart des gens font pas la différence, ça m'exaspère ! Ça, c'est juste un gros reptile volant, ta magie sera efficace contre lui !

— Si tu le dis... » murmura Grey.

Pendant que le mage de glace gérait le pseudo-dragon – vraiment une ruse minable pour faire flipper les noobs – Natsu éclaira son environnement à l'aide de sa magie. Pendant un instant, il crut qu'il était enfermé et son cœur s'accéléra, mais il se rassura très vite : il y avait un passage. Minuscule, mais un passage quand même. Il faudrait passer là-dedans en rampant, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas, mais...

« Y a quelque chose qui brille au bout ! annonça-t-il à Grey.

— J'suis un peu occupé, là !

— Je vais voir !

— Nan, Natsu, reste là, je vais te perdre, j'ai pas ton odorat, moi !

— T'inquiète, moi, je te retrouverai !

— Natsu ! C'est pas vrai... Il est vraiment chaud bouillant, aujourd'hui... »

Cela dit, il pouvait le comprendre : lui aussi, il en avait marre de traîner derrière Sabertooth en deuxième place. Personne d'autre que les vainqueurs n'empochait tout le fric, et le vieux en avait bien besoin. Et puis, il tenait comme tout le monde à ce que Fairy Tail reste la meilleure guilde du royaume. Ça signifiait plus de boulots pour eux, et ça, ça bénéficiait à tout le monde.

* * *

 _Kanna et Fried_

« Attends, chuchota Fried. J'entends d'autres concurrents. » Il tendit l'oreille. « On dirait les Trimens de Blue Pegasus...

— Très bien, laisse-les-moi. Je sais quoi faire pour les neutraliser... »

Fried haussa un sourcil interrogatif, mais Kanna se contenta de lui adresser un clin d'œil. Elle dégaina son jeu de cartes et s'approcha de leurs adversaires à pas de loups, dissimulée par un angle du mur. Puis, elle jeta sa carte entre les trois mages, visiblement en train de se disputer sur la direction à suivre. Une première femme en bikini apparut, interrompant net la discussion. Puis une deuxième, qui se frotta de façon suggestive à la première. Les Trimens se mirent à saigner du nez. Kanna pressa une main contre sa bouche pour étouffer un rire. Les femmes en petite tenue continuèrent à se multiplier sous le regard halluciné des mages de Blue Pegasus. Ils furent rapidement débordés, et Kanna et Fried n'eurent plus qu'à les contourner discrètement. Fried prit soin de les sceller dans un piège magique, et les mages ne remarquèrent rien du tout.

Une fois débarrassés de leurs concurrents, Fried et Kanna se tapèrent dans la main.

« Voilà du boulot bien fait ! On devrait bosser ensemble plus souvent, Fried !

— Je suis d'accord. Tu sais, tu devrais développer une version de ce sortilège avec des hommes en petite tenue...

— J'y travaille, figure-toi ! Après tout, c'est toi qui m'a rappelé que toute la gent masculine n'était pas sensible aux charmes des dessous féminins...

— Eh bien, des dessous féminins, je ne dis pas... Ça dépend juste de qui les porte. »

Kanna le regarda, bouche bée, puis éclata de rire.

« J'en prends bonne note. »

Les deux amis arrivèrent devant un canal qui s'enfonçait dans un tunnel décoré de peintures effrayantes et dont l'entrée était gardée par deux grosses gargouilles de pierre noire. Près du bord, une série de barques étaient amarrées.

« Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, déclara Fried.

— Ouais, on dirait l'une de ces attractions de fête foraine avec des monstres en carton-pâte...

— J'ai toujours détesté les trains fantômes, dit l'épéiste entre ses dents.

— Je suis pas une fan non plus, mais t'inquiète. T'as pas peur des monstres, quand même, si ?

— Je... je préfère les vrais, les imitations me mettent mal à l'aise...

— Ça alors, c'est bizarre !

— Peu importe : on risque de perdre du temps si on fait demi-tour. »

Kanna acquiesça. Ils grimpèrent dans la barque et s'enfoncèrent dans le tunnel noir comme un four, si on exceptait les quelques torches qui jalonnaient le parcours.

* * *

 _Grey_

« Wow... Pas un dragon, peut-être, mais cette 'wyverne' était coriace... »

Il se pencha en avant pour reprendre son souffle, appuyé sur ses genoux. Au même moment, il entendit un fracas derrière lui, et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, quelqu'un déboula en criant. La personne dut se rattraper à lui pour freiner sa chute, ou plus exactement, à la partie la plus accessible de son anatomie.

« Oh merde... Désolé, Grey... »

Le mage de glace jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

« Pas grave, Sting, mais tu peux me lâcher, maintenant... »

Le dragon blanc s'empourpra et recula en marmonnant des excuses.

« Je... je suis tombé... On peut pas faire un pas sans se casser la gueule, ici... Oh, c'est quoi, ce monstre ? J'en avais jamais vu !

— Une wyverne, d'après Natsu... »

Sting blêmit et regarda autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à voir surgir le mage de feu. Il venait d'agripper à deux mains le cul de son partenaire, et en plus, ça devait se voir que ça l'avait troublé... Il fallait dire que le cul de Grey aurait dû figurer sur la liste du patrimoine national, même Natsu serait bien obligé de le reconnaître.

 _Ça suffit !_ se rabroua-t-il. _Concentre-toi !_ _Le plus urgent, c'est de retrouver Rogue._

Quand ils étaient tombés dans le trou, Sting s'était servi de sa magie pour leur aménager une issue, et ils avaient débouchés dans un réseau de galeries à mi-chemin entre un système de ventilation et un parcours de toboggans. Il y avait des embranchements multiples et Rogue et lui avaient été séparés suite à une énième glissade. Il huma l'air pour percevoir des traces de sa présence et sentit une odeur ténue... Elle n'était pas loin de celle de Natsu.

« Je cherche Rogue, dit-il à Grey. Il est quelque part là-dessous.

— Alors Natsu est peut-être tombé sur lui... Allons-y. »

Le mage de glace pensa à ajouter « pas de coups fourrés », mais le dragon blanc avait l'air déstabilisé, et Grey savait comment faire pour le déstabiliser encore plus. Pas très fairplay, certes, mais dans une compétition pareille, il fallait savoir pousser ses avantages.

* * *

 _Rogue_

Le dragon de l'Ombre connut un atterrissage brutal sur son postérieur, au terme d'une longue dégringolade au cours de laquelle il avait perdu Sting. Il reconnut aussitôt l'odeur qui imprégnait les lieux où il venait de débarquer : celle de Natsu. Le dragon de feu n'était pas loin, il valait mieux qu'il reste sur ses gardes. Il se fondit dans l'obscurité et approcha lentement de la source de l'odeur : peut-être le mage de feu avait-il mis la main sur des lacrimas ! Sting et lui n'avaient encore trouvé aucun des précieux trophées, trop occupés qu'ils avaient été à fuir leurs alter-ego et à dégringoler à travers toute la structure infernale conçue par les organisateurs.

Ils se trouvaient dans ce qui semblait constituer les sous-sols du vaste bâtiment : ici, tout était bas de plafond, suintant d'humidité, et manquait cruellement de lumière. Non que ça dérange Rogue, après tout, l'obscurité était son élément naturel.

Il suivit Natsu à la trace et finit par le trouver dans une pièce circulaire au centre de laquelle... il y avait tout une pile de lacrimas...

 _On dirait qu'on va devoir se combattre... Intéressant, je n'ai encore jamais eu d'adversaire tel que lui..._

Il prépara son attaque, mais Natsu perçut sa présence et se retourna d'un bloc, auréolé de flammes.

« T'es qui ? Montre-toi ! Ou ne le fais pas... » Natsu eut un sourire sardonique. « Mais sache qu'on se trouve dans un endroit confiné et que ce n'est pas _moi_ qui vais cramer quand je déciderai d'y mettre le feu pour te débusquer... »

Rogue marqua un temps d'hésitation. Il n'avait encore jamais combattu Natsu et ignorait si ses flammes étaient capables de le blesser quand il était sous sa forme ténébreuse. Et à vrai dire, il n'avait pas tellement envie de tester, car il savait que Natsu ne plaisantait absolument pas, et que s'il restait caché, le Dragon de feu allait transformer cet endroit en un brasier infernal. Cela dit, il décida de tenter quand même une approche... Ses ténèbres frôlèrent la magie de Natsu en de multiples tentacules conçus pour circonvenir l'incendie vivant représenté par ce maudit chasseur de dragons. Une douleur fulgurante irradia tout son être et il recula brusquement pour se mettre hors de portée et regagner son apparence normale.

Son adversaire de Fairy Tail lui lança un regard surpris.

« Tiens, Rogue ! Content de te voir ici ! On va enfin pouvoir s'affronter...

— Ça promet d'être intéressant...

— Allez, viens par ici, je m'enflamme ! »

* * *

 _Sting et Grey_

Une fois au fond du trou, Grey prit la tête de leur duo et s'engagea dans le passage étroit à quatre pattes. Il n'avait pas les sens d'un chasseur de dragons, mais c'était tout juste s'il n' _entendait_ pas la confusion de Sting, qui avait une vue imprenable sur son cul.

 _Si facile à déstabiliser... Et même pas besoin de lui faire une démonstration de magie pour ça !_ Il sourit dans le noir, ravi de son petit effet. _Si Natsu savait ça... Déjà qu'il ne peut plus l'encadrer... Ça promet une bonne finale, si on arrive à conserver notre classement. Et il est hors de question que les autres guildes nous passent devant !_

Derrière lui, Sting faisait de son mieux pour ne pas fixer le postérieur de son adversaire. Et c'était difficile.

 _Désolé pour ça, Rogue_ , songea-t-il, juste avant de se corriger : _Impossible qu'il ne soit pas d'accord avec moi, sur ce coup-là..._

Le trouble nébuleux s'interrompit enfin quand Grey parvint au bout du tunnel. Sting le suivit et se redressa dans une pièce circulaire illuminée par la magie.

Des lacrimas ! Et Rogue ! Et Natsu...

Le Dragon de feu regarda tout le monde d'un air interloqué.

« Et maintenant, voilà Sting ! Vous nous avez suivis ?

— Involontairement... marmonna Rogue.

— On dirait qu'on va devoir régler ça à l'ancienne », dit Grey en reculant prudemment.

Sting se rapprocha de Rogue, et Grey de Natsu. Avec ce tas de lacrimas, la confrontation semblait inévitable. La magie bouillonna en eux, gonflant l'atmosphère. Ils s'apprêtaient à passer à l'attaque quand un énorme craquement retentit, provenant apparemment de toutes les directions à la fois. Ils se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement et virent que les parois de pierre n'étaient pas des parois, mais des espèces de golems minéraux, de toute évidence furieux d'avoir été dérangés dans leur sommeil. Sting et Rogue échangèrent un regard et se comprirent en un clin d'œil. Pendant que Sting engageait le combat avec Natsu et Grey, le dragon de l'ombre prit sa forme obscure, profita de la diversion et s'empara de toutes les lacrimas, qu'il jeta dans la besace prévue à cet effet, et il s'éloigna dans les souterrains, ni vu, ni connu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sting se servit de sa magie pour aveugler ses adversaires de Fairy Tail et disparut à son tour. S'ils ne voulaient pas que Natsu et Grey les rattrapent, il allait falloir déguerpir au plus vite. Il retrouva son partenaire quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin.

« Un coup de maître ! rigola-t-il en assénant une claque sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

— Ouaip, on s'est bien débrouillé.

— Hum, vous disiez ? fit soudain la voix de Grey, toute proche.

— Et merde ! »

Trop tard pour esquiver : une gigantesque boule de feu les renversa, faisant trembler toute la structure du château. Ils rampèrent se mettre à l'abri tandis que le plafond s'effondrait, mais ils s'aperçurent rapidement, à leur plus grand désarroi, que Natsu et Grey avaient réussi à leur dérober la besace.

« On rigole moins, hein ? » s'amusa Natsu, juste avant d'escalader les pierres effondrées et s'éclipser, rapidement suivi par Grey. Tous les deux utilisaient la magie de Natsu pour gagner en vitesse, et ils parvinrent à s'extraire de l'effondrement en un rien de temps.

« On les poursuit ! » s'exclama Sting en se remettant sur ses pieds... Juste avant de pousser un cri de douleur. Une de ces fichues pierres lui était tombée pile sur la cheville, et putain, ça faisait mal !

« Tout va bien ? Tu t'es cassé quelque chose ?

— Je crois bien que oui... grogna Sting entre ses dents.

— Attends, laisse-moi voir. »

Pendant ce temps, Natsu et Grey étaient déjà loin.

« Tu vois que ça a du bon, la destruction ! s'écria le mage de feu d'un air vantard.

— Quand c'est contrôlé, oui, mais là, on a failli se faire écraser !

— Rabat-joie ! On a les lacrimas, c'est tout ce qui compte.

— Oui, et un paquet, avec ça... Dépêchons-nous avant qu'ils nous retrouvent. »

* * *

 _Rufus et Orga_

« Il y a quelque chose d'étrange ici... murmura Rufus.

— Je le sens aussi. Et ça me plaît pas... »

Les deux amis montaient les escaliers baignés de lumière rouge, sans bien comprendre leur sensation de malaise grandissant. Et soudain, ils les entendirent. Les rires... Sardoniques et cruels, des gloussements à vous faire se dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Ils s'arrêtèrent net. Rufus scruta les ténèbres en haut de l'escalier, Orga banda ses muscles, prêts à accueillir n'importe quel ennemi. Mais le chasseur de dieux blêmit quand il vit de quoi il s'agissait.

Des clowns ! Il avait horreur de ça... Et ces clowns-là, vêtus d'habits à rayures noires et violettes, avaient des gueules tout droit sorties de l'enfer. Leurs grandes bouches rouges s'étiraient en sourires pervers, leurs tignasses blanches serties de grelots se dressait dans toutes les directions. Ils étaient à glacer le sang... Orga jeta un coup d'œil à son camarade, qui souriait paisiblement d'un air vaguement amusé. Celui-là, alors ! Un sang-froid à toute épreuve ! Les clowns dévalèrent les escaliers sans cesser de glousser, et ce fut alors qu'Orga remarqua que de longues lames fines comme des rasoirs servaient de prolongements à leurs doigts maigres. Il réprima un frisson et prépara sa foudre noire. Ces rigolos lui fichaient la trouille, mais ils n'avaient aucune chance contre un chasseur de dieux.

Rufus fit un bond leste en arrière, désireux de laisser Orga se charger des clowns. Son camarade avait besoin d'un combat : ça lui donnerait un alibi pour dissimuler sa peur. _Et puis de toute façon_ , songea Rufus, _je serai probablement inutile._ Il écarquilla les yeux, sentant une désagréable sueur coller son masque à son visage quand il assista au combat le plus bref de l'histoire d'Orga : les clowns étaient apparemment dotés d'une capacité magique de renvoi des sorts, et son camarade venait de se prendre en pleine tête sa propre foudre. Il roula au bas des escaliers, les cheveux dressés sur la tête et à moitié carbonisé.

« Insensibles à la magie, hein ? chantonna Rufus en tirant son fleuret. En garde, messieurs ! »

* * *

 _Kanna et Fried_

Le tunnel où ils avaient conduit leur embarcation était bien ce qu'il semblait être : une sorte de train fantôme aquatique, avec musique d'ambiance et décor effrayant... Mais Kanna et Fried, ici, s'attendaient à tout : il y avait de bonnes chances pour que les monstres de carton-pâte soient remplacés par de véritables monstres de chair et de sang. Kanna maniait les rames, pendant que Fried se tenait prêt à réagir à toute agression. Même de dos, la cartomancienne pouvait deviner à quel point il était tendu. Les fêtes foraines, ce n'était définitivement pas son truc... Elle pouvait comprendre, cela dit : ces endroits avaient un je-ne-sais-quoi d'angoissant et de malsain qui vous faisait facilement préférer les véritables dangers du monde extérieur. Et cette fois, ils savaient avec certitude que les apparences festives de l'endroit dissimulaient des périls bien réels. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa carte de détection de la magie.

« Fried ! Il y a une lacrima à proximité !

— Tu peux nous donner de la lumière ? Il fait trop sombre, on risque de passer à côté.

— Pas de problème ! »

Kanna lâcha les rames pour pouvoir utiliser sa carte spéciale, Fried toujours à demi tourné dans sa direction. Ce fut alors que survint l'attaque.

* * *

 _Rufus et Orga_

Les clowns étaient certes immunisés à la magie, mais ils faisaient de piètres épéistes. Rufus esquiva facilement le danger représenté par les lames de rasoir qui prolongeaient leurs doigts, et fit mouche à chaque coup. Un, puis deux, puis trois, puis l'intégralité des clowns tomba, fauchés en plein cœur par la pointe de son fleuret.

Orga, toujours sonné, le regarda d'un air ahuri.

« Normalement, ma propre magie me fait pas cet effet-là... marmonna-t-il.

— Il existe une différence entre subir les effets collatéraux de sa propre magie et la voir renvoyée sur soi comme un coup de poing, expliqua calmement Rufus, tout en gardant son éternel sourire amusé.

— Tu m'en diras tant... Joli coup, en tout cas. Tu m'as sauvé la mise...

— Comme souvent, mon cher Orga.

— N'insiste pas !

— Serais-tu vexé, ô puissant chasseur de dieux ? »

Il n'obtint qu'un grondement pour toute réponse, mais cela le fit rire. Non qu'il se soit attendu à une autre réaction : Orga était aussi fier qu'il était généreux, et aussi bourru qu'il était sensible. Mais bien sûr, Rufus savait qu'il valait mieux éviter de lui en faire prendre conscience. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient, et ils se complétaient idéalement. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi ils s'entendaient si bien, et on postulait que « les opposés s'attirent ». C'était un peu plus compliqué que cela, mais Rufus et Orga préféraient garder le reste de l'histoire pour eux.

« Rufus ! » fit soudain Orga en pointant le doigt en direction des clowns sans vie.

Le mage suivit son regard et son maigre sourire s'élargit pour devenir éclatant.

« Ils avaient des lacrimas dans les poches... Parfait ! »

* * *

 _Kanna et Fried_

Un squelette armé d'un sabre abattit sa lame sur Fried, qui réussit tout juste à esquiver. À peine eut-il le temps de se ressaisir qu'il entendit un grondement sur sa gauche et pivota pour faire face à un loup-garou grotesque, les crocs dégoulinants de sang, doté d'un torse disproportionné surmontant de petites jambes couvertes d'un pelage à la propreté douteuse. Fried eut une moue involontaire de dégoût tandis qu'il s'employait à déployer ses ailes magiques : l'espace était réduit, mais avec des ailes, on a toujours un avantage stratégique sur des adversaires confinés au sol.

Toute cette agitation avait déstabilisé leur embarcation, qui gîtait à la surface comme un animal paniqué, et Kanna peinait à conserver ses appuis tandis qu'elle passait à l'attaque. Le squelette fut facilement vaincu d'une décharge électrique qui envoya ses os aux quatre points cardinaux, mais le loup-garou se révéla un adversaire beaucoup plus coriace.

« Beurk ! T'as vu ça, Fried ? Il a une lacrima _à l'intérieur_ de lui ! Je la vois briller dans sa gueule, au fond de sa gorge !

— Bien, sourit l'épéiste. Alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à égorger cette bête infâme. »

Kanna voulut répliquer, mais elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans l'eau noire et épaisse. Elle se débattit, se sentant entraînée par le courant.

« Fried ! » appela-t-elle en luttant pour garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Le mage réagit aussitôt. Il esquiva un coup de griffe, prit du recul et rasa la surface en vol plané, attrapant Kanna au passage. Il la déposa en sûreté sur une corniche rocheuse et repartit aussitôt à l'assaut. La cartomancienne, trop occupée à cracher ses poumons tandis qu'elle luttait pour respirer, ne vit presque rien de ce qui se passa ensuite. Elle discerna des ombres et des éclats de lumière violacés, elle entendit des grognements et les cris d'effort de Fried, et enfin le calme revint. Fried se posa près d'elle, et elle aperçut du coin de l'œil la brillance palpitante de la lacrima.

« Bien joué... dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

— Merci. Est-ce que ça va aller ? Tu as l'air un peu choquée. Attends une seconde, Akira m'a donné quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider. »

Kanna accepta la potion avec reconnaissance. Elle but quelques gorgées, et en un clin d'œil, un bien-être intense se diffusa en elle, avec une délicieuse sensation de chaleur.

Elle s'adossa à la paroi et soupira.

« Il faut qu'on bouge, dit-elle. Il y a encore beaucoup de lacrimas à trouver. La barque a dérivé... Alors... » Elle adressa un sourire provocateur à Fried. « Envole-moi, beau gosse.

— Avec plaisir. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils n'avaient pas souvent travaillé ensemble, Kanna ayant passé une grande partie de sa vie à picoler dans le hall de guilde, et Fried à accomplir des missions avec l'unité Raijin. Mais cette petite aventure leur avait donné des idées. Kanna avait toujours pensé que Fried était coincé et pète-sec, mais elle découvrait qu'il pouvait se montrer détendu, souriant, et surtout, qu'on pouvait compter sur lui quoi qu'il arrive. Quant à l'épéiste, il avait vu en Kanna une flemmarde trop terrifiée par le monde extérieur pour jamais s'y confronter, mais au cours des Jeux, il avait découvert une femme à la détermination sans égale, et dont le courage ne faisait plus le moindre doute.

« Je suis navré, Kanna. Je ne te connaissais pas bien, et je pense que je t'ai mal jugé, dit-il, éprouvant le besoin de faire amende honorable.

— C'est pareil pour moi. On est quittes, alors ?

— Bien plus que ça. Si tu n'as rien contre Luxus, tu devrais faire équipe plus souvent avec nous.

— Et si la célèbre unité n'a rien contre Lucy...

— Bien sûr que non. C'est décidé ! »

Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis Fried se leva.

« Tu es prête ? Sortons de ce stupide tunnel.

— Inutile de me le dire deux fois ! »

* * *

 _Erza et Gajeel_

Quand ils tombèrent sur leurs camarades d'Edo-Fairy Tail, Erza et Gajeel décidèrent tacitement de ne pas leur faire de cadeaux. Mais Erza tint quand même à leur donner un avertissement :

« Donnez-nous toutes les lacrimas que vous avez, et aucun mal ne vous sera fait. »

Elle ne s'attendait pas une reddition, cela dit : si ces gens étaient bel et bien leurs alter-egos, alors ils ne renonceraient jamais, quelle que soit la difficulté de la tâche.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant courageusement dégainer leurs armes enchantées, la mine fermée et résolue. Sans aucun doute, c'étaient bien leurs alter-egos. Et elle comptait bien leur faire honneur.

Gajeel, de son côté, gratifia leurs camarades d'un « ghi-hi » enthousiaste. Les membres d'Edo-Fairy Tail les encerclèrent et le Dragon d'acier se plaça dos à dos avec sa coéquipière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Titania ? Il est temps de leur montrer la puissance du métal, non ?

— C'est exact, Gajeel. Je compte sur toi pour protéger mes arrières.

— C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait, Erza. »

La reine des fées sourit.

« En effet. Et je compte bien te rendre la pareille. »

Gajeel invoqua une hache de bataille aux doubles lames tranchantes qui étincelèrent dans la pénombre, tandis qu'Erza se revêtait de son armure noire, tenant solidement son claymore entre ses deux mains. Ils voulaient les encercler ? Très bien, ils allaient les faucher avant qu'ils ne puissent s'approcher.

Leurs camarades d'Edolas marquèrent un temps d'hésitation, bref, mais perceptible. Il fallait avouer que le Dragon d'acier la reine des fées, couverts de métal et brandissant des armes démesurées qu'aucune personne normale n'aurait pu manier, faisaient peur à voir. Et puis, ils trouvaient difficiles ne plus voir en Erza la redoutable Knightwalker, et d'un autre côté, découvrir leur ami punk journaliste sous une forme draconique était également déstabilisant. Ils ne pouvaient pas reculer, cependant.

Edo-Natsu et Edo-Grey amorcèrent le combat par un lancer de grenades de feu et de glace qui força le duo de Fairy Tail à bondir dans les airs pour éviter le déluge. Mais quand ils retombèrent sur leurs pieds, ils entrèrent en action en faisant tournoyer leurs armes massives, obligeant leurs adversaires à reculer. Edo-Sting et Edo-Rogue étaient les plus rapides du groupe et esquivèrent facilement le coup. Edo-Lucy et Edo-Jubia, en revanche, reçurent de vilaines estafilades. Erza fut contrainte de déployer un bouclier pour bloquer les attaques d'Edo-Natsu et Edo-Grey, tandis que le blond et le brun tentaient de plonger sous leur garde. Gajeel les repoussa en hurlant. Sa voix draconique fit trembler les murs, répandant des échos dans les innombrables passages et escaliers dérobés du château. Tous les concurrents, où qu'ils se trouvent, l'entendirent, et il s'ensuivit un moment de flottement duquel Gajeel profita. Il balança sa hache de guerre une nouvelle fois, envoyant au tapis Edo-Natsu et Edo-Grey, alors que leurs camarades étaient déjà étendus au sol, inconscients ou souffrant d'hémorragie.

« C'était bien essayé, constata Erza, mais ça n'a pas suffit.

— Ce n'est pas... terminé ! » rugit Edo-Lucy en se remettant sur ses pieds.

Erza contracta son poing ganté de fer et lui décocha un solide crochet du droit. La cheffe d'Edo-Fairy Tail s'effondra comme une poupée désarticulée.

La reine des fées regarda Gajeel, qui ne se gênait pas pour fouiller leurs camarades vaincus à la recherche des précieuses lacrimas, distribuant quelques coups de poings assommants si nécessaire. Elle fronça les sourcils, mais se reprit aussitôt : les traiter avec douceur, c'était cela qui aurait été la véritable insulte.

« Je n'en ai jamais douté, mais chaque jour le confirme, déclara Erza d'une voix grave. Fairy Tail est l'endroit parfait pour toi. »

Gajeel arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire, bizarrement ému par cette affirmation. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps encore, il traînait ses basques avec Jubia à Phantom Lord, sans perspective d'avenir, s'ennuyant à longueur de journée et effectuant les missions sans avoir le cœur de les faire.

« C'est... c'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? demanda-t-il en évitant son regard.

— Bien sûr. Ton recrutement est l'une des meilleures décisions de notre maître. Tu n'es ici que depuis environ deux ans, et pourtant, tu es devenu un membre de premier plan en ce cours laps de temps. Tu es l'un de nos atouts les plus précieux, et... »

Elle enjamba les corps inconscients de leurs camarades et se planta devant lui.

« Tu es aussi un camarade exceptionnel. Fairy Tail est une famille, mais au sein de cette famille, tu es l'un de mes amis les plus précieux. »

Il releva la tête et la dévisagea. Sur le visage calme de la reine des fées, il lut une détermination sereine, ainsi qu'une étrange douceur. C'était comme ça qu'Erza communiquait ses émotions : dans l'éclat humide de ses yeux sombres, à la fois ardents et emprunts d'une force tranquille qu'il trouvait tour à tour rassurante et effrayante.

« Erza, prononça-t-il d'une voix basse et vibrante. De tous les membres de Fairy Tail, c'est toujours toi que j'ai le plus admirée. Je te remercie. »

Erza hocha la tête avec un sourire.

« Partons, maintenant. Il y a encore d'autres lacrimas à trouver. »

* * *

Aucune des équipes en course, cependant, ne disposa de beaucoup de temps supplémentaire. Cela faisait déjà des heures que les mages arpentaient l'étrange château, et l'épreuve touchait à sa fin. Un gong sonore vibra à travers tout l'édifice, avertissant les concurrents qu'ils pouvaient enfin relâcher leurs efforts. Ensuite, de minuscules lumières ailées retrouvèrent la trace de tous les participants pour les guider sur le chemin de la sortie, et tout le monde se retrouva en plein jour dans l'arène, sans la moindre idée du classement.

Les équipes se reformèrent en exprimant bruyamment leur contentement de se retrouver, chacune faisant le compte des lacrimas ramassées en espérant décrocher une bonne place. Dans l'arène, le public, qui avait partiellement suivi l'épreuve à travers les diverses lacrimas-caméra lâchées dans le château, bourdonnait d'anticipation. Sabertooth avait-elle conservé sa première place ? Fairy Tail se classait-elle toujours deuxième ? Ou bien est-ce que Lamia Scale, Quattro Cerberus, Blue Pegasus ou même Edo-Fairy Tail allait créer la surprise ?

L'arbitre s'avança et fit signe aux six équipes de se réunir devant lui. Il demanda à chaque guilde de lui fournir les lacrimas ramassées, puis, ses six sacs sous le bras, il disparut.

Tout le monde se regarda : il allait encore falloir attendre longtemps ?! Des grognements d'impatience résonnèrent de part et d'autres tandis que les mages rongeaient leur frein, et que le public exprimait bruyamment son désir de connaître les finalistes. Les bannières et les drapeaux s'agitaient dans tous les sens, les gens levaient le poing en hurlant, bref, la situation était sur le point de devenir incontrôlable.

Heureusement, au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, l'homme-citrouille revint, impénétrable sous son masque de citrouille.

« Bien, dit-il d'un ton inhabituellement calme. Nous connaissons désormais le nom des deux guildes gagnantes. Avec respectivement 30 et 19 lacrimas collectées... Fairy Tail et Sabertooth se livreront le duel final ! »

Un rugissement unanime parcourut les gradins, faisant littéralement trembler le sol de l'arène. L'arbitre dut attendre plusieurs minutes pour obtenir le calme.

« Au terme de cette épreuve, Fairy Tail se classe première, avec 6 points d'avance ! » s'exclama-t-il, sa petite voix définitivement recouverte par un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de hurlements enthousiastes.

L'arbitre, qui avait très chaud sous son masque de citrouille, éprouva une furieuse envie de l'ôter pour s'éponger le front, mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre : que penserait son peuple de lui s'il s'apercevait que le roi de Fiore s'amusait comme un gamin en se costumant et en jouant les arbitres de la plus grande compétition magique du royaume ? Cela faisait des années qu'il jouait son rôle sous couverture, mais c'était la première fois qu'il sentait l'arène vibrer avec une telle ardeur. L'année dernière, Fairy Tail avait brillé, mais il semblait que l'arrivée de Sabertooth avait bouleversé la donne. En dépit d'une puissance reconnue partout à travers le monde, les fées turbulentes de Magnolia avaient trouvé chez les tigres de Crocus des adversaires à leur mesure. La finale s'annonçait épique. En fait, ce serait probablement l'affrontement le plus spectaculaire de l'histoire des Jeux... Rien qu'à cette pensée, le roi de Fiore dut à nouveau réprimer l'envie d'ôter son masque pour pouvoir respirer plus librement. Parce qu'en songeant à l'ultime épreuve qui attendait ces mages de talent, il ignorait s'il fallait se sentir terrorisé ou tout simplement exalté. _Peut-être les deux_ , réfléchit-il. C'était ça, la magie : un pouvoir ambivalent aussi magnifique qu'il était terrible. _Et puis zut_ , trancha-t-il. Cette finale serait magnifique.

Terrifiante, peut-être. Mais sublime... Ça ne faisait aucun doute.


	49. La finale - Partie 1

**Hello, on y est enfin ! La finale !**

 **Comme je le sentais venir, ce chapitre va être massif, alors j'ai choisi de le couper en deux, histoire de publier plus vite :)**

 **Spéciale dédicace de Natsu, c'est de circonstances, me semble-t-il : «** **Si on connaît nos faiblesses, alors on peut devenir plus forts, et meilleurs aussi. On la connaît, nous, notre faiblesse. Alors maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, hein ? On va devenir plus fort ! On lâchera rien ! On a peut-être peur, et on se sent impuissant quand on est seul. Mais nous, on est tous ensemble. Quand on a ses amis tout près de soi, on a rien à craindre ! Parce qu'on est pas seul ! »**

 **Toute l'intro a été écrite en écoutant en boucle** _ **Homecoming**_ **, sur la BO de FFXV. La plus grande partie du chapitre avec** _ **Apocalypsis Aquarius**_ **, sur la même BO, parce que c'est juste le truc le plus épique que j'ai jamais entendu :) J'ai aussi écouté l'excellent groupe Heilung (pour les amateurs de musique chamanique, allez-y !) et particulièrement le titre** _ **Hamrer Hippyer**_ **.**

 **Merci de votre soutien ! Enjoy :)**

* * *

I

 _Deux heures avant la finale_

 _Sting_

Sting était assis au bord du lit, la tête dans les mains. Il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit. Les heures s'étaient écoulées dans un demi-rêve hypnotique, au cours duquel les images du passé se s'étaient confondues à l'avenir proche anticipé par son imagination. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était aujourd'hui. Que c'était _maintenant_. Il prit une grande inspiration dans l'espoir de calmer les battements de son cœur. En vain. Tout ce travail, tous ses sacrifices... et peut-être qu'à la fin de la journée, Sabertooth serait la première guilde du royaume. _Sa_ guilde. Celle qu'il avait rejointe pour accroître son pouvoir, celle dont il avait abattu le maître pour protéger les siens, celle dont il était désormais à la tête. Toute sa vie, il avait cherché à prouver à Rogue, à Lector, au monde entier, qu'il avait raison, qu'il était capable d'en découdre, même si personne n'attendait de lui quoi que ce soit. Au fond, c'était lui qu'il cherchait à satisfaire, lui qu'il cherchait à rassurer. Il avait besoin de se prouver à lui-même qu'il avait sa place en ce monde, mais surtout, qu'il méritait celle qu'il occupait. La place que la vie lui avait octroyée, celle d'un puissant chasseur de dragons, et la place qu'il avait arrachée au prix d'un meurtre, celle de maître de guilde. L'émotion gonfla dans sa poitrine, mais il se força à l'accepter : c'était seulement comme ça qu'il parvenait à en faire une force. Plus il cherchait à échapper à ses émotions, puis il se sentait faible. Mais parfois, elles fusionnaient avec son énergie vitale, devenaient l'expression de sa volonté, s'unissaient avec sa magie. C'était de ça dont il avait besoin aujourd'hui. Il en avait même désespérément besoin, car c'était Fairy Tail qu'il allait affronter.

* * *

 _Grey_

Grey ouvrit les yeux dans la lumière dorée de l'aube. Il eut une drôle de sensation de déjà-vu quand il tourna la tête vers Natsu, qui dormait encore paisiblement, indifférent à la pression et aux enjeux. Il le contempla un long moment, et même si ce n'était que temporaire, il se laissa envahir par une émotion poignante, aussi déstabilisante que les premières lueurs du jour après une nuit de cauchemars.

En regardant Natsu dormir, Grey sentait fondre la glace sur son cœur. Il sentait l'éveil d'une puissance latente, colossale, qui devait autant à son propre pouvoir qu'à celui qu'il avait trouvé en Natsu. Il se rappela qu'il avait, bourré, demandé ce type en mariage. Et pour la première fois, il comprit vraiment pourquoi il l'avait fait : non qu'il veuille à tout prix l'épouser, par contre, il voulait trouver un moyen de lui prouver qu'il méritait son amour, un moyen de lui prouver qu'il serait fidèle à ses sentiments, qu'il ne ferait pas marche arrière, quels que soient les obstacles à surmonter. Il voulait tout tenter pour passer sa vie avec lui.

Il l'enlaça étroitement et posa ses lèvres sur la courbe de son cou, puis, alors que le chasseur de dragons émergeait du sommeil, il se décala sur son torse et posa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Il le voulait encore une fois, une dernière fois avant... quoi qu'il se passe pendant la journée de cinglés qui les attendait.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Natsu referma ses mains ensommeillées mais décidées sur ses hanches, et ondula du bassin pour se frotter à lui. Grey empoigna sa queue et lui embrassa les tétons, essayant de traduire dans sa gestuelle le bouleversement qu'il éprouvait, faute de parvenir à l'articuler.

De toute façon, Natsu préférait les actes aux paroles. Il frémit sous son corps, se cambra et décala sa jambe gauche pour la passer sous celle de Grey, et eut un petit sourire de contentement quand le mage de glace pressa son entrejambe contre la sienne.

Tout était encore étrangement calme, comme si le temps avait voulu les gratifier d'un interlude, une parenthèse suspendue, juste avant que le soleil ne soit trop brillant, juste avant que la journée ne commence vraiment. Natsu ouvrit les yeux.

« Donne tout ce que t'as, princesse. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, même Igneel aurait du mal à rivaliser avec moi. »

Grey le crut sur parole, d'autant plus quand les flammes dansèrent sur la peau halée de son compagnon. Il s'y était habitué et n'en avait plus peur, alors il les laissa l'envelopper et s'emparer du moindre centimètre carré de son épiderme, même si la sensation était toujours aussi étrange. Il plongea sur les lèvres de Natsu, se mélangea à ses flammes, les accepta pour ce qu'elles étaient : une bénédiction imméritée, et le feu qui éclairait sa vie.

* * *

 _Erza_

La guerrière écarlate se tenait nue devant le miroir en pied. Elle examina attentivement son corps parcouru de cicatrices, s'attarda sur son visage aux yeux cernés, se confronta à son propre regard qui lui renvoyait l'opacité d'une tristesse qu'elle traînait avec elle depuis trop longtemps.

 _Je ne vais pas pouvoir gagner avec cet état d'esprit. Cette mélancolie qui m'oppresse... Ce n'est pas cela que je veux offrir à la guilde. Quand je regarde mes camarades dans les yeux... Ils me renvoient l'image d'une femme que je ne suis qu'à moitié. Pour eux, je suis Titania. Mais... pour moi, je suis la Erza de Jellal. Je suis Erza Scarlet._

Elle fronça les sourcils, répétant mentalement les syllabes du nom que Jellal lui avait donné.

 _Erza... Scarlet._

Deux gamins, deux désespoirs, un amour fou...

Et puis, la séparation. Les doutes. Aujourd'hui, Erza n'était même plus certaine de savoir ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Après Zelef, après Edo-Jellal... Elle se demandait si son premier amour n'avait pas été purement un amour platonique. Mais même si c'était le cas... Elle n'était pas encore prête à abandonner. Elle était et resterait Erza Scarlet. Pour Jellal, pour elle-même, pour Fairy Tail.

Le corps qu'elle avait sous les yeux, celui d'une femme qui portait son vécu dans sa chair, pâle, presque abstrait dans les premières lueurs du jour, lui faisait l'effet d'être celui d'une étrangère. À quel moment s'était-elle perdue en route ? Disposait-elle encore de toute la force qu'elle croyait avoir ? Était-elle... aussi puissante que ses camarades le pensaient ? Elle en venait à en douter, parce qu'à chaque nouveau jour, elle faisait un pas en arrière, un pas en elle-même, et petit à petit, elle disparaissait de sa propre vie et de celle des autres. Il lui manquait sa flamme, son énergie fondamentale, il lui manquait... _Il_ lui manquait, tout simplement. Et pourtant... À quoi bon les regrets, à quoi bon rêver en vain ? Elle était ce qu'elle était, elle avait une famille, elle avait un foyer. Mira le lui avait dit... Alors... Pourquoi ?...

Des coups frappés à sa porte l'arrachèrent brusquement à ses pensées. Qui est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?!

« Euh... Une minute ! » lança-t-elle en se précipitant sur son peignoir de soie blanche.

Une fois décente, elle alla ouvrir. Et marqua un temps d'arrêt en découvrant l'identité de son visiteur.

« Gajeel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Rien de spécial, je viens juste discuter. J'ai apporté le café. »

Elle sourit et s'effaça.

« Entre. »

Ils se posèrent à la table près de la fenêtre, dans le calme presque surnaturel de ce matin de finale. On n'entendait aucun son provenant du dehors, comme si le monde s'était arrêté de tourner pour laisser le soleil se lever dans toute sa splendeur, sans un bruit.

« Alors c'est le grand jour... murmura Gajeel.

— Nerveux ?

— Pas toi ?

— Si, je dois avouer l'être un peu. Le combat va être ardu.

— Mais c'est mieux ainsi, non ? On n'aurait pas envie d'une finale avec... je sais pas, Blue Pegasus ?

— Gajeel ! » le rabroua Erza, mais sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

Un silence passa, puis il la regarda dans les yeux avec un air inhabituellement sérieux.

« Écoute, Erza, je sais que tu es triste. Je sais aussi que ça ne me regarde pas, mais... Je suis sûr que je suis pas la première personne à te le dire : ne passe pas ta vie à attendre Jellal. Tout ce temps passé à penser à lui, tu ne vis qu'à moitié. Et ça m'énerve, parce que tu vaux mieux que ça, Erza. »

Elle le fixa, surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça de sa part, et en plus, cela faisait exactement écho à ses pensées ce matin-là.

« Je sais que tu as raison, murmura-t-elle, mais c'est... C'est difficile à accepter.

— Évidemment, que c'est difficile. Et je sais de quoi je parle : je sens Reby m'échapper chaque jour qui passe... »

Erza ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Vraiment ? Je croyais que tout allait bien entre vous...

— On dirait bien que non. J'en suis pas sûr encore, mais... Peu importe. Je suis pas venu ici pour déprimer, mais pour te remonter le moral.

— Tu peux me parler si tu en as envie.

— Merci, mais non. »

Il joua avec sa cuillère à café, et, au bout d'un moment, il la fourra dans sa bouche et la dévora.

« Ah ! Rien de mieux qu'un peu d'acier pour tout arranger !

— Gajeel, c'est répugnant.

— C'est ça, les chasseurs de dragons, ma belle. Ça bouffe n'importe quoi.

— Ne m'en parle pas... Je me demande si vous êtes une aberration de la nature, ou la chose la plus extraordinaire que la nature ait créé... »

Gajeel s'esclaffa.

« Ni l'un ni l'autre, à mon avis. On est juste des orphelins avec des parents d'adoption un peu particuliers...

— J'aimerais que vous les retrouviez. Toi, Natsu, Sting, Rogue... Ce qui vous est arrivé, c'est injuste.

— Sting et Rogue prétendent avoir tué leurs dragons...

— Et tu les crois ? »

Gajeel grimaça.

« J'en doute. C'est peut-être ce qu'ils _croient_ avoir fait. Mais... comme par hasard, ils les auraient tués le jour même où Natsu et moi avons été abandonnés ? Je trouve ça difficile à croire. Pour moi, ils nous ont _tous_ abandonnés. Peut-être qu'ils avaient décidé qu'il était temps pour nous de quitter le nid douillet et de devenir adultes.

— ...À sept ans ?

— Le monde est dur, Erza, c'est sûrement pas à toi que je vais l'apprendre. »

La reine des fées ne répondit pas. C'était inutile. Elle avait passé son enfance dans l'esclavage, sa jeunesse dans la culpabilité, le doute et la fureur.

« Mais le passé, c'est le passé, reprit Gajeel. Ce qui compte, c'est maintenant. Aujourd'hui. Pas qui on a été, qui on aimé, et qui on a perdu. Tous autant qu'on est à Fairy Tail, on a dû apprendre cette leçon, et on doit encore l'apprendre tous les jours.

— C'est vrai... » chuchota Erza en baissant la tête, les mèches de cheveux rouge sombre masquant ses yeux.

« Mais c'est une bonne chose, poursuivit le Dragon d'acier. C'est une bonne chose, Erza. Si on n'avait pas vécu toute cette merde, on ne serait pas qui on est. On ne serait pas si forts. Fairy Tail n'existerait même pas. Le passé, c'est pas un truc que tu te traînes comme un boulet, c'est un truc qui te définit. C'est ça qui donne du sens au présent. C'est ça qui fait que tu prends des décisions, que tu te fous en rogne, que tu te bats. Le passé, c'est la vie que tu ne veux plus jamais avoir. Le passé, c'est la vie à laquelle tu as survécu. »

Erza déglutit, cherchant à refouler l'émotion que ces paroles suscitaient en elle. Et puis, elle décida qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de refouler. Elle laissa les larmes couler, briller dans le soleil du matin, témoigner d'une autre victoire sur le temps, sur les ténèbres. Ces larmes disaient qu'elle était encore là, qu'elle était vivante, que l'histoire n'était pas terminée.

Gajeel sourit.

« Ne pleure pas. Je me dis souvent qu'aujourd'hui est toujours le premier jour de ma vie. Parce que tous les autres jours n'existent plus que dans ma tête. J'y crois comme je pourrais croire à la vie après la mort. Mais c'est juste ça... une croyance.

— Je comprends... murmura Erza. Mais les souvenirs font partie de nous. Ce ne sont pas des fantômes. Ce sont des pierres.

— Que tu vas t'attacher aux chevilles pour couler ?

— Non. Que je vais sertir dans mes épées pour leur donner plus de poids.

— Je préfère ça, sourit Gajeel. On est enfin sur la même longueur d'onde.

— Je crois aussi », dit Erza en lui rendant son sourire.

* * *

 _Rogue_

Les gouttes d'eau chantaient autour de lui, rebondissant sur son épiderme nu. La chaleur vivifiante de la douche réveillait et stimulait ses muscles contractés par une nuit de mauvais sommeil. La veille, Sting et lui avaient passé une partie de la soirée à discuter, partageant leurs inquiétudes, leurs aspirations, et élaborant des stratégies qu'ils savaient très bien qu'ils ne suivraient pas dans le feu de l'action.

Rogue songea à tout ce qui s'était produit ces dernières semaines, et comme toujours, cela lui procura une sensation de vertige. Après la mort de Skiadram, il n'y avait rien eu, rien d'autre qu'un tunnel obscur qu'il avait suivi en ligne droite, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Frosh... puis Sting. Après cela, sa vie avait été consacrée à eux, et Lector s'était ajouté au tableau, puis toute une guilde. Non que Rogue n'ait pas ses propres ambitions, mais celles-ci, à vrai dire, étaient assez limitées. Il ne désirait pas être le plus fort, il ne désirait pas augmenter sa puissance sans limite. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était la paix. Le temps de se poser dans le noir pour contempler les étoiles, l'opportunité de s'asseoir dans un endroit reculé, avec pour seul interlocuteur le ciel. Avoir le temps de penser, de contempler la beauté du monde, le temps, peut-être, de s'en montrer digne.

Mais... il y avait autre chose. Il voulait Sting et tout ce qu'il représentait. Il voulait _être_ lui. Il voulait que leurs magies se nourrissent l'une de l'autre, parce qu'il savait qu'à eux deux, ils pouvaient défier n'importe quelle puissance au monde. C'était plus qu'un état d'esprit, plus qu'un vœu pieux. Ils avaient sans doute une chance extraordinaire, mais c'était bien réel : leurs magies s'attiraient mutuellement, se renforçaient mutuellement. Parfois, il se demandait très sérieusement s'il existait une limite à ce phénomène, parce que ce n'était pas simplement dû au fait qu'il soit amoureux de Sting : il avait l'intime certitude que ce qu'ils avaient créé ensemble avait un potentiel illimité. Et ça le terrifiait.

Il sortit de la douche, se sécha et enfila ses vêtements. Puis, il entra dans la chambre où il découvrit Sting replié sur lui-même, envoyant des ondes d'anxiété probablement à toute la ville.

« Sting ? »

Le dragon blanc leva vers lui un regard paniqué.

Rogue alla s'asseoir près de lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Il laissa sa magie affleurer, envelopper son compagnon d'une ombre rassurante.

« Je suis là. On ne s'est jamais fait défaut, Sting. Aussi longtemps que je vivrai, tu pourras toujours puiser en moi toutes les forces qui pourraient te manquer.

— Je...

— Ne dis rien. Je sais que je peux en faire de même, et ça me suffit. Tant qu'on est ensemble, tu n'as rien à craindre.

— C'est vrai... Merci, Rogue. » Il se leva et s'étira, puis se retourna : « Bon, c'est pas tout, mais on a une finale à gagner. »

Rogue acquiesça en souriant.

II

L'organisation avait jugé trop dangereux que la finale se déroule au stade, et avait circonvenu un espace spécial hors de la ville, au beau milieu des prairies, qu'ils avaient renforcé de sceaux magiques. Le roi d'Edolas lui-même était venu s'assurer que les protections étaient solides. Contrairement à l'année dernière, il n'y aurait aucun endroit où se cacher, pas de jeu du chat et de la souris jusqu'à ce que les finalistes parviennent à se trouver. Les six mages de Sabertooth feraient face aux six mages de Fairy Tail à découvert. Bien sûr, le système de lacrimas-vision était en place pour retransmettre l'événement à tout le royaume, à commencer par les supporters rassemblés dans le stade.

Avant que le combat ne commence, Makarov tint à aller serrer la main de Sting. Les deux maîtres de guilde se rencontrèrent au milieu du terrain, tels deux chefs de guerre sur le point de livrer bataille.

« Bonne chance, cher collègue, dit le vieux.

— Merci, vous de même. C'est un honneur de nous mesurer à votre guilde. »

Makraov considéra le jeune homme un moment, puis éclata de rire.

« Oh, j'en ai assez des formalités. Fais comme tout le monde, tutoie-moi et appelle-moi Makarov, le vieux, ou grand-père, si tu y tiens. J'ai le quadruple de ton âge, alors tu m'excuseras si moi, je t'appelle gamin... »

Sting sourit.

« Ça ne me dérange pas, Makarov.

— Tu as fait du chemin, Sting. Mais ne sous-estimes pas Fairy Tail.

— Je serais un idiot si je le faisais.

— Bah, en ce monde, gamin, on est tous des imbéciles. Mais tes intentions t'honorent. Que le meilleur gagne ! »

Sting hocha la tête d'un air décidé, et tourna les talons pour rejoindre son équipe. Ils l'attendaient, la mine sombre. Il les observa à tour de rôle.

« Écoutez... » commença-t-il. Il hésita, baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre. Il n'était pas très fort pour les discours, mais dans un moment pareil, il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose. Il le leur devait bien. Il inspira profondément et redressa le menton.

« Je suis heureux de vous avoir emmené jusqu'ici, déclara-t-il d'une voix plus forte. C'est un privilège pour moi de disputer cette finale à vos côtés. Dobengal, tu es le plus rapide de notre guilde. Aie un peu plus confiance en toi, et tu pourrais très bien accéder au rang S avant nous tous. »

Le discret jeune homme eut un petit sursaut de surprise.

« Yukino. Tu n'as peut-être pas beaucoup de clefs d'or, mais ta volonté est farouche et tes esprits te sont fidèles. J'ai toute confiance en toi.

« Orga. Je n'ai rien à te dire... à part : montre-leur un peu ce que c'est, un chasseur de dieux ! »

Orga approuva d'un grand sourire.

« Rufus. Tu nous as tous tirés du pétrin de trop nombreuses fois. Je compte sur toi en tant que camarade, mais je sais aussi me reposer sur ton intelligence en tant que maître de guilde. »

Le mage hocha la tête en signe de remerciement, sourire aux lèvres.

« Rogue... On s'est déjà tout dit, je crois. »

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil, et Rogue le gratifia de l'un de ses rares sourires.

« On va tous se battre pour notre guilde, pour Sabertooth et tout ce que ça représente pour nous, reprit Sting. Quand Rogue et moi sommes arrivés, vous vous méfiiez de nous, et nous de vous. Heureusement, cette époque est révolue. Quand j'ai pris la tête de la guilde, vous m'avez soutenu, et je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes unis et rien ne me remplit davantage de fierté que de voir ce que nous sommes devenus. Faire rugir les cieux, enflammer la terre, faire taire les mers... C'est ça, Sabertooth !

— Ouais ! Bien dit, Sting ! »

Sting frappa son poing dans sa paume.

« Aujourd'hui, nos camarades de Fairy Tail vont avoir une belle surprise... Yosh ! Vous êtes prêts ? Allons gagner ces Jeux !

— On est avec toi ! » approuvèrent ses camarades.

Sting réintégra leurs rangs et tous ensemble, ils se mirent en marche à la rencontre de Fairy Tail.

De l'autre côté du champ de bataille, Makarov regarda ses enfants avec affection.

« Alors vous l'avez fait, encore une fois. Nous voilà en finale ! Je n'ai pas de conseils à vous donner. Vous avez tous beaucoup grandi cette année et vous êtes tous devenus des mages extraordinaires. Regarder vos exploits m'a redonné un sens de l'humilité qui commençait à manquer au vieux ronchon que je suis. Et quand je vous vois, le regard fier et la tête haute, je me dis que je n'ai plus rien à regretter dans ma vie. J'ai déjà tout accompli, parce que j'ai su vous protéger et vous mener à ce jour. Nous avons tous souffert, nous avons perdu des proches, nous avons douté de nous-mêmes, nous avons enduré le regret, le remord et le chagrin, mais jamais nous n'avons connu la solitude. Les liens qui nous unissent sont notre bien le plus précieux et grâce à eux, nous sommes capables de surmonter les pires difficultés. Ils nous rendent intransigeants, sans pitié si nécessaires, ils sont notre plus grande vulnérabilité et notre plus grande force. Ils sont... »

Makarov fronça les sourcils, puis se racla la gorge.

« Hum... Tu as quelque chose à dire, Natsu ? »

Le chasseur de dragons trépignait et peinait à maîtriser les flammes qui l'entouraient.

« Grand-père, laisse-nous aller nous battre ! cria-t-il en brandissant le poing. Si tu fais un discours quand on aura gagné, promis, je l'écouterai jusqu'au bout !

— Natsu ! s'exclama Erza. Et toi, Grey, arrête de rire ! Faites preuves d'un peu de respect ! »

Makarov sourit.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Erza. La patience n'a jamais été le fort de Natsu. Et la politesse, celui de Grey.

— Oï ! protesta le mage de glace.

— Peu importe. Quelqu'un d'autre a quelque chose à ajouter ? »

Les fées secouèrent la tête.

« Bien ! Alors allez-y, ramenez-nous cette victoire ! »

Makarov leva la main en l'air, l'index dressé. Tous les mages l'imitèrent, et Makarov tourna les talons pour les laisser livrer bataille.

« Yosh ! Erza, ne garde-m'en quelques-uns, hein ? Et toi Gajeel, viens pas te mêler de mes combats !

— La ferme, Natsu ! gronda le Dragon d'acier.

— L'enthousiasme, c'est bien, dit Erza, mais tu es bien placé pour savoir ce qu'ils valent, alors pas de fanfaronnades.

— Tous des rabats-joies », marmonna Natsu.

Le chasseur de dragons, cependant, se tut quand ils arrivèrent au centre du terrain, où les attendait l'équipe de de Sabertooth. Les douze mages se fixèrent en silence.

* * *

Au stade, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur les écrans, observant les deux équipes qui se faisaient face. Les antagonistes d'un jour se mesuraient du regard, le visage fermé. À les voir, on n'aurait pas cru qu'il s'agissait seulement de la finale d'une compétition magique, mais plutôt de la bataille ultime d'une guerre longuement et durement menée. Au beau milieu de ses camarades, seul Natsu souriait. Mais c'était d'un sourire prédateur qui laissait deviner la fureur du dragon tapie en lui. Il regardait spécifiquement Sting, qui lui rendit son sourire. Le pouvoir du dragon blanc étincela autour de sa silhouette, se diluant sur sa gauche dans les ténèbres qui auréolaient la silhouette du dragon de l'ombre. Celui-ci observait ses adversaires avec la patience d'un fauve en chasse, ses pupilles réduites à deux fentes verticales dans le rougeoiement rubis de ses iris. À côté de lui, tenant fièrement son trousseau de clefs magiques, Yukino semblait littéralement grandie par sa détermination. Dobengal, la tête légèrement inclinée, ne laissait filtrer aucune expression derrière son visage masqué, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une dangereuse lueur. À la droite de Sting, Rufus souriait sous son loup, la main posée sur sa hanche, contemplant ses adversaires comme s'il s'agissait d'enfants amusants. À ses côtés, Orga faisait vibrer la foudre noire dans ses poings fermés, tous les muscles du corps tendus. Face à lui, en armure, Erza était égale à elle-même, dure et passionnée. Elle serra le poing sur le pommeau de son épée, les épaules droites et le menton haut, enveloppant ses adversaires d'un regard plein de fougue retenue. Sur sa droite, Gajeel croisait les bras, dévisageant tout le monde du haut de sa taille imposante. En un instant, sa peau se tapissa d'acier et ses yeux flamboyèrent d'une lueur inquiétante. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus sadique. Kanna, parfaitement sobre, fixait ses adversaires en silence, son jeu de tarot divinatoire dans la main. Aucun doute ne transparaissait dans ses grands yeux violets. Près d'elle, Fried patientait calmement, la main sur le fleuret. Grey, à l'image de Gajeel, n'attendit pas avant d'invoquer sa magie la plus puissante. Les marques noires démoniaques colonisèrent la moitié de son corps, et l'aura ténébreuse de son pouvoir se déploya autour de lui en une rafale de vent glaciale qui fit danser ses cheveux noirs et frissonner camarades comme adversaires.

Les deux équipes pouvaient se vanter de compter à peu près autant de supporters l'une que l'autre, même si Sabertooth avait l'avantage de jouer à domicile et que les habitants de la capitale étaient presque tous fans de la guilde locale. Les autres guildes elles-mêmes étaient divisées. Lamia Scale, cependant, amie de longue date avec Fairy Tail, faisait front commun pour eux. Parmi eux, Leon essayait de ne pas le montrer, mais il se sentait très fier de voir Grey défendre sa guilde en finale. Son camarade en avait salement bavé pour en arriver là, mais une fois de plus, il avait su se relever et tirer le meilleur partie des obstacles que la vie avait mis sur son chemin.

« Allez, Grey, dit-il entre ses dents. Fais bon usage du pouvoir dont je t'ai fait cadeau... »

Chez Fairy Tail, Lucy était toute blanche. Avec Gildarts, Luxus et Happy, ils étaient rivés à la balustrade, en sueur malgré l'heure encore matinale. Lucy avait toute confiance en ses camarades, mais elle savait aussi qu'ils auraient affaire à forte partie et qu'ils risquaient de ne pas en sortir tout à fait indemnes.

Toute la délégation d'Edo-Fairy Tail était également présente. Edo-Gajeel et Edo-Jellal discutaient à voix basse dans un coin, tandis qu'Edo-Lucy et Edo-Jubia avaient déjà commencé l'apéro et hurlaient des encouragements à leurs camarades, accompagnées par un Edo-Leon légèrement plus calme, mais lui aussi déjà éméché. Edo-Natsu, Edo-Grey, Edo-Sting et Edo-Rogue regardaient tous avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation leurs alter-egos prêts à en découdre, fascinés par le pouvoir qui émanait d'eux.

Tout à coup, le silence tomba sur le stade. L'arbitre venait d'apparaître sur les écrans. Il expliqua comment allait se dérouler l'épreuve, et ce fut bref : il n'y avait aucune règle. Le ou les derniers mages debout revendiqueraient la victoire pour leur guilde.

La déferlante magique se ressentit jusque dans les tribunes : on aurait dit que la ville entière vibrait du pouvoir concentré par les douze mages finalistes. Même Edo-Lucy et Edo-Jubia en oublièrent leur bière. Il ne s'était encore rien passé : cela, ce n'était que le roulement de tonnerre qui prélude à la tempête. Le stade s'emplit de murmures inquiets et excités. La finale commençait enfin !

III

 _Natsu_

Le pouvoir du dragon se réveilla en lui. C'était comme un torrent de lave en fusion qui émanait de son cœur et répandait le feu et la fureur dans ses veines. L'écho ancestral de la voix du dragon vibrait dans ses entrailles, porteuse de force et d'espoir. Il recula d'un pas et adopta une posture défensive tandis que le pouvoir continuait de monter en lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de laisser monter la pleine puissance de sa magie, car un choc prodigieux l'envoya valser quelques dizaines de mètres en arrière.

 _Merde ! C'était quoi, ça ? Ces cons ont dû nous frapper d'une attaque combinée... Où est Grey ? Ah, le voilà... Putain, j'ai mal... La magie de Sting et Rogue est définitivement puissante, c'est pas moi qui dirait le contraire. Argh ! Ça va recommencer !_

Natsu se protégea des deux bras, renforçant la puissance de sa magie pour s'en servir comme de bouclier. Mais l'attaque ne vint pas. Il entendit une détonation assourdissante, puis leva les yeux et vit un immense mur de glace, et Grey planté devant, le souffle court.

 _Voilà une attaque d'encaissée... Mais il y en aura beaucoup d'autre._

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, il observa le mur imploser et s'effondrer dans une avalanche d'échardes de glace. Derrière le mur, Sting et Rogue, transfigurés par le pouvoir draconique, attendaient... Ou plutôt préparaient leur prochaine attaque, le bras tendu en arrière, sans se toucher. Fasciné malgré lui, Natsu observa la sphère de magie concentrée qui grandissaient entre leurs paumes. Le pouvoir s'emballait, tournant sur lui-même dans un déconcertant mélange de lumière et d'obscurité. Il pouvait sentir cette puissance tordre l'atmosphère et peser sur lui comme si la gravité avait subitement augmenté.

« Grey ! Tu vas pas pouvoir parer ça ! Prépare-toi à esquiver !

— Compris ! »

* * *

 _Erza_

L'attaque de Sting et Rogue fut presque immédiate, et celle d'Orga aussi. Erza avait d'ores et déjà revêtu l'Armure de la Reine Éclair. La lance à la main, elle bondit pour éviter les éclairs noirs dirigés sur elle. Elle sentit la magie rouler sur son armure, qui encaissa la majeure partie du choc électrique.

 _Alors c'est cela, la puissance d'un chasseur de dieux ? Si j'avais encaissé cette attaque de plein fouet, j'aurais probablement eu du mal à me relever..._

La reine des fées fondit sur son adversaire en poussant un hurlement guerrier. Orga leva le poing et se saisit de sa lance en plein vol, puis se servit de son élan pour la projeter au loin. Elle roula au sol, sonnée.

 _Voici un adversaire qui ne va pas être facile à battre._

Elle se remit sur ses pieds en un clin d'œil, faisant danser sa lance entre ses mains tout en se rapprochant prudemment du chasseur de dieux. Celui-ci lui souriait largement, sa magie noire et crépitante palpitant autour de lui. Il dressa le poing vers le ciel, les pieds solidement plantés en terre, et poussa un hurlement terrifiant. Stupéfiée, Erza vit alors le ciel se couvrir de nuages noirs tourbillonnants où crépitèrent des arcs électriques. En un instant, il fit quasiment nuit, tandis que le tonnerre ébranlait la terre sous ses bottes de métal.

 _Il appelle la foudre à lui ! Luxus lui-même est incapable d'une telle prouesse !_

Un éclair jaillit des ténèbres et Orga l'attrapa dans son poing, puis le dévia dans sa direction... Erza bondit de côté, puis courut pour se rapprocher. Sa lance s'illumina tandis que sa propre magie de la foudre jaillissait en un faisceau qu'elle dirigea droit sur Orga.

Celui-ci ne fit qu'en rire.

« Tu ne me battras pas avec mes propres armes, Titania. Quel dilemme, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne peux te protéger de mes attaques qu'avec une armure qui ne te sert à rien pour m'attaquer... »

Erza sourit.

« Détrompe-toi. »

Elle invoqua alors l'une de ses pièces maîtresses, l'Armure du Dieu des Destinées. Enveloppée d'un halo doré, elle brandit sa hallebarde sous le regard médusé d'Orga.

« Cette armure... murmura-t-il. Le combat a intérêt à être bref, Titania. Elle consomme une quantité phénoménale d'énergie magique, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ne me sous-estime pas. »

Orga écarta les mains et Erza vit une sphère parcourue d'éclairs noirs grandir entre ses paumes. Elle accéléra le pas et se jeta en avant en tournoyant sur elle-même pour faucher son adversaire avec sa redoutable lame. Le chasseur de dieux fut arraché au sol, et la magie qui crépitait entre ses mains s'évanouit. Erza ne perdit pas de temps. Orga avait raison : elle ne pourrait pas porter longtemps l'armure de la destinée. Elle porta un nouveau coup, mais son adversaire... attrapa la lame à mains nues, exactement comme Rogue l'avait fait contre Gajeel lors de leur duel.

 _Ce n'est pas possible... Comment peut-il arrêter un coup pareil ?!_

Les mains d'Orga se mirent à saigner, ses bras tremblaient sous l'effort, mais il ne flancha pas. Au contraire, il puisa en lui la magie et la fit passer dans l'arme dans une décharge qui força Erza à lâcher son arme. Elle recula en titubant, secouée par le choc. Elle n'avait pas de beaucoup de temps pour récupérer : c'était la finale et Orga n'allait pas lui faire de cadeaux. Il frapperait tant qu'il tenait debout, jusqu'à la victoire.

Le cœur d'Erza se durcit. Sa détermination était sa seconde armure, son courage son bouclier. Chasseur de dieux ou pas, elle lui ferait mordre la poussière.

« Titania ! l'appela Gajeel, qui l'avait vue en difficulté. Mets ton armure des Géants et balance-moi sur lui ! »

Erza acquiesça, disparut dans un halo lumineux et réapparut revêtue de plaques de métal dorées. Elle attrapa Gajeel par la taille et le fit tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête, puis le projeta sur le chasseur de dieux. Le Dragon d'acier invoqua un claymore et abattit la lame de toutes ses forces. Orga encaissa l'attaque sur les poignets, se servant de sa magie pour repousser son adversaire et diminuer sa puissance de frappe. Le choc le fit reculer sur une dizaine de mètres, ouvrant la terre en deux sur son passage.

* * *

 _Grey_

Le mage de glace eut le temps de voir Erza et Gajeel se lancer à l'assaut du chasseur de dieux, et faillit en rester stupéfié : cela lui rappelait la fois où Natsu et lui avaient combiné leurs magies pour envoyer Gajeel porter le coup fatal à Hadès, et voir Erza le lancer comme si elle participait à une simple compétition de lancer de poids, c'était ahurissant.

Il en revint bien vite, cependant, à ses préoccupations actuelles. Sting et Rogue leur menaient la vie dure et on aurait dit que leur pouvoir ne faisait qu'augmenter à chaque minute passée sur le champ de bataille. Il savait que ces deux-là se battaient bien en complémentarité, mais en réalité, il ne les avait jamais vu faire et il devait bien avouer que leurs techniques étaient tout simplement terrifiantes. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit Natsu qui peinait à se relever. En un instant, il fut à ses côtés et lui tendit la main.

« Debout ! Ils vont pas nous laisser un seul moment de répit ! »

Le chasseur de dragons attrapa sa main et se redressa.

« T'inquiète, je faisais que m'échauffer. »

Ce fut alors que Grey remarqua que Natsu n'avait pas encore invoqué la force draconique.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend ?!_

« Ok, maintenant, je m'enflamme !

— Parce que c'était pas le cas tout à l'heure ?!

— C'est bon, Grey, on les tient. »

Fasciné comme à chaque fois, le mage de glace regarda son compagnon se transformer. Il frissonna et faillit reculer en sentant une vague d'énergie magique incandescente rouler sur sa peau, tandis que les pupilles de Natsu s'étrécissaient et que son corps se recouvraient d'écailles. C'était si puissant et si intense que rester près de lui constituait une épreuve en soi, mais Grey avait l'habitude. Enfin, en quelques sortes.

Il se ressaisit et se prépara à reprendre le combat. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Sting et Rogue continuer à pousser leur avantage : il fallait contre-attaquer !

« T'es prêt ? lui demanda Natsu.

— Et comment, que je suis prêt ! _Hyoma Zero no Tachi_! »

Le katana se matérialisa dans sa main droite et il sourit en sentant son poids familier et les émanations glaciales danser sur sa peau nue. Les chasseurs de dragons n'étaient peut-être pas des démons, mais sa magie était parfaitement capable de les mettre à genoux.

D'un seul mouvement, Natsu et Grey s'envolèrent au-dessus du sol, portés par leur magie, et fondirent dans un halo magique entre le violet et l'orange. Grey porta un premier coup de taille, Natsu termina le travail en virevoltant avec les Serres du Dragon de Feu. Ils retombèrent sur leurs pieds, déjà prêts à enchaîner. Sting et Rogue, littéralement à moitié brûlés et à moitié gelés, ne se laissèrent pas démonter. Grey les vit tisser des fils de ténèbres et de lumière entre leurs doigts, et comprit qu'ils allaient chercher à les piéger dans des liens magiques, ou plus prosaïquement, à tenter de les découper en morceaux. Il réagit aussitôt et sculpta la glace en lui pour donner naissance à un cheval ailé. Il sauta sur sa monture et partit au galop. Il décrivit une boucle, et sur le retour, il rafla Natsu pour le faire monter devant lui, malgré les protestations sonores du chasseur de dragons.

« Il faut prendre de la hauteur, comme ça, on prendra aussi l'avantage ! » cria-t-il avant de lancer son cheval de glace en avant, s'élevant à grande vitesse dans le ciel enténébré.

« Grey, tu sais très bien que ça me rend malade !

— Une seconde ! » Encore quelques battements d'ailes... « Vas-y ! »

Natsu, déjà vert, bondit de la monture de glace et convoqua le feu dans ses poings et se servit de la descente pour concentrer le pouvoir dans ses mains. Il arrivait à pleine vitesse, mais attendit le dernier moment.

« _Karyu no Akeguki_! »

La déflagration jaillit, et un véritable mur de feu explosa pratiquement au contact, percutant ses adversaires avec la force d'un dragon lancé à pleine vitesse.

Une fumée noire recouvrit rapidement cette portion du champ de bataille, empêchant les lacrimas-visions de transmettre les effets de l'attaque dévastatrice de Natsu.

Dans les tribunes, Leon, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de voir, se rappela subitement qu'il était nécessaire de respirer pour rester en vie. Il n'avait encore jamais vu Grey utiliser ce sort-là, idem pour celui de Natsu. Les deux avaient beaucoup progressé...

« Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? dit calmement Jura, qui regardait la finale à ses côtés.

— Stupéfiant, même... »

Le mage sacré hocha la tête sans un mot.

Du côté de Fairy Tail, on s'enthousiasmait : un coup comme ça, ça sentait la fin pour Sting et Rogue...

« Est-ce que c'était le coup fatal pour les chasseurs de dragons de Sabertooth ? s'enflamma Chapati Lola en essuyant la sueur qui lui détrempait le front. Non ! Je les vois qui se relèvent ! »

Un concert d'exclamations dépitées s'éleva de la tribune de Fairy Tail.

« Je ne comprends pas, murmura Lucy, Natsu y a pourtant mis toute sa force...

— Ça suffirait plus qu'amplement pour des adversaires normaux, mais Sting et Rogue sont d'une autre étoffe, commenta Luxus. Si c'est ce que Natsu a de mieux, il est mal barré.

— Bien sûr que non, c'est pas ce qu'il a de mieux ! protesta Happy avec véhémence. Tu dois croire en lui, il en a besoin ! »

Luxus souffla d'un air légèrement dédaigneux, mais ajouta :

« Il ne sait pas lui-même jusqu'où il peut aller. La seule manière de libérer la pleine puissance de cet ahuri, c'est de lui faire très, très mal.

— Tu marques un point, approuva Gildarts. Et mon instinct me souffle que Sting et Rogue vont y parvenir. »

Happy lui jeta un regard terrifié et alla se réfugier dans les bras de Lucy.

* * *

 _Kanna_

Yukino et Dobengal cherchèrent à engager le combat avec elle, mais Kanna préféra s'enfuir en courant pour laisser Fried se charger d'eux. La personne qu'elle voulait affronter, c'était Rufus. Le redoutable mage de la mémoire pouvait peut-être reproduire la plupart des sorts qu'on employait contre lui, mais il ne pouvait rien contre les invocations. Si la magie des constellationnistes étaient issues d'un contrat passé avec les esprits, la sienne reposait sur des objets physiques : sans jeu de tarot, Rufus ne pourrait pas utiliser sa magie contre elle. Il n'aurait plus qu'à puiser dans son propre répertoire, et Kanna était impatiente de voir ce qu'il valait.

En commençant cette finale, elle s'attendait à peu près à tout, mais elle fut tout de même surprise de voir le champ de bataille se métamorphoser en à peine quelques minutes. Le tonnerre déchirait le ciel, plongeant leur environnement dans une semi nuit en plein jour, régulièrement éclairée par des déflagrations de lumière. Il régnait une atmosphère de fin du monde à laquelle elle essaya de ne pas prêter trop attention : il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur son propre combat.

Rufus semblait l'attendre, souriant comme à son habitude.

 _Les gens comme ça, ça m'agace. On verra bien s'il aura toujours envie de sourire quand j'en aurai terminé avec lui._ _Et je sais comment le déstabiliser dès le début._

Elle se planta devant son adversaire, poings sur les hanches.

« Il paraît que t'es super puissant, mais moi, je trouve que t'as plutôt l'air d'un gringalet. Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire, tu veux ?

— Mais je ne saurais résister à une demande aussi polie », dit Rufus en saluant ironiquement.

Il recula, exécuta un glyphe magique du bout des doigts, et un trait de lumière jaillit sur la cartomancienne, qui esquiva au dernier moment. Le sort lui déchira le flanc droit, et elle pressa sa main contre la blessure.

« Joli coup... » murmura-t-elle en ravalant les larmes de douleur.

Elle eut alors la satisfaction de lire la surprise et la frayeur dans les yeux de Rufus, qui n'avait pas vu que pendant qu'il lançait son attaque, elle avait invoqué l'une des arcanes majeures. La grande prêtresse. La femme vêtue de blanc, les cheveux eux aussi d'un blanc éclatant, semblait occupée à lire un grand livre relié de cuir, mais dès que Kanna lui fit signe, elle lâcha son livre, et traça dans les airs le même glyphe que celui employé par Rufus. Le rayon de lumière fondit sur sa cible.

« Tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir mémoriser la magie, Rufus », dit Kanna, satisfaite, en voyant le mage de Sabertooth touché exactement au même endroit qu'elle. Le sang imbiba sa redingote rouge, lui faisant prendre une teinte noire.

 _Je dois reconnaître qu'il a plus de cran qu'il en a l'air. Je suis parvenue à l'effrayer un instant, mais il s'est aussitôt ressaisi, et c'est comme si cette blessure ne lui avait rien fait du tout, même s'il saigne autant que moi !_

Elle n'attendit pas que Rufus porte sa prochaine attaque. Une carte spécifique vibra sous ses doigts, et elle la tira de son jeu sans arrière-pensée : le tarot divinatoire possédait une magie qu'on ne pouvait manipuler qu'avec l'intuition et la foi. Il fallait sentir le pouvoir des cartes, faire preuve d'humilité et travailler en collaboration avec elles, plutôt que de les faire travailler pour soi. Kanna avait mis des mois à le comprendre, et encore d'autres mois à apprendre à se servir correctement de ce pouvoir. Elle écarquilla les yeux en découvrant la carte qu'elle avait tiré : la Roue de la Fortune.

 _Là, question aléatoire, on ne fait pas mieux, sinon avec la carte du Fou... Et je vais avoir sacrément besoin de chance face à ce truc._

Rufus avait invoqué une créature géante armée d'une colossale épée entourée de foudre. La cartomancienne ne faisait pas le poids face à une telle puissance brute. La créature se précipita avec une rapidité déconcertante et ferma les yeux, priant pour que sa carte la protège. Elle entendit la Roue s'enclencher et pivoter follement. Le temps ralentit. Les sons se décomposèrent, le souffle du vent et les vibrations magiques des sorts des autres participants parcoururent son épiderme avec une lenteur surréaliste. Elle rouvrit les yeux tout doucement, et vit la Roue changer de sens de rotation, tandis que la créature de Rufus revenait à son point de départ, comme si on avait rembobiné le film de son attaque. Et soudain, le géant à l'épée de foudre s'évapora. La Roue avait renversé le cours du temps pour quelques fractions de secondes !

Même Rufus se retrouva forcé de lâcher une petite exclamation de surprise.

« Comme c'est intéressant, commenta-t-il d'une voix fascinée. Je veux tout savoir sur ce jeu de tarot. Tout ! »

Quelle ne fut pas alors la surpris de Kanna de le voir employer l'un des sortilèges les plus agaçants de Grey : un bras de glace qui se déploya dans sa direction.

 _J'y crois pas ! Ce cinglé essaie de me piquer mon jeu !_

L'espace d'un instant, elle paniqua : sans ses cartes, elle était réduite à l'impuissance.

 _Non ! Un mage de Fairy Tail n'est jamais impuissant, avec ou sans magie !_

Sans réfléchir, elle envoya son poing sur le bras de glace de toutes ses forces. La douleur explosa dans sa main, mais l'attaque fit mouche. Sidérée, elle vit le bras éclater en morceaux.

 _Mince alors ! Parfois, je m'épate !_

Rufus émit un petit claquement de langue agacé.

« Très bien, je vois que mes petits stratagèmes ne fonctionnent pas. Passons aux choses sérieuses. »

Kanna recula.

« _Araburu Fuga no Yashiro_! »

D'un simple geste du bras, Rufus convoqua cinq petites tornades, qui convergeaient toutes sur elle.

 _Merde !_

* * *

 _Fried_

 _Bon sang ! Ce mage ninja est beaucoup trop rapide pour moi, je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire mes enchantements. Et plus question de déployer mes ailes maintenant que Libra est en jeu. L'esprit de Yukino peut manipuler la gravité... Et maintenant, je suis cloué au sol ! Il faut que je trouve une solution, et vite... Luxus, qu'est-ce que tu ferais, à ma place ? Non, c'est inutile. Luxus les écraserait tous les deux d'un seul éclair. Je ne dispose pas de ce genre de pouvoir. Par contre..._

Il avait préparé un enchantement, et un seul, juste avant le combat. Le genre de sort qui pouvait lui sauver la mise en situation difficile, mais qui prenait trop de temps à écrire pour le faire en plein combat. Ce matin, avant de partir, il avait recouvert l'intégralité de son corps de runes, sous le regard amusé de Luxus.

 _Ris autant que tu veux, Luxus, mais ce sort va me donner le temps nécessaire._

Et sous le regard éberlué de ses adversaires, le corps de Fried s'effrita en une multitudes de minuscules runes violettes qui se dissipèrent dans l'atmosphère comme du pollen dans la bourrasque. Il se rematérialisa une cinquantaine de mètres en arrière, et mit ce court répit à profit pour préparer quelques runes de son cru. Puis, il courut à l'assaut de ses adversaires. Son premier enchantement inversa les effets du sort de Libra, lui permettant de déployer ses ailes, et il fondit sur la constellationniste, qui invoqua Pisces in extremis. Le couple de poissons monstrueux le força à dévier son attaque, et il les attaqua directement à l'arme blanche. Il entailla les esprits profondément, les forçant à battre en retraite. Il sentit avant qu'il ne vit Dobengal l'attaquer dans le dos, mais il sourit.

 _Inutile._

Le mage ninja se heurta de plein fouet à une barrière runique qui lui envoya dans le même temps une puissante décharge électrique. Fried reprit son envol et traça son prochain sortilège à la pointe du fleuret. Celui-là, il était pour Yukino.

Une lumière rougeâtre sortit de terre et enveloppa l'épéiste jusqu'à oblitérer totalement sa silhouette. Fried se gorgea du pouvoir jusqu'à le sentir au bord de l'implosion, puis, il donna la dernière impulsion. L'énergie obscure se mit à tourner sur elle-même, et la lumière faiblit progressivement, tandis que le vent se déchaînait autour de lui. Lové dans son cocon magique, Fried laissa la magie se déployer, sous la forme d'une énorme tornade ténébreuse. La trombe magique fonça sur Yukino, et Dobengal, qui tentait de venir à son secours, fut lui aussi happé par les vents obscurs.

Chapati Lola faillit en perdre son micro.

« Yukino et Dobengal sont au sol... Les esprits de la constellationniste ont disparu ! Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce qu'ils sont vaincus ? »

Le public avait déjà décidé pour lui. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement secoua les tribunes.

« Il les a eus ! » gronda Luxus, qui éprouva l'envie furieuse de traduire son enthousiasme par un coup de poing bien senti. Il eut heureusement la présence d'esprit de le destiner à Gildarts, qui en fut à peine ébranlé.

« Tempère ton enthousiasme, Yukino et Dobengal vont peut-être se relever. »

Il se passa une terrible minute, puis les vents ténébreux se dissipèrent. Fried se posa au sol et examina ses adversaires.

« Vous disposez l'un comme l'autre d'une bonne puissance d'attaque, mais vous devez encore travailler sur votre résistance physique. On ne peut pas toujours esquiver, et on ne peut pas toujours se servir de ses esprits comme de bouclier. »

 _Inutile, ils sont inconscients. Bien, on dirait que je me suis débarrassé des deux premiers mages de Sabertooth._

Il redressa la tête et pivota sur ses talons pour observer le champ de bataille. Kanna semblait livrer un duel acharné avec Rufus, tandis qu'Erza et Gajeel devaient combiner leur puissance pour faire face aux chasseur de dieux. Quant à Grey et Natsu, ils avaient apparemment décidé, comme d'habitude, d'épater la galerie avec une spectaculaire démonstration de magie. Il plissa les yeux : _Non, on dirait bien que les chasseurs de dragons de Sabertooth les ont poussés dans leurs retranchements... Je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient fort à ce point. Mais peu importe. Allons aider Kanna._


	50. La finale - Partie 2

**Hello chers lecteurs,**

 **J'ai mis un temps infini à sortir ce chapitre, j'en conviens. Depuis la parution du dernier chapitre, j'ai terminé _Fury Road_ , ce qui n'était pas exactement une mince affaire. D'un autre côté, j'ai beaucoup écrit ma fanfic sur FFXV, parce que, tout simplement, j'avais beaucoup de choses à y dire.**

 **En tout cas, je peux maintenant vous dire que je savais comment les Jeux Magiques allaient se terminer depuis un moment déjà, et je suis contente d'avoir enfin eu l'occasion de l'écrire ! J'espère que cette fin de compétition vous donnera satisfaction :)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _Sting_

Le monde entier lui était tombé dessus. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Son corps criait, le moindre centimètre carré de muscle et de chair brûlait à blanc. Ça faisait tellement mal qu'il avait oublié toute forme de pensée cohérente. Il se sentit partir et dériva dans une nébuleuse de pensées et de sensations éparses, et la seule chose dont il avait vraiment conscience, c'était la souffrance qui irradiait à travers lui. Il enfonça les ongles dans sa paume pour se donner un point d'ancrage et se forcer à revenir dans le réel. Il était encore vivant ! N'est-ce pas ?

Juste à ce moment, une main se referma solidement sur la sienne.

« Debout, Sting. C'est pas terminé. On doit encore gagner cette finale.

— Rogue ?

— Qui d'autre ? Sting, ouvre les yeux ! »

Le dragon blanc s'exécuta.

Il ne vit d'abord qu'un ciel noir parcouru d'éclairs. Puis, il distingua Rogue à genoux à côté de lui, les épaules voûtées, la peau constellée de brûlures. Natsu ! Il se rappela tout en bloc. Le sort dévastateur qu'il avait lancé contre eux... Cette puissance brute, ce mur de flammes implacables qui leur avait explosé à la figure... Voilà pourquoi ils se retrouvaient dans cet état. Il poussa un grognement de douleur en se forçant à se redresser. Rogue se remit sur ses pieds en premier et l'aida à se relever.

« Sting, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Ma magie... Est-ce que tu la sens ? »

Sting cligna des yeux, incertain de bien comprendre.

Puis, ce fut clair, instantanément. Le pouvoir circulait entre eux comme un être doué de conscience. Sa magie n'était plus vraiment sa magie, mais aussi celle de Rogue, et inversement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— J'en sais rien, mais on peut s'en servir. »

Sting acquiesça, un peu perdu. Son pouvoir, confondu à celui de Rogue, s'éleva en lui en une brusque déflagration qui faillit le remettre à terre. Une vague de panique monta dans sa poitrine. Jamais un truc pareil n'était encore arrivé et il n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait maîtriser cette puissance. Il regarda Rogue, qui semblait lui aussi lutter pour rester debout.

 _On peut s'en servir._

 _Bien sûr que oui ! C'est nous ! C'est notre pouvoir, ça l'a toujours été !_

Sting accepta les ténèbres. La magie tourbillonna en lui, chaque particule du pouvoir de Rogue s'alliant au sien. La lumière éclatante qui vibrait tout autour de lui se nuança d'obscurité, et il vit que l'aura de Rogue avait également changé et brillait maintenant comme la sienne.

Ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'habituer à ce nouveau pouvoir. Il allait falloir improviser.

Enfin, la magie se stabilisa, tel un raz-de-marée qui achève de déferler. Mais, à la différence d'un raz-de-marée, la magie ne reflua pas. Elle resta en eux, vibrante, dévastatrice, absolue. Désormais, leurs pouvoirs ne faisaient qu'un. Ils n'avaient même plus besoin d'un Unison Raid, car ils l'avaient accompli dans sa forme la plus parfaite : chacun possédait la magie de l'autre aussi bien qu'il possédait son propre pouvoir. Lumière et obscurité ne faisaient plus qu'un.

* * *

 _Natsu_

« C'est quoi, ce truc ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

— J'en sais rien, répondit Grey, mais ils ont multiplié leur puissance. Natsu, faut qu'on unisse nos magies. On n'a pas le choix. »

Natsu acquiesça. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un truc pareil : la magie qui émanait de Sting et Rogue roulait à travers le champ de bataille et faisait vibrer l'air et le sol comme un tremblement de terre.

Malgré lui, Natsu se vit faire un pas en arrière. Ce qu'il éprouvait maintenant lui rappelait cette émotion qu'il avait découvert à Edolas : la peur... Sting et Rogue marchaient sur eux, escortés par une tempête magique qui dépassait en puissance tout ce qu'il avait connu, sauf, peut-être, si on comptait la magie de Gildarts. L'espace d'un instant, il douta. Comment pouvait-on contrer un truc pareil ? Il écarquilla les yeux en contemplant, moitié fasciné, moitié terrifié, les deux chasseurs de dragons avancer dans l'ouragan de leur pouvoir déployé, et pour la première fois, il vit Skiadram et Weisslogia dans leur sillage. Étrangement, Weisslogia suivait Rogue, et Skiadram, Sting. Le dragon blanc fit apparaître la silhouette de Rogue au contre-jour, détachée sur un fond étincelant. Le dragon de l'ombre, quant à lui, éclipsa la lumière de Sting, et Natsu put distinguer son regard ancien et profond, tapis dans l'obscurité, rouge comme une nuit de massacre.

Pendant ces deux secondes de doute, Natsu crut honnêtement qu'il allait prendre ses jambes à son cou. Puis, une autre magie gronda près de lui, quelque chose d'aussi ancestral que les dragons, quelque chose qui appartenait à une époque révolue où la magie évoluait sous d'autres formes, et où les légendes étaient vraies. Il tourna la tête et vit Grey, métamorphosé par la magie démoniaque, au summum de sa puissance. Il l'avait déjà vu ainsi, et pourtant, il peina à le reconnaître. C'était toujours Grey, mais la magie semblait à la fois l'obscurcir, le rendre plus lointain et plus étrange, et en même temps, exacerber ce qui faisait de lui l'homme qui l'aimait, comme si elle sublimait toutes ses aspérités, physiques et mentales. Entouré de son vent de ténèbres glacées, Grey était la personne la plus terrifiante et la plus belle au monde.

« Natsu, dit-il d'une voix légèrement déformée, mais curieusement calme. Prends ma main. Appelle ton pouvoir. On peut le faire. Tous les deux. Allez ! »

Natsu hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Il eut un choc en sentant la magie de Grey entrer en contact avec la sienne. Peu importe combien de fois ils le faisaient, c'était toujours aussi étrange et déstabilisant, et toujours aussi puissant.

* * *

 _Orga_

Le chasseur de dieux serra les dents et banda tous ses muscles pour contrer la force colossale qui le poussait en arrière. Il chercha en lui les ressources qu'il n'avait peut-être pas, tout pour endiguer le pouvoir qui voulait le balayer.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là, Orga ?_

La question, inattendue à un tel moment, le déconcerta et faillit le faire lâcher prise. Il puisa dans son énergie, et soudain, la réponse fut parfaitement claire, dans son esprit et dans son corps :

 _Je suis là pour Sabertooth._

Au même instant, ses bottes en peau se figèrent dans le sol. Il reprit ses appuis et sa magie retourna en lui, vivifiante, piquante et douloureuse.

Il regarda autour de lui, fronça les sourcils en voyant Dobengal et Yukino au sol, et trembla d'excitation en éprouvant le chaos magique extraordinaire qui émanait de Sting et Rogue. Puis, il aperçut Rufus aux prises avec Kanna, que Fried venait de rejoindre. Et enfin, il sentit la fureur des dieux brûler son âme.

La foudre noire se déploya tout autour de lui, et à travers les éclairs, il pouvait voir Erza et Gajeel qui approchaient, irradiant de force et de magie. Ressentir leur puissance ne fit qu'exciter davantage son instinct de combat. Il avait en face de lui deux mages parmi les plus puissants de Fairy Tail, et il en était absolument ravi. Il laissa l'énergie magique le submerger et la concentra entre ses mains en une sphère réduite. Erza et Gajeel ralentirent une fraction de seconde, mais leur hésitation fut brève. Il les regarda bondir sur lui, leurs épées brandies.

* * *

 _Gajeel_

Aux côtés d'Erza, il fit un bond formidable dans les airs, porté par sa magie et sa détermination. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut l'éclat écarlate de la chevelure de sa compagne, puis une brève déflagration de lumière tandis qu'elle changeait d'équipement en pleine charge. Il comprit en une fraction de seconde : elle comptait surprendre Orga, le laissant seul pour porter le coup : au lieu d'abattre son arme sur le chasseur de dieux, Erza s'envola et le contourna, auréolée de ses douzaines d'épées, dans son armure céleste irradiant de lumière. Gajeel balança son épée des deux mains, mais sa lame rencontra en chemin la sphère de foudre noire, et l'électricité remonta le long de l'acier, et en une fraction de seconde, tout son corps ne fut plus que douleur. Le choc l'envoya valser une dizaine de mètres en arrière et il heurta le sol douloureusement, sentant ses écailles se fissurer et se détacher sous l'impact en une pluie de métal. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour réprimer un hurlement de douleur, et trouva la force de soulever une paupière pour observer la guerrière écarlate, dans le dos de son ennemi, déchaîner la fureur de ses épées sur le chasseur de dieux.

Il eut un rire douloureux tandis qu'il observait la magnifique magie de la reine des fées transpercer leur adversaire, qui se retrouva à genoux, haletant, à la merci du coup de grâce.

Mais... Quelque chose clochait.

 _Je sais pas comment c'est possible, mais elle n'a réussi qu'à l'égratigner. Sa sphère magique était un leurre ! Il a concentré la majeure partie de son pouvoir pour se protéger de l'attaque, et maintenant, Erza va avoir de sacrés ennuis..._

Le Dragon d'Acier se força à se relever malgré la souffrance qui crépitait dans tout son corps comme des centaines de lames chauffées à blanc.

 _J'ai beau avoir gagné cent fois ma place dans cette guilde... Je ne serai jamais satisfait. Ils m'ont prouvé que j'étais des leurs et ils sont devenus ma famille... Je me suis fait des amis et je suis même tombé amoureux... Alors qu'est-ce qui me manque encore ? Pourquoi est-ce que rien de cela ne suffit ?_

Il poussa sur ses jambes et se releva, le dos courbé, la tête baissée.

 _Parce que t'es un connard arrogant qui ne pense qu'à gagner, Gajeel._

Il éclata de rire, malgré la souffrance qui éclata dans sa poitrine.

 _En effet. Mais un connard arrogant qui est du côté de Fairy Tail, et ça, c'est mauvais pour toi, Orga..._

Même si son armure d'écailles avait été en grande partie arrachée, il se jeta en avant sans se soucier de sa propre protection. Il était peut-être un connard arrogant, mais il était aussi le binôme improvisé d'Erza dans cette épreuve, et il préférait se prendre la foudre des dieux en pleine gueule plutôt que de la laisser tomber.

Il hurla, la voix de Metalicana gonfla la sienne, lui prêtant son pouvoir. Son dragon vivait en lui à cet instant précis, sa présence écrasante pulsait dans son cœur, sa volonté inébranlable et sa force vibraient dans ses muscles. Son hurlement se déversa en une trombe d'acier, un tourbillon de pouvoir tout droit dirigé sur le chasseur de dieux qui s'apprêtait à attaquer Erza.

Il parvint à le déséquilibrer, lui faisant manquer son coup. Erza s'était déjà de nouveau métamorphosée, brandissant ses katanas pour faire pleuvoir une rafale de coups. Gajeel s'approcha encore, hurlant le plus fort possible pour attirer l'attention d'Orga. Il fallait qu'il l'attaque, lui. Il pouvait encaisser le coup. Il _devait_ l'encaisser. Seulement ainsi, il donnerait à Erza l'ouverture dont elle avait besoin pour le neutraliser.

Son cœur se mit à cogner plus fort, et il réalisa qu'il avait peur. Est-ce qu'il était réellement capable de se manger de plein fouet une attaque d'un chasseur de dieux ?

 _Pas le choix. C'est le moment de vérifier si t'as une quelconque raison pour être un connard arrogant._

* * *

 _Erza_

 _Gajeel ne va pas tenir longtemps. Il se met trop en danger ! Il a été touché directement et il se plante de nouveau sur le chemin d'Orga. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à accomplir ? Serait-ce... Est-ce qu'il me donne une ouverture ? Mais à quel prix ? Est-ce qu'il peut..._

 _Pas le temps de réfléchir, Erza ! Tu ne vas pas quand même pas le laisser risquer sa peau sans réagir, si ?!_

En un éclair, elle se souvint de la petite conversation qu'ils avaient eu ce matin, alors même qu'elle se sentait affaiblie, comme l'ombre d'elle-même. Il lui avait redonné la force, il lui avait transmis une petite partie de ce qui le rendait si unique : ce blindage dont il se servait, non pas pour s'isoler des autres, mais pour pouvoir supporter les blessures qu'il recevrait nécessairement en se donnant comme il le faisait. D'une certaine manière, il était devenu comme Natsu : il refusait de se tempérer, refusait de réfléchir. Il donnait tout, ou ne donnait rien. C'était un peu effrayant à voir, mais la peur qu'Erza ressentait n'avait pas de commune mesure avec son admiration. Elle savait que Gajeel avait cherché à se montrer digne de leur guilde, et aujourd'hui, elle éprouvait le besoin de se montrer digne de cet engagement. Et tout simplement digne de lui.

Elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et en un éclair, elle revêtit son Armure de Diamant, puis bondit pour se placer entre Orga et Gajeel. Elle joignit les deux bras pour refermer son bouclier amovible, et se prépara à encaisser la fureur d'un chasseur de dieux.

* * *

 _Orga_

La foudre noire fendit l'air, se ruant sur sa proie. Tout aussi chasseur de dragons qu'il était, Gajeel ne se trouvait pas en mesure d'esquiver son sort, et encore moins de l'encaisser. Il allait le mettre au tapis...

 _Merde !_

Orga grimaça en voyant son sortilège éclater sur un bouclier étincelant. La déflagration magique qui s'ensuivit faillit lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Titania s'était mise en travers de sa route, déployant un bouclier que la fureur divine n'avait pas pu percer.

Cette femme ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre...

« Tu n'as fait que retarder l'inévitable, Erza ! » rugit-il tandis qu'il reculait pour préparer sa prochaine attaque.

À sa grande surprise, Erza ne bougea pas.

« Je peux encaisser autant d'attaques que ta magie est capable d'en produire, Orga. »

Il haussa les sourcils.

« Tu veux protéger ton camarade ?

— Il n'a pas besoin de ma protection », sourit-elle.

 _Qu'est-ce que..._

Il se retourna et fit face à un Dragon d'Acier au sommet de sa fureur.

* * *

 _Fried_

L'épéiste parvint in extremis à s'emparer de Kanna avant que les tornades de Rufus ne fondent sur elle. Il s'envola avec elle, son bras fermement serré autour de sa taille. La cartomancienne poussa un cri de frayeur et de surprise.

« Tout va bien, la rassura-t-il. À nous deux, il ne peut rien contre nous. »

La jeune femme se ressaisit rapidement.

« Tu l'as dit, beau gosse ! Lâche-moi sur lui, j'invoquerai une carte en même temps !

— À tes ordres ! »

Il desserra son étreinte et la regarda brandir une carte alors même qu'elle tombait en chute libre. Une silhouette se matérialisa dans la nuit traversée d'éclairs. Il crut voir un homme, l'épée à moitié enfoncée dans sa propre gorge, agiter sa main gauche dans un geste qui ressemblait bizarrement à une supplication. Alors, un arc de lumière bleu vif jaillit de sa paume et s'abattit sur Rufus. Fried faillit en oublier comment voler quand il vit le mage de la mémoire se métamorphoser en statue de pierre.  
Il s'empressa d'atterrir aux côtés de Kanna, qui s'était reçue souplement sur ses pieds, comme une gymnaste qui achève sa démonstration.

Tous les deux contemplèrent la statue de Rufus.

« C'est... euh... il va rester comme ça ? bredouilla Fried.

— Non, sourit Kanna. Mais suffisamment longtemps pour que tu le mettes hors d'état de nuire. À toi de jouer, Fried. »

* * *

 _Gajeel_

Quand il vit la nuée noire parcourue d'éclairs qui s'éleva autour d'Orga alors qu'il s'apprêtait à porter le coup fatal, le Dragon d'Acier n'eut aucune hésitation. C'était le moment d'en finir. Il fit appel à tout ce qu'il possédait, à tout ce qu'il croyait savoir de sa propre magie. Il ignorait s'il pouvait vaincre le chasseur de dieux, si leurs forces étaient même comparables. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il fallait tenter.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'énergie noire fondre sur lui, une magnifique explosion d'une magie qui appartenait à des temps dont nul être humain n'avait jamais été témoin. Si c'était la dernière chose qu'il devait jamais voir... Alors il était assez content que sa vie puisse se terminer dans une telle magnificence.

La tempête d'acier rencontra la tempête de foudre noire et le choc produisit une déflagration qui fit bouger chaque centimètre d'intestin et bouillir son sang directement dans ses veines. Un large sourire se peignit sur son visage tandis que son corps était projeté en arrière.

« Hadès a qu'à aller se rhabiller... » murmura-t-il juste avant de perdre conscience.

* * *

 _Kanna_

Le raz-de-marée magique déclenché par le choc entre les magies de Gajeel et d'Orga la figea sur place.

« Fried ? appela-t-elle d'une voix angoissée. T'as senti ça ?

— Oui, dit l'épéiste à ses côtés. Ne te laisse pas déconcentrer. On a un combat à finir.

— C'est... c'est vrai », murmura-t-elle en se forçant à se reprendre.

Honnêtement, elle n'aurait pas pensé que Sabertooth puisse être aussi puissante. Cela dit, ça ne changeait rien. Fairy Tail ne livrait pas les combats qu'elle croyait pouvoir gagner. Elle livrait les combats qui en valaient la peine.

Fried venait de sceller Rufus dans un enchantement. Quand il retrouverait sa forme normale, il serait prisonnier du sort. Ça, c'était du bon travail d'équipe !

Un rire mélodieux retentit dans son dos et elle se tourna d'un bloc.

« Mais... Comment est-ce possible ? » murmura-t-elle en contemplant Rufus, indemne.

Cela dit, il souffrait visiblement de la blessure infligée plus tôt par Kanna, et sa pâleur indiquait qu'il avait perdu pas mal de sang. Et pourtant, il ne se laissait pas démonter.

« Vous avez attaqué un leurre, expliqua-t-il avec son sourire tranquille. L'illusion est l'une de mes spécialités. »

La cartomancienne recula de plusieurs pas et observa son jeu de tarot. Il fallait trouver une solution, et vite. Rufus lança une nouvelle attaque, faisant cette fois appel à la magie du feu. Dans le ciel traversé d'éclairs, les nuages noirs se déchirèrent et une pluie de météores enflammés s'abattit sur eux. Fried parvint à absorber la plus grande partie grâce à des runes piégées, mais un météore l'atteignit de plein fouet à l'épaule. Kanna fut touchée au bras et s'effondra en lâchant son jeu. Les cartes se dispersèrent sur le sol, balayées par les vents magiques qui agitaient le champ de bataille.

« Et merde ! » lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle appela ses cartes à elle. Elles reviendraient dans sa main, elle en était certaine. Elle devait y croire.

Elle crispa les paupières, dans un effort de concentration extrême, et s'apprêtait à pousser un cri de joie en sentant le contact familier des cartes au bout de ses doigts, quand soudain, une seconde déflagration magique déferla sur le champ de bataille. Elle sentit repoussée en arrière et roula sur elle-même pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Le souffle coupé, prise de nausées, elle redressa péniblement le menton pour tenter de voir ce qui se passait. Et elle ne fut pas certaine de comprendre ce qu'elle voyait.

* * *

 _Natsu_

Ils avaient réussi à arrêter la vague de magie que Sting et Rogue avaient lâchée sur eux. Du moins, pour l'instant... Le feu et la glace scintillaient dans les airs, les deux éléments tournant sur eux-mêmes en un mini cyclone aveuglant de lumière et étourdissant de puissance. La magie concentrée s'était heurtée de plein fouet au pouvoir combiné des Dragons Jumeaux, et maintenant, les forces en présence cherchaient à se repousser. S'annuleraient-elles mutuellement, comme ça s'était produit quand lui et Grey s'étaient livré un duel après que le mage de glace soit devenu un chasseur de démons ?

Il savait que Sting était fort, il l'avait appris à ses dépends lors d'un duel qu'il avait perdu. Mais ce qui se produisait maintenant, c'était autre chose. La magie qu'ils utilisaient avait une qualité très différente, et Natsu ne pensait pas que ce soit uniquement dû au fait qu'il s'agissait d'une magie combinant deux éléments. _En même temps,_ réfléchit-il, _je n'ai jamais vu de chasseurs de dragons unir leur magie... Certainement pas un truc que je ferais avec Gajeel... Mes flammes feraient fondre son acier, ça servirait à rien... Remarque, ce serait rigolo. J'imagine déjà la tête qu'il tirerait..._

Il secoua la tête : une chose à la fois. Là, Grey et lui avaient un sérieux problème. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon, qui suait à grosses gouttes et semblait au bord de l'évanouissement.

« Il te reste de la magie ? demanda-t-il en haussant la voix pour couvrir le rugissement de la tempête magique.

— Pas grand-chose, répondit laconiquement le chasseur de démons.

— Ok. »

 _Plus le temps de niaiser._

« Je m'en occupe, dit-il en souriant.

— Natsu ne fait pas de c-... Bon sang, Natsu ! »

Le Dragon de feu l'ignora. Il avança au beau milieu du feu et de la glace, traversa le tourbillon, puis, auréolé de flammes, il entra directement dans la tornade de lumière et d'obscurité. C'était à peu près la même chose que de se laisser tomber dans le vide quand on ne sait pas voler, mais il devait avoir foi en sa magie.

* * *

 _Rogue_

Ce fut à ce moment précis que le Dragon de l'Ombre comprit pourquoi Sting avait toujours voué une telle admiration à Natsu. _Rien_ n'arrêtait le mage de feu. Le voir traverser les vagues de ténèbres et de lumière sans guère plus de difficultés que s'il se promenait par un jour venteux, c'était stupéfiant, et même un peu décourageant. Les flammes qui entouraient le Dragon de Feu repoussaient leur magie et le protégeaient comme un blindage. Rogue s'aperçut que Natsu souriait, comme si ce qu'il faisait n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Son expression n'indiquait aucun doute, elle révélait seulement le plaisir qu'il prenait à se battre, son désir de gagner, son enthousiasme qu'apparemment rien ne pouvait entamer, pas même le pouvoir combiné de deux chasseurs de dragons. En fait, réalisa Rogue, plus Sting et lui déployaient de puissance magique, plus la force de Natsu grandissait.

Soudain, le Dragon de Feu s'arrêta au beau milieu de la tempête magique et ses flammes se mirent à gonfler, augmentant en volume à chaque seconde. La température s'éleva brusquement et devint très vite insupportable. Si ça continuait comme ça, Sting et lui allaient bouillir vifs avant même que les flammes ne les touchent... Hypnotisé, Rogue regarda l'incendie dévorer leur magie de l'intérieur, jusqu'à ce que tout à coup, leur sort se dissipe. Il ne restait plus rien de la tempête de nuit et de lumière, plus rien qu'un immense brasier crépitant, avec en son centre, un chasseur de dragons au summum de sa puissance. En plissant les yeux, Rogue crut distinguer la silhouette massive d'Igneel tournoyer au milieu des flammes. Malgré la chaleur écrasante, il réprima un frisson.

 _C'est donc ça, ce qui se produit quand Natsu s'enflamme... J'avoue, c'est sacrément impressionnant._

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sting, qui observait la scène avec une expression stupéfiée. Rogue sut aussitôt ce qui se passait dans sa tête : il était en train de perdre courage.

 _Bien, c'est le moment de tester l'effet de ces flammes sur mes ténèbres..._

En un instant, Rogue disparut.

* * *

Quand la magie de Natsu et Grey avait percuté celle de Sting et Rogue, il s'était produit une déflagration d'une telle violence qu'il fallut plusieurs minutes pour rétablir l'image sur les écrans géants. Les spectateurs découvrirent, stupéfiés, que les combattants encore en jeu avaient tous été projetés au sol. Déjà affaiblis ou blessés, certains, comme Rufus et Fried, avaient perdu connaissance. D'autre, comme Kanna, et Erza et Orga, restaient à terre et ne trouvaient apparemment pas la force de se remettre sur leurs pieds. Un murmure collectif vibra dans les gradins quand Natsu s'avança au cœur de la tempête magique. Chez Fairy Tail, même les plus bavards en restèrent bouchée bée. Seul Luxus souriait.

« Je vous l'avais bien dit. Cet abruti ne réagit qu'à la violence. C'est comme ça qu'il m'a vaincu, alors qu'en duel amical, il suffisait que lui balance un coup de poing pour qu'il s'évanouisse... »

Ils regardèrent ensuite les flammes avaler la magie des Dragons Jumeaux et il y eut instant de flottement : qu'allait-il se produire ensuite ? Si Natsu pouvait anéantir leur magie, comment allaient réagir les chasseurs de dragons de Sabertooth ?

Et soudain, Rogue disparut des écrans. Pour réapparaître presque aussitôt sous la forme de filaments de ténèbres qui s'enroulèrent autour de Natsu.

Les mages de Sabertooth s'entre-regardèrent, incertains : était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Est-ce que ça ne risquait pas tout simplement... de le tuer ?

« Rogue ferait vraiment n'importe quoi pour impressionner Sting, commenta sombrement Lector.

— Fro le pense aussi ! » approuva son camarade, la mine terrifiée.

Natsu sembla déstabilisé par cette attaque imprévue. Ses flammes diminuèrent brièvement en intensité, juste avant de reprendre du plus belle. Mais l'obscurité s'épaississait elle aussi...

* * *

 _Natsu_

Les ténèbres comprimèrent sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer librement. La force insoupçonnée avec laquelle Rogue s'enroulait autour de lui allait vite le conduire à l'asphyxie s'il ne parvenait pas à lui faire desserrer son étreinte. Il peinait à maintenir sa magie à pleine puissance, distrait et aussi un peu effrayé. Il se poussa à la limite pour tenter de lui faire lâcher prise, cependant, il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver : face à Gajeel, Rogue avait montré qu'il pouvait parfaitement résister à la douleur. Jusqu'au déraisonnable. Et aussi fort que Natsu veuillent gagner cette finale, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire brûler vif son adversaire.

Il sursauta quand Rogue se rematérialisa face à lui, ses vêtements en lambeaux, une partie de sa chevelure partie en fumée, ce qui le faisait étrangement ressembler à son alter-ego d'Edolas. L'espace d'un instant, Natsu se plongea dans le rougeoiement sombre de ses yeux, puis baissa la tête en sentant la main du Dragon de l'Ombre se poser sur sa poitrine. Il releva les yeux sans comprendre. Rogue lui sourit... Puis, la douleur lui perfora la poitrine et le monde se brouilla. L'espace d'un instant, il crut que son adversaire venait de le tuer. Il bascula en arrière et se rendit compte que ses pieds ne touchaient plus terre. Au moment où il heurta le sol, il perdit connaissance.

* * *

 _Sting_

Ahuri, Sting battit des paupières en regardant Rogue, pratiquement à poil, asséner le coup fatal à Natsu. Une fois le mage de feu hors d'état de nuire, le Dragon de l'Ombre vacilla sur ses jambes, puis s'effondra. Plusieurs mètres en arrière, Natsu ne bougeait plus. Sting pivota sur ses talons pour regarder autour de lui. Tout était étrangement calme.

 _Qu'est-ce que..._

Son regard accrocha celui de Grey.

 _Il... Il ne reste plus que nous ?!_

Le mage de glace serra les mâchoires et s'approcha.

 _Alors... ça va se jouer entre nous ? Celle-là, je l'avais pas vue venir..._

Il s'avança à son tour. Il avait envie de voir comment Rogue allait, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser une ouverture au chasseur de démons. Il se blinda : tout serait fini d'ici quelques minutes. Il devait rester concentré.

Il tressaillit en sentant quelque chose agripper sa cheville. Il baissa les yeux et, stupéfié, vit Rogue qui le retenait d'une main tremblante.

« Aide-moi... à me relever... On n'en a... pas encore terminé.

— Mais...

— Sting ! Aide-moi !

— Ok... »

Une fois remis sur ses pieds, Rogue passa un bras autour de ses épaules et s'appuya sur lui. Sa respiration était lourde et difficile, mais il avait conservé sa détermination intacte.

« On a commencé ça ensemble, dit-il d'une voix rauque. On va finir ça ensemble. Regarde-le... Il a peur de nous. »

Grey avait involontairement reculé d'un pas. Il était épuisé et essoufflé, mais banda ses muscles et prit une posture défensive, prêt à les affronter encore une fois.

« Ne me sous-estimez pas, prévint-il froidement.

— Pourquoi tu crois que je suis encore debout ? lança Rogue. Je peux pas laisser Sting t'affronter tout seul. »

Sting songea à s'en vexer, mais la vérité, c'était qu'il était plutôt rassuré par la présence de Rogue dans ce moment décisif.

« Bien », approuva Grey en souriant.

« Lui non plus, il n'est pas seul », annonça une voix féminine.

Sting tiqua en reconnaissant Erza, qui émergeait de la poussière et de la magie résiduelle embrumant le champ de bataille. La reine des fées avait reçu d'assez sérieuses blessures, mais comme Rogue, elle tenait par sa volonté pure, résistant à l'épuisement grâce à son mental d'acier.

 _Ok, là, ça se complique..._

Est-ce qu'il leur restait encore assez de magie pour les affronter tous les deux ? Et les ennuis n'étaient pas encore terminés. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Natsu se relever.

« Vous vous imaginiez vraiment terminer ça sans moi ? » lança le mage de feu à ses camarades.

En clopinant, il rejoignit Erza et Grey et se planta à la droite de la reine des fées.

« J'suis toujours chaud ! » annonça-t-il, tout en réprimant une grimace de douleur.

« Rogue, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

— Ce qu'on fait ? On gagne... À deux contre trois, deux contre dix, on s'en fout, Sting. Fais-moi confiance.

— Je te fais confiance.

— Alors, c'est parti pour le bouquet final... »

Rogue le lâcha, tituba un peu, puis parvint à retrouver ses appuis. Il regarda ses mains tremblantes et la lumière qui augmentait dans ses paumes.

Sting l'observa. Est-ce que son petit ami était une sorte de super-héros ? Comment ça se faisait qu'il ne s'en était jamais aperçu avant ? Il savait bien qu'il était perdu sans lui, qu'il devenait un bien meilleur mage en sa présence, et tout ça, mais jamais encore il n'avait compris que c'était parce que Rogue était juste la personne la plus incroyable qu'il connaisse.

Le maître de Sabertooth baissa les yeux et constata que la magie de Rogue était toujours en lui. Elle roulait sur sa peau, pulsait comme un deuxième cœur dans sa poitrine.

Il sursauta au contact de la main de Rogue sur son épaule. Sting tourna la tête dans sa direction et vit qu'il lui souriait. Avec sa gueule cramée, il avait l'air d'un fou, mais d'un fou complètement sexy et envoûtant. Sting lui rendit son sourire.

« Le bouquet final, hein ? murmura-t-il. Pas de soucis... »

* * *

 _Erza_

Les Dragons jumeaux étaient fatigués, Rogue en particulier, mais eux-mêmes ne se trouvaient pas vraiment en meilleur état. Natsu tenait à peine sur ses jambes, et Grey avait épuisé presque toute sa magie.

« On a l'avantage du nombre, dit-elle à ses deux amis, mais restez sur vos gardes. Je sens encore une puissance phénoménale émaner d'eux.

— Je la sens aussi... acquiesça Grey.

— Et alors ? Tous les trois, on peut tout faire. Comme au bon vieux temps. Vous vous souvenez ? »

Erza ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se remémorant les missions dangereuses qu'ils enchaînaient avec un enthousiasme juvénile à l'époque où ils étaient encore un trio et qu'Erza parvenait encore à garder le tempérament explosif de ses deux amis sous contrôle. Elle régnait alors par la terreur sur ses cadets et les forçait, dans une certaine mesure, à filer droit. Mais les jeunes hommes qui se tenaient à ses côtés dans cette finale n'étaient plus les petits garçons turbulents d'autrefois. C'étaient des mages accomplis qui savaient comme se relever d'un échec, qui connaissaient leurs limites, et qui se servaient de leur lien pour se dépasser eux-mêmes, dans les petits comme dans les grands moments de leur vie. Si jusqu'à une certaine époque, elle avait été un modèle pour eux, elle savait qu'aujourd'hui, ils puisaient l'inspiration l'un en l'autre. Ça lui pinçait toujours un peu le cœur d'y penser, mais enfin, il fallait bien qu'ils prennent leur envol un jour ou l'autre... Elle n'était pas destinée à jouer les grandes sœurs toute sa vie, et pourtant elle savait que d'une certaine façon, elle endosserait toujours ce rôle. Même s'ils n'avaient plus besoin d'elle.

Elle sentit un regard insistant et tourna la tête vers Natsu, qui lui souriait largement.

« Je suis content que tu sois là », annonça-t-il avec cette candeur qui continuait à la surprendre, même s'ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. « Je savais bien que tu te ferais pas avoir par un simple chasseur de dieux, continua-t-il. Y a que Gajeel qui soit assez crétin pour ça. »

Là encore, elle ne put réprimer son sourire.

« Pas plus que je vous aurais laissé remporter la finale sans moi, hors de question qu'on gagne sans toi, acheva-t-il.

— Ouaip, approuva Grey. Un truc comme ça sans toi, ce serait comme un hiver sans neige.

— Ou un chili sans piment, enchaîna Natsu.

— Une journée à Fairy Tail sans baston.

— Une fête sans binouze.

— Une partie de jambes en l'air sans...

— Je ne veux pas entendre la suite ! l'interrompit Erza. Mais... merci... »

Elle reporta son attention sur Sting et Rogue, qui les observaient calmement, auréolés de leur étrange magie fusionnée. Il ne leur restait sans doute pas beaucoup d'énergie magique, mais ils étaient visiblement déterminés à s'en servir au mieux.

Comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle en aurait jamais l'occasion, elle attira Grey et Natsu à elle et les serra très fort, sans égard pour leurs corps épuisés et contusionnés.

« Allons-y à l'ancienne », murmura-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur leurs adversaires étincelants de magie. Elle inspira un grand coup. « Natsu, Grey, je compte sur vous.

— O-Ok... E-rza... » firent-il d'une voix étouffée.

Elle rit et relâcha son étreinte.

« Comme dans notre vieille équipe. On s'en sort toujours, même si ce n'est pas indemnes.

— Seulement si tu promets de pas nous tabasser après ! râla Natsu.

— Quelle que soit l'issue du combat ! » ajouta Grey.

Erza secoua la tête en souriant.

« Quelle que soit l'issue du combat, confirma-t-elle. Ce n'est plus ça qui compte. Promettez-moi seulement de ne jamais me laisser tomber. »

Les deux mages la regardèrent, surpris.

« Promettez-le-moi... ? répéta-t-elle, hésitante.

— Je préférerais mourir que de te laisser tomber, murmura Grey.

— Je ferais avaler ses dents à celui qui ferait un truc pareil », compléta Natsu.

Erza les attrapa une nouvelle fois pour les serrer contre elle. Il ne restait que quelques secondes.

« Je vous aime, vous le savez, ça ? »

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse verbale. À la place, les deux mages se dégagèrent de son étreinte et firent un pas en avant pour se placer en bouclier entre elle et la fureur des chasseurs de dragons de Saberooth. « Erza, dit Natsu d'un ton étrangement sérieux. On forme une équipe, et ça veut dire que tu seras jamais seule.

— C'est vrai, acquiesça Grey.

— On n'a jamais douté qu'on pouvait compter sur toi quoi qu'il arrive, alors toi non plus, ne doute pas. »

Erza faillit se laisser submerger par une brusque montée d'émotion, puis elle fit un pas en avant pour se placer entre eux, sa propre magie vibrante autour d'elle.

« Compris », dit-elle à voix basse.  
 _C'est vraiment comme avant. C'est juste moi qui pensais que ça avait changé. Parce qu'ils sont devenus tellement proches... J'ai cru que je n'avais plus ma place entre eux. Mais on est toujours une équipe, et rien ne changera jamais ça._

* * *

 _Rogue_

Rogue peinait à rester debout, et sa vision était trouble. Prendre sa forme d'ombre avait été le seul moyen de s'approcher suffisamment pour pouvoir frapper le mage de feu avec toute sa puissance, mais, même lui voulait bien l'admettre, ça avait été aussi un acte impulsif et complètement déraisonnable. Et même si ça avait marché, maintenant, Natsu était de nouveau debout, et il était accompagné de Grey et d'Erza.

Il ferma les yeux un bref instant pour se concentrer, faisant encore appel au pouvoir draconique pour lui donner l'énergie de terminer ce combat. Il ne se rendait même plus compte qu'il était épuisé, au bord de l'évanouissement. Peu à peu, la douleur se dissipait, et il commençait à ne plus sentir son corps du tout. Il savait ce que ça signifiait : il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

« Sting ? Tu es prêt ? »

Son compagnon hocha la tête.

« C'est maintenant ou jamais. »

Les Dragons jumeaux se lancèrent à l'attaque. Ils couvrirent la distance qui les séparait des mages de Fairy Tail, contournèrent Natsu et Grey et se rejoignirent dans le dos d'Erza, qu'ils frappèrent dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé.

Leurs poings demeurèrent figés en plein vol, stoppés par Erza qui avait intercepté l'attaque avec une rapidité confondante.

« Natsu, Grey, maintenant ! » cria-t-elle.

Ils n'avaient que quelques fractions de secondes, et ne souhaitaient pas prolonger ce combat plus que nécessaire. Il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout. Pendant qu'ils chargeaient le trio de Fairy Tail, ils en avaient profité pour concentrer leur magie, et juste avant que Natsu et Grey ne les touchent, ils relâchèrent brusquement l'énergie magique accumulée en eux. Il s'ensuivit une déflagration aveuglante, et quand la magie se dissipa, ils constatèrent qu'ils avaient violemment repoussés leurs adversaires. Fairy Tail, cependant, n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Natsu, Erza et Grey se relevèrent en même temps, auréolés de leur détermination.

 _C'est comme si rien ne pouvait les briser... Ils n'abandonnent jamais. Est-ce que Sting et moi possédons ce genre de courage ?_

Il se figea, saisi par une soudaine réminiscence. Il ne se rappela pas un combat en particulier, mais _tous_ leurs combats. Étant donné qu'ils en avaient livré beaucoup au cours de leur brève existence, il eut l'impression de voir sa vie défiler.

 _Ce n'est pas ce qui est censé se produire quand on est sur le point de mourir ? Je ne sais pas si je vais y passer, mais après tout, voir sa vie défiler quand on se fait attaquer par Erza, Natsu et Grey, ça ne semble pas si improbable que ça._

Tous ces souvenirs avaient un point commun : la confiance en soi, l'harmonie entre le corps et l'esprit, et d'un autre côté, la confiance en son partenaire et l'harmonie entre leurs mouvements et leurs magies. Ce qui les liait tous les deux, ce n'étaient pas seulement les liens de la camaraderie. C'étaient les liens nés d'une histoire commune et de toute une vie passée à surmonter épreuve après épreuve, ensemble. Avant que Sting ne prenne la tête de la guilde, ils n'avaient jamais compté sur personne à part eux-mêmes, et leurs chats. Voilà pourquoi leur lien était si particulier. De l'enfance à l'adolescence, ils avaient vagabondé de ville en ville, s'attirant partout des ennuis, la plupart du temps craints pour leurs pouvoirs, dédaignés parce qu'ils avaient l'air de mendiants. Même à Sabertooth, ils avaient passé leur deux premières années à endurer le mépris, à récolter des coups et à réprimer leur colère dans le seul but de devenir plus forts pour un jour prendre leur revanche sur le monde. Ils avaient affronté la pauvreté, la solitude, l'injustice, mais aussi leurs propres faiblesses et angoisses. Et ils continueraient à le faire, parce que oui, ils possédaient le genre de courage qui animait à cet instant leurs adversaires. Ils l'avaient toujours eu, sans quoi, aucun d'entre eux ne se trouverait ici aujourd'hui, pour la finale des Jeux Magiques, face à la meilleure guilde du royaume. Et ce n'était pas grâce à leurs pouvoirs de chasseurs de dragons qu'ils y étaient parvenus, mais grâce à la force qu'ils avaient puisé en l'autre pour survivre coûte que coûte.

Rogue planta les pieds solidement en terre, se préparant à encaisser l'attaque combinée de la guerrière écarlate, d'un chasseur de dragons et d'un chasseur de démons. Il avait pour lui son propre bouclier, celui que des années de souffrance et d'amour avait construit. En ce monde, la magie grandissait et évoluait en lien étroit avec la personnalité et les émotions de celui qui la possédait, et aujourd'hui, la magie de Rogue était composée de tous ces souvenirs, de cette volonté avec laquelle il avait survécu à son enfance et à son adolescence. Et parce que la magie de Sting était en lui, il savait qu'il en allait de même pour lui.

Ses tripes se nouèrent. Une goutte de sueur roula sur sa tempe. Chaque inspiration lui faisait mal à la poitrine, et ses genoux tremblaient. Il fit un effort pour redresser la tête et regarder le trio qui fondait sur eux à grande vitesse. Le feu et la glace jaillirent, et au beau milieu, Erza dans son armure du Purgatoire, noire comme la nuit.

* * *

Frosh ferma les yeux.

« Je veux pas voir ça ! » se plaignit-il d'une petite voix.

À ses côtés, Lector était au contraire incapable ne serait-ce que de cligner des paupières.

Même le public avait cessé de crier des encouragements. Ceux qui s'apprêtaient à boire un coup restèrent figés, le gobelet à quelques centimètres des lèvres. Ceux qui discutaient s'interrompirent au beau milieu d'un mot.

Du côté de Fairy Tail, Makarov avait à moitié fondu tellement il transpirait, Lucy avait pratiquement étouffé Happy en le serrant contre sa poitrine, et Gildarts fronçait les sourcils d'un air inhabituellement sérieux. Leurs camarades d'Edo-Fairy Tail avaient perdu leurs couleurs et ne bougeaient plus, sidérés par la démonstration magique à laquelle ils assistaient.

« Nos alter-egos ne bougent pas, murmura Edo-Sting. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne bougent pas ? Ils n'ont quand même pas l'intention d'encaisser ça, si ? »

« _Hakureiryu no hoko_! »

La terre trembla jusqu'au stade, ébranlant les gradins, tandis que le hurlement du Dragon de l'Ombre et du Dragon de la Lumière s'élevait dans les cieux, audible même à cette distance. La voix fabuleuse des dragons prit la forme d'un rayonnement clair-obscur à l'instant même où Erza abattait son épée et où les sorts de Natsu et Grey explosèrent sur eux.

Pendant quelques longues secondes, il fut impossible de déterminer si les attaques avaient fait mouche, ou bien si tous les mages en présence s'étaient mutuellement anéantis. La terre continua de trembler un moment, les lacrimas-vision ne retransmettaient plus rien que des parasites.

Enfin, l'image se rétablit.

Il y eut un instant de flottement.

Erza vacillait sur ses pieds, face à Sting et Rogue qui semblaient rescapés d'une catastrophe naturelle. Une grosse estafilade commençait sous la clavicule gauche de Sting et se terminait sur la hanche droite de Rogue, résultat du coup qu'elle leur avait porté. Le reste de leurs corps étaient recouverts de contusions et de brûlures, et plus aucune magie n'émanait d'eux. Ils s'arrangèrent quand même pour rester debout, voûtés, les poings serrés. Erza redressa la tête et les regarda avec une expression étonnée. Son armure noire était fendue en deux, et les morceaux de métal se détachèrent d'eux-mêmes, tombant lourdement sur le sol. À quelques mètres derrière elle, Grey et Natsu gisaient sur le sol, inanimés.

La reine des fées tomba à genoux et lâcha son claymore. La tête baissée, elle resta immobile quelques secondes, à tenter de reprendre son souffle. Elle esquissa un mouvement pour se relever, tremblant sous l'effort.

« Félicitations... » dit-elle dans un murmure, puis elle s'évanouit.

Le silence persista encore une bonne dizaine de secondes. Personne n'osait vraiment croire à ce qui venait de se passer. Puis, le stade se souleva comme un seul homme, y compris les fans de Fairy Tail. La terre trembla de nouveau, mais cette fois, la magie n'y était pour rien.

* * *

Sur le champ de bataille, Rogue eut un petit rire douloureux.

« Je sais ce que tu penses, Sting, et non, tu n'es pas mort, ni en train de rêver. On vient de battre Fairy Tail. On a gagné la finale des Jeux. »

Il regarda Erza, étendue à terre, un filet de sang coulant entre ses lèvres. Il regarda Natsu et Grey, qui avaient retrouvé leur apparence normale et gisaient inconscients sur la terre retournée par les assauts magiques. Puis, il regarda Sting, qui tremblait de tout son corps. Rogue sentit ses genoux se dérober sous son poids et s'accrocha à son partenaire pour se soutenir. Seulement à cet instant, Sting sembla revenir à la réalité.

« Rogue... dit-il d'une voix éteinte. On l'a fait... J'arrive pas à y croire... On a réussi...

— Évidemment, murmura Rogue. Est-ce que tu l'as senti, toi aussi ?

— Quoi ?

— Weisslogia et Skiadram. Comme si... Comme s'ils étaient encore vivants.

— Oui, souffla Sting. Je les ai sentis. Tu crois que...

— Inutile de spéculer. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils nous ont prêté leur force. »

Sting acquiesça.

« Je crois... Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'asseoir.

— Moi aussi... »

Ils se laissèrent tomber à terre et regardèrent la magie se dissiper tandis que la lumière de juillet reprenait ses droits dans le ciel azur. La chaleur du soleil vint les envelopper et ils s'allongèrent pour fermer les yeux un instant... et sombrèrent aussitôt dans l'inconscience.


	51. La soirée de clotûre des Jeux Magiques

**Hello à tous !**

 **Ce chapitre aussi va être épique... mais d'une toute autre façon que le précédent ;) Rangez vos bambins, vos collègues, vos parents, et peut-être aussi vos che(è)r(e)s et tendres, sauf si c'est leur kif aussi, car la température va grimper. J'ai pris mon pied, j'espère que ce sera votre cas aussi :)**

 **L'instant musical : Savage Garden, _I want you._ Oui, c'est un truc de vieux. N'empêche que j'aime toujours cette chanson autant qu'à l'époque de mon premier single ! Oui, les singles, ça existait en 1996, l'époque des dinosaures où j'avais neuf ans. Le truc bizarre, c'est que je n'ai jamais vraiment arrêté d'écouter cette chanson. Et je n'arrive toujours pas à la chanter correctement en karaoké. Écoutez-la et vous verrez ce que je veux dire :) (je fais du karaoké 'maison', avec ma sœur principalement, quand j'ai quelques verres dans le nez ;)**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **PS : je pars avec mon compagnon rendre visite à ces voisins étranges de Normandie qui pensent que le beurre doux, c'est une bonne idée, alors si vous me laissez des reviews, j'y répondrai mardi :)**

* * *

 _I'm the kind of person who endorses  
a deep commitment  
Getting comfy getting perfect  
is what I live for  
But a look, then a smell of perfume  
It's like I'm down on the floor  
And I don't know what I'm in for_

 _Conversation has a time and place_  
 _In the interaction of a lover and_  
 _a mate,_  
 _But the time of talking,_  
 _using symbols, using words_  
 _Can be likened to a deep sea diver_  
 _who is swimming with a raincoat_

 _Come stand a little bit closer_  
 _Breathe in and get a bit higher_  
 _You'll never know what hit you_  
 _When I get to you_

 _Ooh, I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But, ooh, I'd die to find out  
Ooh, I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But, ooh, I'd die to find out _

Savage Garden, _I want you_

* * *

 _Deux jours plus tard, au Palais royal_

La soirée de clôture des Jeux battait son plein. Toutes les guildes participantes étaient réunies dans la salle de réception du palais, où le roi avait fait servir un véritable festin, sans oublier les tonneaux de vin, de bière et de saké. Certains mages avaient d'ailleurs déjà largement entamé les réserves...

Parmi eux, Natsu tenait debout dans un équilibre précaire tandis qu'il discutait avec Sting, ou plutôt se plaignait à Sting, qui était tout aussi ivre que lui.

« Je comprends pas pourquoi j'arrive pas à te vaincre... » murmura Natsu.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

« Je suis censé être de rang S, pourtant...

— Oh... Ça veut dire que Rogue et moi on pourrait passer au rang S, tu crois ?

— Évidemment ! »

Natsu renifla, avant d'ajouter : « Vous avez battu ERZA ! »

Sur ce, il se mit à pleurer pour de bon.

Sting l'observa avec une stupéfaction comique, puis battit des paupières pour chasser les larmes qui commençaient à venir.

« Pleure pas, Natsu... pas devant moi... Je supporte pas de voir les gens pleurer ! Ça... ça me fait pleurer aussi...

— J'y peux rien, ça sort tout seul ! »

Les lèvres de Sting tremblèrent.

« Allez, viens là », dit-il en l'attirant dans ses bras. « Tu vas voir, ça ira mieux quand tu seras rentré chez toi... T'oublieras vite tout ça. »

Natsu se mit à pleurer de plus belle, produisant la même réaction chez son ami.

Grey et Rogue, qui buvaient un verre avec Rufus et Orga, secouèrent la tête, dépités devant l'attitude de leurs compagnons.

« Ça lui arrive chaque fois qu'il picole, commenta Rogue.

— On peut pas en dire autant de Natsu, dit Grey. J'crois qu'il a besoin de vacances...

— Sans blague... Je crois qu'on a _tous_ besoin de vacances.

— Carrément, approuva Orga. Et puis après ce combat contre Erza et Gajeel, je vais avoir mal encore un petit bout de temps.

— Pareil pour moi, dit Rufus. En plus, on a plein d'argent pour se payer des vacances de rêve !

— Pff, rigola Orga, tu parles... Sting va pas te donner quoi que ce soit, il sait que tu dépenseras tout dans la journée !

— Mais...

— C'est bon, je m'occuperai du budget, t'inquiète ! »

Rufus marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible, mais ne poursuivit pas.

Natsu s'écarta en essuyant ses larmes.

« Désolé, marmonna-t-il. En plus, là, je devrais juste être remonté contre toi... Mais j'y arrive pas !

— C'est parce que tu m'aimes trop pour ça, déclara Sting en souriant.

— Tu parles...

— Sérieusement... tu sais, Natsu, Rogue et moi on aurait jamais réussi ce qu'on a fait si t'avais pas été aussi fort. Ça nous a obligés à nous dépasser. On avait jamais été aussi forts que ça, j'te jure.

— Super, alors en plus j'vous ai aidés à gagner, c'est ça ?

— C'est ça, confirma Sting en sentant sa bonne humeur lui revenir.

— Enfoiré... S'pèce de p'tit bâtard d'enfoiré...

— En attendant, tu pleures plus !

— ... Pourquoi j'te parle, au fait ?

— J'te l'ai dit ! Parce que tu m'adores ! »

Natsu le considéra d'un air sérieux, et, assez bizarrement, il ne s'énerva pas.

« Ça se peut, ouais, acquiesça-t-il finalement. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais ça m'a donné faim, tout ça.

— Pareil. »

Les deux chasseurs de dragons s'éloignèrent en direction du buffet le plus proche.

Ils ne furent pas tranquilles longtemps, cependant. Tout le monde voulait parler à Sting pour le féliciter. Natsu s'éclipsa et rejoignit Lucy, Kanna et Erza, qui buvaient avec Yukino et Dobengal. Il s'effondra à moitié dans un siège et lança :

« S'lut la compagnie...

— Ça va, Natsu ? demanda Lucy.

— Un peu bourré, j'suppose...

— Bienvenue au club ! s'enthousiasma Kanna en levant sa pinte.

— Et vous n'êtes pas les seuls... » constata Erza en regardant autour d'elle la fête qui commençait à dégénérer.

Leon s'effondra sur Grey, qui se mit aussitôt à lui hurler dessus, tandis que Makarov et Oba Baba dissertaient sur les vertus du vin sans se rendre compte qu'ils renversaient la moitié du pichet chaque fois qu'ils se resservaient, les Trimens étaient si soûls qu'ils avaient oublié comment draguer et restaient entre eux en riant à s'en décrocher les côtes, et même le calme Jura s'esclaffait en compagnie de Gildarts avec qui il échangeait des souvenirs de jeunesse.

« Puisque c'est comme ça... » murmura Erza, juste avant d'avaler cul-sec le fond de son verre et s'en resservir un autre.

« Attention, Erza se dévergonde ! cria Kanna. Ça risque de dégénérer ! »

Erza aurait voulu la contredire, mais enfin, il était vrai que de drôles de choses avaient tendance à se produire quand elle buvait trop. Elle espéra que le roi avait bien prévu son coup : accueillir six guildes et les laisser se soûler, c'était une entreprise risquée, pour ne pas dire audacieuse.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, la reine des fées était fin soûle, et il devenait de plus en plus crucial qu'elle trouve les toilettes. Elle regarda autour d'elle, constatant que la fête avait pris une allure un peu brumeuse, et que la cacophonie ambiante résonnait dans sa tête comme si elle provenait d'une autre pièce.

 _Bon,_ pensa-t-elle en se levant _, un peu de courage. Ça ne peut pas être si difficile que ça à trouver._

Elle sortit de la salle de réception, mais n'eut le temps que de faire quelques pas avant de tomber, au détour d'un couloir, sur une scène qui la fit s'arrêter net.

« Je rêve ?! » s'exclama-t-elle à haute voix avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Jubia et Reby, qui s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, se séparèrent brusquement et se tournèrent dans sa direction en prenant une teinte pivoine.

Erza se frotta les yeux : est-ce que c'étaient les filles d'Edolas ? Non, Edo-Reby n'était pas venue avec les autres à Earthland...

« N-ne... ne le dis pas à Gajeel... » murmura Reby.

Erza croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et tenta de rester crédible alors qu'elle avait du mal à garder son équilibre. C'était donc _ça_ que Gajeel avait voulu dire quand il lui avait confié qu'il sentait Reby lui échapper... Et Jubia ?! Il y en aurait au moins un qui serait content, c'était Grey...

« Depuis quand ça dure ? » voulut-elle savoir.

Les deux filles tressaillirent au son autoritaire de sa voix.

« Ça vient d'arriver... expliqua Jubia en rougissant de nouveau. Je... je crois qu'on a un peu trop bu.

— Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait nouveau, n'est-ce pas ? insista Erza. Il y a quelque chose entre vous, non ? »

Les deux filles se regardèrent. Elles n'étaient pas obligées de se justifier devant Erza, mais elles se sentaient coupables.

« Oui... chuchota Reby.

— Alors il me semble que Gajeel devrait être au courant. S'il ne l'est pas déjà...

— Je crois qu'il sait... souffla Reby en baissant la tête.

— Alors si tu as l'intention de continuer ça, va rompre avec lui. Tout de suite. Ça lui fait du mal. »

Jubia se mordit la lèvre.

« Elle a raison, Reby... Gajeel et moi, on est amis depuis longtemps. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça... Soit on arrête tout, soit tu romps avec lui. Ce soir.

— Mais...

— Il n'y a pas de bon moment pour faire ce genre de choses, Reby... »

Les yeux de la jeune femme se remplirent de larmes, mais elle hocha la tête d'un air décidé.

« Tu as raison. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça... Alors que je sais ce que j'ai à faire. »

Elle se tourna vers Jubia et posa une main sur sa joue.

« Jubia, je... je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. »

La fille de l'océan eut un sursaut. Puis, un sourire d'une tendresse qui serra le cœur d'Erza éclaira ses beaux yeux bleu sombre.

« Moi aussi, Reby... » murmura-t-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Erza eut presque envie de pousser une exclamation attendrie, mais ça n'aurait pas trop cadré avec le sermon qu'elle venait de faire. En fait... Elle ferait mieux de poursuivre son chemin. Elle avait la vessie pleine et elle n'avait pas encore trouvé les toilettes, après tout.

Mais, apparemment, le destin avait décidé de la priver de soulagement un petit moment encore. D'autant que ce qu'elle vit ensuite la déstabilisa encore plus que Jubia et Reby en pleine étreinte.

Sting et Natsu étaient en train de se rouler des pelles. Sting et Natsu... Natsu et Sting ?!

« Je dois rêver... murmura-t-elle. C'est ça, je me suis endormie tout à l'heure sur la table... C'est la seule explication. »

Les chasseurs de dragons l'entendirent marmonner et tournèrent la tête dans sa direction.

« C'est pas... C'est pas exactement ce que tu crois, annonça Natsu.

— Ah bon ? Parce que moi j'avais l'impression que vous vous planquiez comme des collégiens pour vous rouler des pelles.

— On s'planque pas, la contredit Sting, comme si ça expliquait tout.

— Vraiment ? fit Erza en posant les poings sur ses hanches. Et ils en pensent quoi, Rogue et Grey ?

— Font la même chose...

— Hein ?!

— Bah ouais... »

Erza se mordilla la lèvre.

 _Voilà ce que c'est, de pas baiser pendant des mois. Je fais des rêves un peu trop convaincants._

« Faites comme vous voulez... j'veux pas le savoir... »

Elle poursuivit son chemin et commençait à se dire qu'elle avait dû se perdre, quand elle tomba sur une nouvelle vision, qui bizarrement confirma l'incongruité de la précédente.

« Hé, vous pourriez au moins dégager le couloir ! s'écria-t-elle. Pas que y ait des enfants ou quoi, m'enfin quand même...

— Tu cherches quelque chose ? » demanda Grey sans se formaliser, même s'il avait la main dans le pantalon de son partenaire et que son seul vêtement, un boxer, ne cachait pas grand-chose de son... état d'esprit actuel.

« Les toilettes... » murmura Erza, indifférente à présent à la fantaisie dans laquelle elle évoluait. Elle finirait bien par se réveiller, et comme ça, elle pourrait enfin aller pisser en paix.

« Sur ta gauche...

— Merci bien... »

Erza les laissa et prit la direction indiquée. Si le Grey de son imagination disait vrai, elle y était presque.

Le Grey de son imagination _ne disait pas_ vrai.

En même temps, il avait peut-être dit ça au hasard pour se débarrasser d'elle... Ça ne l'étonnerait même pas, tiens ! Et maintenant, Erza était tout à fait certaine d'être complètement perdue.

 _Si ça continue, je vais m'endormir sur place..._

Et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire demi-tour, de peur de voir comment la _situation_ avait évolué.

Elle commençait à désespérer, quand soudain, elle repéra un affichage indiquant les toilettes. Enfin !

« Bon sang, je dois être vraiment ivre, dit-elle à haute voix. Je crois que j'ai tourné en rond... Ou bien, et c'est sûrement le cas, je fais un rêve particulièrement énervant !

— Tu ne rêves pas, Titania », fit une voix familière sur sa gauche.

Elle tourna la tête et aperçut Gajeel, adossé au mur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il avait l'air plutôt abattu.

Erza bugga. Est-ce qu'il avait vu Reby ? Est-ce qu' _elle_ avait vu Reby ?

« Je viens de me faire larguer », annonça-t-il.

Donc... tout était vrai. Tout ? Même Natsu et Sting ? Grey et Rogue ? Pourquoi pas, après tout... Elle ne savait pas pour les deux de Sabertooth, mais en tout cas, ses camarades à elle avaient le feu au cul, ce n'était pas exactement une nouveauté.

En parlant de ça... Pourquoi est-ce que Gajeel se rapprochait d'elle comme ça ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il la plaqua contre le mur, se pencha jusqu'à ce que son souffle lui frôle les lèvres et murmura :

« Ce qui signifie que je n'ai plus aucune raison de me retenir... »

Il happa doucement sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, et l'aspira tout en la mordillant délicatement. Le cœur d'Erza bondit dans sa poitrine, et un temps de latence s'installa entre son cerveau et son corps, qui se mit à agir avant même qu'elle n'en ait conscience. Elle pressa à son tour ses lèvres sur celles de Gajeel, puis entrouvrit la bouche pour approfondir le baiser, tandis qu'il glissait ses bras autour d'elle et la serrait contre lui. Sa poitrine se comprima contre le torse puissant du chasseur de dragons, et presque involontairement, elle posa une main sur son fessier qu'elle imaginait dur comme l'acier.

 _Mmh... Encore mieux que ce que je pensais..._

 _Attends... Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, là ?_

Elle repoussa Gajeel et chercha son regard. Trouble, comme devait l'être le sien.

« Pourquoi est-ce que... commença-t-elle.

— T'en fais pas, Erza. Je suis ivre, mais je sais ce que je fais. Je le fais parce que j'en ai envie. La seule question qui vaut le coup d'être posée, c'est : est-ce que toi aussi ? »

Erza réalisa avec un choc que oui, et en plus de ça, ça faisait un moment que c'était le cas. Mais... Elle venait d'engueuler Reby, ce n'était pas pour tomber aussitôt dans les bras de Gajeel, même s'ils avaient rompu !

Cependant, elle constata, déconfite, qu'elle venait de dire oui à Gajeel. Alors même qu'elle était en train de réfléchir ! Décidément, ce temps de latence pour la coordination corps/cerveau allait poser problème...

Enfin... Est-ce que c'était _vraiment_ un problème ? Là tout de suite, la seule réponse sensée semblait être un « non » franc et massif. Surtout quand Gajeel passa une main dans son soutien-gorge et se mit à lui caresser le téton entre le pouce et l'index, puis colla son entrejambe contre la sienne, ne lui laissant plus grand-chose à l'imagination concernant son... état d'esprit.

 _Erza !_ se réprima-t-elle. _Arrête d'être aussi prude ! Tu vois bien qu'il en a envie, et c'est pas comme si ça te laissait de marbre !_

De marbre... Non, certainement pas. Le contact des hanches de Gajeel contre les siennes, la façon dont il pinçait son téton, la caresse moite de ses lèvres sur sa bouche entrouverte... Elle en avait des crampes au bas ventre, et la seule chose qu'elle redoutait vraiment, c'était qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il se sentait plus triste qu'excité et la laisse plantée là. Et même s'il ne voulait qu'un plan cul, même si ce n'était pas tout à fait correct de sa part de profiter de lui alors même que Reby venait de le quitter... Pour la première fois de sa vie, Erza décida de céder entièrement à son désir, même si une partie d'elle-même continuait à s'en défendre. Elle avait déjà laissé de trop nombreuses fois ses réticences se mettre en travers de son chemin. Elle était à bout. Elle ne voulait plus se combattre elle-même... et il semblait que Gajeel aussi éprouvait le besoin de se laisser aller.

« Attends une seconde ! » cria-t-elle soudain.

Il la regarda, perplexe.

« Désolée de casser le glamour, mais... À la base, je cherchais les toilettes. Et crois-moi, ça fait longtemps que je les cherche. J'ai vu tout un tas de trucs étranges entre-temps... Résultat, j'ai toujours autant envie de pisser. »

Gajeel s'esclaffa.

« Mais je t'en prie, ma belle. Je ne bouge pas d'ici. »

Erza disparut dans les toilettes et mit plus de temps que prévu à trouver la libération, tendue comme elle l'était. Cependant, si elle avait espéré que ce petit moment d'intimité lui redonne sa lucidité, ça ne fonctionna pas. Elle se rhabilla exactement dans le même état d'esprit qu'avant de rentrer dans les toilettes, et se dépêcha de rejoindre Gajeel qui l'attendait de pied ferme.

Aussitôt, ils reprirent les choses là où ils les avaient laissées. Elle cambra les hanches et rejeta la tête en arrière. Le chasseur de dragons profita aussitôt de l'opportunité pour fondre sur sa gorge. Elle tressaillit en sentant ses dents lui frôler la trachée, mais s'abandonna à la caresse avec un ronronnement de plaisir. Il agrippa son haut et elle serra les dents en entendant le tissu se déchirer. Il s'attaqua ensuite à son soutien-gorge, qui céda dans un « clac » à peine audible. Puis, il se pencha sur sa poitrine et sa langue roula sur les courbes généreuses jusqu'à atteindre le bout de l'un de ses tétons, où elle s'attarda en mouvements circulaires à la fois légers et provocateurs qui achevèrent de la mettre dans tous ses états. Elle glissa une main entre eux et lui palpa l'entrejambe, découvrant le relief de ses testicules et de sa verge qui étouffait dans son pantalon en cuir. Elle le débarrassa rapidement de la pression en lui arrachant sa ceinture, et comprit sans réelle surprise qu'il ne portait aucun sous-vêtement. Ce n'était pas comme si _elle_ , elle en portait sous sa jupe... Elle attrapa la queue volontaire et la pressa contre sa fente humide, se demandant s'il allait sentir les pulsations qui couraient dans son clitoris et sur ses lèvres gonflées. Au tressaillement qui agita sa verge, elle décida que oui. Gajeel gronda contre sa gorge, et les vibrations éveillèrent un ensemble de nerfs qui partaient de la base de la nuque jusqu'au bas des reins, en passant par la pointe de ses seins, le milieu de son ventre, et l'intérieur de sa chatte. Elle attrapa Gajeel par les épaules et se souleva pour nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il passa un bras sous sa cuisse pour guider sa verge, et s'enfonça en elle d'un coup de rein. Tous les deux retinrent leur respiration quelques secondes, puis Gajeel prit ses fesses à pleine main et ondula du bassin. La sensation presque âpre de sa queue qui frottait en elle lui fit pousser un cri étouffé. Comme elle ne voulait pas qu'il perde le rythme ou qu'il ait des doutes, elle resserra les cuisses autour de ses hanches et referma sa main sur sa nuque. Elle lui fit pencher la tête vers elle et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche. Pendant toute la durée de leur baiser, il donna de légers coups de rein, tandis qu'elle ondulait des hanches, et leurs corps s'habituèrent l'un à l'autre, s'emboîtant plus étroitement à chaque seconde, à chaque souffle rauque qui tremblaient sur leurs lèvres. Erza se détacha de ses lèvres pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air, et aussi pour pouvoir crier, exprimer cette indicible sensation de faim qui la poussait à continuer à balancer les hanches, à aspirer en elle son amant, à l'attirer en elle jusqu'à ce qu'il perde le contrôle et ne soit plus que sueur et soupirs, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le sente se tendre et se cambrer, et enfin frissonner de tout son corps. L'orgasme se démultiplia comme des répliques de tremblements de terre, creusant son ventre et son dos, résonnant dans ses cuisses qui tressautèrent comme sous l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Son sexe se contracta autour de celui de Gajeel, et il poussa un cri étouffé, vibrant et tremblant comme une plainte, et ses derniers soubresauts à lui ne firent qu'accentuer les derniers sommets de sa propre jouissance. Il lui sembla qu'il se passa une petite éternité avant que les spasmes ne se calment et que son corps ne se relâche. Gajeel se retira, et heureusement, il la retint, parce que ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Il se colla à elle et la serra longuement dans ses bras, et elle ne savait plus où elle était, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle dérivait dans l'espace-temps trouble du cocktail d'hormones spécial post-coït exceptionnel. Et elle ne voulait plus jamais redescendre. Surtout pas quand la peau de Gajeel sentait si bon le cuir et la sueur, et que ses cheveux avaient cette délicieuse odeur de forêt trempée. Elle referma les bras autour de lui et le retint contre elle, espérant que cet instant fugace ne finisse jamais.

* * *

Natsu était presque sûr que tout avait commencé quand Rogue avait fait remarquer à Sting qu'il flirtait avec lui. Sting n'avait pas nié, et simplement demandé à Rogue si ça le dérangeait, et ce dernier avait répondu que non...

Après... C'était un peu flou.

Natsu se revoyait dans le couloir, très près de Sting. Il se souvenait que son odeur lui avait fait tourner la tête. Il l'avait embrassé sans réfléchir, guidé par sa seule envie de découvrir si son parfum sucré-salé avait le même goût sur ses lèvres.

Et, quelque part entre ce moment et celui qu'il vivait maintenant, il avait perdu le contrôle. L'odeur de Sting le rendait dingue, et tout son corps lui envoyait des phéromones plus enivrantes que tout ce qu'il avait bu ce soir, et il avait une façon de l'embrasser en lui mordillant les lèvres, une façon de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux tout en pressant doucement ses hanches contre les siennes, qui acheva de faire oublier à Natsu tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines, et même tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir, ne laissant que l'intensité brûlante du moment présent. À un certain moment, il avait éprouvé le besoin de rejoindre Grey, l'avait trouvé presque nu, en train de toucher Rogue d'une façon qui l'avait encore plus excité. Il s'était rapproché, il avait enlacé Grey par derrière, pressée sa queue sur ses fesses, couvert sa nuque de baisers empressés et mordants.

Ensuite, ils avaient ouvert quelques portes, trouvé une chambre. Plus qu'une chambre, en vérité. Une véritable suite luxueuse, presque un appartement.

Et tout ceci le menait à maintenant, à cet instant irréel où il se retrouvait pressé entre ses deux adversaires de l'avant-veille. Sting lui mordait la nuque tandis qu'il embrassait Rogue à pleine bouche, et tressaillait au contact de la main froide de Grey qui enserrait la queue du Dragon de l'Ombre et la sienne dans une caresse appuyée qui était en train de lui faire perdre la tête.

« Le lit... » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Sting et Rogue le libérèrent un instant. Il enleva tous ses vêtements et balança son boxer quelque part dans la pièce, puis s'allongea sur le matelas moelleux. À ce stade, il n'en avait plus grand-chose à foutre de ce qui allait lui arriver et écarta les jambes pour voir qui saisirait l'opportunité en premier. Ce fut Rogue. Le Dragon de l'Ombre utilisa sa salive pour le lubrifier sommairement et s'enfonça en lui en lui arrachant un cri de plaisir et de stupéfaction. Il était juste trop ivre pour avoir vraiment mal et surtout pour analyser cette situation cryptique. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que la sensation de cette queue qui labourait ses entrailles accumulait la tension dans ses couilles, et qu'il appréciait tout spécialement l'exotisme de l'expérience. Ça avait été... incroyablement brutal et soudain, quand il y pensait. Il rouvrit les yeux et sa queue tressaillit quand il vit Grey s'agenouiller derrière Rogue et le caresser du creux de la gorge jusqu'à la naissance des poils pubiens, et que le Dragon de l'Ombre réagit en se cambrant, enfonçant davantage sa queue en lui. Natsu entrouvrit la bouche, et Rogue fondit aussitôt sur ses lèvres pour étouffer son gémissement. Le souffle de Natsu se perdit dans la gorge de son partenaire, tandis que celui-ci lui balançait un coup de rein qui le cloua sur place. Cette fois, le mage de feu le repoussa franchement, juste pour pouvoir crier un « putain ! » en bonne et due forme. Rogue ne s'en alarma pas et continua à pousser en lui, et malgré la bizarrerie et la brutalité de la sensation d'empalement, Natsu ne put s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir. Il guida la main de Rogue sur ses couilles, mais au même instant, quelqu'un s'assit sur son torse et fourra sa queue dans sa bouche. Il la lécha et sut aussitôt que cette verge-là appartenait à Sting. Il manqua de s'étouffer sous le coup de la surprise, mais se força à se détendre, parce qu'il voulait savourer toutes les nuances et toutes les fractions de seconde de ce moment inattendu, sans réfléchir.

Il sentit une main froide sur sa queue et supposa qu'elle appartenait à Grey. Il frissonna, dépassé par la multiplication des stimuli érotiques partout sur son corps. C'était presque trop... Il étouffa un hoquet tandis qu'il encaissait une nouvelle série de coups de boutoir, avec une force et une détermination telles qu'on aurait dit que Rogue n'avait pas baisé depuis des semaines, ce que Natsu savait ne pas être le cas.

 _Et dire qu'il y a quelques jours, ils n'osaient même pas se toucher... Quels... oh putain de bordel... quels dévergondés... pire que Grey et moi..._

Il eut presque envie de dire à ces deux pervers de Sabertooth d'y aller un peu plus doucement, mais la vérité, c'était qu'il trouvait ça plutôt... renversant. Comme en témoigna, quelques secondes plus tard, une puissante éjaculation qui éclaboussa jusqu'aux reins de Sting.

* * *

Grey non plus n'était pas très sûr de savoir comment tout ça avait commencé. Il se rappelait avoir pensé que Natsu et Sting étaient en train de flirter, et il avait trouvé ça plus bizarre que dérangeant. Ce soir, il s'était attendu à peu près à tout, sauf à voir Natsu faire les yeux doux au type qu'il considérait actuellement comme son plus grand rival et qui l'avait déjà vaincu par deux fois. Il se sentait passablement éméché, et s'était contenté de surveiller les choses de loin. Jusqu'à ce que Rogue pose une main sur le haut de sa cuisse et se mette à le caresser doucement en dérivant vers son entrejambe. La surprise l'avait d'abord figé, puis il s'était rendu compte que cet attouchement l'excitait au plus au point. Déstabilisé, il s'était tourné vers le Dragon de l'Ombre, qui l'avait fixé de ses étranges yeux rouges jusqu'à ce que le mage de glace ait l'impression de fondre. Alors, il s'était penché vers lui et leurs lèvres s'étaient effleurées, et la main de Rogue avait dérivé entre ses jambes, ses longs doigts s'étaient resserrés sur ses testicules, et Grey avait réalisé que la situation était... eh bien, en train de partir en couilles. Ils s'étaient éclipsés pour trouver un endroit plus tranquille, et quand ils dépassèrent Natsu et Sting qui s'emballaient comme des collégiens, Grey ne comprit honnêtement pas pourquoi cette vision acheva de lui donner une érection en béton.

Après... Il n'était pas trop sûr. Est-ce qu'à un certain moment, ils s'étaient regardés et s'étaient dit : tiens, envoyons-nous en l'air tous ensemble ? Remarque... au stade d'alcoolémie où ils se trouvaient, c'était bien possible. Alors, ils avaient trouvé un endroit où se laisser libre cours à leur libido, et peu importait s'il s'agissait des appartements d'un ministre ou d'un invité de marque, il leur fallait juste un grand lit, et cet appartement en contenait un.

Alors, Grey avait regardé, un peu stupéfié, les deux chasseurs de dragons s'attaquer à Natsu comme si le mage de feu était inclus dans la prime remportée par les vainqueurs des Jeux Magiques. Et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il trouvait ça aussi terriblement excitant, mais avait décidé qu'il répondrait à cette question plus tard, beaucoup plus tard.

Maintenant, il était étendu sur le dos, et il embrassait Sting, qui avait des lèvres délicieusement douces et pulpeuses. Et ce n'était pas à son seul atout : Grey n'y avait pas particulièrement prêté attention jusque-là, mais le Dragon blanc avait un corps fantastique d'érotisme. Sting se redressa, à cheval sur son bassin, et Grey admira le tracé délicat de ses pectoraux, ce piercing provocateur sur son téton, la ligne allongée et gracieuse de son cou, ses hanches étroites et ses cuisses musclées. Sting sourit en remarquant la façon dont il le regardait, puis se mordilla la lèvre, comme s'il hésitait à faire ou dire quelque chose.

« Fais ce que tu veux, Sting », murmura Grey.

Celui-ci acquiesça, puis changea de position pour sucer Grey tout en lui laissant la possibilité de lui rendre la faveur, ce que le mage de glace ne priva pas de faire. Son bas-ventre se contracta tandis que la bouche de Sting glissait le long de son membre en exerçant une pression suffisante pour lui faire perdre la tête, et trop légère pour le satisfaire. Il découvrit le gland de son partenaire et le lécha du bout de la langue, obtenant un gémissement étouffé qui vibra sur sa queue. Grey continua son œuvre, avec lenteur et délicatesse, jusqu'à ce que les mouvements de Sting se fassent plus fébriles, plus rapides, plus appuyés.

« Oh, putain... » lâcha-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

Sting n'avait peut-être pas beaucoup d'expérience, mais pas de doute, il savait s'y prendre. Le blond s'interrompit un instant pour lui lancer un « Tais-toi et suce-moi » dénué de la moindre délicatesse, mais ça convenait à Grey, qui s'exécuta de bonne grâce.

« Wow... C'est sexy... murmura Natsu en contemplant le spectacle.

— Trop sexy pour ne pas s'en mêler, remarqua Rogue. Et si... on s'échangeait nos partenaires ? »

Natsu regarda les fesses de Sting qui ondulaient au rythme de sa fellation, et il sentit sa queue tressaillir.

« Si t'as pas peur que je l'abîme... dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

— Je pourrais en dire autant, répliqua Rogue.

— Oh, je m'inquiète pas pour ça.

— Ok... »

Tandis que Rogue s'agenouillait entre les cuisses de Grey, Natsu se plaça derrière Sting et posa les lèvres sur le sommet de ses fesses. Le Dragon blanc frissonna à son contact, et Natsu descendit plus bas, puis s'employa à la lubrifier de la pointe de la langue. Sting tressaillit et poussa un gémissement si sexy que Natsu en rougit. C'était peut-être le côté exotique de l'expérience et la nouveauté, mais il s'était rarement senti aussi excité. Il regarda Rogue, qui saisit doucement Sting par le menton pour lui redresser la tête et murmura :

« Je t'interromps deux secondes...

— Mh... Tu comptes fourrer tout le monde, ce soir ?

— Oui... Si tu peux encore l'encaisser après ce que Natsu semble avoir très envie de te faire... »

Sting rit doucement.

« J'ai un cul en béton, tu le sais. »

Rogue sourit.

« Pas faux... »

Il souleva Grey par les hanches pour le remonter sur ses cuisses, puis le pénétra sans attendre, mais avec moins de brutalité qu'il avait pris Natsu plus tôt dans la soirée. Le mage de glace attrapa les mains de Rogue posées sur sa taille et les serra en étouffant un gémissement. Et quand Sting se pencha pour engloutir sa queue de nouveau, il se cambra sur les draps et plaqua une main sur sa bouche, les traits crispés, tous les muscles tendus et luisants tandis qu'il essayait vainement d'apprivoiser le flux de sensations. Pendant ce temps, Natsu cala le bout de sa verge entre les fesses de Sting, puis décrivit des cercles sur l'orifice trempé de salive. La manœuvre arracha une plainte suppliante à Sting, toujours bâillonné par la queue qu'il suçait,puis il joua du bassin pour tenter de s'empaler sur la verge de Natsu. Mais celui-ci retarda la pénétration, en dépit de l'intensité du désir, parce qu'il aimait provoquer le Dragon blanc et le pousser dans ses retranchements, le sentir se tendre et haleter de plaisir et d'anticipation. Il jouait souvent à ce genre de jeu avec Grey, et ça fonctionnait presque toujours. Et, semblait-il, ce qui marchait avec Grey marchait aussi avec Sting. Quand le mage de glace le prit de nouveau dans sa bouche et le pompa énergiquement, un frisson traversa le blond tout entier, si bien que Natsu crut qu'il allait jouir aussitôt. Mais ce n'était pas encore pour tout de suite... D'autant que Grey s'arrêta de nouveau le sucer pour aspirer une grande bouffée d'air.

« Oh, merde... » gémit-il tout en attrapant Sting par la nuque pour mieux s'enfoncer dans sa bouche, tout le corps secoué par un orgasme fulgurant.

Ce fut le moment que Natsu choisit pour pénétrer son partenaire, en un coup de rein franc et massif qui arracha un hoquet à Sting. Le blond se débrouilla pour avaler la semence et releva la tête pour tenter de reprendre son souffle tandis qu'il encaissait les coups de boutoir de Natsu.

À l'autre bout du lit, Rogue contempla le Dragon de feu qui projetait ses hanches en avant, sa peau halée luisante de sueur, et quand il croisa son regard, il remarque que ses pupilles s'étaient réduites à une fente étroite. Il se demanda si ses yeux avaient subi la même transformation, et pensa que oui, probablement. Après avoir donné un orgasme à Grey, il se pencha pour embrasser son compagnon et recueillir le goût amer du sperme sur ses lèvres et sur sa langue, tandis que Natsu continuait à le pilonner. Sting s'accrocha à Rogue pour ne pas s'effondrer, posa ses lèvres sur la base de son cou et murmura des bouts de phrases incompréhensibles, complètement perdu dans son plaisir.

Grey releva la tête pour lécher la queue de Sting sur toute la longueur, et même s'il venait d'avoir un orgasme, son corps semblait refuser de relâcher la pression. Rogue bougeait doucement en lui, lui laissant le temps de se remettre. Il décala son bassin en arrière pour mieux se positionner et accompagna le mouvement, d'abord avec lenteur, puis de plus en plus vite. Il entendit le soupir étouffé de Rogue tandis qu'il lui imposait son rythme, tout en continuant d'explorer la queue de Sting du bout des lèvres et de la langue.

Comme plus tôt dans la soirée, quand il embrassait Sting dans le couloir, Natsu se sentit progressivement perdre le contrôle. Il pouvait voir les jambes de Grey trembler alors qu'il s'empalait sur la queue de Rogue, il entendait son souffle brisé, et l'odeur de Sting, cette note à la fois florale et iodée rendue maintenant sauvage par le musc de la sueur et l'amertume du sperme, supplantait toutes les autres. Il l'agrippa solidement pour immobiliser son bassin et ferma les yeux pour mieux sentir l'étroitesse brûlante de ses entrailles se refermer sur sa queue. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et accéléra ses coups de rein, oubliant de respirer tandis que la tension grimpait dans la bas de ses reins et au creux de sa poitrine en lui nouant l'estomac et en comprimant ses poumons. Pendant quelques secondes, il se sentit comme rayé de la réalité, ou peut-être projeté dans une autre dimension. Il expira brusquement alors que l'orgasme le drainait de ses forces. Il prit appui sur le bas du dos de Sting et cria pour de bon en se déversant en lui dans un soubresaut presque douloureux.

Une main posée sous les fesses de Grey, une autre enroulée autour de la nuque de Sting, Rogue luttait pour garder un quelconque sens des réalités, hypnotisé par la vision de Natsu qui baisait son compagnon avec un abandon et une faim qui se communiquaient directement à son bas-ventre, enflammant des parties de lui-même dont il ignorait encore l'existence, érotiquement parlant. Il frissonna en sentant la sueur de Sting couler sur sa clavicule tandis que son compagnon s'agrippait à lui, la bouche rivée dans le creux de son cou pour étouffer ses gémissements. En dessous, Grey continuait à onduler des hanches, se frottant sur sa verge sans qu'il n'ait même plus besoin de bouger. Un vertige lancinant lui traversa le crâne, et à son tour il s'appuya sur Sting. Presque au même moment, celui-ci trembla et enfonça ses ongles entre ses omoplates tellement fort que Rogue sentit la peau céder. Son sperme lui éclaboussa le bas ventre et Grey tressaillit en se contractant d'une telle manière qu'il lui arracha son deuxième orgasme de la soirée avec une brutalité qui le laissa presque suffoqué.

Le lit était grand, mais ils se retrouvèrent quand même les uns sur les autres quand il s'agit de s'allonger pour reprendre leur souffle, pendant quelques longues minutes où ils flottèrent dans un silence haletant, les oreilles sifflantes, le sang pulsant avec force dans toutes les parties de leur corps. L'apaisement qui succède à la jouissance ne leur rendit qu'une petite partie de leur lucidité, le reste ayant été entièrement avalé par l'ivresse procurée par l'alcool, et celle qui naît d'un plaisir intense. Rogue se sentait vidé, épuisé, décalqué, et pourtant, quand Sting l'enfourcha et frotta sa queue contre la sienne, il constata qu'il était de nouveau en érection. Son compagnon se pencha sur lui et un frisson piqua sa poitrine quand ses lèvres se refermèrent sur l'un de ses tétons. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir encore continuer, en revanche, il était absolument certain de ne pas vouloir dire non. Il le voulait encore. Et encore, et encore... Et... il était même prêt à faire ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais tenté jusqu'à maintenant. Il trembla d'anticipation tandis qu'il guidait la queue de son partenaire entre ses jambes.

« Est-ce que... murmura-t-il d'une voix cassée. Est-ce que tu veux me pénétrer ? »

Sting marqua un temps d'arrêt.

« T-Tu es sûr ?

— S'il te plaît... »

Sting effleura tendrement ses lèvres et répondit : « Évidemment... » Il l'embrassa doucement et ajouta : « Je t'aime... »

Rogue se sentit étrangement ému, et en même temps, totalement en confiance. Il avait préféré éviter ce genre de rapport jusque-là, parce qu'il trouvait l'idée assez dérangeante, parce qu'il ne pensait pas être prêt à ouvrir son corps, à avoir quelqu'un, même si c'était Sting, à _l'intérieur_ de lui. Mais maintenant... c'était différent.

Il regarda Sting humecter ses doigts et se tendit à peine quand il le toucha, sans trop de délicatesse, mais sans empressement non plus. Il apprivoisa la sensation en fermant les yeux, et quand son partenaire enfonça ses doigts en lui, il n'éprouva aucune peur, seulement un pincement dans le bas ventre et une étrange émotion qui lui noua la gorge. Il se laissa encore quelques minutes pour s'habituer, puis demanda à Sting de le baiser comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il avait l'occasion de le faire. Celui-ci prit ses jambes par l'arrière des genoux, les cala sur ses épaules, et le pénétra centimètre par centimètre, attentif à ses réactions. Ses jambes tremblèrent et se contractèrent, mais ses entrailles accueillirent la verge qui se glissait en elles avec une étonnante facilité. La sensation était pour le moins troublante, mais pas désagréable. Il se souvint de la première fois qu'il avait fait ça à Sting, et la façon dont ses yeux s'étaient emplis de larmes, et il comprit pourquoi. Il y avait quelque chose de bouleversant à se sentir empli de l'autre, à s'abandonner de cette manière. Quand Sting sentit qu'il était prêt, il fit ce que Rogue lui avait demandé, et le baisa comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Grey, qui était en train de s'endormir, entendit ce qui se passait à côté de lui et sourit. Ça lui rappelait sa première fois à lui. Lui aussi avait longtemps éprouvé des réticences quant à l'idée de se faire pénétrer, et il se souviendrait toute sa vie de la nuit où c'était arrivé. Cette fois-là avait probablement aussi été la toute première fois où il avait _vraiment_ lâché prise. C'était quelque chose de difficile à faire, mais au final, ça avait quelque chose de gratifiant et depuis, il ne s'était plus privé. Il se tourna vers Natsu et l'embrassa sur le front, et son compagnon se lova contre lui comme un chat. Il l'entoura de ses bras et sombra dans le sommeil alors même que leurs partenaires d'un soir continuaient à s'envoyer en l'air avec il ne savait trop quelle ressource cachée d'énergie.

Cependant, la nuit n'était pas encore tout à fait terminée... Ce qui se passa ensuite, dans les heures troubles et noires qui précèdent l'aube, fut confus et étourdissant. Ils oublièrent qui était qui, alors qu'ils cherchaient à étancher une soif apparemment insatiable. L'étourdissement du sommeil acheva de brouiller leurs perceptions et seul l'épuisement total leur permit enfin de se libérer de la tyrannie qui régissait leurs corps, les laissant dans un état hébété qui céda la place à un sommeil si profond qu'ils ne se réveillèrent même pas quand une jeune femme hurla en les découvrant dans son lit. Une fois remise de la surprise, elle décida de battre en retraite. Elle allait demander une autre suite au roi. Ç'aurait été criminel de déranger ces jeunes hommes épuisés.

* * *

Le lendemain, Natsu se réveilla avec un pied sur la figure. Il l'écarta en grognant, tout ça pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait une vue imprenable sur un fessier qu'il était présentement incapable d'identifier, mais qui appartenait à quelqu'un qui dormait entre ses jambes, et qui avait probablement son propre pied dans la figure. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Quelqu'un lui bavait sur l'épaule, et d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, la main posée sur le cul qui reposait sur son ventre appartenait à ce quelqu'un. Il sursauta quand il vit apparaître encore un autre bras, provenant du côté de la personne qui bavait sur son épaule, et qui s'abattit en travers de sa poitrine. Il tourna la tête et vit une silhouette se coller à celle directement à sa droite, qui souleva le bassin en réponse, ayant pour effet de lui flanquer son érection matinale contre la hanche.

Natsu était encore ivre et très ensommeillé, et en plus, il avait des courbatures partout et se sentait assez bizarre, à la fois comblé et... paniqué ?

 _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! C'est qui, tous ces gens ?!_

 _Attends... je sais très bien qui c'est. Je sais juste pas qui est qui. Alors on a_ vraiment _fait ça ?!_

Il gigota pour tenter de réveiller les diverses personnes qui l'écrasaient, mais n'obtint que des gémissements étouffés – et le retour du pied sur son visage.

Du coup, il décida de tenter une autre tactique, prit le pied fautif dans sa main et le lécha du talon aux orteils. La réaction fut instantanée.

« Arrête, ça chatouille ! » s'écria une voix ensommeillée.

Tiens, ce pied appartenait donc à Sting.

La personne qui bavait sur son épaule sursauta et marmonna.

« Fait-pas-encore-jour-laisse-moi-dormir... »

Ah, et il avait retrouvé Grey.

Ce qui signifiait donc que la main posée sur sa poitrine appartenait à Rogue.

Natsu ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Sérieusement ?

« Les gars ! » cria-t-il.

Tout le monde se réveilla instantanément. Il y eut une certaine confusion tandis qu'ils tentaient de se démêler, puis chacun retrouva ses esprits et un petit bout de son espace vital. Sting s'assit au bout du lit et se frotta le visage.

« La vache... » murmura-t-il. Rogue et Grey se redressèrent et sa calèrent contre les oreillers en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Ok, dit Natsu. Est-ce que c'est le genre de situation où on va devoir passer un pacte pour qu'on en parle plus jamais ? »

Un faisceau de regards interrogatifs tomba sur lui, et la compréhension éclaira soudain les visages.

Nouvel instant de flottement.

Sting rigola.

« Nan, ça va pour moi...

— J'assume... confirma Rogue d'une voix éteinte.

— Faut que j'arrête de boire », grogna Grey en guise de réponse.

Natsu éclata de rire.

« S'il te plaît, non... » murmura-t-il. Il planta un baiser sur le front de son amant. « D'abord, tu me demandes en mariage, ensuite, tu te lances, pour la _deuxième_ fois, dans des expériences inédites impliquant d'autres personnes... Donc non, j'adore quand tu bois.

— T'as une façon tellement bizarre de dire les choses que je sais jamais comment je dois le prendre...

— Attends... intervint Sting. Il t'a demandé en mariage ?!

— Vous lisez jamais les journaux, vous... marmonna Grey.

— C'était... pas exactement ce qu'il voulait demander, rigola Natsu. On habitait même pas encore ensemble.

— Vas-y, dis-le que je suis con !

— Tu _es_ con. C'est pas nouveau.

— Abruti...

— Enfoiré.

— Emmanché.

— Exhibitionniste.

— Mort de faim.

— Soiffard... »

Sting se racla la gorge.

« C'est comme ça tous les matins, avec vous ?

— Presque, lui répondit-on en chœur.

— Je vois...  
— Inutile de vous disputer, intervint Rogue. On a tous pris une cuite, et on a tous participé à... ce qu'on a fait. Et ça vaut ce que ça vaut, mais je suis d'accord avec Natsu : tu devrais continuer à picoler, Grey. »

Le mage de glace s'étrangla : « Toi aussi ?!... » se plaignit-il comme s'il venait de perdre son seul allié... Ce qui était probablement le cas.

« Et par curiosité, reprit Sting, si ça c'était la 'deuxième', c'était quoi, la première ?

— Un indice : mage de glace.

— Oh !

— Natsu, t'es sérieux ?!

— Tu sais, Grey, avec ce que je me souviens de cette nuit, je crois que ce genre de détail intime... C'est pas grand-chose. »

Grey s'empourpra.

« Ouais... mais bon...

— Pas de mais ! s'exclama Sting. Pas la peine de se sentir gêné pour ce genre de trucs. Pour nous... Disons que tout ce genre de trucs est encore très nouveau.

— Ouais ? Bah vous êtes sacrément débauchés pour des gars qui viennent de s'y mettre.

— C'est-à-dire qu'on avait des partenaires plutôt chauds », glissa Sting en adressant un clin d'œil à Grey, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Rogue s'étira longuement et se massa la nuque en refoulant un nouveau bâillement.

« Putain, j'ai presque aussi mal qu'après la finale...

— Tu manques d'entraînement », dit Natsu d'un ton suffisant, juste avant de manquer de se casser la figure en se mettant debout, ce qui lui ôta toute crédibilité. Il grimaça en se tenant le bas du dos.

« Ok... J'retire ce que j'ai dit. Grey a raison, vous êtes des putain de débauchés. »

Sting et Rogue se contentèrent de rigoler tandis que Natsu balayait la pièce du regard à la recherche de ses fringues.

« Je suis mort de faim », déclara-t-il en ramassant son caleçon sur un piano à queue qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu là.

« Pareil, répondit Sting, tête en bas pour récupérer ses sous-vêtements sous le lit.

— Jamais eu aussi faim », compléta Rogue, qui examina un boxer repêché sous l'oreiller avant de le tendre à Grey.

Celui-ci soupira.

« Putain de chasseurs de dragons », marmonna-t-il entre ses dents avant de se mettre en devoir de chercher le reste de ses fringues. Puis, il râla en se souvenant que lesdits vêtements devaient se retrouver répartis quelque part dans le couloir entre cet endroit et la salle de réception. Heureusement, il pouvait comptait sur l'odorat de Natsu pour ce genre de cas...

 _Après tout, ça peut être pratique, un chasseur de dragons. Et trois à la fois dans un lit, c'est... wow. Je pense pas que j'oublierai ça de sitôt..._

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Natsu et Grey arrivèrent à l'auberge du Honey Bone, que la plupart des mages avaient déjà quittée pour rentrer à Magnolia.

Lucy et Happy les attendaient de pied ferme, accompagnés d'Erza qui buvait son thé paisiblement. Étrange, pensa Grey en la voyant : d'habitude, elle ne tolérait pas le moindre retard de leur part.

« Vous voilà enfin ! s'écria Lucy quand ils apparurent sur le seuil. Où est-ce que vous étiez passés ?

— J'vous ai cherchés partout ! s'indigna Happy.

— Je suppose, intervint Erza tranquillement, qu'ils étaient occupés avec leurs copains de Sabertooth à déterminer une bonne fois pour toutes qui avait la plus grosse. »

Grey écarquilla les yeux, choqué, mais Natsu se contenta de rigoler.

« Alors, c'était qui ? » voulut savoir Erza en souriant à demi.

 _Wow..._ pensa Grey. _Elle est bizarrement de bonne humeur. À mon avis, elle non plus elle n'était pas seule cette nuit..._

Natsu haussa les épaules et déclara :

« Bah... Non que ce soit vraiment une surprise pour moi, mais il s'avère que c'est Grey.

— N-Natsu ! s'étrangla-t-il.

— Je vois, sourit Erza. Bon, dépêchez-vous de faire vos valises, le train ne va pas nous attendre. »

Lucy et Happy regardèrent tour à tour Erza et Natsu, bouche bée, puis décidèrent qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop chercher à comprendre.

Grey traîna Natsu par le col en grommelant les insultes les plus salées de son répertoire, et ils disparurent à l'étage pour faire leurs valises.

Une demi heure plus tard, la meilleure équipe de Fairy Tail quittait la capitale. Ils s'installèrent dans le train, Natsu avala une potion d'Akira contre le mal des transports, et à sa grande surprise, ça fonctionna. Épuisés par leur nuit de folie, Grey et lui s'endormirent à peine dix minutes plus tard, bercés par le ronronnement du train, et n'émergèrent pas avant l'entrée en gare de Magnolia.


	52. Des vacances romantiques, ou presque (1)

**Coucou à tous !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien. Comme cela fait quelques semaines que je n'ai rien publié pour cette fanfic, je publie dès maintenant la première partie du chapitre, en espérant que ça éveillera votre curiosité pour la suite :)**

 **Si vous êtes en vacances, amusez-vous bien, et si vous ne l'êtes pas... bah... amusez-vous bien quand même ! Après tout, si on avait besoin des vacances pour profiter de la vie, ce serait quand même un peu con.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

« Aaaaaah... On est tellement bien... »

Grey souleva une paupière et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'air béat de bonheur de son compagnon, étalé sur sa serviette de plage, les pieds plongés dans le sable.

« Fait un poil trop chaud pour moi, remarqua le mage de glace. Mais j'avoue, l'endroit est superbe. »

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et se concentra sur le bruit apaisant du ressac.

« Et puis on est _enfin_ seuls », ajouta Natsu.

Grey soupira.

« Ça, tu l'as dit... J'ai vraiment cru que t'allais craquer et dire à Lucy où on allait.

— Elle me fait peur quand elle fait ses gros yeux ! Mais... » Le chasseur de dragons se redressa sur un coude et contempla son compagnon en souriant. « J'avais vraiment envie qu'on passe un peu de temps rien que tous les deux, pour une fois. »

Sur ces mots, il se pencha pour embrasser le mage de glace sur les lèvres. Grey apprécia l'initiative et le baiser commençait à s'intensifier quand une petite voix aiguë les fit tressaillir.

« J'ai trouvé des fées ! »

Ils se redressèrent et firent face à un chat qu'ils connaissaient bien.

« Oh, non... murmurèrent-ils en chœur.

— T'as trouvé _quoi_ , Frosh ?!

— Viens voir ! »

Rogue apparut, en maillot de bain et étrangement rayonnant. On aurait même pu jurer qu'il avait déjà bronzé.

« Tiens ! Décidément, cette station balnéaire a l'air plutôt populaire...

— Comment ça, populaire ? demanda Grey, inquiet.

— Bah, j'ai vu pas mal de mages par ici...

— Qui ?!

— Leon, Sherry, Yuka et Toby, Erza et Gajeel, Lucy, Kanna, l'unité Raïjin et Akira... Et nous, on est venus avec Orga, Yukino et Rufus... »

Natsu et Grey pâlirent.

« J't'avais bien dit que la montagne, c'était mieux... » murmura le mage de glace, tandis que Natsu poussait une plainte de désespoir.

« À qui tu parles, Rogue ? » l'interpella Sting, quelques mètres plus loin.

Le Dragon de l'Ombre croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« À des gens pas très contents de nous voir, apparemment », dit-il en souriant.

Sting les rejoignit, son chat sur l'épaule.

« Hey, salut ! Décidément, c'est le grand rassemblement ! »

Natsu et Grey soupirèrent à l'unisson.

« On avait pas vraiment prévu que tout le monde vienne là, marmonna le mage de feu.

— C'est connu, cet endroit, fit remarquer Sting.

— Ouais, mais nous, on n'est jamais partis en vacances dans ce genre d'endroit alors on n'en sait rien... Avant, pour moi, les vacances c'était séjour pêche avec Happy, et pour Grey... » Il s'assit et jeta un regard curieux à son compagnon. « Tu foutais quoi, au juste, pendant tes vacances ?! »

Le mage de glace sourit d'un air mystérieux.

« Ah, va savoir...

— Des concours de strip-tease dans la neige, je parie.

— Des concours de strip-tease ?! Genre, y a quelqu'un qui pourrait me battre ! »

Natsu rigola.

« Bah justement, vu que t'aimes pas perdre... »

Grey sourit et secoua la tête, et Sting reprit :

« Vous espériez être seuls, si je comprends bien ?

— On n'est JAMAIS seuls : soit y a Erza qui nous surveille, soit y a Lucy qui râle pour partir en mission parce qu'elle peut pas payer son loyer, soit quelqu'un a encore décidé de détruire la guilde... Bref, y a toujours un truc, expliqua Natsu.

— Donc oui, on espérait être seuls, compléta Grey.

— Houlà, j'ai peur que ce soit raté, parce que y a déjà...

— On sait, Rogue nous a dit ! »

Les chasseurs de dragons de Sabertooth échangèrent un sourire.

« Bon bah pour l'heure en tout cas, on vous laisse. Tu viens, Rogue ? »

Leurs amis s'éloignèrent en courant pour piquer une tête.

« Et en plus, ils sont plein d'énergie... murmura Grey.

— Pff... on rentre à l'hôtel ?

— Vendu... »

Ils se dépêchèrent pour ne croiser personne – là tout de suite, ils n'étaient pas d'humeur. L'hôtel était vaste et plutôt cossu, et ils avaient une chambre au deuxième étage, vue sur la mer. Ils se posèrent sur le balcon et regardèrent l'inlassable déferlement bleu azur de l'océan sur la plage de sable blanc, cocktails à la main.

« Bon, fit Natsu au bout d'un moment, c'est pas si grave. C'est toujours des vacances, non ? »

Grey répondit par un grognement peu convaincu.

« Et sérieusement, tu faisais quoi avant, pendant tes vacances ? »

Grey haussa les épaules.

« Rien de particulier. »

Natsu l'observa d'un œil inquisiteur, mais apparemment, son compagnon n'était pas prêt à cracher le morceau. Cette réaction laissa le mage de feu songeur. Certes, Grey et lui se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, mais le mage de glace n'avait jamais été du genre très expansif et ce n'était pas la première fois que Natsu réalisait qu'il y avait bien des aspects de la personnalité et du passé de Grey Fullbuster qu'il ne connaissait pas. Non qu'il le veuille à tout prix : Grey pouvait bien garder un jardin secret si ça lui chantait, en revanche, il semblait à Natsu qu'une part de ce côté secret tenait à une pudeur émotionnelle et morale qui contrastait plutôt étrangement avec sa quasi-absence de pudeur physique.

« Natsu, tu fais vraiment une drôle de tête, remarqua Grey. On dirait que tu vas t'évanouir. Tu réfléchissais, peut-être ?

— T'as besoin d'être aussi désagréable ?

— Absolument pas, c'est juste que ça me fait plaisir.

— Hin-hin. »

Après quelques verres, ils se commandèrent des pizzas et passèrent la soirée à refaire le monde et à casser du sucre sur leur dos de leurs camarades – ce n'était pas méchant, et les commérages ne remplissaient qu'une seule fonction : rigoler un bon coup. En plus, ça les mettait toujours en train pour s'envoyer en l'air sauvagement. Ce qu'ils firent sans se priver.

Le lendemain, ils étaient de bien meilleure humeur allèrent piquer une tête de bon matin pour profiter de la plage encore déserte et de l'eau limpide. Ils s'étaient engagés dans une espèce de combat à mi-chemin entre la prise de bec et le pelotage, quand, comme la veille, une voix aiguë retentit non loin.

« Natsuuuuuu ! »

Ça, c'était Happy.

Pour profiter de ses vacances avec Grey, Natsu avait confié le chat à Lucy, qui devait donc se trouver dans les parages.

« Salut, Happy !

— Sting m'a dit que vous étiez là, mais je vous ai pas vus hier soir !

— Ouais, on est restés dans notre chambre. Tu passes de bonnes vacances ? »

Le chat fit la moue.

« Les touristes font fuir les poissons, déclara-t-il en croisant ses pattes sur sa poitrine.

— T'inquiète, intervint Grey. Je sais pas pour Natsu, mais moi, pour les prochaines vacances, j'opte pour le séjour pêche.

— Sans blague ?! » s'émerveilla Happy.

Grey haussa les épaules.

« Ouais, comme ça, on aura la paix, au moins.

— Fais pas la tête, Grey... T'as qu'à attendre que tout le monde se baigne et tout geler. Ça te détendra. »

Le mage de glace se tourna vers son compagnon d'un air étonné.

« C'est pas une mauvaise idée... C'est même une idée brillante !

— Évidemment, se rengorgea Natsu. Ça, c'est grâce à des années de pratique à embêter le monde !

— Sans blague ! J'ai toujours été ta première cible d'entraînement, je te rappelle !

— Justement, il est temps de me faire pardonner en te transmettant mon expérience d'emmerdeur professionnel.

— Mh. J'apprécie. »

Happy les regarda en secouant la tête. Les gens disaient de lui qu'il était immature, mais ce n'était pas grand-chose comparé à Natsu et Grey. Enfin... Au moins, ils faisaient bien la paire.

« Coucou ! » cria une voix familière sur leur droite.

Ils virent Lucy, dans un joli bikini jaune vif, qui s'approchait d'eux.

« Hello, Lucy », la saluèrent les deux mages.

Elle était suivie d'Akira, sous sa forme féminine, vêtue d'un maillot de bain émeraude qui lui allait à ravir en soulignant le vert de ses yeux et la teinte caramel chaud de sa peau.

« Salut les garçons ! s'exclama-t-elle en agitant la main. On dirait que tout le monde a eu la même idée de destination de vacances, cet été.

— Ouais, malheureusement pour nous, répondit Grey en retrouvant son expression chagrinée.

— Ohhh, vous vouliez des vacances romantiques... murmura l'herboriste.

— Des vacances tout court, pour commencer, ça aurait été bien », grommela le mage de glace.

Natsu le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Apparemment, cette histoire le déprimait vraiment. Il allait falloir qu'il trouve quelque chose pour lui remonter le moral, quelque chose de mieux qu'une simple blague aux dépends de leurs camarades. Peut-être Akira pourrait-elle l'y aider ?

Ses réflexions furent interrompues quand il se fit brutalement renverser par une masse de muscles surmontée d'une tignasse noire.

« Putain, Gajeel ! hurla-t-il, outré. Tu fous quoi ?! »

Le dragon d'acier le gratifia d'un rictus joyeux.

« T'avais l'air d'être en train de réfléchir, et tu sais bien que c'est mauvais pour ta santé !

— Mais de quoi j'me mêle, espèce d'enfoiré ?!

— Ah, c'est mieux ! Allez, viens te mettre en jambes pour la journée ! J'ai trop d'énergie !

— Tu vas vite la perdre, c'est moi qui te le dis ! »

Et voilà comment en deux secondes, une partie de la plage se transforma en champ de bataille. Grey battit en retraite avec Lucy, Happy et Akira pour rejoindre Erza, qui regardait Natsu et Gajeel avec un air beaucoup plus tendre qu'elle n'aurait dû. Grey avait l'impression qu'elle et Gajeel étaient ensemble, et cette expression sur son visage semblait le confirmer.

« Hey, salut Erza, fit-il en s'approchant.

— Bonjour, Grey. On dirait qu'une bonne partie des guildes s'est rassemblée ici... C'est agréable, non ? »

Pour toute réponse, Grey la gratifia d'un regard noir. À combien de personnes allait-il encore devoir expliquer que non, ce n'était pas formidable de voir tous ces gens et qu'il aurait préféré être ailleurs ?!

Erza fronça les sourcils.

« C'étaient vos premières vacances tous les deux, réalisa-t-elle.

— Exact », répondit-il laconiquement.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif.

« Je suis navrée que vos plans soient tombés à l'eau, dit-elle sincèrement. J'ai vu des mages des autres guildes ce matin : on a décidé d'organiser un barbecue géant, ce soir, sur la plage.

— Je me charge du poisson ! intervint Happy.

— Et moi du punch ! rayonna Akira.

— Virgo va nous aider pour l'organisation », ajouta Lucy.

Grey se força à sourire.

« Super », murmura-t-il.

Il s'assit dans le sable et regarda la mer. Il attendrait que tout ce beau monde soit dans la flotte et il leur donnerait des vacances dont ils se souviendraient toute leur vie.

Ses camarades ne tardèrent pas à le quitter pour se baigner, tandis que Natsu et Gajeel étaient toujours en plein combat. Il resta assis sur le sable et laissa la brise marine se mêler au soleil et caresser sa peau, tandis que son regard errait sur l'horizon vibrant de lumière et de brume. Il songea aux Jeux Magiques et ressentit le pincement au cœur et la gêne à l'estomac qu'il éprouvait chaque fois qu'il y repensait. C'était un peu comme pour le concours de mage de rang S : il avait l'impression d'avoir échoué dans les grandes largeurs. Il savait bien qu'il avait également beaucoup appris et beaucoup progressé, mais c'était toujours dur d'encaisser les défaites qu'il avait subies là-bas. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait besoin de repos : ces deux dernières années avaient été aussi fantastiques que terribles, et aujourd'hui, cet été, posé sur cette plage, il se sentait las, usé. Il avait la sensation d'avoir lutté, d'avoir mis ses tripes sur la table, et d'être ressorti du combat accablé de blessures et de honte, et il avait besoin de temps pour retrouver toute son énergie, ainsi que son optimisme. Et tout ça, c'était sans compter le fait qu'il avait aussi besoin d'évoluer dans sa relation avec Natsu, et que cette évolution ne pouvait se faire que s'il disposait d'assez d'espace et de temps. D'où les vacances.

Il soupira.

 _Arrête de te prendre la tête. Les choses se passent jamais comme prévu, tu devrais le savoir, depuis le temps. Reprends-toi._

Il essayait. Mais la mélancolie gagnait du terrain, et il craignait que ces vacances ne finissent par se transformer en calvaire.

Il en était à ce point de ses réflexions quand une présence qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille le ramena au moment présent.

Il tourna la tête et regarda Leon, qui se laissa tomber à ses côtés, en maillot de bain bleu ciel. Grey espéra que son condisciple avait pensé comme lui à se tartiner d'écran total ou avait eu recours à la magie pour se protéger, parce que sa peau blanche luisait pratiquement dans la lumière violente de ce jour de juillet.

« Toi aussi, t'es là pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un ? » demanda Leon d'un ton maussade.

Étrangement, cette mauvaise humeur lui mit du baume au cœur.

« Non, répliqua-t-il. C'est juste que j'ignorais que cette station balnéaire était prise d'assaut par les mages pendant l'été.

— Oh. Pas de chance. Moi, je suis là parce que les copains ont lourdement insisté, mais...  
— Tu préférais la montagne.

— Exact. »

Leon posa sur lui ses beaux yeux gris, éternellement sérieux.

« Ça va, Grey ? »

L'intéressé haussa les épaules.

« Et toi ? éluda-t-il.

— Plutôt bien. Même si c'était pas l'endroit où je voulais vraiment aller, je dois admettre que c'est plutôt sympa. L'important, c'est juste qu'on puisse se reposer un peu. Cette année, les Jeux ont été particulièrement durs, je trouve.

— À qui le dis-tu... »

De nouveau, Leon le regarda.

« Tu serais pas en train de déprimer, par hasard ?

— T'occupe. »

Leon n'insista pas. Puis, au bout d'un silence :

« Tu sais quoi, Grey ? Cet hiver, on devrait retourner là-bas... Tu sais ? Là où Oul nous a entraînés... »

Grey tourna la tête vers lui, étonné.

« Pourquoi ? »

Leon haussa les épaules.

« Je sais pas. Les choses ont changé. _J'ai_ changé. Et toi aussi. Ce serait peut-être bien d'y aller pour se souvenir... D'une façon un peu plus sereine.

— Tu as sans doute raison... murmura Grey. Je crois que ça me ferait plaisir. »

Un nouveau silence passa, puis Leon constata d'une voix impassible et légèrement méprisante :

« À ce que je vois, la défaite de ta guilde aux Jeux n'a pas changé ses habitudes. »

Grey ne put s'empêcher de rire en suivant son regard, qui passa de Natsu et Gajeel en train de se démolir, à Erza qui enchaînait les invocations pour trouver le maillot de bain idéal, et Lucy qui tentait de convaincre Aquarius de ne pas faire déferler un raz-de-marée sur la station balnéaire.

« On est d'éternels optimistes », dit Grey, réalisant en même temps à quel point c'était vrai. Les siens étaient capables de retrouver instantanément insouciance et goût de vivre, juste après une épreuve redoutable. Peu importait à quel point ils étaient blessés. Non seulement ils se relevaient, mais ils continuaient de vivre à fond. Le sentiment de fierté renouvelée d'appartenir à cette guilde ramena un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Maintenant, on connaît les combines de Sabertooth, dit-il. L'année prochaine, on leur fera mordre la poussière.

— Si tu le dis...

— Nous ? Mordre la poussière ? Tu rêves, là. »

Grey sursauta en sentant une main s'abattre sur son épaule.

« Bon sang, Sting, me fais pas sursauter comme ça ! »

Le dragon blanc s'assit à côté de lui, tandis que son acolyte prenait place à côté de Leon. Frosh bondit sur les genoux de Grey, le faisant sursauter une deuxième fois. Le chat le regarda de ses grands yeux naïfs et lui tendit un verre rempli de limonade.

« Tu peux mettre des glaçons ? »

Grey ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette demande adorable.

« Combien tu en veux ?

— Cent mille !

— Ça va pas rentrer dans le verre, ça...

— Moi aussi, j'en veux ! s'exclama Lector en bondissant à côté de Frosh.

— Hé oh, moi aussi je sais faire des glaçons ! » protesta Leon.

Les deux chats se tournèrent vers lui.

« C'est vrai ?! s'exclamèrent-ils d'une seule voix.

— Évidemment, répliqua Leon en haussant un sourcil.

— Tu peux les faire en forme de grenouille ? demanda Frosh.

— Tu peux les faire goût vanille ? renchérit Lector.

— Euh... oui, et non.

— Pour la vanille, je peux pas non plus, intervint Grey. Mais par contre... »

Il prit sa limonade à Lector, et fit affluer sa magie dans sa paume. Il fit sortir le liquide du verre et le sculpta aussitôt en une parfaite imitation du chat.

« Et voilà, ça te fait une glace à ton image.

— Woah ! s'extasia le chat.

— J'en veux une aussi ! cria Frosh. Mais en forme de grenouille ! »

Grey s'exécuta, sous le regard désapprobateur de Leon et les rires de Sting et Rogue.

« Tu ne devrais pas les gâter, commenta le Dragon blanc. Après, ils vont plus vouloir boire de limonades normales.

— Désolé, répondit Grey. C'est sans doute à cause de Happy, mais j'ai un faible pour les Exceeds.

— T'as un faible pour tout ce qui est lié de près ou de loin à Natsu, y compris les chasseurs de dragons en général », fit remarquer Sting d'un ton innocent.

Grey s'empourpra et détourna les yeux, entraînant de nouveaux rires, et un regard perplexe de Leon.

« Je vois qu'il n'y a pas de rancœur entre vous, même après les Jeux, constata le mage de glace en regardant attentivement ses interlocuteurs.

— Fairy Tail n'est pas ce genre de guilde », dit Rogue tranquillement.

Cette remarque toucha Grey davantage qu'il ne voulut bien le montrer.

« De toute façon, ce n'est que partie remise, dit-il. C'est pas comme si on avait perdu notre honneur.

— Ça, c'est clair, enchaîna Sting. Orga continue encore à nous rebattre les oreilles de son combat avec Erza et Gajeel. Et Rufus ne tarit pas d'éloges sur Fried et Kanna. Et nous... » Il haussa les épaules. « Vous nous avez permis d'évoluer dans notre magie. Je n'avais jamais affronté d'adversaires aussi puissants.

— Moi non plus, approuva Rogue.

— Rien que ça ! s'étonna Leon. Dans ce cas, tant mieux. Mais ne vous faites pas trop d'illusions : Natsu et Grey sont deux abrutis qui pensent plus à gueuler qu'à se concentrer et à progresser.

— Hé !

— Oul te le disait toujours, continua Leon d'un ton sentencieux. À force de réagir à l'instinct et de compter sur la force brute, tu finis par être forcé de t'incliner devant plus puissant que toi. Si tu gardais un peu la tête froide, tu... »

Il fut obligé d'interrompre son sermon pour briser la gangue de glace qui lui enserrait la gorge.

« Ah, je vois, tu veux te battre ? Ça me va ! »

Un souffle glacial balaya la plage à plusieurs centaines de mètres à la ronde.

« On parie combien qu'ils se retrouvent les fesses à l'air d'ici trois minutes ? fit Sting en regardant les mages de glace s'éloigner pour se battre plus à l'aise.

— Rien du tout, répondit Rogue tranquillement. Ça ne vaut même pas le coup de parier. »

Et en effet, le temps que Frosh et Lector dégustent leur glace à la limonade, Leon et Grey avaient mystérieusement perdu leurs maillots de bain, et quelques minutes plus tard, un concert de hurlements avertit toute la station balnéaire que l'océan venait de geler.

Lucy, qui cette année s'essayait au surf, se retrouva piégée dans une vague, avec seulement la partie supérieure de son corps ressortant du bloc de glace. Natsu et Gajeel, qui avaient roulé dans le ressac, se retrouvèrent prisonniers dans une position particulièrement embarrassante, tandis qu'Akira et Erza poussèrent un petit cri d'horreur quand la glace se referma sur leurs pieds agréablement chauffés par les eaux tièdes du rivage.

Tous les mages tournèrent les parties mobiles de leur corps vers les deux coupables, qui ne se sentaient pas le moins du monde gênés par cette soudaine attention, bien trop occupés à régler leurs différends plus ou moins imaginaires.

Sting et Rogue, eux, étaient bien contents de se trouver à l'abri et laissèrent libre cours à leur fou rire.

Natsu s'enflamma pour faire fondre la glace et se libérer de Gajeel d'une ruade.

« Ohé, les cervelles gelées, c'est pas bientôt fini, ouais ?! »

Pour toute réponse, une nouvelle rafale de blizzard manqua de geler Natsu une seconde fois, mais cette fois-ci, il esquiva, laissant Gajeel se débrouiller. Le mage de feu rejoignit Sting et Rogue et s'affala sur le sable. Quelques minutes plus tard, Leon et Grey cessèrent de se battre aussi brusquement qu'ils avaient commencé, et s'éloignèrent le long du rivage en discutant, parfaitement oublieux du fait qu'ils étaient toujours complètement nus et qu'ils avaient déclenché l'ire d'une demi-douzaine de mages.

Natsu secoua la tête, un mince sourire sur les lèvres. Ce mec était certes bizarre, mais c'était le sien. Et ça ne le gênait pas qu'il se balade à poil avec un tel naturel : tant qu'à avoir un corps de rêve, autant l'exhiber... Le mage de feu le suivit des yeux, rêvassant en contemplant le galbe discret de ses fesses, et ne se priva pas d'apprécier en même temps le physique de Leon. Tout, dans sa vie, du début jusqu'à maintenant, en valait la peine, parce qu'il avait le privilège de vivre aux côtés de Grey. Il avait été son rival et son meilleur ami, et il l'était toujours. Mais maintenant, Grey était aussi le défi de sa vie, la plus belle chose pour laquelle il se soit jamais battu. S'il devait recommencer, il recommencerait tout exactement de la même façon. Il se reprendrait les mêmes coups, les rendrait de la même manière. Il ne changerait pas une virgule à leur histoire.

Il en était là de ses rêveries quand la conversation de Sting et Rogue attira son attention. En effet, ça parlait bouffe...

« ...Non, ça c'est Erza qui s'en occupe. J'ai envoyé Rufus et Orga acheter de quoi faire des brochettes. Il me semble que les gars de Lamia Scale, enfin, à part Leon, de toute évidence, s'occupent de la binouze. »

Et soudain, ça lui rappela qu'il avait quelque chose à demander à Akira, et il avait maintenant une idée assez précise de ce qu'il voulait lui demander, au juste. Il quitta ses camarades et alla trouver l'herboriste, qui avait quitté les eaux désormais glaciales pour faire un peu de bronzette sur le sable blanc.

« Hé, Akira.

— Salut, Natsu ! Quoi de neuf ?

— J'aurais un truc à te demander... Un genre de potion. Si c'est possible.

— J'adore les potions ! » s'enthousiasma l'herboriste, juste avant de baisser les yeux d'un air embarrassé. « Ouais, enfin... Ça, tu le savais déjà.

— C'est clair, sourit Natsu. C'est pas ce à quoi tu vas penser quand je vais te dire que c'est plutôt personnel, mais bon, bref, je peux t'en parler en privé ?

— Pas de soucis ! »

Le mage de feu et l'herboriste s'éloignèrent pour poursuivre la conversation à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes, tandis que sur le rivage, l'après-midi reprenait un cours normal et plus apaisé.

 _Le même soir_

Akira, qui avait décidé d'être un mec pour la soirée, avait bien la potion que voulait Natsu. Par contre, il y avait un détail gênant qu'il n'osait pas lui révéler. Avec sa maladresse légendaire, il avait trébuché en préparant sa décoction, et une bonne partie avait fini dans la réserve de punch préparée au préalable. La soirée risquait d'être pour le moins... intéressante. Non seulement Akira se sentait trop embarrassé pour avouer son impair, mais il devait aussi admettre qu'en dépit de ses craintes quant à la façon dont toute cette histoire lui retomberait certainement dessus, il était plutôt curieux de voir ce qui allait se produire. Il sifflota en terminant ses préparatifs, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que personne ne soupçonnait quoi que ce soit. Jusque-là, tout allait bien... Après, il y avait une autre question qui se posait : est-ce que _lui_ , il oserait en boire ? Il ignorait totalement les effets que ça pourrait avoir sur lui... Il décida qu'il tenterait probablement le coup. Après tout, il n'allait pas infliger ça à ses nouveaux amis s'il refusait d'en subir lui aussi les conséquences...

Non, vraiment, la soirée promettait d'être intéressante.


	53. Des vacances romantiques, ou presque (2)

**Hello à tous et merci de suivre cette histoire ! D'après les stats du site, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à la lire... Wow ! J'en suis honorée. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, non seulement ça me fait très plaisir, mais ça m'est aussi utile. Et puis ça donne beaucoup de carburant pour continuer à écrire (je continuerai cette histoire quoi qu'il arrive, mais un coup de pouce, ça fait pas de mal ! En publiant ici, aujourd'hui, j'écris autant pour me faire plaisir que pour** _ **vous**_ **faire plaisir, en espérant que ça fonctionne ;)**

 **(et puis merci à celles et ceux qui se sont abonnés ces derniers temps, des bisous à vous !)**

 **J'espère que vous vous amuserez à lire la suite des dévergondages estivaux de nos mages préférés !**

 **Et non, je n'ai moi-même pas vu venir ce que j'ai écrit dans ce chapitre ;)**

 **Enjoy !**

 **PS : L'instant musical : je faisais ma vie, tranquillement (donc, j'écrivais la fin de ce chapitre ;) quand soudain je retombe sur une chanson que j'ai pas écouté depuis tellement longtemps que ça a fait une espèce de bombe de nostalgie qui m'a sauté à la figure. Même sans nostalgie, écoutez _Je n'embrasse pas_ , d'Indochine. C'est bon pour le moral :)**

* * *

La soirée devait se dérouler sur la plage, où les mages s'étaient activés tout l'après-midi pour installer tables, chaises, barbecues et diverses réserves d'alcool. Enfin, la plupart des mages... Grey et Leon avaient passé la majeure partie du temps à discuter entre eux, rejoints de temps à autres par Natsu qui se montrait bien plus sociable que les mages de glace. Également coupables de fainéantise, Luxus préféra regarder son compagnon se démener que de lui venir en aide, et Rufus s'employa tout l'après-midi à apprendre par cœur un vieux traité de magie.

Le soleil commençait à décliner quand tout fut fin prêt et qu'Akira regarda avec un sentiment de panique grandissant les mages se servir de grands verres de punch. Normalement, le breuvage devrait mettre quelques temps à agir, et ses effets seraient vraisemblablement progressifs. L'herboriste lutta contre son appréhension et se força à en boire à son tour. Ce n'était qu'une juste punition pour sa maladresse, et l'effet immédiat fut surtout un gros coup de chaud qui lui fit du bien en allégeant la tension et en lui donnant envie de rigoler. Il était plutôt sensible à l'alcool, surtout quand il y avait plein de monde autour de lui. Ce n'était pas plus mal : il ne connaissait quasiment pas la plupart des mages présents, et s'il avait rapidement pris ses marques au sein de la guilde qui l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts, il n'en demeurait pas moins le petit nouveau, après avoir passé toute sa vie au sein d'une autre guilde et parmi des gens qu'il risquait de ne pas revoir avant un sacré bout de temps. Parfois, ça lui procurait un sentiment intense de solitude et il se retrouvait à devoir se planquer dans un coin pour pouvoir y pleurer à son aise, mais ce soir, il ne voulait pas de ça. Il voulait juste savourer l'instant, et peut-être profiter de l'occasion pour faire plus ample connaissance avec les mages présents.

Mais voilà, c'était quand même compliqué de ne pas trop s'inquiéter : ses entrailles se contractèrent quand il songea que s'il ne redoutait pas vraiment l'effet de la potion sur Grey, à qui elle était destinée à la base, elle pourrait s'avérer dévastatrice sur quelqu'un doté d'un tempérament aussi explosif que Natsu... Et ce n'était pas comme s'il était le seul à avoir le sang chaud parmi tous les gens rassemblés ici ce soir... D'après ce qu'il avait vu, Akira avait aussi des raisons de se méfier de Gajeel et de Luxus... Et c'était sans parler d'Erza !

 _C'est trop tard, Akira ! Faut assumer, maintenant. Et puis, vois le côté positif des choses : ce sera sûrement très drôle. Et qui sait ce que_ toi _, tu vas faire ?!_

Akira respira un grand coup et alla se poser près du feu de camp improvisé allumé grâce aux flammes de Natsu. Gajeel s'était déjà installé avec sa guitare, prêt à animer la soirée selon des critères contestés par une partie de l'assistance. Akira, lui, aimait bien sa musique. Gajeel ne recherchait pas la perfection, mais quand il jouait, son instrument et sa voix vibraient de quelque chose de plus authentique que n'importe quelle démonstration technique. Bien sûr, il se la racontait, mais cela aussi, ça faisait partie de son charme. Erza semblait du même avis : depuis la fin des Jeux, la redoutable guerrière écarlate semblait curieusement conquise par les charmes du mélomane d'acier, et Akira ne pouvait pas tellement l'en blâmer. Avec sa tignasse noire, ses muscles qui roulaient sous sa peau à la manière de ceux d'une panthère, les piercings qui ornaient son visage volontaire, sa voix rauque et son assurance teintée d'arrogance, il avait de quoi séduire.

 _Oh. Est-ce que ce serait déjà le punch qui agit ?_

Akira secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur Natsu, qui faisait joyeusement flamber des grillades, Happy sur l'épaule, qui lui recommandait de ne pas tout faire cramer. Mais cette vision laissa également Akira rêveur. Le Dragon de feu était petit et mince, ce qui rendait sa musculature encore plus saillante, et sa chevelure rose vif ébouriffée avait une façon unique de souligner son visage aux traits fins et mobiles, et ses grands yeux où brûlait toujours une flamme, qu'elle exprime la joie, la rage ou l'affection. Il dégageait un charisme sauvage, une impression d'invulnérabilité qui contrastait magnifiquement avec ses manières enfantines et son tempérament ardent.

 _Hé, oh, Akira ! Tu recommences à rêver !_

 _Pas faux... Mais il est drôlement bon, ce punch... Ce coup-ci, je me suis surpassé !_

Le regard de l'herboriste dériva ensuite sur Yukino, la constellationiste de Sabertooth. La jeune femme était dotée de formes avantageuses, et même voluptueuses, et possédait un visage aux traits fins, une beauté discrète et presque vaporeuse, et elle ne dévoilait presque jamais son regard à la fois doux et pénétrant, dissimulée sous une mèche de cheveux blancs, ou par ses longs cils quand elle regardait vers le sol ou de biais, comme elle le faisait la plupart du temps, comme si elle craignait toujours de regarder les gens en face.

 _En fait, Yukino est sacrément sexy..._

 _Akira ! Tu vas vraiment nous faire ça ?! Calme un peu tes ardeurs, je te rappelle que la soirée a_ à peine _commencé !_

Mais voilà, il y avait trop de sollicitations visuelles tout autour de lui. Le beau Leon exhibait son corps d'éphèbe juste à côté de lui, étalé sur le sable, les yeux dans les étoiles. Akira se sentit soudain incroyablement conscient de lui-même : lui et Leon avaient flirté plus qu'il n'en fallait au cours des Jeux, mais Akira se demandait maintenant de quelle façon le mage de glace l'avait perçu : voyait-il en lui un garçon ou une fille ?... Akira se maudit. Normalement, il s'en tenait à une règle simple : toujours s'assurer de l'orientation sexuelle de la personne qu'il voulait séduire avant de passer à l'attaque... Et là... Il s'était simplement laissé distraire par le charme glacial du mage, sans même parvenir à se rappeler quel genre biologique il avait choisi au moment de flirter avec lui.

 _Je suis le dernier des abrutis ! Comment je vais faire pour le draguer, maintenant ?!_

Et son regard recommença à dériver...

Erza et ses longs cheveux écarlates qui pleuvaient sur ses épaules et sa poitrine imposante, son corps d'acier qui exhalait une forme de grâce que personne ne pouvait imiter, parce qu'elle était propre à la reine des fées, ce mélange d'érotisme pur et d'implacabilité, cette sensualité à fleur de peau toujours barrée par une détermination qui la rendait semblable à une icône de légende, aussi désirable que difficile à approcher. Fried et son élégance subtile, ses longues mains fines et sa façon presque gauche de se comporter, comme s'il craignait de trop attirer l'attention sur lui. Le couple de chasseurs de dragons de Sabertooth, le blond et le brun, le bleu azur des yeux de l'un, le rougeoiement sombre des yeux de l'autre, cette façon étrange qu'ils avaient de se mettre mutuellement en valeur par une complémentarité si harmonieuse qu'elle en était troublante. Et enfin Grey, qui dissimulait toujours ses sentiments sous son apparence de brun ténébreux, et qui avait cette tendance fascinante à exhiber son corps magnifique sans la moindre gêne mais surtout sans la moindre conscience de l'effet qu'il produisait sur les gens...

 _Ah, merde... Je suis foutu ! Reprends-toi ! Je sais pas, moi... bois de l'eau !_

 _De l'eau ?! Et puis quoi, encore ?! J'suis pas du genre à avoir peur de ma propre connerie, moi ! Si c'était le cas, ça ferait longtemps que je serais mort de honte..._

* * *

Grey s'agita, mal à l'aise. Natsu n'arrêtait pas de lui jeter des regards en coin, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas en soi, mais le problème, c'est qu'il ne parvenait pas à les interpréter. D'habitude, il arrivait plutôt bien à lire les expressions de son terrible chasseur de dragons, mais là, il était dans le flou. Natsu semblait dans l'expectative, mais aussi... Il le regardait de cette façon qu'il avait toujours quand il avait envie de lui sauter dessus, sauf qu'il restait sur la réserve. C'était vraiment très étrange. Et puis en plus de ça, il commençait à se sentir bizarre. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les effets habituels de l'alcool, qu'il connaissait bien : quand il buvait un coup, il se sentait plus léger, plus bavard et ne pensait plus à tout un tas de choses qui d'ordinaire l'embarrassait, lui faisait peur, ou le bloquait. Mais là... Quelque chose en lui frémissait, comme une plante effleurée par les premiers rayons printaniers, et qui revient à la vie sous l'effet de la chaleur... Non, c'était encore plus intense que ça. Il avait la sensation que toutes ses réticences, toutes ses barrières mentales étaient en train de s'effondrer, et le plus troublant dans tout ça, c'était qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre. Presque comme si il avait attendu ça toute sa vie ! Il aurait dû se sentir terrifié, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Une heure encore auparavant, il se sentait contrarié, agacé, voire déprimé. Alors que se passait-il, bon sang ?! Il avait du mal à se concentrer pour démêler la situation et préféra se focaliser sur son punch. Il vida son verre, prêtant oreille à la musique légèrement arythmique de Gajeel. Et soudain, quelque chose en lui céda complètement. Il se vit se lever et quitter le feu de camp pour s'avancer vers la mer qui grondait en sourdine dans le crépuscule. Il tendit la main... Et un instant plus tard, le ressac paisible se tut, figé dans la glace. Il contempla la plaine de givre, un peu étonné d'avoir réussi à faire geler toute la baie sans même y penser, mais ne s'arrêta pas là. Il se fabriqua des patins et se lança sur la glace, irrésistiblement attiré par cette vaste étendue qui reflétait la lumière pâle de la lune et réverbérait l'éclat du feu de camp. De toute sa vie, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi léger, aussi libre. Et tandis qu'il patinait, il s'immergeait dans la nuit, dans la vaste nuée d'étoiles palpitantes qui le surplombait, indifférent aux regards qui convergeaient sur lui. Il ne patinait même plus, il dansait, appelé par le froid glacial qui stimulait tous ses sens, perdus dans l'immensité de l'océan et du ciel, avec un sentiment étourdissant d'humilité à se trouver suspendu entre les deux infinis qu'il parcourait en virevoltant, perdant le sens de la mesure comme de la gravité, et par-dessus tout, déposant très loin derrière lui le sentiment pénible de honte qui l'avait toujours étouffé. Il patinait comme un sportif de haut niveau, offrant malgré lui une démonstration impeccable de technique, mais aussi de sensibilité artistique, et tout au fond de lui, il savait qu'il serait absolument mort de honte le lendemain matin, et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter...

Tout le monde en resta stupéfié... Sauf Natsu. Il regarda son compagnon en souriant et murmura : « Je le savais... », s'attirant un regard intrigué de la part de Lucy.

Cela dit, la performance artistique de Grey ne retint pas bien longtemps l'attention des mages : il se passait des choses de plus en plus étranges. Tout le monde se sentait bizarrement léger, et... prêt à tout. Absolument tout. C'était presque... comme si on leur avait jeté un sort. Pour tous, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de s'empêcher de faire exactement ce qu'ils avaient envie de faire, le genre de choses dont ils s'abstenaient d'ordinaire parce que ce serait beaucoup trop embarrassant, même pour les plus extravertis.

Ainsi, Rogue grimpa sur la table, et, sous le regard médusé de son compagnon, il se mit à réciter une tirade d'une de ses pièces préférées, et qu'il avait lue des dizaines de fois en secret, peu désireux de révéler au grand jour son amour de la dramaturgie. En l'entendant déclamer, les yeux d'Erza s'illuminèrent : elle aussi, elle était fan de théâtre ! Jamais elle n'aurait soupçonné que Rogue cachait au fond de lui un acteur de talent ! Et il s'avérait que cette pièce, elle aussi la connaissait par cœur. Il s'agissait d'une histoire d'amour tragique mettant en scène un triangle amoureux comprenant une mage et deux soldats de l'armée du roi. Comme Rogue avait commencé l'une des plus belles tirades de la pièce, et qui était celle du personnage de la mage, Erza décida de camper le rôle de l'un des soldats. À son tour, elle grimpa sur la table pour pouvoir donner la réplique au Dragon de l'Ombre, dont les yeux luisaient même de larmes tellement il était à fond dans son rôle. En temps normal, Erza aurait été absolument terrifiée de monter « sur scène », mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, elle se sentait pousser des ailes. Tout à coup, une véritable carrière d'artiste lui semblait aussi réaliste que le fait que Natsu finirait sans doute un jour dans une prison pour mages à cause de son appétit pour la destruction.

Leur duo offrit une telle performance à l'assistance que plusieurs mages se retrouvèrent avec la larme à l'œil, et ils furent récompensés par un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Erza et Rogue se regardèrent, perdus : mais qu'est-ce qui leur arrivait ?!

Les effets de la potion d'Akira étaient plus ou moins spectaculaires, en fonction de la personnalité de chacun. Pour quelqu'un comme Luxus, par exemple, le simple fait de se mettre à pleurer à chaudes larmes était tellement inimaginable que Fried en resta littéralement bouche-bée pendant une bonne minute. Quant à Sting, on ne l'arrêtait plus. On aurait dit qu'il était absolument ivre mort, alors qu'il n'avait bu qu'un seul verre. Il hurlait des insultes à tout le monde, et déclarait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il allait « mettre de l'ordre une bonne fois pour toute dans ce foutu monde magique » et que « si vous êtes pas contents, j'vous ferai changer d'avis à coups de putain de lumière sacrée de mes couilles ! » Et il crut bon d'ajouter : « J'emmerde les vieux cons ! »

Leon, quant à lui, confessa haut et fort que « Au fond de moi, j'suis un gros beauf. Je dis à tout le monde que j'aime le vin, mais en fait, je préfère la bière... Et... et... J'ADORE LE CATCH ! » conclut-il avec un soulagement visible. Et, information utile pour Akira : « Je suis bisexuel et ça fait plusieurs mois que j'ai pas baisé, avis aux amateurs et amatrices. J'ai pas de préférence, même si là tout de suite j'aimerais assez me faire foutre. » En s'entendant dire des horreurs pareilles, il se félicita que Jura ne soit pas là, parce qu'une part de lui était encore assez lucide pour savoir qu'il n'assumerait pas du tout ces propos dans quelques heures.

Comme Fried était toujours bouche-bée, Gajeel en profita pour faire un énorme câlin à Luxus, parce que lui aussi avait la larme à l'œil et ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer. Et bon sang que ça faisait du bien ! Avec la quantité d'acier qui composait son corps, il espéra qu'il n'allait pas rouiller.

 _Mais non, idiot ! Tu penses vraiment que Metallicana serait fait d'autre chose que d'acier inoxydable ? Hum... maintenant que j'y pense... Non. Impossible. Ça fait des plombes que je connais Jubia et elle m'a jamais fait rouiller. Tout va bien._

 _Tout va bien ?_

« Luxus, se plaignit-il, j'ai trop de pression et puis Reby m'a quitté pour une fille et puis maintenant je suis avec Erza mais je suis à près sûr qu'elle est trop bien pour moi...

— M-moi... c'est... C'est TOUTE CETTE FOUTUE GUILDE qu'est trop bien pour moi ! » explosa Luxus en sanglotant de plus belle.

Dans ce chaos, plusieurs mages disparurent, peut-être plus résistants à la potion et donc possédant encore assez de contrôle sur eux-mêmes pour préférer s'isoler avant de se mettre à dévoiler les secrets les plus profonds de leur âme à l'ensemble de leurs camarades. Parmi eux, Orga se fraya discrètement un chemin jusqu'à l'hôtel, où il alluma la lacrima-vision et se brancha sur son canal préféré, celui qui diffusait des télé novelas poignantes. D'habitude, seul chez lui, il avait déjà du mal à refouler les larmes, mais là, à l'image de Gajeel et Luxus, il se retrouva à sangloter haut et fort. Et quand Rufus entra dans la chambre, il n'eut même pas honte ! Il fut même content de le voir ! Mais... qu'est-ce qui clochait chez Rufus ? C'était quoi, cette drôle de lueur dans les yeux ? Orga le fixa et soudain, il se retrouva en plein cœur d'un des feuilletons qu'il affectionnait tant. Cette lueur, il la reconnaissait ! C'était celle d'Anna quand elle avait retrouvé Juan après la guerre ! Celle de Paolo quand il tombait dans les bras de Laura !

 _Attends... Quoi ?!_

« Je savais que tu étais un grand romantique », murmura Rufus d'une voix rauque, juste avant de bondir sur le canapé et de s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Orga cligna des yeux sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Toutes ces années passées à t'aimer en silence... j'en ai assez, poursuivit Rufus. Et si tu dois me repousser, je t'en supplie, fais-le demain matin. Accorde-moi cette nuit. »

 _Accorder quoi ?!_

Rufus fondit sur ses lèvres et se mit à l'embrasser langoureusement. Presque par réflexe, Orga posa les mains sur ses hanches, et Rufus gémit doucement tout en lui mordillant la lèvre. C'était une sensation... intéressante. Et puis... il sentait bon. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il sentait aussi bon, tout à coup ? Les mains du mage de la mémoire descendirent sous son t-shirt et ses longs doigts effleurèrent son torse puissant.

« J'en rêve depuis tellement longtemps... Je n'ai jamais osé me déclarer par peur de te perdre. Et puis je me suis dit que si Rogue l'avait fait, alors moi aussi, je pouvais. »

 _En rêver ? Se déclarer ?_

 _..._

 _Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pense plus que par questions ?_

Bientôt, cela dit, même la litanie d'interrogation s'effilocha comme la brume dans le vent, tandis que Rufus se servait apparemment de tout ce qu'il avait jamais mémorisé sur le sexe pour lui faire passer une nuit de rêve.

* * *

Après une heure de patin à glace, Grey regagna la plage, un peu étourdi. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé, et s'il avait profité à fond, il savait qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à assumer de s'être donné en spectacle ainsi. Heureusement, si l'on pouvait dire, la plus grande confusion semblait régner chez les autres mages, qui avaient depuis longtemps cessé de prêter attention à ses pas de danse. Il commença à se dire qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il se produisait des choses étranges depuis qu'il le connaissait, Grey se tourna vers Akira, le regard assassin. L'herboriste lui sourit béatement et lui fit même un clin d'œil tandis qu'il le regardait comme s'il constituait sa prochaine gourmandise.

 _Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait, là ?!_

Mais Akira reporta vite son intérêt sur Leon, murmura quelque chose à son oreille, et partit avec lui direction l'hôtel. Grey haussa un sourcil : si le comportement bizarre des gens ce soir était dû à une potion d'Akira, apparemment, l'herboriste en était aussi victime, car Grey ne l'avait jamais vu aussi entreprenant.

Le mage de glace chercha Natsu du regard, et le trouva occupé à dévorer des grillades sereinement, indifférent à l'agitation autour de lui.

 _Tiens ? On dirait qu'il est le seul à se comporter normalement..._

Il s'approcha de lui.

« Natsu, t'es au courant de ce qui se passe, là ? »

Le mage de feu lui sourit, avec cet air qu'il avait toujours quand il préparait un mauvais coup.

« Ça se peut, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

— Allez, crache le morceau. Si tu sais pourquoi je viens de me taper la honte du millénaire, ça serait sympa de me le dire. »

Le visage de Natsu redevint soudain sérieux.

« La honte du millénaire ? répéta-t-il. Grey, c'était... tu étais... J'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. »

Grey s'étrangla et rougit violemment. Il chercha quelque chose à répondre, mais ne trouva rien.

« Je crois que j'ai finalement compris pourquoi tu te déshabilles à tout bout de champ sans que ça t'embarrasse le moins du monde, reprit Natsu en souriant. C'est parce que t'as pas la moindre foutue idée de l'effet que tu fais aux gens. Tu as pas la moindre foutue idée d'à quel point tu es beau. »

Ok, Grey ne pouvait probablement pas devenir plus rouge que ça. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, en s'apercevant qu'il ne portait que son boxer, il se sentit nu.

« Mais ne change pas, murmura Natsu en s'approchant. Tu es parfait comme tu es. »

Grey le regarda, confus. Natsu n'était certes pas du genre à dissimuler les sentiments qu'il vouait aux gens, mais par contre, il n'était pas du genre à s'étendre là-dessus. Pas avec des mots. Il préférait laisser parler les actes. Et il en avait déjà dit beaucoup, mais il ne semblait pas avoir terminé.

« Je t'admire depuis qu'on est gamins. Je te trouvais tellement cool... Mais t'avais toujours la tête ailleurs, toujours l'air sombre... Alors j'allais te chercher des noises, comme ça j'attirais ton attention et puis tu changeais d'expression... Et tu as toujours été très beau quand tu es en colère, Grey. »

Le mage de glace baissa la tête, absolument submergé d'embarras, de surprise, et d'émotion.

« Et puis on a grandi... Et je me suis mis à rêver de toi. J'essayais d'éviter d'y penser mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'avais un peu honte, parce que je savais au fond de moi que j'étais amoureux de toi et je me disais que si tu le savais, tu te foutrais de moi. Et au final... Même si j'ai fait le premier pas... C'est toi qui m'a avoué tes sentiments en premier. Je crois que j'avais jamais été aussi heureux que ce jour-là. J'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais autant de chance. C'était moi, et personne d'autre, qui avais mis le grappin sur Grey Fullbuster. Je suis presque aussi fier que je suis heureux. »

Grey se mordait la lèvre pour l'empêcher de trembler, mais c'était vain. Tout comme sa tentative pour retenir ses larmes. Natsu se rapprocha encore et lui prit la main. La nuit sentait la fumée de barbecue et ils étaient entourés de mages dans tous leurs états, certains toujours en train de hurler, d'autre en train de pleurer, et pourtant, Grey avait l'impression d'être de retour au tout début de leur relation, dans l'un de ces moments où il avait cru que son cœur allait exploser. Tout son corps vibrait, sa tête chavirait. Il avait très, très envie d'embrasser Natsu, mais le mage de feu avait encore quelque chose à dire.

« Grey. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi. Pour moi, c'est un désir simple et évident. C'est ce que j'ai choisi, il y a un moment déjà. Mais je sais que tu manques parfois d'assurance. Je sais que tu doutes de toi, et aussi de moi. De nous. Alors je veux te prouver que tu as tort. Une bonne fois pour toutes. »

Il plongea une main dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortit un écrin.

Le cœur de Grey s'arrêta.

Natsu ouvrit l'écrin et Grey y découvrit deux anneaux sur lesquels étaient gravé, avec un luxe de détails, un dragon serti dans un flocon de neige.

« Grey... Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? »

Grey eut soudain très, très chaud, puis, tout aussi brusquement, il ne ressentit plus rien du tout. Il fixait les bagues du regard, l'esprit totalement vide. Il avait juste vaguement conscience du bruit autour d'eux, et du souffle de Natsu, plus rauque et plus rapide que la normale, tout près de lui.

 _Dis quelque chose, Grey ! Dis quelque chose !_ s'engueula-t-il intérieurement.

Mais impossible de prononcer le moindre mot. Au lieu de cela, il tendit une main tremblante vers l'écrin, prit l'un des anneaux, et le passa au doigt de Natsu. Puis, il osa enfin le regarder.

Le mage de feu avait lui aussi les larmes aux yeux. À son tour, il passa l'autre anneau au doigt de Grey. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, comme s'ils venaient de faire un pas dans un autre monde. Soudain, tout était à découvrir, tout était possible, tout était immensément vaste autour d'eux. Chaque sensation était démultipliée, leurs perceptions affûtées jusqu'à la douleur, leurs émotions sublimées et grandies jusqu'au vertige. Quand leurs mains se touchèrent, une décharge électrique circula entre eux, et quand leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, le ciel et la terre inversèrent leurs places.

Le sortilège se brisa quand tous les deux prirent conscience du fait que quelqu'un sanglotait abondamment juste à côté d'eux. Ils tournèrent la tête et découvrirent Happy – qui n'avait pas bu de punch et se trouvait donc dans son état normal.

« Ça ne va pas, Happy ? s'inquiéta Natsu.

— Siiiii ! cria le chat, toujours en pleurant. C'est juste parce que je suis tellement content ! »

Natsu lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Pas autant que moi, je pense. Heureux que ça te fasse plaisir. Mais s'il te plaît, ne le dis à personne. Les gens sont pas dans leur état normal, ce soir. Ce serait mieux de le leur annoncer demain.

— D'accord, acquiesça le chat en reniflant.

— À propos de ça... commença Grey.

— Ça aussi, on en parlera demain. Si tu veux bien. Là tout de suite, je préférerais qu'on fasse autre chose que discuter...

— Ouais... En fait, moi aussi. »

Sur ces mots, les nouveaux fiancés se dépêchèrent de rentrer à l'hôtel, suivis par des yeux par un Happy toujours en larmes.

* * *

Le lendemain, la plupart des mages se réveillèrent dans la plus grande perplexité. Ils se rappelaient s'être comportés de manière très étrange, et pourtant, ils n'avaient aucun symptôme de gueule de bois et ne se souvenaient pas avoir bu plus d'un verre ou deux. Beaucoup eurent l'impression d'avoir rêvé, mais pour d'autres, certaines preuves matérielles indiquaient qu'il n'en était rien. Comme Leon dans le lit d'Akira. Ou Rufus dans celui d'Orga. Ou comme la bague de fiançailles sur la main de Natsu et sur celle de Grey.

Quand Natsu fut réveillé, Grey lui demanda aussitôt :

« C'était une potion d'Akira, pas vrai ? »

Le mage de feu s'étira longuement.

« Ouais. Désolé. Je voulais... savoir ce qu'il y avait au fond de toi. À quoi tu rêvais. Qui tu étais quand tu n'éprouvais aucune gêne. Le truc, c'est que je sais pas ce qu'il a foutu, mais au final, tout le monde en a bu...

— Ok, mais... pour le reste ?

— Je n'avais pas prévu de te faire ma demande hier, mais j'ai pas pu résister. J'avais juste tellement envie de te dire ce que je ressentais...

— Depuis quand est-ce que tu...

— Pas longtemps. J'ai trouvé un orfèvre super-rapide pour fabriquer les bagues.

— Je vois... »

Natsu se redressa sur un coude, l'air soudain inquiet.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que tu regrettes ? »

Grey tourna la tête vers lui et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Non, c'est juste que... j'arrive pas trop à y croire. »

Natsu sourit à son tour.

« Ouais, c'est pareil pour moi.

— On va vraiment le faire, Natsu ?

— Et comment ! » Le mage de feu s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils. « J'espère que le vieux en fera pas une crise cardiaque...

— Si, c'est probable, rigola Grey. Et t'as pensé à Erza ? Et Lucy ?! Elles vont vouloir mettre leur nez dans absolument tous les préparatifs... »

Natsu haussa les épaules.

« Tant mieux. J'ai pas trop envie de m'en occuper. »

Grey éclata de rire.

« Pareil... »

Quand ils descendirent prendre le petit-déjeuner, ils constatèrent que le nombre de mages présents n'avait plus aucune importance. Ils ne voyaient plus personne. Ils n'avaient plus besoin d'être seuls, il leur suffisait d'être proche l'un de l'autre pour se retrouver en pleine romance, à tel point qu'ils en avaient presque honte.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Lucy et Kanna se joignirent à eux. Elles semblaient un peu perdues. Qui sait ce qu'elles avaient fait la veille au soir... Elles commencèrent à manger en discutant entre elles, et soudain, Kanna s'interrompit.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec vous deux ? » voulut-elle savoir.

Ils se contentèrent de sourire. Elle se versa un doigt de whisky dans son café, puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Alors ? Vous avez un drôle d'air. »

Natsu prit la main de Grey dans la sienne et la montra à leurs amies.

Lucy et Kanna regardèrent un moment sans comprendre, puis leur mâchoire tomba par terre.

« C'est... c'est pour de vrai ? murmura Lucy d'une voix blanche.

— On dirait bien », répondit Grey.

La constellationniste tourna de l'œil, rattrapée in extremis par sa compagne.

« Donc, cette fois, c'est du sérieux ? demanda la cartomancienne en regardant Grey intensément.

— Ouaip », répondit-il en reprenant une gorgée de café.

Kanna prit soin de repositionner Lucy de manière à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas de sa chaise, puis se jeta dans les bras du mage de glace.

« C'est géniaaaaaaaaaal ! » cria-t-elle en l'étouffant.

Ce cri aigu attira l'attention d'une bonne partie des clients. Leon fronça les sourcils, puis se leva et s'approcha d'eux en compagnie d'Akira. Erza et Gajeel en firent de même.

« C'est quoi, ce bordel ? » voulut savoir le Dragon d'Acier.

Erza repéra aussitôt les anneaux. Elle devint toute rouge et se mit à bégayer.

« V-vous... vous allez... Vous allez...

— Nous marier, ouais », compléta Natsu.

Akira écarquilla les yeux : c'était quoi, le truc ? Sa potion fonctionnait toujours ?

« Vous... Vous vous sentez bien ? demanda-t-il avec un regard appuyé envers le chasseur de dragons.

— Évidemment, rigola-t-il. Merci du coup de main, Akira. Au final, c'est plutôt moi que ça a aidé. »

Erza balbutiait toujours. Gajeel, lui, souleva Natsu de sa chaise et le comprima contre sa poitrine avec sa grosse patte.

« Bien joué, gamin ! »

Et malgré les protestations sonores du mage de feu, il ne le lâcha pas pendant une bonne minute. Le temps de ravaler quelques larmes d'émotion.

Il y en avait un qui n'était pas parvenu à les contenir, c'était Leon.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Tu vas te marier... »

Grey lui sourit.

« Tu veux bien être mon témoin ?

— Évidemment... » murmura son condisciple en essuyant ses yeux humides.

L'attroupement attira d'autres mages, et ils se retrouvèrent vite noyés par les félicitations et les cris d'enthousiasme. Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour que tout le monde apprenne la nouvelle, à l'exception de Sting et Rogue, qui n'avaient pas encore fait leur apparition ce matin-là.

En fait, les deux chasseurs de dragons n'étaient pas rentrés de la nuit. Après que les effets de la potion se soient dissipés, ils s'étaient éclipsés pour reprendre leurs esprits dans un coin plus tranquille. Ils avaient longtemps marché le long du rivage, puis s'étaient posés sur les rochers et avaient fumé des joints toute la nuit en regardant les étoiles, et ils avaient fini par s'endormir sur le sable au petit matin. Ils émergèrent vers midi, tirés du sommeil par le soleil brûlant. Ils se regardèrent d'un air désorienté, puis traînèrent leurs basques jusqu'au motel, dans l'intention de prendre une douche et un solide repas pour les remettre d'aplomb. En chemin, ils tombèrent sur Natsu et Grey, en train de manger des glaces à l'abri sous un parasol.

« Hé, les gars, vos chats vous cherchent, les informa Natsu.

— Ouais... on a passé une nuit bizarre, dit Sting en se frottant les yeux.

— Comme tout le monde, je crois, dit Grey.

— C'était un sort ? demanda Rogue.

— Plutôt une potion. C'est... euh... c'est un peu ma faute. »

Sting le considéra un moment, poing sur les hanches, embrumé par le manque de sommeil et la marijuana.

« Peu importe, dit-il finalement. Je pense qu'on a tous appris des trucs intéressants. »

Il retrouva son sourire et se tourna vers son partenaire.

« Pas vrai, Rogue ?

— Ne commence même pas...

— Oh, ouais, c'est vrai, les talents d'acteur ! s'enthousiasma Natsu.

— Ah mince, j'ai loupé ça... » fit Grey, le regard rêveur.

Rogue croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et l'observa avec une légère lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux rouge sombre.

« Évidemment, tu étais trop occupé à révéler tes propres talents artistiques. »

Grey s'en voulut, mais il n'y pouvait rien : il rougit d'embarras.

Les mages de Sabertooth ricanèrent en chœur, et s'apprêtaient à passer leur chemin quand l'éclat du soleil sur le métal attira leur attention. Ils regardèrent tour à tour les deux mages.

« On est fiancés, expliqua Natsu. Depuis hier soir.

— Wow ! s'exclama Sting.

— C'est la vie, fit Grey en haussant les épaules. Ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre, on n'y peut rien.

— Ça veut dire quoi, ce fatalisme ?! protesta Natsu.

— Ça veut dire que je suis exaspéré d'avance à l'idée de passer ma vie avec toi, mais que je suis également résigné à celle que je pourrais pas m'empêcher de le faire.

— Oulà... C'était à la fois hyper-méchant et hyper-romantique.

— J'te laisse choisir ce que tu préfères... »

Sting et Rogue les contemplèrent, un peu médusés. Décidément, le feu et la glace formaient une combinaison pour le moins exotique. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal, ça les rendait aussi distrayants que fascinants... Et aussi très attachants.

« Félicitations, sourit Rogue.

— J'espère que vous nous inviterez à la fête, ajouta Sting.

— On n'y manquera pas », assura Natsu.

Sur ceux, l'ombre et la lumière prirent congé et Natsu et Grey regardèrent l'océan azur palpitant de lumière. Infini, incertain et aussi changeant et dangereux que la route qu'il leur restait à parcourir ensemble.


	54. Our moments fall around us like rain

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **C'est avec un grand plaisir que je vous propose enfin le dernier chapitre en date de cette longue fanfic, chère à mon cœur pour plus d'une raison. Je ne vous cacherai pas que j'ai eu des doutes, de gros doutes. Et je suis agréablement surprise de m'être trompée, car en posant le point final de ce chapitre, j'étais aussi sûre de moi que je peux l'être en tant qu'auteure de fanfic :)**

 **Désolée pour la très longue pause ! Je crois qu'au bout d'un certain temps, avoir besoin de prendre du recul, c'était inévitable. J'aimerais être capable de publier régulièrement une histoire qui compte maintenant 500 pages avec la même fluidité qu'au premier jour, mais ce n'est pas possible ! Peut-être que ce n'est pas plus mal, c'est bien aussi de prendre son temps, enfin du moins, c'est essentiel d'aller à son rythme si on veut garder un tant soit peu de qualité. Il y a toujours des périodes fastes où on écrit très vite, d'autres qui demandent qu'on laisse mûrir les choses dans son esprit. Quand j'écris une fic, j'y pense beaucoup, tous les jours. Je ne peux pas avoir cet investissement-là en permanence, à plus forte raison parce que j'écris plusieurs histoires en même temps.**

 **Dans tous les cas, re-bienvenue dans cette fic, et je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me suivent, tous ceux qui sont encore là, et ceux qui arrivent peut-être !**

 **Alors, pour la reprise, j'ai fait une grosse ellipse. J'ai décidé de reprendre le cours de mon histoire en la situant juste après l'arc Tartaros, pour deux raisons. D'abord, parce que je trouve l'arc Tartaros assez passionnant, mais que je n'avais nulle envie de le re-raconter ni même de le réinterpréter. Je considère donc que les événements se sont passés comme dans l'histoire originale. La deuxième raison, c'est parce que j'avais envie de raconter ma propre histoire sur ce qui a pu se passer pendant l'année où les membres de Fairy Tail sont séparés, et d'aborder ainsi des thématiques qui me sont chères, et qui je pense sont utiles ici pour faire grandir et avancer mes personnages. Alors c'est là-dessus que je pars pour les prochains chapitres :)**

 **L'instant musical : _Lost in the Snow_ sur l'OST de FFXV, _Never Meant to Belong_ sur l'OST de Bleach, et _Photon_ de VNV Nation :)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _« I thought for so long that time was like a line. [...] But I was wrong. It's not like that at all. Our moments fall around us like rain... or... the snow. »_

Nell dans _The Haunted House_ , série adaptée librement du roman de Shirley Jackson par Mike Flanagan.

* * *

 _I_

 _Grey_

 _Trois mois plus tard_

Planté au milieu de la rue, Grey regarda le QG de la guilde qui se découpait dans la lumière orangée et le ciel bleu de l'été indien. La soirée était douce, et quand bien même il n'était pas du genre frileux, il avait froid. Il avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie ici. La meilleure partie de sa vie. Il serra les poings et sentit la démangeaison familière sur son annulaire gauche. Il baissa les yeux et regarda la bague de fiançailles offerte par Natsu, et sa gorge se serra. Puis, il reporta son attention sur le grand bâtiment vide auquel il faisait face, et le froid en lui s'accentua. Ce n'était pas la sensation qu'il connaissait bien, qu'il associait à son énergie vitale, à sa magie. Ce froid-là parlait de mort, de souvenirs enfuis, des ténèbres qui approchaient. C'était un froid qui s'emparait de lui comme une entité étrangère et au lieu de le revigorer et de lui donner confiance en lui, il plantait des millions d'aiguillons glacés dans ses tripes.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire tout ce qui s'était produit en seulement trois mois. Les attaques aléatoires et meurtrières de Tartaros. La guerre qui s'était ensuivie. La rencontre avec son père, ressuscité par un nécromancien. Jubia qui avait dû prendre la décision horrible d'achever le nécromancien, tuant ainsi son père une deuxième fois, sous ses yeux. La disparition de tous les dragons. Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, Natsu. Tous orphelins. Le calvaire d'Erza. Lucy forcée de se séparer pour toujours de celle qu'elle considérait comme son amie d'enfance. Des souffrances et des drames intimes pour chacun d'entre eux. Et enfin, la décision brutale et sans appel de Makarov. Du jour au lendemain, la guilde était dissoute. Le matin du jour où Makarov allait annoncer sa décision, Grey s'était réveillé en trouvant un mot laconique sur l'oreiller :

« Je pars m'entraîner. »

Cela faisait déjà trois semaines. Et pas la moindre nouvelle de Natsu.

Une part de lui était en colère. Une autre se trouvait tout à fait incapable de juger son fiancé, parce qu'il ne cessait de se répéter qu'il aurait fait la même chose. Une autre était ravagée par l'anxiété. Il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire. Tout s'était passé si vite... Il n'avait pu faire ses adieux à personne, exceptées Lucy, Erza et Akira. Elles étaient restées pour lui dire au revoir et l'informer de leurs projets. Il ignorait tout des autres. Ses coéquipières avaient cherché à le rassurer, concernant Natsu. Il avait simplement besoin d'un peu de temps, avaient-elles assuré.

Mais maintenant qu'il regardait cette guilde vide, Grey se disait surtout qu'il l'avait abandonné, et il réalisait en même temps qu'il n'avait jamais sérieusement envisagé cette possibilité. Il ne l'en aurait pas cru capable. Il pensait que si l'un d'entre eux devait se barrer sans prévenir, ça aurait été lui. Et maintenant, il se sentait encore plus con. Natsu n'était plus là, et il se tenait debout devant le QG déserté de sa guilde, qui commençait déjà à devenir un souvenir, alors même qu'il l'avait devant les yeux. Et il était seul. Ironique, pour lui qui, pendant des années, avait cru souffrir de solitude. Maintenant qu'il faisait face à la vraie, il s'apercevait qu'il avait été un véritable idiot. Ses amis s'étaient dispersés aux quatre vents, son fiancé avait pris le large. Il ne lui restait plus personne. Enfin... Sauf que ça aussi, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai.

« On y va, Grey ? »

Le mage de glace se tourna vers son vieux camarade, celui avec qui il avait partagé une enfance marquée au fer rouge par le deuil impossible à porter de celle qui avait remplacé leurs mères.

Il acquiesça.

« Merci pour tout... Leon. »

Son condisciple haussa les épaules et lui adressa un sourire triste.

« Pas de quoi. T'en aurais fait de même pour moi, non ? »

Grey hocha la tête. Il ramassa son paquetage et jeta un dernier regard à la guilde. Puis, il se détourna et suivit Leon dans les rues de Magnolia avec l'impression qu'il jouait au Petit Poucet avec les morceaux de son cœur brisé. Il les semait à chaque pas, et il se demandait ce qu'il en resterait quand Leon et lui auraient atteint Marguerite.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent le lendemain, la ville lui parut différente de ses souvenirs, et pourtant, cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'il était venu pour la dernière fois.

 _Ce n'est pas la ville qui a changé, c'est moi... Mes yeux ne sont plus les mêmes. Je reviens endeuillé, et je reviens sans lui._

« Il reviendra », dit soudain Leon, comme en écho à ses pensées.

Grey n'était même plus sûr de ça. Peut-être que cette fois, c'était fini. Ça aurait du sens. Natsu et lui avaient tous les deux grandi brutalement, et peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas, comme ils l'avaient cru, destinés à partager le reste de leur vie. Peut-être que leurs chemins s'étaient simplement séparés. Après tout, Fairy Tail n'existait plus. Peut-être que cela impliquait qu'eux non plus, en tant que couple, n'existaient plus.

« Grey. J'en suis certain.

— Tu fais chier, Leon. Pourquoi tu dis ça ? T'en sais rien.

— C'est toi qui fais chier. Et arrête de rester planter en plein milieu de la rue, tu vois pas que tu gênes ?!

— Oh... Pardon. »

Il rejoignit le trottoir, poursuivi par les injures et les poings levés d'habitants mécontents par son intrusion sur la voie réservée aux véhicules, mais il les remarqua à peine. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient rejoint l'appartement de Leon. Son camarade s'apprêtait à lui préparer un thé glacé, mais Grey râla pour avoir une bière à la place. Leon haussa les épaules et s'assit avec lui sur le canapé avec une bière bien fraîche pour chacun.

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire avant, mais... Je suis désolé pour ton père. »

Grey acquiesça.

« Merci. M'enfin, c'est pas comme s'il était pas mort... avant d'être à nouveau mort. »

Leon songea à l'engueuler pour son cynisme, mais renonça. Après tout, avec ce qu'il avait vécu, Grey pouvait bien dire tout ce qu'il voulait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

Grey haussa les épaules.

« Pour l'instant, j'en sais rien. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

— Prends ton temps. Pas d'urgence. Et si tu veux venir bosser avec moi... Y a pas de soucis.

— Merci. J'y penserai. »

Un silence flotta. Ce n'était pas un silence embarrassé, mais un silence triste, et Leon décida qu'il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Voir Grey comme ça, ça le déprimait totalement. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire au juste, mais il trouverait bien. En attendant, ils pouvaient bien se soûler sans penser au lendemain. Ils étaient assez forts dans cet exercice-là.

Vers minuit, ils étaient ivres et de nouveau silencieux. Après avoir raconté des bêtises pendant quelques heures, ils reprenaient soudain conscience de ce qui les préoccupait. La nuit paraissait soudain plus vaste, plus inhospitalière, et même dans l'appartement confortable de Leon, on aurait dit que les ombres s'étaient épaissies. Grey éprouva à nouveau cette étrange sensation de froid... Il réalisa alors que ce froid-là était différent de celui qu'il connaissait parce qu'il ne contenait rien : aucune émotion, aucun souvenir, aucune imagination. C'était le froid émanant du vide qui envahissait sa vie et son être. Grey n'avait pas envie de le laisser gagner. Il ne voulait pas se rendre. Il voulait savoir ce que ça signifiait, et affronter ce qui lui arrivait. Il ignorait si Natsu l'avait vraiment quitté sans vraiment le dire, il ignorait la nature de ses propres émotions vis-à-vis de la rencontre post-mortem avec son père, il ignorait le sens qu'il devait donner à sa vie maintenant que sa guilde avait été dissoute, mais il trouverait. Il _devait_ trouver. Le Grey qui renonçait et se laissait submerger par l'obscurité, il l'avait laissé derrière lui. Natsu lui avait donné la force. Il devait continuer, même si avenir lui apparaissait sombre et confus, son passé douloureux, et son présent plein de vide, comme une pièce que viennent de quitter des êtres chers, et dans laquelle on se retrouve soudain tout seul. Il pouvait faire mieux que ça. Il _devait_ faire mieux que ça.

Et il y avait peut-être une chose qui pourrait l'aider.

« Leon, tu te souviens quand tu avais dit qu'on devrait retourner là-bas, cet hiver ? »

 _Là-bas. Sur la tombe d'Oul._

Leon acquiesça en silence.

« Et si on avançait le voyage ? Et j'aimerais... J'aimerais aussi retourner sur celle de mes parents. Je n'ai pas... Après... enfin. Tu sais.

— J'ai un peu de sous de côté, alors je peux me permettre de prendre des vacances. On y va quand tu veux.

— Demain ? »

Leon leva les yeux au ciel.

« Demain, on sera en train de décuver en prêtant serment sur nos grands dieux qu'on boira plus jamais. Pas moyen qu'on soit motivés.

— Humpf... T'as pas tort. Après-demain, alors ?

— Vendu. »

Le lendemain se déroula comme l'avait prévu Leon. Aucun d'entre eux ne se leva de toute la journée, à part pour picorer dans le frigo et aller dans la chambre de l'autre pour regarder des films. Le surlendemain, requinqués, ils partirent à l'aube, alors que la ville était encore déserte. Ce serait long, mais ils avaient choisi de faire le chemin à pied. Ils ne voulaient pas remonter le temps d'un seul coup, et savaient que visiter la région de leur enfance allait ressusciter toutes sortes de souvenirs. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin d'y aller doucement. D'autant qu'ils n'y étaient jamais retournés ensemble, à cause de la rancœur, de la colère et du chagrin qui les avaient séparés pendant des années. Ils voulaient y aller en se souvenant qu'en dépit de tout ce qui s'était passé, ils étaient avant tout des amis. Liés par leurs souvenirs autant par les efforts qu'ils avaient accompli pour s'en libérer.

* * *

Le village existait encore, et la maison d'Oul aussi. Elle la leur avait légué, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'y avait jamais remis les pieds après sa mort. Elle se situait en périphérie de la petite localité, nichée au pied d'une colline recouverte de sapins. Les années étaient passées par là : les volets pendaient, décrochés, une fenêtre avait été cassée et la peinture s'écaillait sur la porte et les clôtures, mais c'était bien la maison de leur enfance, banale en apparence, mais pour eux, reconnaissable entre mille. Le village se trouvait sur un plateau en altitude, au cœur d'un massif montagneux que Oul avait choisi pour les conditions climatiques idéales pour un mage de glace : ici, il neigeait la moitié de l'année. Présentement, un manteau immaculé recouvrait le toit et le jardin. Tout était immobile, suspendu dans une étrange tranquillité hors du temps. Aucune trace de pas ne venait déranger l'harmonie de la neige. Aucune présence ne venait troubler le silence des lieux.

Leon et Grey ne s'étaient décidés qu'au dernier moment. Visiter le cimetière, d'accord. Mais revenir ici ? Et puis, ils s'étaient dits que cette maison signifiait bien davantage qu'une simple tombe. Après tout, elle leur appartenait. Ce passé leur appartenait, même s'ils avaient tous les deux, chacun à leur manière, tenté de le nier. Et si Oul avait recueilli Leon alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé, Grey avait passé les premières années de sa vie non loin d'ici, dans une ville voisine en contrebas, plus proche des plaines. Ce serait leur étape suivante, mais pour l'heure, ils allaient séjourner dans cette maison glacée où ils avaient appris la majeure partie de ce qu'ils savaient maintenant. Oul avait été plus qu'une mère, plus qu'une professeure : elle avait été les deux à la fois, mais aussi une amie, et la raison pour laquelle ils étaient devenus ces deux personnes qui revenaient arpenter leurs souvenirs en quête de réponses. Deux jeunes hommes accomplis qui avaient su maîtriser et perfectionner leur magie, et surtout, qui avaient su comment survivre. Ils existaient grâce à elle, et d'une certaine façon, à travers elle. À travers sa volonté, tout ce qu'elle leur avait légué, et à travers son regard gris sombre qui s'illuminait chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur eux.

Ils échangèrent un regard, encore hésitants. Puis, Leon posa la main sur le portail et tourna la poignée. La grille pivota sans un bruit en creusant dans la neige. Ils remontèrent l'allée invisible, bataillèrent quelques minutes pour convaincre la porte gonflée d'humidité de bien vouloir s'ouvrir, et débarquèrent dans un salon obscur jonché de reliques du passé, tendus de vieilles toiles d'araignée. Rien n'avait été touché depuis ce jour-là... Le jour où Grey s'était enfui de la maison pour aller affronter Deliora, seul. Le jour où Oul l'avait suivi en emmenant Leon avec elle. Le jour où elle était morte.

Grey s'assit dans un coin et regarda ce qui l'entourait, la poitrine comprimée par toutes ces réminiscences qui le submergeaient, violentes, amères et glaciales comme les bourrasques d'une tempête de neige. Il se sentait mal. Mais il savait que c'était normal. Qu'il le fallait. Il devait juste serrer les dents.

Leon s'assit contre le mur à côté de lui, et en lui jetant un bref coup d'œil, Grey se douta qu'il était en train d'éprouver les mêmes émotions. Alors, il ne dit rien, et laissa le silence se remplir de leurs souvenirs.

Et ils restèrent là, assis par terre, à regarder la lumière du jour décliner sur les silhouettes floues qui rejouaient devant eux les scènes enfouies d'un passé à la fois terriblement proche et si lointain que ça donnait envie de hurler. Comme si ce passé presque palpable leur échappait chaque fois qu'ils croyaient le retrouver. Comme si leurs souvenirs s'obstinaient à se montrer sous la forme d'un rêve. Comme si... Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment vécu tout ça.

Non... Ils l'avaient bien vécu. Seulement, en regardant cette pièce vide et abandonnée, ils réalisaient que c'était terminé. Ce qui était perdu, l'était pour toujours. Ce qui avait été vécu ne le serait plus jamais. Ce qu'ils en retiendraient, ce qu'ils deviendraient... ne dépendaient que d'eux-mêmes. Et en y pensant, Grey avait un vertige terrible. Il avait l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous son poids. Alors, il regarda de nouveau Leon, et se rappela qu'ils étaient deux à tomber à 200 km/h au fin fond de leurs peurs, de leurs chagrins et de leurs joies d'enfance. Que le sentiment incommensurable de perte qu'il éprouvait, Leon l'éprouvait aussi. Il ne trouvait pas cela à proprement parler réconfortant... Mais il avait l'impression que ça rendait les choses plus acceptables. Plus supportables.

* * *

 _II_

 _Natsu_

Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Pas réfléchi du tout. Non que ce soit inhabituel chez lui, seulement...

Il s'arrêta sur la route gravissant le massif montagneux et se retourna, mais il était déjà trop tard pour voir Magnolia.

 _Je reviendrai_ , pensa-t-il. _Ce n'est que temporaire. Grey se débrouillera. Et puis, malgré tout ce qui nous est arrivé, la guilde est toujours debout. Tout ira bien._

« J'en ai besoin. » C'était la phrase qu'il se répétait chaque fois qu'il se sentait coupable. Et c'était vrai. Pour autant... Il avait juste laissé un mot... Mais c'était temporaire. Il reviendrait. Combien de temps ça pouvait prendre, après tout ?

 _Natsu._

Il tressaillit. La voix d'Igneel habitait ses pensées, de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci.

Ses traits se crispèrent.

 _Non, pas maintenant. Tu es mort, tu te rappelles ? Tu n'as plus le droit de me parler. Tu m'as abandonné._

Il savait que c'était injuste et immature, et il s'en foutait.

 _Je ne veux plus de tes conseils. Cette fois, Happy et moi, on se débrouille tous seuls. Je dois aller de l'avant. Et ça signifie être plus fort. Je ne peux pas les protéger si je ne peux pas me protéger moi-même. Les combats qui nous attendent exigent de moi beaucoup plus que ce que je suis capable d'accomplir. Je dois trouver la force._

La force... la puissance... Il savait qu'elles existaient, tapies au fond de lui. Sa magie avait déjà subi plusieurs transformations radicales au cours des dernières années, mais il avait toujours senti qu'il ne faisait que gratter la surface. Chaque fois que le pouvoir se déployait en lui comme une bête furieuse, il ressentait aussi les profondeurs de sa propre magie qui demeuraient intouchées, plongées dans les ténèbres de son ignorance, et peut-être... De son inexpérience. Les personnes qu'il côtoyait, et Erza entre toutes, lui avaient appris une chose : certains secrets ne se révèlent qu'au feu de la souffrance. Il ne s'agissait pas de masochisme, mais d'une résilience qu'on ne pouvait développer qu'en se confrontant à l'adversité. Il avait besoin de se plonger en lui-même, d'affronter son deuil. Il avait besoin de grandir. En l'état, il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'était plus grand-chose d'autre qu'un gamin orphelin qui en voulait à la terre entière, et il ne pouvait plus avancer en se reposant sur sa seule colère. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait besoin d'accepter son chagrin.

Il ignorait complètement comment il allait s'y prendre. Son chagrin était comme un nouvel ennemi dont il ne comprendrait pas les capacités, un adversaire doté d'une puissance dévastatrice dont il serait incapable de trouver les points faibles. Quand bien même. Les situations désespérées n'avaient jamais arrêté Natsu. Alors il affronterait son chagrin comme, un jour, il affronterait Zeleph. Comme il affronterait Grey quand il reviendrait et que son fiancé le haïrait probablement. Comme il affronterait le reste de sa vie, qui ressemblait pour l'instant à une vaste plaine de ténèbres. Il y ramènerait le feu. La joie. L'énergie. La passion. Il noierait le monde de flammes avant que le monde n'ait raison de sa détermination à vivre. Et à vivre heureux.

* * *

 _Quelques semaines plus tard_

« Dis, Natsu ?

— Quoi, Happy ? »

Les deux compagnons se tenaient devant un feu de camp qui flambait avec un enthousiasme contrastant quelque peu avec leur humeur.

« Pourquoi on n'a pas emmené Grey ? »

Natsu fronça les sourcils.

« Je te l'ai dit. C'est quelque chose que je dois faire seul.

— Mais tu lui as juste laissé un mot... Tu crois pas qu'il va être furieux ?

— Sans doute que si. Mais tu sais, Happy, lui aussi, il a ses propres trucs auxquels penser. Et puis, les copains sont avec lui.

— T'en es sûr ?

— Évidemment ! Lucy, Erza Akira et tous les autres vont pas le laisser tomber. »

Happy fit une petite moue pensive. Il n'était pas entièrement convaincu, mais il ne voulait pas contrarier Natsu, même si son comportement l'étonnait. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Natsu était perdu... Non, pas perdu. Il était triste. Ça lui faisait de la peine, mais il était sûr que Natsu s'en remettrait. C'était pour ça qu'il était parti. Il avait besoin de devenir plus fort, et il le deviendrait.

Natsu s'étira et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« J'espère que les gens du coin ont dit vrai sur le gros monstre de la montagne. J'ai vraiment envie de taper sur quelque chose.

— Je crois pas qu'ils auraient inventé un truc pareil, Natsu...

— Si tu le dis ! Espérons-le. Bon... Je vais me coucher. »

Happy regarda son ami s'enrouler dans les couvertures et son expression s'assombrit. Depuis des semaines, ils enchaînaient les contrats non payés, se contentant de les exécuter contre un peu de nourriture, et parfois, un logement. Natsu semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Même lui allait finir par s'épuiser, à ce rythme. Happy n'osait pas le dire, mais il n'était pas tout à fait sûr qu'il s'agisse du meilleur moyen pour que son ami développe sa magie. N'avait-il pas besoin... D'une sorte de prof ? Certes, Happy s'était improvisé comme tel, mais même lui se rendait bien compte qu'au fond, il n'y connaissait rien en magie du feu, et encore moins en magie de chasseur de dragons. Et puis, Fairy Tail lui manquait. Et il était sûr qu'à Natsu aussi.

Le chat bleu poussa un gros soupir et s'enroula à son tour dans ses couvertures. Quoi qu'il en soit, il accompagnerait Natsu jusqu'au bout du drôle d'entraînement qu'il s'était imposé. Et lui aussi, il allait devenir beaucoup plus fort !

* * *

Le lendemain, Happy et Natsu se réveillèrent aux aurores, débordants d'énergie. Aujourd'hui, ils affrontaient le monstre ! D'après les habitants, il s'agissait d'un crapaud géant tapi au fond du caverne et qui guettait les voyageurs et les troupeaux qui passaient par le col de Minji. Le job ne semblait pas très difficile à Natsu, mais savait-on jamais ! Il ne voyait qu'un seul moyen de devenir plus fort : s'entraîner tous les jours, avec acharnement. C'était aussi la seule méthode qu'il connaisse et qui soit efficace pour lui éclaircir les idées, et pour éviter de s'appesantir sur son chagrin.

Il se sentait perdu et savait qu'il aurait pu demander conseil. À Grey. À Gildarts. Au vieux. À la place, il avait préféré foncer tête baissée. Mais c'était son style : il improvisait.

Comme il allait improviser ce matin. Ils repérèrent rapidement la caverne et le mage de feu se planta devant, poings sur les hanches.

« Oï, le crapaud, tu m'entends ?! Sors de ton trou, enfoiré ! T'es prévu au dîner ! »

Happy lui jeta un regard craintif.

« Euh, Natsu... T'es sûr que ça se mange, un crapaud ?

— Bah, pourquoi pas ! Tout ce que je peux faire griller, ça se mange !

— Tu fais griller des maisons ! Ça se mange pas, des maisons !

— Humpf... Je peux les faire griller, mais je peux pas en faire des grillades.

— C'est pour ça qu'il faut être précis sur son vocabulaire, Natsu !

— Si j'avais voulu qu'on me fasse des réflexions, j'aurais emmené Grey !

— T'es de mauvaise humeur, Natsu ? »

Le mage de feu lui jeta un coup d'œil et ses traits se détendirent. Il faisait ça très souvent, ces temps-ci, et Happy avait la désagréable impression que c'était pour le rassurer. Natsu ne voulait pas qu'il voit l'étendue de son chagrin, mais il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il la voyait très bien, quels que soient ses efforts pour dissimuler ses émotions.

« T'inquiète, reprit Natsu gentiment. Si t'as trop peur, t'as qu'à rester derrière.

— Moi, peur ? » Le chat détourna le regard et croisa les pattes sur son torse. « Je suis juste déçu qu'on n'attaque pas un gros poisson.

— Promis, après, on va sur la côte. Y aura sûrement des monstres marins à griller.

— Le poisson, c'est meilleur cru ! »

Natsu s'apprêtait à répliquer quand une gigantesque langue rose et poisseuse s'enroula autour de lui et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la caverne... et jusqu'à la gueule grande ouverte du crapaud.

« Natsuuuuu ! » s'époumona le chat bleu.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Natsu se retrouva dans l'estomac du crapaud géant. La puanteur était monstrueuse. Il s'enflamma et le liquide épais qui l'entourait se mit à flamber en dégageant une épaisse fumée noire. La créature se mit à tousser d'une façon déconcertante, et l'expulsa comme un chat le fait avec une boule de poils. Natsu roula sur lui-même en toussant à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! s'exclama le crapaud d'une voix paniquée.

— Tu parles, espèce d'enfoiré ? cria Natsu en se relevant, dégoulinant de fluides gastriques. T'es au courant qu'on peut pas se permettre de bouffer les gens comme ça ?! »

Natsu n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, puisque le monstre se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

« Je ne le fais pas exprès ! sanglota-t-il.

— Comment ça, tu le fais pas exprès ?! brailla Natsu en agitant le poing. Espèce de gros dégueulasse ! »

Le crapaud continua à pleurer comme un enfant. Happy se posa sur sa tête et la tapota d'une patte compatissante.

« Allons, allons... Ne te laisse pas impressionner par Natsu. Quelqu'un t'a forcé à le faire ?

— N-Non... Toute la région est imprégnée d'une magie étrange... Les plantes, les animaux, les gens... Ils... _changent_.

— Comment ça, ils changent ? Personne m'a parlé de ça au village ! » s'énerva Natsu, qui cherchait toujours à se débarrasser du liquide immonde en s'enflammant.

Le crapaud renifla.

« Sans doute parce qu'ils ont peur, alors ils ont juste parlé de moi... Mais... Il se passe tout un tas de trucs étranges, par ici. Les arbres parlent et se déplacent la nuit. Les animaux deviennent plus gros et plus féroces. Les gens font des rêves bizarres et parfois ils deviennent fous ! Il paraît que c'est à cause d'une ancienne magie qui se trouve sous la montagne. Un genre d'objet enterré là et qui aurait corrompu toute la région.

— Tu racontes ça parce que tu veux pas te faire griller, hein ?!

— Non ! Demande aux gens ! Ils te diront la même chose ! Et dis-leur de ne plus venir par ici ! Je peux pas m'empêcher de les manger... Et j'ai toujours faim...

— Si je trouvais cette ancienne magie, tu crois que tu redeviendrais comme avant ?

— Je... j'espère... »

Natsu se gratta la tête.

« Humpf. J'imagine qu'on a pas trop le choix. Happy, on retourne au village !

— Aye sir ! »

* * *

Ce fut en redescendant vers le village que soudain, ça frappa Natsu comme un coup de poing au visage.

Il était déjà venu ici. Avec Igneel. Il ralentit le pas pour observer plus attentivement son environnement : aux quatre points cardinaux, les sommets se chevauchaient les uns les autres comme un océan figé dans la pierre. Le paysage semblait avoir été modelé par des forces sismiques colossales, ou bien par les battements d'ailes de cent mille dragons.

Comment avait-il pu oublier ?!

Il se figea, submergé par une marée de souvenirs. Igneel lui avait montré cet endroit, pour une raison bien spécifique...

Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller au village. Il savait ce qui se cachait sous la montagne.

Mais comment est-ce que ça avait pu « corrompre la région » ? Peut-être que ça n'aurait pas dû rester sous terre aussi longtemps ? Est-ce qu'il était censé venir le chercher plus tôt ? Encore des questions à ajouter sur la longue liste de celles qu'il aurait voulu poser à Igneel, s'il en avait eu le temps. Le dragon était parti avec ses souvenirs, ses secrets, et tout ce qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais dit. Quand il y pensait, il était partagé entre la rage et la tristesse, deux sentiments qui s'associaient plutôt mal, si on lui demandait son avis.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il en était certain, maintenant : il n'était pas venu ici par hasard. Quelque chose l'y avait conduit. Ses souvenirs enfouis, son instinct, ou peut-être la part d'Igneel qui vivait encore en lui. Il n'aimait pas cette dernière supposition : il lui en voulait encore d'avoir disparu, ce jour-là. Il avait dit que c'était pour le protéger mais Natsu ne voulait pas l'entendre. C'était trop à encaisser. Il avait passé sa vie à le chercher, à entretenir l'espoir, à s'accrocher à un rêve qui s'était évanoui en seulement quelques minutes, l'espace de retrouvailles brèves et bouleversantes. À peine le temps de se dire merci. De se dire adieu. Un combat, puis la mort. La perte définitive de son enfance et d'une bonne partie de ses espoirs. C'était injuste. Si injuste que sa colère ne cessait de le consumer, et il savait qu'il devait trouver un moyen d'y mettre fin.

* * *

Après avoir subi l'épreuve brutale et glaciale d'un bain improvisé en plein lac de montagne pour se débarrasser des sucs gastriques du crapaud – _Grey aurait adoré ça_ , pensa-t-il par réflexe – Natsu se rhabilla et entraîna Happy sur un sentier étroit qui s'enroulait sur lui-même en descendant dans un immense ravin déchirant le flanc des montagnes environnantes. En fait de montagnes, il s'agissait plus exactement d'une chaîne de volcans. Même ça, il l'avait oublié. Quand il avait regardé la carte, il n'avait reconnu aucun des noms de localité, de pics ou de vallées. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très attentif, mais maintenant, il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu ne pas reconnaître les lieux. Il avait passé toute son enfance au cœur d'un volcan à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, et lui qui employait toutes ses journées à jouer dans le magma et à chasser dans la forêt avoisinante, il avait été tellement excité d'accomplir un tel voyage ! Igneel et lui avaient survolé tout le pays, à très haute altitude parce que le dragon insistait sur la discrétion. Natsu ne lui avait jamais demandé pourquoi il se cachait. Il ne l'avait compris que bien plus tard, quand il avait su que par le passé, les dragons avaient failli anéantir l'humanité. Ce voyage en avait été d'autant plus précieux, parce qu'il avait été le seul. Il ne l'avait pas réalisé à l'époque, mais pour son père, ça avait dû ressembler à une sorte de pèlerinage. Comme Natsu aujourd'hui, Igneel avait traversé le passé pour revenir au point de départ. Il avait remonté le temps, et avait emmené Natsu là où tout avait commencé. Là où il avait choisi de lui laisser son héritage.

Emprunter à nouveau cette route-là, c'était comme marcher dans sa propre enfance. Seule la présence de Happy lui rappelait à quel moment de son existence il se situait, parce que dans son cœur, il était redevenu un gamin qui entreprenait un grand voyage avec son père. Il sentait l'air vrombir autour de lui comme autrefois, un tout petit garçon qui s'efforçait de ne pas pleurer alors que le vent glacial des cieux lui giflait le visage, assis sur le dos d'un magnifique dragon qui fendait les nuages de sa silhouette majestueuse, inébranlable... invincible. Quand il baissait les yeux, il voyait le chemin défiler sous ses pieds, et chacune de ses aspérités devenait les minuscules accidents de relief contemplés depuis le ciel ce jour-là, tandis qu'il s'accrochait aux écailles brûlantes d'Igneel, admirant la vue splendide du monde déployé à des dizaines de kilomètres en contrebas.

 _On va où, papa ?_

 _Je vais te montrer un endroit très spécial. C'est là où je suis né. J'y ai caché quelque chose pour toi. Quelque chose que tu reviendras prendre quand tu auras dix-huit ans. Dix-huit ans, Natsu ! Pas avant. Et pas après._

 _Pourquoi ?_

 _Tu comprendras au moment voulu._

Natsu émergea de sa rêverie et écarquilla les yeux. Il avait presque un an de retard ! Toute sa colère s'évanouit. C'était lui qui avait foiré, sur le coup. Comment avait-il pu oublier ?! Certes, il s'était passé beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. Mais... Là, il avait fait fort.

 _Pardon, papa..._

Seul le silence lui répondit. Ou plutôt, ses souvenirs lui répondirent.

 _Un jour viendra où tu sentiras que tu auras atteint la limite de ton pouvoir. Mais crois-moi, ce ne sera pas le cas. Tu auras besoin de ce que j'ai caché dans la montagne. Et tu deviendras l'un des mages les plus puissants de ton époque._

 _Ouah... Et personne pourra me vaincre ?!_

 _Oh, que si, Natsu... Ne pense jamais qu'il n'existe personne de plus puissant que toi. Ou tu te feras tuer. Tu m'entends ? Tu te feras tuer. Tu ne dois jamais sous-estimer tes adversaires. Et même quand tu auras acquis cette puissance, tu devras encore progresser. Tu devras apprendre à t'en servir. Et ne jamais cesser d'avancer. Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit sur le pouvoir ?_

 _Euh... Qu'il est fait pour protéger ?_

 _Oui. Mais j'ai une autre chose à t'apprendre sur le pouvoir : il ressemble à la personne qui l'utilise. Autrement dit, ta puissance dépend avant toute chose de ton âme, et non de ton talent ou de la quantité de magie que tu es capable d'accumuler dans ton corps. La magie prend l'aspect, la forme, la couleur de son utilisateur. Elle évolue comme lui, à chaque instant de sa vie. Ne considère jamais ton pouvoir comme acquis. Ton pouvoir est_ _ce que tu es. Ta magie et ta vie ne font qu'un. Ne l'oublie jamais._

Mais Natsu l'avait oublié. Il avait cessé d'écouter. Il avait cessé de croire en Igneel. Et s'il continuait comme ça, sa magie allait finir par s'éteindre, ou même par se retourner contre lui-même. Il l'avait senti au cours des semaines passées. Au lieu de devenir plus fort, il s'affaiblissait. Happy n'avait encore rien remarqué, mais ça ne tarderait plus. Chacun des combats qu'il avait mené l'avait laissé plus effrayé. Sa magie s'étiolait, il la sentait lui échapper. Elle devenait autre chose que lui-même. Et c'était seulement maintenant qu'il se souvenait des mots d'Igneel. Il était tellement en colère, et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne parvenait pas à affronter son chagrin, seulement à le noyer dans la rage. Il devenait un étranger à lui-même, et c'était pour ça qu'il était parti, et c'était pour ça qu'il avait oublié, pour ça que sa magie lui échappait.

 _Papa, est-ce que ma magie est éternelle ?_

 _Elle l'est, dans le sens où notre monde est tout entier imprégné de magie. Quand tu mourras, elle reviendra se mélanger à l'ensemble des choses qui existent. Comme ton corps. Tu ne la possèdes vraiment que pendant le temps où tu es en vie. Fais-en bon usage, car le temps que tu perds ne te seras pas rendu._

Il avait oublié. Il ne pouvait pas revenir sur ce qu'il avait fait ou dit. Et s'il n'était pas du genre à s'appesantir sur le passé, il n'avait jamais vraiment su pourquoi. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi Grey semblait prisonnier de ses souvenirs et de ses traumatismes. Il suffisait juste de vivre, non ? D'apprécier l'instant présent, de vivre à fond, aussi fort qu'on le pouvait. Maintenant, il savait. Il n'avait fait que fuir. Il croyait aller de l'avant, mais en vérité, il fuyait. Il avait toujours fui. Il n'avait pas voulu croire que son père l'avait abandonné. Il n'avait pas voulu croire que c'était fini. Jamais.

Mais _c'était_ fini. Et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Rien à cogner, rien à vaincre. Seulement un très long chemin à emprunter. Celui-là même qui commençait à lui faire saigner les pieds parce qu'il avait, de rage, balancé ses zoris dans le ravin quelques minutes plus tôt.

 _Le temps que tu perds ne te sera pas rendu._

« Natsu ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

— Je ne pleure pas, Happy.

— Natsu... »

Le chasseur de dragons ne répondit pas. Il accéléra le pas, pour s'enfoncer plus loin dans le passé, pour poursuivre les fantômes qui le précédaient. Un dragon immense et un tout petit garçon qui faisaient leur premier voyage ensemble, et qui avaient cent mille kilomètres d'avance sur le jeune homme déprimé d'aujourd'hui qui essayait tant bien que mal de faire son deuil.

Mais... Il pouvait encore les rattraper.


	55. L'épreuve de Natsu

_« -Voudriez-vous me dire, s'il vous plaît, par où je dois m'en aller d'ici ?  
-Cela dépend beaucoup de l'endroit où tu veux aller.  
-Peu importe l'endroit...  
-En ce cas, peu importe la route que tu prendras.  
-... pourvu que j'arrive quelque part, ajouta Alice en guise d'explication.  
-Oh, tu ne manqueras pas d'arriver quelque part, si tu marches assez longtemps. »_

 _Alice au pays des merveilles_ , Lewis Carroll

* * *

Natsu regarda fixement la gueule du volcan qui s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Une blessure béante dans la terre, remplie d'un magma rouge sang. Happy vint se poser sur son épaule en étouffant à cause des relents de soufre.

« Ça va aller ? demanda le chasseur de dragons à son petit compagnon.

— Oui ! » s'entêta le chat bleu, même si ses poumons lui brûlaient.

D'ordinaire, Natsu aurait perçu son incertitude, mais pas cette fois-là. Il emprunta ce qui ressemblait le plus à un chemin et commença à s'enfoncer dans le volcan, tout droit vers les entrailles de la terre. Au bout d'un moment, le pauvre chat n'y tint plus :

« Natsu... Je peux pas aller plus loin... »

Alors seulement, le mage de feu remarqua l'état de son compagnon.

« Désolé, Happy. T'aurais dû me le dire avant. Attends-moi là-haut. Je reviens le plus vite possible.

— Mais... T'es sûr que c'est pas dangereux ? »

Natsu lui adressa son meilleur sourire éclatant pour le rassurer.

« Je suis pratiquement chez moi, ici. Y a pas de quoi avoir peur. »

Happy acquiesça. Même si ce n'était pas dangereux, il n'aimait pas trop l'idée de laisser Natsu descendre là-dedans tout seul, parce qu'il avait l'air vraiment perturbé, et ça l'inquiétait. Mais il ne pouvait pas le suivre, alors il se fit une raison.

« Fais attention, Natsu », dit-il doucement avant de prendre son envol pour rejoindre l'air pur.

Natsu le regarda s'éloigner, puis reporta son regard sur la lave qui bouillonnait en contrebas. Les vapeurs toxiques qui s'en dégageaient ne lui faisaient rien du tout. Mais après tout, il avait été élevé au cœur d'un volcan... En fait, cet environnement profondément hostile lui était même agréable. La chaleur insupportable pour un être humain normal roulait sur sa peau en vagues rassérénantes, comme un feu de cheminée en plein hiver, et le paysage d'apocalypse se déployant autour de lui lui rappelait les décors familiers de son enfance, la sensation de sécurité et de joie qu'on associe à un foyer où l'on vit heureux.

Soudain, il pensa à Grey, et se demanda – assez bizarrement – si lui aussi était retourné à la maison. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il en avait comme l'intuition. Il aurait bien voulu l'accompagner là-bas. Mais enfin, il avait fait son choix, et il fallait bien l'assumer à présent. Et aussi fort qu'il aime Grey, ce qu'il était venu chercher ici comptait plus que tout.

Il avait du mal à se rappeler tout ce qu'Igneel lui avait dit au sujet de son héritage. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple objet qui lui conférerait des pouvoirs par contact, comme le gantelet que Grey avait trouvé dans les cavernes de glace, et dans lequel un mage avait emprisonné la magie des chasseurs de démons. Non, il savait seulement qu'il allait devoir subir une épreuve.

 _L'initiation des dragons._

Il écarquilla les yeux, frappé par le souvenir. Il s'arrêta sur la corniche étroite qu'il suivait et regarda au fond du volcan. Non, ce n'était pas un objet... C'était la lave elle-même, imprégnée de magie. Il devait s'y baigner. Il devait fusionner avec elle.

L'initiation des dragons était une épreuve dont la forme différait selon l'élément avec lequel le dragon était affilié, mais le principe demeurait le même : faire corps avec l'élément en question, un élément préalablement imprégné d'une très puissante magie émanant du dragon initiateur. Et après ? Qu'est-ce qui était censé se produire ? Natsu ne parvenait pas à s'en rappeler.

Il continua à descendre, puisant dans ses souvenirs.

 _Un dragon prouve sa valeur et son courage en s'affrontant lui-même. Il ne devient pleinement un dragon qu'au terme de cette épreuve. Cependant, Natsu, il va de soi que tu n'es pas un dragon, tu en as seulement des caractéristiques. Aussi, cette épreuve est extrêmement dangereuse pour toi, parce que tu es humain. J'insiste là-dessus : ne tente cette épreuve que si tu es absolument certain de pouvoir y survivre._

 _Comment je saurai ça, papa ?_

 _Regarde au fond du volcan, ressens la magie qui y bouillonne. C'est elle qui te dira si tu es prêt ou non._

 _Et si je ne suis pas prêt ?_

 _Alors tu trouveras d'autres moyens de devenir plus fort. J'ai toute confiance en toi là-dessus._

Non, Natsu ne voulait pas trouver d'autres moyens. Il voulait passer l'épreuve. Il voulait devenir un véritable dragon, se montrer digne du père qu'il avait passé sa vie à chercher. S'affronter lui-même ? Ça lui allait parfaitement. Après tout, dans cette histoire, il était avant tout question de surpasser. De trouver la force de s'affranchir du chagrin et de la colère qu'il engendrait.

Il était arrivé en bas. À ses pieds, le lac de lave l'attendait, grondant et palpitant comme s'il était affamé. Natsu sentait la magie rouler à la surface, d'un rouge orangé presque aveuglant. Il y avait là un pouvoir phénoménal, dangereux, sauvage. Mais Natsu n'en avait pas peur, parce que cette énergie, c'était celle d'Igneel. Sa présence en ces lieux était si puissante qu'une nouvelle vague d'émotion le submergea, et il se retrouva contraint de s'asseoir sur les roches noires qui formaient comme une arène tout autour du lac de feu. De nouveau, il pleura, indifférent à la fournaise. La sensation de perte, de manque, lui perçait la poitrine. C'était comme si on l'avait ouvert en deux et qu'on lui avait arraché ses entrailles. Il lui restait juste assez de chair et de tripes pour éprouver la douleur.

Il mit un long moment à se reprendre, mais peu à peu, la présence d'Igneel partout autour de lui, en lui, parvint à le calmer. L'épuisement le terrassa soudain et il se sentit envahi par la chaleur bienveillante du volcan, dérivant peu à peu à dans de drôles de rêves à demi éveillés. Il n'avait plus envie de quitter cet endroit, et même de passer cette fichue épreuve. Il voulait rester là, baignant dans la présence d'Igneel, protégé, aimé, accepté. Pour toujours.

Quand il se réveilla, il lui fut impossible de savoir s'il faisait jour ou nuit : à cette profondeur, la luminosité interne du magma éclipsait le possible rayonnement du jour, très loin là-haut. Il réalisa qu'il aurait dû avoir faim, mais son estomac semblait avoir oublié l'intérêt de la nourriture. Il se contenta de boire un peu d'eau à sa gourde, puis, ayant retrouvé sa résolution, il se leva et s'avança face au lac de lave. La magie palpitait toujours, invitante. Et malgré sa puissance, Natsu ne parvenait pas à l'éprouver comme hostile. Son corps y répondait, dans une flambée assez similaire à celle du désir charnel. Tout en lui le poussait vers la roche en fusion qui déployait ses vagues paresseuses jusqu'à la rive de pierre.

Il posa un pied nu encore ensanglanté à cause des roches coupantes à la surface frémissante. Puis, il le laissa s'enfoncer dans la texture molle et dense du magma. Ensuite, il s'assit au bord, plongea ses jambes dans le lac de lave, jeta un dernier regard sur les hauteurs masquées par la brume de chaleur et les gaz toxiques. Puis, d'un geste souple, il se souleva sur ses deux mains et s'immergea dans la lave.

Il ne ressentit rien de particulier, sinon une intense chaleur. Le magma le recouvrit comme un édredon confortable, et il se laissa sombrer entièrement dans le lac, doucement entraîné par son propre poids dans les profondeurs embrasées. Il chuta avec une lenteur irréelle pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Il fit alors ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et qu'aucune personne au monde n'était probablement en mesure de faire : il entrouvrit les lèvres et laissa la lave couler jusqu'à ses poumons et les emplir sans pour autant les détruire. Dans le magma, il était littéralement comme un poisson dans l'eau, et sa drôle de physiologie lui permit de rester en vie sans techniquement respirer.

Il eut la sensation de s'endormir, tandis que ses fonctions vitales ralentissaient et que ses pensées s'effilochaient, créant des images vagues, sans rapport les unes avec les autres, dans la brume incandescente de son esprit.

Peu à peu, cependant, à travers les ténèbres grandissantes qui submergeaient sa conscience, il vit une lueur qui l'appelait, scintillant faiblement au bout de ce qui lui apparut comme un immense corridor de pierre noire. Il se dirigea vers elle, et se rendit compte qu'il ne sentait plus la lave enserrant son corps. Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'il était entier, avec ses vêtements, ses pieds ensanglantés, et tout. D'ailleurs, il sentait le contact lisse et tiède de la roche sur la plante de ses pieds. Comme si son corps avait voyagé dans une autre dimension. Il haussa les épaules et continua son chemin vers la lueur qui ne cessa de grandir, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il s'agissait simplement de la lumière du jour.

Il sortit et découvrit un paysage familier, lui aussi issu de son enfance. C'était la forêt qui voisinait le volcan où Igneel et lui avaient leur demeure. Celle où il allait jouer, chasser, s'entraîner.

Une fois de plus, son cœur se serra, mais il ignora la sensation et se mit en marche d'un pas déterminé. Quelle que soit la nature de cette épreuve, il était prêt.

Il se rappela les Jeux Magiques de l'été dernier et la terrifiante épreuve du labyrinthe, et espéra seulement que ce ne serait pas quelque chose de similaire : il avait déjà affronté ses propres peurs, et n'éprouvait pas la moindre envie de recommencer.

Cependant, il découvrit au bout de quelques heures que l'initiation des dragons lui réservait d'autres surprises.

La première ?

Il était perdu. Ce n'était pas une surprise en soi, vu qu'il possédait un très mauvais sens de l'orientation et qu'il comptait en général uniquement sur son odorat pour savoir quelle direction prendre. Mais son environnement lui donnait une sensation étrange, comme si les choses n'étaient pas exactement à leur place, ou semblables à ce qu'elles auraient dû être. Logiquement, la forêt aurait dû lui paraître plus petite que dans son enfance, mais c'était exactement l'inverse. Elle lui paraissait colossale, et il avait peine à reconnaître les arbres immenses et les différents lieux où il avait coutume de se rendre. Il ignorait où il allait et ce qu'il devait chercher, et tout lui paraissait à la fois familier et curieusement changé, comme s'il évoluait à travers un reflet déformé de ses souvenirs.

Toute cette mise en scène finit par franchement l'énerver. Il s'arrêta net et s'enflamma.

« C'est quoi ce putain de bordel ? hurla-t-il dans le silence étrange. Tu veux que je fasse quoi, Igneel ? Y a rien, ici ! »

Le même profond silence lui répondit, imperturbable. De frustration, il planta un poing enflammé dans un tronc innocent. Le centre de l'arbre se mit à onduler comme un mirage, avant de perdre sa texture et sa forme, et, stupéfait, Natsu se retrouva face à un nouveau corridor de pierre noire. Ses sens lui disaient que le couloir s'étendait à l'intérieur de l'arbre, mais quand il fit le tour pour vérifier, rien n'avait changé.

« J'imagine que je dois rentrer là-dedans », grogna-t-il.

Il aurait aimé que Happy soit là. Il aurait aimé que Grey soit là.

Il n'avait jamais aimé être seul. Ça, c'était le truc de Grey. Lui, il avait besoin de parler à des gens, de partager de la chaleur humaine, d'échanger, de se sentir entouré. Seul, il s'ennuyait. Il se sentait inutile, il s'étiolait et se fanait comme une plante qu'on a oublié d'arroser.

Et pourtant, il comprenait que cette épreuve, il devait l'affronter seul. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait choisi, tout comme il avait choisi de garder son deuil pour lui, refusant de le partager avec Grey, avec ses amis, et même de s'ouvrir à Happy. Il savait confusément, au fond de loin, que certaines choses ne peuvent se découvrir que dans l'intimité et le silence de la solitude. Ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais il s'efforça de l'accepter tandis qu'il franchissait ce nouveau seuil, à la rencontre du prochain lieu.

D'abord, il ne voulut pas en croire ses yeux. Et pourtant, il débarqua directement dans le hall de Fairy Tail, identifiable au premier coup d'œil. Contrairement à la forêt qu'il venait de traverser, tout était parfaitement à sa place, tous les détails s'assemblaient pour créer une reproduction sans défaut de la guilde qu'il connaissait et aimait. À l'exception du fait qu'elle était totalement déserte. Il y avait des verres sur les tables, le panneau de missions était recouvert de contrats, il pouvait même flairer le parfum délicieux de la viande en train de rôtir qui lui parvenait des cuisines. Tout semblait en vie, et pourtant, pas l'ombre d'un de ses camarades de guilde. Il trouva l'impression terriblement glaçante et se mit à errer à travers le hall, puis dans les cuisines, les chambres, l'infirmerie, sans parvenir à trouver qui que ce soit.

« D'où je suis censé prouver ma force si je fais que me balader d'un endroit vide à l'autre ! » cria-t-il dans le hall dépeuplé où ses pas l'avaient ramené.

La façon dont sa voix se répercuta en échos moqueurs lui crispa le ventre. Il n'aimait pas ça, il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Une nouvelle fois, il balança son poing dans le premier truc qu'il avait à sa portée, en l'occurrence le fameux pilier qu'une fois, il y avait longtemps, Erza avait désigné comme son rival. Le souvenir lui donna d'abord envie de rire, puis, une profonde nostalgie lestée de tristesse l'envahit. Et cette fois, aucun passage ne s'ouvrit vers la prochaine étape de son étrange voyage.

Calmé malgré lui par la déprime, il se dirigea vers les portes de la guilde, et les ouvrit en grand.

Magnolia était bien là, à l'image de la guilde, reconstituée dans ses moindres détails, mais vide de tout être vivant.

D'un pas lourd, Natsu entreprit de prendre la route qui le ramenait chez lui.

Ce fut pire encore qu'à la guilde. La maison donnait l'impression qu'on venait de la quitter. Il y avait de la vaisselle sale dans l'évier, le mug de Grey posé près de la cafetière. À tout moment, Natsu s'attendait à voir surgir Happy qui lui réclamerait de sa petite voix enthousiaste d'aller pêcher à la rivière. Il s'arrêta ensuite sur le seuil du séjour, le cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. L'éternelle bouteille de vodka à moitié vide de Grey trônait sur la table basse, des fringues abandonnées traînaient sur le canapé. La poussière dansait en silence dans la lumière de l'après-midi. Malgré le chagrin qui commençait à l'étouffer, il passa à la chambre. Il déglutit avec difficulté en regardant le lit aux draps défaits. Il crut entendre Grey qui l'engueulait depuis la salle de bain parce qu'ils allaient encore être en retard. Il s'avança d'un pas mécanique, mais évidemment, trouva la minuscule salle d'eau tout aussi vide que le reste de la maison. L'eau gouttait même encore dans la douche.

Pris d'un vertige, il s'appuya contre un mur en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voyait tout ça ?

En quoi est-ce que c'était une initiation ? Un cauchemar, oui ! Une torture dont il ne comprenait pas le sens ni le but.

En tout cas, une chose était sûre, il ne pouvait pas rester ici.

Il essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sans qu'il s'en aperçoive et sortit de la maison en gratifiant la porte d'un coup de pied qui la détacha de ses gonds. Il s'arrêta sur le chemin de terre qui descendait vers Magnolia, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire, à présent.

Alors, un bruit plus qu'incongru attira son attention. Un vrombissement lointain, mais qui se rapprochait à grande vitesse. C'était... Non, impossible !

Et pourtant, il vit débarquer dans un rugissement de flammes et de poussière la voiture de son alter-ego d'Edolas, qui freina brutalement en décrivant un arc de cercle pour s'arrêter devant lui. La vitre côté passager se baissa et Edo-Natsu se pencha pour lui faire signe.

« Hey, Natsu ! Monte ! »

Cette vision lui fit retrouver son énergie.

« Hors de question que je grimpe dans cette bagnole de l'enfer ! » s'exclama-t-il en brandissant le poing à l'intention de son alter-ego. Ce dernier se contenta de lui sourire avec bienveillance.

« Angoisse pas. Je te promets que t'auras pas le mal des transports. »

Pour une raison ou pour une autre, Natsu le crut. Et comme il n'avait vraiment rien de mieux à faire, il monta à bord.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, d'abord ? grogna-t-il.

— Je suis là pour te guider à la prochaine destination. »

Natsu lui jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux.

« Tu sais ce qui se passe ici ? Igneel m'a parlé d'une épreuve dangereuse. Pour l'instant, tout ce que je vois c'est que c'est d'un ennui mortel ! »

Edo-Natsu eut un petit sourire mystérieux qui tapa sur les nerfs de la version originale.

Et avant qu'il ne rouvre la bouche pour protester, Edo-Natsu avait mis les gaz.

Le paysage se brouilla sous ses yeux, ainsi que les perceptions habituelles selon lesquelles il définissait les limites de son corps. Mais... Son crétin d'alter-ego n'avait pas tort : aucun mal des transports à l'horizon. Même si on ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'il se sente parfaitement à l'aise.

« On va où ? demanda-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. J'espère que-... »

Il s'interrompit, ouvrant de grands yeux stupéfaits.

Le paysage familier de la région de Magnolia avait cédé la place à de multiples paysages posés les uns à côté des autres comme des tableaux. Il vit la Tour du Paradis où il avait sauvé Erza, le pont où il avait vaincu Eligoal, la guilde de Grimoire Heart, et enfin... Droit devant eux, la guilde de Tartaros, et l'endroit où Igneel était mort.

Edo-Natsu ralentit et s'arrêta presque en douceur.

Natsu hésita. Il ne voulait pas aller là. Il voulait faire demi-tour.

« Bonne chance », murmura son alter-ego en se penchant par-dessus lui pour ouvrir la portière.

Natsu lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, puis, avec des gestes lents, il sortit de la voiture.

Edo-Natsu repartit aussitôt, le laissant seul.

 _Toi et moi, on sera invincibles !_

C'est ce qu'il avait hurlé en courant vers Igneel, pour l'aider à arrêter Acnologia. Juste avant... Juste avant de voir, tétanisé, le grand corps du dragon déchiqueté chuter, chuter sans fin dans le ciel étoilé jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écrase sur le sol en faisant trembler la terre sous ses pieds.

 _Je t'ai regardé grandir pendant tout ce temps. Tu as tellement grandi. Les jours que j'ai passés avec toi ont été les plus heureux de ma vie. Tu m'as donné le pouvoir d'aimer._

Il tomba à genoux.

 _Ne pleure pas, Natsu. Je serai toujours avec toi, même maintenant._

Ensuite... Natsu lui avait promis. Qu'il vivrait. Qu'il deviendrait plus fort. Qu'il vaincrait Acnologia.

Il se releva en essuyant ses larmes et s'approcha du cratère créé par l'impact quand Igneel avait heurté le sol. Ses jambes tremblaient.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici, Igneel ? Je n'ai qu'une parole, je n'ai pas besoin de renouveler ma promesse.

— Tu es ici pour que je t'aide à à la tenir, Natsu. »

Le chasseur de dragon se figea. C'était bien la voix d'Igneel. Un chatoiement lumineux envahit le cratère. Il leva les bras pour se protéger les yeux, observant comme il pouvait la lumière palpiter, puis s'affaiblir doucement jusqu'à révéler la silhouette du dragon.

« Papa ! » cria Natsu. Il voulut se précipiter vers lui, mais se figea presque aussitôt en réalisant que ce dragon n'était pas son père. C'était Acnologia, avec ses grandes ailes noires aux motifs bleu ciel.

« Je t'attendais, Natsu », dit la bête d'une voix grave qui parlait de cent mille batailles, cent mille massacres. « Je me suis baigné dans le sang d'innombrables dragons. Aujourd'hui, c'est dans le tien que je vais me rouler, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de ta misérable carcasse que des os épars. »

Natsu était en colère depuis la mort d'Igneel, mais en entendant parler son assassin, la rage qui s'empara de lui fut sans commune mesure. Elle le consumait comme si sa propre magie le dévorait de l'intérieur en un immense brasier. Ses poings tremblaient de pouvoir contenu, ses muscles soumis à une tension à peine supportable se contactaient, durs comme l'acier. Il avait les yeux secs, maintenant. La haine les avait asséchés.

Les flammes l'enveloppèrent, crépitantes. Avides.

Il se jeta sur son ennemi, même en sachant que ce n'était qu'une illusion, que ça faisait partie de l'épreuve. Le dragon ouvrit la gueule et un rugissement terrifiant en sortant, traversant sa chair jusqu'à faire vibrer ses os. Il ne s'arrêta pas et courut, puis il bondit dans les airs et abattit son poing sur la mâchoire du monstre. Le choc ébranla à peine Acnologia, ou du moins sa réplique, qui l'envoya valser d'un coup de patte. Natsu roula au sol, mais se releva aussitôt en essuyant la sueur sur son front. Il observa le dragon, la magie palpitant en lui avec une force renouvelée. Elle rayonnait à nouveau comme avant, pure et dévastatrice. Il était redevenu lui-même. Il ne comptait pas laisser la vie dans ce combat. Quelle qu'en soit la difficulté, il trouverait un moyen de gagner. Il deviendrait un véritable dragon, et ce serait lui qui se baignerait dans le sang d'Acnologia, et peu importait combien de temps ça lui prendrait. Il vaincrait.

Il frappa son poing dans sa paume et un sourire féroce éclaira ses traits.

« Yosh ! Moete kita zo... »

Et de nouveau, il fonça sur le dragon noir.


	56. Le voyage de Grey

**Coucou à tous,**

 **Je n'ai rien de particulier à vous dire, alors je vais me contenter de mon habituel : Enjoy ! ;)**

 **Et bien sûr, merci pour votre lecture !**

* * *

Leon et Grey consacrèrent les deux journées suivant leur arrivée à remettre en état la vieille maison que leur avait léguée Oul. Ils parlèrent beaucoup du passé, mais discutèrent aussi de l'avenir. Ils songeaient aux futures vacances qu'ils passeraient ici, ils évoquaient des entraînements « spécial mage de glace » tous les hivers.

Se concentrer sur des tâches pratiques et manuelles fut salutaire pour Grey, qui cessa de penser à Natsu à chaque minute qui passait. Se sentir utile et faire quelque chose de constructif, il n'y avait rien de meilleur pour le moral.

Quand ils eurent terminé de rendre l'espace habitable, ils se préparèrent à rendre visite à la tombe d'Oul. Ils ne redoutaient plus autant ce moment que lors de leur arrivée : ils avaient eu le temps d'apprivoiser les ombres du passé, et aussi, à travers leur travail commun, de se rappeler qu'eux, ils étaient toujours bien vivants, que les blessures avaient cicatrisé malgré tout, et qu'il n'y avait plus de rancune entre eux. Leur lien, c'était aussi une manière d'honorer leur maître et tous les efforts qu'elle avait fourni non seulement pour les éduquer et les protéger, mais aussi pour les rendre heureux.

Aussi, ce matin-là, ils se mirent en chemin dans une aurore glaciale et bleutée, juste au moment où les premiers rayons du soleil se déversaient à travers un l'échancrure d'un col montagneux sur les forêts enneigées du plateau. Le paysage était majestueux, intemporel. Alors qu'il marchait, pieds nus pour mieux sentir le toucher tendre et doux de la neige sur sa peau, Grey se rendit compte pour la première fois à quel point cet endroit lui avait manqué. Leon avait raison : ils devaient revenir plus souvent. Enterrer le passé et la fuite en avant vers le futur, c'était terminé. Il voulait vivre avec la totalité de son identité, assumer qui il avait été et ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait trop longtemps vécu dans la peur, dans la culpabilité, tout en le niant et en se forçant à être quelqu'un de plus fort qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Maintenant, il voulait que même ses failles lui appartiennent pleinement. Aller de l'avant, oui, mais pas si ça signifiait oublier d'où il venait.

En ce matin immobile, le silence était irréel. Ils pouvaient entendre leur souffle, les craquements épars dans les bois, et la neige qui s'enfonçait sous leurs pieds, mais rien d'autre ne résonnait dans la pureté froide de l'aube. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, le ciel s'ouvrait, vierge de nuages, d'un bleu dur et pâle, presque translucide. Ils ne parlaient pas, mais le silence entre eux n'avait jamais posé problème. Ils avaient un caractère similaire, même si Grey savait se montrer beaucoup plus exubérant que Leon, et qu'il était à peu près sûr d'être au moins moitié moins arrogant que lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? voulut savoir Leon en remarquant son rictus.

— Non rien, je me disais juste que t'étais un gros prétentieux.

— Hein ?! Là, comme ça ?! On marche tranquillement, on va rendre hommage à Oul, et toi, t'es en train de penser que je suis prétentieux ?

— Si ça peut te rassurer, je me dis ça souvent, dans des circonstances très variées.

— T'es vraiment un petit con. Tu l'as toujours été. Si j'avais pas été là pour montrer l'exemple...

— Ha ! Tu vois ? C'est tout à fait de ça dont je parlais.

— Grey... »

L'interpellé haussa les épaules.

« Admets-le, c'est tout.

— Je n'admettrai jamais un truc pareil devant toi. Et à vrai dire, j'ai une furieuse envie de te botter les fesses, mais... On est arrivés. »

Grey releva la tête. Il eut un frisson devant le paysage qui portait encore les stigmates de ce qui s'était passé ici, bien des années auparavant. La tombe d'Oul n'était qu'un petit tertre érigé symboliquement : il n'y avait aucun corps à enterrer, puisqu'elle s'était totalement transformée en glace pour sceller Deliora. Grey se souvenait avoir entassé les pierres avec Leon en essuyant ses larmes, puis déposé des fleurs de glace tout autour du monticule. Son cœur se serra quand il se rappela la manière dont Leon l'avait ignoré, consumé de haine, de rage et de chagrin. Juste après ça, ils s'étaient séparés, et ne s'étaient revus que des années plus tard. Revenir ensemble sur les lieux de leurs adieux, dans les décombres de la ville ravagée par le démon, c'était un drôle de sentiment. Il espéra que les autres survivants avaient eux aussi fini par accepter le passé, et que les nombreuses personnes qui avaient perdu la vie ici reposaient en paix.

Ils s'approchèrent tous deux du petit tertre et comme autrefois, le décorèrent de fleurs de glace. Leurs créations étaient plus solides, plus fines et plus précises qu'autrefois, et tous les deux sourirent en comparant l'image qui s'offrait à leurs yeux à celle qui se superposait dans leur mémoire.

« On est réconciliés, Oul, murmura Leon. Et je ne plus obsédé par la recherche de la perfection.

— C'est ça... marmonna Grey à côté.

— Ferme-la ! Bon... C'est vrai, c'est toujours important pour moi. Mais j'ai d'autres rêves que de trouver plus fort que moi pour le surpasser. »

Grey lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux, mais s'abstint de parler.

« Je veux devenir maître de guilde* ! »

Grey se claqua le front.

« Ah... J'aurais dû m'en douter... soupira-t-il.

— J'ai dit la ferme ! Parce que t'as des rêves plus nobles, c'est ça ? »

Il haussa les épaules, et prit un instant pour réfléchir à la question.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment de rêve, dit-il doucement. Je veux continuer la vie que je mène... Enfin... Pas celle-là. Pas tant que je n'aurais pas retrouvé Natsu. Mais après... Je... J'aime ma vie, c'est tout.

— Heureux de l'entendre. Et je suis sûre qu'elle l'est aussi.

— Elle a tué mon cauchemar comme elle l'avait promis. J'en ai fait bien d'autres depuis. »

Sa gorge se serra. C'était difficile de parler, mais il voulait aller jusqu'au bout, quitte à ce que ce soit embarrassant.

« J'ai appris à les repousser seul, mais surtout, j'ai appris à... demander... demander de l'aide.

— Sacré progrès, en effet, persifla Leon.

— Tu lui disais quoi, déjà ?! Qu'on était réconciliés ?

— Bah, en quelques sortes. Faut pas pousser quand même, si tu dis des conneries, je vais te le faire remarquer.

— Enfin bref ! le coupa Grey en posant de nouveau son regard sur le tertre. Merci pour tout, Oul. On n'a vraiment pas dû être des élèves faciles. Mais la relève est assurée. On est tous les deux bien entourés, et même si ça se voit pas, on est amis, maintenant.

— C'est vrai », approuva Leon.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes en silence, appréciant le moment, sans se presser. Puis :

« T'étais sérieux ? Toi, maître de guilde ?!

— Et pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce que ça a d'aussi dingue, hein ?

— Par où je commence ? »

Alors qu'ils débutaient un nouvel échange musclé, ils s'étaient inconsciemment remis en route vers le nord, pour... Eh bien, pour rentrer à la maison.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils étaient couverts de neige – et de bleus – mais ils se sentaient bien. Pour Grey en tout cas, mieux qu'au cours des trois derniers mois, et surtout depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de la guerre contre Tartaros. Il avait bien fait d'entreprendre ce petit voyage. Même si, à l'arrière de sa conscience, l'inquiétude ne cessait de le tarauder. Toutes les interrogations soulevées par la dissolution de la guilde et le brusque départ de Natsu le poursuivaient, et il avait les plus grandes difficultés à faire de la place dans son esprit pour penser à autre chose. Et pourtant, il fallait bien qu'il continue à vivre. Quel autre choix avait-il ? Au moins, ici, avec Leon, ça rendait les choses plus faciles. Il ne savait pas quand il trouverait des réponses, et il était déterminé à les trouver, mais pour l'heure, il allait faire un truc dont il n'avait pas l'habitude : prendre soin de lui-même.

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

« Pas assez rapide », sourit Leon dans le dos de Grey.

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, et se raidit sous le choc quand la glace heurta sa cage thoracique. Son compagnon n'ayant évidemment pas pour but de le tuer, le coup fut douloureux, mais ne transperça pas sa peau.

« Enfoiré », souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

D'un bond, Leon se repositionna devant lui.

« Grey, tes mouvements sont bons, mais tu n'observes pas assez les miens.

— Et voilà le retour du sensei !

— Quoi ? Mes conseils ne valent rien, c'est ça ?

— Mais nan, je respecterai toujours ton honorable avis...

— Tu peux toujours te foutre de moi, tu sais que j'ai raison.

— Humpf.

— Bon. On arrête pour aujourd'hui ?

— Ok. »

Les deux mages, malgré les températures rigoureuses, luisaient de sueur. On pouvait même voir un peu de vapeur d'eau s'élever autour de leurs corps presque nus. Ils ramassèrent leurs vêtements et retournèrent à la maison.

« Au fait, dit Leon d'un ton faussement dégagé, comment va Akira ? »

Grey se tourna vers lui avec un demi-sourire.

« Pourquoi tu demandes ? »

Leon rougit légèrement.

« Bah...

— C'est bon, je sais que tu as eu une aventure avec. Mais c'était sous laquelle de ses versions ?

— Masculine...

— Ah bon ? Intéressant... Faut dire qu'il fait un très beau mec.

— En fait... Je l'apprécie vraiment bien. Ça m'est égal que ce soit une fille ou un garçon. Tu sais bien, j'aime bien les deux. Et j'aimerais aussi, tu sais... Bah voir comment c'est quand il a son corps de femme. »

Grey s'esclaffa.

« Je vois. Bah tu sais, elle est partie à l'est, paraît que y a une académie d'alchimistes où elle voulait étudier.

— Ah oui ?!

— Tu devrais aller la voir. Ou le voir. Comme tu préfères.

— Mais...

— Si tu t'inquiètes pour moi, c'est pas la peine. Ça va mieux. Maintenant qu'on a fait ce qu'on avait à faire, que la maison d'Oul est habitable, et tout... Je vais descendre au sud pour voir la tombe de mes parents. Et après ça... J'en sais rien. J'improviserai.

— Ça ne me plaît pas trop, Grey. Si tu rentres à Magnolia...

— C'est bon, Leon. Je sais que j'ai peu de chances d'y trouver Natsu, et qui ma guilde n'existe plus. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir à ce que je vais faire ensuite, mais ça ira pour moi. De toute façon, je ne sais pas si comme tu l'as dit, Natsu reviendra, mais s'il ne le fait pas, moi, je le retrouverai.

— Bonne idée, approuva Leon.

— Alors ? Rassuré ?

— Ouais... »

Ils arrivèrent à la maison et se jetèrent de concert sur le futon qu'ils avaient ramené du village en poussant des grognements de soulagement. L'entraînement avait été particulièrement intense, ce matin-là. Grey commençait même à s'attacher à leur petite routine, mais, sa colère étant épongée, son chagrin apaisé, il voulait savoir où était passé Natsu. Si présentement son futur lui apparaissait étranger, brouillé et obscur, il avait au moins cette certitude-là. Et pour le moment, ça lui suffisait.

Le lendemain, ils fermèrent la maison à clef et reprirent la route. Malgré les protestations de Grey, Leon tint à l'accompagner jusqu'à la tombe de ses parents. Grey détestait quand Leon jouait les grands frères protecteurs, mais il ne put rien faire pour le dissuader.

Il leur fallut la journée pour rallier le village de naissance de Grey. La petite localité perdue dans les montagnes n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Contrairement à la ville où Oul avait perdu la vie, ici, l'attaque de Deliora n'avait laissé aucune trace. Après le départ de Grey, les habitants avaient tout reconstruit. Aujourd'hui, c'était un village paisible comme il en existait tant d'autres dans le royaume, mais pour lui, même entièrement rebâti, il demeurait son premier foyer. C'était là qu'il avait créé ses premiers souvenirs, là où il avait été protégé, aimé, nourri, par des parents qui n'étaient plus que des ombres dans sa mémoire. Car le père qu'il avait retrouvé à Tartaros n'était qu'une caricature grotesque de l'homme qui l'avait élevé. Un corps survivant avec des débris d'âme. Le père qu'il avait connu était mort depuis bien longtemps. C'était en se répétant cela qu'il avait surmonté sa deuxième mort : ce n'était plus vraiment son père, il ne l'avait pas perdu une seconde fois. Il avait essayé de l'expliquer à Jubia, qui, tout en sachant qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait, avait peiné à digérer la culpabilité. Elle avait semblé comprendre, mais il savait qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

Ils passèrent devant l'emplacement de son ancienne maison, remplacée par une boulangerie d'où leur parvenait un délicieux parfum de pain chaud. Du coup, ils s'arrêtèrent pour se restaurer. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, mais cette fois encore, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Et ça laissa le temps à Grey de réaliser, qu'une fois encore, il était reconnaissant à Leon de l'accompagner. Il l'aidait à remettre les choses en perspective, et surtout à se rappeler qu'à déambuler ici, dans les rues de son enfance, il n'était plus un petit garçon. Ce qui aurait pu le détruire autrefois était mort et enterré, les angoisses du passé n'avaient plus la même prise sur lui. Il les sentait remuer en lui, lointains échos de la terreur d'autrefois, mais elles demeuraient des échos. Des remous. Rien de plus.

Après avoir mangé, Leon et lui se remirent en marche vers le petit cimetière situé à une centaine de mètres du village. C'était un lieu étroit et décrépit, mais qui dégageait malgré tout une certaine impression de calme et de sérénité, en partie grâce aux vieux arbres qui veillaient sur les tombes réparties de manière désordonnées entre les quatre murets de pierre à moitié effondrés.

Arrivé devant la tombe de ses parents, Grey s'assit en tailleur dans la neige et regarda fixement les stèles aveugles, qui ne signifiaient rien, juste des morceaux de pierre gravés des noms des personnes perdues à jamais. Il sentit un grand froid l'envahir, comme une réplique de ce qu'il avait éprouvé en arrivant chez Oul. Le sentiment de perte lui agrippa les tripes, dévastateur parce qu'abyssal, et surtout, parce qu'il avait la conscience aiguë du caractère définitif de la mort. Il ne reverrait plus jamais ses parents, quand bien même ils survivaient dans sa mémoire, dans son âme, dans son cœur. Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait réparer ça, rien qui pouvait l'arranger, rendre le regret moins âpre, émousser la tristesse.

Il inspira lentement, doucement. La main de Leon se posa sur son épaule, et la tourmente émotionnelle reflua. Elle ne disparut pas, mais prit un aspect moins menaçant. Encore une fois, Leon l'aidait à faire face.

« Merci, murmura-t-il en essuyant une larme.

— Si tu as besoin de tout laisser sortir, vas-y. Je t'ai vu dans des états pires que ça.

— Ouais, et j'ai pas l'intention que ça se reproduise.

— Grey...

— Fous-moi la paix, Leon. Arrête de parler. Je suis content que tu sois là, d'accord ? Mais me fais pas la morale.

— Pigé. »

Ils laissèrent le silence se réinstaller, et s'il était chargé d'émotions et de mots non prononcés, il avait aussi une qualité légère, presque aérienne. C'était un silence qui faisait de la place pour les émotions qu'on voulait y mettre, mais qu'on ne voulait pas nommer.

Après avoir passé une vingtaine de minutes ainsi, immobile et recueilli, la présence de Leon réchauffant son âme, Grey se leva.

« Ok, dit-il d'une voix un peu étranglée. On y va. »

Leon ne dit rien, et ils quittèrent le cimetière. Une fois dehors, ils se regardèrent.

« Alors, c'est quoi, ta prochaine étape ? demanda Leon.

— Crocus, répondit Grey.

— Qu'est-ce que vas faire là-bas ?

— Rendre visite à des amis.

— Ah, je vois...

— Et toi ? » Grey retrouva son sourire moqueur. « L'est, je suppose ?

— Ouais...

— Bonne chance, Leon.

— À toi aussi. Et ne disparais pas ! Donne-moi des nouvelles.

— Promis. »

Après une hésitation, ils s'étreignirent. Brièvement, mais fort.

« Allez, salut.

— Salut, Grey. »

Leon regarda son condisciple s'éloigner avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux, puis il haussa les épaules et se détourna. Grey savait ce qu'il faisait. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il en allait de même pour lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire à Akira ? Est-ce que l'herboriste gardait seulement le même souvenir que lui de leur nuit à deux, cet été ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti comme ça. À croire qu'il était amoureux...

* * *

 _Deux jours plus tard..._

La guilde de Sabertooth avait déjà changé depuis sa victoire aux Jeux Magiques. Des agrandissements étaient en cours.

« Quel mégalo », grommela Grey en pensant à l'énergique maître de guilde.

Le mage de glace s'approcha des grandes doubles portes, et pénétra dans l'immense hall. Il n'y avait pas grand-monde à cette heure de la journée, mais Rogue était là, tout seul dans un coin, penché sur un livre moitié aussi grand que lui. Absorbé dans sa lecture, seule une mèche de cheveux noirs échappée de sa queue de cheval venait régulièrement l'agacer. Il la remit en place et ne leva pas les yeux avant que Grey ne s'adresse à lui.

« Salut, Rogue. »

Il sursauta.

« T'as l'air bien studieux, commenta le mage de glace.

— Grey ?!

— Où est passé Frosh ?

— Euh... Avec Sting et Lector. Une petite mission. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je voyageais au nord. Vous n'êtes pas au courant, pour Fairy Tail ?

— Au courant de quoi ? »

Grey soupira et s'assit.

« Bon, alors je vais t'expliquer... »

Rogue écouta attentivement, sans l'interrompre.

« ...c'est pour ça que je suis venu ici. Je me suis dis que vous sauriez peut-être où il est parti. »

Rogue secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

« On n'a pas de nouvelles de lui.

— Je vois... Je vais rentrer à la maison. Qui sait, il y sera peut-être, après tout.

— Rentrer ?! fit une voix derrière lui. Pas tout de suite, pas après tout ce chemin. »

Grey se retourna. Sting l'observait, tout sourire, un chat sur chaque épaule.

« Salut, Sting... Salut Frosh, salut Lector...

— Makarov a dissous Fairy Tail, l'informa Rogue.

— Hein ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?! »

Sting s'assit avec eux, et Grey fit un autre résumé, plus court.

« Et merde ! s'exclama Sting au terme de son récit.

— Tu l'as dit.

— Et donc ? T'es venu pour intégrer notre guilde ? »

Ah ! Il n'avait toujours pas lâché l'affaire à ce sujet. Non que ce ne soit pas agréable d'être désiré.

« Non, je cherche Natsu. »

Il se lança dans une nouvelle explication.

« L'enfoiré ! s'enflamma Sting.

— Il pouvait pas se douter, pour la guilde...

— C'est pas une raison ! »

Sa virulence fit sourire Grey. Après tout, ça faisait du bien d'être un peu soutenu.

« Mais au fait, vous, ça va ? Après cette histoire avec les dragons...

— Ça va », fut la réponse synchronisée, un peu réservée, mais sincère.

Grey hocha la tête.

« Pour Natsu, c'est différent. Il a cherché Igneel toute sa vie... Il n'a jamais abandonné, jamais perdu l'espoir. »

Sting et Rogue observèrent Grey en silence.

« C'est quand même pas une raison, finit par conclure Sting. Et je réitère ce que j'ai dit au début : reste un peu avec nous. Si jamais il est rentré, il mérite bien de poireauter un peu.

— Pas faux...

— Sting a raison, renchérit Rogue. Tu n'as qu'à souffler un peu.

— Je suis pas sûr que vous soyez les gars les plus reposants du monde...

— Certes pas, mais au moins, on est divertissants », se rengorgea Sting.

Grey éclata de rire. Là-dessus, il ne pouvait pas lui donner tort.

* * *

En fait de souffler, Grey partit travailler avec Sting et Rogue dès le lendemain. La mission, urgente, requérait des talents comme les siens : il s'agissait non seulement de vaincre un redoutable démon du feu qui terrorisait la région, mais aussi de protéger les habitants des températures infernales et de circonvenir les incendies. Sting avait ajouté : « En plus on sait jamais, c'est peut-être pas un démon, mais Natsu... La plupart des gens verraient pas la différence entre les deux. »

Ce à quoi Grey n'avait pu qu'acquiescer. Même s'il voyait mal pourquoi Natsu « terroriserait » la région. Quoiqu'il lui aurait été aisé de le faire sans le vouloir.

« Tu vois, c'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi, expliqua Sting sur le chemin. Un mage de glace, et en plus chasseur de démons, c'est toujours utile.

— Pour le côté chasseur de démons, d'accord. Mais pour le reste, cherche plutôt à recruter Jubia. L'eau est plus efficace contre le feu que la glace. En plus, je suis sûr que Rufus a deux-trois tours dans son sac qui feraient l'affaire pour ce genre de cas. Et enfin, je trouve ça insultant que tu me veuilles dans ta guilde juste pour ma spécialisation.

— Ahah, nan, t'inquiète, fit Sting en lui assénant une claque sur l'épaule. C'est aussi parce que t'as un beau cul.

— C'est encore plus insultant...

— Comme si tu n'en étais pas fier... » remarqua perfidement Rogue, l'air de rien.

Grey grommela en guise de réponse.

Ils surent qu'ils touchaient au but bien avant d'atteindre leur destination : le ciel était noir de fumée, et la chaleur des flammes se faisait sentir à des centaines de mètres à la ronde. La sensation serra le cœur de Grey dans un étau. Parce qu'elle était familière, mais aussi étrangère. Ces flammes-là n'avaient rien à voir avec celles de Natsu. Elles ne lui laissaient pas la même émotion, elles ne vibraient pas de la même façon. Elles n'avaient ni la beauté, ni la force, ni la volonté qui imprégnaient la magie du chasseur de dragons. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas vraiment cru qu'il le trouverait ici... Et pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu.

Ils se précipitèrent jusqu'au village, qui se trouvait sur le point d'être englouti par l'incendie. Grey s'empressa de dresser des murailles de glace et déploya sa magie pour refroidir l'atmosphère. Puis, ils se ruèrent dans les flammes, protégés par la magie de Grey. Celui-ci pouvait sentir le démon, il faisait réagir sa magie dans un crissement très particulier qui lui vrillait la tête, comme si on frottait une craie sur un tableau.

« On approche, prévint-il, les dents serrées. Il est fort. »

Sting et Rogue lui firent signe qu'ils avaient compris. Ils commencèrent à rassembler leur magie, et Grey ne put s'empêcher de frémir en se rappelant la force qu'ils avaient déployée lors de la finale des Jeux. Il l'avait aussi sentie lors du combat contre Mardo Geer, mais à ce moment-là, il était tellement concentré sur leur adversaire qu'il ne l'avait pas éprouvée avec une telle intensité. Leur magie vibrait comme un immense instrument à cent mille cordes, et elle avait une façon de pénétrer l'âme comme le fait la musique, elle attisait les émotions de celui qui l'entendait, affûtait ses sens et son imagination. Elle était aussi magnifique que terrifiante.

Le démon apparut au milieu des flammes : c'était une grande créature à la peau écarlate, couverte de tatouages ésotériques, et au visage humain. Deux cornes noires s'enroulaient sur elles-mêmes de chaque côté de sa tête, et il tenait une immense épée à la lame noire et brillante où dansaient des flammèches bleues et jaunes.

« Vas-y, Grey, dit Sting. On te couvre. »

Le mage de glace hocha la tête, heureux d'avoir la confiance des chasseurs de dragons. Ces temps-ci, le baume à l'ego, ce n'était pas de trop. Il invoqua ses katanas de glace et se jeta en avant. Il tournoya sur lui-même et parvint à passer sous la lame que le démon abattait sur lui, et lui laissa deux entailles profondes à la poitrine. Aussitôt, il fit un bond en arrière pour se mettre hors de portée. Au même moment, la lumière et les ténèbres jaillirent, mais le démon esquiva l'attaque et se retourna aussitôt vers Grey, intrigué par sa magie.

« Je n'ai pas rencontré de chasseurs de démons depuis plus de mille ans, dit la créature.

— Ouais, ravi aussi de faire ta connaissance.

— J'étais en train de m'amuser et j'ai été quelque peu contrarié par votre apparition, mais... Finalement, je suis content que vous soyez venus.

— Je suis toujours prêt à faire plaisir », railla Grey en exécutant une petite courbette.

Le démon eut un rire rocailleux, désagréable. Grey eut l'impression de le sentir racler ses entrailles.

« C'est pas la première fois que tu affrontes des démons, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, répondit le mage de glace, le visage fermé.

— Tu aurais donc dû savoir qu'il ne faut pas nous sous-estimer. »

Grey se raidit. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, et vit que le démon les avait tous les deux enfermés dans un cercle de flammes qui montaient presque jusqu'au ciel. Il grimaça un sourire.

« Tu crois vraiment que le feu me fait peur ? »

Une bourrasque glaciale claqua dans l'air. Elle fit vaciller les flammes, mais le feu tint bon. Cependant, Grey souriait, le regard fixé sur le démon.

« Détrompe-toi : je ne te sous-estime pas. Mais cela ne change rien au fait que tu vas perdre ce combat. »

Le démon leva son épée noire.

« Approche. »

Grey ne se fit pas prier.

Les épées s'entrechoquèrent avec violence, et Grey fut repoussé jusqu'au mur de feu. Il sentit ses cheveux roussir et sa peau frémir sous la morsure des flammes. Il fit affluer sa magie pour s'en débarrasser, et au moment où il allait revenir à l'assaut, il se figea, le regard fixé sur l'épée du démon. Elle s'était dédoublée : maintenant constituée de deux lames croisées, elle ressemblait désormais à une sorte d'énorme shuriken. Le démon lança son arme. Grey se jeta de côté pour esquiver, mais le shuriken semblait attiré par sa magie et le suivit dans son mouvement. In extremis, il leva ses sabres pour se protéger de l'impact. Il écarquilla les yeux en constatant que le shuriken continuait à forcer ses défenses, comme s'il était doté d'une volonté propre. Pendant ce temps, le démon se rapprochait. Et sortit une troisième arme, un wakizashi doté de la même lame noire et luisante auréolée de flammes.

« Et merde », grogna-t-il tandis que le sabre approchait de sa gorge. Sa brûlure s'imprima sur sa peau, et il ravala un hurlement de douleur tout en repoussant l'arme en se servant de la glace comme de bouclier. Il puisa encore dans sa magie. Une vague d'énergie glaciale monta en lui, et il sentit qu'il devait continuer à la faire monter en pression avant de la relâcher. Un peu comme Sting et Rogue l'avaient fait pendant la finale. Il était un mage de construction, mais il était bien placé pour savoir que parfois, un peu de destruction pure et simple pouvait vous sauver la peau.

 _Dépêche-toi, Grey. Tu arrives à peine à le repousser. Si tu n'arrives pas à rassembler ta magie assez vite et à la relâcher correctement, tu vas mourir ici, tué par un démon._

Et ça, c'était hors de question. Il se força à se concentrer, fit la paix en lui, vida son esprit des pensées parasites. Il ne sentait presque plus la chaleur, même écrasante. S'il était devenu assez doué pour garder son sang-froid, il fallait qu'il augmente la quantité de magie qu'il pouvait utiliser au cours d'un combat. Il devait être capable manier plus d'énergie, afin d'augmenter la puissance de ses attaques. Alors, malgré le danger qu'il encourait à laisser une ouverture au démon, il continua à rassembler sa magie. Pour repousser la menace la plus immédiate, il enveloppa sa main de glace et attrapa la lame sur sa gorge à mains nues. La douleur le traversa, fulgurante comme une décharge électrique. Il ne rompit pas sa concentration.

 _Allez... Encore un peu..._

Il lui sembla que sa peau craquait sous la pression de l'énergie magique. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et ses yeux lui faisaient mal, comme si on allait les arracher de leurs orbites. Il patienta encore, la mâchoire serrée.

 _J'y suis presque !_

Il pensa à Natsu, à sa guilde, à son père, à toutes les conneries qui leur étaient tombées sur le coin de la gueule ces derniers mois. La fureur monta. Le refus de revivre ce qu'il avait déjà enduré se changea en pure volonté, renforçant sa magie, la rendant plus implacable, plus féroce. Il allait falloir la lâcher. S'il la laissait encore grandir ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, il ne serait pas tué par le démon, mais par sa propre magie.

Il inspira tout doucement. Le temps se ralentit au moment où il relâcha son contrôle. Le raz-de-marée magique déferla à l'extérieur de son corps, lui arrachant un cri de souffrance. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il ne vit plus rien ni n'entendit quoi que ce soit. Hébété, il se redressa, le souffle court. Les flammes avaient disparu. À quelques dizaines de mètres, le corps du démon gisait à terre. Déchiqueté.

 _Wow. Je peux vraiment faire ça ?!_

Et putain, ça lui avait fait mal, mais ça avait été trop bon ! Jouissif, même !

Il s'inquiéta soudain : son attaque avait-elle laissé Sting et Rogue indemnes ?

« Putain, mec ! Alors ouais, on l'a senti venir, mais quand même ! Tu voulais nous tuer ou quoi ?! »

Bien. Sting, en tout cas, était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vivant.

Les chasseurs de dragons s'approchèrent.

« Ça va ? demanda Rogue d'un air inquiet.

— Ça va super », répondit Grey en se levant... pour s'effondrer presque aussitôt, sans connaissance.

* * *

Il reprit lentement ses esprits à l'infirmerie de Sabertooth. En évacuant brutalement presque la totalité de son énergie magique, il avait soumis son corps à rude épreuve. Il allait devoir apprendre à doser. Pour l'heure, il avait un mal de crâne digne d'un bon lendemain de cuite, et ses muscles le tiraillaient douloureusement.

« T'en as trop fait, remarqua Sting en levant les yeux de son magazine.

— J'avais pas besoin que tu veilles sur moi », râla Grey. Avant d'ajouter : « Mais merci quand même », en détournant la tête.

Sting sourit et haussa les épaules.

« J'avais rien de mieux à faire. C'est l'après-midi lessive et Rogue y tient particulièrement, à son après-midi lessive.

— Hein ?

— Il dit toujours que si ça tenait qu'à moi, on puerait le bouc toute la semaine.

— C'est probablement vrai, non ?

— Humpf... Bref, en tout cas, beau boulot tout à l'heure.

— Je maîtrise pas encore tout à fait ma magie anti-démons. Désolé pour l'explosion magique...

— On a eu le temps de se protéger, c'était rien. Mais du coup t'as fait tout le travail... Alors tiens, les jewels. »

Il lui balança une bourse bien garnie.

« Nan, garde-la, j'en veux pas. C'était pas ma mission.

— Comme tu veux. J'ai encore besoin d'un peu de fric pour la piscine, de toute façon.

— La récompense des Jeux t'a pas suffi ?!

— Je vois grand, Grey.

— Nan, sans blague... »

Le mage de glace leva les yeux au ciel, mais Sting s'esclaffa.

« Remets-toi vite ! Je te laisse te reposer. À plus tard ! »

Grey le regarda s'en aller, puis ferma les yeux. Et sombra presque aussitôt dans le sommeil.

Il ne se réveilla que le lendemain. La bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'il se sentait en pleine forme. Il retrouva le hall de guilde et salua les gens qu'il connaissait des Jeux, et qui semblèrent tous ravis de le voir. Décidément, il aimait bien cette guilde. Si jamais... Si jamais Fairy Tail ne ressuscitait jamais de ses cendres... Il se pourrait bien qu'il considère la proposition de Sting. Mais il n'allait surtout pas le lui dire, sans quoi il allait l'avoir sur le dos toute l'année.

Il rejoignit le maître de guilde et son compagnon qui prenaient leur petit-déjeuner en amoureux, sans se soucier de les interrompre. Les chasseurs de dragons, cela dit, ne lui en tinrent pas rigueur.

« Ça a l'air d'aller mieux ? demanda Rogue.

— Je suis en pleine forme.

— Tant mieux. »

Ils évitèrent d'aborder les sujets qui fâchent – en l'occurrence, Natsu et la dissolution de Fairy Tail – et Grey passa un bon moment. Il adorait Leon, mais il fallait avouer que son ami d'enfance était moitié moins amusant que ces gars-là.

Tout allait bien, donc, quand quelqu'un qui criait son nom le fit sursauter.

« Greeeeeey ! »

Le désespoir et la terreur dans cette voix familière le glacèrent jusqu'au sang.

Happy atterrit sur la table dans un roulé-boulé, envoyant valser les verres et les assiettes.

« J'ai... J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu... commença-t-il en essayant de reprendre haleine. Mais je savais pas où t'étais...

— Happy, calme-toi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le pauvre chat avait apparemment dépensé toute son énergie magique en volant jusqu'ici en quatrième vitesse.

« Je suis rentré à la maison mais t'y étais pas... expliqua-t-il d'une petite voix. Alors je suis allé à Marguerite mais t'y étais pas non plus... Alors je suis venu ici... »

Grey écarquilla les yeux. Il avait du mal à respirer.

« Happy... murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. C'est... C'est Natsu ? »

Le chat se mit à pleurer. Grey le regarda, incapable de bouger. Le temps s'était arrêté. Il attendait ce que Happy allait dire, tout en souhaitant de toute son âme de ne pas l'entendre.

« Il a disparu ! s'écria le chat. Ça fait deux semaines ! J'ai attendu toute la première semaine qu'il réapparaisse et puis j'ai eu peur... Mais j'ai mis trop de temps à te trouver !

— Attends, intervint Sting. Comment ça, 'disparu' ? »

Happy le regarda en clignant des yeux, perdu.

« Happy, appela Rogue doucement. On va t'aider, ne t'en fais pas. Quel que soit le problème, on trouvera une solution. Prends ton temps. »

Grey eut presque envie de le frapper, mais il savait qu'il avait raison et se força à ne pas bouger. Happy se redressa et prit quelques inspirations tremblantes avant de poursuivre ses explications :

« Il s'est souvenu qu'Igneel lui avait laissé quelque chose dans un volcan. Il a dit que c'était son héritage. Il est descendu tout au fond du cratère. J'ai pas pu le suivre parce que c'est pas possible pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui de respirer là-dedans... Les jours sont passés... et il est pas revenu. Je savais pas quoi faire... Je pouvais rien faire... »

Un silence de plomb succéda à ses explications. Puis, Rogue prit Happy dans ses bras et lui caressa la tête. Grey se contentait de le fixer, tétanisé.

« Ça va aller, reprit le Dragon de l'Ombre. Tu sais ce que c'est, cet héritage ?

— Non... Je sais juste que la magie d'Igneel était là. Elle imprègne toute la région. Elle crée des phénomènes bizarres, elle transforme les gens et les bêtes... C'était une magie pour Natsu. Il est allé prendre son héritage. »

Lentement, Grey se leva.

« Je vais le chercher », annonça-t-il.

Sting et Rogue se levèrent à leur tour.

« Volcan ou pas volcan, n'essayez pas de m'en dissuader, prévint-il d'un ton dur.

— Ce n'est pas ce qu'on allait faire, dit Sting. On vient avec toi. »

Grey les regarda tour à tour, puis hocha la tête. Il prit Happy à Rogue et le serra contre lui.

« Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Merci d'être venu me chercher. On va le trouver. Je te le jure sur ce que j'ai de plus sacré. »

Le chat acquiesça en baignant son torse de larmes. Grey serra les dents. Il ne pensait plus. Toutes ses ressources mentales étaient concentrées pour lutter contre la terreur qui grandissait dans son cœur. Il aurait besoin de toute son énergie pour le voyage et ce qui l'attendait là-bas. Il ne pouvait autoriser ses émotions à prendre le dessus.

Il sursauta en sentant la main de Sting sur son épaule.

« Laisse-nous juste cinq minutes, Grey. On rassemble quelques affaires et on va chercher nos chats, et on te rejoint. Ne pars pas sans nous. »

Il acquiesça comme dans un rêve. Il navigua à vue jusqu'aux portes de la guilde, Happy toujours dans ses bras.

« On va le retrouver, répéta-t-il. Même si je dois geler tout un foutu volcan pour ça. »

* * *

 ***Pendant que Fairy Tail luttait contre Tartaros, Leon s'est tapé l'intégrale de Naruto. Ça a laissé des traces...**


	57. Drops of Time

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Tout d'abord, une bonne et heureuse année à vous !**

 **Cette fic va bientôt avoir deux ans. C'est la première fanfic que j'ai publiée, et elle est basée sur le premier anime pour lequel j'ai eu un vrai coup de cœur. Deux ans. C'est putain de long. J'y ai investi et projeté beaucoup de choses. Je suis passée par toutes les palettes émotionnelles possibles et imaginables au cours de la rédaction. Cette histoire m'a soutenue, m'a amusée, m'a pris la tête, m'a confrontée à des trucs difficiles. Avec ses deux ans d'âge, elle traîne aussi deux ans de ma vie dans son sillage. J'ai grandi avec elle. J'ai découvert le plaisir de partager une histoire. Je l'ai écrite quand ça n'allait pas du tout, et aussi quand ça allait super bien. Elle a absorbé tous ces moments. Aujourd'hui j'ignore si les lecteurs de la première heure sont encore là, tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'il s'agit toujours de ma fic la plus lue, et je vous en remercie.**

 ** _We are Fairy Tail_ :)**

 **PS : Le titre du chapitre est celui d'un de mes morceaux préférés de l'OST.**

* * *

I

Il leur fallut deux jours pour rejoindre le volcan. Pendant cette durée, Grey s'occupa l'esprit en essayant de contacter les gens de sa guilde, ainsi que Leon. Il envoya divers messages résumant la situation et indiquant l'endroit où ils se rendaient. Il ignorait s'ils auraient besoin d'eux, mais ils méritaient de savoir ce qui était arrivé à Natsu. Car s'il devait... s'il était... Enfin bref, les proches de Natsu devaient savoir ce qui se passait.

Ils durent effectuer la première partie du voyage en train, parce qu'après avoir dépensé toute son énergie magique pour arriver jusqu'à Crocus, Happy n'était plus capable de voler. Ils s'arrêtèrent non loin de Magnolia et firent le reste du trajet transportés par les Exceeds. Ensuite, il fallut du temps à Happy pour retrouver l'endroit exact. Tout se ressemblait, et la région était vaste. Mais quand ils trouvèrent le bon volcan, le chat bleu était tout à fait sûr de lui. Ils se posèrent au sommet du cratère, un peu en retrait pour s'écarter des vapeurs toxiques et de la fournaise qui émanaient des tréfonds de la terre.

« Grey, t'es sûr de toi ? » demanda Sting, qui se disait qu'ils auraient probablement mieux fait d'attendre des renforts. Pas moyen que quiconque ne s'appelant pas Natsu puisse descendre dans cet enfer.

Grey ne répondit pas, sa magie le fit à sa place. L'air devint glacial, tandis que son corps se couvrit de marques noires. Son pouvoir se déploya, et Happy alla se réfugier avec Frosh sous le kimono de Rogue tandis que l'air refroidissait à toute vitesse.

« Reculez », demanda le mage de glace.

Les chasseurs de dragons ne se firent pas prier, éprouvant la colossale quantité de magie qui s'accumulait dans l'air. Grey était en train de faire chuter la température bien en dessous de ce qu'un être humain peut endurer, tout mage qu'il soit. Ils regardèrent le chasseur de démons s'avancer dans le cratère, son visage fermé n'exprimant rien d'autre qu'une détermination farouche. Il commença à descendre... Et l'air autour de lui se figea.

Le froid était tel qu'il était parvenu à solidifier les gaz du volcan. Quand ce fut fait, il atténua la puissance de sa magie et s'en servit pour juguler la fournaise qui autrement les aurait empêchés d'avancer. Impressionnés et quelque peu inquiets, Sting et Rogue le suivirent le long du chemin en forme de corniche qui s'enfonçait au cœur du cratère. Tout au fond, la lave bouillonnait paresseusement, et les chasseurs de dragons reconnurent aussitôt la magie draconique qui imprégnait ces lieux. Pas de doute, c'était bien Igneel qui avait laissé sa trace ici. Par contre... Aucune trace de la magie de Natsu. La puissance du dragon terrassait tout. S'ils se fiaient à leur seule perception de la magie, ils auraient été d'avis que le mage de feu ne se trouvait pas ici.

Parvenus au fond du cratère, devant le lac de lave, ils marquèrent une pause. À quelle profondeur descendait ce conduit, au juste ? Même pour Grey, geler tout ça... Ça semblait relever de l'impossible. Et cela, même si l'impossible était une donnée avec laquelle les mages de Fairy Tail avaient appris à jouer.

De nouveau, Grey concentra sa magie. Mais cette fois, au lieu de la laisser se répandre tout autour de lui comme un blizzard, il la concentra sur la surface de la lave à ses pieds. L'air ne se refroidit pas davantage, mais des rafales de glace s'abattirent sur le lac de magma. Sting et Rogue échangèrent un regard, incertains sur la conduite à adopter. Ils ne voyaient pas vraiment comment aider Grey, et pourtant, le mage de glace semblait en avoir besoin. La sueur ruisselait sur sa peau pâle, ses bras et ses jambes tremblaient sous l'effort, tandis que sa magie, pourtant chargée de toute sa puissance, ne faisait que caresser la surface du lac en fusion. La glace s'y déposait, mais finissait vaporisée quelques secondes plus tard. La magie d'Igneel était trop puissante. Impénétrable.

« On peut peut-être forcer le magma à s'écarter, dit Rogue. Non pas altérer son état comme Grey essaie de le faire, mais plus... Comme creuser un trou dedans.

— Mais ça pourrait blesser Natsu s'il est là-dedans, fit remarquer Sting.

— Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, non ? Tu sens la puissance de cette magie ? À mon avis, elle protégera Natsu quoi qu'il arrive. »

Sting hocha la tête. Ça lui paraissait raisonnable.

« Grey ! Laisse-nous tenter un truc. »

Le chasseur de démons ne parut pas l'entendre, et Sting hésita à l'interrompre. Il l'appela d'une voix plus forte. Grey tourna la tête de côté.

« Tu nous fais confiance, oui ou non ? lança le dragon blanc. On peut essayer un truc. »

Le mage de glace hésita. Puis, il laissa retomber l'énergie qui traversait ses mains et s'effondra presque aussitôt.

« Je n'y arrive pas... murmura-t-il. C'est... trop puissant... »

Il lui restait tout juste assez d'énergie pour maintenir l'atmosphère à une température acceptable.

« On va essayer de creuser dans la lave, dit Sting. Je sais pas si ça va marcher, mais on peut essayer. »

Grey acquiesça en silence. Il était à côté de ses pompes. Incapable de vraiment réagir. Happy se posa sur ses genoux.

« Tu peux pas y arriver tout seul, Grey. Mais on peut le faire si on s'y met tous ensemble. »

Le mage de glace regarda le chat bleu et ses grands yeux incroyablement sérieux. Il hocha la tête.

« Ok, fit-il d'une voix rauque. On... on va essayer. »

Il se força à se remettre debout.

« On va concentrer notre magie, expliqua Rogue. L'idée, c'est de percer la surface, pas de transformer la lave. N'essaie pas de la geler. Emploie la force brute.

— Compris », approuva Grey, sa voix à peine plus qu'un chuchotement.

Ils se concentrèrent pour focaliser leur magie. Les Exceeds se mirent un peu en retrait, histoire d'échapper au maëlstrom d'énergie qui était en train de se former autour des trois mages. Mais ils n'aimaient pas rester sans rien faire. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais eux aussi possédaient de l'énergie magique. Eux aussi, ils pouvaient tenter de la projeter pour soutenir l'effort de leurs amis. Pour retrouver Natsu.

Ils s'envolèrent d'un commun accord et se placèrent de l'autre côté du lac, et s'apprêtèrent à leur tour à libérer leur pouvoir.

« Maintenant ! » cria Sting.

La magie déferla au centre du lac de magma. Concentrée en un seul point, elle s'enfonça dans l'épaisseur ardente de la lave, la repoussa... Assez pour provoquer quelques bulles et une série de vagues qui s'écrasèrent mollement sur la roche autour du lac.

Ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Rien, semblait-il, ne pouvait venir à bout de la magie d'Igneel.

II

« Je sais qu'il est là-dedans. Je le sens. »

Sting et Rogue se regardèrent : eux, ils ne sentaient rien du tout.

« Tu perçois sa magie ? demanda Sting.

— Pas sa magie, putain ! C'est... c'est Natsu, merde ! Je _sais_ qu'il est là. Je... je ne sais juste pas comment faire pour parvenir jusqu'à lui... »

Grey y mettait toute sa conviction, parce qu'il avait autant besoin de les convaincre que de se convaincre lui-même. Mais la vérité, celle qu'il n'écoutait que par intermittence, qu'il parvenait à ignorer la plupart du temps, c'était qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Non, il ne sentait pas la présence de Natsu. Il ne faisait que se raccrocher à un espoir stupide. Natsu s'était probablement jeté dans ce lac de lave, et même lui n'avait pu en réchapper. Aussi chasseur de dragons du feu qu'on soit, comment est-on censé faire pour survivre sans respirer, sans boire ni manger, au cœur de la lave ? C'était sans espoir. Mais ce que ça impliquait... Grey refusait de l'envisager.

Ils avaient établi un campement dans l'un des ravins qui s'ouvraient sur les flancs du volcan. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils allaient faire ensuite. Grey voyait dans les yeux de Sting qu'il lui demandait en silence d'abandonner, et pour cette raison, il évitait de croiser son regard. Parce qu'à chaque fois, il éprouvait une montée de haine et de rage dont l'intensité lui faisait peur. Aussi, il décida que c'était plus sûr que personne ne l'approche.

« Les gars... Merci pour votre aide. Mais vous devriez partir. Vous pensez qu'on ne peut rien faire et je... »

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il essaya de se calmer, n'y parvint pas, et se força à continuer.

« Je comprends. Mais moi, je dois rester. Alors partez, c'est bon pour moi. Sans rancune. »

Sting et Rogue échangèrent un regard : ils n'avaient pas l'intention de partir.

« Personne ne compte te laisser seul. Personne n'a l'intention d'abandonner Natsu. »

Le dragon de lumière et le dragon de l'ombre se figèrent. Qui avait dit ça ?!

Grey releva la tête, et aperçut une demi-douzaine de mages qui se tenaient alignés sur la corniche dominant le ravin.

Il reconnut d'abord la silhouette massive de Gildarts. À ses côtés, Lucy et Kanna. Son regard se déporta sur la droite, et il vit Jubia et Reby. Près d'elles, il y avait Leon. Et Akira.

« On a fait aussi vite que possible, annonça Gildarts. Désolé, mais on n'a pas pu trouver Erza et Gajeel. Je n'ai aucun doute qu'ils seraient venus. »

Grey les dévisagea tour à tour, complètement scotché. Comment avaient-ils pu venir si vite ? Ses anciens camarades de guilde, plus Leon, le regardèrent avec la détermination qui avait autrefois fait la force de leur guilde. Alors... Même si elle n'existait plus... Peut-être que d'une autre manière, elle était toujours vivante. Son esprit, son héritage... Quelque chose avait survécu à cette terrible année qui avait passé, l'année qui avait fauché leurs espoirs, leur naïveté, et une bonne partie de leurs projets d'avenir. Et ce quelque chose était là, brûlant, dans les yeux de ses amis qui venaient l'aider. Il avait cru que tout était fini, de la même façon qu'il avait cru que Natsu l'avait abandonné. Mais ces gens... C'était sa famille. Ils étaient là, précisément au moment où il avait le plus besoin d'eux.

Et pourtant, il n'exprima pas la reconnaissance qu'il éprouvait à cet instant. Il ne voulait pas être reconnaissant. Parce qu'il avait déjà perdu l'espoir et qu'un sentiment comme la gratitude ne faisait qu'aiguiser sa souffrance.

« On n'a rien pu faire, dit-il à voix basse. Rien ne peut dissiper cette magie-là.

— Ça ne va pas nous empêcher d'essayer, si ? » lança Kanna.

Grey la regarda.

« Ça sera sans moi », déclara-t-il froidement.

Et il prit ses affaires et s'en alla. Il pouvait affronter l'un de ses vieux démons seul. Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire, c'était investir de l'espoir, voir cet espoir rayonner dans les yeux des gens à qui il tenait.

Tandis qu'il remontait le chemin s'extrayant du volcan, Lucy le rattrapa et le saisit par le bras.

« Tu vas vraiment abandonner ?

— Je suis désolé, Lucy. J'ai donné tout ce que j'avais, et j'avais l'aide de Sting et Rogue. Je... je ne peux pas réessayer. Je n'en ai pas la force.

— Même si on échoue, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils d'un air presque sévère, il faut essayer. Et tu dois être là. Essaie encore.

— Lucy, je peux pas, bordel ! Je sais que je devrais être reconnaissant parce que vous êtes venus ! Je sais que je devrais profiter de votre aide ! Mais je peux pas !

— Parce que tu ne crois pas que ça va marcher », compléta Lucy.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, vit sa tristesse. Mais n'y décela pas la déception qu'il s'était attendu à y trouver. Elle comprenait.

« Alors on le fera sans toi, reprit-elle. Et on y arrivera. Je te le promets, Grey. »

Son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les gens qu'il aime lui fassent des promesses stupides ?

Il se dégagea d'un geste brusque, et continua son ascension. Loin au-dessus, le ciel brillait encore. Plein d'étoiles. Là-haut, il pourrait enfin respirer.

Mais le chemin vers la liberté se déroba. Coupé en plein milieu par un mage dont la puissance le faisait frissonner jusque dans ses tripes.

« Tu te trompes d'ennemis, Grey, dit Gildarts de sa voix basse et vibrante. Nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis. La magie d'Igneel ne l'est pas davantage.

— Ah ouais ? Alors c'est quoi ? C'est l'amour de ma vie qu'il y a là-dessous, enfoiré ! Et je peux RIEN faire ! Pourquoi je t'écouterais, donne-moi une seule putain de bonne raison !

— Grey. Tu ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à Natsu.

— Je m'en fous ! Je veux qu'il revienne ! Maintenant ! »

Gildarts ne dit rien. Son regard calme n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'une compassion que Grey détesta aussitôt.

« C'est super si t'arrives à mieux gérer que moi ! T'es un quelqu'un de bien, pas moi ! J'ai perdu mon père deux fois et maintenant je peux pas perdre Natsu !

— Et tu vas arranger quoi que ce soit en fuyant ?

— Je peux pas rester avec vous dans cet état-là ! Tu piges pas ? Je pense plus clairement ! Je... »

Sa voix se brisa. D'un seul coup, _tout_ se brisa. Son corps, son esprit, ses pensées, ses émotions. Tout vola en éclat. Il vacilla. S'appuya sur la paroi rocheuse. Puis, se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Et il se mit à sangloter.

Gildarts s'approcha. Il s'accroupit près de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je ne te dirai pas que tout ira bien. Je ne te dirai pas qu'on va le retrouver. Je te dirai seulement ceci : il n'y a rien pour toi là-haut. Il n'y a rien pour toi dans une vie dans laquelle tu rejettes tout ce qui compte pour toi. Tu n'as rien à nous prouver. On est venus pour toi. Et pour Natsu. Reste avec nous. Quelles que soient les épreuves qui t'attendent, les liens qui nous unissent ne se sont pas défaits avec notre guilde. Tu le sais bien, Grey. Nous sommes, nous avons été, et nous serons toujours Fairy Tail. »

Grey ne put plus retenir ses larmes. Il se rappela du jour où il avait souri en regardant Lucy dans le même état, paralysée par cette même émotion : aussi fort qu'elle essaie de protéger ses camarades, ils viendraient toujours à son secours. Que ça lui plaise ou non. Parce qu'aucun d'eux ne serait jamais seul, quel que soit le prix à en payer.

« Natsu est comme un fils pour moi, poursuivit Gildarts. Je ne l'abandonnerai pas. J'ignore moi aussi ce qui lui est arrivé. Mais... Je crois en lui. Tu as perdu l'espoir parce que tu crois qu'il t'a abandonné. Peut-être que tu n'as pas envisagé l'idée qu'il ne l'ait jamais fait.

— S'il ne m'a pas abandonné, pourquoi j'en suis là ? demanda Grey d'une voix étranglée.

— Parce que tu l'aimes », répondit simplement Gildarts.

Le mage de glace resta silencieux, et le grand Gildarts prit le temps de doser sa force pour pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras.

« Je connais Natsu. Je sais qu'il est vivant. Je sais qu'il ne t'a pas abandonné. Il était en colère. Il ne parvenait pas à surmonter son chagrin. C'est ça qu'il est allé combattre, et il devait le faire seul. Tu sais qu'il y a des choses dans la vie qu'on ne peut affronter que lorsqu'on est seul. Pas vrai, Grey ? »

Une nouvelle fois, Grey garda le silence, mais il accepta les paroles de Gildarts, et son étreinte paternelle lui faisait du bien, il fallait bien l'avouer.

« Alors ? Tu restes avec nous ?

— Oui... »

III

Le soleil venait de se lever, mais dans le relief torturé des montagnes, c'était difficile de vraiment distinguer les différents moments de la journée. Les nuages de vapeur, la fumée montant des entrailles de la terre, le caractère accidenté du terrain empêchaient la lumière de leur parvenir normalement. Ils étaient tous levés et sur le point de descendre de nouveau dans le cratère pour faire une autre tentative. Gildarts avait déclaré, honteux, qu'il ne pourrait offrir qu'un soutien moral : il n'avait jamais essayé sa magie dans un tel environnement et il craignait de découper Natsu en petits morceaux au lieu de le sauver. Ce à quoi Kanna avait ricané, provoquant une accentuation de l'embarras de son père. Voir rougir ainsi un mage aussi puissant, ça aurait bien fait rire Grey... s'il avait été de meilleure humeur. Tous les autres mages, en revanche, étaient motivés et prêts à aider. Avec l'aide de Leon, Grey gela une deuxième fois les gaz toxiques, et ils parvinrent sans encombre au fond du cratère. Ce fut d'autant plus facile qu'Akira avait distribué à tout le monde des potions énergisantes qui leur donnaient une forme olympique. L'herboriste avait dû s'améliorer, parce qu'aucun effet secondaire indésirable ne fut à déplorer, et Grey en fut reconnaissant : ce n'était pas tellement le moment de se retrouver transformé en gonzesse ou de se découvrir un désir irrésistible de faire du patin à glace.

Devant le lac de lave, Jubia s'avança à la hauteur de Grey.

« Et si on essayait un sort combiné ? » demanda-t-elle.

Grey la regarda avec étonnement.

« La dernière fois, ça ne s'est pas très bien passé pour toi », fit-il remarquer.

Elle secoua la tête.

« C'était parce que tu ne maîtrisais pas la magie de Natsu en toi, et que moi, je n'étais pas prête à l'accepter. »

Il déglutit. Sa magie et celle de Jubia étaient particulièrement compatibles et ils devaient pouvoir y arriver, mais l'idée ne lui plaisait pas. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui faire du mal, et ne se sentait pas au meilleur de lui-même en ce qui concernait la maîtrise de soi.

« Grey, insista la fille de la pluie. Je suis sûre qu'on peut y arriver. »

Il hocha la tête.

« D'accord... »

Elle lui prit la main d'un geste déterminé, et il sentit aussitôt l'afflux de sa magie à travers sa paume. C'était frais et apaisant, et son cœur se calma peu à peu. Elle avait raison : ils pouvaient y arriver.

« Tu es prêt ?

— Prêt. »

 _« Shotto Gan !_ »

La puissance de l'eau contrôlée par Jubia, solidifiée et propulsée avec l'aide de la magie de Grey, s'abattit comme un ouragan. Le sort pénétra le magma, qui frémit et comme la veille, s'écarta et ondula en une série de vaguelettes paresseuses.

Ils avaient parfaitement réussi leur Unison Raid, mais le sort s'était soldé par un nouvel échec.

Jubia refusa de se laisser décourager, ils réessayèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient épuisés. Pendant ce temps, Reby analysait la magie à l'œuvre dans ce cratère. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à effectuer une nouvelle tentative, elle les interrompit.

« Grey, j'ai sondé tout le cratère... Et je... Je ne crois pas que Natsu soit ici.

— C'est pas possible ! s'exclama Happy. Y a pas d'issue ! Il est descendu tout au fond du cratère et il est jamais ressorti ! Je l'ai vu faire !

— Je te crois, Happy. Mais la seule magie qu'il y ait ici, c'est celle d'Igneel.

— Est-il est possible que la magie de Natsu ait complètement fusionné avec celle d'Igneel ? demanda Lucy.

— Aucune idée, répondit Reby. La magie draconique... On ne sait presque rien à son sujet. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Sting et Rogue, mais eux aussi ignoraient ce qui avait pu se passer. Ni Weisslogia ni Skiadram, en tout cas, n'avaient jamais fait mention de tels phénomènes.

« Crux ne sait rien non plus, soupira Lucy.

— Je peux toujours essayer de tirer les cartes, intervint Kanna. Les prédictions ne sont pas toujours exactes ou parfois un peu trop mystérieuses à mon goût, mais au point où on en est...

— Ça, c'est bien ma fille ! Toujours une solution quand tout le monde désespère ! » s'enthousiasma Gildarts, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de la cartomancienne.

Grey n'avait rien dit, regardant ses amis chercher des solutions tandis que lui, le désespoir le gagnait à nouveau. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une foutue prédiction, il avait besoin de savoir où était Natsu. Cependant, il serra les dents et s'assit sur un rocher en attendant. Kanna trouva une surface plane et commença à y disposer ses cartes de tarot, face cachée. Ensuite, elle les retourna une par une et resta immobile devant l'ensemble, sourcils froncés. Elle reprit les cartes, les mélangea, et en tira une nouvelle série. Puis, elle détacha la gourde de sa ceinture et avala quelques gorgées de saké en contemplant le résultat.

« Ça, c'est bizarre, commenta-t-elle.

Grey la rejoignit, s'assit à côté d'elle et lui piqua son saké. Il en but un peu, et demanda à sa vieille amie :

« Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ?

— J'ai demandé aux cartes ce qui était arrivé à Natsu. Le premier tirage parlait d'une épreuve, expliqua-t-elle en lui reprenant sa gourde. Ensuite, je leur ai demandé si Natsu allait réussir cette épreuve.

— Et alors ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue.

— C'est peut-être mon interprétation, mais... Pour moi, ce que je vois signifie qu'il ne peut pas gagner cette épreuve, mais qu'il ne peut pas la perdre non plus.

— Ça a du sens, commenta Gildarts en s'approchant. Réussir une épreuve ne signifie pas nécessairement remporter une victoire. Natsu et Grey l'ont d'ailleurs appris en s'affrontant pour le titre de mage de rang S.

— Mais... ça signifie qu'il est vivant, non ? demanda le mage de glace d'une voix étranglée.

— Je suis désolée, mais je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne préfère pas m'avancer sur un truc pareil.

— Mais s'il ne peut pas perdre cette épreuve, ça veut dire que ça ne va pas le tuer ! »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Ça paraît logique, mais je ne connais pas la portée de cette prédiction dans le temps. En fait, ce que me disent les cartes... Ce n'est pas toujours dans le futur. Parfois, elles éclairent aussi le présent ou le passé. C'est parce que leur magie est hors du temps. C'est le seul moyen de prédire l'avenir : ne pas connaître le temps.

— Alors... leur demander quand il reviendra n'a aucun sens ?

— Je peux toujours essayer. »

Grey attendit anxieusement le résultat.

« Ok... là, c'est _vraiment_ bizarre.

— Pourquoi ? s'impatienta le mage de glace.

— Les cartes disent que lui aussi... Il est hors du temps.

— Ça doit avoir un rapport avec la magie d'Igneel, intervint Reby. Il existe des légendes qui font état d'un pouvoir temporel associé à la magie draconique. Cette magie-là a peut-être projeté Natsu hors du temps. Ou dans une autre dimension. Ce qui revient un peu au même, quand on y pense.

— Et moi, j'ai pas le temps de philosopher ! s'énerva Grey.

— Désolée, fit Reby en rougissant.

— S'il se trouve dans un tel endroit, alors il est hors de notre portée, intervint Gildarts. Il ne nous sert à rien de le rechercher.

— Répète un peu ça, enfoiré ! fit Grey en bondissant sur ses pieds.

— Du calme ! Réfléchis un peu ! On ne peut pas déceler sa présence, il n'y a que la magie d'Igneel. En temps normal, j'aurais dit que même pour un chasseur de dragons de feu, disparaître dans ce magma aurait été du suicide. Mais c'est la magie d'Igneel. Je suis sûr que ça n'a fait aucun mal à Natsu. Et c'est cette même magie qui nous empêche de l'approcher, alors c'est qu'il doit y avoir une bonne raison. »

Grey se rassit, contemplant le lac de lave d'un air morne. Gildarts avait probablement raison, mais il n'avait pas envie d'entendre ses arguments.

« On peut toujours rester ici un moment. Qui sait, il va peut-être réapparaître dans cinq minutes en se demandant ce qu'on fout là », ajouta Gildarts en souriant.

* * *

Natsu ne réapparut pas. Au bout d'une semaine, tous les mages présents tentèrent de convaincre Grey de s'en aller. Natsu finirait par revenir, argumentèrent-ils, mais pour le moment, il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent faire. Grey refusa tout net.

« Je ne peux pas partir. J'ai besoin de temps. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. J'ai juste besoin de temps.

— Je reste avec toi », dit Happy d'un air déterminé.

Grey hocha la tête avec un mince sourire.

« Les gars, merci d'être venus.

— Tu crois vraiment qu'on allait rester les bras croisés ?! s'indigna Lucy.

— Non, mais... Quand même. Merci. »

Ils se firent leurs adieux, et Grey et Happy restèrent seuls dans leur campement de fortune.

Ils y demeurèrent un mois entier, un mois durant lequel il ne se produisit pas le plus petit changement dans le volcan qu'ils revenaient visiter tous les jours.

Puis, un beau matin, ils se décidèrent à partir.

IV

« T'es toujours d'accord, Happy ? »

Le chat bleu acquiesça vigoureusement.

« Il nous faut du boulot !

— Pour te payer tous tes poissons ? Je suis pas aussi doué à la pêche que Natsu, moi... »

Happy pouffa.

« Oui, mais il n'y a pas que ça. » Il reprit son sérieux. « On a besoin de s'occuper l'esprit, Grey. »

Le mage de glace le regarda avec surprise. Quand l'Exceed faisait preuve de maturité, il en était presque perturbant.

« T'as raison », murmura-t-il.

Le chat sur son épaule, le mage de glace poussa les doubles portes de la guilde. Des regards curieux, puis surpris, se tournèrent vers eux. Le maître de guilde s'approcha.

« J'accepte ta proposition, dit Grey. Temporairement. »

Sting s'illumina.

« YES ! cria-t-il. Les gars, on a un chasseur de démons à Sabertooth ! »

Tout le monde montra un enthousiasme presque égal à celui du maître de guilde à cette nouvelle.

« Pourquoi nous et pas Lamia Scale ? voulut savoir Rogue, qui regardait Grey d'un air sérieux.

— Leon et moi on est proches, mais... Je crois que j'ai trop d'énergie pour sa guilde.

— Sans blague ! s'exclama Sting. Chez nous, c'est l'éclate ! Le fun !

— Le fun, confirma Rogue, contredit par son air sévère.

— Et puis vous êtes la guilde la plus riche du royaume ! ajouta Happy en tournoyant jusqu'au plafond. À nous les jewels !

— Ah bah bravo l'intégrité, commenta Sting, sans s'offenser pour autant. Je suis content que vous soyez venus. Même si je n'ai aucun doute que votre guilde ne tardera pas à renaître de ses cendres. Et qu'on va recevoir sous peu la visite d'un certain chasseur de dragons. Et il sera tellement en pétard qu'il vaut mieux qu'on commence tout de suite à se préparer.

— Sage décision », approuva Rogue.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'après la dissolution de Fairy Tail et la disparition de Natsu, Grey intégra Sabertooth. Au début, il reçut régulièrement des nouvelles de ses camarades. Puis, au fil du temps, il perdit peu à peu leur trace. Lucy, seulement, lui écrivait régulièrement. Elle voyageait à travers le monde avec Gildarts et Kanna, et n'avait aucune nouvelle des autres. Souvent, Grey se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire. De plus en plus souvent, il doutait que sa guilde se reformerait un jour. Il pensait tous les jours à Natsu, et chaque fois que les foutues portes du QG de Sabertooth s'ouvraient, il sursautait. Mais le temps passait, et Natsu ne revenait pas. S'il lui arrivait de perdre espoir, ce n'était jamais le cas de Happy. Alors il s'accrocha. Et s'attela à la tâche prosaïque de gagner un maximum de jewels, faute de pouvoir trouver du sens à sa vie.


	58. Deux tigres et une fée en maraude

**Bon, eh bien voilà, les aventures de Grey chez les Tigres !**

 **Aventures, thérapies de couple, soirées qui dérapent, poings dans la figure... Pas de doute, on est toujours bien dans _Fairy Tail_ (enfin, à ma sauce). Désolée du temps que ça a mis à arriver ! Je teste une nouvelle méthode pour gérer mes fics et publier plus régulièrement, rendez-vous dans quelques semaines pour voir si ça fonctionne ;) **

**Comme toujours, merci à vous de suivre cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions, et plus important encore : enjoy ! ;)**

* * *

I

 _Quelques semaines plus tard..._

Assis dans le hall de guilde, Grey contemplait son café d'un air morose. Il avait la gueule de bois, encore. Il savait bien qu'il buvait trop, mais il considérait ça comme un moindre mal : le temps avait beau s'écouler, il ne parvenait pas à reprendre pied, et encore moins à retrouver l'optimisme qui, pendant un temps, l'avait caractérisé. Il avait besoin de sa guilde pour ça, et surtout, il avait besoin de Natsu.

Pourtant, il était bien, ici, à Sabertooth. Il s'entendait avec tout le monde, il se sentait accepté, et il avait noué des liens d'amitié avec la plupart des mages, mais ce n'était pas comme avant. Même s'il portait le tatouage des Tigres, dans son cœur, il restait un mage de Fairy Tail. Il avait tenté de faire le deuil de sa guilde, en vain. Et il souffrait de ne pas pouvoir faire celui de Natsu. Il ignorait ce qu'il était devenu, s'il reviendrait un jour, et qui il serait quand il le ferait. Il devait vivre dans l'incertitude, et il avait le plus grand mal à le supporter. C'était comme se retrouver coincé pour une durée indéterminée dans un entre-deux, un monde de couleurs pâles, de formes floues, d'émotions émoussées, où il ne subsistait plus aucune forme d'énergie ou de puissance. Éprouver ça, se retrouver dans cette situation, ça le rendait malade. Il se dégoûtait lui-même, mais il n'avait pas la force, l'énergie ou même la foutue envie de briser ce sortilège d'apathie qui avait scellé sa vie. Alors, il buvait. Trop.

La plupart des jours de la semaine, il participait à des petites missions. Pour s'occuper, pour éviter de trop penser. Non que l'envie de se morfondre ne lui manque, mais quand il était livré à lui-même sans avoir rien à faire, il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Dans ces moments-là, il n'existait plus rien d'autre que le temps qui passait. Les secondes s'enchaînaient péniblement, devenaient des minutes, qui elles-mêmes s'escrimaient ensuite à former des heures. Contempler le travail laborieux du temps qui peinait à s'écouler, c'était à son sens une très bonne définition du désespoir.

Alors, le soir, quand il rentrait au QG de la guilde, il restait jusqu'à très tard dans le hall, à enchaîner les verres de vodka jusqu'à ce que son esprit s'embrouille suffisamment pour ne plus avoir de problèmes de sommeil. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même plus comment on faisait pour s'endormir : quand il allait se coucher, il se contentait de fermer les yeux et sombrait presque aussitôt dans l'inconscience, sans même avoir eu le temps de s'en apercevoir. Ce moment de transition où on sent son corps s'engourdir peu à peu, il n'existait plus. Les pensées et les rêves transitoires n'existaient plus non plus. Non... Il fermait les yeux, et les ténèbres se refermaient sur lui comme une immense masse d'eau.

Ce matin-là, il soigna sa gueule de bois avec un café accompagné d'un shooter, tout en pensant déjà à ceux qu'ils s'enfileraient le soir venu. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'arrêter de penser pour de bon. Ne plus avoir à affronter le temps. Demeurer dans un état suspendu où tout semble arriver en même temps, un état où il n'aurait plus à attendre, ou à désirer. À espérer. Il voulait fondre les jours les uns dans les autres en un vaste continuum où aucun moment ne se démarquerait d'un autre. D'une certaine façon, ça émoussait son chagrin. Même si ça à d'autres moments, ça l'intensifiait. Mais si ça arrivait, en général, il en perdait tout souvenir quelques heures plus tard. Et même quand il souffrait comme un damné, il avait l'impression que ça n'avait aucune importance. La douleur était réelle, mais elle glissait sur lui. Il la regardait s'enfuir avec le reste de sa vie, et il continuait à se lester d'alcool pour être sûr de ne pas être entraîné avec les débris pathétiques de son existence, tout droit vers le néant. Il savait que c'était stupide et que ça n'arrangeait rien, mais il s'en foutait. Puisqu'il était certain qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour améliorer sa situation, autant rester un spectateur passif.

Le regard noyé dans sa tasse de café noir, il ne vit pas Rogue s'approcher.

« Grey, tu pars en mission avec nous », annonça le Dragon de l'Ombre avec sa neutralité habituelle, cette fois nuancée d'une touche d'autorité.

Rogue fronça les sourcils en remarquant le shot vide qui jouxtait sa tasse de café, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« C'est quoi, la mission ? » demanda Grey en se frottant le visage.

Bon sang, ce qu'il était fatigué...

« Tu verras bien. »

Le mage de glace ne protesta pas. À quoi bon ? De toute façon, l'énergie lui manquait même pour ça. Bon sang, si Natsu le voyait... Mais Natsu ne le voyait pas, parce que Natsu avait disparu de ce monde, et l'avait laissé tout seul pour se débrouiller pour continuer à vivre. Depuis toujours, et spécifiquement depuis qu'ils formaient un couple, Natsu représentait un élément indispensable de sa vie, et il était même devenu pour lui une ressource vitale. Il lui avait donné la force de sortir de ses impasses mentales, d'adopter une perspective plus large et plus positive sur la vie, il lui avait appris à faire confiance, et même, dans une certaine mesure, à aimer. Sans lui, il avait l'impression d'avoir lutté en vain, de s'être débattu toute sa vie pour surmonter des cauchemars et des traumatismes, tout ça pour se retrouver dans une vaste plaine dépourvue de vie, un désert où il errait jour après jour, sans but et sans motivation. Ça le remplissait d'amertume et il savait que cette amertume était, de toutes ses émotions, sa pire ennemie, mais il ne savait pas comment lutter contre elle, et il se pouvait même qu'il ait perdu tout désir de le faire. Cette idée l'effrayait, mais il ne faisait rien et se laissait guider par cette même apathie qu'il haïssait.

Rogue l'informa qu'ils partaient pour plusieurs jours. Grey acquiesça et partit faire son sac sans un mot, sentant le regard du Dragon de l'Ombre peser sur sa nuque. Il n'éprouvait pas de désapprobation de sa part, en revanche, il était presque certain de ressentir son inquiétude, et il n'aimait pas cette sensation. Du tout.

Du coup, il se dépêcha de rejoindre ses quartiers pour préparer ses affaires. La chambre qu'il occupait à Sabertooth ressemblait fortement à celle qu'il avait louée pendant des années à Fairy Tail, et il arrivait souvent que cette similarité le trouble, ou même le plonge dans la confusion. À de nombreuses reprises, il s'était réveillé en se croyant de retour à Magnolia. Et à chaque fois que ça se produisait, il avait toujours autant de mal à encaisser le choc.

Quand il termina de rassembler quelques affaires, il claqua la porte de sa chambre et se rendit sur le parvis de la guilde pour attendre les chasseurs de dragons. Cette fois, ce serait juste tous les trois. Les Exceeds avaient décidé de partir pour leur propre mission, et ça soulagea Grey, qui avait l'impression que son humeur morose déteignait de plus en plus sur Happy. Ça le faisait se sentir coupable, et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Dès que Sting et Rogue le rejoignirent, ils se mirent en route, à pied. Ça, Grey en avait l'habitude. Difficile de convaincre un seul chasseur de dragons d'utiliser un moyen de transport quel qu'il soit, alors convaincre _deux_ chasseurs de dragons aurait relevé du miracle. Tant pis, peut-être que la marche lui éclaircirait un peu l'esprit.

Ils quittèrent rapidement la ville et son atmosphère enjouée que Grey trouvait ces temps-ci de plus en plus pesante, et rejoignirent les vastes étendues de collines et de forêts qui se déployaient au-delà des remparts de la capitale. Le changement de paysage et d'ambiance lui fit du bien. En tout cas, une partie de son anxiété permanente s'envola, de même que le chagrin diffus et continu, présent comme une douleur chronique, qui le coupait de tout ce qu'il aimait dans la vie. Pendant un moment, il se sentit mieux, comme s'il s'était un peu, même un tout petit peu, réapproprié sa vie. Les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, fixant l'horizon luisant d'une légère brume de chaleur, il écoutait distraitement ses camarades bavarder. Leur présence aussi, même s'il ne s'investissait pas dans la conversation, le réconfortait d'une façon lointaine, mais bien réelle. Doucement, les voix qui hurlaient sans arrêt dans sa tête se calmèrent. Elles s'appelaient Angoisse, Colère, Impuissance, Haine ou Désespoir. Et d'habitude, elles se montraient très bavardes. Elles avaient toujours quelque chose à dire, à n'importe quel moment de la journée ou de la nuit, mais aujourd'hui, elles semblaient à court d'imagination, et il savoura le calme.

Il esquissa même un sourire en voyant Sting incapable de résister à l'attrait d'un massif de fleurs blanches qu'il se mit à dévorer avec appétit. La couleur blanche exerçait sur lui une sorte d'attirance hypnotique et Grey se demanda ce qui se passerait si Rogue ou lui-même décidait de s'habiller tout en blanc... Ou comment il arrivait à se tenir en plein hiver, quand la neige arrivait... Évidemment, le Dragon de l'Ombre réprimanda celui de la Lumière pour son comportement absurde, même si une fois le crépuscule tombé, il mangea toutes les ténèbres entourant leur campement.

« Alors, c'est quoi la mission, les gars ? demanda Grey quand ils s'assirent autour du feu de camp pour manger.

— Rien de très original, répondit Sting avant de mordre dans sa brochette. Un problème de mages qui bossent pour un réseau de contrebande, ajouta-t-il, la bouche pleine. Les habitants du village qui a envoyé la demande se sont fait dépouiller et ils sont plutôt furieux.

— Vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi pour une mission pareille », constata Grey.

D'abord, les deux autres ne répondirent rien. Le mage de glace délaissa sa propre brochette et s'alluma une cigarette, puis regarda la fumée se mêler à celle du feu de camp et danser dans la nuit jusqu'aux étoiles. Il se sentait vieux, ce soir-là. Plein de souvenirs et de nostalgie.

« Sauf ton respect, il est plutôt rare que techniquement, on ait besoin de toi... » fit remarquer Sting en le regardant par en dessous.

Grey rit doucement, s'amusant des pincettes que prenait son chef de guilde.

« En ce qui concerne les missions, précisa Rogue.

— J'avais compris, murmura Grey en tirant à nouveau sur sa cigarette. Écoutez, les gars, pas besoin d'avoir peur de dire les choses clairement. Vous en aviez marre de rester à me regarder m'enfiler des bouteilles de vodka, je comprends. Et j'apprécie ce que vous tentez de faire. C'est juste qu'on peut pas forcer quelqu'un à reprendre goût aux choses.

— Non, mais on peut essayer, répondit Sting. Et puis... C'est bien pour Rogue et moi aussi... Ces jours-ci... On s'engueule tout le temps. »

L'aveu surprit Grey. Il releva les yeux et examina les chasseurs de dragons tour à tour. Il s'attendait à ce que Rogue démente, mais celui-ci se contenta de regarder dans le feu sans rien dire.

« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda-t-il alors.

Ses camarades échangèrent un regard, visiblement hésitants.

« En fait, reprit Sting, on aurait peut-être besoin de tes conseils.

— Des miens ?! s'écria Grey, tout bonnement choqué cette fois-ci.

— Eh bah... Natsu et toi, vous vivez ensemble...  
— On _vivait_ ensemble, le coupa le mage de glace.

— Oui, et ça recommencera probablement quand Natsu reviendra, et tu le sais. Et ne me dis pas ' _si_ il revient', parce qu'il est peut-être temps que tu lui accordes un peu plus de crédit. »

Ces paroles lui cinglèrent le cœur. C'était de sa faute, maintenant ? C'était lui qui n'y croyait pas assez ?!

« Tu veux croire qu'il t'a abandonné parce que c'est plus simple pour toi, continua le blond, impitoyable.

— Sting... protesta doucement Rogue, que son camarade ignora parfaitement.

— Ça confirme tout le bien que tu penses de toi-même et de la vie en général. Ça confirme que pendant tout ce temps, t'as eu tort d'essayer. Ça te donne une excuse en béton pour revenir à tes anciens schémas. »

Sting n'avait pas tort et c'était pour ça que ça faisait aussi mal. Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de choses qu'on a envie d'entendre. Mais... il trouvait ça préférable à de la pitié, ou à des regards gênés et des paroles murmurées. Il serra les mâchoires, puis acquiesça.

« T'as raison », confirma-t-il.

Le blond hocha la tête, satisfait de la réponse. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de pousser le sujet.

« Donc... Tu vis avec Natsu. Vous avez géré ça comment ? »

Grey réfléchit. C'était arrivé presque du jour au lendemain.

« On a tout fait à l'envers, alors je ne pense pas être nécessairement la personne la mieux placée pour en parler.

— Ouais, tu l'as demandé en mariage avant de lui demander d'emménager avec toi, c'est sûr que c'était un peu audacieux, sourit Sting.

— Mais je sais pas trop comment répondre à ta question, insista Grey. C'est trop... général. Y a pas une seule façon de fonctionner, ou un ensemble de règles qui font que ça marche. »

De nouveau, les chasseurs de dragons échangèrent un regard. Puis, Rogue prit la parole :

« Je suppose que le problème concerne... la routine. »

Grey esquissa un sourire.

« Ah, le plus vieux problème du monde...

— Depuis le début, les choses ont changé. Les habitudes s'installent, et...

— Pour être honnête, reprit Grey, je suis vraiment pas la personne la mieux placée pour donner des conseils... Parce que depuis que Natsu et moi on est ensemble, il s'est passé tellement de trucs dans nos vies que je suis pas sûr qu'on ait eu vraiment le temps de connaître la routine...

— Il y a dû avoir des temps morts, quand même. »

Grey prit le temps de réfléchir.

« C'est vrai, reconnut-il au bout d'un moment. Je suppose qu'on n'a pas beaucoup changé notre mode de fonctionnement en passant du statut d'amis à celui de couple. Les gens se mettent la pression quand ils ne sont plus célibataires. Ils se posent trop de questions. Ils essaient trop fort. Ils oublient de s'autoriser à être eux-mêmes. Ils pensent qu'ils ne sont pas égoïstes parce qu'ils sont tout le temps en train de se demander ce que l'autre veut. En réalité, ils cherchent juste à garder leur place auprès de la personne qu'ils aiment, en faisant des concessions, en faisant des trucs qu'ils veulent pas vraiment, mais qu'ils croient que l'autre veut. »

Ses coéquipiers le fixèrent un moment en silence.

« T'as beaucoup de trucs à dire pour une personne mal placée pour donner des conseils », fit remarquer Sting avec son tact habituel.

Grey étouffa un rire.

« Probablement...

— Mais c'est assez pertinent, dit Rogue calmement.

— Vous avez l'impression de faire trop d'efforts ? demanda Grey.

— J'ai l'impression que c'est lui qui en fait trop », répondirent en chœur les chasseurs de dragons.

Le mage de glace secoua la tête en souriant.

« Vous êtes d'accord même quand vous êtes pas d'accord, constata-t-il. C'est un bon début. »

Il sortit sa flasque et but, sans perdre son sourire.

« Sérieusement, marmonna-t-il en s'essuyant les lèvres, je me retrouve vraiment conseiller conjugal ?

— Tu as la tête froide, remarqua Rogue.

— T'es loin d'être con », compléta Sting.

Grey haussa les épaules.

« Merci, j'imagine...

— Ça fait pas longtemps qu'on se connaît, Grey. »

Sting le fixait avec des yeux brillants, de l'autre côté du feu.

« Mais malgré ça, continua-t-il, on a eu le temps de faire à peu près tous les trucs qu'on fait en général, dans ce petit laps de temps. »

 _Voyons voir... Se prendre une cuite, se battre, s'envoyer en l'air... Ah oui, l'ABC... Alcool, Baise, Combat..._ _C'était Natsu qui m'avait sorti ça un jour... Je suppose qu'on devrait avoir honte... Et pourtant, c'est nos vies. C'est ce qu'on a choisi, notre façon d'être._

« Ouais, je suppose que c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de rejoindre votre guilde, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je savais que je serais un minimum en terrain familier.

— Et on en est honorés, dit Sting. Pour de vrai, ajouta-t-il devant son air perplexe. Je sais que tu penses qu'actuellement, t'es pas forcément la personne la plus fréquentable et c'est vrai... pour les gens qui ne sont pas tes amis. Pour nous, c'est ok. Ça le sera toujours. »

Grey se sentit à la fois gêné et touché par ces paroles. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Rogue vint à son secours.

« Pour en revenir au sujet initial, la mission est bien réelle, on n'a pas l'intention de te payer comme conseiller conjugal. Ça, c'est juste un extra.

— Ok, cool... Et encore heureux, parce qu'en plus, ces dernières semaines, c'est pas comme si je faisais vraiment attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi...

— Tu parles au passé, constata Sting en souriant.

— C'est bon, range-moi ce petit air victorieux. Tu vas pas me sortir de la déprime en me faisant m'intéresser aux problèmes des autres.

— Ça avait pourtant l'air de marcher. »

Et il avait l'air content de lui, en plus, l'enfoiré.

« Et puis je dois aussi ajouter, reprit Grey en s'envoyant une autre gorgée, que Natsu et moi on se dispute... on se disputait tout le temps. C'est... Enfin ! Bref. C'était un mode de fonctionnnement. Donc là encore, je suis mauvais conseiller.

— C'est parce que vous disputer est une manière pour vous de régler le conflit, remarqua Rogue. Pour nous, ça ne fait que l'entretenir ou l'aggraver.

— Mais du coup je sais pas résoudre les choses pacifiquement, moi... »

Il pensait avoir démontré son point de vue, mais sentit toujours sur lui le regard insistant du Dragon de l'Ombre.

« Je crois que si », dit Rogue doucement, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Grey haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur sa flasque.

II

Il avait encore trop bu, aussi, il n'était pas exactement certain de savoir pourquoi il se trouvait allongé entre les deux chasseurs de dragons, à même le sol. Les ténèbres crépitaient autour d'eux, hantées par le ululement d'une chouette et les craquements secs des branches qui se consumaient. Il était sur le point de s'endormir, mais une sensation à la fois familière et étrange l'empêchait de sombrer dans l'océan noir de l'inconscience. Des mains le touchaient... Il refusa d'ouvrir les yeux. C'était une sensation plutôt agréable, quoique lointaine comme un rêve, ou un souvenir. Cependant, au fil des minutes, son sexe se réveilla, et il réalisa qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Ces mains étaient bien réelles, la chaleur du feu et la proximité des corps aussi. Ses coéquipiers avaient visiblement envie d'un mage de glace pour le dessert. L'idée le fit sourire, et il se demanda s'il allait servir de cette manière-là aussi de conseiller conjugal, mais réalisa aussitôt que cette pensée était injuste. Il y avait de la tendresse dans la façon dont ces mains effleuraient sa peau nue en réveillant ses terminaisons nerveuses. Par pur automatisme, il se demanda si c'était bien moral. Puis, il réalisa que ça lui était égal, parce qu'on lui proposait ce dont il avait besoin. Pas _envie_. Besoin.

Quand il sentit les lèvres chaudes de Sting sur les siennes, quelque chose en lui se fendilla. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. À travers lui, il vit, il sentit, il respira Natsu. Il s'accrocha à la réminiscence, se laissa envahir par le baiser. Il posa sa main sur celle de Rogue qui se referma sur sa queue, et son bassin se souleva pour répondre au geste et intensifier la caresse. Les cheveux de Sting balayèrent son cou, ils sentaient les fleurs et l'été, et Grey chercha de nouveau sa bouche, but ses lèvres, son souffle, conquis par sa langue qui jouait sur ses lèvres, provocatrice. Sa main se crispa sur sa nuque et l'attira vers lui pour approfondir le baiser, ses hanches se soulevant avec lenteur, ses doigts accompagnant le mouvement ferme mais langoureux de la main de Rogue. Il repoussa Sting pour reprendre son souffle, étourdi, avec la sensation d'être un galet que le ressac hésitait à abandonner sur la plage. Une vague après l'autre, les sensations roulaient en lui, passaient dans ses nerfs, ses entrailles, fleurissaient en une myriade de bulles de plaisir, puis refluaient dans le noir, dans le silence ponctué par leurs respirations irrégulières.

Une main se glissa entre ses cuisses, et les doigts remontèrent en haut du coccyx, avant de descendre très doucement, en appuyant sur sa peau et ses os. L'un des deux chasseurs de dragons avala la plainte qu'il s'apprêtait à pousser, et le contact de cette bouche gourmande appela un autre gémissement, tandis qu'un doigt mouillé de salive réveillait ses terminaisons nerveuses, intensifiant les palpitations dans son bas-ventre.

Comme presque à chaque fois qu'il éprouvait un plaisir de cette intensité, une partie de lui prit conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer, et les voix dans sa tête se remirent à bavarder.

 _Tu vas vraiment faire ça ?_

 _Tu offres un spectacle pitoyable._

 _Tu devrais avoir honte._

 _Tu es en train de tromper ton fiancé._

 _Tu es un faible._

Les voix parlaient, oui... Mais elles sonnaient étrangement faux, comparé à ce qu'il éprouvait. Il était bien. Il avait oublié à quand remontait la dernière fois où il avait ressenti ce genre de bien-être. Vague après vague, l'océan continuait de déferler. Et lui au milieu... Il tournoyait, chacune de ses aspérités adoucies par la tendresse et le désir dirigés vers lui, comme si en leur confiant son corps, il leur confiait aussi une partie de son âme. Et ça le rendait heureux.

Il se tourna sur le côté, chercha la chaleur solaire de Sting, partout sur son corps. Il enfouit ses lèvres au creux de son cou, il lécha sa peau palpitante, avec cette drôle de nuance sucrée sous le musc et le sel, et passa une cuisse par-dessus ses hanches pour le rapprocher de lui, tandis que dans son dos, les ténèbres tièdes et moites d'une nuit d'été roulaient sur sa peau, avec leur parfum d'encens et de végétation humide. Il laissa les ténèbres s'enrouler autour de son corps, il accueillit l'obscurité quand elle s'infiltra dans sa gorge, quand elle ruissela sur sa queue, quand elle s'infiltra dans ses entrailles. Il eut un hoquet en sentant sa chair s'écarter, recevant en lui un sexe dressé qui n'avait pas grand-chose d'éthéré ou d'immatériel comme la nuit. Et pourtant, il ne suffit que d'une minute ou deux pour qu'à nouveau, son corps s'harmonise, transformant l'intrus en invité. Son souffle se fit plus court tandis qu'il absorbait la verge en lui, et que la sienne frottait contre la troisième présente dans l'échange. Il sentit la pression s'accentuer tandis que les lèvres de Sting revenaient mordre les siennes. Il tendit un bras derrière lui pour saisir le fessier qui ondulait au creux de ses reins, et se servit de l'autre pour étreindre celui qui lui faisait face. Il baissa la tête et enfouit son visage sous la clavicule de Sting, ivre de l'odeur de sa sueur, frémissant encore davantage quand il entendit ses amants s'embrasser par-dessus son corps, celui qu'ils partageaient pour cette nuit. Il sentit quelque chose se contracter en lui, et tout à coup, tout se relâcha. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les fesses respectives de ses amants. Il resta un moment étourdi, tandis que la tension redescendait, sans déranger les chasseurs de dragons qui continuaient la scène. Il attendit, indifférent, ou plutôt serein. Il y eut un long silence. Il n'avait pas l'ouïe de ses amants, et pourtant, il eut presque l'impression d'entendre leur rythme cardiaque redescendre doucement.

« Est-ce que c'est fini pour vous ? demanda-t-il finalement, sans attendre de réponse spécifique.

— Pas vraiment... murmura Sting.

— J'ai envie de regarder... » répondit Rogue.

Décidément... Grey repensa aux Jeux Magiques et eut envie de rire. Sérieusement ? Ces deux-là étaient insatiables, et pourtant, ils avaient d'abord été les amants les plus timides du monde. Mais enfin, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre...

Le feu continuait à les réchauffer, en contraste avec une brise froide qui donnait la chair de poule aux chasseurs de dragons. Grey, lui, avait plutôt trop chaud, mais il s'en accomodait bien : ces derniers temps, il avait toujours froid. Et il détestait cette sensation terriblement peu familière. Mais ce soir, avec Sting et Rogue, il retrouvait la dimension physique de ses sensations, et le froid qui congelait son cœur et ses entrailles depuis des semaines refluait, alors tant pis si la température actuelle le faisait suer comme s'il avait passé toute une après-midi au sauna. Il se redressa sur un coude, testa le blond en lui mordillant la nuque, puis il passa par-dessus lui et guida directement sa verge entre ses fesses. Sting frémit, puis le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ensuite, il hocha la tête. Cependant, juste après, il le repoussa, se retourna, et s'agenouilla. Le mage de glace le regarda faire, et un frisson affleura la base de sa nuque, puis se répandit dans sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'en bas des reins. Il tendit la main et effleura le fessier offert. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue, qui souriait imperceptiblement. Il aimait bien regarder, et Grey le comprenait. Ce fantasme-là lui traversait assez souvent l'esprit. Il ne pourrait pas partager Natsu avec n'importe qui, ça c'était sûr. Mais avec certaines personnes... L'idée lui paraissait toujours un peu dérangeante, mais indéniablement excitante. Il passa un long moment – autant pour exciter son partenaire que pour faire monter son propre désir – à détendre l'orifice étroit, plus de temps que nécessaire en réalité, parce qu'il s'occupait aussi de son sexe dressé qui vibrait sous ses doigts, et son amant était prêt depuis longtemps quand il s'introduisit en lui.

Il eut l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas fait ça. Il se sentit comblé par la simple pénétration. Les entrailles chaudes, moites, serrées autour de son membre, la sueur luisant au creux des reins du blond, sa queue dans sa main qui tressaillit, le poing qu'il pressa contre sa bouche pour étouffer ses gémissements, son visage crispé par le plaisir... Autant d'éléments d'un tableau familier dont il découvrait pourtant de nouvelles nuances chaque fois qu'il le contemplait.

Il s'immobilisa pour reprendre ses esprits, mais Sting prit aussitôt la relève. Son bassin se balança d'avant en arrière, sa queue frotta sur l'intérieur de sa paume. De nouveau, Grey jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue. Allongé sur le sol, il se touchait, les yeux rivés sur eux, et ses grands yeux noirs semblaient vouloir les boire tous les deux. Grey éprouva une décharge électrique, quelque chose de glacial, mais de pur, intense comme quand on se jette dans un lac en plein hiver. Il bloqua Sting en appuyant assez violemment sur le haut de sa cuisse, juste à la jonction entre la jambe et le bassin. Il apprécia son cri étouffé, entre surprise et plaisir. Puis, il projeta ses hanches en avant, sentit sa queue s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde dans cette chaleur infernale. Il sourit, enivré par la sensation, et recommença le mouvement. Le corps en dessous de lui se rétracta, juste avant de se détendre, et il put le sentir s'ouvrir sous ses assauts, il put le sentir tenter de l'absorber complètement. Venu de son flanc gauche, un liquide chaud éclaboussa sa cuisse, accompagné d'un cri étouffé qui l'aiguillonna comme un éperon planté dans son flanc. Il accéléra encore. Il se laissa déborder par le désir, il accepta de tout lâcher. Puis, son orgasme explosa, oblitérant ses pensées, une lumière blanche qui continua un moment de crépiter sous ses paupières tandis qu'il se laissait tomber au sol, le sang chantant dans ses oreilles, le corps vidé, épuisé.

Le calme qu'il ressentit contrastait tellement avec la tension permanente de ces dernières semaines qu'il en resta désorienté, mais choisit de laisser la tranquillité envahir son esprit. Ses pensées s'assoupirent. Ce soir-là, il ne sentit pas l'inconscience se refermer sur lui comme la pierre qui scelle un caveau. Il dériva aux lisières de sa lucidité pendant de longues minutes avant de laisser son esprit s'envoler.

III

Le lendemain, ils se préparèrent au départ comme s'il ne s'était rien passé de spécial pendant la nuit, mais pour Grey, il y avait une différence non négligeable : il se sentait mieux. Et ce matin-là, il était presque enthousiaste à l'idée de cette mission. En plus, c'étaient des jewels faciles.

Vers midi, ils arrivèrent à destination. Il y avait pas mal de gens rassemblés sur la place du village, et ils se rapprochèrent pour voir ce qui causait tant d'agitation. Leurs mâchoires se décrochèrent en même temps.

« Nan mais je rêve, murmura Sting, Fairy Tail nous pique _encore_ notre boulot ? Même quand ils sont plus censés exister ?!... »

Tous les trois fixèrent Erza et Gajeel, qui discutaient avec la maire. Se sentant observés, les deux mages finirent par se tourner vers eux.

« Ben tiens, qui voilà ! » s'exclama joyeusement le Dragon d'acier.

Erza examina le trio, puis fronça les sourcils en remarquant le tatouage de Grey sur sa poitrine nue – il avait perdu sa chemise à un moment indéterminé de la matinée.

« Grey ? Tu... as rejoint Sabertooth ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Faut bien s'occuper, répondit-il platement.

— Où est Natsu ?

— Alors vous êtes pas au courant ? Lucy a dit que vous étiez introuvables... »

Erza et Gajeel échangèrent un regard embarrassé et rougirent tous les deux.

« C'est que... on a pas mal voyagé.

— Bon, c'est pas tout, mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? voulut savoir Sting. C'est Sabertooth qui a accepté cette requête, que je sache. »

La maire regarda tout ce beau monde d'un air perplexe.

« Si vous êtes de Sabertooth, c'est bien vous que nous attendions... Mais ces deux personnes vous ont devancés et semblaient tout savoir de notre problème...

— Madame, déclara Erza d'un ton formel, si vous voulez bien nous excusez, je crois que nous devons prendre un instant pour discuter avec nos collègues.

— Mais... mais je vous en prie. Allez donc vous restaurer à l'auberge, c'est le village qui offre !

— C'est trop aimable, mais... »

Erza fut interrompue par un Dragon d'Acier et un Dragon de Lumière qui l'entraînèrent chacun par un bras en marmonnant : « Erza... on refuse jamais de la bouffe gratuite ! »

La reine des fées ne protesta pas, et Rogue et Grey suivirent le trio jusqu'à l'auberge.

Une fois dans devant des assiettes bien remplies, les mages entamèrent la discussion.

« Nous sommes désolés d'interférer avec votre travail, commença Erza. Nous suivions simplement une piste de notre côté, une piste qui nous a menés directement à ce village.

— Comment ça, une piste ? voulut savoir Sting. Vous vous êtes transformés en détectives, ou quoi ?

— En quelque sorte, confirma Erza avec sérieux. Comme le Conseil n'existe plus, on essaie de rétablir l'ordre. Depuis sa disparition, les guildes clandestines se sont mises à pulluler.

— Alors on fait le ménage ! s'enthousiasma Gajeel. On ne savait pas que le village avait déjà envoyé des requêtes à des guildes.

— Eh bah il l'a fait, marmonna Sting. Et sans vouloir paraître trop près de mes sous... C'est un boulot bien payé.

— T'inquiète, gamin, sourit Gajeel, on va pas te piquer tes sous. On le fait pas pour l'argent. »

Sting contempla d'un air narquois le Dragon d'Acier qui croisait fièrement les bras sur sa poitrine, se croyant sans doute très chevaleresque.

« Ah ouais ? Vous vivez d'amour et d'eau fraîche, alors ?

— À peu près, ouais », se vanta Gajeel sans se démonter, tandis qu'Erza détournait le regard, une jolie rougeur sur les pommettes. La reine des fées, cependant, retrouva rapidement son air grave. Elle observa attentivement Grey, qui lui faisait face, pendant que les autres parlaient entre eux.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller », constata-t-elle.

Plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il lui raconta dans les grandes lignes ce qui s'était passé. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'être désagréable, et pourtant il y avait une part de lui qui en voulait à Erza de ne pas avoir été là. Natsu et elle s'étaient toujours protégés mutuellement, et Natsu la considérait comme sa grande sœur. Alors... Grey savait que c'était injuste de lui en vouloir, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« Je vois, fit Erza au terme de son récit. Je ne vais pas essayer de te rassurer ou de te réconforter, parce que je suis sûre que tu en as assez d'entendre ce genre de choses. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose que tu aies rejoint Sabertooth. Pour Natsu... C'est inquiétant, mais... ça ne me surprend pas totalement.

— Comment ça ? questionna-t-il sèchement.

— Après tout ce qui est arrivé... Je m'attendais à ce qu'il fasse quelque chose d'insensé.

— Happy n'avait pas l'air de penser que c'était insensé, mais le résultat est le même. »

Elle hocha la tête en silence, puis interrompit Gajeel, qui essayait de négocier un duel avec Rogue, lequel semblait vouloir accepter, mais, une nouvelle fois victime de sa Gajeel-mania, ne parvenait qu'à bredouiller des bouts de phrases incohérents en rougissant comme une pivoine.

« Concernant la mission, reprit donc Erza, la situation est plus grave que vous ne le croyez. Être venus à trois n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Et quoi qu'il en soit, on vous prêtera main-forte.

— Pfiu ! On n'a pas besoin d'eux, Erza, grogna Gajeel.

— Ils ont accepté la mission, dit-elle en posant sur lui son regard prune, inflexible. Il me semble que notre objectif initial n'était pas de voler leur travail aux autres.

— Ouais, mais en attendant, c'est nous qui nous sommes tapés toute l'enquête, et on sait comment gérer ça.

— On va gérer ça tous ensemble », trancha-t-elle.

Comme d'habitude quand elle employait ce ton autoritaire, personne ne trouva rien à redire.

La guerrière écarlate exposa alors la situation aux mages de Sabertooth : ce qui apparaissait comme un simple réseau de contrebande ne représentait en fait que la partie émergée de l'iceberg – l'iceberg étant une vaste organisation de mages clandestins travaillant avec la pègre, et tirant une part juteuse des bénéfices d'une activité criminelle actuellement en plein essor dans tout le royaume.

« On espère que les mages actifs ici pourront nous donner des informations sur leurs supérieurs et qu'à terme, on sera en mesure de démanteler tout le réseau.

— C'est ambitieux, commenta Grey.

— Mais ça en vaut la peine, assura Erza. La chute du Conseil a laissé un grand vide dans le monde de la magie, et de nombreuses personnes sont prêtes à en profiter, mages ou pas. »

Sting fronça les sourcils, l'air préoccupé.

« Makarov a disparu et personne ne veut prendre les devants sur cette question, constata-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume. Ça fait des mois que j'essaie de convaincre les autres maîtres de guilde qu'on doit faire de l'unification du monde magique une priorité, mais j'arrive à rien. »

Erza hocha la tête.

« Je ne suis pas étonnée. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

— Ouais, les vieux croulants ont la trouille, renchérit Gajeel. Alors comme personne ne se bouge, nous, on fait le boulot.

— À quoi on doit s'attendre, exactement ? demanda Rogue, qui était resté silencieux jusque-là.

— À des mages de haut niveau, répondit Gajeel. Évidemment, rien d'insurmontable. En tout cas, pour nous. Vous, par contre... Depuis votre victoire aux Jeux, j'ai l'impression que vous vous êtes un peu laissés aller... ajouta-t-il en regardant les deux chasseurs de haut en bas d'un air critique.

— T'es en train de dire qu'on a grossi, là ?! » s'indigna Sting.

Gajeel se contenta de le regarder en souriant. Rogue ne releva pas, et Grey observa ses deux anciens camarades avant de déclarer :

« Je suis un mage de Sabertooth, maintenant. Alors c'est à Sting de voir. Mais sur le principe, ça me va.

— À moi aussi, s'empressa de dire le blond. Si j'arrive à rien avec les maîtres de guilde, peut-être qu'avec vous, on peut faire du bon boulot. »

Ils terminèrent leur repas tandis qu'Erza et Gajeel leur racontaient ce qu'ils avaient appris, et ils prirent même un moment pour rattraper le temps perdu. Avant qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, le soleil commençait à décliner, allongeant les ombres dans le hall chaleureux de l'auberge. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de s'occuper de la mission. Les mages qu'ils cherchaient se terraient dans un abri souterrain à quelques kilomètres d'ici. L'équipe ex-Fairy Tail-Sabertooth profiterait du cœur de la nuit pour frapper.

IV

Les mages véreux ne s'attendaient pas à une attaque aussi puissante. Les sentinelles n'avaient même pas eu le temps de donner l'alerte. En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, leur planque se retrouva le théâtre d'explosions magiques qui firent s'effondrer une partie des soutènements. Les cinq attaquants ne tardèrent pas à arriver au centre de la base, où les attendait une poignée de mages en pétard.

« Vous êtes qui, au juste ? lança un blond aux cheveux tressés, en t-shirt blanc et pantalon large kaki.

— Des mages de Fairy Tail et de Sabertooth, répondit Erza. Nous avons des questions.

— Ben voyons ! C'est _vous_ qui avez des questions ?! s'indigna le mage, qui semblait être le chef de la bande.

— Pour qui vous travaillez ? continua Erza tranquillement.

— Et toi, pour qui tu te prends, connasse ?

— Est-ce que vous formez une guilde, ou bien vous n'êtes que de simples mercenaires ? »

C'en fut trop pour le mage aux tresses blondes, qui fondit sur la guerrière écarlate en invoquant une lance aux extrémités auréolées d'électricité.

« Adorable, commenta Gajeel. Un adversaire qui utilise la même magie que toi. Je te laisse t'en charger ?

— Fais attention à la femme en robe violette, l'avertit Erza en hochant la tête. Je sens beaucoup de magie en elle. »

Gajeel acquiesça et sa peau se hérissa d'acier. Au bon moment, car une attaque magique en forme de faucille traversa l'air à une vitesse surprenante avant d'éclater sur le chasseur de dragons, sans parvenir à entailler ses écailles. Il se tourna vers la femme qui lui avait envoyé le sort, et lui adressa un sourire diabolique brillant d'acier, sa chevelure hirsute déployée autour de lui en une imposante crinière d'ébène.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Pendant un instant, ça m'a chatouillé... »

La femme ne répliqua pas, elle multiplia son sort initial par six, et regarda le chasseur de dragons les esquiver avec une imperceptible moue d'approbation.

Grey s'écarta pour mieux jauger la situation. Sting et Rogue étaient déjà aux prises avec deux adversaires qui utilisaient une magie à base de pantins ultra-résistants dont ils pouvaient apparemment fabriquer des centaines d'exemplaires à la seconde. Il recula encore et adopta une posture défensive en repérant deux mages qui s'avançaient vers lui. Un homme et une femme, couverts de tatouages, aussi barraqué l'un que l'autre.

« Tiens, il nous en reste un... Rien que pour nous... fit l'homme en se léchant les lèvres.

— Il a l'air tout fragile », approuva la femme.

Grey soupira.

« Vous pourriez essayer de revoir vos répliques ? Ça devient lassant, cette arrogance...

— Tu es à un contre deux et c'est toi qui parles d'arrogance ?!

— Vous êtes frangins ou un truc comme ça ? » demanda Grey en ignorant la remarque.

Les deux mages, tous les deux coiffés d'une queue de cheval vert pétant, échangèrent un regard, puis le fixèrent en faisant des efforts visibles pour se contenir.

« Pourquoi tout le monde nous demande ça ?! explosa la femme. On est pas _frangins_ , on est _mariés_! »

Grey ne put pas s'en empêcher : il éclata de rire. Et il eut du mal à s'arrêter. Ça faisait longtemps que des adversaires ne l'avaient pas rendu aussi joyeux. Son fou rire repartit de plus belle quand il essaya de s'imaginer à quoi ressembleraient leurs enfants, et qu'il visualisa une ribambelle de gamins potelés et tatoués, tous avec une magnifique queue de cheval verte fluo plantée au sommet du crâne.

« Y a quoi qu'est si drôle, abruti ? s'emporta l'homme.

— Cherche pas, Runty. On va lui faire la peau. »

Instantanément, une aura glaciale tourbillonna autour de Grey. Runty et sa femme frottèrent leurs membres déjà engourdis par cette simple manifestation de magie.

« Merde ! Je déteste le froid ! » grogna Runty.

Au lieu de bavasser comme son mari, la femme se jeta sur Grey. Celui-ci s'aperçut rapidement que le couple utilisait une magie à la Elfman, consistant à métamorphoser des parties de leur corps. La force brute ne l'avait jamais impressionné et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer, d'autant que lui aussi avait de la puissance à revendre dans ce domaine. Cependant, son marteau de glace se brisa contre le poing de la femme. Il bondit souplement en arrière et réévalua la situation. Il contra la deuxième attaque à l'aide d'un bouclier qui se fendilla sous l'impact, puis contre-attaqua aussitôt en faisant tournoyer ses katanas. Il atterrit de l'autre côté de ses deux adversaires sans les avoir touchés, mais ne se laissa pas démonter et envoya une volée de flèches affûtées comme des poignards. La femme accéléra soudainement, trop vite pour qu'il puisse la suivre. Il esquissa un mouvement pour pivoter sur lui-même et bloquer son attaque, et s'aperçut qu'il était trop tard. Il écarquilla les yeux, contemplant le poing hérissé de piques qui fondait sur lui.

Un choc violent comprima l'air dans ses poumons, et avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui s'était passé, il était étalé par terre, à plusieurs mètres de son point de départ, la tête bourdonnante. Une main le saisit par l'avant-bras et le redressa. Deux iris rouges se plantèrent dans les siens.

« Fais attention, Grey. »

Pris au dépourvu, le mage de glace acquiesça bêtement, et regarda le Dragon de l'Ombre s'envoler pour rejoindre sa propre bataille.

 _Merde, concentre-toi !_ se rabroua-t-il en retrouvant ses appuis.

Rogue surveillait ses arrières. Sting aussi. Sur ce point, c'était comme avant, à Fairy Tail. À Sabertooth aussi, il pouvait compter sur des camarades. Il ne se battait pas à un contre deux. Il se battait avec tout Sabertooth, contre deux ennemis. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé ce sentiment, qui se transforma aussitôt en amertume douce-amère quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas compté Erza et Gajeel dans l'équation. Peut-être parce que c'était plus facile pour lui. Tout ce qui le rattachait à un passé qu'il craignait révolu lui faisait mal, parce qu'il ne pouvait plus compter sur sa guilde. Sa guilde avait disparu. Ses anciens camarades étaient toujours là, mais sans Natsu, tout paraissait presque artificiel, presque comme s'il avait rêvé cette vie-là. Il ne parvenait plus à s'y identifier comme avant. À y croire comme avant. La distance qui le séparait d'Erza et de Gajeel était celle qui le séparait de Natsu. Et comme il ignorait où Natsu se trouvait, cette distance était incommensurable. C'était injuste de sa part, c'était tout sauf honorable. Mais il avait le cœur en pièces et plus assez de patience et de noblesse pour recoller les morceaux. Il voulait juste un peu d'apaisement. Un peu de stabilité. Il voulait que la douleur et l'angoisse lui laissent un répit. Pour respirer. Recommencer. Redevenir lui-même. Et à présent, c'était chez Sabertooth qu'il voyait sa chance de réaliser toutes ces choses.

Il se concentra. Sa magie piaffa en lui, et il fit un effort pour réprimer le besoin de recourir à la force brute. Sa magie, c'était une magie de construction, pas de destruction. Elle nécessitait un esprit clair, débarrassé des pensées parasites. L'essence même de son pouvoir constistait à sculpter le glace, consubstantielle de son corps, selon n'importe quelle forme qu'il était capable d'imaginer. Et pour ça, il devait garder la tête froide.

L'énergie afflua dans ses paumes, ses mains exécutèrent les signes avec la force de l'instinct né d'une longue habitude. Un géant de glace cuirassé prit forme devant lui, et lui servit à la fois de bouclier et de force d'attaque. Le prochain coup ricocha sur lui comme sur du béton, et le géant rafla le couple d'un seul mouvement. Grey ferma les yeux. Le poing se resserra. Il entendit des os craquer. Il relâcha son étreinte. Il souleva les paupières, et vit les deux mages recouverts de givre qui luttaient pour respirer, le sang coulant au coin des lèvres. Il les avait vaincus.

Il redressa la tête, et s'aperçut que ses camarades étaient tous en train d'achever leur combat. Ils avaient balayé leurs adversaires. Ils auraient pu le faire en moins de temps, mais il y avait quand même de quoi être fiers.

V

Ils obtinrent des renseignements assez intéressants, et décidèrent de se partager le reste de la mission : certaines infos pointaient vers le nord du royaume, d'autres vers l'ouest. Ils décidèrent de rester en contact pendant toute la durée de l'opération.

L'équipe de Sabertooth alla chercher sa récompense tandis qu'Erza et Gajeel s'éclipsaient pour, supposa Sting, continuer de vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche jusqu'à temps que leurs estomacs ne se mettent à gargouiller trop fort.

Les dragons jumeaux et Grey, quant à eux, rentrèrent à Crocus avant de poursuivre leur mission. Ils avaient décidé de s'occuper du reste ensemble, parce que, selon Sting, ils formaient une bonne équipe. Grey était d'accord : il avait besoin de bosser, et il appréciait la compagnie des chasseurs de dragons. Même si, à certains moments, la magie qui émanait d'eux semait la confusion dans son esprit. Il lui arrivait de confondre l'énergie qu'ils dégagaient avec celle de Natsu, et parfois, il se réveillait au milieu de la nuit, le cœur battant, persuadé que le mage de feu était de retour. C'était à chaque fois une expérience bouleversante, mais en fin de compte, il décida que la présence des dragons jumeaux lui apportait plus de bénéfices que de sueurs froides. Ils se comprenaient, et ils se battaient bien ensemble. Pour l'instant, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

En rentrant au QG ce soir-là, ils trouvèrent le hall rempli de mages. Tout le monde, apparemment, était rentré de mission en même temps. Ils furent joyeusement accueillis par Orga, Yukino et Rufus qui, depuis les Jeux Magiques, avaient décidé de faire équipe pour le boulot. Ils s'attablèrent avec eux et le trio leur raconta les hauts faits de leur dernière mission. En écoutant leur récit, Sting songea avec nostalgie à Makarov : il commençait à avoir les mêmes problèmes que lui concernant les factures subséquentes aux destructions causées par les membres de sa guilde. Il soupira lourdement. Quand il disait à Gajeel qu'il avait besoin des sous, il ne plaisantait pas ! Rogue remarqua son désarroi et lui adressa un léger sourire qui lui fit plaisir : lui, au moins, il comprenait ses déboires... Soudain, son cœur se serra. Grey avait raison : tous les deux, ils en faisaient trop. Il fallait dire que leur relation n'était pas facilitée par son statut de maître de guilde. Rogue s'était toujours tenu en retrait, mais il le faisait encore plus qu'avant, sans doute par peur d'interférer ou de se mêler de ce qui le ne regardait pas, alors que Sting avait besoin de lui, plus que jamais. Il réalisa qu'il était en train de vivre ce dont il avait eu peur, depuis le moment où Rogue lui avait avoué ses sentiments pour lui : rien n'aurait pu briser les liens entre eux. C'était ce qu'il croyait, jusqu'à ce moment-là. Mais il avait le sombre pressentiment que l'amour, lui, le pouvait. Une nouvelle fois, il sentit le regard du Dragon de l'Ombre posé sur lui, et il accrocha ses pupilles rouges. Il fallait qu'il le lui dise. Il ne savait pas trop comment, mais il le fallait quand même. En attendant, il lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Ils avaient réussi leur mission et rapporté pas mal d'argent. Et le jour n'était pas encore venu où Sabertooth s'abstiendrait de fêter dignement un succès.

Grey observa les échanges muets entre les Dragons jumeaux et se demanda s'ils avaient vraiment eu l'idée du siècle en partageant une nuit tous les trois. Lui, il ne savait pas où il en était, et il lui semblait que ces deux-là non plus. Non, ça n'avait peut-être pas été l'idée du siècle, mais pour sa part, il ne regrettait pas. Cette nuit-là lui avait rappelé qu'il était toujours un homme. Pas seulement un mage esseulé, déprimé, qui peinait à trouver l'énergie pour vivre entre deux bouteilles de vodka. Ces quelques heures lui avaient redonné un peu de confiance en lui. Il y aurait encore des hauts et des bas, et probablement beaucoup de bas, mais ce soir, quand il pensait aux jours à venir, il voyait autre chose que du temps à endurer, des heures à surmonter, un interminable jeu de patience qui avait fini par embrouiller sa raison. Même si c'était à moitié, même s'il le faisait mal, il se sentait prêt à recommencer à vivre.


	59. Unbreakable

**Bonjour à tous, bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Petite info bonne à savoir (enfin, j'imagine) : ça faisait un moment que je me demandais quelle direction j'allais prendre à partir de ce chapitre, et ça y est, j'en ai plutôt une bonne idée, au moins pour les quelques chapitres à venir ;)**

 **Le chapitre a mis plus de temps que prévu à arriver parce que je n'ai cessé de le raturer ! J'ai réécrit cinq ou six fois certaines phrases, et punaise je pense que c'est très loin d'être parfait, mais... J'en avais marre d'y revenir sans arrêt, alors je poste en espérant que ça passe ;)**

 **L'instant musical : _Unbreakable_ , de Two Steps from Hell. (Et oui, que ça, que ça, que ça. En boucle. Même en m'y remettant après 15 jours, je me repassais le même morceau, parce qu'il avait exactement la tonalité dont j'avais besoin.)**

 **Comme d'habitude, je fais des bisous à tous mes lecteurs que je remercie de suivre cette fic, et enjoy !**

* * *

I

Il faisait beau, ce jour-là. Le printemps venait d'arriver, et les cerisiers étaient en fleur. Une brise légère mais obstinée soufflait par bourrasque dans les rues tapissées de soleil et depuis quelques jours, la capitale du royaume de Fiore s'était parée de pétales blancs, offrant un spectacle à la fois glorieux et plein de mélancolie. Le retour du printemps rappelait la vie, mais convoquait aussi le souvenir de ceux qui ne reviendraient pas pour voir l'hiver finir. Ainsi, le retour du soleil aiguisait la bonne humeur des uns, mais pour les autres, de la même façon que les fêtes de fin d'année, la joie printanière ne semblait être là que pour souligner leur solitude.

Grey faisait partie de ces gens-là, et même s'il avait appris à mieux gérer ses émotions, il n'en était pas devenu heureux pour autant, et le printemps lui mettait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Le monde continuait de tourner sans lui, dans sa superbe indifférence, et cette indifférence, il l'aimait autant qu'il la haïssait : d'un côté, elle le soulageait en relativisant ce qu'il éprouvait, de l'autre, il la prenait comme une provocation, voire un affront.

 _Le monde se fiche de toi. Et encore plus de Natsu. Encore heureux ! Sinon, le monde en question se serait arrêté de tourner, et ça aurait été bien emmerdant._

Et pourtant, parfois, Grey aurait voulu que ce soit le cas, que le monde s'arrête effectivement de tourner. Comment participer à un monde qui évolue, change et va de l'avant, quand on est soi-même coincé au point mort ? Il savait qu'il n'était qu'un zéro perdu dans la foule, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas, parfois, de vouloir être ce zéro qui compte. Comme Natsu, que la plupart des gens prenait pour un idiot. Mais quand il le fallait, quand ça comptait, c'était le genre de personne capable renverser le cours du destin. Lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait jamais été, à part son side-kick ? C'était pathétique, hein ? De réfléchir à la place qu'on occupe dans la vie dans quelqu'un qu'on a perdu et qu'on commence à considérer comme un mort, comme un héros dont on retient les hauts-faits en oubliant tout de la personne qu'il était au réveil ou en se brossant les dents, de la personne qu'il était quand il avait tort...

Tort... Marrant, de penser à ça. Est-ce que c'était encore l'aura de héros perdu de Natsu qui lui jouait des tours ? Mais soudain, il lui semblait que Natsu n'avait jamais eu tort. Peut-être que c'était vrai, peut-être qu'il le pensait juste parce qu'il voulait y croire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le résultat était le même pour lui, Grey Fullbuster, anciennement mage de Fairy Tail, aujourd'hui mage de Sabertooth, dont la vie était devenue un combat pour colmater les brèches de sa psyché, comme un marin qui écope dans un navire qui prend l'eau. Il passait ses journées à actionner les pompes pour évacuer le trop plein de flotte. Ce n'était pas la vie qu'il avait imaginée. Et certainement pas celle qu'il aurait voulue. Mais c'était néanmoins la sienne.

En général, il évitait de sortir de la guilde plus que nécessaire, mais aujourd'hui, il avait des courses à faire. Besoin de fringues, notamment, puisqu'il en perdait les trois quarts au cours des missions ou même des simples journées de glandage, s'il ne faisait pas très attention. Ce matin-là, il s'habilla donc en se promettant une énième fois de rester comme ça pour toute la journée, et descendit dans le hall de guilde. Pas de petit-déjeuner pour lui aujourd'hui, il n'était pas d'humeur sociable. Il se rendit donc directement vers la double porte qui fermait l'entrée du QG, encore engourdi de sommeil et de pensées parasites. Il n'avait envie de parler à personne et ignora les amis qui le saluaient, même s'il avait une sainte horreur de se montrer impoli ou indifférent. Puis, il ouvrit la double porte et débarqua dans une lumière aveuglante, ruisselante de bonne humeur, qui faillit le faire battre en retraite dans la quiétude relative de la guilde. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, puis respira un bon coup.

 _Tu peux encore sortir faire des courses, non ?_

En tout cas, il le fallait. Donc, il pouvait.

Il se jeta dans la lumière insultante comme on se jette dans un lac glacé – à la différence près qu'il aimait les lacs glacés. La ville referma instantanément son bourdonnement de ruche sur ses oreilles, réduisant ses perceptions à une bouillie de sons. Il regarda ses pieds et avança. Il savait où aller et connaissait assez la ville pour s'y rendre sans avoir besoin de relever la tête.

Il perçut un changement de qualité sonore dès qu'il arriva au marché. Ici, les gens parlaient fort et de son point de vue, même s'il savait que c'était faux, tout le monde avait l'air insupportablement heureux et bien portants. Il continua à regarder ses pieds pour éviter toute forme de contact humain dépassant le strict nécessaire, mais il ne fit que quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter devant la vision d'autres pieds si proches des siens que s'il faisait un pas de plus, il allait heurter la personne à qui ils appartenaient. La personne en question ne semblait pas vouloir s'ôter de son chemin, et il ne songea pas à s'en agacer, parce que...

Ces pieds-là, il les reconnaissait.

Ces pieds appartenaient à Natsu, et lui, il ne pouvait que les regarder fixement, le cœur dans la gorge, l'estomac au fond des tripes, les poumons...

Où étaient ses poumons ? Il n'allait quand même pas s'évanouir, si ?

Il releva les yeux même si tout son corps et son esprit lui hurlaient de ne pas le faire. Il fallait quand même bien s'assurer que ces zoris et cette peau tannée par le soleil n'étaient pas sortis d'une hallucination, et correspondaient bien à la personne à laquelle il avait pratiquement renoncé pour son propre équilibre psychique.

Son regard remonta jusqu'au visage de la personne qui lui faisait face, et... Un nouveau choc le poussa à faire un pas en arrière.

« Natsu ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix qui résonna désagréablement dans ses oreilles, d'autant qu'il connaissait parfaitement la réponse à cette question idiote.

En effet, l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui était indéniablement Natsu. Et pourtant, plus Grey le regardait, plus il se demandait qui il était.

Des mois s'étaient écoulés, et Natsu avait changé. Pas 'changé' comme quand on rentre de vacances ou d'un voyage à l'étranger. Certains détails physiques tranchaient avec ce que Grey connaissait du mage de feu, mais ce n'étaient pas ces détails – le fait qu'il avait grandi, sa carrure plus développée, ses cheveux plus longs, le teint plus sombre de sa peau – du moins, pas seulement, qui le bouleversaient. Il le regardait, et il voyait Natsu, mais pas après quelques mois de séparation.

Après des _années_ de séparation.

Ce n'était plus un jeune homme qu'il avait sous les yeux, mais un adulte accompli. Un homme paré d'une éclatante, extravagante et longue chevelure rose, son teint naturellement basané foncé comme après des années de vie en plein air, une version de lui-même en plus grand, plus épais, avec une façon de se tenir à la fois assurée et nonchalante, qui elle seule rappelait l'écervelé qu'il avait toujours été.

Enfin, Grey osa le regarder en face.

Dans les yeux de Natsu, il avait toujours trouvé l'été. Il y faisait chaud, on s'y sentait à la fois des envies de torpeur et de rébellion, on éprouvait le désir de s'y tapir, de s'y fondre, comme on s'y brûlait. Mais cette fois... Ce n'était pas l'été dans ses yeux, du moins pas celui que Grey connaissait. Son regard reflétait un éclat sourd et brutal. Ses yeux parlaient d'une saison, d'une année, d'une éternité en enfer. Cette dureté, cette assurance... étaient celles d'un homme qui avait deux fois son âge.

Grey recula encore. Il pensa vaguement que c'était étrange que son corps puisse encore se mouvoir alors qu'il ne sentait plus rien, excepté son cœur qui cognait.

Et pendant ce laps de temps qui lui apparut comme une éternité, Natsu ne dit rien... Pourquoi il ne disait rien ? Probablement parce qu'il ne s'était écoulé en réalité qu'une ou deux secondes...

Et soudain, le chasseur de dragons éclata de rire, et il eut l'air jeune à nouveau. Il fit un pas vers lui, mais Grey fit un troisième pas en arrière.

 _Trois pas en arrière pour moi, un pas en avant pour toi. Après tout, est-ce que ce n'est pas ce qu'on a toujours fait ?_

Natsu changea d'expression. Un sérieux inhabituel assombrit ses yeux noisette.

« Ça fait un moment que je te cherche », déclara-t-il.

Sa voix le fit tressaillir malgré lui. Elle aussi était changée. Non pas dans son timbre, mais dans sa tonalité. Natsu parlait comme quelqu'un qui revient de la guerre, quelqu'un qui a vu son monde bouleversé, quelqu'un qui ne peut plus se contenter d'être juste un jeune con, et ça terrifia Grey.

Où était le Natsu qu'il avait connu ? Est-ce qu'il existait encore ? Et peut-être plus important encore, le Grey que Natsu avait aimé, était-il seulement encore au rendez-vous ?

« Ça fait un moment que tu me cherches... » répéta-t-il, soudain conscient que lui aussi devait dire quelque chose.

Mais quoi, au juste ?

Il n'avait peut-être rien à dire, par contre, des questions... il en avait des tonnes.

« Est-ce que tu sais depuis combien de temps t'es parti ? demanda-t-il alors, parce qu'il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

— Leon m'a dit que ça faisait un an. »

 _Alors il l'a vu avant... Comme Happy, c'est chez lui qu'il a dû me chercher en premier._

Sa magie frémit, et alors même qu'il luttait pour reprendre son calme, il la sentit échapper à son contrôle. La sidération des premiers moments de la rencontre cédait la place à un maëlstrom d'émotions qui l'entraînait sans qu'il parvienne à endiguer le phénomène, et sans doute qu'il n'avait même pas vraiment envie de se 'maîtriser'. Parce qu'il était... terriblement triste, terriblement en colère, terriblement effrayé. Même s'il savait bien qu'il aurait juste dû être heureux, et à cette pensée aussi, ses sentiments s'emballèrent et sa magie prit le relais, et il fut incapable de refouler l'énergie pure et glaciale qui embrasa son système nerveux.

« Grey, dit calmement Natsu. Tu es sur le point de déclencher un blizzard en plein mois d'avril. »

Il s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un euphémisme. Les gens se pressaient pour déserter l'endroit, et du givre se formait sur les dalles de pierre et les stands du marché à vitesse grand V. Ça lui rappela toutes les fois où Jubia avait manqué noyer toute la guilde lors de l'un de ses débordements émotionnels, et ça aurait pu le faire sourire, s'il n'était pas aussi choqué de constater qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour contrôler l'énergie magique qui rayonnait de lui.

« C'est plutôt impressionnant, continua Natsu en retrouvant le sourire. On dirait que tu t'es entraîné, pendant tout ce temps. »

Grey le fixa sans rien dire, incapable de prononcer un mot.

Il avait tellement, tellement voulu le revoir... Et maintenant, toutes les émotions qu'il avait refoulées, les doutes, la colère, la rancœur, prenaient le dessus sur lui. Natsu ne semblait pas surpris, pour autant, il ne s'excusait pas, ne se justifiait pas. Il savait probablement que Grey n'avait pas envie d'entendre ça, pas maintenant. Peut-être plus jamais ?

« Tu as gardé la bague », sourit le chasseur de dragons en regardant sa main, indifférent aux bourrasques glaciales qui émanaient de son fiancé.

Grey constata que Natsu, lui aussi, la portait toujours.

Il déglutit avec difficulté. Natsu et lui restèrent un moment à se regarder dans un froid surnaturel, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière dans le dos de Grey ne les ramène à la réalité.

« Alors c'est à cause de toi que ça caille comme ça tout à coup ! » s'exclama Sting avec son tact habituel.

Presque au même moment, une petite voix aiguë s'égosilla :

« Natsuuuuuuu ! »

Une boule de poils bleue passa à toute vitesse à côté de Grey et heurta Natsu de plein fouet, qui la reçut en rigolant.

« Désolé de t'avoir causé du souci, dit-il en serrant son chat contre lui avec douceur. J'avais pas prévu que ça prendrait autant de temps. »

Puis, Natsu jeta un coup d'œil à Sting.

« T'as pas changé d'un poil. Y compris sur le fait que t'essaie de me piquer mon mec. Je l'ai cherché partout, tu sais. »

Sting haussa les épaules.

« Même si c'était ce que je voulais, c'est rigoureusement impossible. Cet abruti n'a que toi dans le crâne. »

Grey serra les poings, prêt à mettre un pain aux deux mages. Il n'était certainement pas d'humeur aux petites plaisanteries des chasseurs de dragons. Au même moment, une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Grey, calme-toi. »

La voix grave de Rogue avait effectivement des vertus apaisantes, mais pas aujourd'hui.

« Que je me calme ?! explosa-t-il. Je suis pas près de me calmer, alors si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller ailleurs avant que la ville entière ne se transforme en glaçon. »

Le mage de glace s'exécuta aussitôt, laissant planté là le trio de chasseurs de dragons.

Sting le regarda partir, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Natsu.

« À la base, je pensais que ce serait toi qui serais en pétard, mais en fait...

— Il en a vraiment bavé, tu sais », fit remarquer Rogue avec une douceur empreinte de tristesse.

Natsu hocha la tête d'un air grave, puis esquissa un sourire.

« Mais il a gardé la bague...

— Et donc, t'étais où ? voulut savoir Sting, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

— C'est un peu long à expliquer. »

Les deux mages de Sabertooth l'observèrent, perplexes. C'était quoi, cette retenue ? Ce calme ? Quoi qu'il ait fait cette année, Natsu avait changé. L'énergie qu'il dégageait était différente, aussi. Les deux chasseurs de dragons se concentrèrent là-dessus, puis échangèrent un regard lourd de sens : leur ami était devenu un mage d'une puissance colossale, ils pouvaient le sentir même à cet instant, alors que Natsu semblait parfaitement calme. Son pouvoir l'auréolait de façon palpable, comme le fait la magie chez tous les mages qui développent une puissance surnaturelle.

« Bon... J'suis quand même content de te revoir, dit Sting au bout d'un moment. Grey va se calmer... En attendant, tu viens à la guilde boire un coup ? »

Natsu ignora le dragon blanc et demanda à son chat :

« Happy, il m'en veut à ce point ? »

L'Exceed fit la moue.

« Encore plus qu'il en a l'air, Natsu... »

II

Grey rentra tard dans la soirée. Quand il pénétra dans le hall de guilde, il repéra Natsu qui était encore debout, attablé avec ses amis de Sabertooth. Il les ignora et traversa la salle pour rejoindre directement sa piaule. C'était le bordel dans sa tête et dans ses émotions, et il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à affronter son fiancé. Il s'était défoulé en congelant une partie de la rivière à l'extérieur de la ville, dépensant sa magie jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui en reste plus une seule goutte, et maintenant, il était épuisé, mais il se sentait vaguement plus calme et soulagé.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit quelqu'un frapper, et la porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre. Évidemment, c'était Natsu.

Le mage de feu jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, et déclara :

« C'est marrant, on dirait ton ancienne piaule à Fairy Tail. Et t'as toujours aucun goût pour la déco. »

Grey le dévisagea. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi calme, alors que lui, il était aussi en colère.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te voir, là tout de suite. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

— Y a rien à réfléchir, me raconte pas d'histoires. Tu m'en veux, t'es en colère contre moi, et ça va pas changer demain ni après-demain.

— Ah ouais ? Alors on fait quoi ?

— Je sais pas. À ton avis ? »

Et en plus, il le provoquait ? Grey n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec lui, mais la colère l'envahissait de nouveau, et il se félicita d'avoir dépensé toute sa magie, ce qui le rendait moins dangereux, et un peu moins incontrôlable. Malgré ça, il attrapa quand même le chasseur de dragons par le col et le jeta contre le mur le plus proche.

Merde ! Il revenait après un an comme s'il était parti hier, comme si de rien n'était, et en plus, il avait l'outrecuidance d'être... superbe. Absolument magnifique. À tel point que c'en était injuste.

Natsu, pas le moins du monde troublé par cet accès de violence, rit doucement.

« C'est sans doute parce que cet endroit ressemble à ta piaule à Fairy Tail, mais... ça me rappelle des souvenirs. La première fois, c'est moi qui ai fait ce que tu viens de faire. Tu me provoquais, et j'aimais pas ça, parce que c'était pas un truc qu'on pouvait régler par la bagarre, comme d'habitude. »

Grey se figea, et son regard se brouilla. Il ne lâcha pas Natsu, mais ses poings se desserrèrent.

« Tu avais compris, reprit le chasseur de dragons, avant que je ne le comprenne, que quand on pense à son meilleur ami du matin au soir, ça veut probablement dire qu'on veut un peu plus que se battre avec lui. Alors, t'as continué à me provoquer parce que je voulais pas l'avouer... »

Grey put sentir sa chaleur rouler sur sa peau, et ça le rendait tellement heureux qu'il sentit son cœur se briser une deuxième fois, comme au moment où il avait su qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Ses yeux le piquèrent : il allait encore pleurer, putain !

« Je ne savais pas quoi faire, continua Natsu, ses lèvres tout près des siennes. J'étais en colère de ressentir ça, en colère que toi, tu en joues. Tu me souriais de cette façon exaspérante dont tu as le secret, tes yeux me disaient 'je le savais !' et moi, je me demandais si j'avais envie d'allumer ta grande gueule ou bien de reconnaître que t'avais gagné pour cette fois, et qu'on s'envoie en l'air comme des sauvages. Et déjà à ce moment-là, je savais que ce je ressentais, c'était important. Je savais que ça allait changer ma vie. Parce que tu sais, Grey, dès le début... J'étais amoureux de toi. J'étais obsédé par toi. Après seulement, j'ai compris. Je me sens comme ça depuis qu'on est gamins, et tu sais quoi ? Je crois que c'est pareil pour toi. »

Grey sentit ses larmes rouler sur ses joues. Il ne fit rien pour les arrêter. Il lâcha Natsu et baissa les yeux, essaya de reprendre contenance, en vain. Une main se posa sous son menton, le redressa. Quand il regarda Natsu, celui-ci décala sa main sur sa joue et la caressa du bout du pouce. Sa peau était tellement chaude, le contact en devenait presque insupportable.

« Je sais, dit le chasseur de dragons, ce que je t'ai fait en partant. Je suis sincèrement désolé. C'était stupide. J'étais en deuil. J'avais mal. J'ai cru que j'allais tout pouvoir régler, tout seul, et en vitesse. Je me suis trompé et c'est toi qui en as le plus souffert. Je te demande pardon. »

Grey s'arracha à son contact et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Il essuya ses larmes et se prit le visage dans les mains. L'émotion l'écrasait. Il n'arrivait plus à penser, et encore moins à traduire en langage oral ce qui lui passait par la tête.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je m'en aille ? » demanda Natsu.

Grey fit un gros effort pour se ressaisir.

« Est-ce que ça en valait la peine ? » fit-il d'une voix étranglée, ignorant la question.

À cela, un sourire lumineux lui répondit. Quelqu'un d'autre que lui aurait argué qu'évidemment, ça en valait la peine.

 _T'as pas senti à quel point je suis devenu puissant ?_

Mais Natsu n'était pas ce genre de personne, alors il se contenta d'un simple « oui ».

Le mage de glace hocha la tête.

« Tant mieux... »

Un silence passa.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question », constata Natsu.

Grey frissonna. Bon sang, que c'était difficile ! Ça n'aurait pas dû l'être. Natsu était vivant, Natsu était rentré ! Pourquoi perdre son temps à être en colère ?

« Je... Je suis comme toi ce soir-là. Désorienté. Enragé. J'ai cru que t'étais mort, tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai... essayé d'apprendre à vivre sans toi, comme si c'était possible, bordel ! »

Une ombre traversa le visage de Natsu. Il rejoignit Grey et s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit.

« Je sais ce que ça veut dire. Si j'avais su que je te ferais vivre ça, je serais jamais parti. Pas sans toi, en tout cas. »

Grey ne répondit rien, la tête baissée, les poings serrés entre ses cuisses.

« Au départ, je voulais juste partir m'entraîner, reprit Natsu. J'avais aucune idée que le vieux déciderait de dissoudre la guilde du jour au lendemain. Et puis en chemin, je me suis rappelé un truc que m'avait dit Igneel. À propos d'un héritage qu'il aurait caché pour moi, et que je ne devais pas trouver avant mes dix-huit ans. Mais cette partie-là, je pense que tu la connais déjà. »

Grey hocha la tête, signifiant dans le même geste qu'il était prêt à écouter la suite.

« Je savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre, mais en arrivant devant ce volcan... Je l'ai senti m'appeler. C'est quelque chose de difficile à décrire, mais je vais essayer de le faire pour toi. Ça m'attirait comme si... Comme si le pouvoir qu'il avait laissé pour moi là-dedans était un hameçon.

— Un hameçon ? répéta Grey, perdu.

— Ouais, et moi j'étais le poisson, tu vois. »

Le mage de glace faillit éclater de rire devant cette façon prosaïque de décrire les choses. Natsu passait définitivement trop de temps avec Happy.

« Je veux dire... Sa présence, Grey... Je l'ai cherchée toute ma vie. Et elle était là, puissante, chaude, familière... D'un seul coup, j'étais redevenu un gamin. Je suis entré dans ce lac de lave comme d'autres se cachent sous leur couette, tu vois. Presque comme si j'avais retrouvé mon père. Que tout ça... Tout ce qui s'était passé... C'était juste une blague. Il était bien vivant. »

Grey frissonna. Il voyait plutôt bien.

« Quand j'ai été complètement immergé... Il s'est passé des trucs bizarres. J'ai perdu la notion du temps et de l'espace. J'ai accepté le magma, je l'ai respiré... Et d'un seul coup, j'étais ailleurs. J'ai fait un drôle de voyage, comme si j'avais des hallucinations. J'ai revu des gens, des scènes du passé. J'ai passé un moment chez nous, d'ailleurs, à Magnolia. J'étais triste, parce que j'avais l'impression... Que c'était toi qui étais parti, pas moi. Et puis y a mon double d'Edolas qui a débarqué, et il m'a emmené dans un autre endroit. Et là... Acnologia m'attendait.

— Acnologia ? Le dragon qu'on avait vu cette fois-là, noir avec des motifs bleus sur les ailes ?

— C'est ça. Le chasseur de dragons devenu dragon. Et... Puisqu'apparemment ça fait un an... Bah... J'imagine que j'ai dû l'affronter pendant un an. Même si on peut pas vraiment dire ça, vu que j'étais dans un endroit chelou où le temps passait pas comme ici. »

Grey prit le temps de peser ces révélations.

« Un an... à affronter Acnologia ? répéta-t-il, incrédule.

— Enfin, un an dans la version de l'univers parallèle, en tout cas. C'était une épreuve. C'est comme si toi, tu affrontais le maître du maître du maître etc... de ton maître, Oul. Acnologia est le plus puissant chasseur de dragons au monde. L'affronter, c'était surpasser mes limites. Le moyen de devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de plus fort. »

Le mage de glace réfléchit à cette idée pendant un moment.

« Mais alors... reprit-il finalement. Ça veut dire que tu l'as vaincu ? »

Natsu rigola.

« Non. Mais Igneel... Enfin, un souvenir de lui... Il est venu pour me dire qu'il y aura toujours un Acnologia dans ma vie, peu importe combien j'en tue. Et qu'il serait toujours là à mes côtés, quoi qu'il arrive, même mort. Et là-dessus, il l'a achevé. Je me suis réveillé dans la lave, sans savoir combien de temps avait passé. Depuis, je t'ai cherché. »

Grey demeura silencieux, la gorge nouée.

« Et note bien que pendant un bon bout de temps, j'ai dû vivre à la mode mage de glace parce que j'avais plus qu'une écharpe pour me couvrir. Je te raconte pas la tête des habitants du premier village que j'ai trouvé sur ma route... »

À cela, Grey ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

Il commença à imaginer tout ce que Natsu avait vécu. La façon dont, impitoyable comme à l'ordinaire, il avait franchi toutes les limites, peu importe à quel point c'était dur, peu importe à quel point il était fatigué. Et pendant ce temps, lui, qu'avait-il fait ? Pleurer sur son propre sort et picoler.

« J'ai rien d'aussi glorieux à te raconter, murmura-t-il.

— J'ai pas l'impression que mon épreuve a été spécialement glorieuse. J'étais censé y aller y a an. Et je suis tellement con que j'ai oublié. C'est presque par hasard si j'y suis finalement arrivé. Et puis de toute façon, je risquais rien là-bas. J'ai juste fait un truc que j'aurais dû faire y a longtemps. Alors ouais, j'en ai bavé, mais honnêtement, Grey... Sûrement moins que toi pendant tout ce temps. »

Ces paroles le réconfortaient, il ne pouvait pas le nier, et pourtant, pas totalement. Au moins, Natsu s'était battu, pendant tout ce temps. Il avait tenté de se surpasser. Lui, il avait...

« J'ai battu mon record de nombres de verre avalés en une heure.

— Alors t'es devenu aussi fort que Kanna ?!

— Même pas...

— Faut dire qu'elle est imbattable, aussi. Y a que cet abruti de Bacchus qui peut rivaliser avec elle. »

Ils rirent un peu, et l'atmosphère se détendit imperceptiblement. Et à mesure que Grey s'apaisait, il sentit une énorme fatigue lui tomber dessus. Trop d'émotions pour aujourd'hui, supposa-t-il.

« J'en peux plus, dit-il. Je crois que je vais dormir.

— Je peux rester avec toi ?

— Si tu veux... »

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, changea de position sur le lit, définitivement mal à l'aise.

« J'aurais aimé discuter plus longtemps... Mais je... Je suis... Enfin... C'est peut-être toi qui devrais préférer t'en aller.

— Est-ce que t'as conscience à quel point ta phrase n'a aucun sens ?

— Si, elle en a, et tu le sais très bien, me fais pas chier.

— Je pige ce que tu veux dire, mais c'est des conneries. Je reste avec toi... Je veux rester avec toi. »

Grey acquiesça vaguement. Il ne regarda pas Natsu tandis qu'il enlevait son pantalon, et disparut sous les draps en un clin d'œil, tourné sur le côté. Natsu le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, et Grey s'émut à nouveau de sentir son corps si proche, si chaud. Le mage de feu se colla à son dos et l'entoura de ses bras, et Grey s'en voulut de se sentir aussi bien, d'aimer autant ce contact. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'en voulait pour ça. C'était juste comme s'il aurait dû être plus fier que ça. Après avoir autant souffert, opposer de la glace au feu de Natsu. Au lieu de ça, le froid en lui fondait. Sa réticence, sa fierté, son amour propre... Tout, dilué dans la chaleur infernale de cet homme qui lui faisait dire et être toutes ces choses qu'il s'était toujours refusé à être et à dire. Se retrouver aussi désemparé était une excellente raison pour haïr quelqu'un... Mais aussi pour l'aimer.

Ce soir, cependant, il ne pouvait rien donner de plus à son fiancé revenu d'entre les morts qui le serrait dans ses bras, dont le souffle brûlant balayait sa nuque et la racine de ses cheveux en provoquant paradoxalement une myriade de frissons glacés. Il ne pouvait plus dire oui ou dire non, il ne pouvait qu'accepter de se lover contre lui et d'oublier toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il n'arrivait plus à croire ni en lui-même ni en eux. Il ne pouvait que sombrer dans le sommeil, arrimé à celui qu'il avait pensé perdre, à celui qu'il ignorait s'il pourrait jamais vraiment le retrouver. Il ne pouvait que se laisser aller à cette parenthèse offerte par son karma à la con, et la savourer le temps qu'elle durait. À cette dernière pensée, il referma ses mains glacée sur celles de Natsu collée sur sa poitrine, et apprécia la brûlure familière. Il les serra assez pour lui dire, juste avec ce simple geste insignifiant, qu'il était heureux, malgré tout.


	60. Retrouvailles

**Hello !**

 **Contente de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Un grand merci au passage à ManguePassion, Cookie et Joji pour leurs précédentes reviews, j'ai été ravie de les lire !**

 **L'instant musical : _Breathe_ , de Erasure. Ça rendrait heureux un dépressif lendemain-de-cuité dont le frigo est vide (non, non, cet exemple est tout à fait fortuit :D) Et _The Last Magic_ , sur l'OST de Fairy Tail. Cet anime m'a remonté le moral plus d'une fois, et chaque fois que je me rappelle pourquoi, j'arrive à retrouver l'énergie qui me manque parfois :) Toujours sur la même OST, j'ai écouté en boucle _Endless Battle_ , ça m'a aidée à martyriser mon clavier pendant un bon bout de temps...**

 **Le temps passe, mais je mets toujours tout mon cœur dans cette longue fanfic... Merci de votre fidélité, et enjoy :)**

* * *

I

« Désolée, Grey, vraiment désolée, mais je pouvais pas attendre ! »

Au son de cette voix, le mage de glace se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa dans son lit, le cœur battant.

« Lucy ?! s'écria-t-il en apercevant son amie près de la porte, le visage rouge d'émotion.

— Où il est ?! tonna une voix autoritaire derrière la constellationniste avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre.

— Oh, du calme, Erza, grogna Gajeel depuis le couloir. Tu vas peut-être pas le tuer alors qu'il vient de revenir à la vie, si ? »

Ébahi, Grey regarda ses amis de Fairy Tail débarquer dans sa chambre un par un. Erza fit le tour du lit et extirpa Natsu de sous les draps alors qu'il dormait encore.

« As-tu la moindre idée du souci que tu nous a causés ? l'engueula-t-elle en le secouant. De la peine que tu as fait à Grey ? »

Natsu ouvrit les yeux et la fixa quelques secondes, sans doute en train de se demander s'il rêvait encore.

Lucy, qui n'y tenait plus, se jeta dans son dos et serra le chasseur de dragons pris en sandwich entre ses deux amies en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Erza passa au rouge écarlate, et Lucy aussi, quand elles réalisèrent qu'il était complètement à poil.

« Oh, euh... pardon ! murmura Lucy en reculant.

— JE PEUX SAVOIR C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?! » se mit à hurler Grey en sortant du lit à son tour, sans se préoccuper du fait qu'il était également à poil.

Gajeel passa devant lui en l'ignorant royalement, et gratifia Natsu d'une claque dans le dos si 'amicale' qu'elle renvoya le chasseur de dragons valdinguer sur le lit.

« Alors, Pinkie, on s'amuse à nous faire des frayeurs, hein ? »

Le mage de feu devint tout pâle et Grey crut qu'il allait s'évaouir ou se mettre à vomir, mais il se reprit et s'assit sur le lit en se rendant à peu près décent. Et malgré le réveil brutal, un grand sourire vint éclairer ses traits.

« Je suis content de vous voir... Ouais, même toi, Gajeel ! Mais comment vous êtes arrivés aussi vite ?!

— La nouvelle de ton retour a voyagé plutôt vite... expliqua Lucy.

— Et _nous_ , on a voyagé toute la nuit, grommela Gajeel.

— Sérieux ?! » s'enthousiasma Natsu.

Juste après, il se figea en apercevant la personne qui venait d'arriver et l'observait depuis le seuil, son impressionnante carrure dépassant du cadre de la porte.

« Gildarts ! »

Le mage sacré regarda Natsu avec un sourire affectueux.

« T'es enfin de retour, gamin...

— Laisse-moi passer, idiot ! »

Ça, c'était Kanna, qui se fraya un chemin entre son père et le chambranle de la porte en se contorsionnant.

« Ah, Natsu ! s'exclama-t-elle une fois libérée. Comment ça va ?

— Super, et toi ?

— Oh, tu sais, comme d'hab...

— C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI, OUI ?! se remit à hurler Grey. Ma chambre, c'est pas un putain de bar ! Virez vos culs d'ici et tout de suite ! »

Kanna se pendit à son épaule avec un grand sourire provocateur.

« Pas un bar, hein ? Pourtant moi je vois plein de bouteilles d'alcool...

— Kanna...

— Je peux te piquer une bouteille de saké ?

— Fais comme chez toi... murmura-t-il, vaincu.

— On ferait mieux de redescendre dans le hall, ou la cervelle gelée va péter un plomb, déclara Gajeel d'un ton condescendant.

— Je suis désolée, Grey, mais il fallait que je fasse ça tout de suite », l'informa Erza.

Elle s'approcha du lit, gifla Natsu, qui tomba sur le côté, ensuite, elle le ramassa, et cogna sa tête contre son armure dans ce qui chez elle ressemblait à un câlin.

« Je me suis tellement inquiétée, dit-elle à voix basse, les yeux clos.

— Désolé, Erza... » murmura Natsu d'une voix étranglée.

Elle le relâcha, et se recomposa une attitude calme et autoritaire.

« Allez, sortez d'ici ! dit-elle à Gajeel et aux autres. Laissez-leur un peu d'intimité ! »

 _C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité_ , pensa Grey, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine dans une attitude outragée, en regardant tout ce beau monde sortir de sa chambre.

« Nan mais je rêve... » marmonna-t-il quand la porte fut close.

Il se retourna et vit Natsu qui l'observait avec un grand sourire.

« T'es toujours aussi soupe-au-lait, hein ?

— Je suis pas soupe-au-lait, j'ai des amis complètement cinglés !

— Comme si toi, t'étais beaucoup mieux...

— Humpf...

— Grey...

— Quoi ?

— Je meurs de faim.

— Ben tiens, ça m'aurait étonné... »

Puis, il remarqua à la façon dont Natsu le dévorait des yeux qu'il n'y avait pas que la bouffe qui lui faisait envie. Mais lui, il n'était pas encore prêt pour ça. Il se dépêcha d'enfiler quelque chose et marmonna qu'il allait prendre sa douche.

Quand il retourna dans sa chambre un quart d'heure plus tard, Natsu avait disparu. Avec une certaine réticence, il se prépara à descendre dans le hall de guilde affronter l'euphorie générale.

II

L'arrivée des anciens de Fairy Tail avait causé une certaine confusion dans les locaux d'ordinaire relativement calmes de la guilde. Il fallait dire que les fées possédaient un don apparemment inné pour semer le chaos où qu'elles aillent, même avec les meilleures intentions du monde. Sting observa d'un air fataliste les premières dégradations causées par le vol plané de Natsu à travers le hall suite à un coup de sang de Gajeel, puis ses réserves d'alcool qui diminuaient à vue d'œil dans le gosier de Kanna, assise sur le comptoir avec un tonneau entre les jambes, ou encore le groupe de mages fascinés qui affluaient autour de Gildarts pour entendre ses récits d'aventure. Sting espéra secrètement que ce beau monde ne s'attarderait pas trop, sans quoi les membres de sa guilde n'étaient pas prêts de se remettre au travail. Et ça, c'était dans le meilleur des cas, celui où le bâtiment serait encore intact d'ici quelques jours. Appuyé contre la porte de son bureau, il poussa un soupir mélancolique, puis se résigna à retourner à sa paperasse.

De son côté, Grey rejoignit Erza et Lucy qui pour l'instant étaient plus calmes que le reste de ses anciens camarades, et prenaient le petit-déjeuner en compagnie d'Orga, Rufus et Yukino. Les deux jeunes femmes lui sourirent gentiment en le voyant arriver. Grey avait la sensation que toutes les deux comprenaient dans quel état d'esprit il se trouvait, ce qui était moins facile pour ses camarades de Sabertooth qui – à part Sting et Rogue – ne savaient pas grand-chose de son histoire avec Natsu. Ça lui faisait bizarre de les revoir, comme si les années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble étaient à la fois juste hier, et dans une autre vie. Fairy Tail avait été leur maison, leur famille, ils y avaient grandi et passé les meilleurs moments de leur vie. Maintenant, ils étaient comme des orphelins, forcés de prendre des routes qu'ils avaient choisies par défaut, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rentrer chez eux. Tout en sirotant son café, il observa ses anciennes camarades et les trouva épanouies. Tout le monde avançait, sauf lui ? Est-ce que Fairy Tail leur manquait, au moins ?

Il secoua la tête : il savait que c'était injuste de penser ça. Elles ne s'étaient pas arrêtées de vivre, voilà tout. Elles continuaient à aller de l'avant. Pouvait-il vraiment le leur reprocher ? Bien sûr que non...

Tandis qu'il se faisait ces réflexions, il sentit un regard peser sur sa nuque. Il se retourna et vit Natsu qui l'observait d'un air étrangement sérieux. Il tenta de lui sourire, mais n'y parvint pas, et s'intéressa de nouveau à son café.

La matinée se déroula lentement, mais de manière assez tranquille. Il la passa à écouter Lucy et Erza lui raconter leurs dernières aventures. Leurs récits le firent peu à peu sortir de sa torpeur morose, et à midi, il avait retrouvé le sourire. Kanna s'était joint à la conversation et elle ne cessait de se plaindre de son père, mais Grey pouvait lire sur son visage qu'elle était heureuse. Elle avait attendu Gildarts toute sa vie, et maintenant, elle venait de passer un an à l'aventure à ses côtés, en compagnie de sa petite amie. Que demander de mieux ? Il était vraiment content pour elle.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, les groupes se dispersèrent et il se retrouva seul dans le jardin avec Lucy, qui lui avait proposé de jeter un œil au roman qu'elle avait écrit au cours de son voyage, et qui était pratiquement terminé.

« Tu n'as presque rien dit de toute la journée », constata Lucy, ses grands yeux noisette le dévisageant d'un air grave.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne trouve rien à dire.

— Est-ce que tu vas lui laisser une chance de réparer ses erreurs ? demanda-t-elle alors de but-en-blanc.

— J'ai envie de lui en laisser une...

— Alors fais-le, c'est tout. Il faut que tu lâches prise... Ton chagrin, ta rancœur, ta colère... Laisse-les partir. C'est aussi simple que ça.

— Tu crois ça ?!

— J'ai pas dit que c'était _facile_ à faire. Mais c'est _tout_ ce que tu as à faire. Fais-moi confiance, Natsu se chargera du reste. C'est lui qui viendra vers toi.

— Hmm...

— Est-ce que je t'ai déjà donné des mauvais conseils, hein ?

— En fait... Tu m'en as pas souvent donné. D'habitude, c'est Erza qui s'en charge. Tu as pris de l'assurance. »

La blonde s'illumina :

« Un an sur les routes avec l'un des mages les plus puissants du monde, j'imagine que ça ouvre de nouvelles perspectives ! »

Grey rigola.

« J'imagine, oui... »

Il soupira, et balaya du regard le jardin de cette guilde qui était devenue sa nouvelle maison. Il ne regrettait pas d'être venu ici avec Happy. Et pourtant, la nostalgie continuait de lui serrer le cœur...

« Fairy Tail me manque, dit Lucy tout à coup, comme en réponse à ses pensées. Je me demande si Makarov reformera la guilde un jour...

— Il n'a pas besoin de la reformer », intervint une voix sur leur gauche.

Grey et Lucy levèrent les yeux et virent Natsu qui les observait, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le regard ardent comme ce volcan où il avait passé les derniers mois.

« Fairy Tail n'a pas cessé d'exister, reprit-il en s'avançant vers eux. Fairy Tail, c'est plus qu'un bâtiment, plus qu'une guilde. C'est nous. Fairy Tail existe toujours parce qu'on est toujours liés les uns aux autres, et y a rien qui pourra jamais briser ça. »

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase en regardant Grey spécifiquement, qui sentit un frisson lui descendre dans la nuque.

« Et si la guilde vous manque, on n'a qu'à la reformer, avec ou sans le vieux », acheva-t-il avec ce même étrange air sérieux qui était nouveau chez lui.

Lucy et Grey le fixèrent sans savoir quoi dire.

« Je suis d'accord. »

Erza émergea de derrière un bosquet et s'approcha à son tour, Happy sur l'épaule, et suivie de Gajeel, Kanna et Gildarts. Ce dernier dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, rigola et se frotta la tête en disant :

« Mais me demandez pas de prendre la place de Makarov, hein... »

Kanna leva les yeux au ciel :

« Tu feras ce qu'on te dit de faire !

— Euh... O-Oui, ça va de soi ! »

Une nouvelle fois, Grey eut envie de rire en voyant comme le puissant mage perdait tous ses moyens en présence de sa fille. Puis, il pensa à ce que venait de dire Natsu. Reformer Fairy Tail... Était-ce vraiment possible ? Et puis, où étaient les autres ? Luxus et l'unité Raijin ? Jubia et Reby ? Jet et Droy ? Max ? Mirajane et ses frangins ? Et tous les autres ? Partageaient-ils seulement cette envie ?

« Et si les autres ne répondent pas à l'appel ? demanda Lucy en écho à ses questions.

— T'en fais pas pour ça, Lucy, sourit Natsu. Ils viendront. »

Erza approuva en hochant la tête. Grey se demanda ce qui les rendait si sûrs d'eux, mais il garda le silence. Puis, il s'aperçut que tout le monde le regardait comme s'ils attendaient qu'il dise quelque chose, lui le mage de Sabertooth.

« Hé, y a sûrement pas que moi qui ai rejoint une autre guilde ! protesta-t-il.

— Ça, c'est vrai, confirma Erza en souriant. Jubia, Reby et Akira ont rejoint Lamia Scale. Je suis sûre qu'ils vont renâcler à l'idée de les laisser partir, comme les mages de Sabertooth en ce qui te concerne... Et d'après nos informations, Luxus et son équipe sont chez Blue Pegasus...

— Hein ?! s'étrangla Grey, qui avait le plus grand mal à imaginer l'irritable et maussade Luxus chez ces mages tout en finesse, élégance et galanterie.

— Et je suis sûre qu'on aura d'autres surprises quand on aura réussi à contacter tout le monde », conclut Erza.

Grey essaya d'assimiler tout ça. Natsu était revenu, ses amis de Fairy Tail étaient revenus, et maintenant, ils voulaient reformer leur guilde. Ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'il avait en tête l'avant-veille encore en se réveillant le matin. Puis, il se rappela ce que Sting lui avait dit le jour où il était arrivé à Sabertooth avec Happy : « Je n'ai aucun doute que votre guilde ne tardera pas à renaître de ses cendres. Et qu'on va recevoir sous peu la visite d'un certain chasseur de dragons. » Ça s'était passé comme il l'avait prévu, à part pour le 'sous peu', parce qu'un an, ça avait été terriblement long. Mais il n'allait quand même pas laisser ce vantard de blondinet avoir plus confiance en sa propre guilde que lui, si ?! Il n'allait pas oublier comme ça toutes ces années de complicité et d'amitié – et d'amour –, renoncer à tout ce en quoi ils avaient cru, simplement parce qu'il était en colère de s'être senti abandonné ? Non, il pouvait faire mieux, il _devait_ faire mieux. Lucy lui avait dit de lâcher prise. C'était sûrement dans ses cordes. Rien ne l'obligeait à continuer à vivre dans le regret, dans cette torpeur triste où tout lui paraissait si lourd, et le temps, si lent à s'écouler. La vie valait encore la peine d'être vécue. Ses amis en valaient encore la peine. _Natsu_ en valait encore la peine.

« Alors peut-être que ça vaut le coup d'essayer », murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Ça sembla suffire à Erza, qui hocha la tête calmement, et aux autres qui se mirent à bavarder en formulant des hypothèses sur qui pouvait bien faire quoi à travers le pays, comment les contacter, etc. Lui, il ne savait pas encore vraiment ce qu'il ressentait à cette idée. Il vivait trop d'émotions contradictoires depuis 24 heures et il se sentait un peu perdu.

III

De nouveau, le poids du regard de Natsu lui fit lever les yeux. Le chasseur de dragons fit un geste du menton pour l'inviter à s'éloigner du groupe, et il acquiesça silencieusement avant de suivre le mage de feu dans les profondeurs touffues et verdoyantes des jardins à l'arrière de la guilde de Sabertooth. Naturellement, les pas de Grey l'entraînèrent vers un coin qu'il aimait bien, au bord d'un petit étang, où il avait pris l'habitude de venir réfléchir, boire et fumer en toute tranquillité.

Et en toute solitude.

Ça lui faisait très bizarre de se trouver dans un endroit où il avait si souvent pensé à Natsu, _avec_ Natsu.

Ils s'assirent sur un banc de pierre mangé de lichen et regardèrent les eaux dormantes, vertes et épaisses, semées de gros nénuphars blancs. La végétation tout autour formaient un treillis dense qui les isolait du reste du jardin, et le chèvrefeuille qui avait colonisé le treillage surmontant l'étang répandait dans l'atmosphère un parfum doux et entêtant. Grey s'alluma une cigarette et contempla les eaux en silence, se sentant à la fois apaisé et nerveux.

Nerveux comme un adolescent à son premier rendez-vous. Nerveux comme à l'époque, quand il descendait dans le hall de guilde tous les matins et se demandait s'il éprouverait toujours ce drôle de pincement dans le ventre quand il apercevrait Natsu. Combien de temps ça avait duré ? Combien de fois avait-il noyé son désarroi dans un agacement bien pratique qui lui permettait de cogner le chasseur de dragons sans avoir à s'attarder sur ses sentiments ? Combien de temps l'avait-il regardé tout en sachant déjà ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui, mais incapable de l'assumer, paralysé à l'idée de tenter d'y donner une suite et de devoir potentiellement affronter la plus grosse déception de sa vie ? Plusieurs années. Ce petit jeu avait duré plusieurs années. Jusqu'à ce jour où Natsu avait franchi la ligne rouge en l'embrassant au lieu de le frapper. Et il retrouvait soudain ces vieilles sensations qui palpitaient en lui, éveillant ses souvenirs, et lui donnant le profond désir de tout recommencer.

Cela dit, il avait sa fierté, et il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Lucy avait dit que ce serait Natsu qui viendrait vers lui, et il avait bien l'intention de le laisser faire.

...Au moins pendant les dix prochaines minutes.

« Tu as l'air bien ici, à Sabertooth », dit Natsu de ce ton calme et posé qui le rendait fou, parce qu'il ne le comprenait pas.

L'espace d'un instant, Grey se demanda si c'était un reproche, mais il n'en décela aucune trace dans la voix et l'attitude de Natsu. Non, il formulait une simple constatation. _Une simple constatation._ Et depuis quand Natsu faisait de simples constatations ?!

« Happy et moi, on avait besoin de bosser, répondit-il à contrecœur. Et c'était la guilde qui... eh bien... celle qui ressemblait le plus à Fairy Tail. »

Natsu hocha la tête.

« Je comprends. »

Grey tiqua. Cette fois, c'en était trop. Il se redressa et planta un regard fulminant dans les yeux tranquilles de Natsu.

« Et ?! cria-t-il. C'est tout ? Pourquoi t'es aussi calme, bordel ? Aussi raisonnable ?

— Je sais que j'ai foiré, dit platement le chasseur de dragons.

— Et alors ? Depuis quand ça t'arrête ? T'essaie de faire quoi, là ? Me prendre avec des pincettes ou je sais pas quoi ?! Tu crois que c'est ce que je veux ? Tu crois qu'il faut que t'y ailles doucement pour me calmer ? Tu crois que j'ai envie de me calmer ?! »

Sans se démonter, Natsu étrécit les yeux et lui demanda de façon contrôlée, mais la voix vibrante de l'énergie fougueuse que Grey connaissait bien :

« Tu veux que j'arrête d'être raisonnable ?

— Putain, ouais ! » s'exclama Grey du fond du cœur, se sentant soudain libéré par ce simple accès de sincérité.

Il ne supportait pas la distance et la bizarrrerie, la maladresse de leurs échanges depuis que Natsu était revenu. Il _détestait_ ça. Il voulait que ça change. Tout de suite.

Et de fait, quelque chose se modifia instantanément dans l'aura qui émanait du chasseur de dragons. Grey sentit un souffle brûlant le balayer tout entier, comme s'il venait d'être témoin d'une explosion. Deux mains puissantes l'agrippèrent, et il bascula dans l'herbe qui se parait de rosée avec le crépuscule qui tombait. La chaleur que dégageait Natsu fit siffler l'humidité tandis qu'elle se changeait en un nuage qui les enveloppa aussitôt comme dans un sauna. Grey cligna des yeux en voyant la silhouette du chasseur de dragons, auréolée de flammes, qui le surplombait, et il eut à peine le temps d'entrouvrir les lèvres sous l'effet de la surprise que celles de Natsu l'assaillirent, chaudes et sèches. Le souffle coupé, il n'esquissa pas un seul geste, tandis que le corps de Natsu se pressait contre le sien, rugeux, noueux, puissant, massif... et avide.

« Putain ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix étouffée quand les lèvres de Natsu lâchèrent les siennes.

Puis, il sentit la magie tempétueuse de Natsu appeler la sienne, faisant remonter à la surface cette énergie pure, invoquant ses émotions et son désir et les faisant crépiter et danser sur ses nerfs, juste sous son épiderme. Son sang chantait dans ses veines, ses muscles fourmillaient comme s'ils sortaient d'une longue léthargie, tout son corps frémissait et se contractait comme une bête qui vient de naître.

Il ne se souvenait même pas que c'était aussi intense... Est-ce que ça l'avait jamais été ? N'y avait-il pas quelque chose de nouveau ? Il n'en était pas certain, mais ça l'effrayait presque de sentir à quel point leurs magies se manifestaient avec force, menaçant probablement leur environnement direct. Mais il s'en foutait, parce qu'il était ivre, ivre de sensations, ivre de magie, ivre de désir.

Cette tempête de feu qui roulait sur sa peau et jusque dans ses poumons, cette pression magique qui vrillait ses nerfs, cette façon qu'elle avait de stimuler toutes les parties de son corps à la fois, et la manière brutale et avide dont sa propre magie y répondait, c'était étourdissant, aveuglant. Il avait l'impression que Natsu venait de le réveiller d'un coup de poing, comme c'était d'ailleurs arrivé plusieurs fois par le passé, mais au lieu d'avoir envie de lui rendre le coup, il voulait le dévorer, le boire, l'engloutir, l'absorber jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse partie de son âme, de son corps, jusqu'à ce que sa magie et la sienne ne forment qu'un seul cataclysme naturel, quelque chose d'aussi beau que destructeur, et qu'il était prêt à laisser le ravager.

« Alors, comme ça, c'est mieux ? demanda Natsu en le fixant de ses pupilles étrécies jusqu'à n'apparaître que comme deux fentes verticales.

— Beaucoup mieux », acquiesça Grey en lui attrapant la nuque pour pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau.

Puis, il n'arriva plus à se satisfaire de recevoir ses baisers, de l'avoir au-dessus de lui, alors il le renversa d'un coup de reins et fondit sur lui. Jusqu'à maintenant, il ne s'était jamais fait la réflexion que deux mains, ce n'était pas assez. Il voulait le toucher simultanément à tous les endroits de son corps. Mais, se rappela-t-il, si son corps physique ne pouvait pas le faire, sa magie, si.

Natsu poussa une sorte de râle tremblant et réprimé quand la magie de Grey se déploya sur sa peau, cherchant les points sensibles, ravivant en lui des sensations presque oubliées, et une soif terrible, impérieuse, d'une violence qui le laissa démuni et haletant comme face à un ennemi beaucoup trop puissant pour lui. Il accepta cependant la sensation, il la laissa le dominer, oublia toute prudence, et de nouveau, il agrippa Grey avec une force qui fit crier le mage de douleur, mais ne suffit pas à le faire le lâcher. Alors, il contracta les muscles de son dos et de ses jambes, et inversa de nouveau les positions. Avec une telle force qu'il sentit distinctement la terre se fendre sous l'impact. Heureusement que Grey avait sa propre magie pour le protéger, sans quoi Natsu aurait tout bonnement brisé tous les os de son corps comme de simples allumettes. Mais s'il ne pouvait pas les faire craquer comme des allumettes, il pouvait les enflammer comme telles... Il insuffla sa magie à l'intérieur du corps de Grey, il le sentit l'accueillir en gémissant de plaisir et douleur, et quand il vit les larmes qui s'accumulaient sous ses cils noirs, il sut qu'elles traduisaient autre chose encore. Il le savait, parce qu'il avait les mêmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux, parce que la même émotion cascadait à travers lui, sauvage et brute.

Il arracha à Grey son pantalon, n'attendit pas de lui enlever ses chaussures, et se nicha entre ses cuisses qui se refermèrent aussitôt contre ses hanches comme un étau glacé, tandis que la main de son compagnon le débarrassait de son propre pantalon avant de se refermer sur ses couilles brûlantes. Il se mordit la lèvre assez fort pour sentir le goût âcre et métallique du sang poindre sur sa sa langue. Grey réagit aussitôt en attirant sa bouche sur la sienne, léchant son sang et frissonnant comme un fauve. Tout son corps vibrait sous le sien, son souffle hachuré caressait sa lèvre blessée, piquetant la plaie d'étoiles de givre. Paradoxalement, la sensation fit bouillir son sang. Ses dents se plantèrent dans la lèvre de Grey pour lui infliger la même blessure et à son tour goûter au fluide rouge vif.

Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi brutaux, et aucun d'eux n'avait un goût particulier pour la douleur, mais cette fois, c'était comme s'il fallait compenser, d'une manière ou d'une autre, équilibrer peut-être, la puissance vertigineuse qui les travaillait au corps en les attirant l'un vers l'autre. Il fallait l'inscrire dans la chair. La douleur était ce qui les rappelait au monde réel tandis qu'ils se perdaient l'un en l'autre. Ce qui leur permettait de savoir ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, qui les rappelait au moment présent, qui les ancrait au même endroit, au même moment.

Et pourtant, ça ne suffisait pas.

Grey repoussa son partenaire, incapable de se laisser ravager quand son désir l'appelait à la domination. Il le renversa et plongea sur sa gorge, prit sa trachée entre ses dents, sentit les nerfs, les muscles et les vaisseaux sanguins frémir sous la pression. Ses reins se creusèrent et sa queue se nicha entre les cuisses de Natsu, glissant sous ses testicules et se frayant un chemin entre ses fesses. Il avait tellement envie de le pénétrer... Il n'attendit pas, oubliant les préliminaires, oubiant que ça pouvait être douloureux, il agrippa son propre membre pour le guider...

Et se retrouva une nouvelle fois sur le dos, alors que le sol cédait sous lui dans un petit séisme qui fit vibrer l'intérieur de ses entrailles. S'ils continuaient comme ça, ils allaient littéralement s'enterrer... Le choc vida l'air de ses poumons. Il ouvrit la bouche pour avaler une grande bouffée d'air, et à la place, une queue raide et brûlante pénétra sa bouche jusqu'à chatouiller le fond de sa gorge. Il s'étouffa et réprima un haut-le-cœur, mais parvint à se détendre juste à temps pour accepter en lui la présence envahissante. Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de simplement penser que c'était désagréable, des doigts chauds et mouillés découvrirent son gland et s'y appuyèrent en décrivant des cercles insistants, puis la main entière se referma sur sa queue, et seul le pouce continua de martyriser ce petit bout de vulnérabilité qui semblait relié à tout le reste de son corps. Il inspira par le nez puis expira en grognant, sa langue enveloppant cette verge intrusive et pressée, et sa mâchoire se détendit, la laissant aller et venir presque à sa guise.

Ils ralentirent le rythme le temps de laisser les nouvelles sensations s'installer, des stimulations plus directes et plus intimes qui calmèrent la brutalité des premiers échanges tout en éveillant une soif plus profonde, un désir depuis longtemps insatisfait, comme un spectre dont la forme massive éclipsait tout le reste de leurs horizons de pensée et de sensations.

Grey entrouvrit les paupières pour voir Natsu, la tête rejetée en arrière, qui savourait sa proie dans un grognement prédateur, primitif comme le dragon qui vivait à travers lui. Mais c'était trop... Il leva une main affaiblie et la posa juste au-dessus de l'aine, repoussant les hanches trop pressées du chasseur de dragons. Celui-ci baissa les yeux vers lui et s'aperçut qu'il l'étouffait, et recula en extrayant sa verge en feu de sa gorge. Grey aspira une immense bouffée d'air qu'il chassa aussitôt en riant. Un rire qui lui faisait du bien comme une douche chaude après une journée horrible, qui soignait ses articulations, qui forçait avec bienveillance ses muscles durs comme de la pierre à se dénouer.

Natsu lui adressa un sourire complice, mais resserra l'étreinte de ses cuisses sur ses hanches, envoyant jusqu'au fond de son ventre des ondes de chaleur qui le crispèrent dans une sensation assez proche de celle de l'orgasme. Ses testicules effleurèrent sa verge tandis qu'il ondulait du bassin, réveillant la soif retenue dans son bas-ventre.

Ils échangèrent un regard emprunt de doute : comment allaient-ils même arriver au bout de leur désir quand ils ne savaient même plus se contrôler ? Il fallait qu'ils acceptent tous les deux de baisser leur garde. De laisser cœur et corps s'exprimer sans chercher à les influencer. Mais comment fait-on ce genre de chose avec le lourd passif qu'il y avait entre eux à cet instant ?

Comment ? Comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. En se battant jusqu'à en perdre connaissance.

Natsu sut que Grey pensait la même chose que lui quand il le vit sourire. Quand il l'avait rencontré sur la place du marché de Crocus, il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Bien sûr, il s'attendait à le trouver dans le coin... Et pourtant, il n'était pas préparé à le voir. Il savait, d'après Leon, qu'il avait été absent pendant plus d'un an. Mais la notion de temporalité n'avait aucun sens pour lui, en l'occurrence. Il aurait pu avoir quitté Grey le mois dernier. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait changé, au point de devenir pratiquement une autre personne. Et quand il avait croisé le regard de Grey, il avait vu la même chose dans ses yeux. Il s'était demandé qui ils étaient. Tous les deux. Il s'était demandé si ce qu'ils avaient vécu était un rêve appartenant au passé, ou bien s'ils partageaient encore la même réalité.

Et oui, ils la partageaient. Il en était plus que certain, alors que Grey encaissait ses assauts, alors qu'il le regardait avec ce sourire dont il l'avait privé pendant seulement 24 heures, mais 24 heures pendant lesquelles il avait erré dans des limbes dont même ses plus chers amis n'avaient pas su l'extraire. Il avait éprouvé un profond bonheur à revoir les gens qu'il aimait, mais en permanence, la froideur de Grey à son égard l'avait poignardé, à chaque seconde, avec la régularité implacable d'une horloge qu'il ne pouvait pas faire taire. Mais maintenant, Grey le regardait et il faisait mieux que ça, il le _voyait_. Natsu n'était plus pour lui un ami, un amant devenu un étranger qui refaisait irruption dans sa vie en chamboulant ses fragiles repères. Non, il était ce qu'il avait toujours été pour lui, son indispensable moitié, l'autre partie de lui sans laquelle il fonctionnait au ralenti.

De nouveau, il plongea sur lui, les crocs dehors, le mordit à la base du cou, et chercha à tâtons l'orifice qu'il caressa sans douceur de ses doigts humectés de salive.

« Bouge pas ou ça risque de faire mal », murmura-t-il.

Grey répondit par un grognement, prêt à protester, mais presque aussitôt vaincu par la sensation terriblement agréable de ces doigts si chauds et humides qui cherchaient un chemin en lui...

Ils avaient roulé juste à côté de l'étang et sa main toucha l'eau quand il écarta un bras de son corps. Instantanément, la surface se congela, et le givre attaqua les nénufars, puis remonta le long du treillage et orna le chèvrefeuille. Natsu releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux en contemplant le spectacle.

« Grey, c'est pas vraiment le moment de faire de l'art... Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer, t'es trop tendu, là !

— C'est naturel pour moi... de faire de l'art... faut croire... » articula Grey, perdu dans ses sensations, en jetant un coup d'œil à son 'œuvre'. Puis, il se ressaisit assez pour raler : « Et pour le reste, t'as qu'à être moins pressé ! »

Natsu grommela une quelconque réponse, puis, il tenta de mettre un peu plus de délicatesse dans ses gestes pour pousser le mage de glace à s'ouvrir, et quand il jugea que ça suffisait, il le pénétra d'un seul mouvement, un peu abasourdi de retrouver cette sensation si particulière, la façon dont le corps de Grey se reserrait aussi intensément sur lui en provoquant un plaisir aigu, presque douloureux. Comme il n'avait surtout pas envie d'interrompre ce moment, il attrapa le mage de glace par les poignets et le plaqua solidement au sol pour empêcher toute tentative de sa part d'inverser la situation. La peau de Grey se mit à fumer tandis qu'il laissait échapper un gémissement quasi mélodique qui fit tressaillir la queue de Natsu. Il était tellement érotique comme ça, les yeux clos, les traits crispés par le plaisir, la sueur collant les mèches noires sur ses tempes et sur sa nuque... Puis, il entrouvrit les paupières et leurs regards se croisèrent, les pupilles étrécies de Natsu et les yeux embrumés de Grey. Cependant, Natsu le sentait encore lui résister, il n'avait pas encore atteint ce point de non retour où l'on s'abandonne complètement à l'autre. Natsu resserra sa poigne, provoquant un gémissement de douleur mêlé de plaisir, interrompu quand son souffle se bloqua, au moment où Natsu projeta ses hanches en avant, empalant son partenaire de toutes ses forces.

« Aaahhh... Pu-TAIN ! » lâcha Grey après une ou deux secondes.

Natsu recommença, plusieurs fois, et il sentit Grey qui perdait toute maîtrise, le griffant jusqu'au sang. Ça faisait sacrément mal, mais pour une raison quelqconque, ça l'excita encore plus.

« N-Natsu... murmura Grey d'une voix éteinte. C'est en train de devenir hors de contrôle...

— Ahah, sans blague... » rigola Natsu, juste avant de comprendre de quoi parlait le mage de glace.

Il regarda autour de lui, ébahi.

« C'est... C'est moi qui ai fait ça ?! » dit-il comme pour lui-même, en contemplant un brasier vrombissant qui était en train de monter jusqu'à la hauteur du toit de la guilde. Le petit étang de glace de Grey, cela dit, était toujours intact. Et si une bonne partie du jardin flambait, l'autre, au cœur même de l'incendie, étincelait de givre.

« On est tous les deux des artistes, en fait », constata Grey, un peu étonné. Puis, il prit Natsu par le menton et tourna son visage vers le sien. « Mais c'est trop tard pour y penser, Natsu... Dépêchons-nous de finir avant qu'on se fasse virer d'ici... »

Natsu approuva avec enthousiasme, et l'embrassa sauvagement tandis que Grey enfonçant ses ongles glacés dans sa fesse droite.

« Et merde, j'adore quand tu fais ça...

— Plus fort, Naaa-t-su... J'te jure que si... tu j-jouis avant moi... aaaaahnnn... »

Son orgasme ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

IV

« Bon, je suis perdue, moi... » fit Lucy, à l'intérieur de la guilde où ils s'étaient réfugiés pour éviter la dévastation en cours dans le jardin de Sabertooth. « Du coup, reprit-elle, là, à votre avis, ils s'engueulent, ou... ?

— Héhé, je crois pas, gamine, intervint Gajeel. Parce qu'en fait, ça me rappelle la fois où Erza et moi on a-... »

Lucy regarda le pauvre Gajeel assommé net s'effondrer sur le sol, toujours surprise après tout ce temps par la force gigantesque d'Erza : Gajeel était sans aucun doute celui qui avait le plus la tête dure dans toute la guilde, et pourtant, elle l'assommait avec la même attitude décontractée que si elle avait appuyé sur le bouton d'appel d'un ascenseur.

La tête la plus dure de la guilde...La guilde ! Ils allaient la reformer, alors ? Elle avait rêvé de ce jour, mais ça semblait trop difficile, ça... eh bien, ça ressemblait plus à un rêve qu'à une véritable possibilité. Mais comme souvent, la confiance de Natsu avait tout rendu réel. Il avait ce truc mystérieux, sur lequel elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt, qui faisait qu'on avait envie de le croire. Mieux que ça, on le croyait. On ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Quelle chance ils avaient tous de pouvoir compter sur un ami pareil... Elle avait toujours su qu'il reviendrait un jour, mais elle devait s'avouer qu'à l'instar de l'idée de reformer la guilde, il y avait certains jours où ça ressemblait plus à un rêve qu'autre chose... Tout allait être différent, maintenant, pensa-t-elle en souriant dans le vide.

 _Pendant ce temps, dans le jardin._

« Ok, je crois qu'on va devoir filer à l'anglaise, constata Grey.

— On peut pas partir sans rien dire ! Et je pars pas sans Happy !

— Évidemment ! Bon, on va... euh... S'introduire dans la chambre de Sting. Elle donne directement sur le jardin. On va piquer du papier et leur écrire une lettre pour leur expliquer ce qu'on est allés faire, et tu pourras dire à Happy de nous suivre.

— Ok ! Allons-y ! »

Grey sourit en regardant Natsu approuver son plan. Il l'avait retrouvé. Le Natsu écervelé, toujours partant pour des bêtises. Il n'avait jamais cessé de l'être, comprit-il. C'était juste lui qui avait eu peur...

Ils se glissèrent le plus discrètement possible dans le jardin mi-flambant mi-gelé – le contraste formait un tableau magnifique, même s'il ne laisserait que destruction une fois la magie évaporée... – et atteignirent la fenêtre de la chambre de Sting, qui était ouverte comme Grey l'avait prévu. Cependant, au moment d'entrer, le mage de glace retint son compagnon d'un geste :

« Merde ! Rogue est là ! Et il... Il dort ?! Y a vraiment rien qui peut déranger ce gars quand il pionce...

— Bon, alors il nous remarquera pas ! Vite ! »

Grey hocha la tête et ils se glissèrent à l'intérieur, puis se mirent à fureter pour trouver de quoi écrire.

« Hé ! De la weed ! s'exclama Natsu.

— Laisse ça ! » l'engueula Grey en chuchotant.

Rogue bougea dans le lit et les deux mages se figèrent. C'était peine perdue, le brun était déjà réveillé.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous fichez ici ? demanda le Dragon de l'Ombre en les fixant de ses yeux rouges, plutôt inquiétants dans la pénombre.

— Rogue, s'il te plaît, sois cool, le supplia Grey. On a comme qui dirait... eh bien... Accidentellement détruit le jardin. »

Rogue se tourna vers la fenêtre, et son visage n'exprima qu'une légère surprise en constatant les dégâts.

« Ça n'explique pas ce que vous fichez ici, remarqua-t-il.

— On essaie de se barrer discrétos ! s'exclama Natsu, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de Grey.

— Oui, discrètement, reprit-il en chuchotant. Mais du coup on voulait pas partir comme des voleurs et écrire une lettre pour dire où on allait...

— Je peux transmettre le message.

— Ok, cool ! On va chercher nos gars à Blue Pegasus et Lamia Scale. Parce qu'on va reformer Fairy Tail.

— Je vois. C'est une bonne nouvelle.

— Tu peux dire à Happy de nous suivre ? »

Le Dragon de l'Ombre hocha la tête, mais juste à cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Sérieusement ! Combien ça va encore me coûter, cette histoire ! » tempêta Sting en rentrant dans la pièce.

Il s'immobilisa en remarquant les mages de Fairy Tail, resta une ou deux secondes bloqué, puis, au lieu de les engueuler, émit un sifflement admiratif et commenta :

« Bah dites donc les gars, dans quel état vous vous êtes mis !? »

Grey effleura la blessure à son cou, Natsu baissa les yeux sur son torse griffé, et ce n'était qu'une petite partie des marques visibles.

« Héhé ! rigola le chasseur de dragons en se frottant le crâne. Bon euh... Pour les dégâts... on remboursera, promis ! C'est vrai que Fairy Tail cause pas mal d'ennuis... Mais on a toujours remboursé ! »

Sting soupira lourdement.

« Peu importe... Au fait, Grey ?

— Euh... Oui ?

— Tu es viré », fit Sting avec un sourire goguenard.

Grey le fixa, et soudain, il sentit l'émotion lui nouer la gorge en repensant à toute cette année passée à Sabertooth.

« Vous... vous allez me manquer, les gars.

— Pareil pour nous », confirma Rogue.

Il émergea du lit, s'avança vers Grey, et le serra dans ses bras sans autre forme de procès. Grey sentit de stupides larmes lui piquer les yeux. Il attrapa Sting qui traînait non loin de là et les serra tous les deux.

« Merci pour tout, murmura-t-il.

— Y a pas de quoi », dit Sting en attrapant à son tour Natsu, qui traînait également non loin de là dansait d'un pied sur l'autre en contemplant ce câlin improvisé. Les trois chasseurs de dragons et le chasseur de démons se serrèrent un moment en silence, savourant ce petit moment de tendresse, même si concernant Natsu et Grey, ça faisait... plutôt mal.

« Bonne chance pour reconstruire votre guilde », déclara Sting, avant d'ajouter d'un ton un peu gêné : « Le prenez pas mal, mais... je vous aurais bien proposé une aide financière, mais là... faut pas déconner quand même.

— Sting, arrête de penser à la thune, bon sang ! rala Rogue.

— Ça se voit que t'es pas chef de guilde ! » rétorqua Sting.

Natsu et Grey se contentèrent de rigoler.

« Bon... À la base, on essayait de partir discrètement... rappela Grey.

— Dépêchez-vous, acquiesça Sting. La porte de derrière est ouverte. »

Ils se séparèrent, et Sting essuya ses joues humides en vitesse.

« Et si vous me faites encore chialer la prochaine fois qu'on se voit, ça va chier.

— Pas de ma faute si tu chiales tout le temps », remarqua Natsu en se dépêchant de sortir pour ne pas se prendre un poing dans la figure.

Rogue le regarda partir en souriant, puis se tourna vers Grey.

« Je suis heureux pour toi. Du fond du cœur. »

Grey acquiesça, la gorge toujours nouée, puis regarda Sting et déclara :

« J'y vais... avant de me mettre à chialer moi aussi.

— Tu chiales déjà.

— Va te faire foutre.

— Dégage de ma chambre.

— Tchao !

— C'est ça, tchao ! »


End file.
